Dream High
by Rolling Girl
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu sueño más grande te es arrebatado de la nada? Y peor aún, cuando no te dan opción de elegir y te imponen sus propias condiciones. Sin duda, fue lo peor que le pudo ocurrir a Mimi Tachikawa. O eso fue lo que ella pensó. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno imagina. ¿Quién lo diría? Quizás... fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida.
1. Sueño destruido

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Sueño destruido

* * *

><p>Reflectores y cámaras apuntándola sólo a ella; una enorme audiencia escuchando con una sonrisa en sus rostros a una hermosa chica de voz angelical que cantaba haciéndole dueto a su famosa maestra de canto. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, una joven que parecía tenerlo todo… belleza, talento, voz y dinero.<p>

Llevaba un bello vestido blanco que hacía juego con la joyería que portaba en su cuello y en sus orejas, todo parecía muy fino y en su delicado cuerpo se veía deslumbrante. Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño estaba recogido con ayuda de una tiara y sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con las luces de los reflectores.

Sin duda cantaba como los mismos ángeles, y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz, no por eso había sido la mejor de su escuela de artes y había tenido el honor de cantar un dueto en el concierto de Maeda Ai, su maestra.

Todos miraban maravillados a las dos hermosas mujeres cantando al compás del piano y el violín de fondo. La audiencia no emitía ruido alguno y no parecían querer que la música acabara, sus voces eran todo un deleite para los oídos de los presentes.

– Es tan linda… – susurró una chica de largo cabello rojizo que tomaba fotos de Mimi con su cámara instantánea.

De pronto, la voz de Mimi se escuchó por todo el lugar, llegando a un agudo al que no muchos eran capaces de llegar, seguido instantáneamente por la hermosa voz de su maestra, terminando así con la canción, dándole un final perfecto al concierto.

Toda la audiencia se levantó de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar sin parar. Mimi y su maestra saludaban al público con una sonrisa mientras estos les lanzaban rosas al escenario. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el telón bajó y todos comenzaron a salir del lugar.

::

Afuera del salón se respiraba un aire frío, muy propio del invierno que acababa de azotar la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, hace apenas unas cuantas semanas.

Las compañeras de clase de Mimi la esperaban con ansias en la entrada de la sala de conciertos, todas platicaban en parejas o en tríos, pero había una pelirroja sola, que revisaba las fotos que había tomado con su cámara.

Después de unos minutos al fin salió la hermosa castaña y todas posaron sus miradas sobre ella, que cargaba varios ramos de flores y vestía un hermoso abrigo rojo. En cuanto salió caminó en dirección a la chica de la cámara y le dio sus flores para que las cargara.

– Qué bonita es Mimi… – exclamó una chica rubia que veía la escena de lejos.

– Sí, además de que su voz es la mejor de todo el colegio. – le respondió su amiga, una chica de anteojos. – Escuché que ya está pre aceptada en Juilliard.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Pero que esa no es una academia de artes muy costosa?

– Con todo el dinero que tiene, no será problema para ella.

– Tienes razón, además de que con su voz seguro la aceptan sin dudarlo.

– Hasta me da algo de envidia… – susurró la chica de anteojos.

– A mí también… – respondió la rubia. – Pero oye, ¿quién es esa? – preguntó apuntando a la chica pelirroja que ahora cargaba con dificultad los ramos de flores de Mimi.

– Jajaja, ¿ella? – rió con desdén. – Es mini Tachikawa.

– ¿Mini Tachikawa? ¿Y eso?

– ¿Qué no la vez? La pobre no tiene identidad. – dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. – Cuando llegó al colegio tenía el cabello corto y se lo dejó crecer para poder peinarse igual que Mimi, además de que copió su manera de vestir y lo único que hace es seguirla a todos lados.

– Pobrecita, me da lástima… – exclamó la rubia. – ¿Pero cuál dices que es su nombre?

– Ay ni idea, seguramente no tiene nombre… – rió la joven de anteojos.

– Sora Takenouchi.

– ¿Eh?

Las dos chicas se quedaron atónitas cuando vieron a Mimi frente a ellas con una cara de pocos amigos.

– Que su nombre no es mini Tachikawa. Es Sora Takenouchi. ¿Acaso están sordas? – repitió con un toque de altanería en su voz.

– Mimi… – susurró Sora con ilusión en sus ojos al ver como su amiga la defendía.

– Hmm, y tú Ichinose… – continuó Mimi acercándose a la chica. – Parece que siempre usas ese viejo adorno para el cabello que te di.

La chica de anteojos la miró confundida, sin poder contestar.

– Yo pensaba tirarlo a la basura, pero tú lo usas como si fuera algo muy preciado que hasta creo que me da un poco de lástima.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamó la chica retirándose el adorno de su cabello rápidamente.

Mimi sonrió para sus adentros y miró en dirección a la pelirroja.

– Vámonos, Sora.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó de inmediato.

Dicho esto, la castaña levantó la cabeza y caminó empujando de lado a la chica de anteojos, seguida por Sora que sólo la miró de arriba a abajo, levantando la cabeza como su amiga para después ir detrás de ella.

– ¡AGH! ¿Pero qué le pasa? – gritó Ichinose con coraje.

– Si hay algo que Mimi Tachikawa no tiene, son modales. – dijo su amiga mirando como ambas chicas se marchaban.

Mimi y Sora caminaban rápidamente hacia la salida del establecimiento, la primera iba seria y con la cara muy en alto, mientras la otra apenas podía con todo lo que estaba cargando.

– A mí no me molesta que me llamen mini Tachikawa… de hecho me gusta. – dijo la pelirroja.

– A mí no. – respondió cortante.

– ¿En serio? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par. – Bueno, entonces a mi tampoco.

La pelirroja estaba casi corriendo para alcanzar el paso de su amiga, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sacó emocionada las fotos que había tomado.

– ¿Quieres verlas? – preguntó.

La chica las tomó sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sora. Comenzó a mirarlas de una por una mientras seguía caminando y criticaba cada una de ellas.

– Está borrosa. – dijo devolviéndosela. – En esta salgo cortada. – también se la devolvió. – Está muy oscura…

– ¡Pero! Me esforcé mucho…

– Ah… – dijo deteniéndose en seco. – Esta me gusta.

Era una foto donde salía ella de cuerpo completo, con su hermoso vestido blanco y en un ángulo muy favorecedor. Inmediatamente sacó su billetera color rosa y guardó la fotografía en un compartimiento de esta.

Siguieron caminando y cuando al fin estuvieron a punto de cruzar la calle se toparon con una gran limusina negra seguida por una horda de chicas que gritaban desenfrenadas.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Mimi tratando de cruzar.

– ¡Es que el director de la Academia YG acaba de llegar! Toda la ciudad lo estaba esperando. – respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – exclamó incrédula. – ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por una academia tan poca cosa como esa?

Pero Sora ya no le contestó puesto a que ambas fueron arrastradas por la multitud de chicas hasta el otro lado de la acera.

– ¡Ah! Que fastidio… – exclamó Mimi. – Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

– ¡Sí!

Las dos jóvenes siguieron su rumbo sin notar que a Mimi se le había caído su fina cartera rosa en plena avenida.

Un chico de descuidado cabello negro y apariencia dudosa vio justo el momento cuando se le cayó y corrió a levantarla, pero no parecía tener intenciones de devolverla, ya que lo primero que hizo fue abrirla y esculcar su contenido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan sólo 300 yens? – susurró con desilusión. – Y eso que se veía de una familia adinerada…

– Oye…

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

Un joven rubio de no más de veinte años lo miraba con frialdad en sus ojos; unos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano.

– Me parece que eso no es tuyo… – dijo mirando la cartera.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues no es de tu incumbencia.

– Será mejor que la devuelvas o estarás en grandes problemas.

– ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Pero el chico de cabello negro no pudo emitir ni un sonido más cuando posó su mirada en los ojos del rubio, quien lo veía como si fuera a asesinarlo. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos que pudieran expresar tanto, y a la vez nada.

– E-está bien, toma… – dijo entregándole la billetera. – No tenías por qué ponerte así, hombre…

El rubio la tomó y vio como el chico corría despavorido en dirección contraria a la suya. Suspiró con pesadez y miró a su alrededor en busca de la joven, que ya no se veía por ahí, pero con suerte recordaba que dirección había tomado.

– Ah… en las cosas que me meto. – suspiró para después emprender su camino detrás de la dueña de la billetera.

A unas cuantas calles, ambas chicas continuaban caminando y Mimi aún no se daba cuenta de que había perdido su cartera, ya que todavía seguía quejándose de la multitud que las arrastró calles atrás.

– ¡Es que son unos idiotas! – gritó con coraje.

– ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Sora.

– ¡Todos los estudiantes de la mediocre Academia YG!

– ¿Por qué dices que es una academia mediocre? Es la mejor escuela de artes en todo Japón, y una de las más difíciles para entrar…– explicó la pelirroja. – Todos los cantantes famosos de la actualidad salieron de esa academia.

– Son patéticos, comerciales y sin talento. – musitó Mimi girando los ojos. – Es por eso que yo solamente escucho música clásica.

Sora guardó silencio por unos segundos.

– S-sí… tienes razón, son todos unos mediocres sin talento. – dijo no muy convencida, sólo para quedar bien.

– Bueno, ya me voy Sora… te veo luego. – exclamó Mimi comenzando a caminar con prisa. – Quédate con las flores.

– ¡Ah! Nos vemos luego Mimi… – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

::

La castaña caminó unas cuantas cuadras con la cabeza abajo hasta que llegó al estacionamiento de una clínica. Entrando tomó una gorra de su bolso y ocultó todo su hermoso cabello en esta para después cubrirse la cara con su bufanda blanca, como si no quisiera ser vista.

Y así era.

Respiró hondo antes de sacar unos cuantos volantes de su bolso para comenzar a ponerlos en los parabrisas de los autos que estaban estacionados en el lugar. Lo estaba haciendo tan rápidamente que no notó una presencia tras de sí.

– Oh… ¿Así que la hija de un prestigiado empresario ahora tiene que repartir volantes para sobrevivir?

Mimi se quedó estática y volteo la mirada lentamente para ver de quien provenía aquella voz. Era un hombre alto, algo viejo, y vestía un traje negro.

– Qué ironía… – continuó el hombre. – Pero con tu padre hundido en tantas deudas, no me sorprende.

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la chica con prepotencia.

– Soy Matsui Arukawa. Verás... tu papá me debe mucho dinero y al parecer no se encuentra en la ciudad en estos momentos. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Sabes dónde está?

– No. Y aunque lo supiera, no se lo diría.

– Ah, pero es que no has entendido. – dijo comenzando a acercársele. – Si tu padre no puede pagarme ahora, tendrás que hacerlo tú, y según tengo entendido acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

– ¡Está loco! – exclamó Mimi arrojándole el montón de volantes que aún tenía con ella.

– Hmm… no debiste hacer eso. – dijo negando con su dedo índice. – Y es que, como su única hija, tienes que cumplir con tu deber. Así que ven conmigo.

– No. No voy a ir con usted. – dijo con seriedad.

– Vienes conmigo por las buenas… o por las malas.

– ¡Ya le dije que no voy a ir! – exclamó Mimi pateando uno de los botes de basura del lugar, acción que hizo que uno de sus finos zapatos rojos saliera volando, pero en esos momentos no le importó, ya que debía correr.

La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir del lugar, pero instantáneamente fue mandada de regreso por otro hombre vestido de negro que ya la estaba esperando afuera. Mimi volteó para todos lados y divisó unas escaleras en el estacionamiento, corrió hacia ellas a como pudo y llegó hasta la azotea del lugar. Pero para su desgracia, arriba también la esperaba otro hombre.

– No puede ser… – exclamó cansada al ver que los tres hombres ahora la estaban rodeando.

– Si quieres jugar, nosotros lo haremos también. – dijo Arukawa.

Mimi corrió hasta una de las esquinas del lugar, quedando sin escapatoria. Los tres hombres ahora la tenían acorralada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te acabaron los trucos? – dijo con sarcasmo el señor. – Así no es divertido.

Pero de pronto, uno de sus hombres cayó directo al suelo al ser fuertemente golpeado por un chico rubio ojiazul que acababa de aparecer en escena. El otro hombre se lanzó inmediatamente a golpearlo, pero el chico lo esquivó con gran agilidad y le lanzó una patada en el estómago. Mimi estaba boquiabierta, no tenía idea de quién era ese tipo, pero agradecía que hubiera aparecido.

Arukawa quiso hacer un movimiento sucio cuando el rubio estaba distraído con uno de sus hombres, y se lanzó para golpearlo con su puño ya preparado, pero el ojiazul fue más rápido y de una sola maniobra lo esquivó, haciendo que el mayor cayera directo al suelo.

– Oye… – exclamó el rubio mirando a la joven.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y este le lanzó su cartera rosa. La chica la atrapó con algo de dificultad y después lo observó extrañada, puesto a que no tenía idea de que ésta estuviera perdida. De pronto los dos hombres que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a ponerse de pie y el rubio se posó en frente de ambos.

– ¿Por qué mejor no juegan conmigo? – les dijo con un tono sumamente prepotente en su voz.

– ¡A él! – gritó Arukawa a sus dos hombres.

La castaña rápidamente le dio un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo, era su oportunidad y ese desconocido se la estaba dando. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, ya que ella no pensaba regresar.

Corrió y corrió en dirección al metro, quería volver a casa cuanto antes. Y cuando al fin sintió que podía detenerse a dar un respiro, notó que el señor Arukawa venía persiguiéndola, seguramente el rubio se había quedado peleando con esos dos enormes guaruras mientras éste había corrido tras ella.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó mientras tomaba aire para seguir corriendo.

Estaba que ya no podía más, pero faltaba muy poco para llegar a la estación del metro; y justo cuando estaba entrando y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dio un paso malo con su pie descalzo y sintió como comenzaba a caer, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero en lugar de eso sintió como unos brazos la atraparon y detuvieron su caída.

– Oye… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico que la tenía en sus brazos. Era un joven alto, con los ojos color marrón y un alborotado cabello castaño.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Un extraño rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico.

– ¡Agh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo mucha prisa! – gritó la Mimi zafándose de los brazos del castaño.

– ¡Hey, aunque sea dame las gracias!

Pero ésta ya no lo estaba escuchando puesto a que se encontraba corriendo en dirección al metro otra vez. El joven la miró extrañado hasta que un hombre de traje negro pasó corriendo frente a él, parecía que perseguía a la chica.

El castaño corrió rápidamente para adelantársele y le proporcionó una patada en la pierna que hizo al mayor tropezar, dándole a Mimi más tiempo para escapar.

– ¿Qué rayos? – gritó Arukawa en el suelo. – ¿De dónde salen tantos?

Y es que ya había tenido suficiente con ese otro chico de la azotea.

El mayor se levantó rápidamente ahora dispuesto a golpear al moreno, quien esquivó ágilmente el golpe y también comenzó a correr en dirección al metro empujando a todos los que venían en sentido contrario.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y Mimi se subió al instante. El chico de cabellos alborotados ahora era el que estaba siendo perseguido por ese hombre, y justo cuando iba a entrar al metro, Arukawa lo alcanzó a atrapar de su abrigo.

Mimi reaccionó y rápidamente se quitó su otro zapato y lo lanzó, con una excelente puntería, directo a la cabeza de Matsui Arukawa, que cayó casi noqueado al suelo soltando por completo al chico, quien apenas alcanzó a entrar y las puertas se cerraron justo tras de él.

Ahora el metro avanzaba con rapidez, dejando atrás a su persecutor.

– Pff… estuvo cerca… – exclamó el castaño respirando hondo.

Pero la chica no le contestó, más bien le dio la espalda completamente y lo ignoró.

– Oye… deberías aunque sea darme las gracias. – insistió.

– ¿Por qué? Si mal no recuerdo, te acabo de salvar. Así que estamos a mano.

– Ay… que carácter. – bufó el moreno. – Te quita todo el encanto.

– Más te vale que me pagues por ese zapato, era de mis favoritos.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

– Pero si ya sólo tenías uno…

– Y aún lo tendría de no ser por tu estupidez. No te metas donde no te llaman. – dijo con prepotencia.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó molesto. – Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte.

De pronto las puertas del vagón se abrieron, habían arribado a una estación y el chico de cabellos alborotados dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

No soportaba a las personas así.

– ¡Hey, espera! ¡Estaba hablando muy enserio! – exclamó Mimi saliendo detrás de él.

– ¿En verdad piensas seguirme? – preguntó el chico a la vez que aceleraba el paso.

– Pues no pienso llegar descalza a mi casa. ¿Qué dirán mis padres?

– ¿Sabes qué? Eso no me importa. – dijo poniéndose sus audífonos para seguidamente comenzar a caminar aun más rápido.

– Ah, pues veamos quién es más terco.

El moreno trataba de ignorar a la peculiar joven que lo estaba siguiendo, sin duda era hermosa, pero su falta de modales le quitaba gran atractivo. No le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser su casa.

– ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó Mimi con algo de asco reflejado en sus ojos.

– Ehm… sí, con un amigo.

– Oh… – susurró, ahorrándose sus comentarios.

Era un pequeño cuarto en un barrio de la ciudad algo descuidado. Había grafiti en las paredes y el interior carecía de muebles. Se escuchaba música proveniente de la única habitación; el castaño se dirigió a ésta, seguido por Mimi, y abrió la puerta.

Dentro se encontraba un chico que parecía de su edad, con un aspecto desaliñado y horrible ropa, tenía el cabello algo despeinado, pero no tanto como el del castaño que conoció en el metro. Estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, bailaba al ritmo de la canción unos marcados pasos de break dance.

– ¡Tai! – exclamó el chico cuando notó que entraba. – Pensé que sólo saldrías un rato. – dijo dejando de bailar y apagando la música.

– Ese era el plan. Pero ocurrió un imprevisto. – replicó mirando a Mimi.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó el chico acercándose. – ¿Pero quién es esta preciosura?

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – gritó Mimi enseguida.

– ¡Calma! Sólo quería presentarme. – hizo una pausa. – Soy Daisuke Motomiya. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

– No te lo voy a decir.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué? – preguntó confundido.

– Déjala Davis, así se ha portado en todo el camino.

– ¿Y entonces porqué la trajiste?

– No lo hice, ella me siguió.

– Oh bueno, chica _sin nombre. _Dime que te pareció mi baile de hace unos momentos. – dijo Daisuke con ánimos de presumir.

– ¿Enserio estabas bailando? – preguntó con notorio sarcasmo.

– Ouch… ¿tan mal me veía?

– No sólo eso… te veías vulgar. – dijo altanería. – ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

– ¿Dijiste vulgar? – exclamó molesto. – Repite eso. – la retó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo diga otra vez? – exclamó Mimi alzando la voz. – Tus movimientos son de lo peor, muy vulgares y de tercera clase.

– ¿Pero quién te crees para hablar de esa manera? – preguntó aún más molesto. – Eres una…

– Basta. – interrumpió Tai. – Ya déjala, será mejor que sigamos ensayando, las audiciones para YG son esta semana.

Mimi los miró sorprendida y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Van a audicionar para esa mediocre academia de perdedores? – preguntó con su misma actitud arrogante.

– ¿Mediocre? – exclamó Daisuke confundido.

– Esa academia no sirve para nada.

– Ya. – volvió a interrumpir el castaño, esta vez mirando a Mimi directo a los ojos. – Mejor ya cállate y vete de aquí.

La chica los observó a ambos con unos ojos de verdadero fastidio reflejado antes de darse la vuelta para salir con la cabeza en alto del lugar.

El castaño seguía molesto, pero notó que ya estaba oscureciendo afuera y no pudo evitar recordar que las noches eran muy frías en esta temporada y la chica malcriada que acababa de conocer ahora no llevaba zapatos, en parte por su culpa.

Mimi iba saliendo del lugar pisando con dificultad, pues ya hasta sus medias estaban mojadas de tanta humedad, siguió caminando unos pasos más hasta que unas botas llegaron volando y se plantaron al lado de ella.

La chica volteó y notó que el chico de cabellos alborotados las había lanzado.

– Póntelas… – susurró. – Te vas a enfermar si regresas así.

La miró una última vez antes de darse media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su casa. Mimi lo observó alejarse y luego bajó la vista hacia las botas del chico, que se veían sucias y desgastadas.

El moreno ya estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando un fuerte golpe lo azotó en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué rayos? – gritó asustado, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que era lo que lo había golpeado. – ¿Mi bota?

Mimi apareció frente a él, lanzándole la otra bota. El chico se sobaba la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra atrapó su zapato.

– Huelen muy mal. – habló la chica. – Además, ni siquiera se me verían bien.

Dicho esto, Mimi ahora sí se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar descalza, pero orgullosa, hacia su casa, donde ya habría estado desde la tarde de no ser por todos los contratiempos que hubo ese día.

::

Llegó a su casa sumamente cansada y dispuesta a dormir, cuando vio algo que no pudo creer. Todas las luces de la gran mansión estaban encendidas y la puerta principal yacía abierta.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó en cuanto vio a varios hombres sacando los muebles del lugar. – ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Suelten nuestras cosas!

– Me temo que eso es imposible. Tenemos una orden de embargar esta casa. – le respondió un hombre que no cargaba los muebles, sólo revisaba una lista.

– ¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde voy a ir yo?

– ¿Crees que nos importa? – le contestó. – De todos modos, esta noche aún puedes dormir aquí, ya que no acabaremos de sacarlo todo. Pero para mañana deberás irte.

– ¡Agh! Son unos ineptos… ¡Ya verán! – dijo enojada a la par que entraba como rayo a la mansión.

Corrió hasta su habitación y se lanzó a su amplia cama para rápidamente sacar su teléfono celular y marcar un número que sabía de memoria.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó cuando una voz le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Mimi? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? ¿Sucedió algo?_ – preguntó preocupado el señor Tachikawa.

– ¡Unos idiotas están sacando los muebles de la casa! Dicen que la van a embargar y que mañana mismo debo irme.

– _Oh… no pensé que lo harían tan pronto._

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías de esto? – preguntó con algo de coraje e impotencia. Había sido un día horrible y ya no aguantaba las lágrimas.

– _Lo siento, hija… pero en verdad estamos en la ruina._

– Papá… por favor vuelve. – susurró sollozando. – Yo… yo no puedo sola.

Hubo un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos.

– _Aguanta un poco más, cariño._ – la consoló. – _Yo no puedo volver en estos momentos, necesito conseguir dinero._

– ¿Entonces qué esperas que yo haga? – gritó con desesperación liberando su llanto.

– _Calma, princesa._ – hizo una pausa. – _Anota este número._

– Papá… – se quejó.

– _Sólo deberás quedarte un mes o dos con esta persona… estoy seguro de que aceptará recibirte._

Mimi no estaba nada convencida, pero la verdad no tenía otra opción. De su bolso sacó una libreta rosa y una pluma del mismo color, dispuesta a anotar el teléfono.

– ¿Quién es? Dame el número. – dijo con resignación, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre.

– _Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?_ – hizo una pausa. –_Su nombre es Joe Kido_.

– Joe Kido… – susurró Mimi repitiendo las palabras de su papá a la vez que anotaba el nombre del susodicho.

Pero de pronto ese nombre resonó en su cabeza y la hizo reaccionar.

– ¿Joe Kido? Papá, ¿hablas enserio? ¿Te quedaste sin amigos? – exclamó comenzando a desesperarse. – ¿Es la única persona que se te pudo ocurrir? ¿En verdad quieres que vaya con ese sujeto?

– _Hey… Mimi…_

– ¡NO! Ni lo pienses.

– _Por favor… ahórrame esta preocupación._

– Si en verdad te preocuparas por mí, ¡me habrías llevado contigo!

– _Sabes que me es imposible tenerte aquí…_

– Ya… mejor ya no hables, papá. – respondió la chica, se sentía algo decepcionada de su padre en estos momentos.

– _Por favor hija… busca al señor Kido mañana, él te va a ayudar._

– Adiós. – dijo Mimi colgando el teléfono sin darle una respuesta.

.

.

Era ya un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo y a pesar del frío que hacía, el sol salió para animar a todos los habitantes a que se levantaran y fueran a trabajar. Eso era precisamente lo que hacía un maestro de la Academia YG. Era un hombre que por apariencia se veía que estaba cerca de los cuarenta años, llevaba su cabello azulado peinado para atrás y unas grandes gafas que acentuaban el negro de sus ojos.

Iba corriendo, parecía muy apurado.

– Señor Kido. – exclamó una alta mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes. – Llega tarde, como de costumbre.

– Lo siento, profesora Fujioka… – dijo disculpándose. – No vuelve a pasar.

– Siempre dice lo mismo... y le informo que sus alumnos ya están fuera de control en el aula.

– Voy para allá.

– No será necesario, el subdirector nos ha llamado a junta, así que venga conmigo.

– Oh… está bien.

Ambos profesores caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de amplios cuartos sin muebles. Todos eran salones de ensayo muy espaciosos y con grandes espejos. Algunos incluso tenían una variedad inmensa de instrumentos para escoger, y es que eso era YG, una academia de artes que buscaba a los jóvenes más talentosos del país.

Se metieron a un gran cuarto que tenía dos puertas de vidrio transparente y un letrero que llevaba escrito "Sala de Profesores" en éste. Ahí ya los esperaban sentados el resto de los maestros y el subdirector de la academia.

– Profesora Fujioka, profesor Kido, tomen asiento. – dijo el subdirector, un hombre barbudo y algo viejo.

– Perdone por la tardanza, subdirector Yano. – se disculpó la alta mujer.

– No se disculpe. – respondió sin observarla. – Ahora daremos inicio a la junta de este nuevo semestre, ya va a llegar el día de las audiciones de primer ingreso y necesitamos aclarar unos cuantos puntos.

Todos los presentes lo miraron expectantes, sin emitir ruido alguno.

– Primero que nada, les aviso que en este periodo escolar tendremos dos vacantes. – hizo una pausa. – Una de ellas es la señorita Anzu, se estará ausentando por su embarazo. La otra persona es un maestro que ha tenido el más bajo desempeño por tres años consecutivos, y será despedido.

Todos despistadamente posaron sus ojos sobre el hombre de cabellos azulados y gafas, quien al sentir la mala vibra se encogió de hombros.

– Desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada por él. Todos sus alumnos no pasaron las pruebas finales y nunca pudieron debutar… – continuó el subdirector.

Joe Kido sabía que estaban hablando de él, pero no decía nada, al igual que sus compañeros, quienes se mantenían al margen. Él no era tan mal maestro, pero siempre tenía dificultades al tratar de poner disciplina, ya que no era nada estricto y los alumnos nunca solían hacerle caso.

– El director llega hoy, y en cuanto me dé su aprobación, deberá tomar sus cosas e irse. – dijo mirando a Kido. – No necesito siquiera decir quién es, ¿verdad?

El peliazul trataba de desviar la mirada y no sabía que decir, pero por fortuna su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo contestó.

Estaba salvado… por ahora.

– ¿Hola? – saludó contestando el teléfono. – ¿Eh? No, ahora no puedo, estoy en medio de una junta y…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué? ¿La hija de quién? – exclamó.

Todos en la sala lo miraban sin disimular.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! – dijo exaltado. - ¿C-cómo conseguiste mi número?

Había salido como rayo de la oficina cuando se enteró quién era la persona que lo estaba llamando. Quedaron de verse en un costoso restaurante en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Cuando al fin llegó, estacionó su automóvil y dio un suspiro largo.

– Ah… no lo puedo creer. – susurró a la vez que bajaba del auto.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía para que lo buscaba esa niña. Negó con la cabeza y emprendió su camino a la entrada del restaurante sin notar que a lo lejos lo veían con desdén unos ojos color chocolate.

Mimi Tachikawa había llegado justo después que él y no le daba nada de gusto verlo. Afiló la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para agarrar vuelo y comenzar a correr con rapidez y rabia.

– ¿Eh? – el peliazul escuchó sus pasos e instantáneamente volteó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. – ¿Qué rayos?

– _¡Hiya!_ – gritó Mimi a la vez que saltaba y lanzaba una fuerte patada al espejo izquierdo del auto de Joe Kido, destruyéndolo por completo.

– ¡NIÑA! ¿Acaso estás loca? – exclamó alarmado al ver lo que acababa de suceder. – ¿Quién rayos eres?

La chica sonrió con altanería.

– Mimi Tachikawa. – respondió. – La hija de Keisuke Tachikawa.

– Oh… eres tú. – dijo ahora comprendiendo.

Habían entrado al restaurante en silencio y fueron guiados hasta una mesa cerca del gran ventanal. Ordenaron su comida aún sin dirigirse la palabra, era una situación muy incómoda para ambos. Y como la chica no decía nada, el mayor decidió sacarle plática.

– Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo nervioso. – Creo que son ocho años…

Mimi no le contestó nada y siguió concentrada en su comida, dándole pequeños bocados a su ensalada.

– Haz crecido mucho, tanto que ni te reconocí…

– No crea que ya se me olvidó lo que hizo. – dijo al fin dignándose a hablar.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó aún nervioso. – ¿A qué… te refieres?

– ¡Ahora resulta que no lo recuerda! – dijo azotando ambas manos en la mesa y alzando la voz. – ¡Cuando era usted joven sedujo a mi pobre madre y la hizo separarse de mi papá!

Joe se quedó mudo ante las palabras de la chica y todos en el restaurante ahora los volteaban a ver discretamente, puesto a que eso último resonó en todo el lugar.

– Ya, ya… – respondió en voz baja. – Lo recuerdo, pero cálmate.

Mimi dio un suspiro y continuó comiendo, sin contestar.

– Me arrepiento mucho… estoy en deuda con ustedes. – continuó el mayor.

– Hmm… – habló Mimi. – ¿Y no le gustaría tener la oportunidad de pagarnos su deuda?

– ¡Claro! – exclamó con una sonrisa. – Puedes pedirme lo que sea.

– Pues verá… – hizo una pausa. – Tal vez a partir de hoy no tenga un techo donde dormir…

– ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué? – preguntó confundido.

Dudó un poco antes de responder. Nadie estaba enterado de la actual situación de su familia, pero sí quería que ese sujeto la ayudara, tenía que decirle la verdad.

– Los negocios de mi papá quebraron y él se fue de Japón.

Joe abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido.

– Cuanto lo siento… – dijo con sinceridad.

– Así que estaba pensando en quedarme en su casa mientras mi papá no está. – exclamó la castaña, sin rodeos.

El peliazul parpadeo atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿E-esto es una clase de venganza?

– ¡No es venganza! ¡Es su oportunidad para quedar bien!

– Ah, claro… mi oportunidad. – dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de su filete.

El resto de la velada ya no se dijeron nada, continuaron comiendo en silencio y cuando acabaron el mayor pidió la cuenta y pagó lo de ambos. Se levantó de la mesa, notando como la chica hacía lo mismo y lo seguía hasta la salida del establecimiento.

– Ehm… espera aquí mientras voy por el auto. – le indicó.

– Bien. – dijo Mimi cruzando los brazos.

Joe caminó desganado hacia su automóvil y rápidamente se introdujo en él. Se abrochó el cinturón e instantáneamente miró su espejo izquierdo, que estaba completamente deshecho gracias a la obstinada castaña con la que acababa de comer.

– Dios… – susurró. – ¿Cómo puedo traerla conmigo cuando apenas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo?

Negó con la cabeza.

– Me voy a volver loco. – dijo a la vez que encendía el coche.

Lo puso en marcha y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde Mimi lo esperaba. El peliazul la miró una vez más y vio como la chica comenzaba a caminar en dirección al auto, y justo cuando iban a cruzarse, algo en su mente hizo que se arrepintiera y pisó a fondo el acelerador, dejándola parada en plena acera.

– ¡HEY! – gritó Mimi comenzando a correr tras el auto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no iba a alcanzarlo y se detuvo. – ¡Es un cretino!

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó la voz de una mujer. – ¿Quién es un cretino?

– Ah… – dijo volteando. – Hola Sora.

– No esperaba encontrarte por aquí ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

Mimi no respondió, simplemente se quedó en su sitio mientras la pelirroja se acercaba hacia donde estaba, quedando justo frente a ella.

– Voy camino a casa. ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó con ánimos. – Bueno, sólo si no estás muy ocupada…

– No… está bien. Vamos.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de la pelirroja, quien pudo notar que Mimi no estaba dispuesta a empezar una conversación, así que decidió hacerlo ella.

– Oye Mimi… – hizo una pausa. – ¿En verdad piensas irte a Juilliard?

– Sí… – contesto. – Ha sido mi más grande sueño desde hace muchos años.

– Lo sé y... – dudó un poco. – ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? – preguntó ilusionada. – Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda para pasarlo juntas…

– Pues… – la chica iba a decir que sí, pero de pronto recordó su actual situación. – ¡Ah! No, no puedes.

– P-ero… nunca antes me habías dicho que no. – exclamó confundida.

– Es que… – pensó rápido en alguna excusa. – La están remodelando, mi papá no me deja recibir visitas por el momento.

– Ya veo… – susurró cabizbaja.

De pronto escucharon el claxon de un automóvil y ambas voltearon en dirección a donde venía el sonido. Un hombre alto y con traje negro se bajó del vehículo, y para desgracia de Mimi, era un rostro familiar.

– Arukawa… – susurró.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Sora.

– La he estado buscando, Mimi Tachikawa. – dijo el hombre acercándose.

La aludida no sabía que contestar, ni su amiga ni nadie debía enterarse de que su papá estaba completamente endeudado y este señor podría arruinarlo todo.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó la pelirroja. – Seguro es tu nuevo chofer. ¿No es así?

– ¿Eh? – susurró Mimi.

– ¡Exacto! – dijo Arukawa. – Soy el chofer de la señorita Tachikawa.

Caminó hacia su automóvil y abrió la puerta trasera de este, invitando a Mimi a pasar.

– Por favor suba al auto, señorita. – dijo con cortesía.

Mimi no contestó y se quedó parada en su sitio. Por ningún motivo debía irse con él, pero tampoco podía permitir que Sora se enterara de su situación.

– En verdad necesita subir al auto, SEÑORITA. – repitió Arukawa.

La castaña dio un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a caminar en dirección al vehículo, seguida por su pelirroja amiga. Arukawa sonrió para sus adentros cuando Mimi por fin se subió en este, y justo cuando Sora iba a entrar, le puso el brazo en frente, impidiéndoselo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó a la chica.

– Pues pensaba que tal vez podrían acercarme a mi casa… – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

– Imposible. – dijo retirándola de la puerta y cerrándola en su cara.

Sora se quedó atónita mientras observaba como el señor abría la puerta del conductor y subía al auto. Se asomó a la ventana de Mimi y la despidió con un ademán, la joven de ojos color chocolate sonrió y también se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Arukawa pisó el acelerador y emprendió marcha, mirando por el retrovisor a Mimi.

– Me parece que tu amiga no tiene idea de que tu familia está en banca rota. – dijo con desdén.

– No, y nadie lo va a saber. – respondió con arrogancia.

– No tienes remedio. – dijo a la par que posaba sus ojos en el camino.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar a su destino. Era una linda mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, con toques muy modernos y minimalistas, todo lo contrario a la mansión Tachikawa, que tenía un estilo más elegante y rústico.

Entraron a lo que era la sala principal de la casa, y para sorpresa de Mimi, ahí se encontraban los dos enormes guaruras de el día anterior, le causo gracia ver que llevaban algunas vendas y estaban llenos de moretones en el rostro, seguramente habían sido causados por ese chico rubio misterioso que la salvó, sólo esperaba que a él no le hubieran hecho daño.

Ambos se adentraron al lugar y se sentaron en un sillón lo más alejados el uno del otro. Una sirvienta entró con una bandeja y varias tazas depositando una en la mesa, cerca de Mimi.

– Es té… – dijo Arukawa. – No te preocupes.

Mimi no dijo nada y prefirió no beberlo.

– Sabes… yo no soy una mala persona. – comenzó a decir el hombre. – Pero no puedo dejar que los que me deben dinero se salgan con la suya.

Y en vista de que la castaña no decía nada, continuó hablando.

– Yo sé que exprimiendo una toalla seca no voy a obtener agua; sólo me va a terminar cansando. – hizo una pausa y suspiró. – La deuda de tu padre es como esa toalla.

Mimi lo miró, aun sin emitir sonido alguno.

– Tu madre falleció hace muchos años y tu papá está escondido en algún lugar del mundo. – dijo con tranquilidad. – La única posible fuente de dinero en la familia Tachikawa eres tú, su hija.

Arukawa tomó el control remoto que descansaba en la mesa y encendió su televisor de plasma, este mostraba un video de Mimi cantando en el último concierto de su maestra; ella había ganado ese derecho por haberse graduado del colegio siendo la estudiante con mejor voz. Pero en esos momentos estaba confundida.

¿Para qué le estaban mostrando ese video?

– Parece ser que tienes talento. – dijo el mayor. – Hasta me enteré que fuiste aceptada para audicionar en Juilliard, la prestigiosa academia de artes en Nueva York.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – por fin se dignó a hablar.

– Si vas a Juilliard podrás hacer mucho dinero en el futuro, pero será un largo camino por recorrer. – dijo Arukawa. – Además de que necesitarás mucho dinero para mantenerte allí, pues no es una escuela económica y esa ciudad es de las más costosas del mundo.

Mimi lo sabía, pero aun no comprendía que era lo que pretendía Matsui Arukawa, quien pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de la chica y se apresuró a hablar.

– Verás… tu padre me debe mucho dinero y yo no puedo esperarte tanto tiempo, así que debemos agilizar las cosas. – hizo una pausa. – Es por eso que ya te inscribí en las audiciones para la Academia YG.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? – exclamó aún sin creer lo que le acababan de decir.

– Estoy seguro de que ya has escuchado sobre YG, ahí forman a los mejores artistas de todo el país. Mi plan es simple. – dijo mirando a la chica. – Entrarás a esa academia y obtendrás calificaciones sobresalientes, debutarás y lanzarás tu álbum en una exitosa compañía disquera y así me pagarás con tus primeras ventas y conciertos. Es todo.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo.

¡Era absurdo!

– ¡Está enfermo si cree que voy a hacer lo que usted quiera! – gritó con coraje.

– ¿Qué? ¿No crees tener el talento para ser aceptada? Por ahí escuché que sólo aceptan veinte alumnos por generación.

– ¿Es una broma? Esa escuela de tercera clase no es digna de mi talento. – exclamó con prepotencia.

– Lamentablemente es tu única opción.

– ¡Eso sería explotación! No puede obligarme.

– Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años, ya no eres menor de edad, así que no es un delito. – dijo mientras sonreía con hipocresía. – Así que ya está decidido.

Sacó unos papeles de su maletín y los lanzó a la mesa, cerca de Mimi.

– Firma aquí. – exclamó entregándole un bolígrafo.

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

– Oh, en ese caso tendríamos que recurrir al plan B.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cuál es el plan B?

– Simple. Denunciaría a tu padre y llevaríamos su caso a juicio televisado, para que todo el mundo se entere. – dijo con arrogancia en su tono de voz. – Quedarías expuesta y en estado de libertad condicional mientras la policía del país se dedica a buscar a tu padre para refundirlo en prisión.

Mimi se quedó atónita al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿Cuál será tu decisión? – preguntó Arukawa, manteniendo su sonrisa.

_No podía creerlo._

– Supongo que… no tengo opción. – respondió Mimi resignada.

Tomó el bolígrafo de la mesa y lo apretó fuertemente en su puño. No tenía escapatoria y sus sueños más grandes se irían a la basura en cuanto firmara. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían salir, no podía permitir que ese sujeto la viera llorar. Dio un suspiro y firmó el papel con una caligrafía perfecta, como todo lo que ella hacía.

Matsui Arukawa expandió aun más su sonrisa al saberse triunfador.

Ahora la tenía en sus manos.

– Me parece que tenemos un trato.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora.**

**¡Hola a todos! Me presento para los que no me conocen, soy Rolling Girl, pero pueden llamarme Gravi. Me da mucho gusto que le estén dando una oportunidad a este que será mi nuevo proyecto, una historia inspirada en un drama coreano con el mismo nombre (osease: Dream High). Prometo que se pondrá muy interesante, este capítulo sólo marcó el comienzo de toda una historia de sueños y principalmente: amor.**

**No se si notaron (aunque creo que sí) que le puse a Mimi una personalidad muy distinta a la que suele tener en todas las historias de por aquí. En mi historia es una niña arrogante, altanera, presumida, directa y algo grosera. Pero bueno, tiene unas cuantas lecciones que aprender y tal vez el amor de cierto chico rubio pueda hacerla cambiar, aunque las cosas no serán tan simples como eso, se los puedo asegurar.**

**En este capítulo introduje un poco a los que serán los personajes principales, aunque aún faltan varios, que vendrán en el próximo. Obviamente será un fic Mimato, que es lo que más me gusta, pero tendrá también bastante Michi (¡Triángulo Amoroso!) y eventualmente habrá Takari y tal vez Taiora.**

**Una cosita más... ¿El capítulo les pareció muy largo? ¿Debería hacerlos más cortos? Por favor necesito que me lo hagan saber, para así tomar en cuenta sus opiniones en los próximos capis de esta historia :D! !AH! Y también les advierto que será un fic con bastantes capítulos, nos queda un gran camino por recorrer y espero contar con todo su apoyo!**

**Me retiro por ahora, no sin antes recordarles que espero sus RRs con muchas ansias, quiero saber si les gustó y lo que opinan en general. La verdad, los reviews son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Yo por mi parte prometo no decepcionarlos. Además trataré de subir un capítulo cada viernes, como suelo hacerlo.**

**Lalala, así que... denle clic al botoncito de abajo y escríbanme! Nada les cuesta y me harían muy feliz! ¡Ahora si me despido!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	2. Alumnos Especiales

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Alumnos Especiales

* * *

><p>Una abatida joven de ojos color chocolate caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad; parecía pensativa y en su mirada se percibía que las cosas no iban muy bien para ella. Llevaba varias horas andando sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a su colegio de artes, a esa academia en la que estudió por tantos años, a ese lugar donde la prepararon para ser la mejor, para ir a Juilliard.<p>

Se quedó observando el edificio por unos segundos y decidió entrar. Iba a extrañar mucho ese lugar que había sido como su segundo hogar, sentía una gran melancolía al pasar por las aulas y verlas vacías.

– Quisiera regresar el tiempo… – susurró. – Antes de graduarme, todo era más fácil.

Llegó hacia donde era el auditorio y abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, de hecho le sorprendía que estuviera abierto. Ese gran escenario era el que más bellos recuerdos le traía. Se acercó con pesadez en su andar y se sentó en uno de los muchos asientos del lugar, mirando hacia el escenario.

Suspiró y ahí comenzó a recordar el que hasta ahora había sido uno de los mejores momentos en su vida, cuando estaba ensayando junto a su famosa maestra y esta le había dicho que ella sería su dueto para el concierto.

. . .

– _Mimi. – dijo la maestra dejando de tocar el piano y levantándose. – Relájate un poco, tus hombros están muy tensos._

– _Es que…_

– _Tu cara también se ve tensa. – exclamó la mayor. – Mira como lo hago y trata de nuevo._

_La bella mujer dio un paso al frente y comenzó a cantar como una diosa, no por nada era reconocida por su hermosa y potente voz en todo Japón, sin duda era una de las más brillantes exponentes de la música clásica. Mimi la miraba anonada, siempre la había admirado mucho y era como su ejemplo a seguir, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharla, su maestra siempre tenía ese efecto en ella._

_La mayor continúo cantando y la miró, extendiendo su brazo, invitándola a unirse a ella, cosa que la chica hizo enseguida. Dio un paso al frente para quedar al nivel de su maestra y su singular voz se unió a dueto con la de ésta._

_Parecían un dueto de ángeles._

– _¡Bravo! – exclamó la mayor a la par que aplaudía. – Mucho mejor. No me arrepiento de haber mandado una recomendación tuya a Juilliard._

– _¡Gracias! – respondió la chica con un deje de ilusión en la voz._

– _Espera, ¿por qué esta tan húmedo aquí? – susurró la maestra. – Señor Takamura. – llamó al conserje._

– _¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó el susodicho._

– _Por favor consiga otro humidificador. – ordenó con cortesía. _– _Necesito cuidar la voz de esta niña. – dijo mirando a Mimi. – Cantará conmigo en el concierto de graduación._

– _¿Eh? – susurró Mimi abriendo los ojos de par en par. – Yo… ¿estaré cantando en el escenario con usted?_

– _Claro. ¿No sientes que puedas hacerlo?_

– _¡No! – exclamó con una sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que puedo._

– _Me alegro._

_Mimi no lo podía creer, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Llevó ambas manos a su boca para contener un grito de euforia pura y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos de celebración. La mayor observó a la pequeña y sonrió con ternura._

– _¿Estás muy feliz?_

– _¡Sí! – dijo con ilusión. _–_ ¡No podría estar más feliz!_

. . .

No sabía cuándo es que había comenzado a llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo, quería descargar todo su dolor, su sueño más grande estaba destruido y ella no podía hacer nada el respecto. Se quedó sentada un rato más mirando al escenario mientras sus lágrimas fluían con libertad. Parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la exaltó.

– ¡Mimi!

– ¿Ah? – exclamó secándose rápidamente el rastro de sus lágrimas. – Sora… ¿qué haces aquí?

– Buscaba a la profesora, pero no esperaba encontrarte. – dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Eh? ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó con auténtica preocupación, sentándose al lado de la chica.

– Claro que no. – respondió tajantemente. – Sólo estoy triste, no me quiero despedir de este escenario.

– Me pasa lo mismo… – susurró la pelirroja. – Pero en Juilliard tendrás un escenario aún más grande, Mimi, ya lo verás.

– Yo… ya no iré a Juilliard. – comenzó a decir. – Audicionaré en la Academia YG.

– ¿En YG? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

– A un genio como yo no debe importarle su entorno educacional. – explicó. – No importa si estudio aquí en Japón o en algún lugar en el extranjero, sé que voy a triunfar.

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde había salido eso, pero la pelirroja parecía creerle.

– Woa… – exclamó Sora con ilusión. – Mimi, sabes que eres grandiosa ¿verdad?

– Lo sé. – respondió con altanería.

– Entonces... – dijo poniéndose de pie. – ¡Debemos comenzar a prepararnos para la audición!

– ¿Debemos? – preguntó confundida.

– Sí… – hizo una pausa. – Yo también audicionaré para la Academia YG.

Mimi arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Tú?

– Bueno… sé que no soy tan talentosa como tú… – dijo la pelirroja. – Estoy consciente de que con mis habilidades nunca podría haber entrado a Juilliard, pero quiero intentar ir contigo a la Academia YG.

– Oh… – respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.

– Lo mejor es que en YG la forma de audición es libre, puede ser individual o grupal... – exclamó emocionada. – ¡Cantemos un dueto!

– No lo sé…

– ¡Prometo no arruinar tu audición! Puedo hacer los coros y tocar la guitarra de cuerdas… – explicó. – ¡Pero por favor cantemos juntas!

– Uhm... está bien. – respondió aún no muy convencida.

Sora la miró con una auténtica sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias Mimi!

::

En la Academia YG parecía que todo iba de maravilla, los profesores estaban preparando las cosas para las audiciones de primer ingreso y estaban muy emocionados por el regreso de su prestigiado director, Wada Kouji, quien ahora estaba en su oficina revisando el papeleo para el nuevo semestre.

– Señor… – comenzó a hablar el barbudo subdirector, quien lo estaba acompañando. – ¿Ya checó el itinerario de las audiciones?

– Sí. – respondió. – Y voy a hacer algunos cambios.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de cambios?

– Primero que nada. – comenzó a decir. – Me gustaría notificarles a los aspirantes si pasaron o no pasaron la audición ahí mismo, justo cuando acaben su demostración.

– Pero… ¿Eso no sería riesgoso? ¿Qué tal si terminamos admitiendo más estudiantes de los que tenemos permitidos?

– Eso no sucederá. Los elegiremos bien.

– Pues sí, pero…

– Y también. – interrumpió. – Pondré pantallas alrededor el campus para que todos puedan ver las audiciones.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? – exclamó incrédulo el subdirector. – Para cosas así se necesita privacidad.

– ¿Privacidad? – hizo una pausa. – A mi me parece que no se necesita, siempre hemos manejado honestidad y los aspirantes se darán cuenta de que estamos admitiendo sólo a los mejores.

– Pero señor…

Wada Kouji sonrió con amabilidad.

– No se hable más. Está decidido. – finalizó.

::

Esa noche Mimi se había quedado a dormir en casa de Sora, a petición de esta. A la chica nunca le había gustado pasar la noche en hogares ajenos, pero esta vez no tuvo otra opción, ya que realmente no tenía a donde ir.

Eligieron la canción que presentarían en la audición y se fueron a dormir un poco antes de la media noche.

A la mañana siguiente ambas se levantaron temprano y comenzaron a prepararse para llegar a tiempo a las audiciones. Mimi estaba arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo, ese día había decidido hacerse dos coletas bajas, cosa que la pelirroja imitó, como siempre.

– ¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – exclamó Sora.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mimi y luego agregó. – Solamente se ponen nerviosos los que no tienen talento.

– Yo quisiera ser como tú. – dijo la pelirroja. – Quisiera tener seguridad en mi misma.

– Pues sí, pero no a todos se les da. – dijo tajantemente. – Y será mejor que nos vayamos, luego se nos hace tarde y no pienso correr.

– ¡Claro!

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa. Este sería un día muy importante que marcaría la vida de ambas y nunca lo olvidarían.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de sus audiciones.

Caminaron por varias calles hasta que llegaron al lugar. Estaba completamente repleto de gente, todos se encontraban ensayando ya sea su canto o sus pasos de baile, incluso había personas con grandes instrumentos y otras que practicaban líneas de películas y obras de teatro.

– ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Mimi. – Será mejor que entremos de una vez, Sora.

– ¡Espera Mimi! – dijo la pelirroja. – Debo hacer algo antes.

La chica inmediatamente cerró los ojos y junto ambas manos para comenzar a susurrar lo que parecía ser una oración. Mimi sólo la miraba extrañada.

– Amén… – finalizó Sora persignándose.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¡Una oración!

– ¿Para qué rezabas?

– ¡Para que las dos fuéramos aceptadas en la academia!

– Pff… – bufó Mimi, girando los ojos. – Ya, démonos prisa.

Entraron a paso rápido y la castaña se quedó helada al ver que ahí se encontraba Matsui Arukawa acompañado de sus dos guaruras. Los tres la estaban mirando y el mayor le sonrió y levanto su mano para saludarla. Mimi trató de ignorarlo, pero alcanzó a leer los labios del hombre que le decían "Tú puedes".

Claro que podía y ella lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que ese hombre la estuviera vigilando.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sora al ver que su amiga se había detenido.

– No es nada. – contestó.

Al fin entraron al lugar y se dirigieron a la sala de esperas, donde había grandes pantallas en las paredes y la tensión en el ambiente se sentía muy pesada, todos los aspirantes se encontraban practicando o simplemente esperando su turno.

– ¿Aún no te entran los nervios? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– No. – respondió Mimi. – ¿Tú sigues nerviosa?

– N-no, para nada. – mintió para quedar bien con Mimi.

De pronto escucharon la voz de una mujer saliendo de las bocinas, todos levantaron su rostro y dirigieron la mirada hacia el aparato.

– _Les habla la profesora Rae Fujioka, por favor tengan listo su número de audición y cuando sean nombrados entren al auditorio inmediatamente. Estamos a punto de comenzar_.

Mimi y Sora tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del lugar mientras esperaban por su turno, la pelirroja se veía bastante tensa, pero Mimi estaba realmente aburrida y ansiosa, odiaba ese lugar.

De pronto vio como entraba corriendo un sujeto que le pareció familiar, un chico con apariencia descuidada y cabello despeinado. Era el amigo de ese tal Tai… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Motoyama? ¿Daisuko Motoyama?

No, no lo recordaba, pero realmente no le importaba, ni siquiera pensaba saludarlo. Así que simplemente desvió la mirada y se dispuso a ver con gran desinterés las audiciones de los demás, que estaban siendo transmitidas.

– ¿Dónde está el baño? – gritó Daisuke apresurado. – ¡Ya no aguanto!

Corría de un lado a otro buscando los sanitarios, iba tan rápido y sin prestar atención que tropezó con los pies de una persona que se encontraba sentada, parecía que había estado dormido y él lo despertó.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento. – se disculpó. – ¿Estabas dormido?

– Oh… – bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos y se quitaba el sombrero negro que traía. – Is it my turn already? – preguntó.

– ¿Eh? – susurró Daisuke, estaba confundido, no sabía nada de inglés. – ¿Eres extranjero?

Pero que preguntas, era obvio, parecía completamente extranjero. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto... además de unos ojos azules muy intensos, como el cielo.

– I said. – repitió el rubio. – Is it my turn?

– Err… sorry… – respondió el chico, no estaba seguro de lo que le estaban preguntando.

– Te está preguntando que si ya es su turno. – intervino la voz de una mujer.

Daisuke estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando volteó y quedó boquiabierto. Sí, al parecer era una mujer, pero no podía asegurarlo, ya que estaba vestida con una enorme botarga de dinosaurio color rosa.

– I think you'll have to wait a little bit longer. Number 345 just went in. – continuó el rosado dinosaurio, dirigiéndose al rubio.

– Thanks, miss dinosaur. – exclamó con una sonrisa. – Would you let me know when it's my turn, please?

Pero el dinosaurio andante ya no le contestó, sólo le indicó que sí con el pulgar levantado, acción que el rubio repitió para después volverse a poner su sombrero negro y recargarse para dormir.

– Mira Ken, que guapo es… – susurraba una chica de cabellos violeta a lo lejos mientras veía la escena. – No parece de por aquí.

– ¿No lo reconoces, Miyako? Es el hijo del famoso compositor Hiroaki Ishida; se llama Takeru Takaishi.

– ¿Eh? Y si es su hijo, ¿Por qué no lleva su apellido? – preguntó confundida.

– Por qué desde pequeño vive con su madre y prefiere usar ese apellido. Heredó el talento de su padre, según leí en internet, es un gran bailarín y además canta.

– Wow… – exclamó aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Takeru. – Yo que pensé que Ishida tenía dos hijos.

– Así es, pero del otro nadie sabe nada, al parecer no está muy involucrado en el mundo de la música.

– Hmm… que mala suerte, seguramente es igual de atractivo que su hermano.

::

Mimi seguía viendo las audiciones de los demás y no podía estar más aburrida; así que se levantó de donde estaba y sin decirle nada a Sora decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Estaba abrumada y algo molesta. Caminaba a paso rápido cuando se cruzó con otro rostro familiar.

– ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Joe Kido! Que agradable sorpresa. – exclamó con notorio sarcasmo.

– Tú… ¿me seguiste hasta acá? – preguntó nervioso el peliazul.

– ¿Cree que estoy loca? – dijo la chica levantando la voz. – ¿Por qué piensa que yo seguiría a una basura que sedujo a mi madre y destruyó a mi familia? – hizo una pausa. – Además de que me dejó tirada sin lugar a donde ir en medio de la calle.

– Lo siento en verdad… – dijo haciendo ademanes de que bajara la voz. – Pero entonces, ¿viniste a audicionar?

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – sonrió con su toque de arrogancia de siempre. – ¿Qué le hace pensar que alguien como yo trataría de entrar a un lugar lleno de imbéciles como usted?

Pero de pronto, la mujer que hablaba por el altavoz la hizo tragarse sus palabras.

– _Los números 577 y 578: Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi, prepárense para su audición en cinco minutos._

– Creo… – comenzó a hablar Joe. – Que acaban de decir tu nombre.

– No soy yo. – respondió la castaña.

– ¡Mimi! – gritó Sora corriendo hacia ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya nos están llamando!

La pelirroja tomó a la chica del brazo y se la llevó corriendo hacia el auditorio. Entraron rápidamente y Sora saludó con una sonrisa a la mesa de jurado mientras que Mimi solamente hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Frente al escenario estaban las cinco personas que decidirían si pasaban las audiciones o no, y uno de ellos era el famosísimo director de la escuela, Wada Kouji.

– Número 577: Mimi Tachikawa. – exclamó el subdirector.

– Sí. – respondió.

– Número 578: Sora Takenouchi.

– ¡Sí! – respondió la pelirroja.

– Pueden comenzar.

Enseguida una grabadora comenzó a emitir una hermosa melodía en piano. Sora miró a su amiga para luego devolver la vista hacia el frente. Fue una corta introducción y la voz de Mimi comenzó a inundar el auditorio, era suave y femenina, una voz que iba a la perfección con la clase de canción que habían elegido.

A fuera las observaban todos en la sala de espera, incluso un par de ojos pertenecientes a un castaño de cabello alborotado que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Mimi.

– Hmm… – susurró Daisuke acerándose a su amigo. – ¿Qué esa no es la malcriada de la otra vez, Tai?

– Sí, es ella. – respondió el chico.

– Me pregunto por qué está aquí. ¿Qué no había dicho que esta era una academia mediocre?

El castaño lo miró por unos segundos para luego devolver su vista hacia la pantalla y continuar observando a la chica. También le parecía extraño que ella estuviera audicionando, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que tenía la voz más hermosa que hubiera escuchado jamás.

Dentro del auditorio Mimi continuaba cantando su parte de la canción, dejando asombrado a cada uno de los jueces, quienes escuchaban en silencio y sin mucha expresión en sus rostros. La chica dejó de cantar para darle su turno a Sora, quien cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacerlo.

La pelirroja tenía también una hermosa voz, era intensa y llena de sentimientos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Mimi, ya que en su antigua academia ella solamente les hacía coros y armonías a los demás.

Cuando llegó el momento de la parte final de la canción, la chica de cabellos chocolate tomó aire y comenzó a cantar de nuevo pasa unirse a dueto con Sora, tal como habían acordado, dejando perplejos a los jueces con tan bella presentación. Mimi notó como Sora parecía estarse inspirando y levantaba la voz, llegando a agudos que nadie sabía que la pelirroja era capaz de lograr. Así que sin más, cerró los ojos y para el final de la canción alzó la voz lo más que pudo, opacando completamente la de Sora, con un agudo prolongado y perfecto.

La melodía al fin acabó y Mimi sonrió satisfecha, lo había hecho excelente, como siempre. Sora sólo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, algo nerviosa aún. Los cinco jueces comenzaron a mirarse y a susurrar entre ellos, pasó un breve minuto cuando todos asintieron y le cedieron la palabra al director.

– Fue una hermosa presentación. – exclamó este. – Pero lamento informarles que solamente una de ustedes pasó la audición.

La sonrisa de Mimi se hizo más grande al escuchar eso último.

– ¿Eh? – intervino Sora. – Eso no puede ser. N-nosotras vinimos juntas, ambas tenemos que ser aceptadas.

– Lo siento, pero así no son las cosas. – respondió el mayor.

– Pues si no va a aceptarnos a ambas, mejor déjenos fuera a las dos. – dijo la pelirroja. – Nosotras prometimos entrar juntas a esta academia.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó interesado el hombre. – ¿Pero qué tal si eres tú la que fue aceptada?

– Eso no importa. – respondió firmemente. – Entonces repruébeme de la audición a mí también. Yo no pienso quedarme en este lugar sin mi amiga.

– No. – habló Mimi.

Sora la volteó a ver, confundida.

– Yo no tengo intención alguna de reprobar esta audición, si ella no pasó, no es mi problema. – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el director.

– Mimi… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirroja con un semblante triste. – Habíamos prometido que estaríamos juntas sin importar nada…

– ¿Cuándo fue que yo lo prometí? – dijo tajantemente, mirando a su amiga. – Yo nunca dije eso. Y la verdad, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

– Ah… pero es que… tú y yo… – dijo tomando con ambas manos una de las manos de Mimi.

La chica de cabellos chocolate apretó el puño e inmediatamente retiró su mano del agarre de la pelirroja; cosa que Wada Kouji no pasó por alto.

– Como dije, a mí no me interesa si ella no pasó la audición. – continuó Mimi. – Yo pienso quedarme aquí.

Los presentes miraban atónitos la escena y el director simplemente sonrió, observando a ambas chicas con ojos examinadores.

– Me parece que las dos están algo confundidas. – habló el hombre. – La que pasó la audición no eres tú, Tachikawa. Es Sora Takenouchi.

Los jueces abrieron los ojos de par en par y miraron incrédulos a su director sin disimulo alguno... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Lo mismo hizo la pelirroja al escuchar eso último, ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Mimi con notoria molestia en su tono de voz.

– Así es. La que pasó la audición es Sora Takenouchi. – dijo mirando a la chica. – Felicidades.

– ¡Espere un momento! – exclamó la castaña. – Seguramente está cometiendo un error. ¿Está diciendo que fui yo quien no quedó seleccionada?

– Sí, eso dije. – contestó sin rodeos.

– Tal vez escribió mal en sus papeles. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa. – dijo con altanería.

– Eso lo sé… ¿Por qué piensas que cometí un error? – preguntó el hombre. – Estoy muy seguro de que tú fuiste quien no pasó la audición.

Mimi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¡No podía ser posible!

– ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? – gritó molesta. - ¡No creo siquiera que estés capacitado para ser juez! ¿En verdad eres tan bueno como todos dicen? ¿O solamente pasas y repruebas gente porque se te da la gana?

– ¡No seas irrespetuosa! – intervino el subdirector Yano. – ¡No puedes decirle todas esas cosas a nuestro director! Retírate de aquí.

– No… – interrumpió éste. – Esto se podría poner interesante… déjela continuar.

Mimi dio un paso al frente.

– Claro que voy a continuar. – exclamó. – No voy a aceptar esto. ¿Está sordo acaso? – comenzó a alzar de nuevo la voz. – ¿No escuchó cuantas veces se equivocó y desafinó? Es una pésima cantante. – dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

Sora, quien había estado cabizbaja en todo momento, alzó la mirada completamente incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué Mimi le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué no eran las mejores amigas?

Pero la castaña no la estaba viendo; tenía sus ojos fijos en Wada Kouji.

– Seguramente no pudo notarlo. – continuó hablando. – Porque de haber escuchado bien, ella no habría sido la que quedó aceptada.

– Mimi… – susurró Sora tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

– Ella es sólo una chica sin identidad que me siguió hasta aquí. No es nadie. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué no la ve? Siempre se ha copiado de mi manera de vestir y de cómo me arreglo el cabello. ¡No sean ciegos!

Todos continuaban en silencio escuchando a la enfurecida Mimi.

– ¡Dense cuenta de que mi calidad es de primera clase y ella pertenece a la tercera clase!

– Basta ya. – intervino de nuevo el subdirector, quien dirigió su mirada hacia Wada Kouji. – Es por cosas así que las audiciones se deben de hacer en privado.

– ¿Tercera clase, dices? – preguntó el director, ignorando las palabras del mayor. – No lo creo, señorita Tachikawa, ya que esta academia no admite talentos de tercera clase.

– Pues está demostrándome todo lo contrario. – respondió molesta.

– Yo siempre he creído que un alumno de primera clase es el que tiene talento y aun así se esfuerza. – comenzó a explicar. – Un alumno de segunda clase es quien no tiene mucho talento, pero se esfuerza al máximo por superarse. – hizo una pausa. – En cambio, uno de tercera clase es…

– ¿Está diciendo entonces que yo no tengo talento y tampoco me esfuerzo? – interrumpió Mimi.

Wada Kouji esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Un alumno de tercera clase... – continuó. – Es el orgulloso, que juzga y exige; es el que cree merecerlo todo y no se esfuerza en lo más mínimo.

La castaña lo miró analizando sus palabras, sin decir nada.

– Es por eso que no pasaste la audición, Mimi Tachikawa.

La chica se quedó sin habla, ya no tenía manera de contestarle. Los jueces miraban a ambas jóvenes sin decir atreverse a interferir, todo el ambiente estaba tenso y nadie parecía tener mucho que decir; hasta que Sora Takenouchi dio un paso al frente.

– Hmm… ahora que lo pienso, tú siempre fuiste el primer lugar en todo. – comenzó a hablar la pelirroja. – ¿Qué se siente ahora pertenecer a la tercera clase, Mimi? – dijo mirándola despectivamente.

Todos los aspirantes que estaban en la sala de espera no habían despegado sus ojos de la gran pantalla y tampoco emitido sonido alguno, estaban perplejos, no podían creer que alguien le hubiera hablado así al director, y tampoco se esperaban que él hubiera manejado la situación a la perfección, sin alterarse siquiera un poco.

Dentro de la sala Mimi aun no podía creer que Sora, la chica que siempre la había idolatrado, le estuviera hablando así; pero realmente eso no le importaba mucho en estos momentos. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que la dejaran fuera de la escuela, ya que si no conseguía entrar, Arukawa denunciaría a su padre y ambos estarían perdidos.

Dio un largo suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Bajó las escaleras del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa de jueces, para plantarse frente al director. Ambos mantuvieron miradas por un tiempo hasta que, sin más, Mimi se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza ante él.

– Por favor… – susurró la chica.

Sora se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y abrió grandes los ojos al ver la acción de la chica. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver a la Mimi Tachikawa que ella conocía humillándose de ese modo.

– Por favor… – repitió Mimi. – Ayúdeme.

Fuera del auditorio nadie comprendía las palabras de la chica y varios comenzaron a reírse de ella, ya que la escena causaba algo de lástima. El chico castaño solamente seguía mirando sin decir nada, aunque en verdad le estaba molestando que la gente se burlara de ella.

– En verdad tengo que entrar a esta academia. – dijo Mimi.

El director la miró y comenzó a hojear los papeles que tenía en la mesa. – ¿Por qué? Tienes talento, podrías audicionar para otra escuela.

– No lo entiende, tiene que ser esta escuela… – exclamó la chica. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser aceptada?

– No creo que…

– Si algo no le gusta de mi, voy a cambiar. – interrumpió. – Si hay algo en lo que no soy buena, trabajaré duro para serlo… no importa que tan difícil sea, lo voy a lograr. Pero por favor acépteme. – dijo tratando de contener lágrimas de impotencia que luchaban por salir.

– No me ruegues, es la peor cosa que puedes hacer. – dijo Wada Kouji.

Mimi de pronto cayó en cuenta de que se estaba humillando más de lo que se podía permitir y rápidamente se puso de pie, ahora ella mirándolo desde arriba.

– No crea que me hinqué porque le estuviera rogando.

El director arqueó una ceja.

– ¿A no? ¿Y que fue eso de hace unos momentos?

– Yo sólo… – genial, ahora no se le ocurría excusa alguna. – Solamente lo hice porqué… porqué… – hizo una pausa. – ¡Quería ver bien su fea nariz!

Fuera del auditorio todos los aspirantes que veían la escena ahora habían estallado en carcajadas, sabían que la chica iba a inventar algo, pero no se esperaban que fuera tan absurdo. Taichi se llevo una mano al rostro al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, también le había causado algo de gracia.

– Un día le voy a demostrar que tomó la decisión equivocada. – continuó Mimi con su tono arrogante de siempre.

– No. – intervino Sora. – Yo soy quien le voy a probar que tomó la decisión correcta.

La castaña sonrió con incredulidad y giró los ojos.

– No me hagas reír, Takenouchi.

Dicho esto, Mimi dio media vuelta y salió con la cabeza en alto del auditorio. Las cosas no habían salido como ella se lo esperaba, pero no iba a quedarse ahí para que se siguieran burlando de ella.

Eso no.

Cuando la castaña salió, el silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos en el lugar hasta que Sora se desplomó directo en suelo llorando todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

– ¿Está bien, señorita Takenouchi? – exclamó una de las maestras levantándose de su sitio para ir a ayudarla. – ¿Se puede levantar?

– S-sí… eso creo. – dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

– Muchas felicidades. – dijo la profesora. – Oficialmente es una nueva estudiante en la Academia YG.

– Gracias… – dijo Sora, aún con un semblante triste en su mirada.

– Puedes retirarte. – habló el subdirector. – Mañana mismo debes venir a matricularte, comenzarán pronto los ensayos para la ceremonia de apertura.

– Espere… hay algo que quiero decir. – exclamó la chica.

Todos la miraron expectantes y en silencio, permitiéndole hablar.

– Yo siempre he sentido que soy el segundo lugar… – hizo una pausa. – Incluso mi madre nunca me ha prestado atención, puesto a que pone al trabajo primero. Todos estos años me he apoyado en la música para seguir… y Mimi era mi mayor ídolo.

– Pues es tiempo de que aprendas que no eres el segundo lugar. – dijo el director con una sonrisa.

– Es que… yo me preguntaba… – dijo bajando un poco la mirada. – Me eligieron porque tengo talento, ¿verdad?

El director sonrió con ternura ante la pregunta de la pelirroja. Desde que entró al gran auditorio pudo percibir que ella misma se sentía como la sombra de Tachikawa. Era una chica sin mucha autoconfianza, pero con un gran corazón.

La miró por unos segundos y sacó algo del bolsillo de su gabardina.

– Ven aquí… – le indicó a la joven.

Sora asintió y con pasos rápidos bajó del escenario para pararse frente al hombre, quien le entregó en su mano un delicado collar con un pendiente color plata en forma de estrella.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó observándolo.

– Lo que tú quieras creer que es. Un amuleto tal vez, o también puede ser algo que simboliza el talento. – respondió mirándola. – Piensa en él como algo que te traerá buena suerte y te hará salir adelante.

– Muchísimas gracias… – dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos. – En verdad, gracias. Trabajaré muy duro.

– Te veré cuando comiencen las clases.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Sora ya un poco más animada.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó del auditorio. Aún no se recuperaba de todo lo que acababa de pasar, y aunque se sentía algo triste, en su corazón acababa de nacer un rayo de esperanza.

El subdirector dio un largo suspiro y tomó la hoja de solicitud de Mimi para meterla en la trituradora de papeles, como lo hacían con todos los alumnos que no habían pasado la audición.

– Espere. – exclamó el director. – Deme eso. – dijo señalando la hoja.

– Eh… es el perfil de Mimi Tachikawa. – explicó el viejo.

– Lo sé. – dijo tomando la hoja.

::

– _Los números 579 y 580: Daisuke Motomiya y Taichi Yagami, prepárense para su audición en dos minutos._

– Davis, ¡ya nos toca! – exclamó el castaño. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tardarte?

– Lo siento… en verdad no puedo salir…

Daisuke se encontraba encerrado en el baño de hombres, al parecer con alguna clase de problema estomacal, puesto a que había estado yendo al sanitario todo el día desde que amaneció.

– Sólo termina rápido y sal… – dijo Taichi con cara de fastidio.

– No puedo… simplemente no para. – contestó el menor.

– Me das pena ajena. – exclamó el castaño.

– Por favor, ayúdame Tai, haz tiempo aunque sea por cinco minutos más, yo trataré de apurarme.

– No tienes remedio, en verdad. – exclamó Taichi alejándose del lugar.

Dentro del auditorio, todos los maestros esperaban a que ambos jóvenes aparecieran, puesto a que ya los habían llamado en repetidas ocasiones. El subdirector, quien era el que menos paciencia parecía tener, decidió hablar.

– No creo que estén presentes. – exclamó. – Lo mejor será que pasemos a los siguientes de la lista.

– ¡Director Wada! – entró corriendo el profesor Kido al auditorio. – ¡Problemas! ¡Hay un gangster en la sala de esperas causando alboroto!

– ¿Un gangster? – exclamó el director, sin alarmarse.

– Yo iré a ver, señor. – dijo uno de los profesores, quien corrió detrás de Joe.

Y así era, ahí estaba un pandillero causando problemas en la sala, había activado la alarma de incendios, agarrando después el extintor y ahora lo usaba en todas direcciones.

Era Taichi Yagami y su forma de hacer tiempo para ayudar a su amigo.

– ¡Muévanse si no quieren que los rocíe! – gritaba Taichi como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

La multitud de chicas estaba gritando y algunos otros sólo lo miraban divertido, estaba causando un desastre, el asunto se salió aun más de control cuando llegaron varios maestros a tratar de detenerlo y este los roció con el extintor.

– ¡Atrápenlo! – gritó uno de ellos.

Taichi corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró a una habitación para esconderse, clara fue su sorpresa al voltearse y ver que estaba en el auditorio, frente a la mesa de jueces, aún con el extintor en sus manos.

– Yagami. ¿Verdad? – preguntó el director, viendo la hoja de perfil de Taichi. – Si querías ganar tiempo… ¿porqué mejor no hiciste un baile? Aquí dice que es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

– Yo…

– Estas conductas no son toleradas en esta academia. – hizo una pausa. – Tu derecho a audicionar queda anulado.

– ¿Eh? ¡Eso no es justo! – gritó molesto. – !Yo sólo trataba de ayudar a un amigo!

– Esas no son maneras. – exclamó el subdirector. – Será mejor que se vaya de aquí, pandillero. No hay nada que discutir.

– ¿Saben qué? Eso haré. – sentenció alzando la voz. – Solamente vine a audicionar porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Taichi apretó los puños con furia y arrojó fuertemente el extintor al suelo para seguidamente salir del lugar a pasos rápidos. Siguió caminando hasta la salida de la academia cuando se topó con Daisuke, quien acababa de salir del baño.

– ¡Ah, Tai! ¿Lograste hacer algo de tiempo? – preguntó preocupado.

– Déjame en paz. – dijo ignorándolo, la verdad no lo culpaba del todo a él.

Simplemente estaba muy molesto.

::

Fuera del edificio estaba Mimi, quien no había podido salir aún de la academia puesto a que Arukawa y sus hombres tenían rodeado el lugar. No sabía qué era lo que le iban a hacer ahora que sabían que no consiguió entrar, pero lo que menos quería en estos momentos era verlos.

Trataba de escabullirse cuando divisó como un joven con un casco azul sobre su cabeza estaba a punto de encender su motocicleta.

Era su oportunidad.

– Oye, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí? – dijo Mimi acercándose. – No te pido que me lleves a ningún lado, sólo quiero alejarme de este lugar.

El chico solamente la miró de reojo y no le contestó.

– Por favor… ¿sí? – habló Mimi al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

– Lo siento, no escuché lo que dijiste. – exclamó quitándose el casco. – ¿Podrías repetirlo, Mimi Tachikawa?

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio quien era la persona debajo del casco. Era ese chico de cabellos alborotados que conoció en el metro.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó la castaña. – Yo… no te estaba hablando a ti.

– A mí me parecía que sí.

– No es verdad.

– Bien, entonces me iré. – dijo a la par que volvía a ponerse el casco.

El castaño encendió la moto y comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar, estaba a punto de salir por el portón principal cuando pudo divisar un rostro familiar, era ese tipo de la otra vez, el sujeto del que había salvado a la chica hace unos días en el metro. ¿Aún la estaba buscando? Seguramente se traía algo entre manos.

Mimi seguía escabulléndose por los pasillos del lugar para encontrar un modo de salir sin ser vista, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando escuchó un claxon, instantáneamente volteó y vio que se trataba de ese mismo chico, en su motocicleta.

El castaño se bajó de esta y se acercó a la chica, ofreciéndole un casco color rojo.

– ¿Qué no te habías ido? – preguntó la chica tajantemente.

– Al parecer estás en problemas. – respondió. – Ponte este casco y sube.

– No quiero.

– Si no subes, ya no pienso regresar por ti. – amenazó el moreno.

– Ah… bien. – dijo Mimi arrebatándole el casco.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y cuando el chico la encendió, Mimi lo miró horrorizada, nunca se había subido a una. No sabía dónde poner sus manos, pero definitivamente no pensaba abrazarlo, así que agarró ambos extremos de la bufanda de este y los apretó con fuerza.

– Eso no te va a servir de soporte. – informó Taichi.

– ¿Tú que sabes? – exclamó Mimi girando los ojos.

El moreno suspiró resignado.

– Yo te lo advertí.

Dicho esto, arrancó la motocicleta a tan gran velocidad que Mimi casi se va para atrás, soltando rápidamente la bufanda y pasando ambos brazos alrededor del pecho del chico. Este sonrió triunfalmente y continuaron su camino. Aumentó la velocidad al pasar por la entrada y nadie notó que se habían ido.

::

– _Número 734: Hikari Yagami, repórtese en el auditorio para su audición._

Cuando la chica entró, ninguno de los jueces la estaba observando pues se encontraban leyendo su hoja de perfil, y cuando voltearon a verla, quedaron completamente sin habla.

Era la primera vez que veían algo así.

– ¿Señorita Yagami? – preguntó el director. Extraño, ese apellido le sonaba familiar.

– Sí. – respondió la chica.

– ¿Porqué viene usted vestida de… dinosaurio? – preguntó el subdirector. – ¿Planea usar esa botarga en la audición?

– Ehm… sí…

– ¿Tan poca confianza en usted misma tiene? – preguntó el mismo. – Hasta la foto que nos dio para su hoja de perfil sale borrosa.

– Este… yo… no suelo tomarme fotos.

– Ese atuendo no es aceptable. – comenzó a hablar la profesora Rae Fujioka. – O te lo quitas, o te vas.

– ¿No pueden darme una oportunidad? – preguntó algo desanimada.

– Por supuesto que no. – exclamó la profesora.

– Ya. – intervino el director. – Claro que te daremos una oportunidad, puedes comenzar a cantar.

– Pero señor… – exclamó el subdirector.

– Hay que escucharla primero.

– Ah… – suspiró. – Está bien.

La música empezó a sonar y la chica que respondía al nombre de Hikari Yagami comenzó a cantar para desde un inicio dejar impresionado a cada uno de los jueces. Su voz era dulce, como la de una niña pequeña, era una voz que podía arrullarte y hacerte sonreír de sólo escucharla.

Era una voz que hipnotizaba con cada estrofa que cantaba. Tenía una excelente entonación y mucho sentimiento plasmado en sus palabras, simplemente perfecto; y cuando la canción acabó, más de un juez estuvo tentado a aplaudir, pero no estaba permitido.

– Bien. – dijo sonriendo la maestra. – ¿Puedes quitarte eso ya? – refiriéndose a la botarga.

– Primero díganme si pasé o no la audición, después me la voy a quitar. – replicó la chica.

– No estás en posición de ponernos condiciones, quítatela ya. – repitió la mujer.

– Eh… está bien.

La chica levantó ambas manos hasta la cabeza del dinosaurio para retirarla de una sola vez, dejando ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello corto, castaño claro, y unos ojos color caramelo que denotaban ternura. En verdad tenía una cara encantadora, pero había un gran problema...

Estaba muy pasada de peso.

– Cuando veo personas con esa apariencia que cantan tan bien… me deprimo. – le susurró un juez al otro.

– Creo que Dios no pudo darle voz y cuerpo. – le respondió otro en voz baja, asegurándose de que la chica no escuchara.

El director solamente la miraba examinándola de arriba a abajo y de pronto una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, cosa que la profesora Fujioka pudo notar.

– Puedo ver que siente admiración por ella, señor. – dijo la maestra.

– Y yo puedo ver que usted no parece muy contenta con ella. – le respondió.

– Sería un desperdicio eliminarla con tanto talento, pero su físico es un problema. – exclamó la mujer.

– Y entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Kouji a la mujer. – Profesora Fujioka, yo aceptaré lo que usted decida.

– Yo…

La mujer dio un vistazo más hacia la chica que yacía frente a ellos, aún con la mitad del cuerpo siendo un dinosaurio color rosa, se podía ver fácilmente que tenía bastantes kilos de más. Sin duda las apariencias importaban mucho en el mundo del espectáculo, pero esa voz era algo que no podían dejar pasar por alto. Volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia el director y asintió.

– Hikari Yagami. – habló este. – Pasaste la audición. Eres oficialmente una estudiante de la Academia YG.

– ¿Pasé? – preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo logré! – dijo comenzando a correr por el lugar. – Gracias, gracias, gracias… ¡Gracias!

La castaña salió corriendo del auditorio con una felicidad incontenible, cantar había sido su sueño de toda la vida y ahora lo iba a lograr, no importaba que su padre no estuviera de acuerdo, ella no iba a descansar hasta convertirse en una cantante reconocida.

Los jueces miraron divertidos como la chica salía corriendo del lugar y suspiraron, apenas llevaban cubiertas la mitad de las audiciones y les quedaba un largo día por delante. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes.

– Entonces… – preguntó el director. – ¿Tiene la lista de los alumnos que han sido aceptados hasta ahora, profesora Fujioka?

– Sí, señor. Sin duda son jóvenes con talentos muy especiales.

::

– ¡No lo puedo creer Ken! ¡Ambos estamos dentro! – gritó una chica de anteojos y cabellos violeta abrazando al susodicho.

– Daré lo mejor de mí misma. – susurró una pelirroja mientras apretaba en su mano un pendiente en forma de estrella.

– ¡Sabía que mis pasos de baile los convencerían! – exclamó un chico de cabello despeinado y ojos color marrón. – Sólo espero que Taichi no se sienta traicionado…

– Hmm… it's not a surprise that I got accepted. – dijo un peculiar rubio de ojos azules mientras caminaba fuera de la academia.

– ¡Soy tan feliz! – exclamó la chica vestida de dinosaurio, quien no había parado de correr desde que le dieron la noticia.

Estos seis chicos habían sido aceptados en la prestigiosa Academia YG en Tokyo, Japón. Seis chicos con diferentes talentos, sueños e ilusiones, pero con un mismo objetivo: debutar y ser reconocidos por la gente del país; pero no se imaginaban lo duro que sería el camino a la fama, y que estaría lleno de obstáculos.

.

.

Pasó el día y las audiciones se habían declarado finalizadas. Los veinte alumnos de ese periodo escolar habían sido elegidos y estarían listos para integrarse a los dormitorios de la academia la semana entrante. Wada Kouji se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles muy concentrado, siguió absorbido en sus pensamientos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

– Adelante. – exclamó.

– ¿Me llamó, director? – preguntó un nervioso peliazul.

– Ah, profesor Kido, que bueno que llega. Tome asiento. – indicó.

Joe asintió y caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio del director, sentándose en una de las dos grandes sillas de piel que yacían frente a este.

– Verá, me acabo de enterar de que el subdirector Yano quiere despedirlo y que todos los maestros apoyan su decisión.

– Oh… sí, me habían informado sobre algo así. – dijo el peliazul con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

Wada Kouji lo miró, sonriente.

– ¿No le interesaría encargarse de tres estudiantes especiales?

– ¿Estudiantes especiales? – preguntó confundido.

– Sí, tenemos 147 alumnos en la academia, con esos tres que quiero agregar, serían 150 en total.

– No entiendo, director…

– Como usted sabrá, no podemos admitir alumnos que no pasaron las audiciones, mucho menos si no se presentaron… – hizo una pausa. – Pero estoy muy interesado en tener dentro a tres personas.

Joe estaba atento, tratando de comprender.

– ¿Entonces… me dará una oportunidad si accedo encargarme de ellos? – preguntó.

– Exacto, y no sólo eso, deberá hacer que logren debutar. – dijo manteniendo sonrisa. – ¿Cree poder con el paquete? Le advierto que no son personas muy fáciles de tratar…

– Seguro son jóvenes con mucho talento para que usted personalmente los esté buscando.

– No, de hecho son chicos que carecen de ciertas cualidades.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó confundido.

– La primer persona está llena de orgullo y le falta humildad. Luego está este chico impulsivo que no tiene claros sus sueños... – hizo una pausa. – Y la tercer persona niega tener interés en la música y su talento está escondido del mundo.

– ¿Y porqué me eligió a mí para buscar a chicos así?

– Porqué me recuerdan a usted. – respondió el director. – Creo que... aunque no cumplen con todos los aspectos para estar aquí, pueden llegar a ser grandes.

– Yo... haré lo que sea por conservar mi trabajo. – exclamó Joe alzando la voz. – !Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad!

– No lo agradezca… por el momento su primer obligación como encargado de los alumnos especiales será encontrarlos y traerlos aquí antes del día de la ceremonia de apertura, si no están los tres, el grupo quedará disuelto, y usted despedido.

Joe asintió.

– Los encontraré. – aseguró. – ¿Pero puedo preguntar quiénes son?

– A uno de ellos lo tenía contemplado desde hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es Yamato Ishida. – hizo una pausa. – A los otros dos los acabo de conocer… son personas muy interesantes.

– ¿Sí? ¿Vinieron a audicionar?

– Así es. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y estoy seguro de que les espera un gran futuro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**!Sorpresa! Hahaha, digo sorpresa porque actualicé en menos de una semana ~ Estoy de vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo libre, aunque les diré que pensaba subir el capítulo hasta el viernes, pero como sentí que el primer capítulo tuvo un buen recibimiento, les traje este con 3 días de anticipación! YAY! A los que la están leyendo, denle las gracias a las personitas que mandaron review, que por ellos me animé a subir el capítulo rápidamente.**

**Y bueno... ¿qué les pareció? La verdad es un capítulo importante, ya que marca el comienzo de una nueva etapa para todos los personajes. Y deberán saber que aproveché para introducir a los seis alumnos que fueron aceptados en YG, todos los conocemos muy bien. ****Y sí, Hikari tiene problemas de obesidad, pero no se preocupen, planeo algo lindo para esa parejita (Takari). El fic estará muy centrado en el triángulo amoroso entre Yamato, Mimi y Taichi, pero quieran que no, debo incluir bastante a otros personajes, ya que es una escuela y al final todos influirán en las vidas de todos. Con respecto a Sora, pues... la castaña fue muy cruel con ella, tengo bastantes cosas planeadas para la pelirroja.**

**!Ah! ¿Les sorprendió que Mimi no fuera aceptada? !Porque a ella sí! Pero ya vieron como pienso hacer que entre a la academia... obviamente no se podía quedar fuera, y supongo que ya están seguros de quienes serán los otros dos alumnos especiales. Déjenme les digo que a estos tres chicos les esperan ¡BASTANTES COSAS! Tendrán que pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos...**

**Siento que mis notas de autora son sumamente extensas, perdónenme chicos xD! Por ahora es todo, pero como siempre, no me puedo ir sin darles las GRACIAS ETERNAS a todas las personas hermosas que me mandaron review! En verdad me sacaron una gran sonrisa y por ustedes me animé a publicarles el capítulo tan pronto! Aprecio muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme, ya que hasta el review más pequeñito me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**A todos ya les contesté sus RRs! Pero no me quiero ir sin dejar de agradecer a Mega y a LESLIE93! No tienen cuenta, pero sepan que tomo muy en cuenta sus reviews y que me encanta que me escriban! MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D**

**Y por ahora me retiro. Gracias por leer la historia ~ prometo una actualización pronto!  
><strong>**Dejen sus RRs!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	3. Surgen complicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: Only Hope - Mandy Moore**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Surgen Complicaciones

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y un peculiar castaño de cabellos alborotados se encontraba preparando dos raciones de sopa instantánea en el microondas. Cuando estas terminaron de calentarse, las tomó con cuidado y las puso sobre una pequeña mesa de madera para después se sentarse en una de las sillas, dejando la otra libre.<p>

Parecía esperar a alguien, ya que no había siquiera tratado de probar la sopa cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Se levantó de la silla y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón; y cuando vio de quien se trataba, la expresión en su rostro cambió completamente a una de fastidio.

– ¿Pasó algo? – dijo contestando.

– _Esas no son maneras de saludar, Taichi._

– Pues supongo que tuvo que haber pasado algo grave para que te dignaras a llamarme.

– _Tú fuiste quien decidió irse de la casa, te lo recuerdo._

– Y a ti pareció no importarte, es más, creo que las cosas con tu campaña política van mejor desde que yo me fui. ¿No es así?

– _La prensa cree que estás estudiando fuera del país, si supieran que andas de vago, seguramente perdería las elecciones._

– Ya… – exclamó fastidiado. – ¿Para qué me llamaste, papá?

Hubo una corta pausa.

– _¿Hikari está contigo?_

– No. – respondió el castaño. – ¿No ha llegado a casa?

– _Salió desde temprano y no ha vuelto, ¿tienes idea de donde podría estar?_

– ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? – exclamó Taichi, notablemente preocupado. – ¡Puede que le haya pasado algo!

– _Primero quise preguntar si estaba contigo. Pero ahora veo que no._

– Iré a buscarla.

– _No creo que sea necesario, llamaré a la policía y…_

– ¡No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras mi hermana no aparece!

– ¡Taichi! – llamó una voz proveniente de la entrada. – ¿Estás aquí?

El moreno alzó el rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

– Olvídalo papá, Kari acaba de llegar. – informó.

– _Dile que tiene que regresar ahora mismo, no puede pasar la noche fuera._

– ¿Estás hablando con papá? – preguntó la castaña entrando a la cocina. – Dile que hoy voy a dormir en tu casa.

– _Escuché eso._ – exclamó la voz en el teléfono. – _Dile a Hikari que no puede dormir en tu intento de casa._

– Voy a colgar, papá. Llevaré a mi hermana allá mañana temprano. – dijo Taichi colgando el teléfono.

– Espero que no se moleste mucho… – exclamó Hikari al ver que su hermano había colgado.

– Nah... – respondió el chico. – ¿Pero por qué te desapareciste todo el día?

La menor tardó un poco en responder, lucía entre dudosa y temerosa.

– Tai… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a papá. – dijo bajando la cabeza. – Creo que hice algo malo…

– ¿Algo malo? – preguntó extrañado. – Tú nunca harías nada malo, te conozco.

Hikari suspiró.

– Es qué… audicioné para la Academia YG.

– ¿Qué tú qué? – exclamó incrédulo.

– Y no sólo eso… – hizo una pausa. – ¡Me aceptaron!

Taichi abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar tal declaración, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la menor quisiera entrar a esa escuela. Y aunque sabía que su hermana tenía una bella voz, juraría que en esa academia se fijaban mucho en las apariencias como para dejar pasar por alto el problema de Hikari.

Ahora se sentía aliviado de no haber siquiera audicionado, ya que su hermana lo habría visto y no sabría qué explicación darle. A él no le gustaba cantar, tal vez tenía algo de gusto por el baile, pero hasta ahí… y solamente había ido a intentarlo por causas meramente personales.

Y ahora que lo pensaba...

¿Su hermana no lo habría visto cuando causó alboroto con el extintor? Era mejor no tratar de averiguarlo, así que si ella no le mencionaba nada, él tampoco lo haría.

– ¿Taichi, me estás escuchando? – preguntó la menor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ah, sí! – respondió este. – No me sorprende que te hayan aceptado, cantas mejor que cualquier persona que conozca.

– Pero ese no es el problema… ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a mi papá que no fui al examen de admisión de la universidad de medicina por ir a las audiciones de una escuela de arte?

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana.

– No creo que se moleste mucho, tú eres su orgullo.

– Pero su sueño es verme realizada como una importante doctora…

– Tú lo has dicho, Kari… ese es SU sueño, no el tuyo. Además seguro que mamá te va a apoyar.

– Pero ya sabes que siempre termina haciendo lo que papá le dice y...

– Oye. – interrumpió una chica entrando a la cocina. – Muchas gracias por prestarme la ducha y por…

Hikari alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona y pudo divisar a una bella castaña de ojos color chocolate con el cabello húmedo. Su rostro le pareció familiar y clara fue su sorpresa al recordarla…

¡Era la chica que desafió al director en las audiciones!

– ¡Tú! – exclamó la menor.

– Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos? – preguntó Mimi, arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Ah! ¡Tachikawa! – intervino Taichi. – ¡Casi olvido que estabas aquí!

– No importa, yo ya me iba. – respondió ésta.

– Espera, tienes que cenar antes, preparé…

– No. – insistió. – Sólo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hoy, así que me retiro.

– Pero tu sopa instantánea ya está lista…

– Mi padre me está esperando para cenar en un lujoso restaurante. – mintió. – Claramente una sopa instantánea no se compara con eso.

– Bien, como quieras. – respondió el castaño girando los ojos. – Entonces nos veremos otro día.

– ¿Vernos? No lo creo. Ya es mucha coincidencia habernos encontrado en más de una ocasión.

Taichi ya no contestó y la acompañó hasta la entrada del lugar, en donde la chica ni siquiera volteo a verlo antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarse del lugar. Se lamentaba un poco el haber sido grosera con él, puesto a que el moreno lo único que había hecho era ayudarla, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, este día había sido por mucho el peor de su vida y se sentía muy impotente y humillada.

Caminó y caminó sin prestar atención en su andar hasta que se encontró parada frente a su casa, esa gran residencia a la que ahora no podía entrar. Las puertas y ventanas yacían cerradas y ninguna luz se podía divisar.

– Ah… – suspiró con pesadez. – ¿Y donde se supone que dormiré hoy?

Unas inevitables ganas de llorar la invadieron de pronto y por primera vez no hizo nada por aguantar. Estaba llorando, un sendero de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas y no parecía tener final. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y, recargándose en el gran portón de la casa, se dejó caer al suelo para así esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto?

Su familia estaba endeudada a más no poder, su sueño de ir a Juilliard estaba completamente destruido, la habían sacado de su casa y ahora no tenía donde pasar la noche, la habían humillado en una academia que ella odiaba y por si fuera poco, ahora iban a demandar a su padre.

– ¡AGH! – gritó con desesperación. – Ya no puedo más…

– Al fin te encuentro, Mimi Tachikawa.

La chica levantó el rostro, temerosa.

– Usted…

Era Matsui Arukawa y su dúo de guaruras, al parecer lo había invocado. Se encontraban parados frente a ella observándola con un semblante muy serio en sus rostros, seguramente venían a decirle que ya habían recurrido al dichoso "Plan B".

– Cuando me enteré que no pasaste las audiciones para la Academia YG, me sentí muy decepcionado. – dijo Arukawa. – Y no creas que me pareció gracioso que te quisieras escapar.

– Yo…

Mimi no podía responder, tenía aun un nudo en la garganta y estaba luchando por dejar de llorar, no quería que ese señor viera lo débil y vulnerable que se encontraba en esos momentos.

– No aprovechaste la oportunidad que se te dio, y eso traerá consigo algunas consecuencias.

– ¡En esa academia no reconocen el verdadero talento! – dijo la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano. – ¡No puede denunciar a mi papá! ¡Yo hice lo que usted me pidió!

– Pero ni siquiera lograste entrar. No me queda otra opción…

– Lo intentaré en otra escuela.

– No. – exclamó el hombre tajantemente. – Otro lugar no me sirve, la Academia YG era la única que podía garantizarte un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo en poco tiempo.

– ¡Pero tiene que haber otra manera!

– Me temo que no, y mañana mismo haré la denuncia. Recuerda que estarás en libertad condicional hasta que se pague la deuda, y en ese lapso estarás viviendo conmigo.

– ¿Qué? – musitó incrédula. – ¡No iré a vivir con usted!

– Claro que lo harás, para eso vine por ti.

– ¡Está loco!

Mimi se levantó a como pudo de su sitio y comenzó a correr con toda la rapidez que sus pies le permitieron. Estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina cuando sintió como los brazos de un hombre la levantaron en el aire.

La habían atrapado.

– ¡SUÉLTEME! – gritó asustada.

Uno de los guaruras de Arukawa la tenía sujetada con fuerza impidiéndole cualquier manera de escape. La chica comenzó a patalear y a gritar lo más que pudo, pero fue inútil, por más forcejeo que hiciera no iba a poder librarse del agarre.

– ¡No pueden llevarme! ¡Eso sería secuestro! – gritó Mimi.

– No te voy a secuestrar, es sólo que necesito tener asegurado ese dinero. – hizo una pausa. – Y tú eres mi único seguro por el momento.

– ¡DÉJEME IR!

- ¡S-suéltenla!

La voz de una persona hizo que los cuatro voltearan de inmediato. Arukawa y sus hombres no parecían reconocerlo, pero Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio de quién se trataba. El guarura que no estaba sujetando a la chica rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

– ¿Quién es usted? – exclamó Arukawa.

– S-soy Joe Kido, y trabajo como maestro en la Academia YG.

El mayor alzó ambas cejas, algo sorprendido.

– ¿Academia YG? – preguntó con interés. – Espera Shiro, dejémoslo hablar. – le indicó al guarura.

– La señorita Tachikawa fue elegida personalmente por el director para formar parte de los alumnos especiales de la academia. – dijo el peliazul sin demoras.

– ¿Está diciendo que Tachikawa fue aceptada después de todo?

– Sí… es algo así.

– Oh, interesante. – dijo sonriendo. – Suba al auto, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

::

Aproximadamente una hora había pasado desde aquel suceso y ahora Joe Kido se encontraba manejando su automóvil con una molesta chica castaña en el asiento trasero. El peliazul estacionó su vehículo frente a una bonita casa de apariencia modesta, era de ladrillos y tenía una fachada muy hogareña.

– Esta es mi casa. – dijo bajando del auto. – Dormirás aquí hasta que empiecen las clases en la academia.

– Debe saber que sólo lo hago por el dinero. – exclamó Mimi.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó confundido.

– Si acepté venir con usted y entrar a esa academia fue solamente porque necesito el dinero para pagar la deuda de mi papá. – respondió.

– Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo con una leve sonrisa. – Entremos…

Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa seguido por Mimi y abrió la puerta dejando ver un pequeño recibidor y un pasillo que parecía dar a la sala principal, encendió la luz y dejó pasar a la chica, quien lo siguió a las escaleras.

– Hay una habitación para visitas, ahí puedes dormir… y uhm…

– Oiga… – habló Mimi. – Usted dijo que además de mí, había otros dos alumnos especiales… ¿Quiénes son?

– No recuerdo como se llaman, pero el director me dio sus nombres y direcciones por escrito, mañana mismo tengo que ir a buscarlos.

– Pero la ceremonia de apertura es hasta dentro de una semana.

– Así es, pero debo asegurarme de que se inscriban cuanto antes, ya que si para la ceremonia de apertura no están los tres, el grupo quedaría disuelto.

– Hmm… – suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

– Por ahora vamos a dormir, mañana comenzaré a buscar a los muchachos. – dijo el mayor. – Vamos arriba para indicarte donde será tu habitación temporal.

Pasaron las horas y Mimi no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba algo inquieta y pensativa. Todo había pasado muy rápido, primero la reprueban de la audición y ese mismo día le dicen que siempre sí estaba admitida.

Ja, ya quería ver la cara de Sora cuando la viera por los pasillos de la academia. Ojalá el profesor Kido encontrara rápido a los otros alumnos, ya que no quería perder mucho tiempo.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana cuando Mimi se levantó de la cama y bajó para prepararse algo de desayunar. No era su casa, pero ella no iba a pedir permiso, ya que ese señor no merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra. En la alacena pudo encontrar un poco de cereal y sacó leche del refrigerador.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comerlo a pequeñas cucharadas. Estaba aburrida y no había nada con que entretenerse, paseaba sus ojos por todo el lugar hasta que divisó un gran sobre amarillo en la mesa de la sala.

Dejó su cereal a medio comer y se levantó a tomarlo.

– "Alumnos Especiales" – leyó en voz alta.

No dudó ni un segundo y abrió el sobre. De ahí sacó varios papeles, unos parecían ser hojas de inscripción, otros contenían el reglamento de la escuela, otros el mapa de los dormitorios, entre mil cosas más. Siguió pasando rápidamente los papeles hasta que al fin encontró algo que le podría ser útil.

– Yamato Ishida. – dijo leyendo el papel. - ¿Es enserio? ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña fotografía?

En el papel simplemente venía el nombre del chico y una dirección. Examinó esta con cuidado y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– ¡Hey! Esa es la universidad de arquitectura que está a las afueras de la ciudad. – exclamó. – Tal vez no sea muy difícil encontrarlo…

Mimi dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, tomando sólo el de Yamato, y se paró de su sitio para subir rápidamente al baño y darse una ducha. Cuando terminó, se asomó a la habitación de Joe Kido y pudo ver que seguía plácidamente dormido.

– No creo que se moleste, después de todo, sólo voy a agilizar las cosas. – dijo para sí misma.

Tomó su lindo abrigo color rojo y salió del lugar. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, si tomaba el autobús en la central, seguramente estaría llegando a la universidad a las diez.

– Perfecto.

::

La castaña ahora caminaba por el amplio campus de arquitectura al que acababa de llegar, el lugar era enorme, muchísimo más grande de lo que pensaba, había universitarios por doquier y todos parecían muy metidos en su mundo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

– Todo parecía más sencillo cuando lo pensé en la mañana… – susurró. – ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a una persona que nunca en mi vida he visto?

Siguió caminando por los pasillos del campus tentada a preguntar por el chico, pero todos se veían tan ocupados y apurados que no tenía ganas de interrumpirlos. Entró a uno de los edificios y se recargó en la pared para descansar un poco, llevaba casi una hora vagando sin obtener resultado alguno, y bueno, si no preguntaba pronto, seguramente seguiría buscando en vano.

– Ah… ¿por qué rayos no viene una fotografía incluida? – exclamó mientras miraba el papel con el nombre del chico.

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando el sonido de un instrumento le llamó la atención, parecía ser que alguien estaba tocando el bajo. Se detuvo para seguir escuchando y se sorprendió aún más cuando a la melodía se unió una voz…

Era la voz de un hombre.

Su sonido era algo misterioso, aterciopelado y sumamente hipnotizador, tanto que la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón del que venía.

Llegó hasta una de las aulas de al fondo del pasillo y se asomó con discreción por la ventana del lugar. Ahí pudo divisar al dueño de esa voz, un chico que cantaba con los ojos cerrados a la par que tocaba el bajo. Era apuesto y tenía el cabello rubio; pero lo que le impedía quitarle la mirada de encima era su voz, que parecía estarla embriagando.

Cerró los ojos ella también y se dejó llevar por la hermosa voz de aquel muchacho que estaba dentro del aula, era una sensación intoxicante, nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido, y apenas había comenzado a soñar despierta cuando de pronto todo sonido acabó.

Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe, el rubio ahora se encontraba guardando su bajo y ahí pudo notar que éste tenía unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo océano.

– Hey… – susurró la castaña. – Creo haberlo visto antes…

Hizo memoria por unos segundos y ahí pudo recordarlo. Claro… ¡ese era el chico que le devolvió su cartera y la salvó de Arukawa la primera vez! Nunca pensó que volvería a topárselo y sintió algo de alivio al ver que estaba bien y que esos enormes guaruras no parecían haberle hecho daño alguno.

De pronto el vibrar de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, Mimi lo tomó de su bolsillo y salió corriendo del edificio para contestarlo sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba.

– ¿Hola? – exclamó Mimi.

– _¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás?_

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

– _¿Cómo que quién? Soy Joe Kido._ – dijo alterado. – _¡Desperté y no te encontré por ningún lado!_

– Es que yo…

– _¡Por favor piensa bien las cosas!_ – interrumpió. – _No puedes dejarme a mitad del camino, si el grupo de alumnos especiales no se forma, ¡me van a despedir!_

– ¿Despedir? Eso no lo mencionó ayer.

– _Oh… creo que se me escapó._

– Hmm, ahora veo que no lo hace por ayudarnos a nosotros, lo hace por usted mismo. – dijo Mimi con un tono acusador en su voz. – Pero sinceramente no me importan sus razones. Y no me escapé si es lo que estaba pensando, a mí también me conviene que se forme ese grupo.

– _¿Entonces no escapaste?_ – preguntó esperanzado.

– Claro que no. – respondió la chica. – Estoy en la universidad de arquitectura.

– _¿P-pero que haces allá?_

– Vine a buscar a Yamato Ishida, uno de los alumnos especiales.

– _¿Eh?_ – exclamó el mayor. – _¿De dónde sacaste su nombre? ¡Debes regresar ahora mismo, es mi deber encontrarlos, no el tuyo!_

– Los tomé de la mesa. – respondió sin rodeos. – Y no voy a regresar sin ese tal Yamato, ya estoy aquí y fue un largo camino. Usted debería aprovechar y buscar al otro alumno en vez de perder el tiempo en esta llamada.

– _Pues en eso tienes razón… pero…_

– Pero nada. Ya estoy aquí y lo voy a encontrar, ¿está bien?

– _Bien, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme._

– No habrá problema alguno, si él no quiere venir, usaré mis encantos femeninos.

– _¿Encantos… femeninos?_ – preguntó dudoso. – _Ehm, está bien, sólo asegúrate de traerlo contigo._

– Adiós. – respondió Mimi colgando el teléfono.

Caminó hacia la cafetería del lugar con intensiones de comprar algún refrigerio para comer, ya que ni siquiera se había terminado su desayuno y moría de hambre, sólo esperaba que el tal Yamato no saliera temprano del campus ese día.

Se formó en la fila para esperar a que llegara su turno y detrás de ella se formaron dos chicas que parecían estar emocionadas, ya que en vez de hablar, estaban gritando. Mimi puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorarlas, pero le fue imposible, ya que sus voces seguramente se escuchaban incluso en toda la cafetería.

– ¿Entonces tocaste con él en la clase de estructuras urbanas? – preguntó una chica alta y rubia.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí! ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tengo! – le respondió una joven de corto cabello negro.

– ¡Qué envidia, deberías aprovechar para intentar hablarle!

– ¡Claro que lo haré! – gritó eufórica. – Aunque todos sabemos que es una persona muy poco accesible.

– ¡Nada que ver con su padre! – exclamó la rubia. – Incluso escuché que su hermano Takeru ya se matriculó en una academia de artes.

– ¡Es que toda esa familia tiene aire de músico famoso! – gritó la pelinegra.

– ¿Verdad? Aunque yo no podría imaginar a Ishida cantando… es demasiado serio y reservado. – respondió la rubia.

Mimi estaba tan fastidiada de ambas que estuvo a punto de decirles que cerraran la boca, pero al escuchar el apellido "Ishida" abrió los ojos de par en par e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para darles la cara a las gritonas que tenía atrás.

– Disculpen… ¿de casualidad están hablando de Yamato Ishida? – preguntó mostrando interés.

– ¡Obvio! – respondió la rubia. – ¿Qué otro Ishida hay en esta universidad?

– ¿Podrían decirme dónde encontrarlo? – preguntó sin rodeos.

– ¡Yo tengo todo su horario en mi agenda! – exclamó la pelinegra. – ¡Déjame lo saco y te digo!

Mimi frunció el ceño al escuchar eso último, seguramente esa molesta chica era una total acosadora. De pronto sintió escalofríos, pobre sujeto.

– Espera Mel, ni siquiera sabemos quién es esta chiquilla, podría ser competencia. – dijo la rubia viendo a Mimi con desdén.

– ¿Competencia? Jajaja, no me hagan reír. – exclamó la castaña. – Solo vine a buscar a ese tal Yamato por órdenes de un profesor, así que díganme donde está, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.

– Ay, pero que agresiva… – le dijo la rubia. – Yo sólo bromeaba con eso último.

– ¿Me vas a decir donde está o no? – insistió Mimi, ignorando a la chica.

– ¡Sí! – dijo la pelinegra. – A esta hora seguramente está saliendo de la clase de instalaciones en el salón 22-B, si te apresuras podrías interceptarlo, sólo ve al edificio blanco de la izquierda.

– Gracias.

Dicho esto último salió de la fila y decidió ir en busca de Yamato Ishida, la comida podía esperar. Caminó a paso rápido y llegó al edificio que le habían indicado. Genial, no había nadie en los pasillos, seguramente aún seguían en clase.

Se acercó al salón 22-B y pudo notar que todos seguían en sus lugares y el profesor estaba en frente explicando lo que tenía anotado en el pizarrón. Comenzó a observar a los alumnos y se dio cuenta de algo…

¡No sabía cuál de todos esos chicos era Yamato!

– ¡Ay no puede ser! – susurró. – Estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Bien, estaba segura de que uno de esos jóvenes tenía que ser él, ahora debía pensar en un modo rápido de averiguar cuál era, ya que el timbre estaba por tocar y ellos saldrían rápidamente del edificio y…

Un ruido estremecedor se escuchó por todo el pasillo y los alumnos en el interior del aula comenzaron a guardar sus libros y a pararse de sus asientos. Era demasiado tarde, ya estaban saliendo de clases y si no hacía algo rápido, tendría que empezar de cero.

– No, no, no... – susurró la castaña al ver que la gente ya estaba saliendo del salón.

Los alumnos salían con rapidez dirigiéndose a la puerta del edificio y Mimi aun no sabía cuál era el que buscaba. Se sintió tan desesperada cuando vio que ya no quedaba nadie dentro del salón y sólo atinó a hacer una cosa…

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

Apretó los puños.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– ¡YAMATO ISHIDA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos instantáneamente voltearon a ver extrañados a la chica que acababa de gritar. Algunos le dirigieron pequeñas burlas y otros simplemente giraron los ojos y siguieron su camino, seguramente pensaban que era una de las locas que acosaba a Ishida.

Vio como todos continuaban saliendo del edificio hasta que frente a ella quedó un chico alto con un rostro familiar. Era él, ese rubio con intensos ojos azules que ya había visto en más de una ocasión… ¿habría una posibilidad de que él fuera la persona que buscaba?

– ¿Tú eres Yamato Ishida? – preguntó Mimi.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó éste. – Estoy algo ocupado y no tengo tiempo para…

– Soy Mimi Tachikawa, y vengo desde Tokyo para llevarte conmigo a la Academia YG. – interrumpió la chica.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, algo confundido.

– Yo no te pregunté quién eras.

– Pero me preguntaste qué era lo que quería. – respondió. – Y eso quiero, llevarte conmigo a Tokyo.

– Como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras, estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para escuchar semejantes tonterías.

Mimi no solía dejar que la gente le hablara de esa manera, de hecho, ella era quien solía hablar así, pero si quería que el chico la escuchara, tendría que comportarse.

– Aunque sea dame un momento. – insistió la castaña. – Vamos al salón en el que estabas y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

La chica entró al aula y se sentó en uno de los asientos mientras Yamato sólo la observaba extrañado desde afuera. Éste se quedó unos segundos más mirándola hasta que dio un largo suspiro y entró a paso lento al salón, sentándose en el asiento al lado de Mimi.

– ¿Y bien? – habló el ojiazul. – ¿Qué son esas locuras de que quieres llevarme a Tokyo?

– Fuiste seleccionado personalmente por el director de la Academia YG para formar parte del grupo de alumnos especiales. – explicó Mimi.

Yamato ciertamente no entendía nada.

– ¿Qué es la Academia YG?

– ¿Enserio no lo sabes? – exclamó la chica, sorprendida. – Uhm, es una academia de artes donde se forman los mejores cantantes de todo el país.

– ¿Cantantes? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par. – Creo que te equivocaste de persona, a mi no me interesa nada de eso.

– Yo estoy segura de que no me estoy confundiendo. – dijo Mimi. – Te escuché cantando hace rato y…

– ¿Qué tú qué? – interrumpió el rubio. – Imposible, yo no canto.

– ¿Eh? – arqueó una ceja. – ¡No mientas! ¡Te acabo de escuchar!

– Seguramente no era yo. – negó Yamato. – Y además, no puedo ir contigo a esa academia porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy estudiando arquitectura en estos momentos.

– ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! – exclamó Mimi levantándose del asiento. – ¡Vine hasta acá sólo por ti!

– Ese no es mi problema. – respondió el rubio levantándose también. – Créeme que tu petición es demasiado absurda, yo no canto.

– ¿Por qué lo sigues negando? – dijo la castaña alzando la voz. – ¡Eras tú! ¡No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en decir que no!

– Escucha, aunque haya sido yo al que escuchaste cantar, no pienso ir a una academia de artes.

Dicho esto, el rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

Mimi apretó los puños y dio un largo suspiro, no tenía ganas de lidiar con un sujeto así, pero simplemente no podía regresar a Tokyo sin él; le habían dado otra oportunidad de entrar a YG y si el grupo no estaba completo, estaría arruinada.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – gritó Mimi caminando a pasos rápidos detrás de él.

– Ya te dije que no voy a ir. – exclamó Yamato sin voltearla a ver.

El ojiazul siguió caminando hasta que llegó al pasillo y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Mimi seguía tras de él y sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo, ya que ni siquiera había podido retenerlo por más de cinco minutos.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Siguió caminando tras él y de pronto, como por obra del cielo, mágica y místicamente se le vino la idea perfecta a la cabeza.

Oh, eso no podía fallar, así que de inmediato cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

– ¡Ah, mi tobillo! – gritó la castaña.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Yamato volteando hacia atrás.

El rubio la miró con algo de duda y caminó hacia donde la chica yacía tendida en el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

– Creo que me lo torcí… – mintió Mimi, fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

– Hmm, hay una enfermería al otro lado del campus. – dijo el ojiazul. – Yo tengo que ir a mi próxima clase así que…

– ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar así? – exclamó la chica. – ¡No puedo caminar! ¿Dónde quedó ese caballero que me salvó la otra vez?

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Yamato.

– Tú encontraste mi cartera y me la devolviste. – dijo Mimi sacando la billetera rosa de su abrigo para mostrársela. – Y después distrajiste a esos hombres para que yo pudiera escapar.

– Ah... ¿Eras tú? – preguntó el chico observándola con detenimiento. – Oh, creo que sí.

– Desde ese día he querido agradecerte, por eso me alegré tanto cuando supe que iríamos juntos a la Academia YG. – de nuevo mintiendo.

– Mira, no voy a ir a esa academia contigo, pero tienes razón, seré un caballero y te llevaré hasta la enfermería.

– Gracias. – perfecto, ahora tendría más tiempo para convencerlo.

Mimi pensaba pasar su brazo por la espalda del chico para que este la ayudara a caminar, pero el rubio se hincó frente a ella y le dio la espalda, indicándole con sus brazos que subiera.

– Vamos. – exclamó. – Sube.

– Ehm… está bien. – dijo Mimi no muy convencida.

No podía creer las cosas que tenía que hacer para conseguir entrar a esa academia.

Pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de Yamato y este la tomó fuerte de las piernas para levantarse y comenzar a caminar con la chica en su espalda. Salieron del edificio y rápidamente Mimi comenzó a recibir miradas asesinas de las chicas que los veían pasar.

– Uhm… creo que no les agrado. – susurró.

– Ignóralas. – respondió el rubio. – Todas las chicas de por aquí son iguales, yo trato de evitarlas, son muy ruidosas.

– ¡Oh! En eso tienes razón. – dijo Mimi recordando a las que conoció en la cafetería. – Al parecer eres muy popular entre las mujeres.

– Uhm… no entiendo por qué.

– Tal vez ya te escucharon cantar y simplemente no pudieron resistirse.

El rubio resopló.

– No, solamente canto cuando me aseguro de que no hay nadie más en el edificio.

– ¡Ja! – exclamó Mimi con una sonrisa triunfal. – Ya admitiste que sí cantas.

– Pues ya que… – respondió el chico. – Pero no es algo que me guste, solamente lo hago para liberar el estrés.

– ¡Pues déjame te digo que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia de tan inspirado que estabas! – dijo la castaña. – Y pude darme cuenta de que estabas disfrutando lo que hacías.

– ¿Tú que sabes? No me conoces.

– Pero si vienes conmigo a la academia YG podríamos conocernos. – dijo Mimi con un tono de voz coqueto.

– ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no voy a ir.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? A Mimi no le faltaban ganas de ahorcarlo ahora que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No tenía intención alguna de hacer amistad con el rubio y mucho menos de rogarle para que fuera con ella, pero de alguna manera tenía que llevarlo a Tokyo.

– Mira, ya estamos en la enfermería. – dijo Yamato sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Oh, las luces están apagadas… – exclamó la chica.

– Parece que no hay nadie, creo que salieron a comer.

– ¿Comer? – susurró Mimi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido nada en todo el día y realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre. Un gracioso sonido salió del estómago de la chica y Yamato la miró extrañado.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó el ojiazul.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca en tu vida has tenido hambre? – respondió tajantemente. – No he comido nada desde hace horas.

– Después de que te revisen el tobillo puedes comer en la cafetería.

– Sí, de hecho eso iba a hacer hace rato, pero era más importante encontrarte. – sinceró Mimi.

Yamato ya no contestó y ayudó a la chica a bajar de su espalda para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban en el lugar, sentándose él a su lado. El chico dio un largo suspiro y se recargó en éste con pesadez.

– Oye y… – habló Mimi, tenía que sacarle plática y convencerlo de algún modo. – ¿Te gusta lo que estás estudiando?

– Sí. – respondió Yamato como única respuesta, sin mirar a la chica.

– Oh… y ¿por qué arquitectura? – preguntó la chica.

– No lo sé, simplemente me llamó la atención.

– Pues si te gustara realmente, sabrías la razón por la cual la elegiste.

– No, sólo me agrada y ya.

– Ah, entonces no te gusta… solamente te agrada. – remarcó Mimi.

– Es lo mismo. – bufó Yamato.

– No, no lo es. – insistió la castaña. – ¿Y en que semestre vas?

– En cuarto semestre, llevo dos años estudiando aquí.

– Pues aún es tiempo de cambiar de rumbo. – exclamó fingiendo inocencia en sus palabras.

Yamato lanzó una risotada al aire y negó con la cabeza.

– Me estás diciendo todo esto sólo por tu capricho de que vaya contigo a Tokyo, ¿verdad?

– ¡No es un capricho! – exclamó Mimi. – ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ti!

– No puedo ir a esa academia, y aunque quisiera, la respuesta es no.

A la castaña no se le escapó el detalle de que había utilizado el verbo "querer."

– ¿Entonces sí quisieras?

Yamato la miró de reojo y resopló, algo fastidiado. Estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido a alguien tan insistente y terco como esa chica que tenía a un lado.

– Escucha, yo no suelo hablar de mi vida privada, y mucho menos con alguien que acabo de conocer, pero te voy a explicar esto para que ya no insistas.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con interés, mirándolo.

El rubio dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

– No sé si hayas oído hablar de Hiroaki Ishida…

– Pues claro, es muy famoso. Compone excelente música y…

– Él… es mi padre. – exclamó interrumpiendo a la chica.

– Sí, ya lo sabía… unas chicas en la cafetería estaban hablando de eso.

– ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Yamato extrañado, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo que lo sepa?

Pues no, no tenía nada de malo, pero a Yamato le sorprendió que la chica no hubiera reaccionado como normalmente lo hacían todas las mujeres cuando se enteraban de que era el hijo del famosísimo Hiroaki Ishida. Gritos, gritos y más gritos desquiciados era lo que solía escuchar cuando alguien se enteraba de ese dato. Era por eso que solía alejarse de las chicas del campus, todas lo acosaban por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de ese hombre.

– No. – dijo el rubio respondiendo al fin. – No tiene nada de malo, pero es por eso que no puedo ir a la Academia YG.

Mimi ahora era quién no comprendía nada.

– ¿Eh? No lo entiendo…

– Sí, eso era lo que iba a explicarte… – exclamó el ojiazul. – La relación que tengo con mi padre es algo… complicada.

Mimi no contestó y miró al rubio con unos ojos llenos de duda, cosa que este notó y decidió continuar.

– Solía… ser mi héroe cuando era un niño, pero con el paso de los años sucedieron muchas cosas y comenzamos a alejarnos a pesar de que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo.

– Oh, ¿entonces vives en los Estados Unidos con él?

– Ya no. De hecho por eso me vine a estudiar lejos, para no tener que verlo, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca era insoportable, peleábamos todo el tiempo. – exclamó frunciendo el ceño, pensar en ese hombre no le hacía bien.

– ¿Estás estudiando aquí sólo porque querías alejarte de él?

– Algo así… – hizo una pausa. – La arquitectura me agrada, pero elegí la carrera precipitadamente, en una urgencia por salirme de la casa.

– ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quisieras hacer? – preguntó Mimi, quien por primera vez en toda la conversación había dejado de actuar y hablaba con sinceridad.

Hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que Yamato se atreviera a contestar.

– Música… – exclamó con melancolía reflejada en sus ojos.

Mimi sonrió para sus adentros.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomó descubrirlo?

– Desde siempre lo he sabido, el bajo con el que me viste hace unas horas lo compré en cuanto llegué a este país, no llevaba ni una hora aquí y ya lo tenía conmigo.

– Y si ya lo sabías… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña.

– No puedo estudiar música porque todo el mundo pensará que me estoy colgando de la fama de mi padre, incluyéndolo a él.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Mimi incrédula. – ¿Es por eso que estás dejando ir tu sueño?

– ¿Mi sueño? – interesante forma de llamarlo, pensó Yamato.

– ¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó levantándose del sillón. – ¡Un padre nunca pensaría eso de su hijo! ¡Tú solamente estas huyendo!

Mimi estaba realmente molesta y eso confundió un poco a Yamato, quien no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de la castaña.

La chica simplemente quería cachetearlo para que reaccionara; ella habría dado todo por ir a Juilliard y cumplir su más grande sueño, pero la vida le había quitado esa oportunidad y por el momento debía dejarlo ir. Pero él, Yamato Ishida, simplemente estaba huyendo, escapando de sus propios sueños.

Eso era algo que Mimi no podía soportar.

– ¿Huyendo? – exclamó algo molesto. – Creo que estás confundida…

– ¡No lo estoy, tan sólo escúchate! – continúo Mimi. – ¿Pensarán que tuviste el camino fácil y que te estás colgando de la fama de tu padre? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti mismo?

– Esto no se trata de la confianza que tengo en…

– ¡Si confías en el talento que tienes, la gente también lo hará!

– Pero siempre van a haber comparaciones.

– Eso es a lo que me refiero… ¿Qué acaso eso no es cobardía? – exclamó Mimi. – ¿Temes ser comparado con tu padre?

Yamato se levantó del sillón, mirándola de frente.

– Creo que te estás metiendo demasiado en mi vida personal, será mejor que dejemos el tema de una vez.

– ¡No quieras evadir mis preguntas, no soporto a las personas como tú! – continuó la castaña. – ¡No tienes idea de lo que yo daría por tener la oportunidad de realizar mis sueños! En cambio tú, por no querer intentarlo, te conformas con algo que realmente no te llena.

– Yo…

Interesante.

Era la primera vez que una chica dejaba a Yamato Ishida sin habla.

– Agh, ¿sabes qué? Yo me voy de aquí. – dijo la castaña dando media vuelta. – Cuando te escuché cantar, pensé que el director había hecho lo correcto al elegirte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no vales la pena, ni mucho menos el tiempo que perdí en venir a buscarte.

Yamato estaba atónito, no se podía mover de su sitio y sólo veía como la chica se alejaba. Nunca antes le habían hablado así, y ni siquiera él mismo solía pensar en eso, ya que era cierto, todo lo que la castaña le había dicho era cierto… pero eran verdades que él prefería evitar y ahora se las habían gritado de la manera más directa posible.

– ¡Espera! ¿Y tu tobillo? – fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio.

– ¡MI TOBILLO YA ESTÁ BIEN! – gritó Mimi. – ¡Me voy a la central!

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y salió del campus sin voltear atrás. La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acaso le había gritado todas esas cosas? ¿En verdad le había dicho que era un cobarde?

Bueno, ella consideraba que sí lo era, pero lo que le dijo fue en un arranque completamente impulsivo. ¿Quién era ella para meterse con la familia del rubio?

– Ah… mejor hubiera dejado hacer su trabajo al profesor Kido. – suspiró con pesadez. – Creo que lo arruiné todo…

En definitiva, después de lo histérica que se había puesto, cualquier esperanza de que el rubio fuera con ella a Tokyo estaba perdida. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Si el grupo de estudiantes especiales no se formaba, estaba perdida.

Toda su vida se había complicado desde que su papá se endeudó con ese maldito señor. Su sueño más grande se había ido por la borda y ahora debía conformarse con esa academia... en cambio Yamato Ishida simplemente estaba huyendo de sus sueños por no querer ser la sombra de su padre.

– Tal vez fui muy dura con él… – susurró para sí misma.

Ya muy alejada del campus, siguió caminando hacia la central de autobuses, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y el sol no se había dignado a salir, aunque era normal en esa estación del año.

Cuando al fin llegó, compró su boleto para Tokyo y se sentó a esperar en una de las bancas de la estación, para su desgracia el autobús estaba retrasado y tardaría más de la cuenta en llegar.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos sentada y ya se sentía desesperada, así que del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó su iPod, se puso los audífonos y dejó las canciones correr en aleatorio. La música siempre había sido algo que la relajaba y la hacía ponerse de buen humor, y rápidamente se encontró tarareando cada una de las melodías que escuchaba, recargada en el respaldo de la banca.

De pronto notó como empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve del cielo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y el frío estaba aumentando. Mimi se abrazó a ella misma para tratar de entrar en calor, pero no fue muy efectivo; así que para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar la melodía que acababa de empezar.

– _**There's a song that's inside of my soul… it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…**_

Estaba tan metida en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz alta y las personas que pasaban por el lugar se estaban deteniendo a escucharla por unos segundos para luego seguir con su camino.

– _**I'm awake in the infinite cold… but you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

La voz de la chica parecía encantar a todos los presentes, pero había uno en especial que la miraba sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era Yamato Ishida, ni él mismo sabía porque la había seguido hasta la central, acababa de llegar y lo primero que escuchó fue el cantar de la castaña, quien a su parecer tenía la voz más bella y angelical que en su vida hubiera escuchado, estaba fascinado.

– _**So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours… **__**I know now you're my only hope.**_

Las personas seguían pasando sin poder evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de la chica, pero Yamato no estaba sonriendo, él simplemente estaba parado frente a ella, observándola mientras, abrazada a si misma por el frio y con los ojos aún cerrados, cantaba en voz alta y con una sonrisa algo triste en sus labios.

– _**Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again…**_

Había algo en esa chica que lo tenía intrigado.

Él no se consideraba una persona abierta, mas sin embargo a ella le había contado una parte de su vida que no compartía con nadie cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos de conocerla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendía, no, lo que lo dejó inquieto fue la forma en que ella le gritó todas las verdades que ni siquiera él mismo había atrevido a admitir.

– _**When it feels like my dreams are so far...sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**_

Y el colmo para él fue escuchar aquella hermosa voz, esa voz que lo tenía prendado. No había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que llegó y la escuchó cantar... y no supo cómo de pronto la idea de irse a Tokyo con la chica ya no le sonaba tan descabellada.

– _**I give you my destiny; I'm giving you all of me… I want your symphony, singing in all that I am… at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back...**_

– Mimi… – la llamó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, arrepintiéndose cuanto antes, pues ocasionó que la chica dejara de cantar abruptamente.

– Tú… – exclamó la chica al abrir los ojos. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

– Te traje esto.

El rubio sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina una lata de chocolate caliente, de las que venden en las máquinas expendedoras, y se la ofreció, acercándose y extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Pero Mimi no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió, solamente lo seguía mirando confundida.

– Dijiste que no habías comido nada y además está haciendo mucho frío, tómala, le va a caer bien a tu cuerpo. – explicó el rubio.

– Yo no te pedí que me trajeras nada. – respondió con altanería, como solía hacerlo con todos, ya no tenía que comportarse bien con ese chico.

– No importa, lo hice porque quise. – dijo el rubio. – Tómala, en verdad necesitas tener algo en el estómago.

Mimi suspiró y tomó la lata. Una sensación agradable recorrió su cuerpo al sentir lo caliente que estaba, así que rápidamente comenzó a frotar las manos alrededor de esta.

– Si tienes frío puedo prestarte mi gabardina.

– No la necesito, estoy bien. – exclamó Mimi. – Gracias por el chocolate.

Yamato suspiró y caminó hacia donde estaba para sentarse junto a ella. La chica ni siquiera volteo a verlo y abrió la lata para comenzar a tomar el chocolate con lentitud.

– Oye y… ¿dónde queda exactamente esa academia de artes?

Mimi seguía dándole sorbos al chocolate y cuando escuchó eso último sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… ¿Entonces aún había esperanza? Si así era, tenía que convencerlo, no importaba que el chico no le agradara del todo, ella DEBÍA llevarlo a Tokyo para poder completar el grupo de alumnos especiales.

– Está en una zona exclusiva de la cuidad, los alrededores son muy bonitos. – contestó lo más amablemente que pudo.

– ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

– Dentro de una semana será la ceremonia de apertura y a partir de ahí empezará el periodo escolar. – dijo Mimi.

– Tal vez… – susurró Yamato.

– ¿Lo estás considerando?

– Todo es muy repentino, y la verdad, no tengo lugar donde quedarme en Tokyo.

– La escuela cuenta con dormitorios, así que no tendrás problema en ese aspecto.

– Yo…

Pero Yamato se vio interrumpido por el autobús con destino a Tokyo que al fin se había dignado a llegar. Todas las personas que lo habían estado esperando se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos y comenzaron a subir con rapidez.

– Llegó el autobús. – continuó Yamato, sintiéndose algo aliviado.

Mimi suspiró con pesadez y subió al autobús con la cabeza en alto, sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio. Pero antes de caminar hacia los asientos lo miró de nuevo… un último intento no iba a matarla.

– Tienes que venir conmigo a la Academia YG. – dijo con un tono autoritario en la voz.

– Ya te había dicho que no lo haré… – respondió el rubio.

– Ah… – giró los ojos y caminó hacia uno de los asientos traseros, estaba cansada de insistirle.

El chofer del autobús cerró las puertas de este y rápidamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la gran ciudad. Mimi recargó su cabeza en el asiento dispuesta a tomar una siesta en el camino, estaba exhausta y algo fastidiada; las cosas no habían salido como ella lo hubiera esperado, aunque no le sorprendía, ya que últimamente todo lo que hacía le salía mal.

Estaba a punto de sacar su iPod para relajarse cuando escuchó una voz gritando a lo lejos.

Clara fue la sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio a Yamato Ishida corriendo velozmente detrás del autobús. Pegó su rostro y ambas manos a la ventana para cerciorarse de que no estuviera imaginando cosas.

– ¡Señor! – gritó Mimi. – ¡Por favor detenga el autobús por un momento!

El conductor del camión la miró extrañado y decidió hacerle caso al notar por el retrovisor a un desenfrenado rubio corriendo tras ellos.

Yamato ya había alcanzado al vehículo cuando este se detuvo y se paró frente a la ventana de Mimi, quien inmediatamente la abrió y sacó su rostro para escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decir, algo en su interior le decía que lo había logrado.

– Yo… – comenzó a hablar Yamato tratando de recuperar aire. – Sólo tengo una pregunta más…

Mimi sonrió.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

– ¿Dices que el director fue quien te pidió que me buscaras?

– Sí, él personalmente.

– Hmm…

– Entonces… ¿vendrás a Tokyo conmigo? – exclamó Mimi aún con una linda sonrisa.

¿Ir a Tokyo con ella?

Sí, era verdad que su sueño más grande era hacer música, también era verdad que no estaba estudiando arquitectura por gusto, e incluso era verdad que siempre había huido de sus sueños por temor a ser considerado como la sombra de su padre.

Además estaba la voz de esa chica…

– ¡Oye! – gritó el chofer. – ¿Qué haces allá afuera? Ya vamos muy tarde, ¿vas a subir o no?

Yamato dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

– No. – dijo al fin. – Por favor continúe con su camino.

La perfecta sonrisa de Mimi fue reemplazada por unos ojos llenos de furia al escuchar tal respuesta.

¡Pensaba que ya lo tenía en sus manos!

– ¡HEY! – exclamó la chica. – ¡Tienes que subir!

El autobús comenzó a moverse y Yamato solamente se quedo parado en su sitio viendo como este se alejaba.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó Mimi, asegurándose de que éste escuchara.

Ahora sí estaba oficialmente arruinada. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ponerse cada vez más difíciles? Ella ni siquiera quería entrar a la Academia YG y pareciera que destino estaba haciendo todo lo posible por impedírselo. Cerró la ventana del autobús algo molesta y se recargó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, sería un largo camino de regreso Tokyo y lo peor del caso era que había hecho el viaje en vano.

Definitivamente cada vez que todo parecía irse arreglando, surgían nuevas complicaciones.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Holi! Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, bueno, la verdad creo que no tardé xD! Les estoy trayendo los capítulos muy rápido y seguido! Pero es que me puse a hacer cuentas y van a ser MUCHOS más de los que pensé! Tengo bastantes historias que desarrollar (en especial con los personajes de Mimi, Yamato y Taichi) y varios romances que poner en marcha.**

**Pero en fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Como les dije, Mimi y Yamato al fin se conocieron y no fue amor a primera vista, pero bueno, eso viene después. ¿Creen que Mimi tiene buen poder de convencimiento xD? Entrar a la Academia YG no va a ser fácil, como se dieron cuenta, y no se imaginan lo difícil que se van a poner las cosas cuando al fin entren! (Porque es obvio que sí van a entrar, de algún modo u otro).**

**Estos tres estudiantes especiales tendrán que esforzarse mucho y ¡OW! ¡Me emociono yo sola! ¡Ya quiero escribir todo lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza! ¡AGH! Créanme que vamos en la fase 'aburrida' de la historia xD…**

**Hmmm ¿qué más? Pues en este capítulo se pudo ver un poco de la relación entre Taichi, Hikari y su papá, quien causará algunos problemas en algunos puntos del fic. Me falta introducir la relación entre Yamato y Takeru, pero creo que ya casi acabo con los personajes principales ~ Puff! !Enserio ya quiero avanzar!**

**Les menciono que, como este es un fic sobre una academia de artes, los personajes van a cantar mucho, a veces solo haré una descripción, pero cuando sea necesario añadiré el lyric de la canción, les recomiendo que la pongan cuando eso suceda.**

**Y ahora sí, me despido no sin antes agradecer infinitamente sus reviews! Enserio me emociona que el fic esté teniendo tan buen recibimiento, sus palabras de aliento me animan a querer escribir los capítulos TODO EL TIEMPO, haha, enserio, sin sus reviews seguramente apenas estaría publicando el segundo capítulo xD! Creo que soy de las que necesitan motivación! Y lo repito: !GRACIAS A TODOS! Aprecio mucho el tiempo que se dan para escribirme y espero que los que no se han animado lo hagan pronto!**

**Gracias por leer la historia, en serio :'D! ****~  
>Dejen sus RRs!<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	4. Ceremonia de Apertura

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Ceremonia de Apertura

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y una castaña con semblante de cansancio y fastidio total caminaba hacia el único lugar que tenía para dormir, la casa del enemigo de su padre y ahora también SU enemigo personal, Joe Kido. Al fin había llegado y dudó unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. ¿Qué excusa le iba a inventar? Se suponía que traería con ella a Yamato Ishida para ir mañana mismo a inscribirse.<p>

Dio un largo suspiro y sin pensarlo mucho llamó a la puerta. Se le hizo extraño que el profesor Kido se tardara en atender, pareciera que estaba ocupado hablando con alguien, puesto a que escuchaba voces.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó el peliazul abriendo la puerta. – Pasa… llegaste más tarde de lo que pensé.

– Sí, es culpa de los inútiles del servicio de transporte, el autobús se retrasó por horas. – dijo la chica entrando a la casa.

Joe la miró por unos segundos y luego asomó su cabeza fuera de la casa, como si estuviera buscando a otra persona.

– No vino conmigo. – exclamó Mimi, sabiendo que buscaba a Ishida.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó alarmado. – ¿No me digas que... no aceptó venir?

– No es eso, él vendrá. – mintió. – Pero lo hará durante el transcurso de la semana, ya que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes.

– Oh, está bien, con que llegue antes de la ceremonia de apertura. – dijo Joe.

– Sí… – respondió Mimi dejando su abrigo en el perchero, dándole la espalda al peliazul.

– ¡Muchas gracias por convencerlo! – exclamó el mayor. – El director dijo que no sería nada fácil.

– No fue problema para mí. – replicó la castaña con su típico tono de voz altanero. – Pero bueno, estoy muy cansada, creo que iré a dormir.

– ¡Espera! Quiero que conozcas al otro alumno especial, está en la sala.

La chica frunció el ceño.

– Uhm… mejor dejémoslo para mañana, realmente estoy exhausta.

– Pero las escaleras están justo al lado de la sala, se verá muy descortés si pasas y simplemente lo ignoras.

– Bien… – musitó Mimi, resignada.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico, sólo lo saludaría y se iría a dormir, no tenía humor de ver a nadie. Llegó a la sala con cara de pocos amigos y cuando vio de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿De nuevo encontrándose?

– ¡Tú! – gritó Mimi.

– ¿Tú? – exclamó el chico, tampoco esperaba encontrarse con ella.

– Oh, ¿se conocen? – preguntó el mayor, quien venía siguiendo a Mimi.

– ¡Claro que no! – bufó la castaña. – Sólo nos hemos topado un par de veces, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

– Y sin embargo… – habló el moreno. – Yo sí sé tu nombre, Mimi Tachikawa.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el profesor se le adelantó.

– Él es Taichi Yagami. – explicó Joe. – Y será un alumno especial junto a ti e Ishida.

– Yo no he dicho que lo voy a ser. – aclaró Tai.

– P-pero… ya habías dicho que lo ibas a considerar. – dijo el peliazul en un hilo de voz. ¡Necesitaba a esos tres chicos!

– Yo sólo… voy a pensarlo.

– ¡Los hombres son imposibles! – exclamó Mimi. – ¿Tan difícil les es tomar una decisión?

– Oye, tú no puedes opinar, no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí. – respondió Tai.

– ¡Y no me interesa! – dijo molesta. – Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

La castaña simplemente dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Lo único que Joe y Taichi escucharon después fue el portazo que dio.

– Perdónala, Taichi… ella es algo…

– Especial… – completó el castaño.

– No sé si yo usaría esa palabra para describirla… – susurró Joe no muy convencido.

Taichi no había retirado la mirada de las escaleras por donde subió la castaña. Algo había en esa chica que lo tenía intrigado, incluso desde el día que la conoció le pareció una persona muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Siguió metido en sus pensamientos por unos minutos más y el silencio reinó en la sala hasta que el castaño se dispuso a hablar.

– Profesor Kido… ¿Usted cree que si voy a esa academia pueda llegar a… ser famoso?

– ¿Famoso? – preguntó confundido. – Pues eso depende del talento de cada uno y…

– No sé si realmente me interese cantar… – lo interrumpió.

– ¿Entonces cuál es tu sueño, chico?

– Yo sólo… – hizo una pausa. – Quiero llegar a ser grande… quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí.

– ¿Él? – preguntó confundido.

– Ah, ¿dije eso en voz alta? – exclamó el castaño. – Olvídelo…

Taichi se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, seguido inmediatamente por el peliazul, quien no entendía el sentido que había tomado la plática.

– ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó observando como el moreno abría la puerta.

– Sí… – dijo dando media vuelta. – Nos vemos mañana en la academia.

Dicho esto Taichi comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hasta que desapareció de la vista de Joe Kido, quien aun estaba en el marco de la puerta, pensativo. ¿Entonces lo había logrado? ¿El chico se presentaría mañana? No lo podía creer, estaba salvado… los tres alumnos especiales estarían en la academia para la ceremonia de apertura.

.

.

– ¡Director, eso es inaceptable!

Era muy temprano en la mañana y un hombre viejo y barbudo se encontraba en la oficina de Wada Kouji. Se trataba del subdirector de la Academia YG, el señor Yano, y parecía muy enfadado e inconforme.

– Sin embargo, ya está decidido. – respondió el director, con calma.

– ¡Pero esos alumnos no son adecuados para YG! – exclamó el viejo. – ¡Nos van a hundir, nos darán mala reputación!

– No puede asegurar eso, ni siquiera les ha dado una oportunidad.

– Es que es lo más absurdo que he escuchado, la academia nunca ha tenido "alumnos especiales." – dijo remarcando eso último.

– Es de sabios probar cosas nuevas.

– No, señor, insisto en que es una mala idea. – dijo el subdirector. – ¡Por algo no fueron aceptados en las audiciones!

– Yo pienso que pueden llegar a ser grandes.

Wada Kouji nunca perdía la calma y eso le crispaba los nervios a Yano aún más.

– No creo que merezcan estar aquí… de alguna manera le voy a probar que está equivocado respecto a esos tres chicos.

– No se preocupe, señor Yano. Ya verá que el profesor Kido hará un buen trabajo con ellos. – dijo sonriente.

– Créame que ese profesor sólo los va a estropear más de lo que ya están. – dijo el mayor. – Pero bueno, me retiro. Debo ir a arreglar algunos asuntos.

– Adelante. – exclamó el director.

– Con su permiso.

Las actividades en la Academia YG para los alumnos de primer ingreso ya habían comenzado, los dormitorios ya habían sido asignados al igual que los casilleros y ahora los estudiantes se encontraban haciendo fila para recibir sus uniformes. Los de las chicas consistían en una blusa blanca de cuello con un lindo moño rojo atado en este. Sobre la blusa iba un elegante saco negro con seis botones en paralelo y además llevaba una pequeña falda gris de tablones. El uniforme de los chicos era muy parecido, camisa blanca con una corbata roja, saco negro con los mismos botones en paralelo y pantalones grises.

– Chicos, su compañero Daisuke Motomiya me hará el favor de ir nombrándolos para que vayan pasando por su uniforme. – explicó una profesora. – Yo iré a la sala de maestros, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Cuando la mayor salió del lugar, Daisuke rápidamente se acercó a donde estaban colgados todos los uniformes y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros para que tomaran el suyo. Llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos con la labor y faltaba poco para que terminara, la fila de estudiantes cada vez era más corta.

– Sora Takenouchi. – llamó el chico.

– Gracias. – dijo la pelirroja tomando su uniforme con una sonrisa.

– Veamos, el que sigue… – continuó Daisuke. – ¡WOA, que miedo! ¿De quién es esta cosa? – exclamó en tono burlesco.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia donde estaba el chico y vieron que estaba sosteniendo un uniforme muy, muy grande. Pequeñas risas se escaparon de sus bocas sin notar que una apenada castaña que estaba al final de la fila se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

– ¿Esto es una manta o una falda? – siguió bromeando Daisuke. – ¡Jajaja, es talla extra grande! ¡Seguramente se equivocaron, no puede haber alguien tan inmenso!

Hikari Yagami ahora estaba más roja que un tomate, tenía la cabeza gacha y no quería siquiera voltear. Toda la gente a su alrededor se seguía burlando a excepción de un chico rubio que se encontraba a su lado y pudo notar lo mal que se sentía.

– ¡Oh, esperen, parece que sí pertenece a alguien! – gritó el moreno. – Aquí viene su nombre.

En ese momento Hikari supo que debía huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y salió corriendo de la fila para irse del lugar. Recogería su uniforme después, lo mejor por el momento era evitarse humillaciones.

– Su nombre es…

– Eso es mío. – exclamó el rubio interrumpiendo a Daisuke.

La castaña ya había salido del salón, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco, asomándose por la puerta.

– Es una falda, los hombres usan pantalón. – respondió el chico de ojos marrón.

– ¿En serio? Si no me dices, nunca me habría enterado. – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

– Eres Takeru Takaishi, ¿verdad? – continuó Daisuke. – Tu nombre no es el que viene escrito en este uniforme, este pertenece a…

– I'm saying that it's mine, don't you understand? – interrumpió el ojiazul.

– ¿W-what? – preguntó confundido.

– Do you have any problem with it? – dijo Takeru arrebatándole el uniforme.

– Please… speak… slow… – balbuceo Daisuke.

Takeru solo giró los ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta con el uniforme en mano. Cuando salió vio que la castaña se encontraba sentada contra los casilleros aún cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. El rubio simplemente pasó por donde estaba y le dejó el uniforme colgado en el casillero de al lado, continuando con su camino.

Hikari levantó el rostro ante esto y vio como el chico ya se había alejado bastante. Una inevitable sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

– Gracias…

::

Después de que todos los uniformes fueron entregados a sus respectivos dueños era hora de ir al salón de baile para el primer encuentro que tendrían con la profesora Rae Fujioka, quien era la encargada de las coreografías para las presentaciones de los alumnos. Llevaban cinco minutos de retraso pues las bromas de Daisuke habían atrasado todo el proceso. Clara fue la sorpresa en sus rostros cuando vieron que la mayor ya los esperaba en la entrada del salón con los brazos cruzados.

– Llegan tarde, alumnos. – exclamó la delgada mujer al verlos entrar. – Deben saber que esa conducta no se tolerará cuando comiencen las clases oficiales.

– Lo sentimos, profesora. – respondió Ken juntando sus dos manos en señal de disculpas. – No volverá a pasar.

– Bien, tomen asiento en el suelo, tengo varios anuncios que hacerles.

Todos los chicos entraron al salón rápidamente con algo de vergüenza por haber llegado tarde a su primer encuentro con quien sería su profesora por el resto del semestre; habían oído rumores de que era una de las maestras más estrictas de toda la academia.

– Soy la profesora Rae Fujioka, deben saber que soy la encargada del área de baile en la academia, además de que voy a ser la titular de los de primer ingreso este semestre, así que todos sus problemas e inquietudes los deberán discutir conmigo.

Los alumnos la miraban en silencio, muy atentos a lo que la mayor decía.

– Esta semana previa al inicio de clases vamos a ensayar para la ceremonia de apertura, algunos alumnos de cada generación hacen un número musical, y los de primer ingreso suelen abrir el evento. ¿No les emociona?

– Wow… entonces podremos subir al escenario antes de lo que esperaba. – le susurró Miyako a Sora.

La pelirroja sólo la miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

– Ahora me voy al punto importante. El número que van a hacer será grupal, pero cuenta con un _solo_ femenino y uno masculino, ambos de baile. – continuó la profesora con una sonrisa algo arrogante. – El masculino ya está decidido y no habrá cambios, pues fue el alumno que obtuvo el puntaje más alto en las audiciones en toda la historia de la academia.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

– Takeru Takaishi. – habló la profesora, mirando al rubio. – Tú abrirás la ceremonia de apertura junto a una afortunada joven.

– Oh, that's good to hear. – exclamó el chico con simpleza.

– Ahora, las chicas que quieran sobresalir de entre las demás, levanten la mano. – continuó la maestra.

Todas las presentes se miraron la una a la otra antes de levantar su mano. La primera en hacerlo fue una hermosa rubia de largo cabello, después de eso varias más se animaron y lo hicieron también. Incluso una apenada Hikari Yagami había levantado la mano, ocultando gran parte de su rostro con su bufanda.

Sora estaba un poco dudosa, pero realmente quería sobresalir en esa academia, debía dar lo mejor de sí misma y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que también levantó la mano.

– Bien, tú, la chica de cabello morado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque piensas que mereces ese_ solo_? – preguntó la profesora.

– Soy Mikayo Inoue, y me gustaría hacer el _solo_ porque… uhm, no sé, probablemente sería divertido.

Una disimulada mueca se formó en el rostro de la mayor, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

– A ver, tú, la rubia. Misma pregunta. – exclamó la mujer.

– Mi nombre es Catalina Fiore. Y me gustaría hacer ese solo en honor a mi madre, que falleció hace algunos años. – dijo con un semblante melancólico.

– ¿Tu madre? – preguntó la mayor, mirándola dudosa.

– A ella le gustaba mucho verme bailar cuando era una niña y siempre quiso verme sobre un escenario… – explicó al borde de las lágrimas. – Estoy segura de que si tengo ese solo ella se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí desde el cielo…

– Hmm… – exclamó la profesora. – A ver, tú, la pelirroja. ¿Por qué quieres el _solo_?

– Eh... yo soy Sora Takenouchi y… – la chica bajó la mano con tristeza. – Creo que Catalina tiene mejores razones, ella debería obtener el solo…

La profesora la miró con disgusto.

– Yo… también pienso lo mismo. – exclamó Hikari algo desilusionada, pues le hubiera gustado compartir el escenario con ese chico rubio.

– Sí, Catalina debería hacerlo. – continuó otra alumna del salón.

– ¡Sí! Por su mamá… – dijo Miyako.

– Bien, si no hay otra interesada para mañana, será de Catalina. – dijo la profesora. – Los veo a la misma hora, pueden retirarse.

Salieron del salón con rapidez y el resto de la mañana fluyó de buena manera. Todos los alumnos ahora se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, algunos estaban comiendo y otros simplemente platicaban y comenzaban a conocerse, tal era el caso de los jóvenes de primer ingreso.

– ¿Entonces eres de Francia, Catalina? – preguntó Miyako a la hermosa rubia con perfecto cabello lleno de bucles.

– Así es. – respondió la francesa. – ¿Y ustedes siempre han vivido aquí, chicas?

– Sí, nunca he salido del país. – dijo la pelimorada.

– Yo al igual que Miyako, siempre he vivido aquí. – respondió la pelirroja con amabilidad.

– Oh… pues se pierden de mucho. – dijo la rubia, mirando con detenimiento a Sora. – Yo recuerdo bien tu audición. ¿No eres tú quien cantó junto a una chica con total falta de modales?

– Eh… ella no… – comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.

– ¿Pero que no tenías el cabello más largo? – la interrumpió Miyako. – Casi te llegaba a la cintura y ahora lo traes arriba de los hombros.

– Sí… me lo corté justo hoy, antes de venir aquí.

– Pues se te ve mucho mejor.

– De hecho. – dijo la rubia desviando la mirada. – Hey… pero miren que tenemos aquí…

Catalina, quién ahora miraba hacia la entrada de la cafetería observaba divertida a una chica con cabellos color chocolate que acababa de entrar.

– ¿No eres tú la que hizo el ridículo en las audiciones? – exclamó la francesa en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó Sora sorprendida de ver a la chica. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh, ¿no lo saben? – dijo Mimi acercándose. – El director personalmente me eligió para ser una estudiante especial.

– ¿Estudiante especial? – intervino Miyako alzando una ceja. – Nunca he oído hablar de eso. ¿Tú sabes algo, Ken?

– También es la primera vez que lo escucho. – respondió el chico.

– Seguro lo estás inventando. – dijo Daisuke acercándose a Mimi. – Yo vi como reprobaste la audición.

– Yo no reprobé la audición, simplemente no hubo necesidad de una. – respondió la castaña con altanería.

– Mimi… – habló Sora. – Necesito hablar contigo, afuera.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Mimi y ésta la retiró rápidamente con brusquedad.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser afuera? – preguntó la castaña. – Lo que tengas que decir, que sea en frente de todos.

– No creo que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es que nadie lo puede saber? – interrumpió Mimi.

Sora dudó un poco antes de responder.

– Yo… me acabo de enterar de lo de tu familia, que tu papá quedó en la ruina.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par y sólo la miró con desdén.

– ¿Es por eso que renunciaste a Juilliard? – preguntó la pelirroja. – En verdad lo siento… – dijo con sinceridad.

– Tú…

Mimi trató de articular palabras, pero nada le salía. Miró a su alrededor y notó como todos la observaban con pena en sus ojos, cosa que ella no pensaba tolerar. Así que sin más, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

– ¡Mimi! – gritó Sora. – ¡Espera!

La pelirroja inmediatamente corrió detrás de la chica y una vez fuera de la cafetería la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

– Yo sólo quiero que sepas que…

– ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas un micrófono y lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? – exclamó Mimi interrumpiéndola.

– Yo…

– ¿Crees que es muy gracioso que mi padre lo haya perdido todo y ahora yo tenga que venir a esta horrible academia? – continúo alzando más la voz.

Sora no supo que contestar y se lanzó a abrazar a Mimi con fuerza. En verdad le dolía por lo que la castaña estaba pasando, ella sabía que su sueño más grande era ir a Juilliard y cantar un tipo de música muy distinto al de YG.

– Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Mimi… ya verás que las cosas se van a solucionar. – dijo Sora.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó la chica tratando de empujar a la pelirroja, pero ésta no la soltaba.

– No sé cómo fue que sucedió, pero si yo lo hubiera sabido antes…

– ¡Suéltame! – dijo zafándose del abrazo de Sora.

– Pero Mimi…

– A ver… ¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubieras sabido antes? – exclamó la castaña. – ¿Habrías pagado la deuda o algo así?

– Yo… te habría brindado mi apoyo… si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido… – susurró Sora tratando de contener sus lágrimas. – Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando me dijiste que ya no irías a Juilliard…

– Ya cállate… – espetó Mimi dándose la vuelta para ocultar el rastro de sus propias lágrimas. – ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que sólo porque pasaste la audición ahora puedes dedicarme tus palabras de lástima?

– Yo no…

– Pero las cosas no son así, tienes que recordar a donde perteneces. – dijo Mimi dándole la cara de nuevo. – Eres mini Tachikawa, sólo eso.

Sora no pudo responder a eso y simplemente bajó la cabeza, estaba segura de que comenzaría a llorar.

– Ni creas que porque te cortaste el cabello las cosas van a cambiar, yo sigo siendo mejor que tú. – dijo Mimi. – Cambiar tu apariencia no te da una identidad propia.

– Mimi…

– Tú me preguntaste que se sentía pertenecer a la tercera clase, ¿verdad? – continuó la castaña. – Yo no tengo la menor idea… pero pensé que tú podrías saberlo. ¿Qué se siente, Sora?

La pelirroja de nuevo se quedó sin habla.

– Te veo en la ceremonia de apertura.

Dicho esto, Mimi dio media vuelta y decidió regresar por donde vino. Caminó hacia la cafetería con la cabeza en alto y todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí parecían haber escuchado lo que había sucedido, ya que la observaban sin discreción alguna.

La castaña los miró con fastidio y siguió caminando sin esperarse que una engreída francesa le metiera el pie, haciéndola caer directo al suelo.

– Lo siento, querida. No me fijé. – exclamó Catalina.

Mimi se levantó inmediatamente y los miró con ojos retadores. No iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con ella.

– Yo que tú no intentaría nada, te ganamos en número. – dijo la francesa.

– Son unos imbéciles. – espetó Mimi girando los ojos y dándose la media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Tan pronto la chica se fue, todos corrieron hacia donde estaba Sora, rodeándola por completo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Miyako. – No vale la pena que llores por personas así…

– Es que…

– Ánimo. – dijo Daisuke. – Vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

– Muchas gracias pero… tengo algo importante que hacer. – respondió la pelirroja alejándose del lugar.

::

– ¿Dices que quieres el _solo_ para la ceremonia de apertura?

Una interesada profesora Fujioka observaba a Sora, quien estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada diferente a la que le había visto esta misma mañana.

– Sí. – respondió la chica con decisión.

– ¿Y porque ese cambio tan repentino?... pensé que querías que la francesa lo hiciera.

– No. Yo quiero hacerlo. – dijo Sora. – Yo tengo que hacerlo.

Rae Fujioka simplemente sonrió divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

– Bien. Las dos tendrán un pequeño enfrentamiento de baile mañana y ahí voy a decidir. – explicó la profesora. – Avísale a Catalina que después de las prácticas de mañana se decidirá quien hará el_ solo._

– Espere… ¿quiere que… yo le avise? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedes hacerlo? – exclamó, arqueando una ceja.

– No es eso… es que me siento muy mal de querer quitarle el _sol_o a Catalina, sus razones son más significativas que las mías…

– Pues si no le quieres avisar, simplemente le doy el _solo_ a ella y ya. – dijo con simpleza.

– ¡N-no! Lo haré… iré ahora mismo. – exclamó la pelirroja haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida.

– Espera. – habló la profesora. – Veo que no te sientes cómoda con esto, así que te lo voy a decir…

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida.

– La madre de Catalina no está muerta. – soltó la mayor.

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal declaración.

– Simplemente está fuera del país por razones de trabajo desde hace más de dos años. – continuó la profesora.

– Y si usted lo sabía… ¿por qué no dijo nada? – preguntó Sora.

– La verdad es que Catalina me parece una buena candidata para el_ solo_. – explicó la mujer. – Mintió frente a todos con tal de conseguir lo que quería, eso es de admirarse.

¿De admirarse? Sora no podía concebir como el mentir podía considerarse admirable. Nunca se imaginó que alguien se atrevería a inventar algo así por alcanzar sus objetivos. Eso era muy bajo, era como hacer trampa. No lo podía creer.

– No lo entiendo… – exclamó la pelirroja.

– Takenouchi. Te voy a dar un consejo. – dijo la profesora acercándose a la chica.

::

Ahora Sora caminaba por el pasillo de los casilleros algo confundida y abrumada. Se detuvo en el suyo por unos segundos y sacó sus tennis de baile para comenzar a practicar. Continuó con su camino hasta que un casillero en particular le llamó la atención.

– Es el de Catalina… – susurró recordando que vio a la rubia sacar sus cosas de ahí en la mañana.

Miró a sus alrededores con cautela asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y abrió la puerta del casillero. Ahí se encontraban los tennis de baile de la francesa...

Era su oportunidad.

Alzó la mano para tomarlos, pero luego negó con la cabeza, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

– No, Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo? – se regañó mentalmente.

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar algo asustada por la idea que había atravesado su cabeza, cuando las palabras de Mimi le vinieron a la mente.

_"Yo sigo siendo mejor que tú."_

"_Te veo en la ceremonia de apertura."_

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– Yo… debo hacerlo. – exclamó la pelirroja.

Rápidamente volvió al casillero de Catalina y abrió la puerta para tomar los tennis de la chica y salir corriendo del pasillo.

::

Estaba ya atardeciendo y Mimi Tachikawa caminaba hacia la parada de autobús para volver a casa de Joe Kido, quien le ofreció hospedaje mientras comenzaban las clases ya que aún no se podían utilizar los dormitorios de la academia. Tenía un semblante de fastidio y molestia total. Ese había sido un día horrible, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía, todos esos últimos días habían sido de lo peor. Después de un rato al fin llegó a la parada y se detuvo a esperar al camión.

Dos chicas de la academia se encontraban también ahí y comenzaron a mirarla con desdén y a susurrar a sus espaldas.

– Mira, es esa niña arrogante de la cafetería. – le dijo una a la otra.

– Sí, pobrecita, pero creo que Catalina le dio su lección.

– Y la ilusa se cree la gran cosa, seguro no tiene ningún amigo. Siempre que la veo está sola.

Mimi estaba escuchando todo lo que decían de ella y simplemente giró los ojos. Estaba harta de la gente de ese lugar, todos eran unos idiotas. Dio un largo suspiro, esperaba que el autobús no tardara mucho tiempo más.

– Hey, niña arrogante. – llamó la voz de un hombre.

Tanto Mimi como las dos jóvenes voltearon por inercia hacia donde había venido la voz, y ahí, en la banca de la parada, se encontraba sentado un chico con audífonos; éste tenía un peculiar cabello castaño alborotado.

– Tú… – exclamó Mimi reconociéndolo, era Taichi Yagami.

De nuevo encontrándose.

– Ven y siéntate conmigo. – dijo el moreno.

La chica lo miró dudosa y no le respondió. Tampoco se movió de su sitio.

– Anda, ven. – repitió Taichi.

Mimi lo pensó unos segundos más y caminó hacia la banca, sentándose un poco alejada de él. Las dos chicas que miraban la escena se alejaron del lugar y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

– ¿Tuviste un mal día? – preguntó Taichi.

– No es de tu incumbencia… – respondió Mimi.

– ¿Esas chicas son de la academia?

– Para mi desgracia. – dijo desviando la mirada.

El chico dio un largo suspiro y se quitó uno de sus audífonos para ofrecérselo a Mimi.

– ¿Quieres escuchar?

Mimi volteó a verlo.

– No, gracias. – respondió, de nuevo desviando la mirada.

Taichi giró los ojos y se deslizó en la banca para quedar justo al lado de ella y colocarle él personalmente el audífono en su oreja. Después de unos segundos, Mimi volvió a mirarlo y se retiró el audífono.

– Creo que está descompuesto, no escucho nada. – dijo la chica.

El castaño sonrió y metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para de ahí sacar el cable que unía a los dos audífonos; y para sorpresa de Mimi, estos no estaban conectados a ningún aparato.

– Útil, ¿no? – dijo Taichi.

– No creo entender tu punto. – respondió Mimi.

– ¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte, estaba escuchando música. – dijo el castaño.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

– Es muy útil cuando quieres fingir que no estás escuchando… – explicó Taichi. – Y con esto también podemos pretender que somos amigos cuando en realidad no lo somos.

Mimi parpadeó y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, sin duda ese chico era peculiar. Y no supo cómo o porqué sucedió, pero ahora se encontraba sonriendo. Volvió a desviar la mirada y se puso de nuevo el audífono en su oído. Taichi la miró y sonrió con sinceridad al ver que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a la chica. Desde que la conoció nunca la había visto hacerlo y de pronto no le pareció mala idea tratar de hacerla sonreír más seguido.

Era mucho más hermosa cuando lo hacía.

Mimi lo miró de reojo y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. Era extraño. ¿Por qué de pronto su horrible día se había vuelto mejor? Cerró los ojos y levantó su rostro para sentir la brisa invernal jugar con su cabello, por primera vez en varios días parecía haber encontrado un poco de tranquilidad.

Siguieron esperando al autobús un rato, ambos mirando hacia el horizonte aún con los audífonos puestos.

.

.

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo y en la Academia YG los preparativos para la ceremonia de apertura parecían ser lo más importante en esos momentos. Era media mañana y dos jóvenes de encontraban en el salón de baile siendo observadas por su profesora.

– ¿Listas?

– Sí. – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

La profesora Fujioka presionó el botón de reproducción con el control remoto y una rítmica melodía comenzó a salir del estéreo que tenían en medio del gran salón.

Sora Takenouchi y Catalina Fiore ahora se encontraban compitiendo para ver quien obtendría el _solo_ femenino en la ceremonia. La rubia se movía con una gracia y delicadeza inimaginables, parecía sacada de una obra de ballet. Mientras que los movimientos de Sora eran más fluidos y con mucha fuerza. Ambas se estaban esforzando y dando lo mejor de sí mismas, pero cuando Catalina se paró en un solo pie para dar una vuelta, inmediatamente cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

– ¡AH!

Sora se detuvo al ver a su compañera caer y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – exclamó la maestra acercándose también.

– Creo que hay algo en mi zapato…

La francesa se retiró el tennis del pie que se había lastimado y abrió los ojos con horror al ver su calcetín manchado de sangre. La profesora Fujioka se cubrió la boca de la impresión y rápidamente tomó el zapato de la chica y lo sacudió para sacar lo que había dentro.

Clara fue su sorpresa al ver caer de este un puntiagudo clavo bañado en sangre.

– ¿Qué... rayos? – exclamó la profesora.

– ¡Qué horror! – dijo Sora con auténtica preocupación reflejada en su rostro. – Catalina, vamos a la enfermería rápido.

La pelirroja ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie y ésta pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sora para apoyarse al caminar. Comenzaron a salir del salón con lentitud y la profesora tomó el clavo del piso aún sorprendida.

Sora se dirigía a la salida del salón mientras veía de reojo a la maestra, pero rápidamente tuvo que retirar la mirada cuando los ojos de la mayor se posaron en ella, observándola intrigada.

– Creo que… ya tenemos a la persona que hará el _solo_ femenino. – susurró la profesora Fujioka devolviendo su mirada al clavo que tenía en la mano.

.

.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido y al fin el día de la ceremonia de apertura había llegado. Toda la academia era un caos, los profesores corrían de un lado a otro y los encargados de la limpieza ayudaban a arreglar el auditorio. Había docenas de reporteros esperando ansiosos en la entrada de la escuela y todos los alumnos que participarían en el concierto se encontraban en los camerinos preparándose.

– Hoy es la ceremonia de apertura de la Academia YG, todos estamos muy emocionados por ver a los maravillosos estudiantes mostrar lo que han aprendido durante su estancia en este prestigioso instituto de artes. – decía una reportera mientras estaba siendo grabada por su camarógrafo.

– Una de las cosas que siempre nos tienen más intrigados es conocer a los nuevos talentos que la Academia YG ha reclutado, ¿qué sorpresas nos esperan hoy? – hablaba otro reportero al lado de ésta.

Muchísimos canales de televisión estaban fuera del lugar esperando a que la ceremonia diera comienzo. Los alumnos que no participarían en el concierto ya se encontraban dentro del auditorio buscando lugar para sentarse.

Una despreocupada Mimi venía llegando al lugar estrenando su nuevo uniforme que le acababan de dar esa misma semana. Todos los alumnos en la ceremonia estaban obligados a usar el uniforme escolar a menos que fueran a participar en el evento.

– ¡Niña arrogante! – la voz de un joven llamó a la castaña, quien sin siquiera voltear a ver supo de quién se trataba.

– Hola Taichi. – le respondió.

– Veo que a ti también ya te dieron el uniforme, te queda bien.

– Gracias. – dijo mientras asomaba su mirada por los asientos buscando alguno libre.

– ¡Ah! Ahí están. – exclamó Joe acercándose a ambos. – Que bueno que llegan, el director los quiere ver después del evento.

– Bien pero, ¿no se supone que somos tres alumnos especiales? – preguntó el moreno.

– ¡Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado! – dijo el peliazul. – Mimi, ¿estás segura de que Ishida vendrá? Si no llega yo estaré despedido y tú...

– ¡Él vendrá! – exclamó Mimi interrumpiéndolo. – Ya no piense en esas cosas.

– ¡Es que ya es muy tarde! – respondió el profesor.

– ¡Oh, veo que ahí están! – la voz de un hombre se unió a la conversación.

Genial, pensó Mimi, otra persona a la que no quería ver.

– Señor Arukawa. – dijo Joe. – No sabía que iba a venir…

Taichi simplemente miró al hombre con curiosidad. ¿Qué no era él de quién había salvado a Mimi en dos ocasiones?

– Claro que iba a venir. Tengo que presenciar el comienzo de Tachikawa hacia el estrellato.

La castaña desvió la mirada y giró los ojos. Ese hombre era insoportable y sumamente hostigoso.

– ¡Miren! Ahí hay tres lugares… – exclamó Taichi. – Vamos Mimi, usted también profesor. Y lo siento señor... – dijo mirando a Arukawa. – Pero tendrá que buscar otro lugar.

Dicho esto, el moreno tomó del brazo a Mimi y la llevó con rapidez hacia los asientos que había encontrado. Eran sorprendentemente buenos lugares, en la quinta fila.

– Lo siento mucho señor Arukawa. – dijo Joe comenzando a caminar. – Lo veremos después.

El peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a sus alumnos hacia los lugares que Taichi había encontrado. Arukawa simplemente los miró y dio un largo suspiro, buscaría a sus inseparables guaruras y los haría encontrarle un buen lugar.

De pronto todas las luces del auditorio se apagaron y el director Wada Kouji salió a dar unas palabras de bienvenida a todos los presentes. Los asientos ya se encontraban saturados y había varias personas de pie. Todos los reporteros tenían rodeado el lugar y el escenario estaba listo para el concierto.

– ¿Segura que el tal Ishida va a venir? – preguntó Taichi mirando a Mimi. – El evento ya va a empezar…

– ¡Ya dejen de preguntarme! No lo sé. – respondió la castaña.

– ¿No lo sabes? – exclamó alarmado Joe. – ¡Oh por Dios, estamos perdidos, fritos, muertos!

– No exagere… – dijo Mimi con fastidio.

– ¡Debí haber sabido que no lo lograrías convencer cuando dijiste que usarías tus encantos femeninos!

– ¿Encantos femeninos? – preguntó Taichi viendo raro a Mimi.

– Son insoportables. – dijo la castaña devolviendo su mirada al director, quien ya estaba por terminar de dar su discurso.

Wada Kouji bajó del escenario acompañado de una horda de aplausos, ahora era el turno del subdirector Yano de subir y presentar los números musicales.

– En esta ceremonia recibiremos primero, como siempre, a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. – comenzó a hablar el mayor. – Ellos nos han preparado un número de baile con _solos_ de dos alumnos sobresalientes. Recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso.

El mayor se retiró del escenario y luces de todos los colores ocuparon el lugar. De pronto la música comenzó a invadir los oídos de las personas y varios alumnos vestidos de negro salieron a comenzar a dar los primeros pasos de baile de la ceremonia. Todos se movían perfectamente sincronizados, marcando los movimientos con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo.

Una explosión de humo se hizo presente y de ahí salió un apuesto chico rubio que comenzó a bailar tan pronto la cortina de humo desapareció. Su atuendo era diferente al del resto y mucho más llamativo, era el encargado del solo, Takeru Takaishi, quien bailaba como todo un profesional. Hasta los estudiantes de grados superiores se quedaron boquiabiertos con la fluidez del chico, quien parecía que dominaba la canción a la perfección, opacando al resto de los bailarines por completo.

De pronto Takaishi se detuvo y apuntó con ambas manos hacia el lado derecho del escenario, otra explosión de humo se hizo presente y rápidamente se pudo ver a una bella pelirroja que venía caminando al ritmo de la música, marcando muy bien cada paso que daba. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la hermosa chica comenzó a bailar. Su delicado cuerpo se movía con gracia al ritmo de la canción y su rostro denotaba seguridad en sí misma.

Mimi, quien veía el número de baile con cara de fastidio, de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso ella era?...

– ¡WOW! Sora se ve hermosa… – exclamó una pelimorada que estaba sentada atrás de Mimi. – Hasta parece otra persona…

La castaña inmediatamente la miró de reojo, escuchando atentamente.

– De hecho, yo no pensé que tuviera el talento… pero hasta se le nota un brillo especial. – dijo Ken.

– No es un brillo especial. – intervino Catalina, quien por cierto aún tenía vendado el pie. – Es el amuleto.

¿Amuleto? Se preguntó Mimi mentalmente. ¿A que se referían con eso?

– ¿De qué hablas, Catalina? – preguntó Miyako.

– Escuché que recibió ese pendiente en forma de estrella personalmente del director. – explicó la rubia. – Miren, ahorita mismo lo lleva consigo.

– ¿Dices que es por ese collar que baila tan bien? – preguntó Ken.

– El mismo Wada Kouji dijo que era un amuleto de la buena suerte, es por eso que las cosas le salen perfectas. – continuó la francesa.

– ¿Un amuleto de la suerte? – exclamó Miyako. – Ow, quisiera tenerlo, tal vez así las cosas me saldrían mejor, como a Sora.

Mimi devolvió la mirada al escenario y pudo notar como un pendiente en forma de estrella bailaba alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja. ¿Entonces ellos estaban hablando en serio? ¿El director se lo había obsequiado personalmente?

De pronto Takeru volvió a unirse al baile de Sora y ambos comenzaron a hacer movimientos sincronizados, escandalizando nuevamente al público y a todos los reporteros, que no dejaban de tomar fotos. Siguieron bailando con perfecta fluidez hasta que la música se detuvo y ambos chicos miraron hacia el público, que aplaudía con euforia.

Los ojos rojizos de la pelirroja inmediatamente se encontraron con unos chocolate que la veían con insistencia. Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron y Sora sonrió, observándola triunfalmente.

– Mírame Mimi. – susurró la pelirroja aún sabiendo que la castaña no la escucharía. – Este es mi mundo.

Sora tomó el pendiente de su cuello y lo levantó a la altura de sus labios para acercarlo y depositarle un corto beso.

– Y no permitiré que interfieras en mi camino. – finalizó con una sonrisa, recordando el consejo que le había dado la profesora Fujioka unos días antes.

"_¿Sabes qué es más importante que un amigo en este mundo?"_

"_Un rival."_

"_Un rival al que quieras destruir con toda tu alma."_

Los aplausos no paraban y Sora seguía de pie en el escenario recibiéndolos mientras un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para ella invadía su cuerpo.

"_Eso es lo que te hará triunfar."_

Al fin los gritos y aplausos fueron cesando y los alumnos de primer ingreso regresaron atrás del escenario, a los camerinos. El subdirector inmediatamente subió con una grata sonrisa en sus labios.

– Esa es una muestra del nuevo talento que tiene la Academia YG. – comenzó a hablar el mayor. – Esperen muchas sorpresas por parte de nuestros alumnos.

Toda la audiencia lo miraba expectante y en silencio.

– Antes de pasar al segundo semestre, quiero darles una noticia. – dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia. – En esta ceremonia de apertura tenemos tres nuevos alumnos, estos fueron seleccionados personalmente por el director, son los alumnos especiales de YG.

– ¿Alumnos especiales? – preguntó una reportera. – ¿Podría informarnos más sobre ellos?

– Pues claro, a eso iba.

Mimi y Taichi inmediatamente se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nadie les dijo que los anunciarían durante la ceremonia. Wada Kouji simplemente miró al mayor, extrañado. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el subdirector Yano?

– No los he tratado personalmente, pero deben de tener mucho talento para haber sido admitidos por nuestro querido director. – continuó el mayor. – Así que quiero que estos tres estudiantes suban al escenario y nos muestren que es lo que pueden hacer.

– ¿Qué está diciendo ese hombre? – preguntó Taichi. – A mi no me avisaron sobre algo así.

– Lo está haciendo apropósito. – habló Mimi. – Sabe que no estamos preparados.

– Profesor Kido. – exclamó el subdirector mirándolo desde el escenario. – ¿No piensa que es grandioso? Dígales a sus alumnos que pasen al frente.

Mimi y Taichi lo miraron, expectantes. El profesor tenía que salvarlos de esa incómoda situación.

– Ehm… es que no preparamos nada. – habló Joe. – Ellos no...

– Yo sé que no tienen nada preparado. – interrumpió el mayor. – Pero eso es lo mejor de la situación, así pueden sorprendernos a todos. Por favor suban al escenario.

– ¿Qué está tramando? – se preguntaba la profesora Fujioka observándolo desde la primera fila. – ¿Querrá demostrarle al director que se equivocó?

– No vamos a pasar al frente. – dijo Mimi.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Catalina, quien se encontraba tras los chicos. – ¿Tienen miedo?

– ¡Vamos! – exclamó Miyako. – Vayan rápido, suban al frente.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por todo el auditorio y los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

– ¡Suban!

– ¡Suban!

– ¡Suban!

Mimi miró a su alrededor y notó como todos los observaban divertidos, ahora se habían convertido en el centro de atención. No estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mas sin pensarlo mucho, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de su asiento.

– Hey, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Taichi.

– ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? – respondió Mimi molesta. – No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados con todo este escándalo.

La chica le dirigió una última mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario a paso lento. Taichi intercambió miradas con Joe y giró los ojos a la vez que se ponía de pie y seguía a Mimi. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir cuando ambos chicos subieron al escenario y el mayor les entregó un micrófono a cada uno.

– ¡Aquí tienen a los alumnos especiales de la Academia YG! – el subdirector simplemente los miró manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante y bajó del lugar, expectante.

Los reporteros inmediatamente corrieron con sus cámaras y comenzaron a disparar flashes a toda velocidad, dejando casi ciegos a Mimi y a Taichi, que parecían paralizados.

– ¿Qué ese no es… mi hermano? – susurró para sí misma una castaña de cabello corto que estaba sentada en la décima fila. – Tai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El moreno apenas podía abrir los ojos y se cubrió de todos los flashes con un brazo. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debían hacer? Los habían subido al escenario sin previo aviso, no había música de fondo y ellos no tenían nada preparado. Una sensación extraña comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, estaba molesto y sabía que él no encajaba en ese lugar. No iba a soportar estar allí arriba ni un sólo segundo más. Así que sin dudarlo, simplemente dejó caer el micrófono al suelo y dio media vuelta, bajando del escenario y dejando a Mimi sola.

La castaña se quedó aún más inmóvil ante la reacción de Taichi. Vio como rápidamente se dirigía hacia la salida del auditorio y la dejaba ahí, a su suerte. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue recoger el micrófono del chico y mirar dudosa al público. Bien, debía admitirlo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer y los malditos reporteros no dejaban de tomar fotos.

– ¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacer nada? – gritó la voz de una chica del público. – ¡FUERA!

– ¡FUERA!

– ¡FUERA!

– ¡FUERA!

De pronto toda la audiencia se encontraba gritando esa palabra a coro. Matsui Arukawa miraba expectante a Mimi. Joe Kido solamente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Wada Kouji la veía con gran interés y el subdirector simplemente sonrió aún más, su plan había salido a la perfección.

También la estaba observando desde atrás del escenario una sonriente pelirroja, muy atenta.

– ¡FUERA!

– ¡FUERA!

Mimi traía cada micrófono en una mano y seguía paralizada. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto? Quería hacer algo pero la voz no le salía. Todos los estudiantes estaban gritando y las cámaras no dejaban de tomarle fotos, la presión la estaba matando.

En ese exacto momento, un apresurado rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con un bajo colgado en su espalda, guiado por las voces a coro de los estudiantes. Vio la puerta del auditorio abierta y se dirigió a ésta con rapidez. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí dentro?

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando chocó con un chico castaño que iba saliendo del lugar cabizbajo. Ambos levantaron la mirada y se observaron por unos momentos.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó Taichi rápidamente para continuar con su camino.

El rubio simplemente lo ignoró y entró al auditorio quedando momentáneamente cegado por todos los flashes que estaban siendo disparados al mismo tiempo. Se acercó un poco al escenario y cuando al fin abrió los ojos pudo ver a una castaña de rostro familiar.

Era ella, esa chica que lo había hecho venir hasta Tokyo.

Pero... algo ahí no estaba bien.

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la situación. ¿Todas esas palabras de desprecio estaban siendo dirigidas a la chica? Y más importante, ¿por qué se encontraba sola en el escenario? ¿Habría sido su culpa por no llegar antes?

– ¡FUERA!

– ¡FUERA!

Estaba debatiéndose entre subir al escenario o no cuando Mimi soltó ambos micrófonos y bajó rápidamente del lugar, encontrándose frente a frente con él.

La castaña se detuvo y lo miró con unos ojos que el rubio no pudo descifrar. Esas orbes color chocolate que luchaban por contener lágrimas lo observaban con resentimiento y una extraña mezcla de sentimientos...

No supo porqué en verdad le había dolido que la chica le dedicara semejante mirada.

– Oye... – comenzó a hablar el rubio.

Pero Mimi simplemente le volteó la cara y siguió su camino, ignorándolo por completo. Yamato se quedó estático en su sitio aún confundido. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado?

– Tal vez... no fue una buena idea venir después de todo… – susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Y ahora qué? Taichi abandonó a Mimi y Yamato no llegó a tiempo. ¿Que sucederá con los alumnos especiales? No creo que el subdirector se quede con los brazos cruzados después de esto ~ ¿Y que hará nuestro director? ****¿Los seguirá apoyando?**

**Lalala, este capítulo quedó más largo de lo previsto. Pensaba dejarlo justo cuando acabó la presentación de Sora y Takeru, pero quise mejor terminar de una vez con el asunto de la ceremonia de apertura para ya pasar a la "verdadera" historia. Los dormitorios, la vida escolar, el drama masivo, los romances... y todo eso XD!**

**Y bueno, puntos importantes de este capítulo. Creo que lo más notorio fue que ya se declaró que Mimi y Sora serán rivales. Y hubo un pequeño momento Michi y uno Takari. ASDF, yo muero por escribir cosas Mimato! ~ ...y Taiora también, pero para eso aún falta porque primero debe haber todo un triangulo amoroso, y celos y drama y más drama. Además ando pensando en la manera de incluir un lemon en un futuro (muy lejano xD).**

**Ahora sí que no he ni empezado a escribir el capítulo 5. Pero bueno, me pondré las pilas este fin de semana para traérselos pronto, ya saben que son sus reviews los que me animan a subir rápidamente los capítulos. (¡Graciasgraciasgracias!) ¡Enserio espero que les esté gustando la historia :'D! ¡Créanme que se pondrá emocionante! I PROMISE.**

**Hehehe, ahora mi parte favorita, ¡los agradecimientos! ¡ENSERIO GRACIAS POR SUS RRs! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz con todas sus palabras! ¡Aunque sea un review pequeñito, yo lo aprecio enormemente! Además me encanta platicar con ustedes, por eso siempre les respondo en privado, para explayarme XD. OW, es que sin sus reviews yo no subiría los capítulos tan seguido y con tantos ánimos. ¡Gracias eternas!**

**¡En mis notas pasadas no lo puse y mi amiga Roxa-XIII me regañó D':! Así que: ¡Denle clic al botoncito de abajo y escríbanme! ¡Nada les cuesta y me harían muy feliz! Y ahora la cito a ella: "Please read and leave a review on that cute little button right there. ****Yeah! That's the one." :D!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	5. Amuleto de la suerte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: Like we used to (Piano version) - A rocket to the moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Amuleto de la suerte

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del lunes en la Academia YG y las clases oficiales acababan de dar comienzo. En todo el campus se observaban alumnos trasladando sus maletas a sus respectivos dormitorios y otros ordenando sus casilleros. Se respiraba un aire fresco y agradable, como en cualquier mañana de invierno. Todo parecía tranquilo, aunque en la oficina del director estuviera ocurriendo otra cosa.<p>

– ¿Ya vio los titulares en las noticias y en el periódico? – preguntó un exaltado hombre barbudo. –_ "Estudiantes especiales sufren de pánico escénico. ¿En verdad están calificados para la Academia YG?"_

El director de la academia, Wada Kouji, simplemente lo observaba atentamente con su semblante de siempre, calmado y seguro.

– Entiéndalo, aunque no hayan estado preparados, debieron haber improvisado algo para no quedar en ridículo. – insistió.

– Sí, comprendo su punto, señor Yano.

– Traté de detener a los reporteros de publicar esa clase de noticias, pero con los estudiantes y profesores será más difícil, todos piensan que los alumnos especiales fueron aceptados por dinero extra y no porque tengan lo necesario.

– Pero nosotros sabemos que no fue así. – le respondió el director.

El señor Yano soltó un suspiro de resignación.

– Le seré franco. Usted sabe que ni yo mismo los quiero en la academia. Pienso que tanto Joe Kido como esos tres chicos deberían irse lo más pronto posible, sólo causarán más problemas.

– Yo creo que en verdad pueden mejorar.

– Lo siento, director, pero yo daré esa propuesta en la junta de hoy. Deben irse, y estoy seguro de que los profesores me apoyarán.

– Bien, entonces para cuando sea la hora de la junta, yo ya tendré una solución. ¿Le parece? – respondió el director con una sonrisa.

::

En ese mismo momento la cafetería de la escuela se encontraba vacía casi en su totalidad, sólo estaban sentados en una mesa dos chicos con cara de pocos amigos, acompañados de su profesor y una señora del personal de limpieza que trapeaba el piso.

- ¿Entonces nos van a expulsar? – preguntó un chico de cabellos alborotados.

- No exactamente, ya que nunca estuvieron oficialmente inscritos… - respondió Joe Kido.

- Pues si nos expulsan no debería importarte. – habló una molesta castaña. – Tú fuiste quien bajó del escenario sabiendo que habría consecuencias. –

- Mimi, calma. – dijo el peliazul. – Aunque es muy probable que suceda, el director aún no hace el anuncio oficial. Por ahora siguen siendo alumnos de la academia. –

- ¿Pero no vio el escándalo que se hizo? Ahora todos creen que no tenemos talento y que estamos aquí porque el director nos quiso hacer un favor. – bufó Mimi. - Además de que quedamos completamente humillados frente a todo el mundo. -

- Pues que crean lo que quieran. – respondió el profesor. – Aún es muy pronto para rendirse. –

- ¿Saben qué? – dijo Mimi levantándose de la mesa. – Ya no quiero escucharlos, saldré a tomar aire fresco. –

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida con rapidez y evidente molestia reflejada en su andar, iba tan fastidiada de todo lo que estaba pasando que no se dio cuenta de que había un gran charco de agua cerca de la puerta.

- !Oye, cuidado! - exclamó Taichi al notar que la castaña no pensaba mirar hacia abajo.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en pa-

Pero Mimi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al caminar sobre el agua uno de sus pies resbaló, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de espaldas, amortiguando el impacto con sus brazos.

- !AH! - gritó la chica. - !Estoy empapada! -

Pero el colmo fue que cuando trató de levantarse, algo en uno de sus zapatos tronó. Era su tacón.

- Completamente roto… - susurró con pesadez.

La chica apretó los puños del coraje y se sentó en el suelo seco para retirarse el zapato y ver el daño.

- No puede ser... ¡Todo me está saliendo mal! – exclamó desesperada.

Taichi y Joe sólo la observaban desde atrás.

- ¿Por qué nada me puede salir bien?… ¡NADA! – gritó para sí misma, olvidando por un momento que no estaba sola.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Tai, acercándose.

- !NO LO ESTOY! !Ya estoy harta! – exclamó arrojando su zapato con fuerza hacia la pared.

- Déjame lo reviso. – dijo el chico recogiendo el zapato. – Tal vez pueda arreglarlo. –

Taichi se acercó a Mimi y se hincó a su lado para comenzar a examinarlo.

- ¡Deja eso! – gritó la chica empujando al castaño y arrebatándole su zapato. - !Aléjate de mí! !Eres un completo fastidio! -

- ¡Mimi, tranquila! – exclamó Joe.

- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! – exclamó poniéndose su ahora roto zapato y alejándose del lugar.

Iba caminando a toda la velocidad que su zapato sin tacón le permitía, ya no aguantaba estar en ese lugar. Desde el primer día que pisó la Academia YG su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Ahora se encontraba mojada, adolorida por la caída y además con uno de sus tacones estropeados. Estaba sumamente molesta, tenía los puños cerrados y luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas de coraje e impotencia que sus ojos querían derramar en ese preciso momento.

Seguía andando a paso rápido por los pasillos cuando de pronto perdió el equilibrio por culpa de su tacón y estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero para su suerte, esta vez pudo sostenerse con los casilleros.

- ¡AGH! –

La chica se quitó el zapato con brusquedad dispuesta a lanzarlo de tanto coraje que sentía, pero una mano la detuvo en pleno acto.

- No deberías descargarte de ese modo. – exclamó un chico alto y rubio, aún sosteniéndola del brazo. – Aunque las cosas no te estén saliendo bien, hacer berrinches no es la solución. –

- ¡Tú! - gritó enfadada al reconocer al chico. - ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para venir y decirme eso! –

- Tampoco puedes gritarle a todos los que se atraviesen en tu camino. – respondió Yamato quitándole el zapato.

- Déjame sola. – dijo Mimi.

- Si tu zapato se dañó, solo tienes que repararlo. No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada. – dijo el rubio agachándose al suelo para comenzar a golpear el tacón contra este, haciendo que se hundiera en su sitio.

- Todo está arruinado por tu culpa… si hubieras llegado a tiempo nada de esto estaría pasando… - dijo Mimi desviando la mirada.

Yamato la observó por unos segundos antes de responder. Sí, tal vez si él hubiera llegado a tiempo las cosas serían diferentes, pero no valía la pena quejarse por cosas que ya no se podían arreglar.

- Si te sientes triste y desesperada, la mejor solución es desahogarte; pero no debes descargar tu ira contra los demás. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Desahogarme? – dijo Mimi al borde de las lágrimas, de nuevo ese sentimiento de impotencia la estaba invadiendo. – ¡Yo ni siquiera debería estar en esta estúpida academia! !Pero estoy obligada porque debo pagar las deudas de mi padre y ahora tengo que dejar mi verdadero sueño de lado! -

La castaña sintió cómo las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo y rápidamente le dio la espalda a Yamato.

- Oye... no deberías llorar. Las chicas suelen verse lindas cuando lloran, pero tú no. – exclamó el chico. – ...De hecho te vez algo fea. –

El rubio se acercó a Mimi y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Créeme que las lágrimas no te sientan bien, así que mejor no llores... –

- ¿Qué clase de consolación es esa? – preguntó Mimi limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

- Lo siento… - dijo el rubio devolviéndole su zapato. – Me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo. –

La chica simplemente bajó la mirada y no dijo nada.

- Aunque no te guste este lugar, debes aguantar. - dijo Yamato. – Y cuando menos te lo esperes, ya habrás alcanzado tu sueño. -

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó Mimi dándole la cara de nuevo.

- Digamos que tú… me abriste los ojos. - respondió el rubio. - Y vine aquí a perseguir mi propio sueño. –

::

- Miyako Inoue. – exclamó una mujer de cabello rizado. – Tu turno. –

Era la profesora Ari Suou, quien además de ser una de las instructoras de canto, también era la encargada de llevar el registro completo de las alumnas, era por eso que ahora se encontraba pesando y midiendo a cada una de ellas.

La chica de cabellos violeta soltó una risita nerviosa, a nadie le gustaba que la pesaran en público, pero debía aguantarse, ya que así lo habían hecho con todas. Subió a la báscula con lentitud y miró expectante a la profesora.

- Estatura: 1.62 metros. Peso: 52 kilos. – dijo la profesora a la vez que anotaba los números.

- Wow, no estoy tan mal… - exclamó Miyako bajando de la báscula y regresando a su lugar.

- La que sigue… Catalina Fiore. – dijo la mayor. – Pasa a la báscula. –

Catalina sonrió de manera confiada y rápidamente se colocó sobre el aparato, mirando a la profesora.

- Estatura: 1.68 metros. Peso: 43 kilos. –

La francesa sonrió aún más ampliamente y bajó de la báscula muy orgullosa de su peso, no por nada cuidaba cada alimento que comía. Todas las chicas inmediatamente la observaron con ojos de verdadera envidia, Catalina parecía toda una modelo de revista.

- Hikari Yagami, tu turno. –

La castaña asintió y subió a la báscula a paso lento.

- Estatura: 1.63 metros. Peso… -

- ¡Ah! Profesora, podría usted decírmelo en priv-

- PESO: 79 KILOS. – dijo la profesora en voz alta, remarcándolo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Perdí tres kilos! – exclamó Hikari con una sonrisa. – Eso es bueno… -

- Bien, acabamos por hoy. – dijo la mayor cerrando su libreto de apuntes. – Les aviso que el peso que les mencioné, no es su peso actual. –

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas, confundidas; por lo que la profesora se dispuso a explicar.

- El peso que yo les mencioné es el que deben tener para la próxima semana. –

- ¡Eh! ¿Entonces debo perder tres kilos en una semana? – preguntó Hikari.

La profesora la miró divertida y se acercó a ella.

- Desde hoy mismo debes empezar con una rutina de ejercicios y salir a correr aunque sea por una hora. Además, después de las siete de la noche ya no puedes ingerir nada que no sea agua. Y recuerda que no debes comer nada entre comidas, y todo en pequeñas raciones. Así conseguirás perder esos tres kilos en una semana. –

- Pero… ¿Qué sucederá si no logro perder esos tres kilos? – preguntó la chica.

- Se te reducirán 50 puntos, y si tu peso aumenta, se te reducirán 100 puntos cada semana. –

- Pero si eso pasa, en tres semanas la pobre se quedará sin puntos… - le susurró Miyako a Sora en voz baja.

- Entonces reprobaría el semestre… - respondió la pelirroja.

- Recuerden que este mundo se basa en las apariencias, a veces el talento no es suficiente. – explicó la mayor.

Las chicas seguían murmurando entre ellas cuando de pronto apareció Mimi Tachikawa en el salón, caminando lentamente hacia la maestra.

- Perdón por llegar tarde… - habló la castaña.

- Ehm… escuché que la situación con los alumnos especiales sigue dudosa. – dijo la profesora.

- Pues nadie me ha dicho nada aún. – respondió Mimi.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar tus datos cuando aún no estás en la lista. –

Mimi simplemente giró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar. Era definitivo, cada día odiaba más esa academia.

::

La junta de profesores estaba a punto de comenzar, estaba ahí presente todo el docente educativo de la academia y sólo esperaban ansiosos al director; quien les había informado que tenía un anuncio importante que dar.

- Buenos días. – dijo Wada Kouji entrando a la sala y tomando asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa. – Gracias a todos por llegar puntualmente. Como les había informado, tengo un aviso que hacer, pero antes, el subdirector tiene un asunto que quiere discutir aquí. ¿No es así, señor Yano? –

- Sí. Gracias. – dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie y aclarándose la garganta. – Todos ustedes estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia de apertura y pudieron notar con sus propios ojos que los tres estudiantes especiales fueron una decepción. –

Los profesores comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos murmurando y Joe Kido simplemente evitó tener contacto visual con alguno, hundiéndose en su silla.

- Creo que está por demás decir que si dejamos que sigan estudiando aquí, la reputación de la academia quedará arruinada, todos los reporteros ya están hablando de ellos. –

- De hecho, creo que el subdirector tiene un buen punto. – exclamó la profesora Fujioka. – No necesitamos alumnos que padezcan de pánico escénico. –

- Gracias. – dijo el señor Yano. – Y lo peor del caso es que le estamos confiando el destino de estos tres jóvenes al profesor Kido, quien no ha podido hacer que ningún alumno haga su debut. –

El peliazul sintió rápidamente todas las miradas encima de él y sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia el suelo.

- Sí, es como poner aceite directo al fuego. – dijo la profesora Suou.

- Mi propuesta es más que obvia: Que se retome la decisión de despedir al profesor Kido aquí presente, además de expulsar a los tres estudiantes especiales. –

- Yo lo apruebo. – dijo rápidamente la profesora Suou.

- Apoyo la propuesta. – respondió otro profesor.

De pronto todos los maestros se encontraron aprobando la propuesta sin duda alguna en sus palabras mientras que el director los miraba con su semblante tranquilo de siempre, con su barbilla apoyada en ambas manos.

- ¿Y qué opina usted de la propuesta, profesor Kido? – preguntó Wada Kouji observando al peliazul.

- Y-yo… pienso que a mis alumnos no se les ha dado la oportunidad que merecen. – respondió con evidente nerviosismo. – Y aunque yo no he dado los mejores resultados como profesor, prometo esforzarme al máximo esta vez, ya verá que lograré que los tres debuten. –

- Señor. – interrumpió el subdirector. – No deje que las palabras de este hombre lo convenzan, es evidente que no logrará nada. Además, ya todos aprobaron mi propuesta. –

El director miró con detenimiento a Joe y sonrió.

- Pero es que yo también les tengo una propuesta... -

Todos miraron expectantes a Wada Kouji.

- Primero que nada, ya tomé una decisión sobre los alumnos especiales y el profesor Kido, y no habrá cambios. – dijo con una voz firme. – Ellos se quedan. -

- ¡Pero director! !No puede hacer eso, la mayoría no está de acuerdo! – exclamó el señor Yano.

- Como sabrán, yo no suelo estar en la academia por largos periodos de tiempo, y este año me llamaron de Francia para atender algunas cosas que tengo pendientes por allá. - continuó.

- Sí, siempre ha manejado la academia desde afuera. – dijo la profesora Fujioka. – Y ha funcionado bien de esa manera. –

- Pero ahí es donde entra mi propuesta… - exclamó con una sonrisa. – Quiero que el señor Yano sea promovido a director de la academia. –

Todos los presentes, incluyendo el mismísimo subdirector, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tan descabellado anuncio. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo Wada Kouji?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó el hombre barbudo.

- Sí. ¿No está usted de acuerdo? - respondió Wada Kouji.

- Pero señor… esta academia es suya. –

- Y no dejará de serlo. Sólo que ahora usted tomará las decisiones y se hará cargo de los estudiantes. –

- Aún no entiendo porqué tan repentina decisión… -

- Lo he pensado mucho, este lugar necesita de alguien que esté aquí a diario. –

- Entonces, si los estudiantes especiales y el profesor Kido se quedan… ¿Yo seré promovido a director de la Academia YG? – preguntó el mayor aun tratando de comprender.

- Exacto, así de sencillo. – respondió. – Venga a mi oficina hoy mismo para cerrar el acuerdo; mi vuelo a Francia sale esta noche. –

- E-está bien, señor. – exclamó el hombre.

- Bien. La junta acabó, pueden retirarse. – dijo Wada Kouji levantándose de su asiento.

Todos los profesores aun estaban sin habla. Simplemente no podían creer como habían terminado las cosas en sala, nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Siguieron murmurando entre ellos a la vez que salían del lugar, dejando a un abrumado Joe Kido aún hundido en su asiento.

- Profesor Kido. –

- Señor… - dijo levantando la mirada. – Pensé que ya se había ido. Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros, en verdad… –

- No me lo agradezca. Este es apenas el comienzo de la verdadera batalla. - respondió el aún director de la academia.

- ¿B-batalla? – preguntó el peliazul.

- Será una dura y larga guerra para ustedes. – continúo. - Lo siento… -

- ¿Por qué dice que lo siente? Usted ya hizo mucho por ayudarnos y… -

- Esta fue una batalla que yo inicié, y ahora usted es quien deberá pelearla. –

- No quisiera pensar en esto como si fuera una guerra… -

- El director Yano va a llenar su camino de obstáculos; pero yo en verdad creo que usted puede ganar. –

- Usted no lo entiende, soy Joe Kido, el profesor con más bajo rendimiento por tres años consecutivos... -

Wada Kouji sonrió ampliamente.

- Claro que entiendo. – exclamó. – Y tengo la certeza de que lo logrará. –

::

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en los sanitarios de la escuela arreglándose el cabello, que, como todo últimamente, era un desastre. Estaba tan concentrada en su reflejo que no notó a una pelirroja acercándosele por atrás.

- Miren a quién tenemos aquí. – exclamó Sora con un tono arrogante en la voz. – A la chica que hizo el ridículo en la ceremonia de apertura. –

- ¿Tú? – bufó Mimi dándole la cara. – Ahora resulta que de repente tienes las agallas para hablarme así. –

Sora sonrió.

- No entiendo que haces aquí, a ti ni siquiera te gusta esta academia. –

- Ese es asunto mío. –

- La mayoría de nuestros compañeros no te soporta. Además, acabo de escuchar que los alumnos especiales serán expulsados. – dijo desviando la mirada. – Lo mejor sería que te dieras de baja por tu propia cuenta. –

- Hmm… pareciera que me tienes miedo. ¿Tanto te preocupa que yo esté en esta academia? – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Mi papá me dijo que cuando las personas dicen cosas así, sólo hay dos posibles razones. – exclamó con su mismo tono altanero de siempre. – Es porque no tienes confianza en ti misma, o como dije, porque tienes miedo. –

- ¿Ya acabaste de hablar? – dijo Sora con notorio nerviosismo en su voz.

- Veo que tienes miedo en este preciso momento. – dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente. – Miedo a que yo me quede en este lugar y tú te conviertas en mini Tachikawa otra vez. –

- ¡Cállate! – gritó la pelirroja soltándole una fuerte bofetada a Mimi.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – exclamó la castaña llevando su mano a su mejilla.

- ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí! – respondió la pelirroja lanzándose al cabello de Mimi para jalarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritó Mimi agarrándola de los brazos para quitársela de encima.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas ya se encontraban arañándose y jalándose de todo lo que pudieran, seguían gritando y estaban haciendo tanto alboroto que las personas que estaban fuera de los sanitarios rápidamente las escucharon y comenzaron a acercarse.

- ¿Qué se escucha ahí dentro? – preguntó un confundido Ken Ichijouji.

- No lo sé, las chicas ya fueron a ver… - respondió Daisuke.

Y así era, un montón de chicas, entre ellas Miyako y Catalina, entraron corriendo al lugar para ver quienes estaban ocasionando tal escándalo. Clara fue su sorpresa al ver a Mimi sujetando a Sora contra la pared.

- ¿Qué le está haciendo a Sora? – gritó alarmada la pelimorada.

La pelirroja vio como todas sus compañeras comenzaron a entrar a los baños y aprovechó la situación en la que estaban para hacer como si Mimi la hubiera estrellado contra la pared, dejándose caer abruptamente al suelo.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó Catalina. – ¡Mimi atacó a Sora! –

Rápidamente todos los chicos que se encontraban a fuera del lugar entraron al escuchar los gritos de la multitud de chicas y se sorprendieron al ver a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo y a Mimi aún de pie, frente a ella.

Daisuke y Ken inmediatamente corrieron a socorrer a la chica.

- ¡Sora! – exclamó Mimi. – ¡No finjas, levántate! –

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó Daisuke. – No le hables así… ¿Qué no ves como la dejaste? –

Mimi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Sora le había jugado sucio!

La pelirroja seguía fingiendo desmayo y Ken ayudó a Daisuke a subirla a su espalda para llevarla a la enfermería con rapidez, seguidos por toda la horda de chicas alborotadas.

- ¡Abran paso! – gritaba Miyako a la vez que corría detrás de los chicos.

Sora abrió los ojos con lentitud y sonrió al ver lo bien que le habían salido las cosas. Iba a volver a cerrarlos cuando sintió que le faltaba algo en el cuello y rápidamente alzó la cabeza y comenzó a revisarse con las manos.

- ¡Espera! – gritó alarmada. – Bájame rápido. –

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería… - dijo Daisuke.

- Es mi amuleto… - susurró llevándose una mano a su cuello. - ¡Mi amuleto ya no está! -

::

Una adolorida y fastidiada castaña iba caminando por el patio de la academia aun tratando de peinar su cabello, ya que Sora lo había dejado peor que antes. Comenzó a sacudir su uniforme y notó como algo cayó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio de qué se trataba, era ese pendiente en forma de estrella, el que le había visto a la pelirroja en la ceremonia de apertura. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlo y lo observó fijamente.

"_El mismo Wada Kouji dijo que era un amuleto de la buena suerte, es por eso que las cosas le salen perfectas."_

"_¿Un amuleto de la suerte? Ow, quisiera tenerlo, tal vez así las cosas me saldrían mejor, como a Sora."_

- Pff… ¿Amuleto de la buena suerte? – bufó Mimi. – No me hagan reír… -

- ¡Oye, niña arrogante! – gritó Taichi, que venía corriendo hacia la chica.

Mimi lo miró y rápidamente se guardó el pendiente en uno de los bolsillos del saco de su uniforme.

- ¿Ya te enteraste? – preguntó el chico ya estando frente a ella.

- ¿De qué? –

- ¡Al parecer todo se arregló! – exclamó Tai con una sonrisa. – Ya no nos van a expulsar, desde ahora somos alumnos oficiales en la academia. –

Mimi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Enserio? –

- ¡Sí! Ahora vamos por nuestra credencial de estudiante, ya están listas. – dijo el chico comenzando a correr en dirección al edificio.

- Claro… vamos… - susurró Mimi algo pensativa.

Una buena noticia. Era la primera cosa que salía bien después de mucho tiempo, estos últimos días todo había sido un fracaso y justo ahora que tenía el amuleto, algo salía bien.

- ¿Será posible? – dijo sacando el pendiente de su bolsillo para mirarlo.

- Oye Mimi… - exclamó el castaño. - ¿Vienes o no? –

- ¡Ah! – dijo la chica guardándolo de nuevo. - ¡Sí, vamos! –

Y mientras eso sucedía, una ajetreada Sora seguía buscando el pendiente por todos lados, ya había revisado cada rincón de los baños y nada. ¡Esto no le podía estar pasando! Gracias a ese amuleto todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, no podía perderlo. Salió de los sanitarios y fue directo a su casillero, tal vez lo había dejado ahí.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Miyako y Ken se le acercaron.

- ¿Ya escuchaste? – dijo la pelimorada. – ¡La propuesta del subdirector de expulsar a los alumnos especiales fue rechazada! –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sora alarmada. - ¿Pero por qué? Todo parecía estar en su contra… -

- No lo sabemos. – explicó Ken. – Pero al parecer fue un acuerdo entre el director y el señor Yano. –

Sora los miró con una cara de pocos amigos y rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a su cuello. Las palabras de Mimi vinieron a su mente.

"_Veo que tienes miedo en este preciso momento. Miedo a que yo me quede en este lugar y tú te conviertas en mini Tachikawa otra vez."_

Definitivamente DEBÍA encontrar ese pendiente.

.

.

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo y los alumnos especiales tuvieron que pasar la noche en casa de Joe Kido, ya que sus dormitorios apenas les serían asignados ese día bajo las instrucciones del nuevo director de la Academia YG.

Wada Kouji ya se encontraba en Francia en esos momentos y ahora la academia estaba a disposición del director Yano. La noticia se había esparcido como pólvora, de boca en boca, y ahora toda la escuela estaba enterada.

Era temprano por la mañana y los alumnos se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería haciendo tiempo para su primera clase. Ese día el personal de la academia acababa de instalar un pequeño escenario con un piano en el lugar para que los chicos pudieran tocarlo y cantar en su tiempo libre.

Una linda chica de corto cabello color caramelo se encontraba tocándolo mientras los demás escuchaban la suave melodía que salía del piano a la vez que disfrutaban de sus alimentos. Estaba tan concentrada en su número musical que no se percató de que tenía a un chico recargado en el piano, observándola mientras tocaba.

- Hey, miss dinosaur. – la llamó el chico.

- ¡T-Takeru! – exclamó Hikari dejando de tocar instantáneamente.

- ¡I'm sorry! – dijo el rubio. – No quería que dejaras de tocar, lo haces muy bien. –

- Gracias… - susurró con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Me gustaría que tocaras para mí. – dijo Takeru. - ¿Conoces alguna de Rocket to the moon? –

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y colocó sus manos para comenzar a tocar la melodía de una canción que Takeru identificó desde el inicio. Sonrió ampliamente contagiado por la castaña y aclaró su garganta para comenzar a cantar.

_**- I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me… sharing pillows and cold feet. –**_

Hikari abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz del rubio, nunca se esperó que la fuera a acompañar cantando; pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, no deseaba que dejara de cantar, tenía una voz simplemente encantadora. Además de que le hacía ilusión que Takeru le hablara y ahora estuviera cantando para ella.

_**- She can feel my heart fell asleep to its beat… under blankets and warm sheets. If only I could be in that bed again, if only it were me instead of him…**_** -**

Pero de pronto no solo era ella quien miraba al chico totalmente anonada. Todas las chicas de la cafetería rápidamente se habían reunido frente al pequeño escenario y lo observaban con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

_**- Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?... –**_

Los tres alumnos especiales venían llegando de la casa de su profesor dispuestos a desayunar, pero rápidamente notaron a la multitud reunida en un escenario que estaba en el centro de la cafetería y se miraron extrañados.

- No sabía que se daban conciertos en la cafetería. – exclamó Taichi. – ¡Vamos a ver! –

- Ve tú, a mi no me interesa. – dijo Mimi dirigiéndose al buffet.

- Como quieras. – dijo Taichi sin sorprenderse, ya que esa era la actitud normal de la chica. – Y tú, Ishida… ¿vienes? –

- Uhm… no lo creo. – respondió el rubio caminando en la misma dirección que Mimi.

_**- Does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain? Does he do all these things like I used to?... -**_

Pero al escuchar la voz que estaba acompañando al piano se detuvo en seco. Él conocía esa voz, estaba seguro; fue casi por inercia que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Taichi. - ¿No que no? – dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Mimi los miró alejarse y simplemente giró los ojos.

Taichi y el rubio ahora se encontraban tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente, tardaron un poco y cuando al fin pudieron llegar al frente, ambos abrieron los ojos ampliamente.

_**- Fourteen months and seven days ago… Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night… -**_

- Él es… - susurró Yamato.

- ¿Hikari? – exclamó el castaño. No se esperaba ver a su hermana tocando sobre el escenario, aunque bueno, ella se sorprendería aún más si lo veía, ya que aún no le había mencionado que ahora también estudiaba en YG.

_**- Just your skin against the window… and you took it slow, and we both know… -**_

- Oye, Ishida… - dijo Taichi observando ahora a Takeru. - Ese chico canta muy bien. Es curioso, creo que se parece a… -

Pero no pudo terminar su oración debido a que el rubio ahora se encontraba subiendo al escenario. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

- Eres Takeru Takaishi, ¿verdad? – dijo Yamato una vez que estuvo frente al chico.

Hikari dejó de tocar el piano en seco.

- Es de mala educación interrumpir. – respondió él algo molesto. – Y sí, soy yo. ¿Necesitas algo? –

Yamato lo miró extrañado. ¿Es que acaso no lo reconocía?

- No lo sé, pensaba que tal vez podríamos cantar un dueto. – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedes continuar desde donde te quedaste? – exclamó observando a Hikari.

- Eh… no creo que… - comenzó a hablar algo incómoda con la situación.

- No, está bien. – intervino Takeru. – Por favor continúa tocando. –

La chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para continuar tocando desde donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpida por el alto rubio, justo a punto de entrar al coro de la canción.

Takeru rápidamente se puso al frente del escenario y comenzó a cantar de nuevo, dirigiéndose al público.

_**- Just your skin against the window… and you took it slow, and we both know. It should have been me inside that car… it should have been me instead of him in the dark… -**_

De pronto, la mano de Yamato se posó en su hombro y este dio un paso al frente para interrumpirlo y ahora cantar él.

_**- Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?... –**_

Ahora todas las chicas de la cafetería estaban literalmente boquiabiertas, no sólo por las hermosas voces de ambos chicos, si no porqué, definitivamente, los dos eran los hombres más apuestos que hubieran visto jamás.

- Creo que estoy enamorada… - susurró una chica.

- Son lo más bello que mis ojos han visto… - dijo otra entre suspiros.

Takeru aún estaba sorprendido ante la voz del rubio, le parecía familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde. Pero eso sí, no iba a permitir que lo opacara, así que decidió ahora ser él quien lo interrumpiera.

_**- Does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain? Does he do all these things like I used to?... -**_

Yamato observó al chico que tenía al lado. Lo que él pensaba que sería un dueto terminó pareciendo más como una competencia. Takeru le devolvió la mirada y luego posó su vista al frente para seguir con lo suyo.

_**- I know, love... happens all the time, love… –**_

_**- You're on my mind, love… that happens all the time, love, yeah… **_**–** intervino Yamato.

_**- Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible, with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this was right, don't throw this all away? –**_

Ahora ambos rubios se encontraban cantando juntos el coro de la canción, lo que causó aún más alboroto entre las personas que los observaban, especialmente por parte de las mujeres, quienes los miraban embobadas y no dejaban de suspirar.

Mimi, quien se encontraba algo alejada de la multitud, estaba igual de anonada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía la voz de Yamato Ishida que la hacía estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser? De pronto se sentía como hipnotizada y hasta el hambre le había desaparecido. No quería ser como las demás, pero no podía evitar observar con atención ese espectáculo.

_**- Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things? …like we used to? –**_

La canción estaba por terminar y Takeru observaba cómo Yamato seguía cantando al mismo tiempo que él y que no parecía estar a la defensiva. Perfecto, él iba a demostrar porque era que todos lo consideraban el mejor. Así que tomo aire y alzó la voz lo más que pudo.

_**- Oh, like we used to...**_** –**

Incluso el piano ya había cesado y Takeru aun no cortaba la nota final, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de canto y dejando completamente sorprendida a la audiencia y a Yamato, quien ya había dejado de cantar desde que el piano dejó de escucharse.

El pequeño rubio al fin terminó de cantar con un melodioso agudo y todas las chicas enloquecieron al instante y comenzaron a aplaudirle sin control.

- ¡Eres el mejor, Takeru! – gritó Catalina mientras aplaudía sin parar.

- En verdad lo hizo muy bien, aunque el otro chico no se queda atrás… - dijo Ken. – Pero nunca lo había visto, ¿quién será? –

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Takeru al rubio que tenía a su lado. - ¿Qué tal estuvo el dueto? –

- Lo hiciste muy bien… - dijo Yamato mirándolo a los ojos. – Haz mejorado mucho, TK. –

Al escuchar esto, una oleada de recuerdos llegó como flash a la mente de Takeru. Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba así, una persona a la que no había visto en los últimos 10 años… pero este chico no podía ser él, su hermano. ¿o sí?

- ¿Matt? – preguntó Takeru casi en un susurro.

- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿no? – respondió el rubio mayor sonriendo con melancolía. – Por un momento creí que no me ibas a reconocer… -

Takeru tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras del mayor y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Era él, su hermano, el héroe de su infancia, pero… cuando se fue con su padre fue como si hubieran cortado su relación desde la raíz. Su hermano nunca los había buscado a su madre o a él, ni por teléfono. ¿Ahora esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que te reconociera, si tú te alejaste por completo? – respondió tajantemente.

Toda la multitud observaba a los dos rubios hablar sin estar muy seguros de lo que estaba sucediendo, se escuchaban más los murmullos constantes de estos que la conversación entre ambos chicos.

- ¿Entonces se conocen? – susurró Miyako a Sora.

- Eso parece. – respondió la pelirroja.

- Creo que son parientes, se parecen mucho. – intervino otra chica.

- Pero creo que a Takeru no le da mucho gusto verlo. – dijo Daisuke.

Yamato y Takeru de pronto cayeron en cuenta de que seguían arriba del escenario y que estaban dando un espectáculo a la horda de curiosos.

- Oye, vamos a hablar a otro lado, aquí no es un buen lugar para hacerlo. – le dijo el mayor a su hermano.

- ¿Hablar? – dijo Takeru mirándolo con evidente molestia. – Yo no tengo absolutamente NADA que hablar contigo, Yamato. –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, TK? –

- Me largo de aquí. –

Dicho esto, el rubio menor se dirigió a las escaleras del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de la cafetería. Una confundida Hikari rápidamente se levantó del asiento del piano dispuesta a seguirlo, pero inmediatamente fue detenida por una fuerte mano rodeando su brazo.

- Hikari, espera. –

- ¡Tai! – exclamó la castaña mirando a su hermano. – ¡Desde hace días he estado tratando de localizarte! ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono celular? ¿Dónde has estado?... y ¡ah! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiarías aquí? –

- Wow, espera, son muchas preguntas. – respondió Taichi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Hikari lo miró e infló las mejillas en un puchero.

- ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme! –

La castaña lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó con ella a un lugar alejado de todos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y sí, estaba preocupada por Takeru, pero ahora tenía otros asuntos que atender… ¿por qué su hermano tan repentinamente había decidido ir a YG? Que ella supiera, el nunca mostró inclinaciones hacia el canto o baile.

Toda la multitud aún se encontraba rodeando el escenario cada vez más sorprendidos; sin duda esa mañana había sido interesante. No entendían nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero todos seguían murmurando entre ellos, observando al único que quedaba sobre el escenario, ese rubio alto que nunca antes habían visto.

- ¿Quién será? – susurró una chica. - ¿Y por qué Takeru parece odiarlo tanto? –

- No lo sé, pero tal vez vaya a consolarlo, míralo, no se ve muy feliz. – respondió esta. – Y es tan guapo... –

- ¿No tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer? – intervino una voz con un tono altanero. – Dejen de chismear y vayan a atender sus propios asuntos. –

Era Mimi Tachikawa, quien todo el tiempo había estado observando la escena de lejos y estaba harta de la inmadura actitud de todos. No sabía porque le molestaba de sobremanera el que todos estuvieran intercambiando opiniones tan descaradamente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, teniendo al rubio aún frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién te crees? – habló Catalina. – Después de lo que le hiciste a Sora, no deberías ni siquiera pisar este lugar. –

Mimi la miró despectivamente y le volteó la cara, sacudiendo su cabello en dirección a la chica en el acto. Dirigió sus ojos color chocolate hacia el rubio en el escenario y lo llamó con voz firme.

- Yamato, vámonos de aquí, ya van a comenzar las clases. –

El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues desde que su hermano se había marchado tan abruptamente hace unos minutos, se había quedado encerrado en su mundo. Parpadeo un par de veces y pudo divisar a Mimi observándolo delante de toda una multitud que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Apresúrate. – dijo la castaña. – No quiero llegar tarde. –

Yamato no respondió. Simplemente bajó del escenario y se dirigió a Mimi con un semblante serio, se detuvo frente a ella y esta comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de la cafetería seguida por el rubio.

Todos los observaron en silencio hasta que ambos salieron del lugar e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar.

- No soporto a esa chica. – dijo Catalina girando los ojos.

- ¿Pero no viste? – exclamó Miyako. – Al parecer conoce a ese misterioso rubio. -

- Pues si mis deducciones son correctas, creo que ese chico es un estudiante especial. – dijo Ken.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Daisuke. – Eso no puede ser… no parece uno de ellos. –

- La chica Tachikawa y ese tal Yagami estaban con él. – explicó el chico. – Y si mal no recuerdo, el director había mencionado que eran tres, lo más probable es que él sea el que faltaba. –

- Eso tiene sentido… - respondió Miyako.

- Hmm… esto se está poniendo interesante. – exclamó la francesa. – Creo que esos tres estudiantes especiales nos darán mucho de qué hablar. –

Sora, quien había estado callada durante toda la conversación, aún miraba en dirección a la puerta por donde acababan de salir Mimi y aquel nuevo chico. En verdad estaba preocupada, no podía dejar que esos tres se salieran con la suya. Se llevó una mano a su cuello y apretó el puño. Debía encontrar su amuleto.

::

El primer periodo de clases de ese día transcurrió a la normalidad, los estudiantes especiales se habían incorporado finalmente a las aulas y ahora se encontraban vocalizando bajo la supervisión de la profesora Ari Suou.

- Por último, Mimi Tachikawa. – llamó la profesora a la chica. – Comienza con la escala de Do Mayor. –

La mencionada pasó al frente y miró a todos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro para rápidamente comenzar a vocalizar con el piano de acompañante, su voz, como siempre, sonaba exquisita y muy bella.

Todos los presentes la miraban un poco sorprendidos, ya sabían que la chica cantaba bien, pues lo habían visto en las audiciones, pero el tenerla frente a ellos causaba un diferente impacto.

- Hmm, supongo que el que sea una completa arrogante no quita el hecho de que tiene una voz impresionante… - susurró Catalina a Sora.

La pelirroja asintió levemente; estaba cruzada de brazos observando a Mimi con evidente incomodidad reflejada en su mirada. ¿Por qué de repente las cosas estaban marchando bien para ella? Aun no comprendía cómo es que el director Yano había permitido que se quedara en la academia.

- Bien hecho. – exclamó la maestra. – Jóvenes, pueden salir a descansar, recuerden que en la tarde hay práctica de baile con la profesora Fujioka. –

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula con rapidez seguidos por la maestra, quien parecía tener prisa por irse. El lugar quedó completamente vacío con excepción de una preocupada pelirroja que se había quedado para seguir buscando su pendiente en forma de estrella, desde que lo perdió no había dejado de hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a revisar cada rincón de la academia.

Se agachó a buscar por el suelo y cuando estaba buscando bajo el piano, una voz la llamó.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –

Sora levantó la cabeza de manera instantánea al oír al intruso y se golpeó fuertemente en el acto.

- ¡Ay! – gritó acomodándose en el suelo y llevando una mano a su cabeza.

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? –

El chico corrió hacia donde yacía la pelirroja en el suelo y se hincó para quedar a su altura. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y luego subió una de estas hacia donde la chica había recibido el golpe, para revisarla.

- Sí, creo que no te pasó nada, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa. –

Sora, quien apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos se quedó paralizada al tener el rostro de ese chico tan cerca, ya lo conocía, era ese estudiante especial, Taichi Yagami, lo había visto en la ceremonia de apertura pero… era mucho más apuesto ahora que lo veía tan de cerca. Un inevitable sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó al fin, separándose un poco. – No te preocupes, estoy bien… -

- ¿Y qué hacías abajo del piano? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Buscaba mi collar, es muy importante para mí. –

- Oh, ¿cómo es? –

- Es un pendiente en forma de estrella… -

- En estos momentos tengo algo de prisa, pero te ayudaré a buscar. – exclamó Taichi. – Si lo veo, te lo entregaré personalmente. –

- ¡Gracias! – respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

Taichi se levantó del piso y le ofreció la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a hacerlo también, Sora la tomó gustosa y se levantó, sacudiéndose el uniforme.

- Nos veremos después. – dijo el chico a la vez que salía del salón.

Sora iba a responderle pero el castaño ya no estaba en el lugar. Se quedó pensativa unos minutos en su sitio y su pequeña sonrisa se hizo más amplia… de pronto ya no le molestaba tanto la idea de tener en la academia a los alumnos especiales.

::

Mimi se encontraba en la azotea de la academia recargada en el barandal. Allí arriba todo era tranquilo y nadie la molestaba, sólo estaba con ella la refrescante brisa invernal. Aunque eso duraría poco, pues había quedado en reunirse con Yamato y Taichi para preguntarle al director sobre sus dormitorios, ya que no quería dormir una sola noche más en la casa de Joe Kido.

Sin duda estos últimos días habían sido un completo fiasco, pero extrañamente las cosas poco a poco iban mejorando. Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo del uniforme y sacó el pendiente en forma de estrella.

- Tal vez esto sí funcione después de todo… -

Lo observó por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar para ella, era Yamato Ishida.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el rubio.

- Ah… no es nada. – dijo Mimi guardando el pendiente en su saco.

- Hmmm… - susurró Yamato sin mucho interés. - ¿Y dónde está el otro chico? ¿Cómo es que se llama? –

- Taichi. El profesor ya los presentó ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas? –

- Cierto… - respondió. - ¿Aún no llega? –

- No. – respondió Mimi a secas. ¿Qué no era obvio?

- Es que tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿Te molesta si los busco después? –

- Pero tenemos que ver lo de los dormitorios cuanto antes. – dijo Mimi.

- Sí, prometo que no pasa de hoy. – exclamó el rubio.

- Bien. – respondió la castaña resignada, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Y es que ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que Yamato cantó con el tal Takeru en la mañana, había estado algo ausente, se veía como melancólico. Y ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba algo preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos?

- Te veo al rato. – dijo Yamato.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso lento con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mimi lo observó por unos segundos y después regresó su mirada hacia el horizonte, viendo al cielo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y un apresurado Taichi la llamó por detrás, tomándola del hombro.

- Perdón por tardar, es que olvidé algo en el salón de canto y… -

- No importa, de todos modos Yamato ya se fue. –

- ¿Qué? – exclamó el chico. – ¿No se supone que iríamos juntos con el director? –

- Tenía otros asuntos que arreglar. –

- Oh… ¿Será por lo que pasó en la mañana? –

- Quién sabe. – respondió la chica; nunca le había gustado hablar de la vida de los demás a sus espaldas.

Taichi iba a decir algo cuando de pronto el teléfono celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar. La castaña lo tomó rápidamente y miró a la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. Número desconocido. Dio un leve suspiró y contestó.

- ¿Hola? –

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos; Taichi la miró extrañado.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó Mimi, sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde estás en estos momentos? ¿La estás pasando bien? –

La chica comenzó a hacer preguntas sin parar mientras un brillo especial se iba apoderando de sus ojos color chocolate. Taichi no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era muy extraño ver esa actitud en Mimi, y a él le encantaba. Le enternecía el hecho de que estuviera hablando con su papá y eso la hiciera tan feliz.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien… - continuó la chica. – Sí, claro que estoy comiendo como se debe, ¿y tú? –

Ahora el castaño también se encontraba sonriendo, contagiado por Mimi; no sabía con certeza de lo que estaban hablando, pero con lo que respondía esta, podía hacerse una idea.

- ¡Te he extrañado mucho! Pero soy una chica fuerte. – exclamó soltando pequeñas risitas. – Que bueno que tuviste la oportunidad de marcarme, hace mucho que no lo hacías… -

De pronto la atención de Taichi se desvió hacia la mano de Mimi; la chica seguía hablando con su papá y con su otra mano sostenía con fuerza lo que parecía ser un pendiente… ¿en forma de estrella?

"_Buscaba mi collar, es muy importante para mí. Tiene un pendiente en forma de estrella…"_

- ¿Entonces la situación mejoró? ¡Ah, qué buena noticia! – dijo Mimi apretando el pendiente. – Creo la suerte está de nuestro lado… -

Taichi observó el pequeño objeto por unos segundos más y negó con la cabeza. No, ese no podía ser el collar del que la tal Sora estaba hablando; Mimi no era la clase de persona que robaba cosas, de eso estaba seguro.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la chica y suspiró, esta seguía igual de sonriente y emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña. Sin duda esa peculiar castaña lo sorprendía cada día más. Ahora mismo estaba viendo un lado de Mimi Tachikawa que no conocía y eso lo tenía intrigado.

Desde el día en que la vio por primera vez en el metro le pareció una mujer hermosa, pero su personalidad rápidamente había opacado toda su belleza. Siempre se portaba grosera, altanera y arrogante, pero ahora que comenzaba a pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, pareciera que apenas estaba descubriendo a la verdadera Mimi. Quería conocerla más, quería acercarse más a ella...

Una calidez indescriptible comenzó a invadir su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No lo sabía, pues era una sensación completamente nueva para él. Lo que sí sabía era que Mimi Tachikawa lo tenía fascinado.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**!Hola! Haha, creo que esta vez sí demoré un poquito más (y aun así, no pasó de una semana!) Pero es que escribir este capítulo fue complicado porque nunca terminaba por convencerme D:! Aunque creo que al final ya quedó algo decente (?) xD !Pero es que me frustré mucho porque yo quería acabarlo en OTRA cosa! Sólo que eso le aumentaba como 7 páginas de Word... y lo tuve que cortar porque ya estaba muy largo, como siempre.**

**Pero en fin. ¿Qué les pareció? ...puntos destacados: Taichi ya comenzó a sentir cosas por Mimi, así que esperen algo de Michi pronto, aunque también ya tengo varias escenas Mimato pensadas. Uhm, ¿qué otra cosa? !Oh! Yamato y Takeru, ya vieron que el pequeño no quiere ver ni en pintura a su hermano, pero ya veré como lo soluciono. A ver, ¿qué más? Ah, jajaja, los alumnos tienen a un amable nuevo director en la escuela, yay! !Felicitaciones, señor Yano! Y entre otras cosas: A Sora le gusta Taichi (lo que me llevará pronto a indicios de Taiora), y pues, ahora que Mimi tiene el amuleto, al fin le pasan cosas buenas. ****¿Coincidencia? ~**

**LALALALA! Y seguí sus consejos, ahora trataré de poner canciones en los capítulos si es que lo considero útil y necesario xD! Por ejemplo, cuando estén ensayando o practicando, me omitiré, pero si es en algún escenario o momento importante, les pondré un lyric para que escuchen la canción en el momento preciso! En esta ocasión elegí (más bien, mi hermana eligió) la de "Like we used to"(Piano version) de A rocket to the moon. Yo buscaba algo a piano (duh~) y tranquilo, además de que tenía que ser una canción que embobara al público femenino, por eso se quedó esa :D! (Aunque Yamato y Takeru nos embobarían con cualquier tipo de canción xD).**

**!Y les aviso de una vez! Mi gran repertorio musical está muy limitado a música coreana XD! De hecho estos chicos iban a cantar una! (Aunque no tenga sentido, ya que viven en Japón, jajaja) Pero sobre aviso no hay engaño, ya verán que algún día les pondré canciones coreanas en los capítulos (aunque SIEMPRE escribiré la traducción en inglés, pero estaría bien que la pusieran en Youtube, para armonizar la lectura) ~**

**Y bueno errr, ya me excedí con mis notas, como suelo hacerlo xD! Así que me despido no sin antes AGRADECERLES sus bellos reviews que me llenan de alegría inmensa! !GRACIAS A TODOS! A los que me leen, a los que me escriben, a los que la ponen en favoritos, enserio me hacen muy feliz :'D! Y les mando un mega abrazote especial a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un RR! Sin ustedes, realmente no seguiría escribiendo la historia, ASDF, son mi motivación :'D! btw, ya les respondí por mensaje privado cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Me voy despiediendo! Nos vemos pronto! Actualizaré cuando pueda, pero no pasa de una semana! **  
><strong>Los quiero!<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	6. Comienza la batalla

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Comienza la batalla

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en una de las cabinas de los baños de la escuela cambiándose a su ropa de baile, esta consistía de unos mallones de licra color morado y un lindo <em>hoodie<em> rosa. Le resultaba muy incómodo tener que cambiarse en ese lugar, esa era otra razón por la que ya le urgía conseguir su dormitorio. Terminó de ponerse sus tennis y salió del lugar en dirección al salón de baile, donde serían las prácticas con la profesora Fujioka.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia y se detuvo en el área de los casilleros, buscando el de Sora con la mirada. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y lo encontró, quedándose parada frente a este por unos segundos.

- Debo hacerlo… - se dijo así misma.

Sacó el amuleto de uno de sus bolsillos y lo apretó fuertemente con su mano. Fijó sus ojos color chocolate en las rendijas del casillero y comenzó a deslizar el pendiente entre estas.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer dentro, pero se arrepintió rápidamente y lo sacó, envolviéndolo con fervor entre sus dos manos.

- No, aún no… - susurró. – Sólo un poco más. -

Yamato, quien se dirigía también a las prácticas de baile notó que la chica estaba frente a un casillero que no era el de ella, sosteniendo de nuevo ese collar que ya le había visto antes. Iba a hablarle, pero Mimi parecía muy metida en su propio mundo.

- Necesito que la suerte esté de mi lado por más tiempo… - dijo la castaña acercando el pendiente a sus labios.

- Oye… - la llamó el rubio.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Mimi guardando el amuleto con rapidez en el bolsillo de su _hoodie_. - ¿Qué quieres? –

- Nada, sólo me dirigía al salón de prácticas. – dijo comenzando a caminar. - ¿Vienes? –

- Vamos. –

::

- Profesor Kido, que bueno que llegó. – exclamó un hombre barbudo mirando al peliazul desde su escritorio. – Tome asiento. –

Joe Kido se encontraba en la oficina del nuevo director de la Academia YG, el señor Yano. Estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué lo había citado. Caminó a paso lento hacia el escritorio del mayor y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al mueble, ante la mirada divertida de este.

- La razón por la que lo llamé es para hablar de sus queridos alumnos especiales. – comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Ah! Ellos están muy bien, se han acoplado a las clases y… -

- Espere, déjeme hablar a mí. – lo interrumpió. – Yo más que nadie pude notar que esos tres jóvenes no tienen el mismo nivel de los estudiantes que sí pasaron las audiciones. –

- Creo que… aún es muy pronto para sacar esa conclusión. – respondió el peliazul.

- Yo sólo digo lo que vi con mis propios ojos. – exclamó el señor Yano. – Y como director de la academia tengo que tomar las riendas sobre este asunto. –

- ¿Las riendas? – preguntó Joe. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- Usted entenderá que los estudiantes especiales aun no están listos para los escenarios. – dijo el mayor. – Es por eso que me tomé la libertad de asignarles solamente materias teóricas. –

Joe Kido abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el director continuó con lo suyo.

- Y no sólo eso, no podrán tomar clases con sus otros compañeros. Sus alumnos tendrán un salón aparte para que se les dé la atención que necesitan. –

- Pero… -

- Ya hasta le puse un nombre: "Clase especial." – exclamó el director soltando una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Eso no sería como decirles que son diferentes a los demás? ¿No sería como decirles que mejor se rindan? –

- No, no… por supuesto que no. – dijo el mayor. – Ellos estarán aprendiendo las bases del canto y del baile, usted mismo les dará las clases. No tendrán ningún otro profesor, a excepción del señor Izumi, que les impartirá la materia de inglés. Entienda que es como una etapa de preparación. –

- Pero señor… no creo que sea justo cuando todos sus compañeros sí tienen clases prácticas. –

- Sus alumnos deberán entender que ellos ya no son sus compañeros independientemente de que estén en el mismo semestre. Irán paso a paso. – dijo manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Joe simplemente apretó los puños y lo miró con seriedad, recordando las palabras de Wada Kouji.

"_Será una dura y larga guerra para ustedes."_

"_El director Yano va a llenar su camino de obstáculos; pero yo en verdad creo que usted puede ganar."_

- Le deseo mucha suerte, profesor. – dijo el director. – Ya veremos después si sus alumnos tienen lo que se necesita. Pero por ahora, puede retirarse. –

El peliazul simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Definitivamente, la batalla había comenzado.

::

Todos los estudiantes de primer ingreso se encontraban ahora en el salón de baile esperando a la profesora Fujioka, que aún no llegaba. Algunos estaban haciendo calentamientos y otros simplemente platicaban. Mimi estaba realizando estiramientos con las piernas, muy concentrada en lo suyo, hasta que se vio interrumpida por una pelirroja y dos chicas que venían detrás de ella, esa rubia francesa y la chica de extravagante cabello morado.

- Será mejor que me lo devuelvas. – exclamó Sora en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el aula.

- ¿Eh? No sé de qué estás hablando. – respondió Mimi sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Mi amuleto de la suerte. Sé que tú lo tienes. –

- No inventes cosas, Sora. Yo no lo tengo. – dijo la castaña.

Taichi y Yamato observaban en silencio la escena a lo lejos muy atentos, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, sólo que estos ya habían comenzado a murmurar entre ellos.

- Lo curioso es que desapareció justo después de que me atacaste. – exclamó la pelirroja.

Mimi giró los ojos.

- Piensa lo que quieras, yo no fui. – respondió dándose la vuelta.

Pero justo antes de que comenzara a caminar, Sora la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo voltear.

- ¡Obviamente fuiste tú! – gritó. - ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es muy importante para mí! –

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo! – exclamó Mimi zafándose del agarre. - ¿Porqué querría yo algo tan tonto como un amuleto de la suerte? -

- ¿Enserio no lo tienes? – intervino Catalina. – Entonces supongo que puedo revisar tus bolsillos. –

La francesa rápidamente se abalanzó contra Mimi dispuesta a meter sus manos a los bolsillos de esta, pero inmediatamente fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de Yamato.

- Devuélvele su amuleto. – dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a Mimi.

- ¡Ya dije que yo no lo tengo! – exclamó la castaña. – No sé cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir para que entiendan. –

Yamato suspiró y con un movimiento rápido sacó el collar del bolsillo del _hoodie_ de Mimi; para sorpresa de todos.

- Esto te pertenece. ¿Verdad? – preguntó el rubio mostrándole el pendiente a Sora.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la pelirroja tomándolo. – ¡Es mi amuleto!

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era ese rubio? Sus orbes color chocolate ahora miraban a Yamato con cierto desdén reflejado. ¡Él no tenía derecho alguno de hacer lo que hizo!

- ¿Entonces sí lo robó? – susurró Daisuke.

- Quién lo diría, es una ladrona. – dijo Catalina.

Sora seguía observando su preciado pendiente con tanta emoción que por poco se olvida de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se puso el collar en su cuello, donde pertenecía, y miró a Yamato.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡En verdad aprecio lo que hiciste! –

- Tú… - exclamó Mimi dirigiéndose a Yamato.

- Conmigo no juegues. – respondió el rubio. – Tú no eres así. –

El ojiazul estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando de la nada recibió un puñetazo directo en el rostro que casi lo tira al suelo. Había sido Taichi Yagami, quien lo miraba furioso aún con el puño levantado.

Todos, incluyendo Mimi, se exaltaron al instante, no esperaban tal acción por parte del chico.

Yamato inmediatamente se recuperó del impacto y le devolvió el golpe al castaño con el doble de fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar del labio inferior. No pasó ni un segundo y ambos ya se encontraban peleando ante los gritos de todos sus compañeros.

Sora miraba perpleja la pelea entre ambos chicos. ¿Por qué Taichi se había abalanzado hacia ese rubio? ¿Habría sido por Mimi? …No, eso no podría ser, o por lo menos ella no quería creerlo. No podía ser posible que el único chico que le había llamado la atención en toda su vida tuviera sentimientos hacia su rival. Porque eso era Mimi Tachikawa, su rival, y definitivamente no permitiría que ella se lo quitara.

Taichi estaba a punto de dar otro golpe cuando llegó la profesora Fujioka, quien al ver lo que sucedía, entró como bala al salón.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – gritó la mayor.

Los estudiantes inmediatamente se dispersaron en silencio, dejando en medio del aula a ambos chicos aún sujetándose de la ropa.

- ¿No piensan soltarse? –

Taichi y Yamato se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron, soltándose con lentitud. La profesora giró los ojos y caminó unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a los dos.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen en este salón? – preguntó.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Taichi.

- Su clase no es aquí. –

- Y si no es aquí, ¿dónde más? – preguntó Yamato.

- En el salón del sótano. A partir de hoy los estudiantes especiales no tomarán clases prácticas, se irán a lo que llamamos "Clase especial." –

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – habló Mimi, que se encontraba tras ambos.

- ¿Nadie les avisó sobre esto? – preguntó la mujer.

- Es que no entiendo, ¿qué es la clase especial? – preguntó Taichi.

- Es donde los van a preparar para poder tomar posteriormente sus clases de baile y canto. – explicó la mayor.

Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos entre ellos por unos segundos hasta que Mimi desvió la mirada con notable molestia en su rostro. El resto de los estudiantes los observaba con ojos de pena, a excepción de una muy sonriente pelirroja, quien sólo veía a la castaña mientras sostenía su amuleto con fuerza. Al fin las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad, por lo menos para Sora.

::

- ¿Entonces vamos a estar atascados aquí? – preguntó Mimi con evidente coraje. – Esto ni siquiera está acondicionado para ser un salón de clases, sólo tiene 5 pupitres, un pizarrón viejo y muchísimo polvo. –

Y así era. El salón designado para la clase especial parecía más una pocilga. Estaba lleno de polvo e incluso unas cuantas telarañas, los pocos pupitres que había en el lugar estaban rayados y el viejo pizarrón lucía sumamente desgastado.

- Y no olvides mencionar que nos apartaron de la sociedad. – intervino Taichi. – Estamos en el sótano. –

- Lo siento chicos, yo… - habló Joe. – Es que no puedo hacer nada contra el director por ahora, nosotros debemos demostrarle que sí podemos subir a un escenario e incluso superar a los alumnos regulares. –

- Pff… alumnos regulares. – bufó Mimi. – Odio este lugar. –

- Tranquilízate. – dijo Yamato. – Quejándonos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. ¿Crees que yo habría venido hasta acá de haber sabido que las cosas serían así? – hizo una pausa. – Claro que no, pero ya estoy aquí y ahora sólo queda esforzarnos. –

Mimi lo miró con indignación. ¿Acaso Ishida pensaba que ella le volvería a hablar después de la humillación que le hizo pasar? Ni loca, así que simplemente le volteo la cara y miró hacia el pizarrón.

- Bien, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer… - dijo el profesor. – Este día me encargaré de organizar la teoría que debo enseñarles y mañana mismo empezaremos con las clases. –

- Hmm… - exclamó Taichi desganado. – No puedo esperar… - había evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Bien, yo me largo de aquí. – dijo Mimi caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera Mimi, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Taichi.

- Obviamente a reclamar mi dormitorio, es lo que he tratado de hacer durante todo el día. –

- Deberían ir todos juntos. – intervino Joe. – Mientras más sean, más les harán caso. –

Mimi giró los ojos y salió del salón seguida por Taichi y Yamato. Los tres caminaron por el largo pasillo oscuro hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras y subieron por ahí para llegar al primer piso de la escuela.

Siguieron a su paso y en silencio avanzando por los alrededores de la academia, el ambiente entre los tres estaba algo tenso y ninguno realmente tenía ganas de hablar. Subieron dos pisos más y al fin llegaron a su destino, la oficina del director.

La castaña estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando fue detenida por la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes aquí? –

Era la profesora Ari Suou, que los miraba con cierto desdén.

- Venimos a hablar con el director. – explicó Yamato. – No nos han asignado nuestros dormitorios. –

- Esos asuntos no se tratan con él. – respondió la mayor. – Yo soy la encargada de asignar los dormitorios, y que bueno que vinieron, ya tengo sus llaves, síganme. –

La profesora se dirigió hacia un escritorio que estaba en ese mismo lugar, justo en frente de la oficina del señor Yano; tomó asiento y con una llave abrió un cajón del mueble, de donde sacó tres tarjetas, eran llaves electrónicas.

- Tomen. – dijo la profesora entregándole su respectiva llave a cada uno. – Su habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso del edificio B, es la 3-Z. –

- Espere. – exclamó Mimi tomando su llave. – El edificio B es para chicos. ¿Cuál es mi habitación? –

- Oh… ¿Acaso no me di a entender? – preguntó la profesora. – Su habitación es la 3-Z. –

Mimi enseguida volteó a ver a Taichi y seguidamente a Yamato como buscando alguna explicación lógica, pero ambos lucían igual de confundidos que ella.

- No creo entender… - dijo al fin la castaña. - ¿Los tres estaremos en la misma habitación? –

- ¡Bingo! – exclamó Ari Suou.

- ¡Está loca! – bufó Mimi exaltada. – Es por eso que hay dos edificios, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres. –

- Lo sé, pero deben entender que ustedes son alumnos especiales y llegaron después de tiempo, ya no hay habitaciones libres. Tienen suerte de que ese cuarto que sobró cuente con tres camas. – explicó la mayor despreocupadamente.

- ¡No puedo estar en un edificio exclusivo para chicos! – continuó Mimi exaltada. - ¡Exijo que me dé un dormitorio en el edificio A! –

- No estás en posición de exigir, Tachikawa. – respondió la mayor.

- Pero es muy razonable lo que ella está pidiendo, profesora. – intervino Yamato. – No tiene sentido que una chica duerma en la misma habitación que dos hombres, eso no es sano. –

- No será sano para sus mentes perversas. – dijo la mayor. – Pero les advierto que en esta academia esas conductas no son toleradas. –

- ¿Eh? – exclamó el rubio. ¿De qué conductas estaba hablando esa loca mujer? – Lo que quiero decir es que ella debería tener su dormitorio con las demás chicas. –

- Pero ya les expliqué la razón, no hay más dormitorios. El edificio A está sumamente lleno, la mayoría de los cuartos son de tres camas y ya están ocupados, recuerden que hay más mujeres que hombres en esta academia. –

- ¿Y entonces que sucederá con las próximas generaciones? – preguntó Mimi casi gritando. – ¿Se van a quedar sin dormitorio porque ya no hay? –

- Es por eso que ya se están construyendo más pisos en ambos edificios, pero es un proyecto que quedará terminado hasta dentro de 4 o 5 meses, aproximadamente. –

- Ah… - suspiró la castaña. - No puede ser posible, yo no puedo dormir con estos dos. –

- Oh, claro que es posible. – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. – De hecho, ya deberían de ir para allá a acomodar sus pertenencias. –

- Tiene que ser una broma… - exclamó Mimi.

- No lo es, y será mejor que te hagas a la idea. –

::

Ya pasaba de la media noche y Mimi se encontraba recostada en la cama de su dormitorio mirando hacia el techo. Ese día había sido de lo peor, todo había salido mal, absolutamente todo.

- Y hasta el baño tendremos que compartir… - suspiró.

El dormitorio era bastante espacioso, tenía la forma de un gran rectángulo. Del lado derecho yacía una cama individual, que ella había proclamado como suya, y del lado izquierdo se encontraba una litera, donde ambos chicos ahora se encontraban durmiendo, Yamato abajo y Taichi arriba.

Además contaba con dos mesitas de noche a la orilla de cada cama y con un lindo escritorio de madera frente a estas. En las paredes había fotos artísticas de bailarines y cantantes y una gran ventana que daba vista hacia patio de la escuela, que para dicha de Mimi, estaba justo al lado de la que era su cama.

Lo único que le molestaba, además del hecho de dormir con dos hombres, era el baño. Claro, era lindo, hasta tina tenía. Pero no podía soportar el tener que compartirlo con chicos, en especial porque ella toda la vida había tenido su espacio personal bien definido.

- Detesto este lugar… - dijo entre susurros. – Detesto mi vida… -

Ladeó su cabeza un poco y sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Rápidamente la limpió con su mano, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que ahora sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban soltando senderos de lágrimas que parecían interminables.

Giró su cuerpo completamente hacia la ventana y se acurrucó, sollozando. Genial, de nuevo se encontraba llorando, llorando de toda la impotencia, coraje y tristeza que estaba sintiendo. No lograba entender cómo fue que su vida cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no lograba entender porqué todo siempre parecía estar en su contra.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez disponiéndose a dormir. Sus lágrimas aún caían, pero no le importaba, lloraría lo necesario, ya que ante todos debía mostrarse fuerte, como ella siempre había sido. Tenía mucha suerte de que ambos chicos estuvieran dormidos, ya que no soportaría que la vieran tan débil y vulnerable.

Pero lo que no sabía es que unos ojos azules la observaban con tristeza al otro lado de la habitación. Era Yamato Ishida, que tampoco había podido dormir y había estado escuchando los sollozos de la chica durante toda la noche. Quería hacer algo… sentía que debía hacer algo para consolarla, pero en el fondo sabía que la chica necesitaba ese momento para ella, para desahogarse y sacar todos sus pesares.

Ya mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo día para seguir luchando por sus sueños.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el sol ya se había asomado en la ciudad de Tokyo. En la habitación de los estudiantes especiales apenas se podía percibir ruido alguno, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha golpeando el suelo de la tina.

Un somnoliento Taichi Yagami abrió los ojos con lentitud a la vez que se tallaba uno de estos con el antebrazo. Todo seguía difuso y cuando al fin pudo ver con claridad notó como la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, alguien se estaba duchando seguramente. Al ver que la cama de Mimi yacía tendida, se sentó y asomó su cabeza a la cama de abajo, pero Yamato ya no estaba ahí y su cama también estaba impecable.

- Hmmm… - exclamó a la vez que se estiraba de brazos. - ¿Qué hora será? –

- Las ocho y media de la mañana. – respondió una voz femenina, era la de Mimi, quien se encontraba sentada en el escritorio cepillando su cabello aún húmedo.

- ¡Ah! – se exaltó. - ¿Porqué no me levantaste? ¡La clase empieza en media hora! –

- ¿Y qué importa? – replicó la castaña. – A nadie le molestará si llegamos tarde, de todos modos somos los únicos en nuestra clase. –

- ¡No lo decía por eso! – exclamó Taichi bajando de la litera de un salto. - ¡Si no me apresuro no alcanzaré a desayunar! –

Mimi simplemente giró los ojos y siguió con lo suyo.

- Supongo que ahora debo esperar a que Ishida termine. – dijo el chico recargándose en la pared al lado del baño. – Ojalá no tarde demasiado. –

La chica ignoró las últimas palabras del castaño y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

- Me voy a desayunar, nos vemos en el salón. –

Y sin más, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Taichi observó la última acción de la castaña y suspiró. ¿Cómo es que las facetas de Mimi Tachikawa podían ser tan espantosamente distintas? Estaba frustrado por el hecho de que a veces parecían llevarse muy bien y de repente todo volvía a ser como en un principio.

Aunque bueno, realmente no eran amigos. ¿O sí? La chica no era de mostrar mucho sus verdaderos sentimientos y de esa manera era imposible averiguarlo. Pero él no se rendiría, se había propuesto acercarse más a Mimi y lo iba a lograr.

- Hmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede tardar Ishida? – exclamó mirando hacia la puerta del baño, que aún yacía cerrada. – Debo comenzar a levantarme más temprano. –

::

Mimi ahora se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela sentada en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas del lugar. Se había servido waffles con miel como desayuno y los comía lentamente, mirando con notorio desinterés el paisaje que la ventana le mostraba: el patio de la academia.

Lucía sumamente aburrida y pensativa. Estaba a punto de dar un bocado más cuando un frío líquido cayó sobre su cabeza, mojándola por completo. La chica inmediatamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con una alta rubia que la miraba divertida, esa molesta francesa cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Era jugo de naranja lo que ahora goteaba sobre su cabello y rostro, y sabía perfectamente que esa tipa se lo había derramado apropósito.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Catalina con voz fingida. - ¡No iba fijándome y derramé todo el jugo sobre ti! –

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – gritó Mimi levantándose de su asiento. - ¿No ibas fijándote? ¡Es más que obvio que lo derramaste sobre mi cabeza apropósito! –

- Bueno, es que te vi tan sola y pensativa. – dijo la rubia con un toque de arrogancia en su tono de voz. – Creí que tal vez estabas tramando tu próximo robo y quise sacarte esos pensamientos. –

- ¿Robo? – claro, no recordaba que había quedado como una ladrona frente a todos. – No soy esa clase de persona, ¿Pero sabes qué? Me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses de mí, así que aléjate de mi vista. –

- La que debería alejarse eres tú. – exclamó la rubia. – Ya si no te vas de la escuela, mínimo ve a lavarte el cabello, porque déjame te digo que es un asco, jajaja. –

Mimi frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, estaba sumamente molesta. Le hubiera gustado darle la contra a la francesa, pero la verdad es que si no lavaba pronto su cabello, quedaría pegajoso y duro, cosa que ella no podía permitir.

Así que sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería para dirigirse a los sanitarios más cercanos.

Una vez ahí, abrió el agua de uno de los lavabos que se encontraban en el lugar y con una mano introdujo su cabello al chorro de agua que este soltaba para comenzar a lavarlo. Se entretuvo jugando con su melena por unos cuantos minutos hasta que al fin la sintió libre de pulpa de naranja. Lástima que el olor no se iría dentro de un buen rato.

Salió del sanitario y revisó el reloj de la pared, eran ya casi las nueve de la mañana, su clase iba a empezar en cualquier momento y se supone que debía apresurarse, aunque ciertamente no le importaba mucho.

Siguió andando a paso lento y en el camino se cruzó de frente con dos estudiantes, ambas eran chicas de la que se supone debía ser su clase. La castaña desvió la mirada y se hizo a un lado para poder pasarlas, pero justo cuando se interceptaron, una de ellas se fue contra Mimi empujándola fuertemente con su hombro, haciendo que esta se estrellara en la pared.

- ¡Jajaja, bien hecho! – le dijo su compañera mientras ambas seguían caminando, ahora ya dándole la espalda a Mimi. - Se lo tiene merecido. –

- Lo sé, una ladrona como ella no debería estar aquí, mira que robarle su amuleto a Sora sólo porque ella no tiene buena suerte… -

- ¡Es tan arrogante y a la vez patética, pareciera que atrae la mala suerte! –

Las jóvenes seguían burlándose en voz alta a la vez que se alejaban de Mimi, que seguía recargada en la pared mirándolas con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ahora toda la academia se había puesto de acuerdo para molestarla?

Dio un prolongado suspiro y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, personas como esas no valían la pena.

Reanudó su camino hacia su salón de clases, estaba goteando del cabello y su brazo izquierdo le dolía, puesto a que sobre el cayó todo su peso cuando esa tipa la había empujado. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano cuando un huevo le pasó por en frente, haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

- ¿Qué rayos? –

La chica volteo a la dirección de la que el huevo había venido y abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que había varios estudiantes con uno en sus manos y claras intensiones de lanzarlo contra ella. Miró de reojo hacia las escaleras, aún estaban lejos y si corría la iban a alcanzar, podría decirse que estaba acorralada.

- ¡Aquí no queremos ladronas! –

Exclamó una chica de cabellos color azabache levantando la mano donde tenía el huevo, preparándose para lanzarlo; todos los demás chicos imitaron la acción de la pelinegra, apuntando directo hacia Mimi. Definitivamente atrapada. La castaña por reflejo se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo y bajó la cabeza, esperando el impacto.

Fue extraño, porque aunque no los sintió, sí había logrado escuchar a la perfección como varios huevos se habían estrellado. De pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por completo ocasionando que abriera los ojos y levantara el rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

Clara fue su sorpresa al ver a Taichi Yagami protegiéndola con su ancha espalda y recibiendo el impacto de cada huevo que estaba siendo lanzado.

Tan pronto la avalancha de huevos se terminó, toda la multitud salió corriendo con rapidez en dirección a los salones, se escuchaban divertidos y triunfales a la vez que se alejaban del lugar, dejando solos a Mimi y a Taichi.

- Imbéciles, me las van a pagar… - susurró el chico observándolos aún sin soltar de su agarre a Mimi. – Lo bueno es que no pasó… -

Pero dejó de hablar cuando notó que la cabizbaja chica temblaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a sollozar débilmente, cosa que lo alarmó de inmediato.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó tomándola de ambos brazos y separándola un poco. - ¿Estás bien? –

Mimi sólo asintió, mas no levantó el rostro.

- No se saldrán con la suya, le diremos al director, y si él no hace algo, yo mismo me encargaré de darles su lección. – dijo Taichi.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto! – exclamó Mimi cerrando los puños. - ¡Este lugar es un asco! –

Taichi la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla levantar el rostro y así poder mirar esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, pero que ahora estaban siendo opacados por lágrimas.

- Oye, eso es lo que ellos quieren, que te rindas. – la consoló el castaño. – Y aunque no te conozco lo suficiente, sé que lo que menos deseas es complacerlos. –

- Pero aunque tú o el director hagan algo las cosas no van a cambiar, ellos me seguirán acosando y molestando como lo han estado haciendo toda esta mañana. -

- Ya se les pasará. – respondió el castaño. – Y no te preocupes, yo trataré de estar ahí para defenderte. -

- No te necesito, Taichi. – replicó Mimi secamente a la vez que se alejaba del chico y se limpiaba las lágrimas con su dedo índice. – Y será mejor que vayamos a clases de una vez, seguro el profesor ya está ahí.

- Lo que digas… - exclamó Taichi sonriendo a la vez que giraba los ojos. – De todos modos pienso que fue bueno que se me hiciera tarde, si no, estaría ya en el aula y no habría podido evitar el ataque de los huevos. –

¡Era cierto! Por un momento olvidó que el chico había recibido toda la avalancha. Rápidamente tomó al castaño de los brazos y le dio la vuelta para revisar su estado. Era peor de lo que pensaba, todo el saco de su uniforme estaba bañado en clara de huevo.

- ¿Tan mal quedó? – preguntó Taichi ladeando la cabeza para poder ver a la chica.

- No te preocupes, yo lo lavaré esta misma tarde. – respondió Mimi. – Por mientras deberías quitártelo. –

- ¡Ah! No es necesario, yo puedo lavarlo. –

- Dije que YO lo lavaré, no discutas conmigo. –

- Bien… - respondió el chico aun manteniendo su sonrisa. – Y creo que ya pasan de las nueve, hay que apurarnos. –

Mimi asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Taichi la miró de reojo y le entristeció un poco ver el semblante de la chica; lucía abatida, fastidiada y desanimada. El castaño sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

- ¿Sabes Mimi? – exclamó a la vez que la miraba.

La chica lo volteo a ver sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

- Adoro el olor a naranja. – dijo sonriente, regresando su mirada al frente para continuar con su camino.

La castaña detuvo su andar y abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar las palabras del chico. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su largo cabello y tomó un mechón para acercarlo a su nariz. Definitivamente, aún olía a naranja. Levantó la vista y notó que Taichi aun seguía caminando hacia las escaleras.

Soltó su mechón de cabello mientras una delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. No entendía como un comentario tan simple la había hecho sentir mejor, pero lo cierto era que el mal humor le había desaparecido casi por completo.

- ¡Hey, niña arrogante! – la llamó Taichi desde las escaleras. - ¿No vas a bajar? –

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Mimi. – Claro… -

Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección al castaño. Seguramente la clase ya había empezado y el profesor Kido estaría muy frustrado con tan sólo un alumno presente; aunque bueno, eso realmente no le importaba.

::

Mitad del día ya había pasado y ahora los alumnos especiales se encontraban tomando su primera clase de inglés, a cargo del profesor Koushiro Izumi, un hombre que seguramente apenas estaba alcanzando los treinta años de edad. Tenía un aspecto juvenil y corto cabello rojizo levemente alborotado.

- So, you'll have to learn these verbs for the first vocabulary test, let's repeat them. – exclamó el pelirrojo. – Deny, DENY. – repetía una y otra vez.

Los tres chicos lucían aburridos y abrumados mientras el profesor seguía anotando cosas en el pizarrón.

- Give up, GIVE UP. – decía el mayor en voz alta sin darle la cara a los chicos. – Lose, LOSE. –

- Ehm… mister. – exclamó Yamato.

Koushiro dejó de escribir y se tornó completamente para observar al rubio.

- No tienes que hablarme en inglés, chico. – dijo el mayor. – Después de todo, esta clase es de relleno. –

El rubio asintió.

- Sigue siendo una materia de todos modos… - hizo una pausa. - ¿No podría mejor enseñarnos otra clase de palabras? –

Taichi y Mimi voltearon a ver a Yamato desde sus pupitres. Él tenía razón, su vocabulario de inglés consistía solamente en palabras de perdición y negación.

- Pero estas son las que vienen indicadas en el cronograma… - replicó el profesor.

- Creo que nos haría mejor escuchar algunas palabras positivas. – dijo Yamato.

Koushiro rápidamente entendió lo que el chico quería decir. El director ya le había explicado el caso de la nueva "clase especial" y la verdad es que le parecía muy injusto.

- No dejen que esto los desanime, muchachos. – dijo el mayor. – Ustedes deben seguir esforzándose. –

Los tres chicos suspiraron y volvieron a sus cuadernos para seguir anotando lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón. Después de todo no tenía sentido quejarse, ya que había sido el mismo director quien los había puesto en esa penosa clase especial.

El día resto del día transcurrió a la normalidad y la noche rápidamente llegó a la ciudad. Taichi y Yamato se encontraban en su dormitorio sin hacer mucho y sin dirigirse la palabra, el rubio estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama tocando el bajo con un semblante tranquilo. Mientras el castaño simplemente miraba el cielo estrellado desde la ventana, estaba relajado gracias a la suave música de su compañero de habitación.

Sabía que en ese preciso momento Mimi se encontraba lavando su saco del uniforme en la lavandería del edificio, se había ofrecido acompañarla, pero la chica le había respondido que prefería estar sola, y bueno, con lo terca que era, no había podido convencerla.

Siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él y decidió irse a la cama, pero justo cuando iba a subir, algo en el cielo llamó su atención. ¡Había comenzado a nevar! De inmediato se alejó de su cama para pegarse completamente a la ventana.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Taichi. - ¡Está nevando! –

El rubio dejó de tocar y lo miró extrañado.

- Ehm, sí. - respondió. – Es muy común en invierno, por si no lo sabías. –

- ¡No es eso! – dijo el chico mientras corría a ponerse sus tennis. - ¡Dejé mi moto estacionada a un lado del edificio! ¡Si le cae mucha nieve se va a estropear! –

- Para eso está el estacionamiento techado, no debiste dejarla aquí. – dijo Yamato. – Pero bueno, será mejor que te apresures y la muevas de lugar. –

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –

Taichi tomó su abrigo y salió con rapidez de la habitación. Corrió por todo el pasillo y bajó las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, si su moto se descomponía no se lo iba a perdonar, había sido un regalo de su padre, el único que le había dado en muchos años.

Al fin llegó a la entrada del edificio y salió de este aún a paso rápido sin importarle que todos esos copos de nieve le cayeran encima. Aceleró su andar justo antes de doblar en la esquina del lugar y al hacerlo sus ojos de abrieron de par en par ante lo que veían.

No lo podía creer, era Mimi. La chica había cubierto su motocicleta con cobertores y ahora se encontraba tratando de ponerle varios paraguas abiertos encima para impedir el paso de la nieve.

- Mimi… - susurró Tai muy para sus adentros.

La castaña parecía no haberlo escuchado, pues seguía tratando de que los paraguas se quedaran quietos sobre la motocicleta en vano, ya que se caían constantemente. La chica levantó un paraguas rosado del suelo y lo puso en la parte de en frente de la moto, causando que el que estaba enseguida se cayera.

- ¡Agh! – gritó Mimi con frustración.

Recogió ahora el que se había caído y lo regresó a su lugar, ocasionando que los otros dos paraguas que cubrían el vehículo cayeran inminentemente al suelo. Por quinta ocasión.

Taichi sonrió enternecido al ver la escena.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó apretando los puños. - ¡Me rindo, no se puede! –

Se agachó para recoger uno de los paraguas, y justo cuando lo iba a tomar, una mano se le atravesó y lo agarró primero que ella. Mimi levantó la mirada y al ver de quien se trataba, se paró inmediatamente.

- Hace mucho frío aquí afuera. – dijo Taichi levantando el paraguas para cubrir a la castaña. – Te podrías resfriar… -

- Sí, ya iba para la habitación. – replicó Mimi sacudiéndose la nieve de su abrigo.

- ¿Y todos estos paraguas? – preguntó el chico.

- Son míos, tengo de casi todos los colores. –

- No me refería a eso, yo lo decía por… - hizo una pausa. – Bueno, creo que mi moto sobrevivirá la noche gracias a ti. –

La chica simplemente desvió la mirada ante el comentario del castaño.

- Deberíamos subir. – dijo el chico. – Vamos. –

Taichi comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio, pero fue detenido por el débil agarre de la mano de Mimi. El chico ladeo el rostro y notó a la castaña sujetando su abrigo por la espalda, lo que hizo que se girara completamente para quedar de frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Taichi.

- Yo... bueno… - comenzó a balbucear en voz muy baja. – Es sólo que… -

El castaño la miró extrañado, no era muy común ver a Mimi titubeando al hablar.

- Quería agradecerte por… lo de hoy. – dijo cabizbaja. – Por defenderme de esos chicos, la verdad es que habría quedado deshecha si tú no hubieras llegado… -

Taichi sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a Mimi decir esas palabras, aún recordaba cuando la había ayudado la primera vez en el metro y esta se había negado rotundamente a agradecerle, de hecho, nunca antes la había escuchado agradecerle a nadie. Ahora lo confirmaba, los huevos en su uniforme habían valido totalmente la pena.

- Además te quería pedir perdón por cómo me he portado contigo… - continuó la chica. – No eres un fastidio como dije la otra vez. -

- Hey, tranquila… no me lo tomé muy enserio. – dijo el chico aún con una sonrisa. – Y no me lo agradezcas, siempre he creído que los amigos deben ayudarse mutuamente. –

Mimi no respondió y de nuevo desvió su mirada. ¿Amigos? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, y lo más extraño era que la idea no le molestaba.

– Oye, ya deberíamos subir. – exclamó Tai, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Está helando y no va a dejar de nevar. –

– Ah, sí. – replicó Mimi asintiendo. – Pasemos por la lavandería primero, creo que tu uniforme ya se terminó de secar. –

– ¡Gracias! Aunque a la próxima no te molestes, yo habría podido lavarlo. –

– No empieces, Taichi. – respondió la chica. – Harás que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho y soy capaz de lanzarle huevos yo misma para que así puedas lavarlo tú. –

– ¡Hey! – exclamó el castaño. - ¡No me refería a eso! –

Mimi giró los ojos y soltó una risilla. Definitivamente Taichi Yagami podría llegar a ser un buen amigo suyo.

.

.

Un nuevo y reluciente día se asomaba por la cuidad a la vez que las actividades en la Academia YG comenzaban. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve por la ventisca de la noche anterior y el clima, a pesar del frío, resultaba muy agradable.

Los estudiantes especiales ya habían ido a desayunar y ahora se encontraban en su clase de inglés con el profesor Koushiro, como lo harían a partir de ahora durante las primeras dos horas de su periodo escolar.

Mientras eso sucedía, el profesor Joe Kido se encontraba en la entrada de la academia hablando por su teléfono celular, en su rostro se reflejaba genuino nerviosismo y hasta un toque de preocupación, al parecer alguien no le estaba dando buenas noticias.

– ¿Es sobre Mimi? - respondió el peliazul y guardó silencio mientras la otra persona hablaba. - ¿Urgente? -

Joe miraba de un lado a otro, como cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera observando.

– Está bien, señor Arukawa. - replicó asintiendo. - Lo veré mañana a esa hora. Adiós. -

El peliazul colgó la llamada y guardó su teléfono en su saco a la vez que se acomodaba las gafas con su dedo índice. Miró hacia el cielo y dio un largo suspiro.

– ¿Que querrá este hombre? - dijo para si mismo. - No creo que sea nada bueno... -

::

Pasó la mañana, después el medio día, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era la hora de la comida en la Academia YG. Todos los estudiantes comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la cafetería mientras los alumnos especiales seguían en el sótano, preparándose para subir.

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en sus pupitres ordenando sus mochilas con pesadez en sus movimientos. La primera en terminar fue Mimi, quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón.

- Hey, Mimi. – exclamó Yamato levantándose también. – Tenemos que hablar, ¿vas a seguir ignorándome todo el tiempo? –

Mimi ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo miró de reojo. ¡Por supuesto que lo seguiría haciendo! No tenía intención alguna de dirigirle la palabra. Así que sin más, simplemente le volteó la cara y salió a paso rápido del salón.

- Oye… - habló Taichi, quien ya se encontraba tras el rubio. – Yo tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo. Vamos a la cafetería. –

El ojiazul simplemente lo miró confundido y suspiró. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón seguido por Taichi. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a su destino, la cafetería de la academia, que ya se encontraba sobrepoblada de gente.

- Mira, podemos hablar por allá. – dijo Taichi señalando una mesa en la esquina que, para su suerte, aún se encontraba sola. – Vamos. –

El rubio siguió al chico hasta la mesa y se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Ahora Taichi se encontraba callado y Yamato lo miraba con insistencia. No esperaba que él fuera quien iniciara la conversación, ¿O sí? Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el castaño comenzó a hablar.

- Discúlpate con Mimi. – dijo sin más. – Si lo haces, yo me disculparé contigo por golpearte. –

Yamato arqueo las cejas al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

- ¿Pero de que se supone que debo disculparme? –

- No finjas que no lo sabes. La expusiste como una ladrona en frente de todos. – exclamó Taichi mirándolo con desaprobación.

- ¿Te refieres a eso? – respondió Yamato. – Mi intención no era exponerla, lo hice para que se diera cuenta… -

- ¿Cuenta de qué? –

- Ella no necesita un amuleto de la suerte, y en el fondo lo sabe. – respondió el rubio. – Sólo aquellos que no creen en sí mismos necesitan respaldarse con cosas así. –

- Pero es que… -

- Ese tipo de cosas no van con ella. – interrumpió Yamato. - No necesita nada de eso para brillar, yo la he visto hacerlo con mis propios ojos. – dijo recordando aquella vez que la escuchó cantar por primera vez. - Si alguien no le daba ese impulso, nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que su talento no depende de un objeto sin vida. La suerte la hace uno mismo. –

- No se trata de talento solamente, tiene que ver con su padre. –

- ¿Con su padre? – preguntó el rubio con cierto interés.

- Justo cuando tenía ese pendiente, su padre la llamó por teléfono. – explicó Taichi. - Si hubieras estado ahí viendo lo feliz que se puso, no habrías sido tan desconsiderado con ella. –

Yamato desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

- Ella podrá parecer muy fuerte y dura en el exterior, pero la verdad es que es una chica dulce y frágil. – continuó el castaño. - ¿Te sientes bien contigo mismo al verla tan devastada? –

Yamato estuvo a punto de responder cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el estridente sonido de un altavoz, que venía justo del escenario al centro de la cafetería.

- Soy Mimi Tachikawa, de la clase especial. –

Todos en el lugar habían dejado de comer y ahora miraban intrigados a la chica que tenían frente a ellos. Incluso Yamato y Taichi no parecían comprender del todo la situación. ¿Qué hacía Mimi allá arriba?

- Mira… es esa chica arrogante. – exclamó Miyako. – Sí que le gusta llamar la atención. ¿Verdad, Sora? –

La pelirroja simplemente asintió a la vez que miraba a Mimi con un semblante de fastidio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando ahora? Le molestaba el simple hecho de tener que escucharla, pero lo que más le daba coraje era que absolutamente todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a la castaña. Incluso ella misma.

- La razón por la que estoy aquí parada frente a todos ustedes es para decirles que ya no voy a tolerar la manera en la que me tratan. – exclamó la castaña aún con el altavoz. – Se las han ingeniado para hacerme la vida imposible, pero ya no más. ¡No soy una ladrona, ni mucho menos una persona sin suerte! –

- ¿De qué hablas? Todos vimos que tú tenías el pendiente de Sora, es obvio que lo robaste porque tú sólo atraes la mala suerte. – dijo Daisuke, quien se encontraba en la misma mesa que Sora y Miyako.

- No lo robé. – replicó Mimi. - Ese amuleto pertenece a las personas con verdadero talento, y fue por eso que llegó a mí. –

Sora frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la castaña.

- Yo no necesito de nada de eso para tener suerte, mi talento no depende de ese collar. – continuó la chica. - Y se los voy a demostrar en la prueba de canto de la próxima semana. –

- ¿Y cómo se supone lo vas a probar? – preguntó Catalina con una sonrisa altanera.

Mimi le sonrió de la misma manera y devolvió su mirada al frente.

- Voy a conseguir una mayor puntuación que la de Sora Takenouchi. – dijo con voz firme.

- ¿Acaso se volvió loca? – preguntó Miyako mirando a la pelirroja. - No tiene posibilidades de ganarte… -

- De hecho, creo que esa prueba no debería ser aplicada a la clase especial, ya que no llevan la materia de canto. – exclamó Ken. – Lástima que sea un requisito de la Secretaría de Educación Artística. -

Mimi ignoró los comentarios de los chicos y prosiguió con lo suyo.

- Y eso no es todo. – continuó a la vez que le subía el volumen al altavoz. - Si logro conseguir una mayor calificación a la de Sora… - hizo una pausa y los miró con decisión. - Todos tendrán que pedirme perdón y nunca más se volverán a meter conmigo. –

Yamato, quien la miraba desde lejos, sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Taichi simplemente la seguía observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –

- Creo que ahora sí se le zafó un tornillo. – dijo Daisuke. - Ni siquiera puede prepararse para las pruebas. -

- No le hagas caso, Sora. – intervino Miyako. - Ni en sueños podría obtener una mejor calificación que tú, no te olvides que eres quien tiene el amuleto. –

Sora miró de reojo a la pelimorada y luego devolvió su vista hacia Mimi, observándola con desdén.

Todas las personas en la cafetería ahora se encontraban murmurando a excepción de dos chicos que estaban al fondo del lugar, observando fijamente a la joven que yacía sobre el escenario.

- ¿Puedes creer lo infantil que es Mimi? – preguntó Yamato a Taichi, con una sonrisa. – Pareciera una chiquilla obstinada. –

El castaño dejó de ver hacia el escenario para dirigir su mirada al ojiazul, quien seguía sonriendo.

- Sin embargo, esta es la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa. – continuó Yamato. – La chica decidida y fuerte que yo conozco. –

Taichi estaba perplejo, sin habla. Bajó un poco la cabeza y luego devolvió su mirada hacia el frente; grande fue la sorpresa en su rostro cuando notó que ahora Sora se encontraba de pie sobre su mesa a punto de decir algo.

- Y si yo obtengo una mayor puntuación y te gano… – exclamó con fuerza la pelirroja. - ¿Qué planeas hacer? –

- Entonces admitiré que soy una ladrona y que tengo mala suerte. – respondió Mimi con firmeza. – Y además, podrán seguir tratándome como se les plazca. Cualquier cosa que hagan, la voy a aceptar. –

Sora sonrió satisfecha ante las palabras de la castaña, a lo que Mimi le respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande.

- Pero no te preocupes, Sora. – exclamó con altanería. – Yo definitivamente ganaré esto. –

Sin duda alguna, la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Woops, este capítulo fue uno de esos que tuve que cortar para que no estuviera tan extremadamente largo D:! Les juro que no me doy cuenta y de repente ya son 10,000 palabras. ASDF. PERO EN FIN, ya está terminado! Y la parte que le corté se quedará para el próximo cap!**

**Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Creo que tuvo bastante Michi para mi gusto D:! Y no es que no me guste, pero prefiero el Mimato (Sólo lo soporto porque adoro a Taichi, es un amor!) Y sí, yo también habría pensado que Matt fue muy malo al descubrir a Mimi en frente de todos, pero al final ya vieron que tenía sus válidas razones, él sabía que si no le daba un impulso a la chica, esta nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que ella puede sola y no necesita de nada de eso para brillar. Aunque bueno xD! Igual y nuestro Yama pudo haber sido más discreto, haha, pero cada quien hace las cosas a su modo y ahora Mimi no quiere verlo ni en pintura.**

**¿Y que opinan del reto que le puso a Sora? ¡Oh, sí! A ver que pasa. La verdad pienso que fue lo correcto que se armara de valor y enfrentara a la bola de _bullies. _Ella pudo haberse quedado llorando, pero NO, decidió ser fuerte y ponerlos en su lugar. ¡Y AH! Ya vieron que los puse en el mismo dormitorio XD! Hehe, por más absurdo que suene, saben que nos conviene!**

**Y si viven en México, como yo, tal vez les pareció gracioso lo de la Secretaría de Educación Artística (SEA); hahaha, no estaba muy inspirada y necesitaba un nombre que sonara importante y nacional (?) y como olvidar nuestra querida Secretaría de Educación Pública ~**

**PERO BUENO, ya ya, dejaré de escribir, me emociono con las notas de autora! Y ya saben, les quiero agradecer mucho por el apoyo brindado y sus lindos reviews :)! Enserio me pongo muy feliz al leer cada uno de ellos. ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por escribirme, gracias por leerme, gracias por ponerme en favoritos, por ponerme en alerta. ¡Por todo! ****Ahora sí, me retiro chicos! El próximo capítulo ya está listo, tal vez se los traiga antes de la semana, hehe, eso podría depender en parte de ustedes :D! ¡Los quiero! No se olviden de dejarme un RR! Ya saben que me harían muy feliz y además, no pierden mucho tiempo ~ ¡Vamos lectores invisibles, ustedes también!**

**¡Un beso!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<br>****aka: Gravi ~**


	7. Transmitir sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canciones utilizadas (en orden): Beautiful Eyes - Taylor Swift /** **It's not just me - Rascal Flatts**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mimi… ¿Qué clase de persona eres realmente?<em>

_A veces tan sólo me pareces una chiquilla arrogante y altanera._

_Incluso hay ocasiones en las que pienso que eres una pobre princesa en apuros._

_Y hay otras veces en las que me demuestras lo contrario al ser tan valiente._

_Siempre eres tan impredecible... y a pesar de eso..._

_No puedo dejar de fascinarme con cada faceta tuya que conozco._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Transmitir Sentimientos

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día desde que Mimi Tachikawa retó públicamente a Sora Takenouchi frente a toda la academia y esa parecía ser la noticia de la semana. No había momento o lugar en donde no se mencionara lo sucedido y todos parecían impacientes por conocer los resultados.<p>

Era de mañana y, como siempre, la cafetería del lugar estaba completamente concurrida, todos los alumnos se encontraban muy metidos en su conversación esperando a que sonara el timbre para ir a clases. A esa hora los pasillos de la academia solían estar desolados, pero ese día estaba una nerviosa chica de corto cabello color caramelo recargada al lado de los casilleros; esta sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón envuelta en plástico.

- ¡Vamos Hikari! – se animó a sí misma. – Es ahora o nunca… -

Apretó un poco la paleta que llevaba entre sus manos y con decisión caminó hacia uno de los casilleros del pasillo y se quedó estática frente a este. Era el de Takeru Takaishi, ella estaba segura puesto a que siempre lo veía guardando sus cosas ahí.

Lo contempló por unos segundos más y después sacó de su mochila un pedazo de cinta adhesiva, el cual colocó en la parte posterior del empaque de la paleta.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué nervios! – exclamó aún sosteniendo el caramelo. - ¡No! No seas tonta, él ni siquiera sabrá que fuiste tú, no hay de qué preocuparse. – susurró para sus adentros.

Miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo y en un movimiento rápido pegó la paleta en la puerta del casillero de Takeru.

- ¡Lo hice! –

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica y justo cuando escuchó voces cerca del pasillo, salió corriendo directo a su salón de clases. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, ese día la profesora Suou las volvería a pesar en la báscula y ella no había hecho mucho por dejar de comer.

::

Las clases ya habían comenzado y los tres alumnos especiales se encontraban en el salón sentados en sus respectivos pupitres mientras el profesor Kido caminaba de un lado a otro con seriedad reflejada en su rostro, ante el silencio sepulcral de sus estudiantes.

- Es que no lo puedo creer, Mimi. – al fin habló el peliazul. - ¿Cómo pudiste retar a esa chica de la clase regular en frente de toda la academia? –

Al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que ella tiene más probabilidades de ganar? – exclamó mirando a la chica a los ojos. – Esa prueba la califica un profesional, es muy difícil obtener una buena puntuación y será más difícil para ustedes, ya que no llevan clases de canto. -

- Eso no importa. – replicó Mimi con decisión. – Yo tengo que ganar. –

- ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? – preguntó el profesor.

- Debo prepararme para esa prueba, así que… - de pronto su tono de voz cambió a uno mucho menos audible. – Ayúdeme. – eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Sólo Yamato y Taichi alcanzaron a escucharla y ambos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Mimi no era la clase de chica que pedía ayuda.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – exclamó Joe. – No pude escucharte. –

- Que necesito su ayuda. – respondió la castaña con volumen más bajo.

- Aún no te escucho, habla más fuerte. –

- No lo voy a repetir. – exclamó la chica.

- ¡Dijo que necesita su ayuda! – gritó Taichi a la vez que veía divertido a la chica.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente giró su rostro hacia el castaño para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

- Profesor. – intervino Yamato. – No es sólo ella quien lo necesita, nosotros también queremos obtener una buena puntuación en esa prueba. –

- Es cierto. – habló Taichi. – Debemos demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos. –

Joe simplemente sonrió y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Bien, será como ustedes dicen, vamos a intentarlo. – exclamó el profesor. – Y tú, Mimi, debes ganarle a esa tal Sora, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirando a la castaña.

Mimi sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Pero les tiene que ir bien a los tres. Ya verán que si lo logran pronto estarán de vuelta en las clases regulares. – dijo el mayor.

- ¿A los tres? – intervino una voz femenina. - ¿No podrían ser cuatro? –

Tanto los estudiantes como el profesor ahora se encontraban desconcertados mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Taichi. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Buenos días. – respondió la chica presentándose ante todos. – Soy Hikari Yagami y a partir de hoy perteneceré a la clase especial, mucho gusto. –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – replicó el castaño levantándose de su pupitre. – No lo entiendo, se supone que tú eres alumna regular. –

- Es que no aprobé las pruebas de peso. – dijo Hikari sonriendo con algo de vergüenza. – Así que ahora estaré con ustedes. –

- ¡Eso es una total injusticia! – exclamó Taichi con coraje. – ¡Ahora mismo iré a poner a ese director en su lugar! –

- ¡Cálmate, Tai! – dijo la menor tomándolo del brazo. – En verdad no hay problema, yo no me sentía cómoda con ese grupo de chicas. Creo que aquí estaré mejor. –

- Pero… -

- Nada. – exclamó interrumpiéndolo. – No tienes de que preocuparte, en verdad estoy bien. –

- Pero Kari… -

- Bienvenida. – ahora interrumpió el profesor con una gran sonrisa. – Claro que sí, a los cuatro les irá excelente en la prueba de la próxima semana. –

- ¡Gracias! – respondió la chica con ánimos. - ¡Eso espero! –

A esa misma hora, los alumnos de la clase regular se encontraban terminando sus prácticas de baile con la profesora Fujioka, y antes de darles la salida, decidió explicarles la dinámica de la prueba que se aproximaba.

- Como ustedes ya lo saben, quedan pocos días para la prueba de canto. – exclamó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. – Y les advierto que si no les va bien, serán transferidos a la clase especial. –

Ahora esa parecía ser la nueva amenaza.

- En esta ocasión será la famosísima Utada Hikaru quién los va a calificar. – continuó la mayor. – Y les tengo una buena noticia. –

Los alumnos la miraron expectantes.

- Los cinco estudiantes con mayor calificación de cada semestre ganarán el derecho de participar en el concierto que realizará la academia a finales de este mes. –

- ¿Un concierto? – preguntó Miyako.

- Sí, la academia suele realizar dos conciertos cada periodo escolar. A estos conciertos vienen los presidentes de las compañías de talento más importantes del país; y si le gustan a alguno, podrían incluso hasta debutar. –

- ¿Debutar aunque estemos apenas en primer semestre? – intervino Daisuke.

- Claro, todo es posible si impresionan a algún presidente. – replicó la profesora. – Pero para eso, deben ganarse el derecho de participar en el concierto. –

Sora miraba a la profesora con un semblante de decisión en sus ojos. Definitivamente iba a ganarle a Mimi en esa prueba, y no sólo eso, sería de las cinco mejores y participaría en ese concierto.

::

El día pasó con rapidez y ya era la hora de la comida en la academia. La cafetería del lugar se encontraba abarrotada y las mesas estaban completamente llenas, había sido un día cansado para todos los alumnos y en esos momentos lo único que querían era gozar de sus alimentos.

Mientras eso sucedía, el profesor Joe Kido se encontraba fuera de la escuela en un restaurante muy cercano. Estaba sentado en silencio esperando a Matsui Arukawa, quien lo había citado a ese lugar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el susodicho apareció llevando consigo un maletín y a sus dos inseparables guaruras. El profesor levantó la mano para que lo vieran y el señor le sonrió hipócritamente a la vez que caminaba hacia su mesa y tomaba asiento, indicándoles a sus hombres que lo esperaran afuera.

- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar Joe. - ¿Para qué me citó? –

- Tengo cosas muy importantes que negociar con usted, ciertos problemas que quisiera resolver… -

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- No sé si recordará que estuve presente en la ceremonia de apertura. – dijo el mayor.

Joe se limitó a asentir.

- La verdad es que yo decidí que Tachikawa viniera a esta academia porque pensé que tenía mucho talento y sobresaldría. – continuó hablando. – Pero me llevé una gran decepción al verla sobre el escenario. –

- Creo que es muy pronto para sentirse decepcionado. – exclamó el peliazul. – Por favor, déjela en mis manos, ya verá que todo mejorará. –

- ¿Entonces debo confiar en que usted se hará responsable de ella? – preguntó Arukawa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Claro, eso no lo dude! – respondió Joe.

- Entonces… - dijo mientras sacaba un documento del maletín que cargaba. – Necesito que firme esto. –

El mayor le tendió el documento a Joe y este lo tomó enseguida y comenzó a leerlo.

- No lo entiendo… - dijo el profesor. - ¿Qué es esto? –

- Es simplemente una garantía... – replicó Arukawa sin dejar de sonreír. – Yo necesito asegurar ese dinero, y a como van las cosas con Tachikawa, me siento algo intranquilo. –

- Pero… ¿mi casa? -

- No se preocupe, profesor Kido. – exclamó el señor ofreciéndole un bolígrafo. – Si Mimi logra debutar en alguna agencia, la casa seguirá siendo suya. –

- N-no, no puedo entregarle mi casa. – dijo el peliazul comenzando a alterarse. – Creo que está siendo muy drástico y… -

- No le estoy pidiendo que me la entregue, sólo quiero que firme ese documento asegurándome que, si Tachikawa no logra debutar, la casa pasará a mis manos. – explicó Arukawa. – Y como ya le dije, eso no va a suceder porque la pequeña sí va a debutar, ¿verdad? –

- C-claro que lo hará, pero aún así… - dijo Joe jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. - Es mi casa… -

- Y créame que eso apenas cubre una parte de la deuda, pero podría conformarme. – exclamó con tono burlón. – Como ya se lo expliqué, no me va a entregar su casa, sólo la necesito como garantía mientras Tachikawa siga estudiando en la academia. Es como un pago de emergencia por si ella no logra saldar su deuda. –

- No, esto no está bien. – replicó el peliazul. – Lo siento, pero no voy a firmar. –

- Entonces ahora mismo iré por la chica a la academia y levantaré una denuncia contra su padre. –

- ¡No haga eso! – exclamó Joe dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa. - ¡Confíe en mi! ¡Ella lo logrará! –

- Claro que confío en usted. – dijo el mayor. – Pero no lo suficiente. –

Joe miró al hombre directo a los ojos con el seño fruncido. ¿Qué acaso estaba loco? No podía llegar como si nada a exigirle que usara su casa como garantía por si Mimi no lograba debutar, aunque bueno, por una parte se sentía responsable de la castaña, era su profesor y tenía la confianza de que esa chiquilla lograría llegar lejos si se lo proponía. Además de que ese mismo día la chica hasta le había pedido ayuda…

- Está bien. – dijo el peliazul tomando el bolígrafo de la mano de Arukawa.

Ahora estaba convencido de que él era quien estaba loco, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Un largo suspiro salió de su boca y sin más, le dio una última revisada al documento y firmó en los tres espacios que lo indicaban sin indicio alguno de duda.

- Creo que tenemos un trato, jajaja. – exclamó Matsui Arukawa. - ¡Cómo me encanta esa frase! –

Joe tomó el documento con ambas manos y examinó las líneas en donde había firmado para después entregárselo al mayor. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que le había vendido su alma al diablo, pero en el fondo algo le decía que no debía preocuparse, ya que tenía la certeza de que sus tres alumnos poseían talentos muy especiales.

::

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokyo y eso marcaba el fin de la jornada de clases en la Academia YG. A esa hora los alumnos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, de descansar, de practicar, e incluso de salir de la escuela para ir a algun lugar a pasear o a divertirse.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dispersos en los alrededores de todo el campus, algunos en el patio, otros en sus dormitorios o en la cafetería, cada uno preocupándose de sus propios asuntos; a excepción claro, de la clase especial a cargo del profesor Kido.

Ya que su salón asignado no tenía buena acústica y en general no era adecuado para realizar prácticas de canto o de baile, al profesor se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de esperar a que los salones de clases prácticas se desocuparan para allí poder trabajar con sus alumnos.

- ¿Entonces vamos a usar nuestro tiempo libre para tomar clases? – preguntó un cansado Taichi Yagami. – No es justo… -

- No te quejes, Tai. – intervino Hikari. – La verdad a mi me parece una buena idea, y es mejor que nada. –

- Como dice tu hermana. – habló Joe. – Creo que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles por el momento… -

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a tomar clases de canto si usted solamente enseña teoría? – exclamó Mimi. – No creo que alguna vez haya impartido alguna clase práctica. –

- Tienes razón, las materias prácticas no son mi fuerte. – respondió el peliazul. – Pero no se preocupen chicos, tengo todo bajo control. –

El profesor sacó su teléfono celular de su abrigo y lo conectó a la gran pantalla de plasma que se encontraba frente a los alumnos. Los jóvenes lo miraron curiosos hasta que el televisor dejó ver a la profesora Ari Suou, quien parecía estar dando su clase.

- Eso es… - comenzó a hablar Yamato.

- Exacto. – interrumpió Joe. – Yo no soy apto para impartirles sus clases de canto, por eso es que me tomé la libertad de grabar la lección que la profesora Suou impartió el día de hoy. –

- ¿Y ella se lo permitió? – preguntó Taichi.

- Ehm… - Joe soltó una risita nerviosa. – N-no exactamente, digamos que estaba oculto mientras filmaba. –

- Patético. – bufó Mimi.

- Bueno, chicos. – exclamó el peliazul ignorando el comentario de la castaña. – Pongan atención a la clase, es muy importante. Y cualquier ejercicio que ellos hagan, ustedes lo harán también. –

Los cuatro jóvenes posaron su mirada sobre el televisor y el profesor Kido se hizo a un lado para permitirles ver y escuchar la clase en su totalidad. Ahora era Ari Suou quien hablaba y tenía toda la atención de sus chicos.

- Me acaban de informar el enfoque que tendrá la prueba de canto de la próxima semana. – comenzó a hablar la profesora. – Transmitir sentimientos. Ustedes deberán poder transmitir sentimientos a través de la música. –

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Daisuke confundido.

- Cuando uno está cantando debe transmitir genuinos sentimientos a la audiencia; hacer que con el sólo hecho de escucharlos queden completamente sumergidos en su canto. –

- Hmm, no creo que sea muy difícil. – exclamó Ken.

- Pero tampoco es muy fácil. – intervino la profesora. – Hay ciertas habilidades que tienen que perfeccionar, pero lo primero es que deben comprender la canción al cien. Deben entender todas las emociones que esta transmite para que ustedes logren hacerlo también. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero? –

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron los alumnos a coro.

- Para conmover a la audiencia hasta el punto de las lágrimas, el cantante ya tuvo que haber llorado miles de veces. – explicó la mujer. – Y es por eso que nosotros debemos practicar. Les voy a contar una historia corta y quiero verlos moviendo todos los músculos de su rostro. Quiero ver sus reacciones ante todo lo que yo les diga, sean muy expresivos. –

De pronto la grabación se detuvo y el profesor Kido se paró frente al televisor.

- Escuchen la historia de la profesora y hagan lo que ella les indicó. ¿Está bien? – exclamó el peliazul.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y el profesor se apartó del aparato a la vez que oprimía el botón de reproducción.

- Hace varios años yo estaba muy enamorada. ¿Ustedes conocen ese sentimiento? Es el amor verdadero, el que te hace querer darlo todo por la persona amada, sin duda fueron los tiempos más dichosos de mi vida. – comenzó a hablar Ari Suou a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

Leves sonrisas se reflejaron en los rostros de Taichi y Yamato.

Hikari había juntado sus manos y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

Mimi no reflejaba expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Lamentablemente, el día de nuestra boda… - continuó la profesora con un semblante triste. – Él sufrió un trágico accidente y murió, dejándome plantada en el altar y arrebatándome a la vez todas mis ganas de vivir… -

Taichi dejó caer su rostro y desvió la mirada.

Yamato frunció el seño, en sus ojos azules se podía percibir tristeza y dolor.

Hikari se cubrió la boca con su mano y sus ojos parecían llorosos.

Mimi no reflejaba expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Y eso no fue lo peor. En el funeral de mi amado me enteré de que el mantenía una relación con otra mujer y llevaban más de cinco años juntos… –

Ahora Hikari abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó su otra mano a la boca.

Yamato y Taichi simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la impresión.

Mimi seguía sin reflejar expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Pero de repente… - continuó Ari Suou. – ¡Me desperté en mi cama al lado de mi marido y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño! –

- ¡Qué alivio! – exclamó Hikari llevándose ambas manos a su pecho.

Yamato simplemente suspiró, también sintiéndose aliviado.

Taichi se relajó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y Mimi aún no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

El profesor detuvo la grabación al instante y se situó de nuevo frente al televisor para dirigirse a sus estudiantes.

- ¡Lo hicieron muy bien, Taichi y Yamato! – exclamó el peliazul. – Tú me sorprendiste, Hikari, eres muy buena transmitiendo sentimientos, tienes la habilidad de ajustar rápidamente tus emociones. –

- ¡Gracias! - respondió la chica asintiendo.

- Pero Mimi… - habló el profesor dirigiéndose a la castaña. - ¿Porqué tú no estabas actuando? –

- Sí estaba actuando. – respondió Mimi ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces. – Así me expreso yo. –

Sus tres compañeros la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Joe. – Yo creo que no. Y eso puede traerte problemas para transmitir tus sentimientos cuando estés sobre el escenario. Debes dejarte llevar. –

- Pero sí me dejé llevar. – respondió la castaña.

- No vi expresión alguna en tu rostro, no puedo evaluarte si no muestras tus emociones. – dijo el peliazul. - ¿Cuándo cantas las canciones que te gustan no sientes lo que estas expresan? –

- Hmmm… nunca lo había pensado. – replicó Mimi. – Supongo que no. –

- ¿Cómo puedes cantar sin comprender las emociones que lleva dentro una canción? – dijo Joe cuestionándola. – De esa manera nunca podrás ganarle a esa chica en las pruebas de este mes. –

- ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes aquí? – intervino una voz masculina.

- ¡Director Yano! – exclamó Joe. – E-estábamos practicando. ¿Hay algún problema? –

- ¿No sabía usted que los alumnos de la clase especial no tienen permitido el uso de esta aula? – replicó el director. – De hecho, no pueden utilizar ningún otro salón que no sea el suyo. –

- Pues sí, lo imagine, p-pero todas las clases ya terminaron y pensé que no molestaríamos a nadie a esta hora… -

- Lo siento, pero no está permitido, deben salir de aquí cuanto antes. –

- ¡Director! – exclamó el peliazul. – Si usted no nos deja usar este salón yo voy a… -

- ¿Usted va a qué? – interrumpió el mayor con prepotencia.

Joe iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente recordó la posición en la que se encontraba y bajó la cabeza.

- Está bien, haré lo que usted ordene. – respondió. – Chicos, vámonos. –

Dicho esto, el profesor ni siquiera los volteo a ver y salió a paso rápido del salón.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Yamato. - ¿No piensa hacer algo? –

- ¡Profesor! – lo llamó Taichi.

- Pff, vámonos de aquí. – bufó Mimi girando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula.

Los jóvenes miraron con cierto desdén al director y siguieron a Mimi hacia la salida, donde le profesor Kido los esperaba cabizbajo. El señor Yano salió después de estos y los ignoró completamente marchándose a su oficina.

- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – preguntó una molesta Mimi al peliazul.

- Lo siento chicos, pero él es el director y… -

- Ya no tendremos lugar para ensayar… - intervino Hikari con un semblante de verdadera tristeza.

- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Taichi. – Conozco un lugar que nos podría servir. -

::

- No puedo creer que nos trajeras aquí. –

Mimi ya conocía ese lugar. Era ese pequeño cuarto lleno de grafiti en las paredes y que carecía de muebles, la supuesta casa de Taichi; sólo que ahora se encontraba un poco más descuidada, sucia y con montañas de cajas y basura regadas por todo el suelo.

- ¡Qué buena idea, hermano! – exclamó Hikari entrando con ánimo al lugar. – Aquí nadie nos podrá decir nada. –

- Creo que si limpiamos y despejamos todo, podría resultar muy espacioso. – dijo Yamato siguiendo a la chica. – Y la ventaja es que está muy cerca de la academia. –

- Es mil veces mejor que ese salón de canto en el que estábamos, ¿verdad? – habló Taichi en tono triunfal mientras entraba también. – Además cuenta con un baño y una pequeña cocina. -

- Dirás mil veces peor. – exclamó Mimi pasando de largo al castaño. – Pero es mejor que nada. –

- ¿Qué opina, profesor? – preguntó Taichi cuando vio entrar al peliazul.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es limpiar y acondicionar el lugar. – dijo Joe examinando el espacio con la mirada. - ¡Así que manos a la obra! –

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y se dispersaron por el cuarto para comenzar a recoger los objetos tirados y a limpiar la suciedad del suelo. Hikari tomó una escoba y un recogedor y comenzó a barrer el polvo y la mugre mientras Mimi se dirigió hacia un descuidado sillón y tomó los cojines de este en el aire para sacudirlos.

Los hombres se estaban encargando del mobiliario pesado. Entre Yamato y Taichi tomaron el sillón y lo colocaron en un rincón de la habitación pegado a la pared para que así ahorrara espacio en el centro del lugar, mientras Joe movía cajas llenas de objetos que estaban apiladas por todo el cuarto.

Mimi terminó con su labor de sacudir y optó por ayudar a mover las cajas que estaban estorbando cubriendo todo el piso. Se agachó para levantar una y clara fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba más pesada de lo que pensaba.

Al fin pudo levantarla unos cuantos centímetros cuando la voz de Yamato la interrumpió.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el rubio viéndola desde arriba.

Mimi levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin responder nada. ¿Acaso creía que ya se le había olvidado la humillación que la hizo pasar? Por supuesto que no. Así que simplemente le volteo la cara y sin más dejó caer la caja sobre los pies del rubio para después levantarse y alejarse de él.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Yamato retirando sus adoloridos pies. - ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – susurró para sí mismo mientras se agachaba a recoger la caja.

Una hora y media fue lo que demoraron en dejar su nuevo salón de prácticas completamente impecable. El piso lucía reluciente y el cuarto en forma rectangular ahora tenía un gran espacio al centro para que los chicos pudieran practicar. Pegado a la pared solo se encontraba el gran y viejo sillón y una pequeña mesa al lado de este.

Habían decidido quedarse sin cocina y pusieron todo el montón de cajas apiladas en donde se supone que esta iba, sólo sacaron el horno de microondas y lo situaron justo en la mesita de al lado del sillón.

- Hmm… - exclamó Hikari. - ¡Creo que en verdad va a funcionar! –

- Y el grafiti en las paredes le da un toque genial. – dijo Taichi.

- Lo único que este salón necesita es un espejo que mida el largo de una de las paredes. – habló el profesor. – Yo me encargaré de conseguirlo pronto. –

- Y no nos vendría mal un estéreo y un teclado, ya que dudo que podamos conseguir un piano. – dijo Yamato.

- En mi casa tengo un estéreo, lo traeré mañana. - respondió el peliazul. – Y buscaré la manera de conseguir el teclado. –

- Esperen. – intervino Mimi. – Creo que están olvidándose del hecho de que no tenemos un maestro que nos pueda dar una clase práctica. –

- Hmm… - exclamó Taichi. - ¿Y no podríamos pedirle el favor a algun profesor de la academia? –

- ¡Estás loco, Tai! – replicó Hikari. – Si el director se entera de que algún maestro nos está ayudando, van a haber consecuencias. –

- Aunque tal vez… - comenzó a hablar Joe. – Se me ocurre alguien que nos podría ayudar. –

- ¿Enserio? – respondió el castaño. – ¡Entonces apúrese y tráigalo! –

- Primero debo hablar con él, pero mañana mismo les tengo noticias al respecto. – dijo el peliazul. – Por ahora será mejor que volvamos a la academia. –

Los chicos asintieron y abandonaron a paso lento su nuevo salón de prácticas. Estaban sumamente agotados de tanto limpiar y acomodar que lo único que deseaban era llegar a sus dormitorios para descansar, así que lo primero que hicieron al pisar la academia fue dirigirse a sus respectivos edificios y tirarse en sus camas sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y los jóvenes ya se encontraban súbitamente dormidos.

.

.

La noche transcurrió rápido y el sol se asomó en la cuidad a tempranas horas de la madrugada. Las actividades en la escuela apenas iban a dar comienzo y, como era costumbre en las mañanas, la cafetería se encontraba llena.

Faltaba media hora para que las clases dieran comienzo y el profesor Joe Kido se había dado la tarea de encontrar lo más pronto posible a la persona que probablemente lo ayudaría con sus chicos; y al parecer andaba de suerte, puesto a que el susodicho venía caminando justo en el mismo pasillo que él, sólo que de lado contrario.

- ¡Profesor! – exclamó Joe.

- ¿Me está hablando a mí? – respondió un hombre de rojizo cabello alborotado.

- Hola Izzy. - saludo el peliazul. – Probablemente no me recuerdes y… -

- Usted es Joe Kido. – interrumpió el pelirrojo. – Fue el maestro de arte de varios de mis compañeros cuando yo estudiaba aquí y si mal no recuerdo, ninguno de ellos logró debutar. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Y por qué me llama Izzy? –

- Así suelen llamarte tus amigos, o por lo menos mis ex alumnos solían decirte de esa forma. –

- Exacto, mis amigos. – respondió mirándolo extrañado. – Y usted no lo es. –

- Pero ahora ambos somos profesores, podemos ser amigos. – dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa. – Y no es necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad, puedes tutearme. –

- Ehm, yo no creo que… - exclamó Koushiro. – Ah, tengo que irme, las clases ya van a comenzar. –

- ¡Espera! Tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo. –

El pelirrojo lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y suspiró.

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- Necesito que me ayudes a enseñar a mis alumnos, los de la clase especial. –

- Pero si yo ya les estoy enseñando. – replicó Izzy. – Les imparto su materia de inglés. –

- Lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso… -

- ¿Entonces? –

- Tú eres profesor de canto y baile en quinto y sexto semestre, he escuchado que eres muy bueno y me gustaría que enseñaras a mis alumnos. –

Koushiro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente cambio de idea y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, ignorando la absurda petición del peliazul.

- ¡Izzy! – lo llamó Joe mientras corría tras de él. – Tan sólo déjame hablar. – exclamó ahora atravesándose en su camino.

- ¡Usted está loco! – respondió el pelirrojo. – Los alumnos especiales no pueden tomar clases prácticas, el director se los prohibió. –

- ¿Y no te parece un poco injusto? – preguntó Joe. – Tú los conoces, son buenos chicos y están llenos de sueños. –

- Ya habrá oportunidad para que lleven sus clases de canto y de baile. –

- No, y eso hasta tú lo sabes… - dijo con seriedad el peliazul. – El director los puso en esta situación porque quiere que ellos se harten de esperar y terminen rindiéndose. – hizo una pausa. – Él no va a permitir que avancen si los chicos no muestran progreso, y es obvio que sin un guía, no lo lograrán. –

Izzy lo meditó por unos momentos y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Mire, los chicos me agradan mucho y en verdad me gustaría verlos fuera de esa horrible clase especial, pero yo no pienso arriesgarme. Si el director se entera, es capaz de despedirme. –

- Pero es que… -

- Ya. – interrumpió el pelirrojo. – No voy a hacerlo. Con su permiso. –

Dicho esto, Koushiro reanudó su marcha hacia el salón de clases, por más que quisiera tratar de ayudar a esos chicos, no podía, simplemente no era posible.

- ¡Espera Izzy! – lo llamó el peliazul desde atrás. – ¡Aunque sea véndeme tu teclado! –

El menor se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso último y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia Joe.

- ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por él? –

Joe parpadeo varias veces y sonrió, el pelirrojo ahora lo estaba tuteando.

::

Yamato caminaba a paso lento hacia el salón de clases, aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que estas dieran comienzo pero él ya había terminado de desayunar y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la academia y cuando al fin estuvo ahí, se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veían, toda la pared frente al salón estaba llena de grafiti y arriba del mural estaba escrito "Tachikawa". Algún inmaduro había dibujado a Mimi en la pared y le había puesto cuernos, colmillos y hasta cabello de medusa, además de que escribió varios insultos alrededor de la que supuestamente era la chica.

Y lo peor de todo era que ahí estaba ella; Mimi Tachikawa en persona se encontraba tallando inútilmente con una esponja de baño la tinta del grafiti, tratando de borrarla de la pared.

- ¡AGH! ¡Es imposible! – exclamó la castaña con frustración. – Ni siquiera el jabón lo va a quitar. –

La chica de ojos color chocolate levantó su rostro para contemplar el horrible mural una vez más y al paso de unos segundos arrojó la esponja al suelo con evidente coraje, dándole la espalda y entrando con rapidez al salón. Se había rendido.

Yamato había observado toda la escena y suspiró preocupado, al parecer la generación entera tenía algo en contra de Mimi y cada vez le jugaban bromas más pesadas. Las cosas no podían continuar así.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más para quedar frente al mural y lo contempló con detenimiento. Sí, en definitiva la chica del dibujo supuestamente era Mimi, pero esa no era la castaña que él conocía. Por supuesto que no.

- Es un muy mal retrato. - susurró con una ligera sonrisa. – Además esas palabras… -

"¡Lárgate!", "Arrogante.", "Ladrona."

- Definitivamente está muy mal. –

- ¿Qué es esto? –

La voz de Taichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Esos bastardos! – exclamó el castaño al notar que era Mimi la del dibujo. - ¡Me las van a pagar! –

Taichi comenzó a correr y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando se topó con el profesor Koushiro, quien lo detuvo.

- Pues tendrás que cobrárselas después. – dijo el pelirrojo. – La clase de inglés está por comenzar, entra al salón, Yagami. – ordenó y miró al rubio. – Tú también, Ishida. –

::

Ese día transcurrió a la normalidad y fue tranquilo para todos los estudiantes, incluso para los alumnos especiales. Sus clases habían acabado antes y se habían ido desde temprano de la academia a su nuevo salón de prácticas para comenzar a prepararse para la prueba de canto.

Clara fue su sorpresa al llegar y notar que ahí los estaba esperando el profesor Koushiro con un flamante teclado que parecía nuevo.

- ¿Profesor? – preguntó Yamato al verlo. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

- Sólo vine a entregarles esto. – respondió el pelirrojo. – Se lo acabo de vender a su maestro hoy mismo. –

- ¡Wow, es muy bonito! – exclamó Hikari. – Además nos será de gran ayuda en las lecciones de canto. –

- Puede ser. – dijo Taichi. – Pero ni siquiera sabemos como se usa. -

- Profesor Izumi. – intervino Joe. - ¿No podrías enseñarles aunque sea como encenderlo y las funciones básicas del aparato? –

Izzy lo miró con cierta molestia en sus ojos. ¿Porqué el peliazul le pedía eso si el ya le había dicho que no podía ayudar a la clase especial?

Joe notó la mirada pesada del pelirrojo y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no les darás lecciones de piano, sólo muéstrales como funciona el instrumento. – explicó el mayor.

Izzy soltó un largo suspiro y asintió levemente, acercándose al teclado.

- Este es el botón de encendido. – exclamó el pelirrojo presionándolo. – Una vez que lo prenden pueden cambiar el tono del instrumento con este botón. –

Koushiro pulsó la opción de piano y comenzó a tocar el teclado impecablemente.

- ¡No sabía que era tan bueno, profesor! – exclamó Hikari llena de asombro.

- Desde que lo conozco toca muy bien. – intervino Joe. – Es por eso que supuse que tendría un teclado que vendernos. -

- ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! – exclamó Taichi parándose a un lado de Izzy.

De pronto el castaño ya se encontraba presionando todos los botones y teclas del instrumento sin parar, haciendo que los oídos de los presentes se aturdieran un poco.

- ¡Ya detente! – lo interrumpió Mimi a la vez que se tapaba los oídos. – ¡Estas tocando notas sin sentido a toda velocidad! –

- Es que en mi vida me había acercado a un piano o a algo que se le parezca. – respondió el castaño sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- No. – intervino Izzy. – No eran notas sin sentido, de hecho sonó como el acorde de Do mayor. –

- ¿Do mayor? – preguntó Taichi algo confundido. – ¿Y entonces porqué sonaba tan mal? –

- Si lo tocas lentamente y lo vas acelerando gradualmente, chocarás contra una barrera de velocidad, una velocidad por encima de la cual todo se derrumba y la tensión crece. – comenzó a hablar mirando al castaño a los ojos. - La forma de eliminar esta barrera es tocar el cuatrillo como un único acorde. – explicó haciéndolo a la vez en el teclado. - Sólo tienes que aprender a bajar la velocidad, que es más fácil que subirla puesto que no hay barreras de velocidad cuando estás reduciéndola. –

- ¡Creo que entiendo! – exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo le hago para reducir la velocidad? –

- Primero toca el acorde y haz botar la mano a la frecuencia a la que debería tocarse el cuatrillo. – respondió Izzy con una sonrisa mostrándole la manera de hacerlo en el teclado. - Debería ser más fácil al tocarlo como acorde, pero puede que no sea sencillo si es tu primera vez. Ten en cuenta que los dedos estén posicionados correctamente para tocar rápidamente. –

- ¿Así? – exclamó Taichi posicionando sus manos en el teclado.

Joe observaba algo alejado como sus alumnos ponían extrema atención a lo que el pelirrojo decía y como este parecía estar muy emocionado explicándoles las reglas simples de los acordes.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- No. – respondió Koushiro parándose a su lado. – Debes mantener los dedos cercanos o sobre las teclas conforme incrementas la velocidad. – dijo a la vez que le mostraba como hacerlo. – Además esto implica todo tu cuerpo, la sensación debe ser que tocas desde tus hombros y… -

El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡No podía ser posible! Por un momento se había dejado llevar y ahora hasta les había comenzado a dar una clase práctica de piano. Así que sin más, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó la camisa, retirándose del teclado.

- Bueno, creo que ya entendieron como funciona. – exclamó. – Eso es todo, me voy. –

- Es una lástima. – dijo Joe. – Deberías enseñarles aunque sea un poco más. –

- Ya hablamos sobre esto. – replicó Izzy comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. – Nos vemos, chicos. –

- ¡Nos vemos profesor! – exclamaron Taichi y Hikari, quienes seguían pegados al teclado presionando todos los botones.

Mimi y Yamato simplemente se despidieron con un ademán de manos y se acercaron al teclado para verlo de cerca.

- ¡Miren! – dijo Taichi. – Creo que lo entendí todo. –

El castaño comenzó a presionar las teclas tratando de imitar a Izzy y su hermana inmediatamente lo corrigió y comenzó a tocar ella también.

- ¡Hey, hey! – intervino Joe. - ¡No lo toquen así, lo van a dañar! –

- ¡Es que es tan genial! – exclamó Hikari.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el profesor. – dijo Yamato. – Si siguen así lo van a echar a perder. –

- Y no suenan nada bien los dos al mismo tiempo. – completó Mimi.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – respondió Taichi. – Puse mucha atención al profesor Izumi. –

Izzy, quien aun no salía de aquella habitación, veía la escena desde la puerta. Sin duda esos chicos le agradaban mucho y había disfrutado ese pequeño rato que pasó con ellos. Tal vez el ayudarlos con sus clases prácticas no era tan mala idea.

- No. – se corrigió inmediatamente. - ¿En qué estoy pensando? –

Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces y al fin salió del lugar.

::

El resto del día pasó y ahora los estudiantes especiales estaban de vuelta en la Academia YG. La hora de cenar aún no llegaba y Mimi se encontraba en el sótano del lugar con un trapo lleno de detergente tratando de lavar el horrible mural que habían hecho de ella, sin mucho éxito. Esas cosas solían no importarle… ¡Pero es que la habían dibujado como un auténtico monstruo!

- Que fastidio… - susurró para sus adentros. - Es imposible de lavar. -

Dejó en el suelo el trapo húmedo y comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea de la academia, le urgía tomar aire fresco y darse un respiro, y ese lugar era perfecto. Subió unos cuantos pisos y al fin llego a su destino, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, una dulce voz que venía del otro lado de esta la detuvo.

_**- Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine, and sometimes I think of you late at night. I don't know why... -**_

- ¿Hikari? – susurró Mimi al reconocer aquella voz.

La castaña abrió la puerta lentamente y divisó a la chica recargada en el barandal del lugar cantando con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que tocaba una guitarra acústica.

**- I wanna be somewhere where you are, I wanna be where... -**

Mimi ahora se encontraba recargada en la puerta sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a Hikari, quien cantaba con tanta pasión y devoción que hasta parecía que en verdad estaba sintiendo lo que decía la canción, cosa que intrigó a la castaña.

_**- You're here, your eyes are looking into mine, so baby make me fly. My heart has never felt this way before. I'm looking through your, I'm looking through your eyes... -**_

- Oye... - la llamó desde su sitio.

- ¿Mimi? – replicó la menor, dejando de tocar la guitarra.

- En definitiva tu voz no supera a la mía. – exclamó con los brazos cruzados caminando hacia la chica. – Pero me superas por completo en eso de transmitir emociones. -

Hikari parpadeo varias veces.

- Solamente canto lo que siento. – respondió sin más.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder tener esa clase de expresión y sentimiento al cantar? – preguntó la castaña.

- ¡Es simple! – replicó Hikari con una sonrisa. – Tienes que estar enamorada. –

- ¿Enamorada? – exclamó Mimi frunciendo el seño. - ¿Tú estás enamorada? –

- Este, bueno... – balbuceó nerviosa. – Sí. – dijo a la vez que asentía tiernamente.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con algo de interés. - ¿De quién? –

- ¡Ah! ¡Me da vergüenza decírtelo! – exclamó Hikari a la vez que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo. – Pero sígueme, lo verás con tus propios ojos. –

La chica tomó a Mimi de la mano y la llevó corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a paso rápido hacia los salones de canto.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – habló Mimi una vez que llegaron. – Ya terminaron las clases. –

- Él siempre viene a ensayar justo a esta hora. –

- ¿Quién? –

Hikari la invitó a observar a través de la ventana de uno de los salones y cuando la chica vio de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Takeru? – exclamó incrédula. - ¿Estás saliendo con Takeru? –

- Aún no. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Apenas nos estamos conociendo. –

Mimi la miró confundida y se alejó de la ventana.

- Imposible. –

- Sé que es difícil de creer. – respondió Hikari también alejándose de la ventana. - ¡Pero es cierto, tengo pruebas! –

Ahora la menor sonreía de una manera algo boba mientras Mimi la observaba expectante.

- ¿Ves esa paleta de chocolate que tiene arriba del piano? – dijo apuntando al caramelo. – Yo se la di, e hice lo mismo ayer. –

- ¿Y esa es tu prueba? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Nop! – exclamó negando con su dedo índice. - Aún hay más. – dijo juntando ambas manos en su pecho. – Siempre que nos topamos al entrar a algún salón, él me abre la puerta y se espera a que yo pase. Además después me sonríe y me saluda con un tierno "hola"... – dijo haciendo el ademán con sus manos a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

Mimi seguía mirándola, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Aún falta la prueba más importante! – exclamó Hikari. – Sólo observa y escucha… -

La menor caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana y Mimi la siguió. Ahora ambas se encontraban viendo a Takeru mientras este tocaba el piano a la perfección, y de pronto, el rubio tomó aire y comenzó a cantar con intensidad a la vez que tocaba.

_**- Tell me you've had trouble sleeping, that you toss and turn from side to side, that it's my face you've been seeing, in your dreams at night... -**_

- Esa canción… - susurró Hikari con emoción.

Mimi giró los ojos.

- ¿Qué tiene esa canción? –

_**- Tell me that you wake up crying and you're not sure exactly why, tell me that something is missing, in your life, in your life baby... -**_

- La letra. – respondió aún sonriendo. – ¡Me la está dedicando a mí! –

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Mimi. - ¿Qué parte de la letra? –

_**- Tell me that you live for love, that forever is never enough. That you've waited all your life to see, that you want so badly to believe. Tell me that it's not just me... -**_

- Está diciendo que me ama y que espera que yo sienta lo mismo que él. Quiere que le diga que el sentimiento es mutuo. – replicó la menor.

Mimi soltó un pequeño suspiro.

- Creo que lo entiendo. – exclamó. – Ya sé que es lo que estas sintiendo. –

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Hikari.

- Sí, lo que tú sientes es… - dijo acercándose más a ella y bajando un poco su rostro para quedar a su altura. – Un engaño, un malentendido. –

Dicho esto, la castaña se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para escuchar niñerías. Sí, Hikari era tan sólo dos años menor que ella, pero parecía una niñita ilusionada con algo que ella misma había creado en su imaginación.

- ¿Un malentendido? – susurró Hikari a la vez que era dejada atrás.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y dejó de observar a Takeru para darse la vuelta y bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

::

La noche estaba oscura y fría y la hora de la cena al fin había pasado. Mimi ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el edificio B, dispuesta a meterse en su cama a dormir. Entró al lugar y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso para dirigirse a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con su llave y dentro solamente encontró a Taichi, quien estaba muy entretenido con su laptop sentado en la litera de arriba, que era su cama y que por cierto, ya estaba toda desordenada a diferencia de la del rubio, que seguía impecable.

A todo esto, Yamato no parecía estar en la habitación, no se veía por ningún lado y la puerta del baño estaba abierta. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba el ojiazul? A estas horas era normal verlo preparándose para dormir.

La duda comenzó a invadirla y se odió a ella misma por eso. ¡Aún estaba muy molesta con él y en definitiva no debería importarle que él no estuviera en la habitación!

- ¡Ah! Mimi. – exclamó Taichi al darse cuenta de que la chica había llegado. – Ya es tarde. ¿Dónde estabas? –

- Cenando. – respondió cortantemente.

Taichi sonrió, esa respuesta era un avance, él esperaba que le contestara algo como: "No es de tu incumbencia", como usualmente solía hacerlo.

- Yo estaba estudiando unos acordes de piano en internet. – dijo Taichi. – Hikari me recomendó la página. –

- Sí, creo recordar haberla visto tocar alguna vez. –

Y claro que lo recordaba, no había podido borrar esa escena de su cabeza ya que Yamato había cantado acompañado de la melodía tocada por Hikari. ¡Diablos! De nuevo pensando en el rubio. Pero es que hasta ella admitía que desde la primera vez que escuchó su voz le había parecido hipnotizante, incluso más de lo que hubiera deseado.

De todos modos, por más que la duda la invadiera, no iba a preguntar por él.

- Oye, puedes apagar la luz si ya tienes sueño. – exclamó el castaño, sacando a Mimi de sus pensamientos. – Por cierto, ¿has visto a Yamato? –

¡Qué suerte! El tema había salido a flote y no había sido ella quien lo sacó.

- No. – respondió secamente. - ¿No ha venido para acá? –

- Pues no lo he visto desde que llegamos de nuestro salón de prácticas. - replicó Taichi. – Pero bueno, creo que llegará más tarde. –

- Supongo. – dijo Mimi encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante Taichi quería mostrarse lo más desinteresada posible, pero la verdad es que sí le importaba, aunque sea un poco, el paradero del rubio. Ya era de noche y era normal que él estuviera en el cuarto. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el asunto y rápidamente entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que estuvo lista para dormir, apagó la luz del cuarto y se lanzó de un sólo salto a su cama.

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad. El cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, haciendo que el frío invernal no golpeara tan fuerte. Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba saliendo de la cafetería pues ya había terminado de desayunar, si es que _eso_ se podía considerar desayuno, pues casi no había probado bocado.

Y es que le parecía de lo más extraño que Yamato no hubiera amanecido en la habitación. Si ayer estaba negada a aceptar su preocupación, ahora no podía ocultarlo. Y bueno, hasta Taichi le había dicho que estaba preocupado, en verdad era muy raro que el chico no se hubiera aparecido para dormir.

Ahora involuntariamente estaba recorriendo los alrededores de la academia tratando de encontrarlo, al igual que Taichi y Hikari. Faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran y la chica decidió bajar al salón, quien sabe, tal vez el chico ya se encontraba ahí.

Caminó dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano y comenzó a bajarlas con pesadez en sus pasos, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de terminarlas de bajar, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veían.

Era ese mural, el horrible mural que habían hecho de ella; sólo que ahora la imagen era totalmente diferente. Realmente parecía un retrato de ella misma. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenían unas largas y curveadas pestañas, sus mejillas eran color rosa y sus labios formaban una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. Y lo más importante, ya no tenía cuernos, ni colmillos, y su cabello ya no era de medusa, ahora estaba dibujado con gracia, parecía incluso que bailaba con delicadeza.

Aún seguía anonada con la imagen que sus ojos color chocolate miraban y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba parada frente al muro observándolo con detenimiento mientras una gran y bella sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

Se dio la media vuelta para entrar al salón y de nuevo le sorprendió lo que sus ojos veían, era él, Yamato Ishida, a quien había estado buscando. Se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, recargado en la pared y con una caja que tenía dentro un montón de brochas de todos los tamaños y pequeños botes de pintura de diversos colores a su lado.

Lo miró extrañada por unos segundos, preguntándose la razón por la cual había pasado la noche ahí, pero inmediatamente las cosas cuadraron y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. ¿Acaso el rubio había pasado toda la noche pintando el mural? ¿Se había tomado el tiempo de borrar ese horrible retrato y además de volverlo a dibujar?

- ¿Pero porqué? – se preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Oye Mimi, no pude encontrarlo y… - dijo Hikari, quien venía bajando las escaleras. – Vaya, con que aquí estaba. –

Mimi volteo a verla y asintió en silencio.

- ¿Entonces durmió aquí? – preguntó la menor. - ¿Por qué habrá sido? –

- Es que… - comenzó a decir en voz baja, pero sus ojos terminaron la frase, ya que ahora se encontraban nuevamente mirando el hermoso mural.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Hikari. - ¡Qué talento! ¡Es igualita a ti! - hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba la pared. – Ahora lo entiendo, creo que le tomó toda la noche y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. -

- Eso creo… - respondió Mimi.

- Deberías despertarlo, creo que no está muy cómodo allí… - dijo la menor. – Además debe irse a duchar, está bien si falta a la primera clase. –

- ¿Cómo lo despierto? – preguntó Mimi confundida. - ¿Y si mejor lo haces tú? –

- No puedo. – replicó Hikari. – Tengo que ir a avisarle a mi hermano que Yamato apareció antes de que encuentre al profesor Kido y lo preocupe innecesariamente. –

- Pero… -

- ¡Si llega el profesor Izumi, dile que no tardamos! – exclamó la chica corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

Mimi dio un largo suspiro y regresó su mirada hacia el rubio. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo recargado en la pared y realmente no quería despertarlo, pero Hikari tenía razón, debía hacerlo.

Se agachó y se apoyó en sus piernas para quedar frente a Yamato, a su mismo nivel.

- Tal vez si sólo lo llamo… - susurró.

Mimi se acercó un poco.

- Oye. – exclamó en voz baja. – Hey… - dijo alzando un poco la voz. – Despierta. -

Pero Yamato seguía inmóvil, respirando tranquilamente.

La castaña suspiró y se acercó más a él.

- Hey, levántate. – repitió acercando su rostro al del rubio. – Despierta. – dijo alzando más la voz.

Nada. El rubio seguía pacíficamente dormido.

Mimi se desesperó un poco, definitivamente la paciencia no era lo suyo. Se acercó lo más que pudo y lo tomó de los hombros para comenzar a moverlo un poco.

- Yamato. – exclamó en voz alta. – Yamato. – repitió su nombre.

Era el colmo, el chico no parecía tener intenciones de despertar. Mimi frunció el seño y soltó otro suspiro, ya no iba a ser delicada, ahora sí lo iba a despertar. Apretó el agarre en los hombros del rubio, acercó su rostro lo más que pudo y tomó aire, preparándose para gritar con fuerza.

- ¿Mimi? – preguntó un desconcertado Yamato abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La castaña se quedó helada y con la boca abierta a punto de gritar. Ahora se encontraba literalmente casi encima del chico, sujetándolo de los hombros, y además podía sentir su respiración. Un leve calor subió por sus mejillas e inmediatamente lo soltó.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó la chica empujándolo con fuerza para separarse de él.

- ¿Qué rayos? – replicó Yamato, quien ahora yacía completamente en el suelo, usando un brazo como soporte. - ¿Qué está pasando? –

- ¡Nada! – respondió rápidamente la chica, que lucía molesta. – ¡Las clases ya van a comenzar y tú tienes el sueño pesado! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces te llamé? –

- ¿Eh? –

- Ya. – bufó Mimi poniéndose de pie. – Tienes que ir al dormitorio a ducharte, tal vez alcances parte de la clase. –

- Pero es que… - replicó el ojiazul imitando la acción de la chica.

- Y será mejor que te lleves todas tus cosas. – lo interrumpió Mimi mientras se agachaba de nuevo para recogerlas y entregárselas. – Toma. –

El rubio la miró extrañado y tomó su material. Apenas comenzaba a recordar que se quedó dormido en ese lugar y lo que más lo tenía confundido era el hecho de que al despertar, lo primero que había visto fueron aquellos ojos color chocolate de la chica muy cerca de los suyos.

- ¿Por qué me observas de esa manera? – dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Ya tendrías que ir en camino a la habitación. –

- Claro. – respondió al fin. – Nos veremos al rato. –

Dicho esto, el rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras Mimi lo observaba desde abajo. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, la dura expresión en el rostro de la chica se suavizó y sus manos se juntaron tocando su pecho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – se preguntó a ella misma.

Ni ella podía entender porqué había reaccionado así. Tampoco entendía porque fue que se sonrojó ni el hecho de que su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado cuando se vio en tan penosa situación con el rubio.

- Seguramente sólo fue eso. – se dijo mentalmente. – Estaba desprevenida y me puse nerviosa. – asintió con seguridad.

Respiró hondo y al fin la tensión en su cuerpo fue desapareciendo. Bien, el momento incómodo ya había pasado y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir.

- Aunque no debí haber sido tan grosera, después de todo… -

La chica volteó a ver de nuevo el mural y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión ante un detalle que no había notado antes. Las horribles frases que estaban escritas también habían sido reemplazadas.

"No te rindas.", "Sigue brillando.", "Tú puedes."

Se acercó un poco a la pared mientras un extraño regocijo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿En verdad el rubio había toda pasado la noche en vela pintando el mural? ¿Por ella?

Recorrió con su mano el retrato e inevitablemente una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

- Gracias... -

Sabía que él no podía escucharla, pero algún día le agradecería personalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Grr, de nuevo me quedó muy largo, pero conste que ustedes me dicen que así les gustan más xD! Yo sólo cumplo. Aunque de todos modos el capítulo debía cubrir MUCHO material, como se dieron cuenta. Lo malo es que he andado sumamente ocupada y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo D:! Ojalá no tenga muchos errores. Pero bueno, ahora necesito organizar ideas.**

**Primero, ¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que las cosas al fin comiencen a mejorar? Hahaha. Pues a ver, sucesos importantes. Primero que nada, el tema de la prueba es reflejar emociones a través del canto, y ya vieron que a Mimi no se le da xD! Otro detalle es que tal vez Izzy se una al bando de los buenos y ayude a la clase especial, ¿ustedes que creen? Hmm, y Hikari ahora también está en la clase especial, además de que ya reveló que está enamorada de Takeru, lo malo es que tal vez se está haciendo falsas ilusiones.**

**Y hablando de nuestro triangulo amoroso favorito. ¿Vieron? En este capítulo no hubo Michi y les traje una pequeña dósis de Mimato. ¡Oh sí! Pero bueno, en los próximos habrá de ambos xD! Por cierto, ¿les gustó lo que hizo Yamato por Mimi? Ow, que lindo que no durmió por arreglar ese feo grafiti que habían hecho de ella. Y lo de despertarlo de esa manera fue un plus, haha, el momento lo ameritaba, aunque ninguno de los dos sabe realmente que onda con sus propios sentimientos. Y es que ambos se sienten algo atraídos entre ellos por que están "enamorados" de la voz del otro.**

**Por cierto, las palabras al principio del capítulo son pensamientos de Taichi que quise compartir :)! Como verán, él es quien ya se dio cuenta de que en verdad siente algo por Mimi.**

**Y err, creo que es todo por hoy (?)! Hahaha, muchas gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews! En este capítulo noté a algunos lectores nuevos, ¡bienvenidos sean! Y a los que ya llevan tiempo leyéndome sepan que los amo, gracias a ustedes continúo semanalmente con este proyecto, enserio que sus reviews son los que me ponen las pilas para escribir, y como siempre, ya les contesté personalmente a cada uno de ustedes :)!**

**Los veo la próxima semana :D!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	8. Prueba de Canto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canciones utilizadas:** Recomiendo ampliamente que las escuchen durante el capítulo.

Link para canción de Sora (en youtube): /watch?v=b1M-L9r3S8o

Link para canción de Mimi (en youtube): /watch?v=CQYpEnJCcH0

_[Peguen eso después del .com] ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Prueba de Canto

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días ya y la prueba de canto estaba más cerca que nunca. Todos los alumnos de la academia continuaban practicando arduamente para obtener una buena puntuación y así poder ser de los cinco seleccionados para participar en el concierto que se llevaría a cabo al final del mes.<p>

El horario de clases había terminado y los estudiantes especiales se encontraban en el que ya era su salón oficial de prácticas. Los cuatro estaban sentados en el largo sillón pegado a la pared mientras el profesor Kido hablaba parado frente a ellos.

– Entonces esta vez practicaremos recitando una canción sin la melodía, eso hicieron hoy en la clase de la profesora Ari Suou.

– ¿Cómo si fuera poesía? – preguntó emocionada Hikari.

– Algo así, deben tratar de reflejar el mayor sentimiento posible. – respondió el peliazul. – La profesora Suou le dijo a sus estudiantes que si lograban actuar, su habilidad de transmitir emociones frente al público se iría fortaleciendo.

– Hmm... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de enseñar copiando a los demás profesores? - exclamó la voz de un hombre.

– ¿Izzy? – replicó el peliazul al ver al susodicho recargado en puerta de la habitación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Es que…

– ¿Será posible?

Joe inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta y se plantó frente a él para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿No me digas que decidiste ayudarnos? – exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– No sonrías así, me asustas. – respondió el pelirrojo.

– ¡Pero es que estás aquí! – festejó el peliazul.

– ¡Sólo será hasta que termine la prueba de esta semana! – advirtió y desvió su mirada hacia los chicos. – Quiero que les vaya bien para que le demuestren al director de lo que son capaces.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Taichi. – Esto será grandioso, al fin tendremos una clase como se debe.

– ¡Tai! – lo regañó Hikari. – No seas grosero.

– No, está bien, chicos. – dijo Joe. – Se que no soy el mejor maestro… pero les aseguro que el profesor Izumi sabe cómo enseñar.

– Sólo les voy a pedir un favor. – intervino Izzy. – No pueden decir una sola palabra de esto. Si alguien fuera de estas cuatro paredes se entera, estoy muerto; y ustedes también.

– No diremos nada. – replicó el peliazul. – ¿No es así? – dijo mirando a sus alumnos.

– No se preocupe, profesor. – respondió Yamato.

– Bien. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Debemos trabajar rápido, quedan pocos días para la prueba.

El profesor Izumi caminó unos cuantos pasos y se posó en frente de los cuatro estudiantes para comenzar a dar la clase.

– Ya saben que lo que deben lograr es el transmitir sentimientos al interpretar una canción. Claro, una buena voz es importante, pero aquí lo primordial es el sentir la canción en su cuerpo y demostrárselo a la audiencia. ¿Lo entienden?

Los chicos asintieron.

– La persona que los calificará es Utada Hikaru. Me imagino que ya han escuchado sus canciones, en todas ellas su voz está llena de pasión y sentimiento, lo que hace que el público se estremezca al escucharla. – hizo una pausa. – Es como si estuviera hablando mientras canta, por eso retomaremos el tema de la profesora Ari Suou.

– ¿Actuar? – intervino Taichi.

– Sí. Hoy aprenderemos a cantar como si estuviéramos hablando. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Hikari, tu primero. Lo que tienes que hacer es recitar la letra de la canción que elegiste para la prueba.

La pequeña asintió y se levantó del sillón para quedar frente a sus compañeros y comenzar a actuar.

– Por favor, no rompas mi corazón… - dijo a la vez que situaba su mano derecha en su pecho y la voz comenzaba a quebrársele. – Si esto que siento no es real, dímelo ya… - la chica ahora bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. – No podré soportarlo. ¡No rompas mi corazón!

Ahora Hikari se encontraba inmersa en su mundo mientras recitaba esas frases y su poca audiencia la observaba con asombro en sus ojos. La menor ya hasta había comenzado a llorar mientras hablaba y les había contagiado esa tristeza que sentía.

– Bien Hikari, suficiente. – intervino Izzy. – A ti se te facilita mucho esto de la actuación. – la felicitó. – No creo que tengas problemas en la prueba.

– De hecho. – dijo Joe. – Taichi y Yamato tampoco están tan mal. La única con la que no he logrado progresar es con Mimi…

Ahora todas las miradas apuntaban a la castaña.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó la chica. – No estoy tan mal.

– De todos modos seguías tú. – dijo Izzy. – Así que pasa al frente.

Mimi suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del sillón a la vez que Hikari se regresaba a sentar. Ahora la castaña estaba frente a sus compañeros e iba a comenzar a actuar.

– Yo tengo un sueño. – comenzó a hablar con tono cortante en la voz. – Yo creo en mi sueño. Sé que lo voy a alcanzar. – dijo a la vez que alzaba su puño derecho sin muchas ganas. – Y así haré que mi mundo vuelva a tener color. – exclamó viendo a la nada con una expresión casi nula en el rostro. – Y ya acabé. – finalizó Mimi.

Izzy se cruzó de brazos y la miró desconcertado.

– Mimi, debes sentir la emoción de lo que estás diciendo. – hizo una pausa. – ¡Yo tengo un sueño! ¡Yo creo en mi sueño! – exclamó con ahínco y alzando su puño con fuerza. – Suelta tus emociones, inténtalo de nuevo.

El profesor se apartó de la chica y la miró indicándole que ya podía empezar. Todos los presentes la observaban esperanzados.

Mimi tomó aire y miró hacia el frente.

– Yo… – comenzó a hablar. – Yo tengo un sueño, yo creo en mi sueño. – dijo rápidamente sin emoción en la voz.

Joe suspiró e Izzy se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

– No, no creo que me hayas entendido. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Quiero que tus emociones fluyan. ¡Alza la voz! – indicó. – Hazlo otra vez.

Mimi asintió y tomó aire.

– ¡YO TENGO UN SUEÑO! – gritó con fuerza, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro o movimiento en el cuerpo. - ¡YO CREO EN MI SUEÑO!

– ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Izzy al borde de la desesperación.

– ¿Cuál fue el problema? – preguntó Mimi con seriedad.

– ¡Todo! – replicó sin más. - ¡Todo, todo! ¡No expresas en el rostro, ni en el cuerpo, ni en la voz!

– ¡Ah, Izzy! – intervino Joe. – Cálmate un poco.

– ¡Es que es imposible! Pareciera que lo hace mal apropósito.

– No es apropósito, así me expreso yo. – dijo Mimi. - Y en verdad creo que he mejorado.

– ¿Mejorado? – replicó incrédulo. – ¡Entonces no imagino como estabas antes!

– Izzy, calma. – repitió Joe. – Déjame hablar.

El pelirrojo giró los ojos y se alejó de la chica.

– Mimi. – comenzó a hablar Joe. - ¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaste en la audición?

– Sí.

– ¿Y aún no sabes por qué fue que no te eligieron a ti?

– No. – lo miró con interés.

– Déjame te hago una pregunta… - exclamó el peliazul. – ¿De qué habla esa canción?

– Eh... no lo sé. – respondió secamente. – Déjeme recordar la letra… uhm…

– Hikari, tú escuchaste la audición de Mimi. ¿Sabes de qué habla la canción? – preguntó Joe interrumpiendo a la castaña.

– Oh, de una tragedia amorosa. – respondió la menor al instante. – Su amado perdió la vida y ella lo extraña todo el tiempo y le jura que siempre lo amará. –

– ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto? – exclamó Joe mirando a Mimi.

La castaña negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Que hasta ahora tú solamente cantas, pero nunca te has molestado en saber lo que estás cantando. – explicó el peliazul. – No sabes el verdadero significado de la letra y por eso no puedes expresarlo.

Mimi lo miró pensativa.

– Comparada con tus compañeros, el rango de tu voz es sorprendente. – dijo Joe. – Pero cuando se trata de transmitir sentimientos, no les llegas ni a los talones.

Ahora la castaña frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

– Si continúas así, no te irá bien en la prueba de canto.

Después de eso, la clase del profesor Izumi continuó sin percances, pues Taichi y Yamato pudieron recitar sus canciones sin mucho problema mientras Mimi observaba como lo hacían sentada en el sillón, muy metida en sus propios pensamientos.

::

Ahora los chicos se encontraban de vuelta en la academia y Mimi Tachikawa caminaba por los pasillos algo mal humorada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos la felicitaran y la envidiaran, y en su situación actual, pasaba todo lo contrario. ¿Que no les llegaba ni a los talones? Eso en verdad le había molestado, aunque en el fondo sentía que era verdad.

Iba a paso rápido rumbo a la cafetería y justo cuando iba a entrar, la chica que estaba frente a ella le soltó la puerta en la cara, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera directo al suelo.

– ¡Agh! – exclamó Mimi molesta.

– What's wrong? – preguntó un chico rubio, quien apenas venía llegando a la cafetería.

– Nada. – replicó la castaña secamente al reconocerlo, era Takeru Takaishi, el supuesto amor de Hikari.

El chico se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del lugar haciéndose a un lado y deteniéndola para Mimi.

– Ladies first. – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Mimi lo miró extrañada por unos segundos y suspiró aceptando su gesto al entrar a la cafetería. Una vez que la chica cruzó la puerta, Takeru también lo hizo, cerrándola tras de sí. La castaña apenas iba a dirigirse a una de las mesas cuando recordó la plática que había tenido con Hikari hace algunos días.

_"¿Y esa es tu prueba?"_

_"Nop. Aún hay más."_

"_Siempre que nos topamos al entrar a algún salón, él me abre la puerta y se espera a que yo pase."_

– Oye, tú. – exclamó Mimi llamándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Takeru acercándose a la chica.

– ¿Acaso estás interesado en mí? – soltó sin preámbulos.

Takeru abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido.

– Es que eres muy amable conmigo a pesar de que nunca habíamos cruzado palabra. –

– Ehm, no te entiendo. ¿Está mal que sea amable contigo? –

– ¿Entonces eres amable con todas? – preguntó Mimi en tono acusador. - ¿Le sonríes de esa manera a todas? –

– Pues sí. – respondió Takeru asintiendo. – Son modales. –

Mimi lo miró con detenimiento y frunció levemente el ceño.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú vienes del extranjero. – dijo la castaña. – Déjame te informo que en nuestro país esos no son modales. Eso es ser coqueto y un completo casanova. –

– ¿Casanova? – exclamó el rubio. – What does that even mean? –

– Significa que eres un cretino. –

– ¿Ah? – exclamó entre sorprendido y ofendido a la vez.

– Sólo te advierto algo. – dijo Mimi con seriedad. – No les des a las personas inocentes falsas ilusiones. –

Dicho esto, la castaña se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia una de las mesas del lugar, dejando tras de sí a un confundido Takeru, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el área de buffet.

::

La noche ya había llegado a la cuidad y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios preparándose para dormir. En la habitación 3-Z los chicos estaban muy metidos en sus propios asuntos. Taichi revisaba algunas cosas en su laptop mientras Yamato tocaba una suave melodía con su bajo, como era costumbre.

Mimi llevaba un rato encerrada en el baño, esa noche había decidido relajarse en la tina y no pensaba salir aún, tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar. Primero que nada estaba el detalle de transmitir sentimientos, nunca nadie le había mencionado nada al respecto, ella simplemente cantaba y ya; no entendía por qué razón se le dificultaba tanto expresarse.

Y bueno, en parte era cierto, ya que llevaba varios días tratando de agradecerle a Yamato lo que había hecho por ella, pero es que en el fondo su orgullo estaba primero y no podía permitir que el rubio pensara siquiera que con ese detalle se le había olvidado el incidente del amuleto y la humillación que le hizo pasar.

Y aunque también era cierto que ya no estaba molesta, le costaba mucho expresarse con él, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que cuando se conocieron ella había sido la que habló la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque bueno, lo había hecho porque estaba obligada a llevárselo a Tokyo y debía causar una buena impresión.

– Mínimo debería volver a dirigirle la palabra... – susurró para sus adentros.

Ya lo había intentado, en verdad había tratado de volver a hablarle, pero su orgullo simplemente no se lo permitía. A veces se preguntaba la razón por la cual su obstinada manera de ser siempre se anteponía a sus verdaderos sentimientos. La respuesta: le costaba mucho expresarse, por lo menos más de lo que debería.

– Gah… que complicado. – dijo a la vez que salía de la tina y se envolvía en su toalla.

Quitó el tapón para dejar ir el agua y se dirigió al área del lavabo para limpiar con su mano el espejo, que se encontraba empañado. Tomó su cepillo del cajón que habría proclamado como suyo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello con lentitud.

– Hmm… a veces siento que me ahogo en un vaso de agua. –

Era extraño, a ella no solían preocuparle demasiado los detalles tan pequeños, en verdad no comprendía su propia urgencia por volver a hablarle a Yamato Ishida, aunque sí seguía así, nunca podría agradecerle.

.

.

Era ya un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo y en el tiempo de descanso algunos de los alumnos regulares de primer semestre se encontraban reunidos en el patio de la academia sentados en una larga banca, pues Daisuke les había comentado que tenía un chisme que contarles.

– ¿Entonces la prueba será en el salón de canto? – preguntó Ken con cierto interés.

– Sí, pero escuché que ese día habrá una máquina parecida a un karaoke, ahí eliges que canción vas a interpretar, lo haces y listo, la máquina te dará tu puntuación. –

– ¿Eh? – intervino Miyako. - ¿No se supone que nos calificarán de acuerdo a nuestra capacidad de transmitir emociones? ¿Cómo es que una simple máquina va a hacerlo? –

– Hmm… entonces la calificación que la máquina nos dé, ¿será nuestro resultado final? – preguntó Sora ignorando a la pelimorada.

– No creo que sea así. – respondió Daisuke. – Utada Hikaru también calificó hace un año, y me dijeron que en esa ocasión quien ganó el primer lugar fue Izumi Orimoto, la máquina solamente le había dado 80 puntos, pero su calificación final fue de 100 puntos. –

– ¡Ah! – intervino Catalina. – Yo conozco a Izumi, va en sexto semestre y a esta hora suele practicar en el salón de baile. Podríamos ir a preguntarle cómo fue que ganó el primer lugar. –

Los cinco chicos se levantaron de la banca y salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de prácticas para interceptar a Izumi Orimoto, quien efectivamente se encontraba en el lugar ensayando una rutina de baile.

– Disculpa… - exclamó Daisuke dirigiéndose a la chica.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Izumi, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

– Escuchamos que tu ganaste en las pruebas de canto de hace un año, con Utada Hikaru. – dijo Miyako.

– ¿Y en que los puedo ayudar? –

– Queríamos que nos dijeras como le podemos hacer para obtener una buena puntuación. - exclamó Sora juntando sus manos. – Es muy importante para nosotros. –

– ¿Eh? – dijo ladeando la cabeza. – Es que realmente no tengo idea, ni siquiera canté bien ese día, hasta la máquina lo notó, me dio sólo 80 puntos. –

– Pero al final la señorita Hikaru te dio una calificación perfecta. – dijo Ken. – Seguramente eres muy buena transmitiendo emociones. –

– Hmm… - dijo Izumi pensativa. – No lo sé, creo que todos mis compañeros lo hicieron igual de bien. –

– ¡Vamos! – la animó Miyako. – Seguro sabes algo más… -

– No, realmente no lo sé. Hubo compañeros que no obtuvieron buena puntuación a pesar de que supieron transmitir la letra de su canción con mucho sentimiento. –

– Qué raro. – dijo Catalina. - ¿Será que califica dependiendo de su humor? –

– No, pero no parece tener algún estándar en su manera de calificar. – replicó Ken.

– No es así, claro que tiene un estándar. – intervino otro estudiante de sexto semestre, Takuya Kanbara.

Tan pronto el chico habló, los cinco estudiantes ya lo estaban rodeando ahora a él.

– ¿Cuál es ese estándar? – preguntó Sora intrigada.

– ¡Sí, dinos! – la secundó Miyako.

– Ehm… no lo sé. – replicó con una sonrisa. – Pero claramente tiene uno. –

– ¿Entonces nadie lo sabe? – preguntó Daisuke desanimado. – Qué difícil… -

– No se angustien chicos. – los animó Takuya. – Utada Hikaru sabe lo que hace. –

– De eso no hay duda, pero… -

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – los interrumpió la profesora Fujioka. – La prueba de canto se acerca. Si tienen el tiempo para andar cuestionando a sus mayores, significa que ya no necesitan practicar, ¿verdad? –

– N-no es eso profesora, ya nos íbamos. – dijo Ken a la vez que caminaba fuera del salón, seguido por sus demás compañeros.

– Takenouchi, espera. – exclamó la profesora. – Ven conmigo. –

Sora asintió y siguió a la profesora al salón de al lado, que yacía vacío. La mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la pelirroja.

– Escuché que hiciste una apuesta con la chica de la clase especial. –

– Eh… sí. – respondió dudosa. – Algo así… -

La mayor sonrió.

– ¿Sabes por qué me agradas tanto? –

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

– Es que siempre me pareces tan desesperada por conseguir lo que quieres. - hizo una pausa y se acercó más a ella, tomándola del hombro. – Debes prométeme que vas a ganar. –

Sora se quedó callada por unos segundos y su mueca seria fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

– ¡Yo ganaré! – replicó. – Se lo prometo. –

.

.

Y así pasaron varios días de ardua práctica tanto para los alumnos regulares y para la clase especial hasta que finalmente el día de la prueba de canto llegó. Había una gran conmoción en la Academia YG puesto a que Utada Hikaru ya había llegado y se estaba preparando para calificar a los alumnos en el salón de canto.

– ¡Señorita Hikaru! – la saludó el director. – Mucho tiempo sin verla. –

– Oh, hola señor Yano. – exclamó la mujer. - ¿Y Wada Kouji? –

– ¿No lo sabe? – replicó el mayor. – Se fue a Francia y me dejó a cargo, soy el nuevo director de YG. –

– No me lo habían informado, felicidades. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Gracias. – replicó el director. – Oiga, no sé si recibió la lista de los alumnos de primer semestre. –

– Sí, y me llegó una lista aparte, de una clase especial, o algo así. –

– De ellos quería hablarle. – exclamó el mayor. – Esos alumnos no deberían tomar la prueba, no están preparados, la única razón por la que lo permití es porque la SEA nos obliga. –

– ¿Por qué dice que no están preparados? – preguntó confundida la mujer.

– Es que no lo están, creo que serán una pérdida de tiempo para usted, y quería disculparme por eso. – hizo una pausa. – Yo entenderé perfectamente si les otorga una baja calificación. – exclamó con cizaña.

– Oh, no se preocupe por eso. – respondió. – Mi estándar de evaluación es el mismo para todos los estudiantes. –

– Bien. – dijo el mayor. – Se los encargo. –

Dicho esto, el director Yano se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, esperaba que Utada Hikaru hubiera entendido sus indirectas, pues él no iba a permitir que los estudiantes especiales obtuvieran la puntuación suficiente para participar en el concierto que se iba a efectuar al final del mes.

En ese mismo momento la clase especial se encontraba en su salón, en el sótano de la academia. Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en sus pupitres observando a su profesor, quien escribía algo en el pizarrón.

– ¡Éxito! – exclamó el peliazul señalando la palabra que acababa de escribir.

– Gracias profesor. – replicó Hikari con una sonrisa.

– Todo listo, ¿verdad? – continuó hablando Joe. – Los cuatro ya memorizaron la letra de su canción y no tendrán problema alguno. –

– Sí. – respondieron a coro.

– Ya verán que les irá bien. –

– Eso esperamos. – replicó Taichi observando a Mimi, pues era quien verdaderamente necesitaba una buena puntuación.

– Recuerden que cuando canten una canción no necesitan actuar, sólo dejarse llevar. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Sólo necesitan sentir de verdad lo que desean expresar. Cantar conociendo la verdadera belleza de hacerlo. –

– ¿La verdadera belleza de cantar? – preguntó Mimi casi en un susurro.

– Sí, una canción es más bella cuando se canta con sinceridad para alguien. – respondió Joe observando a la castaña.

Mimi le devolvió la mirada a la vez que trataba de analizar esas palabras.

– Pero bueno, será mejor que vayan subiendo, la prueba está por comenzar. –

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y se levantaron de sus pupitres para comenzar a salir del salón.

– Me temo que no podré verlos desde adentro, pero estaré afuera apoyándolos. – exclamó sonriendo. – Oh, y Yamato. –

– ¿Sí? – preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando le pediste al profesor Izumi palabras positivas en la clase de inglés? –

Yamato simplemente asintió.

– Enjoy. – exclamó el peliazul. – Disfrutar es una de ellas. Así que gócenlo, pues es lo que importa. –

– Lo tendré en mente. – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

– Y mucha suerte, chicos. –

– ¡Gracias profesor! – exclamaron animados saliendo del aula.

– Espera, Mimi. – dijo justo cuando la chica iba a cruzar la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mirándolo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

– No te he visto muy entusiasmada en las prácticas y sé que se te dificulta un poco expresarte, pero yo sé que lo lograrás. – exclamó poniéndole una mano en su hombro. – Confía en mí, pues yo confío en ti. –

La castaña simplemente asintió con lentitud.

– Y recuerda mucho esto que te voy a decir. – dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos. – No se trata de qué canción quieres cantar, se trata de qué canción quieres que las personas escuchen. –

¿Una canción que quiero que los demás escuchen? Mimi lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos y de pronto su mente pareció aclararse un poco.

– Gracias… – respondió al fin con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

::

El salón de canto se encontraba completamente invadido por los estudiantes de primer semestre, quienes esperaban sentados en largas bancas que se habían instalado especialmente para la prueba. Los chicos de la clase especial ya habían llegado y decidieron sentarse juntos, puesto a que su relación con los demás era casi nula.

El profesor Joe Kido se encontraba fuera del aula observando a sus alumnos desde la ventana, parecía incluso más nervioso que ellos, pero no debía dudar, él sabía que sus chicos lo harían bien.

– Parece que ya va a comenzar. – exclamó Izzy, quien venía llegando.

– Ya verás que les irá bien, tus clases fueron de mucha ayuda. – replicó Joe.

– Eso espero, pero me preocupa Tachikawa. – dijo el pelirrojo. – En verdad va a sufrir mucho si pierde contra esa chica de la clase regular. –

– Yo sé que lo hará bien. – dijo observando a Mimi. – Hmmm… ¿sabes si Utada Hikaru es justa al calificar? –

– Supongo, por eso la volvieron a invitar como jueza. – respondió Izzy. – Pero nadie sabe en que se basa para dar sus puntuaciones. –

De pronto Utada Hikaru se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a todos con micrófono en mano para comenzar a hablar.

– Ya que están todos aquí, la prueba de canto puede comenzar. – exclamó la mujer. – El primero en cantar será Daisuke Motomiya. Pasa al escenario, chico. –

El susodicho asintió y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y buscó el instrumental de su canción en la máquina de karaoke. Una vez que la música empezó, tomó el micrófono con una mano y con la otra comenzó a hacer ademanes a la vez que cantaba con los ojos cerrados y con mucho ánimo, pues era una canción rítmica.

Varios de sus compañeros lo observaban atentamente a la vez que movían sus cabezas al ritmo de la música, otros parecían más concentrados en repasar mentalmente la letra de su canción, y algunos otros simplemente lo miraban esperando que cometiera algun error.

Una vez que finalizó su interpretación, el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia e instantáneamente observó la máquina karaoke, que en estos momentos formulaba su puntaje. Clara fue su sorpresa al ver que su resultado en pantalla fue de 85 puntos.

– Daisuke Motomiya. – intervino Utada Hikaru. – Tu calificación final es de 60 puntos. –

– ¿Eh? – exclamó confundido.

– El siguiente es Takeru Takaishi. – dijo la mujer. – Pasa al frente, por favor. –

El rubio se levantó de su lugar de manera confiada y rápidamente puso su instrumental para comenzar a cantar. La canción que había elegido era lenta y muy romántica, y la estaba interpretando con tal pasión y sentimiento, que todas las chicas lo miraban anonadas.

Hikari incluso había levantado sus manos para comenzar a moverlas de un lado a otro al suave ritmo de la música, a lo que Taichi la observaba divertido. Mimi también observaba a la menor con algo de pena, pues parecía ilusionada, mientras Yamato solamente contemplaba a Takeru, a su pequeño hermano, recordando como desde aquella ocasión en la que se habían reencontrado, no habían podido siquiera hablar, pues el menor siempre lo evadía o simplemente lo ignoraba cuando intentaba acercársele.

Al fin la canción terminó y todas las chicas del lugar aplaudieron embobadas ante la encantadora presentación de Takeru. El rubio volteo a ver a la máquina, que indicaba un resultado de 95 puntos.

– El chico obtuvo 90 puntos en total. – exclamó rápidamente Izzy, quien observaba con Joe desde afuera.

– Takeru Takaishi, tu calificación final es de 90 puntos. – dijo Utada Hikaru.

– ¡Hey! – dijo el peliazul sorprendido. – ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

– Creo que ya lo entendí. – replicó el pelirrojo acercándose a Joe para comenzar a susurrar. – Mira, Utada por lo general no observa a la persona que está cantando, más bien observa a las personas que están escuchando. –

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –

– Si mi teoría es correcta, ella está contando cuantas personas están escuchando atentamente a la que está cantando; y de ahí saca su resultado. –

– ¿Enserio? – dijo el peliazul abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– Probémoslo con el próximo estudiante. –

– Sora Takenouchi, tu turno. – exclamó Utada.

La pelirroja asintió y se levantó de su lugar con algo de nerviosismo reflejado en la mirada. Una vez frente a todos, le dedicó una amable sonrisa a la mayor y eligió su canción en la máquina karaoke. La melodía de "**First Love**" de Utada Hikaru comenzó a sonar inmediatamente y la chica tomó el micrófono con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba fervientemente su pendiente, esperando que le diera suerte.

– Hey... ¿qué esa canción no es de la misma Utada? – preguntó Izzy al escuchar la melodía.

– Sí, y es una de las más famosas que tiene. – replicó Joe.

– Esa chica... – exclamó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Sólo eligió esa canción para quedar bien con ella porqué sabía que sería la jueza! ¡Quiere obtener ventaja! –

– En verdad está desesperada por ganar. – susurró el peliazul. – Pero si eso es lo único que desea expresar en su interpretación, no va a obtener una buena puntuación. –

Sora seguía de pie en el pequeño escenario mientras el bello sonido del piano sonaba de fondo. Cuando al fin llegó la hora de cantar, tomó aire y comenzó a hacerlo con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

**_- Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita. Nigakute setsunai kaori... _**

_Nuestro último beso supo a tabaco.  
>Un sabor algo amargo y triste.<em>

La pelirroja ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mano libre hacía delicados movimientos para dar énfasis a la intensidad de su voz mientras interpretaba la canción con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, tratando de dar lo mejor de sí misma, pues no debía perder. Tenía que ganar a toda costa.

_**- Ashita no imagoro ni wa, anata wa doko ni irun darou, dare wo omotte run darou...**_

_Mañana, a esta hora...¿Dónde estarás?  
>¿En quién estarás pensando?<em>

Mimi la observaba con cierto recelo, parecía que Sora no tenía dificultades para expresar sus emociones y eso la intimidaba un poco, pero extrañamente no tenía miedo. Mientras veía cantar a la pelirroja las palabras de su profesor comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza y ahora parecían más claras, empezando por el día de la audición, donde ella siempre había pensado que los jueces habían elegido completamente mal y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido así. Sin duda aquella vez la pelirroja había interpretado la canción con mucho más sentimiento y ella solamente había cantado con la intención de demostrar que era la mejor.

_**- You will always gonna be my love, itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo. I'll remember to love, you taught me how. **_

_Tú serás por siempre mi amor,  
>Incluso si me enamoro de alguien más...<br>Recordaré como amar,  
>pues tú me enseñaste a hacerlo.<em>

La castaña seguía mirando a la chica mientras sus pensamientos se iban profundizando. Tal vez había sido un poco injusta con la pelirroja todo este tiempo, siempre mostrándose obstinada, altanera e incluso grosera. Lo que no entendía era porqué de pronto al verla cantar había llegado a esa conclusión. Lo más probable es que esa era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a Sora. Ya no se parecía en nada a ella, ya no era una mini Tachikawa.

_**- You will always gonna be the one, ima wa mada kanashii love song. Atarashii uta utaeru made. **_

_Tú siempre serás el único.  
>Y está seguirá siendo una triste canción de amor,<br>hasta que pueda cantar una nueva._

La canción terminó y Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Utada Hikaru para después voltear a ver su resultado en la máquina, que era de 90 puntos.

Afuera, Joe e Izzy seguían mirando atentos hacia el aula, tratando de verificar si la teoría del pelirrojo era correcta.

– Entonces, si solamente tres estudiantes no le estaban prestando atención. – comenzó a hablar Joe. – ¿Su puntaje sería de 85?

– Sora Takenouchi, tu calificación final es de 85 puntos. – dijo Utada con una sonrisa.

– ¡Exacto! – exclamó Izzy al ver que estaban en lo correcto.

– Wow… – susurró el peliazul. – Ahora lo entiendo todo.

– Sí. Ella está observando las reacciones de los oyentes, está revisando cuantas personas en verdad están concentrándose en la canción. –

– Claro. – replicó Joe. – Cuando uno está así de inmerso, significa que el intérprete logró transmitir sus emociones a través del canto. –

– Si, y baja cinco puntos por cada persona que no está atenta. Al parecer la calificación de la máquina de karaoke es sólo un distractor para los estudiantes. –

– La siguiente es Mimi Tachikawa, pasa al frente. – exclamó Utada Hikaru.

– ¡Ah! – dijo Joe pegándose al vidrio de la ventana. – ¡Sigue Mimi!

La castaña dio un largo suspiro desde su lugar y se levantó para dirigirse al frente con algo de pesadez en su andar. Rápidamente buscó su canción en la máquina karaoke y cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar, tomó el micrófono, esperando a que fuera su turno para cantar.

Mientras la introducción de la canción seguía, Mimi recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho su profesor.

"_No se trata de qué canción quieres cantar, se trata de qué canción quieres que las personas escuchen."_

"_Una canción es más bella cuando se canta con sinceridad para alguien."_

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ahora lo entendía todo y sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería expresar. Así que justo cuando se suponía que debía comenzar a cantar, volteó a ver a Utada Hikaru.

– Disculpe. – exclamó la castaña. - ¿Habrá algún problema si cambio de canción?

– Ninguno. – respondió la mujer. – Adelante.

Afuera del aula, Joe e Izzy la observaban boquiabiertos.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó el peliazul. - ¿Por qué de repente cambió de canción?

– ¡Ah, esa chica! – dijo el pelirrojo. – Sabía que iba a hacer algo así…

La melodía de la nueva canción elegida por Mimi, "**Arigatou**" de Ikimono Gakari rápidamente comenzó a sonar y la chica apretó el agarre del micrófono. Estaba decidida, esta era la canción que ella quería que escucharan, específicamente una persona.

_**– "Arigatou" tte tsutaetakute, anata wo mitsumeru kedo. Tsunagareta migite wa dareyori mo yasashiku, hora, kono koe wo uketometeru...**_

_Ahora mismo te estoy viendo,  
>queriéndote dar las gracias.<br>Tu mano derecha, sosteniendo la mía...  
>es tan suave que, mira, hasta mi voz atrapas.<em>

Mimi había comenzado a cantar con ánimos y una gran sonrisa reflejada en sus labios. Durante toda esa primera estrofa había estado mirando a Yamato a los ojos, para hacerle ver que esas palabras iban para él. El rubio rápidamente notó los ojos color chocolate de la chica sobre los suyos y por un momento se quedó meditando cada palabra de la canción, devolviéndole la mirada aún algo extrañado.

**_– Mabushi asa ni nigawarai shite sa, anata ga mado wo akeru. Maikonda mirai ga hajimari wo oshiete. Mata itsumo no machi e dekakeru yo. _**

_Es una brillante mañana  
>y tú abres la ventana con una amarga sonrisa.<br>El futuro entra por ahí, diciéndonos por dónde empezar.  
>Y yo iré, como siempre, al mismo lugar.<em>

Ahora la chica comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos de un lado a otro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el público en general, ahí pudo notar como Taichi la observaba con una sonrisa y Hikari movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Mimi seguía moviéndose un poco sobre el pequeño escenario y la sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que cantaba seguía intacta, incluso en sus ojos se podía apreciar sinceridad y felicidad; cosa que Yamato no pasó por desapercibido, la castaña le había contagiado leves sonrisas a todos, incluyéndolo a él.

_**– Dekoboko na mama tsumiagete kita, futari no awai hibi wa. Koboreta hikari wo daiji ni atsumete, ima kagayaite irun da…**_

_Nuestros días fugaces  
>están apilados de una forma irregular.<br>Pero lo más importante es esa luz que se está desbordando,  
>Y ahora está brillando.<em>

La audiencia entera se encontraba disfrutando de la interpretación de la castaña, con excepción de una pelirroja que la miraba fijamente con desdén, esperando solamente que Mimi obtuviera un menor puntaje que el de ella. Y es que rayos, nunca había visto tanto sentimiento impreso en el rostro de la castaña, le molestaba ver como los ojos de la chica brillaban de esa manera especial.

_**– Anata no yume ga itsu kara ka, futari no yume ni kawatte ita. Kyou datte itsuka taisetsu na omoide. Aozora mo nakizora mo harewataru… you ni… **_

_¿Cuándo fue que tus sueños  
>se convirtieron en "nuestros" sueños?<br>Incluso hoy se volverá un hermoso recuerdo algún día.  
>Así como el cielo que es azul, así como el cielo que llora…<em>

Mimi se detuvo en el centro del escenario y colocó su mano libre en el micrófono, para así sostenerlo con ambas y enfocarse más en la intensidad de su voz y de lo que quería transmitir en las siguientes líneas de la canción.

De nuevo posó sus ojos firmemente sobre las lagunas azules de Yamato y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar que el rubio la estaba observando también con una sonrisa. ¿Habría ya entendido lo que ella le estaba queriendo expresar?

_**– "Arigatou" tte tsutaetakute, anata wo mitsumeru kedo. Tsunagareta migi te ga massugu na omoi wo… bukiyou ni tsutaete iru… **_

_Ahora mismo te estoy viendo,  
>queriéndote decir "gracias".<br>Mi mano derecha, sosteniendo la tuya  
>Quiere transmitirte estas honestas palabras que yo no puedo expresar.<em>

Yamato ahora hasta había tenido que desviar la mirada un momento de lo grande que era su sonrisa, y es que simplemente no lo podía creer. La chica en verdad le estaba agradeciendo, le estaba dando las gracias. Él nunca esperó que la castaña lo hiciera, lo único que había deseado desde hace tiempo era que la chica le volviera a dirigir la palabra, aunque él nunca la presionó.

Y ahora se encontraba realmente sorprendido de la manera tan única que Mimi había elegido para transmitirle esas palabras que tan difíciles eran de decir para ella, pues él sabía lo orgullosa que era. Esa chica, esa peculiar castaña sin duda era muy especial.

_**– Itsu mademo tada itsu mademo, anata to waratte itai kara. Shinjita kono michi wo tashikamete iku you ni… Ima yukkuri to, aruite ikou. **_

_Quiero sonreír siempre,  
>que los dos sonriamos desde ahora.<br>Así que vayamos por el camino en el que creemos.  
>Para así estar seguros de que lo lograremos.<em>

La canción terminó y Mimi aún estaba intercambiando miradas con el rubio mientras ambos sonreían con sinceridad. La chica en verdad nunca se esperó que el cantar de esa manera la hiciera sentir tan bien, mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Izzy. – Nunca la había visto expresar de esa manera… creo que todo el tiempo me estuvo engañando o en verdad practicó bastante.

– Yo no creo que sea eso. – replicó Joe. – Esta vez Mimi estaba cantando para alguien y quería expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La castaña bajó el micrófono y observó que su resultado en la pantalla del karaoke era de 95 puntos, y como sabía que esa no era la puntuación definitiva, rápidamente pasó su mirada a Utada Hikaru, quien la miraba algo pensativa.

– Hmm… Mimi Tachikawa, tu calificación final es de 100 puntos.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que acaba de escuchar y sonrió ampliamente a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia Taichi, Hikari y Yamato, quienes también sonreían por ella.

– ¡Puntuación perfecta! – susurró Hikari. – Eso significa que ganó la apuesta, ¿no es así, Tai?

– Sí… - replicó su hermano.

Taichi no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Mimi, y es que el realmente nunca la había escuchado cantar, por lo menos no de esa manera. Lo único que le desconcertaba un poco era esas miradas que el rubio y la chica se habían estado dedicando. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos? Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo y no le gustó nada. El haberlos notado tan conectados lo había puesto ligeramente molesto. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Imposible. Él sabía que Mimi y Yamato difícilmente se hablaban, pero y entonces... ¿Porqué se miraban de esa manera?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi se olvidaba de Sora, que aunque no la conocía muy bien, las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabra le había resultado agradable y seguramente ahora se encontraba triste por haber perdido contra Mimi. Rápidamente buscó a la chica con la mirada y cuando al fin la encontró, se dio cuenta de que no era de tristeza el semblante de la pelirroja.

Sora observaba a Mimi con verdadero rencor reflejado. ¿En verdad le tenía tanto coraje a la castaña? Taichi sabía que él no era la clase de persona que comprendía a las mujeres, pero sí estaba seguro de que esa chica miraba a Mimi con odio, con unos ojos llenos de sentimientos negativos.

– Taichi Yagami. – lo llamó Utada Hikaru, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Es tu turno, pasa al frente por favor.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó el castaño poniéndose de pie. – Sí.

::

La prueba de canto había finalizado después de dos horas y la profesora Fujioka se encontraba en la oficina del director, dándole las malas noticias.

– ¡No puede ser! – bufó furioso el mayor. – Es inaceptable que Mimi Tachikawa obtuviera un puntaje perfecto… ¡Es de la clase especial!

– Y hablando de la clase especial, debo informarle que los otros tres estudiantes también obtuvieron puntajes muy altos.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible?

– No lo sé… – dijo la profesora. – Pero creo que las puntuaciones de esos chicos indican que ellos serán los que participen en el concierto de la academia, junto con Takeru Takaishi.

– Eso no va a suceder. – exclamó el director. – A ese concierto van a venir los presidentes de las agencias más importantes del país, no podemos dejar que los alumnos especiales participen.

– Pero no podemos hacer nada, siempre ha sido de esa manera, los cinco más altos por semestre son los que participan…

– ¿Acaso quiere que la reputación de la academia se hunda? – preguntó el mayor. – Bah, yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¿Quién es el encargado del concierto de este mes?

– La profesora Ari Suou.

– Bien, dígale que la quiero en mi oficina inmediatamente.

Mientras eso sucedía, Sora Takenouchi se encontraba caminando enfurecida por los pasillos de la academia. ¡No podía creer que en verdad había perdido contra Mimi! Estaba molesta, y mucho. ¿Ahora con qué cara iba a mirar a sus compañeros? ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar a su profesora? Todos ellos esperaban que ganara, incluso ella estaba casi segura de que la victoria sería suya. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir al patio cuando la voz de Mimi la llamó.

– ¡Sora! – exclamó la castaña.

La pelirroja la miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar más rápido ya en el patio. A quien menos tenía ganas de ver era a Mimi, quien seguramente la buscaba para restregarle en su cara que ella le había ganado.

– ¡Hey! – gritó la chica, aún detrás de ella. – ¡Espera!

Sora siguió andando a paso rápido con intenciones de ignorarla hasta que fue detenida del brazo por el fuerte agarre de Mimi.

– ¿Por qué estás huyendo?

– ¡Yo no fui quien hizo esa estúpida apuesta, fuiste tú! – exclamó mirando a los ojos a Mimi. – ¡Y no creas que te voy a dar mi amuleto! – dijo mientras lo sujetaba con ambas manos.

– No te lo estoy pidiendo. – respondió la castaña. – Ese amuleto te lo dieron a ti en las audiciones, donde tú en verdad me ganaste. – hizo una pausa. – Yo siempre creí que los jueces habían elegido mal ese día, pero hoy pude darme cuenta que... no fue así.

Sora la miró extrañada.

– Yo... quiero disculparme contigo por lo obstinada que he sido durante todo este tiempo. – continuó Mimi, con sinceridad.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la pelirroja en tono sarcástico. – ¿Ahora resulta que te volviste una buena persona por haberme ganado en la prueba?

– Hmm… no es eso. – replicó la castaña. – Es sólo que entendí que el ser así es un escudo que usan las personas inseguras.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio observando fijamente a la chica.

– Y la verdad es que es muy cansado estar siempre a la defensiva. – continuó Mimi. – Además de que es una actitud que lastima a los demás.

– ¿Y a que quieres llegar con tanta palabrería? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– A que deberíamos dejar de ser tan obstinadas la una con la otra. – dijo la castaña con sinceridad.

Sora frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Mimi. ¿Qué se creía la chica? Solamente le había ganado en una tonta prueba y ya se sentía la gran cosa.

– No te creo nada y no sé realmente a que quieres jugar. – respondió al fin. – Pero te advierto que no voy a volver a perder contra ti.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y continuó con su camino a paso regular, maldiciendo a Mimi Tachikawa en sus adentros, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a odiarla con tanta pasión, pero sin duda era un sentimiento que la hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

::

El día siguió transcurriendo a la normalidad y al fin el horario de clases había llegado a su fin, dejando a los estudiantes un poco de tiempo libre antes de que llegara la hora de la cena.

Un tranquilo Yamato Ishida caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Mimi, desde que finalizó la prueba de canto había querido hablar con la castaña, pero esta siempre se encontraba con Taichi o con la hermana del chico. Se dirigió al área de los casilleros, específicamente al de la chica, y observó confundido lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El casillero de Mimi yacía abierto y un montón de gente lo estaba rodeando, parecían escandalizados.

El rubio apresuró su andar y se abrió paso entre las personas para poder ver de qué se trataba tal conmoción, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando por fin divisó el interior del casillero.

Los tennis de práctica de Mimi estaban destrozados, un peluche de conejo que se encontraba ahí estaba degollado y las fotos que tenía pegadas en la puerta se encontraban rayadas y sin ojos. Pero lo que más perturbó al rubio era que justo debajo de las fotografías, venía escrita con tinta roja y subrayada la palabra "Hoy."

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Miyako, quien venía llegando y se detuvo al lado de Yamato. – ¡Ah! ¿Es el casillero de Tachikawa?

– ¿Pero quién habrá hecho algo así? – preguntó Ken, quien venía con la pelimorada. – Ella ganó en la prueba de canto, se supone que a partir de hoy todos la dejarían en paz…

– No lo sé, pero creo que la persona que lo hizo ya rebasó los límites… – replicó Miyako. – ¿Y a que se refiere con "hoy"? ¿Será que algo importante va a suceder este día?

Yamato contempló la horrible escena por unos segundos más y después salió de entre la multitud para ir en busca de Mimi lo más rápido posible. Debía advertirle sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, al parecer alguien en la academia realmente quería hacerle daño.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Mientras iba caminando sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar en la agenda el número de Mimi, en esos momentos agradecía que el profesor Kido los hubiera casi obligado a guardar los números de sus compañeros.

_– ¿Hola?_ – respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono, pero no era la de Mimi.

– ¿Quién habla?

_– Soy Hikari._ – respondió la chica. –_ Mimi dejó su celular en el salón, pero no creo que tarde en volver_.

– Escucha, habla Yamato. – dijo el rubio. – Debemos encontrarla pronto, creo que podría estar en peligro.

– _¿Eh?_ – exclamó Hikari. – _¿Mimi está en peligro?_

– _¿Qué cosa?_ – se escuchó la voz de Taichi. –_ ¡Pásamelo, Hikari!_

– _Hey, habla Tai._ – dijo el castaño una vez que le arrebató el teléfono a su hermana. – _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dices que Mimi está en peligro?_

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, Taichi salió disparado del salón en busca de la chica. Si lo que decía Yamato era verdad, debían advertirle cuanto antes.

En esos momentos Mimi se encontraba saliendo de la azotea, había ido a tomar aire fresco y ahora debía volver al salón por su celular, que había dejado olvidado. Iba bajando los niveles del edificio a paso lento hasta que llegó a las escaleras del segundo piso y poco antes de bajarlas se percató de que las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos estaban desabrochadas.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se agachó para comenzar a hacerles un nudo rápido. Cuando al fin terminó y se levantó, vio una peculiar melena castaña pasar corriendo frente a ella en el piso de abajo.

– ¿Taichi? – lo llamó un poco confundida. ¿A dónde corría el chico con tanta prisa?

Se encogió de hombros y justo cuando iba a comenzar a bajar, sintió como era fuertemente empujada por unos brazos, haciéndola perder por completo el equilibrio. La chica trató de sostenerse del barandal, pero no lo alcanzó y como reflejo lanzó un fuerte grito al aire y cerró los ojos para esperar el doloroso impacto de la caída.

– ¡MIMI!

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Yamato y unos pasos aproximarse hacia ella desde abajo. De pronto sintió como los brazos de una persona la rodeaban y como su propio peso se fue encima del cuerpo de esta haciendo que los dos cayeran directo a los escalones sin remedio.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, pues Mimi sintió como si estuviera en cámara lenta, esperando con sus ojos cerrados el desenlace. Lo alarmante fue que pudo escuchar el sonido de un fuerte golpe justo cuando ambos cuerpos se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera.

–¡Mimi!

De nuevo escuchó la voz de Yamato, pero esta vez más cerca.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando al fin se recuperó un poco del impacto y abrió los ojos lentamente. Clara fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sobre Taichi, quien yacía debajo de ella y ya había aflojado el agarre de sus brazos.

– O-oye… - exclamó Mimi cuando sintió que su voz regresaba. – ¿Estás bien?

Pero el chico no le respondió y sus ojos seguían cerrados, parecía inconsciente. Rápidamente el pánico invadió a Mimi, quien se apartó de encima Taichi y lo comenzó a mover del hombro, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

– Responde… – repitió con un poco de angustia en su tono de voz. – Estás bien, ¿verdad?

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tratando de reconstruir mentalmente lo que acababa de suceder. Ella no se había caído de las escaleras, claramente sintió como la habían empujado. También recordaba cómo fue que cuando los brazos del chico la rodearon, ella había chocado contra él con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron directo a los escalones, y seguramente el golpe que había escuchado lo había recibido Taichi en alguna parte de la cabeza con el filo del escalón.

– Mimi... ¿estás bien?

Era Yamato, quien acababa de llegar, parecía agitado de tanto correr y al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentir alivio por la chica, aunque rápidamente entendió que algo malo había sucedido al verlos a ambos a mitad de la escalera y a Taichi inconsciente. Por inercia sacó su teléfono celular y marcó con el número del profesor Kido, debían conseguir ayuda cuanto antes.

– ¡Taichi! – gritó la castaña, quien no parecía haber notado la presencia del rubio. – ¡Reacciona! –

¿Por qué el chico no despertaba? ¿Se habría golpeado muy fuerte? ¿Y si el golpe en su cabeza había sido fatal? No supo cuando fue que su vista comenzó a nublarse y su voz a quebrarse. En verdad estaba preocupada, y es que si algo malo le pasaba al castaño, sería únicamente su culpa.

– ¡Taichi, escúchame! – exclamó tratando de contenerse.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirle y no sabía que hacer, se sentía frustrada e impotente. Tan sólo esperaba que Taichi abriera los ojos pronto.

– ¡Ya, despierta! – gritó con fuerza.

Pero el chico no reaccionaba ni tampoco se movía, haciendo que la preocupación de Mimi fuera aumentando.

Justo en ese momento estuvo a punto de quebrarse por dentro y romper en llanto de no ser porque sintió en su hombro una cálida mano que la tranquilizó un poco. Rápidamente volteo y vio que se trataba de Yamato, quien ahora estaba hincado a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

– Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

– Yamato...

No sabía porqué, pero el tenerlo ahí a su lado había logrado que su desesperación disminuyera.

– El profesor Kido y el médico de la escuela vienen para acá, ya no te preocupes. –

La chica no contestó y se limitó a asentir débilmente.

En verdad lo único que esperaba era que Taichi estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dios, haha, siento que fue un capítulo importante, o por lo menos algo parecido. En fin, sí, pasaron más cosas de las que tenía planeadas y dejé ver un poco de Michi y Mimato :D! ¡YAY! ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ~ Yo espero que sí, porque creo que a mi sí me convenció xD! Por lo menos más que el pasado, que ni tuve tiempo de revisar. Aunque realmente tiempo es lo que menos tengo últimamente y este tampoco pude releerlo a fondo como yo hubiera querido D:! Ow, cosas de la vida.**

**Lalala, no quise poner las canciones al inicio del capítulo por que hubieran sido spoilers, espero se hayan entendido bien de la manera en la que las integré. Pero ja! Nadie se esperaba que la canción que interpretaría Mimi para la prueba de canto sería una de agradecimiento para Yama :D! O bueno, si alguien ya se lo esperaba, no me lo mencionó en su review! ¿Les gustó el detalle? A mi me pareció un momento importante para esta parejita. Y sobre la canción de Sora, la verdad no tenía idea de cual ponerle, pero bueno, creo que dejé en claro que ella sólo quería ganar y por eso quiso tener ventaja usando una canción de Utada Hikaru! Chica mala.**

**POR CIERTO. ¿Quién habrá empujado a Mimi de las escaleras? ¿Taichi estará bien? ¿Qué sucesos desencadenará este accidente? ~ haha, siempre quiero decir mucho en mis notas de autora y mezclo todos los temas! XD!**

**Hmm, recuerdo que les quería decir que elegí esa canción de Ikimono Gakari porque me pareció que la letra era perfecta. Y créanme que traté de encontrar una buena canción de agradecimiento en inglés o en español, pero todas son de "Gracias por tu amor" o cosas así, y eso no me sirve, por lo menos no ahora, ya que no están enamorados (?). ~ Y bueno, mi excusa es que viven en Japón, entonces es lógico que canten en japonés :D! (hahaha XD)**

**¡YA RECORDÉ OTRA COSA SUPER IMPORTANTE! Ay chicos, los amo, enserio. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por escribirme, la historia ya pasó los 100 reviews y yo no podría estar más contenta! Sin su apoyo realmente no me esforzaría por traerles un capítulo cada viernes! Enserio estoy muy agradecida con todos los que se toman el tiempo de darme su opinión! Obviamente también lo estoy con los que me leen, mil gracias. Espero que alguna vez se animen a escribir :D!**

**Este... creo que mis notas de autora cada vez son más largas, lo siento, creo que hablo mucho D:! Por ahora es todo. **  
><strong>Espero sus RR's!<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl **  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	9. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>A veces no logramos entender la actitud de los demás.<em>

_No podemos saber lo que están pensando_

_y tratamos de sacar nuestras propias conclusiones._

_Es aún más difícil cuando esa persona está decidida a ocultar la verdad,_

_por eso nuestro mundo es tan pequeño, sólo existe la parte que podemos ver._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Malos Entendidos

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la enfermería de la academia, tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía pensativa. Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos desde lo ocurrido y aún no terminaba de organizar sus ideas, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y no entendía cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran terminado así.<p>

Una apresurada Hikari Yagami llegó corriendo al lugar y se detuvo frente a la castaña, quien no percibió su presencia.

– ¡Mimi! – la llamó. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está mi hermano? –

La chica levantó la cabeza débilmente y posó sus orbes color chocolate sobre la menor. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Que su hermano estaba inconsciente por su culpa? Después de todo sí era su culpa que Taichi ahora estuviera en la enfermería siendo revisado por el médico.

– Es que él… bueno… –

– ¡Hikari! – la llamó el profesor Kido, quien acababa de salir del cuarto donde estaba Taichi. – Que bueno que llegaste, creo que deberíamos avisar a tus padres de lo ocurrido. ¿Podrías llamarles? –

– Claro, pero... – replicó la chica acercándose al profesor. – ¿Mi hermano está bien? –

– En un momento lo sabremos, tal vez haya que trasladarlo a un hospital. – dijo el peliazul. – Pero por ahora acompáñame a las oficinas para que hagas la llamada. –

¿Hospital?

Tanto Hikari como Mimi se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa palabra.

– Está bien. – exclamó la menor con un semblante triste. – Mimi, no te vayas a mover de aquí por si algo sucede. –

– Aquí estaré. – respondió la castaña desde su lugar.

Joe y Hikari comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida de la enfermería y en unos segundos se perdieron de la vista de Mimi, quien desvió su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada donde revisaban al castaño. ¿Por qué rayos tardaban tanto?

Y es que ya no aguantaba la desesperación, necesitaba saber cómo estaba el chico. ¿Y si el golpe que se había dado realmente le había hecho daño? No, ella no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero es que el doctor ya llevaba rato ahí metido y las enfermeras entraban y salían todo el tiempo sin decir palabra alguna. Eso sólo podía significar que Taichi estaba grave. ¿O no?

Se maldijo a ella misma varias veces, todo era su culpa. Si algo le pasaba al castaño nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Nunca.

Todo el lugar permanecía en silencio, ella incluso habría jurado que estaba sola de no ser porqué de pronto sintió sobre su hombro esa cálida mano que ya la había tranquilizado momentos antes, justo cuando el accidente ocurrió. Levantó un poco el rostro y se topó con las lagunas azules de Yamato, quien se encontraba hincado frente a ella, observándola fijamente.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó el rubio.

– Él… – dijo la chica ignorando las palabras de Yamato. – Él va a estar bien… ¿verdad? –

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Claro, estará bien. – le respondió. – Yagami parece un chico fuerte. –

Mimi bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

– Pero es que… todo es mi culpa. – dijo casi en un susurro. – Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si no hubiera perdido el equilibrio... –

Yamato pudo notar cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la castaña mientras hablaba, la chica ya se había aguantado mucho las ganas de llorar.

– Debí haber sido yo la que recibiera el golpe en la cabeza, también debería ser yo la que en estos momentos está siendo revisada por el médico. Si yo hubiera… –

– Hey. – la interrumpió el rubio con seriedad. – Deja de decir estupideces. –

La castaña levantó la cabeza para mirar la expresión de Yamato. La observaba con dureza, parecía enojado, como si en verdad le hubiera molestado lo que acababa de decir.

El chico rápidamente suavizo la mirada para no preocupar más a Mimi y se levantó de su sitio para sentarse en el sillón, al lado de ella.

– Todos esos _hubieras_ no van a ocurrir, las cosas no se pueden cambiar. – exclamó Yamato. – Recuerda que todo pasa por alguna razón, fue un accidente y definitivamente no fue tu culpa, así que borra esas ideas de tu cabeza. –

– ¡Es que no fue un accidente! – dijo Mimi alzando la voz. – Alguien quería que yo me hiciera daño, por eso me empujó de las escaleras a mí, no a Taichi. Él no debería estar pasando por esta situación, yo debería de estar en su lugar y… –

– Espera. – exclamó interrumpiéndola. – ¿Dices que te empujaron? ¿No fuiste tú quien perdió el equilibrio? –

– Sí perdí el equilibrio, pero fue porque alguien me empujó. –

Yamato achicó la mirada. Entonces lo que había visto en el casillero no era una simple broma, realmente era una amenaza y alguien había intentado hacerle daño a Mimi. Eso era preocupante, necesitaba averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo el asunto.

– ¡Mimi, Yamato! –

Era Hikari, quien venía corriendo con el profesor Kido detrás de ella.

– ¿Han sabido algo de mi hermano? –

– No, aún nada. – replicó el rubio.

– Ah, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido esperar los resultados antes de llamar a mi madre. Viene en camino y está muy preocupada… –

– De todos modos teníamos que avisarle. – dijo Joe. – Ahora sólo queda esperar y… –

Justo en esos momentos el doctor salió de la enfermería y caminó hacia donde se encontraban sentados todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban expectantes.

– ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – exclamó Hikari por milésima vez.

– Tengo buenas noticias. – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. – Él está bien, es sólo que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y por eso perdió la conciencia. Pero créanme, no fue nada grave. –

Mimi suspiró aliviada, en verdad eran buenas noticias. ¡Más que buenas!

– Le hicimos unos análisis en toda el área de la cabeza y a simple vista parece que no tiene nada, pero para asegurarme, ahora mismo voy a mandarlos a un hospital privado. – continuó el hombre.

– ¿Entonces ya puede irse de aquí? – preguntó Joe, refiriéndose a la enfermería.

– No, creo que lo más conveniente sería que pase esta noche al cuidado de una enfermera, sólo para cerciorarnos de que todo está normal. – respondió el médico. – Lo daré de alta mañana en la tarde, después de clases. –

– ¿Podemos verlo? – preguntó Hikari.

– Pues aún no despierta, pero claro que pueden pasar. – hizo una pausa. – Yo me retiro, llevaré personalmente los análisis al hospital para que los revisen detalladamente. – dijo a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia y posteriormente salía del edificio.

– ¡Hija! – exclamó una hermosa y preocupada mujer castaña que veía llegando al lugar. – ¿Dónde está Tai? –

– ¡Mamá! – replicó Hikari acercándose a la mujer. – Nos acaban de decir que está bien, ahora mismo iba a entrar a verlo. ¡Vamos! –

La chica tomó la mano de su madre y ambas corrieron sin demora hacia la puerta de la enfermería y se metieron en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

– Me alegra que sólo haya sido un susto… – dijo Joe.

– Sí… – replicó Mimi con esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– Debes ser más cuidadosa. – dijo el peliazul. – No queremos más accidentes. –

– Profesor, no fue un accidente, a Mimi la empujaron. – dijo Yamato con un semblante serio.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Joe abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¿Eso es cierto, Mimi? –

La chica asintió sin decir nada.

– ¡No es posible! – exclamó el peliazul. – Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el director, necesitamos encontrar al culpable. –

– ¿Usted cree que ese señor vaya a hacer algo al respecto? – exclamó el rubio. – Siempre ha buscado perjudicarnos, no creo que le importe mucho. Si queremos encontrar al responsable, habrá hacerlo nosotros mismos. –

– Pero no tenemos idea alguna de quién haya sido. – dijo Joe. – ¿Tú sospechas de alguien, Mimi? –

La chica desvió la mirada a la vez que se ponía a pensar. Sabía que en esa escuela no le agradaba a mucha gente, pero hasta ella dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de haber intentado lastimarla de esa manera. Aunque bueno, tal vez sí podría haber alguien...

– Creo que no. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – No sé quién podrá haber sido… –

– Iré a hablar con el director, muchachos. Esto no se puede quedar así. –

El profesor inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, sí era verdad lo que los chicos decían, Mimi podría seguir corriendo peligro.

– Mimi. – dijo Yamato. – Tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Tú vas a quedarte aquí? –

– Sí, esperaré a que Taichí despierte. –

– Entiendo. – replicó. – Si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme, te veo al rato. –

– Está bien. –

– Cuídate mucho. –

Dicho esto, el rubio se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta del edificio para salir de ahí. Estaba decidido, tenía que encontrar a la persona que había empujado a Mimi, sabía que ese director no iba a hacer nada y las cosas no se podían quedar así.

Ni el mismo entendía por completo las razones de sus actos. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por la chica? O bueno, ni siquiera sabía si era preocupación lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la idea de que alguien podría volver a intentar hacerle daño a Mimi lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

No sabía realmente lo que significaba esa castaña para él, pero lo que sí sabía era que siempre le había parecido una persona muy única e intrigante. Desde el momento en que la conoció, cuando le gritó en su cara todas esas verdades que él mismo intentaba negar, cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez…

De no haber sido por ella, él nunca habría perseguido su verdadero sueño. Era Mimi Tachikawa la razón por la cuál él estaba allí. Fue esa chica la que le abrió los ojos, la que le dio ese impulso que necesitaba, la que con esa hermosa voz que desde un inicio lo dejó fascinado quién lo trajo a Tokyo a cumplir su más grande sueño, la música.

Y aún así, no lograba entender por completo sus actos. No tenía idea de por qué sentía la urgencia de consolarla cuando la veía mal, tampoco comprendía por qué su cambiante personalidad lo atraía de alguna manera, ni mucho menos entendía la razón por la que hizo ese mural, claro, en el momento le había parecido que _debía_ hacerlo, pero ahora simplemente no encontraba la respuesta. Y así era siempre que comenzaba a divagar sobre esa castaña, su mente se volvía todo un mar de incógnitas, cosa que también lo tenía algo confundido.

De pronto un impacto lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, se había estrellado con una pelirroja que venía corriendo cabizbaja y ahora yacía en sentada en el suelo. Era esa chica del amuleto, la tal Sora Takenouchi.

– Ah, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención al camino. – se disculpó Yamato. – ¿Estás bien? –

– Eh, sí, no te preocupes, yo tampoco me estaba fijando. – respondió la pelirroja mirando al chico.

– Vamos, levántate. – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Sora le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó su brazo derecho para tomar la mano del rubio, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y alejó su mano de él.

– ¡N-no! Está bien, yo puedo sola. – dijo levantándose a la vez que cubría su muñeca derecha con su otra mano.

Yamato observó la acción de la chica y la miró extrañado.

– ¿Te pasó algo en el brazo? –

– ¿Ah? ¡No! No es nada. – exclamó Sora con nerviosismo bajando sus brazos, aún cubriéndose la muñeca derecha. – Y oye… –

– ¿Sí? –

– Escuché que Mimi cayó por las escaleras, y como tú eres su compañero pensé que tal vez me podrías decir cómo está… –

– ¿Escuchaste? –

– Sí, toda la academia está hablando al respecto. – exclamó Sora. – Y aunque ella siempre me trate mal, yo estoy muy preocupada. – dijo eso último en tono de víctima.

– Hmm… – susurró pensativo el rubio. – Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, está bien. Quién recibió todo el impacto de la caída fue Yagami. –

– ¿Taichi? – preguntó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¿Porqué él? ¿Está bien? –

– No sé si esté bien, esperemos que sí. –

– Ah, yo… – comenzó a balbucear. – Creo que debo irme. –

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del pasillo aún cubriendo su muñeca derecha.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con lo que inicialmente iba a hacer, encontrar a la persona que empujó a Mimi. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía ninguna pista o algún sospechoso principal, pues él bien sabía que la castaña no le agradaba a bastantes personas en la escuela.

– Lo mejor será ir al lugar del accidente. – susurró para sus adentros.

Por algún sitio debía comenzar, así que emprendió marcha hacia el segundo piso de la academia, justo a las escaleras donde la habían empujado.

Llegó al lugar y subió lentamente, no había alma alguna, las escaleras estaban desoladas. Caminó hacia el punto exacto donde había ocurrido el accidente y algo le llamó la atención. En el suelo estaba tirado un botón dorado.

– ¿Y esto? –

Se agachó y tomó el pequeño objeto con su mano para examinarlo. Lo observó por unos segundos y rápidamente lo identificó, era uno de los botones de las mangas del saco del uniforme. Cada manga llevaba dos de ellos en el área de la muñeca.

Miró su propio brazo para compararlos y corroboró que lo que pensaba era cierto. El botón estaba tirado en el lugar exacto donde habían empujado a Mimi, seguramente al culpable se le había caído…

– Bien, es un comienzo… –

Lo observó por unos segundos más y luego suspiró. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Revisar los brazos de cada estudiante para ver si a su saco le faltaba algún botón en las mangas?

De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¡Esa chica!

Hace unos momentos había chocado con Sora Takenouchi y claramente vio como la pelirroja se cubrió el brazo justo en el área de la manga, donde iban los botones. Él incluso llegó a pensar que la pelirroja se había lastimado la muñeca, pero no era eso, ella estaba ocultando que a su saco le faltaba un botón.

– No puede ser… –

Apretó el pequeño objeto dorado con su puño y se quedó pensativo en su sitio. Primero iría a preguntarle a Mimi si había alguna posibilidad de que esa pelirroja la hubiera empujado y si así era, él mismo iría a enfrentarla. Aunque esa tal Sora le parecía una buena chica, Mimi estaba primero.

::

– Llámame cuando tu hermano despierte. – exclamó Susumu Yagami. – Me habría gustado quedarme, pero tu padre ya me espera en casa. –

– ¿Por qué no vino papá? – preguntó Hikari. – Desde que mi hermano se salió de la casa pareciera que se olvidó de él. –

– No es eso, Kari. – respondió su madre. – Ya sabes que está muy ocupado con su campaña política, no tiene tiempo para nada. –

– Ah… es una lástima, yo les tenía buenas noticias. –

– ¿Enserio? – replicó su madre. – ¿De qué se trata? –

– Mi hermano y yo obtuvimos puntuaciones muy altas en la prueba del mes y nos ganamos el derecho de participar en el concierto de la academia. – dijo la menor con una sonrisa. – ¿Puedes creerlo mamá? ¡Podré subir a un escenario! –

– ¡Eso es maravilloso, hija! – exclamó su mamá también sonriendo. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Haz sido muy valiente y desafiaste a tu padre para venir aquí… –

– Espero que él también se pueda sentir orgulloso. – replicó Hikari. – Le prometí que iba a sobresalir en esta academia y me alegra poder demostrárselo. –

– ¡Ya verás que lo estará, de ambos! –

– ¿Vendrán a vernos? – preguntó la menor con ilusión. – Ambos padres tienen un boleto asignado. –

– Nada me haría más feliz, hija. Claro que vendré, siempre he soñado con verte brillar en un escenario… desde pequeña supe que esto era lo tuyo. – dijo su madre con ternura. – Aunque de Taichí sigo sorprendida, nunca imaginé que tuviera dotes artísticos… –

– ¡Yo tampoco! Pero es bueno, lo he visto en las prácticas. –

– Entonces esperaré ansiosa el día del concierto. Felicidades, mi niña. – exclamó Susumu abrazando a su hija.

Hikari le devolvió el abrazo a su madre aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Le daba mucho gusto poder demostrarles a sus padres de lo que era capaz, el día del concierto definitivamente sería el mejor de su vida, además de que Takeru también había sido seleccionado y eso la ponía aún más feliz.

– Por ahora debo irme. – dijo la mayor. – Créeme que con la noticia de que tu hermano está bien y con la que me acabas de dar, me voy tranquila y hasta feliz. –

– Sí mamá, tú tranquila. – exclamó Hikari. – Mándale saludos a mi papá, dile que lo extraño. –

– Claro. – replicó su madre.

Susumu se acercó a la cama donde Taichi aún yacía dormido y se inclinó para depositarle un suave beso en la frente.

– Cuídate mucho, Tai. – susurró la mayor en el oído de su hijo.

La mujer se encaminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería y llamó con la mano a Hikari para que la siguiera, cosa que la menor hizo inmediatamente. Cuando ambas estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Susumu puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

– Deberías ir a cenar. – dijo con preocupación en la mirada. – No puedes pasarte todo el día aquí. –

– Pero no quiero dejar solo a mi hermano. – replicó la menor.

– No se quedará solo. – dijo Susumu. – Mira, esta linda jovencita lleva rato esperando, seguramente puede cuidarlo mientras tú no estás. ¿No es así? – exclamó dirigiendo su mirada a Mimi.

– ¿Eh? – susurró la castaña, quien aún se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera. – Claro, yo puedo hacerlo. –

– ¿Segura Mimi? – preguntó la menor.

– Sí, no se preocupen. –

– Gracias, linda. – replicó Susumu con una sonrisa.

– Sí, muchas gracias. – dijo Hikari. – No causará problemas, aún no despierta. Y yo no tardaré. –

Mimi asintió débilmente mientras las dos mujeres salían de la enfermería a paso lento, parecía que ambas se llevaban muy bien, cosa que la hizo sentir algo de melancolía. Ella daría mucho por tener a su mamá con vida, pero lamentablemente eso era imposible.

Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó del sillón para al fin dirigirse a la puerta a la cual llevaba rato queriendo entrar. Se plantó frente a esta y dudó unos segundos antes de tomar la perilla y girarla lentamente.

Cuando la abrió pudo divisar frente a ella la cama donde Taichi yacía dormido, porque eso parecía, que dormía pacíficamente. El castaño se encontraba recostado con una venda rodeándole toda la cabeza. La imagen no se comparaba a la que ella había visto hace rato a mitad de las escaleras, donde parecía que algo realmente malo le había ocurrido.

La chica se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia el ventanal para mirar al exterior. El sol ya se estaba metiendo, parecía que pronto iba a oscurecer. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Taichi y sonrió para sus adentros. En verdad le alegraba que el chico estuviera bien.

Devolvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se quedó inmersa observando el bello atardecer, sin duda ese día había sido largo y toda una montaña rusa de emociones, le alegraba un poco que pronto llegaría la hora de dormir y de comenzar un nuevo día.

En ese momento Taichi comenzó a revolverse un poco entre las sábanas y abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo le parecía borroso y tardó un poco en lograr divisar que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca. Intentó levantarse un poco, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió, haciendo que colocara su mano sobre esta.

Abrió sus ojos confundido cuando sintió una venda rodeando toda su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Colocó ambas manos sobre su frente tratando de organizar sus ideas y ahí recordó todo. ¡Claro! Él estaba buscando a Mimi porqué ella se encontraba en peligro, y ahora también se acordaba de cómo corrió a sostenerla cuando la escuchó gritar y la vio cayendo de las escaleras, sólo que después de eso, todo parecía difuso...

Una gran angustia lo invadió por dentro. ¿Dónde estaba Mimi? Rápidamente comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y cuando pasó sus ojos por la ventana, ahí la divisó, tan bella y perfecta, como siempre, además parecía que estaba bien. Un suspiro salió de su pecho y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– Qué alivio, todo está bien… – susurró para sus adentros.

Mimi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del chico y rápidamente volteo hacia la cama. Clara fue la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando lo encontró despierto e incluso un poco incorporado en el respaldo del mueble.

– ¡Taichi! – exclamó con alegría y de un salto llegó hacia donde estaba el chico. – Despertaste… –

– Sí, y me alegra que estés… –

– ¿Estás bien? Mírame. – exclamó interrumpiéndolo a la vez que levantaba su mano y le mostraba cuatro de sus dedos. – ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –

– Ehm… cuatro. – respondió confundido.

– ¿Y ahora? – dijo mostrando dos dedos.

– Dos… –

– ¿Cómo me llamo? –

– Te llamas Mimi Tachikawa. –

– Ah… – dio un suspiro y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. – ¡Estás bien! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír al entender que la castaña estaba tan feliz por qué él se encontraba bien. La idea de que ella se había preocupado por él lo llenaba de una alegría inmensa.

– Claro que estoy bien, sólo me golpee la cabeza y… –

– ¡Eres un tonto! –

La chica lo interrumpió y de un impulso se lanzó a abrazar al castaño con fuerza. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas, incluso no entendía la razón por la cual lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, pero no le importaba, estaba realmente aliviada de que Taichi estuviera bien.

El chico aún no reaccionaba ante la sorpresa de lo que Mimi estaba haciendo, de hecho ahora pensaba en la posibilidad de que todo era un sueño. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que al fin volvió a la realidad y le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Sin duda Mimi Tachikawa lo hacía sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Adoraba a esa castaña y no sabía con exactitud desde cuando, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero un alto rubio ojiazul observaba con un semblante serio la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Apretó los puños sin entender porqué se sentía tan incómodo de presenciar eso y sin más, se dio media vuelta y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

::

Yamato Ishida ahora se encontraba caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba algo molesto y fastidiado, sin duda había sido un día cansado. Estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a su dormitorio, pero al pasar por los casilleros se detuvo en seco.

Era Sora Takenouchi, se encontraba frente al casillero de Mimi con una cubeta en el suelo. Al parecer estaba tallando con una esponja la puerta de este, borrando la amenaza que había sido escrita ese mismo día.

– Hey. – exclamó el rubio llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste! – replicó nerviosa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó mirándola extrañado.

– N-nada, es que me pareció horrible lo que le hicieron al casillero de Mimi y lo estaba limpiando. Me pregunto quién habrá sido… –

– Hmm… – susurró Yamato metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco, iría directo al grano. – ¿Esto es tuyo? – dijo mostrándole el botón dorado que había encontrado.

Sora divisó el pequeño objeto e instantáneamente dejó de tallar para acercarse al rubio con notoria molestia reflejada en su mirada.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

– Un botón como los que tenemos en las mangas de nuestro saco. – replicó el rubio. – Lo encontré en el lugar del accidente. –

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos momentos y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

– ¿Estás insinuando que yo tuve algo que ver? –

– A Mimi la empujaron y yo sólo quiero saber quién fue. – dijo Yamato. – Y no sé, pensé que podría ser tuyo, ya que hace rato te faltaba un botón en la manga de tu saco. –

– ¿Tú como sabes? – replicó molesta. – Ni siquiera viste mi manga. –

– Así es, porqué tú no me lo permitiste. – dijo acercándose más a ella. – Muéstrame tu brazo. –

Sora retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y pasó ambos brazos por atrás de su espalda.

– ¡Yo no fui! – exclamó con rudeza.

Yamató la miró con decisión y tomó los brazos de la chica con fuerza para poder mirar las mangas de su saco. Clara fue su sorpresa al notar que a la pelirroja no le faltaba ningún sólo botón en su uniforme.

– Me estás lastimando. – dijo Sora con seriedad, sin soltarse del agarre. – Ya te dije que yo no fui. –

El rubio soltó los brazos de la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– ¿Dónde estabas a la hora del accidente? –

– ¿Qué no me vas a creer? – exclamó la pelirroja. – No tienes derecho a interrogarme como si fuera un criminal, yo me voy. –

Dicho esto, Sora se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo del lugar, dejando a un confundido Yamato tras de sí. Era extraño, el habría jurado que la pelirroja había sido la culpable, después de todo, su actitud parecía sospechosa y además de eso, algo le decía que no estaba equivocado.

Sin ánimos de seguir pensando, el rubio se dispuso a dirigirse a su dormitorio a descansar, el día ya había sido lo suficientemente largo. Cruzó el pasillo a paso lento sin darse cuenta de que varias chicas curiosas habían observado la escena.

.

.

Y así, un nuevo día al fin llegó a la cuidad de Tokyo, el clima estaba fresco y muy agradable, propio de esa estación del año. En la Academia YG los estudiantes se encontraban alborotados, pues se había corrido como pólvora el chisme de que alguien había empujado a Mimi por las escaleras y que Taichi se había golpeado la cabeza tratando de salvarla. Al parecer sería la noticia de la semana.

Un despreocupado Takeru Takaishi caminaba por los pasillos de la academia a la vez que comía una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón, desde hace días habían comenzado a aparecer en su casillero y la verdad es que le encantaban.

Siguió andando a paso lento cuando divisó frente a una ventana a Hikari, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono celular haciendo movimientos graciosos con las manos. Esa chica siempre le había parecido peculiar y muy simpática; así que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó para saludarla y de paso preguntarle por su hermano.

– ¡Sí mamá! Desde ayer está despierto, perdóname por llamarte hasta ahora. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa. – Claro, todo muy bien. –

La pequeña aguardó unos segundos y asintió.

– Está bien, hablamos luego, yo le digo que te llame. – se despidió. – ¡Adiós! –

La chica guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y justo cuando se volteo para comenzar a caminar, se topó con la cara de Takeru a escasos centímetros de la suya, cosa que la hizo lanzarse para atrás instantáneamente, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

– ¡Ouch! – exclamó desde el piso.

– Hey, be careful. –

El rubio sonrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Hikari comenzara a latir desbocado. La chica dudó unos segundos y levantó su mano con lentitud para sujetar la de Takeru.

– G-gracias. – dijo cuando al fin la tomó.

El chico agarró fuerzas y de un impulso la alzó para que se pusiera de pie. Hikari simplemente lo miraba aún aturdida, esos cinco segundos habían sido los más bellos de toda su existencia.

– ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – preguntó el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Ah, Taichi está bien. – replicó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. – El golpe en la cabeza sólo lo dejó inconsciente por unas horas, pero ya despertó. –

– Son buenas noticias. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya debo irme, sólo quería saludar. Te veo después. –

Ella simplemente asintió aún apenada y Takeru comenzó a caminar en dirección a los salones de canto. La chica no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, cada día que lo veía parecía que se volvía más y más apuesto, definitivamente era el chico de sus sueños…

¡Y se habían tomado de la mano!

– ¡Sí! – susurró Hikari dando pequeños saltitos desde su lugar.

La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro y justo cuando pensó que nada podría opacar su felicidad, presenció cómo Catalina se acercaba Takeru y lo tomaba del brazo para caminar junto a él, acción que el chico permitió. Iban alejándose, así que sólo pudo escuchar un fragmento de la conversación.

– Que mala suerte que tendrás que compartir el escenario con los de la clase especial. – dijo la francesa mientras caminaba al lado del chico. – Aunque bueno, no tienes otra opción. ¿Con quién de ellos quisieras cantar? –

– Hmm… still undecided. – replicó Takeru girando un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo a Hikari mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

La chica aún observaba como ambos rubios se marchaban como si fueran pareja y sus ánimos se fueron directo a la basura. ¿Cómo ella sería competencia para esa hermosa francesa? Era la mujer perfecta: alta, bonita, con clase y delgada, cualidades que ella nunca podría llegar a tener, en especial la última.

Un gran suspiro salió de su boca y agachó la cabeza. Tal vez Takeru no era para ella.

::

En esos momentos los profesores de la academia se encontraban en la sala de juntas, ya que el director los había citado para hablar de algunos asuntos importantes.

– Como ustedes ya se habrán enterado, ayer ocurrió un pequeño accidente. – dijo el señor Yano, hablando desde su asiento. – Por suerte el alumno Taichi Yagami está bien y no tenemos porque preocuparnos. –

Los maestros miraban al director en silencio mientras este seguía hablando.

– Espero que estos accidentes no vuelvan a ocurrir, los alumnos deben ser más cuidadosos. – dijo con seriedad. – Y como el asunto ya está cerrado, prosigamos a tratar temas más importantes, como lo es el concierto del mes. –

– ¿Asunto cerrado? – exclamó Joe Kido poniéndose de pie. – No es necesario que yo se lo diga, toda la escuela lo sabe, a Mimi la empujaron. ¡Debemos encontrar al culpable! –

– Hey, tranquilo. – susurró Izzy, quien se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿Encontrar al culpable? – replicó el director. – A mi no me consta que la chica haya sido empujada, esos son rumores que los alumnos están esparciendo. –

– No son rumores, la misma Mimi Tachikawa me lo confirmó ayer. – dijo Joe.

– ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos? ¿Acaso quiere que la reputación de la academia quede dañada? – dijo con seriedad. – Los padres de familia harían un alboroto si se enteran de que hay algún criminal por aquí. Profesor Kido, ¿está usted dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo? –

– ¡Director, es que no podemos dejarlo así! – replicó alzando la voz.

– Profesor. – interrumpió Ari Suou. – Este no es momento para discutir ese asunto. –

– Así es. – la secundó la profesora Fujioka. – Además Yagami ya se encuentra bien, eso es lo importante. –

El peliazul observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos los maestros lo miraban con algo de pena en sus ojos. Dio un suspiro y sin más, se sentó de nuevo. Definitivamente no podía discutir en un lugar donde todos estaban en su contra.

::

Taichi Yagami se encontraba sentado en la cama de la enfermería terminando de comer su desayuno. Estaba algo aburrido y desesperado, le urgía que el doctor lo diera de alta, aunque eso sería hasta dentro de unas horas. Lo único bueno de estar ahí era que Mimi se había quedado hasta el anochecer con él y también había venido a visitarlo esa mañana antes de ir a clases.

Iba a darle otro bocado a su comida justo cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando.

– Adelante. – exclamó el castaño algo extrañado, no se imaginaba quien podría ser, ya que era horario de clases.

– Hola Taichi. ¿Cómo estás? –

El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al divisar en el marco de la puerta a Sora Takenouchi, quien lo miraba desde ahí con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

– Hey, hola. – replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Me sorprende que estés aquí, ¿qué no deberías estar en clases? –

– Sí, sólo que me salté la primera hora para venir a visitarte. – replicó acercándose. – ¿Puedo? – dijo tomando asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

Taichi asintió.

– Oye, pero no debiste, tal vez les enseñen algo importante hoy. –

– Es que… estaba preocupada por ti. – dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

– Yo estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. –

– ¡Pero tú no deberías de estar aquí! ¡Todo es culpa de Mimi! – exclamó en un impulso que ni ella supo de donde salió.

– No es su culpa, no quiero que pienses esas cosas sobre ella. – respondió con seriedad. – Te diré algo, la verdad es que Mimi no me ha dicho nada para no preocuparme, pero yo vi claramente cómo alguien escapaba cuando corrí a tratar de salvarla. –

Sora lo miró abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó un poco nerviosa. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

– Mimi no resbaló, a ella la empujaron. – replicó mirando a Sora a los ojos. – Yo estoy seguro de lo que vi. –

– Pero… no viste quién fue. ¿O sí? – exclamó sin poder retener sus ojos sobre los de Taichi.

– No. – dijo apretando los puños. – Y estoy preocupado por Mimi, si esa persona intenta hacerle algo de nuevo yo… –

– Taichi… –

Sora se acercó un poco más a la cama para alcanzar la mano del chico y tomarla entre las suyas.

– Hay algunas personas que piensan que yo tuve algo que ver. Y quiero pedirte que… aunque todos piensen que yo fui… – comenzó a hablar con los ojos cristalinos. – ¿Podrías creer en mí? –

– O-oye… – replicó Tai algo nervioso. – ¿Estás llorando? –

La pelirroja apretó con delicadeza la mano de Taichi.

– Es que estoy segura de que todos me van a culpar, incluso ella. – dijo remarcando esa última palabra. – Así que por favor, cuando la misma Mimi sospeche de mí, ¿podrías estar de mi lado? –

Taichi la miró algo confundido. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

– Por favor… te pido que me creas. Sólo necesito que tú me creas… –

– Yo no creo que hayas sido tú, no llores… –

La chica soltó la mano del castaño y se limpió la lágrima con su brazo, asintiendo.

– Gracias, en verdad. – replicó con una sonrisa. – Sólo espero que el culpable aparezca… –

– No te preocupes, ya que aunque nunca sepamos quien lo hizo, esa persona recibirá su castigo. –

Sora lo miró desconcertada.

– ¿Su castigo? –

– Sí, es el karma, algún día se le va a regresar. – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. – Además, cuando una persona hace algo así, significa que su corazón está completamente vacío. –

En esos momentos Sora bajó la cabeza.

– ¿En verdad eso crees? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

– Estoy seguro. – respondió.

– Bueno… yo… – dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la silla. – Debo irme ya, la segunda clase está por comenzar. –

– Oh, está bien. – dijo el castaño.

La chica asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería dispuesta a salir, y justo antes de hacerlo, la voz de Taichi la llamó.

– ¡Sora! – exclamó aún sonriente. – Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme. –

La pelirroja lo miró por unos segundos y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– No me lo agradezcas, fue un gusto. –

Dicho esto, Sora salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por un momento se había arrepentido de la visita, pero esas últimas palabras por parte del castaño hicieron que valiera la pena. No había duda, se sentía muy atraída por Taichi Yagami, y eso lo sabía desde el día en que hablaron por primera vez.

::

Las horas pasaron y así las clases llegaron a su final por ese día. Los alumnos ahora se encontraban dispersos por toda la academia y Taichi estaba vistiéndose y alistándose para salir de la enfermería, pues ya lo habían dado de alta. Una vez que terminó, caminó apresuradamente a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que Mimi estaba allí, frente a él.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó efusivamente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

– Ya te lo repetí mil veces, estoy bien. – respondió el castaño.

– Pero no te duele nada, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Tan preocupada estás por mí? ¿Por eso estabas esperándome? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No es eso. – replicó Mimi dándose la vuelta. – Es sólo que el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo, así que me quería asegurar de que fueras directo al dormitorio. –

– Oh, claro. – dijo el castaño girando los ojos. – Pero oye, en estos momentos me estoy muriendo de hambre y no me apetece nada de la cafetería, ¿no se te antoja ir al café que está a unas cuadras? –

– No, no se me antoja. – replicó secamente.

– Qué lástima, entonces creo que iré yo solo. – dijo caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería. – Espero que los dolores de cabeza no vuelvan mientras esté allá, completamente solo, sin nadie que me supervise... – exclamó en voz alta con tono lastimero.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¡Eres un aprovechado! – dijo a la vez que lo alcanzaba y le daba un codazo en el brazo.

– ¿Eso significa que vas a venir conmigo? –

– ¿Qué no me ves? – exclamó la chica. – Estoy caminando contigo. –

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

– Bien, ¿qué quieres comer? –

– Nada. – replicó Mimi. – Que conste que sólo te acompaño por órdenes médicas. –

– Por supuesto, eso ya lo sé. – dijo Taichi asintiendo.

Sin duda adoraba cada faceta de Mimi, pero adoraba aún más que cada día la sentía mucho más cercana que antes. Eso era una buena señal. O por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar a él.

Los dos chicos salieron de la academia y caminaron a paso tranquilo mientras platicaban amenamente hasta el café que se encontraba tan sólo a unas calles del lugar, ese local era muy popular entre los estudiantes de YG puesto a su cercanía, además de que era moderno y siempre tenía buen ambiente.

Cuando al fin llegaron, tomaron una mesa frente a la ventana y el chico pidió un enorme sándwich de tres pisos y un refresco, mientras que Mimi simplemente pidió un chocolate caliente. Ambos estuvieron platicando cerca de una hora, hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse, la verdad es que la habían pasado muy bien, para sorpresa de la chica.

– ¡Camarera! – exclamó Taichi. – ¿Podría traerme la cuenta? –

Una amable joven de cabello negro asintió y se dirigió a preparar la cuenta de los chicos.

– No te preocupes Mimi, como caballero que soy, yo pagaré lo tuyo también. –

– ¿Caballero tú? – replicó la castaña incrédula. – Jaja, yo no usaría esa palabra para describirte. –

– ¿A no? – dijo el chico. – ¿Entonces cuál? –

– Pues… –

Mimi comenzó a pensar en una buena palabra para describir a Taichi, pero realmente no encontraba ninguna. Estaba segura de que tiempo atrás habría dicho que era fastidioso, pero no entendía por qué ahora esa palabra no parecía la adecuada para el chico.

Taichi notó como la castaña parecía incómoda con la pregunta y decidió cambiar de tema.

– ¡Hey, Mimi! – exclamó en voz alta. – ¿Ya viste ese anuncio? –

El chico apuntó un gran cartel que se encontraba pegado en la pared donde venía un pajarito redondo color naranja con un alborotado cabello pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó la castaña mirando el anuncio.

– ¿No te parece familiar? Mira ese cabello rojo. –

– ¡Ah! – replicó con una sonrisa. – ¡El profesor Izumi! –

– Hey guys, I'm your english teacher, you must obey me! – exclamó Taichi tratando de imitar la voz de Izzy.

– ¡Jajajaja! – la chica estalló en carcajadas. – ¡El profesor no habla así! –

– ¡Jajaja, al menos hice el intento! –

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban riendo de nuevo. Ese día Taichi se había dedicado a hacer sonreír a Mimi, pero nunca se esperó que la chica en verdad la estuviera pasando tan bien. Amaba verla reír de esa manera y el hecho de ser él quien le estuviera sacando esas sonrisas.

Justo en ese momento, por afuera del lugar se encontraba caminando Matsui Arukawa seguido por sus dos inseparables guaruras. El mayor no notó a los chicos dentro del café, pero Shiro, uno de sus hombres, se detuvo al ver a Mimi sentada justo frente a la ventana.

– Señor. – exclamó. – Mire adentro. –

– Oh, vaya sorpresa. – replicó Arukawa al divisar a la chica. – Entremos a saludar. –

El hombre rápidamente abrió la puerta del lugar y se dirigió campante hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, seguido por sus guaruras.

– ¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos Mimi! – dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa.

La chica levantó la mirada y casi se queda helada al ver a ese hombre. ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahí? Ya hasta se había olvidado de él. Bueno, casi.

Taichi al reconocerlo se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se levantó de su silla para quedar frente al mayor.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dijo el chico en tono amenazante.

– Veo que tienes buena compañía, Tachikawa. – exclamó con sarcasmo. – Pero no te preocupes, sólo vine a felicitarte. – dijo mirando a Mimi.

– ¿Felicitarme por qué? –

– Escuché que obtuviste la puntuación más alta en la prueba de canto. –

– Ah, sí. –

– Bien hecho, así debe ser. – replicó sonriente. – Si sigues así pronto podrás saldar la deuda de tu padre. –

En eso Arukawa levantó la mano para darle unas cuantas palmadas de ánimo a Mimi en el hombro, pero inmediatamente su brazo fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Taichi, quien impidió que la tocara.

– No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima. – dijo el castaño observándolo desafiante.

– ¡Hey! – exclamo el mayor. – ¡Dile a tu amigo que se tranquilice! –

Mimi inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar.

– ¡Taichi! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – dijo a la vez que retiraba el brazo del chico de Arukawa.

– ¡Es qué! –

– Disculpen. – interrumpió la camarera. – Aquí está la cuenta. –

– Bien, ya nos vamos. – dijo Mimi molesta.

Taichi guardó silencio y sacó el dinero para dejarlo en la mesa. Acto seguido, Mimi caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta y salió del lugar, a lo que el castaño la siguió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Matsui Arukawa, quien observaba la escena entre divertido y extrañado.

– ¡Mimi! ¡Espera! – gritó Taichi tratando de alcanzarla.

– Me voy a la academia. – exclamó la castaña.

– ¡Pero detente un momento! – dijo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que le diera la cara. – ¿Estás molesta? –

Mimi lo miró por unos segundos y respondió.

– Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Taichi. – dijo con seriedad. – No te metas nunca más en mis asuntos. –

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó confundido.

– Si alguien me quiere tocar el hombro, deja que lo haga y no te metas. – exclamó alzando la voz. – Incluso si me ves cayendo de las escaleras, ¡deja que suceda y no te metas! –

– Pero Mimi… –

– Déjame hablar. – lo cortó en seco. – Te lo estoy diciendo enserio, no importa lo que pase o en qué clase de problemas me encuentre. Yo me las arreglaré sola, así que no interfieras ni trates de ayudar. –

Taichi sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría. ¿Por qué de pronto la castaña le decía todas esas cosas?

– Oye… no tiene nada de malo que quiera ayudarte o que me preocupe por ti. –

– ¿Que no te das cuenta de que ya te debo mucho? – replicó casi en un grito. – ¡No tengo idea de cómo voy a pagarte! –

– ¿Pero qué cosas dices? – replicó algo ofendido. – ¡No me debes nada, no soy esa clase de persona! –

– No es eso. – dijo con los ojos cristalinos. – Es por mí, me sentiré como una molestia o una carga hasta que pague mis deudas contigo. –

– ¿Piensas que eres una molestia para mí? –

– Prometo que te voy a pagar de alguna manera. – exclamó ignorando la pregunta del castaño. – Pero te pido de favor que a la próxima no intentes ayudarme. –

Mimi desvió la mirada y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino dejando a un desconcertado Taichi atrás. En verdad que el castaño no entendía la actitud de la chica, no entendía cómo es que podía ser tan cambiante, tampoco entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera cuando él solo intentaba protegerla, y mucho menos entendía cómo es que hace unos momentos la había sentido tan cercana y ahora nuevamente la veía tan lejos, tan distante.

::

La fría y oscura noche había llegado y en su dormitorio se encontraba una aturdida pelirroja encerrada en el baño. Se veía algo tensa y nerviosa, parecía que había estado llorando y se estaba sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, apretándola con fuerza.

– ¡Calma Sora! – se dijo a sí misma. – No sucederá nada…–

La chica se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y suspiró pesadamente. Acto seguido caminó hacia el peinador y se contempló en el espejo. Un desastre, se veía como un desastre total. ¿Por qué de pronto todo le estaba saliendo mal? ¡Ella tenía el amuleto de la suerte! Se supone que todo debería salirle bien.

Ella no debió perder en la prueba de canto.

Ella no debió verse inferior a Mimi frente a todos.

Y más importante, la que debió haber caído por las escaleras era Mimi, no Taichi.

¡Ella no la habría empujado si hubiera sabido que el perjudicado sería él!

La pelirroja apretó los puños y con fuerza lanzó su brazo contra el peinador, tirando una caja que dejó salir material de costura, entre ellos varios hilos, agujas y botones dorados.

– ¡Ah! –

Sora rápidamente se abalanzó al suelo comenzando a recoger el contenido de la caja con nerviosismo y después se levantó para depositar todo en su cajón, recordando cómo había estado a punto de ser descubierta por Yamato.

Era extraño. Ella nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de llegar a hacerle daño a alguien, no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Claro, en el momento había sentido adrenalina, se había sentido viva, pero ahora solamente sentía un gran vacío en su interior y cómo la culpa comenzaba a consumirla.

– Pero todo es su culpa… –

La pelirroja se miró al espejo y lágrimas de coraje comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

– Te odio, Mimi Tachikawa. –

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

**OMG, se sintió raro no publicar un viernes, como siempre. Pero bueno, yo les había avisado :D! La verdad pensé que no les podría traer un capítulo esta semana, pero ya ven ~ Me puse las pilas y milagrosamente terminé de escribirlo! Aissh ~ Y cómo suele suceder últimamente, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo como habría querido ):! Pero bueno, creo que quedó decente!**

**En fin, puntos importantes: ERR. Pues ya está más que claro quién fue la persona que empujó a Mimi de las escaleras, muchos de ustedes ya lo sabían, otros simplemente lo sospechaban, pero sí, obviamente fue Sora, quién, como ya vieron, le tiene un fuerte odio a la castaña. ¿Qué más? Ah, la pelirroja fue astuta al remendar el botón de su uniforme rápidamente :P ~ si no, Matt la hubiera cachado! Shurun~ A ver, a ver. Oh, ya notaron también que Hikari está sumamente emocionada por el concierto~ ¿creen que el director le arruine su ilusión? !OW, también hubo una pequeñita escena Takari!**

**Y AH! Lo sé, lo sé, hubo más Michi que Mimato otra vez D:! No se si se han dado cuenta, pero últimamente se han estado rotando (?) ~ El capi seis fue Michi (con Mimato oculto), el siete fue Mimato, en el ocho fue Mimato de nuevo, y este es el nueve, tocaba Michi! Hahaha, no, juro que no lo hago apropósito XD! Pero es que necesito acercar mucho a Mimi y a Taichi para un suceso que tengo planeado (y se aproxima). Ya verán que luego todo girará en torno al Mimato! I promise! De todos modos me agrada mucho escribir las escenas de Mimi y Tai :D! Adoro a ese castaño ~ !Pero ya verán, ya verán!**

**Y espero hayan entendido un poco el sentir de Mimi casi al final, cuando le dijo a Taichi que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Por las cosas que ella ha vivido, siente que como Tai ya la ha salvado en varias ocasiones, ahora le debe mucho. Tal y como le debe a Arukawa el dinero de su papá. Obviamente las cosas no son así, pero ella lo ve de ese modo.**

**Y sobre Yamato aportó su granito de arena a este capítulo :D! Dejé ver un poco sus sentimientos ~ Además de que sintió indicios de celos cuando vio a Mimi y a Taichi abrazados. Oh, y él fue el único que se movió para buscar al culpable! Lo malo es que no lo encontró, ya que Sora se movió rápido, está empeñada en no ser descubierta ~**

**Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. No me voy sin antes agradecerles a todos su apoyo y sus lindos reviews que me alegran el día! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Siempre apreciaré que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme, enserio! Los quiero mucho :'D! También a ti, lector invisible, espero un día puedas escribirme, me gustaría saber tu opinión :D!**

**Lalala, y creo que me excedí con mi nota de nuevo XD! Les digo, cada vez son más largas! Hahaha, lo siento! No puedo evitarlo ~ **  
><strong>Por ahora me despido, les mando un abrazo! <strong>**No se olviden de dejar RR :D! Así tal vez me anime y alcance a publicar este viernes! (haha, sonó a soborno xD) Pero no, enserio trataré de publicar el viernes ~ Es sólo que me atrasé un poquito.**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	10. Nuestro concierto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Nuestro concierto

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad y el sol de la mañana brillaba con todo su esplendor haciendo que el frío fuera menos notorio entre la gente. En la Academia YG se respiraba un aire de expectación, ya que todos estaban esperando a que la profesora Ari Suou diera el aviso oficial sobre el concierto del mes. Tanto los alumnos regulares como los de la clase especial ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos salones aguardando el momento en que se dieran a conocer detalles de este.<p>

– ¡_Showcase_! – exclamó Joe Kido anotando la palabra en el pizarrón. – Así se llamará el concierto de este mes. ¿No están emocionados, chicos? –

– ¡Sí, no puedo esperar más! – dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Sabe si cantaremos en grupo o duetos? –

– Eso lo decidirá el profesor encargado de ensayarlos. – replicó el mayor.

– Hmm, me pregunto si esta vez nos permitirán usar los salones de prácticas. – dijo Taichi.

– No creo que se nieguen, todos queremos que el concierto sea un éxito. –

– ¡Eso espero! – exclamó la menor. – Yo también quiero que todo salga perfecto… –

Y así era, Hikari en verdad deseaba de corazón que todo saliera bien para que sus padres pudieran sentirse orgullosos. Además de que así su padre entendería que ella no lo había desobedecido en vano, y que todo estaba dando frutos. Esta oportunidad era muy importante para ella.

– Ya verán que sí, y para eso hay que comenzar a prepararnos. – dijo Joe. – Todos ustedes saben que se les darán boletos para que inviten a sus padres. Necesito que me digan de una vez cuantos necesitan para tomar registro. –

– ¡A nosotros denos dos! – dijo Hikari levantando su mano y tomando la de Taichi para que también la levantara. – Mi mamá ya confirmó. –

– Kari, no creo que papá pueda a venir, ya sabes que ha estado ocupado con lo de… –

– ¡No! – lo interrumpió la menor. – Él vendrá, tiene que. –

– Bien, dos boletos para ustedes. – dijo el profesor anotando en su libreta. – ¿Mimi? – exclamó mirando a la castaña.

– Ninguno. – dijo la chica. – Sí hay alguien, pero no puede venir, así que ya será para otra ocasión. –

Joe bajó un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su pregunta había sido imprudente, él sabía perfectamente que el padre de Mimi se había ido del país y que la chica difícilmente tenía noticias sobre él.

– Eh, bueno. – dijo después de aclararse la garganta. – ¿Y tú, Yamato? –

– Tampoco necesito boletos. Mis padres no están en la ciudad. – respondió secamente.

– ¿Enserio? – exclamó el peliazul. – Pero escuché que Hiroaki Ishida visitará el país pronto, tal vez coincida con las fechas del concierto. –

– No importa, no quiero ningún boleto. – bufó el rubio algo molesto.

Mimi lo miró disimuladamente, de cierta forma le dolía que el rubio no tuviera buena relación con su padre.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de toda el aula hasta que el sonido del altavoz lo rompió, era la profesora Ari Suou, quien por fin daría el anuncio oficial sobre el concierto.

– _Buenos días, les habla la profesora Suou, trayéndoles el informe sobre el primer concierto de este semestre. – dijo con motivación. – Esta vez se llevará a cabo en el auditorio central de Tokyo, y tendrá el nombre de "Showcase"_. –

Tanto los alumnos de la clase especial como el resto de la academia estaban completamente atentos a lo que la mujer decía.

– _Recuerden que estos conciertos son una oportunidad única, pues acuden personas importantes del medio, así como reporteros y presidentes de varias compañías que podrían firmar con ustedes para lanzarlos al mundo del espectáculo_. –

Pequeñas sonrisas comenzaron a formarse en los rostros de los estudiantes, en verdad era la oportunidad de sus vidas.

– _Lamentablemente, este escenario no es para todos. Recuerden que sólo son seleccionados treinta estudiantes, cinco de cada generación._ – dijo la profesora con algo de pena reflejada en su voz. –_ Todos ya conocen la dinámica de elección, pero les informo que este semestre las cosas han cambiado y los alumnos que participarán serán elegidos de una manera mucho más justa._ –

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Joe al escuchar la noticia.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – intervino Hikari. – ¿No se supone que las cinco puntuaciones más altas de la prueba de canto ganan el derecho automático de participar? –

– Así es, pero… –

– Pff, ¿no se dan cuenta? – interrumpió Mimi. – Seguramente se inventaron algo para que nosotros participemos en el concierto. –

– _Nuestro querido director se dio cuenta de que el resultado de la prueba de canto era insuficiente._ – continuó Ari Suou. – _Así que ese resultado se sumará con su promedio final del semestre pasado. Para los alumnos de primer ingreso será distinto, su puntuación de la prueba de canto será sumada con el resultado que obtuvieron en su audición_. –

– ¿Resultados de audición? – exclamó Taichi.

– Nosotros fuimos seleccionados especialmente, no tenemos resultado alguno en la audición. – dijo Yamato.

– ¿Por qué de pronto se agregó ese resultado a la dinámica de elección? – intervino una afligida Hikari.

– Como dije, trucos sucios. – bufó Mimi. – Es su excusa para que la clase especial no pueda participar en el concierto. –

– ¡Ah! No puede ser… – exclamó Hikari tumbándose en su pupitre.

– _Y ya que saben el modo de elección, cada hora anunciaré por el altavoz a los cinco participantes de su respectiva generación. Comenzando ahora mismo por los de primer ingreso._ –

Joe Kido apretó los puños de coraje e impotencia. ¡No era justo que les quitaran esa oportunidad a sus alumnos!

Mientras, en la clase de la profesora Fujioka, todos seguían expectantes por los nombres de los seleccionados, que estaban a punto de anunciar.

– _Takeru Takaishi._ – exclamó Ari Suou.

El rubio asintió a la vez que sonreía, de alguna manera el estaba seguro de que sería elegido.

– _Catalina Fiore_. –

Una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro de la francesa mientras con su dedo índice meneaba un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

– _Ken Ichijouji_. –

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, realmente estaba sorprendido.

– _Miyako Inoue._ –

– ¿Qué? – exclamó en voz alta. – ¡YO! ¡Qué emoción! –

– _Y por último._ – dijo la profesora. – _Sora Takenouchi_. –

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de la pelirroja a la vez que juntaba las manos sobre su pecho. ¡La habían elegido! ¡Ella participaría en el concierto y Mimi Tachikawa no!

– _Felicidades chicos. Y_ e_so es todo por ahora, el anuncio de los alumnos seleccionados de segundo semestre se hará a las diez de la mañana, estén al pendiente._ –

::

El día había seguido transcurriendo a la normalidad y Sora no podía estar más feliz, pues la noticia de que participaría en el_ Showcase_ minimizaba todo lo malo que le había pasado en los últimos días.

La clase de baile iba a comenzar y la pelirroja se dirigía a los sanitarios para cambiarse a su ropa de práctica, había pensado en ir hasta su dormitorio, pero ya iba tarde y debía darse prisa. Llegó al lugar y sin demora se metió a uno de los cubículos para comenzar a cambiarse sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de este por completo.

Una engreída francesa entró al lugar y observó cuando la pelirroja se metió al cubículo. Rápidamente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La rubia simplemente tomó su celular y fingió que hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? – exclamó Catalina en voz alta. – No lo sé, Sora es mi amiga, no creo que ella haya sido quien empujó a Mimi por las escaleras. –

La pelirroja escuchó a la chica e inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención.

– No te creo. ¿Por qué haría algo tan horrible? – siguió con su juego. – Sí, yo sé que no se lleva bien con Mimi, pero… –

Sora apretó el saco de su uniforme con fuerza. ¿Acaso estaban sospechando de ella?

– Tienes razón, tal vez lo hizo del coraje porqué Mimi le ganó en la prueba de canto, pudo haberse sentido insegura. – exclamó girando los ojos. – Jaja, pues esperemos entonces que nadie la descubra. –

En eso, una de las puertas de los sanitarios se abrió con fuerza, sobresaltando tanto a Catalina como a Sora.

– ¿Mimi? – exclamó la francesa guardando su teléfono. – No sabía que estabas aquí. –

– ¿No te cansas de ser así? – dijo Mimi observándola con desdén. – Siempre quieres causar problemas. Si tenías ganas de chismear, debiste asegurarte de que no hubiera nadie presente. –

– Yo solamente estaba hablando por teléfono, no se a que te… –

– Puede que a Sora no le haya gustado perder en la prueba de canto. – exclamó la castaña interrumpiéndola. – Pero yo la conozco, ella no haría algo tan horrible. –

De pronto Mimi desvió la mirada de la rubia para posarla en el cubículo donde se había metido Sora, se había dado cuenta de que era ella porque vio su pelirrojo cabello asomándose por el espacio que dejaba ver la puerta levemente abierta de este.

– Yo estoy segura de que ella no sería capaz... – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cubículo. – Porque la persona que lo hizo… –

Mimi afiló la mirada una vez se detuvo frente a la puerta y con fuerza la abrió por completo para dejar ver a una nerviosa Sora Takenouchi que se cubría la mitad del rostro con el saco de su uniforme, como si tratara de esconderse.

– ...No es nada más que un monstruo. – completó observando a la pelirroja fijamente a los ojos.

Sora abrió un poco la boca de la impresión y con mucha dificultad logró mantenerle la mirada. Mimi la observó por unos segundos y después se dio vuelta y salió del baño como si no hubiera sucedido nada, tenía que reunirse con el profesor y sus compañeros en casa de Taichi, que ahora era también el salón de prácticas oficial de la clase especial.

– ¡Oh por dios, Sora! ¿Estabas aquí? – dijo Catalina fingiendo sorpresa. – Debes saber que yo no pienso que hayas sido tú a pesar de los rumores. –

La pelirroja la miró algo molesta, pero no dijo nada.

– Este... bueno, te veré en el salón de prácticas. – dijo saliendo a paso rápido del lugar.

Sora salió del cubículo algo aturdida. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir? No entendía si Mimi le había dado una indirecta o si realmente no la creía capaz de haberla empujado. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que la había llamado monstruo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Rápidamente se acercó a los lavabos y abrió la llave para tomar con ambas manos algo de agua y rociársela en la cara. Se talló los ojos por unos instantes y levantó el rostro para mirarse en el espejo. De nuevo parecía un desastre, tenía unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor. ¿Desde cuándo su mirada había comenzado a reflejar esos sentimientos tan fuertes? No lo sabía, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que la palabra que usó Mimi para dirigirse a ella no parecía desencajar por completo.

– Monstruo… – dijo casi en un susurro.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y afiló sus ojos para observar fijamente a su reflejo.

– Tú fuiste quién me convirtió en un monstruo, Mimi. –

::

Los cuatro alumnos especiales y el profesor Joe Kido se encontraban ahora en su salón de prácticas. Ese día se suponía que hablarían sobre los preparativos para el concierto del mes, pero dadas las repentinas circunstancias, ahora todos estaban con los ánimos en los suelos, especialmente Hikari, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que recibieron las malas noticias.

La menor yacía sentada en el largo sillón junto con su hermano mientras que Mimi se encontraba recargada en la pared al lado de Yamato. El profesor estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro.

– Ánimo, Kari. – dijo Tai pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica. – No es el fin del mundo. –

La chica asintió débilmente sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Oye, contéstame, vas a hacer que en verdad me preocupe. – exclamó el castaño mirándola fijamente.

– No la presiones, Taichi. – intervino Joe. – Todos estamos afectados por lo del concierto, sé que en parte es mi culpa y… –

– No es su culpa, profesor. – interrumpió Hikari. – En la academia piensan que no somos capaces de subir a un escenario… no lo sé, tal vez tengan razón. –

– Hey, no seas tonta. – bufó Mimi. – Ese director sólo quiere que nos rindamos y salgamos huyendo de YG, pero no hay que darle el gusto. –

– Yo… ya no sé si en verdad quiero seguir intentando. – susurró la menor.

– ¡Kari, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! – exclamó Taichi. – Ya verás que habrán otras oportunidades. –

– ¿Pero hasta cuando, Tai? – replicó la pequeña poniéndose de pie. – Todo es muy injusto. ¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a mamá? Ella estaba muy ilusionada por mí… no puedo simplemente decirle que me confundí y que no fui seleccionada. –

– No fue una confusión, fue un truco sucio por parte del director. – dijo el castaño.

– ¡Pero tampoco le voy a decir eso! Si ella o papá se enteran que ni siquiera somos alumnos regulares, son capaces de sacarnos de YG. ¿Acaso quieres eso? – dijo exaltada. – Yo… yo en verdad quería demostrarle a papá de lo que soy capaz, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. – una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Orgulloso.

Esa palabra llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Taichi. Ahora entendía un poco más a su hermana, él mismo también deseaba con mucho fervor que su padre se pudiera sentir orgulloso de él.

– Chicos, cálmense. – intervino Joe. – Se que sus papás se van a desilusionar un poco, pero ustedes deben mantener el espíritu. –

El silenció se apoderó de la habitación por unos instantes hasta que la menor decidió hablar.

– Profesor, ¿puedo retirarme temprano hoy? – preguntó Hikari. – No me siento muy bien… –

– Por supuesto. – replicó el peliazul. – Espero mañana volver a verte llena de ánimo, como siempre. –

La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió para después darse la vuelta y salir a paso lento del lugar, de verdad se veía mucho más afectada que ellos.

– Rayos. – bufó Taichi molesto. – No puedo soportar ver a Kari tan triste, estúpido concierto. –

– No tiene sentido lamentarnos o maldecir. – dijo Yamato. – Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. –

– Ja, si por mí fuera, organizaba yo mismo un concierto para nosotros. – replicó el castaño.

– No seas ridículo, Taichi. Eso es imposible. – exclamó Mimi girando los ojos.

El profesor meditó las palabras del castaño por unos segundos y de pronto sintió como si una luz apareciera en el camino.

– Esperen, podría funcionar... – intervino Joe. – ¡Un concierto falso! –

– ¿Eh? – exclamaron Mimi y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Podemos hacer nuestro propio _Showcase_! – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa. – Así Hikari no tendría que decirle a sus padres que no fue seleccionada. –

– Este… profesor, yo lo decía de broma. – dijo Taichi.

– ¡No puede ser tan difícil! – exclamó el peliazul – Sólo necesitamos organizarlo cuidando todos los detalles. –

– Pero implicaría mucho esfuerzo poder engañar a mis padres. Creo que ellos se darían cuenta de que no es el _Showcase_ real. – dijo el castaño.

– Exacto, yo no creo que funcione. – dijo Mimi.

– Véanlo de esta forma, hay que permitirle a Hikari ser Cenicienta por un día. – dijo Joe manteniendo su sonrisa.

– ¿Cenicienta? – preguntó Yamato. – ¿La de la manzana envenenada? –

– Esa es Blanca Nieves. – replicó Mimi corrigiéndolo. – Cenicienta es la del hada madrina y la zapatilla de cristal. –

– De todos modos me parece una idea absurda. – dijo el rubio.

Taichi se levantó del sillón y dio un paso al frente.

– Quiero que mi hermana cumpla sus sueños y haré lo que sea necesario. – dijo el castaño. – Cuente conmigo, profesor. –

Mimi lo observó por unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada al profesor.

– Y entonces... ¿cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? – preguntó la chica.

Yamato inmediatamente miró incrédulo a Mimi. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? La idea era completamente descabellada.

– Mimi… – susurró Taichi en voz baja.

Estaba muy sorprendido de que Mimi de pronto hubiera accedido a ayudar. Todo el tiempo la idea le había parecido absurda y justo en el momento que él dijo que sí, la castaña cambió de opinión. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso la chica lo estaba haciendo por él? Una enorme alegría comenzó a invadirlo por dentro, hasta que de pronto recordó lo sucedido la otra noche...

– Todo tiene que salir perfecto, así tus padres no sospecharán que el concierto es falso. – dijo la chica. – Debemos conseguir un auditorio y mucha gente que nos vaya a ver. –

– ¿Enserio estás de acuerdo, Mimi? – preguntó Joe aún sin creerlo.

– Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo? –

– No, pero estoy sorprendido. – replicó. – Se nota que aprecias mucho a Hikari y a Taichi. –

La castaña desvió la mirada.

– N-no, es que… –

– No es eso. – intervino Tai. – Es sólo que ella siente que tiene una deuda que pagar. – dijo fríamente.

Le molestaba mucho darse cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones ocultas de Mimi.

la chica lo miró y bajó un poco la cabeza. Sí, la verdad es que todo eso del concierto falso le parecía una buena manera de saldar cuentas con Taichi, pero no entendía por qué se había sentido tan mal cuando el castaño lo dijo de esa manera tan seca e incluso fría, con un deje de enojo en su tono de voz.

– Pues razones hay muchas, lo importante es que la mayoría está de acuerdo. – dijo Joe. – ¡Hay que poner las manos a la obra! –

– Hey… – exclamó Yamato. – Cuenten conmigo también, ayudaré en lo que pueda. –

Mimi levantó la mirada ante las palabras del rubio y lo observó con detenimiento. Él era quien menos estaba convencido de la idea, pero ahora había accedido. ¿Por qué razón había cambiado de parecer tan repentinamente? ¿Habría sido por apoyarla a ella? No supo porqué, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Bien, mañana mismo comenzaremos con los preparativos, debemos hablar sobre escenografía, conseguir un auditorio, público, personas que se hagan pasar por reporteros y ah... – el profesor se detuvo cuando notó las miradas abrumadas de sus alumnos. – No se preocupen, sé que suena complicado, pero lo lograremos. Por ahora, volvamos a la academia. –

– Yo me quedaré aquí. – dijo Taichi secamente. – Los veo al rato en el dormitorio. –

– Está bien, pero asegúrate de regresar antes de que oscurezca. – replicó el peliazul mientras salía del lugar. – Vamos, chicos. –

La castaña le dedicó una última mirada a Taichi antes de salir, quien la esquivó reflejando notoria molestia en sus ojos. ¿En verdad estaba tan enojado? Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y después caminó detrás de Yamato y el profesor. Llevaban ya varias cuadras y, justo antes de doblar en una esquina, la chica se detuvo, llamando la atención de ambos.

– Tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la academia, ustedes adelántense. –

– ¿Tú también, Mimi? – dijo Joe. – No es bueno que andes sola. –

– Yo puedo acompañarte. – intervino el rubio.

– No. – respondió la chica cortantemente. – Es un asunto personal, así que debo ir sola. Con su permiso. –

Dicho esto, la castaña se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso rápido para perderse de la vista de ambos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Mimi estuvo dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo hasta que al fin se aseguro de que nadie la estuviera observando y regresó a la casa de Taichi. No estaba segura de qué era lo que hacía allí, pero algo en su interior la inquietaba y ella sabía que tenía que ver con lo frías que habían sonado las palabras del chico.

_"No es eso. Es sólo que ella siente que tiene una deuda que pagar."_

¿Acaso ella había sonado igual de fría en el momento en que se lo dijo? Esa no había sido su intención, lo que menos habría querido era hacerlo sentir mal. Y aunque era verdad que estaba endeudada con él y se lo había dicho, nunca pensó que eso fuera a molestarlo. Ella solamente quería sentirse libre de cualquier peso y Taichi ya la había ayudado bastante.

Suspiró pesadamente y entró al lugar. En un principio no divisó al castaño, pero al adentrarse un poco más notó que este se encontraba en el suelo, recargando la cabeza en el sillón con sus ojos cerrados. Mimi caminó sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a donde el chico estaba y delicadamente se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

– Oye… –

Taichi abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de Mimi y levantó la cabeza para observarla, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Estaba de muy mal humor y no tenía ganas de hablar.

– ¿No te habías ido ya? – preguntó el chico.

La castaña lo miró algo desconcertada. Eso había sonado grosero y Taichi nunca le hablaba de esa manera. El chico rápidamente se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras y suavizó la mirada un poco.

– Lo siento, sonó peor de lo que pensé. – se disculpó. – Pero en verdad pensé que ya te habías ido. –

– Me había ido. – afirmó Mimi. – Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. –

– Sí, ya me di cuenta. – dijo el castaño. – ¿Se te olvidó algo entonces? –

– No. –

– Oh… – replicó para de nuevo recargar su cabeza en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– Escucha, Taichi… – comenzó a hablar dudosa. – Sobre lo de ayer… –

El chico permaneció en silencio.

– Todo lo que dije, no lo hice para hacerte sentir mal. – dijo casi en un susurro. – Es sólo que yo… así me siento en verdad. Últimamente la vida me ha enseñado que todos los favores se cobran, que nada es gratis… –

Taichi se incorporó de nuevo, mirando a la chica de reojo.

– Tú has hecho mucho por mí y siento que soy una carga, una molestia. – continuó a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. – Y aunque es verdad que todo esto del concierto me pareció una buena forma de pagarte una de las miles de cosas que has hecho por mí… – hizo una pausa. – También es verdad que te aprecio, eres… una persona especial para mí, y me da gusto poder ayudarte, también a Hikari. –

El castaño estaba realmente sorprendido de todo lo que escuchaba. Él sabía que para la chica era muy difícil expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¡pero ahora hasta le había dicho que lo quería! Bueno, no exactamente, pero casi.

Definitivamente Mimi era el único ser sobre el planeta que le podía quitar el mal humor en cuestión de minutos. Aunque de todos modos no podría haber permanecido molesto con ella por mucho tiempo, ya que el simple hecho de verla lo hacía querer sonreír.

– Y bueno... eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Creo que ya debería irme… – dijo Mimi.

Pero justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, Taichi la tomó de la mano, indicándole con ese gesto que se quedara donde estaba, cosa que la chica hizo, sin retirar su mano de la del castaño. Ahora ambos se miraban mutuamente y el castaño le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– Ya se me ocurrió cómo puedes pagarme tu deuda. –

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Entonces ya no estaba molesto?

– ¿Ah sí? – replicó intrigada. – ¿Cómo? –

– En nuestro _Showcase... – _dijo apretando suavemente el agarre en la mano de la chica. – Prométeme que vamos a cantar juntos sobre el escenario, sólo tú y yo... –

Mimi se quedó estática por unos segundos analizando lo que Taichi le acababa de pedir y no supo cuando fue que en sus labios se formó una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

– Claro. – respondió al fin. – Definitivamente cantaremos juntos sobre el escenario. –

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se hizo aún más grande al escuchar la respuesta de Mimi.

– Y después de eso, nada de de deudas. ¿Entendido? – añadió colocando su dedo índice en la frente de la chica.

Mimi rió divertida, definitivamente Taichi Yagami no cambiaría.

– Entendido. – replicó.

El castaño al fin dejó ir la mano de la chica y desvió la mirada para ocultar un poco toda la felicidad que sentía. Ahora más que nunca esperaba ese _Showcase_ falso con ansias. Todo debía salir perfecto.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y muy temprano en la mañana se encontraba Hikari Yagami sentada en la cafetería terminando de llenar una especie de documento. Cuando al fin acabó, tomó fuerte el papel con sus dos manos y la observó fijamente. Estaba decidida, lo iría a entregar a la dirección de la academia en ese preciso momento. Se levantó de la mesa y sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Justo cuando la iba a abrir, un atento rubio se le adelantó y la abrió por ella, sosteniéndola para que pasara. Era Takeru Takaishi, quien miraba a Hikari con una sonrisa.

– Hi. – saludó el rubio y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasara primero.

– T-Thank you. – respondió la chica casi en un susurro.

Cruzó la puerta a paso lento mientras Takeru la seguía sosteniendo. Toda la mañana había estado completamente decidida a entregar esa hoja a la dirección, pero con sólo verlo su seguridad comenzó a flaquear. La menor se detuvo y dejó caer sus manos pesadamente, dejando a la vista del rubio el papel que llevaba. El chico, al leer el titular de aquel documento, frunció el ceño.

– T-Takeru. – habló la chica volteando para darle la cara. – Esto… ¿sólo lo haces por cortesía? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó mirándola confundido.

– Abrir la puerta para mí. – replicó. – ¿Es sólo por cortesía? –

– Oh, pues sí. – dijo con sinceridad.

– Ah… ¿enserio? – susurró bajando la cabeza.

Tal vez solamente se había estado haciendo falsas ilusiones y Mimi tenía razón.

– Bueno, gracias. – exclamó fingiendo una sonrisa. – Nos vemos después. –

Dicho esto, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió casi volando del lugar dejando a un pensativo Takeru detrás.

Cuando al fin llegó a la dirección, observó el papel en sus manos una vez más y dio un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí divisó a la profesora Ari Suou en su escritorio, perfecto, era la persona que buscaba, ya que esta se encargaba de la mayoría de los asuntos escolares.

– Disculpe… – exclamó cuando llegó a su escritorio.

– Ah, hola. – dijo la mayor dejando de teclear en su computadora. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

– Vine a traerle esto. – replicó entregándole la hoja que llevaba en sus manos.

La mayor la tomó y cuando identificó el tipo de documento que era, abrió sus ojos alarmada.

– ¿Una solicitud de abandono? – exclamó mirándola a los ojos. – Yagami, ¿piensas darte de baja de la academia? –

– ¿Qué? ¿Abandonar la academia? –

Era el profesor Koushiro Izumi, quien acababa de entrar a la dirección y escuchó las palabras de la mayor.

– Eh, sí. – respondió Hikari algo insegura. – Dudo que mi ausencia les afecte, los de la clase especial no podemos participar en el concierto ni en muchas otras actividades. Además, no creo poder bajar de peso… –

– Pero Yagami… – susurró la profesora.

– Yo... eh, muchas gracias por su atención. – dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Iré a vaciar mi casillero. –

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la dirección.

– Yagami… – dijo la profesora levantándose de su escritorio.

– ¡Hey, Hikari! – exclamó Izzy sabiendo que la chica ya no lo escuchaba.

El pelirrojo dio un pesado suspiro y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la profesora Suou, quien se exaltó un poco al notarlo.

– ¿Por qué me está mirando así, profesor? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – respondió algo molesto. – ¡Es su culpa! –

::

Takeru Takaishi se encontraba ahora en el pasillo de los casilleros dirigiéndose al suyo, cuando llegó a este, tomó de la puerta su acostumbrada paleta de chocolate y la miró por unos segundos antes de abrirla. Justo cuando lo hizo, levantó la vista y divisó a una triste Hikari sacando las cosas de su casillero y metiéndolas a su mochila.

El rubio se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y después se acercó a la chica.

– Oye Hikari. – exclamó. – ¿Piensas dejar la academia? –

La castaña lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió cabizbaja.

– Sí. – replicó para después continuar sacando sus pertenencias.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico con interés.

– Es que siento que no encajo aquí. – dijo aún sin mirarlo.

– Oh… – exclamó. – Es una lástima. –

– ¿Eh? – la chica dejó de hacer lo que hacía. – ¿Por qué lo dices? –

– Pues no lo sé. – respondió desviando la mirada. – Me habría gustado cantar contigo sobre el mismo escenario algún día. –

Hikari ahora volteo a verlo y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

– ¿C-conmigo? – preguntó apuntándose con su dedo índice. – ¿Por qué conmigo? –

El rubio sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

– Porqué desde el día de la audición, cuando venías disfrazada de dinosaurio y te escuché cantar por primera vez… – hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. – Quedé fascinado con tu voz. –

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Takeru había dicho que su voz le encantaba? ¡Debía ser un sueño! La chica ahora se quedó estática y abrió su boca queriendo decir algo, pero no salió nada. De pronto dejó caer su mochila al suelo y salió corriendo del lugar sin darle explicación alguna al rubio, quién sonrió ampliamente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, sin duda Hikari Yagami una chica muy era peculiar.

En esos momentos, en la dirección de la academia aún se encontraban Izzy y Ari Suou discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pues el pelirrojo sabía a la perfección que ella había sido quien mandó a Hikari a la clase especial por su sobrepeso.

– ¡Usted fue quien rompió los sueños de esa niña tan inocente y vulnerable! – exclamó arrinconando a la mujer.

– P-pero es que… –

La profesora realmente no tenía excusa.

– ¡Rompió sus alas! – continuó Koushiro haciendo un ademán con las manos. – Hikari tiene mucho potencial y ahora no podrá demostrarle al mundo de lo que es capaz. –

Y prácticamente de la nada, Hikari apareció en la dirección corriendo, siendo notada de inmediato por Ari Suou, pero Izzy se encontraba tan concentrado regañando a la mujer que no se había percatado de la presencia de la alumna.

– ¡Usted es la causante de que ella tal vez no pueda volar nunca! – bufó el pelirrojo sin intenciones de parar con su regaño. – ¡Pero ya verá, ahora tendrá que vivir con la culpa por el resto de su vida! –

La menor llegó al escritorio de la profesora y tomó entre sus manos la solicitud de abandono que acababa de entregar hace unos momentos y sin pensarlo, la rompió en mil pedazos, cosa que dejó extrañada a la mayor, quien aún la observaba.

– Disculpa, ¿qué estás haciendo? – exclamó la mujer ignorando a Izzy por completo.

El pelirrojo inmediatamente giró su cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba Ari Suou, clara fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la pequeña castaña frente a ellos.

– ¡Profesora Suou! – dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Yo nunca estuve aquí! – exclamó moviendo sus manos alborotadamente. – ¡Tampoco le traje una solicitud de abandono! ¡Olvide que esto sucedió! –

– P-pero… –

– ¡De ahora en adelante daré lo mejor de mí! – alzó las manos lo más alto que pudo tratando de contener toda la emoción que sentía. – ¡Lo prometo, llegaré a la cima! – una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca a la vez que juntaba las manos en su pecho. – ¡Ya lo verá, sólo espere! –

Hizo una pequeña reverencia para después salir corriendo torpemente por donde llegó, dejando a sus mayores más confundidos que nunca.

La profesora Suou miró a Izzy por unos segundos y luego carraspeó su garganta.

– Disculpe profesor… – exclamó con cinismo. – ¿Qué era lo que me decía hace unos momentos? –

– ¿Eh? – el pelirrojo le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa. – ¿Q-que cosa? –

– ¿No se supone que yo había roto sus alas y que ella nunca volvería a volar? – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo a la vez que lo arrinconaba.

– Pues… es que yo… – balbuceó sin saber que decir.

– Ya. – lo interrumpió. – Vuelva a sus labores. –

Koushiro asintió y se retiró de la dirección a paso rápido algo apenado. Ari Suou sonrió ampliamente mientras giraba los ojos, de alguna manera le alegraba que las cosas hubieran terminado así. Volvió a su escritorio para sentarse, no sin antes tomar los restos de la solicitud de abandono de Hikari y botarlos en el cesto de basura.

::

La tarde había llegado y el cielo se había teñido de un rojo claro. Joe Kido y Koushiro Izumi se encontraban ahora en la casa de Taichi. El segundo había sido citado por el peliazul, ya que este tenía algo importante que hablar con él, según le había dicho cuando lo contactó por celular.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamó el pelirrojo. – ¿Un _Showcase_ falso? –

El peliazul simplemente asintió.

– Estás loco. Además, el director te despediría si se entera. –

– No se va a enterar, ya pensé en el día perfecto para que no nos atrape. – replicó.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es ese mágico día perfecto? – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

– Un día en el que la escuela estará completamente vacía. – dijo sonriente. – ¡Exactamente el día del _Showcase_ real! –

– ¿EH? – exclamó sorprendido aún sin entender por completo.

– Ese día todos los profesores, incluyendo al señor Yano, estarán en el auditorio donde se llevará a cabo el concierto. Por lo tanto, la academia estará desierta. – explicó en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara. – Ahí mismo podemos montar nuestro propio _Showcase_, es una buena idea, ¿no te parece? –

– De hecho, no suena tan mal… – admitió a la vez que asentía.

– ¿Verdad? – dijo emocionado. – Te necesito aquí todas las tardes para que ayudes a los muchachos y les enseñes una coreografía. –

– ¡Claro, aquí estaré! – replicó sonriendo, pero en cuestión de segundos su semblante cambió y frunció el ceño. – ¡HEY! Un momento. ¡Yo te advertí que sólo los ayudaría para la prueba de canto! –

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó Joe haciéndose el desentendido. – Yo no me acuerdo, y creo que los chicos tampoco. –

– ¡Pues yo sí lo recuerdo! – exclamó fingiendo enojo. – Sobre aviso no hay engaño, yo ya no voy a… –

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un alborotado Taichi Yagami se había lanzado a abrazarlo efusivamente.

– ¡Profesor Izumi! – exclamó el castaño, quien acababa de llegar. – ¡Sabía que podíamos contar con usted! –

– P-ero, yo no… – dijo a la vez que se soltaba del abrazo.

– Trajimos unas cuantas partituras. – exclamó Yamato, quien venía entrando seguido de Mimi. – Por favor ayúdenos a elegir las mejores para el concierto. –

– Chicos, escuchen. – dijo Izzy. – Yo no les prometí que los ayudaría y… –

– ¿Ya tiene ideas para la coreografía? – lo interrumpió Taichi. – Bailar es mi fuerte, creo que lo haré bien. –

– ¡Ya les dije que no puedo ayudarlos! – exclamó un poco harto de que no lo dejaran hablar.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del pelirrojo hasta que llegó Hikari campante y los saludó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola a todos! –

– ¡Hikari! – exclamó Taichi. – Es bueno verte feliz, ¿pasó algo bueno? –

La menor sonrió a la vez que recordaba las palabras de Takeru y asintió.

– ¡Simplemente decidí que voy a dar lo mejor de mí! – replicó. – Y aunque me hubiera gustado participar en el _Showcase_, será para la próxima… –

– Justo de eso queríamos hablarte. – intervino Joe. – Ayer que te fuiste se nos ocurrió una idea que podría sonar algo absurda, pero lo planearemos muy bien para que tus papás no sospechen nada. –

– ¿Eh? – replicó confundida. – ¿De qué habla? –

– Un _Showcase_ falso. – dijo Taichi. – El día del verdadero, nosotros usaremos el auditorio de la academia para hacer creer a nuestros padres que fuiste seleccionada. Todos cantaremos y bailaremos, además el profesor dijo que conseguiría público y algunas personas que se harán pasar por reporteros. –

Hikari abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿L-lo dicen enserio? –

– Sí, es enserio. – respondió el peliazul. – Y como dije, puede sonar complicado e incluso absurdo, pero yo creo que… –

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó interrumpiéndolo. – ¡Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto por mí! ¡Son los mejores! –

La menor se lanzó a abrazar al profesor, quien ahora se encontraba ligeramente apenado.

– Lo malo es que no tenemos quien nos ayude a practicar. – dijo Mimi a la vez que se sentaba en el sillón.

– Yo los ayudaré. – respondió Izzy inmediatamente. – Pero solamente porque parece muy importante para ustedes. – aclaró.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos. Joe simplemente sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, sabía que Izzy terminaría accediendo. Ahora solamente necesitaba conseguir público y principalmente el auditorio de la academia, debía rentarlo para ese día. El problema era que él no podía hacerlo, ya que el director iba a sospechar, así que ocupaba buscar a algún empresario importante para que fungiera como presidente de una compañía de planeación de eventos y rentara el auditorio por una noche.

De pronto una persona se le vino a la cabeza. Sabía que ese hombre tenía dinero, pero no estaba seguro de su disposición para ayudar a los chicos. Podría parecer descabellada la sola idea de pedírselo, pero en fin, todo el asunto del _Showcase_ falso ya era algo descabellado, así que lo intentaría.

Aún era temprano, así que dejaría a los muchachos con Izzy para citar a ese señor en algún lugar y así pedir su ayuda cuanto antes.

::

– Déjeme ver si entendí. – exclamó el hombre recargándose en el respaldo de un sillón. – ¿Me citó en su casa porque quiere usar mi nombre para rentar el auditorio de la Academia YG? –

– Sí, sólo permítanos usar su nombre y su presencia. – replicó Joe Kido.

– Hmm... – exclamó el mayor. – Creo que sería muy interesante ver a esos cuatro chicos montar su propio concierto, a pesar de que será falso. –

– Sí, y los muchachos están muy animados, ya no puedo hacerme para atrás. –

– Solamente le diré que su idea me parece muy absurda. – respondió situando una mano en su barbilla. – ¡Pero me encanta! ¿Entonces lo que debo hacer es el papel del director de una empresa de organización de eventos? –

– Exacto, necesitamos que para los padres de Taichi y Hikari, usted sea el director de una disquera. Pero para el director, usted será el presidente de una compañía de planeación de eventos. –

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

– Me gusta mucho como suena mi nombre de esa forma. – respondió. – ¡Presidente Matsui Arukawa! –

– ¿Entonces nos va a ayudar? – preguntó el peliazul.

– Por supuesto. Ya hasta se me están ocurriendo buenas ideas. – dijo Arukawa. – Mis dos hombres podrían fungir como reporteros, yo tengo equipo de cámaras de video. ¡Todo debe salir perfecto! –

Joe simplemente sonrió. La verdad es que nunca pensó que Arukawa aceptaría ayudar a los chicos, pero lo había hecho, y hasta de buena gana. Tal vez ese hombre no era tan malo como todos pensaban.

– ¿Le gustaría un poco de café? – ofreció el peliazul, esta sería una larga velada.

::

Eran las siete de la noche y los alumnos especiales se encontraban en su dormitorio. Era extraño, por lo general los tres siempre se la pasaban en su propio mundo y no solían dirigirse la palabra si no era necesario, pero ahora se encontraban sentados en círculo en el suelo, platicando sobre el concierto que debían organizar.

– Tenemos que lograr que sea un buen espectáculo. – dijo Yamato. – Podemos diseñar un escenario giratorio para que sea vistoso. –

– Ay, por favor. – replicó Mimi con sarcasmo. – Como si el escenario de la escuela fuera tan versátil… –

– Ja, chico ignorante. – exclamó Taichi mirando al rubio.

– ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? – replicó Yamato frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Claro! – dijo emocionado el castaño. – ¡Podemos hacer que vuelen fuegos artificiales sobre el escenario a la vez que sale confeti por todos lados! –

– Eso es imprudente. – replicó Mimi girando los ojos. – ¿No sabes que podríamos causar un accidente? –

– Pff, chico ignorante. – bufó Yamato mirando al castaño.

– Necesitamos que el escenario se vea bien, pero creo que estará difícil… – dijo Mimi.

– Tenemos que lograrlo. – susurro Taichi. – Y aunque no podamos hacer mucho, debemos ayudar en lo que esté a nuestro alcance. –

– Creo que podemos quedarnos con la idea del confeti, incluso nosotros deberíamos hacerlo para que tenga una forma interesante. – exclamó Mimi. – Sólo necesitamos conseguir una máquina que sople aire… –

Taichi comenzó a asentir rápidamente.

– ¿Y dónde podemos conseguir algo así? – preguntó el rubio.

– Ni idea… – respondió la chica.

– Aún no es muy noche. – dijo Taichi. – La hora límite de llegada es hasta las nueve, podríamos salir a buscar alguno que sea barato. –

Los chicos dudaron por unos segundos.

– Pues es mejor que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. – replicó Yamato.

– Pero de todos modos, no tenemos dinero. – dijo Mimi.

– ¡Vamos a casa del profesor! – exclamó el castaño. – Seguramente él puede prestarnos un poco. –

Los tres chicos rápidamente se levantaron del suelo y tomaron sus abrigos para salir a la calle, ya que las noches en la ciudad de Tokyo solían ser muy frías. No pasaron ni diez minutos para que ya estuvieran fuera de la academia dirigiéndose hacia la casa del profesor. Y así, en poco tiempo estuvieron frente al hogar del peliazul. Caminaron hacia la puerta y dudaron un poco antes de tocarla.

– ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – dijo Taichi. – ¡Toquemos la puerta! –

– Hmmm… ya no sé si sea buena idea pedirle dinero al profesor. – exclamó Mimi.

– Pues ya estamos aquí, deberíamos aunque sea entrar, él podría aconsejarnos algo. – dijo Yamato.

– ¡Hey, la puerta está abierta! – dijo el castaño entrando a la casa. – Y la luz de la sala está encendida, seguro allí se encuentra, vamos. –

Mimi y Yamato siguieron al chico por el pasillo de la casa, pero justo antes de llegar a la sala los tres se detuvieron al escuchar una voz familiar que no era la del profesor.

– Si eso es todo, me retiro, mañana mismo iré a la academia para rentar el auditorio. – exclamó el hombre.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. – replicó Joe.

– No es nada, aunque no lo crea, me gusta su iniciativa. –

– ¿Qué esa no es la voz del tal Arukawa? – susurró Taichi en voz baja.

– Sí… – replicó Mimi algo incrédula. ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto ahí?

– Oiga, pero creo haberlo escuchado decir que la renta del auditorio cuesta $650 dólares la noche. – exclamó Matsui Arukawa. – ¿Cómo planea pagarlo? –

– Ah… me da mucha pena pero, ¿podría hacerme un préstamo? – dijo el peliazul. – Le voy a pagar, además, ya tiene mi casa como garantía. –

– Pero esa garantía es exclusivamente por la deuda de Tachikawa. –

Al escuchar eso, Mimi entró rápidamente a la sala, seguida por Yamato y Taichi.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – exclamó la chica.

– ¡Mimi! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – dijo Joe algo nervioso.

– ¿Cuál garantía? – preguntó Mimi alzando la voz. – ¿Exclusiva para mí deuda? ¡Explíqueme! –

– Ah… es que… –

– ¿Qué hacen estos chicos aquí? – intervino Arukawa.

– Señor. – exclamó Mimi dirigiéndose al mayor. – ¿Me puede explicar a qué se refería con eso de la garantía? –

– Oh, pensé que el profesor ya te lo había dicho. – replicó Arukawa. – Pero en fin, para que estés informada, tu profesor saldó temporalmente la deuda de tu padre usando su casa como garantía. –

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par e inmediatamente miró al profesor, quien desvió la mirada avergonzado.

– No… eso es imposible. – dijo Mimi casi en un susurro.

– Es la verdad. ¿Si no cómo te explicas que no me he aparecido por la academia para presionarte? – dijo el mayor.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? – exclamó la castaña dirigiéndose al profesor. – ¿Por qué rayos usó su casa para pagar mi deuda? – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

El profesor simplemente la miraba sin poder responder.

– Oye. – intervino Arukawa. – Cuando una persona hace algo por ti, se supone que debes agradecerle. –

– Mimi. – dijo el peliazul al fin. – Vamos a hablar afuera… –

– ¡No quiero hablar con usted! – exclamó retrocediendo. – ¡Usted es una mala persona! ¡Siempre lo ha sido! –

Dicho esto, la chica se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su cabeza.

– ¡Espera, Mimi! – dijo Joe comenzando a correr tras ella, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Yamato.

– Yo iré. – exclamó el rubio sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, pues salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

– Profesor... – habló Taichi mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo pensé que podíamos usar el auditorio de la academia gratis, no sabía que fuera tan costoso. –

– Hey, chico. – intervino Arukawa rápidamente. – Nada en este mundo es gratis. La renta de ese lugar cuesta $650 dólares la noche, además de que habrán más gastos en vestuario y utilería. –

– Taichi, no te preocupes por eso. – dijo el profesor. – Sólo debes concentrarte en practicar para que tú presentación en el concierto salga bien. –

– ¡Pero profesor, no es justo para usted! – exclamó preocupado. – Esto sólo lo estamos haciendo por Hikari, es mi hermana y daría lo que fuera por ella. Pero siento que es un gasto fuerte innecesario, es su dinero y… – hizo una pausa. – Lo mejor sería no hacer el concierto. –

El mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– No lo hago por Hikari. – replicó.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Taichi confundido.

– Lo hago porque quiero ver... – dijo ampliando su sonrisa. – En verdad ansió poder ver un escenario que les pertenezca a ustedes. –

– Profesor… –

– Así que no pienso darme por vencido, no importa lo que cueste, ustedes se merecen ese escenario. –

– Pero es que… –

– Ya comencé a moverme, así que ustedes deben aprovechar esta oportunidad para brillar. – dijo el peliazul. – Es su turno para estar más cerca de alcanzar sus sueños. –

– Yo… – comenzó a hablar Taichi, conmovido. – Muchas gracias… –

– No me lo agradezcas. – dijo el mayor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Ahora ve tú también a buscar a Mimi, por si Yamato no la encontró. –

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa antes de asentir y darse la vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar dispuesto a encontrar a la chica.

::

En esos momentos, después de tanto correr, Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba caminando torpemente por las calles del lugar sin rumbo alguno. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalinos, y es que no entendía nada a Joe Kido. ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? ¿Qué no se suponía que él era un mal hombre? Después de todo, él fue quien hizo que su familia se separara.

Sí, su padre siempre le había dicho que ese señor era malo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el Joe Kido que ella conocía no lo era? El profesor siempre buscaba ayudar a sus alumnos, a ella; los apoyaba y pese a todo, los sacaba adelante a como podía. No le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que él se había metido con su madre sabiendo que estaba casada?

¿Y si había sido al revés? ¿Y si fue su mamá quién lo buscó a él sin importarle dejar a su propia familia?

La vista comenzó a nublársele y no se dio cuenta de cómo fue que terminó parada en medio de una avenida mientras el semáforo de esta se encontraba con luz roja. Se quedó estática ahí mismo por unos segundos, como esperando algo. En el fondo sabía que debía moverse antes de que la luz cambiara a verde, pero era como si su cerebro y su cuerpo estuvieran desconectados.

– ¡Mimi! –

De pronto, la luz del semáforo cambió y ella sólo sintió cómo unos brazos la rodearon y la impulsaron fuertemente hacia el otro lado de la acera a la vez que escuchaba el claxon de varios coches sonando continuamente.

– ¿Acaso te volviste loca? – exclamó un molesto Yamato Ishida sujetándola de los hombros. – ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un intento de suicidio? –

Mimi levantó su vista lentamente, cómo si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

– Yo... ¿qué se supone que debo pensar? – susurró a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

El rubio se alarmó un poco ante la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

– ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar sobre ese señor… sobre Joe Kido? – dijo con un tono casi inaudible, pues tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yamato.

– Toda la vida me dijeron que él era una mala persona. – explicó la chica desviando la mirada. – Pero ahora no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundida... – otras dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A qué se refería Mimi?

¡No entendía absolutamente nada!

Yamato comenzó a desesperarse, no sabía por qué, pero no podía soportar verla llorar. Simplemente no podía. Lo peor del caso es que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla en estos momentos, justo cuando estaba tan frágil y vulnerable.

– Yo… – exclamó el rubio al fin. – Quisiera poder ayudar, pero no logro entender… –

– Joe Kido… es el enemigo de mi papá. – explicó la chica ahora mirándolo a los ojos. – Y si es el enemigo de mi papá, entonces debe de ser una persona mala y ruin. ¿Verdad? –

– ¿El enemigo de tu padre? –

La chica asintió débilmente.

– Debería de ser un hombre horrible pero... – continuó tratando de contener su llanto. – No es la primera vez que el profesor muestra su lado amable, y con esto que acaba de hacer ya no tengo duda alguna, él es una buena persona. Y aunque en el fondo siempre lo supe... no quería admitirlo, no podía... –

– ¿Pero por qué eso te pone tan mal? – preguntó aún sin entender por completo.

– Es que… si él es una buena persona, sólo puede significar que la mala fue mi madre. – replicó sin poder evitar que más lágrimas fluyeran. – Mi papá siempre me dijo que Joe Kido era un ser despreciable… pero ahora incluso estoy dudando de él, ¡de mi propio padre! –

Mimi estaba sufriendo, realmente se encontraba abrumada y eso tenía a Yamato lleno de frustración. Él quería ayudarla, sentía la necesidad de alejar todo eso que atormentaba a la chica, pero sabía cómo, no tenía idea de que hacer, tampoco sabía que palabras eran las correctas.

Ya no aguantaba más, se sentía completamente inútil e impotente al no poder hacer nada para evitar su dolor. Ya no quería verla llorar, ya no quería verla sufrir. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Justo en ese momento, Mimi levantó lentamente su rostro y clavó sus ojos cristalinos en las lagunas azules del rubio, cosa que hizo que Yamato también fijara su vista en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Fue extraño, pero en ese preciso instante, sintió en su interior algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No sabía que era, pero de pronto unas inexplicables ganas de abrazar a la chica se apoderaron de él.

Con algo de duda, levantó su brazo derecho y con suavidad posó su mano sobre los cabellos castaños de Mimi para luego tomarla delicadamente de la cabeza y atraerla hacia su pecho a la vez que él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras que con su mano libre la rodeaba por la espalda.

La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba esa acción por parte de Yamato. Otra lágrima se deslizó inevitablemente por sus mejillas y con lentitud subió sus brazos para rodear por la cintura al rubio y así corresponder al abrazo a la vez que recargaba su cabeza por completo sobre pecho de este. Era una sensación cálida y, extrañamente, no quería que el chico la soltara. De alguna manera Yamato Ishida la hacía sentir protegida, cómo si no fuera a permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

Se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos. Sin querer moverse o hablar, pues el momento no lo requería.

Cuando se separaron, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque cercano que había por ahí. Mimi le estaba explicando a Yamato porqué reaccionó de esa manera, aunque el rubio no le había pedido explicación alguna.

– Cuando mi mamá nos abandonó… recuerdo que mi papá y yo fuimos a buscarla. – susurró la chica mirando hacia el horizonte. – Esa fue la primera vez que la vi con ese hombre… –

– Ese hombre… me supongo que era el profesor Kido. ¿Verdad? – preguntó el rubio, quien la observaba con atención.

La chica asintió.

– Mi mamá nos dijo que desde ese momento se iría a vivir con él. – dijo con melancolía. – Y luego nos persuadió para que regresáramos a casa… sin ella. Poco tiempo después, falleció. – hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza. – Todo hubiera sido mejor si el profesor Kido continuaba siendo el malo de la historia. –

Ahora Yamato lo entendía mejor. Eso era lo que atormentaba a Mimi, y es que al reiterar que Joe Kido era una buena persona, ahora dudaba de sus padres. Ella siempre los había idealizado y en estos momentos no sabía que pensar de ellos.

– No lo entiendo… – exclamó la chica. – Cuando el profesor se porta de esta manera… ya no puedo pensar de él como si fuera una mala persona. Es algo frustrante… –

La chica al fin volteo a ver a Yamato, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima.

– Seguramente piensas que son problemas algo tontos… lo siento. – se disculpó.

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– No, no son tontos. – replicó. – En parte te comprendo, yo pasé por una situación parecida cuando mis padres se divorciaron, me atormentaba la idea de pensar siquiera en que alguno de los dos había sido _el_ _malo_ que tuvo la culpa de la separación… –

Al parecer la conversación había terminado, pues el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Yamato levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno, a lo que Mimi también alzó la vista buscando que era lo que el rubio observaba.

– Hey… – exclamó la chica. – ¿Qué estás mirando? –

– Las estrellas. – replicó él sin despegar su vista del cielo. – De cierto modo… me recuerdan a ti. –

La castaña dejó de mirar hacia el cielo y devolvió su vista hacia el chico.

– Mimi, ya verás que tu momento de brillar llegará pronto. Así que... – dijo el rubio sin poder quitar su vista de la estrella más grande de la noche. – Esperemos juntos el momento de tu debut. –

– Claro que sí. Sé que lograré debutar. – replicó Mimi con una sonrisa. – Y esperaremos ese momento... –

Yamato al fin dejó de mirar hacia el cielo para posar sus orbes azules en los ojos de Mimi, que ahora brillaban de manera diferente, como él nunca los había visto. ¿Qué tenía la castaña esa noche que se veía mucho más hermosa que de costumbre?

La chica también lo observaba directo a los ojos y no tenía idea de porqué de pronto no podía retirar su mirada de aquellos profundos zafiros que parecían llamarla con insistencia, como si la tuvieran anclada. Era extraño, pero en ese momento se sentía muy cercana a Yamato. Era como si se hubiera roto alguna especie de barrera.

Además… era la primera vez que notaba lo bellos e hipnotizantes que eran sus ojos. Parecían un mar azul infinito en el que te podías perder con facilidad, y ahora se veía a ella misma atrapada en sus aguas. No supo cuando fue que una sensación algo peculiar se comenzó a arremolinar en su estómago, haciéndola cosquillear. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Sin duda era un momento indescriptible para ambos, pero de la nada fue abruptamente interrumpido por Taichi Yagami, que venía corriendo gritando los nombres de ambos, se veía cansado, como si llevara mucho tiempo en movimiento.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó cuando al fin llegó con ellos. – ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¿Qué sucedió allá? – preguntó refiriéndose al suceso en la casa del profesor.

La chica se levantó de la banca y le dedicó una sonrisa a Taichi.

– No te preocupes, no fue nada. – dijo Mimi. – Será mejor que volvamos a la academia, ya está muy oscuro. –

Yamato secundó la opinión de la chica y en poco tiempo los tres ya se encontraban llegando a la academia a paso lento, en el camino habían estado platicando sobre los preparativos del concierto que iban a organizar y de cómo todo parecía indicar que saldría bien.

– ¡Ya verán! – exclamó Taichi mientras caminaban. – Será tan perfecto que nadie notará que es falso. –

– Eso esperamos. – replicó Mimi. – Falta ensayar bien lo que vamos a cantar. –

– O a bailar. – agregó Taichi.

– Sólo esperemos que el profesor Izumi no se retracte. – dijo Yamato.

– Si eso sucede, yo tengo un arma secreta. Usaré mis encantos femeninos. – exclamó Mimi con naturalidad.

– Jajaja. – Taichi rió a carcajadas. – Creo que podría fun… –

Pero de pronto, el castaño se detuvo en seco justo a unos pasos del portón de la academia. Mimi y Yamato notaron la acción del chico e inmediato divisaron justo fuera del lugar una camioneta Hummer negra y cómo de esta se bajaba un hombre alto y un poco canoso, quien observaba a Taichi de una manera que hasta daba miedo.

– ¿Quién… es él? – preguntó Mimi.

– Chicos, ustedes entren primero, yo ahorita los alcanzo. – dijo Taichi a la vez que se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía hacia ese hombre.

Pero Mimi y Yamato no se movieron de su lugar, ese sujeto les daba mala espina y no iban a abandonar al castaño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Taichi una vez que estuvo frente al señor.

Pero el hombre no contestó, simplemente apretó los puños y le lanzó una fuerte bofetada al chico, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Mimi se sobresaltó al ver lo que acababa de suceder y estuvo a punto de correr hacia Taichi, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Yamato, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba.

Pero... ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre?

Y aún más importante.

¿Qué quería con Taichi?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Quién será ese hombre misterioso?**

**GOSH. ¡Pero que capítulo más complicado de escribir! Haha, ay, no sé ni porqué sentí que estuvo más dificil que los anteriores (?). Lo sé, soy rara xD! Pero creo que quedó bonito, además logré que terminara justo donde yo quería! PERO, creo que ha sido uno de los más largos en la historia del fic. ¡Es culpa de ustedes! ¿Querían su momento Mimato? ¡Pues ahí lo tienen! (?) Haha, no, claro que no fue su culpa XD... pero AGH, siento que los aburro con mis mega capítulos que no tienen fin!**

**Pero bueno. También he decidido no extenderme mucho en mis notas de autora, cosa que no creo lograr xD! ¡Con todo me extiendo! ¿Lo han notado? *coffcapítulosextralargoscoff*~**

**Oh, ¿Y qué les pareció el capi? ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Ya les tocaba un momento lindo a Mimi y a Yama, al fin comenzaron a sentir ciertas cositas, pero nada concreto. Y sí, también hubo algo de Michi xD ~ pero va en el paquete. ASDF, adoro los triángulos amorosos, pero son complicados, muchos sentimientos que desarrollar para quien lo escribe (osease, yo xD)! Otros puntos importantes: Sora es un monstruo (?) y el director un malvado, el _Showcase_ falso que los chicos organizarán y el pequeño e indirecto momento Takari que les regalé :D! AH, y el dilema de Mimi sobre el profesor :/! ¿Cómo la ven? ¿La mamá de Mimi habrá sido la "mala"? ¿Creen a Joe capaz de destruir un matrimonio?**

**Ahora sí. MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews :'D! Ow, ¿cómo le hacen para siempre ponerme tan feliz? Les digo que gracias a ustedes me puse las pilas para actualizar el viernes! Ja! ¡En menos de una semana! Enserio, mil gracias chicos. Ya saben que les contesté a todos por privado (:! ASDF, parezco disco rayado pero GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por escribirme y darme ánimos de seguir con la historia!**

**Y eso es todo por ahora :D! ¡Creo que lo logré! Es una nota de autora más corta que las anteriores! YAY, me autofelicito XD**  
><strong>¡Los quiero!<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	11. Contra Voluntad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><em>– <em>Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Taichi una vez que estuvo frente al señor._

_Pero el hombre no contestó, simplemente apretó los puños y le lanzó una fuerte bofetada al chico, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo._

_Mimi se sobresaltó al ver lo que acababa de suceder y estuvo a punto de correr hacia Taichi, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Yamato, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba._

_Pero... ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre?_

_Y aún más importante._

_¿Qué quería con Taichi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Contra Voluntad

* * *

><p>El moreno posó su mano sobre la mejilla recién golpeada a la vez que trataba de recuperar la compostura para mirar a la cara a ese hombre. Extraños sentimientos comenzaron a invadirlo... coraje, confusión e incluso vergüenza. No supo porqué, pero sus ojos de pronto se pusieron cristalinos, seguramente por toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo.<p>

– No puedo creero… – exclamó el castaño retirando la mano de su mejilla. – ¿En verdad tenías que golpearme en frente de mis amigos? –

El mayor dejó de observarlo para posar su mirada sobre los dos chicos que estaban tras el castaño, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sin embargo, rápidamente regresó su vista a Taichi.

– Ven conmigo. – dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta para subir de nuevo a su camioneta.

El chico lo seguía observando sin moverse de su lugar. No quería ir con él, pero la verdad, no es como si tuviera otra opción. Apretó los puños y dio un largo suspiro antes de dirigirse al vehículo, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, sintió como era detenido por una mano rodeando su brazo.

– Mimi… – susurró al ver que era la chica quién lo estaba deteniendo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con notoria inquietud en sus ojos.

– Sí, no te preocupes. – replicó Taichi rápidamente.

– ¿No quieres que llame a la policía? – exclamó aferrando su mano al brazo del castaño.

– No es necesario, ustedes vayan al dormitorio, yo llegaré más tarde. –

– Pero no puedes ir con ese hombre… no sabes cuales sean sus intenciones y… –

– Él… – interrumpió Taichi esbozando una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a Mimi. – Ese hombre es mi padre. –

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que escuchó e instantáneamente retiró su mano del brazo de Taichi, soltándolo del agarre.

El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y emprender camino hacia la camioneta donde lo esperaba el mayor. Abrió la puerta que daba a los asientos traseros y una vez que la cerró, el vehículo arrancó rápidamente, perdiéndose de la vista de Mimi y Yamato.

– Hey, será mejor que vayamos al dormitorio. – exclamó el rubio llamando la atención de la chica, quién se había quedado como paralizada.

– Sí, vamos… – replicó no muy convencida.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que no podía mentirse a ella misma, estaba preocupada por Taichi, y mucho. Y es que ese hombre en verdad le daba muy mala espina, tenía un aspecto frío e incluso daba miedo a simple vista. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Absolutamente nada, después de todo, era el padre del castaño.

::

Treinta minutos habían pasado y Taichi ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la oficina de su padre, Yuuko Yagami, quien caminaba dando vueltas en círculos frente al chico. El lugar estaba rodeado de reconocimientos y todo era muy elegante, además de que se encontraba en uno de los edificios más importantes de toda la ciudad.

Un incómodo silencio se había formado entre ambos desde que llegaron. El castaño simplemente miraba expectante a su padre. Si se había molestado en ir por él, seguramente tenía algo importante que decirle pero, ¿qué podría ser?

– Papá… – lo llamó el chico levantándose de su lugar y situándose frente a él.

– ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – exclamó Yuuko mirándolo con un semblante molesto. – ¿Es que acaso estás empeñado en arruinarme? –

– ¿Arruinarte? – bien, ahora en verdad estaba confundido. – No entiendo de qué me hablas. –

– Claro que no, si tú ni siquiera pensabas decirme, fue tu madre quién me lo hizo saber. – replicó negando con la cabeza. – Sabía sobre tu hermana, ¿pero tú? ¿No te da pena ajena? –

– No te entiendo... –

– ¡Eres alumno de esa estúpida academia de artes! – gritó el mayor. – ¿Qué acaso pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar? –

Oh, ahora todo estaba más claro.

– ¿Y qué con eso? A ti nunca te ha importado lo que haga de mi vida. – replicó Taichi.

– No me respondas así, sabes que esa carrera de música no es para ti. – dijo el mayor. – Eres demasiado terco y te aviso que mejor te vayas preparando para ir a estudiar al extranjero, ahí elegirás algo que valga la pena, tal vez medicina o leyes. –

– Sabes perfectamente que eso no me llama la atención. Además, ya te había dicho que no quiero irme. –

– Sí, cuando andabas de vago sin oficio, y créeme que lo que haces ahora no es mejor. – exclamó Yuuko. – Traté de hacer entender eso a Hikari, pero está muy ilusionada, así que ella misma se dará cuenta de que lo que hace no la llevará a ningún lado. –

– No tiene nada de malo que estudiemos en YG, y te repito que yo no me iré a ningún otro lado. –

– Oh, no fue una petición, es una orden. – dijo el mayor afilando la mirada. – Los reporteros aún piensan que estas estudiando fuera, si te ven aquí, en una ridícula academia de artes, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá. ¿Te imaginas lo que van a pensar de mí? ¡Que mis dos hijos son unos buenos para nada! No permitiré que me causes problemas. –

– ¿Causar problemas? – dijo el menor. – Me fui de la casa para evitártelos y al parecer no fue suficiente para ti. Tu campaña política es la que está causando los problemas, gracias a eso, ni siquiera te importa tu propio hijo. –

– ¿Qué dijiste? – exclamó el mayor alzando la voz.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste! Llevas años metido en esto de la política y te has ido alejando de nosotros con el paso del tiempo. – replicó Taichi con todo acusador. – ¡Haz abandonado a tu familia! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme que me vaya al extranjero! –

– ¡Tú no sabes lo mucho que he hecho por ti, por todos ustedes! ¡He trabajado muy duro día y noche todos estos años por esta oportunidad! – dijo a la vez que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. – ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera que te conviertas en alguien mejor? ¡Mis hijos deben estudiar para ser grandes! –

Taichi quería responderle, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. ¿Porqué su padre no podía respetar sus decisiones? Siempre era lo mismo, ya que según él, los hijos de un senador no deberían andarse con tonterías.

– No te lo voy a repetir, hijo. – continuó el mayor al ver que el castaño permaneció en silencio. – Te irás al extranjero y ahí estudiarás algo que me haga sentir orgulloso. –

Orgulloso. De nuevo esa palabra que tanto lo atormentaba.

Pero no, no iba a permitir que eso arruinara el camino que llevaba recorrido en YG, en esa academia donde se había comenzado a descubrir a sí mismo, a conocerse. Además… ahí también estaba _ella_, esa hermosa castaña de la que no pensaba alejarse.

– Lo siento papá, pero me quedaré en YG, soy mayor de edad y no puedes obligarme a nada. – replicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El mayor le mantuvo la mirada a la vez que fruncía el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

– No quería llegar a esto, Taichi. – exclamó. – Pero si no me haces caso, mañana mismo iré a esa academia a sacar a tu hermana y será ella quien tendrá que irse a estudiar medicina, como debió ser desde un principio. –

– ¡No puedes hacerle eso! – replicó el menor alzando la voz de nuevo. – Sabes perfectamente que su sueño más grande está ahí. Desde pequeña anhelaba estudiar en YG y… –

– Estoy harto de esas estupideces. – hizo una pausa. – Hijo, tu sabes que yo los amo como su padre que soy, por eso quiero lo mejor para ustedes. – dijo Yuuko. – Yo soy quien menos quiere romper las ilusiones de Hikari, por eso no puse mucha resistencia cuando me informó que ya no estudiaría medicina por qué perseguiría su _verdadero sueño. _–

– Entonces déjala alcanzarlo, no te metas. –

– No voy a permitir que mis dos hijos destruyan sus vidas ahí. Así que es simple, o te vas tú, o ella se va. – exclamo el mayor. – Y como veo que estás decidido a quedarte ahí, mañana mismo iré a recoger a tu hermana, ella nunca ha sido tan terca como tú, así que será muy sencillo convencerla. –

– ¡Es que no es justo! ¡No la estarías convenciendo, la estarías obligando! – dijo Taichi con coraje. – ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! –

– Claro que es enserio, no quieras desafiarme. Tú puedes continuar estudiando ahí, de todos modos Hikari tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de que sus sueños son muy infantiles. –

Taichi no podía creer que su padre lo estuviera poniendo en esa situación. ¡Y estaba hablando enserio! Se había quedado sin opciones, pues no haría que Hikari sacrificara sus sueños por él, quien ni siquiera los tenía claros. Y aunque sabía que se probablemente sería la peor decisión de su vida, nunca se iba a arrepentir, ya que su hermana merecía estar en YG mucho más que él.

– Deja que Hikari se quede. – dijo Taichi sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. – Yo… yo me iré al extranjero. –

Yuuko sonrió triunfalmente.

– Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor. – Yo mismo me encargaré de los preparativos, te irás a inicios del próximo mes. –

El castaño simplemente asintió, pues el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

– Te pido que todo se haga con mucha discreción, ya que si la prensa o alguien más se entera, podría ser muy malo para mí y para la campaña. – dijo el mayor. – Así que no comentes que te vas a ir, nadie debe enterarse. ¿Entendido? –

– Pero… mis amigos… –

– A eso me refiero, ni siquiera ellos deben enterarse, podrían decirle a Hikari y eso me complicaría las cosas. –

– No es tan fácil, convivo mucho con ellos, de alguna manera se van a enterar. –

– No lo harán si tú no se los dices. Lo mejor será que te vayas alejando de ellos durante estas últimas semanas, así no andarán metiéndose donde no los llaman y cuando te vayas no harán escándalo. – dijo sin rodeos. – Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, quédate callado y esto será más fácil para todos. –

– Está bien… – replicó Taichi sin mucho ánimo.

– Gracias hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, haz tomado la mejor decisión. –

¿Orgulloso?

Él siempre había querido escuchar a su padre decirle esas palabras, toda la vida las había estado buscando pensando que cuando eso sucediera, su corazón se llenaría de felicidad. Pero ahora que al fin había llegado el momento… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo?

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad después de una larga noche para Taichi Yagami, quien no había podido dormir por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Desde que habló con su papá no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, estaba callado y distante, en su propio mundo.

El horario de clases al fin terminó y cuando sonó la campana salió rápidamente del salón, dejando extrañados a todos, pues su alegre comportamiento usual había estado ausente durante todo el día.

Ahora el castaño se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la academia, la hora de comer ya había terminado, por lo tanto el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y eso era lo que buscaba, estar solo para pensar. Y no era como si tuviera mucho en que pensar, pues no tenía otra opción y ya estaba decidido, dentro de unas semanas se iría al extranjero.

"_Tú no sabes lo mucho que he hecho por ti, por todos ustedes! ¡He trabajado muy duro día y noche todos estos años por esta oportunidad!"_

"_¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera que te conviertas en alguien mejor? ¡Mis hijos deben estudiar para ser grandes!"_

Las palabras de su padre resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y es que a pesar de todo, era un hombre admirable, pues había luchado incansablemente por sus sueños. En cambio él no tenía sus metas claras, no sabía lo que quería de la vida, se había metido a YG por un impulso, por la simple necesidad de hacer algo…

– ¿Y entonces por qué me duele tanto tener que irme? – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Taichi? –

La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Ah, hola Sora. – saludó el castaño.

– ¿No has comido? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

– No es eso, solamente quería estar solo. –

– Oh… – la pelirroja bajó la cabeza. – Si es así yo puedo irme y… –

– No, discúlpame, eso sonó algo grosero. – dijo Taichi cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

La chica sonrió.

– Oye Taichi… quiero preguntarte algo. –

– ¿A mí? –

Sora asintió y después sacó de su mochila un boleto.

– Es para ti… – dijo ofreciéndoselo al castaño.

– ¿Uh, qué es? –

– Un boleto para el _Showcase_, me gustaría mucho que ese día fueras a apoyarme. –

– Pero… los boletos son para tus padres. –

– Lo sé, ya le di uno a mi mamá, pero ella preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de venir a verme. – explicó con un semblante triste. – Todos los demás tendrán a sus padres apoyándolos, y yo no quiero estar sola en ese día tan especial… –

– Oh, ya veo. – dijo el chico observando el boleto, sin tomarlo.

– Jeje, podrá sonar ridículo, pero si soy la única que no recibe flores, me sentiré muy mal. – exclamó con una leve sonrisa. – Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás? –

Taichi la miró a los ojos a la vez que las palabras de su padre volvían a su mente.

"_Lo mejor será que te vayas alejando de tus amigos durante estas últimas semanas, así no andarán metiéndose donde no los llaman y cuando te vayas no harán escándalo."_

"_Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, quédate callado y esto será más fácil para todos_."

– Claro. – dijo Taichi tomando el boleto. – Ahí estaré. –

– ¡Hey! –

La voz de Mimi Tachikawa se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que ambos voltearan a la puerta de la cafetería, donde la castaña yacía parada y al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

– Oh… – susurró una sonriente Sora a la vez que observaba a Mimi para luego devolver su mirada hacia el castaño. – Bueno, me voy. ¡Te veo en el _Showcase_, muchas gracias! –

Dicho esto, la pelirroja caminó con la cabeza el alto hacia la salida pasando de largo a Mimi, como si no la hubiera visto. La castaña giró los ojos ante dicha acción y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Taichi para plantarse frente a él.

– ¿Se puede saber porqué le dijiste que sí? – exclamó en voz alta. – ¿Se te olvidó que ese día también será nuestro _Showcase_? –

– No se me olvidó. – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. – Simplemente no voy a participar. Así que mucha suerte, sé que les irá bien. –

Dicho esto, Taichi se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero sintió como la mano de Mimi rodeaba su brazo, deteniéndolo, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando su padre vino por él.

El castaño apretó los puños y suspiró. Tenía que ser fuerte, en especial ante ella, sabía perfectamente que Mimi era capaz de hacerlo flaquear ante su decisión, pero no. Ya estaba decidido, se alejaría de todos para no causarle problemas a nadie, ni a su padre, ni a ellos, ni a él. Así sería más fácil la despedida.

– Mimi, tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo para que lo soltara.

– ¿Por qué? – susurró la chica en voz baja. – La idea de nuestro concierto fue tuya, no entiendo porqué ya no vas a participar. –

En eso Taichi se soltó del agarre de Mimi y volteo a verla directo a los ojos.

– ¿Acaso es por Sora? – preguntó la castaña manteniéndole la mirada.

– No. – replicó el chico rápidamente. – Es sólo que me di cuenta de que… esto no es lo que quiero. –

– ¿Qué dices? – exclamó Mimi alzando la voz. – ¿Entonces te vas a rendir y ya? –

– Sí, creo hasta hubiera sido mejor haberme rendido desde un inicio. – mintió a la vez que desviaba la mirada y sacaba sus audífonos para ponérselos en ambas orejas.

Mimi apretó los puños y de un movimiento rápido retiró los audífonos de los oídos de Taichi y jaló el cable principal para dejar en evidencia que el chico no estaba escuchando nada. Era obvio, él mismo le había enseñado ese truco.

– Oye, dime la verdad. ¿Fue por lo que pasó ayer? – preguntó la castaña. – ¿Discutiste con tu papá? –

Taichi bajó un poco la vista.

– No, simplemente me cansé de todo esto. –

– ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber porqué? –

– Porqué no importa cuánto me esfuerce… – replicó el chico. – En este lugar nadie lo notará. –

– El profesor lo hará, también Hikari, Yamato… e incluso yo. – dijo eso último casi en un susurro.

Taichi esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario de la chica. Diablos, moría de ganas de tragarse sus palabras y simplemente abrazarla, pero no podía, no debía.

– Es que si lo piensas, es absurdo, el concierto es falso, no creo que valga la pena y… –

– ¡No me vengas con eso! Desde un inicio tú sabías que era falso y estabas muy animado con la idea. – exclamó Mimi interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡Pero ya pensé mejor las cosas y tomé mi decisión! – respondió mirando fijamente a la chica. – Y quiero que ustedes continúen sin mí, lo harán bien, Hikari estará feliz aunque yo no participe. –

Mimi guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de controlarse. No quería gritar más, pues un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

– Entonces… – susurró la chica. – Lo que me dijiste hace poco en tu casa, ¿no significó nada para ti? –

Taichi abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Mimi. ¡Claro que había significado algo! Mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba…

– ¿Qué cosa? – replicó él fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba.

– Dijiste que querías que cantáramos juntos en el escenario… tú y yo. – dijo Mimi sin retirar sus ojos de los de Taichi.

– Oh… ¿enserio dije algo así? – exclamó el castaño. – Hmm, pues no lo recuerdo. – dijo tomando de nuevo sus audífonos para ponerlos de inmediato en sus orejas a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo Mimi haciendo lo posible por mantenerse al margen. – Que lastima… creo que entonces yo era la única que esperaba ese momento con ansias. –

Taichi se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa confesión. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía cómo todo se le venía encima? No supo cómo fue que sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar y ahora luchaba por no llorar.

– Pero bueno, creo que eso no era importante para ti. – dijo Mimi observándolo a pesar de que él fingiera ignorarla. – Que tonta fui…–

La castaña respiró hondo y dio la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, ella no se iba a quedar ahí parada rogándole. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería cuando una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Eso la hizo comprender que aún no podía irse, tenía que hacer una última cosa antes.

Así que sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde Taichi seguía parado.

– Oye, Taichi. – dijo la chica secamente.

Y justo cuando el castaño volteo, Mimi le arrebató los audífonos de las orejas para rápidamente propinarle una fuerte patada en la rodilla que lo hizo torcerse del dolor.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó el chico llevando ambas manos a su rodilla recién lastimada.

Listo, ahora sí podía irse.

::

En ese momento, Takeru Takaishi se encontraba en el salón de prácticas bailando una rítmica canción frente al espejo. Todos los días después de clases solía hacerlo, a veces bailaba, otras veces tocaba el piano, e incluso en algunas ocasiones cantaba. Pero ese día tenía ganas de liberar el estrés marcando unos cuantos pasos al compás de la música, ya que eso siempre lo relajaba.

Al fin había comenzado a sentir el calor invadiéndolo cuando la música se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que el rubio se molestara.

– ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó Takeru alzando la voz, pero su semblante cambió al ver que había sido la profesora Fujioka la que paró la música. – Oh… –

– Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo la mayor acercándose al chico. – Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo libre para ensayar con Sora, ¿no te parece? –

Y así era. El _Showcase_ cada día estaba más cercano y le habían asignado como pareja a Sora Takenouchi, alegando que ambos lo habían hecho muy bien en la ceremonia de apertura. Y no es que la chica no le agradara pero…

– Profesora, ¿no podría yo tener una presentación individual en el _Showcase_? –

– ¿Por qué? Yo pienso que ustedes dos lo harán muy bien juntos, la canción que les asignamos queda muy bien con el rango de voz de ambos. –

– Es eso, a mi me gusta elegir mis canciones y con quién las canto, las cosas forzadas no son lo mío, no me parecen interesantes. Usted me entiende, ¿verdad? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa. – El público notaría a simple vista mi falta de interés y eso perjudicaría la presentación. –

– Oh… ¿entonces sólo subes a un escenario por qué te parece _interesante_? – exclamó la profesora. – Si esa es tu manera de pensar, este no es tu lugar. –

La sonrisa de Takeru se borró de su rostro al escuchar las palabras de la mayor.

– Hmm, tienes mucho talento, Takeru. Demuestras día a día que eres un digno hijo de Hiroaki Ishida. – continuó la mujer. – Pero en esta academia las cosas no se van a hacer a tu gusto, y si te fue asignada una pareja y una canción para el _Showcase_, tendrás que aceptar sin poner peros. –

– Creo que deberían dejarnos dar nuestra opinión, así podríamos ofrecer un mejor espectáculo. – dijo el rubio.

– Ja, creo que eres más tonto de lo que imaginé, deberías estar agradecido con Sora. – dijo Rae Fujioka. – Las mujeres son quienes más llaman la atención de los presidentes de las disqueras, así que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que te estamos dando con este dueto. –

El rubio ahora escuchaba a la mujer conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? ¡No podía simplemente llegar e interrumpirlo para decirle semejantes estupideces!

– Al final no importa si lo que te tocó no te parece interesante, como tú dices. – dijo la mayor poniendo una mano en el hombro de Takeru. – Ya que si tienes talento, serás capaz de cautivar a la audiencia sin importar las circunstancias. –

– Eh… profesora, debo irme. – exclamó el chico dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible. No quería seguir escuchando a esa mujer.

– Solamente te diré una cosa más. – dijo la mayor con una sonrisa hipócrita. – Si en verdad quieres cantar algo que te parezca interesante, deberías ir a un karaoke, porque este no es el lugar. –

Takeru simplemente suspiró a la vez que apretaba los puños y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del salón de prácticas. Tan enojado iba, que no se dio cuenta de a quién tenía en frente hasta que chocó con él.

– TK…

– Tú. – exclamó el rubio cuando vio a su hermano frente a él. – Lo siento, pero tengo prisa.

– Escucha, desde ese día en que nos encontramos me has estado evitando, creo que necesitamos hablar para aclarar las cosas y...

– No pudiste haber elegido peor momento, estoy sumamente molesto y el verte no mejora la situación. – replicó Takeru tajantemente.

– Pero no podemos simplemente ignorarnos como si no nos conociéramos, somos hermanos y tenemos que arreglar las cosas. – dijo Yamato.

– Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no tengo NADA de qué hablar contigo, y menos en estos momentos. – dijo el rubio menor pasando de largo a su hermano. – Adiós. –

Dicho esto, continuó su camino dejando a Yamato atrás, quién solo lo observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sabía que algún día su hermano menor cedería y podrían hablar, pero por ahora, no debía insistir.

Ahora Takeru caminaba con rapidez sin rumbo alguno y estaba de un muy, muy mal humor. Primero por ese absurdo discurso de la maestra Fujioka y después porque tuvo que atravesarse en su camino la persona que menos deseaba ver. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien en ese preciso momento.

Llegó cabizbajo al pasillo de los casilleros justo cuando Hikari estaba a punto de pegarle en la puerta su ya acostumbrada paleta de chocolate. Por suerte para la castaña, lo notó antes de que este volteara y alcanzó a alejarse unos cuantos pasos del lugar y esconder la paleta entre sus manos.

Y para sorpresa y susto de la chica, Takeru se detuvo frente a su casillero a la vez que apretaba los puños y le daba un fuerte golpe a la puerta de este, parecía en verdad muy molesto.

– ¡Agh! – exclamó el rubio golpeando nuevamente el casillero.

Dio un suspiro para calmarse y después alejarse de ahí, no tenía caso descargar su ira con un mueble. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando vio que a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Hikari escondida entre sus mismos brazos.

– Hey, miss dinousaur. – la llamó.

– ¿Y-yo? – dijo Hikari levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

– ¿Estás libre en estos momentos? – preguntó Takeru.

Hikari lo miró extrañada antes de contestar.

– Sí... eso creo. – replicó. – ¿Por qué? –

– ¿No quieres acompañarme a un karaoke? –

Después de todo, tal vez sería bueno tomarle la palabra a la profesora Fujioka.

::

Y ahora ahí estaban, en uno de los karaokes cercanos a la academia, Takeru había rentado un cuarto donde inmediatamente se subió al pequeño escenario, tomó un micrófono y puso varias melodías en la pantalla para desahogarse y cantar mientras Hikari estaba sentada observándolo embobada totalmente ante los encantos del rubio.

_**– So, I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait. I'm sure...**_

El chico ya le había dicho que se subiera a cantar con él, pero la verdad es que ella disfrutaba mucho el simple hecho de verlo ahí, cantando sólo para ella. Aunque bueno, realmente no le estaba dedicando las canciones, pero ella era su único público, así que de todos modos estaba feliz.

**_– There's no need to complicate our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours._**

En sus manos tenía el libro de canciones de donde se supone debía escoger una para interpretar, pero era imposible concentrarse en eso cuando Takeru estaba frente a ella.

– Hey, Hikari. – dijo el chico cuando terminó de cantar. _– _Vamos, sube ya y cantemos algo juntos. _–_

– S-sí. _– _exclamó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Ya elegiste la canción? – preguntó el rubio una vez que Hikari subió al mini escenario.

La chica asintió a la vez que seleccionaba la canción de la computadora y la melodía rápidamente comenzaba a sonar.

**_– I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world__, __life in plastic, it's fantastic! __You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__. __Imagination, life is your creation!_** – comenzó a cantar la castaña.

_–** Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_ – secundó Takeru animadamente.

_–** I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

Y a partir de ese momento, ambos chicos continuaron cantando a todo pulmón mientras bailaban torpemente al ritmo de la música. Hikari simplemente no lo podía creer, era demasiado para ella el estar ahí con Takeru, cantando sin preocupaciones cada canción que se les ocurría. Y si bien en un principio estaba algo cohibida, ya no era así, ahora estaba disfrutando al máximo.

_– **¡Al cielo pido un favoooor! Que tú me quieras a mí, deseo a morir…** –_ la chica alzó su brazo e hizo una cara graciosa de sufrimiento mientras cantaba.

_– **¡Que algun día tú estés por siempre conmiiiigo!** –_ se unió Takeru también exagerando su lenguaje corporal.

_–** ¡Tengo la fé! ¡Woooo!** –_ gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Era una tarde mágica para ambos, se estaban divirtiendo como si fueran niños pequeños, olvidándose de todos sus problemas. Llevaban ya más de una hora arriba del escenario cantando sin parar, y la verdad es que ni uno de los dos deseaba hacerlo.

_– **And at last, I see the light... and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. **__–_ cantó Hikari

_– **And it's warm and real and bright... and the world has somehow shifted. **_– continuó el rubio._  
><em>

__– _**All at once everything is different. Now that I see you, now that I see you.** – _se unieron a coro.

Y así, continuaron jugando mientras cantaban y bailaban cada canción que les venía a la mente. Si alguien más los hubiera visto, habría pensado que eran un par de ridículos o que les faltaba algún tornillo en la cabeza. Pero eso no les importaba, ya que en ese momento la estaban pasando como nunca.

– ¡Bien! – exclamó Takeru levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con Hikari, a lo que esta respondió gustosa.

– Ow, que lástima que ya se nos acabó el tiempo. – dijo la castaña bajando del escenario para sentarse en el largo sillón que estaba en el cuarto de karaoke.

– ¡No importa! ¡Quedémonos otra hora! – dijo el rubio emocionado sentándose a su lado.

– ¡Sí! Me encantaría y… – en eso la chica recordó que los ensayos para su_ Showcase_ estaban a punto de comenzar. – Este… creo que no puedo, tengo un compromiso. –

– ¿Enserio? – replicó el rubio mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se borraba. – ¿Qué compromiso? –

– Eh… – Hikari deseaba decirle la verdad, pero no podía, así que se inventó rápidamente una buena excusa. – ¡Un compromiso muy, muy, muy importante! – o algo así.

– Hmm… – exclamó Takeru poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, ¿dónde es? ¡Yo te llevo! –

– ¡AH! No, no, no. ¡No puedes! – dijo la chica también levantándose nerviosamente.

El rubio simplemente la miró extrañado.

– Uhm… es que no está tan lejos, yo puedo ir sola. – se excusó Hikari.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia donde había dejado su mochila y se la colgó en su hombro para proceder a despedirse.

– Jeje, ya me voy, nos veremos luego… –

– Que sospechosa. – exclamó Takeru plantándose frente a ella para mirarla directo a los ojos. – Si sigues actuando así, me darán más ganas de llevarte a tu muy, muy importante compromiso. – hizo una pausa y acercó su rostro al de ella. – ¿Exactamente a dónde vas? –

Hikari casi se va para atrás al tener al rubio tan cerca de ella, pero aguantó y dio un largo suspiro para después juntar sus manos en modo de suplica.

– Por favor, no me preguntes eso. – dijo cabizbaja. – Enserio, yo puedo ir sola… –

El chico suspiró y se alejó de la menor.

– Está bien, entiendo. – dijo alejándose. – Cuídate entonces. –

– Ah… gracias. – dijo la chica levantando el rostro y esbozando una leve sonrisa. – M-me divertí mucho hoy. –

– Yo también. – replicó el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa y despidiéndose con su mano derecha. – Bye. –

– Bye, bye. – exclamó ella haciendo el mismo movimiento de mano.

Hikari se dio la vuelta y salió a paso lento del cuarto de karaoke, dejando a un sonriente Takeru tras de sí. Una vez en el pasillo, su mente comenzó a atormentarla. ¿Que sucedería si faltaba a los ensayos para el _Showcase_? ¿Y si mejor se quedaba con Takeru esa tarde?

– ¡NO! – se regañó a sí misma. – Ensayar es más importante, debemos practicar para que todo salga bien. –

Y así, la chica dio unos cuantos más hacia la salida del lugar, pero rápidamente se detuvo y comenzó a saltar en modo de berrinche.

– ¡Ah! No, no puedo irme… es mi oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él. – se dijo tratando de convencerse. – ¡Seguramente será mi única oportunidad en toda la vida! –

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar al cuarto de karaoke.

– Ah… – exclamó deteniéndose y recargándose en la pared. – Pero aún así… los ensayos son más importantes. Todos me deben estar esperando… –

Y de nuevo se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino hacia la salida del local.

– Ensayos, ensayos. – se repetía continuamente. – ¡Ah, pero Takeru! – dijo de nuevo dando la vuelta. – ¡No, ensayos! – exclamó dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza. – ¡No, mejor Takeru! –

Su dilema ahora la tenía dando vueltas por todo el pasillo mientras algunos clientes le lanzaban miradas curiosas. Pero a Hikari ellos eran lo que menos le importaba. ¡Estaba en la encrucijada de su vida!

– Ay, ya no puedo más. – dijo tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se ponía en cunclillas. – ¿Qué debo hacer? –

En eso, Takeru salió del cuarto de karaoke e inmediatamente divisó a la chica hecha _bolita_ a unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda. ¿Acaso no se había ido? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se acercó a ella manteniendo la distancia y alcanzó a escuchar algunas de sus divagaciones.

– Takeru, Takeru… – susurró la chica infantilmente. – ¡No, debo ser fuerte! – se puso de pie de golpe. – Ensayos, ensayos. –

Dicho esto, Hikari se armó de fuerzas para salir a pasos largos del lugar decididamente, ya no debía dudar. Takeru la seguía observando a sus espaldas con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda esa castaña nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y hacerlo reír. Era una chica muy, muy peculiar.

– Hmm… aún quiero saber a dónde va. – susurró para sí mismo.

Bueno, no tenía nada de malo si la seguía, y ya lo había decidido, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

::

Saliendo del karaoke tomó un taxi para no perder tiempo y llegar cuanto antes a la casa de su hermano, que era el salón de prácticas de la clase especial. Ese día sería su primer ensayo para el _Showcase_falso que estaban preparando y eso la emocionaba, aunque en su interior le habría gustado quedarse a cantar más con Takeru.

– ¡Perdonen por la tardanza! – exclamó Hikari cuando entró al lugar.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y dio un vistazo rápido, ahí estaban ya el profesor Kido y el profesor Izumi, también Mimi y Yamato, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Tai? Y aunque no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que se le hubiera hecho tarde a su hermano, no pudo evitar preguntar por él.

– Uhm… ¿mi hermano no ha llegado? –

Pero nadie le contestó. Todos parecían estar algo abrumados, sus rostros denotaban preocupación, molestia, ¿decepción?

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó la castaña sentándose en el largo sillón al lado de Mimi.

– Hikari… – habló Joe. – Verás, justo antes de que tú llegaras, Mimi nos contó que tu hermano decidió no participar en nuestro _Showcase_. –

La menor abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué cosa? – exclamó sin poder creerlo. – ¡Pero… se veía muy animado con la idea! ¿Por qué cambió de opinión? –

– Nadie ha hablado con él, sólo Mimi. – dijo Izzy.

Hikari inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia la castaña, quien entendió que debía decir algo.

– Mejor pregúntale tú a él. – dijo Mimi tajantemente. – A mí sólo me dio excusas absurdas. –

– ¡Ah! No lo puedo creer, voy a matar a mi hermano… – exclamó la mejor frunciendo el ceño. – No fue nada fácil para mí venir aquí hoy… y ahora creo que no valió la pena. – ahora deseaba volver corriendo al karaoke con Takeru.

– Hmm… creo que la situación ya se complicó demasiado. – dijo Yamato.

– El chico tiene razón. – secundó Izzy. – Además, lo he estado pensando, y aunque la academia esté vacía ese día, corremos el riesgo de que alguien decida quedarse y nos descubra. –

– Pero eso es poco probable… – dijo Joe.

– Bueno, pero ahora sólo quedan tres estudiantes, ¿Cómo le harán para durar una hora sobre el escenario? – exclamó Izzy. – Lo mejor sería cancelar el concierto. –

– Ah… – susurró Hikari con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. – Algo me decía que después de todo no lograríamos subir a un escenario a cantar… –

– No. – exclamó Mimi poniéndose de pie. – No lo vamos a cancelar, tenemos que seguir adelante con esto. Es fácil durar una hora sobre el escenario. En vez de hacer dos duetos, que sea sólo uno y podemos cantar un _solo_ cada quien. –

– ¡Pero niña, sólo son tres estudiantes! ¿No crees que se verá extraño? – dijo el pelirrojo.

– ¿Extraño para quién? – replicó la castaña. – Los padres de Hikari solo vienen a ver a su hija, ellos no saben cuántos alumnos participan en los conciertos. Además, siempre podemos decir que sólo los tres mejores obtuvieron ese derecho. –

– Ah… eres un caso perdido. – dijo el profesor Izumi.

– No, ella tiene razón. – la secundó Joe. – Los padres de Hikari no saben nada, ni tampoco el resto de la audiencia, ya que son personas que entre Arukawa y yo vamos a invitar. A nadie tiene porqué parecerle extraño. –

– No sé como dejé que me metieran en esto. – susurró el pelirrojo.

– Lo siento profesor, todo esto fue mi culpa. – dijo Hikari. – Pero es que… este concierto es realmente importante para mí, es el único modo de que mi papá entienda que este es mi sueño. Así que aunque sea falso, no pienso rendirme. ¡Hay que hacerlo! –

Joe Kido observó a su alumna y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– Bien, como ya está todo decidido. Hay que empezar a ensayar. – exclamó animadamente. – Con esto que sucedió casi me olvido de darles la buena noticia de que oficialmente el auditorio será nuestro por esa noche. –

– ¿Enserio? – chilló Hikari emocionada.

– ¿No hubo problemas para engañar al director? – preguntó Yamato.

– No, Arukawa, o debo decir, el presidente Matsui Arukawa, dijo que el director Yano accedió de inmediato y todos los gastos ya quedaron pagados. – explicó el peliazul. – Aunque sí le mencionó que era una coincidencia que quisiera hacer un concierto esa noche, ya que la academia también tendría el suyo al mismo tiempo, jeje. –

– Qué bueno que el de verdad será en otro lado… – dijo la menor.

– Ya verán muchachos, no importa si sólo son tres, todo saldrá muy bien. – los animó Joe. – ¿Verdad que sí, Izzy? –

El pelirrojo sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

– Está bien, ustedes ganan. – dijo Koushiro. – A ver, ¿ya decidieron que quieren cantar? –

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Hikari. – Aquí traigo las partituras de varias canciones que me gustarían. –

– Yo también tengo varias opciones. – dijo la castaña.

– Igual yo. – dijo Yamato.

– Perfecto. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, deben decirme quienes harán el dueto, ya que será el acto de clausura y necesitan ensayarlo bien. – indicó el pelirrojo.

– El dueto lo haremos Yamato y yo. – exclamó Mimi sin siquiera pensarlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante la declaración de la chica. No porque la idea le molestara, al contrario, él encantado de compartir el escenario con ella, pero le extrañaba que hubiera tomado la decisión prácticamente de la nada y sin consultarlo a él. De todos modos no iba a poner objeción alguna, ya que estaba seguro de que cantar con Mimi sería maravilloso, después de todo, gracias a la encantadora voz de la castaña él estaba allí. Si no la hubiera escuchado cantar ese día en que se conocieron, en estos momentos no estaría en YG.

– Está bien, ya decidido eso, podemos comenzar. – dijo Izzy caminando hacia el centro del cuarto. – Después nos concentraremos en el dueto, por ahora debemos coreografiar un poco sus _solos_, además de practicar su entonación. –

– ¡Ah, qué emoción! – exclamó Hikari levantándose del sillón.

– Sí, chicos, levántense todos y vengan acá, les enseñaré algunos pasos básicos para moverse sobre el escenario. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Hey, Kido, pon algo de música. –

– Entendido. – dijo el peliazul prendiendo el estéreo con un control remoto.

La música rápidamente comenzó a sonar y los tres chicos ahora se encontraban al centro del lugar mientras imitaban los movimientos que el profesor Izumi les enseñaba, algunas vueltas, saltos, maneras de mover los brazos, las piernas, de todo.

Leves sonrisas adornaban los rostros de todos en el lugar, ya que, aunque algunos no expresaran su gusto por realizar el concierto, en el fondo realmente lo deseaban.

Ninguno de los presentes lo había notado, pero escondido detrás del marco de la puerta de esa habitación, se encontraba observando un entretenido Takeru Takaishi, quien había seguido a Hikari y por lo tanto, había escuchado toda la conversación. ¡No lo podía creer, estaban planeando un _Showcase_ falso! La idea le parecía de lo más genial y descabellada, esos chicos sí que eran alumnos muy especiales. En esos momentos realmente le habría gustado estar en el lugar de su hermano.

– Hmm… so this is where the real stuff is at. – susurró Takeru con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

.

.

Y así, dos semanas pasaron con rapidez mientras todos los alumnos de la academia se preparaban para sus respectivos conciertos, los alumnos regulares ensayaban día y noche sus presentaciones mientras los de la clase especial tampoco se quedaban atrás. Todos estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo para que el día del _Showcase_ fuera perfecto.

El ambiente en el salón de los alumnos especiales había estado muy tenso desde que Taichi decidió no participar el concierto. Hikari había tratado de averiguar alguna razón creíble por la cual su hermano los abandonó, pero el castaño simplemente le dijo que no se metiera y que quería estar solo.

Y lo había hecho. El sociable y alegre Taichi Yagami ahora era más una persona solitaria. Solamente iba a clases y luego se salía de la academia y regresaba al dormitorio directo a acostarse sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Mimi incluso había comenzado a preocuparse, pero seguía muy molesta con él por la actitud que tomó la última vez y ella no pensaba ser quien diera el primer paso para hablar. No señor, su orgullo estaba ante todo.

El castaño esos días se había concentrado a hacer lo que su padre le había pedido, alejarse de sus amigos para que no intervinieran con los planes este. Ya incluso había elegido la universidad a la que acudiría en los Estados Unidos, donde se supone que estudiaría leyes, tal y como su papá lo había deseado desde hace tiempo. Y no lo podía creer, después de haber luchado tantos años contra su voluntad, al fin había cedido.

– Aquí está la solicitud de inscripción. – exclamó Yuuko Yagami entregándole un documento de muchas hojas al castaño. – Oh, y tu visa al fin está lista. –

– Sí, gracias… – replicó el chico tomando el documento.

– Bien, ya falta menos de una semana para partir, el tiempo se fue volando. Ya verás como en pocos meses comienzas la universidad allá. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Taichi no había podido evitar notar como su padre últimamente le sonreía bastante. Hace mucho que no lo veía dedicarle sonrisas tan sinceras. Eso en parte lo hacía feliz, el tener a su papá tan contento y orgulloso.

– Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer? – ofreció el mayor. – Debes tener hambre. –

– Claro. – dijo Taichi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Me da gusto que estés más animado, estoy seguro de que estando allá no vas a extrañar esa absurda academia de artes en la que estás. –

El chico simplemente asintió. No, tal vez no extrañaría la Academia YG, pero estaba seguro de que sí extrañaría a las personas que allí conoció, al profesor Izumi, al profesor Kido, incluso a Yamato Ishida, pero había alguien a quien extrañaría aún más, y esa era Mimi Tachikawa. Esa hermosa castaña que en tan poco tiempo lo había cautivado.

Aunque bueno, ahora ni siquiera se hablaban, pero eso era algo que él había ocasionado apropósito, esperando en el fondo que el alejarse de ella hiciera menos dolorosa su partida.

– Señor. – exclamó una amable mujer abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Yuuko. – Lo buscan su esposa y su hija. –

– Oh… diles que pasen. – replicó el mayor.

– Enseguida. – dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar.

– Taichi, esconde esos papeles, recuerda que no deben verlos. – ordenó el hombre.

El castaño asintió y procedió a guardarlos rápidamente en su mochila.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó Hikari entrando al lugar. – ¡Te he extrañado mucho! – dijo lanzándosele en un abrazo.

– Mi pequeña, yo también te he extrañado. – replicó correspondiendo al abrazo. – ¿Te estás alimentando bien? Te siento más delgada. –

– Jaja, no seas mentiroso, sigo igual. – dijo la pequeña separándose del agarre. – Oh, y hola Tai, no sabía que estabas aquí. – dijo secamente, la verdad estaba algo molesta con él por su actitud en los últimos días.

– Hola. – replicó de igual modo.

– Amor, Hikari tiene algo importante que entregarnos. – intervino Susumu, quien se encontraba detrás de la menor.

– ¿A sí? – dijo el hombre. – ¿Y qué es? –

– ¡Ta-da! – exclamó Hikari sacando los boletos para el _Showcase_. – ¡Están oficialmente invitados al concierto de la academia! –

– ¡Hija, que alegría! – dijo Susumu tomando los boletos para apreciarlos mejor. – ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! –

– Felicidades, Hikari. – dijo su padre posando su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella para removerle unos cuantos cabellos en modo de felicitación.

– ¡Lo vez, papá! ¡Te dije que era mi sueño, y este es sólo el comienzo! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que te permití estudiar en esa academia. –

– Estaremos allí sin falta, pequeña. – exclamó Susumu. – Y qué lástima que no nos dieron más boletos, así tu hermano también podría ir a verte. –

– No importa mamá, ya luego me contarán como estuvo. – dijo Taichi.

– Y esperemos que para el próximo concierto tú también puedas participar. – dijo la mujer.

– Sí, esperemos… –

Hikari observó el semblante de su hermano. Se veía algo triste y distante. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Lo más extraño era que no había querido hablar con ella, cuando siempre se contaban todo. Algo le pasaba a Taichi y le preocupaba no saber de qué era.

– Pero bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer para celebrar el logro de Hikari? – propuso Yuuko.

– ¡Claro, que gran idea, hace mucho que no comemos en familia! – secundó Susumu.

– ¡Yay! – exclamó Hikari dando pequeños brincos sobre su lugar. – ¡Gracias papá! Prometo que te haré sentir orgulloso de mí en el concierto! –

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Taichi. El ver tan feliz a Hikari le demostraba que había tomado la decisión correcta.

.

.

Tres días más transcurrieron y esa noche Yamato y Mimi se encontraban en el dormitorio uno al lado del otro sentados en el suelo terminando de cortar los pedazos de confeti que usarían como utilería para el _Showcase_. Llevaban ya horas haciéndolo y estaban a punto de terminar. Ese había sido un día largo y Mimi ya no podía más con su ser, literalmente se estaba muriendo de sueño, ya no aguantaría despierta mucho tiempo más, pero debían acabar, ya que el concierto sería al día siguiente.

– No puedo creer que sea mañana… – dijo Yamato mientras cortaba un pedazo de papel.

– Sí, el tiempo se pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. – replicó Mimi concentrada con las tijeras. – Ah… – exclamó a la vez que bostezaba y cerraba los ojos.

Yamato observó a la chica de reojo y sonrió.

– Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo me encargo de cortar el resto. –

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe.

– No, no tengo sueño. – exclamó tomando otro pedazo de papel para cortar.

El rubio giró los ojos y siguió con lo suyo.

– Me da gusto que estés tan animada con esto del concierto. – dijo Yamato.

– Mmm… pues ya no puedo echarme para atrás, todos están muy emocionados. – replicó tratando de retener otro bostezo. – Incluso tú. –

– Ja, ¿yo? – bufó el rubio. – No me uses de excusa, yo sé que tú también lo esperas con ansias. –

– No es así… lo hago por Hikari, todos lo estamos haciendo por ella. – dijo luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos a la vez que comenzaba a cabecear.

– Pues… –

Yamato quería decirle que él solamente había accedido a participar por apoyarla a ella, y sólo a ella. No es que los hermanos Yagami no le agradaran, pero él no hacía esa clase de cosas por cualquier persona, pero Mimi Tachikawa no era cualquier persona… ella era...

En ese momento miró de reojo a la castaña y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. ¿Acaso se había dormido? La cabeza de Mimi se movía de un lado a otro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo de tanto tambaleo.

– ¿Mimi? – susurró el rubio en voz baja, solo para cerciorarse de el estado de la chica.

Pero no tuvo que esperar una respuesta para que sus sospechas se confirmaran, pues la castaña se hubiera ido de lado directo al suelo de no ser porque Yamato reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él con suavidad. Increíble, tanto movimiento no la había despertado y ahora la chica se encontraba descansando pacíficamente recostada sobre su hombro.

Estaba completamente dormida. Seguramente tenía más sueño del que él se había imaginado. Pero, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Tal vez lo mejor sería despertarla para que se fuera a acostar a su cama y pudiera descansar como es debido.

– Oye… – dijo en voz casi inaudible a la vez que bajaba su rostro para observarla.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió tan pronto posó su mirada sobre ella. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan adorable de ese modo? No supo cómo sucedió, ya que ni siquiera lo pensó, pero había levantado el brazo en el cual Mimi estaba recargada y había posado su mano en los cabellos color chocolate de esta, acariciándolos con suavidad.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – susurró deteniendo sus caricias de inmediato. – ¿Qué te sucede, Yamato? – se cuestionó a sí mismo.

En eso, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a un pensativo Taichi cuyo semblante cambió completamente al ver al rubio abrazando a Mimi y a esta dormida en su hombro. Yamato notó la mirada de incomodidad del castaño y procedió a explicar la situación.

– Se quedó dormida. – dijo observando fijamente al castaño, quien yacía de pie frente a ellos.

Taichi desvió la mirada rápidamente tratando de contenerse. No comprendía porque le había molestado tanto ver a Yamato tan cerca de Mimi, y no solamente eso... justo cuando entró a la habitación pudo notar cómo el rubio la estaba mirando, parecía embelesado con el rostro de la chica. ¿Acaso a Yamato también le gustaba Mimi?

No, eso no podía ser.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y lanzó con pesadez su mochila al suelo para luego subir a su cama y recostarse dándoles la espalda, realmente no tenía ganas de volver a mirar hacia donde estaban. Eran en momentos así donde en verdad le habría gustado un cuarto propio. Tan solo esperaba que Mimi despertara pronto y se apartara de Yamato.

.

.

Y al fin el día que todos habían estado esperando llegó, esa noche se llevarían a cabo ambos conciertos, el de la clase regular y el de los alumnos especiales. Todo el personal de la academia se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y había un caos total por todos los pasillos y corredores. Varios transportes habían llegado y estaban preparando todo para trasladarse pronto al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el _Showcase._

En el dormitorio de la clase especial, Mimi se encontraba encerrada en el baño duchándose, como siempre, primero que Taichi y Yamato, quienes esperaban pacientemente su turno.

Taichi se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo. La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien gracias a la escena que vio cuando entró a la habitación. Y sí, tal y como el predijo, Mimi se levantó en cuestión de minutos y sin decir nada se metió al baño a cambiarse y después salio en pijama directo a dormir. Pero aun así... la forma en la que el rubio la estaba observando mientras la tenía a su lado lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

Yamato se levantó de la cama para tomar su bajo y practicar algunos acordes para su _solo_ de esta noche, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar, el castaño se plantó frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

– Oye... ¿se puede saber que sucedió ayer? – preguntó Taichi.

El rubio lo observó por unos momentos y dejó su bajo sobre la cama.

– ¿De que hablas? –

– De Mimi y tú. –

– Ah... sobre eso. Pues, creo que ayer mismo te lo expliqué, se quedó dormida. –

– No me refiero a eso, vi como la abrazabas y la manera en que la estabas mirando. – replicó el chico sin molestarse en ocultar que eso le había molestado.

– Oh, ahora resulta que eres muy observador. No tengo porqué responderte, llevas semanas ignorándonos a todos, creo que tú eres quien debe más explicaciones. –

– Ese no es el punto en estos momentos. – bufó el castaño tratando de contenerse, no quería alzar la voz.

– Pues yo tampoco entiendo a qué quieres llegar. – replicó Yamato secamente. – Imaginas cosas en tu cabeza, ella solamente se quedó dormida, estaba muy cansada. –

– Ah, claro. Entonces espero que la próxima vez que suceda no andes abrazándola como anoche. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Es una orden? – exclamó Yamato afilando la mirada. El tono de voz empleado por Taichi no le había gustado nada.

– Tómalo como quieras. –

– Oh… –

El rubio ahora creyó comprender. ¿Será que Taichi estaba celoso?

– A mi me pareció una orden, menos mal que no tengo porqué obedecerte. – exclamó sin más.

– ¿Qué dices? –

– Si yo quiero abrazar a Mimi, no voy a pedirte permiso para hacerlo. – dijo Yamato mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Sí. Ahora lo estaba provocando.

– Tú… – susurró Taichi apretando los puños.

– ¿Yo qué? – interrumpió el rubio. – ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? No entiendo tu actitud, llevas días haciendo como si Mimi no existiera y ahora te pones como histérico por una cosa así. –

– No lo entenderías, y no tengo porqué explicártelo. – replicó el castaño notablemente molesto. – Y haz lo que quieras, no tiene sentido hablar contigo. –

Dicho esto, Taichi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir de nuevo a su cama, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo en seco y giró levemente su cabeza mirando al rubio de reojo.

– Yamato. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – exclamó aún dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué? –

– A ti… ¿te gusta Mimi? – soltó sin preámbulos.

El rubio abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. No se esperaba una pregunta así. ¿Qué si le gustaba Mimi? Bueno…

– No. – respondió sin querer pensarlo más.

En eso Taichi giró su cuerpo completamente y apuntó a Yamato con su dedo índice.

– ¡Espero lo recuerdes, acabas de decir que no! – exclamó en voz alta. – ¡No te puedes arrepentir de esa respuesta en un futuro! –

– ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? –

En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Mimi ya lista con el uniforme puesto y su cabello aún húmedo. Ambos chicos la estaban mirando y un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Ella simplemente los observó por unos segundos para después desviar su mirada, tomar su mochila, y acercarse a la puerta.

– Yamato, estaré en la cafetería, te espero para desayunar. – exclamó Mimi dirigiendo sus ojos al rubio. – No tardes mucho. –

– Claro, enseguida voy. – replicó el chico.

Mimi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió al armario para sacar su uniforme y después meterse al baño dispuesto a ducharse.

En el cuarto únicamente quedó Taichi, quien se sentía peor que nunca. La castaña simplemente había hecho como si no existiera, lo ignoró por completo. Aunque bueno, eso era lo que él había ocasionado pero... ¿en verdad quería irse al extranjero y dejar de esa manera las cosas con Mimi?

– No, eso no... –

Por supuesto que no, tenía que aclarárselo todo. Así que sin más, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación dispuesto a alcanzar a la chica. Estaba a punto de comenzar a correr cuando se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular, le había llegado un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y posó su mirada en la pantalla de este.

– Es de Sora... – susurró para sus adentros.

_"Hoy es el gran día, nunca terminaré de agradecerte que vendrás a apoyarme. Nos vemos en la noche."_

El castaño releyó el mensaje unas cuantas veces más y suspiró. Lo mejor sería volver a la habitación y esperar su turno para ducharse. Por un momento había perdido la cabeza y estuvo a punto de tirar por la borda todo lo que había logrado en esas semanas. Si se había alejado de Mimi era por su propio bien. Ya había llegado muy lejos y no iba a arruinarlo todo, los planes de su padre, el sueño de Hikari...

– Ya falta poco. –

Y así era, en menos de tres días salía su vuelo rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**ARG. ¡Escribir este capítulo fue completo un martirio para mí D:! Por favor, no me maten... lo sé, lo sé, está demasiado centrado en Taichi. Pero así debía ser, lo juro (?)! Y bueno, el fic es un triángulo amoroso, aún no está muy definido el Mimato (ni tampoco el Michi), y los protagonistas son Mimi, Yama y Tai. Claro, sin olvidarnos de Sora, Hikari y Takeru, que también los considero muy importantes en la trama. Y sí, yo sé que parece que me estoy excusando, pero es la verdad xD! Eso sí, ya quiero salir de esta etapa sobre Taichi para pasar a lo que en verdad me importa: el Mimato. Que se está poniendo un poquito más difícil de lo que pensé XD...**

**Prometo esforzarme más para traerles escenas Mimato que tanto les gustan xD... en este capítulo hubo una chiquitita, pero bueno, algo es algo. Y PUES... Tai está celoso y Yama se niega a si mismo (y al mundo) que esta comenzando a sentir cosas por Mimi. Ay, este rubio, pero bueno, con el tiempo aprenderá :P**

**Sobre el capítulo, pues sí, cosas sobre el papá de Tai y sus traumas de político. Ow, me lo va a mandar al extranjero y el pobre está sufriendo ~ ASDF, es tan bello que quiere tener felices a su hermana y a su padre antes que a él. Y pues, ah, hubo una escena Takari :D! Haha, estuvo algo larga y bonita, ya ven, la profesora lo mandó a un karaoke y el bien obediente xD, lo bueno es que invitó a Hikari. OH, y ya los descubrió con su _Showcase_ falso. ¡AH! Haha, este rubio ocasionará unas cuantas cosas en el próximo capi, esperen y verán XD...**

**En fin, me disculpo una vez más por este capítulo xD! Pero todo lo hago por una razón, créanme, la situación actual de Taichi dará pie al Taiora que mencioné en un inicio. Sí, Sora merece ser feliz (?). Hahaha, y bueno, en capítulos más avanzados me centraré tanto en Yamato que también terminarán hartos D; (?)! Ustedes saben, el rubio tampoco salva de los problemas familiares xD! Todas las familias en mi fic son disfuncionales, hahaha ~**

**PERO BUENO. Ehem, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RRs! Ya saben, no lo tengo que repetir y sin embargo lo haré, el hecho de que me escriban me pone demasiado feliz, mil gracias, ustedes son los que hacen que me den ganas de actualizar tan seguido :'D! ¡Los quiero! ASDF, y también agradezco a los que leen la historia y la han puesto en favoritos o en alerta, espero se animen a escribirme. Gracias también a YUKICCHI y a Mimatolovefans que no tienen cuenta pero aún así me mandaron su review, son un amor, chicas.**

**¿Se dan cuenta? Mis notas de autora no pueden permanecer cortas XD! Siempre tengo mucho que decir. GRR, es un mal hábito, lo siento. Y ah, lamento informales que pronto mis vacaciones terminarán y la universidad volverá a mi vida ):! Yo trataré de actualizar semanalmente como de costumbre, pero si se me pasa, ya lo saben, es culpa de los proyectos y las tareas D:!**

**Tehehe, les mando un abrazo.**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones utilizadas en el karaoke:<strong>

**I'm Yours **- Jason Mraz / **Barbie Girl** - Aqua / **I wish** (versión latina) - Digimon Adventure / **I can see the light** - Tangled


	12. El verdadero Showcase

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canciones utilizadas: **Recomiendo mucho que las escuchen durante el capítulo.

I see the light - Tangled** (youtube: /watch?v=j5iFxpkz40o)**  
>Oh yeah - GD &amp; TOP  English Cover** (youtube: /watch?v=szT32DIQmf0)**  
>Way back into love - Hugh Grant &amp; Haley Bennett<strong> (youtube: watch?v=cbYGomf2BEU)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

El verdadero Showcase

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la noche y en el Auditorio Central de Tokyo se respiraba un ambiente algo tenso, pero a la vez lleno de ánimo. Los estudiantes de la Academia YG se encontraban en los camerinos del lugar arreglándose para el <em>Showcase<em>, que comenzaría exactamente en una hora.

Fuera del auditorio se encontraba el director Yano junto a varios profesores, recibiendo gustosos a los padres de familia y a los reporteros que iban llegando. Pero quién realmente le importaba a Yano esa noche era el presidente Min, de la compañía disquera más prestigiada de todo Japón, JBS Records.

– Aquí viene. – dijo el director a los profesores que lo acompañaban. – Recuerden que él debe recibir un trato especial. –

– Buenas noches, mi estimado señor Yano, o debo decir, director de la Academia YG. – saludó Min con una sonrisa.

El presidente de JBS Records era Min Fujisaki, un hombre muy joven que, por su buen ojo crítico y ambición, había sido nombrado presidente a sus cortos 35 años de edad. Este era su tercer año consecutivo yendo a los conciertos que YG organizaba, y de ahí siempre sacaba a dos o tres estudiantes que debutaban con éxito. Y era obvio, cualquier persona que perteneciera a su compañía alcanzaba fama y prestigio de manera instantánea.

– Qué bueno que llega, presidente Min, lo estábamos esperando. – dijo ofreciéndole su mano en modo de saludo.

– No me lo perdería por nada. – exclamó estrechando la mano del mayor. – ¿Y qué me tienen preparado? Espero ver muy buenas presentaciones. –

– Por supuesto, no lo dude, elegimos a los mejores. – replicó Yano.

– Ya sabe que a mí me interesan mucho sus alumnos de primer ingreso, a todos los demás ya los he visto, y si no los elegí, fue por algo. –

– No se preocupe, mis chicos de primer semestre prepararon presentaciones excelentes. –

– Eso espero, ya que esta vez tengo planeado formar un grupo, no sé si de cinco o seis miembros, pero será una banda juvenil. Necesito encontrar grandes talentos. –

– ¡Pues esta noche los encontrará! – exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa. – Se que en especial notará como buen material a Takeru Takaishi, es hijo de Hiroaki Ishida. –

– Sí, ya tengo la mira puesta sobre ese chico. –

– Bien, lo invito a pasar, su asiento en la primera fila está reservado. –

::

Dentro del lugar, específicamente en los camerinos, los alumnos se preparaban haciendo los últimos arreglos en su maquillaje y en sus vestuarios, siendo asesorados por varios estilistas, todo debía salir a la perfección.

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba ya completamente vestida para salir al escenario. Su traje consistía en un llamativo vestido negro ajustado con bastantes detalles en plateado, unas largas botas con tacón de ese mismo tono y un lindo sombrero con plumas que iba de lado adornando su roja cabellera.

– Takeru. – habló la pelirroja dirigiéndose al chico. – ¿Crees que se vería bien si pinto mis ojos con plateado? –

– ¿Eh? – exclamó el chico, la verdad es que estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la pregunta de Sora. – Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? –

– ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? – bueno, esa era otra pregunta. – Sé que no quieres ser mi pareja, lo veo en tu cara y además lo noté desde un principio. –

Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la afirmación de la chica. Si bien eso era cierto, él nunca se lo había mencionado.

– Ah, no es eso… es sólo que… – se propuso a hablar.

– No tienes que inventar excusas. – exclamó interrumpiéndolo. – De todos modos ni uno de nosotros tiene otra opción. –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– A que no nos dieron la oportunidad de elegir con quién cantaríamos… es lo que dije, no tenemos otra opción. – dijo la pelirroja.

Takeru analizó las palabras de la chica. Claro que no los habían dejado elegir pareja, ni tampoco canción. La profesora Fujioka se lo había recalcado hace algunos días, fue por eso que terminó cantando en un karaoke con Hikari Yagami.

– Hikari… – susurró el rubio para sí mismo. Una idea algo alocada cruzó por su mente.

– ¿Perdón? – exclamó al no entender las palabras del chico.

Takeru guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. De pronto, en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo pareció más claro en su mente y ahora no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

– Lo siento, Sora, pero debo irme. –

– ¿Qué? P-pero si ya vamos a comenzar y… –

– Lo sé, pero acabo de entender que yo sí tengo otra opción. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. – Así que mucha suerte esta noche. –

Dicho esto, Takeru emprendió marcha a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de los camerinos, estaba decidido, él cantaría con quien quisiera, no con quien le obligaran, después de todo, así era más _interesante_.

– ¡Takeru! – gritó la pelirroja desde su sitio.

Pero fue inútil, pues el chico ya estaba muy lejos de ahí como para escucharla.

– Sora, ¿a dónde fue Takeru? – preguntó Miyako al ver que el chico literalmente había escapado por la puerta.

– Él… él… – la chica aún no podía creer lo que el rubio acababa de hacer, ¿acaso la había abandonado a menos de una hora para el _Showcase_? – ¡Se fue! –

– ¿Qué? – intervino Ken. – ¡Pero ustedes eran el único dueto de primer semestre! –

Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en el lugar. ¿Takeru Takaishi simplemente había huido?

– Chicos, ya falta poco para comenzar, ¿están listos? – exclamó la profesora Ari Suou, quién venía entrando al camerino.

– ¡Profesora Suou! – habló Catalina. – Takeru se fue, abandonó a Sora. –

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la mayor algo incrédula.

– Eso, Takeru se fue, al parecer ya no participará en el _Showcase_. – repitió la rubia.

– ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Dónde está? – exclamó alarmada la mujer.

– Salió corriendo de aquí, ya debe estar fuera del edificio. – habló Ken.

– ¡Hay que encontrarlo! – exclamó Sora acercándose a la profesora.

– ¡No, ya falta muy poco para que el concierto comience, no podemos perder tiempo buscando al chico! –

– ¿Qué? P-pero no puedo hacer sola la presentación… yo… – balbuceó la pelirroja.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es que no es posible! – exclamó la mujer. – Mandaré a buscar al chico en el edificio, pero si no está aquí, deberás cantar tú sola. Es eso o conseguir un suplente para Takaishi, cosa que veo poco probable. –

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de la pelirroja comenzó a vibrar. La chica lo tomó y salió apresuradamente de los camerinos para contestar la llamada. Cuando en la pequeña pantalla vio de quién se trataba, no lo pudo creer…

– ¿Mamá? – dijo al contestar.

_– Sora, ¿qué número es tu presentación?_ – exclamó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Número? – preguntó confundida.

_– Sí, dime el número de tu presentación en el Showcase._ – replicó Toshiko. – _Mañana debo abrir temprano la florería y me iré en cuanto vea tu presentación._ –

– Mamá… ¿en verdad viniste a verme? –

_– Sora, no me hagas volver a preguntar…_ –

– Soy el número cuatro, con mi presentación cerramos las de primer semestre… –

_– Estaré en la quinta fila. Espero que lo hagas bien, hija. _– dijo la mujer. – _Si no es así, soy capaz de subir al escenario a bajarte yo misma._ –

La pelirroja esbozó una leve sonrisa.

_– Suerte. _– dijo Toshiko antes de colgar.

– Gracias, mamá… – susurró Sora aunque ya sabía que su madre no la alcanzó a escuchar.

La sonrisa en su rostro de pronto se hizo más grande. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Su mamá había venido a verla! Ella ya le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para cosas de ese tipo… y aún así, ahí estaba.

– Gracias… – repitió la pelirroja.

Aunque esta vez esas palabras no eran para su madre. De su cuello alzó una cadena plateada para tomar fuertemente con la mano su pendiente en forma de estrella, su amuleto de la suerte. Gracias a ese amuleto la habían elegido para el _Showcase_ y ahora su mamá había venido a verla.

Pero algo no andaba bien. ¿Cómo rayos iba a dar una buena presentación para su madre si ya no tenía pareja de dueto? En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Takeru para obligarlo a cantar con ella, o bueno, también quería golpearlo por haber huido.

– Sora. – la llamó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Taichi! – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa al ver de quién se trataba.

– Siento no haberte traído un ramo de flores, pero vine a apoyarte. – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Mucha suerte. –

El castaño se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a buscar un asiento, pero la mano de Sora sujetando su abrigo lo detuvo. Una idea le había cruzado por la cabeza a la pelirroja y ahora no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Después de todo, la mismísima profesora Suou fue quien se lo sugirió.

"_Es eso o conseguir un suplente para Takaishi, cosa que veo poco probable."_

La chica soltó del agarre al castaño ahora que tenía su atención y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

– Taichi, necesito pedirte un favor. –

El chico la miró por unos momentos para después contestar.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Verás, mi mamá vino a verme… – dijo bajando la mirada un poco.

– ¿Tu mamá? Creí que dijiste que ella no vendría. –

– Sí, eso fue lo que ella me había dicho, pero ahora está aquí y quiero dar una presentación perfecta. –

– Sé que lo harás bien. – dijo Taichi. – Pero no entiendo… ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda? –

– Es que… Takeru y yo éramos los encargados del dueto y él se fue. –

– ¿Se fue? ¿Cómo es eso? –

– Sí, salió corriendo y nadie sabe dónde está. Y pues… yo no puedo hacerlo sola… –

– Eh, aún no creo comprender… – o bueno, tal vez sí comprendía, pero definitivamente eso estaba fuera de consideración.

– Quiero que tú me ayudes. – exclamó la pelirroja juntando sus manos y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. – ¡Canta conmigo en el _Showcase_! –

– ¡N-no! Yo no puedo hacer eso… no estoy preparado y… –

– ¡Por favor! Es muy importante para mí que mi madre vea una buena presentación. Necesito tú ayuda, eres al único a quien puedo recurrir… –

Taichi miró a la pelirroja, quien ahora tenía los ojos cristalinos y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir un par de lágrimas de estos. Claramente no podía decirle que sí, pero tampoco quería decirle que no.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

::

Takeru Takaishi se bajó del taxi que había tomado y pagó la cuenta rápidamente. En menos de veinte minutos había llegado a la Academia YG y estaba decidido a encontrar a Hikari Yagami y a cantar con ella en su Showcase. El hecho de que fuera falso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, le parecía de lo más genial.

Se dirigió a paso rápido al auditorio y pudo ver ya a varias personas sentadas en los asientos, aguardando a que el concierto comenzara. Estaba realmente sorprendido, habían arreglado el lugar impecablemente, en verdad parecía que ahí sería el _Showcase_ real, aunque claro, el verdadero tenía cupo para el triple de personas, pero eso no importaba, el auditorio de la academia lucía perfecto, digno de un gran concierto.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y optó por dirigirse a los camerinos del lugar, seguramente ahí estarían ellos, preparándose para salir al escenario. Cuando llegó, se paró justo frente a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y pudo escuchar dos voces que conocía a la perfección, era ella, Hikari, y al parecer estaba con el profesor Izumi.

– Bien, chica. Te ves muy bien. – exclamó el pelirrojo. – ¿Lista para salir? Recuerda que eres el primer acto. –

– S-sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero sé que lo haré bien. – replicó la menor, quien se encontraba sentada en el peinador, terminando de arreglarse.

Esa noche llevaba un vestido esponjado rosa pastel con detalles blancos que llegaba a media rodilla, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos rosas, con un gran moño de ese mismo color en la cabeza. Ella misma había elegido su_ look_ y todo fue mandado a hacer a medida, se lo había visto a una modelo en una revista y desde ese momento le pareció perfecto. Aunque claro, ella no lo lucía tan bien como la modelo, pues seguramente pesaba el triple, pero eso no importaba en una noche tan especial. Era su momento de brillar.

– ¿Has visto a Mimi y a Yamato? – preguntó el profesor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Uhm, estaban aquí hace unos momentos… – replicó llevándose su dedo índice a la mejilla.

– Espero que estén cerca, después de tu_ solo_ sigue el de Mimi y luego el de Yamato. –

– Y al final va el dueto. – completó la chica.

– Lo ideal hubiera sido comenzar también con un dueto, pero bueno, con Taichi fuera no pudimos hacer mucho al respecto. –

Hikari bajó un poco la mirada ante el comentario de su profesor. Sí, realmente su hermano les iba a hacer falta esa noche…

– Can I be counted in? –

Ambos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa cuando reconocieron aquella voz. Izzy no lo podía creer, ¿qué rayos hacía ese chico ahí? Si lo veía ayudando a los alumnos especiales, estaba perdido. Con la mirada buscó un lugar para ocultarse y rápidamente se tiró al suelo y se escondió bajo el peinador. ¡No podía ser visto!

– ¿Takeru? – preguntó Hikari levantándose de su asiento. – ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –

– Lo que oíste, me gustaría participar en su _Showcase_. – replicó el rubio acercándose a la chica.

– ¿P-pero cómo te enteraste? – preguntó alarmada. – Además… no se pueden agregar presentaciones imprevistas y… –

– Pero acabo de escuchar que querían comenzar con un dueto, yo puedo cantar contigo. – dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hikari ahora lo miraba embobada. ¿Acaso había dicho que quería cantar con ella?

– ¡AH! – sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. – Sí, pero no creo que se pueda, no ensayamos ningún dueto. –

– Hmm… ¿recuerdas la tarde en el karaoke? – dijo el chico. – Ahí sí que cantamos algunos duetos, lo hicimos bien, no necesitamos ensayar. –

La chica comenzó a asentir de nuevo perdiéndose en las palabras del rubio. ¡Sería como un sueño cantar con él! Pero de nuevo sacudió la cabeza para salir de su mundo imaginario.

– Pero, ¿y tu _Showcase_? ¡Deberías estar allá, está a punto de comenzar! –

Takeru frunció el ceño.

– Decidí no ir, es muy aburrido allá. –

– ¿Aburrido? – la chica lo miró confundida. – No me parece que sea una buena razón para abandonar a tus compañeros, es tu responsabilidad estar ahí… –

– Pero realmente no tengo ganas. – de nuevo le sonrió a la chica. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Cantamos juntos hoy? –

– Este… – rayos, de nuevo estaba usando su encantadora sonrisa contra ella. – Por mí está bien, aunque… creo que te podrías meter en problemas por hacer esto… –

– No importa, sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica de nuevo se encontraba sonriendo como boba, ¿por qué demonios Takeru tenía que ser tan perfecto?

El rubio desvió la mirada para posarla en el peinador, donde se supone que el profesor Izumi estaba escondido, cosa que no había hecho muy bien, pues la mitad de su cuerpo salía del mueble. Takeru giró los ojos.

– Profesor, creo que ya puede salir de ahí. –

– ¿M-me viste? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que salía lentamente de su escondite y se ponía de pie.

– Claro, vi cómo corrió hacia el peinador en cuanto entré. –

– Oh, jeje… – replicó llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza. – ¡Por favor! No le digas al director, es más, no le digas A NADIE! – exclamó mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

– No se preocupe, no diré nada. –

El pelirrojo carraspeo la garganta para serenarse.

– Y bien, creo haber escuchado que quieren cantar juntos. – dijo poniéndose serio. – Tienen poco tiempo para elegir una canción y ensayarla. Además, tú necesitas un atuendo que haga juego con la ropa de Hikari. – miró al rubio.

– ¡Hay muchos en el camerino del club de teatro! – exclamó la chica animadamente. – Podemos ir a buscar ahí. –

– Pero primero deben elegir una canción. –

– Eso ya está elegido. – dijo Takeru aún sonriente.

– Y deben ensayarla. –

– No será necesario, profesor. Confíe en nosotros. – exclamó el rubio. – Vamos Hikari, necesitamos conseguirme algo decente para salir al escenario. –

– ¡S-sí! – replicó la chica saliendo del camerino seguida por Takeru para dirigirse a donde tenían almacenados todos los disfraces.

::

Faltaban escasos quince minutos para que ambos conciertos comenzaran al punto de las ocho de la noche, y en la Academia YG, los invitados estaban terminando de llegar, siendo recibidos en la entrada por el profesor Kido, quien con una sonrisa los invitaba a pasar.

Los señores Yagami habían llegado hace cinco minutos y los había mandado a sentar en la primera fila, pues realmente el concierto era para ellos, aunque estos no lo supieran. Ahora simplemente se encontraba recibiendo al resto de los invitados, que en su mayoría eran conocidos y socios de Matsui Arukawa, quien los había ayudado con el concierto mucho más de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

– Profesor. – lo llamó Yamato. – El lugar ya está lleno y todos estamos listos para empezar. –

– Bien, creo que entonces ya no hay más invitados a los cuales recibir. – replicó el peliazul. – Vamos adentro. –

– Sí, además el profesor Izumi tiene algo que decirnos, creo que mencionó algo sobre un nuevo dueto… –

– ¿Un nuevo dueto? – exclamó confundido. – Bueno, confío en él, vamos a los camerinos. –

El rubio asintió y ambos se dieron la vuelta para entrar a la academia. Pero lo que ambos no notaron, fue que detrás de ellos venía una alta mujer hablando por su teléfono celular. Era la profesora Fujioka.

– Sí, sí… ya estoy aquí, solamente pasaré rápido por el CD y me regreso. – exclamó mientras cruzaba la puerta principal. – No puedo creer que lo hayan olvidado. –

Rae Fujioka colgó el teléfono y apresuró su andar hacia el auditorio. En verdad que los técnicos de la academia eran unos inútiles, habían olvidado el CD con las pistas de sexto semestre para el _Showcase _y, siendo ella una de los pocos maestros con automóvil propio, tuvo que ofrecerse a ir por este.

El silencio que reinaba en los pasillos comenzó a desaparecer a medida que se acercaba al auditorio. Era extraño, ¿por qué las puertas se encontraban abiertas? Y no sólo eso, se escuchaban muchas voces y la luz estaba encendida.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y cuando al fin puso un pie en el lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí? Había muchísima gente, también había reporteros y en el escenario estaba colgado un gran anuncio que decía "_Showcase 2011_".

– ¿Qué significa esto? – susurró para sí misma caminando hacia quienes parecían ser los reporteros. Eran varios hombres muy altos y con un aspecto algo tenebroso, algunos llevaban cámaras de video y otros simplemente cargaban con un micrófono.

La mujer se plantó frente a ellos y se dispuso a hablar.

– Disculpen, ¿saben qué evento se efectuará esta noche? – preguntó fingiendo interés.

– Oh, ¿usted no es madre de familia? – replicó uno de los hombres. – ¿La invitó el presidente Arukawa? –

– ¿El presidente Arukawa? – exclamó dudosa. – Ah, sí, él me invitó. –

– Entonces busque lugar, el concierto está a punto de comenzar. –

– Sí, pero… ¿quiénes van a dar este concierto? –

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Es el concierto de los estudiantes de la Academia YG. –

La profesora Fujioka se llevó una mano a la boca y se dio media vuelta con brusquedad. Ahora lo entendía todo. ¡Alguien había organizado un _Showcase_ falso! Sí, eso tenía que ser, puesto a que el concierto de la academia se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo en el Auditorio Central de Tokyo.

Sus dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando vio salir Joe Kido de la puerta que daba hacia los camerinos. ¡Pero claro! Él y su clase especial eran la causa de todo esto. Así que sin más, caminó rápidamente hacia el peliazul, quien al verla casi se va para atrás, palideciendo.

– ¡Profesor Kido! ¿Me puede decir que significa esto? – exclamó la mujer con notoria molestia en su tono de voz.

– ¡Ah, profesora Fujioka! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –

– No me conteste con otra pregunta. Ya sé lo que está tramando y será mejor que detenga esto cuanto antes. –

El peliazul miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchado u observando y tomó del brazo a la maestra para llevarla hacia el pasillo de los camerinos.

– No voy a hacer un escándalo, pero quiero que cancele este absurdo evento ahora mismo. – continuó la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

– Pero nosotros rentamos el auditorio, estamos en nuestro derecho de usarlo. – explicó Joe. – Además, es un concierto pequeño y… –

– ¿Concierto pequeño? – suspiró. – ¿Cree que soy tonta acaso? –

– No, por supuesto que no. – aclaró. – Pero es que mis alumnos están muy entusiasmados, sólo ellos participarán. –

– Eso no lo hace pequeño, afuera vi al menos unas doscientas personas. –

– Los únicos que realmente vienen a verlos son los padres de Hikari Yagami, que esperan ansiosamente poder ver a su hija sobre el escenario, esto lo hicimos sólo por ellos. –

– ¿Sólo por ellos? No lo creo, a ellos debió decirles que su hija no era lo suficientemente buena aún, por eso no pudo participar en el _Showcase _real. –

– Hikari es bastante buena, por eso participará en este concierto. –

– Este concierto es falso, profesor Kido. ¿Cómo puede fomentar esto a sus alumnos? ¿Decirles que pueden volar cuando claramente no pueden hacerlo? – dijo la profesora alzando la voz. – ¿Qué tal si fallan en su vuelo y caen? ¿No cree que podrían lastimarse? –

Joe bajó la mirada, realmente no tenía una buena respuesta para las preguntas que Rae Fujioka le estaba haciendo.

– Profesor, entienda que esto está mal. Sus alumnos fueron cegados por usted, les ha dado falsas esperanzas, al igual a que los padres de esa niña. – continuó la mujer. – Creo que debería ser más directo con sus chicos, no importa que tenga que usar palabras crueles, ellos tienen que entender. –

El peliazul la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Entender qué? – replicó seriamente. – Yo no les he dado falsas esperanzas a mis muchachos. Ellos son capaces de todo y más. ¿Cree que es justo para ellos? Los cuatro habían ganado el derecho de participar en el _Showcase_, pero no se les permitió. –

– Eso fue porque la dinámica de elección cambió y… –

– No, no fue así. – exclamó Joe interrumpiéndola. – No hace falta mucho cerebro para darse cuenta de que el director lo hizo apropósito. Sé que quiere hundir a la clase especial, fue por eso que se sacó ese truco de la manga. Pero usted no puede venir a decirme que mis alumnos no son lo suficientemente buenos. –

La mujer lo miraba algo asombrada y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

– Yo… no quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que este concierto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. – dijo ya más tranquila. – Así que le pido de buena manera que lo cancele ahora mismo si no quiere que llame al director. –

– Lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer. Ya todo está listo y en menos de cinco minutos comenzamos. –

– Pues no me queda de otra, profesor. – exclamó la mujer tomando su teléfono celular. – Tengo que avisarle a… –

Pero no pudo continuar puesto a que Joe rápidamente le arrebató el celular y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer para cargarla sobre su hombro y comenzar a correr hacia uno de los camerinos.

– ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – gritó la profesora dando golpes en la espalda del peliazul. – ¡BÁJEME INEMDIATAMENTE! –

Joe entró a uno de los cuartos que se encontraban vacíos y la dejó en el suelo con un movimiento rápido para salir corriendo y cerrar de inmediato la puerta tras de sí.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – exclamó la mujer levantándose y comenzando a golpear la puerta desesperadamente. – ¡Déjeme salir! –

– Lo siento, profesora Fujioka. – replicó el peliazul cerrando la puerta con llave. – Puede regañarme después, ahora tengo un concierto que atender. –

– ¡Le exijo que me deje salir! – gritó entrando en pánico. – ¡No me deje aquí encerrada! –

Joe suspiró y dejó las llaves pegadas a la perilla y el celular de esta en el suelo para después salir corriendo de allí, el Showcase debía comenzar cuanto antes, los padres de Hikari seguramente se estaban impacientando. Después se encargaría de la profesora.

::

Y así, a las ocho en punto, ambos conciertos dieron inicio muy puntualmente, los padres de familia aplaudieron ante las palabras de recibimiento de los encargados y lentamente las luces se atenuaron para dar comienzo al primer número de la noche.

En el caso del _Showcase_ falso, Hikari Yagami salió al escenario con micrófono en mano y una bella sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. Los reflectores del lugar la apuntaban solo a ella y una bella melodía comenzó a sonar. La chica buscó con la mirada a sus padres y rápidamente los encontró, ambos la miraban muy atentos. Definitivamente daría su mayor esfuerzo, todo esto iba por ellos.

~ ... ~

_**_**– **_All those days, watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in… All that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been… **__–_

Ahora cantaba con su hermosa voz para todos los presentes con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. No lo podía creer, estaba sobre un escenario en su primer concierto en la Academia YG y ahí estaban sus padres, apoyándola.

_**_**– **_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh, so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be... **__**–**_

Comenzó a caminar como si danzara alrededor del escenario mientras jugaba con los tonos de su voz. Sus madre la miraba enternecida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña hija, mientras que su padre simplemente observaba atentamente.

_**_**– **_And at last, I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new… And it's warm and real and bright… and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you… **__**–**_

Una ovación se escuchó al final del primer coro a lo que la chica hizo una reverencia y luego extendió su brazo recibiendo a Takeru, quien vestía con un elegante traje blanco con detalles dorados que iba perfectamente con el vestido que ella llevaba puesto.

El rubio le sonrió a Hikari y después dirigió su mirada al público para comenzar a cantar su parte del dueto.

_**_**– **_All those days **__**chasing down a daydream**__**. **__**All those years **__**living in a blur**__**. **__**All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. **__**–**_

El chico definitivamente dominaba el escenario y tenía una voz demasiado encantadora, por lo menos ante los oídos de Hikari, quien lo miraba completamente anonada. En verdad era muy distinto y especial verlo cantar sobre un escenario al lado de ella, lo vivido en el karaoke no se comparaba con esta experiencia.

_**_**– **_Now she's here shining in the starlight**__**. **__**Now she's here**__**suddenly I know… If she's here **__**it's crystal clear**__**, **__**I'm where I'm meant to go… **__**–**_

Takeru apunto a Hikari como indicando al público que era a ella a quien se refería con la canción y se acercó a la chica para ahora cantar juntos el coro final, la parte más emotiva de la canción.

_**_**– **_And at last, I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. **__**And it's like the sky is new… **_**–**

Ambas voces se unieron y Hikari en ese mismo instante comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era una sensación asombrosa el estar ahí, cantando al lado de Takeru en el mismo escenario. El rubio también se encontraba feliz, el cantar con Hikari tenía ese efecto en él y eso lo había notado desde aquel día del karaoke, sólo que ahora se sentía_ diferente_, pero no entendía la razón.

_**_**– **_And it's warm and real and bright… and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you, now that I see you… **__**–**_

Al finalizar ambos se miraron y sonrieron para rápidamente dirigir sus ojos al público, que ahora los ovacionaba sin parar y se escuchaban gritos entre la multitud. Hikari rápidamente enfocó su mirada en sus padres, quienes le aplaudían de pie y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Su madre incluso tenía los ojos cristalinos y no podía creer que su padre realmente estuviera sonriendo. ¿Entonces le había gustado su presentación? ¿Estaría orgulloso de ella en estos momentos?

. . .

En esos momentos en el Auditorio Central de Tokyo se estaba llevando a cabo el Showcase real, las presentaciones de los alumnos de primer semestre estaban por terminar, siento Catalina, la tercera en participar, quien ahora estaba recibiendo los aplausos de todos los espectadores.

Después de eso, la profesora Ari Suou subió nuevamente al escenario para anunciar el siguiente acto.

– Me alegra ver que todos estemos disfrutando de este concierto que fue preparado con tanto entusiasmo. – habló la mujer sosteniendo un micrófono. – El momento de cerrar con los pequeñines de la Academia YG llegó, y que mejor manera hacerlo que con un maravilloso espectáculo, así que prepárense para quedar deleitados. –

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las luces del lugar se tornaron a tonalidades moradas y azules mientras una rítmica melodía empezó a sonar, dejando ver a una sensual Sora Takenouchi caminando lentamente hacia el público, seguida por cuatro bailarines de fondo, vestidos de negro.

~ ... ~

_**– Oh Yeah, Oh Oh Yeah, M.O.A**__**, **__**Oh Yeah, Oh Oh Yeah, Rantsom. **_– los bailarines corearon.

De pronto, el ritmo de la música se volvió más veloz y la pelirroja comenzó a bailar a la perfección sin cometer error alguno mientras marcaba cada paso que daba. Estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí misma, no solamente por su madre, si no por ella misma. Los bailarines danzaban tras Sora sin hacerse notar mucho, pero resaltando la rutina de baile, que contenía algunas piruetas difíciles de hacer.

_**– Oh Yeah, Oh Oh Yeah**__**, **__**Oh Yeah, Oh Oh Yeah. **_– de nuevo cantaron los bailarines al unisono.

De un momento a otro, los cuatro chicos de negro se hincaron cabizbajos en el suelo y una explosión de humo inundó el escenario, dejando ver a un castaño vestido prácticamente en los mismos tonos plateados y negros que Sora, sólo que este llevaba un chaleco ceñido, pantalones de cuero y botas. Era Taichi Yagami, quien inmediatamente comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música con una facilidad impresionante para luego comenzar a cantar.

**_– You got me fallin' so in love I got'chu on my mind. Like every hour, minute, millisecond, all the time. I know it's obvious, but see, you rock-rock-rock my world. You hit the bullseye of my heart, I'm like, "Oh yes, girl"._**

– ¿Pero que rayos? – exclamó sorprendido el director Yano. – ¿Qué hace _ESE_ chico ahí? –

– Creo que es uno de los mejores bailarines que ha tenido en YG, director. – dijo el presidente Min sin quitar su vista del castaño.

El mayor lo miró incrédulo y luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el escenario. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Takeru Takaishi?

Taichi continuaba bailando al ritmo de la música a la vez que interpretaba la rítmica canción, que por suerte ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y solamente había tenido que aprenderse unos cuantos pasos e improvisar la mayor parte del tiempo. Sorprendentemente, la sensación de estar sobre el escenario bailando libremente lo estaba llenando de algo que nunca había sentido, era indescriptible.

_**– I say that honestly. Yeah, you belong with me. I want all of you, swear to love you baby, I promise. I'm never letting go. Though we're two different souls. We're still like stars when we're together, girl let's rock and roll!**_

Los bailarines se levantaron de sus puestos y se pusieron tras Taichi mientras él se acercaba hacia donde estaba Sora y comenzaba a bailar los mismos pasos que marcaba la chica, quien tomó del suelo un micrófono, pues era su turno de cantar.

_**– Mm, tonight when the stars are shining so bright. Feels like the entire world is on our side. Baby won't you shout it out to me like this, like this, like this!**_

Ahora ambos se dirigieron a las orillas del escenario y comenzaron a dar saltos invitando al público a que se pusiera de pie a bailar con ellos, cosa que la mayoría hizo de inmediato, pues la canción lo ameritaba.

El momento del coro final llegó y los dos chicos tomaron su micrófono y cada uno cantó su respectiva parte de este, armonizando por completo el gran auditorio.

_**– Oh yeah! Oh yeah, now I'm feeling like. Oh yeah! Oh yeah, you're really blowing my mind, oh yeah! Oh, oh, oh, na na na! Oh yeah! Oh yea, oh yeah! **__**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **_

Y así, al terminar, ambos alzaron su brazo e hicieron su pose final. Inmediatamente chispas de fuego salieron desde abajo del escenario, haciendo que su presentación acabara perfectamente.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar justo cuando la música terminó, a lo que Sora dirigió la mirada a su madre, quien aplaudía de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que hizo que una lágrima de felicidad corriera por su mejilla. ¡Su madre estaba ahí, apoyándola!

Pero para Taichi todo el mundo se había detenido y solamente podía escuchar los aplausos. ¿Por qué eso eran, no? Lentamente posó sus ojos sobre toda la audiencia que se encontraba de pie ovacionándolos y sintió en su pecho un calor que lo invadió por completo. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan placentera? ¿Por qué nunca antes la había experimentado? ¿Acaso eso que sentía se debía a todos esos aplausos?

– Tal vez… – susurró para sus adentros.

– ¡Ellos fueron Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami! – exclamó la profesora Ari Suou, quien acababa de subir al escenario para presentar el siguiente acto.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Taichi a la vez que con su otra mano se despedía del público y lo llevó tras bambalinas.

– No lo puedo creer, ¡todo salió excelente! – dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Muchísimas gracias, Taichi! – exclamó lanzándosele en un efusivo abrazo que el chico muy apenas correspondió.

– No, soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer. – dijo Taichi separándose del abrazo.

– ¿Ah? –

El castaño esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– La verdad es que yo vine aquí preparado para después huir… – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. – Quería alejarme de todos para así darle fin a esto. –

La pelirroja lo miró por unos segundos antes de contestar.

– ¿Huir? – preguntó confundida. – No creo entender… –

– No, ya no voy a hacerlo. – replicó mirándola a los ojos. – Decidí que voy a empezar de nuevo. –

– Pero, ¿qué es lo que vas a empezar de nuevo? –

La pequeña sonrisa del chico se transformó en una más grande.

– Con todo. Con las cosas que quiero hacer, con la persona que quiero… – exclamó con un brillo especial en la mirada. – Ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y todo es gracias a ti. – dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sora.

La pelirroja ahora lo miraba anonada, escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Taichi Yagami ocasionó que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez.

– Muchas gracias por hoy, Sora. – continuó el castaño. – Me tengo que ir por ahora, pero te veré después. –

Dicho esto, el chico retiró su mano del hombro de la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta para salir a paso rápido de ahí.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Sora. – E-espera… –

Pero era tarde, Taichi no podía escucharla, pues ya no estaba ahí. Ella solamente se quedó de pie en su lugar más que confundida y después bufó.

– Entonces, la persona que quieres… – hizo una pausa. – ¿No soy yo? –

El semblante de la pelirroja cambió completamente mientras aún observaba hacia la dirección en la que Taichi se había ido. Sentía decepción e incluso algo de coraje. ¿Por qué se había marchado tan a prisa?

Y así era, Taichi estaba decidido a salir del lugar para dirigirse a la Academia YG. Iba a enfrentar a su padre y definitivamente no se iría al extranjero. Ahora lo sabía, estar sobre el escenario y recibir esas ovaciones lo habían llenado por completo, nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Además tenía que explicarle todo a Mimi, ya que no aguantaría ni un minuto más que la chica estuviera tan molesta con él.

– La persona que quiero… – murmuró para sí mismo.

– Oye, eres Taichi Yagami, ¿cierto? –

El castaño se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que lo llamaba. Al parecer sabía su nombre, pero él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era esa persona.

– Escuché por ahí que fuiste un estudiante especialmente seleccionado por Wada Kouji, ¿o me equivoco? –

– Eh... ¿y usted quién es? – antes de responder a sus preguntas, necesitaba saber quién era.

– Oh, me presento, soy el presidente de los JBS Records, Min Fujisaki. – exclamó ofreciéndole su tarjeta. – ¿Podemos hablar? –

El castaño observó la tarjeta por unos segundos y luego devolvió su mirada hacia el mayor. ¿El presidente de los JBS Records? ¿Qué esa no era la compañía disquera más popular de todo el país?

– Ehm… ¿no se supone que debería estar viendo el resto del concierto? – exclamó Taichi.

El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver. – replicó. – Así que ven, quiero que hablemos. –

. . .

En esos momentos, en la Academia YG, el Showcase falso estaba a punto de terminar. Todos los alumnos especiales ya habían cantado su _solo_ y el profesor Kido había anunciado una pausa de diez minutos antes de la presentación final, que sería el dueto de Mimi y Yamato.

La castaña se encontraba en el peinador del camerino terminando de arreglarse. Se había cambiado de ropa para el dueto y ya estaba casi lista. Su atuendo consistía en un hermoso vestido blanco lleno de cristales plateados que lo hacían llamativo, su cabello estaba suelto y adornado por una pequeña tiara brillante y llevaba unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto.

– Mimi, ¿ya estás lista? –

La voz de Yamato se escuchó en el lugar y la chica se levantó del asiento del peinador para dirigirse hacia el rubio, quien ahora la miraba con unos ojos que ella no supo descifrar. ¿Por qué era que esas lagunas azules tenían tantos matices? No lo entendía, nunca en su vida se había topado con unos ojos tan profundos como los de ese rubio…

– Te ves… – el rubio quería decirle que lucía hermosa, no sabía por qué, pero desde esa noche en la que la chica había llorado y se había sincerado con él, ya no la veía de la misma manera que antes. Ahora no podía dejar de notar en todo momento lo bella que era Mimi. Pero eso era algo que la chica no debía saber, y bueno, nadie más debía saberlo. – Te ves muy bien. – completó al fin.

– Lo sé, gracias. – replicó la chica con una sonrisa. – Tú… también te ves bien. –

Y así era, el rubio estaba vestido con colores muy opuestos a los que ella llevaba, cosa que hacía que ambos tuvieran el contraste perfecto. Yamato estaba usando una camisa plateada con un saco negro abierto y unos pantalones del mismo tono, al igual que sus zapatos.

– Chicos. – los llamó el profesor Kido. – Ya todo está listo para que salgan. –

Ambos alumnos asintieron y se acercaron al profesor.

– No tengo duda en que lo harán muy bien. La canción que el profesor Izumi eligió es perfecta para ustedes, en los ensayos lo demostraron. – les dijo el peliazul. – Recuerden que deben transmitirle al público la letra de la canción, ustedes mismos tienen que creerse lo que están cantando, como si lo sintieran en verdad. –

– No tiene que recordárnoslo. – replicó Mimi.

Joe sonrió.

– Eso lo sé. –

Dicho esto, el peliazul salió del lugar para dirigirse al escenario a presentar el acto final del concierto. Los dos chicos se quedaron en su sitio y luego se miraron por unos segundos, Mimi suspiró.

– Bueno, tiene que salir perfecto. ¿Sí? – exclamó alzando la palma de su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro sin dejar de observar al rubio.

Yamato ahora la miraba extrañado, ¿Por qué había levantado la mano? ¿Acaso quería que hicieran una especie de juramento?

Pero Mimi, al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del rubio, acercó hacia él su mano aún con la palma extendida.

– Eh, sí, lo juro. – exclamó Yamato alzando también su mano derecha.

– ¿Ah? –

La chica giró los ojos al comprender lo que sucedía y bufó para después chocar la palma de su mano con la de Yamato.

– ¿Qué no conoces los cinco? – dijo ella mostrándole la palma de su mano de nuevo. – Dame esos cinco, a eso me refería. – explicó volviendo a chocar palmas con la mano del rubio.

Yamato aún no bajaba su mano y desvió la mirada. Sí, ahora lo recordaba, había visto ese gesto en la televisión o incluso en algunas personas que lo hacían a modo de celebración o cosas así. Aunque bueno, él no era mucho de tener contacto físico con las personas, y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba comenzando a creer que Mimi Tachikawa era la excepción.

– Oye, no te quedes ahí parado. – exclamó la castaña ya en el marco de la puerta. – Tenemos que salir al escenario. –

El rubio al fin bajó su mano y sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y dirigirse al escenario, donde el público los esperaba.

En ese mismo momento, cerca de ahí, la profesora Fujioka seguía golpeando la puerta donde Joe Kido la había encerrado, luchando por salir. ¡Ya no aguantaba! Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba los espacios cerrados y odiaba aún más el sentirse tan impotente. Además tenía miedo, ¿y si nadie venía a sacarla de ahí?

– No, no, no… – susurró y retomó el golpeteo en la puerta. – ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí! –

Y para su suerte, el profesor Izumi, quien estaba a punto de salir al auditorio, escuchó los golpes en la puerta de al fondo y alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿Acaso alguien se había quedado atrapado?

– Hmm… es la voz de una mujer. –

Koushiro guardó silencio para confirmar que sí, efectivamente alguien gritaba y golpeaba la puerta, así que se acercó con cuidado y notó que la llave estaba pegada a la perilla. Se encogió de hombros y le dio la vuelta a la llave para abrir la puerta con rapidez, a lo que la profesora Fujioka, quien estaba completamente apoyada sobre esta, cayó directo en los brazos del pelirrojo.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó la mujer cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la persona que la salvó. ¡Estaba libre! ¡Al fin! Pequeñas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron y, cuando se calmó, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al saber en brazos de quién estaba.

– ¡Profesor Izumi! – gritó separándose inmediatamente.

– Ah… profesora Fujioka. – exclamó el pelirrojo algo confundido. – ¿Por qué estaba encerrada allí? –

– Eso no es de su incumbencia. – replicó serenándose. – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un concierto que detener. –

Dicho esto, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el auditorio dispuesta a subir al escenario para acabar de una vez por todas con esa locura del _Showcase _falso que nunca debió ser. Llegó al lugar repleto de gente y vio como Joe Kido acababa de presentar el último acto y ahora bajaba del escenario. Era su oportunidad.

– ¡Profesora, espere! – era Izzy, quien había corrido tras ella para detenerla y ahora la sujetaba del brazo.

La mujer comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron y una bella melodía en piano comenzó a sonar. Rayos, ahora tendría que esperar a que esa presentación terminara.

Un reflector con una tenue luz se encendió y apuntó hacia un punto fijo, por donde Mimi venía saliendo, dirigiéndose al público. La castaña caminó lentamente hacia el frente con micrófono en mano y comenzó a cantar con su impecable y hermosa voz.

~ ... ~

_**– I've been living with a shadow overhead**__**; **__**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed… I've been lonely for so long**__**, **__**trapped in the past**__**I just can't seem to move on…**__**–**_

En eso, Yamato Ishida apareció tras ella sosteniendo su micrófono y listo para cantar, le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la castaña y después posó sus ojos azules en el público y tomó aire.

_**– I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**__**, **__**just in case I ever need them again someday**__**, **__**I've been setting aside time **__**to clear a little space in the corners of my mind. **__**–  
><strong>_  
>En eso, un reflector con luz blanca los apuntó a ambos a la vez que humo comenzaba a salir sobre el suelo del escenario, formando un ambiente más mágico para todos los presentes. Yamato y Mimi ahora se miraron mutuamente para comenzar a cantar juntos.<p>

_**– All I want to do is find a way back into love**__**. **__**I can't make it through without a way back into love**__**, **__**oh oh oh! **__**–**_

Mimi dio un paso al frente y comenzó a cantar con más fuerza mientras Yamato simplemente la miraba algo anonado desde atrás. De nuevo esa castaña lo tenía completamente inmerso en su melodiosa voz. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ni él mismo tenía idea, pero una vez que Mimi Tachikawa comenzaba a cantar, el se perdía completamente.

_**– I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**__**, **__**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**__**. **__**I know that it's out there**__**, **__**there's got to be something for my soul somewhere. **__**–**_

Ahora fue él quien dio un paso al frente para quedar al lado de la castaña y comenzar a cantar. Era curioso, ni uno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos encontraban fascinante la voz del otro. La sensación que crecía dentro de Mimi cuando escuchaba cantar al rubio era indescriptible, esa voz aterciopelada la dejaba hipnotizada por completo, tal y como sucedió en el salón de aquella universidad la primera vez que lo escuchó.

_**– I've been looking for someone to shed some light**__**, **__**not somebody just to get me through the night**__**. **__**I could use some direction**__**and I'm open to your suggestions. **__**–**_

De nuevo se dedicaron una pequeña mirada para después proseguir a cantar juntos el coro de la canción. Sus voces ahora inundaban todo el auditorio de una manera armoniosa, pues se mezclaban y a la vez contrastaban tanto que hacían un dueto perfecto, cosa que hasta ellos mismos pudieron percibir.

_**– All I want to do is find a way back into love**__**. I**__** can't make it through without a way back into love**__**. **__**And if I open my heart again**__**I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end! **__**–**_

Esa era la parte en la que el profesor Izumi los había ayudado con una pequeña coreografía. Yamato tomó con su mano libre la de la chica y con delicadeza la alzó para que esta se diera una vuelta llena de gracia, como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratase.

Acto seguido, el rubio puso una mano sobre la cintura de Mimi y con la otra sujetó suavemente su mano; mientras ella posó la suya sobre el hombro del chico y empezaron a bailar como si fuera un vals, dando vueltas al ritmo de la música alrededor de todo el escenario.

**– Oh, oh, oh… **_**–**_

La audiencia miraba los suaves pasos de los dos jóvenes, murmurando para sí que era un espectáculo hermoso. Para Yamato y para Mimi no era diferente, pues también era especial lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, cada vez que sus cuerpos hacían contacto, aunque solamente fueran pequeños roces.

Mimi se separó con gracia del rubio y ahora, en vez de observar al público, le dedicó su mirada exclusivamente a Yamato, cosa que dejó ligeramente paralizado al chico.

_**– There are moments when I don't know if it's real**__**, **__**or if anybody feels the way I feel. I need inspiration**__**, **__**not just another negotiation… **__**–**_

La castaña ahora estaba cantando para él, o por lo menos eso le estaba dando a entender con su mirada, pues esos bellos ojos color chocolate estaban clavados en él y brillaban de una manera especial, como pocas veces los había visto. De nuevo esa sensación indescriptible se apoderó de él.

En eso, todo el confeti que habían pasado horas cortando comenzó a volar por el escenario, cayendo lentamente alrededor de ellos, haciendo el espectáculo aún más hermoso de lo que ya era.

_**– All I want to do is find a way back into love**__**. **__**I can't make it through without a way back into love**__**.**_

Parecía que solamente se encontraban ellos dos y el escenario, pues así lo sentían, ya que el momento era de ellos, sólo de ellos. Ahora estaban cantando juntos sin dejar de contemplarse el uno al otro, y no se dieron cuenta de cuando sucedió, pero una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rostros mientras ambos seguían perdidos en sus miradas.

_**– And if I open my heart to you**__**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**__**. **__**And if you help me to start again**__**… –**_

La música seguía y se encontraban cada vez más cerca, pues mientras cantaban fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, como si se estuvieran atrayendo con la voz, con la mirada. Era un momento único, algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera experimentado jamás. ¿Acaso se debía a la magia del escenario?

_**– Y**__**ou know that I'll be there for you in the end! **__**–**_

Para esa última nota, Mimi posó su mano en su pecho y clavó aún más sus ojos en los zafiros del rubio, quien le mantuvo la mirada y juntos terminaron la canción a la vez que eufóricos aplausos se escuchaban aunque la melodía no hubiera acabado todavía.

**_**– **_Oh, oh, oh… **_**–**_

La música finalmente llegó a su fin acompañada de ovaciones de pie por parte de los invitados, quienes no dejaban de aplaudir. Y por alguna extraña razón, aunque ya todo hubiera terminado, ellos seguían mirándose. Era como si no pudieran desengancharse de los ojos del otro.

_**– **_¡Ellos fueron Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida! _**–**_

Y así, la voz del profesor Kido, quien ahora también estaba sobre el escenario, los sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos pasaron a dirigir sus ojos hacia el público, que continuaba aplaudiendo sin parar. Era maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos y nada podría borrarles la sonrisa del rostro.

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia la audiencia y luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Yamato le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la chica y alzó la palma de su mano derecha invitándola a chocar su mano con la de él, justo como lo habían hecho antes de salir.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y alzó su mano para chocarla con la de Yamato, y al momento que ambas manos se encontraron, el rubio atrapó la de la chica con fuerza y la levantó con la de él hacia el público, que aun no paraba de aplaudir mientras su profesor los miraba con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, en verdad estaba muy orgulloso de sus muchachos.

Koushiro al fin había soltado a la profesora Fujioka, quien se encontraba inmovilizada en su sitio. Esa presentación había sido simplemente perfecta, incluso podría considerarla como la mejor que había visto en alumnos de primer semestre. Miró a los chicos, quienes seguían sonrientes sobre el escenario y después observó a la audiencia, que también sonreía, y no solo eso, los aplaudía, y bien merecido se lo tenían.

Tal vez el profesor Kido todo el tiempo había tenido la razón y sus alumnos sí eran lo suficientemente buenos, y mucho más que eso. Ahora entendía la razón de ese concierto falso. A esos chicos se les había quitado la oportunidad de brillar en el escenario y Joe Kido simplemente había querido dárselas…

_**– **_Queridos padres de familia y público presente, con este último dueto quiero informarles que el _Showcase_ ha llegado a su fin, espero haya sido de su agrado. – exclamó Joe sosteniendo un micrófono con su mano derecha. – Quiero que Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi suban también al escenario y todos les den una ovación a estos cuatro chicos. –

Y así lo hicieron, Hikari y Takeru subieron a brincos al escenario y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban parados al lado de Mimi y Yamato. Una vez todos juntos, el público les regaló otra horda de aplausos.

_**– **_En nombre de mis alumnos, quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido. – continuó el peliazul una vez que los aplausos cesaron. – Pero también quisiera ofrecerles una disculpa… –

_**– **_¿Disculpa? – susurró Arukawa desde su lugar. – ¿A qué se refiere? –

_**– **_No estará pensando en… – exclamó Izzy, quien seguía al lado de la profesora Fujioka.

_**– **_No… – la mujer susurró para sus adentros.

Hikari volteó a ver a Mimi preguntándole con la mirada sí sabía a lo que el profesor se estaba refiriendo, pero esta negó con la cabeza, pues no tenía idea de por qué razón el mayor quería disculparse.

Joe suspiró antes de continuar hablando y recordó las palabras de Rae Fujioka para armarse de valor.

"_¿Cómo puede fomentar esto a sus alumnos? ¿Decirles que pueden volar cuando claramente no pueden hacerlo? __¿Qué tal si fallan en su vuelo y caen? ¿No cree que podrían lastimarse?"_

"_Profesor, entienda que esto está mal. Sus alumnos fueron cegados por usted, les ha dado falsas esperanzas, al igual a que los padres de esa niña."_

Él estaba muy orgulloso de sus muchachos y de lo que habían logrado esa noche, pero la profesora Fujioka tenía razón, con esto solamente los estaba esperanzando de más, lo mejor era decir la verdad, seguramente ellos lo entenderían.

_**– **_Verán… todo lo que vieron esta noche fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo y cariño por parte de mis alumnos y de otras personas que amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudar. Les puedo asegurar que estos muchachos anhelaban con todo su corazón cantar sobre el escenario. – el peliazul hizo una pausa y tomó aire. – Pero es mi deber informarles que este fue un concierto f… –

_**– **_¡Fabuloso! – interrumpió la profesora Fujioka, quien le había arrebatado su micrófono a Mimi y ahora también estaba sobre el escenario. – Es uno de los conciertos más memorables que la Academia YG ha ofrecido. –

Joe ahora estaba sin habla. ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir? ¿En verdad la mujer había dicho eso?

_**– **_Yo… quisiera decir que en un principio dudé de las habilidades de estos muchachos para cantar sobre el escenario. – continuó la profesora. – Pero con lo que acabo de ver esta noche, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada. –

Izzy observaba la escena boquiabierto, al igual que los cuatro chicos sobre el escenario. ¿Esa era la misma Rae Fujioka que ellos conocían?

_**– **_Estos chicos han dado un gran espectáculo esta noche y se merecen todos esos aplausos que les brindaron. – exclamó la mujer con una leve sonrisa. – Espero que los sigan apoyando siempre, pues su sueño apenas está comenzando. – hizo una pausa y dirigió sus ojos hacia Joe. – ¿Tiene algo más que agregar, profesor? –

_**– **_A-ah… yo… – susurró el peliazul sacudiendo la cabeza. – Solamente quiero decirles a mis chicos que estoy muy orgulloso de ellos pues esta fue su noche, y me da mucho gusto que todos los presentes hayan disfrutado el espectáculo. – hizo una reverencia hacia la audiencia. – ¡Gracias! –

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público y ahora también por parte de los cuatro chicos que observaban sonrientes la escena. ¡El concierto había sido un éxito!

::

Veinte minutos habían pasado y el auditorio ya se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos invitados que platicaban entre ellos y de Arukawa, quien charlaba con sus guaruras, que seguían disfrazados de reporteros.

Joe Kido se encontraba en la entrada de la academia despidiendo y agradeciendo a las personas que iban saliendo, y en eso, la profesora Fujioka pasó a su lado ignorándolo por completo, dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible al Auditorio Central de Tokyo, pues seguramente el _Showcase_ real aún no terminaba.

– ¡E-espere, profesora! – la llamó el peliazul.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? – replicó la mujer observándolo con seriedad.

– Eh, solamente quería agradecerle lo que acaba de hacer, en verdad me dejó sorprendido y lo aprecio mucho. –

La profesora se quedó en silencio mientras lo seguía observando con el mismo semblante, y como Joe notó que no tenía intensiones de responder, decidió hablar de nuevo.

– Además yo… quisiera pedirle que esto permaneciera en secreto. Usted sabe, si el director Yano se entera sobre el _Showcase_ falso podría despedirme y… –

– ¿De qué habla? – preguntó con un toque de inocencia en su voz. – ¿Cuál _Showcase_ falso? –

– Pues… el que acaba de ver usted misma en el auditorio. – replicó confundido y nervioso a la vez. – Con mis alumnos de la clase especial… –

– No sé de qué me habla, yo no entré al auditorio esta noche, solamente vine por un CD que se había quedado olvidado. –

– ¿Ah? –

– Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que volver, ya que me esperan. Con su permiso. –

Dicho esto, la profesora retomó su camino hacia el estacionamiento para subir a su automóvil y alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, dejando a un confundido Joe Kido en la entrada de la academia.

– ¿Se le habrá zafado un tornillo y lo olvidó? – se preguntó el peliazul a sí mismo. – O tal vez… está de nuestro lado y piensa guardar el secreto. –

Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en eso y se dirigiera a los camerinos, donde sus chicos lo esperaban. Y así lo hizo, entró a paso rápido a la academia y caminó a donde sus muchachos aguardaban por él. Una vez que llegó, se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando cómo los padres de Hikari se despedían de ella.

– ¡Muchas gracias por venir! – exclamó la chica abrazándolos a ambos. – Y por las flores… – dijo observando el bello arreglo floral que ahora descansaba en agua.

– Fue un placer, mi niña. – replicó Susumu revolviendo los cabellos de su hija. – Estuviste maravillosa, ¿verdad, Yuuko? –

– Maravillosa es poco. – dijo el hombre con una sincera sonrisa. – Hija, tienes un don natural para esto, lo hiciste perfecto. –

Los ojos de Hikari se pusieron cristalinos ante las palabras de su padre. ¿Eso significaba que al fin había aceptado que ella siguiera sus propios sueños y no los de él?

– Kari, ¿estás llorando? – preguntó Susumu. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

La chica se pasó el dedo índice por sus ojos llorosos y luego asintió.

– Estoy bien. Es que no puedo creerlo… tenerlos a ustedes aquí, compartiendo mi felicidad, es demasiado para mí. –

Yuuko observaba a su pequeña hija enternecido, esa pequeña niña que tanto amaba siempre sacaba lo mejor de él. Y ahora que la había visto sobre el escenario, ya no tenía dudas, ella pertenecía a ese mundo y ese sueño del que siempre hablaba no era un simple disparate.

– Este fin de semana tu hermano y tú deben acompañarnos a la casa a cenar, vamos a celebrar lo bien que te fue en tu primer concierto en la academia. – dijo su madre.

– ¡Claro! – replicó la menor con una sonrisa.

– Por ahora nos vamos, hija. – exclamó Yuuko.

– Sí, ya es tarde y mañana todos nos debemos levantar temprano. – continuó Susumu. – Muchas felicidades, Kari. – dijo abrazándola fugazmente. – A ustedes también, chicos, lo hicieron excelente. – se dirigió a los tres muchachos que fingían no estar observando.

– Gracias. – dijo Takeru con una cordial sonrisa.

Mimi y Yamato simplemente asintieron.

– Adiós, mamá, papá. – exclamó Hikari.

– Nos vemos, pequeña. – dijo Yuuko agachándose un poco para besar la frente de su hija. – Estoy orgulloso de ti. –

Dicho esto, la pareja salió de los camerinos, haciendo una reverencia en cuanto se cruzaron con el profesor, quien les devolvió gustoso el gesto y después entró al lugar para hablar con sus muchachos.

Pero Hikari aún no salía del asombro… esas palabras eran las que había estado deseando escuchar desde hace tiempo y ahora su padre se las había dicho y lo mejor de todo es que no era un sueño, todo era real y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

– Veo que nuestros esfuerzos fueron recompensados de manera inmediata. – exclamó el peliazul dirigiéndose a la menor.

– ¡Muchas gracias profesor! – gritó la chica eufóricamente lanzándose a abrazarlo.

– No es nada, Hikari. Todos disfrutamos de esta noche y eso fue gracias a ti. –

La chica negó con la cabeza.

– Esto fue posible gracias a todos ustedes… – dijo observándolos a todos. – No tengo palabras para agradecerles… –

– Ay, no seas dramática. – exclamó Mimi sonriendo y girando los ojos.

– Claro, como dijo el profesor, todos lo disfrutamos. – dijo Takeru acercándose a Hikari.

– Me sorprendió mucho verte por acá, chico. – expresó Joe dando una palmada en el hombro al rubio menor.

– Fue bueno tenerte por aquí. – intervino Yamato acercándose. – Lo hiciste muy bien, TK. –

Takeru lo observó por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

– Ehm… gracias, tú también. – replicó entre balbuceos. – Me divertí mucho esta noche. –

– Esa era la intención. – exclamó el peliazul.

– Y a pesar de que fue un _Showcase_ falso, todo salió mejor de lo que imaginé. – habló Hikari.

– No fue falso. – intervino Mimi. – Según yo, todo fue real. ¿No? –

Joe sonrió al ver que la castaña lo había entendido. Por supuesto que no había sido falso, ese _Showcase_ lo habían vivido todos juntos y había sido muy real.

– Exacto, todo lo que sintieron al estar sobre el escenario fue real y no hay nadie que pueda quitarles la satisfacción que sienten en estos momentos. – dijo el peliazul mirando a los chicos.

– Definitivamente. – afirmó Yamato sonriendo levemente.

– Y yo estoy de testigo. – dijo Takeru. – Les puedo asegurar que este fue el verdadero _Showcase_. –

– Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor. – exclamó el profesor.

– Tienen razón. – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. – Este fue el verdadero, nuestro _Showcase_. –

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**MEEP. ¡Capítulo más largo no podía haber xD! Sorry si los cansé o terminaron hartos de leer, pero osh, tenía que cubrir ambos conciertos en un sólo capítulo y fue algo difícil de lograr. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado :D! Creo que el punto principal de este capítulo fue dejar un mensaje bonito en general. Ya vieron, los chicos sienten que su Showcase fue real, y bueno, eso nadie se los puede negar, porque sí lo fue :D!**

**Pero a ver, puntos importantes del capítulo: Mimi y Yamato no aparecieron hasta casi al último :D! Haha, creo que es la primera vez que Mimi se ausenta tanto tiempo, pero era necesario. Y pues, hubo un pequeño momento Takari y también uno Mimato mientras cantaban, ustedes saben, la magia del escenario los hizo sentir todo a flor de piel. Además la profesora Fujioka los descubrió, pero al final terminó apoyándolos. Y hablando de cosas importantes...**

**¡TAICHI SE UNIÓ AL LADO OSCURO!**

**¡Pom, pom, pom! O bueno, algo así, ya que cantó con Sora, a la que ustedes tanto odian XD! Y me supongo que ya se imaginarán que es lo que el presidente Min quiere decirle a nuestro castaño. ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán :D!**

**Sobre los duetos, la verdad ya no quise partirme el cerebro pensando en qué canciones elegir. Para de TK y Kari ya tenía pensada la canción y por eso la cantaron esa vez en el karaoke. Para Sora y Taichi elegí esa coreanita porque me encanta y además ocupaba algo que se pudiera bailar. Y para Yama y Mimi, no mentiré, había pensado en "You raise me up" ~ pero no encontré un dueto decente D':! Y luego recordé esa canción y ow, está toda bonita (:!**

**Tehehe, por ahora es todo antes de que empiece a divagar de más. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :'D! Ya saben que los adoro y que me sacan una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo por el simple hecho de que me escriban, son un amor, asdf, ya les contesté a todos. También agradezco a los lectores invisibles, que como siempre, espero se animen a escribirme un día, no les cuesta nada (:! Y un gracias también a los que no tienen cuenta: LESLIE93 bonita, que ya sabes que aprecio todo lo que me dices y a YUKICCHI, hehe, que ya verás lo que sucederá con Tai XD...**

**Y ehm, ehm, me voy despidiendo no sin antes darles la triste noticia de que actualizar cada viernes se me está complicando muchísimo, así que ya no se si pueda hacerlo semanalmente, pero trataré, enserio que por ustedes trataré. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión :D**

**Los quiero mucho!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	13. Tiempos Amargos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Tiempos Amargos

* * *

><p>Había pasado apenas un día después de que ambos conciertos se llevaron a cabo y Taichi Yagami había decidido faltar a la academia, pues tenía algo más importante que hacer, y era por eso que ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina de su padre, aguardando a que la secretaria lo dejara pasar.<p>

– Su padre ya lo puede recibir, joven Yagami. – dijo la amable mujer después de unos veinte minutos de que él había llegado.

– Gracias. –

El castaño se levantó con pesadez y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no se molestó en tocar, simplemente la abrió y divisó a su padre sentado en su escritorio, dándole la espalda, pues miraba por la amplia ventana.

– Papá. – lo llamó acercándose.

– ¿Qué sucede? – replicó el mayor sin voltearlo a ver.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente colocó en el gran escritorio un sobre que contenía varios documentos dentro. El mayor observó de reojo la acción de su hijo y lentamente giró la silla, para ahora sí mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

– Son todos los documentos que debía llenar, te los devuelvo. – explicó con seriedad.

Yuuko Yagami suspiró.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué me los estás devolviendo? –

– Yo… sé que a lo largo de mi vida nunca he podido complacerte con mis decisiones y mis actos. – exclamó el castaño con sinceridad. – Y tenías razón, ni siquiera quería entrar a la Academia YG. Al principio pensé que si lograba conseguir fama, tú estarías orgulloso de mí, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Creo que solamente entré a YG para rebelarme en tu contra. –

El mayor le dedicó una mirada que Taichi no supo descifrar, y ante el silencio de su padre, decidió continuar.

– Ambos sabemos que a mí ni siquiera me gusta cantar. Y yo… te quiero pedir perdón por eso, creo que sólo quería avergonzarte. –

– Qué bueno que te has dado cuenta por ti mismo. – exclamó Yuuko. – ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? –

– Siempre he sabido que tu sueño más grande está aquí, en la política, y cuando era pequeño solía burlarme, me parecía un sueño absurdo. – hizo una pausa y esbozó una leve sonrisa. – Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no existe tal cosa, no hay sueños absurdos. Nadie puede burlarse de nuestros sueños. –

El mayor observó a su hijo y después se levantó de su asiento para encararlo.

– Taichi, sabes que odio que les vueltas al asunto, mejor sé directo y dime a qué sucede. –

– No me voy a ir a estudiar al extranjero. – replicó sin pensarlo. – Me di cuenta de que aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer aquí… –

Yuuko abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¡Su hijo no podía hacerle eso!

– Claro que te vas a ir, ya está casi todo listo. Además, ya sabes que si tú no te vas, Hikari… –

– Yo sé muy bien que no eres capaz de hacerle eso. Y mucho menos cuando ya la viste sobre el escenario. – exclamó el castaño interrumpiéndolo. – Esto es entre tú y yo, papá. –

Su hijo en parte tenía razón, el simple hecho de recordar a su pequeña Hikari cantando en el concierto de la academia le causaba alegría. Estaba muy claro para él que, después de ese acontecimiento, no obligaría a su hija a renunciar a sus sueños. Pero con Taichi era diferente, hasta él mismo se lo acababa de decir. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba cantar, ni siquiera quería entrar a esa estúpida academia!

El hombre guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

– ¿Y entonces ya lo decidiste? – preguntó con notoria molestia en su tono de voz. – ¿Planeas hacer que nuevamente me decepcione de ti? –

– No, papá, eso no sucederá. – replicó Taichi. – Me voy a convertir en un hijo del que puedas estar orgulloso. –

– ¡Deja de decir disparates, tú te irás al extranjero! – exclamó Yuuko alzando la voz. – Mañana mismo mandaré tu solicitud de abandono a YG, como habíamos quedado. –

El castaño suspiró, tenía que mantener la calma.

– No puedo irme, no quiero hacerlo. Además, mis amigos se van a preocupar si de repente desaparezco. –

– Es por eso que ya te habías alejado de ellos, para que no hicieran un escándalo cuando te fueras. –

– Y así lo hice, créeme que lo que menos quieren ellos es saber de mí en estos momentos. –

– Entonces puedes irte sin problemas. –

– No. – exclamó Taichi con voz firme. – No quiero desaparecer repentinamente de sus vidas, no quiero irme sin que nadie note mi ausencia… yo quiero… –

– ¡Basta, Taichi! – lo interrumpió el mayor. – Te irás pasado mañana, no puedes cambiar los planes de un día para otro. –

– Lo siento mucho, papá, pero yo no vine aquí a tratar de convencerte. – replicó el castaño. – Vine aquí a informarte. –

– Ni creas que te voy a apoyar en esto, si sigues adelante con tu absurda decisión, olvídate de que tienes padre. – exclamó Yuuko apretando los puños, tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Taichi bajó la mirada ante las palabras del mayor. ¿Olvidarse de que tenía padre? Eso lo había golpeado fuertemente en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que su papá no iba a aceptar su decisión pero… ¿llegar al extremo de decirle eso?

– ¿Estás seguro, papá? – atinó a preguntar aún sin mirarlo, ahora sus ojos también estaban cristalinos.

– Es lo que yo te quiero preguntar a ti. – replicó el hombre.

– Yo… yo no voy a cambiar de opinión, me voy a quedar aquí en Tokyo, en la Academia YG. – dijo Taichi levantando el rostro para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

– Entonces… – el mayor hizo una pausa. – Sal de mi oficina, no quiero volver a verte. –

Taichi quería contestar, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió a paso lento del lugar. Conociéndose, si se quedaba un segundo más, estallaría completamente en gritos y comenzarían a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba muy dolido. Lo mejor sería después intentar hablar con él, cuando ambos se calmaran.

– Espero que algún día me entiendas… – susurró el chico ya afuera del gran edificio.

::

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y Mimi se encontraba con Yamato en el dormitorio de ambos, que también era el de Taichi, pero este no pasaba tiempo ahí desde hace varias semanas. La chica estaba recostada en su cama mientras el rubio tocaba el bajo, como siempre solía hacerlo, sentado en su respectiva cama.

Mimi encontraba el sonido del instrumento sumamente relajante, la verdad es que adoraba estar presente cuando Yamato tocaba alguna melodía, y algo en su interior le decía que no era precisamente el sonido del bajo el que le encantaba, más bien era la manera en que el chico lo tocaba.

En estos últimos días sentía que su amistad, si así podía llamarle, con Yamato se estaba fortaleciendo. Si bien antes no cruzaban palabra alguna, eso había cambiado, ya que ahora era normal verlos juntos por los alrededores de la academia y hasta ella se atrevía a admitir que la pasaba muy bien con él. Aunque bueno, no sabía si podía considerar lo que tenía con el rubio como _amistad_… ya que con él todo era diferente, tan diferente que ni ella misma lograba entenderlo.

– ¿Mimi? – la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó la chica levantándose de golpe. ¿Cuándo fue que la melodía había terminado?

– Creí que te habías quedado dormida. Supongo que el oírme tocar todo el tiempo puede resultar aburrido. – dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

– No me aburres. – replicó rápidamente. – Me gusta cómo tocas el bajo. – bueno, tal vez esa confesión había sido innecesaria, ya qué.

La sonrisa de Yamato se amplió un poco.

– Gracias, no suelo recibir cumplidos de tu parte. – exclamó en tono de broma.

– Oh, pues no te acostumbres. – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Además, sólo digo la verdad, ya quisiera yo poder tocar algún instrumento. –

– ¿Te llama la atención alguno? – preguntó con interés.

– El piano, desde pequeña me gusta mucho su sonido. – replicó con sinceridad. – Pero decidí enfocarme completamente en el canto y ya no tuve tiempo de aprender algo más. –

– Aún no es tarde para aprender. –

– Podrías tener razón. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Tú aprendiste a tocarlo solo? –

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio desapareció a la vez que desviaba ligeramente la mirada.

– No, me enseñó mi papá. –

Rayos. No era su intención tocar ese tema con su pregunta. Ella sabía que a Yamato le costaba mucho hablar sobre su padre, ya que estaban distanciados y no llevaban una muy buena relación, él mismo se lo había contado cuando se conocieron.

– Ah, lo siento, yo… – comenzó a disculparse.

– No te preocupes, está bien. – la interrumpió el rubio. – Fue él quien me infundió el interés en la música, por lo menos eso puedo agradecerle. –

Mimi se quedó callada por unos segundos. La curiosidad la había comenzado a invadir. Sabía que el rubio y su papá no se llevaban bien, también sabía que no quería que lo compararan con este, pero no tenía idea de por qué es que su relación estaba tan quebrantada. Y si se ponía a pensar, Yamato tampoco tenía una buena relación con Takeru, su pequeño hermano. Pero, ¿quién era ella para meterse en su vida? No podía simplemente bombardearlo con preguntas, si el chico quisiera hablar del tema, ya lo habría hecho.

Genial, ahora se había formado un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decir y eso la puso ligeramente nerviosa.

– Ehm… – susurró Mimi levantándose de su cama. – Creo que… iré a sacar la basura. –

– Si quieres voy yo. – se ofreció el rubio.

– No, está bien. – exclamó sacando la bolsa del pequeño bote de basura. – Te veo en un rato para cenar. ¿Sí? –

– Claro. – replicó Yamato.

Dicho esto, Mimi se puso sus zapatos del uniforme para salir rápidamente del dormitorio. Era un atardecer algo frío a comparación de los anteriores, aunque bueno, eso estaba bien, ya que ahora sentía que necesitaba despejarse. ¿Por qué rayos se había puesto nerviosa hace unos momentos? ¡Ella no era así!

– No, por supuesto que no soy así. – susurró bajando las escaleras del edificio. – Pero… con él… –

Sí, con Yamato Ishida era distinto, todo era diferente. Desde la primera vez, cuando fue por él a esa universidad de arquitectos, se había comportado de manera distinta a como solía hacerlo con los demás. ¡Hasta se había dejado cargar por él!

– Pero solamente fue para convencerlo. – se aseguró a sí misma.

Y no solo era eso, también estaba su voz, esa peculiar voz que la hipnotizaba por completo. Sus ojos, sus profundos zafiros en los que últimamente se perdía con facilidad. La confianza que tenía para abrirse con él, el sentimiento que la había invadido cuando cantó _para él_ y cuando cantó _junto a él_. Habían tantas cosas más…

– ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? – exclamó sacudiendo su cabeza. Ya era mucho Yamato Ishida por el momento.

Ya una vez abajo, salió del edificio para depositar la basura en los grandes contenedores que se encontraban a la vuelta. Una vez terminada su labor, se dispuso a dirigirse a la cafetería a esperar al rubio y a Hikari para cenar, ya que desde hace varios días solían hacerlo juntos.

– Mimi… –

La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, y la verdad, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de verlo. Si el chico se le acercaba se iba a ganar un buen golpe de su parte.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –

– Ah, ¿ahora sí quieres hablar, Taichi? – replicó Mimi tajantemente, sin darle la cara. – No es cuando se te dé la gana. –

– Quiero que me escuches… –

No lo iba a escuchar sin antes golpearlo, aún estaba sumamente molesta con él. Apretó los puños preparándose y se giró para verlo a los ojos, pero al mirarlo, la tensión en sus manos desapareció. ¿Taichi había estado llorando? Eso parecía, pues tenía los ojos rojos y un muy mal aspecto.

– Perdóname. – exclamó Tai con los ojos cristalinos. – He sido un tonto estos últimos días y solamente quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. –

Mimi guardó silencio analizando las palabras del chico. La verdad es que, si Taichi no estuviera en tan mal estado, ya se habría puesto a gritarle, pero el verlo así simplemente se lo impedía.

– Estás muy enojada, ¿cierto? – preguntó el castaño.

– Llevas dos semanas ignorándome por completo. – respondió Mimi. – En circunstancias normales te habría gritado y hasta golpeado. Pero hoy no tengo ganas. – mintió.

– Todo esto sucedió porque yo lo permití… – dijo Taichi. – En estos momentos vengo de hablar con mi papá y creo que ya todo va a estar bien… –

Mimi no entendió las palabras del chico. Si todo iba a estar bien, ¿por qué él se veía tan triste y devastado?

– Por favor, Mimi… perdóname. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero todo se me salió de las manos… – dijo el castaño desviando un poco la mirada, en el fondo sabía que no merecía el perdón de la chica, además tampoco le había dicho que terminó participando en el _Showcase_ real. – Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte y… –

– Te vez muy cansado, Taichi. – lo interrumpió. – Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, que sea otro día. Ve a descansar. –

Dicho esto, Mimi se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, dejando a Taichi detrás. El castaño sintió como el corazón se le detenía al ver a la chica marcharse, no podía permitir que se fuera… simplemente no podía. Dio torpemente unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarla y de un impulso la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar su cuerpo para que le diera la cara.

La castaña lucía desconcertada, no se esperaba esa acción por parte del chico.

– Mimi, no me dejes… – susurró Taichi pegándose a su cuerpo para después hundir su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, sin soltar su mano.

Ahora Mimi estaba perpleja. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Taichi? No entendía por qué el chico se encontraba tan vulnerable y mucho menos entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, pero no le gustaba verlo en ese estado, solamente quería calmarlo, así que atinó a subir su mano libre a la cabeza del chico para acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad. Eso solía hacer su padre cuando ella lloraba.

El castaño sintió la mano de Mimi dando delicadas caricias en su cabello y cerró los ojos, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran al fin. Ese día había perdido a su padre y no quería ni imaginar que sería de él si perdiera también a Mimi. No, eso no podía suceder.

Apretó el agarre en la mano de la chica y se quedó ahí, recostado en su hombro. No sabía si Mimi ya lo había perdonado, pero eso no importaba en ese preciso momento, ya que estaban juntos.

.

.

Un nuevo día invernal llegó a la fría ciudad de Tokyo, era muy temprano en la mañana y Matsui Arukawa se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina haciendo cuentas al lado de uno de sus guaruras, Shiro, quien estaba contabilizando los gastos del _Showcase_ falso en una computadora portátil.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Arukawa.

– Ya está, terminé de calcular el total de los gastos. – replicó Shiro. – Incluyendo el auditorio, las máquinas de aire, el vestuario, la escenografía, el personal que trabajó y demás. –

El mayor lo siguió mirando, indicándole que continuara.

– Fue un total de $4,300 dólares lo que usted gastó. – informó el guarura. – Supongo que, excluyendo al personal que trabajó esa noche, todo lo demás se le cobrará a Joe Kido. ¿Quiere que le agregue algún _cero extra_? – exclamó bajando la voz.

Arukawa guardó silencio por unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

– Excluyendo la renta del auditorio, yo pagaré todos los gastos. –

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Shiro sorprendido e incrédulo a la vez. – ¿Por qué? –

– Esa noche vimos presentaciones maravillosas. – replicó con la mirada perdida. – ¿No te parece que deberíamos haber pagado por los boletos para verlos? –

– Claro, fueron excelentes, señor. – secundó el guarura. – Pero no importa que tan costosos sean unos boletos, definitivamente no valdrían más de $1,000 dólares. –

Arukawa plantó sus ojos en su empleado y esbozó una media sonrisa.

– Esos muchachos me mostraron lo puros y valiosos que son sus sueños, yo creo que los boletos me salieron baratos. –

– P-pero señor… –

– Sé que en un principio sólo acepté ayudarlos porque me pareció divertido y tenía curiosidad. – explicó el mayor. – Pero esa noche mis ideas cambiaron, ahora entiendo porqué ese profesor cree tanto en sus chicos. –

Shiro guardó silencio ante la respuesta de su jefe y tecleó unos cuantos números en la computadora portátil.

– Entonces el total a pagar es de $3,650 dólares. – informó.

– Ve al banco y haz los depósitos necesarios, que hoy mismo quede todo pagado. – dijo Arukawa posando ambos brazos en su nuca.

::

En la Academia YG, la hora del desayuno ya había terminado y faltaban escasos minutos para que las clases comenzaran. La cafetería se encontraba prácticamente desierta, pero había un alumno que seguía ahí, sentado en la mesa y perdido en sus pensamientos, era Taichi Yagami.

– Taichi. – lo llamó una voz. – ¿Sabes qué es esto? – exclamó depositando un documento frente a él, en la mesa.

– Profesor Kido... – susurró al ver al peliazul.

El mayor sonrió y se sentó a un lado de él.

– ¿Tú mandaste esa solicitud? –

Taichi lo miró confundido y después tomó el documento de la mesa, era una solicitud de abandono completamente llena. Él no la había mandado, pero estaba seguro de que había sido su padre. ¿En verdad pensaba insistir con mandarlo extranjero?

– No, yo no fui. – replicó sin más.

– Tu padre mandó a una persona a entregarlo, dijo que pronto te irías a estudiar al extranjero. – informó Joe. – Es curioso, conocí a tu papá en el concierto, nunca me imaginé que fuera el famoso político Yuuko Yagami, claro, los apellidos coinciden, pero es que… –

– ¿Somos muy diferentes? – dijo Taichi con una sonrisa irónica. – ¿Piensa que yo no puedo ser el hijo de un político tan prestigiado? –

– No, claro que no. Simplemente nunca se me ocurrió. – dijo el peliazul. – Y aunque no sepa lo que está ocurriendo, te quiero hacer una pregunta. –

Taichi lo miró, indicándole que la hiciera.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo en dejar la academia? –

– No. –

– ¿Y qué me dices de estudiar en el extranjero? –

– Definitivamente no. –

– Entonces… – Joe tomó el documento. – Está bien si lo rompemos, ¿no? –

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa.

– Claro. –

– Bien, pero chico, debes saber que aunque rompamos esta, podrían mandar otra copia. – exclamó partiendo la hoja en varios pedazos. – Y si la mandan directamente al señor Yano, estamos perdidos. –

– No se preocupe profesor, ya buscaré algún modo de arreglar esto. –

– Te creo, pero espero que sea pronto. – dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie. – Debo ir al salón de clases. ¿Piensas asistir? –

– Uhm, ¿podría disculparme hoy también? – replicó el castaño desde su lugar. – Tengo cosas en que pensar… –

Joe asintió. No estaba muy de acuerdo con que Taichi faltara a clases, ya que lo había estado haciendo muy seguido en las últimas semanas. Pero él sabía que el chico no faltaría solamente por qué sí, si estaba ausentándose tanto era porque seguramente tenía varios problemas que lo atormentaban, problemas de los que no quería hablar con nadie.

– Espero verte ahí mañana. –

Dicho esto, el profesor salió de la cafetería.

Taichi se quedó mirando la puerta por unos instantes para luego regresar a sus pensamientos. Ahora sabía que su papá no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, pero él no lo haría tampoco. Tenía que encontrar la forma de quedarse, ¿pero cómo?

Lo que quería su padre era desaparecerlo de Tokyo sin escándalos, sin que nadie lo notara. Y bueno, él se había encargado de alejarse de sus compañeros pero… debía encontrar la forma, una forma de hacer que, en caso que desapareciera, todos se escandalizaran.

Y así fue como un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, el recuerdo de esa noche en la que participó en el _Showcase_.

. . .

_– ¿Debutar? – preguntó el castaño._

_– Así es. – replicó el presidente Min Fujisaki. – Haz sido elegido por mí para debutar con JBS Records. –_

_– Oh, creo que es un malentendido. – dijo Taichi. – Yo solamente estaba reemplazando a alguien. –_

_– Eso no importa, ya hablé con el director Yano y está de acuerdo con mi decisión, aunque no es como si se pudiera negar. – explicó el mayor._

_– De todos modos... no creo estar en el nivel para debutar aún. –_

_El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada ante las palabras del castaño._

_– Yo soy quien decide eso, si yo creo que estás al nivel, tú no deberías dudar. – exclamó. – ¿No me digas que no conoces mi compañía? –_

_– Claro, la conozco. –_

_– Y si la conoces, ¿por qué no aceptas mi oferta? – dijo Min. – Si firmas un contrato con JBS Records, serás instantáneamente conocido por todo Japón. –_

_– No lo sé… – titubeo Taichi._

_– Mira, ya te di mi tarjeta__. – dijo el mayor. – Llámame si cambias de parecer, publicaré los nombres de los reclutados en dos días. –_

. . .

Taichi sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que Min Fujisaki le había dado y la miró por unos segundos.

– Reconocido por todo Japón… – susurró para sus adentros.

Bingo. Esa era la forma de detener a Yuuko Yagami.

Si él firmaba un contrato con JBS Records y de pronto desaparecía, se iba a armar un escándalo y eso perjudicaría la preciada campaña política de su padre. ¡Ya no tendría que irse al extranjero! Se quedaría en Tokyo, subiría a esos escenarios que tanto lo llamaban y además… también estaría con _ella_.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y tomó su celular para marcar el número de la tarjeta con rapidez, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

– ¿Presidente Min? – preguntó Taichi cuando el hombre le contestó.

_– Oh, eres tú, muchacho._ –

– Creo que ya lo decidí y... aceptaré su oferta. –

_– Tienes mucha suerte, estaba a punto de mandar los nombres a la academia._ – dijo el hombre con un tono alegre en su voz. –_ Tomaste la decisión correcta, chico._ –

::

Transcurrieron las horas de clases y la profesora Ari Suou anunció por el altavoz que en el pizarrón fuera de su oficina habían publicado los nombres de los reclutados por JBS Records y otras compañías. Así que tan pronto terminaron las clases, montones de alumnos se dirigieron al lugar, todos muy curiosos por conocer los nombres de los alumnos próximos a debutar.

Mimi y Yamato no mostraron interés alguno, pero fueron arrastrados por Hikari al lugar, pues ella realmente tenía curiosidad. Una vez que llegaron, se metieron entre la multitud, pero había tanta gente delante de ellos que los nombres no se alcanzaban a distinguir con claridad.

De primer ingreso eran cinco reclutados, a diferencia de los otros semestres, donde solamente habían dos o tres seleccionados.

– Es imposible. – habló Daisuke, que estaba frente a ellos. – ¿Por qué seleccionaron a Takeru Takaishi si ni siquiera asistió al _Showcase_? –

– Es obvio, el presidente Min ya lo tenía preseleccionado, a mi no me sorprende. – dijo Miyako.

– ¡Reclutaron a Takeru! – exclamó Hikari con una sonrisa al escuchar a la pelimorada.

– Ese chico tiene mucha suerte. – dijo Mimi.

– Tiene talento, por eso lo eligieron. – corrigió Yamato, la verdad, estaba muy feliz por su hermano.

– Y bueno, ¿alcanzas a leer los otros nombres? – preguntó Mimi.

– Creo que sí, veamos. – replicó el rubio achicando la mirada para hacer un esfuerzo. – Están también Ken Ichijouji, Catalina Fiore, Sora Takenouchi y… ¿Taichi Yagami? –

Mimi sintió una punzada en su interior al escuchar eso último. ¿Taichi? ¿Qué rayos?

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó desconcertada.

– ¿Mi hermano? – exclamó Hikari confundida. – ¿Cómo es eso posible? –

– ¿No lo saben? – intervino Daisuke. – El cerró los actos de primer semestre con una espectacular presentación al lado de Sora. –

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Mimi atinó a decir.

¡No podía creerlo! No sólo los había abandonado, también había participado en el _Showcase_ de la academia. ¡Era un traidor! Le había dicho a ella que quería cantar a su lado en el escenario y terminó haciéndolo con Sora en el _Showcase_ que les había sido negado a ellos en un principio. No sabía por qué, pero eso le dolía, y mucho.

– ¡Sí, a mi me dejó sorprendida! – exclamó Miyako. – Taichi es genial cantando y bailando. –

– Yo viví con él un tiempo y nunca demostró mucho interés por los escenarios. – dijo Daisuke. – Pero allá arriba bailó y cantó como si tuviera algo que demostrar. –

– ¡Hey, vamos al auditorio! – intervino una chica pelinegra que llegó corriendo. – ¡Los reporteros ya llegaron y van a entrevistar a los reclutados por JBS Records! –

Toda la multitud comenzó a murmurar y rápidamente se fueron de allí para dirigirse al auditorio, llenos de curiosidad. Tan solo Mimi, Yamato y Hikari se quedaron donde mismo, algo confundidos.

– No creí que mi hermano fuera capaz de hacernos algo así… – susurró la menor con tristeza. – Nos abandonó en nuestro concierto y terminó participando en el oficial… –

– Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna explicación... – inquirió Yamato.

Pero Mimi no los estaba escuchando, ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Taichi le había mentido? Él le había dicho que quería cantar con ella en el _Showcase_, pero nunca fue cierto, ¡para él era más importante debutar y por eso la había abandonado!

"_En nuestro __Showcase... __prométeme que vamos a cantar juntos sobre el escenario, sólo tú y yo."_

"_Por favor, Mimi… perdóname."_

"_No me dejes."_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin parar y ahora la estaban lastimando. ¿Para qué hacerla prometer algo si era él quien no iba a cumplir? ¿Era por eso que le había pedido perdón? No supo por qué, pero su vista ya se había nublado y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

– Mimi. – la llamó Yamato. – Será mejor que vayamos al auditorio, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. –

– Sí, hay que ir. – secundó Hikari tomando a la castaña de la mano y jalándola hacia el lugar, seguidas por el rubio.

Una vez en el gran salón, se situaron detrás de la multitud, donde también estaba el profesor Kido, que se veía igual de sorprendido que ellos. El auditorio estaba lleno de reporteros y cámaras por todos lados. Los cinco chicos seleccionados yacían sobre el escenario, siendo fotografiados.

– Estos son los talentosos chicos que fueron seleccionados por JBS Records. – exclamó una reportera mirando hacia la cámara de video que la grababa. – A continuación los entrevistaremos de uno por uno en exclusiva para el canal, así que estén atentos. –

Los cinco alumnos reclutados tomaron asiento en una mesa alargada que tenía un bote de agua y un micrófono para cada uno, pues la conferencia de prensa estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mimi observaba incrédula el escenario frente a ella. Ahí estaba él, Taichi Yagami, no era mentira que había sido reclutado, no era mentira que los había abandonado para participar en el _Showcase _de la academia.

– Comenzando por Sora Takenouchi. – habló la reportera, una mujer rubia de anteojos. – Dinos, ¿cómo te sientes en estos momentos? –

– Es algo increíble. – replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. – Nunca antes había resaltado en algo y ahora que esto sucedió, me siento muy feliz. –

– ¿Hay algunas personas en especial a quienes quieras agradecer? – preguntó la mujer.

Sora pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

– Sí, me gustaría agradecer a dos personas. La primer persona está aquí sentada a mi lado, es Taichi Yagami. –

El castaño la miró confundido.

– Gracias a él pude presentarme en el _Showcase_, y creo que de no haber recibido su apoyo, no estaría a punto de debutar en estos momentos. –

– ¿Y la otra persona? – preguntó la reportera.

– A ella también le estoy muy agradecida, es mi profesora, Rae Fujioka. – continuó Sora. – Ella una vez me dio un consejo que me ha servido mucho: _Los rivales son más importantes que los amigos_. Creo que eso me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. –

La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro de la profesora desapareció al escuchar las palabras de su alumna. Eso sonaba algo mal viniendo de la boca de la pelirroja.

– ¿Entonces tienes un rival? ¿Se puede saber quién es? – exclamó la reportera, interesada. – ¿No deberías agradecerle también? –

– Ah, de hecho, también le estoy agradecida a esa _amiga._ – dijo resaltando esa última palabra y le dedicó una discreta mirada a Mimi, quien observaba en el público.

La castaña sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría al recibir esa mirada por parte de la pelirroja, aunque solamente duró tres segundos. Sí, sabía de antemano que Sora se estaba refiriendo a ella, pues desde que entraron a la academia habían sido algo así como _rivales_.

La pelirroja procedió a mirar a la cámara.

– Sé que esa persona está escuchando mis palabras en estos momentos, así que quisiera decirle algo. – exclamó. – Muchas gracias por siempre haberme menospreciado, por haberme dicho que soy de tercera clase y hacerme sentir como tal. –

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa declaración.

– Escuchar esas palabras de mí mejor amiga en un principio me dolió mucho pero... me hizo saber lo que en verdad quería. – finalizó Sora.

– Si ella te dijo todo eso, nunca te apreció realmente. Y a estas alturas, yo creo que tu _amiguita_ se tendrá que tragar sus palabras, pues estás a punto de convertirte en una estrella. – dijo la reportera.

La castaña bajó un poco la cabeza, el nudo que ya tenía en la garganta se había vuelto más y más grande y ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar. ¿En verdad había sido tan mala todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lastimó a Sora?

– ¿Nos puedes decir quién es esa amiga tuya? – preguntó la rubia mujer. – ¿Está en esta academia? –

– No importa quién sea esa persona. – la pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Me alegro de haber conocido a alguien así, ya que influyó mucho en formar lo que soy ahora. –

Mimi seguía cabizbaja y no sabía qué hacer, si se quedaba ahí un segundo más, iba a estallar en llanto. Así que simplemente se alejó disimuladamente de la multitud y comenzó a correr, saliendo del auditorio, siendo notada por una sonriente Sora y un preocupado Taichi.

Yamato también pudo ver cómo la chica se alejó y salió corriendo. Tan pronto se puso a pensar en seguirla o no, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo hacia la salida del lugar. Definitivamente, no iba a dejarla sola.

Ya afuera, Mimi corría lo más rápido posible hacia la azotea, donde tanto le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas. El frío viento golpeaba su rostro mientras trataba de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Una vez en la azotea, caminó hacia el barandal y miró hacia el cielo, que estaba nublado, como su vista.

Era extraño, se sentía pésimo, pero no porque Sora hubiera sido elegida para debutar en vez de ella, si no porque apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo mala e injusta que había sido con la pelirroja. ¿Siempre había sido así con ella?

De pronto pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

. . .

– _A mí no me molesta que me llamen mini Tachikawa… de hecho me gusta. – dijo la pelirroja._

– _A mí no. – respondió cortante._

_. . ._

– _Woa… – exclamó Sora con ilusión. – Mimi, sabes que eres grandiosa ¿verdad? –_

– _Lo sé. – respondió con altanería._

– _Entonces... – dijo poniéndose de pie. – ¡Debemos comenzar a prepararnos para la audición! –_

– _¿Debemos? – preguntó confundida._

– _Sí… – hizo una pausa. – Yo también audicionaré para la Academia YG. –_

– _¿Tú? –_

_. . ._

– _Eso no importa. – dijo Sora. – Repruébeme de la audición a mí también. Yo no pienso quedarme en este lugar sin mi amiga. –_

– _No. – habló Mimi. – Yo no tengo intención alguna de reprobar esta audición, si ella no pasó, no es mi problema. – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el director._

– _Mimi… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja con un semblante triste. – Habíamos prometido que estaríamos juntas sin importar nada… –_

– _¿Cuándo fue que yo lo prometí? – dijo tajantemente, mirando a su amiga. – Yo nunca dije eso. Y la verdad, tampoco quiero hacerlo. –_

. . .

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla a la vez que seguía recordando lo cruel que había sido con Sora, quien por mucho tiempo fue su única amiga. Era curioso, ella nunca había visto como una rival a la pelirroja, pues consideraba que no estaba a su altura, y ahora los papeles iban a invertirse, sería ella quien no estaría a la altura de Sora. Pero, la verdad, eso no le importaba, pues sentía que realmente el karma había hecho lo suyo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ruin? Y claro que lo todo lo que alguna vez le dijo a la pelirroja lo había hecho estando consciente de lo que hacía, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que lo mucho que la había lastimado. ¿Porqué hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta?

. . .

– _Ella es sólo una chica sin identidad que me siguió hasta aquí. No es nadie. – exclamó Mimi. – ¡Dense cuenta de que yo soy de primera clase y ella pertenece a la tercera clase! _

_. . ._

– _Yo… te habría brindado mi apoyo… si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido… _–_ susurró Sora tratando de contener sus lágrimas. – Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando me dijiste que ya no irías a Juilliard… _

– _Ya cállate… – dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta para ocultar el rastro de sus propias lágrimas. – ¿Quién te crees que eres? Piensas que sólo porque pasaste la audición ahora puedes dedicarme tus palabras de lástima… _

– _Yo no… _

– _Pero las cosas no son así, tienes que recordar a donde perteneces. – dijo Mimi dándole la cara de nuevo. – Eres mini Tachikawa, sólo eso. _

. . .

Otra lágrima cayó por su por su mejilla e inevitablemente comenzaron a fluir más y más, sin parar. Ahora estaba llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía como la peor basura del mundo.

"_Muchas gracias por siempre haberme menospreciado, por haberme dicho que soy de tercera clase y hacerme sentir como tal. Escuchar esas palabras de mí mejor amiga en un principio me dolió mucho pero... me hizo saber lo que en verdad quería."_

La castaña esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa. Realmente no podía creer que hasta ahora se estuviera dando cuenta de sus actos.

– Mimi Tachikawa... – susurró para sí misma. – En verdad eres de lo peor. –

Yamato al fin llegó a la azotea y se detuvo un momento detrás de la chica al escucharla decir eso. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y decidió acercarse, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo, para que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – atinó a preguntar, aunque era obvio que no, ya que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Mimi suspiró y se limpió sus lágrimas para después mirarlo directo a los ojos, a esos zafiros que tanto la tranquilizaban.

– No, no estoy bien. – replicó con sinceridad.

– ¿Hay… algo en especial que te tenga así? – preguntó el rubio algo dudoso, aunque sabía que tenía que ver con todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

– Pues... es sólo que siempre había pensado que yo era Candy. – dijo desviando la mirada, sus ojos se estaban nublando de nuevo. – Y ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fui Eliza. –

Yamato no sabía que responder. ¿Quiénes rayos eran Candy y Eliza? ¿Por qué las había mencionado de la nada? Si Mimi le hablaba con metáforas de ese tipo, para él iba a ser imposible entenderla. Y claro, si fuera otra persona no le habría importado, pero era Mimi Tachikawa, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella en verdad le importaba.

– No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir… – exclamó el rubio al fin.

La chica lo miró de nuevo, sin importarle que la viera llorar, y sonrió.

– No tienes que entender. Yo… saldré de esto sola y… –

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el rubio la había sorprendido rodeándola suavemente por la espalda en un abrazo. Era extraño, pero estar en los brazos de Yamato la hizo sentir protegida y muy vulnerable a la vez, tanto, que ahora sus lágrimas fluían sin detenerse, no quería que el chico la soltara, no ahora. En esos momentos solamente se quería quedar allí, llorando en sus brazos.

– Siempre eres así, Mimi. – susurró Yamato abrazándola con más fuerza. – Pero tienes que entender que no estás sola, ya no tienes que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta… –

La castaña escuchó las palabras del rubio y asintió débilmente, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Ella lo sabía, no había necesidad de él que se lo dijera, sabía que podía contar con Yamato, pero el hecho de que se lo hiciera saber en estos momentos en los que necesitaba escuchar algo así, realmente la hizo sentir mejor, por lo menos un poco. Y es que ese día había sido completamente amargo para ella, primero por Taichi, quien la había traicionado y lastimado en el acto, y después por Sora, quien le había hecho ver era una persona de lo peor. _Una basura._

::

Aproximadamente una hora pasó y la conferencia de prensa para los seleccionados por los JBS Records había concluido. Ahora los cinco chicos se encontraban al fondo del auditorio junto al presidente Min Fujisaki y al director Yano, quienes los felicitaban.

– Nada mal para ser su primer entrevista, muchachos. – exclamó Min. – Les aviso que este viernes tendrán una sesión de fotos, obviamente faltarán a clases, pero no creo que haya objeción. – dijo mirando al director.

– Por supuesto que no, ellos tendrán sus faltas justificadas. –

Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa.

– También les informo que la próxima semana se van a mudar. – dijo sonriente. – Como nueva banda juvenil, vivirán juntos en un apartamento de lujo, propiedad de mi compañía. –

– ¡Ah! Como todas unas estrellas… – exclamó Catalina.

– Pero somos estudiantes, ¿no se supone que debemos permanecer en la academia? – intervino Ken.

– No se preocupen, ese edificio está muy cerca de aquí. – dijo el director Yano. – El presidente Min y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, cada día el chofer de la compañía los traerá a sus clases. –

– Exacto, ya lo tenemos todo planeado. – secundó Min. – ¡Ustedes serán mi próximo gran éxito! Deben prepararse para lo que viene. ¿Entendido? –

– ¡Sí! – exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

– Entonces, los veo este viernes. Y a ti, Catalina, te veo mañana, tenemos un comercial pendiente que hacer. –

La rubia asintió y sonrió de manera triunfal.

– Presidente Min, vamos a mi oficina, quiero hablar ciertas cosas con usted. – dijo Yano.

Dicho esto, el director se llevó al joven presidente fuera del auditorio, dejando a los cinco chicos solos, quienes inmediatamente se dispersaron, siendo Taichi el primero que decidió salir de ahí, seguido por Sora.

– ¡Tai! – lo llamó.

El castaño se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para ver a la pelirroja a la cara.

– Lo que dije hace rato en la conferencia de prensa… todo es verdad. – dijo levemente apenada. – Estoy muy agradecida contigo. –

– Si en verdad estás agradecida, mejor deja de hablar. – bufó con seriedad.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Sora, realmente confundida. ¿Por qué el chico parecía molesto con ella?

– No me metas en tus entrevistas, ni a mí, ni a Mimi. –

– ¡P-pero yo no la mencioné a ella! –

– No, pero si en verdad nos hacemos famosos, todo el mundo querrá saber quién te menospreció y te dijo que eras de tercera clase. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –

Él realmente apreciaba a Sora, pero se había metido con Mimi y eso lo había hecho enfadar. Estaba sumamente preocupado por la castaña y ahora debía apresurarse para encontrarla, le debía más de mil explicaciones. Así que sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, luego se disculparía con la pelirroja por haberle hablado así, por ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Sora se quedó estática en su sitio, sin saber que responder. Sí, tal vez había hecho esas declaraciones en público solamente porque sabía que Mimi estaba presente, pero nunca pensó que eso ocasionaría que Taichi se molestara con ella. Y todo por culpa de Mimi Tachikawa. Lo único bueno era que al fin la había superado, ya no había forma de que la castaña la volviera a opacar, ni mucho menos a llamarla de_tercera clase._

::

Era la hora de cenar y la cafetería se encontraba repleta. En una mesa pegada a la ventana se encontraban los tres chicos de la clase especial comiendo sus alimentos en silencio, lo cual era extraño, ya que en los últimos días solían pasar ratos amenos platicando de cualquier cosa, pero ahora los tres se veían distantes y con los ánimos por los suelos.

Mimi ni siquiera terminó de comer la mitad de su cena y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo como excusa que estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir, dejando a Hikari y a Yamato solos, cosa que los incomodó un poco a ambos, no era que no se llevaran bien, pero no solían hablar mucho.

– Uhm… ¿porqué tan callado? – preguntó Hikari, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación. Se sentía igual de mal y decepcionada que ellos, pero no podía dejar que eso los afectara demasiado, ya luego hablaría con su hermano.

– Nada, sólo pienso. – replicó Yamato jugando con el tenedor.

– ¿En qué piensas? – sí, no era la mejor pregunta, pero no podía estar sin hablar por mucho tiempo.

El rubio dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y posó sus ojos sobre la menor, cosa que la intimidó un poco. Era curioso, tenía unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Takeru, sólo que los del mayor eran más profundos e incluso algo fríos y los del menor eran sumamente encantadores, por lo menos para ella.

– Eh… ¿pasa algo? – exclamó Hikari sabiendo que no podría mantenerle la mirada ni un segundo más.

– Oye, me preguntaba… – dijo Yamato. – ¿De casualidad sabes quienes son Candy y Eliza? –

Hikari lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

– ¿Candy y Eliza? – replicó poniendo su dedo índice en su mejilla. – Hmm, ¿de Candy Candy? –

– Este, no lo sé, no tengo idea. –

– Pues la única chica que conozco con ese nombre pertenece a un manga llamado Candy Candy. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Un manga? –

– Sí, me sorprende que no lo conozcas, es muy famoso en todo el mundo, no sólo aquí en Japón. –

El chico desvió la mirada para acomodar sus pensamientos. ¿Entonces Mimi se habría referido a Candy Candy cuando lloraba en la azotea?

– Yamato, ¿puedo saber a qué vino tu pregunta? –

– Ah, no es nada, solamente quería saber un poco sobre esos personajes… –

– Pues Candy es la protagonista de la historia, es una chica querida por todos. – informó Hikari. – En cambio Eliza es la villana, es cínica, arrogante, y siempre le tuvo envidia a Candy. –

Yamato analizó las palabras de la menor y de nuevo se puso a pensar. Ahora todo estaba un poco más claro para él, pero eso no era suficiente, quería entender por completo a Mimi. Ya no quería volver a verla en ese estado, tan triste y frágil. No entendía por qué el verla llorar lo hacía sentirse tan impotente, tampoco sabía de dónde salían esas ganas de protegerla y consolarla, no era la primera vez que lo hacía...

– Bueno, muchas gracias. – exclamó levantándose de la mesa. – Yo también iré a descansar. –

– ¿Tampoco vas a terminar tu comida? – preguntó Hikari.

– No tengo hambre, nos vemos mañana. –

Dicho esto, el chico salió como rayo de la cafetería, aún no estaba muy entrada la noche, si se apresuraba tal vez alcanzaría a llegar a donde tenía planeado.

– Ojalá no hayan cerrado aún. – susurró para sus adentros una vez que cruzó la salida de la Academia YG.

::

Y así, en poco tiempo el rubio ya se encontraba dentro de una renombrada librería de la cuidad. Había tomado un taxi para llegar antes del cierre y lo logró, claro que se hubiera evitado las prisas de haber sabido que cerraban a las diez de la noche.

Sin perder el tiempo se encaminó a los grandes pasillos llenos de libros y buscó la sección destinada a los mangas, y cuando al fin la encontró, se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era. ¡Había más de diez libreros repletos de esos pequeños libros!

– ¿Cómo es posible que sean tantos? – susurró para sí mismo.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, lindo? – preguntó una de las encargadas del lugar.

La mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cosa que lo incomodó. Se veía mucho mayor que él y el hecho de que hubiera usado la palabra "_lindo"_ no le hacía mucha gracia.

– Ehm, busco un manga. – replicó el rubio secamente.

– Oh, qué lástima, y yo que te quería ofrecer _algo_ más. – dijo con un tono de voz dudoso, por lo menos para Yamato. – Jajaja, es broma, es broma. – corrigió de inmediato.

El rubio suspiró, que rara era esa mujer.

– En fin, estás en el lugar correcto. – dijo la mayor. – Dime, ¿cuál estás buscando? –

– Candy Candy. – replicó sin saber lo extraño que eso sonó.

Algunas de las clientas que estaban alrededor dejaron escapar pequeñas risillas y uno que otro suspiro. En verdad era inusual ver a un hombre comprando un manga de ese tipo, además era un rubio demasiado atractivo. ¿Por qué todos los guapos tenían que pertenecer al _otro_ bando?

La encargada ahora lo estaba mirando más raro que hace unos momentos y parecía que también quería reírse.

Yamato no lo entendía, ¿qué era tan gracioso? Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y notó que las chicas que se encontraban por ahí lo observaban y murmuraban entre sí.

– Ehm... ¿no tienen ese manga? – preguntó aún sin entender nada.

– Oh, claro que lo tenemos. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Tienes toda la finta. – dijo la mujer.

– ¿Finta de qué? – exclamó Yamato.

– No te preocupes, aquí no discriminamos a nadie por sus preferencias. –

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa loca?

– Sígueme, el manga que buscas está en el pasillo de drama y romance, es un clásico. – dijo la mujer encaminándolo unos cuantos libreros hacia su derecha.

Una vez que llegaron, la mayor se agachó un poco y sacó el primer volumen de la serie.

– Tienes suerte de que tengamos tantas copias de Candy Candy. – dijo la encargada entregándole el pequeño libro. – Es uno de los mangas más populares entre las chicas, nunca pasa de moda. –

¿Había dicho** _las chicas_**? Oh, claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Y tuvo mucho más sentido cuando tomó el libro entre sus manos y vio la portada, definitivamente parecía la típica historia para niñas y adolescentes enamoradas.

– ¿Sólo te llevarás el primer volumen? – preguntó la mayor.

Yamato lo pensó unos segundos antes de dar la respuesta. La verdad, no le importaba lo que esa loca pensara sobre él. Había ido hasta la librería con el sólo objetivo de tratar de entender mejor a Mimi, y eso no iba a cambiar. No importaba que tuviera que leer un absurdo manga para niñas, por ella lo iba a hacer.

– No, me lo llevaré completo. – dijo al fin.

– Oh, muy bien. – exclamó la mujer inclinándose de nuevo para recolectar cada uno de los volúmenes. – Eres un chico lindo, es una lástima, me hubiera encantado presentarte a mi hija. –

El rubio simplemente soltó un pesado suspiro. Compraría los libros y saldría de ahí para no volver jamás. Estuvo a punto de preguntarse si valía la pena pasar momentos así por Mimi Tachikawa, pero la pregunta ni siquiera pudo ser formulada, porque de antemano sabía la respuesta.

::

En esos momentos, Mimi se encontraba en el dormitorio, sentada en su cama doblando su ropa, que estaba recién lavada. La verdad, no tenía ánimos de nada, ese día había sido sumamente pesado y malo en general, quería acostarse pronto para dormir, tal vez mañana sería un mejor día, cosa que veía poco probable.

Estaba tan concentrada con su ropa que, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, no levantó la cabeza, intuyendo que era Yamato quien había entrado, pero no fue así.

– Te tardaste más de lo normal. ¿Tenías mucha hambre? – exclamó mientras doblaba una blusa color rosa.

– Mimi, ¿podemos hablar? –

La chica encajó sus dedos en la blusa al escuchar la voz de Taichi.

– El otro día no pude explicarte nada, estaba muy mal y… –

– No te preocupes, no tienes absolutamente nada que explicarme. – lo interrumpió Mimi levantándose de su cama para salir del dormitorio, no quería hablar con él, si lo hacía, era capaz de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

– ¡Espera, tienes que escucharme! – exclamó Taichi plantándose frente a la puerta, obstruyendo el paso de la chica.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante él.

– Perdóname por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa. –

– No te culpo, tú mismo dijiste que se te olvidó, o algo así. – replicó evitando sonar dolida, pero le fue imposible.

– Lo que dije fue mentira, nunca se me olvidaría algo como eso. – dijo con sinceridad. – Yo realmente quería cantar junto a ti en el escenario. –

Mimi no respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada.

– También… te quería pedir perdón por lo de hoy. Mi intención nunca fue debutar… pero digamos que no tuve otra opción. Fuerzas mayores me obligaron a tomar esa decisión. –

– Te envidio. – replicó la chica, aún sin mirarlo. – Dices que no querías debutar y fuiste obligado. Yo en verdad quiero debutar y no he podido, ni siquiera estoy cerca. Qué suerte tienes. –

Taichi guardó silencio buscando las palabras correctas para responder, pero Mimi de pronto levantó el rostro para volver a mirarlo directo a los ojos, cosa que lo dejó sin habla.

– No estoy enojada contigo. – exclamó la castaña. – Es más… ¿tengo derecho a estar enojada contigo porque debutaste? Por supuesto que no. – hizo una pausa, de nuevo ese molesto nudo en la garganta apareció. – ¿Por quién me tomas? –

– Mimi... – dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla de la mano, pero la castaña inmediatamente dio un paso atrás.

– Te felicito por tu debut. – dijo tratando de mantener su postura, no podía permitir que la viera llorar, aunque claramente sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos. – Pero no puedo desearte lo mejor con una sonrisa en mi rostro, eso sería algo hipócrita. –

El chico estaba sin habla. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en momentos así?

– ¿Podrías moverte? – exclamó Mimi. – Quiero salir. –

Taichi rápidamente se retiró de la puerta y dejó pasar a la castaña, quien salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Y ahora a dónde iba a ir? Estaba oscuro y solamente salió del lugar para evitar que Taichi siguiera hablando, pues no quería escucharlo. Y no, no estaba enojada con él, la verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y el castaño. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que el chico la hubiera traicionado?

Traición. Esa era una palabra muy dura, pero así lo sentía ella. Y no sólo era eso, si no el hecho de que nunca pensó que Taichi fuera a hacer algo que la lastimara. Además sabía que lo había perdido y eso la hacía sentir, de alguna manera, incompleta, como si hubieran arrancado sin piedad una parte de su ser. Nunca tuvo claro lo que ese chico significaba para ella, pero el sentirlo ahora tan lejos le dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya en esos últimos días? ¿Dónde había quedado la Mimi fuerte que ella misma se había encargado de forjar?

– Se fue… – susurró para sus adentros respondiendo su pregunta.

Bajó las escaleras el edificio y salió de este para sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban en los alrededores, la noche estaba fría y en el piso había restos de nieve, cosa que era muy normal en esas épocas. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho ahí, pues no había llevado su abrigo, pero lo que menos quería era volver allá, a donde estaba Taichi.

– Mimi, ¿qué haces acá afuera? –

Una dulce vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Hikari, que se acercó a ella a paso rápido.

– Nada… no tengo ganas de subir. –

– Pero hace mucho frío y no tarda en comenzar a nevar. –

– Yo… – bien, se le habían acabado las excusas y para colmo otra lágrima involuntaria cayó por su mejilla.

– Oye… ¿estás bien? – preguntó la menor con preocupación, sentándose a su lado.

– No te preocupes. – replicó secamente.

Hikari la observó con detenimiento y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, Mimi nunca cambiaría, siempre solía ser muy directa, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, los guardaba todos para ella. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que andaba mal, pero sus sentidos le decían que tenía que ver con su hermano o tal vez con Sora Takenouchi. No importaba cual fuera la razón, no la iba a dejar a su suerte.

– Hmm, oye... entiendo que no quieres subir a tu dormitorio. – exclamó Hikari. – Pero, ¿qué te parece si hoy duermes en el mío? –

Mimi levantó la cabeza y la miró, en silencio.

– Mi compañera no está. Catalina organizó una fiesta en pijamas como celebración a su debut, casi todas las chicas están en su habitación. – explicó la menor. – No me sorprende que la profesora Suou les diera permiso, solamente les advirtió que debían dormirse temprano, pues mañana hay clases y… –

– Claro. – la interrumpió Mimi.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó Hikari. – ¿Entonces hoy duermes en mi habitación? –

– Eso dije. – aclaró con una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Bien! – dijo la menor levantándose de la banca. – Entonces vamos, que ya no aguanto el frío. –

Dicho esto, Hikari tomó de la mano a Mimi y de un impulso la ayudó a levantarse para seguidamente llevársela, sin soltarla, a su dormitorio. La castaña simplemente seguía a la menor sin poner resistencia, de alguna manera le agradecía a la chica lo que estaba haciendo por ella, ya que definitivamente no quería tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Taichi Yagami. Llegando al cuarto de Hikari le mandaría un mensaje por celular a Yamato para avisarle.

.

.

Y así, después de una larga noche, un nuevo y brillante día llegó a la ciudad. Era temprano por la mañana y las clases estaban por comenzar. Ese día el estudio de la Academia YG se encontraba repleto de reflectores, cámaras y escenografía, pues un comercial estaba a punto de grabarse.

Catalina Fiore estaba recibiendo los toques finales en su maquillaje para pronto salir ante las cámaras. Ahí se encontraba Shun Harada, el productor del comercial, unos cuantos asistentes de este y su atractiva co-estrella, un reconocido actor de Japón.

– ¿Ya está listo el audio? – preguntó Shun.

– Sí, lo grabé hace unos minutos, antes de que usted llegara. – informó la francesa.

– Así me gusta, puntual y con iniciativa propia. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. – Entonces comencemos a grabar, ¿tú ya estás lista? –

– Por supuesto. – replicó la chica. – ¿Pero dónde está el presidente Min? –

– Llegará dentro de unos minutos, por mientras nosotros debemos comenzar. –

– Bien. –

Catalina estaba vestida como si de una princesa se tratase. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con holanes por todos lados y su cabello estaba recogido por una tiara de diamantes. El guión del comercial era algo absurdo. El propósito era anunciar un nuevo teléfono celular y hasta habían compuesto una ridícula melodía romántica para este.

Ya una vez todos listos, la co-estrella de Catalina, un apuesto pelinegro que vestía de príncipe, se recostó en la gran cama que había en el set, el cual estaba adornado como si fuera un gran y lujoso castillo.

– ¡Acción! – exclamó Shun.

La cámara comenzó a grabar y el pelinegro fingió que estaba dormido, de pronto, el celular comenzó a sonar al lado de él y se levantó de la cama para contestarlo.

– ¿Hola? – exclamó el chico.

Ahí fue donde apareció Catalina, quién entró en escena como toda una princesa, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja, para cantarle a su príncipe a través de este.

– _Sí tú lo deseas, si tú me llamas, yo llegaré a ti más pronto que cualquiera._ – la rubia movía la boca fingiendo que cantaba, pues el audio ya había sido grabado. – _Sabes que te quiero, te quiero conmigo, y no te dejaré. Es por eso que con nuestro teléfono…_ –

– ¡No, no, no, detengan la grabación! – exclamó Shun, frustrado.

– ¿Ah? – la rubia bajó el celular y se acercó al productor. – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Eso no estuvo nada bien. – informó el hombre.

– ¿Qué? Pero si di una de mis mejores actuaciones. –

– No es eso, me refiero a la canción, ¿en verdad cantas así de mal? –

– ¡Hey! – exclamó la francesa. – Es usted un grosero. –

– Ah, el señor Min me lo advirtió, pero no pensé que en verdad cantaras así… – dijo recordando las palabras del presidente de JBS Records.

"_Catalina es hermosa, tiene presencia y sabe bailar, y aunque el canto no es su fuerte, es el atractivo visual del grupo que estoy formando. Creo que es lo que necesita para su comercial."_

– El señor Min me dijo que usted le pidió un bello rostro, por eso me tiene aquí. – exclamó la rubia. – Pero soy flexible, ¡déjeme grabar el audio de nuevo! Está vez lo haré bien. –

– No, en definitiva tu voz no me sirve, estás muy desafinada. – dijo Shun. – Si saco al aire ese comercial, nadie comprará el celular. –

– ¿Entonces que sugiere? – dijo la rubia alzando la voz. – Yo ya firmé un contrato, no puede simplemente cambiar de actriz. –

– No lo sé, yo buscaba una cantante, no una actriz. –

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos.

– Hmm, sé que no es lo más ético pero, ¿qué tal si buscamos a alguna cantante para que haga el audio por mí? Así su voz saldría de mi boca y asunto arreglado, usaremos _playback_. – sugirió Catalina fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

– ¿Eh? Eso no es posible, estás apunto de debutar en una banda de cantantes, si usamos la voz de otra cantante para el comercial podrían descubrirlo y eso dañaría tu imagen ante el público. –

– Ah… eso tiene sentido. – bufó la rubia desviando la mirada.

Shun Harada se llevó la mano al mentón y se puso a pensar. No podía sustituir a Catalina, pues el contrato no lo permitía, pero tampoco podían usar la voz de una cantante reconocida.

_Reconocida. _Esa era la palabra clave.

– Oye, ¿y aquí en la academia no conoces a alguien que cante bien, pero que es prácticamente imposible que debute? – preguntó el hombre observando a la francesa con interés.

– Hmm… ¿alguien que cante bien, pero que no vaya a debutar? – comenzó a pensar.

– Sí, tú sabes. Cuando alguien es poco agraciado físicamente, es casi imposible que lo recluten en alguna agencia, eso es lo que necesitamos. – explicó el hombre. – Así nadie reconocerá su voz y podremos fingir que es la tuya sin problema alguno. –

La francesa lo meditó unos segundos y después juntó sus manos en señal de alegría.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó con una sonrisa. – Hay una chica que nos podría servir... –

– ¿Y estás segura de que nunca va a debutar? –

– Por supuesto, con esos kilos que tiene encima, es imposible. –

– Bien, entonces llamaré al director para que la traiga al set en este preciso instante. ¿Cómo se llama esta chica? –

– Su nombre es Hikari Yagami.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tehehe, este capítulo tuvo bastantes cositas, no se si ya se esperaban algunas de ellas. Ohoho, sólo espero que les haya gustado :D! Y bueno, creo que fue un capítulo algo triste para Mimi, que anda toda deprimida por lo de Taichi y por lo de Sora, las dos cosas se le vinieron encima al mismo tiempo. Oh y obviamente, el título del capítulo es por ella.**

**Y bueno, ¿se esperaban que Sora también fuera reclutada? ¿Y Takeru? Huhuhu, ya veremos que sorpresas nos traerá la banda formada por el presidente Min. Otros puntos importantes, pues... Arukawa de nuevo hizo algo bueno, ¿será que realmente no es tan malo?, Uhm, Taichi accedió a debutar para detener a su padre. Mimi se siente traicionada por él y eso le duele, aunque no sabe porqué. Además se acaba de dar cuenta de que ha sido una horrible persona con Sora y eso la devastó un poco. Oh, también hay indicios ligeros de Mimato por ahí, ustedes saben, en los pensamientos de ambos. Haha, y Yama que pasó un momento incómodo buscando Candy Candy XD...**

**Por cierto, todos conocen Candy Candy, ¿verdad? Si no es así, google it! ¡Y ah! Para la canción del comercial del celular imagínense la melodía más boba y absurda que puedan, ese es el punto xD... lo que me lleva al final del capítulo, gosh, pobre Hikari, estos dos planean simplemente usarla ):! A ver que sucede después ~**

**Lalala, y chicos, se me hace que los estoy mal acostumbrando xD! Siempre les digo que me será difícil actualizar a la semana y aún así lo hago. HAHA, pero no, enserio, la universidad se está poniendo pesada y habrá semanas en las que no sabrán de mí.**

**Pero bueno, es todo por ahora. MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! Ya saben lo feliz que me hacen. ¡AH! Y me emocioné mucho al ver que la historia llegó a los 200 reviews :'D! OW! Muchas gracias a todos, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible (obviamente no xD), pero es que además, si no los tuviera a ustedes, no escribiría tan seguido y con tantas ganas. Como siempre, ya les contesté a todos :D! Son un amor, chicos. Me he encariñado con todos y los quiero mucho! Y a ti, lector invisible, también te quiero, gracias por leer (:!**

**Me despido, personitas bonitas!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	14. Situaciones Incontrolables

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Situaciones Incontrolables

* * *

><p>Hikari Yagami se encontraba en el estudio de la Academia YG muy emocionada por lo que le acababan de decir, ¡utilizarían su voz para el comercial de un teléfono celular! No lo podía creer, eso sin duda sería un gran paso para ella, pues su voz comenzaría a ser reconocida y, quien sabe, tal vez llamaría la atención de alguna compañía como JBS Records.<p>

– ¿Entonces estás lista? – le preguntó Shun Harada, el productor.

– ¡Sí! – replicó la chica asintiendo animadamente. – Ya me aprendí la canción. –

– Bien, haremos una prueba con Catalina actuando en el set y contigo cantando en la cabina de audio al mismo tiempo. – explicó el hombre. – Así veremos si esto funciona. –

– Me parece perfecto. – exclamó la rubia francesa.

– ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – ordenó el productor. – Hikari, tú entra a la cabina y sigue las instrucciones de Stan, el encargado del audio. –

– ¡Entendido! –

Dicho esto, la menor se dirigió a paso rápido a la cabina de audio, que se encontraba justo frente al set. Ahí el encargado le indicó lo que debía hacer y en pocos minutos la chica ya se encontraba frente al micrófono, con unos grandes audífonos tapando sus orejas y una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

– ¡Acción! – exclamó Shun.

Y así, la cámara comenzó a grabar y la toma de hace unos momentos se repitió. El actor pelinegro fingía que estaba dormido hasta que la melodía del celular comenzó a sonar al lado de él y se levantó de la cama para contestarlo.

– ¿Hola? – exclamó el chico.

Ahí fue donde apareció Catalina, quién entró en escena como toda una princesa, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja, para cantarle a su príncipe a través de este. En encargado del audio le hizo una señal a Hikari, quien inmediatamente comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que la rubia movía la boca, ambas en perfecta sincronía.

– _Sí tú lo deseas, si tú me llamas, yo llegaré a ti más pronto que cualquiera._ – Hikari cantaba a la vez que observaba a la rubia desde la cabina. – _Sabes que te quiero, te quiero conmigo, y no de dejaré. Es por eso que con nuestro teléfono celular del nuevo milenio nunca nos separaremos… hasta el final de los tiempos._ –

– ¡Corte y queda! – exclamó el productor.

Hikari juntó las manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a dar brinquitos de alegría desde su lugar a la vez que el encargado del audio le indicaba con ambos pulgares arriba que le había quedado excelente.

– Chica, realmente me sorprendiste. – dijo Shun entrando a la cabina. – Tienes la melodiosa voz de un ángel. Esta iba a ser sólo una prueba, pero ya no es necesario, el audio quedó perfecto a la primera. –

– ¡Qué bueno que no lo defraudé, señor! – replicó Hikari.

– Ya puedes irte de vuelta a tus clases, agradécele a tu profesor de mi parte por haberte permitido salir. –

– Claro que sí. – dijo la chica retirando los audífonos de sus orejas. – ¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad! –

El mayor asintió y luego salió de la cabina para dirigirse a donde estaba Catalina, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Hikari simplemente suspiró aún con la felicidad impresa en su rostro y salió del estudio dando grandes brincos de alegría.

– ¡Debo avisarle a mi mamá! – exclamó sacando su celular. – ¡Se sorprenderá cuando le dé la noticia! –

Comenzó a marcar el número de su madre y se sentó en las escaleras aguardando a que esta respondiera.

– _¿Hola, Kari?_ –

– ¡Mamá, tengo una gran noticia que darte! –

– _¿De qué se trata, pequeña?_ –

– ¡Mi voz va a salir en la tele! – exclamó ilusionada.

– _¿Lo dices enserio?_ – preguntó Susumu sorprendida.

– Sí, verás, hoy se grabó el comercial de un teléfono celular y usaron mi voz para el tema oficial. – explicó muy orgullosa de sí misma. – El productor dijo que lo hice muy bien. –

– _¡Hija, felicidades!_ – exclamó su madre con una sonrisa. –_ ¿Sabes cuándo se estrenará el comercial? No me lo perdería por nad_a. –

– Sí, es mañana mismo, justo cuando acabe _Hello Japan_, ya sabes, ese programa matutino donde entrevistan a estrellas famosas. ¡Después se transmitirá entre cada corte comercial! –

– _¿Enserio será en ese canal?_ – preguntó. – _¡Eso significa que todo Japón lo estará viendo, serás toda una estrella!_ – bueno, eso podría sonar exagerado, pero realmente estaba orgullosa de su hija.

– Bueno, yo no, sólo mi voz. Me dijeron que incluirían mi nombre al final, dándome el crédito. –

– _Tu voz es hermosa, encantarás a todos. Le voy a avisar a tu padre para que lo vea conmigo._ –

– Gracias, mamá. – replicó aún sonriente. – Hablamos luego, ¿sí? –

– _Claro, te llamaré justo ese día. Cuídate mucho y salúdame a tu hermano._ –

– Sí, nos vemos… –

Dicho esto, Hikari colgó el teléfono y su sonrisa se borró momentáneamente. ¿Qué le saludara a Tai? ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso si su hermano difícilmente se dejaba ver? ¡No habían hablado en días!

– Además estoy algo molesta con él… – susurró para sus adentros.

Y claro que tenía razón para estarlo, pues él los había abandonado en su concierto para irse al real. ¿Qué clase de hermano hacía eso? La respuesta llegó a su cabeza de inmediato: Taichi **no** lo haría. ¿Entonces por qué?

– Hmm, tenemos que hablar. – se dijo a sí misma. – Pero antes… –

La chica miró la pantalla de su celular y se fue directo a sus contactos, donde buscó el número de Takeru y lo observó con detenimiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Moría de ganas por darle la noticia del comercial, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para llamarlo.

– No, no tengo el valor pero… pero… – cerró los ojos y presionó el botón de marcar. – ¡Debo arriesgarme! –

Timbró una vez.

– No contestes, no contestes. – susurró aún sin abrir los ojos y apretando su puño libre.

Timbró por segunda vez.

– Por favor, por favor no contestes… –

Timbró por tercera vez.

– _Hey, miss dinosaur! What's up?_ –

Rayos, contestó.

– H-hola… este… hola Takeru… jeje… verás… – exclamó abriendo los ojos con lentitud, tenía que ir al grano y dejar de balbucear, así que tomó aire y alzó la voz. – ¡Hoy canté para un comercial! ¡Es de un nuevo celular del que Catalina será la imagen oficial, pero yo seré la voz! –

– _¿Enserio?_ – replicó el rubio, quien venía bajando las escaleras, y para su sorpresa, delante de él se encontraba Hikari sentada en el primer escalón, dándole la espalda. El chico sonrió y decidió divertirse un rato. – _Pues muchas felicidades._ – dijo deteniéndose donde estaba.

La menor sonrió.

– S-sí, me dijeron que mi nombre aparecería al final y todo. –

– _Oh, Hikari Yagami, ¿eso significa que tu nombre aparecerá en televisión?_ – exclamó observándola divertido desde arriba.

– Sí, yo quería avisarte para ver si tenías tiempo de verlo y… –

– _Claro, no me lo perdería por nada._ – replicó comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

– E-está bien. – dijo algo sonrojada de tan nerviosa y feliz que se encontraba. – ¡Bye, bye! – se despidió animadamente moviendo su mano libre de un lado a otro.

– ¡Bye, bye! – exclamó Takeru imitando su acción con la mano y sentándose justo a su lado, en el primer escalón.

La chica al escuchar la voz a su lado volteo en dirección al rubio e instantáneamente se puso de pie, aún más nerviosa.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí? – preguntó tratando de sonar normal. – ¿Me estabas viendo? –

– Sí. – replicó el chico sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

– Ah, pero que vergüenza… – susurró algo sonrojada.

– Hey, en verdad te felicito. – dijo Takeru. – Me alegro por ti. –

Hikari lo miró embobada.

– Gracias… – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Me tengo que ir, pero espero verte al rato. Tal vez podríamos comer juntos un día de estos. –

Dicho esto el rubio le dedicó una última sonrisa y continuó con su camino hacia los salones de práctica, dejando a una embelesada Hikari tras él. ¿Acaso le acababa de decir que quería comer con ella?

– Oh por Dios… – susurró abriendo sus ojos de par en par. – ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó emocionada saltando en su sitio.

Sin duda ese día lo había comenzado con el pie derecho.

::

Las clases ya habían acabado y Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, apoyando su cabeza de lado en la superficie de esta, mirando hacia la nada. A esa hora el lugar se encontraba en su mayoría vacío y eso era lo que ella buscaba, un sitio para estar sola, pues la verdad seguía muy afectada con todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó de inmediato al observar cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, levantó la cabeza con lentitud y vio de quién se trataba, era Sora, que la miraba divertida con un toque de arrogancia en sus ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Mimi sentándose bien, para mirarla a la cara.

La pelirroja no respondió, simplemente extendió su brazo, mostrándole a la castaña el pendiente en forma de estrella, su preciado amuleto de la suerte.

Mimi observó el collar y luego devolvió sus ojos a Sora.

– Te lo daré. – informó la pelirroja. – Te regalo el amuleto. –

– ¿Eh? – exclamó confundida. – ¿Y eso por qué?–

– A estas alturas, creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo. – dijo Sora con altanería. – Es obvio que ya estoy a un nivel superior y este pendiente ya no me sirve. –

Mimi analizó las palabras de la pelirroja por unos segundos, pero no respondió. A lo que Sora entendió que debía darle más explicaciones.

– Verás, incluso hasta hace pocos días, yo te odiaba. – hizo una pausa. – Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, no entiendo porqué lo hacía. – exclamó con cinismo. – Digo, mírate ahora, te vez tan indefensa que hasta siento lástima por ti. Y así no es divertido. –

La castaña seguía mirando a Sora a los ojos, realmente sorprendida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Esa no era la amable chica que alguna vez fue su amiga, tampoco era esa rival que conoció ya dentro de la academia. No, ahora lucía completamente distinta y tenía un brillo parecido al fuego en sus grandes ojos rubíes.

– Ya no te odio, Mimi, ni tampoco te considero mi rival. – continuó la pelirroja. – Espero que tú te sientas de la misma manera. – finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Dicho esto, tomó el brazo de Mimi con su mano libre y depositó el pendiente en forma de estrella en la mano de esta, entregándoselo. La castaña seguía sin habla y Sora simplemente le dedicó una última mirada para después retirarse de manera campante.

Mimi la observó perderse en el camino y después pasó su mirada hacia su mano, donde sostenía el pendiente. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir? No lo sabía, no tenía idea. Tampoco entendía con claridad porqué el amuleto había vuelto a sus manos, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que la aparición repentina de Sora no había ayudado para nada a su estado de ánimo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y colocó el pendiente en la mesa para luego volver a recargar su cabeza sobre esta, ahora observando el amuleto.

Sus pensamientos apenas iban a tomar vuelo cuando de nuevo la presencia de alguien se lo impidió, en esta ocasión era Hikari, quien se sentó a su lado e imitó su posición, recargando su cabeza sobre la superficie mesa, observándola sonriente.

– Mimi, necesito un consejo. – exclamó.

La castaña no contestó, simplemente la miró con detenimiento. La verdad, en esos momentos ella era la menos indicada para aconsejar a alguien, pues estaba envuelta en todo un lío emocional, pero Hikari la había ayudado la noche anterior, así que ella no podía darle la espalda.

– ¿Qué clase de consejo? – replicó sin moverse.

– Bueno es que… creo que en verdad le gusto a Takeru. – dijo a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

La castaña simplemente suspiró. No, definitivamente no estaba de ánimos como para escuchar cómo ese rubio seguía esperanzando e ilusionando a Hikari. Seguramente sus sinceros consejos terminarían haciendo sentir mal a la menor como en la otra ocasión y no quería eso.

– Lo siento. – exclamó Mimi.

– ¿Ah? Pero… –

La castaña no la dejó continuar, en un movimiento rápido giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y volvió a recargarla en la superficie de la mesa, para así ya no tener que mirar a Hikari. La menor frunció el ceño ante el acto de Mimi y se levantó de la mesa para ahora sentarse del otro lado de la chica y volver a recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa. Ahora de nuevo se estaban mirando.

– Atrapada. – dijo Hikari.

Mimi sonrió para sus adentros, sí, estaba atrapada y ahora iba a escuchar lo que la menor tenía que decirle, pero ella no se haría responsable si la chica salía lastimada con su opinión, y vaya que sería sincera.

– Dime. – bufó levantando su cabeza y sentándose bien.

Hikari la imitó y la miró a los ojos.

– Es lo que dije, creo que a Takeru le gusto y... quisiera que me dieras tu punto de vista. –

– Mira, Hikari… ya habíamos hablado al respecto y… –

– ¡No, no! No es como en aquella ocasión, ahora sí tengo pruebas sólidas. – exclamó interrumpiéndola.

– Está bien, entonces dímelas. –

– Bueno, estuvo esa vez en la que Takeru me invitó al karaoke porque quería cantar conmigo y pasamos juntos toda la tarde… – dijo con una boba sonrisa.

– Hmm… – la castaña desvió la mirada, pensativa. – Sí, eso podría significar algo, tal vez un 20% de evidencia sólida. –

– ¿Enserio? – exclamó esperanzada. – Pues también está cuando vino al_ Showcase_ falso, dijo que lo hizo porque quería cantar un dueto conmigo. –

– Oh… eso lo convierte en un… ¿50%? – dijo Mimi mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una boba sonrisa, pensando en más pruebas. – Ah, hoy hablamos y me felicitó por el comercial que grabé y luego me dijo que deberíamos comer juntos. –

Mimi lo pensó por un momento.

– ¿70%? –

Hikari juntó sus manos tapándose la boca.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? – exclamó emocionada. – ¡Que felicidad! Creo que si seguimos sumando detalles pequeños ese podríamos llegar al 100%... – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el mentón. – Veamos, está esa vez en la que me trajo mi uniforme, también cuando me dijo que no abandonara la academia… –

La menor siguió hablando a la vez que trataba de recordar los momentos que había pasado con Takeru mientras Mimi simplemente la observaba algo anonada. Hikari realmente era bonita, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos muy expresivos, sin contar que también poseía un gran corazón. ¿Cómo fue que hasta ahora lo estaba notando? Su amiga era muy linda.

_Amiga._

– ¿Mimi? – exclamó Hikari sacudiendo sus manos frente a los ojos de la chica. – ¿P-porqué me miras así? Me pones algo nerviosa… –

– Eres muy bonita. – confesó con una leve sonrisa. – No entiendo porqué no lo supe hasta ahora… –

– ¿Ah? ¿Te parezco bonita? – preguntó sorprendida.

La sonrisa de Mimi se hizo más grande y asintió. – Me pareces toda una señorita, una señorita que cada día se va haciendo más y más bella. –

Hikari ahora estaba boquiabierta. ¿En verdad Mimi le acababa de decir eso? ¿Qué había sucedido con la chica que ella conocía? Definitivamente _esa_ Mimi nunca diría cosas así… algo andaba mal.

– Mimi… – exclamó poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la castaña. – ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? –

La castaña bufó e hizo su cabeza para atrás.

– Estoy bien. – replicó recobrando su cara habitual. – Tengo que irme. –

Dicho esto, Mimi se levantó de la mesa, tomó el pendiente en forma de estrella y se retiró de la cafetería, dejando a una confundida Hikari atrás. ¿Entonces en verdad era una chica linda? ¿Habría posibilidad de que Takeru correspondiera sus sentimientos? Sí, según los porcentajes, había más de un 70% de probabilidad de que Takeru gustara de ella.

– Tal vez debería arriesgarme… – susurró para sí misma.

Si no lo intentaba, pronto Takeru se convertiría en una estrella famosa y miles de chicas lo acosarían haciendo que ella perdiera cualquier oportunidad, o por lo menos eso se imaginaba. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

– Mañana mismo. – exclamó poniéndose de pie. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sí, definitivamente.

.

.

Un nuevo y frío día llegó, era viernes por la mañana. Hikari Yagami se había levantado muy temprano para poder preparar bien su "declaración de amor". Porque eso era, ¿no? Estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio, esperando ser correspondida. Claro, eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, ya que tenía muchísimas esperanzas.

Le había tomado alrededor de veinte minutos poner todo en orden, y ahora estaba frente al casillero de Takeru, en donde pegó la ya acostumbrada paleta de chocolate junto con una nota color rosa en forma de corazón.

– Hoy tiene práctica de baile dentro de una hora, tiene que venir por sus tennis… – susurró, en verdad esperaba que estos estuvieran en el casillero, si no su plan quedaría truncado.

Se alejó del mueble y lo miró con una sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar. – suspiró con pesadez. – ¡Hikari, a tu puesto! – exclamó imitando a un capitán del ejército. – ¡Sí, señorita! – se respondió a ella misma poniendo su mano derecha en su frente, como un soldado.

Y así, la chica se alejó del lugar marchando. Era una suerte que ese día se hubieran suspendido las clases de inglés, ya que el profesor Izumi había tenido que salir de la ciudad, así tendría toda la mañana para esperar a que apareciera Takeru.

::

En los dormitorios, Mimi se encontraba en el baño cepillando su sedoso cabello, estaba recién duchada y lista para desayunar. Esa mañana se había levantado más tarde que de costumbre, seguramente había sido por las pocas horas que durmió. Terminó con su labor y dejó el cepillo en su lugar para así salir del baño. Ahí, lo primero que vio, fue a Yamato recargado en el respaldo de su cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser… ¿un manga?

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó Mimi desde su sitio.

Yamato se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la chica e instantáneamente bajó el pequeño libro y lo escondió tras de sí. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué estaba leyendo _Candy Candy_ porque quería entenderla mejor? No, no le iba a decir eso, aunque bueno… era la verdad.

– No es nada. – replicó tratando de sonar normal.

– ¿Enserio? – dijo arqueando una ceja. – A mi me pareció ver algo. –

– Es un libro sin importancia, estaba aburrido y ya. –

– Oh… –

La castaña tenía algo de curiosidad, lo sabía y eso la confundía un poco. Ella no era de las personas que se metían en los asuntos de los demás, pero últimamente siempre se mostraba más interesada de lo que debería en Yamato Ishida. ¿Por qué no le quería mostrar lo que estaba leyendo? ¿Acaso él también le estaba ocultando algo?

Si estuviera en su humor habitual, seguramente habría insistido por lo menos un poco, pero en estos momentos no tenía energía para nada. Incluso la simple acción de hablar le costaba trabajo. Lo que la llevaba a…

– Taichi... – exclamó Yamato, como si hubiera leído su mente. – Hoy salió temprano, dijo algo sobre que esta noche vendría a recoger sus cosas. –

– ¿A recogerlas? – preguntó extrañada. – ¿Pero por qué? –

– No me lo explicó, pero escuché a una chica decir que el nuevo grupo se mudaría a un edificio de JBS Records. –

Mimi desvió la mirada y sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Entonces Taichi se iría? ¿Así nada más? No lo entendía, realmente no entendía por qué le dolía tanto lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué de pronto el chico se había vuelto tan importante para ella? ¿En qué momento ocurrió?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – exclamó el rubio levantándose de su cama para acercarse a la chica. – Te ves muy pálida… –

La castaña abrió la boca para responder, pero un nudo en su garganta impidió que su voz saliera. Rayos, de nuevo iba a comenzar a llorar.

– Mimi… – dijo Yamato casi en un susurro. – ¿Estás así por… Taichi? – preguntó temeroso, realmente no sabía por qué, pero no quería recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica.

La aludida negó rápidamente.

– N-no… – replicó a como pudo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. – Que él haga lo que quiera, a mí no me importa. – dijo caminando hacia la puerta, poniéndose sus zapatos. – Iré a desayunar. –

– Si quieres te acompaño… –

– No, lo siento, pero quisiera estar sola. –

Mimi salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Yamato se quedó observando en esa dirección por unos segundos, después suspiró. ¿Por qué Mimi se había puesto así cuando le dijo que Taichi se iría? La chica podría negarlo, pero él no era estúpido y a leguas se había notado que la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a arremolinarse en su interior, era incómoda y hasta podía decirse que ardía. No sabía que era, pero definitivamente no le gustó para nada la reacción que Mimi tuvo hace unos momentos. ¿Acaso era Taichi quien la tenía tan deprimida?

Él nunca había visto a Mimi tan mal, y ahora que lo recordaba, todo había comenzado cuando vieron el nombre del chico en la lista de reclutados por JBS. Sí, en ese momento pudo notar como los ojos de la castaña se tornaron cristalinos, pero prefirió no decir nada y olvidarse del tema.

Maldición.

Ahora estaba de mal humor y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, y que mejor si ese alguien era moreno y de cabello castaño alborotado. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, cuando se trataba de Mimi Tachikawa todo se volvía complicado para él.

Caminó hacia su cama y se lanzó de espaldas para recostarse y cerrar los ojos. ¿Cuál sería la explicación razonable para todo eso? ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que Mimi sufriera por Taichi? Y así, de pronto, un recuerdo azotó su cabeza.

. . .

– _Yamato. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – exclamó Taichi dándole la espalda._

– _¿Qué? –_

– _A ti… ¿te gusta Mimi? – soltó sin preámbulos._

_El rubio abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. No se esperaba una pregunta así. ¿Qué si le gustaba Mimi? Bueno…_

– _No. – respondió sin querer pensarlo más._

_En eso Taichi giró su cuerpo completamente y apuntó a Yamato con su dedo índice._

– _¡Espero lo recuerdes, acabas de decir que no! – exclamó en voz alta. – ¡No te puedes arrepentir de esa respuesta en un futuro! –_

. . .

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y sintió su corazón latir con rapidez al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Realmente le gustaba Mimi? ¿Cómo saberlo? Él nunca había sido uno de esos chicos enamoradizos. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, no podía tolerar la idea de que la castaña correspondiera los sentimientos de Taichi.

No, eso era inconcebible.

– Diablos, ¿qué me pasa? – susurró dejando caer la mano sobre su frente.

Ya ni siquiera había necesidad de preguntar, pues no había dudas, le gustaba Mimi, y mucho. Lo único que ahora no podía creer es que apenas se hubiera dado cuenta, pues seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo con ese sentimiento guardado en su interior.

Sí, desde el día en que la conoció ella había despertado algo en él y eso fue creciendo con el tiempo, al verla llorar, al verla sonreír, al escucharla cantar, al estar sobre el escenario con ella…

– Y ahora no sales de mi cabeza… – exclamó como si estuviera hablando con la chica. – ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –

Esa era la nueva incógnita, ese campo era totalmente desconocido para él. Pero definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pues se estaba enamorando de Mimi Tachikawa.

::

Takeru Takaishi se acababa de levantar y, después de tomar su ducha matutina, se dirigió a su casillero para sacar sus tennis, pues hoy debía llegar temprano a sus prácticas de baile porque después se ocuparía todo el día con el asunto de la banda, hoy tenían su primer sesión de fotos.

Al llegar a su casillero sonrió al encontrarse con su paleta de chocolate diaria, la despegó rápidamente y notó que esta tenía amarrada una pequeña hoja rosa en forma de corazón con una oración escrita en ella. La tomó con su otra mano y la leyó en su mente.

_"Something as simple as me hearing your name,_  
><em>puts me in a place that I can't even explain."<em>

Parpadeó extrañado y después notó que había otra hoja igual a tres casilleros de distancia, caminó hacia esta y la despegó.

_"I really didn't know back then, but right now I'm totally sure._  
><em>Baby, I know I'm your friend but I wanna be much more."<em>

– ¿Ah? – exclamó observando la hoja. – I guess all these are for me… – susurró al ver que además de esa, había una fila de notas color rosa en forma de corazón pegadas por ese mismo pasillo.

Caminó hacia una de las ventanas para tomar la que seguía.

_"Butterflies when I see you coming,_  
><em>oh boy, you got me running."<em>

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y prosiguió a tomar la siguiente, que estaba en la puerta de uno de los salones.

_"This feeling in my stomach tells me I should be your woman,_  
><em>cause you're the only one who makes my fairy tale come true."<em>

– Creo que conozco esta canción… – susurró al reconocer la letra.

Caminó para recoger la siguiente nota, que estaba de nuevo pegada en una ventana. Ahora Takeru se encontraba sonriente a la vez que tarareaba animadamente la melodía de la canción mientras recogía las notas restantes.

_"I wanna say I love you so bad,_  
><em>but I don't wanna scare you away…"<em>

Llegó a donde se encontraba la siguiente nota y la tomó rápidamente, ya sabiendo lo que decía, pues era la letra de la canción.

– _Please I wish that you'll understand, that I wanna be more than just your friend._ – leyó en voz alta.

Y así, al fin llegó a donde estaba la última nota, se encontraba pegada en la puerta abierta de un salón, así que se adentró un poco al aula para tomarla y leerla.

_"I wish you loved me,_  
><em>let me hear you say yes."<em>

La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más grande, en verdad esa era una forma muy original de declarársele y sin duda le habían alegrado la mañana pero, ¿de quién se trataba?

Pasó sus ojos con rapidez por el salón y notó que en el pizarrón había algo escrito en grande.

"Si sientes lo mismo que yo, ven y siéntate a mi lado."

El rubio giró un poco su cabeza y ahí la vio. De espaldas y cabizbaja, sentada en una banca, se encontraba Hikari Yagami. Apretó en su puño las notas que había recolectado y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se desvaneció.

La chica ya había notado que Takeru estaba en el aula, pues había escuchado sus pasos y su voz acercándose, ahora solamente deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que el chico le correspondiera y se sentara a su lado.

– Por favor, por favor ven… por favor… – se repetía mentalmente, esperando el momento decisivo.

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte segundos, los cuales a ella le parecieron eternos, para que los pasos de Takeru comenzaran a escucharse cercanos, hasta que, al fin, llegó a la banca y se sentó a su lado. ¿Entonces sí era correspondida?

La chica levantó el rostro y lo miró con timidez, esperando a que le dijera algo.

Takeru simplemente suspiró, mostrándole las notas.

– ¿Tú las escribiste? –

– S-sí… – replicó Hikari sonriendo.

– No sabía que yo... te gustara tanto… – confesó desviando la mirada. – Aunque sí, estaba casi seguro de que eras tú quien ponía las paletas en mi casillero. –

– ¿No te gustan? – preguntó temerosa, se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

– ¿Qué si no? – exclamó. – Me encantan, pero… –

Hikari, quien tenía ambas manos descansando sobre sus piernas, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

– ¿Pero? – lo animó a continuar.

Takeru guardó silencio unos segundos y después se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos.

– Lo siento… – dijo con seriedad. – Claro que me gustas, es decir, me agradas mucho, pero no creo sentirme de la misma manera que tú… – en verdad le había costado mucho decir esas palabras.

– Entonces… ¿por qué te sentaste a mi lado? – preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar. – Si no sientes lo mismo, simplemente debiste irte… –

– No podía hacer eso. – replicó desviando la mirada. – Después de tu confesión pensé que lo más correcto sería darte una respuesta, no podía irme y hacer como si nada pasó. –

Hikari le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Eso sería de mala educación? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó algo confundido y luego suspiró. – Pues… supongo que sí. –

Hikari apretó su falda con sus puños. Ella ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que Takeru se lo confirmara. Todo lo que el chico había hecho por ella había sido por mera educación, por buenos modales. Claro, él siempre se portaba así con todas, les sonreía, les abría la puerta, era amable y lindo…

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Ni en un millón de años un chico como él se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de caer y un silencio incómodo había invadido la habitación, así que sin más, se levantó de su lugar y fingió una gran sonrisa.

– Ah, ya veo, jeje… – dijo torpemente, tratando de actuar con normalidad. – Siempre entiendo mal las cosas, por eso suelo recibir regaños de parte de Mimi. – exclamó dispuesta a salir corriendo. – N-no te preocupes, esto fue otro error mío. –

Pero justo antes de alejarse, con rapidez arrebató las notas de la mano de Takeru y las arrugó con su puño.

– Y-yo… tiraré estas a la basura, jeje… –

Hikari se alejó un poco y después salió corriendo del aula sin mirar atrás, no podía dejar que el chico la viera, pues ahora sus lágrimas estaban cayendo sin parar. Había sido rechazada.

Takeru la observó alejarse y después bajó la cabeza, ahí notó que una de las hojas en forma de corazón se había caído. La tomó con su mano derecha y la alzó para leerla.

_"I wish you loved me,_  
><em>let me hear you say yes."<em>

El rubio se quedó observando la nota por unos segundos y otro suspiro escapó de su boca. Realmente quería a Hikari, podía hasta decir que era muy especial para él, pero nunca antes había pensado en ella de otra forma. Le dolía mucho haberla rechazado y era extraño, pues ahora sentía un gran vacío en su pecho.

::

Hikari salió completamente derrotada del aula. Traía el corazón hecho añicos y estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero tenía que calmarse, pues debía evitar las miradas de sus compañeros, no quería que nadie la viera. Caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a escuchar murmullos en el salón de arte.

Se asomó sin mucha curiosidad y observó a un grupo de chicas, encabezado por Catalina, viendo la televisión. Estaban pasando los créditos del programa _Hello Japan_. ¡El comercial! Otro poco y lo olvidaba por completo. Después de todo ese día no sería tan malo, pues su nombre saldría en televisión.

– ¡Ya va tu comercial, Catalina! – exclamó Miyako sacudiendo el hombro de la rubia.

– ¡Qué emoción! – gritaban las chicas que se encontraban alrededor.

– ¡Shh, ya empezó! – las calló la francesa.

Hikari se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando atentamente la televisión. El comercial comenzó con el príncipe dormido, el celular sonó y este se levantó a contestarlo.

Ahí fue cuando apareció Catalina vestida de princesa y comenzó a cantar con la voz de Hikari.

– _Sí tú lo deseas, si tú me llamas, yo llegaré a ti más pronto que cualquiera._ _Sabes que te quiero, te quiero conmigo, y no de dejaré. Es por eso que con nuestro teléfono celular del nuevo milenio nunca nos separaremos…_ _hasta el final de los tiempos._ –

Después de eso, se le hizo un acercamiento al celular y apareció la marca en grande. Ahí fue donde apareció en una esquina el texto que tanto había esperado.

_"Song by. Catalina Fiore"_

– ¡Felicidades, amiga! – exclamó la pelimorada lanzándose a abrazarla.

Hikari simplemente se quedó estática en su sitio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. ¿Le habían dado todo el crédito a Catalina? ¿Y donde quedaba ella? ¿Y sus papás? ¡Ellos también estaban viendo el comercial! ¿Que estarían sintiendo en este preciso instante?

Decepción, decepción pura. Pues eso es lo que ella sentía de sí misma en ese momento.

Bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos rojos e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué todo le había salido mal? ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz?

Se alejó del lugar a paso rápido, ya no aguantaba más.

::

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, en la misma posición, pero realmente no les importaba. En una mesa de la cafetería se encontraban Mimi y Hikari, ambas con su cabeza recostada sobre la superficie de esta, mirándose mutuamente.

– Mimi… – habló la menor después de un largo silencio. – Creo que… no soy una bella señorita después de todo… – dijo con tristeza a la vez que otra lágrima salía de sus ojos. Subió su mano para limpiarla y la dejó caer con pesadez sobre la mesa.

La castaña la miró por unos segundos, sin tener las palabras correctas que decir. Así que sólo atinó a levantar su mano y tomar la de Hikari en señal de apoyo. La menor le dedicó una leve sonrisa y correspondió a la mano de Mimi, apretándola con suavidad.

No, ninguna de las dos tenía algo que decir, pero ese momento significaba más que mil palabras. Era extraño, ambas se encontraban completamente desoladas por razones muy distintas, pero, el saber que se tenían la una a la otra las reconfortaba, por lo menos un poco.

De pronto, la voz de la profesora Suou sonó por el altavoz, dejándose escuchar en toda la academia.

– _Buenos días, Ari Suou al habla. Les tengo muy buenas noticias, el director Yano y el presidente Min me acaban de informar que sus compañeros recién reclutados por JBS Records ya tienen programada una gira promocional por todo el país. –_

Los murmullos de parte de todos los alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

– _En esta gira se darán a conocer como "Generation X" y se espera que tengan un gran éxito. – _informó animadamente._ – ¡Saldrán este mismo domingo por la mañana! Así que disfrútenlos y felicítenlos mientras sigan aquí, pues no los verán en un buen tiempo. Eso es todo por ahora._ –

– Ya se van… – susurró Hikari sin soltar la mano de Mimi.

La castaña desvió un poco la mirada y simplemente asintió con lentitud. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y realmente no quería creerlo, pero era cierto, en escasos dos días, Taichi se habría ido.

::

A las seis de la tarde el estudio de la Academia YG se encontraba repleto de maquillistas, personas de vestuario, de peinado y demás, pues la sesión de fotos para _Generation X_ estaba llevándose a cabo. Esas serían sus primeras fotografías oficiales y los cinco chicos se estaban esmerando para que salieran excelentes.

Todo era negro y brillante, sus vestuarios, su maquillaje, sus peinados, y las fotos simplemente estaban quedando espectaculares. En ese momento se encontraban tomando las fotografías individuales y era el turno de Sora, quien parecía disfrutar cada toma, pues posaba con gracia y mucha confianza.

Takeru se cansó de observar y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que había por ahí para esperar su turno. Catalina y el presidente Min se encontraban platicando justo detrás de donde se sentó y no pudo evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban. Trató de no verse muy obvio y simplemente los miró de reojo.

– Te digo que el comercial te salió perfecto, no pude haber elegido mejor. – la felicitó el hombre.

– Lo sé, muchas gracias. – dijo con alarde la rubia.

– Oye, ¿y de quién era esa voz? Canta increíble. – exclamó casi murmurando. – Vi que tu nombre apareció en los créditos de la canción. Yo no llegué a tiempo para ver la grabación, pero sabes bien que no te recluté precisamente por tu _hermosa voz_. – dijo eso último en todo sarcástico.

La chica le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

– Es de una estudiante de la academia, se llama Hikari. – le dijo lo más cortés que pudo sonar, odiaba que le robaran el crédito.

– Oh, pero hay que tener cuidado. ¿Y si algún día debuta y reconocen su voz? –

– Jajaja, no se preocupe por eso, nunca debutará. – dijo soltando una carcajada.

– ¿Estas segura? – preguntó sonriente, contagiado por Catalina.

– Pues… si baja unos 30 kilos, tal vez. – replicó pensativa. – Pero eso no es posible, jaja. –

– Bien, entonces está perfecto. – dijo Min. – Ah, y vete preparando para las fotos, sigues tú. –

– Claro, solamente retocaré mi maquillaje. –

Dicho esto, Catalina hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia los peinadores, pero fue detenida a mitad de camino por Takeru, quien se le atravesó bruscamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alejándose un poco, pues estuvo a punto de chocar.

– Fue Hikari quien cantó esa canción, ¿por qué tu nombre apareció en los créditos? – preguntó notoriamente molesto.

La rubia desvió la mirada y su falsa sonrisa se desvaneció.

– No me preguntes a mí, no tengo idea, supongo que fue cosa del productor. – replicó tratando de sonar convincente. – No sé, tal vez pensó que mi imagen se vería afectada si el público se enteraba de que no era yo quien estaba cantando. – finalizó.

Takeru achicó la mirada y bufó con fastidio.

– Eres peor de lo que pensé. – exclamó con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos.

– Oye pero… –

– No puedo creer que exista gente como tú, no vales nada. –

El rubio se dio la vuelta y dejó a Catalina con la palabra en la boca, quien lo observó marcharse y después se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

– ¿Y qué? – exclamó como si estuviera hablando con él. – ¿Crees que a mí me gusta que tengan que usar otra voz para mí por qué yo no canto? –

– Hey, Catalina. – la llamó el presidente Min. – ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ya es tu turno! –

La francesa suspiró para calmarse y rápidamente su expresión molesta cambió a una completamente dulce y sonriente, pero falsa.

– ¡Enseguida voy! –

::

La noche cayó de pronto empapando la cuidad de un color negro profundo, había comenzado a nevar y todos se encontraban regresando a sus dormitorios. Mimi acababa de subir las escaleras de su edificio y estaba caminando por el largo pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

Llegó a la puerta y notó todas las luces apagadas, así que supuso que nadie había llegado. Sacó su llave electrónica para abrirla, pero justo cuando la iba a pasar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Taichi al otro lado de la habitación.

Mimi se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y por unos segundos ambos se dedicaron una mirada difícil de descifrar, hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

– A partir de hoy no dormiré aquí, uhm… pasado mañana nos iremos de gira y… –

– Lo sé, suerte. – lo interrumpió desviando la mirada, realmente no tenía las fuerzas para verlo a los ojos ni un segundo más.

– Yo… –

Taichi en verdad quería decir algo, pero sabía que en ese preciso instante no encontraría las palabras correctas y terminaría arruinándolo todo una vez más. Además estaban esas incontrolables ganas de lanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza, pero después de esa última plática que habían tenido hace unos días, no sabía si la chica le correspondería.

– Ehm... creo que ya no nos veremos hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses... – atinó a decir. – Te voy a extrañar. –

Mimi no volteo a verlo, ni tampoco contestó.

– Bueno, yo... será mejor que me vaya… –

Y sin más, Taichi simplemente salió de la habitación para alejarse de ahí a paso rápido y bajar las escaleras sin mirar atrás. No quería dejar las cosas así con ella, pero algo le decía que con el tiempo irían sanando las heridas y ellos podrían arreglarlo todo. Por ahora lo mejor sería no volver, ya que no quería que se le dificultara más su partida.

Salió del edificio y se detuvo en seco para mirar al cielo. El alejarse de Mimi por un tiempo era el precio por quedarse en Japón y disfrutar de los escenarios, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería, pero entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y rápidamente la secó con su dedo índice. Lo mejor sería buscar a Hikari, no pensaba decirle toda la verdad, pero le debía unas cuantas explicaciones y eso iba a hacer. Su madre ya se había comunicado con él en cuanto vio la noticia de _Generation X_ en el periódico, así que tanto ella como su padre, quien se había rehusado a hablar con él, ya estaban enterados de que se iría de gira promocional por el país.

Dentro del edificio Mimi aún se encontraba en donde mismo, sin entrar a la habitación. Taichi se acababa de despedir y ella simplemente se había quedado ahí parada cuando lo que en verdad quería hacer era ir a detenerlo, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz.

Suspiró silenciosamente y entró a paso lento al dormitorio, las luces estaban apagadas con excepción a la lámpara que encontraba sobre su buró. Se acercó con pasos algo torpes y sobre su cama divisó una gran caja cerrada con una tapa, esta tenía un texto escrito con plumón negro y una letra algo descuidada.

_"No me olvides. T."_

Dudó un poco antes de tomar la tapa y retirarla para ver lo que contenía la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al observar el contenido y lanzó la tapa al suelo para sacar lo que había dentro con ambas manos.

Un casco rojo y unos audífonos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que eran objetos sin sentido, pero no ella, pues los recordaba perfectamente.

. . .

– _Al parecer estás en problemas. – dijo Taichi. – Ponte este casco y sube. – exclamó ofreciéndole un casco rojo._

– _No quiero. –_

– _Si no subes, ya no pienso regresar por ti. – amenazó el chico._

– _Ah… bien. – dijo Mimi arrebatándole el casco._

_Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y cuando el chico la encendió, Mimi lo miró horrorizada, nunca se había subido a una. No sabía dónde poner sus manos, pero definitivamente no pensaba abrazarlo, así que agarró ambos extremos de la bufanda de este y los apretó con fuerza._

– _Eso no te va a servir de soporte. – exclamó Taichi._

– _Tú qué sabes. – dijo Mimi._

– _Yo te lo advertí. –_

_Dicho esto, arrancó la motocicleta a tan gran velocidad que Mimi casi se va para atrás, soltando rápidamente la bufanda y pasando ambos brazos alrededor del pecho del chico. Este sonrió triunfalmente y continuaron su camino. Aumentó la velocidad al pasar por la entrada y nadie notó que se habían ido._

_. . ._

– _¿Quieres escuchar? – preguntó Taichi ofreciéndole uno de los auriculares de sus audífonos._

_Mimi volteo a verlo._

– _No, gracias. – respondió, de nuevo desviando la mirada._

_Taichi giró los ojos y se deslizó en la banca para quedar justo al lado de ella y colocarle él personalmente el audífono en su oreja. Después de unos segundos Mimi volvió a mirarlo y se retiró el audífono._

– _Creo que está descompuesto, no escucho nada. – dijo la chica._

_El castaño sonrió y metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para de ahí sacar el cable que unía a los dos audífonos; y para sorpresa de Mimi, estos no estaban conectados a ningún aparato._

– _Útil, ¿no? – dijo Taichi._

– _No creo entender tu punto. – respondió Mimi._

– _¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte, estaba escuchando música. – dijo el castaño._

_La chica lo miró extrañada._

– _Es muy útil cuando quieres fingir que no estás escuchando… - explicó Taichi. – Y con esto también podemos pretender que somos amigos cuando en realidad no lo somos. –_

_. . ._

Una sonrisa amarga se apoderó del rostro de la chica a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a arder cómo nunca. Apretó el casco y los audífonos con sus dos manos y sintió pequeños espasmos en su interior, era inevitable tratar de aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Un agudo chillido salió de su boca y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba ambos objetos con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente. Era un llanto de dolor, de esos en los que todo tu cuerpo flaquea y no puedes evitar emitir suspiros ahogados.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas fluían sin parar y Mimi no hacía nada por controlarlas, no podría, no quería dejar de llorar. Taichi se había ido y, aunque sabía que lo volvería a ver en algunos meses, ya nada sería igual.

Lo había perdido.

Había perdido a la primera persona que le tendió la mano en los momentos en los que más la necesitó, a ese chico que siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla sonreír, a ese terco castaño que constantemente se arriesgaba por ella…

Le dolía, le dolía mucho el saber que Taichi ya no estaría ahí para ella y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente en su oscura y por primera vez solitaria habitación.

::

La media noche estaba a punto de caer y un pensativo Yamato Ishida apenas se encontraba dirigiéndose de regreso a su dormitorio. Ese había sido un día muy largo para él, pues además de que casi no hubo clases, en todo momento Mimi Tachikawa estuvo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos justo ahora le sucedía eso? En sus diecinueve años de vida nunca le había atraído tanto nadie y ahora que estaba pasando, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Y por si fuera poco, se acababa de enterar que el grupo _Generation X_ partiría a su gira por el país ese mismo domingo. ¿Ahora cuando se supone que hablaría con Takeru? Por dejar todo para después le ocurrían cosas como estas. A ese paso su hermano menor nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Había pasado todo el día fuera del campus vagando y al fin se encontraba frente a su edificio. Suspiró con pesadez, seguramente ya todos se encontraban dormidos. Caminó hacia la entrada del lugar y ahí divisó la silueta de una persona.

En medio de la nieve, recargada de pie en uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el jardín, se encontraba una chica con un casco rojo en la cabeza, no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba cabizbaja, pero esos ondulados cabellos color chocolate eran inconfundibles, definitivamente era Mimi. ¿Qué se supone que hacía afuera a esa hora?

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se acercó a donde la castaña estaba y se plantó frente a ella, quien ni se inmutó, pues parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – preguntó con voz queda.

Pero la chica no le respondió, ni tampoco levantó la cabeza, cosa que preocupó un poco a Yamato. Continuó observándola unos minutos sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que decidió, con algo de duda, levantar ambas manos para quitar con delicadeza el casco de la cabeza de la castaña.

Mimi levantó el rostro con lentitud y su aspecto alarmó de sobremanera al rubio, quien dejó caer el casco para tomar de los hombros a la chica. Parecía un fantasma, estaba completamente pálida, tenía roja su nariz y sus ojos completamente hinchados y cristalinos, y por si fuera poco, había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – exclamó sacudiéndola un poco. – ¿Por qué estás así? –

La castaña pasó su dedo índice por la comisura de su ojo para secar una lágrima que quería salir y de nuevo bajó el rostro.

– Se fue… – susurró bajito.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó confundido.

Pasaron unos segundos y Yamato retiró las manos de los hombros de la chica, desviando la mirada. Había estado a punto de preguntarle que a quién había perdido, pero él mismo cayó en cuenta de a_quién_se refería y un ardor incómodo se apoderó de él, de nuevo esa sensación de la mañana.

– Ya se fue… – repitió la castaña. – Él… Ta–

– No. – la interrumpió en seco y con voz firme. No iba a soportar si la chica mencionaba el nombre del castaño.

Él lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que Mimi se refería a Taichi y eso le causaba temor, temor de que ella pudiera sentir algo por él. La sola posibilidad de que la chica tuviera sentimientos hacia el moreno lo hacía rabiar.

Mimi levantó el rostro y lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué Yamato había cambiado su tono de voz tan abruptamente? La había interrumpido y ahora parecía intranquilo.

– Deberíamos volver al dormitorio, ya es muy tarde. – dijo el rubio.

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos y otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Yamato simplemente observaba a la frágil chica frente a él sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada. Maldición, le dolía verla así. No tenía idea de las razones que Taichi había tenido para hacer todo lo que hizo, pero no podía tolerar que Mimi estuviera tan mal por culpa del castaño.

¿Pero por qué Mimi estaba derramando sus lágrimas por él?

Posibles respuestas llegaron a su mente y ninguna le gustó. No, no quería ni imaginárselo.

– Yamato… – murmuró Mimi de pronto. – No sé qué hacer… todo se salió de mis manos… –

El rubio clavó sus lagunas azules sobre los cristalinos ojos de la chica, mas no contestó.

– Nunca lo dejé hablar, no le permití que me explicara… puse mi orgullo por delante y estas son las consecuencias… – dijo entre sollozos.

Yamato apretó los puños y su rostro se tensó. ¿Por qué Mimi le estaba diciendo eso a él? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que cada palabra que decía era como una puñalada? La impotencia lo estrujaba al no poder hacer nada y ese ardor en su interior ahora lo estaba quemando.

– Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así… – continuó la chica tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

– Ya no sigas… – exclamó en un susurro que Mimi no alcanzó a escuchar.

– Ahora Taichi se fue y yo… –

– ¡NO QUIERO SABER! – gritó exaltado, había mencionado _ese_ nombre y él sintió como sus venas ardían en ebullición y solamente atinó a callarla, sin medir el tono de voz que utilizó.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par ante la repentina reacción de Yamato y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, ahora realmente estaba confundida. ¿Por qué el rubio le había gritado? ¿Por qué se veía tan ajetreado y molesto?

– No sigas hablando, no necesito saber más. – dijo Yamato tratando de serenarse, no habría querido hablarle de ese modo, pero había sido un momento de descontrol. – Lo mejor será que vayas a la habitación de una vez, aquí afuera pescarás un resfriado. – finalizó dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario.

La castaña seguía sin habla desde su sitio mientras observaba como el rubio se alejaba y rápidamente se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Yamato nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Nunca. Y no supo porqué fue que, al verlo alejarse de su lado, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, era punzante y le pesaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos involuntarios en la dirección que tomó el rubio y abrió la boca queriendo articular el nombre del chico, pero nada salió.

Miró a su alrededor. Solamente vio oscuridad y nieve.

_Estaba sola._

::

– Tres de la madrugada… – murmuró Yamato, quien se encontraba recargado en la entrada de la academia desde hace horas, había querido salir, pero ya estaba cerrado con candado y simplemente se sentó en el suelo a mirar el cielo nocturno.

Había dejado de nevar desde hace rato y el no tenía ánimos de moverse de ahí. Claro, moría de sueño, estaba cansado y algo harto, pero no quería regresar al dormitorio. ¿Con que cara iba a ver a Mimi después de la _escena_ que le había armado?

Estaba molesto, pero también arrepentido. Nunca fue su intensión gritarle del modo en que lo hizo, la chica estaba sufriendo y él había actuado de manera egoísta e impulsiva. Todo por los estúpidos celos. Porqué eso eran, ¿no?

Suspiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada. Lo mejor sería subir a la habitación y descansar, buscaría disculparse con la chica al día siguiente, por ahora no tenía sentido seguirse atormentando internamente. Se levantó de su sitio y a paso lento y despreocupado entró al edificio, subió las escaleras y caminó hacia el dormitorio, donde una vez frente a la puerta, dudó unos segundos antes de introducir la llave y entrar.

La luz estaba apagada y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el cuarto. Se introdujo tratando de no hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, y sin siquiera pensarlo dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de la chica. Sintió un alivio en el pecho al ver que ahí estaba Mimi, acurrucada completamente, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba de pie justo frente a la cama de la castaña, observándola con ternura.

Aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos seguían hinchados, al parecer había llorado más. Tenía un semblante de tristeza y lucía agotada.

Mimi se veía completamente distinta cuando dormía, parecía tan inofensiva, tan inocente… y en esos momentos también vulnerable y frágil, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse.

El silencio que abarrotaba la habitación le permitió escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones sincronizadas de ambos, eran calmadas y acompasadas. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pasó su mano con delicadeza por los cabellos color caramelo de la chica para despejar su rostro y así poder apreciarlo mejor.

Era hermosa…

Lo era. Pero no entendía por qué rayos se encontraba observándola mientras dormía, se sentía anclado al suelo. ¿Qué tenía Mimi Tachikawa que lo hacía ahogarse en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles?

Fijó sus zafiros en el rostro de la chica y agachó un poco su cuerpo involuntariamente, estaba completamente inmerso en ella. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a resonar entre el silencio, acelerándose mientras más se acercaba. ¿Por qué de pronto un sentimiento de urgencia se apoderó de él?

Sintió su cabeza nublarse y fue en ese momento de poca lucidez que llegó hasta los labios de Mimi y los hizo rozar con los suyos, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser ante el contacto.

Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, los labios de la chica eran lo más suave y dulce que había probado en su vida, podía sentir su respiración, su aroma, su calor… pero dolía, inesperadamente dolía tocarlos. Sintió que quemaba y abrió los ojos de golpe, cortando el beso de inmediato.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón desbocado. No tenía idea de cómo fue que terminó besando a Mimi, era como si su cuerpo y mente se hubieran desconectado.

Deslizó la mano que tenía en la frente hacia sus labios, palpándolos suavemente queriendo revivir la sensación. Indescriptible, había durado tan sólo unos segundos que bastaron para reafirmar lo que ya sabía, Mimi lo tenía completamente fascinado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se alejo con rapidez de la cama, dirigiéndose a la suya. Se recostó con pesadez sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos, su corazón seguía acelerado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, podía sentir la adrenalina, pero tenía que calmarse.

– Yamato Ishida, ¿qué rayos acabas de hacer? – susurró para sí mismo.

Había besado a Mimi sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, ¿cómo la iba a ver a los ojos después de eso? Era una suerte que ella siguiera dormida, pues así podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso sería sólo ante ella, pues él no podría olvidarse nunca de esa sensación, de esos labios...

– Pero no debe volver a pasar... – y sin embargo, todos sus sentidos le estaban gritando lo contrario.

Era definitivo... Mimi Tachikawa lo estaba volviendo loco.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Creo que este fue el capítulo de los pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones (?). Hahaha, sentí que hubo más de eso que diálogos en sí, pero bueno, era justo y necesario. ¡Tenía miles de cosas que expresar con cada personaje! En fin ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Díganme que sí, que me fue difícil escribirlo!**

**Pero a ver, vamos por orden. Haha, aclararé que el nombre de la banda fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi hermana, yo ya no quería pensar, le pregunté y me dijo "Generation X" [está en inglés, pronunciado: **_**Yenereishon E**_**x (?), hahahaha XD!] De hecho, todos los nombres que uso en mi fic, los pronuncio mentalmente en ingles: La Academia YG, los JBS Records, haha, suenan mejor en inglés xD... (dato curioso ~)**

**PERO AHORA LO IMPORTANTE DEL CAP. Pues Hikari aceptó participar en el comercial, pero el productor y Catalina son unos desgraciados y no le dieron el crédito que le prometieron, y para rematar, Takeru la rechazó, creo que fueron golpes duros para nuestra pobre Hikari. ¿Qué más? Ah, pues la banda de estos chicos se va de gira promocional por unos cuantos meses, pero ya verán lo que tengo planeado.**

**AHORA LO FELIZ. Hubo Mimato, ¡oh yay! Nuestro querido y sensual rubio ya se dio cuenta de que se está enamorando de Mimi y OMG, ¡la besó mientras dormía! ASDF! Digo, ya era hora, después de 13 capítulos. Además de que sintió muchos celos al ver que la castaña lloraba por Taichi, pero bueno, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados :D! (?)**

**Y pues, son las 5:30 de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo mis notas de autor. Me voy por ahora, no sin antes agradecerles sus hermosos reviews que me mantuvieron despierta hasta esta hora terminando de escribir el capítulo. Exacto, fue gracias a la motivación que recibo de parte de todos ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAS, enserio que siempre saben como sacarme una sonrisa :'D! Nunca me cansaré de repetírselos: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Oh, y esta vez recibí bastantes notificaciones de "favoritos", muchas gracias a ustedes también, y a los que me leen, y a todos. Ya saben, ya les contesté por privado.**

**Creo que me excedí de nuevo con las notas de autora, hmm... muero de sueño y quiero llorar, tengo muchísima tarea pendiente, grr, odio la universidad, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana D':!**

**Bueno, ahora shi, ya me voy. ¡Les mando un abrazo!  
>Atto. <strong>**Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PD: La canción que Hikari utilizó para declararse es: I wish you loved me - Tynisha Keli<strong>


	15. Nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: Change - Taylor Swift  
><strong>Es importante que la escuchen cuando el capítulo lo indique :) ~

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High <strong>

Nuevo comienzo

* * *

><p>Se sentía completamente sola, era la noche más fría que hubiera vivido jamás y no precisamente por la nieve que no dejaba de caer. Se había recostado en su cama con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas, pues sus rebeldes lágrimas no parecían ceder y ella no hacía mucho por controlarlas. Ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo que era fuerte y que nada le importaba cuando ciertamente no era así.<p>

¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Todo el tiempo había pensado que era la protagonista de su historia, la heroína, la chica hermosa y querida por todos, pero su mundo se había venido abajo en cuanto se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, ella siempre había sido la antagonista, la villana envidiosa y egoísta, a la que la vida terminaba dándole su merecido.

Y vaya que se lo había dado. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Había perdido a su madre y su papá no daba señales de vida, su sueño de ir a Juilliard quedó truncado, todo en la Academia YG le salía mal, desde el inicio hasta la fecha, sus buenos momentos los podía contar con los dedos de sus manos. Ella pensó que podría soportar, pues claro, se supone que era una chica fuerte, pero acababa de descubrir que nunca fue así. Su actitud arrogante y obstinada solamente había sido una máscara, un escudo, una mentira…

Y para colmo, nunca aprendía. Era por eso que ahora estaba sola en esa habitación que solía compartir con _ellos_.

_Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami._

Aunque no quería admitirlo, esos dos chicos habían tenido un impacto sorprendente en su vida, cada uno a su manera le había tocado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué ellos no estaban ahí esa noche?

Por su culpa, claro que era su culpa. Ella los había alejado y ahora estaba sola.

Esos pensamientos no la dejaron en paz mientras estuvo acurrucada llorando en su cama, las horas pasaron y ella seguía estática, en la misma posición, mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio, esperando en el fondo de su corazón a que esta se abriera. Pero eso no sucedió, y con el paso de los minutos, fue cerrando los ojos hasta que, al fin, después de tanto llorar, el sueño la venció.

Fue curioso, pues esa noche, soñó con Yamato Ishida.

.

.

Los rayos insistentes del sol se estaban colando por la ventana, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, pero Mimi Tachikawa apenas los estaba sintiendo, eran cálidos e inclusive algo molestos. ¿Por qué las cortinas estaban abiertas? Ella siempre las cerraba antes de dormir para que en la mañana no ocurrieran cosas como esas.

Se revolvió entre sus sábanas y quedó boca arriba. Abrió sus ojos color chocolate con pesadez y los talló, estaba algo aturdida. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con suavidad y lentamente se incorporó.

– ¿Qué hora es? – susurró para sí misma y volteó a su buró para revisar. – No puede ser, un poco más y duermo toda la tarde, tengo que darme prisa. – ese sábado le tocaba limpiar el salón y se supone que debía hacerlo temprano en la mañana.

De nuevo se pasó una mano por sus ojos, tallándolos, pues le dolían, seguramente seguían hinchados de tanto que lloró la noche anterior. No quería ni mirarse al espejo, lo más probable era que su aspecto fuera pésimo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su dormitorio, las camas literas que yacían frente a la suya estaban completamente tendidas, impecables. Eso le causó un extraño sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. ¿De verdad había pasado la noche completamente sola en esa habitación?

Lo único que podía recordar de la noche anterior era que había estado llorando por la partida de Taichi y por lo que sucedió con Yamato. Se había recostado en su cama con la esperanza de que regresaran, observando la puerta sin querer cerrar los ojos, pero al final el sueño se había apoderado de ella.

– No regresaron…

Mimi suspiró con melancolía y se levantó de su cama dispuesta a darse una ducha, pero justo en ese momento sintió en su corazón una marea, de repente le vino una imagen a la mente, un recuerdo o una alucinación. Se acordó de unos labios. Unos labios sobre los suyos.

Por inercia posó su mano sobre su boca y se quedó estática en donde estaba. Ahora lo recordaba, esos ojos azules, esa profunda mirada, esa sensación indescriptible. Esa noche había soñado con Yamato, él la había besado. No lo tenía muy claro, pues en su mismo sueño, ella estaba dormida.

Sin duda había sido un sueño extraño, pero muy real. En su cabeza solamente aparecían imágenes borrosas, pero la sensación seguía ahí, tan viva que hasta podría decirse que quemaba. Lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente cómo se sentían los labios de Yamato. Un leve sonrojo pintó sus mejillas de rosa.

– ¿Qué me pasa? – se regañó mentalmente. – Fue un sueño, sólo eso. –

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos raros pensamientos y sin meditarlo ni un segundo más se encerró en el baño para ducharse.

::

Eran las tres de la tarde y Joe Kido se encontraba en el aula de la clase especial, limpiándola. Era cierto que ese día le tocaba a Mimi, pero sabía perfectamente como había estado la chica de ánimo en los últimos días, y cómo en la mañana no se presentó al salón, decidió no molestarla y hacer la limpieza el mismo.

– No me cuesta nada, de hecho es entretenido. – susurró tratando de convencerse de su punto.

Ya había limpiado el pizarrón y justo acababa de sacar la basura, ahora solamente le faltaba barrer un poco y el aula quedaría impecable. Fue al cuarto del conserje por la escoba y, justo antes de comenzar con su labor, divisó un pequeño libro tirado en el suelo, justo entre el banco de Mimi y el de Yamato.

Dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y se acercó a los pupitres para agacharse y tomarlo.

– ¿Candy Candy? – leyó en voz alta, algo extrañado.

– Profesor, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Mimi con voz seca, observándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

– No sabía que leyeras este tipo de historias románticas. – replicó Joe al ver a la chica. – Nunca lo imaginé, pensé que hasta te parecerían infantiles. –

Mimi se adentró al salón y observo el libro que el profesor sostenía. Era su manga favorito de pequeña, Candy Candy.

– ¿Es de usted? – preguntó, aún seria.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó el profesor, confundido. – ¿No es tuyo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

– Qué extraño, estaba tirado justo al lado de tu banco. – dijo el peliazul entregándoselo.

Mimi tomó el manga entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo. Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su rostro. Cuando era una niña pequeña realmente amaba esa historia llena de romance y drama, incluso la había hecho llorar varias veces. Pero lo raro era que el libro no era suyo. Tal vez sería de Hikari.

Pero justo cuando llegó a las últimas hojas, encontró un papel doblado entre las páginas, dejó el manga sobre su pupitre y abrió el papel. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa ante lo que veía; ahí, dibujada en esa hoja blanca, estaba ella sobre un escenario sosteniendo un micrófono.

Reconoció el atuendo que llevaba al instante, era el que usó el día del _Showcase_, un hermoso vestido blanco y una tiara, unos zapatos de tacón y su cabello suelto.

– ¿Qué es, Mimi? – preguntó Joe al ver a la chica tan absorta mirando ese papel.

La castaña no le respondió, solamente le tendió el dibujo para que lo pudiera observar.

– Eres tú. – dijo al reconocer a la chica de inmediato. – Esto es tener talento, se parece mucho al mural que está pintado aquí afuera, también eres tú, ¿cierto? –

La chica asintió pensativa. Eso era cierto, el estilo del dibujo era idéntico al del mural que _él _había arreglado hace tiempo. Claro, no tenía dudas, no conocía a nadie que dibujara de ese modo tan único.

– Es de Yamato. – dijo tomando el manga de nuevo.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó el peliazul confundido, devolviéndole el dibujo. – No lo creo, ¿por qué Yamato estaría leyendo algo como Candy Candy? No es su estilo. –

Mimi se quedó observando a Candy en la portada del libro y a su mente le vino un recuerdo reciente, de hace sólo unos días, justo cuando Taichi y Sora fueron reclutados por JBS Records. Ella había salido del auditorio llorando y el rubio la había seguido…

_. . ._

– _¿Hay… algo en especial que te tenga así? – preguntó Yamato algo dudoso._

– _Pues... es sólo que siempre había pensado que yo era Candy. – dijo ella desviando la mirada, sus ojos se estaban nublando de nuevo. – Y ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fui Eliza. –_

– _No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir… _

_La chica lo miró de nuevo, sin importarle que la viera llorar, y sonrió._

– _No tienes que entender. Yo… saldré de esto sola y… _

_Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el rubio la había sorprendido rodeándola suavemente por la espalda en un abrazo. Era extraño, pero estar en los brazos de Yamato la hizo sentir protegida y muy vulnerable a la vez, tanto, que ahora sus lágrimas fluían sin detenerse, no quería que el chico la soltara, no ahora. En esos momentos solamente se quería quedar allí, llorando en sus brazos._

– _Siempre eres así, Mimi. – susurró Yamato abrazándola con más fuerza. – Pero tienes que entender que no estás sola, ya no tienes que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta… –_

. . .

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– Creo que… lo compró porqué me escuchó mencionar los nombres de algunos personajes. – explicó hojeando el libro de nuevo.

– ¿Tú crees que haya sido eso? – preguntó el profesor. – ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te escuchó decir? –

– Le dije que yo siempre pensé que era Candy, la protagonista del cuento, pero al final resultó que todo el tiempo fui Eliza, la villana. – dijo con melancolía, mirando hacia la nada.

El profesor analizó las palabras de Mimi y sonrió.

– Pues en el dibujo que él hizo, pareces la protagonista del cuento. –

Mimi cerró el manga y de nuevo posó sus ojos color chocolate en el papel donde Yamato la había dibujado. Era cierto, ahí se veía como toda una heroína. Hermosa y radiante.

– Profesor… – exclamó Mimi sin despegar su mirada del dibujo. – ¿Usted quién cree que yo sea? ¿Candy o Eliza?

Joe la miró por unos segundos y después desvió sus ojos hacia otro punto, pensando.

– Hmm, si nos vamos al principio, cuando entraste a la academia, hasta ahora… – hizo una pausa. – Definitivamente eres Eliza.

Mimi hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

– Al menos podría fingir para hacerme sentir bien.

– Oh, eso no va conmigo, siempre he sido muy sincero, si me quitas esa cualidad, me quedo sin nada. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– No estoy de ánimos para bromas. – dijo Mimi girando los ojos.

– Pero no fue una broma. – reiteró el peliazul. – Míralo de este modo, si tu cuento de hadas se termina aquí, claro que eres Eliza. – la castaña lo observó con recelo, escuchando atenta. – Pero si decides que tu cuento no debe terminar en este momento, la historia podría cambiar. –

Mimi no contestó, pues estaba analizando las palabras de su profesor.

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – continuó Joe. – Estás a tiempo de cambiar la historia, siempre es mejor cuando tienen un vuelco inesperado, yo creo que tú podrías terminar siendo la protagonista del cuento. –

– Pero… ¿cómo sabe que estoy a tiempo? – preguntó la chica.

– Mimi, tu camino por recorrer aún es muy largo, no debes desanimarte si tu cuento de hadas no progresa rápidamente y como tú lo deseas. – dijo el profesor. – De hecho, creo que si vas a tu propio paso y te esfuerzas, puedes aprender mucho más que las personas que van más rápido que tú. –

– Progresar aprendiendo lentamente… – susurró al aire.

– Exacto, si me lo preguntaras, yo diría que la persona triunfadora es la que va despacio, pero viviendo cada experiencia al máximo, aprendiendo de sus errores y madurando con el tiempo. –

Una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro de Mimi, y es que Joe Kido tenía el don de la palabra, siempre sabía que decir para hacerla ganar confianza y sentirse mejor.

– Pero bueno, el salón no se barrerá sólo, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas? – dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa. – Así terminamos más rápido. –

Mimi asintió gustosa.

– Muchas gracias, profesor. – expresó con sinceridad.

Joe caminó hacia la escoba mientras Mimi doblaba el dibujo para volverlo a guardar dentro del manga, pero justo cuando lo cerró y miró para en frente, su profesor ya estaba delante de ella, observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿A-acabas de darme las gracias? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Mimi miró para ambos lados, sin saber que decir.

– Ehm, no, no lo hice. – dijo tratando de sonar segura.

– ¡Claro que sí, te acabo de escuchar! – exclamó aún conmocionado.

– Ya le dije que no. – replicó desviando la mirada, fastidiada.

El profesor guardó silencio y de nuevo tomó la escoba entre sus manos.

– Claro, seguramente escuché mal. – dijo para darle la razón a la chica.

Pero no era cierto, había escuchado perfectamente. Siempre hacía cosas por la chica sin esperar nada a cambio, pues sabía que no era la persona favorita de Mimi, por eso era que ese simple "gracias" había significado el mundo para él.

::

Una deprimida Hikari Yagami caminaba por los pasillos de la academia sin rumbo fijo. Su habitual sonrisa no se veía con intenciones de salir y simplemente no tenía ánimos de nada, el colmo era que en la noche tendría que ir a una cena familiar para despedir a Taichi, aunque tenía entendido que su padre no pensaba a asistir.

A pesar de que su hermano se había estado portando tan distante con ella, no quería que se fuera, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo seguido de nuevo, lo iba a extrañar. Lo único bueno era que el castaño le había dicho que hablaría con ella después de la cena, tal vez le explicaría de una vez por todas la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincera, eso no era lo que la ponía triste, su estado de ánimo se podía resumir en una sola palabra, más bien en un nombre.

_Takeru._

Claro, también estaba el asunto de Catalina y el comercial, pero eso no se comparaba con lo destruido que se sentía su corazón al haber sido rechazada por el amor de su vida. Lo peor de todo es que ahora él se iría de gira promocional y se alejaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

– Supongo que ya no importa… – susurró para sí misma.

– Hey, Hikari… –

_Esa voz._

¡Rayos! Lo había invocado. Definitivamente no estaba lista para verlo a la cara, no aún. ¡Tenía que correr!

Volteó para todos lados buscando alguna vía de escape y divisó el pasillo de los casilleros. Apretó sus puños y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero para su desgracia, justo cuando iba a terminar de cruzar el corredor, una chica abrió la puerta de su casillero y Hikari se estrelló de lleno contra esta.

– ¡Ow, mi cabeza! – exclamó llevándose ambas manos a su frente recién golpeada.

¿Porqué rayos tenía tan mala suerte?

Se siguió sobando la frente con ambas manos y a paso torpe caminó hacia una banca, sentándose.

Takeru inmediatamente llegó tras ella y se sentó a su lado, lucía preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. – Déjame ver tu frente. –

El rubio subió su mano para revisar el golpe de la chica, pero Hikari inmediatamente lo detuvo con su brazo.

– Ya, estoy bien. – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada. – Deja de ser tan educado conmigo... –

Takeru frunció el ceño.

– Entonces tú deja de aparecerte en mi mente todo el tiempo, sal de mi cabeza. –

La chica lo miró de reojo, cautelosa.

– ¿A-aparezco en tu mente? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. – ¿No... habías dicho que no te gusto? –

– Yo nunca dije que no me gustaras. – replicó el rubio desviando la mirada.

En ese momento Hikari volteo a verlo.

– No entiendo… yo... ¿te gusto o no? – preguntó dudosa, realmente le costaba estar teniendo esa plática.

– Uhm, bueno… – Takeru la miró a los ojos. – No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que estás más del lado de "me gustas" que del de "no me gustas". –

– Pero… te gusto sólo como amiga, ¿verdad? –

El rubio bajó la cabeza y asintió con pesadez.

– Takeru. – la voz de Hikari sonó firme. – ¿Cuánto tiempo se irán de gira? –

El chico la miró confundido. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

– Pues… tengo entendido que serán seis meses, debemos promocionar el grupo en cada ciudad del país. –

– ¡Seis meses! – exclamó sorprendida. – Perderán lo que queda del semestre y parte del que viene… –

– Lo sé, hasta a mí me sorprendió que el director lo aprobara, creo que le conviene para el prestigio de la academia. –

– Hmm… – Hikari llevó su dedo índice a su mentón, pensando.

– Oye… ¿a qué vino esa pregunta? No lo ent–

– En seis meses… – exclamó la chica interrumpiéndolo. – Si pierdo peso en ese tiempo y cuando vuelvas estoy delgada y bonita. ¿Tu respuesta podría cambiar? –

Takeru abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Hikari? Ella no tenía que perder peso para gustarle, estaba perfecta de ese modo. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan absurda?

– Ehm, no creo que… –

– ¡Ya lo verás! – lo interrumpió de nuevo. – ¡En seis meses seré una nueva Hikari! ¿Podrías esperar ese tiempo para darme una respuesta definitiva? –

El rubio realmente no comprendía a la chica. Él no necesitaba que ella perdiera peso, eso no tenía nada que ver en su forma de verla. Aunque…

_. . ._

– _Es de una estudiante de la academia, se llama Hikari. – dijo Catalina lo más cortés que pudo sonar._

– _Oh, pero hay que tener cuidado. ¿Y si algún día debuta y reconocen su voz? –_

– _Jajaja, no se preocupe por eso, nunca debutará. – dijo soltando una carcajada._

– _¿Estás segura? – preguntó el presidente Min sonriente, contagiado por Catalina._

– _Pues… si baja unos 30 kilos, tal vez. – replicó pensativa. – Pero eso no es posible, jaja. –_

– _Bien, entonces está perfecto. –_

_. . ._

Las palabras de Catalina resonaron en su cabeza a la vez que se formulaba una idea en su mente. ¡Por supuesto! Así Hikari le callaría la boca a la francesa insípida. La chica bajaría de peso pensando en que lo hacía por él, pero realmente se estaría haciendo un bien a ella misma.

– Está bien, entonces esperaré seis meses. – replicó el rubio al fin.

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron al escuchar la respuesta de Takeru. ¡Había aceptado! Ahora estaba decidida, bajaría todos esos kilos de más para sorprender al rubio a su regreso. Una gran sonrisa de pronto adornó su rostro, la esperanza al fin había vuelto.

::

Hikari salió del pasillo hecha un rayo, necesitaba poner las manos a la obra lo antes posible. Subió las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a las oficinas de la academia y se detuvo al ver al a profesora Ari Suou saliendo por la puerta. ¡Perfecto!

– ¡Profesora! – exclamó plantándosele en frente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó deteniéndose. – ¿No me digas que piensas abandonar la academia de nuevo? –

La chica negó con rapidez.

– ¡He decidido que voy a bajar de peso! – exclamó emocionada. – Treinta kilos en seis meses. – dijo mostrándole seis dedos con sus dos manos. – ¡Dígame que es posible! –

– Ah… no estoy muy segura, no depende de mí. – dijo con interés. – Depende de tu determinación. –

– ¡Estoy completamente determinada! – replicó ansiosa. – ¿Me podría ayudar? –

La mayor sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

– Querida, yo te voy a decir lo que debes hacer, pero el resto dependerá de ti. Me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas tomado la decisión que cambiará tu vida. – dijo con sinceridad. – No hay chicas feas en este mundo, sólo perezosas. –

– ¡Le diré adiós a la flojera! – exclamó con seguridad.

– Esa es la actitud, si empiezas a trabajar duro desde ahora, estoy segura de que podrás lograrlo. ¿Qué dices, lo intentarás? –

– Claro que sí, estoy decidida. –

– Entonces prepara una libreta para qué tomes notas, desde el lunes comenzaré a instruirte. – dijo la mujer. – Por ahora procura controlar los excesos de comida en lo que queda del sábado y mañana domingo, ¿entendido? –

– ¡Entendido! –

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana y la Academia YG se sentía solitaria. El grupo _Generation X_ había partido la noche anterior y perderían el resto del semestre. Pero eso no significaba que las actividades regulares de la institución debían suspenderse, al contrario, los maestros parecían más estrictos que nunca.

Mimi Tachikawa justo acababa de terminar su desayuno y ahora se dirigía al salón de la clase especial. Caminó por los largos pasillos y bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, cuando al fin estuvo a punto de entrar, divisó a Yamato sentado en su pupitre, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Desde la noche en que había soñado con él, no se habían dirigido la palabra. Era extraño, tal vez sería porque su última plática fue más bien parecida a una pelea. Lo miró por unos segundos pensando en lo que debería de hacer.

Claro, conociéndose, simplemente se pondría de orgullosa y lo ignoraría hasta que él se dignara a hablarle, pero las cosas debían cambiar, ella lo había decidido, ya no iba a ser la misma de antes. Ya había perdido a muchas personas a causa de su horrenda personalidad y no estaba dispuesta a perder a Yamato. Eso no.

Se adentró al salón procurando que el chico la notara, zapateando con cada paso que daba. Llegó a su pupitre y se sentó despreocupadamente dirigiéndole la mirada.

– Hmm… que raro que Hikari no haya llegado aún. – exclamó tratando de sacar plática.

Yamato no respondió, ni tampoco la miró. Durante esos dos días había estado buscando la manera de hablarle a Mimi, pero siempre que la tenía cerca un calor sofocante llegaba hasta sus mejillas. Tal vez el haberla besado había sido un error, ¡ahora no tenía idea de cómo mirarla a la cara!

La castaña frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorada, pero no se iba a rendir. De pronto recordó que tenía guardado en su mochila el manga que el profesor había encontrado, perfecto, pensaba devolvérselo en ese preciso momento.

Abrió su mochila de manera campante y sacó el manga, mostrándoselo.

– Me trajo muy buenos recuerdos leer esto. – lo abrió y de ahí tomó el dibujo, desdoblándolo. – Y fue una grata sorpresa toparme con _esto otro_. –

El rubio la miró de reojo y al ver lo que Mimi traía en sus manos se exaltó, levantándose de su pupitre.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – exclamó Yamato tratando de arrebatarle el papel, pero Mimi se hizo para atrás, impidiéndoselo.

– Estaba dentro del manga que compraste. –

Yamato bufó. Rayos, no tenía idea de cómo era que ahora Mimi tenía ese dibujo en sus manos, ¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? Se quedó callado por unos segundos y después se abalanzó hacia la chica, para intentar quitárselo de nuevo.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó Mimi levantándose de su pupitre para alejarse.

– ¡Devuélvemelo! – dijo el rubio alzando la voz y acercándose a la chica.

– ¿Por qué? – replicó Mimi corriendo para alejarse de Yamato.

– Porqué sí, ¡lo digo enserio! – exclamó Yamato siguiéndola sin correr.

Mimi se volvió a alejar de él a paso rápido y, una vez que quedó entre la pared y el rubio, escondió el dibujo detrás de ella. No pensaba entregárselo.

– Ya, dámelo, parecemos niños pequeños jugando. – dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano para que le entregara el dibujo.

– ¿No lo dibujaste para mí? – preguntó Mimi.

Yamato lo pensó por unos segundos.

– No, devuélvemelo. – exclamó tratando de arrebatárselo de nuevo.

A Mimi le parecía divertida la reacción de Yamato, fingía estar molesto, pero la verdad es que lucía algo nervioso. ¿Era acaso porque ella había visto el dibujo? Ni idea, el caso es que no pensaba devolvérselo. Examinó su alrededor por unos segundos y decidió escapar de su acorralamiento.

– Mimi, dame el dibujo. – repitió el rubio con tono fastidiado.

La castaña notó que el chico bajó la guardia y pensó en escabullirse por un lado, pero justo cuando comenzó a correr, Yamato levantó el brazo para quitarle el dibujo.

– ¡Ow! – exclamó la chica. – ¡Mi cabello! –

Genial, los dos habían fallado. Ahora un mechón el largo cabello de Mimi se encontraba atascado entre los botones de la manga del saco de Yamato. Era una escena algo extraña, lo bueno era que no había nadie presente.

El rubio movió su brazo intentando zafar el cabello de Mimi, pero solamente hizo que la castaña volviera a soltar una exclamación de dolor y comenzara a caminar por su cuenta, tratando de soltarse.

– Espera, espera. Así solo lograremos que se enrede más. – dijo el rubio tratando de retirar los cabellos de Mimi con gentileza.

La chica se detuvo en su sitio y simplemente esperó a que Yamato terminara de desenredar su cabello. Dio un suspiro y de nuevo posó sus ojos sobre el dibujo.

– Yamato, ¿tú crees que yo pueda llegar a ser la protagonista de la historia, así como en tu dibujo? –

– ¿Ah? – al rubio le desconcertó un poco la pregunta repentina de la chica, decidió evadirla y seguir con su labor entre el cabello de Mimi y los botones de la manga de su saco.

– No, olvídalo. – dijo la chica.

El rubio suspiró, él sabía perfectamente a lo que Mimi se refería con su pregunta. Estaba sorprendido de que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de que la había dibujado pensando en ella como la heroína del cuento. Si se hubiera atrevido a contestarle, la respuesta habría sido afirmativa. No había duda alguna, si la historia era vista desde su propia perspectiva personal, definitivamente Mimi Tachikawa era la protagonista.

– Ya está. – susurró.

Al fin terminó de desenredar los cabellos de Mimi y rápidamente separó su brazo de la cabeza de esta. La chica lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Puedo quedármelo? – preguntó mostrándole el dibujo.

El rubio asintió derrotado, no tenía sentido luchar contra ella, era demasiado terca. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero la supo disimular muy bien. Le daba mucho gusto ver que Mimi al fin estuviera recuperándose, hoy no había ningún indicio de lágrimas en sus ojos y su semblante se veía radiante, justo como solía ser antes.

No, de hecho no era igual que antes. Yamato podría jurar que era un brillo incluso más intenso, más especial.

Mimi no decía nada, simplemente seguía ensimismada en el dibujo, estuvo a punto de formarse un incómodo silencio, pero la chica habló antes.

– Fue el último momento de felicidad antes del trago amargo. – dijo la castaña refiriéndose al dibujo, pues era de aquel día del _Showcase_. – Después de eso fue cómo si me hubiera desconectado de la vida. – sinceró.

Yamato no contestó, solamente clavó sus zafiros en Mimi.

– Pero he decidido volver. – exclamó mirándolo a los ojos. – No pienso darme por vencida. –

– Eso es lo que quería escucharte decir desde hace tiempo. – sinceró el rubio dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

La chica asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa gustosa.

Las miradas de ambos hicieron contacto por solamente unos instantes y después de eso ninguno pudo retirar la vista del otro. Las sonrisas de ambos desaparecieron y ahí estaba él, perdido en los ojos chocolate de ella, cuando lo miraba de ese modo le era imposible alejarse. De pronto recordó la razón por la que había estado evitando a la chica y de nuevo sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Maldición.

El hecho de que la había besado mientras dormía le había resultado contraproducente, pues ahora sentía irremediables ganas de volverlo a hacer, de sentir esos dulces labios contra los suyos, de aspirar ese aroma que tanto lo atraía…

Mimi pudo notar cómo Yamato la miraba con insistencia, quería decir algo, pero simplemente se quedó clavada en su mirada, como siempre solía suceder con ese azul profundo de sus ojos. Estaba sin habla, atónita. No supo cómo fue, pero inconscientemente miró los labios del chico por unos segundos fugaces que fueron suficientes para que recordara su sueño.

¡Tenía que salir de su trance cuanto antes! Estaba casi segura de que sus mejillas ya estaban coloradas, todo por culpa de un beso que ni siquiera sucedió, solamente en su cabeza. Tenía que controlarse si no quería que Yamato pensara que estaba loca.

Pero es que… lo recordaba perfectamente, la sensación de los labios del rubio rozando los suyos. ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño pareciera tan real? Nunca antes le había sucedido.

Sacudió la cabeza y detuvo su lío de pensamientos internos, le habría gustado que llegara alguien a arrojarle una cubeta de agua fría, pues estaba segura de que se había puesto completamente roja, era curioso, pues Yamato también se veía algo acalorado.

– Qué extraño, aún no llega Hikari. – dijo la castaña desviando al fin la mirada.

– Ni el profesor Izumi. – agregó Yamato tratando de serenarse.

– Uhm… ya no me dijiste. – dijo Mimi observando nuevamente el dibujo. – ¿Puedo quedármelo? –

– Claro… – replicó el rubio, ya antes había asentido a modo de respuesta, pero tal vez la chica no lo había notado.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de puro silencio, ambos seguían de pie, uno frente al otro.

– Yamato… – lo llamó la castaña.

– Dime… –

– ¿Qué es lo que sigue después de esto? – exclamó Mimi mostrándole el dibujo, refiriéndose a aquel día del _Showcase_.

– Uhm, no lo sé, no he dibujado nada más. – replicó pensativo.

Tenían que venir cosas buenas, ya que después del _Showcase_, donde ambos habían cantado juntos, los días se habían tornado oscuros. La castaña realmente no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho durante ese periodo, pues lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar. Pero ya no más, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas y ese episodio de su vida tenía que acabar de una vez por todas. Sería un nuevo comienzo.

Mimi dobló el dibujo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco para después mirar hacia la ventana. Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y opacaba al frío que últimamente había estado en el ambiente.

– Hmm… creo que ya sé qué es lo que sigue. – exclamó mirando a Yamato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada, expectante.

– Ahora nosotros vamos a convertirnos en los protagonistas del cuento. – dijo muy segura de sus palabras. – Es nuestro turno de ganar. –

Yamato no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de la castaña, al fin la Mimi Tachikawa que él conocía había vuelto, y al parecer más decidida y fuerte que nunca.

– ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – exclamó una apresurada Hikari entrando al salón. – ¿Ah? Ni siquiera ha llegado el profesor… –

– ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Mimi acercándose a su amiga. – Es raro que no llegues a tiempo. –

– Fui con la profesora Ari Suou. – replicó contenta.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Mimi extrañada.

Incluso Yamato, quien las miraba desde el fondo del aula, parecía curioso.

– Es que decidí que a partir de hoy voy a ser una nueva Hikari. – explicó con una sonrisa. – Ya me lo propuse, ¡en seis meses estaré tan delgada que no lo podrán creer! –

– ¿Por qué seis meses? – cuestionó Mimi.

– Porqué tengo un trato con Takeru. – dijo de manera infantil.

– ¿A sí? ¿Arreglaron las cosas? –

– Algo así. – replicó la menor. – Por eso el día de hoy marca el inicio de una nueva etapa. –

Yamato las seguía observando con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Era curioso, justo ese día, que se supone iba a ser triste, los tres alumnos de la clase especial habían decidido _volver a empezar_ y estaban más llenos de ganas que nunca.

Tal vez esa era una buena señal…

Tal vez las cosas al fin tomarían su curso y mejorarían…

– Chicos, perdón por llegar tarde. – exclamó el profesor Izumi, quien venía entrando presuroso. – Nos queda poco tiempo de clase hoy y vamos algo atrasados. –

– Buenos días, profesor. – dijeron los chicos a modo de saludo a la vez que tomaban asiento.

– Saquen sus libretas, vamos a comenzar con el vocabulario del mes. – anunció mientras anotaba varias palabras en el pizarrón.

Los alumnos tomaron sus respectivas libretas y comenzaron a copiar las palabras que el profesor iba apuntando. Era extraño, ese no era el tipo de palabras que solían enseñarles, estas eran… positivas. Izzy terminó de anotar el vocabulario en el pizarrón y con una sonrisa volteo a ver a sus alumnos.

– It's a renovated vocabulary, the first word of the week is… – hizo una pausa. – Reach, REACH. – repitió. – Does anyone know what it means? –

Los tres lo sabían, pero Hikari levantó su mano ansiosa.

– Alcanzar. – exclamó animada.

– Could you use it in a sentence? – preguntó el profesor.

La chica puso llevó su dedo índice al mentón para pensar y rápidamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– This is a new beginning in which we will reach for the stars, we just have to dream high. – dijo con illusion en sus palabras.

Los tres presentes sonrieron al escuchar a la menor. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar la semana que con optimismo? Eso debían hacer, soñar lo más alto que pudieran para alcanzar todo lo que se propusieran y así llegar hasta las estrellas.

Definitivamente era un buen día, un día que marcaba un gran cambio en sus vidas.

"_Este es un nuevo comienzo en el que vamos a alcanzar las estrellas, sólo tenemos que __**soñar alto."**_

::

Ese día transcurrió de la mejor manera, las clases para los chicos pasaron rápido y ahora se encontraban en su cuartel general, mejor conocido como su salón de prácticas personal.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en el gran sillón observando atentos a sus dos profesores, Joe e Izzy, quienes les estaban informando sobre el evento que se aproximaba, venía otra prueba de canto para el final del mes.

– ¿Y será de nuevo sobre transmitir emociones? – preguntó Hikari.

– Será uno de los puntos a calificar, por eso les recomiendo que elijan una canción que realmente sientan y puedan expresar. – sugirió Koushiro. – Aunque tengo entendido que esta vez sí calificaran su entonación, ya que necesitan ver si han habido mejoras. –

– No hay que perder el tiempo, muchachos. – intervino Joe. – Tenemos que ponernos a practicar desde ahora para que vuelvan a impresionar a todos en la prueba de canto. –

– Exacto, por eso es que tendrán tarea. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Para mañana ya deben tener seleccionada la canción que van a interpretar. –

– ¿Ya tan rápido? – preguntó Hikari. Mimi y Yamato seguían callados.

– Sí, y recuerden que tiene que ser una canción que ustedes quieran expresar, cantarán lo que desean transmitirle a la audiencia. – dijo el peliazul.

– Profesor. – habló Mimi. – Yo ya elegí mi canción. –

– ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó Izzy algo sorprendido, no esperaba eso de parte de la castaña. – ¿Y de qué habla tu canción? –

– De un cambio. – dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

– Pues, mañana iba a hacer que todos pasaran al frente a cantar su canción, pero dado a que tú ya la elegiste, creo que puedes interpretarla de una vez. –

– Bien. – dijo la chica de modo confiado, levantándose del sillón.

Caminó hacia la laptop que tenían en una mesita y rápidamente buscó la pista instrumental de la canción que había elegido. Estaba muy segura de que eso era lo que sentía, era la canción perfecta para expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó el peliazul.

Mimi asintió y se situó en el centro del salón, esperando a su entrada cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar. Cerró los ojos y una leve sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, una sensación agradable comenzó a invadirla, hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien.

No había vuelta atrás, ya estaba decidida. Abrió sus ojos y justo antes de empezar a cantar recordó las palabras que le dijo a Yamato esa misma mañana.

_"Ahora nosotros vamos a convertirnos en los protagonistas del cuento."_

_"Es nuestro turno de ganar."_

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.<strong>_

_Y es una triste imagen, la ráfaga final te golpea.  
>Alguien más de nuevo consigue lo que tú siempre quisiste.<br>Sabes que siempre es lo mismo, no importa la hora ni el lugar,  
>se repite la historia y ya te estás cansando.<em>

_. . ._

Y así, los días comenzaron a correr con rapidez. Los estudiantes de la academia continuaron con sus actividades normales al igual que la clase especial, quienes cada tarde iban a su salón de prácticas personal para ensayar canto y baile con la ayuda del profesor Kido y del profesor Izumi.

El pelirrojo a la primer semana ya estaba impresionado con el desempeño que ponían los tres chicos con cada rutina o canción que les enseñaba, traían una vibra completamente diferente a la que él conocía. Parecía que se estuvieran esforzando el doble, incluso el triple.

Hikari Yagami ahora era como la sombra de la profesora Ari Suou, quien todo el tiempo le estaba dando consejos de dieta y la acompañaba al gimnasio de la academia a ejercitarse.

– Primero que nada, tienes que aprender a controlar lo que comes. – dijo la profesora. – Esta lista de dieta que te daré la seguirás por un mes al pie de la letra, luego cambiaremos. –

– ¡Sí! – exclamó animada.

– Recuerda siempre desayunar como reina, comer como plebeya y cenar como mendiga.

La menor tomó su pequeña libreta y anotó las palabras de la mujer. No debía escapársele ningún detalle, ella lograría perder todo ese peso que tenía de más.

– Día 24. – dijo mientras tachaba el número veinticuatro de su libreta.

La chica había hecho un diagrama parecido a un calendario para ir marcando los días que ya habían transcurrido, esos seis meses equivalían un total de 180 días, los cuales ella iría descartando uno a uno hasta llegar al final, aguardando ansiosa por la llegada de Takeru.

. . .

_**But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<br>Because these things will change**_

_Pero yo creo en cualquier cosa que hagas,  
>y haré lo que sea para poder verlo,<br>porque todo esto cambiará._

. . .

– "_El grupo de 5 miembros adolescentes, Generation X, acaba de sacar su primer sencillo con más éxito del pronosticado. Cada integrante cuenta con mucho talento y buena presencia sobre el escenario, no olvidemos que la belleza está de su lado."_ –

Mimi, Yamato y Hikari se encontraban viendo la tele en su cuartel de prácticas. Hubo un día en el que el profesor Izumi llegó con una televisión de plasma, alegando que la necesitaban como recurso para aprender rutinas con el sentido de la vista, aunque lo primero que hicieron fue contratar televisión por cable.

– ¿Escucharon su nueva canción? – exclamó Hikari mirando a sus dos amigos. – ¡Takeru canta la mayor parte! –

– Son buenos. – se limitó a decir el rubio.

Mimi solamente veía atenta la pantalla donde salían los cinco chicos siendo entrevistados y fotografiados, realmente parecían estar teniendo éxito.

– "_¡Todo el mundo está diciendo que son el grupo del momento, no hay nadie que suene más en las radios del país!" _– exclamó la reportera de la televisión.

– Día 58. – tachó Hikari de su pequeña libreta.

. . .

_**Can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<br>It's a revolution, the time will come  
>For us to finally win<br>And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**_

_¿Puedes sentirlo ahora?  
>Estas barreras que ellos pusieron para detenernos al fin caerán<br>Es una revolución, y llegará nuestro turno  
>para finalmente ganar.<br>Y cantaremos aleluya, y cantaremos aleluya._

. . .

El semestre estaba a punto de terminar y con ello se vino encima la prueba final. Toda la escuela estuvo ensayando sin cansancio para obtener una buena puntuación, pero Hikari estaba más enfocada en su objetivo, ya había perdido bastante peso y los resultados se estaban comenzando a notar.

– Creo que podemos dejar de variar con tantos ejercicios diferentes. Uno muy productivo y sencillo es saltar la cuerda. En treinta minutos puedes bajar hasta 200 calorías. – le explicó Ari Suou a la chica.

Y así lo hizo, desde ese día todo su tiempo libre se dedicaba a saltar la cuerda, ya hasta se consideraba una experta y podía decirse que le gustaba hacerlo.

– Día 96. – tachó en su libreta.

. . .

_**So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair<br>We're getting stronger now, find things they never found  
>They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared.<strong>_

_Nos superan en número, nos atacan y nos acorralan,  
>es dificil luchar cuando la batalla no es justa.<br>Pero nos estamos haciendo más fuertes  
>y encontramos cosas que ellos nunca encontrarán,<br>Tal vez sean más grandes, pero nosotros no les tenemos miedo._

. . .

– "_Generation X tiene el puesto número uno en las ventas con su primer álbum, además tendrán su primer concierto en Hokkaido pronto, la venta de boletos será la próxima semana y se pronostica que se agotarán ese mismo día, así que estén al pendiente." –_

– ¡SÍ! – exclamó Hikari mientras veía la televisión en la habitación de su casa.

Estaba demasiado feliz por todo el éxito alcanzado por _Generation X_. ¡Su hermano y el amor de su vida eran todas unas celebridades! Taichi la llamaba de vez en cuando para platicar y de paso preguntarle por Mimi, y ella siempre respondía gustosa a sus llamadas. Incluso ya lo extrañaba.

– Ambos se sorprenderán mucho cuando me vean. – susurró bajito pensando en Takeru y Taichi.

La chica llevaba en su casa ya más de tres semanas, el primer semestre al fin había concluido y con ello vinieron las vacaciones de invierno. Había regresado a casa con sus padres mientras Mimi y Yamato estaban hospedándose en la casa del profesor Kido. Ella solía visitar a su amiga en las tardes, pues salían juntas a trotar.

– ¡Es hora! – exclamó tomando sus tennis.

Se los puso con rapidez y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos para calentar, y justo antes de salir de su casa, tomó su libreta y tachó un día más.

– Día 129. –

_. . ._

_**You can walk away, say we don't need this**_  
><em><strong>But there's something in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Says we can beat this.<strong>_

_Puedes alejarte y decir que no necesitamos esto,_  
><em>pero hay algo en tus ojos,<em>  
><em>que me dice que podremos triunfar.<em>

_. . ._

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que un nuevo semestre al fin comenzó, trayendo consigo a nuevos alumnos a la Academia YG. Los chicos de la clase especial pasaron a segundo grado y habían vuelto con la energía que los caracterizaba.

– ¡Mira Mimi! – exclamó Hikari con una sonrisa. – ¡Al fin me dieron mi nuevo uniforme! ¿Se me ve bien?

La castaña sonrió y la miró.

– Tú te ves muy bien. – dijo devolviendo sus ojos al televisor. Estaban de nuevo en su cuartel de prácticas.

– _"El grupo Generation X no ha tenido descanso desde que empezó, de hecho se rumora que ya están viendo los detalles de su nuevo álbum." _

– Tal parece que no paran. – intervino Yamato, quien acababa de llegar. – ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvan?

– ¡Menos de dos meses! – dijo Hikari contenta.

– Lleva la cuenta exacta. – informó Mimi a Yamato, apuntando a la menor.

– ¡Muchachos! – exclamó el profesor Izumi, quien hasta el momento había estado absorto en su laptop, mirando lo que parecían ser rutinas de baile.

Los tres chicos lo voltearon a ver, expectantes.

– El plan de estudios para su segundo semestre está muy centrado en la danza. – informó caminando hacia ellos. – ¡Tengo bastantes rutinas que quiero enseñarles, les garantizo que serán los mejores bailarines de YG!

Mimi giró los ojos y bufó mientras Yamato y Hikari simplemente sonreían no muy convencidos de las palabras del pelirrojo.

– ¡Ya apaguen ese televisor! – exclamó el profesor. – Levántense que ahora mismo comenzaremos a practicar.

– ¡Enseguida! – replicó Hikari tomando su pequeña libreta. – Día 154.

. . .

_**Because these things will change**_  
><em><strong>Can you feel it now?<strong>_  
><em><strong>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a revolution, the time will come<strong>_  
><em><strong>For us to finally win<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah...<strong>_

_¿Puedes sentirlo ahora?  
>Estas barreras que ellos pusieron para detenernos al fin caerán<br>Es una revolución, y llegará nuestro turno  
>para finalmente ganar.<br>Y cantaremos aleluya, y cantaremos aleluya._

. . .

– 1, 2, 3 y 4.

Salto y vuelta.

– 5, 6, 7, 8.

Al suelo y giro.

– De nuevo. – exclamó Mimi levantándose.

Yamato asintió y caminó hacia el estéreo para volver a poner la pista. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y ambos seguían practicando una rutina de baile sin descanso. Sus profesores y también Hikari ya habían regresado a la academia, pero ellos habían decidido quedarse en el cuartel para perfeccionar sus movimientos.

Era una rutina muy rítmica y movida que entre ellos dos y el profesor Izumi habían coreografiado, y estaba hecho para bailarlo en pareja. Consistía de varios pasos un tanto complicados, saltos, giros, piruetas y demás.

La música comenzó a sonar y ambos chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras Mimi contaba los tiempos.

– 1, 2, 3, 4.

Paso al frente, brazos arriba.

– 5, 6, 7, 8.

Caminaron hacia los lados concentrados en sus movimientos, pero en un punto, el rubio se confundió de lado y chocó con la chica.

– ¡HEY! – exclamó Mimi alzando la voz y deteniendose.

Yamato suspiró, la castaña realmente se tomaba enserio los ensayos.

– De nuevo. – ordenó la chica volviendo a su posición inicial.

La música comenzó de nuevo y ambos continuaron practicando su ya acostumbrada rutina de baile. Llevaban más de dos semanas de arduos ensayos y al fin sus esfuerzos se estaban empezando a notar, pues su manera de moverse había mejorado muchísimo.

– ¡5, 6, 7, 8!

Yamato se posó detrás de Mimi y cuando ella levantó ambos brazos él llevó sus manos a la cadera de esta y juntos hicieron una serie de movimientos en sincronía que habían tardado días en perfeccionar, ese baile requería de mucho por parte de ambos.

– ¡1, 2, 3, 4 y ahora!

El rubio la tomó de la cintura para alzarla en el aire mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y daban varias vueltas hasta llegar a la pose final, justo cuando la canción terminó.

Mimi suspiró cansada, mirando los ojos azules del rubio.

– ¿Nos salió? – preguntó incrédula.

– Así parece. – replicó Yamato con una sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y por unos momentos pensó que se volvería a perder en la mirada del chico, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se separó de él.

– De nuevo. – ordenó.

. . .

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees**_  
><em><strong>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we'll stand up champions tonight.<strong>_

_Esta noche nos levantaremos, nos pondremos de pie,  
>y lucharemos por lo que hemos soñado todo este tiempo.<br>Fue una larga batalla, la lucha de nuestras vidas,  
>Pero esta noche nosotros seremos los ganadores.<em>

_. . ._

– Aunque _Generation_ _X_ se tomará un descanso para volver a sus actividades escolares, JBS Records asegura que a su regreso nos impactarán a todos. – leyó Yamato en voz alta, para que Mimi lo escuchara.

– ¿Desde cuándo lees el periódico? – preguntó Mimi, quien se encontraba cepillando su cabello en el peinador dentro del baño del dormitorio.

– Hoy se cumplen los seis meses. – dijo el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

La castaña terminó de amarrar su cabello en una coleta y salió del baño para sentarse en su cama y comenzar a ponerse sus tennis de práctica, ese día el director Yano no iba a estar en la academia, pues tenía una junta con el presidente Min, y ellos aprovecharían para ensayar una rutina de baile en los salones del lugar.

– ¿Ya quieres ver a Takeru? – preguntó Mimi sin voltearlo a ver, amarrando sus agujetas.

– Dudo que él quiera verme a mí. – replicó el chico.

– Hoy estás muy evasivo. – dijo la castaña cuando terminó de ponerse sus tennis. – Las dos preguntas que te hice las contestaste con otra cosa. –

– ¿Enserio? No lo noté. – sí, si lo había notado.

– Hmm… no quiero salir del dormitorio, afuera hay mucho alboroto, y eso que todavía no llegan. – dijo la chica mirando por la ventana.

– No creo que tarden mucho. –

Mimi no respondió, simplemente se quedó atenta, observando lo que sucedía en el patio de la academia desde su gran ventana. El rubio la miraba sentado en su cama. No podía creer que ya hubieran pasado seis meses desde que habían decidido comenzar de nuevo.

En esos meses habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, lo más notable era el gran cambio de Hikari, quien con mucho esfuerzo había logrado su propósito. Mimi volvió a ser la misma chica decidida de siempre, pero con un toque distinto, incluso un poco más sonriente. También estaba _Generation X_, que en esos momentos parecía ser la banda juvenil más popular en todo Japón. Luego estaba la clase especial, tanto ellos como sus dos maestros habían dado su máximo desempeño durante todo ese tiempo y las mejoras en cuanto a baile y canto eran incomparables.

Pero lo más importante, Mimi y él. Después de ese beso que le había dado mientras dormía, había luchado demasiado por controlar sus impulsos y nada muy notable había ocurrido. Pero todos esos meses no habían pasado en vano, pues ahora se sentía mucho más cercano a la castaña de lo que alguna vez imaginó que estaría. Era como si una barrera se hubiera roto.

Ninguno de los dos solía ser muy expresivo o sincero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, pero eso poco a poco había cambiado entre ellos. Incluso hubo noches en las cuales no habían podido dormir y se quedaban platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Claro, también había llegado a desesperarse, pues él tenía más que claros sus sentimientos hacia Mimi, pero la chica a veces era tan seca y obstinada que no daba señales de sentir _algo más_, aunque bueno, no es como si alguna vez hubiera podido leer a Mimi Tachikawa, esa chica era impredecible.

– Yama… – lo llamó.

Oh, sí. También estaba esa nueva forma de llamarlo. Recordaba que un día, prácticamente de la nada, Mimi y Hikari comenzaron a decirle así.

– Ya dime, ¿por qué estás tan raro hoy? – insistió Mimi levantándose de su cama para acercarse.

– No es nada. – replicó levantándose_._ – ¿Ya estás lista? –

– ¿Qué no me ves? – preguntó señalando lo obvio. Traía puesta su ropa de prácticas, claro que estaba lista.

– Te alcanzo en un momento, solo necesito cambiarme. –

– Bien, te veo abajo entonces.

Dicho esto, Mimi dio media vuelta y salió de su dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y abandonó el lugar para dirigirse al edificio vecino, específicamente a la habitación de Hikari. Tenía que ver cómo se encontraba la menor sabiendo que Takeru estaba a punto de volver.

Llegó a la puerta y justo antes de tocarla, pudo escuchar el sonido de la guitarra de Hikari y a la chica cantando una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

_**It was the night things changed...  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah…**_

_Fue la noche en que las cosas cambiaron...  
>¿Lo puedes ver ahora?<br>Esas barreras que pusieron para detenernos fueron derribadas  
>Es una revolución, levanta las manos,<br>pues nunca nos dimos por vencidos.  
>Y cantamos aleluya, cantamos aleluya, aleluya...<em>

Era la canción que ella había elegido para una de las pruebas de canto. Sin duda la letra siempre tendría un gran significado, pues había marcado toda una nueva etapa para ellos. Le dio gusto escuchar la melodiosa voz de Hikari, parecía contenta.

Una vez que finalizó la canción, Mimi suspiró y tocó la puerta varias veces.

– ¡Voy! – exclamó la menor.

Dejó su guitarra sobre la cama, de su buró tomó su pequeña libreta y cuando la abrió se dirigió a donde tenía su calendario. Increíble, todos los días ya estaban tachados, solamente quedaba uno.

– Día 180. – susurró, marcando este último.

La dejó en el buró y caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.

– Mimi. – la saludó. – ¡Al fin vuelven!

La chica giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

– Entiendo que estés emocionada, seguramente quieres ver a Takeru.

– Y a mi hermano. – agregó. – ¿Tú no quieres verlo?

Mimi desvió la mirada y se puso seria.

– Me da igual.

– Ya te dije que él me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, si tan solo me dejaras expli–

– No, Hikari, yo también ya te dije que no necesito explicaciones. – la interrumpió. – Ya no estoy dolida, ni mucho menos enojada. Lo que sucedió con Taichi ya quedó superado y no tengo ganas de…

– De revivirlo. – completó. – Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

– Pues claro que ya lo sabes, te lo he repetido miles de veces. – dijo Mimi. – Pero bueno, ¿vienes a practicar hoy? –

– En un rato, primero voy a buscar a Takeru.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

– Eres imposible.

– ¿Me veo bien? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

– Estás perfecta, se va a quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea.

– Eso espero...

::

– ¡OH POR DIOS! – exclamó una chica pelinegra. – ¡AHÍ VIENEN! ¡Ahí está su camioneta!

Después de eso, solamente se escucharon gritos en la entrada de la Academia YG. Una camioneta de lujo negra dobló en la esquina y se detuvo justo donde estaba la multitud de gente haciendo alboroto. Había confeti, globos, pancartas, posters, pero sobre todo, euforia.

Del lujoso automóvil primero bajó Takeru, quien inmediatamente alzó su mano derecha para saludar a toda la multitud que trataba de acercarse, siendo bloqueados por varios guardaespaldas.

Acto seguido bajaron los demás; Sora, Catalina, Ken y Taichi, quienes también fueron ovacionados por toda la gente que los rodeaba.

Al fin estaban de vuelta en la academia, después de seis largos meses de gira promocional, habían vuelto para descansar un poco y retomar sus estudios artísticos.

– ¡Sus autógrafos, denme sus autógrafos! – gritó una chica.

– ¡AH, son demasiado hermosos! – exclamó otra.

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ!

Los cinco chicos simplemente sonreían y saludaban a su público, que curiosamente eran sus compañeros de escuela que ya los conocían desde antes, pero ahora parecían fanáticos desquiciados.

La vida de vuelta en la escuela para _Generation X_ sin duda sería interesante.

::

Cuando al fin se libraron de la multitud, los cinco famosos se dispersaron para atender sus propios asuntos. El más rápido en huir fue Taichi Yagami, quien tenía una extraña urgencia por visitar el sótano de la academia, donde estaba su antiguo salón de clases, el de los alumnos especiales. Bajó las escaleras que daban al lugar y lo primero que divisó fue el mural de Mimi, el cual le sacó una sonrisa. Realmente la extrañaba. Llegó a la puerta del aula y la abrió expectante, claro fue su rostro de decepción cuando entró y notó que el lugar estaba vacío.

– Deberían estar aquí, es hora de clases… – susurró para sí.

Lanzó un suspiro y con pesadez se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a alejarse cabizbajo y justo cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con su compañero de banda, Takeru Takaishi.

– ¿Qué haces acá abajo? – preguntó Taichi en tono jovial. Era extraño ver al rubio por ahí, él nunca había sido parte de la clase especial.

– Eh… pues… – el chico desvió la mirada. – Sólo quería ver a… a unos amigos. Los estoy buscando. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Y tú? –

Taichi sonrió.

– Sí, yo también. – replicó. – Creo que… buscaré por otro lado. –

El castaño se despidió con su mano y subió las escaleras a paso rápido. Estaba ansioso y algo inquieto, tenía que ver a Mimi, tenía que verla cuanto antes.

Takeru se quedó sin moverse en su sitio por unos segundos. ¿Dónde podría estar Hikari? Ella sabía que hoy volvía, ¿o no? ¡Obviamente tenía que saber que hoy volvía! ¡Toda la Academia YG lo sabía! Es más, ¡todo el país lo sabía! ¿Por qué la chica no lo había recibido en la entrada? ¿Qué acaso no estaba ansiosa por verlo? Porque él sí que lo estaba. Realmente quería verla, y consideraba extraño que fuera él mismo quien la estuviera buscando y no al revés.

– ¿Dónde estás? – susurró bajito.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par en cuanto se le vino una imagen a la cabeza. ¡Claro! Corrió por las escaleras con suma rapidez hasta llegar al pasillo de los casilleros y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, pegada en la puerta del suyo, una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón.

Se acercó con una gran sonrisa y la despegó. Tenía una nota.

– "Welcome back!" – leyó en voz alta y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

El rubio apartó la mirada del la nota para pasar sus ojos por los alrededores. No había señal de Hikari. Guardó la paleta en el bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, iba a buscar en cada rincón de la escuela.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? – le preguntó una chica castaña de cabello corto.

Takeru no se molestó en contestar y simplemente la pasó de largo. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Hikari. Aunque era curioso, sólo había mirado a la chica de reojo y la había encontrado parecida, pero eso era imposible…

Se detuvo en seco y giró levemente su rostro para verla despistadamente.

– It has been a long time. – dijo la chica en un tono dulce.

El rubio se quedó pasmado en su sitio al escuchar esa voz,

¿Acaso sería?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y ahí la vio. Sin duda era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su todo. Todo. Pero no, ella no podía ser…

– Entonces… al fin pasaron esos seis meses. – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ahora Takeru estaba perplejo y sin aliento. Era ella, era Hikari Yagami. Sólo que ahora lucía completamente distinta y a la vez sus expresiones no habían cambiado en nada, ni tampoco la manera en que sólo ella solía mirarlo. Era… era… perfecta.

Se acercó con lentitud sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima. ¡No lo podía creer!

– ¿Hikari? – preguntó para cerciorarse.

La chica no le respondió, simplemente lo miró a los ojos aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo. ¡Takeru al fin había vuelto! Y lo mejor de todo era que se había sorprendido completamente al verla.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Takeru? – replicó con otra pregunta.

Pero el rubio estaba sin habla.

No lo podía creer, esa chica realmente era Hikari, _su Hikari_. Había cumplido su palabra, en verdad había bajado todos esos kilos de más y ahora lucía delgada e incluso pequeña. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que bajar de peso le sentaría tan bien. Era hermosa, mucho más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

::

Taichi Yagami seguía vagando por los alrededores de la academia en busca de algún rastro de los alumnos especiales, específicamente de Mimi. Ya había ido a los dormitorios, a la cafetería, a la azotea, incluso al auditorio, pero nada.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de los salones de práctica, tal vez ahí podría preguntar por ellos, sólo esperaba que alguien le pudiera decir en dónde se encontraban.

Al acercarse a uno de los salones alcanzó a escuchar la melodía de una canción rítmica y divisó a una multitud reunida fuera de este, eran varios de sus compañeros, también había alumnos de otros semestres y en frente pudo a ver a Sora, quien, al igual que todos, observaba boquiabierta lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de dicho salón.

– ¡Wow, son increíbles! – exclamó una chica de coletas.

Caminó hacia la multitud y se detuvo atrás, tratando de observar, pero le fue imposible, pues había mucha gente, aunque bueno, realmente no le importaba mucho lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese salón, mejor preguntaría por lo que en verdad le interesaba en esos momentos.

– Hey, Daisuke. – llamó a su amigo, quien también se encontraba ahí.

– ¡Taichi! – exclamó emocionado. – ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tengo un amigo famoso! –

– Oye, ¿has visto a los alumnos especiales? – preguntó ignorando las palabras del chico.

– Oh… –

Fue la única respuesta de Daisuke, quien seguidamente regresó su mirada hacia el salón, cosa que hizo que Taichi también fijara su atención en el lugar. Achicó la vista para poder apreciar mejor lo que ocurría. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y hacían un efecto de contraluz que solamente le permitió divisar dos siluetas en movimiento.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó hasta en frente, donde se paró a un lado de Sora, quien le dedicó una mirada consternada.

El castaño fijó bien su vista en las personas que estaban bailando dentro del aula y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Iluminados por la intensa luz del sol que hacía ese día, Mimi y Yamato se encontraban bailando una rutina de complicados pasos, y lo hacían a la perfección. El rubio se movía con mucha fluidez y ritmo, mientras la chica lo hacía con gracia y delicadeza, marcando cada movimiento.

La canción se tornó más rápida y en ese momento ambos llegaron al suelo a hacer algunos pasos y subieron con rapidez para continuar con el baile, lleno de saltos y vueltas, entre los dos ocupaban todo el salón de tanto que se cambiaban de lugar y posición.

– ¡Son increíbles! – exclamó un chico. – ¿Cómo es que nunca los había visto? –

– Son de la clase especial, tienen prohibido tomar clases prácticas, no los dejan usar aulas de la academia. – le informó una pelinegra. – Es sorprendente lo buenos que son, hasta me da envidia. –

– ¡Quisiera poder moverme así! –

La multitud de alumnos seguía observando a la vez que murmuraban entre sí, ni uno podía salir del asombro. Taichi aún estaba perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo bailaban TAN bien? Nunca se habría esperado verlos moverse de esa manera, con tanta fuerza y seguridad. Y no sólo era eso lo que lo tenía así, había algo en la escena que estaba presenciando que lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

De pronto, Mimi se paró frente a Yamato y este la tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos para alzarla en el aire mientras ella posaba y ambos dieron varias vueltas hasta llegar al piso, donde terminaron de rodillas, con los brazos de la chica rodeando el cuello del rubio, y justo ahí, la música terminó.

– Perfecto. – susurró la castaña con al oído de Yamato. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El ojiazul también sonrió. Mimi tenía razón, esta vez lo habían hecho mejor que nunca.

– ¡Fue asombroso! – exclamó una chica aplaudiendo, seguida por las ovaciones de sus demás compañeros.

Y a pesar de la emoción de la multitud, había dos personas que no parecían estar contentos. Sora Takenouchi ahora traía en su rostro una mirada de preocupación, mientras Taichi Yagami parecía ligeramente molesto.

– Mimi… – susurró bajito.

¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir? ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se dedicaban miradas tan profundas? Nunca había visto a Mimi observar a alguien del modo en el que estaba viendo a Yamato en esos momentos, lo mismo aplicaba para el rubio. Eso era lo que lo inquietaba, ellos dos... _juntos_.

La química entre ambos era sorprendente, habían hecho esa rutina perfectamente sincronizados, que hasta parecían uno solo. Taichi frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Al parecer Yamato había aprovechado sus meses de ausencia, pero ya estaba de regreso y las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

No, él no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo sé, Gravi mala que demoró en actualizar, pero ahora sí que tengo mis razones. Primero la horrible universidad que no me ha dejado en paz un sólo día, pero eso ya lo saben. Lo segundo es que acaba de ocurrir una tragedia en mi cuidad, Monterrey, no se si sepan, pero en estos momentos estamos de luto nacional, un atentado se llevó la vida de muchísimos inocentes. Lo tercero ya es meramente personal, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con un grupo de amigos muy especiales para mí, pero espero que eso sí tenga solución.**

**Y bueno, aquí no hablaré de cosas feas, ASDF, solamente fue un pequeño desahogo. Haha, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, justo ahora lo terminé de escribir y lo estoy subiendo sin revisarlo, así que perdonen cualquier error. Y bueno, que decir, este capi marcó una parte importante en el fic, ya que las cosas cambiarán un poco, así que podría decirse que fue como un "parteaguas" para lo que viene. Igual y no fue el capítulo más interesante, pero era muy necesario para la trama y pues, fue optimista (:!**

**Batallé un poco en la parte en donde transcurrieron los seis meses, no sabía cómo desarrollarla, y es que no quería poner solamente "Seis meses después..." porque pues, no xD! Y ahí se me ocurrió intercalar varios sucesos que ocurrieron en ese lapso de tiempo con una canción de Taylor Swift, "Change" que siento que va perfectamente con la situación que los alumnos especiales están atravesando. "**_**Es una revolución y llegará nuestro turno para finalmente ganar" ...**_**Oh, ¿y vieron?, Hikari finalmente bajó de peso.**

**Y pues ya, antes de los agradecimientos, quisiera ofrecer una gran DISCULPA. Enserio me siento mal porque ahora sí que no pude contestar sus reviews, claro que era mi intensión hacerlo, incluso respondí a unos tres o cuatro, pero les repito que todo se me juntó y no he tenido nada de tiempo. Quiero que sepan que los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, y los amé, enserio que me sacaron sonrisas en estos momentos difíciles. Lo que me lleva a darles las gracias.**

**¡Gracias por escribirme y por su apoyo! Enserio me gustaría haberles respondido a todos, pero era eso o escribir para terminar el capítulo. ASDF, prometo que trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Los quiero, chicos. Un abrazo.**  
><strong>Gracias por leer el fic.<strong>  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	16. Competencia de baile

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Competencia de baile

* * *

><p>Al parecer, esa semana la Academia YG estaba recibiendo de vuelta a personas importantes, había pasado apenas un día desde que los chicos de <em>Generation X<em> estaban de regreso, y ahora se había hecho un repentino anuncio de que el dueño de la academia, el señor Wada Kouji, estaría en Tokyo por un sólo día y pasaría por el plantel para revisar cómo estaban las cosas.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el joven empresario ya estaba dentro de la oficina del director Yano.

– Señor Kouji, es un gran honor tenerlo de vuelta. – saludó Yano, invitándolo a sentarse en la cómoda sala.

– Gracias, es un gusto estar de regreso, aunque solamente sea por un día. – replicó Wada Kouji tomando asiento. – Lo quiero felicitar por su trabajo como director, tal parece que ha dado a un grupo de chicos muy talentosos. –

– _Generation X_, son el orgullo de la academia. – dijo el mayor. – Yo sabía que esos cinco chicos eran brillantes, su primer álbum se vendió con mucho éxito y… –

– Si no me equivoco… – lo interrumpió. – Uno de los chicos del grupo es Taichi Yagami, ¿verdad? –

– Ah, sí, ese muchacho sabe moverse sobre el escenario, además tiene mucha presencia, es uno de los más populares del grupo según las encuestas. – dijo orgulloso.

Wada Kouji sonrió.

– Entonces, creo que no me equivoqué al traerlo como alumno especial. Es bueno saber que usted también ya lo aceptó. –

El director Yano carraspeó la garganta.

– Jeje, sí, es que en el fondo yo sabía que esos chicos tenían lo necesario para estar aquí. – mintió algo nervioso.

– Yo también lo creo. – replicó gustoso. – ¿Tiene noticias del resto de los chicos? –

– ¿De la clase especial? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. – Pues siguen esos dos chicos que usted reclutó, también se les unió Hikari Yagami, la alumna que aceptamos con sobrepeso. –

– Claro, la recuerdo. ¿Y cómo van? – exclamó. – ¿Puede enseñarme sus notas del semestre pasado? –

Yano guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió, no de muy buena manera. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia los archiveros, de donde sacó los papeles de la clase especial.

– Aquí tiene. – dijo entregándoselos.

Wada Kouji los tomó y los revisó de uno por uno. Mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande, era una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Quién lo diría? Esos chicos tenían calificaciones sobresalientes, mucho más altas que las del alumno promedio en todas las pruebas mensuales.

– El profesor Joe Kido ha hecho un gran trabajo con sus muchachos, ¿no le parece? – preguntó observando al director Yano.

– Eh, sí, supongo. – replicó incómodo, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

– Director Yano, no quisiera cuestionar su capacidad para dirigir la academia pero, ¿me puede explicar por qué los alumnos especiales no han avanzado a la clase regular? – preguntó con un tono que el mayor no supo descifrar. – Me parece que los resultados que han dado demuestran que son capaces de llevar clases prácticas, como todos sus compañeros. –

Yano frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Los alumnos especiales no le agradaban, y mucho menos Joe Kido. Nunca había tenido intención alguna de promover a la clase especial, pero de cierta forma, Wada Kouji tenía poder sobre él.

– N-no estoy seguro, aún no sé si son capaces de lucirse en un escenario de verdad. – replicó titubeante.

Wada Kouji suspiró y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, lucía pensativo.

Un incómodo silencio se comenzó a formar, pero inmediatamente fue cortado por la puerta abriéndose, era la profesora Ari Suou.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento, olvidé tocar la puerta… – se disculpó. – ¿Interrumpo algo? –

– No se preocupe. – dijo Wada Kouji.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? – exclamó Yano.

– Sólo quería preguntarle sobre los chicos de _Generation X_. Verá, rebasaron por mucho el límite de faltas permitido del semestre pasado y no tienen derecho a pasar a segundo semestre. –

– No diga cosas absurdas, ellos tienen justificadas todas sus faltas. – exclamó el director Yano algo molesto.

– Pero… faltaron por más de tres meses, no tienen calificaciones que certifiquen que tienen el derecho de cursar el segundo semestre… – dijo la profesora.

– Usted y yo sabemos que esos chicos han hecho mucho por el prestigio de la Academia YG, no podemos dejarlos estancados en primer semestre, deben ir avanzando como el resto de sus compañeros. –

– C-claro… – replicó no muy convencida. – Entonces supongo que los pasaré hoy mismo. –

– Eso no me parece muy ético, ni mucho menos justo. – intervino Wada Kouji. – Como le dije, director Yano, no pienso cuestionar su manejo de la academia, pero creo que los chicos de _Generation X_ deben ser tratados como estudiantes normales, no podemos darles todo en bandeja de plata sólo porque ya tienen algo de fama. –

Tanto el señor Yano como Ari Suou se quedaron callados. Sí, tal vez Wada Kouji ya no era el director, pero era un hombre imponente, a pesar de su corta edad. Además, la Academia YG era suya, su opinión debía ser respetada.

– Sí, tiene razón. – replicó Yano no muy contento. – Pero debe haber alguna manera de que esos chicos avancen, sería ridículo que cursaran el primer semestre otra vez. –

De nuevo hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Wada Kouji sonrió.

– Tengo una idea. – exclamó abriendo su maletín, de donde sacó un gran poster y se los mostró a ambos presentes.

– ¿Dance of the Year? – preguntó el mayor en voz alta, leyendo el titular.

– Oh, lo conozco, es un concurso de baile muy prestigioso que se efectúa anualmente a Tokyo. – explicó Ari Suou. – El año pasado fui espectadora y la verdad es que quedé sorprendida. Además, se que cada año innovan con una dinámica distinta. –

– Exactamente como dijo la profesora, es un concurso a nivel nacional, exclusivo para estudiantes de preparatoria y universidad. –

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con _Generation X_? –

La sonrisa de Wada Kouji se hizo más grande.

– A eso iba, verá, se me ocurrió que si _Generation X_ participa y gana uno de los primeros tres lugares, tendrá derecho a cursar su segundo semestre desde ahora sin problema alguno. – propuso. – Así los chicos entenderán que deben ganárselo con esfuerzo y dedicación. Es un modo justo, y pasar a segundo semestre sería su premio. ¿Qué le parece? –

– Oh... de hecho me parece una gran idea. – replicó Yano también sonriendo. – No creo que sea problema para ellos ganar el primer lugar, pero, ¿pueden concursar a pesar de que son famosos? –

– La inscripción es abierta, pueden participar incluso si son profesionales, la única regla es que sean estudiantes. – intervino Ari Suou.

– ¡Entonces está decidido! – exclamó el director Yano. – Participarán, ganarán, y así conseguirán su derecho a cursar segundo semestre. –

– Ah, pero quisiera agregar una cosa más. – exclamó Wada Kouji. – Los alumnos especiales también participarán, y si ganan uno de los primeros tres lugares, pasarán a formar parte de la clase regular. – dijo como si fuera una orden.

La sonrisa del señor Yano desapareció de inmediato.

– No creo que ellos puedan ganar en una competencia nacional… – su tono fue serio.

– Pero tienen el derecho de intentarlo, y si no logran conseguir alguno de esos tres lugares, lo que se hará es dejarlos en la clase especial, simple. – dijo Wada Kouji.

El director Yano lo meditó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que volver el dueño de la academia a arruinar su perfecto régimen? Que la clase especial formara parte de los alumnos regulares era algo que no le gustaba para nada, realmente no le agradaban esos chicos.

Aunque bueno, estaría difícil que esos muchachos inexpertos consiguieran algún lugar decente en la competencia, por lo que seguramente se quedarían estancados en la clase especial.

– Bien, se hará como usted dice. – anunció al fin. – Profesora Suou, llame a los encargados de cada grupo. – dijo refiriéndose a Joe Kido y a Rae Fujioka.

– Enseguida. –

::

– ¿Dance of the Year? – preguntó Mimi desde su pupitre, observando el colorido poster que su profesor acababa de pegar sobre el pizarrón.

– ¡Yo conozco esa competencia, es televisada a nivel nacional! – exclamó Hikari. – El año pasado los participantes tuvieron que combinar un estilo de baile con canciones de música clásica, fue muy interesante. –

– Sí, es como dice Hikari. – dijo el profesor Kido. – Y cada año cambia la dinámica. –

– Pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto… – exclamó Yamato.

– Ustedes van a participar. – anunció con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos pusieron cara de confusión absoluta. ¿Ellos? ¿En una competencia a nivel nacional? ¡Al profesor se le habían zafado los tornillos de la cabeza!

– No pongan esas caras, muchachos. – dijo Joe al observar los rostros de sus alumnos. – Cómo toda la academia sabe, Wada Kouji estuvo aquí en la mañana y él fue quien tuvo la excelente idea de que la clase especial participara en el concurso. –

– Uhm… ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó Mimi.

– Si ustedes ganan el primer, segundo o tercer lugar… – hizo una pausa y ensanchó su sonrisa. – ¡Pasarán instantáneamente a formar parte de la clase regular! –

– ¿Está hablando enserio? – exclamó Hikari abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¿Por fin podremos tomar clases prácticas dentro de la academia? –

– Sí, y su plan de estudios será el mismo que el del resto de sus compañeros. – les informó.

– Ya no tendremos que tomar clases en el sótano, ni salir de la academia cada vez que queramos ensayar… – susurró Mimi imaginándose las posibilidades.

– ¡Además al fin podríamos participar en los conciertos que se hagan y tendremos la posibilidad de debutar! – concluyó la menor.

– Exacto, véanlo como su premio, bueno, además del trofeo. – dijo el peliazul. – Con sus calificaciones, ustedes debieron haber pasado a la clase regular desde el inicio de este semestre, pero… –

– Lo sabemos, el director Yano tiene algo en nuestra contra, si fuera por él, nos dejaba estancados sin poder tomar clases prácticas nunca. – interrumpió Mimi.

Joe prefirió no reiterar lo que su alumna dijo, aunque sabía que era cierto.

– Lo bueno es que el señor Wada Kouji confía en ustedes, él sabe que les puede ir bien en esa competencia. – dijo el profesor. – Y la promoción a la clase regular será su premio. –

– Sin duda me parece un buen premio. – dijo Yamato.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – secundó Hikari. – Y aunque en una competencia de esa magnitud será difícil ganar, yo creo que si nos esforzamos podemos conseguir ese tercer lugar. –

– ¿Entonces están todos de acuerdo? – preguntó el peliazul. – Sé que el profesor Izumi estará gustoso de ayudar en la coreografía. –

Los tres chicos sonrieron, esa era una gran oportunidad para ellos, al fin se les estaba tomando en cuenta.

– ¡Profesor! – habló Hikari. – En el poster dice que la inscripción es hoy, deberíamos apresurarnos… –

– Sí, pueden ir todos al finalizar las clases de hoy. –

– ¿Para qué ir todos? – preguntó Mimi. – Con que uno de nosotros vaya y nos inscriba está bien… –

– Tienes razón, ¡hagamos piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quién va! – propuso la menor.

– Bien. – dijo la castaña.

Yamato asintió.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia el pupitre de Mimi y pusieron sus manos cerradas en puño en el centro, todos mirando hacia el frente, para no hacer trampa.

– ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – cantó Hikari a la vez que todos movían sus manos.

Una vez que se detuvieron, los tres alumnos posaron los ojos en sus manos, donde dos de ellos habían puesto "papel" y la otra persona puso "piedra."

Rayos.

::

Una fastidiada Mimi Tachikawa estaba cruzada de brazos haciendo fila en el lugar donde serían las inscripciones del concurso. ¡Estúpido juego infantil! Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a las propuestas absurdas de Hikari.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegó con la señora encargada del registro y le tendió los formularios que había llenado cuando llegó.

– ¿Van a ser tres? – preguntó la mujer.

– Sí, Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami. – informó.

– Aquí tienes. – dijo la mujer entregándole tres gafetes con sus nombres y un número de participante. – Preséntense todos mañana a las dos de la tarde, pues se explicará la dinámica de este año. –

Mimi asintió y se retiró de la fila observando los gafetes, los tres tenían números aleatorios y muy salteados, no parecían llevar un orden, ella tenía el 734, Yamato el 208 y Hikari el 541. ¿Qué significaría eso? Bueno, lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente para escuchar la explicación de la dinámica.

– Oh, mucho tiempo sin vernos. –

Una conocida voz la hizo levantar el rostro. Era Sora Takenouchi.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Sí, creo que unos seis meses… –

– Aunque bueno, yo te vi ayer ensayando en uno de los salones de la academia. – dijo sin perder su tono de superioridad. – No te preocupes, no le diré al director. –

– Uhm, gracias. – replicó Mimi.

– ¿Practicaste mucho en todos estos meses? – preguntó tratando de no mostrarse muy interesada. – Vi que has mejorado un poco. –

– Hmm, sí, fue muchísima práctica. Me lastimé el tobillo tres veces y hubo un tiempo en el que tuve la garganta inflamada por tantos agudos, pero valió la pena. – dijo conservando su sonrisa. – Nunca en toda mi vida me había esforzado tanto por algo, se siente bien saber que he mejorado. – hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Y en parte fue gracias a ti. –

Mimi rápidamente metió la mano al bolsillo de su saco y le mostró a Sora el pendiente en forma de estrella que ella misma le había dado la última vez que se vieron.

– No creo que esto de suerte ni nada por el estilo. – dijo la castaña refiriéndose al amuleto. – Pero realmente me motivó. –

La pelirroja giró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. De algún modo le molestaba la actitud tan amable y casual de Mimi.

– Hmm… ¿y vas a competir en este concurso? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

– Sí. – replicó de inmediato. – ¿Tú también? –

– Sí, que emocionante. ¿Me pregunto quién ganará? – dijo Sora con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

– Oh, no importa quién gane, lo importante es dar lo mejor. – exclamó Mimi sonriente, pero al instante cambió su semblante por uno más serio. – Bueno, quisiera poder decir eso, pero en este caso no aplica. Sólo espera y verás, mi equipo y yo ganaremos el tercer lugar en esta competencia y nos promoverán a la clase regular. –

Sora se encogió de hombros.

– Ya veremos. – dijo en tono retador.

Mimi le dedicó una última sonrisa y procedió a irse. Caminó a paso rápido hacia la salida y justo antes de cruzar la puerta, la pelirroja habló.

– Ah, Taichi también participará y me pidió que viniera a inscribirlo. –

La castaña se detuvo en seco al escucharla. ¿A qué venía mencionar a Taichi? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al chico desde que este llegó, aunque era cierto que sólo llevaban un día en la academia y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera dormían ahí. ¿Cuándo volverían a verse? De pronto sintió una punzada en su interior y sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no debía importarle.

– Te veo luego, Mimi. – exclamó Sora para luego dirigirse a la fila de registro.

::

En esos momentos, en la Academia YG, una emocionada Hikari se encontraba observando el poster del concurso que yacía pegado en uno de los pasillos. ¡Tenían que ganar algún lugar! Hasta el tercer lugar sería como el primer lugar para ellos, pues al fin los promoverían a la clase regular.

Observó a la silueta que estaba impresa en el poster, parecía estar bailando. Tenía un brazo elevado y el otro en la cintura, además de que sacaba las caderas pronunciadamente hacia su derecha.

– Hmm… –

Lo meditó un poco y después copió la pose de la silueta, sacando sus caderas lo más que pudo.

– Ah… qué difícil – exclamó tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

– Es que estás exagerando, si te mueves un poco más, te caerás. –

– ¡Ah, Takeru! –

La menor se exaltó al escuchar la voz del rubio detrás de ella, se volteó en un movimiento rápido para verlo a la cara y perdió por completo el equilibrio. Por suerte el rubio reaccionó de inmediato y la rodeo de la cintura para impedir que cayera.

– Be more careful... – dijo con una sonrisa.

– H-hola. – exclamó Hikari levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

El chico la soltó suavemente y Hikari se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

– Hola. – replicó. – ¿Vas a competir en ese concurso también? –

– Sí… este, no sabía que tú concursarías. – dijo algo nerviosa.

– Tengo que hacerlo para solucionar el problema de faltas que tuvo el grupo. –

– Oh, ya veo. – replicó Hikari desviando la mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse algo tenso, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y la mirada de Takeru la estaba matando.

– ¿P-por qué me estás viendo de esa manera? – preguntó algo dudosa. – ¿Hay… algo que quieras decirme? –

Takeru lo pensó por unos instantes.

– ¿No hay algo que tú quieras decirme? – le contestó con otra pregunta.

Hikari desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después volvió a posarla sobre Takeru.

– No. – replicó negando con la cabeza. – No tengo nada que decirte. –

– ¿Enserio? – exclamó el chico, parecía algo decepcionado.

– ¡Takeru! – una voz chillona los interrumpió.

La chica volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Genial, era Catalina Fiore.

La rubia se acercó a Takeru y se le plantó enfrente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hikari.

– ¿Sabes si ya nos registraron para el concurso? – preguntó la francesa.

– Sí, creo que Sora lo hizo. –

– Oh, qué bueno, porque yo no tengo tiempo y… –

– Entonces… – exclamó Hikari, interrumpiéndola. – Te veo después… – dijo despidiéndose con su mano.

– Bye… – replicó Takeru haciendo el mismo ademán con su mano.

Hikari hizo una pequeña reverencia y les dio la espalda para comenzar a alejarse rápidamente. Si de por sí ya estaba nerviosa con la sola presencia de Takeru, no soportaría tener que aguantar a esa francesa.

– Hmm… ¿quién es ella? – preguntó Catalina sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Se ve muy pequeña, ¿es de primer ingreso? –

– Es Hikari Yagami. – replicó el rubio, quien tampoco le había quitado la mirada de encima a la menor.

– ¿Quién? – exclamó volteando a ver al chico.

Takeru la miró, lucía fastidiado.

– La chica que dijiste que no podría debutar a menos que perdiera 30 kilos. –

Catalina abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió su quijada caer hasta el suelo. ¿Esa chica era la _cosa obesa_ de hace seis meses? ¡Imposible! ¡No podía creerlo!

– A-ah… entonces es ella. – dijo tratando de guardar la calma. – Oh Dios mío, ¿se habrá sometido a cirugía plástica? – exclamó fingiendo preocupación. – Creo que debió ser una liposucción, quedó muy bien. –

Takeru frunció el ceño al escuchar las repugnantes palabras de la rubia. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

– Oh, pero bueno… – continuó la chica. – Es una lástima que no puedas convertirte en cantante solamente con bajar de peso. – dijo altaneramente.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico en tono atacante. – Mírate a ti misma. Solamente cantas durante cinco segundos por canción y todo el mundo de considera una cantante. –

Ahora fue la francesa quién frunció el ceño, ofendida.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó incrédula. – Eres un grosero. –

Takeru suspiró y simplemente se dio la vuelta. No tenía ganas de aguantarla.

::

Eran ya las siete de la noche y Mimi y Yamato se encontraban caminando por las calles de la cuidad. El profesor Kido los había invitado a su casa, pues entre él, el profesor Izumi y Hikari le organizaron una cena de bienvenida a Taichi y según ellos, era esencial que toda la clase especial asistiera.

Iban tranquilos, ninguno parecía tener muchas ganas de asistir, así que el silencio reinaba en el camino, pero fue abruptamente cortado por el sonido del celular de Mimi.

– ¿Hola? – exclamó la castaña.

Hubo una pausa.

– ¿Enserio? – resopló. – Pero ya casi estamos ahí… nos vamos a tener que regresar… –

Otra pausa.

– ¡Es que hace frío! – dijo alzando la voz. – Bien, bien, iremos. Adiós. –

La chica colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

– Cambiaremos de rumbo. – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero Yamato la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó. – ¿Qué te dijo? –

– Era el profesor Izumi, le tocaba llevar el pastel y lo olvidó. – dijo la chica. – Me pidió que fuéramos a comprarlo rápido, al parecer Taichi ya está ahí. –

– Si quieres adelántate, yo iré a comprar el pastel. – ofreció Yamato con una sonrisa.

– No, está bien, vamos juntos. –

– Tú tienes frío, mejor ve para allá, yo puedo correr. –

– Pero… –

– Te veo allá. –

Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a correr alejándose de Mimi rápidamente. Ni siquiera él sabía porque se había ofrecido a ir por el pastel, la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mimi al ver a Taichi de nuevo? No quería ni imaginar que sus celos volvieran a apoderarse de él. Tal vez por eso había preferido huir para no ver la escena del reencuentro.

– Esto es ridículo… – se dijo a si mismo dejando de correr.

Ahora estaba caminando a paso lento hacia la pastelería, esperaba que no estuviera cerrada ya, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Había notado a Mimi muy extraña en todo el camino, muy ausente…

– Espero que sólo sea mi imaginación. – susurró.

::

– ¡Hermanita! – gritó Taichi emocionado cuando vio llegar a Hikari por la puerta. – ¡Wow, estás hermosa! ¡No lo puedo creer! –

– ¡Tai! –

El castaño extendió sus brazos para recibir a su hermana menor entre ellos, Hikari rápidamente se lanzó hacia él y lo rodeo por la espalda. Realmente lo había extrañado.

– ¿Esta es la sorpresa que me dijiste que tenías? – preguntó separándose y tomándola de los hombros para observarla bien. – ¡Mírate, te vez increíble! ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¡Ah, estoy tan orgulloso! –

– Jajaja, hablas mucho, hermano. – rió la menor. – Confórmate con saber que fue con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. –

El castaño sonrió y revolvió los cortos cabellos de Hikari.

– Me alegra que estés de vuelta. – dijo la chica. Sí, le alegraba tenerlo de nuevo en la cuidad, pero además había notado que _ese_ Taichi se parecía mucho más al que ella conocía, no al _otro_ que vio la última vez, hace seis meses.

– Hikari, ven y siéntate en la sala. – la llamó el profesor Izumi. – Taichi estaba a punto de entregarnos algo. – dijo sonriente.

– Pareces un interesado, Izzy. – exclamó Joe. – Tal vez a ti no te trajo nada. –

– Ja, yo sé que sí, tal vez A TI no te trajo nada. –

– Jajaja, traje algo para todos… aunque no es la gran cosa, son pequeños detalles. – dijo el castaño tomando asiento.

Hikari lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

– Hermano, no tenías que traernos nada… estabas de gira. –

– Pero pasamos por bastantes ciudades muy interesantes. – dijo el chico. – Además siempre los tuve presentes. –

El chico tomó su mochila del suelo y la abrió para comenzar a entregar los regalos. Primero sacó el del pelirrojo y se lo entregó, después el del peliazul y por último el de Hikari.

Los tres le agradecieron y ahora lucían muy emocionados abriendo sus obsequios. Taichi suspiró y miró de nuevo al interior de su mochila, quedaban dos regalos, y moría por entregar uno de ellos.

– Mimi… – susurró sólo para sí mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar? Ya no aguantaba las ganas de verla y poder hablar con ella.

::

Afuera de la casa, hace sólo unos cuantos minutos, había llegado un grupo de chicas que se autoproclamaban cómo el club oficial de fans de Taichi Yagami. Traían con ellas letreros, posters, luces de colores y demás.

– ¿Segura que está aquí? – preguntó una de ellas, era rubia y pecosa.

– ¡Claro que sí! – replicó una pelinegra de lentes. – ¡Lo seguí hasta acá y lo vi entrar por esa puerta! No deben dudar de mi capacidad de líder, soy su más grande fan. –

– ¡Entonces hagamos que salga! – gritó otra chica. – ¡Quiero su autógrafo! –

– ¡Ah, yo me conformo con verlo en persona! – exclamó otra de ellas.

– Cantemos el himno oficial de Taichi Yagami para hacerlo salir. – dijo la líder.

– ¡Buena idea! –

Todas las fanáticas comenzaron a dar brincos de un lado a otro mientras entonaban una ridícula canción.

– _¡Taichi, Taichi, Taichi es el mejor! ¡Irresistible, indescriptible, sumamente increíble!_ – coreaban alegremente. –_ ¡Nuestro amor por él es incondicional y nunca morirá! Taichi, Taichi, Taichi… ¡Taichi sal de ahí!_ –

– Buen trabajo, chicas. – exclamó la líder. – ¡De nuevo! –

– _¡Taichi, Taichi, Taichi es el mejor! ¡Irresistible, indescriptible…_ –

Mimi Tachikawa iba acercándose cautelosamente a la entrada de la casa. ¿Quiénes eran esas locas ruidosas? ¿Por qué estaban rodeando la casa del profesor? La verdad es que daban un poco de miedo, eran extrañas y parecían demasiado eufóricas.

Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Lo mejor sería pasarlas de largo y entrar de una buena vez a la casa, se estaba congelando en el frío.

Levantó su rostro con elegancia y se metió entre la multitud para pasarlas y poder llegar a la puerta, pero inmediatamente una mano la tomó del brazo con rudeza, deteniéndola.

– Disculpa, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – era la chica pelinegra con anteojos, la líder del club.

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo Mimi. – Voy a entrar. –

– ¡Nuestro bello Taichi está ahí, no puedes entrar! – exclamó la chica.

– Soy invitada de Taichi, así que sí puedo entrar. –

La multitud de chicas soltó unas cuantas risitas ante la declaración de Mimi.

– Ja, no seas ridícula. – exclamó la pelinegra. – ¿Porqué serías tú su invitada? Digo, yo también quisiera serlo, como cualquier fan, pero debes saber que como verdadera admiradora, debes respetar su espacio personal. –

Mimi resopló.

– Yo no soy su fan. – dijo algo fastidiada. – Y si me disculpas, voy a entrar. –

– ¡Eres una atrevida! – gritó una chica bajita.

– ¿Quién te crees? – intervino la rubia pecosa.

Mimi giró los ojos y apretó los puños, no iba a quedarse ahí ni un minuto más, así que empujó con su hombro a la pelinegra que le bloqueaba el camino para poder pasar, pero rápidamente fue jalada del brazo por otra de las fanáticas.

– ¡Entiende que no puedes entrar! – exclamó la líder. – ¡Eres una desgracia para las fans de Taichi! –

– Ustedes son la desgracia personificada. – bufó Mimi molesta.

– ¡HEY, tú no tienes derecho a hablarnos así! – dijo la pelinegra tomándola con fuerza de su abrigo. – ¡Y si yo digo que no entras, NO ENTRAS! –

– ¡Suéltame! – gritó Mimi tratando de zafarse y alejarse.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, pues toda la multitud de chicas se había lanzado jalonearla de los brazos, la ropa, e incluso del cabello. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿En verdad esas locas no la iban a dejar pasar? ¡Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, la estaban lastimando en verdad!

– ¿Quiénes crees que somos? – exclamó la líder. – ¡No puedes burlarte de nosotras! –

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó Mimi tratando de salir, pero era inútil, pues la volvían a empujar dentro de la multitud.

Un serio Yamato Ishida acababa de doblar en la esquina cuando divisó a un grupo de chicas haciendo alboroto en la entrada de la casa del profesor. Se acercó a paso lento tratando de entender la situación, pero una vez que estuvo a pocos metros, su corazón se aceleró al ver que en medio de todas esas tipas se encontraba Mimi tratando de cubrirse, pues la estaban jalando y empujando entre todas.

– ¡Mimi! – el rubio corrió hacia la multitud, dejando caer el pastel al suelo. – ¡Aléjense de ella! – exclamó abriéndose paso entre las chicas.

Al fin llegó hasta donde estaba Mimi y rápidamente pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ahí. La castaña lucía terrible. Traía toda su ropa desordenada y su cabello era un desastre, además de que unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje e impotencia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – exclamó la pelinegra, molesta.

– Lárguense de aquí antes de que pierda la poca calma que me queda. – amenazó Yamato lanzándoles la mirada más fría que cualquiera de ellas hubiera visto jamás.

– ¡Qué miedo! – exclamaron unas cuantas chicas.

Yamato decidió ignorarlas y posó sus ojos en Mimi, quien yacía cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida. La abrazó con más fuerza y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en la casa, pero la puerta se abrió antes.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – clamaron las fanáticas a coro. – ¡ES TAICHI! –

Gritos eufóricos comenzaron a salir de las bocas de cada una de ellas, quienes saltaban animadamente levantando sus manos y sus posters con la imagen del castaño impresa en ellos.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Taichi confundido, mirando a la castaña y a Yamato. – Mimi, ¿Qué te sucedió? – exclamó preocupado al verla tan conmocionada y desaliñada. – ¿Estás bien? –

El castaño avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos y alzó su brazo para tomar a la chica del hombro, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por la mano de Yamato, quien lo miraba con frialdad.

– Lo mejor será que vayas y las calmes, están haciendo mucho alboroto. – dijo el rubio en tono serio.

El castaño frunció el ceño y miró a Mimi, quien seguía cabizbaja y callada.

– ¡Taichi, amor mío! – seguían gritando las fanáticas.

Yamato suspiró y se hizo a un lado para pasar de largo a Taichi junto con Mimi, pues aún la estaba abrazando por el hombro.

Entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta, dejando al moreno algo consternado. Pasó su vista a la multitud de chicas, quienes ahora corrieron para rodearlo de cerca. Trató de sonreír por pura cortesía, pero la verdad es que quería que desaparecieran.

De pronto llamó su atención algo que estaba estrellado en el suelo, eran los trozos de un pastel de chocolate con fresas, y rota en dos partes, había una galleta que tenía algo escrito.

"Bienvenido."

Desvió la mirada rápidamente, definitivamente su bienvenida no había sido como la imaginó.

.

.

Era ya un nuevo día y Taichi acababa de bajar de la camioneta que los llevaba diario a la Academia YG junto a sus compañeros de _Generation X_. Caminó por los jardines del lugar y cruzó la entrada del edificio, sin rumbo específico, pues el grupo aún no tenía derecho a tomar clases de nuevo.

El castaño caminaba algo fastidiado, apenas era su tercer día de vuelta en Tokyo y las cosas no iban para nada bien, lo único bueno que le había sucedido era que su hermanita lo había sorprendido por completo, estaba delgada y más hermosa que nunca, en verdad que era su orgullo.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos ignorando las miradas que recibía por parte de cada alumno de la escuela, le molestaba un poco, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser famoso.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el sótano del lugar, contemplando el mural con el hermoso rostro de Mimi plasmado. Rayos, ansiaba tanto poder estar solo con ella y poder hablarle, pensó que lo iba a poder hacer la noche anterior, pero su oportunidad había sido arruinada.

Después de que las fanáticas atacaron a Mimi y Yamato se la llevó dentro de la casa del profesor, él se había quedado afuera firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con las chicas, el presidente Min siempre les exigía que fueran corteses con los admiradores, pero a veces le costaba trabajo guardar la compostura.

Cuando al fin había podido entrar de vuelta a la casa, Mimi, Yamato y Hikari ya estaban en el recibidor poniéndose sus abrigos, pues debían volver a la academia. Y así había terminado su gran cena de bienvenida. Ni siquiera cenó.

En eso, unos pasos bajando las escaleras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sintió un rayo de esperanza al pensar en la posibilidad de que se tratara de Mimi, pero no le duró mucho, pues era Yamato quien acababa de llegar.

El rubio suspiró un tanto incómodo al toparse con Taichi, pero se detuvo frente a él.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó en tono neutro.

– Nada en especial… – replicó el castaño. – Faltan quince minutos para que comiencen las clases, ¿dónde están los demás? –

– ¿Los demás? – exclamó el rubio. – ¿O te refieres a Mimi? – ni siquiera él supo porqué había dicho eso, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

Taichi desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después volvió a observarlo.

– ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? –

– Sí, no te preocupes… está bien. – replicó secamente.

– Gracias por ayudarla ayer, si no hubieras llegado las cosas se habrían puesto feas. –

Yamato achicó la mirada un poco y se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente.

– No lo hice para que me dieras las gracias. – exclamó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Taichi miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

– Oye… Yamato. – su tono era serio. – ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunté ya hace tiempo? –

El aludido no respondió, pero creía saber a qué se refería el castaño.

– Ese día en que te pregunté si te gustaba Mimi, ¿lo recuerdas? – insistió. – Esa vez, me dijiste que no te gustaba. – dijo devolviendo sus ojos hacia los azules del rubio.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? – preguntó Yamato, sin desviarle la mirada.

– Si te lo volviera a preguntar, ¿tu respuesta aún sería la misma? – exclamó expectante.

Yamato guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para Taichi.

– No. – replicó al fin, fue una respuesta concisa, pero era lo único que el castaño debía saber.

Taichi sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar las palabras del rubio. En el fondo ya sabía su respuesta, lo sabía desde que los vio juntos el día que volvió… pero ahora que él mismo se lo confirmaba, la situación cambiaba.

– Tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? – exclamó el castaño. – Sabes de mis sentimientos por Mimi. –

De nuevo un poco de silencio.

– Sí. – dijo sin más. Claro, claro que lo sabía, y desde hace tiempo.

– Yo no volví con intenciones de pelear. – confesó Taichi. – Pero quiero que sepas que no te dejaré el camino libre con ella. –

El rubio bufó.

– ¿Acaso me estás retando, Taichi? –

– Tómalo como quieras. –

A Yamato se le hizo familiar la situación, recordaba que el castaño había usado antes esa misma frase con él.

– Entonces yo quiero que sepas que no te daré tregua. – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. – No pienso renunciar a ella. –

Taichi se tensó al escuchar el tono que utilizó el rubio, realmente estaba hablando en serio. Pero él tampoco iba a renunciar a la castaña, ya había vuelto y lo había hecho para quedarse.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Hikari y Mimi, quienes acababan de bajar las escaleras y se detuvieron al verlos sumidos en un ambiente tan tenso.

– ¿T-todo bien? – preguntó la menor con algo de duda.

– Sí, no se preocupen. – replicó Taichi fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Este... bueno, nosotras ya vamos a entrar al salón. – dijo rápidamente. – Vamos, Mimi. –

La castaña asintió y posó sus ojos en el rubio.

– ¿Vienes? – preguntó.

– Sí, en un momento. – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y después miró por un fugaz segundo a Taichi, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Rápidamente se volteó, retirando su vista del chico y los pasó de largo, entrando al aula.

– Será mejor que yo también entre. – dijo el rubio. – Oh, y bienvenido, creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo. –

Dicho esto, Yamato le dio la espalda y entró despreocupadamente al salón, dejando a un pensativo e incómodo Taichi detrás.

Tenía que actuar, y debía hacerlo pronto.

::

El resto de la mañana siguió con tranquilidad y ahora eran las dos de la tarde. Tanto los chicos de la clase especial como los de _Generation X_ se encontraban sentados en las butacas de un gran auditorio, expectantes por las indicaciones de la dinámica del concurso de baile al que se acababan de inscribir.

Un hombre alto y joven subió al escenario, al parecer era el presentador del concurso, pues llevaba traje y la multitud de personas comenzó a aplaudirle cuando tomó el micrófono.

– Gracias y bienvenidos a "Dance of the Year". – exclamó el hombre una vez que las ovaciones cesaron. – Soy Teddy Park, presentador y uno de los jueces de esta competencia. – hizo una pausa. – Esta vez estaré acompañado de la preciosa Lee Chae Rin, quien es una bailarina profesional reconocida internacionalmente, denle un aplauso. –

El público comenzó a aplaudir a la vez que una hermosa y delgada chica rubia hacía aparición en el escenario, su vestimenta era peculiar, pero a ella le lucía muy bien.

– ¡Gracias, aunque pueden llamarme simplemente "CL"! – exclamó la rubia. – Ahora procederemos a explicarles la dinámica de este año, creo que les parecerá muy interesante. –

– Así es, "Dance of the Year 2011" estará innovando completamente. – intervino Teddy. – Se formarán doce equipos de cuatro personas y serán elegidos por su líder, que subirá al escenario a continuación. –

– ¿Cuatro personas? – susurró Hikari preocupada. – ¿Qué haremos? ¡Sólo somos tres! –

Mimi y Yamato la miraron sin saber que responder, pero regresaron sus ojos al frente cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

– Para proseguir con la dinámica, comenzaremos a formar los equipos en este mismo momento. – dijo el hombre.

– Ayer se les dieron gafetes con números aleatorios a las personas que se inscribieron. – informó CL. – Así que, las doce personas que tengan el número "4" al final de su cifra, suban al escenario, ustedes serán los líderes de su equipo. –

– Oh, así que el líder elige a su equipo… – susurró Yamato.

– ¡Mimi, tu número acaba en cuatro! – exclamó Hikari. – ¡Tienes que elegirme! –

La castaña sonrió levemente y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el escenario, donde CL le entregó un cartel con el número uno impreso. Justo después de ella, subió Sora al escenario, su número también acababa en cuatro, a ella le otorgaron un cartel con el número dos, así que se situó al lado de Mimi.

Esperaron un par de minutos más y los doce líderes de equipo ya estaban sobre el escenario sosteniendo su cartel.

– Bien, las personas que están aquí arriba serán los capitanes de equipo. – habló Teddy. – Así que, líderes, iremos por turnos, donde elegirán de uno en uno a los tres miembros que desean en su equipo. –

– La primera será Mimi Tachikawa. – anunció CL leyendo en el gafete el nombre de la chica. – Di el nombre y apellido de la persona que deseas elegir primero. –

Teddy Park le cedió su micrófono a Mimi y la chica contempló al público antes de hablar.

Yamato y Taichi la miraban con insistencia, lucían nerviosos. ¿Por qué la chica estaba tardándose tanto en decir a su primer miembro de equipo? ¿Acaso estaba dudosa?

El castaño no quería perder la esperanza, tal vez… sólo tal vez... Mimi lo iba a elegir a él.

La chica seguía de pie con el micrófono sin decir nada y sabía que debía apresurarse. Ella nunca pensó que tendría la posibilidad de escoger con quienes quería hacer equipo, aunque bueno, estaba segura de a quienes sí quería tener de su lado pero… al ver al público notó a una persona que no había contemplado antes y se le ocurrió una buena idea. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y suspiró.

– Me gustaría elegir a Takeru Takaishi. –

Yamato abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre salir de la boca de Mimi, ¿a TK? ¿Por qué?

En cambio Taichi sintió una punzada en el pecho y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Mimi prefería tener al pequeño rubio en su equipo que a él? ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

Takeru se levantó de su asiento algo confundido y subió al escenario para formarse detrás de su capitana de equipo, ¿qué rayos acababa de suceder? Si mal no recordaba, él no le agradaba mucho a la castaña.

– Hmm, creo que Mimi hizo bien, Yama. – le susurró Hikari al ojiazul. – Después de todo, la especialidad de Takeru es el baile. –

Yamato la miró de reojo y después posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre Mimi, quien le pasó el micrófono a Sora, pues era su turno de elegir.

La pelirroja sonrió y no lo dudó ni un segundo.

– Elijo a Taichi Yagami. –

El castaño suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de su asiento para formarse tras Sora. No era que le molestara hacer equipo con ella, al contrario, en estos seis meses se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero en el fondo, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con Mimi.

La pelirroja pasó el micrófono al líder del equipo tres y así se fueron sucesivamente, hasta que se lo devolvieron a Mimi, pues era su turno de nuevo.

– Elijo a Yamato Ishida. – exclamó con una leve sonrisa.

El escuchar ese apellido causó unos cuantos murmullos por parte del público. ¿Acaso ese chico tendría algo que ver con Hiroaki Ishida?

El aludido se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario para formarse tras su hermano menor, quien, en cuanto lo miró, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Los dos rubios lucían incómodos.

En eso, Yamato posó sus ojos azules en Mimi, quien le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, casi imperceptible, para luego devolver su vista hacia el público. Ahora creía entender, ¿la castaña había elegido a Takeru por él? ¿Para _obligarlos_ a pasar tiempo juntos? Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, definitivamente no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de Mimi.

La chica le pasó el micrófono a Sora, quien eligió a su segundo miembro.

– Catalina Fiore. –

El procedimiento se volvió a repetir con el resto de los capitanes de equipo y el micrófono volvió a las manos de Mimi, quien sin duda alguna dijo el nombre de su última, pero no menos importante, compañera de equipo.

– Hikari Yagami. –

Le entregó el micrófono a Sora, quien tampoco dudó en elegir a su último miembro, perteneciente a _Generation X_, de hecho, toda la banda estaría junta, con excepción de Takeru.

– Ken Ichijouji. –

El resto de los equipos terminó de formarse y devolvieron el micrófono a Teddy Park, quien prosiguió a explicar el siguiente paso de la dinámica.

– Ahora, necesito que los capitanes pasen a esta urna y saquen una tarjeta de ahí. – dijo el hombre.

CL apareció empujando un carrito con una caja negra sobre la superficie de este. Los líderes de equipo debían tomar una tarjeta de la urna para así continuar con la dinámica.

La primera en pasar fue Mimi, quien metió su mano a la caja negra y sacó una tarjeta con el número siete impreso en esta, y lo mostró al público.

– El equipo de Mimi Tachikawa será el acto número 7. Aquí lo interesante es que deberán bailar una canción haciendo analogía a un animal. El siete es el pájaro, así que ese es su tema. –

La siguiente fue Sora, quien metió su mano a la urna y de ahí sacó la tarjeta con el número cinco.

– El equipo de Sora Takenouchi será el acto número 5, y su animal a representar será la víbora. –

– Pájaro… – susurró Yamato.

– Y víbora… – completó Taichi, quien estaba justo a un lado de él.

Takeru sonrió.

– Esto será muy interesante. –

El resto de los capitanes de equipo pasó a la urna y tomó su tarjeta, ahora ya todos tenían un animal representativo y esperaban expectantes las indicaciones finales de ambos presentadores.

– La competencia se llevará acabo aquí mismo, dentro de una semana. – anunció Teddy.

– Recuerden preparar una coreografía que represente bien al animal que les tocó. – completó CL. – Nos veremos pronto, mucha suerte. –

Tanto los equipos sobre el escenario como el resto de la audiencia comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los presentadores hacían una reverencia y se retiraban del escenario. Las ovaciones seguían y Sora observó de reojo a Mimi y sonrió con altanería, ella TENÍA que ganar esa competencia.

::

Mimi y Yamato salieron del auditorio en silencio, dispuestos a dirigirse de vuelta a la academia, ambos parecían tener algo que decir, pero las palabras no salían.

– Yama… – lo llamó Mimi, deteniéndose.

El rubio también se detuvo y miró a la castaña.

– Lo siento. – dijo la chica. – Yo realmente te quería elegir primero, pero es que… – y las palabras dejaron de salir.

– No te preocupes, sé porqué elegiste a Takeru. – replicó con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿E-enserio? – preguntó Mimi algo nerviosa. – Bueno, sí, es obvio… es el mejor bailarín de la academia, nos ayudará a impresionar a los jueces. –

Yamato notó como la castaña luchaba por no balbucear. Era cierto que Mimi había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, pero aún era lo bastante obstinada como para admitir que trataba de ayudar.

– Claro, yo también pienso lo mismo. – dijo el rubio, no quería incomodarla.

– Qué bueno que lo entiendas. – replicó Mimi sonriente. – Oh, mira… ahí viene Hikari. – dijo al ver a la menor corriendo hacia ellos.

– Mimi… – la llamó el rubio.

La castaña posó sus ojos en él.

– Gracias. – dijo Yamato, esperaba que la chica entendiera sus palabras. Realmente le agradecía lo que trataba de hacer por la relación con su hermano.

Mimi desvió la mirada de inmediato tratando de pensar en alguna buena respuesta a eso último, pero fue salvada por Hikari, quien se plantó frente a ellos.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Han visto a Takeru? – preguntó la chica.

– Uhm, salió muy rápido del auditorio. – dijo Yamato.

– Tal vez aún este dentro del edificio… – dijo Mimi.

– Deberíamos buscarlo, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde y creo que hay tiempo para comenzar a planear la coreografía. – propuso Hikari.

– De hecho, y solamente tenemos una semana. – dijo la castaña.

– ¡Exacto, tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo si queremos ser promovidos a la clase regular! –

– Estar en la clase especial no es tan malo… – sinceró el rubio. – Pero es cierto que debemos avanzar, y si no ganamos algún lugar en este concurso, nos quedaremos ahí toda la vida. –

– Cortesía del director Yano. – completó Mimi.

– ¡Jajajaja! Tienen razón… – rió Hikari.

Era cierto, estar en la clase especial no era para nada algo malo, ya que ahí habían conocido a las personas que ahora eran sumamente importantes en sus vidas, habían madurado juntos y superado difíciles obstáculos. Pero también era cierto que debían comenzar a llevar sus respectivas clases prácticas como era debido, pues para eso estudiaban en la Academia YG.

– ¿Y qué tipo de coreografía podemos realizar con el pájaro? – preguntó Yamato. – No se me ocurre nada… –

– Yo solamente imaginé gallinas… – dijo Mimi.

Hikari resopló.

– ¿Gallinas? ¿En serio, Mimi? –

– Pues… son un tipo de pájaro, ¿no? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Pero hay otros más lindos! – exclamó Hikari y después sonrió. – ¡Imagínate, podemos montar una coreografía digna del lago de los cisnes! – dijo ilusionada.

– Ehm, yo paso… – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

– Ay, Yama, no seas chiflado. – bufó Hikari.

– Y no es tan mala idea… – secundó Mimi.

– ¿Tú también, Mimi? – exclamó Yamato perdiendo la esperanza.

– Jajaja, ¡va a ser divertido! –

En eso, un serio Taichi Yagami salió del auditorio en dirección a la salida del edificio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta divisó al grupo de los alumnos especiales. Parecían estar teniendo una amena charla, pues los tres sonreían, cosa que lo inquietó. ¿Desde cuándo esos tres se llevaban tan bien? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en esos seis meses? Él solía pertenecer a ellos… pero ahora se sentía completamente excluido.

– Tai… –

La voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

– ¿Crees que cometí un error? – exclamó la pelirroja.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – realmente no entendía las palabras de la chica.

– Es que… – dudo unos segundos. – Tal vez no debí elegirte, parece que prefieres estar en el equipo de Mimi… – dijo con tristeza.

Taichi bajó la mirada y después la desvió hacia el grupo de la clase especial. Seguían riendo y hablando sin parar, hasta que, por unos cuantos segundos, los intensos ojos azules de Yamato se cruzaron con los de él, pero el rubio rápidamente se volteo para darle la espalda.

– No, te equivocas… – dijo achicando la mirada.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Sora… – exclamó posando sus ojos en los rojizos de la pelirroja. – Nosotros tenemos que ganar. –

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

– Por supuesto. – replicó. – La profesora Fujioka me dijo que nos podía ayudar con la coreografía. –

– Eso es bueno… – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. – Vámonos de aquí. –

El castaño se adelantó un poco a la salida, seguido de inmediato por Sora, quien llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras, los chicos de la clase especial seguían platicando sobre aves y posibles danzas a imitar, ambas chicas parecían estar riendo, pero Yamato ahora se mostraba ausente, pues había notado la manera en que Taichi los estuvo observando.

– Si no somos pavorreales, tal vez podamos ser garzas, usado trajes color rosa. – dijo Hikari. – ¿Tú qué dices, Yama? –

– ¿Ah? – exclamó el rubio. – Perdón, no estaba escuchando. –

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mimi al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Yamato.

– Sí, no te preocupes. –

– Hey, allá está Takeru. – dijo Hikari viendo al rubio menor dirigiéndose hacia la salida. – ¿Por qué se está yendo? –

– Tal vez quiere huir, pero no se lo permitiremos. – dijo Mimi comenzando a caminar. – ¡HEY, detente ahí! – exclamó en voz alta para que el rubio la escuchara.

Takeru se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a los tres chicos acercándose a él. Rayos, no tenía idea de que hacer. Mimi le era indiferente, pero con Hikari y Yamato era distinto. Con la primera claro que quería hacer equipo, él encantado de pasar tiempo con ella. Pero con _el otro_ era lo contrario, no tenía ganas de hablarle, ni de tenerlo cerca, ni siquiera de mirarlo.

Lo había estado evitando todo este tiempo para que al final sus constantes evasivas se fueran por la borda, todo por culpa de Tachikawa. Porqué sí, él lo sabía, ella los había juntado apropósito. Era eso o que de plano quería aprovecharse de que era un buen bailarín.

– ¿A dónde pensabas ir? – preguntó Mimi.

– De vuelta a la academia, pensé que ya estaban allá. – mintió con eso último. – Pero ya que están aquí, volvamos juntos. – dijo sin mucho ánimo, evadiendo a toda costa cruzar miradas con Yamato.

– ¿Y a que iríamos a la academia? – cuestionó la castaña.

– Ehm… a comenzar con los ensayos para el concurso… – replicó el rubio menor, como si fuera obvio.

– Takeru, nosotros aún somos de la clase especial. – intervino Hikari. – No tenemos permitido usar los salones de práctica. –

El chico resopló. Lo había olvidado por completo.

– Pero tienen su cuartel de prácticas personal, ¿no? – recordó. – Vamos allá entonces. –

– ¿Ah? ¿Tú cómo sabes sobre eso? – habló Yamato al fin.

Takeru dudó en responderle, pero no quería mostrarse grosero frente a Hikari.

– Uhm… pues es que ya fui una vez. –

Hikari lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

– El día en que cantamos en el karaoke… – replicó sonriendo. – Te seguí hasta allá porque estaba aburrido. –

– ¿Enserio? – exclamó haciendo puchero. – ¡No me di cuenta, que descuidada soy! –

– Oh… ustedes dos sí que tienen historia. – dijo Mimi con seriedad, pero a la vez con un tono insinuante.

– ¡No, no! – exclamó Hikari negando con sus dos manos. – ¡No es así! –

La castaña giró los ojos.

– Bien, bien. Vayamos al cuartel antes de que se nos haga más tarde. –

Los cuatro chicos salieron del edificio y rápidamente tomaron un taxi para que los llevara al barrio donde se encontraba su cuartel. En el camino todos iban callados y mirando a puntos distintos, cada uno de ellos parecía sumido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Mimi posó sus ojos en Yamato, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, y después en Takeru, que iba a un lado de Hikari, mirando hacia la ventana. Ella sabía que la convivencia entre ambos hermanos había sido nula desde que ambos se volvieron a ver.

Yamato nunca le había contado la historia, aunque no es cómo si le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera, más bien nunca se había dado el tema. Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con la separación de ambos, cuando eran niños. Al parecer el rubio menor estaba resentido con su hermano y lo había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo. Pero ahora ellos iban a estar prácticamente obligados a pasar tiempo juntos y era la oportunidad perfecta para que aclararan sus problemas. Además tenían que aprender a convivir, no es de hermanos vivir sin dirigirse la palabra.

Sonrió para sus adentros y regresó sus ojos hacia la ventana y al paisaje de la ciudad que esta le regalaba. Sí, ella había elegido a Takeru como miembro de su equipo por Yamato, ella sabía que al rubio le dolía el rechazo de su hermano y ahora tendría la oportunidad de buscar reconciliarse con él. Oh, y aunque no lo había pensado en el momento, Hikari tenía razón, Takeru era el mejor bailarín de la academia, eso definitivamente era un _bonus_.

::

Esa misma tarde, Joe Kido se encontraba en un restaurante cerca de la academia hablando con Matsui Arukawa. El peliazul no había podido acompañar a sus alumnos a la explicación del concurso de baile, pues el empresario lo había citado a esa hora para saldar algunas cuentas.

– ¿Entonces los chicos entrarán a una competencia? – preguntó Arukawa, interesado.

– Sí, y están muy entusiasmados, pues si consiguen uno de los primeros tres lugares, serán promovidos a la clase regular. – informó el profesor.

– Hasta que al fin se les hará justicia a esos muchachos. – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa. – Estoy seguro de que lo harán bien. –

– Eso esperamos, yo confío en ellos. –

– Kido, ¿y no le parecía más interesante que fueran un grupo especial? Yo siempre vi felices a sus chicos a pesar de todo. –

El peliazul sonrió.

– La clase especial fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber ocurrido… – dijo incluyéndose. – Pero también ha sido cómo una espada de doble filo, pues tienen muchas prohibiciones y limitaciones en la academia, mis muchachos se merecen ser tratados como el resto de los alumnos, y es por eso que me da gusto que les hayan dado esta oportunidad. –

– Oh, cierto, es por esas prohibiciones que no les permitieron participar en el _Showcase _real. – recordó Arukawa.

– Y créame que no es la única cosa que no les permiten. – dijo Joe. – Aunque lo del concierto usted lo vivió en carne propia. –

– Y es por eso que estamos aquí hoy. – dijo el hombre.

– Claro. – exclamó el peliazul. – Aquí está la tercera parte del pago por la renta del auditorio. – dijo tendiéndole un sobre con dinero al mayor.

– Excelente. – replicó Arukawa tomándolo. – Con esto, solo le queda un pago pendiente, supongo que nos veremos aquí mismo el próximo mes. –

– Como siempre. – dijo Joe.

Después, ambos se estrecharon la mano en señal de trato. El peliazul seguía sonriente, pues al fin su deuda del auditorio quedaría saldada y ese ciclo se cerraría sin problema alguno.

– ¿Profesor Kido? –

El aludido se paralizó al escuchar esa voz y volteó lentamente, temiendo lo peor. Cerró los ojos rezando por que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, pero cuando los abrió, todo se vino abajo. No podía ser, estaba perdido. Era el director Yano.

– ¿Qué hace usted con este hombre? – dijo el director refiriéndose a Arukawa. – Si mal no recuerdo, fue él quien rentó el auditorio de la academia el día del _Showcase_. –

– S-somos conocidos, solamente vinimos a comer… – replicó casi en balbuceos.

– Oh, ¿y entonces porqué acabo de ver cómo le entregaba la tercera parte del pago por la renta del auditorio? – preguntó Yano con cinismo.

Tanto Joe como Arukawa palidecieron y quedaron sin habla, ¡Él lo había escuchado todo!

– Lo veo mañana en mi oficina, profesor. Creo que tiene mucho que explicarme. – dijo el director dándoles la espalda y comenzando a alejarse. – Y creo que está de más decirle que quiero toda la verdad. –

El peliazul no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¡El director Yano lo había descubierto en pleno acto! ¿Qué excusa podría inventarle?

Ninguna.

Por supuesto que no, si el hombre no era estúpido. Tendría que decirle la verdad. Subió ambas manos a su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro, no tenía escapatoria.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**RAWR. Al fin terminé de escribir este capítulo, y como siempre, pido disculpas por posibles errores de gramática, ortografía, etc; pues no tuve tiempo de revisarlo xD! Hehe, como podrán ver, este cap marca una serie de nuevos retos para nuestra clase especial, wuu! Y pues no se si fue lo suficientemente interesante, pero da inicio para todo lo que viene, que se pondrá intenso, lo prometo :D!**

**A ver, puntos importantes. Wada Kouji volvió solamente por un día para hacer el bien (?)! Hahaha, ahora la clase especial tendrá la oportunidad de luchar por pertenecer a la clase regular, al fin, ya se lo merecían, ¿no creen? Si se quedaban estancados ahí, nunca iban a poder debutar! (Y como sospecharán, yo tengo planeado que algún día no muy lejano debuten xD). ¿Qué más? Oh, las cosas con Takeru y Hikari no están muy claras, la menor no quiso hablar de "el trato" que tenía con el rubio sobre su respuesta al pasar los seis meses, ¿por qué? Eso tendrá explicación pronto. Y OH, ya vieron la reacción de Catalina xD, hahahaha, creo que se gana más y más el odio de TK.**

**Ñom, también hubo algo de Mimato :D! ****Yama la defendió de la turba de fans enardecidas ~ y al día siguiente se enfrentó con Taichi! OMG, ya le dijo que no renunciaría a Mimi, ¿qué pasará ahora con el triángulo amoroso? Créanme que Tai no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Y AH! La competencia de baile, hahaha, como seguramente ya lo saben, de eso tratará el próximo capítulo, prometo dar lo mejor para que quede entretenido e intenso (:! Uh, ¿Y qué piensan de lo que hizo Mimi por Yama? ~ ASDF, eso dará pie a lo que muchos de ustedes me han pedido, la reconciliación de los hermanos, ya me había tardado en abordar ese tema.**

**Sobre el final del capítulo. ASDF, ¡el director Yano descubrió a Joe! ¿Ahora que va a pasar? Deben saber que eso traerá algunas consecuencias no muy agradables, pero ya tengo mucho planeado para eso! OH SI, muero por escribir, si tan sólo tuviera el tiempo de antes D:!**

**AHORA, lo más importante, mil GRACIAS por sus reviews y por todas sus lindas palabras de apoyo. Les informo que ya estoy un poco mejor, aunque el problema con mi grupo de amigos empeoró considerablemente, a ver que pasa. En fin, hablemos de sus RRs! ¡Me dejaron muy contenta! Enserio que aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme y darme su opinión, es por ustedes que el fic sigue, de eso no tengan duda. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ahora creo que sí contesté todos sus reviews personalmente :D!**

**Y por ahora, mis estratosféricas notas de autora han concluido xD... espero verlos por acá la semana entrante (sí, yo espero poder publicar) ~ Les mando un gran abrazo, chicos, los quiero mucho!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi<strong>


	17. Problemas y Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Problemas y Sentimientos

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la tarde y los chicos de <em>Generation X<em> acababan de llegar a la Academia YG después de que la explicación de la dinámica del concurso "Dance of the Year" había concluido. Ahora se encontraban en el salón de prácticas principal, junto a la profesora Rae Fujioka, quien sería su coreógrafa para la competencia.

– Tienen que poner suma atención a los movimientos de la serpiente. – dijo la atractiva mujer.

En el televisor del salón se estaba reproduciendo un video de dicho animal, este se arrastraba por el suelo moviendo su cuerpo en ondas.

– Ay… no se me ocurre nada para hacer un baile… – bufó Catalina.

– Deben expandir sus ideas. Yo pienso que les tocó un buen animal, puede ser acoplado fácilmente a movimientos de baile. – dijo la profesora. – Podemos enfocarnos en movimientos sensuales y con mucho dinamismo, haciendo ondas y curvas con el cuerpo. –

– De hecho… – exclamó Taichi observando al animal en el televisor. – Sus movimientos son interesantes. –

– ¡Y sexys! – añadió la rubia francesa, ya más animada.

– Hmm… creo que si logramos hacerlo bien, podemos ganar. – dijo Sora muy atenta al video.

– ¿Ya lo ven? – exclamó la profesora Fujioka. – Es un muy buen tema para usarlo en una coreografía grupal. –

– Me gusta nuestro tema, pero me preocupa que Takeru no esté en el equipo. – intervino Ken, quien por lo general siempre estaba en silencio.

– Pues yo no estoy muy contenta con él. – sinceró Catalina recordando lo mal que el rubio la había tratado. – Pero tienes razón, es nuestro bailarín estrella. Qué lástima que otro equipo lo tenga consigo… –

– ¿En serio? – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. – Yo creo que estaremos mejor sin él. –

Todos la miraron entre interesados y confundidos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sora.

– Lo más importante de esta competencia es el trabajo en equipo y la dedicación. – informó la mayor. – Takeru Takaishi, además de ser una persona a la que le gusta sobresalir de entre los demás, es alguien que cree que puede conseguirlo todo sin esfuerzo alguno y hace lo que se le da la gana. –

– Creo que… tiene razón… – susurró Ken, pensativo.

– Estoy segura que el equipo de Takeru va a tener algunos problemas con todo este asunto. – dijo Rae Fujioka muy convencida de sus palabras, pues conocía bien la actitud del menor, quien solamente hacía las cosas si le parecían_interesantes_.

::

– Chicos, observen bien los movimientos del pájaro, vean su manera de ondear las alas. – dijo el profesor Izumi.

Los alumnos especiales y Takeru se encontraban en el cuartel de prácticas, sentados sobre el largo sillón, muy atentos al televisor que tenían en frente, donde estaba puesto un video sobre aves.

– Tienen que analizarlo, sólo así lograrán parecer un pájaro de verdad. – continuó el pelirrojo.

– ¡Perdón por la tardanza! – exclamó Joe Kido, quien acababa de llegar al lugar, lucía algo abatido.

– Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hikari. – Parece algo nervioso… –

– ¿Nervioso? C-claro que no, debe ser tu imaginación. – replicó.

El peliazul se quitó su saco y lo colgó en el perchero que tenían en la entrada. Debía calmarse, no podía permitir que sus muchachos se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que el director Yano lo encontró con Matsui Arukawa? Y peor aún, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran que este lo había citado en su oficina.

Suspiró, por ahora debía guardar la calma, ya al día siguiente vería que excusa le inventaría a Yano.

– ¿Cómo les fue en la explicación de la competencia? – preguntó cuando estuvo frente a los alumnos.

– Bien, tenemos que hacer una coreografía con el tema de un animal, nos tocó el pájaro. – informó Mimi.

– Oh, y veo que tenemos un invitado. – dijo el peliazul al ver a Takeru.

El rubio simplemente saludó con su mano.

– Está en nuestro equipo. – dijo Hikari. – Debían ser de cuatro integrantes. – explicó.

– Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo. – intervino Izzy. – ¡Tenemos que seguir analizando al pájaro! –

– Ese profesor… ¿es buen bailarín? – susurró Takeru al oído de Hikari.

– Sí, no te preocupes. – le respondió la menor.

Koushiro escuchó las palabras del rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo y proseguir con su clase, que apenas estaba por comenzar.

– Muchachos, debemos enfocarnos en movimientos con los brazos, ya que estos actuarán como las alas del ave. Toda la coreografía debe ser sutil y llena de gracia. –

– ¿Alguna vez ha hecho una buena coreografía? – preguntó de nuevo Takeru a Hikari, en voz baja.

– Uhm, pues sí… – replicó la chica.

Izzy de nuevo escuchó al rubio menor, pero se tragó sus ganas de contestarle y decidió proseguir.

– Ustedes saben, cuando uno está bailando… –

– Hmm… bailar y hacer una coreografía son cosas totalmente distintas. – le dijo Takeru a la chica.

Basta, el pelirrojo ya no aguantaba más.

– Hey, muchacho. Puedo escuchar todo lo que dices. – exclamó mirando a Takeru. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que sabes más que un profesor? – dijo acercándose.

– Estaba hablando sólo con Hikari. – replicó el rubio.

– Pero todos lo escuchamos, estás interrumpiendo la clase. – dijo Izzy algo molesto. – ¡Y además cuestionas mis habilidades como coreógrafo! –

– Hey, calma… – intervino Joe.

– Yo solamente pienso que debo ver para creer, y usted aún no me demuestra nada. – replicó Takeru.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues levántate y tengamos una batalla de baile ahora mismo! – lo retó.

– ¡Izzy, recuerda que eres un profesor! – exclamó el peliazul.

– Por mí no hay problema. – dijo Takeru levantándose del sillón. – Hagámoslo. – y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Mimi, Yamato y Hikari simplemente observaban la escena en silencio, algo así nunca les había sucedido.

– ¿H-hagámoslo? – preguntó Koushiro. Rayos, él estaba seguro de que el rubio se iba a negar.

– Sí, hagámoslo. – dijo Takeru acercándose sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hubo silencio por parte de todos durante unos segundos.

– En… en estos momentos no tengo ganas. – exclamó Izzy. – Además, no voy a competir contra un estudiante. –

Takeru frunció el ceño.

– Ahora regresa a tu lugar y ponle atención al pájaro. ¿Está bien? – ordenó apuntando al televisor.

::

El primer ensayo con sus alumnos de _Generation X_ acababa de concluir y la profesora Rae Fujioka se dirigía a las oficinas de la dirección a recoger sus pertenencias para irse a casa. Llegó a la gran sala y fue directo a su escritorio para tomar las llaves de su auto del cajón.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó la profesora Ari Suou, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, revisando algo en la computadora. – Rae, tienes que ver esto. – la llamó.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la aludida acercándose a su compañera.

– ¿Recuerdas que la clase especial tuvo excelentes calificaciones el semestre pasado? – con su dedo señaló algo en la pantalla. – Al parecer este semestre les irá mejor, obsérvalo tú misma. –

En la pantalla estaban los nombres de los tres chicos con las puntuaciones que habían obtenido en algunas pruebas y dinámicas del semestre actual.

– Wow, es increíble… – dijo la mujer, sorprendida.

– Sí, esos chicos siempre me han parecido peculiares, pero en el buen sentido. – dijo Ari Suou. – Creo que sus calificaciones superan las de los chicos de la clase regular. –

– Son talentosos… – susurró la profesora Fujioka, recordando el día que los vio sobre el escenario, en el _Showcase_falso.

– Hmm… eso me hace dudar del director Yano, siempre dijo que esos muchachos no eran aptos para esta academia. –

En ese momento el aludido acababa de abrir la puerta de su oficina, pero al escuchar que las mujeres hablaban de él, decidió esperar oculto, escuchando atento lo que ambas profesoras decían.

– Joe Kido realmente ha mejorado. – continuó la profesora Suou. – Es un gran maestro. –

– Supongo que Wada Kouji ya lo sospechaba y por eso no permitió que lo despidieran. – dijo Rae. – Yo al principio tampoco quería que se quedara, pero de un tiempo acá, mi manera de verlo ha cambiado. – sinceró.

– La mía también, y se está ganando el respeto de los demás maestros. – exclamó Ari. – Solamente el director Yano no lo acepta, creo que lastima su orgullo el hecho de que Joe Kido esté superándose. –

– Pienso igual, el director debería de ser un poco más flexible. –

– A mí a veces me parece hasta injusto, siempre quiere perjudicar al profesor Kido y a su clase. –

– Ya llegará el día en que los deje en paz. – dijo la profesora Fujioka. – Por ahora me retiro, debo volver a casa temprano. –

– Sí, hasta luego. – se despidió con la mano.

El director Yano cerró la puerta de su oficina sin salir de ahí, tratando de no hacer ruido. Había escuchado la conversación de las dos mujeres a la perfección y ahora se sentía inquieto, demasiado para su gusto.

Realmente odiaba a Joe Kido y a su absurda clase especial, él les había puesto todas las trabas del mundo y de alguna manera u otra ellos salían adelante. ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía que haber una manera de detenerlos.

Y bueno, sí la había.

Recordaba perfectamente como hace apenas unas horas, escuchó a Joe Kido hablando con Matsui Arukawa, el "presidente" al que le rentó el auditorio el día del _Showcase_. Y por si fuera poco, le estaba pagando el dinero por la renta de este. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y si era lo que él sospechaba, ese profesor de quinta y su clase estaban perdidos.

No los iba a dejar salir tan fácil de esta.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, los alumnos especiales y sus dos profesores habían decidido usar las primeras horas de clase para seguir con los preparativos de la competencia. Se encontraban en su salón, en el sótano de la academia, escuchando atentos a Izzy.

– Ayer me quedé despierto toda la noche analizando aves, ¡y créanme que ya se me ocurrió una secuencia de pasos increíble! – dijo el pelirrojo, emocionado.

– ¡Profesor! – Hikari levantó la mano. – Yo creo que también es importante un buen vestuario y algo de escenografía, ¿no? –

– Sí, pero eso es secundario, debemos enfocarnos en la coreografía primero. –

– No, ella tiene razón, Izzy. Sólo tenemos una semana para preparar todo. – intervino Joe. – Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, creo que con eso podemos pagar a una modista para que haga sus vestuarios… –

– Profesor, no empiece… – dijo Mimi. En verdad agradecía los detalles del peliazul, pero ya había hecho mucho por su clase, especialmente por ella.

– Podemos pagarlos nosotros, usted no se preocupe. – habló Yamato.

– Pero es que… –

– Good morning. –

Un despreocupado Takeru entró al salón de la clase especial, dejando algo confundidos a los presentes.

– Hey, chico, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Izzy.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – replicó el rubio. – Vine a saludar a mi equipo. –

– Pero me habías dicho que _Generation X_ está preparando en sus mañanas libres las canciones de su próximo álbum. – exclamó Hikari. – ¿No deberías estar con ellos? –

– Lo sé, eso es mientras que no nos dejan tomar clases en la academia. – dijo Takeru. – Pero hoy no quise ir, es muy aburrido… además, ya me sé las canciones. –

– Pero es importante seguir practicando, el esfuerzo da buenos resultados. – exclamó el peliazul.

– Nah, confío en mis habilidades. – respondió el rubio adentrándose al aula y recargándose en la pared, puesto a que sólo había tres pupitres.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Izzy carraspeó la garganta y decidió continuar.

– Cómo les decía, ya se me ocurrió una buena secuencia de pasos. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Y justo al final de la canción hay un _solo_ de baile masculino, ¡será tan fluido que parecerá que vuela de verdad! –

– ¿Por qué el _solo_ lo tiene que hacer un hombre? – preguntó Mimi.

– Por qué así lo imaginé en mi cabeza. – replicó Izzy. – En serio, valdrá la pena. –

– Hmm… entonces yo debo de tener un atuendo más llamativo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Takeru.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? – indagó Joe.

– Porque la persona que haga el _solo_ debe sobresalir. – dijo Takeru sin perder su sonrisa.

– Oh… tienes razón. – dijo el peliazul desviando la mirada. Le sorprendía un poco la actitud del rubio menor, el chico se había auto elegido para el _solo_ de baile.

– Se me ocurre que su vestuario puede tener algunas plumas alrededor. Aunque sería bueno si los demás también las tuvieran... – expresó Mimi. – ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó a Yamato, quien no había dicho palabra alguna.

– Ah, claro, me parece una buena idea. – dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo levemente.

La castaña lo observó por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Habría hecho bien en meter a Takeru en el equipo? Siempre que esos rubios estaban en el mismo lugar, ambos se ignoraban por completo, eso no podía seguir así. Esperaba que durante la semana hablaran y se reconciliaran, porque si no, ella tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, y no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de las personas.

Aunque bueno, con Yamato era diferente… y en teoría ya se había entrometido bastante al juntarlos apropósito. Les daría un poco de tiempo, pero si no hacían nada, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

::

– ¡Mimi, Yama! – exclamó una apurada Hikari. – ¡Vengan rápido! –

Las clases matutinas habían concluido y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería de la academia. Pero Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida ahora eran _casi_ arrastrados por Hikari Yagami, quien los llevó corriendo al área de las oficinas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mimi entre fastidiada y confundida. – No entiendo porqué nos trajiste aq… –

– ¡Shhh! – la calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña. – No hables. – susurró. – Acabo de ver al profesor Kido entrar a la oficina del director, parecía muy preocupado y nervioso… –

– ¿En serio? – preguntó la castaña. – ¿Ese hombre lo habrá citado? –

– No lo sé, por eso los traje. – replicó la chica. – Hay que aprovechar que los profesores se encuentran comiendo. – dijo acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta de la oficina. – Tratemos de escuchar lo que dicen. –

– Oigan, no es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas… – advirtió Yamato.

– ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué no te da curiosidad? – preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

– No. – una simple respuesta.

– Pues yo sí quiero escuchar. – dijo Mimi acercándose a la puerta, como Hikari. – Tal vez el idiota del director quiere sacarnos de la competencia de baile. –

El rubio giró los ojos y suspiró para después caminar hacia ellas y pararse justo a un lado. No comprendía por qué siempre terminaba cediendo.

– No se entiende nada de lo que dicen… – susurró Hikari pegando su oído a la puerta.

– Sólo escucho murmullos. – dijo Mimi.

– Podemos esperar a que el profesor salga y preguntarle. – sugirió Yamato.

– Shhh, no hables. – exclamó la castaña mayor también pegándose a la puerta. – Nos pueden oír. –

El rubio frunció el ceño y se recargó en la pared, esperando con paciencia. Sabía que sus esfuerzos por escuchar serían en vano, pues todas las paredes de la academia eran a prueba de sonido.

. . .

Dentro de la oficina, el director Yano y el Joe Kido se encontraban sentados en la acogedora y elegante sala. El mayor tenía un semblante serio y estricto, mientras el peliazul parecía estar aguantándose los nervios.

– Le digo que solamente fuimos a comer, el señor Arukawa es un conocido de la familia. – mintió, tratando de convencer al hombre.

– No soy idiota, Kido. – replicó el director sin perder su porte. – Escuché claramente cómo hablaban del _Showcase_y vi cómo le entregaba un sobre que según usted, contenía la tercera parte del pago por la renta del auditorio. –

– Oh… es una deuda que tiene mi padre con ese señor, de un auditorio viejo que está en el centro de la cuidad. –

El mayor bufó.

– No quiera verme la cara. Sé perfectamente que se referían al auditorio de esta academia. – exclamó. – Tengo buena memoria, y ese hombre fue quien lo rentó el día del _Showcase_. –

Joe tragó saliva. ¿Qué más podía inventar ahora?

– Yo… –

– Basta de mentiras, profesor. – dijo remarcando la última palabra. – Tengo varias sospechas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, y todas son muy malas. Así que será mejor que me diga la verdad si no quiere meterse en un serio problema. – le advirtió en tono amenazante.

¿Meterse en un serio problema? ¡Ya se encontraba en uno! No sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso y la voz no le salía. Aunque bueno, tal vez si decía la verdad y pedía disculpas, la penitencia no sería tan mala.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y dio un suspiro, tratando de armarse de valor. No era como si tuviera escapatoria de todos modos. Era ahora o nunca.

. . .

Ya había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo desde que los tres alumnos especiales se encontraban afuera de la oficina del director, pegados en la puerta. Bueno, solamente Hikari seguía con el oído fijo ahí, pues Mimi ya se había rendido, ¡sólo se alcanzaban a escuchar murmullos difusos!

– Hikari… – la llamó.

– Te juro que puedo escuchar algunas palabras. – dijo la menor sin perder su posición. – ¡Alguien acaba de decir _manzana_! –

Mimi giró los ojos. Definitivamente su amiga no podía escuchar nada, era inútil. ¿Por qué el director y su profesor estarían hablando de manzanas? Que absurdo.

– Llevamos casi media hora aquí parados. – exclamó la castaña. – Ya vámonos, estoy cansada. – se quejó.

– Cuidado, la puerta se abre. – advirtió Yamato a Hikari, quien de inmediato se retiró, asustada.

– ¿Chicos? – exclamó Joe cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – ¿Q-qué hacen aquí? –

– Profesor, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó Yamato al notarlo pálido.

– Eh… – hizo una pausa. – Claro, todo está perfecto. – fingió una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué estaba ahí dentro? – indagó Hikari.

– Es que… quería hablar con el director Yano. – mentira. – No se preocupen, le dije que debía aceptar que ustedes pronto formarán parte de la clase regular. – otra mentira. – ¡Se sorprenderían al saber lo bien que lo tomó. –

– No le creo. – dijo Mimi frunciendo el ceño.

– Es verdad. – afirmó el profesor.

– ¿Seguro que no ocurrió algo? – preguntó la castaña. – ¿No hay problema con nuestra participación en la competencia? –

– ¿P-por qué habría un problema con eso? – exclamó el peliazul.

– Es lo único que se nos ocurrió. – habló Hikari. – Pensamos que el director lo citó para obligarlo a hacernos renunciar de la competencia. –

– No se preocupen chicos, esa decisión la tomó Wada Kouji y el director no puede desobedecerlo. –

– Ah, qué alivio. – suspiró la menor.

– Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? – dijo el profesor tratando de animar a sus alumnos. – Vamos a nuestro cuartel, seguramente el profesor Izumi y Takeru ya están ahí. –

Los tres chicos asintieron y siguieron a Joe a la salida de la academia, ese día al fin comenzarían a practicar la coreografía para el baile de la competencia y todos debían de dar su mayor esfuerzo. Les habían dado una oportunidad y no la iban a desaprovechar.

El peliazul iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro. No se arrepentía de su decisión y no iba a permitir que lo acababa de suceder en la oficina del director Yano afectara el desempeño de sus alumnos. Haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por ahora.

::

– ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Izzy alzando la voz y deteniendo la música. – ¡Ya les dije que los brazos no se mueven de esa forma, parecen gallinas! –

– Me gustan las gallinas. – dijo Mimi con seriedad.

– Ah, Dios mío, dame paciencia. – rezó el pelirrojo a la vez que se daba una fuerte palmada en la frente.

Llevaban ya una hora ensayando la coreografía que Izzy había preparado la noche anterior. A todos les había gustado la idea base, ahora sólo era cuestión de perfeccionarla. Lo malo era que el tiempo no era precisamente un factor a su favor, pues tenían los días contados.

– De nuevo. – ordenó Koushiro situándose en frente de los muchachos. – Levanten el brazo izquierdo y hagan una onda, después el derecho, ¿ven? – dijo haciendo los movimientos.

Los cuatro chicos y el profesor continuaron practicando la coreografía durante una hora más, estaban sumamente agotados, pero no pensaban detenerse, tenían que ensayar como mínimo tres horas diarias si querían tener oportunidad en esa competencia.

– ¡Creo que ya nos salió! – exclamó Hikari cuando finalizó la canción.

– Fue muy fácil de aprender. – habló Takeru. – No creo tener problemas con lo demás. –

– De hecho, creo que debemos comenzar con tu _solo_. – dijo Izzy. – Muchachos, ustedes descansen un rato mientras practico con Takeru. – indicó al resto de los chicos.

Y así lo hicieron, los tres jóvenes se fueron a sentar al largo sillón mientras observaban atentos como el pelirrojo le enseñaba a Takeru una serie de novedosos y complicados pasos, pero el rubio menor parecía no tener mucha dificultad con los movimientos, pues al primer intento los hacía con gran fluidez, realmente parecía como si volara.

– Tu hermano es bueno. – susurró Mimi, que estaba al lado de Yamato.

– Lo es. – replicó el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

La castaña guardó silencio. Quería presionarlo para que hablara con Takeru, pero no podía permitir que Yamato confirmara que eligió al rubio menor en el equipo para que pudieran reconciliarse, se moriría de la vergüenza si el chico descubría sus intenciones ocultas, no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso. Era extraño, pues normalmente no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, pero volvía a lo mismo, con Yamato era diferente, SIEMPRE era diferente, y no quería saber porqué.

Desvió un poco la mirada y observó a Hikari, quien lucía ausente.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. – ¿Hikari? – la llamó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó saliendo de su trance. – ¡Sí, bien, muy bien! –

– A mí no me engañas. –

La menor suspiró.

– Es sólo que he estado pensando… – dijo en un susurro, para que sólo Mimi escuchara. – Y en estos días me he dado cuenta de que… no es como yo creí. –

Mimi arqueó una ceja, no entendía nada de lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

– Creo que me tenía cegada… – lanzó Hikari al aire.

¿La tenía cegada? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Vio como Hikari posaba sus ojos fijamente en frente y la siguió con la mirada; ahí lo comprendió. No era un _qué_, sino un _quién_. Y ese quién era nada más y nada menos que Takeru Takaishi.

Genial. Ahora tenía a su lado a dos personas con problemas a causa de ese pequeño rubio. De hecho, la había notado extraña desde que ese chico regresó de su gira, normalmente estaba en las nubes por él, pero ahora la veía algo distante. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Quería creer que nada, pero no era así, de alguna manera tenía que intervenir.

– ¡Chicos! – los llamó Izzy. – Vengan acá, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una secuencia para que ustedes hagan mientras Takeru está con su _solo_! Es muy sencilla, no tardarán ni cinco minutos en aprendérsela. –

Los muchachos se levantaron con cierta pesadez del sillón, estaban cansados, pero no iban a poner resistencia alguna. Esa coreografía tenía que quedar perfecta.

.

.

Dos días más habían pasado. Dos arduos días en los que los chicos no habían hecho nada más que ensayar, y los resultados habían comenzando a notarse. Al fin estaban bailando a perfecta sincronía, con fluidez y fuerza en cada movimiento, era notoria la mejoría, si seguían así, seguramente obtendrían uno de los primeros puestos.

El problema era que llevaban un poco más media hora en el cuartel sin hacer nada, puesto a que Takeru no había llegado.

– Ah, ¿dónde está ese chico? – exclamó Izzy, preocupado. – Sin su _solo_ no podemos ensayar la parte final, y es la única que nos falta de perfeccionar. ¿Segura que va a venir? – preguntó a Hikari.

– Eso me dijo. – replicó la chica.

– ¿Y por qué no llega? –

– Ya le había dicho, profesor. Al parecer agendaron una entrevista para _Generation X_ y se ocupará toda la tarde, pero Takeru dijo que si terminaba temprano, se pasaría por acá. –

– Y no te olvides de su último comentario. – añadió Mimi, quien también había escuchado la explicación del rubio menor. – "De todos modos no es necesario que ensaye más, ya he perfeccionado cada movimiento. Así que no se preocupen." – dijo usando exactamente las palabras del chico.

– Y vaya que lo ha hecho. – dijo Joe. – Pero se está olvidando de que sin él, su equipo no puede ensayar la última parte del baile. –

– ¡Todo es culpa de _Generation X_! – exclamó el pelirrojo, en tono exagerado. – ¡Ellos ensayan durante todo el medio día y tienen la tarde libre! ¡Raptaron a nuestro bailarín! –

– No hay que buscar culpables. – dijo el peliazul. – Por ahora deberían comenzar con las prácticas de hoy. –

– ¿Qué no entiendes que necesitamos el _solo_ masculino para ensayar? – bufó Izzy.

– Oh, pues en ese caso, Yamato puede hacerlo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado.

– Sí, será mientras tu hermano no está. – explicó el peliazul. – No creo que tengas problemas, haz estado viendo el _solo_ de Takeru todo este tiempo, sólo lo suplirás para que el ensayo puedan continuar. –

– No creo que… –

– Ya, ya, para mí tampoco es la mejor solución, pero hay que hacerlo, cambié unos pasos del _solo_ y necesito ponerlos a prueba hoy mismo. – lo interrumpió Izzy.

– Pero es que no sé si pueda con eso. –

– Claro que puedes. Recuerda la rutina de baile que hicimos juntos hace poco. – habló Mimi y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Lo harás bien. –

Yamato lo pensó por unos segundos.

– De acuerdo. –

– ¡Perfecto! – exclamó el profesor Izumi. – Ahora ven acá, estos son los nuevos pasos para el _solo_. –

Dicho esto, Koushiro se situó al lado del rubio y comenzó a mostrarle la nueva secuencia de movimientos para el _solo_ de baile.

– Espero que Takeru pueda venir aunque sea una hora... – susurró Hikari viendo la escena.

– Pues yo no le vi muchas intenciones, parecía confiado. – dijo Mimi acercándose a ella. – De todos modos no me preocupo, Yamato puede hacer ese _solo_ sin problema. –

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó la menor. – No se ve muy animado. –

– Supongo que es porque no quiere quitárselo a su hermano. – dijo la castaña. – Pero ese niño se lo está buscando, si no viene a los ensayos, no tiene derecho a quejarse después. –

Hikari desvió la mirada.

– Mimi… hoy en la noche… ¿podríamos hablar? – preguntó dudosa.

La castaña la miró. ¿Acaso querría contarle lo que la tenía tan atormentada con respecto a Takaishi?

– ¿De qué? – preguntó tratando de no verse muy interesada.

– Creo que de nuevo necesito pedirte un consejo. –

Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

Y así, el resto de la semana se pasó volando. Todos los días los alumnos especiales se reunían en su cuartel de prácticas para ensayar de tres a cuatro horas y al final terminaban completamente exhaustos, pero todo estaba valiendo la pena, ya que la coreografía estaba quedando perfecta y realmente parecía que tenían alas.

Ese era el día del ensayo final, ya que la competencia se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente, en el gran auditorio al que ya habían ido hace unos cuantos días a elegir equipo y tema. Estaban ya todos listos para comenzar a practicar, pero de nuevo había un problema, el mismo de todos los días.

– ¿Dónde está Takaishi? – preguntó un fastidiado Koushiro Izumi.

– No lo he visto en todo el día, pero seguramente tuvo algo importante qué hacer. – replicó Hikari.

– Excusas. – intervino Mimi. – Todos los días da una excusa diferente y siempre dice lo mismo: "Ya me sé el baile de todos modos, no habrá problema si no ensayo hoy." –

– ¿Y ya sabe que han habido cambios en el_solo_ de baile? – indagó Joe.

– Se lo comenté, pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se las arreglaría… – dijo Hikari.

– Ah, ese chico no se ha parado aquí en los últimos días... – exclamó Izzy tratando de contener sus nervios. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

– Ensayar como siempre, Yamato lo está haciendo bien. – dijo el peliazul.

– Sí, sí… – dijo Koushiro. – Todos a sus puestos. –

Yamato y Mimi se levantaron de inmediato del sillón, pero Hikari permaneció inmóvil, de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba cabizbaja y lucía triste. La castaña resopló y se acercó a la menor, ahora que ya sabía lo que le sucedía, no podía dejarla así.

– Hey. – la llamó en voz baja. – No puedes estar pensando todo el tiempo en eso. –

– Pero es que es inevitable, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. – replicó, aunque la realidad era que tampoco podía sacarlo de su corazón.

– Y no tienes que hacerlo, recuerda lo que te dije la noche que hablamos. –

– Es que no sé si pueda… – dijo con tristeza. – Quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes… –

– Imposible, estabas completamente embobada con él. – replicó Mimi. – Ese chico siempre ha sido así, sólo que tú lo acabas de notar. Y por lo que veo, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de él, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo. –

– Me da miedo que cuando lo tenga en frente las palabras no salgan. – dijo casi en un murmullo, y es que era cierto, Takeru tenía ese efecto en ella.

– Pero no estarás en paz hasta que… –

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – las llamó el profesor Izumi, interrumpiendo a Mimi. – No se queden ahí, tenemos que empezar con el ensayo final. –

– Ah, lo sentimos profesor. – exclamó Hikari levantándose del sillón.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro del cuarto y esperaron a que la música sonara para poder comenzar a bailar. Tanto Joe como Izzy los miraban satisfechos, la verdad es que los tres chicos ya tenían la coreografía dominada, ahora sólo sería cuestión de que a los jueces les pareciera suficiente.

::

Eran las ocho de la noche y Mimi acababa de regresar a la Academia YG, pues después de los ensayos se había ido a cenar con Hikari al café que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles del lugar. También habían invitado a Yamato, pero este se negó a ir, diciendo que estaba agotado y prefería descansar.

Sí, claro que lucía cansado, pero más que eso, parecía triste, y ella creía saber a qué se debía. ¡Durante toda la semana no había cruzado palabra alguna con Takeru! Y es que el pequeño rubio no ponía nada de su parte, pues llevaba cuatro días sin aparecerse.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y después de despedirse de Hikari se adentró al edificio de los dormitorios, subió las escaleras y caminó hasta su habitación. Dudó unos segundos antes de pasar la llave, quería hablar con Yamato respecto al tema de su hermano, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

Dios, y es que ni ella sabía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por el rubio. ¿Por qué habría de importarle a ella si su irresponsable hermano no quería ni verlo en pintura? La respuesta podría parecer sencilla, pero para la castaña era todo menos eso. Últimamente Yamato ocupaba mucho espacio en sus pensamientos y eso la desbalanceaba un poco, nunca le había sucedido algo así.

Suspiró con pesadez y sacó su llave electrónica para abrir la puerta despacio, tal vez el rubio estaría dormido.

Pero no fue así.

Las luces estaban encendidas y se alcanzaba a escuchar una tenue melodía conocida por sus oídos. Asomó primero parte de su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la impresión. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, un concentrado Yamato llevaba sus audífonos puestos y estaba bailando el _solo_ de la coreografía para la competencia.

La castaña quiso hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Estaba anonada. Cuando el rubio ensayaba el _solo_ en el cuartel y en presencia del profesor Izumi lo hacía bien, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era incomparable. Yamato marcaba cada paso con una combinación de fuerza y gracia que nunca antes había visto en él.

¿Desde cuando el rubio bailaba tan bien?

No había escenario, era solamente su simple habitación y aún así... cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso que daba... realmente parecía que en cualquier momento podría volar. Pero no como un ave, era algo más que eso, se atrevería a decir que era hasta angelical. No tenía idea de porqué le resultaba tan fascinante, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Agradecía que él estuviera tan metido en su mundo y dándole la espalda, pues así ella podía gozar en silencio de lo que estaba presenciando. La música se apenas se escuchaba, pero supuso que el chico la estaba oyendo a todo volumen considerando que los audífonos estaban dejando escapar el sonido de la melodía.

Perfecto. Era un espectáculo perfecto y Yamato simplemente lucía… él lucía…

Y antes de que pudiera concretar sus pensamientos, el rubio dio una vuelta y se quedó completamente paralizado al notar a Mimi en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó de inmediato, al parecer estaba avergonzado, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Mimi aún no salía de su ensoñación y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para recuperar el aliento.

– Es mi cuarto también, ¿se te olvidó? – replicó entrando al fin y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– No, pero es que… ah… – desvió la mirada. Él juró que Mimi se quedaría hasta tarde con Hikari, de haber sabido que volvería pronto, eso no habría sucedido.

– ¿Estabas… practicando el _solo_? – preguntó curiosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

– Eh… no, bueno, es que… –

– No sabía que te gustaba hacerlo. – lo interrumpió. – En los ensayos siempre te muestras desinteresado. –

El rubio suspiró y se retiró los audífonos de los oídos.

– El _solo_ es de Takeru, yo lo ensaye solamente porque él no ha podido ir a las prácticas. –

– No ha _querido_ venir, más bien. – lo corrigió Mimi. – Ambos sabemos que el chico es demasiado confiado y se aburre fácilmente. –

Yamato sonrió levemente ante la atinada descripción de su hermano menor. Después de eso hubo algo de silencio y decidió encaminarse a su cama, sentándose en la orilla.

– Olvida lo que viste hace unos momentos… haz como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. –

Mimi parpadeo varias veces. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo eso? Imposible, era algo que no iba a olvidar. Tal como la vez que lo escuchó cantar el día que se conocieron. Aún recordaba todas las sensaciones que esa aterciopelada voz despertó en ella en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos.

Rayos, de nuevo se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué? – atinó a preguntar. – Lo hiciste bien, no tiene porqué darte pena. –

– No es eso… es por Takeru. – sinceró.

Y las sospechas de la castaña se confirmaron. Yamato quería evitarse más problemas con Takeru y por eso se mostraba renuente a bailar lo que se supone le correspondía al menor.

– Yama… ¿a ti te gustaría hacer ese _solo_? –

El rubio la miró a los ojos y dudó antes de responder. La verdad es que cuando Takeru se adueñó del _solo _sin preguntarle a nadie no le molestó. Pero sí, ¿para qué negarlo? En esos últimos días de ensayos había disfrutado mucho bailando esa parte, aunque no era algo que le quitara el sueño, primero estaba su hermano.

– Supongo que estaría bien si pudiera hacerlo. – replicó. – Pero es de Takeru. –

Mimi frunció el ceño. A ese pequeño rubio ni siquiera le interesaba, de lo contrario, se habría presentado a los ensayos.

Iba a decir algo con respecto al _solo_, pero de pronto su mente se iluminó y vio la perfecta oportunidad para sacar a la plática el tema de Takeru sin verse demasiado entrometida. Perfecto.

– Oye y… – comenzó a decir. – ¿Por qué no has intentado acercarte a él? –

Yamato bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Él no era mucho de hablar abiertamente de sus emociones, pero con Mimi no había forma de resistirse o negarse. Además era la persona más cercana a él en estos momentos de su vida, detalle que le gustaba, y mucho.

– No lo sé… es que… – replicó e hizo una pequeña pausa. – No sé cómo llegar a Takeru, las veces que he intentado hablar con él, pareciera que se bloquea para no escuchar razones, siempre me evade o simplemente hace como si no estuviera presente. –

– Sí, lo he notado en estos últimos días. – dijo Mimi. – Pero, ¿por qué no insistes? Se nota a leguas que no te sientes bien con ese distanciamiento… –

– Me lo había propuesto, desde el primer día de los ensayos, pero decidí esperar a que finalizaran y ya sabes… él siempre tenía otra cosa que hacer y los últimos días ni siquiera se presentó. – explicó el rubio. – Supongo que es mi culpa, no quería que se sintiera presionado y dejé escapar esta oportunidad. – oportunidad que la castaña le había dado.

– Nunca es tarde, son hermanos, algún día tienen que arreglar las cosas… – dijo Mimi acercándose al chico y sentándose en la cama, justo a su lado.

– Yo estoy dispuesto, pero si él no habla, no entenderé completamente sus razones. – dijo casi en un susurro. – Solamente tengo una vaga idea… – recordó en ese momento las palabras de su hermano justo el día que se reencontraron después de diez años.

_"¿Y cómo esperabas que te reconociera, si tú te alejaste por completo?"_

Mimi notó la tristeza en el semblante del rubio y eso la entristeció también. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver a Yamato sufrir? No lo sabía, no entendía. De lo único que estaba segura era que quería verlo feliz, tranquilo. Quería reconfortarlo tal y como él lo había hecho tantas veces con ella.

– No te preocupes… – dijo la castaña a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano y apretaba el agarre, en señal de apoyo. – Ya verás que Takeru va a ceder… – susurró dedicándole una sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los zafiros del chico, que la miraban también.

El rubio no se esperaba tal acción por parte de Mimi y el contacto lo hizo estremecer. Su piel era tan cálida, tan suave… y sus ojos, esos bellos y grandes ojos color chocolate que ahora lo miraban con insistencia.

Solamente Mimi Tachikawa tenía ese efecto en él. Lo hacía olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo para así sólo poder verla a ella. Claro que la inquietud de hablar con su hermano no iba a desaparecer, pero el tenerla tan ahí a su lado, tan cerca, mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos…

Que hermosa era…

Todo en ella era perfecto. ¿Cómo no lo había notado la primera vez que la vio? Su largo cabello con tenues bucles de princesa, nariz pequeña y perfilada, sus mejillas con un rosa natural y sus labios… esos exquisitos labios que ya había tenido el privilegio de probar hace tiempo.

De pronto sintió como si su pecho quemara. Demonios, había sido un error fatal mirar sus labios, pues ahora sentía incontrolables ganas de probarlos nuevamente, de besarla...

– ¿Y-yama? – susurró la chica de forma casi inaudible, pues la voz no le salía. Tener al rubio tan cerca le estaba acelerando el corazón de una manera inquietante.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Yamato se estaba acercando a ella cada vez más?

Lento, muy lento.

Quería moverse, hacer algo, decir cualquier cosa, pero sus sentidos no le respondían y algo en su pecho parecía querer estallar.

Yamato se inclinó un poco sin perder el contacto visual con la castaña y no pudo evitar pasar su mano delicadamente por una de las mejillas de la chica, rozando con suavidad su piel. En esos momentos se había desconectado del mundo y se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos.

No iba a detenerse, no quería detenerse.

No sabía cómo Mimi iba a reaccionar después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero asumiría las consecuencias, pues ya no podía aguantar más. Tenía que volver a probar ese dulce sabor ahora mismo.

Estaba tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, cuando la fuerte melodía del celular de la castaña los sacó de golpe de su trance.

A ambos.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó Mimi levantándose de inmediato. – E-es mi celular… – dijo acercándose a su buró para tomarlo.

Yamato se había quedado pasmado en su cama, sin moverse, aún digiriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creerlo. ¡Estuvo a punto besar a Mimi! No sabía cómo es que se había dejado llevar de esa manera, sin pensarlo, solamente actuando. Y lo peor era que no lo había logrado, estando tan cerca…

Observó como Mimi se había encerrado en el baño y ahora hablaba por teléfono con quien parecía ser Hikari. Bufó algo molesto y unas incontenibles ganas de tomar un martillo y machacar el maldito celular lo invadieron.

Subió ambas manos a su cabeza y la sacudió con rapidez dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, derrumbándose en su cama. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular sus sentimientos cuando la tenía todo el tiempo a su lado. Debía buscar una oportunidad para decírselo antes de que terminara por volverse loco.

Aunque bueno, era claro que ya lo estaba, por ella.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Lo mejor por ahora era no pensar en eso y concentrarse en la competencia de baile y en Takeru. Tenía que hablar con su hermano, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Él era la prioridad en estos momentos.

. . .

Dentro del baño, Mimi acababa de colgar la llamada con Hikari, quien solamente le había marcado para preguntarle si desayunarían juntas mañana. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era obvio, siempre lo hacían!

– Pero qué llamada más inoportuna… – habló casi en un susurro y se miró al espejo.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y podría jurar que su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? O mejor dicho, ¿qué rayos acababa de suceder?

No lo recordaba muy bien, todo estaba borroso, pues en ese momento fue como si hubiera abandonado la tierra, se había desconectado por completo. Pero…

Pasó su mano suavemente por la mejilla que Yamato había acariciado hace tan sólo unos instantes y sintió un extraño hormigueo en el estómago.

– Creo que me voy a enfermar… – claro, un dolor de estómago, era lo más lógico.

Miró hacia la puerta que yacía cerrada y dudó en salir. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido con exactitud, pero si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que Yamato había intentado… ¿besarla?

El calor volvió a subir hasta sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. ¿Besarla? ¡Pero qué locura¡ ¡Eso era absurdo, seguramente su imaginación le había jugado chueco!

De nuevo.

Sí, porque recordaba perfectamente que hace tiempo había soñado que Yamato la besaba mientras dormía. ¿Por qué su cabeza tenía que ponerse a inventar cosas?

Y peor aún…

¿Por qué tuvo que sonar su celular justo en _ese_ momento?

¡NO!

La llamada de Hikari no había sido inoportuna. ¿O sí?

Negó con la cabeza. Su amiga no había interrumpido nada, solamente la había sacado de esa extraña ensoñación que se apoderó de sus sentidos al tener a Yamato tan cerca, mirándola de ese modo con sus intensos ojos azules…

¡Y de nuevo ese extraño hormigueo en su estómago!

Definitivamente se iba a enfermar, lo mejor sería olvidar el asunto y buscar algún medicamento en la enfermería de la academia. Sí, eso haría, ya que mañana era la competencia de baile y no podía permitirse amanecer con un dolor de estómago.

Se acercó a la puerta y suspiró.

No había nada en que pensar, iba a salir de ahí y actuar como normalmente lo hacía con Yamato, ya que ese _casi beso_ solamente había sido producto de su, según ella, retorcida imaginación.

– Tienes que controlarte, Tachikawa... – se dijo a sí misma.

Mimi no lo sabía, pero estaba en una etapa de negación.

O bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, se encontraban sentimientos que estaban luchando por salir.

.

.

– ¡Bienvenidos a "_Dance of the Year 2011_"! – la voz de Teddy Park resonó por todo el auditorio. – Esta noche presenciaremos espectáculos inolvidables de danza. Nuestros doce equipos participantes se han preparado durante toda la semana y esperan deleitarnos a todos. En unos minutos la competencia dará inicio, así que pasen todos a sus asientos. –

La noche de la competencia de baile finalmente llegó. Todos los participantes ya se encontraban en el edificio y a cada equipo se le había asignado un camerino para que se pusieran sus vestuarios y pudieran arreglar los últimos detalles a gusto.

Al equipo de Mimi le había tocado el camerino número siete, tal y como su presentación. Todos ya se encontraban dentro, incluyendo los dos profesores, solamente faltaba una persona.

– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – preguntó Izzy al borde del colapso nervioso. – ¡No puede ser posible que no haya llegado aún! –

– De hecho sí lo es, mírelo usted mismo, no está. – dijo Mimi resaltando lo obvio.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? – indagó el pelirrojo. – ¡Si no llega los van a descalificar! –

– Sorry for being late. – exclamó una voz conocida y esperada por todos.

– ¡Takaishi! – gritó Koushiro al verlo entrar por la puerta. – ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no viniste a los últimos ensayos? –

– No tengo excusa, lo siento. – se disculpó. – Pero no se preocupe, me sé todo el baile de memoria, no habrá problema alguno. – dijo sonriente.

– ¡Sí lo hay! – le informó el pelirrojo. – ¡Cambié algunos pasos del _solo_! –

– Aprendo rápido. – dijo el rubio menor. – Usted muéstreme los cambios y listo. –

– Sí, mira… – comenzó a explicarle alzando un brazo.

– Hey, Izzy. – intervino Joe. – Sobre el _solo_… lo estuve pensando y creo que será mejor que Yamato lo haga. –

– ¿Eh? – reaccionó el aludido.

– ¿Qué? – bramó Takeru molesto, mirando al rubio mayor.

Mimi y Hikari permanecieron en silencio observando la escena.

– No te lo tomes personal, Takeru. – dijo el peliazul. – Pero es que Yamato se sabe todos los pasos y tú no. Creo que sería complicado que te los aprendieras justo ahora que solamente quedan pocos minutos para que comience el concurso. –

Takeru bufó.

– A mí no se me complica, y en el peor de los casos puedo improvisar. – se defendió. – De hecho creo que eso haría todo más interesante. –

– Yo creo que el chico puede aprender los movimientos rápido. – habló Izzy. – El _solo_ es la parte más importante de toda la coreografía y Takaishi es nuestro bailarín estrella. –

Joe simplemente suspiró y se acercó a Yamato.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó. – ¿Crees poder hacerlo? –

– Es que… yo creí que lo practicaría solamente para suplir a T.K. mientras no estaba. – replicó el rubio mayor.

– Pero yo te he observado en estos días y te sale muy bien. – dijo el peliazul. – Además se ve que lo disfrutas. –

Yamato no respondió, sólo atinó a mirar a su hermano menor, quién lo veía con cierto enojo y rencor. No podía hacerle eso, después de todo el _solo_ originalmente iba a ser de Takeru…

– Yo… – procedió a hablar.

– Ya, dejémoslo a votación. – sugirió Joe, interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Koushiro alzando la voz. – Basta de embrollos, Takeru hará el _solo_. –

– Yo voto por Yamato. – intervino Mimi con decisión en sus palabras.

El rubio mayor la miró de inmediato, sorprendido.

Mimi sabía perfectamente que Yamato no aceptaría hacer ese _solo_ por evitarse problemas con su hermano, pero la verdad es que Takeru era un irresponsable y la competencia no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo. Había sido Yamato quien estuvo ensayando arduamente estos últimos días por el equipo y tenía que ser él quien hiciera el _solo_. Además le salía perfecto, eso lo había comprobado ella misma.

Joe le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Mimi al notar que la chica entendía sus razones. Claro, Takeru era un gran bailarín, el mejor de la Academia YG, pero era un chico que pretendía conseguir todo sin esfuerzo alguno y eso no se valía. Takeru Takaishi tenía que aprender una lección.

– ¡Nunca te he entendido, Tachikawa! – bufó Izzy. – Elegiste a Takeru por sus habilidades en el baile y ahora quieres desperdiciar su talento. ¡Piensa racionalmente! –

– Ya lo pensé racionalmente. – dijo Mimi muy segura. – Yamato debe hacerlo. –

– Bueno, en ese caso dejémoslo a votación, como había sugerido antes. – dijo Joe con una sonrisa. – Mimi y yo votamos por Yamato, Izzy por Takeru. – continuó y miró a la única persona que faltaba de dar su opinión. – Hikari, ¿quién crees que debería hacer el _solo_? –

Takeru de inmediato posó sus ojos azules en la menor, expectante.

La chica bajó un poco la mirada y después suspiró.

– Yo… – dijo levantando su rostro. – Creo que es más apropiado que Yamato lo haga. –

El rubio menor resopló y giró los ojos, lucía realmente molesto.

Yamato simplemente miró la reacción de su hermano, sin saber qué hacer.

– Bien, creo que ya tomamos una decisión. – anunció Joe manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha y de manera triunfal, pero no esperaba lo que venía.

– Claro, sí. Por supuesto que Matt debe hacerlo. – bufó Takeru sin ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

– T.K., debemos hablar… – dijo el rubio mayor.

– No, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – exclamó el chico alzando la voz. – ¿Y saben qué? Yo no pienso participar en esta estúpida competencia, no me importa si no curso el segundo semestre este año. Me largo. –

Dicho esto, Takeru dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del camerino. Yamato tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y quiso seguirlo, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Joe.

– Creo que no es el mejor momento para que hablen… – dijo tranquilo. Estaba seguro de que si trataba de acercarse al chico, sólo empeoraría la situación, pues estaba completamente enfurecido.

– Yo iré. – exclamó Hikari. – No se preocupen, trataré de hacerlo entender. – dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa para después emprender marcha a toda velocidad detrás del rubio.

::

– ¡Takeru! – lo llamó la menor corriendo tras de él.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, el rubio se detuvo al final del pasillo y golpeo la pared con furia, sobresaltando un poco a Hikari, quien llegó justo detrás de él.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó al ver que la había asustado. – ¡Pero es que es una injusticia! –

– No lo es. – dijo Hikari plantándosele en frente.

Takeru la miró confundido.

– No tienes porqué ponerte así. – continuó la chica. – Creo que Yamato es quien merece hacer ese _solo_. –

– Pues claro, votaste por él. – dijo sonriendo con ironía.

– Él es quien se ha esforzado en los últimos días aprendiéndoselo. – dijo Hikari tratando de conservar el valor. – Tú ni siquiera viniste a los ensayos. Si hubieras querido hacer el _solo_, habrías trabajado duro. –

– La verdad ese estúpido _solo_ me da igual. Lo que me molesta es que se lo hayan dado a Yamato. –

Hikari soltó un suspiro.

– Lo sé. Sé muy bien que ni siquiera te interesa el _solo_ del baile, solamente asumiste que tú lo harías sin preguntarle a nadie. – dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – No deberías estar molesto con tu hermano, si algo debería tenerte enojado, es que te quitaron el _solo_. –

– ¿Ah? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices. –

– ¿En serio? – exclamó la chica. – El día que viniste a nuestra clase en la mañana, debiste haber ido a tu compromiso con _Generation X_. – hizo una pausa. – El día del _Showcase,_ no debiste haber abandonado tu escenario… – una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en su rostro. – Claro, yo estaba feliz, pero faltaste a tu compromiso de verdad. –

– Aún no te entiendo. –

– ¿No te das cuenta? Incluso hace unos minutos que dijiste que no te interesaba cursar segundo semestre este año... –

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? –

– Eres una persona que no se compromete, que no tiene ambiciones. Sólo haces las cosas si te parecen interesantes, y cuando te aburres o no se hacen como tú quieres, simplemente las dejas de lado. – dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

Takeru bufó.

– What? Are you trying to teach me some kind of lesson? –

– No. Te estoy diciendo esto porque es la realidad. – dijo con sinceridad. – Antes no lo había notado, pero siempre has sido así… –

El rubio guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, ya no aguantaba los ojos de Hikari clavados en los suyos.

– Eres un chico muy confiado y talentoso, pero dime, ¿tienes algún sueño o propósito en la vida?... –

¿Un sueño? Takeru estaba en blanco. Nunca había pensado en eso, él solamente se concentraba en pasarla bien y demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz. Disfrutaba su vida en los escenarios, sí, pero... ¿su propósito? No había tal cosa, o por lo menos eso creía él y hasta ahora jamás le había importado.

– No creo que tener un sueño sea importante. – replicó sin más.

Hikari bajó la cabeza ante esa respuesta y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Entonces todo lo que ella pensaba era cierto. Dolía, realmente dolía estar tan enamorada de una persona a la que todo le daba igual y no tenía una ilusión en la vida. Sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba decepcionada, decepcionada de la persona que tanto decía amar.

¿Y ahora qué?

Dios, era una tonta, lo había seguido con el propósito de hacerlo regresar con el equipo y ahora ya no podía siquiera levantar el rostro. Iba a deshacerse frente a él y era lo que menos quería. Se disculparía con Mimi y los demás, pero lo mejor sería que el profesor Kido hablara con Takeru, ella simplemente ya no podía.

– Yo... – habló tratando de ignorar su nudo en la garganta. – Necesité de mucho valor para poder decirte esto de frente. Perdóname si te molesté, me retiro. –

Hikari se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero fue detenida por Takeru, quien la tomó del brazo e hizo que le diera la cara.

– Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. – dijo el rubio aún molesto. – No quería ser yo quien sacara el tema a flote pero, ¿ya olvidaste en lo que habíamos quedado? –

Hikari lo pensó por unos segundos.

– ¿Te refieres a la confesión de seis meses atrás? – una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar esa memoria que ya veía tan lejana.

Takeru asintió y desvió la mirada. Desde que llegó había esperado que Hikari sacara el tema, pero la chica no había dado indicios siquiera de recordarlo.

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? – preguntó aún sin mirarla.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

_"En seis meses. Si pierdo peso en ese tiempo y cuando vuelvas estoy delgada y bonita. ¿Tu respuesta podría cambiar?"_

_"¡Ya lo verás! ¡En seis meses seré una nueva Hikari! ¿Podrías esperar ese tiempo para darme una respuesta definitiva?"_

– ¿Sabes? – replicó al fin la menor. – Fue muy difícil para mí perder todo ese peso. No tienes idea de cuánto esfuerzo me costó, incluso hubo días en los que sentía que ya no podía más de tanto que me dolía el cuerpo. –

Takeru no decía nada, simplemente observaba como Hikari luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

– Y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… – continuó la chica. – No puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso por ti. Creo que… mis esfuerzos estuvieron mal enfocados durante todos esos meses. –

No sabía de donde estaban saliendo todas esas palabras, ni como era que tenía el valor de decirle cómo se sentía aún cuando se moría de ganas de lanzarse a llorar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a Mimi y a ella misma. Le costaba decirle todo eso al que consideraba amor de su vida, pero era la cruel realidad.

– ¿Puedes ser más clara? – exclamó Takeru aún sin atreverse a verla a la cara.

– Yo… es sólo que no entiendo porqué hice todo eso por un chico que… – dudó antes de continuar. – …que piensa que puede conseguirlo todo sin esforzarse, que nunca se compromete, que no tiene sueños ni metas… –

Takeru sintió como si mil cuchillos se enterraran su pecho. Pero ahora sí posó sus ojos en ella.

– ¿Entonces qué sucederá con nuestro trato? – dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras de Hikari le habían herido el orgullo y no sólo eso… también le dolía el pecho.

– Creo que… lo mejor sería olvidarlo. – una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

El rubio soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

Hikari bajó el rostro. Eso era lo más difícil que había tenido que decir o hacer en toda su vida, pero estaba segura de su decisión.

– Esto es ridículo… – exclamó Takeru tratando de contener sus emociones.

– E-espero que no me malinterpretes. – dijo la chica. – Aún me considero tu amiga y fan número uno, es por eso que te dije todo esto. –

– ¿Fan? – preguntó el rubio incrédulo, observándola fijamente. – ¿Considerarías fan a una persona que te hace quedar como un imbécil? –

Porque así se sentía, aunque no lo admitiría ante ella ni ante nadie, al parecer era un imbécil que hasta ese día había pensado que Hikari lo había estado esperando durante esos seis meses. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él estaba ansioso por regresar y poder verla, pensando que tal vez podría surgir algo entre ellos, pero ahora la chica le estaba diciendo lo contrario.

_"Lo mejor sería olvidarlo."_

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

– Sí... – replicó Hikari asintiendo, sin retirarle la mirada. – Una verdadera fan a quien le importas, creo que… eso soy. –

– No, eres un fan entrometida que rebasó los límites. – dijo el rubio tajantemente, dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a irse.

– Takeru. – lo llamó.

El aludido se detuvo, mas no volteo.

– El equipo te necesita. – suspiró. – Demuéstrale a esta fan entrometida que en verdad te importa. –

Takeru mantuvo su postura y sintió su pecho aún más pesado, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más ahí, así que comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido buscando algún rincón solitario, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba respirar.

¿Por qué sentía una extraña opresión en su interior? Estaba seguro, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así, Hikari Yagami era la primera persona sobre la faz de la tierra que había logrado hacerlo vivir emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Eran muchas, todas distintas e irreconocibles para él.

Pero había una… una que lo inquietaba de sobremanera, y es que la menor tenía razón… él era un chico orgulloso y que acostumbraba a conseguir todo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero al final… ¿cuál era su sueño en la vida?

No era la fama, ni la fortuna, ni mucho menos subir a los escenarios… él solamente hacía las cosas buscando su diversión, una forma de no aburrirse y de no quedarse quieto. Y es que si algo no era interesante, ¿para qué hacerlo? Esa siempre había sido su manera de ver las cosas y no se había dado cuenta de que nunca tuvo un propósito o alguna meta que cumplir…

Ninguna ilusión.

Extrañamente ahora se sentía vacío…

Reconocía esa sensación, solamente una vez la había vivido y había sido por razones y circunstancias completamente distintas, pero dolía igual, del mismo modo aplastante y desolador. ¿Por qué las personas más importantes para él siempre terminaban alejándose?

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos, no era el momento de ponerse depresivo y pensar en el pasado. Aire, necesitaba aire. Así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto salió del edificio con rapidez.

::

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Mimi cuando Hikari volvió a los camerinos.

La menor desvió la mirada y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

– No pude convencer a Takeru... – dijo en voz baja.

– Me refiero a ti, ¿estás bien? – no pudo evitar notar sus ojos hinchados.

– Yo... si te cuento me voy a poner a llorar. –

Mimi lo entendió. Seguramente Hikari le había dicho a Takeru todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho y tanto la atormentaba. Esta orgullosa de ella, pero ahora no era el momento para emociones tan fuertes.

– Olvidemos eso por ahora, ¿sí? – propuso la castaña.

Hikari asintió.

– Sí pero... no creo que vaya a venir... –

– ¡Y ese fue el equipo número uno representando al caballo! – la voz de Teddy Park acompañada de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar. – Equipo número dos, prepárense para subir al escenario en cinco minutos.

– ¡Dios santo! ¡No me di cuenta de que el concurso ya había comenzado! – exclamó el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizarse. – ¿Qué haremos? –

– Empezar a vestirnos y arreglarnos. – dijo Mimi tratando de sonar tranquila.

– Pero sin Takeru... – comenzó a hablar Yamato.

– Hey, no se preocupen, Izzy y yo iremos por él y lo haremos recapacitar. – intervino Joe. – Ustedes concéntrense en hacer lo que dijo Mimi. –

Los tres chicos asintieron a la vez que ambos profesores salían del camerino. Mimi no quería aceptarlo, pero hasta ella había comenzado a inquietarse, si Takeru no aparecía, quedarían descalificados. ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer? ¡Esa era su única oportunidad para por fin pasar a la clase regular! No podía creer que realmente ese chico lo iba a arruinar... claro, todo porque a él no le importaba nada.

Dio un pesado suspiro y se dirigió al pequeño armario del cuarto, donde su vestuario yacía colgado. Lo mejor sería confiar en el profesor Kido. Seguramente él lo traería de vuelta.

::

Podían escuchar con claridad los aplausos al finalizar la actuación del equipo número tres, quienes habían interpretado al tigre. Faltaban exactamente otros tres números y sería su turno. Claro, eso si a Takeru se le daba la gana de regresar a cumplir con su deber. La habitación estaba en silencio y parecía inquebrantable, hasta que ambos profesores aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, con no muy buena cara.

– ¿Lograron convencerlo? – preguntó Mimi.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

– Ni siquiera pudimos encontrarlo... – dijo con un semblante de preocupación.

– No está por ningún lado... – completó Joe.

Los tres chicos sintieron como si su alma abandonara sus cuerpos. ¿Takeru realmente los había dejado a la deriva? ¿Simplemente se había ido? Su turno estaba cada vez más cerca y sin él no podrían participar.

Yamato suspiró. Esto era completamente inaudito. Si hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad que Mimi le dio, las cosas habrían resultado diferentes. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano y si era necesario, arrastrarlo al escenario. ¿Desde cuándo Takeru se había hecho tan irresponsable e inconsciente? Podía tolerar que lo evadiera a él, pues sus válidas razones tenía, pero ¿a su equipo?...

El rubio suspiró, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que salió del camerino a paso rápido, decidido a encontrar al menor.

Takeru debía aparecer o todo acabaría incluso antes de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**OK, mátenme. Primera vez que tardo un poco más de una semana en actualizar. ¿Mis excusas? Las de siempre, ya no vale la pena repetir que el concepto de "tiempo libre" no existe para mí D:! Necesito unas vacaciones URGENTES. ASDF. En fin, no se ni cómo terminé de escribir este cap, que por cierto, no revisé, así que perdonen si se me escaparon errores y ah... les cuento que pensaba terminar con la competencia de baile en este mismo capítulo, pero surgieron tantas cosas que me fue imposible.**

**Como lo notaron, el capítulo se centró un poco (mucho) en Takeru. Nosotros ya conocíamos la personalidad despreocupada del rubio, pero todo eso tenía mucho más fondo y ahora trajo bastantes problemas tanto para Yamato, Hikari y para todo el equipo. Veamos. Yamato ni ha podido hablar con él y aún no hay reconciliación, Hikari quedó completamente decepcionada de él (espero la entiendan, ella es extremadamente soñadora y dedicada, por eso es que Takeru la desilusionó). Y pues el equipo. ASDF, Takeru dijo que no participaría y ahora no aparece. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿La clase especial se quedará estancada por siempre siendo clase especial D:? (vivalaredundancia). Eso le gustaría al director Yano.**

**Oh, sobre la plática entre Yano y Joe, en el próximo capítulo les mostraré un **_**flash back**_** para que vean que fue lo que sucedió al final en esa oficina, algo no muy bueno, es lo único que les puedo adelantar. Traté de incluir un poco de Mimato, un **_**casi beso**_** que al final no se concretó, además de que Mimi ya está sintiendo cosas. Pero definitivamente el tema principal fue Takeru. Pronto terminaré con este "arc" del fic y al fin verán la tan ansiada reconciliación (: ...**

**Tralalala~ creo que por ahora es todo. Enserio espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo ya se viene "lo bueno" I guess. Hahaha, enserio les agradezco mucho por su paciencia y por su apoyo. OH, ya saben...**

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No tienen idea de cuanto los amé, todos y cada uno de ustedes sabe como sacarme una sonrisa, son un amor. Lo repito y lo repetiré siempre: Aprecio bastante que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme y darme su opinión, son mi motor para escribir. **

**En fin, les mando un beso.  
>Esperen el próximo capítulo pronto, trataré de traerlo a la semana, como siempre.<br>Y denle clic al botoncito de "Review this chapter" ~ ¿Apoco no es tentador ;P?**

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi<strong>


	18. Los ganadores

****Disclaimer: ****Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canciones utilizadas (en orden): E.T. - Katy Perry / Hall Om Mig - Nanne Grönvall**

Nota: Es recomendable que las escuchen en la presentación de cada equipo, así podrán imaginar mejor las coreografías (: ~

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Los ganadores

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Yamato salió del camerino en busca de su hermano. Ambos profesores también se habían ido del lugar para permitir que las chicas terminaran de prepararse para la competencia, y eso estaban haciendo.<p>

Las dos tenían sus dudas, nada les aseguraba que Takeru aceptaría volver para competir, pero aún así debían conservar la esperanza.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, no había mucho que decir.

Mimi yacía concentrada en su reflejo acomodándose un adorno para el cabello. Lo llevaba recogido en una cebolla y alrededor de esta había colocado varias plumas blancas. Su traje consistía en un hermoso vestido blanco de una sola pieza. La parte superior era sin tirantes y llevaba encima un corsé angelical color plateado. La falda parecía más un tutú de ballet, pues consistía de varias capas de chiffon y crinolina haciendo volumen con plumas blancas incrustadas en la parte inferior. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias blancas y de calzado llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet plateadas con lazos rodeando sus tobillos.

La pequeña Hikari se dirigió a una de las sillas para sentarse y ahí comenzar a amarrar los lazos de sus zapatillas plateadas. Su vestido era parecido al de Mimi, pues era blanco y de una sola pieza, solamente que el de ella tenía un sólo tirante rodeando su hombro derecho dejando el otro libre. La falda era también de crinolina y chiffon con plumas, y en la parte de atrás un gran moño plateado sobresalía. En su corto cabello habían esparcidos brillos color plata y llevaba una pequeña tiara cubierta de plumas.

La menor terminó con su zapatilla y se levantó de la silla para, a paso lento, dirigirse al peinador y situarse justo a un lado de Mimi.

– Falta poco… – dijo casi en un susurro. – ¿Crees que Takeru quiera volver? –

La castaña dejó de mirarse al espejo y posó sus ojos en Hikari.

– No creo que Yamato le de otra opción, ya verás que volverá y va a participar. – dijo Mimi tratando de darle seguridad a Hikari, aunque ni ella misma confiaba completamente en lo que acababa de decir.

– Sí pero, ¿y si no lo encuentra? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar su evidente preocupación. – Tal vez ya esté lejos de aquí, cuando hablamos parecía muy molesto… no debí haberle dicho todo eso. Es mi culpa… –

– Hey, basta. – exclamó Mimi poniéndose de pie y tomando a la menor de los hombros. – Tú solamente fuiste sincera con él, si eso le molestó es porque de seguro sabe que tienes la razón. – suspiró con pesadez. – Además decidió irse porque le dimos el _solo_ a Yamato, no te eches la culpa. –

Hikari meditó las palabras de la mayor por unos segundos. Sí, sabía que a Takeru le había dolido todo lo que le dijo y eso la tenía muy mal. Por un momento hasta había olvidado la razón inicial por la que el chico se había molestado tanto. No era el_ solo_, era Yamato. Y lo confirmó al recordar lo que él mismo le afirmó.

"_La verdad ese estúpido solo me da igual. Lo que me molesta es que se lo hayan dado a Yamato."_

– Espero que Yama lo encuentre y logre convencerlo de volver… – susurró Hikari. – Takeru me dijo que no le interesa hacer el _solo_, se molestó por el hecho de que es su hermano quien lo hará. –

– Me lo suponía, yo nunca le vi interés a ese niño. – confesó Mimi desviando la mirada. – Sólo esperemos que Yamato pueda traerlo de vuelta a tiempo… –

::

Fuera de ahí, Yamato llevaba ya varios minutos caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos del gran edificio. Había tocado las puertas de todos los camerinos preguntando por el rubio menor, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, podía escuchar a la perfección cómo el presentador anunciaba al equipo número cuatro y la música comenzaba a sonar.

– Diablos, TK, ¿dónde estás? – se preguntó comenzando a fastidiarse.

Miró hacia todos los lados que pudo y suspiró tratando de no resignarse. Tenía que encontrarlo. Observó cerca de él las puertas de salida del edificio y respiró hondo, ¿Takeru se habría ido?

Definitivamente no tenía tiempo de salir a buscarlo, pues podría estar ya en cualquier parte de la ciudad si se le había ocurrido tomar un taxi o algo parecido. Caminó hacia las puertas del lugar y decidió salir a revisar los alrededores.

La noche reinaba completamente en la ciudad y solamente la luna y las estrellas iluminaban las calles, acompañadas por las luces artificiales del gran auditorio.

Dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del lugar y giró su cabeza a todas las direcciones que pudo. Nada. No había alma alguna cerca de ahí. Apretó los puños entre tenso y nervioso a la vez. ¿Y ahora que se supone que pasaría? Takeru no estaba en ningún lado. Ya había buscado dentro de todo el edificio, en cada habitación, en cada pasillo y nada. No podía creer que se quedarían sin participar en la competencia por un arranque de su hermano menor. Tal vez si hubiera aprovechado mejor la oportunidad que Mimi le dio, ya habría hablado con él y este no se habría ido.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello en signo de desesperación y caminó a la entrada del edificio, sentándose en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta principal.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba por perder la esperanza. Faltaban dos equipos para que llegara su turno y aunque encontrara a Takeru, que de todos modos ya no creía lograrlo, seguramente ni siquiera podría convencerlo de que volviera en tan poco tiempo. Tenía los minutos contados y su hermano nunca estaba dispuesto a cooperar, difícilmente le dirigía la palabra.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de ahí para ir a dar las malas noticias, cuando una sombra se reflejó en el suelo a causa de las luces blancas. Pequeños pasos comenzaron a escucharse, alguien se acercaba.

Yamato levantó la mirada alerta, pero no se movió de su sitio. La persona causante de esa sombra siguió caminando en dirección al edificio y se detuvo al toparse con el rubio sentado en las escaleras.

– TK… – susurró incrédulo. ¿Realmente tenía a su hermano frente a él? ¡Eso debía ser un milagro!

– Matt… – replicó el rubio menor, mirándolo. – ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar ya listo para salir al escenario? – dijo al notar a su hermano con sus ropas normales.

– Te estaba buscando. – dijo levantándose de su sitio para quedar al nivel de Takeru, aunque él era significativamente más alto. – ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

El menor desvió la mirada, reacio a responder. Llevaba meses evitando entablar una conversación con Yamato y no tenía porqué hacerlo ahora.

El rubio mayor no pasó eso por desapercibido. Sabía que su hermano no pensaba responder, pero le parecía extraño que no se hubiera ido ya, ignorándolo, como solía hacerlo. ¿Acaso eso significaba que lo iba a escuchar?

Sea lo que sea, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

– Sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero piensa en el equipo… – comenzó a decir. – Si no participas todos quedaremos descalificados, ¿lo sabías? –

El menor negó con la cabeza. – Pero me lo suponía… – replicó con un tono de voz neutro.

– ¿Y aún así pensabas abandonar tu compromiso? –

¿Qué? ¿Ahora él también le iba a hablar de compromisos? Takeru bufó molesto y miró directamente los ojos azules de su hermano. Eran idénticos a los de él, pero con ese aire más misterioso y profundo.

Al ver que el menor no respondía, decidió seguir hablando.

– Si de verdad quieres hacer el _solo_ no hay problema, le diré al profesor Kido y listo. Realmente necesitamos que salgas a escena con nosotros. –

Takeru sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿En verdad piensas que me interesa hacer el _solo_? –

Ahora fue Yamato quien no respondió. Sí, claro que pensaba que su hermano menor quería hacer el _solo_, sino, ¿por qué se había ido tan molesto cuando se lo dieron a él? A menos que...

– En verdad que no me conoces… – dijo el rubio menor con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras. – Podrás ser mi hermano, pero sólo de sangre, porque el vínculo está roto desde hace años. – hizo una pausa y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Yamato aún sin retirarle la mirada. – No me molestó que me quitaran el _solo_. – confesó.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron. A Takeru el _solo_ no le interesaba, lo que lo había enfurecido era el hecho de que se lo hubieran dado a él. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba? Entendía poco el sentir de TK, solamente intuía que estaba dolido por la separación, por cómo su relación había sido inexistente durante diez años…

De nuevo las palabras del reencuentro penetraron en su mente.

"_Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿no? ...Por un momento creí que no me ibas a reconocer."_

"_¿Y cómo esperabas que te reconociera, si tú te alejaste por completo?"_

– TK, escucha… – comenzó a hablar. – No sé bien cómo te sientes, pero independientemente de todo lo que ha sucedido, somos hermanos, y eso no va a cambiar. – hizo una pausa. – Nosotros no debemos pagar por los errores de nuestros padres… –

– ¿Entonces fue mi papá quien te impidió buscarme? – preguntó manteniendo su tono sarcástico y a la defensiva. – Claro que no, Matt. No llamaste ni siquiera una vez, ni una carta, nada. ¿Cómo esperas que haga como si nada hubiera pasado y simplemente retomemos una relación que ya ni siquiera recuerdo? –

Yamato asimiló las palabras de su hermano, comprendiendo un poco más sus sentimientos. El menor tenía razón, él no lo había buscado con insistencia y realmente no tenía excusa. ¿Pero cómo explicarle? Cuando los separaron ambos eran tan sólo unos niños. Él estaba asustado, deprimido y solo.

Claro que había intentado llamarle, pero no vivían en el mismo país y su padre nunca se molestó en ayudar a contactarlo, siempre estaba ocupado con su música como para prestarle atención. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales se había salido de su casa tan precipitadamente y había terminado estudiando arquitectura.

Pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que concentrarse en Takeru, ¿cómo hacerlo entender que estaba arrepentido y que realmente era una persona muy importante para él?

– TK... – comenzó a hablar. – En verdad... lo siento. No tengo excusa, pero estoy muy arrepentido… – se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido y ahora que necesitaba expresarse no encontraba el modo adecuado.

– Yo no tendría por qué estar teniendo esta conversación contigo. Podrás estar arrepentido, pero no te das cuenta de cuanta falta me hiciste… – sinceró el menor tratando de tragarse su orgullo. – Eras mi ejemplo a seguir y cuando te fuiste pensé que ya no te importaba y eso me dolió como no tienes idea. –

– Nunca has dejado de importarme… –

– Pues en estos años has demostrado todo lo contrario. –

– He cometido errores, TK. Lamento haberte decepcionado… –

El rubio menor giró los ojos.

– El niño iluso que decepcionaste ya creció, ¿sabes? – dijo Takeru. – Y he demostrado que puedo arreglármelas solo. Aunque no te tuve a ti, pude lograr ser el mejor. –

Y así era, tanto en la Academia YG como en su grupo, _Generation X_.

Yamato ahora lo comprendía mejor. Era por eso que Takeru se había molestado tanto cuando le quitaron el _solo_ para dárselo a él. Su hermano menor inconscientemente le quería demostrar que lo había superado. Que a pesar de que algún día fue su héroe y su ídolo, ahora era mejor que él.

– Takeru, sé que no será fácil, pero quiero recuperar los años perdidos, quiero recuperar a mi hermano menor. –

– Ah, ahora resulta que quieres recuperar a tu hermanito. – soltó incrédulo. – Te repito que ya no soy un niño y esos años no van a regresar. –

– Lo sé, pero se puede compensar, tenemos toda una vida por delante. – replicó el mayor.

El rubio menor guardó silencio sin saber que decir. Una parte de él quería simplemente aceptar el arrepentimiento de su hermano y perdonarlo, olvidar todos los rencores. Pero la otra parte le decía que no podía ceder tan fácil, y es que su hermano no podía llegar después de diez años y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mano de Yamato se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

De pronto el vacío que había sentido después de la discusión con Hikari comenzó a llenarse. Sí, Yamato se había alejado cuando él pensó que más lo necesitaba, pero ahora estaba luchando por acercarse de nuevo y eso hacía que algo se estrujara dentro de su pecho. ¿Será que en estos momentos también lo necesitaba? ¿Necesitaba a su hermano mayor a estas alturas de su vida?

– Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. – le pidió el mayor mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Takeru lo pensó durante unos segundos y después abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por una ola de aplausos y la voz de Teddy Park despidiendo al equipo cuatro.

– No faltaré a mi compromiso. – anunció el menor evadiendo la petición de Yamato. – Estoy de acuerdo con que tú hagas el _solo_, de todos modos a mí no me parece la gran cosa. –

La sonrisa en los labios de Yamato se hizo más grande al escuchar a su hermano. ¿Entonces Takeru sí iba a participar? ¡No lo podía creer! Por un momento había dejado eso de lado y se había concentrado en ganarse su perdón, pero ahora eso tendría que esperar, pues tenían una competencia que atender.

– No sé porqué sonríes tanto. – dijo Takeru desviando nuevamente la mirada. – No fuiste tú quien me convenció de participar. –

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Yamato entre interesado y divertido. – ¿Se puede saber entonces que fue? –

Takeru bajó un poco el rostro y recordó unas palabras.

"_El equipo te necesita. Demuéstrale a esta fan entrometida que en verdad te importa."_

– Digamos que una fan entrometida me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. – confesó con una sonrisa. – De hecho, de no haber sido por ella probablemente yo no te habría escuchado. –

– ¿Fan entrometida? – preguntó extrañado. – Supongo que entonces debo darle las gracias… –

– Será después, ahora tenemos que volver, seguramente el profesor Izumi se está volviendo loco. –

– No tienes idea de cuánto. –

Takeru ya no contestó, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia esta sin mirar atrás, aunque sabía que Yamato lo seguía. De cierta forma le había dado gusto que su hermano se disculpara y le dijera que quería recuperarlo. Sí, le había hecho falta y tal vez debería darle la oportunidad que le pidió…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al considerar la idea. Claro, los rencores del pasado no eran tan fáciles de olvidar y él no se lo iba a dejar tan sencillo… por supuesto que no. Aunque bueno, no le hacía daño ser menos duro con él. Lo iba a intentar, después de todo, Matt era su hermano mayor.

Por su parte, Yamato seguía al menor a unos cuantos pasos de distancia sin poder evitar sentirse algo satisfecho, pues un avance habían tenido. Si bien aún no hubo reconciliación, habían sostenido una plática y eso ya era un logro, pues Takeru lo había escuchado.

Por algo se comenzaba, y no le molestaba ir poco a poco.

::

Dentro del camerino los profesores acababan de regresar y el silencio reinaba entre todos los presentes. Los mayores estaban recargados en la pared mientras que Hikari se encontraba sentada en el largo sillón y Mimi en la silla del peinador. No había mucho que decir, todos estaban nerviosos y expectantes, unos con más esperanza que otros.

Y de nuevo la voz de Teddy Park resonó en el lugar, anunciando que el siguiente equipo saldría al escenario en cinco minutos.

– Ese es el equipo de Tai… – habló Hikari casi en un susurro. – ¿Les molesta si voy a verlo? –

No hubo respuesta inmediata, hasta que Joe habló.

– Claro que no, no hay problema. – dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

La menor le devolvió el gesto y se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a salir de ahí, la verdad es que se sentía pésimo. Se había quitado un peso de encima al haber enfrentado a Takeru, pero por otra parte ahora sentía que lo había arruinado todo con él. No era el momento para pensar en esas cosas pero… ¿qué tal si el rubio ya nunca volvía a dirigirle la palabra?

– Te acompaño. – habló Mimi. – Cualquier cosa es mejor que esperar sin hacer nada… – explicó ante las miradas de sus profesores. Y era cierto, ya no aguantaría quieta ni un solo segundo más.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron juntas hacia la puerta del camerino y justo cuando iban a salir, se toparon de frente con dos pares de ojos azules. Fue un momento extraño, pues nadie habló. Mimi le dedicó una mirada rápida a Takeru y luego desvió sus ojos a Yamato y sonrió. El rubio mayor también le sonreía, pero de una manera casi imperceptible. En cambio Hikari lo primero que hizo fue desviar la mirada, lo mismo que Takeru, cosa que ninguno de los mayores pasó por desapercibido.

– Hey, ¿qué sucede? – dijo Joe acercándose a ellas al ver que se detuvieron. – Oh, Takeru. – exclamó dejando escapar una sonrisa al notar al rubio menor.

– ¿Takaishi? – bramó Izzy corriendo hacia la puerta al escuchar a Joe. – ¡Estás aquí! – dijo aliviado al verlo. – ¿Qué esperan ustedes dos? ¡Tienen que vestirse rápido! – refiriéndose a ambos chicos.

– Espera, Izzy. – intervino el peliazul y plantó sus ojos en los del menor. – Takeru, ¿estar aquí significa que estás de acuerdo con la decisión de que Yamato haga el _solo_? –

El rubio tardó un poco en contestar.

– No importa mucho si estoy de acuerdo o no. – dijo con seriedad. – Volví porque pienso cumplir con mi compromiso. – confesó dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Hikari, quien seguía volteando hacia otro lado.

Esa frase causó un ligero estremecimiento en la menor. ¿Acaso sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto en Takeru?

Era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero en el fondo, su corazón aún estaba esperanzado. Por ahora dejaría de pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en la competencia y el problema mayor ya había pasado. Takeru había vuelto para cumplir con ellos, con su equipo.

– ¡Démosle un aplauso al equipo cinco, ellos interpretarán una coreografía representando a la serpiente! – la voz de Teddy Park volvió a escucharse, sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ah, ya van a empezar! – exclamó Hikari. – ¡Vamos, Mimi! –

La menor salió corriendo hacia el escenario ante la mirada confundida de ambos rubios, por lo que la castaña procedió a explicarles.

– Sigue el equipo de su hermano. – dijo en voz neutra, consciente de que no lo llamó por el nombre. – Iremos a ver la presentación, pueden venir si quieren. –

Mimi salió del camerino y siguió a la menor a paso lento. Yamato le dedicó una mirada a Takeru y este simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlas, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Se situaron tras bambalinas y observaron al equipo sobre el escenario ya en posiciones, las luces aún estaban apagadas y ellos aguardaban a que comenzara la música.

Tanto Mimi, como Takeru y Yamato parecían algo serios y desinteresados. Ninguno lo iba a admitir, pero obviamente tenían curiosidad de ver el número de baile de ese equipo en particular.

– Miren sus vestuarios… – susurró Hikari.

– Son… interesantes. – dijo Yamato.

Mimi observó a los cuatro jóvenes detenidamente. Todos estaban vestidos de negro con tela muy ceñida al cuerpo. Eran vestuarios muy sensuales, especialmente los de ambas chicas, que consistían de un diminuto traje de una sola pieza que dejaba ver sus alargadas piernas que estaban cubiertas por medias transparentes y unas largas botas de tacón que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Además llevaban el cabello despeinado, con un adorno muy peculiar en la frente. Y no se diga el maquillaje, que resaltaba principalmente en los ojos, todos delineados de negro y unas largas pestañas postizas. Contrastaban, Sora con su cabello rojizo y Catalina con sus bucles de oro.

– ¡Con ustedes, el equipo número cinco! – habló CL con micrófono en mano.

La oleada de aplausos no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente el sonido de una melodía interesante comenzó a sonar, inundando todo el auditorio.

_**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?<br>Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<strong>_

La coreografía empezó en una fila recta, encabezada por Taichi, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado moviendo su cuerpo en ondas, seguido por Sora, luego Ken y al final Catalina, todos consecutivamente, asemejando así al cuerpo de una serpiente. Los chicos mantuvieron la fila haciendo movimientos de cadera y brazos mientras se movían de un lado a otro, cuidando muy bien su formación.

_**They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others, futuristic lover<br>Different DNA  
>They don't understand you<strong>_

Aún en línea recta, el castaño juntó las manos a la altura de su pecho mientras sus compañeros las sacaban por diferentes lados, haciendo movimientos sutiles y agresivos a la vez, logrando una vista muy interesante por el frente.

_**You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<strong>_

En eso, Sora salió hacia su lado derecho dando varias vueltas de manera sensual, seguida por Ken saliendo por su lado izquierdo y luego Catalina también por el derecho, rompiendo así la formación inicial. Ahora las chicas se pusieron en frente y los dos chicos atrás, enfocándose en movimientos rápidos con los brazos sin descuidar el constante ondeo con el cuerpo.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

Los cuatro chicos bajaron al suelo y ahí de rodillas comenzaron a hacer marcados movimientos con los brazos al ritmo intenso de la música, sacudían su cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que sus caderas ondeaban con una facilidad impresionante, haciendo grandes círculos mientras seguían moviendo sus brazos como si ahora estos fueran la serpiente.

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

Taichi y Ken dejaron de moverse y bajaron sus cabezas justo cuando ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el frente con las manos en la cadera para luego levantar ambos brazos y comenzar a sacudir sus cuerpos irradiando sensualidad. Ahora las dos lucían completamente como serpientes danzando.

_**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

Los chicos se levantaron de su sitio y avanzaron hacia sus dos compañeras haciendo una pirueta en el aire, asombrando así a todo el público. Se situaron a la misma altura que Catalina y Sora, cada uno en un extremo, y justo en ese momento las chicas dieron una vuelta deslizándose una frente a la otra y ellos se cruzaron por en frente para de nuevo llegar a los lados, finalizando así el baile con ellas de pie posando en el centro y ellos en las orillas, hincados en el suelo.

Los aplausos se escucharon de inmediato acompañados de unos cuantos gritos, la audiencia parecía estar encantada con lo que acababan de presenciar. Había sido un espectáculo de calidad y sumamente sensual. Los cuatro muchachos lograron atrapar la esencia de la serpiente y supieron transmitirlo al público con su lenguaje corporal.

Sin duda habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

– Pues… realmente parecían serpientes… – habló Yamato.

– Estuvieron increíbles. – susurró Hikari anonada. – ¿Creen que podamos bailar como ellos? –

– Sí podemos. – dijo Mimi sin quitarles la vista de encima. – No hay que dudar. –

– Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Tachikawa. – exclamó Takeru.

– Sí, sí, lo hicieron bien, pero ahora ustedes dos. – dijo Koushiro apareciendo por detrás, señalando a ambos rubios. – Corran al camerino a cambiarse, que sólo falta un número para que sea su turno. –

Yamato y Takeru asintieron y se retiraron de ahí con rapidez para alcanzar a prepararse. Izzy suspiró y se dirigió a Joe, quien había observado el espectáculo un poco más atrás que ellos.

– Espero que realmente puedan bailar como ellos… – le susurró bajito.

– No bailarán como ellos. – replicó el peliazul. – Ese equipo bailó como una serpiente, el nuestro va a _volar_. –

Izzy sonrió y giró los ojos. Sí, Joe tenía razón, aunque él no se había referido textualmente a eso.

– Sé que no hablabas exactamente de eso. – dijo Kido como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. – Pero no te preocupes, confía en los muchachos y en tú coreografía. Lo harán bien. –

El pelirrojo ya lo sabía desde antes, pero ahí confirmaba que Joe Kido tenía un talento innato para tranquilizar y hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Aunque bueno, no era un talento en sí, más bien era una cualidad, un _don_.

Lo mejor sería confiar en los que también eran sus alumnos. No se le iban a quitar los nervios, pero al menos ahora estaba más seguro de que lo harían bien.

::

En menos de diez minutos ambos rubios ya estaban listos y tras bambalinas aguardando por su turno. Yamato estaba recargado en una pared, cruzado de brazos. Su traje, contrastando con el de las chicas, era negro y algo menos elaborado. Tenía un chaleco de manga larga parecido al del cascanueces, con botones plateados y hombreras hechas de plumas negras. Llevaba un pantalón del mismo tono oscuro y unas botas que también tenían plumas en la parte de arriba de estas.

Takeru se encontraba un poco apartado de todos, mirando hacia la nada, parecía pensativo. Su vestuario consistía también de un atractivo chaleco negro de manga larga al estilo cascanueces, con varios botones plateados adornando la parte del frente y hombreras compuestas por plumas negras. Sus pantalones eran color plata contrastando con sus botas negras, con plumas en la parte superior de estas.

El equipo seis estaba a punto de terminar con su coreografía y los representantes del pájaro fingían prestar atención, pero los nervios no los dejaban en paz. El único que lucía tranquilo era Takeru, pues estaba acostumbrado a la presión de los escenarios.

El menor disimuladamente posó sus ojos sobre Hikari. Ella era quien parecía más nerviosa, tenía ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho y con sus ojos cerrados inhalaba y exhalaba para tratar de tranquilizarse, aunque podía ver claramente que estaba temblando. Sonrió débilmente, era una visión demasiado tierna.

De pronto notó como Mimi ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y bufó molesto, desviando la mirada. No, claro que no le molestaba que la castaña le diera apoyo moral a Hikari, pero es que rayos, realmente quería ser él quien le diera ese apoyo. Era un momento extraño para comenzar a recordar con nostalgia los momentos de antes, cuando Hikari se ponía nerviosa y toda roja con tan solo tenerlo cerca.

– ¡Démosle un aplauso al equipo seis! – exclamó Teddy Park en el micrófono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – El equipo siete saldrá en cinco minutos. –

– Oh por Dios, ya seguimos. – exclamó Hikari comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos.

– Lo harán bien chicos. – los animó Joe. – Prepárense para salir a escena. –

. . .

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en posiciones y a punto de empezar.

– ¡Con ustedes, el equipo número siete, representando al pájaro! – habló CL por el micrófono.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y ahí se encontraban los cuatro chicos hincados en el suelo, cabizbajos, Takeru y Hikari estaban dentro de una gran jaula de alambre que los mismos alumnos especiales habían hecho, y fuera, en ambos extremos, se encontraban Mimi y Yamato.

La música comenzó a sonar…

Al primer toque de guitarra Mimi se levantó y dio cinco pasos hacia la jaula siguiendo el marcado ritmo de la música y terminó con los brazos extendidos delicadamente como ave, al segundo toque Yamato hizo lo mismo. Al instante en que la música se hizo más intensa comenzaron a rodear la jaula dando vueltas y justo antes de que la voz sonara, alzaron la jaula y dejaron _libres_ a Hikari y a Takeru.

_**Att vår värld behöver ha  
>Mera kärlek varje dag<br>Det vet både jag och du  
>Låt oss börja här och nu<strong>_

El rubio menor comenzó a hondear sus brazos a la vez que se iba levantando lentamente, una vez que estuvo completamente de pie se hizo a un lado con una vuelta para dejar a la vista a Hikari, quien hizo los mismos movimientos. Takeru llegó al centro del escenario y extendió sus brazos ante lo que Hikari y Mimi llegaron a él dando delicadas y rápidas vueltas de bailarina y tomaron su mano.

_**Så håll om mig  
>Släpp inte taget om mig<br>Är som förhäxad av dig  
>Och jag vill ha dig<br>Kom och håll om mig nu**_

Takeru se agachó con velocidad hasta el suelo sin soltar las chicas de la mano y Yamato apareció por detrás de él dando un gran salto, a lo que Mimi en dos suaves movimientos llegó al rubio y Hikari permaneció al lado del menor para quedar en una formación y ahí hacer una secuencia de pasos utilizando sus brazos y movimientos de cabeza.

_**Ja kom närmare ett slag  
>Hör du mina andetag?<br>Blodet rusar vilt och hett  
>Ja på många skilda sätt<strong>_

Hikari y Takeru se situaron a los extremos de la plataforma conservando una pose con ambos brazos asemejando las alas de un ave, mientras que Yamato tomó la mano de Mimi y comenzó a hacerla girar para luego tomarla de la cintura y ambos comenzar a danzar recorriendo todo el escenario.

_**Så kom och håll om mig  
>Släpp inte taget om mig<br>Är som förhäxad av dig  
>Och jag vill ha dig<br>Kom och håll om mig nu**_

Al comienzo del coro Mimi apartó a Yamato bruscamente y cual cisne comenzó a mover sus brazos sutilmente dando vueltas alrededor del rubio, como si estuviera provocándolo, a lo que el chico la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para tomarla de la cintura y alzarla en el aire para ella terminar con las piernas completamente estiradas y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, como cerrando sus alas.

_**Pulsen slår, jag ser din blick  
>Åhh, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick<br>Jag kan bli räddad först om du  
>Ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu<strong>_

Ellos se quedaron estáticos y fue el turno de Hikari y Takeru de aparecer, quienes llegaron a donde estaba el otro dando saltos y cuando la chica estuvo frente a él, como en una fila, ambos comenzaron a mover sus brazos de manera diferente, pero sincronizada. Luego el rubio la rodeo fuertemente por la cintura y ella se dejó caer de espaldas de manera lenta y sensual, moviendo sus brazos con suavidad para luego levantarse y quedar en posición de _alas cerradas_.

_**Så håll om mig  
>Släpp inte taget om mig<br>Är som förhäxad av dig  
>Och jag vill ha dig<br>Kom och håll om mig nu  
>Ja kom och håll om mig<br>Släpp inte taget om mig  
>Är som förhäxad av dig<br>Och jag vill ha dig  
>Kom och håll om mig nu<strong>_

Al coro se les unieron Mimi y Yamato, quienes se situaron uno tras el otro en fila recta y los cuatro se agacharon al mismo tiempo para luego subir uno a uno ondeando sus cuerpos y brazos, comenzando por Takeru y finalizando por Yamato.

La formación se rompió con cada uno saliendo por el extremo contrario que el de adelante y ahí continuaron los cuatro con una rutina que consistía en firmes movimientos con los brazos, hacia arriba, abajo y de un lado a otro. El turno del _solo_ se aproximaba, por lo que todos se hicieron hacia atrás y se hincaron en el suelo, dejando a Yamato en frente.

_**Är förlorad och förförd  
>Jag är skakad och berörd<br>Hjärtat slår så hårt  
>Låta bli dig blir för svårt<br>Och jag tror du ser  
>Att jag faller mer och mer<br>Håll om mig**_

La música se vino con fuerza y el rubio lo hizo igual. Alzó sus brazos hacia atrás e hizo rápidos círculos con las manos para luego con ambos brazos extendidos imitar el movimiento de alas de un cisne de una manera marcada y agresiva, muy contraria a sutil. Dio varias vueltas rápidas sin perder la potencia de cada paso y después corrió hacia el frente dando un gran salto acompañado de una pirueta, fue ahí cuando los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, pues Yamato realmente parecía haber volado por unos segundos cuando estuvo en el aire. Después cayó con vigor de rodillas al suelo, estrellando sus palmas con firmeza, dando paso de nuevo al coro.

_**(Ja håll om mig)  
>(Släpp inte taget) om mig<br>Är som förhäxad av dig  
>Och jag vill ha dig<br>Kom och håll om mig nu  
>Ja kom och håll om mig<br>Släpp inte taget om mig  
>Är som förhäxad av dig<br>Och jag vill ha dig  
>Kom och håll om mig nu<strong>_

Sus compañeros llegaron hacia donde él estaba, Takeru se hincó a su lado y ambas chicas se situaron tras ellos para hacer los mismos movimientos de brazos y cadera, sólo que a distintos niveles. Después los chicos se pusieron de pie y estiraron su brazo derecho a la vez que Hikari y Mimi, juntándolos en el centro y comenzando a dar vueltas en círculo moviendo como alas su brazo libre. Era una imagen única, los cisnes blancos contrastando con los negros.

_**(Ooohh, ooohh)  
>Wouh, kom och håll om mig<br>(Ooohh, ooohh)  
>Släpp inte taget om mig<br>Och jag vill ha dig  
>Kom och håll om mig nu<strong>_

Rompieron el círculo y ambas chicas comenzaron a dar de nuevo vueltas de bailarina mientras Yamato comenzaba a rodear a Mimi y Takeru a Hikari, tomándolas de una mano y haciéndolas girar con más rapidez, para, al final, alzarlas por la cintura y ponerlas a cada una a un lado, de vuelta al suelo, quedando ellos en medio. Justo cuando la última nota sonó, las chicas se pararon en un pie y alzaron el otro hacia atrás siendo sostenidas de la mano por cada rubio.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todo el público parecía encantado y los chicos seguían en sus posiciones escuchándolos a la vez que una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderaba de sus rostros. ¡Lo habían hecho!

Todos los presentes estaban eufóricos, Izzy aplaudía al borde del éxtasis y Joe miraba orgulloso a sus alumnos. Tras bambalinas era lo contrario, pues Sora observaba al equipo de Mimi con un semblante serio y hasta molesto.

– Impresionante. – soltó una chica de otro equipo, quien también lo había visto, pero se encontraba más atrás. – Creo lograron captar bien la esencia del ave. –

– Sí, fue algo como el lago de los cisnes, pero no con un estilo de ballet, era distinto, más fuerte… – dijo su compañero.

– Que miedo, ellos serán competencia dura. ¡Ya me puse nerviosa! –

Sora decidió alejarse para no escuchar más a ese par de ilusos. Era cierto, el equipo de Mimi lo había hecho bien, mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, solamente esperaba que no resultaran ganadores, pues ella tenía que ganar, no sería capaz de soportar otra vez una humillación de parte de Mimi. No, eso no.

Y claro que no iba a admitirlo, pero estaba asustada.

::

El resto del concurso transcurrió con rapidez, los cinco equipos restantes presentaron su coreografía y después de veinte minutos de deliberación, los jueces convocaron a los participantes al escenario, para darles a conocer los resultados.

– Suerte. – les susurró Joe tras bambalinas a sus alumnos, quienes estaban por salir a escena. – Sea cual sea el resultado, ustedes saben que dieron lo mejor. –

– Espero que eso haya sido suficiente… – dijo Hikari tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

– La coreografía les quedó perfecta, y sumándole ese vestuario, yo estoy seguro de que todo el público pudo sentir que volaban. – los animó Izzy.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron y después salieron a reunirse con el resto de los equipos. Una vez que todos estuvieron sobre el escenario, Teddy Park se propuso a hablar.

– Este año todos los equipos nos han dejado sin palabras, tanto a los jueces como al público. – dijo el hombre. – Nunca había escuchado tantos aplausos en esta competencia, y quiero felicitarlos a cada uno, sepan que hicieron una excelente presentación. –

– Pero como en toda competencia, solamente hay un ganador. – intervino CL. – Aunque en este caso hay tres premios… –

Una alta y esbelta mujer con un vestido de gala salió al escenario empujando un carrito con tres trofeos de vidrio sobre su superficie, uno más grande que el otro sucesivamente.

– Así que sin más preámbulos, procederemos a la premiación, comenzando por el tercer lugar… – continuo la chica. – Teddy, haznos el honor. –

En ese momento todo era silencio y tensión para los espectadores y los participantes. Incluso para Mimi el tiempo transcurría más lento que nunca, estaba ansiosa y no perdía la esperanza. La mano de Hikari tenía sujeta la suya con fuerza y eso le era un apoyo, pero no aguantaba más, tenía que saber si al fin dejarían de formar parte de la clase especial o no…

– Me complace anunciar que el equipo ganador del tercer lugar de "_Dance of the Year 2011_" es… –

No hubo redoble de tambores, pero fue como si los hubiera escuchado. El corazón de la castaña latía con insistencia mientras esperaba el anuncio. Tenían tres oportunidades para al fin cerrar el ciclo de la clase especial y dar pie a una nueva aventura. Sólo tenía que creer, creer con fuerza que lo habían logrado.

Vio como Teddy Park abría la boca para decir algo y en ese momento ella cerró los ojos, concentrando todos sus sentidos en lo que venía…

::

En el sillón de su camerino, Mimi se encontraba sentada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro observando el trofeo de vidrio que tenía en sus manos. No lo podía creer, realmente había sucedido, ¡oficialmente pasarían a formar parte de la clase regular! Y todo gracias al empeño puesto por el equipo. Más feliz no podía estar, en esos momentos nadie podía borrar esa enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

Dio un suspiró y puso con cuidado el trofeo sobre la mesa para observarlo con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Realmente se sentía orgullosa.

Estaba tan ensimismada admirando la estatuilla de vidrio que no se dio cuenta que otra persona había entrado al camerino hasta que, en la mesa, un trofeo más grande fue puesto justo al lado del suyo, haciéndolo ver incluso muy pequeño.

Mimi levantó la mirada. Era Sora Takenouchi, quien la observaba con una sonrisa arrogante. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas y brazos, mirando su trofeo presuntuosamente.

La castaña la miró y le dedicó esa sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro.

– Felicidades por su primer lugar. – le dijo con sinceridad. – Su coreografía me sorprendió. Estuvieron impresionantes. –

La sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Sora desapareció por completo. Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió. No se esperaba esas palabras de parte de Mimi y ahora estaba algo descolocada.

Habría jurado que la castaña se haría la digna y se mostraría orgullosa, pero esa nueva actitud de la chica últimamente la dejaba en blanco e incluso la sacaba de quicio. ¡Además no dejaba de mirarla con esa tormentosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro! ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Mimi Tachikawa?

Soltó un bufido y giró los ojos. Ella había venido a presumir su primer lugar, a restregárselo en la cara, y eso iba a hacer.

– No te entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? – dijo la pelirroja.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –

– Porque yo gané. – replicó gustosa. – Y tú perdiste. – dijo con énfasis.

– Sí, tú ganaste y por eso te felicite. – exclamó sonriente. – Pero nosotros también ganamos, logramos nuestro cometido. –

– Pero… ¿no estás enojada? – preguntó incrédula. – ¿Frustrada o triste? –

– ¿Enojada o triste? – arqueo una ceja. – Para nada. La meta era ganar uno de los tres primeros lugares y lo hicimos, estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados. – exclamó tomando su trofeo entre las manos. – Esta noche ganamos el tercer lugar y a partir de mañana oficialmente formaremos parte de la clase regular. – explicó orgullosa.

Sora desvió la mirada aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Mimi no estaba furiosa? ¿Por qué no le importaba que ELLA le había ganado? ¿Por qué?

– N-no lo entiendo… – exclamó casi en un susurro. – La Mimi que yo conozco estaría rabiando porqué yo gané. – dijo volviéndola a mirar. – A ella no le gustaba perder. – eso último lo dijo con algo de cizaña, en verdad quería hacerla enojar.

– ¿Perder? – preguntó confundida. – Te equivocas, no perdí. En estos momentos me siento como una ganadora. – su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

La pelirroja estaba perpleja y Mimi al ver que no parecía tener intensiones de hablar, decidió continuar.

– Además, no tengo porque enojarme por algo así. – la miró fijamente. – Sora, hoy aplaudo tu victoria con todo gusto y sinceridad, en serio. Muchas felicidades. –

Definitivamente Sora se había quedado sin habla. Desvió la mirada rápidamente sintiéndose ofendida e indignada. ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban ardiendo? ¿Acaso iba a ponerse a llorar?

Bajó su rostro inmediatamente, no podía permitir que Mimi viera ese gesto de debilidad, pero la castaña ya no la estaba observando, pues simplemente se puso de pie con su trofeo del tercer lugar entre las manos y salió del camerino.

. . .

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, se topó de frente con los ojos azules de Yamato mirándola de una manera que no supo descifrar, por lo que solamente atinó a desviar la mirada rápidamente. Quería evitar a toda costa sus extraños pensamientos, últimamente muy usuales, sobre el rubio.

El chico se encontraba recargado en la pared, de pie. ¿Habría escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Sora?

– Me da mucho gusto que te sientas de esa forma. – habló el rubio. – Como una ganadora. –

Eso lo respondía todo. Sí, sí había escuchado.

– Lo somos. – replicó Mimi mostrándole el trofeo. – Tú… hiciste un gran trabajo, el _solo_ te salió muy bien. –

Yamato sonrió levemente. La chica lucía algo nerviosa y para que negarlo, él también lo estaba. No habían hablado "a solas" desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en su intento fallido de besarla. Una parte de él quería tocar el tema, pero la otra tenía miedo de que lo que Mimi tuviera que decirle no fuera nada bueno. Así que optó por abordar lo que quería decirle desde antes de que bailaran.

– Mimi, yo... quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Takeru y por mí. –

– ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Yo… yo no he hecho nada. – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

– Has hecho muchísimo, de no haber sido por ti creo que aún no habría hablado con él. – dijo sinceramente.

– ¡Cierto, hablaste con él! – recordó y la gran sonrisa volvió a su rostro. – ¿Ya se reconciliaron? –

Ese gesto solamente provocó que la sonrisa de Yamato se hiciera más grande, ver lo feliz que se puso Mimi al pensarlos reconciliados, aunque no era así exactamente, por lo menos todavía no.

– Digamos que di un gran paso, pero aún no. – explicó. – Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo va a ceder. –

– ¡Te lo dije, Yama! – exclamó Mimi mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en ese rato. – ¡Me da mucho gusto! –

Y lo decía sinceramente, estaba feliz de que el rubio por fin había hablado con Takeru y las cosas habían salido bien. No solamente acababan de ganar el derecho a ser parte de la clase regular. Ella además había ganado la satisfacción de haber ayudado a Yamato y él, la aprobación parcial de su hermano.

– Somos unos ganadores. – dijo haciendo el signo de victoria con su mano derecha.

Yamato no comprendió del todo las palabras de la chica, pero sí, habían ganado el tercer lugar después de todo y eso realmente era un gran logro.

– Lo somos. – confirmó el rubio alzando la palma de su mano derecha, para chocar los cinco, como Mimi le había enseñado.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco por el gesto del chico y negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero cuando alzó su mano, en vez de chocarla con la de Yamato, por un impulso la apartó y se lanzó a abrazarlo por encima de los hombros, quedando de puntillas por lo alto que era el rubio. Ni ella misma entendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le importó, pues sabía que le había nacido desde el interior.

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no tardó ni cinco segundos en rodear a la chica por la espalda para corresponder el abrazo. Si bien hace unos segundos no se sentía por completo como un ganador, lo retiraba, pues ahora estaba seguro...

Realmente habían ganado.

Mimi se separó del abrazo y lo miró aún con esa sonrisa en los labios.

– Fue de felicitaciones. – le advirtió. – No te acostumbres.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró. Habría deseado que ese contacto hubiera durado más tiempo, pues para él se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto recordó la razón inicial por la que había ido a buscar a Mimi, que había olvidado en el momento en que la escuchó hablar con Sora.

– Oye, los demás nos están esperando en la entrada del lugar, el profesor Kido nos invitó a su casa para celebrar. – le informó el chico. – El profesor Izumi se adelantó, pedirá algo para cenar y al parecer habrá pastel.

– Oh, entonces apresurémonos, seguro ya nos esperaron bastante.

Dicho esto, ambos chicos emprendieron marcha hacia la entrada del lugar aún con las sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, pues esa gran noche aún no terminaba.

Ellos en ningún momento lo notaron, pero al fondo del pasillo, recargado en la pared y con una cara de pocos amigos, los había estado observando un abatido Taichi Yagami. Lo había visto todo… la manera en que Mimi se comportaba con Yamato… ese abrazo por parte de ella… los gestos de ambos…

La efímera felicidad por haber ganado el primer lugar se había esfumado por completo. En esos momentos se sentía pésimo.

. . .

Dentro del camerino aún se encontraba Sora con los ánimos y el ego por los suelos. En el momento en que anunciaron su primer lugar se regocijó por el hecho de haberle ganado a Mimi, no por haber ganado la competencia. Lo único que a ella le importaba era derrotar a la castaña y humillarla, pero extrañamente la que terminó humillada fue ella, y lo peor del caso es que seguramente esa no había sido la intención de Mimi. No lo entendía realmente, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón la hizo levantar su mirada para toparse con la de la profesora Fujioka, quien la observaba sonriente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la mujer. – Los demás ya se fueron a la fiesta de celebración y seguramente todos los alumnos de la academia estarán allí. –

Cierto, casi olvidaba la fiesta de celebración sugerida por Catalina, irían a un antro de la ciudad y ahí pasarían toda la noche. La idea en un inicio le pareció buena, pero ahora lo último que le apetecía era celebrar.

La profesora notó como la pelirroja lucía desanimada e incluso algo molesta.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. – ¿Porqué te vez tan triste? Ganaron el primer lugar, deberías estar feliz. –

– ¿Triste? – susurró desviando la mirada. – En estos momentos me siento mucho más miserable que eso… –

La mayor frunció el ceño, preocupada.

– ¿Pero... por qué? – indagó.

– Siento como si hubiera jalado y jalado de una cuerda con todo mi esfuerzo… y la otra persona simplemente la soltó y se fue. – explicó mirándola de nuevo.

La profesora Fujioka trató de comprender las palabras de la chica, pero no estaba muy segura.

– Vamos a la fiesta, yo iré sólo un rato porque quiero dormir temprano… – dijo Sora poniéndose de pie y saliendo del camerino, dejando abandonado su trofeo sobre la mesa, ante la mirada extrañada de la mayor.

::

– ¡Aquí viene el pastel! – gritó una eufórica Catalina aplaudiendo con insistencia. – ¡Miren que grande, tal y como nuestra victoria! –

– ¡Sí! – secundó la multitud a su alrededor también aplaudiendo.

– Abran paso. – exclamó el mesero poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa.

– ¡Felicidades! – corearon todos los presentes dando palmadas en los hombros de la rubia y de Ken, quienes sonreían contentos.

Pero Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi se encontraban sentados en la esquina de la mesa, sin hablar, solamente observando y aplaudiendo levemente, más que nada para seguir la corriente.

– ¡Es hora de partirlo, haznos el honor Ken! – dijo la rubia.

El peliazul no lo dudo ningún instante y comenzó a partir el pastel ante los gritos de todos los presentes. Todo era relajo y diversión.

– ¡Esta noche será increíble! – clamó Miyako.

– Definitivamente, el ambiente se está poniendo bueno. – dijo Daisuke aguardando por su pedazo de pastel. – ¡Después de comer no pararé de bailar! –

Obviamente había música de _Generation X_ de fondo en todo el lugar. Los dueños del local recibieron gustosos a la banda y les brindaron una sala privada para su celebración.

– ¿Quieres pastel, Taichi? – le ofreció Ken al castaño.

– No, gracias. – respondió rápidamente. – Iré a tomar aire fresco. –

Y sin más, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo sin demora.

– ¿Y tú, Sora? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

– No, yo… también iré a tomar un poco de aire… –

La chica se paró de su lugar y decidió seguir a Taichi. Desde que llegaron al antro le había parecido extraño verlo igual o incluso más desanimado que ella. No estaba segura de que él quisiera hablar al respecto, pues ella tampoco, pero tal vez podrían platicar de otra cosa. Definitivamente prefería estar con el chico que seguir en esa fiesta de la que no se sentía parte.

Ya en el pasillo alcanzó ver al castaño dirigirse a la puerta trasera, donde no había nadie y casi no se escuchaba ruido. Lo vio salir del local y se apresuró a alcanzarlo dispuesta a hablarle, pero cuando salió lo primero que divisó fue a Taichi recargado en la pared, cabizbajo y con sus audífonos puestos.

Toda intención de hablarle desapareció al observar con detenimiento el semblante del chico. Lucía realmente afligido, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que lo último que quería era conversar con alguien. A pesar de que su cerebro le indicó que se fuera de ahí y lo dejara solo, su cuerpo caminó hacia donde estaba y se recargó también en la pared, a su lado, guardando una distancia moderada para no quitarle su espacio.

Taichi la miró de reojo sin moverse ni un poco y de nuevo regresó sus ojos hacia la nada. En esos momentos se sentía completamente derrotado. Sí, le había ganado a Yamato en la competencia, pero él era quien estaba con Mimi. Se encontraba fatal. La castaña cada segundo se alejaba más de él y se acercaba más al rubio. No iba a negarlo, estaba celoso, pero era más que eso, la extrañaba, ya no podía tolerar pasar los días sin ella. Se sentía desdichado y solo. Muy solo.

Y de pronto, como si fuera obra del cielo, sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre la suya. Era un roce suave, delicado, muy agradable. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rubíes de Sora, que lo miraban con insistencia y expresaban todo, pero a la vez nada.

Era la mano de la pelirroja la que ahora apretaba la suya y extrañamente ese contacto lo llenó de un singular sentimiento acogedor.

En ese preciso instante comprendió que no estaba solo.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió levemente sin apartar su mano de la de Sora, y ella hizo lo mismo. Durante el resto de la noche permanecieron así, sin decir una sola palabra, tomados de la mano.

::

En casa de Joe Kido todo era alegría. Estaban los seis presentes unidos en la mesa terminando de comer un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, sosteniendo una amena plática.

– ¡Yo ya no podía con los nervios! – exclamó Hikari emocionada. – Cuando anunciaron que ganamos en tercer lugar casi me desmayo de felicidad. –

– Debo admitir que yo también, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. – comentó Izzy para después volver a darle un bocado al pastel.

– Lo lograron, chicos. – intervino Joe. – A partir de ahora podrán formar parte de la clase regular. –

– No lo puedo creer… – dijo Mimi sonriente. – Al fin tendremos derecho a utilizar los salones y a participar en los conciertos de la academia… – y eso significaba que tendrían oportunidad de debutar.

– También podremos tomar clases de canto y baile sin tener que salir de la escuela. – agregó Yamato. Aunque ciertamente extrañaría las peculiares clases del profesor Izumi.

– Y el premio también beneficiará a Takeru. – dijo Joe. – Era la condición para que pudieras cursar el segundo semestre, ¿no es así? –

El aludido simplemente asintió y continuó comiendo de su pedazo de pastel. No le importaba demasiado haber ganado el derecho de cursar segundo semestre, en esos momentos había cosas mucho más trascendentales dentro su cabeza. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar entre todos ellos, sin embargo le gustaba el ambiente, era mucho más agradable y sincero que el de _Generation X_.

– Sin duda todos ustedes se merecían este delicioso pastel. – dijo el pelirrojo después de saborear su segundo pedazo.

– Profesor Izumi, muchas gracias por habernos enseñado la coreografía y por habernos soportado durante toda la semana. – exclamó Hikari sonriente.

– No fue nada, para mí ha sido una muy grata experiencia. – confesó con sinceridad. – Además fueron ustedes quienes hicieron la mayoría del trabajo. –

– Pero sin usted no habría sido posible. – dijo Yamato.

– Y sin usted tampoco, profesor Kido. – habló Mimi. – Nos depositó la confianza que necesitábamos y siempre estuvo ahí. – y tenía mucho más que decir, pero sabía de antemano que su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

– ¡Es cierto, profesor! – continuó Hikari mirando al peliazul. – ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Sin usted no habríamos llegado tan lejos! –

– Muchachos… han llegado hasta donde están por ustedes mismos… – dijo Joe con una sonrisa. – Estoy muy orgulloso de todos. –

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy segura de que sin sus consejos y su apoyo, ya nos habríamos rendido desde hace tiempo. – confesó contenta. – Así que por favor, ¡quédese con nosotros por siempre! –

El peliazul sonrió ante las palabras de sus chicos. En momentos así era cuando se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía por ellos valía la pena. El ver sus sonrisas era todo lo que él necesitaba. Daría todo por quedarse con ellos por siempre, por ser su maestro durante todo su trayecto en la academia, pero ahora sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, pues recordaba claramente su plática con el director.

_. . ._

– _¡No respetó las normas de la academia, no me respetó A MÍ, que soy el director! – exclamó un molesto Yano en voz alta. – ¡Un Showcase falso! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tal estupidez? –_

– _L-lo siento… – fue lo único que Joe atinó a decir._

_No entendía en qué momento pensó que el director podría reaccionar bien cuando le dijera la verdad. No sabía que iba a suceder, pero ya estaba arrepentido de haber confesado. Nunca se perdonaría si sus alumnos tenían que pagar consecuencias._

– _Créame que si pudiera despedirlo, lo haría ahora mismo. – confesó el director. – Pero no es fácil, estoy seguro de que el señor Wada Kouji no me lo va a permitir. – admitió recordando que el dueño de la Academia YG era la razón por la que el peliazul seguía ahí._

_Sí, por más que quisiera a Joe Kido fuera de YG, no podía despedirlo, pero tampoco pretendía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una idea._

– _A usted no lo puedo despedir. – continuó hablando, mirando fijamente a Joe. – Pero a los alumnos especiales sí los puedo castigar. –_

_Eso alarmó de sobremanera al peliazul, temiendo lo peor._

– _No, director Yano, escuche… – trató de decir algo._

– _¿Cree que me hará reconsiderarlo? – lo interrumpió. – Esos chicos deben aprender a respetar. –_

– _Ellos no fueron los de la idea, el responsable soy yo. – los defendió._

– _Pero el concierto fue para ellos y los chicos gustosamente accedieron a romper las reglas. – exclamó Yano. – Participar en un Showcase falso es razón suficiente para expulsarlos de la Academia YG. –_

_Joe se quedó paralizado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡No podía hacerle eso a sus chicos! Ellos eran su sueño, su ilusión, lo eran todo para él. En esos meses había aprendido a querer a cada uno de ellos y sabía que la expulsión no podía ser una opción, más aún cuando estaban a punto de pasar a la clase regular. No, simplemente no podía concebir a sus alumnos fuera de la academia, ellos merecían llegar hasta la cima, no importaba el costo._

– _No tiene que hacer eso… no los expulse. – habló y lo miró a los ojos. – Usted no puede despedirme, pero yo sí puedo renunciar. –_

_Yano abrió los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Interesante, no se esperaba semejante reacción._

– _¿Qué quiere decir? – lo incitó a continuar._

– _Lo que escuchó. – dijo el peliazul seguro de sus palabras. – Yo voy a renunciar a mí puesto en YG, pero por favor… no castigue a esos chicos… –_

_A sus chicos._

_El mayor no tuvo que pensarlo ni dos veces. ¡Ja, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que planeó! Por fin se desharía de Joe Kido y ni siquiera Wada Kouji podría detenerlo, pues el peliazul había renunciado por su propia cuenta._

– _Está bien. – contestó al fin. – La próxima semana la academia tiene programado un viaje escolar. Después de eso, quiero lista su carta de renuncia, yo me encargaré de todo el proceso. –_

– _Sí, entendido… –_

– _Si logran pasar a la clase regular. – que realmente no creía. – La profesora Rae Fujioka se hará cargo de ellos, pero si no, ya veremos que profesor quiere tomar las riendas de esos fallidos alumnos especiales. –_

_Joe asintió, ya no podía hablar, pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta._

– _Usted no se preocupe por ahora. – dijo el director. – Hablaremos después del viaje escolar. –_

_. . ._

No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, no estaba arrepentido de su decisión. Él haría lo que fuera por sus alumnos y ahora que formarían parte de la clase regular estaba seguro de que iban a estar bien.

Lo único malo era que iba a extrañar no tenerlos en su vida diaria. Los iba a extrañar a todos.

Pero ya estaba decidido...

Se iría de la Academia YG con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡GOSH! Ahora sí que mátenme, mátenme sin piedad. ¡Me tardé dos semanas en actualizar! Nunca me había pasado, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez. En mi defensa puedo decir que han sido unas dos semanas HORRIBLES en las que no he dormido nada con tantas cosas que he tenido que hacer, súmenle que cada vez que tenía tiempo libre lo ocupaba en otras cosas que no fuera escribir, y es que la inspiración no llegaba XD. Y lo siento en verdad, trataré de que no suceda muy a menudo, ya muchos de ustedes me regañaron :'D!**

**Por cierto, como es usual últimamente, no revisé el capítulo antes de subirlo, perdonen cualquier error.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les confieso que fue endemoniadamente difícil de escribir. No sólo por las coreografías, sino todo en conjunto, no encontraba la manera de unir todos los hechos que quería poner. Pero a ver, lo importante: Al parecer Takeru y Yama están al fin más cerca de la reconciliación. Los chicos de la (ex) clase especial lograron su cometido. Sora quedó traumada (?) porque no logra comprender a la nueva Mimi y no pudo humillarla. Taichi vio a Yama y a Mimi cariñosos y no le gustó nada. OH, y eso desbordó un breve momento Taiora, y les juro que seguirán más cosas para estos dos (poco a poco). Y ya al final se vio lo que sucedió en la oficina de Yano, aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sabía.**

**Sobre las mentadas coreografías. Elegí "Hall Om Mig" para la clase especial porque es una canción que asemejo con cisnes (osease, aves). Y si no me creen, busquen en Youtube "Hold me now - Princess Tutu" (hahaha, mi justificación xD). Espero que con la descripción de pasos que di ustedes hayan podido interpretar la coreografía. A mí me agradó el resultado final :)!**

**Ahora Katy Perry, E.T, y el baile de serpientes de **_**Generation X**_**. ERR. ¿Qué decir? Hace poco fui al concierto de esta mujer y al ver esa canción se me ocurrió incluirla. Yo siento que va perfectamente con el concepto sensual que quise marcar y pues... traté de describir solamente lo necesario de la coreografía para que ahí la imaginen más o menos en su cabeza XD! ~ (y se supone que bailaron la canción completa, pero no quise enfocarme en ellos).**

**So yeah, el punto del capítulo es que nuestra clase especial GANÓ a pesar de no haberlo hecho literalmente. En cambio, el equipo de Sora y Taichi sí ganó en la competencia, pero oh, que ironías de la vida, ambos se sienten completamente derrotados. (Excluyendo a Catalina y a Ken, que viven en la ignorancia XD).**

**¡Y ya me excedí de nuevo con mis notas, oops! Me despido no sin antes CONFESARLES MI AMOR. Sí, los amo. Muchas gracias por leerme, por los favoritos, las alertas, Y POR SUS BELLOS REVIEWS, por Dios, la historia ya pasó los 300, lloraré de felicidad extrema. Siempre les repito que sus comentarios son mi motor y no se que haría sin ustedes apoyándome con la historia :'D! Creo que les contesté a todos personalmente, por ahí extrañé a algunos que no comentaron, pero los entiendo, el tiempo no alcanza XD! Y bueno, el resumen de este párrafo es: ¡Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y AH, antes de que lo olvide... sí, trataré de no tardar en actualizar, sólo aviso que mañana me voy de viaje escolar a un pueblito que difícilmente tiene computadoras e internet en sus pequeños hoteles. ¡Pero cuando vuelva me pongo las pilas y les traigo el capítulo!**

**Besos,**  
><strong>Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Grav<strong>


	19. El viaje escolar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canciones utilizadas (en orden): Arigatou - Kokia / Need you now - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

El viaje escolar

* * *

><p>La semana comenzó bien en la Academia YG. La noticia de que <em>Generation X<em> había ganado la competencia de baile se esparció con rapidez y los chicos eran felicitados en cada pasillo del lugar. La profesora Ari Suou les había informado que podrían integrarse a las clases de segundo semestre después del viaje escolar, y lo mismo les había dicho a la próximamente _ex_ clase especial.

Esa mañana, Mimi y Yamato se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería observando atentos el gran televisor de 65 pulgadas, donde estaba la imagen con los informes del viaje escolar que se realizaría durante esa primavera, justo en cuatro días.

– Entonces será en Roma... – exclamó el rubio retirando su mirada de la pantalla.

– Al parecer… – replicó Mimi. – Pero el viaje es demasiado costoso, sólo van los que pueden pagarlo. – dijo dando a entender que ellos no podrían ir.

– ¿En serio? –

La conocida voz del profesor Kido los sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Cuánto cuesta? – preguntó el peliazul sentándose con los chicos.

– Profesor… no empiece. – exclamó Mimi llamándole la atención.

– Son mil dólares por persona… – la ignoró observando la pantalla y comenzando a hacer cálculos. – O sea, tres mil dólares por los tres, aunque tal vez el padre de Hikari acceda a pagarle el viaje a ella y… –

– ¡Profesor! – dijo Mimi alzando la voz y levantándose de su silla. – Espero que no esté pensando en cosas absurdas. –

– ¿Qué sería una cosa absurda? –

– Algo como pagarnos el viaje escolar, puede ser. – intervino Yamato.

– Exacto, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros y tiene que saber cuándo poner un límite. – dijo la castaña. – Así que no se le ocurra pensar en pagarnos ese viaje. Ni siquiera tenemos ganas de ir, ¿verdad Yama? –

– Sí, no es algo que nos quite el sueño, así que no se preocupe. – confirmó el rubio.

– Es en cuatro días, ¿verdad? – susurró el mayor levantándose del asiento y comenzando a alejarse. – Los veré luego, muchachos. –

El peliazul salió de la vista de ambos chicos y estos suspiraron resignados.

– Espero que no esté pensando en pagarnos el viaje con su dinero, ya tiene bastantes deudas por nuestra culpa. – sinceró Mimi volviendo a sentarse.

– En su mirada pude ver que esa era su intención. – dijo Yamato. – Sólo esperemos que no se ponga a idear cosas… –

– Ajá… – replicó desganada para después darle una mordida a su sándwich.

Yamato la observó por unos segundos en los que hubo silencio.

– Oye y, ¿en verdad no tienes ganas de ir? – preguntó.

– ¿Yo? – replicó. – Claro que no… –

Ella misma quería estar segura de sus palabras, pero era imposible. ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¡Era Italia, por supuesto que quería ir! En momentos así era cuando odiaba haber quedado en la ruina y sin tener noticias de su padre, quien sólo llamaba de vez en cuando, muy esporádicamente.

– Hmm... a mí sí me hubiera gustado ir. – sinceró el rubio. – Nunca he ido a Roma. –

– ¿Nunca? – preguntó algo sorprendida, no es que ir para allá fuera algo que todo el mundo hiciera con facilidad, pero ella ya había ido cuando era pequeña, con sus padres. – ¡Es un lugar hermoso, sería genial que pudiéramos ir juntos! –

Juntos.

Mimi observó como Yamato abrió un poco más los ojos cuando mencionó esa palabra y rápidamente se paralizó y sonrió nerviosamente, desviando la mirada.

– Tú sabes, es una ciudad muy bonita que todos deberían conocer… – trató de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y entonces posó su vista hacia otro lado, donde divisó a sus _próximos_ compañeros de clase.

– ¿Ya te enteraste? – habló una pelimorada.

Yamato dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía Mimi y ahí ambos se vieron distraídos por la voz de Miyako Inoue, quien hablaba sin discreción alguna con Daisuke justo en la mesa de al lado.

– ¿De qué cosa? – preguntó el moreno.

– _Generation X_ grabará el video de su próximo sencillo en Roma. – informó la chica. – Hablé con Catalina y me dijo que aprovecharán el viaje escolar para hacerlo ahí, ¡ya prepararon todo! –

– ¿En serio? ¿Entonces se irán en el mismo avión que nosotros y todo? ¿Estarán en el mismo hotel? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Me supongo que sí, pero obviamente les darán asientos en primera clase y seguro también una mejor habitación en el hotel. Tú sabes, ya son famosos… –

– ¡Agh, Taichi es un suertudo! – exclamó Daisuke. – ¡Quisiera estar en sus zapatos! –

Mimi sacudió la cabeza y regresó los ojos a su comida, no tenía sentido escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Yamato hizo lo mismo.

– Creo que Taichi sí irá a Italia. – mencionó el rubio sin pensarlo.

– Así parece. – replicó Mimi, algo ausente.

Entonces Taichi sí iría a Roma. Era curioso, seguramente si no hubiera debutado, estaría en la misma situación que ellos. Suspiró. ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaba con él? No era que lo buscara, pero también era difícil encontrarlo por la academia, pues siempre andaba ocupado con las cosas de la banda…

De todos modos a ella no debía interesarle la vida del castaño, llevaba meses sin hablar con él y eso era lo mejor. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo de su corazón, realmente lo extrañaba.

::

Esa tarde el profesor Kido había salido con prisa de la academia alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer. Y es que cuando se enteró del precio del viaje a Roma lo primero que atinó a hacer fue llamar a Matsui Arukawa, quien de inmediato lo citó en su casa. Ahora ambos hombres se encontraban en la elegante sala del mayor, quien escuchó atentamente lo que Joe había ido a decirle.

– ¿Entonces quiere que le preste más dinero? –

– Sí, es el primer viaje escolar que la academia hará fuera del país y no tenía contemplado que fuera tan costoso… – explicó el peliazul. – Yo de verdad quiero que mis chicos vayan, como el resto de sus compañeros. –

– Hmm… yo fácilmente podría prestarle dinero, salgo beneficiado por los intereses. – dijo Arukawa. – Pero usted debería preocuparse, pues a este paso nunca terminará de pagarme. –

Joe esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Está bien, no importa. – era lo último que quería hacer por sus alumnos, antes de presentar su renuncia en la academia. – Quiero que ese viaje sea como un premio para ellos, se han esforzado muchísimo últimamente. –

– Usted sabe muy bien que esos muchachos me agradan, pero créame que a usted también lo estimo y no sé si sea conveniente que siga acumulando deudas conmigo. – sinceró. – Puedo ser muy pesado e insistente cuando se trata de cobrar, Tachikawa sabe de eso. – una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al recordar el día de la persecución.

– Yo buscaré la manera de pagarle, no se preocupe de nada. – dijo el peliazul. – De verdad quiero que mis chicos vayan a Roma. –

– ¿A Roma? – preguntó Arukawa. – ¿El viaje escolar será esta misma semana, en Roma? –

– Así es. –

– ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? – exclamó el hombre lanzando una sonora carcajada.

Joe se quedó en silencio observando al mayor, sin comprender el porqué de sus risas.

– No lo entiendo, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó al fin.

– Profesor Kido, tengo una propuesta para usted. – exclamó conservando su sonrisa.

– ¿Ah sí? – de pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía que esperar de ese hombre. – ¿Qué clase de propuesta? –

– Una de trabajo. – replicó ante la mirada confundida de Joe. – Tengo un buen trabajo para sus chicos allá en Roma, justo este viernes. –

El peliazul abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

– ¿Un trabajo? – preguntó analizando la idea. – ¿De qué se trata? –

.

.

– ¿Una canción de bodas? – exclamó Yamato arqueando una ceja.

Los _aún_ alumnos especiales se encontraban en el sótano, en su salón, muy atentos a lo que el profesor les estaba diciendo.

– Exacto. – replicó el peliazul con una sonrisa. – El socio del socio del socio mayoritario de Matsui Arukawa es un importante empresario italiano, y este viernes se va a casar en Roma. –

Así era. Un día había pasado desde que Arukawa le propuso a Joe lo del trabajo en Roma y era tan simple como eso, cantar en vivo el vals de apertura en la fiesta del empresario. El primer baile de los recién casados.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que esa canción de bodas nos llevará al viaje? – preguntó Mimi.

– Sencillo, Arukawa prometió que pagaría su viaje escolar si ustedes cantan en la boda. – explicó aún sonriente. – ¿Qué opinan? –

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

– ¿En serio? – exclamó la castaña algo dudosa. – No sé si Arukawa sea de fiar. –

– ¡No es momento de dudas! – intervino Hikari. – ¡Es su oportunidad para acompañarme a Roma! – dijo emocionada. – Además el señor Arukawa se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, no olvides que nos ayudó con el_ Showcase_. –

– Sin embargo, Mimi tiene razón. – intervino Yamato. – ¿Porqué ese señor querría ayudarnos de este modo? No creo que sea sólo porque le agradamos. –

– Chicos, ustedes no piensen en eso, solo enfóquense en lo que es. – dijo el profesor. – Si acceden a cantar en la fiesta de bodas, podrán ir sin problemas al viaje escolar. Todo se acomoda. –

– ¿Y qué canción debemos cantar? – preguntó Mimi.

– Eso es lo mejor de todo, es a su elección. – replicó Joe. – Arukawa mencionó que la boda será muy internacional, así que no tiene que ser una canción en italiano. Pero eso sí, la novia pide que sea romántica y adecuada a la ocasión. –

– ¡Qué emoción, digan que sí! – los animó Hikari. – !Es más, yo elegiré la canción de bodas, conozco muchísimas sobre amor eterno y todas esas cosas bonitas! –

– Hikari, tú no necesitas cantar en la boda. – dijo la castaña mirándola.

Y es que así era, el padre de la menor ya había pagado su cuota del viaje escolar.

– ¿Y dejarles toda la diversión? – negó con la cabeza. – Claro que voy a cantar con ustedes, además, ¡adoro las bodas! –

– A ver, nos estamos desviando un poco de tema. – habló el peliazul. – ¿Qué dicen, aceptan la oferta? – preguntó mirando a Mimi y a Yamato.

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa. ¿Para qué negarse, si realmente quería ir? Esa era una oportunidad que no había visto venir y no tenía sentido desperdiciarla.

– Por mí está bien. – replicó.

Joe sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio.

– ¿Y tú, Mimi? –

– Ah… pues me parece bien. – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Perfecto. Nos vamos a Roma. –

.

.

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mimi y Yamato ya se encontraban terminando de preparar sus maletas para bajarlas al estacionamiento de la academia.

Era un jueves en la noche, apenas en punto de las once. Todos los demás alumnos se irían hasta dentro de unas horas en la madrugada, pero ellos debían hacerlo desde antes, pues la boda del empresario italiano se efectuaría justo en la tarde del viernes y tenían que ser sumamente puntuales, gracias a ese señor era que estaban viajando prácticamente gratis.

Bajaron las escaleras del edificio y se encontraron con el profesor, quien los esperaba fuera de su auto, completamente listo para el viaje. Ambos chicos subieron sus maletas a la cajuela del vehículo y subieron de inmediato.

– Hey, ¿Hikari no bajó con ustedes? – preguntó el peliazul justo cuando abordó el asiento del piloto.

– Ella ni siquiera duerme en nuestro edificio. – replicó la castaña.

– Pues ya debemos irnos, el vuelo saldrá pronto. – dijo Joe. – Mimi, ¿podrías ir por ella y apurarla? –

La aludida no se molestó en responder, simplemente giró los ojos y bajó del auto para dirigirse al edificio de las mujeres y subir a la habitación de su amiga. ¿Por qué Hikari no había bajado a la hora acordada? Era extraño, ella era la más puntual del grupo.

Llegó a la puerta de la menor y la tocó con insistencia. Pero no hubo respuesta.

– ¿Hikari? – exclamó en voz alta.

– Está abierto… – replicó la chica, su voz sonaba débil, todo lo contrario a como normalmente era.

La castaña abrió la puerta y cuando entró al cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Hikari recostada en su cama completamente cubierta por varias mantas. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendió, a lo que la menor respondió frunciendo el ceño y cubriendo sus ojos, la luz le aturdía.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas acostada? – preguntó Mimi acercándose a la cama de su amiga. – Te recuerdo que hoy sale nuestro vuelo. De hecho, ya nos vamos. –

– Lo sé… pero no puedo levantarme… – replicó cerrando los ojos.

Mimi se acercó un poco más y por instinto llevó su mano a la frente de Hikari.

– ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamó preocupada. – ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? Tienen que revisarte. –

– No te preocupes, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi mamá, ella sabrá que hacer. – replicó apenas en un hilo de voz. – Ya viene en camino. –

La mayor suspiró aliviada. Nada mejor que los padres para cuidar a sus hijos cuando enferman, pero…

– ¿Y el viaje a Roma? – atinó a preguntar.

Hikari abrió sus llorosos ojos e hizo un marcado puchero.

– ¡No me lo recuerdes, estoy muy molesta y triste! – dijo dando pequeñas patadas, como si fuera una chiquilla. – Pensaba ir de todos modos, pero mis papás me lo prohibieron, dicen que una fiebre no se debe subestimar… –

– Pues tienen razón, y por el aspecto que tienes dudo que puedas siquiera ponerte en pie. –

– No les des la razón… yo de verdad quería ir. – sinceró cerrando los ojos de nuevo, realmente se sentía cansada y muy enferma.

– Yo también quería que fueras... – replicó Mimi, la verdad es que sí le desanimaba saber que Hikari no podría ir.

– Ni modo, es como tú dices, no puedo ponerme de pie y además me duele todo el cuerpo. – dijo desganada. – Ah, antes de que lo olvide, la partitura de la canción para la boda está en mi carpeta de música. – apuntó hacia su buró, donde estaba dicha carpeta.

Mimi asintió y tomó la carpeta de la mesita de noche.

– Ehm, ¿cuál de todas es? – preguntó al hojearla. – Tienes muchísimas partituras. –

– Es la primera, pero de todos modos llévate toda la carpeta, ahí viajará protegida y no se va a perder. –

– Está bien. – replicó la mayor cerrándola y dedicándole una última mirada a su amiga. – Cuídate mucho, espero que tu mamá llegue pronto, ella sabrá que hacer. –

Hikari le mostró su mano y con el puño cerrado levantó su pulgar, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

– Diviértanse mucho. –

– Prometo llamarte pronto. –

– Bye, bye… – se despidió acurrucándose en su cama. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir, en esos momentos sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir y dormir.

– Nos vemos. –

Dicho esto, Mimi dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Hikari, no sin antes apagar la luz. Estaba preocupada por su amiga y algo desanimada, realmente esperaba que la menor pudiera ir, ya que ella parecía la más emocionada. Suspiró. No quería dejarla sola y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Yamato y el profesor ya la esperaban abajo.

.

.

Eran las doce de la tarde del viernes cuando el avión arribó en Roma. El profesor Kido y ambos alumnos acababan de recoger sus maletas y ahora caminaban mirando atentos a su alrededor, pues se suponía que el empresario italiano mandaría a uno de sus empleados a buscarlos.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, pues justo cuando cruzaron las puertas que dividían el área de pasajeros con el área de visitantes, divisaron a un hombre alto trajeado y con lentes de sol, quien sostenía un cartel con caracteres japoneses, que decía el nombre del profesor.

– ¡Ah! Buenos días. – saludó el peliazul. – Usted debe ser Biagio. – dijo recordando las indicaciones de Arukawa. – El señor Camirelli lo envió a recogernos, ¿cierto? –

El hombre mantuvo su semblante serio y simplemente asintió.

– Tengo entendido que la fiesta será en dos horas. – continuó Joe. – Tenemos reservaciones en el hotel Mascagni. – donde se hospedaría el resto de la academia. – Podría llevarnos ahí para prepararnos y después irnos directo a la boda, aún hay tiempo. –

Biagio guardó silencio por unos momentos y su expresión no pareció cambiar mucho, aunque con los lentes de sol era difícil de averiguar.

– Dopo di me. – habló al fin, en italiano. Y sin tomarse la molestia de ver si le entendieron, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

– Tal vez no sabe japonés… – susurró Yamato a Mimi.

– ¡Chicos, vamos traes él! – exclamó Joe ya algo alejado, pues debía alcanzar a Biagio.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, una limusina negra los esperaba justo en la entrada. El alto hombre se adelantó para abrirles la puerta e invitarlos a pasar.

– Creo que ese tal señor Camirelli sí es un hombre poderoso. – dijo Yamato mientras observaba el lujoso vehículo.

– Sí, Arukawa me comentó que tiene muchísimas empresas por todo el continente. – replicó el peliazul mientras Biagio metía sus maletas a la cajuela.

– No se queden mirando, subamos. – habló Mimi, quien ya estaba con un pie dentro de la limusina.

. . .

Llevaban un poco más de veinte minutos recorriendo las calles de Roma. Ninguno de los tres había despegado su vista de las ventanas, todo era tan diferente a Japón. Los edificios, las personas, la forma de vestir, lo que se veía alrededor… era simplemente maravilloso y único.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando el vehículo se detuvo, de inmediato la puerta de los pasajeros fue abierta por Biagio, quien ya había bajado y ahora con una seña de manos les indicaba que hicieran lo mismo.

El primero en salir fue Joe, quien se alarmó un poco al percatarse de donde estaban.

– Ah, disculpe, creo que no me entendió, primero teníamos que ir al hotel… – le informó rápidamente.

Y es que el chofer de la limusina los había llevado directo al salón de fiestas donde se celebraría la boda. La fachada del lugar era inmensa y sumamente elegante, con columnas en toda la parte frontal y detalles tallados por todos lados.

– Sta per iniziare. – fue lo único que replicó Biagio, quien ya estaba sacando las maletas de la cajuela del vehículo y se había retirado los lentes de sol.

– ¿Q-qué? No entiendo… – exclamó un confundido Joe. El japonés y el italiano no se parecían en nada.

Pero de nuevo el hombre no respondió, simplemente les entregó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, sintieron escalofríos al encontrarse rodeados por hombres idénticos a Biagio, todos con traje negro y lentes de sol, alineados en paralelo en los extremos del camino hacia una entrada más pequeña, que seguramente era donde sería la fiesta.

– Estos hombres parecen mafiosos… – susurró Mimi tratando de no mirarlos directamente.

– Shhh… – la calló el peliazul. – No lo son, recuerda que el señor Camirelli es un rico empresario, tiene sentido que tenga a tantas personas trabajando para él. –

– Pero de todos modos, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – cuestionó Yamato. – Pensé que primero iríamos al hotel. –

– Y eso haremos, tal vez nos quieran decir algo y después nos llevarán… – replicó el mayor.

Pero rápidamente se tragó sus palabras cuando cruzaron la pequeña puerta. La habitación era espaciosa, como una recepción con bastantes sillones elegantes y mesas con arreglos florales, parecía una sala de espera. Pero eso no era todo, había una larga fila de personas con ostentosos vestidos y refinados trajes de gala.

– Oh por Dios, creo que ya entendí. – habló Mimi en bajito. – La fiesta ya va a comenzar. –

– ¡Debe haber un error! – exclamó Joe. – A mi me informaron que empezaba a las dos de la tarde… –

– Pues al parecer le informaron mal profesor, es obvio que esto ya va a empezar… – dijo Yamato.

– P-pero, eso no es posible. – ahora sí estaba alarmado. – ¡No hemos descansado desde que bajamos del avión y ustedes no pudieron dar un último ensayo! –

– ¡Y no nos hemos cambiado! – intervino Mimi observando su ropa. – ¡Llevo un poco más de diez horas con esta ropa, además necesito una ducha! –

Lo bueno era que ninguno había optado por usar fachas, pero tampoco traían puesta ropa de gala, como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, un delicado y femenino abrigo color beige a la altura del muslo que cubría por completo la falda que traía puesta, y unas botas color chocolate que llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla.

Miró a Yamato. Él llevaba una camisa negra de cuello que hacía juego con un saco gris y sus usuales jeans. Claro, también era ropa casual pero… ¿por qué rayos él lucía tan perfecto siempre? Ese pensamiento desapareció al instante cuando sacudió su cabeza y negó mentalmente. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Yamato… perfecto? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Decidió abandonar el tema para enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Un desastre. Sí, Mimi adoraba su ropa y aún más sus hermosos abrigos, ¡pero nunca iría a una boda usando algo tan casual y menos cuando iba a presentarse ante todos! Su vestido estaba en la maleta, tal vez podría cambiarse en los sanitarios del salón si se apresuraba…

– Entrare. – y de nuevo Biagio habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ninguno entendía realmente lo que estaba diciendo el hombre, pero por su brazo extendido dirigido hacia otra puerta donde antes había una fila pudieron sacar sus propias conclusiones. Debían entrar.

– Profesor, tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa… – le susurró Mimi. – No causaremos muy buena impresión si entramos así… –

– Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo el peliazul. – Ehm, Biagio, ¿podrías darnos un momento? –

El aludido permaneció neutro, manteniendo su brazo dirigido hacia la puerta.

– Creo realmente no habla japonés. – dijo Yamato. – Lo mejor será entrar, a ver qué pasa… –

– Qué horror. – exclamó Mimi. – ¿Y dónde dejaremos nuestras maletas? – preguntó mostrándosela a Biagio.

El alto hombre simplemente se la arrebató de las manos y la puso a su lado, haciendo lo mismo con la maleta de Yamato y la de Joe para después volver a indicarles que entraran.

– Ya ni modo. – dijo la castaña resignada, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ellos la siguieron y se quedaron pasmados justo detrás de ella. Al parecer no dejarían de sorprenderlos. Era otro cuarto, un poco más pequeño, donde había una máquina como las del aeropuerto que checaba metales y había varios hombres revisando los trajes de las personas, pasando sus manos por todos lados.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – susurró Mimi arqueando una ceja. – Definitivamente parecen mafiosos… –

– No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer… – la trató de tranquilizar Joe, aunque en verdad estaba comenzando a asustarse.

– No estoy preocupada. – replicó la castaña retomando el camino.

Pasaron por el detector de metales sin problemas y ahora sí cruzaron una elegante puerta doble, que los llevó al salón de fiestas. Ese sí que era otra cosa. Detalles dorados y color vino por doquier, mesas enormes para diez personas, una pista de baile en el centro, un gran escenario justo frente a esta y mesas repletas de comida, todo un banquete.

Biagio los guió hacia una mesa en la esquina y les indicó que tomaran asiento, para después alejarse y perderse de su vista. Al parecer la fiesta daría inicio en poco tiempo, pues todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

– Esto es algo incómodo… – susurró Mimi observando a todas las elegantes personas. – Siento que no encajamos aquí… –

– Ya, después de que canten podremos irnos. – dijo Joe.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que Biagio volvió a aparecer y, sin hablar, les indicó a Mimi y a Yamato que se levantaran y lo siguieran hacia el escenario, donde había dos largos micrófonos de piso esperando por ellos y una señora mayor sentada tras un piano blanco de cola.

– Mimi, ¿tienes las partituras? – preguntó Yamato antes de subir.

Rayos.

– Están en la maleta. – replicó.

– ¡Yo iré por ellas! – exclamó Joe apareciendo tras ellos.

No espero respuesta por parte de sus alumnos y corrió hacia donde habían dejado sus maletas. Rápidamente abrió la de Mimi y ahí encontró una carpeta que por inercia abrió.

Demonios, había miles de hojas llenas de partituras.

– C'è problema alcuno? –

La penetrante voz de Biagio detrás de él lo alteró y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tomar la primer hoja de partituras y levantarse rápido para mostrársela.

– Aquí está, aquí está. – replicó nerviosamente.

El hombre le quitó la hoja de las manos y se la llevó a la pianista que aguardaba sobre el escenario. Mimi y Yamato ya estaban tras los micrófonos, ambos lucían algo tensos, pues todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Y así continuó, pues en menos de un minuto un hombre robusto subió al escenario y comenzó a parlotear un discurso en italiano que realmente no lograron entender. Al parecer estaba saludando a los invitados y después les informó que ellos cantarían, pues los señaló y todos los presentes aplaudieron. Siguió hablando por unos minutos más y después con su brazo apunto hacia unas enormes escaleras.

– ¡Applausi per Cyrano e Nina Camirelli! – anunció la llegada de los novios. – Danzano per: "I will love you forever" –

– Nuestro turno. – susurró Mimi a Yamato al identificar el nombre de la canción.

– Saldrá bien. – replicó el rubio.

Ante las ovaciones de los invitados, la pareja de recién casados llegó despampanante al centro de la pista de baile y la pianista procedió a tocar la canción de la partitura que le acababan de entregar.

Tan pronto la melodía comenzó a sonar, Mimi y Yamato se dedicaron una mirada de pánico que su profesor pudo ver desde donde los miraba, bajo el escenario.

– E-esa no es la canción… – susurró asustado mientras tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a hojear rápidamente las partituras.

¡Imposible!

La partitura de "I will love you forever" se encontraba justo ahí, frente a sus ojos…

¡Le había entregado a Biagio la canción equivocada!

Pero no, esa no era cualquier canción, la que la pianista ahora estaba tocando era una conocida canción triste, de pérdida, de desamor. ¡Todo lo contrario a lo que se suponía que debían cantar!

Mimi y Yamato ahora miraban a su profesor, como preguntándole qué es lo que debían hacer. Podría pedirles que pararan la música y cambiaran la partitura, pero era demasiado tarde, la pareja de novios ya había comenzado a bailar en el centro de la pista, así que les indicó con la mano que prosiguieran.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par algo incrédula y miró a Yamato, quien asintió, indicándole así que le hiciera caso al profesor. Devolvió su rostro a los invitados que los rodeaban y suspiró. Debía cantar.

– **Daremo ga kizukanu uchi ni, nanika wo ushinatte iru…**

"_Todos hemos perdido algo  
>sin darnos cuenta…"<em>

Definitivamente esa no era la canción indicada para una boda. Joe miraba nervioso a todos los presentes, pero de pronto algo lo tranquilizó, una señora había levantado las manos para empezar a moverlas de un lado a otro, al calmado ritmo de la música, haciendo que todos los invitados la siguieran.

– **Futto kizukeba anata wa inai, omoide dake wo nokoshite… **

"_Pero yo claramente puedo ver que te has ido  
>Dejando aquí sólo dolorosos recuerdos."<em>

Incluso los novios parecían felices con la armoniosa voz de Mimi inundando todo el salón. Ahí lo comprendió. Claro, la letra era triste y no muy adecuada para la ocasión, pero… ¡todos ellos eran italianos! Habían tenido suerte, era obvio que ellos no entendían ni una pizca de japonés.

Estaban a salvo.

– **Shiawase toki no naka kotoba wo ushinatta, ningyoutachi no you ni… **

"_Sin rastro de felicidad, no pudimos decir nada  
>Como si no tuviéramos voz…"<em>

Sonrió. Varias parejas ahora se habían unido a los recién casados que bailaban con delicadeza en medio de la pista de baile. Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

– **Machikado ni afureta noraneko no you ni, koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoete kuru… **

"_Solamente escucho un grito silencioso  
>al saber que ya nunca estarás conmigo."<em>

Pero algo extraño sucedió, puesto a que Biagio también había entrado a la pista de baile y había detenido la danza de los novios. Le estaba susurrando algo al oído a Cyrano Camirelli, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mimi y Yamato.

– **Moshimo mou ichido, anata ni aeru nara. Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou, arigatou… **

"S_i pudiera verte aunque sea una vez más  
>Te diría una última cosa: Gracias, gracias…"<em>

Biagio seguía hablándole al oído al empresario. ¿Le estaría diciendo sobre la canción? No, no podía ser, ese gorila no sabía japonés, pero el semblante colérico del señor Camirelli le indicó todo lo contrario. El italiano se giró bruscamente hacia el escenario para observar a sus alumnos con desdén.

Yamato, que ignoraba la situación, tomó aire para comenzar a cantar su parte de la canción, pero fue detenido por los gritos del enfurecido empresario.

– Come osano? – les gritó alterado.

– Y-yama, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Mimi cuando la pianista dejó de tocar.

– No lo sé pero… parece muy enojado. – replicó el rubio.

– Certamente Corleone li ha mandati, quell'idiota ha pagato per rovinare il mio matrimonio! – continuó el enfurecido Camirelli. – Questo uomo sempre voluto mia moglie! – ahora estaba completamente rojo del coraje. – Marmocchi insolente! Non sarà possibile ottenere via con esso! –

No entendieron nada de lo que el empresario les gritaba, pero observaron petrificados como varios hombres de traje negro comenzaban a acercárseles con cara de pocos amigos, encabezados por Biagio, por supuesto.

Joe veía la escena tratando de guardar la calma, pero por atrás les hacía señas con las manos a sus alumnos. Tenían que salir de ahí, esos sujetos no parecían muy amigables. Yamato entendió de inmediato el mensaje de su profesor y asintió.

– Mimi… – susurró el rubio muy bajito, tomándola de la mano. – ¡Salgamos de aquí! –

Y sin esperar a que la chica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la jaló fuertemente para bajar con rapidez del escenario y dirigirse hacia la puerta del salón, seguidos de inmediato por su profesor.

– Non lasciarli fugge! – exclamó Cyrano Camirelli apuntándolos al ver que intentaban huir.

– ¡Insolentes, no escaparán! – gritó Biagio comenzando a correr.

Bastardo. Después de todo, sí sabía japonés.

Salieron del salón seguidos por su profesor y por una horda de hombres de negro persiguiéndolos. Joe vio las maletas de los tres en una esquina y las tomó con rapidez para seguir corriendo detrás de sus muchachos.

Pasaron por donde estaba el detector de metales, donde más hombres de negro los miraron extrañados mientras corrían, pero al instante comenzaron a perseguirlos cuando vieron a Biagio y compañía tras ellos.

– ¡Van a matarnos! – gritó Mimi sin parar de correr.

Pasaron por el resto de las puertas cuando al fin salieron del gran edificio, Joe volteó hacia atrás y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los seguían por lo menos unos quince grandulones. ¿Qué iba a suceder si los atrapaban?

– ¡Hay que separarnos! – exclamó el peliazul. – ¡Yo me iré por la izquierda y ustedes por la derecha! –

– ¿Qué? ¡Es muy peligroso! – replicó Mimi, asustada.

– Tenemos que distraerlos. – dijo el profesor comenzando a separarse de sus alumnos. – ¡Yamato, no dejes que los atrapen! –

El rubio asintió y apretó el agarre con la mano de Mimi para comenzar a correr con más rapidez hacia la derecha.

– ¡Deténganse, mocosos! – gritó Biagio a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

– ¡Yama, por ahí! – apuntó Mimi hacia una angosta calle repleta de carros.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia donde había dicho la chica, cuando de pronto algo color plateado se cayó del abrigo de Mimi sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero Yamato sí lo alcanzó a ver y soltó la mano de la castaña para regresar a recoger el objeto.

Mimi continuó corriendo tan sólo unos cuantos metros para después detenerse y ver cómo el rubio se había agachado a recoger algo en el suelo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Nada era tan importante como para dejar de correr! El miedo en sus venas aumentó cuando vio a Biagio y a esos gorilas acercarse al chico con intenciones de echársele encima.

– ¡YAMATO! – gritó asustada, con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio reaccionó gracias al grito de Mimi y se levantó justo antes de que uno de esos hombres se lanzara sobre él y, con destreza, atinó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas directo en la cara para luego correr hacia donde lo esperaba la castaña.

La tomó de nuevo de la mano y la jaló para alejarla de ahí. Mimi tardó un poco en reaccionar, pues sus piernas no parecían responder, pero fue cuestión de segundos, ya que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo siendo guiada por Yamato.

Al parecer ese golpe había logrado distraer a Biagio y al resto de los grandulones, pues doblaron en una esquina con gran distancia de ventaja y ahí el rubio divisó un pequeño callejón al cual entró junto a Mimi, donde se ocultaron mientras observaban como los hombres de negro los pasaban de largo.

– Creo que estamos a salvo… – susurró el rubio asomándose un poco hacia la calle. – Ya se alejaron mucho. –

Mimi simplemente resopló y se dejó caer al suelo, recargándose en la pared, sin importarle la suciedad de las calles. Estaba exhausta y con el corazón en la mano. ¡Quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido si esos mafiosos los atrapaban!

El rubio la imitó y se sentó a un lado de ella. También estaba agotado, todo había pasado muy rápido.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó Mimi dándole un tenue golpe en el hombro. – ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando dejaste de correr? ¡Te pudieron haber lastimado! –

– Es que se te había caído esto. – replicó el chico metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su saco.

Mimi abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver que Yamato sostenía en su mano el pendiente en forma de estrella, ese que Sora le había dado hace tiempo. ¡Qué descuidada había sido, nunca se dio cuenta de cuando se le cayó! Pero aún así…

– ¡No debiste arriesgarte por algo así! – exclamó. – ¿Qué habrías hecho si te atrapaban? –

– No me atraparon, así que no hay problema. – dijo el rubio mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

– Eres un… agh. – bufó molesta, girando los ojos.

– Este pendiente es preciado para ti, por eso me regresé a recogerlo. –

– ¿Ah? No digas tonterías… –

– Prácticamente vivo contigo, sé que lo llevas a todos lados. –

– Pues entonces me prestas demasiada atención. – replicó volteándole la cara. Aún estaba alterada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sumándole que no le agradaba que el rubio la hubiera descubierto.

Yamato ahora no contestó y desvió la mirada, ese último comentario de Mimi lo había tomado desprevenido. Sí, tal vez le prestaba demasiada atención, pero eso era inevitable.

– Ten. – dijo al fin, tomando la mano de la chica para depositar ahí el pendiente.

– No pienses que lo llevo a todos lados porque crea que me dará suerte… – confesó la castaña apretando el objeto con fuerza. – Es sólo que… siento que me ha ayudado a salir adelante. No creo que sea un amuleto de la suerte, pero definitivamente me ha servido como amuleto de superación… –

Se sentía algo tonta confesándole eso al rubio, ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero desde hace mucho las cosas habían dejado de tener mucha lógica cuando se trataba de Yamato.

– De cierto modo tú me hiciste ver que no necesitaba de un objeto sin vida para tener suerte. – continuó la castaña, recordando la ocasión en que el rubio la expuso frente a toda la clase. – En un principio me enojé muchísimo contigo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, probablemente yo no hubiera podido recuperar la confianza en mí misma… –

El rubio escuchaba atento a Mimi, sorprendido porque le estuviera hablando con tanta sinceridad. Sí, recordaba cuando ya hace mucho había hecho que le devolviera el pendiente a Sora frente a toda la clase.

– Yo… sobre eso… – comenzó a hablar. – Lo siento, no fui nada sutil en aquella ocasión. –

– No te disculpes. – sonrió levemente y lo miró a los ojos. – Creo que necesitaba que alguien me aterrizara en esos momentos, y ahí estabas tú. –

– Siempre estaré ahí para ti… – replicó con sinceridad, sin pensarlo.

Mimi sintió un extraño revoloteo en el estómago al escuchar las palabras del rubio, y este se intensificó cuando observó los zafiros de Yamato, que la miraban con insistencia.

El chico no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Mimi tenía sus cabellos color chocolate revueltos y sus mejillas levemente rojas, lo más seguro es que por el cansancio de tanto correr, pero, como siempre, lucía hermosa.

Perfecta.

No cabía duda, él siempre estaría ahí para ella pero... no estaba seguro de poder aguantar manteniendo sólo una amistad cuando él cada día iba cayendo más y más…

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa.

– Mimi, yo… – abrió la boca dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, tenía que decírselo, no importaba si no era el momento adecuado.

La chica pudo observar la intensidad impregnada en los ojos azules de Yamato a la vez que la llamaba con una voz suave, aterciopelada. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y una parte de ella quería escuchar lo que el rubio le iba a decir, pero la otra parte simplemente se lo impedía.

– Mi estómago está gruñendo. – lo interrumpió. – Creo que tengo hambre. –

El rubio guardó silencio por unos momentos y después soltó un suspiro. No era idiota, sabía que Mimi lo había interrumpido apropósito para cambiar el tema.

– Cierto, es hora de comer… – replicó algo desganado. – Pero mi dinero está en la maleta. –

– Oh, no puede ser… el mío también. – dijo poniéndose de pie y verificando los bolsillos de su abrigo. – Las maletas… espero que el profesor esté bien… – exclamó al recordar al peliazul.

– Ya verás que sí, seguramente logró burlar a esos hombres. – musitó también levantándose. – Por ahora debemos preocuparnos por nosotros, no tenemos dinero, ni mapas, ni la información del hotel… –

– Primero salgamos de este callejón, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. –

::

En el hotel Mascagni, los alumnos de la Academia YG acababan de llegar del aeropuerto y ahora se encontraban en la sala de esperas atentos a la profesora Rae Fujioka, quien era la encargada del viaje y les estaba asignando sus habitaciones.

– Entonces Inoue, Naegino, Osakada y Asahina, su habitación es la 320. – informó la mayor entregándole las llaves electrónicas a Miyako.

– Hmm… seremos cuatro en una sola habitación. – susurró la pelimorada una vez que se alejó. – Estaremos todas apretadas… – frunció el ceño.

– No te quejes. – replicó Daisuke. – Todos estaremos igual de amontonados. –

– ¡Es injusto! – exclamó observando a los chicos de _Generation X_, que descansaban en una sala un poco apartada.

– Ni los mires. – dijo divertido. – Si quieres una _suite_ como ellos, apúrate en tu debut. –

– Ni que fuera tan sencillo debutar. – bufó molesta. – Catalina y Sora tendrán una _suite_ para ellas solas… – hizo un puchero. – ¡Yo quiero! –

– Las siguientes son… – la profesora Fujioka revisó su lista de alumnos. – Kinomoto, Matsuri, Tanemura y… –

– ¡Ayuda, ayuda! –

Un alterado Joe Kido entró al hotel cargando tres maletas en el aire y corriendo con rapidez, llamando la atención de todos e interrumpiendo a la mujer.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – replicó entre confundida y molesta. – No haga un alboroto, ¿qué le sucedió? – preguntó al notarlo tan agotado y desaliñado.

– Mis alumnos… – habló a duras penas, tratando de recuperar el aire. – Los… los perdí. –

Cuando dijo eso, Taichi y Takeru inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos, acercándose a donde se encontraban ambos profesores, seguidos por Sora y el resto de los chicos de _Generation X_.

– ¿C-cómo que los perdió? – cuestionó la mujer tratando de no alterarse. – ¡Era su responsabilidad traerlos aquí después de su compromiso! –

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero hubo algunos contratiempos y nos tuvimos que separar… – replicó preocupado, comenzando a alborotarse el cabello. – ¡No saben en donde está el hotel, ni tampoco llevan dinero con ellos! –

– Profesor, no haga escándalo, está llamando la atención de todos. – sentenció Rae Fujioka. – Los encontraremos, pero usted debe ca–

– ¡Tengo que encontrarlos ya! – la interrumpió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Taichi.

– No ganará nada si sale así, está agotado, profesor. Yo iré a buscarlos. – dijo el castaño.

– NOSOTROS iremos a buscarlos. – corrigió Takeru.

Y sin esperar a que nadie respondiera, salieron corriendo del hotel.

– N-nosotros también iremos. – informó Sora, quien ya corría en dirección a la salida, seguida por Catalina y Ken.

::

Mientras tanto, Yamato y Mimi se encontraban vagando sin rumbo por las calles de Roma, y aunque estaban maravillados con el paisaje, lo que realmente querían era encontrar el hotel para así poder reunirse con el grupo y comer algo.

– ¿Recuerdas el nombre del hotel? – preguntó el rubio a la chica.

– Uhm, creo que era Mascagni, o algo así. –

– Mira, le preguntaré a ese par de chicas que va por allá. –

¿Par de chicas? Mimi arqueo una ceja, ¿por qué mejor no le preguntaba al amable señor que estaba sentado en la fuente?

Yamato se acercó a las dos chicas italianas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, que al mirarlo se detuvieron inmediatamente y le dedicaron una sonrisa difícil de decifrar.

– Uhm… – ahora el rubio no tenía idea de cómo empezar, su vocabulario italiano llegaba apenas al 0.5%. – ¿Hotel Mascagni? – preguntó haciendo ademanes que lo auxiliaran con las manos.

– ¿Mascagni? – repitió la pelirroja. – Oh… è a pochi isolati a destra. – replicó apuntando hacia la derecha.

El rubio apuntó también hacia allá para asegurarse, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron.

– Grazie. – les agradeció, por lo menos eso sí sabía cómo decirlo.

– Hey, aspettare, bel ragazzo. – lo detuvo la chica rubia, tomándolo del saco y sonriéndole coquetamente.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par. Podría no entender bien el italiano, pero sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. ¿Acaso esa tipa le estaba coqueteando? ¿Por qué lo estaba tocando? ¡Era una descarada, ni siquiera lo conocía!

– Vuoi venire pranzare con noi? – preguntó la pelirroja jugando con su cabello y mirando descaradamente a Yamato de arriba a abajo.

Genial, no sólo una, las dos eran zorras.

– Lei verrà? – insisitió la rubia.

– Lo siento, tenemos prisa. – intervino Mimi tomando a Yamato del brazo y comenzando a alejarse. – ¡Bye! – exclamó tajantemente.

– Hey, creo que no entendieron lo que les dijiste… – habló el chico mirando hacia atrás. Ambas chicas lucían entre confundidas e indignadas. – Además fuiste algo… ruda. ¿No lo crees? – agregó dudoso.

– Claro que no, hasta me despedí en idioma universal para que entendieran, y si no, no importa, nosotros tampoco les entendemos. – replicó soltándolo y deteniéndose una vez que doblaron en la esquina.

– Pues pude entender que el hotel está en esa dirección. – dijo apuntando hacia donde una de las chicas le había indicado. – ¿Vamos? –

Pero la castaña no respondió, se había quedado ida mirando fijamente hacia un punto.

– ¿Mimi? – preguntó mirando hacia donde la chica veía. – Oh… –

Una colosal y hermosa rueda de la fortuna, también conocida como noria, giraba frente a ellos. Al parecer era la atracción principal de esa zona de la cuidad, pues había varios hoteles y restaurantes con vista hacia el hermoso juego mecánico.

– ¿Te gusta? – inquirió Yamato al notar que la castaña seguía embelesada.

– ¿Ah? – sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Qué cosa? –

– La rueda. Si quieres podemos subir. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Bueno, primero debemos encontrar el hotel, pero en la noche podríamos venir… –

– N-no me gusta, es para niños pequeños. – replicó de inmediato. – Solamente la estaba viendo, ni loca me subiría. –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato desapareció gradualmente. A pesar de que Mimi había madurado, a veces seguía siendo igual de obstinada, pero era esa misma chica que conoció, esa hermosa chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía ya varios meses.

Cada vez que la miraba se lo preguntaba, ¿hasta cuándo iba a aguantar? ¿Cuándo pensaba decirle cómo se sentía? Siempre había sido sencillo para él guardarse las cosas, pero sabía que con esto ya no podría resistirse mucho tiempo. Quería decírselo...

La quería a ella.

Esa rueda de la fortuna habría sido un buen lugar para confesarle sus sentimientos…

– Yama, ahora tú te quedaste mirando la rueda como hipnotizado. – habló Mimi, sacándolo de su laguna mental. – ¿Hacia dónde dices que estaba el hotel? –

– Ah, por allá. – replicó el rubio apuntando hacia la derecha.

– Entonces vamos ya, no aguanto el hambre. –

Y es que su estómago había estado muy extraño últimamente.

. . .

Pasó aproximadamente una hora desde que comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha, y habían encontrado todo menos el gran Hotel Mascagni. Ambos chicos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, así que decidieron parar en la banca de un parque local a descansar.

– Perdidos en Roma. – resopló la castaña. – Y yo que ni siquiera quería venir. –

– No seas mentirosa. – bufó el rubio. – Claro que querías venir. –

Mimi lo miró, extrañada.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes si quería venir o no? – preguntó. – Si mal no recuerdo, yo nunca dije que sí quería. –

Yamato suspiró. No, nunca había dicho que sí quería, pero claro que no pasó por desapercibida la reacción en el rostro de Mimi al escuchar que _Generation X_, más específicamente Taichi, iría al viaje. No le gustaba pensar en el asunto, pero en el fondo sabía que tal vez la castaña quería aprovechar la oportunidad para verlo o algo así, pues desde que se volvió famoso nunca estaba en la academia.

– No tiene sentido que discutamos por algo así. – dijo sin querer hablar al respecto.

– No estábamos discutiendo, Yamato. – exclamó, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. – Y agh, muero de hambre. ¿Por qué rayos dejamos todo el dinero en la maleta? –

El rubio ya ni siquiera se molestó en responder, por alguna extraña razón el pensar en Taichi le arruinó el humor. Frunció levemente el ceño. No tenía por qué ser así, debía tratar de recuperar los ánimos si no quería que el día se pusiera peor.

Distraerse, eso haría.

Comenzó a pasear sus ojos azules por todo el parque, había pequeños niños italianos jugando, peatones charlando mientras paseaban, palomas por doquier, paisaje verde a sus alrededores... pero hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Y es que ahí, justo en el centro del parque, había una gran plaza donde cinco chicos parecían estar dando un espectáculo.

Una pelirroja de apariencia rebelde sostenía un micrófono, un chico moreno de ojos azules sostenía otro, también estaba un peliazul que tenía una guitarra acústica y otros dos que aplaudían alrededor, eran un chico y una chica, ambos castaños. Juntos estaban cantando una melodía en italiano mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí les depositaban monedas en el estuche de la guitarra.

Y en ese momento, una loca y algo absurda idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Monedas. Dinero. Comida.

– Mimi. – la llamó sin quitarle la vista de encima a los chicos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña, sin mirarlo.

– Que tal sí… tratamos de ganar un poco de dinero. – replicó de inmediato.

– ¿Ah? – ahora sí lo volteo a ver. – ¿Cómo? –

Pero no tuvo siquiera que esperar a que el rubio respondiera, pues siguió la mirada del chico y ahí pudo ver a esos cinco jóvenes cantando en la plaza del parque.

– ¡Estás loco, es absurdo! – exclamó incrédula.

Curioso, esas eran las mismas palabras que había utilizado él para describir su idea.

– Pero tenemos hambre, es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora. –

– No, Yamato, ni creas que lo voy a hacer. –

. . .

Pero ¡oh!, que ironías de la vida.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban Yamato y Mimi parados en un extremo de la plaza del parque con una pequeña caja de cartón frente a ellos, en el suelo. El primero miraba a la enfurruñada castaña algo divertido. Sí, cantar para pedir dinero tampoco era su estilo, pero para nada era humillante, cómo lo había llamado la chica. Y al final, el hambre había ganado.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó.

– Ya qué. –

Yamato le indicó con su mano que ella debía empezar a cantar, pues no tenían instrumentos. La chica miró a su alrededor y apretó los puños, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. No podía creer que iba a cantar en un parque, prácticamente de la nada. Pero ya estaba decidida, así que sin más, tomó aire y comenzó en voz baja.

– _**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore. **_

En eso, el rubio se le unió a dueto con una sonrisa en el rostro y con voz firme, para animar a Mimi, quien parecía no querer ceder del todo.

– _**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. **_

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

– _**For me it happens all the time. – **_esa frase la cantó sola, alzando un poco la voz.

Ambos se miraron y tomaron aire para cantar juntos el coro en una armoniosa combinación de voces.

– _**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. **_

Y mucho más pronto de lo que ellos esperaban, ya había varias personas a su alrededor que depositaron monedas en la caja de cartón y se quedaron a escucharlos. Eso le dio confianza a la castaña, quien comenzó a cantar sin inhibición mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba.

– _**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. **_

De pronto las personas que escuchaban a los cinco chicos que estaban tocando al otro extremo de la plaza comenzaron a alejarse de ellos para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Mimi y Yamato. Ahora la gente los rodeaba en círculo y todos aplaudían rítmicamente al compás de las voces de ambos, haciendo así la melodía con sus palmas.

– _**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. –**_ cantó el rubio.

Los otros chicos pararon de tocar al notar cómo su audiencia se les estaba escapando. Miraron con recelo a los que ellos de inmediato denominaron como _invasores de territorio_, ya que habían llegado de la nada a robarles a su público.

– _**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. –**_ cantaron Mimi y Yamato a coro, sonrientes.

– _**For me it happens all the time. –**_ el rubio le contestó mirándola directo a los ojos.

El círculo enorme de gente los rodeaba estaba animado y su pequeña caja de propinas comenzaba a verse llena. Todas las personas aplaudían emocionados y ellos, contagiados, comenzaron a caminar alrededor del círculo también aplaudiendo, interactuando con los que ahora eran su audiencia.

– _**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. **_

El ambiente se había puesto muy ameno. Todos con sonrisas en sus rostros y disfrutando el momento. Mimi no podía creer que realmente la estuviera pasando tan bien en ese momento. Aunque claro, siempre que cantaba con Yamato, un bienestar cálido acogía su pecho.

– _**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. **_

Iban a continuar con la canción, pero justo antes de que uno de los dos pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el chico moreno ojiazul que anteriormente cantaba al otro lado de la plaza había saltado dentro del círculo haciendo unos impresionantes movimientos de baile, dejando a Mimi y a Yamato algo confundidos.

– Son japoneses, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven sin esperar a que contestaran. – A ver si bailan igual que como cantan. – dijo, intentando retarlos.

– Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema? – replicó Yamato. – No buscamos pleito.

– No parece. – bufó molesta la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba. – Este es _nuestro_ parque, y ustedes están robando a _nuestra_ audiencia. –

– Este no es su parque, no veo sus nombres por ningún lado. – habló Mimi. – No es nuestra culpa que a la gente le guste como cantamos. –

– ¿Estás insinuando que no les gusta cómo cantamos nosotros? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose intimidantemente a ella.

– Esto es absurdo. – intervino Yamato. – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Mimi.

– No pueden irse sin antes pelear. – advirtió el moreno. – Danza lotta! – gritó alzando las manos, avisándole al público que habría una pelea de baile.

La audiencia enloqueció ante tal declaración y todos comenzaron a gritar a coro las exactas palabras que el peliazul había dicho. Sí. Querían pelea de baile.

_Danza lotta! Danza lotta!_

La pelirroja que anteriormente cantaba con él puso una grabadora en el suelo con una canción estilo hip-hop y de inmediato se adentró al círculo de gente, seguida casi de inmediato por el peliazul y por el par de castaños. Ahora los cinco se encontraban animando al público con aplausos a la vez que hacían locas piruetas y exagerados movimientos con su cuerpo.

Mimi y Yamato simplemente los miraban aún sin saber qué hacer. ¿De verdad iban a _pelear_ por un parque? Era más que absurdo.

De pronto, los cinco chicos los rodearon y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de ellos, acercándose cada vez más y haciendo gala de sus movimientos sin dejarles con el espacio suficiente para moverse. Ellos no querían pelear, y de todos modos, no es como si pudieran. Eran solamente dos personas contra cinco, que en estos momentos los tenían acorralados.

Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que la música acabara y simplemente retirarse.

_Danza lotta! Danza lotta!_

Pero seguramente a la audiencia no le gustaría que hicieran eso.

::

Un ajetreado Taichi Yagami miraba para todos lados buscando pista de los alumnos perdidos mientras Takeru, quien curiosamente dominaba el italiano, preguntaba a las personas si habían visto a tres estudiantes japoneses merodeando por las calles.

– Un ragazzo e due ragazze. – remarcó el rubio, mencionando que eran un chico y dos chicas, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza. – Oh, grazie… –

– ¿Y? – preguntó el moreno cuando el menor se acercó.

– Nada. Nadie los ha visto… –

– Demonios, tengo que encontrar a Mimi...

– ¿Mimi? – exclamó Takeru, molesto. – Es increíble que sólo te preocupes por ella cuando tu hermana también está pedida. –

Taichi arqueó una ceja. ¿Hikari? Estaba seguro de que ella no había ido al viaje, pues su madre lo llamó para avisarle. Aunque claro, ahora comprendía porqué el rubio había salido como un rayo justo detrás de él. Estaba preocupado por Hikari.

Abrió la boca, a punto de informarle que su hermana no estaba en Roma, pero de inmediato cambió de idea, pensando en lo divertido que sería dejarlo sufrir un poco más y ver su cara cuando se enterara de que Hikari no había ido al viaje.

– Hay que seguir buscando. – se limitó a decir.

– Tai, será imposible encontrarlos. Roma es muy grande. – dijo Sora, quien ya estaba algo fastidiada.

– Ella tiene razón. – secundó Ken. – Deberíamos volver al hotel y ahí esperar noticias. –

– Si quieren vuelvan ustedes, yo seguiré. – replicó el castaño.

– ¡Hey, miren allá! – intervino Catalina señalando a una multitud de gente. – Parece que hay algo interesante, todos se ven eufóricos. ¡Vamos a ver! –

– No, es una pérdida de tiempo, mejor sigamos buscando. – dijo Takeru.

– Hey, ¿qué esos no son Mimi y Yamato? – habló Sora, quien se había acercado un poco a la multitud.

Tanto Taichi como Takeru reaccionaron ante lo que dijo la pelirroja y corrieron hacia el gran círculo de gente para verificar las palabras de la chica. Cuando estuvieron completamente cerca los vieron, sí, ahí estaban Mimi y Yamato, en medio de cinco desconocidos que bailaban sin parar, rodéandolos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Taichi.

_Danza lotta! Danza lotta!_

– Al parecer están en una especie de pelea de baile. – replicó el rubio.

El moreno observó la situación por unos segundos más, hasta que una sonrisa confiada se asomó en su rostro.

– ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –

Takeru le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Let's go. – respondió avanzando.

Taichi corrió hacia la multitud de gente y se abrió paso dentro del círculo haciendo una impresionante pirueta para caer en pose triunfal, acto seguido, Takeru corrió directo hacia el castaño, quien se agachó y este saltó por encima de él.

La multitud enloqueció ante la entrada de ambos chicos y continuaron animando la contienda, que al parecer se pondría interesante.

_Danza lotta! Danza lotta!_

En menos de dos segundos Taichi y Takeru ya se encontraban haciendo alarde de sus movimientos frente a frente con esos cinco chicos, bailando con pasos cada vez más difíciles, para probar que ellos eran mejores.

Mimi y Yamato ahora se encontraban algo excluidos del asunto y solamente miraban incrédulos. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado ellos ahí?

Se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron a Ken Ichijouji entrar al círculo. El peliazul de inmediato se situó del lado de sus compañeros de _Generation X_ y comenzó a ser partícipe de la contienda de baile. Ahora los tres atractivos jóvenes se estaban luciendo con una sincronizada serie de piruetas, ante los ojos maravillados de todos.

La secuencia tomó un giro inesperado cuando los tres chicos se apartaron hacia los extremos del círculo, dejando a la vista a Catalina, que quién sabe en qué momento había entrado al círculo, pero ahora se encontraba haciendo sensuales movimientos con sus caderas, levantando alto sus largas piernas y meneando su dorada cabellera.

El público estaba eufórico. Todos aplaudían al ritmo de la canción y miraban ansiosos por más y más. Mimi y Yamato tampoco le habían quitado de encima los ojos a los recién llegados y ahora también aplaudían al ritmo de la música, sonrientes, más que nada contagiados por el ambiente que se había formado. Y es que además estaban dejando en ridículo a esos cinco arrogantes chicos.

La música seguía y por supuesto que no podía faltar Sora, quien se había integrado al baile de Catalina y ahora ambas lucían perfectamente coordinadas, sacudiendo hombros y pecho, alzando brazos y piernas, moviendo las caderas. Todos los integrantes de _Generation X_ se encontraban en un extremo del círculo luciéndose con sus movimientos.

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – los llamó Taichi, sonriendo. – ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a bailar? –

Mimi fue la primera en reaccionar, tomó del brazo a Yamato y al instante ambos se unieron a la competencia de baile que de la nada se había convertido en algo sumamente divertido. Los dos grupos rivales bailaban sin parar en cada extremo del círculo y la audiencia no parecía aburrirse.

La contienda terminó cuando el chico castaño del grupo rival tropezó justo al momento que iba a hacer una pirueta, haciendo que todo el público comenzara a abuchearlos para de inmediato rodear a los ganadores oficiales de la contienda.

– ¡Fue increíble! – exclamó Taichi alzando las manos para comenzar a chocar palmas con todos.

Contagiados por la acción del moreno, los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Mimi respondía sonriente el gesto a cada uno, alzando sus dos palmas, hasta que frente a ella se cruzó Sora, quien por inercia bajó su palma al verla.

La castaña estuvo a punto de girarse para evitarse el momento incómodo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sora alzaba su mano de nuevo, mirando hacia otro lado. Mimi sonrió ante dicha acción y chocó su palma con la de la pelirroja, quien de inmediato se volteo y caminó hacia otro lado, ocultando que también estaba sonriendo.

Mimi planeaba a continuar festejando, pero en cuanto vio a Taichi, prefirió darle la espalda y hacerse la desentendida.

¿Por qué era que no podía siquiera verlo a los ojos?

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía porqué pensar en eso, así que optó por buscar a Yamato con la mirada, para ir con él.

El equipo perdedor observaba la escena a lo lejos, los cinco estaban completamente furiosos y humillados. Ellos habían sido los retadores y habían salido derrotados del encuentro. ¿Ahora con qué cara volverían a ese parque?

– ¿Qué hacemos, Ryo? – preguntó el castaño.

– Lo mejor sería hacer las paces, fue una competencia amistosa. – replicó el peliazul, aunque la pregunta no había sido para él.

– Cállate, Jenrya. Larguémonos de aquí. – replicó el moreno comenzando a alejarse. – Juri, Ruki, vámonos. –

Ambas chicas simplemente siguieron al ojiazul en silencio, quien, al pasar por donde estaba la cajita de cartón de Mimi y Yamato llena de dinero, la pateó con fuerza y desprecio, haciendo que todas las monedas salieran volando, para después continuar con su camino como si nada, seguido por sus cuatro amigos.

Yamato observó al grupo marcharse y después se acercó a la pequeña caja. ¿Tan molestos estaban? Resopló. Seguramente sí, después de todo habían terminado humillados. Bueno, no tenía caso pensar en ellos, seguramente no los volverían a ver, así que simplemente se agachó a recoger las monedas que se encontraban regadas por todo el suelo.

– Creo que les salió contraproducente. – dijo Mimi, agachándose a un lado del rubio. – Se fueron muy enojados. – comenzó a recoger monedas.

– Pues ellos buscaban pleito, no fue nuestra culpa. – replicó el chico.

– Fue una suerte que llegaran Takeru y los demás. – exclamó la castaña. – Creo que sin ellos no nos hubiéramos animado a bailar, fue divertido. –

El rubio sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta. Sí, había sido divertido, pero el hecho de que Mimi y Taichi estuvieran en un mismo lugar lo ponía incómodo.

– Hey, no pareces muy feliz. – dijo Mimi tomando la caja de cartón entre sus manos. – ¡Ánimo, creo que juntamos el dinero suficiente para comer algo delicioso! Tú idea no fue tan absurda después de todo. –

– Es una lástima que ahora podamos volver al hotel, donde recuperaremos nuestro dinero. –

Sí, era una lástima. Ahora se venía dando cuenta de que había tenido a Mimi para él solo, y por el resto del viaje ya no sería así.

– Podemos salir a cenar un día de estos para usar lo que ganamos. – propuso la castaña. – Creo que lo merecemos. –

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió ante las palabras de Mimi.

– Eso estaría bien. –

– Terminamos. – exclamó la chica levantándose, sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos. – Hoy fue un buen día, después de todo. –

– Sí, aunque muy peculiar. – replicó. – Boda de mafiosos, perdidos en Roma, cantar en el parque, competencia de baile… nunca me había pasado algo así. –

– Creo que sólo contigo me pudo haber pasado todo eso… atraes eventos desafortunados. – dijo Mimi en tono de juego.

– Opino lo mismo de ti. – respondió Yamato muy seguro.

La castaña frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – exclamó. – ¡Yo lo decía de broma! –

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír sin dejar de platicar de ese modo tan agradable, como ya estaban acostumbrados. Un poco lejos, la mayoría de la gente ya se había marchado y solo quedaban los miembros de_Generation X_ platicando entre ellos. Pero Taichi se encontraba ausente, mirando fijamente a Yamato y a Mimi.

Le frustraba por completo pensar en que podría ser él quien estuviera en el lugar del rubio en esos momentos, pero obviamente no era así, ya que él mismo se había encargado de arruinarlo todo.

Pero estaba en Roma, y Mimi también. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

No, claro que no.

Tenía que recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo...

Su lugar en la vida de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos. Iba a comenzar mi **_**speech**_** pidiéndoles una gran disculpa por tardar de nuevo dos semanas en actualizar, pero osh, es que no es mi intención, realmente este semestre en la universidad ha resultado muy pesado y llego a la casa pensando sólo en dormir D:! De hecho ayer dormí sólo dos horas por culpa de una de mis tantas tareas. GRRR. Pero bueno, no los atormentaré más con mis tragedias, y sí, sí me disculparé. Lo siento, no me gusta hacerlos esperar tanto. Y aprovecho también para advertirles que lo terminé de escribir y lo subí de inmediato, sin revisar, así que podría tener algún error por ahí.**

**Empezaré. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? I KNOW. Mis títulos para estos carecen de imaginación, siempre me voy a lo literal, pero bueno, lo que importa es el contenido (?) HAHAHA XD! En serio, puedo pasar horas pensando en un buen título y NADA sale. En fin, espero les haya gustado, les confieso que a mí me divirtió escribirlo, podrían pensar que estuvo algo random, pero NO, todo lo que sucedió tiene una gran razón de ser. Exacto. Comienza el drama (más XD).**

**Les aviso que Hikari no se enfermó en vano, tendrá su historia, muahaha. Y además los chicos de Digimon Tamers seguirán por ahí mientras dure el viaje, ellos desencadenarán **_**algo**_** en un futuro muy cercano. Uhm, ¿que otra cosa? Pues el capítulo en sí estuvo relajado, pero como dije, tiene aspectos muy importantes que sirven para complementar bien los que vienen, así que espero hayan leído con atención :D! El viaje no durará mucho, si acaso dos capítulos más (si no se me sale de las manos XD). En fin, hubo algo de Mimato, pero as always, estuvo leve. PRONTO, LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO VIENE EL BESO.**

**Y sobre las frases en italiano que usé xD, tendrán que disculpar cualquier error, no domino el idioma y de hecho pedí ayuda, pero no conozco a nadie que lo domine al cien. ****ESO SÍ, no confíen ciegamente en los traductores online, hahaha, Dios, en serio que no saben conjugar, ordenar, diferenciar, ni traducirrr, todo lo ponen demasiado literal. De todos modos el idioma se parece al español, así que no creo que tengan problemas descifrando lo que dicen... oh, solamente aclararé la frase larga del empresario enojado, en la boda:**

– _**Seguramente fueron enviados por Corleone, ¡ese idiota les ha pagado por arruinar mi boda! – continuó el enfurecido Camirelli. – ¡Ese hombre siempre ha querido a mi mujer! – ahora estaba completamente rojo del coraje. – ¡Mocosos insolentes, no se saldrán con la suya! –**_

**¡Y ya :D! Si tienen alguna otra duda pues vayan al traductor, que seguramente lo traducirá de un modo extraño, pero les dará la idea básica XD! Ow, ahora que aclaré el diálogo del empresario, les comento que me entretuve mucho escribiendo la parte de la boda, hahaha, ellos con su canción triste y el tal Biagio que se hacía el menso y siempre supo japonés XD... en fin.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les respondí a cada uno por privado, lalala, ya saben lo mucho que aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme y hacerme feliz :D! ¡No olviden dejar RR en este capítulo! Ow, y es que en el pasado faltaron algunas personitas importantes D': ¡No desaparezcan, yo los extraño! ASDF. Pero bueno, también agradezco a los lectores silenciosos y a todos los que ponen la historia en alerta y favs :D! Es un honor para mí.**

**Y ya me excedí, haha, siempre quiero platicarles muchas cosas XD!  
>Por ahora es todo, les mando un abrazo.<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

**¡Me pondré las pilas, quiero volver a mis actualizaciones semanales!**


	20. Dolce Roma

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Dolce Roma

* * *

><p>Después de la contienda de baile de ese mismo día, los estudiantes regresaron directamente al Hotel Mascagni, pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Se encontraban con su profesor sentados en un alargado sillón en el recibidor del lugar, aguardando por la profesora Rae Fujioka para que les diera su número de habitación.<p>

– ¿Entonces llamó a Hikari? – preguntó Mimi dirigiéndose al peliazul. – ¿Cómo está?

– Al parecer no muy bien. Fue a una consulta médica con su mamá, y le diagnosticaron hepatitis. – replicó el mayor.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó alarmada. – ¿Y es grave?

– No están seguros, pasará la noche en observaciones y mañana le darán los resultados.

– ¡Dios, sólo a Hikari se le ocurre enfermarse de ese modo! – bufó la castaña. Ahora estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

– Esperemos que realmente no sea grave... – dijo Yamato. – Mañana habrá que llamarla para averiguarlo…

– Eso haré… – replicó la chica.

Y ese fue el fin de la plática. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que los tres simplemente dejaron divagar sus pensamientos. Mimi tenía casi toda su mente enfocada en Hikari, y lo poco que no lo estaba, solamente podía pensar en que no había comido nada y estaba muerta del cansancio.

– Disculpen. – intervino la profesora Fujioka, quien ya estaba parada frente a ellos.

– Oh, profesora, ¿ya tiene el número de habitación de los muchachos?

– El problema es que no contabilicé bien a los estudiantes y ya no hay cuartos libres. – informó la mayor. – Pero ya pensé en una buena solución.

– ¿Sí? – replicó el peliazul, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Y cuál es?

::

– Entonces… te quedaste sin habitación.

Un muy serio Takeru se encontraba sentado en una gran y cómoda cama con sábanas de seda, observando cómo Yamato tendía unas cuantas mantas en el suelo, haciendo así su propia cama improvisada.

– Eso parece. – replicó el rubio mayor, continuando con lo que hacía.

Silencio.

Cuando la profesora Fujioka les informó que en la única habitación que había espacio era en las suites de _Generation X_, tanto Mimi como él palidecieron. No le molestaba para nada compartir un espacio con su hermano, pero en ese mismo lugar también estaban Ken y... Taichi, a quien no tenía muchas ganas de ver.

Y bueno, Mimi no había tenido mejor suerte, pues ahora estaba en la suite de Sora y Catalina.

El lado positivo para él era que la gran suite de los chicos parecía más una casa, pues contaba con una sala, una cocina, un comedor y dos habitaciones con terraza y baño propio, así que Taichi y Ken dormirían en el cuarto que tenía con dos camas, mientras que Takeru estaría en el que sólo tenía una cama, con él como compañero, aunque fuera en el suelo.

Pasar tiempo con su hermano le haría bien a la relación de ambos, aunque sabía que seguramente para el menor sería difícil, pues notaba en su semblante lo incómodo que se veía. Incluso parecía que algo realmente lo estaba inquietando.

– Oye T.K… – habló, sentándose en lo que ahora era su cama. – ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Eh? ¿A mí? – replicó de inmediato, mirándolo. – No, claro que no.

Y de nuevo hubo silencio, pero Yamato supo que no se prolongaría, pues el rubio menor tenía cara de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más guardándose lo que tan intranquilo lo tenía.

– Hey, Matt, no es que me importe mucho pero… – dudó antes de continuar. – Es que no vi a Hikari con ustedes, ella... ¿dónde está?

El mayor arqueó una ceja. ¿Entonces estaba así de extraño por Hikari? Bueno, le alegraba saber que no se encontraba tan callado por su presencia, sino porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema de la chica.

– Oh, es que a última hora no pudo venir. – iba a continuar, pero Takeru lo interrumpió.

– ¿No vino? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin tomar aire.

– Ni me lo recuerdes, es de preocuparse. – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Está enferma, le diagnosticaron hepatitis.

– ¿HEPATITIS? – gritó alarmado.

Yamato no supo cómo, pero de un brinco, Takeru ya había bajado de la cama y ahora se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿P-pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó nervioso. – ¿Qué tipo de hepatitis es?

Yamato lo miró extrañado, sin responder.

– ¿CUÁL ES? – insistió el menor, alzando la voz. – ¿A, B o C?

– Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera tipos de hepatitis. – replicó. – Por lo tanto, no tengo idea de cuál sea el caso de Hikari.

– ¿Y así te haces llamar "hermano mayor"? – bufó molesto. – ¡Todo mundo sabe que hay tipos de hepatitis, y además hay una gran diferencia entre las tres! – posó ambas manos sobre su cabeza. – ¡Si es hepatitis B o C, puede ser muy peligroso!

– ¿Pero por qué estás tan enojado? – preguntó, no entendiendo los gritos de T.K.

– N-no estoy enojado. – dijo de inmediato. – ¡Pero tú no pareces preocupado! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

– Claro que estoy preocupado, pero tú lo estás aún más.

– No es verdad.

– Sí, claro... – exclamó con sarcasmo. – No tengo que conocerte demasiado para saber que estás al borde de un colapso nervioso.

– ¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy cansado, ya me voy a dormir. – replicó el menor a modo de evasiva, apagando la luz. – Buenas noches. – dijo justo antes de tirarse en su cama.

Yamato desvió la mirada y lanzó un suspiro flojo, recostándose en su almohada. Bueno, no había sido la plática "de hermanos" que él esperaba, pero por lo menos había bastado para que se diera cuenta de que Takeru ya no pensaba ignorarlo.

¿Entonces había aceptado darle una oportunidad?

Fue inevitable que una leve, pero sincera sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

::

A esa misma hora, en la habitación vecina estaban Catalina, Sora y Mimi. La suite de las chicas era casi exacta a la de los muchachos, sólo que esta contaba solamente con una gran recámara con dos camas, por lo que la castaña se encontraba tendiendo varias mantas en el suelo para hacerse su propia improvisación de cama, justo en medio de la de ambas chicas.

– Hmm, ¿a qué hora es la grabación del video musical? – preguntó Catalina, quien ya estaba dentro de las sábanas, lista para dormir.

– Tenemos que estar en el estudio a las ocho en punto. – replicó la pelirroja, quien buscaba algo en su maleta.

Después de esa respuesta hubo silencio. La rubia se encontraba recostada, revisando su celular. Sora apenas se iba a subir a su cama, y Mimi aún no terminaba de tender la de ella. Ninguna de las tres parecía tener intenciones de hacer sonido alguno, pero el hambriento estómago de la castaña la traicionó, haciendo un gracioso ruido que las presentes escucharon.

Catalina soltó una pequeña risita y se sentó sobre el colchón.

– ¿Acaso ese fue tu estómago? – preguntó divertida.

– N-no, claro que no. – replicó Mimi, sin mirarla.

Sora comenzó a revisar su celular para ignorar la escena, pero de reojo veía cómo Mimi parecía incómoda al haber sido descubierta.

– Ay por favor, claro que lo fue. – insistió la francesa. – Pobrecita, se nota que no has comido.

– Sí comí. – mintió.

– Pues creo que me sobró algo de la cena de hoy. – dijo la rubia. – Si quieres puedes comerla, está en el refrigerador.

– No, gracias. – replicó educadamente.

– No seas tan obstinada, tú solita te quedarás sin comer por no aceptar que tienes hambre y…

– Ya déjala, Catalina. – interrumpió Sora, mirando a la rubia fijamente. – Ya te dijo que no tiene hambre.

Mimi sonrió internamente ante la intervención de la pelirroja. Al fin esa francesita dejaría de molestarla. Pero bueno, tal vez tenía razón en que estaba siendo obstinada y_ tal vez_ debió aceptar su ofrecimiento. ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre! Pero no. Como siempre, su dignidad y orgullo iban primero.

– Bueno, ya voy a apagar la luz. – avisó la rubia, presionando el interruptor que tenía al lado. – Buenas noches. – y dicho esto, se recostó dándole la espalda a ambas chicas.

. . .

Habían pasado ya unos veinte minutos desde que en esa habitación reinaban la oscuridad y el silencio. Al parecer Catalina y Sora ya se encontraban dormidas, pero Mimi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. El hambre la estaba matando. Pensó que podría aguantar, pero no, ya no podía más. ¿Y si mejor aceptaba silenciosamente la oferta de la francesa e iba por sus restos de cena a la cocina?

No. No. No.

No iba a hacer eso. Debía concentrarse en dormir. Ya mañana correría al desayunador del hotel y podría saciar su hambre.

Y en negativa, su indiscreto estómago volvió a rugir. Genial. A ese paso no lograría dormir nunca. Lo bueno era que las otras dos ya estaban dormidas, no sabía porqué, pero le daba bastante vergüenza su situación y no tenía ganas de escucharlas.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Sora no se encontraba dormida y había escuchado claramente el sonido que lanzó el hambriento estómago de la chica. Giró los ojos, ¿qué le costaba a la castaña aceptar la comida que Catalina la ofreció? Aunque bueno, recordando los viejos tiempos, sabía que era muy del estilo de Mimi comportarse así.

Suspiró silenciosamente. Lo más probable era que la castaña no iba a poder conciliar el sueño si no comía algo.

Así que, cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado y de ahí sacó un sándwich envuelto en plástico que había guardado del avión. No era mucho, pero seguramente podría aplacar el hambre.

Rodó en su cama y se asomó despistadamente hacia donde estaba Mimi acostada. Bien, se encontraba dándole la espalda. Colocó el sándwich en el buró que se encontraba entre ambas camas y de ahí, como si fuera por accidente, lo deslizó hasta el borde para que este cayera al suelo.

Mimi se puso alerta al escuchar algo caer detrás de ella, así que lentamente se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un sándwich frente a sus ojos. ¿Se le habría caído a Sora del buró? Aunque era extraño, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto ahí. Iba a tomar el alimento, pero antes, se levantó un poco para cerciorarse de que la pelirroja estuviera dormida.

– Qué suerte tengo… – susurró bajito al verificar que Sora dormía pacíficamente.

Se volvió a recostar y tomó el sándwich con sus dos manos para divisarlo maravillada. ¡Al fin probaría alimento! Con rapidez se escondió entre sus sábanas y comenzó a abrirlo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el empaque plástico hacía ruido cada vez que lo tocaba. No debía hacer sonido alguno si no quería despertarlas.

Salió de su escondite y se levantó de puntillas para dirigirse al balcón de la habitación a comérselo ahí con tranquilidad. Una vez afuera, se acercó al barandal para así admirar la belleza nocturna de Roma mientras procedía a comerse el sándwich.

Y cuando lo abrió y le dio la primera mordida, se sintió en el cielo.

– Esto era lo que necesitaba. – dijo animada, dándole otra mordida.

La agradable brisa jugaba con su cabello mientras ella disfrutaba de su primera comida del día. Ya después de eso se iría a dormir y mañana podría desayunar como Dios manda.

Pero de pronto, la puerta corrediza del balcón vecino se abrió, y de ahí salió un pensativo Taichi Yagami, quien no había podido conciliar el sueño y mejor optó por tomar un poco de aire fresco. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con la mirada confundida de Mimi, en el balcón de al lado.

– Hey, hola… – la saludo tímidamente. Él no solía ser así, pero dado que hace tiempo que no se hablaban, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Mimi optó por desviar la mirada y darle otra mordida a su sándwich, ignorando al moreno. No se sentía mentalmente preparada para un encuentro con él y probablemente nunca lo estaría. De no ser porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre, hubiera dejado de comer en ese instante para entrar al cuarto y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto.

– Necesito hablar contigo desde hace tiempo. – dijo Taichi al ver que la castaña planeaba hacerse la desentendida. – Mimi, por favor…

La chica le dio otra mordida al sándwich y se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos.

– Pues… – habló quedito, aún dándole la espalda. – Yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti.

Otra mordida. Bien, había terminado.

– En verdad tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así… – insistió el moreno.

– ¿Así como? – replicó comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto. – Mejor olvídalo, Taichi.

Dicho esto, cruzó el umbral con rapidez y cerró la puerta de inmediato, dejando a un consternado Taichi afuera. Ya no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder hablarle, sentirla, tocarla…

¿Para qué negarlo? Quería hasta llorar. Definitivamente no iba a dejar las cosas así, llevaba ya mucho tiempo soportando la necesidad de estar con ella y no pensaba seguir sufriendo en silencio. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

::

Ya pasaba de la media noche y Takeru se había levantado de la cama, pues no podía dormir. ¡Y es que Hikari no paraba de cruzarse en sus pensamientos! ¿Porqué rayos había tenido que enfermar? ¡Y de hepatitis!

No le había quedado más remedio que tomar su computadora portátil y comenzar a buscar sobre dicha enfermedad en internet, donde los resultados que encontró no fueron muy tranquilizadores.

"_Hepatitis B, puede ser la causa de futuras enfermedades incurables."_

– ¿La enfermedad número nueve en causas de muerte a temprana edad? – leyó en voz alta. – Oh por Dios…

_"También puede causar cáncer en el hígado, entre otras cosas peores."_

Continuó entrando a más y más páginas sin parar, atormentándose con cada resultado que encontraba.

– ¡Murió de hepatitis! – exclamó asustado al terminar de leer uno de los artículos. – Apenas tenía 16 años… – susurró horrorizado, refiriéndose a la niña de la noticia.

Era oficial. Estaba sumamente preocupado.

Cerró su laptop entre enojado y frustrado. ¡Tenía que saber cómo estaba Hikari! Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse y miró a Yamato. ¿Cómo es que él podía dormir tan plácidamente? ¡Era injusto!

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de su sitio y se detuvo frente a la cama improvisada de su hermano.

– ¡Hey, Matt! – lo llamó.

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Cómo puedes dormir en una situación como esta? – le preguntó alzando la voz.

Pero su hermano no parecía dar señales de querer despertar.

– ¡Tu amiga está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte!

Nada.

Frunció el ceño. No, esto no se iba a quedar así. Rápidamente se agachó hasta el suelo y con fuerza jaló la almohada de la cabeza del mayor, haciendo que este se golpeara contra el piso, sobre la capa de mantas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – habló Yamato sin siquiera abrir los ojos. – Ya… duérmete…T.K…

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo ante la mirada incrédula de Takeru.

– Ahg. – exclamó dejándose caer en el suelo. – Realmente no creo poder dormir…

No quería, es más, no debía estar preocupado por Hikari después de todo lo que ella le había dicho. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! ¿En qué momento esa castaña se había adueñado de sus pensamientos?

Se iba a volver loco si no averiguaba pronto su estado de salud. Y sí, era seguro, no iba a dormir esa noche.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó y, en un hospital privado de Tokyo, una ya más repuesta Hikari se encontraba desayunando un poco de jugo de naranja. La noche anterior había empeorado y habían tenido que llevarla de urgencia al hospital, pero por suerte, el médico le había dicho que el peligro ya había pasado y que podría salir de ahí en dos días.

– ¡Hija, veo que ya despertaste! – la saludó Susumu, entrando a la habitación. – Ya es algo tarde, pero el doctor dijo que debíamos dejarte descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mucho mejor que ayer. – replicó después de darle un sorbo a su jugo. – Aún no me siento con energías, pero ya puedo aunque sea mantener mis ojos abiertos.

– Eso es bueno. – dijo acercándose y tomando asiento en la pequeña silla de al lado de la cama. – Oye… mira lo que te traje…

Hikari abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que su madre traía en una caja de alimentos para llevar una pila depanquequesrecién hechos, llenos de mantequilla y miel.

– ¡Mamá! – la regañó. – ¿C-cómo se te ocurre?

– Los hice yo misma, las enfermeras dijeron que podías comer lo que quisieras, ¡necesitas recuperar energías!

– Ah… se ven deliciosos pero… pero… recuerda que estoy a dieta. – replicó mordiéndose los labios y desviando la mirada de esa deliciosa tentación.

– ¿A dieta? ¡Tan sólo mírate, estás hecha un palo! – exclamó la mujer. – Ya bajaste todo lo que tenías que bajar, de hecho creo que ahora estás demasiado delgada. – bufó. – Tienes que comer bien.

Hikari miró de reojo los panqueques. Realmente lucían exquisitos. Su mamá tenía razón, ya estaba bastante delgada y no pasaría nada si rompía un poco su dieta alimenticia. Suspiró y tomó, aún sin voltear, la cajita con los _hot cakes_.

. . .

¡Por Dios! Era lo más delicioso que había probado en meses. Al principio se sintió algo culpable por comer tanta harina, pero después del segundo prefirió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por su paladar que le exigía más y más de ese dulce sabor.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a comerse su quinto panqueque, cuando su celular sonó, sacándola de su mundo de miel.

– ¿Hola? – contestó sin ver de quien se trataba. – ¡Mimi, que alegría escucharte!

Hubo una pausa.

– No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. – dijo sonriente.

De nuevo silencio.

– Sí, sí es hepatitis, pero es del tipo A, nada peligroso. – la informó. – Ayer ingresé al hospital, sin embargo el doctor me dijo que todo estaba bien y me darán de alta pronto.

Susumu miraba en silencio a su hija mientras esta se encontraba atenta al teléfono.

– No, ya diles a todos que estoy bien y que no tienen de que preocuparse. – exclamó pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja libre. – ¿Y cómo les está yendo allá?

Esa pausa fue más prolongada, pues Mimi le estaba contando un pequeño resumen de sus aventuras del día anterior.

– ¿Mafiosos? ¿Competencia de baile? – preguntó divertida. – ¡Qué envidia, yo quiero estar con ustedes!

Silencio.

– ¿Ya tienes que irte? – hizo un puchero. – Bien, hablamos luego. Diviértanse mucho. – dijo colgando la llamada.

Soltó un suspiro y después lanzó su celular suavemente a la mesita que tenía al lado. Le había dado gusto escuchar a Mimi y saber que la estaban pasando bien, a pesar de los peculiares sucesos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la bandeja que tenía en frente y abrió los ojos horrorizada. ¿Por qué tan sólo quedaban tres panqueques? ¿Acaso ella se había comido cuatro? ¡Por Dios, era una cerda!

– ¡Mamá, llévate estas _cosas del mal _de mi vista! – exclamó tapándose los ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

::

Y a bastantes kilómetros de ahí, una recién desayunada Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en el recibidor del hotel, donde justo acababa de colgar la llamada con Hikari, le daba gusto saber que su amiga estaba bien. Ahora iría en busca de Yamato, quien se había quedado terminando de comer, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Takeru Takaishi frente a ella, quien tenía un semblante que no supo descifrar.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó la chica. – Pareciera que no dormiste bien.

– ¿Estabas hablando con Hikari? – preguntó, ignorando el comentario de la castaña.

– No tengo porqué decirte con quien hablaba.

– ¿Cómo está? – de nuevo la ignoró. – Escuché que había enfermado…

– Sí, de hecho está en el hospital en estos momentos, tiene hepatitis.

El rubio apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja. Si Hikari estaba en el hospital, seguramente era algo grave. Frunció el ceño. Ahora sí estaba muy, muy preocupado.

Mimi analizó al chico por unos instantes y sonrió divertida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó arqueando una ceja. – ¿Me preguntas porque estás interesado o sólo por buenos modales?

– Modales, por supuesto. – replicó Takeru de inmediato.

Mimi giró los ojos.

– Bueno, tengo que ir con Yamato, así que si me disculpas…

– Espera, espera. – exclamó el rubio. – ¿Qué tipo de hepatitis tiene? ¿A, B o C?

– Hepatitis A. – respondió, pero de inmediato cambió de idea. – O bueno, eso era lo que todos pensábamos... pero resultó que era B.

Mimi se tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver cómo la mandíbula de Takeru se abría desmesuradamente y cómo sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

– ¿Q-QUÉ? – exclamó alterado, tomándola de los hombros. – ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!

La castaña asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Sí, de hecho me dijo que se sentía muy mal y que parecía que iba a empeorar. – mintió descaradamente. Le parecía muy divertido jugar con la mente del rubio.

– Aaah… – exclamó Takeru cerrando los ojos y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. – De seguro fue porque perdió peso muy rápido, ¡fue muy rápido! – bufó y comenzó a caminar en círculos. – No puede ser, no puede ser…

– Hmm… para modales, yo creo que te estás alterando mucho. – dijo Mimi, tratando de no hacer evidente su sonrisa divertida.

El chico le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

– ¿Y tú? ¡Eres su amiga y no pareces preocupada por ella! – gritó. – ¡Tiene hepatitis! ¡HEPATITIS B! ¿Sabes que puede ser causa de muerte? – remarcó.

– Oh, sí estoy preocupada. – replicó segura. – Mucho. – agregó.

Takeru resopló.

– ¿Esa es la cara de alguien preocupado? – le preguntó, fastidiado.

Mimi sonrió descaradamente.

– Sí, así me veo yo cuando estoy preocupada. – respondió sin más.

– ¡Agh!

El rubio alzó ambas manos desesperado, en dirección a Mimi, pero las detuvo justo frente a ella. Realmente quería sacudirla, ahorcarla, o lo que sea. Pero no, era una mujer y él ante todo tenía que portarse como un caballero.

– ¡You are unbelievable! – se limitó a gritarle, sumamente molesto.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la vista de Mimi, quien sólo arqueo una ceja y resopló, girando los ojos después.

– Sí claro, modales mi trasero.

Ahora sonrió divertida. Takeru era realmente un bobo y ella una genio. En definitiva, el ver la reacción del rubio le había alegrado la mañana.

::

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y los estudiantes de segundo semestre de la Academia YG se encontraban dentro de un gran estudio de grabación, donde _Generation X_ ya estaba filmando su video musical.

Todo el semestre había tenido que ir, pues la profesora Fujioka consideraba la grabación del video como una buena oportunidad de aprendizaje para los alumnos, además de que siempre era interesante ver cómo se grababan los videos de los famosos, aunque en este caso fueran sus compañeros.

Ahí se encontraba el presidente de los JBS Recods, Min Fujisaki, dialogando constantemente con el director del video musical, pues quería que todo saliera perfecto.

El concepto del video era por demás ridículo, pero el director Giordano era una mente maestra de la industria musical y todo lo que hacía se convertía en éxito inmediato, era por eso que había valido la pena viajar hasta Italia para que esta leyenda dirigiera su video.

Catalina era la villana, traía su cabello recogido en un extravagante peinado con forma ovalar, un largo vestido mitad negro y mitad rojo, con mangas que parecían alas y de accesorio, un revólver. Taichi, Ken, y Takeru estaban vestidos como soldados del ejército. A los tres los habían peinado de una manera graciosa, con mucho gel para el cabello. Y Sora traía extensiones de cabello de su mismo tono que le llegaban hasta las caderas, con un alborotado vestido corto y una boa de plumas rodeando su cuello.

– Bueno, pero nadie puede negar que parecen estrellas de cine. – dijo Daisuke, observando atento a los chicos mientras recibían indicaciones.

– Sora y Catalina lucen hermosas, ambas como toda una diva… – susurró Miyako, anonada.

– Y pensar que antes eran estudiantes normales…

Mimi simplemente miraba desinteresada a los chicos, que al parecer ya iban a comenzar a grabar. Sus ojos de vez en cuando la traicionaban y terminaba viendo sólo a Taichi, pero rápido se regañaba mentalmente y volvía a observar todo el panorama.

¿Para qué los habían llevado a ver la grabación de tan estúpido video?

Sólo esperaba que acabara pronto, pues prefería hacer lo que fuera en Roma, que estar allí.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yamato, al ver el semblante perdido de la chica.

– Sí… – respondió casi de inmediato. – Solamente estoy observando todo el set. Dudo que este video tenga sentido alguno…

– De hecho, aunque me parecerá interesante ver lo que resulta de esto.

– ¡Ya van a comenzar! – exclamó Miyako, muy emocionada.

Y así fue, en menos de un minuto el director ya había dicho las palabras mágicas y los chicos habían comenzado a actuar. Y como era de esperarse, todo era muy absurdo. Al parecer el personaje de Sora era la prometida del soldado Taichi, quien, con su mejor amigo Ken, se había ganado peligrosos enemigos en el ejército, ellos eran Takeru y Catalina.

Llevaban ya una hora grabando una escena de acción, donde Taichi y el rubio peleaban a muerte, y justo cuando todo parecía ir bien para Takeru, el castaño lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, para que después entrara Ken y se lo llevara amarrado a sus cuarteles.

– ¡CORTE! ¡Sí, los adolescentes de hoy adoran la acción! – exclamó emocionado el director Giordano. – Ahora grabaremos la escena de la muerte de Sora.

Al parecer, la villana Catalina pensó que su colega estaba muerto, por lo que decidió vengarse del asesino. Justo en el momento en que Taichi pudo volver con su amada Sora, esta alcanzó a ver que la rubia lo apuntaba con una pistola y, cuando la disparó, la pelirroja se interpuso entre la bala y su prometido, quedando herida de muerte en los brazos del castaño.

– ¡Corte y queda! ¡Perfecto, los adolescentes de hoy aman el drama! – dijo satisfecho el director. – Pasemos a la escena de la lágrima.

Tal vez eso era lo más ridículo del video. Taichi seguía con Sora en sus brazos, lleno de impotencia y coraje al ver a su amada sin vida. Pero oh, nadie esperaba que, al dejar caer una de sus lágrimas sobre ella, su corazón volvería a latir y abriría sus ojos color rubí para lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

– ¡Sí, corte! ¡Este video será un éxito, los adolescentes de hoy están enamorados del amor que vence todas las fronteras! – exclamó el hombre levantándose de su silla. – ¡Acción, drama y amor, la fórmula del éxito!

Y a lo lejos, los estudiantes de la academia seguían de pie, observando con atención a sus famosos compañeros.

– Patético. – sentenció Mimi, cruzada de brazos. – Llevo más de medio día viendo cómo filman esta absurda historia y ya no puedo más.

– Umh, ¿no será que estas celosa? – preguntó una pelinegra. – Todas querrían estar en el lugar de Sora en estos momentos, ¡los brazos de Taichi se ven muy acogedores!

La castaña bufó, mostrándose indignada.

– Pues yo no soy como todas. Y claro que no estoy celosa. – replicó. – Solamente digo la verdad, la historia del video es ridícula.

– No subestimes al director Giordano, su apellido es sinónimo de éxito. – dijo Daisuke. – Además hay que agradecer que por él estamos en Roma. Podrán decir que _Generation X_ aprovechó el viaje, pero es al revés, fue la academia la que lo aprovechó.

– Lo que sea, ya quiero salir de aquí. – replicó alejándose un poco de la bola de alumnos.

– Hey, ¿segura que estás bien? – preguntó Yamato, siguiéndola.

– Sí, es sólo que ya me fastidié.

– Ya, tendremos toda la noche libre, recuerda que íbamos a ir a cenar.

Mimi sonrió.

– Eso en verdad me anima.

– A mí también. – replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Realmente, Mimi no tenía idea de cuánto le animaba la idea de salir a cenar con ella. Estaba muy decidido, aprovecharía esa noche para confesarle sus sentimientos.

::

– ¡AAAAAAH!

El agudo grito de Hikari resonó por todo el hospital.

Susumu, quien se encontraba afuera de su habitación, platicando con una enfermera, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando escuchó el grito de horror de su hija. Soltó los papeles que llevaba con ella y se lanzó a correr de inmediato, seguida por la mujer de blanco.

– ¡HIKARI! – exclamó una vez que entró al cuarto. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

– ¡MAMÁ! – se lanzó a abrazarla con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos. – ¡Me acabo de subir a la báscula y… y… HE SUBIDO DOS KILOS! – chilló con fuerza. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Hija, casi me matas de un infarto! – exclamó separándose del agarre de la menor. – ¡Ya te dije que estás muy delgada, no pasa nada si subes un poco de peso!

– ¡Sí, estoy feliz con este peso, pero si sigo subiendo, corro el riesgo de volver a engordar! – se quejó. – Tengo que ponerme a hacer ejercicio.

– No, tienes que comer bien y reposar, si no, no te vas a recuperar.

– Pero mamá… – chilló de nuevo, dando saltitos sobre su sitio. – Voy a parecer un cerdito…

– Estás loca, ¿alguna vez has visto a un cerdito tan bonito como tú?

– ¿Qué insinúas?

Y así, ambas se adentraron en una típica pelea de madre e hija, y estaban tan metidas en eso, que ni una de las dos pudo escuchar el celular de Hikari sonando con insistencia.

::

Pero, a más de nueve mil kilómetros de distancia, un muy preocupado Takeru Takaishi marcaba con insistencia el número de Hikari. ¡Él se había tragado todo su orgullo para decidirse a hablarle y ella no se dignaba a contestarle el teléfono! ¿Por qué rayos no contestaba? ¿Estaría tan grave como para ni siquiera poder hablar? ¿Estaría en terapia intensiva?

– Agh, Hikari… contéstame… – rogó en su último intento.

Pero nada.

Estaba oficialmente alterado, muy alterado. ¿Cómo se supone que aguantaría el resto del viaje pensando en la salud de Hikari todo el tiempo?

Sabía la respuesta esa pregunta.

No aguantaría. Simplemente no lo soportaría. ¡Ni siquiera podía concentrarse!

Suspiró. Él no podía estar en Italia mientras Hikari estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte tan lejos en Japón. Comenzó a revolver su cabello con ambas manos, desesperado, pensando en poner en marcha una loca idea se le había cruzado en su noche de insomnio.

– Disculpe, presidente Min. – habló una vez que estuvo frente al mayor.

– ¿Qué sucede? – replicó el hombre sin mirarlo, pues se encontraba revisando junto al director Giordano las últimas escenas que se habían filmado.

– Ya terminamos con todas las escenas del video, ¿verdad?

– Sí, por lo menos aquí en Roma ya no habrá más. – informó.

– Perfecto. Entonces le aviso que yo volveré a Tokyo primero, ¿está bien? – exclamó el rubio con rapidez. – De hecho, ahorita mismo iré al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo que salga. ¡Lo veré después! – alzó su mano en señal de despedida.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar disparado hacia la salida del estudio, ante los ojos atónitos de Min Fujisaki.

– ¡E-espera, Takaishi! – lo llamó el hombre aún sin poder creer lo que el chico le había dicho.

– ¡Lo siento, señor! – replicó el menor sin parar de correr. – ¡Me surgió una emergencia!

::

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando todos los alumnos ya se encontraban de vuelta en el hotel, sentados en la recepción, esperando a que la profesora Fujioka les diera el permiso para salir a pasear por las calles de Roma.

– Sí, sí, entiendo… – replicó la mujer, que se encontraba al teléfono. – Supongo que esa es la única opción.

Hubo una pausa. Todos los estudiantes la miraban expectantes.

– ¿Ya reservaron el vuelo? – preguntó. – Oh, es muy temprano, pero sí, está bien, nos vemos entonces, director Yano. – se despidió colgando el teléfono.

La mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos, como meditando lo que le acababan de informar. Los abrió despacio y miró los rostros de los jóvenes que esperaban por sus órdenes.

– ¿Profesora? – exclamó Joe. – ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué le dijo el director?

La aludida tardó un poco en responder, pero después tomó una postura firme y se aclaró la garganta.

– Verán, se acaba de adelantar una importante entrevista en Fuji TV para sus compañeros de _Generation X_, y si queremos que la alcancen, tenemos que abordar un avión de regreso a Tokyo mañana a primera hora.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que después fueron reemplazados por murmullos de cada grupo de estudiantes. Algunos lucían molestos, otros parecía que comprendían, y habían otros que no podían creer lo que les acababan de decir. Llevaban apenas dos días en Roma y ¿ya tenían que irse?

Los cuatro chicos de la banda estaban hechos piedra. Sabían internamente que sus compañeros en esos momentos querían asesinarlos. Sí, tenían entendido que esa entrevista, ahora adelantada, era de vital importancia para su carrera, pero era una injusticia que el viaje de todos se tuviera que acabar por su culpa.

– No se preocupen, chicos, se les regresará el dinero que pagaron por las noches que faltaban de hotel. El director Yano ya lo preparó todo.

– Profesora, no es justo… – bufó un chico de anteojos y cabello muy corto. – Acabamos de llegar…

– Ay, Yuuta, debes ser comprensivo, sin _Generation X_ ni siquiera estaríamos aquí. – lo regañó una rubia de dos coletas. – Tenemos que respetar su itinerario, ellos no lo eligen.

– ¡Tú lo dices sólo porque eres fan! – replicó otro de sus compañeros.

– Muchachos, cálmense. – interrumpió la profesora. – De todos modos no está a discusión, saldremos mañana temprano.

De nuevo varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la recepción.

– Preparen sus maletas desde hoy en la noche y les recomiendo que no salgan del hotel, ya que tendremos que madrugar. – dijo Rae Fujioka, ignorando el bullicio. – Y ustedes… – dirigiéndose a _Generation X._ – Esta noche deben descansar, mañana les espera un largo día.

Después de las indicaciones de la profesora, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a dispersare. Algunos muy desanimados volvieron a sus habitaciones, otros decidieron salir a pasar su última noche en la ciudad, y otros aún estaban debatiéndose entre que hacer.

– ¿Entonces qué dicen chicos? – preguntó Joe a sus dos alumnos. – Estamos de suerte porque hoy es la "Notte giapponese" del lugar, por lo que habrá paisanos y buena música.

– ¿Y qué rayos es eso? – indagó Mimi.

– Noche japonesa. – replicó el peliazul.

– No me refería al término, si no al lugar.

– Un bar-karaoke, se llama _Alta Voce._ Siempre dan conciertos y la gente se puede subir al escenario a cantar.

– Pues… podríamos ir, aún es muy temprano para cenar. – replicó Yamato.

– ¿Irán a cenar juntos? – preguntó el mayor, sonriente.

– Sí, pero como dice Yamato, podemos ir primero a ese lugar y después buscar algún restaurante. – dijo Mimi respondiendo lo más normal que pudo, aunque no había pasado por alto la palabra "juntos".

– ¡Entonces no se diga más, primero al karaoke para que después ustedes puedan ir a cenar y disfrutar la dulce Roma! – exclamó el peliazul. – ¡En marcha!

Pero justo cuando los tres iban a cruzar la puerta de la entrada, fueron interceptados por los chicos de _Generation X_, que habían salido a hablar con el presidente Min, quien en estos momentos seguía afuera, negociando con uno de sus socios.

– ¡Profesor! – saludó Taichi, con una sonrisa. – ¿Van a salir?

– Claro, es nuestra última noche en Roma, no podíamos desperdiciarla. – replicó sonriente el aludido.

– Oh… – fue la única respuesta del castaño.

– ¿Les gustaría venir? – propuso el peliazul.

Tanto Mimi y Yamato desviaron la mirada ante el ofrecimiento del profesor. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con la presencia de la banda, especialmente con la de cierto moreno.

Taichi iba a responder, pero Catalina le ganó.

– No creo que podamos. – dijo haciendo una mueca, la verdad que ella también quería salir.

– Exacto, tanto la profesora Fujioka como el presidente Min nos indicaron que debíamos dormir bien esta noche. – secundó Sora.

– Ah, bueno, es una lástima. – replicó Joe. – Entonces los veremos después. – dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

– No, no, espere. – lo detuvo Taichi. – Sí iremos. – informó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Tai, no podemos! – lo regañó Sora. – El director ya nos llamó la atención ayer por la salida de la tarde, se enojará mucho si vuelve a pasar.

El moreno la miró y después observó de reojo a Mimi, quien seguía con su vista puesta en otro lado.

– Pues más vale pedir perdón que permiso. – dijo el chico. – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó al profesor.

– Claro, andando. – replicó sonriente.

Y sin más, los cuatro chicos de _Generation X_ comenzaron a caminar tras Joe y sus dos alumnos en dirección al bar-karaoke.

Pero el presidente Min, quien seguía fuera del hotel haciendo cuentas con otro hombre, vio cómo sus chicos ya estaban doblando en la esquina de la calle; ante lo que abrió los ojos de par en par, entre espantado e incrédulo.

– Hey, ¿no les acaba de decir que debían irse directo a sus suites a descansar? – preguntó el acompañante del presidente.

– Eso hice. – replicó molesto. – Pero al parecer estos muchachos no acatan órdenes…

Dicho esto, Min Fujisaki emprendió marcha detrás de ellos, seguido por el hombre que lo acompañaba.

::

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, entraron por una peculiar puerta y cruzaron un alargado pasillo hasta llegar al área de karaoke. Era un cuarto espacioso y con luces fluorescentes que lo hacían único y alocado. Contaba con un amplio escenario lleno de reflectores y frente a este, una pista de baile elaborada con un piso de luces LEDs de colores, que en esos momentos ya se encontraba lleno de gente que no paraba de moverse al ritmo de las voces que armonizaban sobre el escenario.

– ¡Miren, está lleno de colegas japoneses, no sabía que tantos residieran en Italia! – exclamó Joe en voz alta, para ser escuchado por todos. – Y bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vayan a divertirse!

La primera en salir disparada hacia la pista de baile fue Catalina, quien llevó de la mano a Ken y a Sora para que le hicieran compañía, y esta última se soltó para regresar y rápidamente llevarse del brazo a Taichi. Lo bueno de estar en un lugar que no fuera parte de Asia era que podían salir a todos lados sin ser acosados. Podían disfrutar de una libertad que en los últimos meses difícilmente tenían.

La música de fondo era en vivo y estaba tan llena de euforia que contagiaba a todos los presentes a bailar. La pista de LEDs estaba sumamente llena, pero Yamato divisó que frente a esta y justo bajo el escenario, había un espacio para las personas que simplemente preferían ver el espectáculo. Y no era que a él no le gustara bailar, pero primero necesitaba ambientarse.

Observó de reojo a Mimi, quien tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de bailar.

– ¿Vamos al frente? – le preguntó.

– Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. – intervino el profesor. – Ahí se puede apreciar mejor el espectáculo.

La castaña simplemente sonrió levemente y asintió, y sin más, los tres cruzaron la sobrecargada pista de baile para situarse justo frente al gran escenario, donde un grupo de cinco rostros familiares cantaban con entusiasmo.

– Yamato... – habló Mimi sin despegar su vista de estos.

Pero no tuvo siquiera que continuar, pues el rubio entendió al instante.

– Sí, son ellos.

– ¿Los conocen? – preguntó Joe a los chicos. – Son talentosos.

– Y groseros. – agregó Mimi.

– Los conocimos ayer en un parque de la ciudad, nos retaron a una competencia de baile. – explicó el rubio.

– Oh, entonces me supongo que su primer día en Roma fue interesante. – dijo el profesor.

– No sé si _interesante_ sea la palabra adecuada para describirlo… – resopló Mimi observando a los cinco jóvenes.

El chico moreno de ojos azules comenzó a lucirse en un _solo_ con su guitarra eléctrica para que después el peliazul comenzara a cantar, con la pelirroja y la castaña haciéndole coro y el otro chico complementando con el teclado.

Unos cuantos acordes más, y la canción finalizó, causando las ovaciones tanto de los que se encontraban frente a ellos como de los que estaban bailando.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó el moreno dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente. – ¡D-Tamers aprecia sus aplausos! Para nuestra próxima interpretación…

– Ryo, mira quienes están allí. – lo interrumpió Ruki, susurrando. – Los chicos de ayer.

– ¿Y esos que hacen aquí? – bufó molesto.

Mimi y Yamato notaron de inmediato que estaban hablando de ellos y se miraron de reojo, algo nerviosos. De pronto se sentían completamente intrusos, de nuevo.

– Si vinieron a cantar, me temo que tendrán que buscar otro lugar, pues las noches japonesas de _Alta Voce_ nos pertenecen. – dijo el moreno observando sin disimulo a ambos chicos, sin importarle que toda la audiencia lo escuchara.

– No seas grosero, Ryo… – susurró el joven castaño.

– No te metas, Takato. – replicó tajante.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Los chicos de _Generation X_ seguían en la pista de baile y llevaban pocos segundos de haber reconocido a esos cinco individuos.

– Hey, ustedes dos. – habló el chico peliazul situándose al nivel del tal Ryo y apuntando a Yamato y a Mimi. – ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos, aún algo confundidos. ¿Acaso pensaban retarlos públicamente?

¿Otra vez?

– Eh… soy Yamato Ishida. – replicó algo dudoso. – Y ella es Mimi Tachikawa.

El peliazul les dedicó una sonrisa.

– Mis amigos y yo queremos disculparnos por lo de ayer. – anunció.

– ¡Hey, no seas absurdo! – exclamó Ryo, evidentemente molesto.

– Mi nombre es Jenrya Lee, y como muestra de que no hay rencores, me gustaría ofrecerles el escenario. – habló el chico, ignorando al moreno.

– Estás loco, yo no voy a dejarles la noche. – se quejó, ahora sí susurrando y dando la espalda a la audiencia.

– Yo tampoco. – secundó una indignada Ruki, en voz baja.

– Par de inmaduros. – habló Juri. – Ryo, debería darte vergüenza actuar así en público.

– Además Henry tiene razón, nos hemos portado muy groseros. – apoyó Takaro. – Ellos probablemente vinieron a divertirse esta noche, si cantan una canción no nos vamos a morir.

Ryo resopló con fuerza. No estaba de acuerdo.

– Bah, hagan lo que quieran. – exclamó bajando del escenario de un solo salto. – Pero solamente una canción. – indicó.

Jenrya giró los ojos y después volvió a sonreírles a sus dos invitados al escenario.

– ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó. – ¿Aceptan nuestras disculpas?

Mimi y Yamato pudieron sentir las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en ambos.

– Claro, sí. – replicó al fin el rubio. – Sin rencores.

– Entonces suban. – dijo el peliazul.

– No es necesario… – comenzó a decir Mimi.

– ¡Hey, recuerden que es nuestra última noche aquí! – intervino Joe. – ¡Suban a cantar!

La castaña suspiró con resignación y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, seguida por Yamato. Una vez que subieron, los cuatro chicos que quedaban sobre este se hicieron a un lado y bajaron, dejándoles los micrófonos. El profesor Kido corrió hacia la computadora de la máquina karaoke y seleccionó una pista, que empezó de inmediato.

– Ánimo. – le susurró Yamato a la chica, entregándole el micrófono. – Después de todo, estamos juntos de nuevo, sobre el escenario.

Mimi no supo porqué, pero las palabras del rubio le sacaron una enorme y sincera sonrisa. El tan sólo recordar esa noche en que ambos compartieron el escenario a dueto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Y extrañamente, ahora tenía muchas ganas de cantar.

La melodía tomó fuerza y de inmediato la castaña la adornó con su hermosa voz, haciendo que toda la audiencia que estaba en la pista de baile se acercara al escenario y comenzaran a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, animando el espectáculo. Yamato al instante se unió a la voz de Mimi y ambos continuaron cantando a todo pulmón mientras la gente sonreía y aplaudía sin parar.

– Ay, que envidia… yo también quiero subir al escenario. – dijo Catalina.

– De hecho, yo quisiera cantar. – sinceró Ken.

– ¿Y entonces que hacen aquí parados?

La voz de la profesora Fujioka les sacó un susto. La mujer se encontraba con ambas manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

– El presidente Min me llamó para decirme que lo desobedecieron. – informó la mayor. – Los perdió de vista, pero yo había escuchado a Kido decir que vendrían para acá.

– L-lo sentimos, profesora. – se disculpó Sora.

– No pasa nada, pero si quieren cantar, yo les aconsejaría que subieran de una vez. – dijo sonriente. – Min Fujisaki ya sabe su ubicación y no tardará en llegar.

– ¡Eso sólo hace que sienta más adrenalina! – exclamó Catalina, emocionada. – ¡Subamos ya!

Dicho esto, la rubia se abrió paso entre el público y subió al escenario de inmediato, comenzando a aplaudir y a bailar animadamente.

– ¡Vengan! – les dijo a sus compañeros de banda, haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras que Mimi y Yamato seguían cantando.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ken, quien rápidamente corrió hacia el escenario y tomó uno de los micrófonos que descansaban en el suelo. Sora y Taichi seguían en el mismo sitio, dudando en ir. ¿Pero a quién engañaban? Claro que querían subir. La que tomó la iniciativa fue la pelirroja, quien posó su mano en el hombro del moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa graciosa, contagiándolo. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron hacia el escenario, donde también tomaron un micrófono.

Mimi y Yamato se estaban divirtiendo como nunca y sonrieron al ver que el público parecía emocionarse cada vez más y más. Y de pronto, para el coro de la canción, las cuatro nuevas voces se les unieron, causando así un grito ahogado de parte de la audiencia, que ahora los animaba con más fervor.

– Parece que se acoplan bien entre ellos.

– ¡Ah, profesor Kido! – exclamó Rae Fujioka. – Casi me mata de un susto…

Y es que no se había percatado del momento en que el hombre llegó a su lado.

– Es hermosa… – susurró el peliazul.

La profesora abrió los ojos de par en par y un disimulado sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

– ¿H-hermosa? – preguntó. – ¿Quién?

– La música. – replicó de inmediato, observando maravillado el espectáculo ofrecido en el escenario. – ¿No lo cree?

– Ah… la música… – susurró tocándose el pecho. No sabía por qué, pero había esperado otra respuesta.

– Es que, tan sólo mírelos. – continuó el peliazul, sonriente. – En la academia difícilmente se hablan, pero ahora están juntos sobre el escenario, disfrutando como si no hubieran problemas, cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música, completamente felices.

La profesora no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Joe.

– Alguna vez escuché que la música une a las personas. – dijo la mujer. – Podría sonar muy cliché, pero… creo que es verdad.

Dicho esto, ambos volvieron a posar sus ojos en el escenario, donde los alumnos de los dos cantaban, aplaudían, interactuaban y bailaban llenos de vida y de un brillo muy especial.

Iba comenzando la tercera canción cuando de pronto otros tres individuos se les unieron en el escenario. Eran Jenrya, Takato y Juri, que ahora también bailaban y animaban a la audiencia, todos unidos por la música.

Mimi ya no estaba consciente del tiempo, ahora solamente se encontraba saltando y cantando sobre todo el escenario. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña! Llegó a un extremo de la pista y ahí se topó con Sora, ambas se sonrieron de inmediato y continuaron cantando, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellas.

Era un momento que todos estaban disfrutando. Incluso un muy atento Min Fujisaki observaba con interés el espectáculo. Había llegado hace pocos minutos con la intención de darles una reprimenda a sus chicos y llevárselos de vuelta al hotel, pero al ver el interesante concierto improvisado que se había formado en ese salón de karaoke lo hizo detenerse.

El ver a _Generation X_ sobre el escenario lo hacía reafirmar la razón por la que los había reclutado. Todos tenían un talento muy especial. Pero… ahí había dos personas en especial a quienes nunca había visto antes y ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en ellos.

– ¿Quienes podrán ser? – se preguntó para sus adentros, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

La música continuó por tres canciones enteras más. El ambiente estaba intenso y nadie parecía querer dejar de bailar y aplaudir. Sobre el escenario todo era euforia y éxtasis, pero justo llegando al final de una canción, Jenrya pudo observar a Ryo acercándose con un rostro de verdadero fastidio, por lo que para evitarse problemas, cuando la música acabó, tomó un micrófono y se posó en frente de la tarima.

– ¡Creo que se nos fue el tiempo! – exclamó animado. – ¿Qué les pareció?

Cómo respuesta obtuvo las ovaciones de todos los presentes, incluidos quienes estaban junto a él, sobre escena.

– Fue un espectáculo único, lo sé. – continuó hablando. – Pero este karaoke es de dominio público, así que despidámonos de nuestros amigos para darle la oportunidad a otros de subir a cantar.

Pero lo que obtuvo por parte del público fue una rotunda negativa. Nadie quería que los chicos bajaran del escenario y dejaran de cantar, pues la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

– O-oigan, deben ser comprensivos… – trató de calmarlos.

– ¡Queremos más! – gritó una mujer de la audiencia, exigiendo más, y pronto todos comenzaron a hacerle segunda.

¡Más, más, más!

– Hey, hey. – intervino Taichi. – Nuestro amigo tiene razón, además nosotros tenemos que irnos pronto.

– ¡Canten una última! – pidió una pareja de chicas. – ¡La última de la noche!

– Esa es una buena idea. – aceptó Jenrya. – ¿Qué dicen, la última de la noche? – preguntó a los que estaban sobre el escenario.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, por lo que la música de inmediato comenzó a sonar, empezando con las voces a dueto de Mimi y Sora, quienes cantaban animadamente, haciendo que el público bailara como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos. El coro fue cantado en su totalidad por Yamato, arrancando suspiros en más de una chica, mientras que Taichi hacía los pequeños raps que venían entre estrofa y estrofa a la vez que el resto se dedicaba a hacer todo un espectáculo de baile.

Esa última canción fue interpretada con mucha más energía que todas las anteriores, coronando así lo que había sido una gran noche de concierto improvisado. Al finalizar, todos los presentes se amontonaron frente al escenario a aplaudir con euforia y a ovacionar a los chicos entre gritos ahogados.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – habló Catalina por el micrófono. – ¡Son un público maravilloso!

Todos los chicos sobre escena alzaron sus brazos para ondearlos a modo de despedida a la vez que se felicitaban entre ellos dándose palmadas en la espalda o breves abrazos fugaces.

Mimi y Sora, quienes habían compartido la mayoría de las canciones, justo antes de bajar, se miraron por unos instantes con disimuladas sonrisas. Ambas habían disfrutado de la compañía de la otra y se habían divertido como nunca, olvidándose de todos los problemas y discusiones del pasado, pero, ahora que volvían a la realidad, la barrera entre ellas era más que evidente.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada para proseguir a bajar las escaleras del escenario, pero la voz de Mimi la detuvo.

– ¡Sora! – la llamó, sonriente.

La aludida se dio la vuelta para mirar a la castaña, y en cuanto lo hizo, su pequeña sonrisa fue reemplazada por una más grande al ver cómo Mimi alzaba alto su brazo y empuñaba su mano levantando el pulgar.

– Estuvo increíble. – dijo, aún sin bajar su brazo.

Sora abrió la boca para responder algo, pero de inmediato fue jalada por Catalina, quien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de prisa, alegando que necesitaba que la acompañara al tocador.

Mimi bajó su brazo y soltó un suspiro, aún sonriente. En definitiva esa sería una noche que no iba a olvidar. Y es que estaba segura, cantar sobre un escenario y para un público, la hacía sentir más viva que nunca. Extrañamente, la idea de ir a Juilliard cada vez le iba pareciendo menos atractiva. ¿Por qué sería?

– Hey.

La conocida voz de Yamato la hizo darse la vuelta, para toparse de inmediato con sus brillantes zafiros, que esa noche soltaban un destello profundo, como la luna.

– Yama. – dijo a modo de respuesta.

– Fue una noche agradable… – dijo el rubio, sonriente. – Creo que fuiste quien más canto, tenías a todos fascinados. – incluyéndome, quiso agregar.

– Sí que lo fue. – replicó la castaña. – Pero todos cantamos bastante, tú no te quedaste atrás. ¿No viste a todas esas locas suspirando cada vez que ponías el micrófono frente a tu boca?

– Siéndote sincero, no las vi. Tenía mi atención fija en alguien. – dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mimi.

Y esta, al captar la tan disimulada, nótese el sarcasmo, indirecta, simplemente atinó a cambiar el tema.

– Sí bueno, el punto es que fue una noche genial.

– Y aún no acaba, ¿lo recuerdas? – exclamó el rubio, mostrándole un volante de propaganda. – Aquí es donde cenaremos.

– Oh, parece un sitio muy elegante, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó refiriéndose al volante.

– Henry me lo recomendó, dijo que tenía una muy bonita vista. – respondió entregándoselo.

– ¿Henry? – cuestionó, observando el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

– Es el peliazul que nos invitó a subir, resultó ser un gran chico.

– Nada que ver con su par de amigos, esos dos sí que son unos groseros. – replicó devolviendo su mirada hacia Yamato. – ¿Entonces iremos a cenar a _Bella Vista_? – ese era el nombre del restaurante.

– Sí, de hecho ya estuvimos por esa zona, es donde está la gran rueda de la fortuna, y me imagino que de noche se ve aún más impresionante.

Mimi sonrió.

– Claro, lo recuerdo.

– Y entonces… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Yamato, ofreciéndole su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

– Sí. – replicó rodeando el brazo del rubio con el suyo.

La castaña no sabía ni porqué, pero la idea de salir a cenar con Yamato la llenaba de una singular calidez que no le permitía dejar de sonreír. Seguramente se veía completamente boba, pero no le importaba.

Estaba segura de que esa, que ya era una noche memorable, iba a tener el cierre perfecto.

. . .

En una de las esquinas del lugar, el grupo de cinco chicos que se hacía llamar los D-Tamers miraban a la pareja mientras estos hablaban.

– ¿Ves Ryo? – dijo Jenrya, mejor conocido como Henry. – Son buenos, después de todo.

– No empieces.

– Pareces celoso. – habló Takato.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – bufó molesto.

– Es obvio, son excelentes cantantes. – intervino Juri. – De hecho no me extraña que ese tal Yamato sea tan talentoso, es un Ishida, después de todo.

– ¿Ishida? – indagó Ruki. – ¿Qué ese no es el apellido del famoso compositor?

– Y también el de Yamato. – replicó Henry.

– Exacto, pero Hiroaki Ishida no sólo es compositor. – continuó Juri. – Es una leyenda en el mundo de la música, pues toca el bajo y el piano, canta, compone y tiene muchísima influencia con todas las disqueras de Asia.

– Con razón el apellido de ese rubiecito me sonaba tan familiar. – dijo Ryo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Yamato. – Hmmm… creo que ya se van, mejor vayamos a despedirnos de ellos.

Y, sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, emprendió marcha hacia donde se encontraban Mimi y Yamato, caminando directo a la puerta de salida. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por el cambio de actitud de Ryo, pero no dijeron nada y se limitaron a seguirlo.

El moreno se situó delante de ambos chicos justo antes de que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo de la salida, y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, habló.

– Oye, Ishida, ¿nos concedes un poco de tu tiempo? – exclamó con cortesía.

– Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa. – contestó Mimi de inmediato. No le agradaba para nada ese idiota, que, en su opinión, tenía aires de superioridad.

– Vamos, no te quitaremos más de cinco minutos. – insistió, mirando sólo al rubio.

Yamato observó al moreno con duda y después posó sus ojos sobre los otros cuatro chicos. La verdad, quería irse a cenar con Mimi pronto, pero presentía que el tal Ryo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a hablar con él.

– Uhm, está bien, pero que sea rápido. – habló Yamato. – Mimi, si quieres espérame en la entrada. – le ofreció, sabiendo lo mucho que le desagradaba la presencia del moreno.

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó, mirándolo.

– Sí, te veo ahí.

La chica suspiró y después se encogió de hombros para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la entrada. El tal Ryo y esa chica pelirroja eran los únicos del grupo de cinco que no terminaban de agradarle, ambos parecían muy pedantes y creídos. Pero bueno, ya no les vería la cara nunca más, pues mañana por la mañana estarían rumbo a Tokyo.

Caminó por el pasillo algo ansiosa. Presentía que esa noche iba a ser larga. La verdad era que le entusiasmaba cenar con Yamato, de hecho hasta le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar que eso podría ser a lo que le llamaban _una cita_, pero definitivamente no sería así, ya que en la academia solían cenar solos todo el tiempo.

– Esta noche simplemente será una cena especial, en un lugar especial. – susurró.

Su propio comentario la hizo sonreír para sus adentros, no sabía porqué de pronto estaba tan feliz. Bastante feliz.

Y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez Yamato Ishida era una de las razones por las cuales ir a Julliard ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loca? No tenía idea. Pero esta noche no iba a desperdiciarla en atormentarse con sus pensamientos, había decidido que simplemente se dejaría llevar.

Quería dejarse llevar.

Llegó a la puerta de la entrada sonriente, y justo antes de que se pudiera recargar en el marco para esperar a Yamato, una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del lugar, asustándola en un inicio, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño y comenzó a luchar por soltarse.

– ¡Déjame! – exclamó fuerte.

– No. – replicó tajantemente.

– ¿Quién te crees? ¡No puedes jalonearme a tu antojo! – le dijo deteniéndose, usando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas.

– Vamos a hablar. – sentenció sin soltar su brazo, volteando a verla. – Y esta vez no esperare por tu consentimiento. – dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, jalándola sin esfuerzo alguno.

– Suéltame, Taichi. – exclamó con determinación, aún tratando de zafarse del agarre. – ¡Tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche!

– No, Mimi. – respondió sin dejar de caminar. – Esta noche me vas a escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡HELLO! ~**

**Ahora me merezco un premio. ¿Quién volvió con sus actualizaciones semanales?**

**Bueno, yo no. HAHAHAHA. Consideren que este capítulo fue un golpe de suerte. Sip, los maestros se apiadaron de nosotros justo la semana antes de las entregas de este mes y yo aproveché para escribir como bala. Lo malo es que de nuevo estoy saturada de tarea, ya ni modo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

**EN FIN. Dejemos eso de lado para ponerme a hablarrr sobre lo importante. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? HAHAHA, en lo personal me gustaron mucho las escenas Takari XD, bueno, fue todo muy indirecto, pero es que ver a Takeru al borde del colapso me hizo mucha gracia ~ y luego Mimi que no lo ayudó al pobre, ahora va en camino a Japón. ¿Qué más? OH, pues sí, el viaje a Roma ya acabó xD... haha, fue demasiado rápido, pero no tenía porque extenderme y así le ahorro problemas de dinero a Joe, ya que al final arruinaron la boda del empresario y no obtendrán la paga por su trabajo ):! ~ Mientras menos días de hotel, mejor.**

**Uhm. Y PUES**_** ¡OH LALA!**_** Al parecer las cosas entre Mimi y Sora se están alivianando, pero no soy tan buena persona (?), no se las dejaré fácil a esas dos, ya verán. Y hablando de nuestra castaña favorita, como que ya (AL FIN) se está dando cuenta de que Yamato la hace sentir cositas y la idea de ir a cenar con él la tenía muy entusiasmada, pero ja, el destino siempre hace de las suyas :D! Hehe, no me maten XD, el próximo capítulo estará bueno :B ~**

**UH, antes de que se me olvide, quería comentar algo. Ya varios me han dicho que la historia va muy lenta para los protagonistas y que urge más Mimato del auténtico. YO LO SÉ, I'm sorry~ pero no se si se habían dado cuenta del tipo de histroria que es y que esta finalizará cuando Mimi y Yamato puedan estar juntos. Y bueno, eso no significa que no habrán besos intensos de por medio (y un posible lemon), pero a estos dos les quedan bastantes obstáculos para que puedan consolidar un romance. SO, ya lo dije, y en verdad me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto, ¡prometo que serán recompensados :'D! Y cómo dice el dicho: Más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Resumen de lo de arriba: La historia es lenta, así que disculpen los inconvenientes, hahahaha xD. ¿Me creerán que apenas estamos un poco pasaditos de la mitad? Quedan por lo menos diez capítulos (por lo menos, dije XD).**

**OH, y como ya lo vengo diciendo desde hace rato, ya viene el beso. OH SÍ, OH SÍ.**

**En fin, ¡no me despido sin antes agradecerles sus reviews :D! Todos son un amor con patas (y dedos) hahaha~ ya saben lo mucho que los quiero y que aprecio bastante el tiempo que se toman para mandarme un comentario, su opinión es valiosísima para mí. ¡GRACIAS! And as always, ya les respondí a cada uno.**

**Por ahora me despido dando brincos de felicidad (?) ~ espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Besos!  
><strong>**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi~<strong>


	21. Golpe de realidad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>– <em>Suéltame, Taichi. – exclamó con determinación, aún tratando de zafarse del agarre. – ¡Tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche!<em>

– _No, Mimi. – respondió sin dejar de caminar. – Esta noche me vas a escuchar._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Golpe de realidad

* * *

><p>Dentro del lugar, en una de las esquinas de la sala de karaoke se encontraba el círculo de cinco chicos rodeando a Yamato, quien los miraba entre ansioso e impaciente. No sabía por qué se sentía de ese modo, pero suponía que simplemente era porque Mimi se encontraba esperándolo afuera y en unos minutos, por fin, podrían salir a cenar juntos.<p>

_Una cita._

Una cita en la que, después de meses de silencio, al fin le confesaría sus sentimientos.

– Hey, Ishida. – habló Ryo moviendo sus manos frente al rostro del rubio. – ¿Estás ahí? Pareces distraído.

Yamato parpadeo varias veces para salir de sus pensamientos y después se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

– Es... sólo que queríamos disculparnos por la actitud ruda que hemos tenido con ustedes. – dijo el moreno. – ¿Verdad, chicos?

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos y atinaron a asentir con leves sonrisas en sus rostros. Definitivamente no entendían la actitud tan repentina de su amigo, pero bueno, al fin se estaba portando amable, así que no lo detendrían.

– ¿Es eso? – inquirió el rubio arqueando una ceja. – Creo que esa disculpa también se la deben a Mimi.

– Sí, bueno, eso no es todo… – continuó Ryo. – Es que… escuchamos por ahí que tenías algo que ver con Hiroaki Ishida.

Yamato apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese nombre. Se esperaba todo por parte de esos chicos, menos que le nombraran a _ese hombre._

– Eres su hijo, ¿verdad? – intervino Juri. – ¡Soy fanática de tu padre, sé todo sobre él! Sabía que uno de sus hijos estaba en una banda llamada _Generation X_, pero el paradero del otro era un misterio, y mírate, ¡aquí estás!

Yamato con disimulo frunció el ceño. Esa pequeña castaña le recordaba a las molestas chicas de su antigua universidad, que se la pasaban todo el tiempo hablando maravillas de su padre y no lo dejaban en paz. Fue inevitable que fugaces fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaran a volver a su mente. Recuerdos de una plática lejana...

"_¿Entonces vives en los Estados Unidos con tu papá?"_

"_Ya no. De hecho por eso me vine a estudiar lejos, para no tener que verlo, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca era insoportable."_

El rubio permanecía en silencio, con un semblante serio, como de hielo. Su mirada se había endurecido y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Tan mal le hacía que lo asociaran con él?

– ¿Entonces sí eres su hijo? – ahora habló Ruki, cruzándose de brazos.

– No. – respondió tajantemente.

Hubo unos instantes en los que nadie habló ante la respuesta tan terminante de Yamato, pero Ryo no tardó mucho en situar la mano sobre su barbilla como si estuviera pensando, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en su rostro.

– Ya veo, no tienes nada que ver con él. – habló. – Claro, es sólo coincidencia de apellidos. Y pensándolo más detenidamente, no sé ni porque te asociamos con el gran Ishida, no hay comparación entre él y tú.

– ¡Ryo! – exclamó Henry regañando a su amigo, dando un paso al frente.

– ¿Qué? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros. – No es mi culpa que este rubiecito solamente nos haya querido confundir por el apellido. – fijó su vista en Yamato. – No debes usar la fama de alguien más para ser notado.

"_No puedo estudiar música porque todo el mundo pensará que me estoy colgando de la fama de mi padre, incluyéndolo a él."_

– Cierra la boca. – sentenció el rubio con voz fúnebre.

– ¿Por qué tan ofuscado? – preguntó Ryo. – No entiendo, ¿te molesta que hablemos de Hiroaki Ishida?

– Ya cállate, Ryo, lo estás arruinando. – habló la pelirroja. – Mira, ese apellido no es muy común. – ahora se estaba dirigiendo a Yamato. – Es obvio que tienes algo que ver con él, no importa si eres el hijo o el sobrino, lo que importa es que eres un Ishida.

– No tengo porque aclarar eso. – replicó el Yamato, tratando de mantener la calma. – Pero si lo único que querían era hablar sobre ese señor, será mejor que me vaya.

– Espera, espera. – ahora habló Ryo de nuevo. – Ruki tiene razón, disculpa de nuevo mi mal comportamiento, creo que es parte de mi personalidad y no puedo evitarlo…

Yamato resopló con pesadez.

– ¿Qué quieren?

– Pues verás, nosotros tenemos un grupo, somos los D-Tamers. – dijo el moreno. – Y no sé, al saber que llevabas el apellido Ishida me vino una idea a la cabeza…

Ahora Henry, Takato y Juri entendieron la razón por la que Ryo se había acercado a Yamato. Ruki lo había comprendido desde que escuchó el nombre completo del rubio, pero hasta ahora había decidido hablar, y justo a tiempo, ya que su líder había estado a punto de estropear un posible trato.

– No somos de andarle dando vueltas al asunto. – continuó Ruki. – Así que aquí te va, queremos que nos contactes con Hiroaki para ver si nos puede escuchar y se anima a producirnos un disco.

Yamato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mejor prefirió guardárselo, porque a una mujer no se le contestaba del modo en que él pensaba hacerlo.

– Lo siento, pero no. – replicó conteniéndose. – Ahora, si me disculpan…

El rubio estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero el pequeño castaño del grupo, Takato, lo detuvo.

– ¡Por favor! – exclamó juntando ambas manos a modo de súplica. – No te estamos pidiendo nada del otro mundo, es sólo un pequeño empujoncito el que necesitamos…

– Anda, no seas envidioso, Ishisa. – insistió Ryo. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú quieres ser el único que tenga facilidades en el camino hacia la fama?

Y aunque eso último lo dijo de broma, Yamato no pareció tomarlo así.

"_¿Pensarán que tuviste el camino fácil y que te estás colgando de la fama de tu padre? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti mismo?"_

Esas palabras se las había dicho Mimi.

Henry dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpear a Ryo. No sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía tan enfurecido a Yamato, pero decidió que lo mejor sería intervenir.

– Hey, no presionen, tal vez no puede ayudarnos por ahora. – dijo el peliazul. – ¿Cierto, Yamato?

Pero antes de que el aludido si quiera tuviera intenciones de responder, intervino Juri.

– Ow, por lo menos danos el contacto. – suplicó. – ¡Me muero si lo conozco en persona!

Y de nuevo los retazos de recuerdos de aquel día en que conoció a Mimi lo invadieron.

"_No sé si hayas oído hablar de Hiroaki Ishida…"_

"_Pues claro, es muy famoso. Compone excelente música y…"_

"_Él… es mi padre."_

Esto ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto. Después de casi un año que llevaba en Tokyo, nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación así y de hecho, ese asunto lo tenía totalmente enterrado. ¿Hiroaki Ishida? Sí, era su padre. Más bien, _es_ su padre, pero es más que eso…

Es la razón por la que él había decidido no estudiar música.

Pero ese día en que conoció a Mimi, la inquietud por perseguir su sueño nació en él y ahora llevaba tiempo haciendo lo que más disfrutaba y no pensaba cambiar por nada, pero…

– Por favor, por favor. – la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Realmente queremos conocerlo.

– Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. – sentenció con el propósito de concluir con esa plática que no le estaba haciendo bien.

Ryo resopló, se estaba hartando de las constantes negativas del rubio. ¿No pensaba ayudarlos? Está bien. Entonces él no se iba a guardar sus palabras.

– Ya, Juri, déjalo. – dijo en un tono arrogante. – Seguramente no puede ayudarnos por el simple hecho de que primero tiene que ayudarse a él mismo.

– ¿Qué dices? – inquirió Yamato, apretando los puños.

Ryo mostró su típica sonrisa de medio lado, lucía confiado.

– Es evidente que cantas bien y tienes un poco de talento, pero nada que ver con el gran Hiroaki Ishida. – dijo con mucha seguridad. – Se nota que no te agrada llevar su apellido, y eso es porque sabes que no le llegas ni a los talones.

"_Siempre van a haber comparaciones."_

"_¿Qué acaso eso no es cobardía? ¿Temes ser comparado con tu padre?"_

Yamato no supo cómo, pero ya estaba en el suelo, sobre Ryo, golpeándolo con toda su ira, con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? No tenía idea, probablemente porque todos sus temores internos habían vuelto a la superficie en un corto instante.

– ¡Yamato, cálmate! – exclamó Henry, quien ahora yacía de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de quitarlo de encima de su amigo, por lo que Ryo aprovechó y ahora él le propinó un fuerte golpe al rubio.

Se había desatado una pelea.

La poca gente que quedaba en el local se había empezado a reunir en donde estaba el escándalo. Juri se encontraba gritando horrorizada mientras Takato, Ruki y Jenrya trataban de detener a ambos chicos.

Yamato de nueva cuenta terminó sobre Ryo, comenzando a golpearlo sin pausa, sin freno, sin culpa. Él no era así, una voz interna le gritaba que dejara de hacerlo, pero en ese momento estaba sordo, lo único que venía a su mente eran recuerdos…

Recuerdos de las discusiones con su padre.

Recuerdos de cuando se salió de su casa para alejarse de su sombra.

De cuando decidió dejar de lado la música para evitar suposiciones.

Para evitar situaciones como esta.

Recuerdos de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos.

Sentimientos de desconfianza, de insuficiencia, de frustración, de enojo, de coraje… de ira.

Ira que estaba siendo desatada ahí mismo y no parecía tener intenciones de parar, pero una ola de agua fría hizo que se detuviera en seco. Miró a su alrededor, todas las personas del lugar veían la escena entre curiosos y preocupados, y ahí estaba el profesor Kido, quien parecía molesto, o tal vez decepcionado, y traía entre sus manos una gran tina, de la que supuso salió el agua que lo había dejado empapado.

– Yamato, será mejor que nos vayamos. – habló el mayor acercándose a su alumno y tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara.

– I-idiota… – musitó Ryo limpiándose la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios mientras era levantado por Henry y Ruki.

– Basta Ryo, tú empezaste… – habló Takato. – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya.

– No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. – lo secundó Henry. – Vámonos.

– Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Yamato. – dijo Joe.

– Sí, claro… – replicó el rubio, tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

– Si por mí fuera, esto no se quedaría así. – habló Ryo, apartándose del agarre de sus amigos. – De todos modos me voy tranquilo, pues yo no soy el del problema. Lástima por ti, la sombra de tu padre te va a perseguir siempre.

Yamato achicó la mirada y dio un paso al frente, pero de inmediato fue detenido por su profesor.

– Es suficiente. – sentenció Joe.

– Vámonos ya, Ryo. – esta vez habló Ruki, quien se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

El moreno le lanzó una última mirada a Yamato y después se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la sala de karaoke, el resto del grupo lo siguió en silencio, con excepción de Henry, quien parecía apenado.

– Lo siento, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. – se disculpó con Yamato. – No hagas caso a todo lo que dijo y mejor disfruta la noche. Tienes una cita, ¿no?

Esa última oración lo hizo aterrizarse por completo. ¡Claro, tenía su cena con Mimi! De pronto y extrañamente rápido, el asunto de su padre quedó en segundo plano y fue como si una luz iluminara su camino.

_Mimi._

_Mimi._

_Mimi._

Tenía que verla, y tenía que verla YA. Sabía que ella era la única capaz de, sin siquiera proponérselo, hacer que olvidara este incidente por completo. El sólo ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa que solamente le dedicaba a él era suficiente para que en su interior sólo existiera un sentimiento de dicha. La necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella en este mismo instante.

Salió de su trance con la sola intención de ir corriendo hacia la entrada, donde la chica lo esperaba, pero fue detenido por el agarre de su profesor.

– No debería dejarte ir en ese estado.

Yamato iba a responderle que no pensaba pedirle permiso, pero suspiró con pesadez para calmarse por completo.

– Lo siento profesor, pero ya pasó, no se preocupe.

Joe negó con la cabeza.

– Después me tendrás que explicar. – dijo con una leve sonrisa. – Ve a lavarte la cara y apresúrate a ir con Mimi, ya sabes que no le gusta esperar.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y después asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia los sanitarios para revisar su aspecto, que seguramente no era el mejor.

::

En ese momento, en los tocadores de _Alta Voce_, se encontraban Sora y Catalina. La francesa se estaba retocando en maquillaje en los labios mientras que la pelirroja la esperaba, recargada en la pared.

– Hey, ¿interrumpí algo importante entre Mimi y tú? – le preguntó la rubia, quien seguía mirándose al espejo, ahora acomodándose el cabello. – Es que parecía que hablaban.

– ¿Ah? No… no era nada importante. – replicó Sora, algo dudosa.

Catalina dejó de arreglarse, para mirar a su amiga.

– ¿En serio? Ambas se veían muy sonrientes.

– Fue solamente porque la presentación salió muy bien. – dijo acercándose al espejo para fingir que se arreglaba el cabello.

– Oh, es que se me hizo raro… ella y tú no se llevan nada bien. – exclamó desviando la mirada y arqueando las cejas. – ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

Sora tardó un poco en responder.

– Pues solíamos ser amigas, no creo que haya necesidad de "arreglar las cosas" para que podamos hablar. – replicó mirando a la rubia en el reflejo del espejo.

– Ja… – bufó descaradamente. – No mientas, la rivalidad entre ambas es conocida por toda la academia.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara, y antes de hablar, sonrió levemente.

– El que me vieras con Mimi no significa nada. – dijo restándole importancia al asunto. – Yo… solamente quiero que las cosas con ella se calmen un poco.

– ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó la rubia.

– Pues… no me conviene tener problemas con nadie, quiero tranquilidad. – replicó rápidamente. – Y bueno, voy a buscar a los demás. – dijo refiriéndose a Taichi y a Ken. – ¿Vienes?

– Adelántate, necesito ir al baño.

Sora ya no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de los tocadores a paso apresurado. ¿A qué había venido todo ese interrogatorio de Catalina? Quién sabe, y aunque la conocía y la consideraba su amiga, nunca sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia. Pero una pregunta que le hizo rondaba por su cabeza…

"_¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?"_

Sonrió internamente. Durante estos dos días en Roma las cosas con Mimi parecían menos tensas. En la contienda de baile se divirtieron y se felicitaron, y esta noche habían cantado juntas como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre ellas y… ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba feliz. Tal vez lo mejor sería tratar de hacer las paces con la castaña, después de todo, antes de entrar a la Academia YG, ella era su mejor amiga.

Pero...

¿Y todo ese odio que ella misma juraba tenerle a Mimi? Era extraño, pues en estos momentos no lo sentía, pero si se ponía a recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado…

Resopló. Desde el día en que se sintió derrotada por el equipo de Mimi en la competencia de baile, el ver la actitud tan optimista y esa sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña la habían dejado pensando. ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan miserable después de haber ganado mientras Mimi sonreía de oreja a oreja?

Quizás era porque la castaña había dejado todos los rencores atrás mientras ella se seguía alimentando de ellos pero, ¿realmente quería seguir así?

No. No quería.

Tal vez lo mejor sería tratar de hacer las paces con Mimi.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al considerar esa posibilidad.

Continuó su camino hacia el salón de karaoke, pero, justo antes de llegar a este, en el cuarto de al lado escuchó la voz del presidente Min Fujisaki, quien hablaba con otro hombre, seguramente el socio con quien había estado todo el día.

– Esos dos chicos me llamaron mucho la atención. – dijo Min. – Le pregunté a Ken y me dijo que sus nombres eran Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida.

– Sí, pude notar que no les quitaste los ojos de encima. – replicó su acompañante. – Yo no sé mucho de música, pero sí de dinero, y creo que ambos serían una buena adquisición para JBS Records.

– Eso mismo pensé, y a la chica puedo imaginarla perfectamente en el grupo. – informó el presidente. – Es muy bonita, tiene buena presencia en el escenario y además su voz es extraordinaria.

– Sí, es buena, definitivamente tiene el paquete completo.

– Y fíjate que justo en estos días he pensado que _Generation X_ necesita un cambio, y creo que Tachikawa podría ser lo que estoy buscando. – dijo Min.

Sora, quien escuchaba en silencio y muy atenta por detrás de la puerta, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Un cambio?

– Oh, ¿entonces vas a integrarla al grupo?

– No exactamente. – replicó. – Verás… últimamente he notado que el rendimiento de Sora no es el mismo.

– Pues de hecho, yo no sé porqué la reclutaste a ella si tenías a alguien como Tachikawa.

– Créeme que si hubiera visto a Mimi Tachikawa antes, no estaríamos teniendo esta plática. – dijo el presidente. – Supongo que en cuanto volvamos a Tokyo iré a hablar con el director Yano.

– ¿Pero en verdad vas a reemplazar a Sora? – preguntó incrédulo su socio. – ¿Así de un día para otro?

– ¿Se te hace muy drástico? – indagó el joven empresario. – Yo creo que es lo mejor para el grupo.

– Pues no discutiré contigo, por algo eres el presidente.

– Sí, por ahora dejemos _Generation X_ de lado, quiero hablar sobre el chico Ishida.

– ¿Ishida, dices? – exclamó el hombre. – ¿Cómo Hiroaki Ishida?

– Hmm, no lo había analizado, pero tienes razón, es el mismo apellido. – dijo Min, pensativo. – Interesante…

Pero Sora ya no pudo seguir escuchando y salió corriendo de ahí, tratando de contener lágrimas que no tardarían mucho en desbordarse. Llegó al final del pasillo y dobló en una esquina donde solamente había puertas cerradas y ni una sola alma, y ahí fue donde se dejó caer al suelo, recargada en la pared y con sus dos manos en la boca.

¿Reemplazarla en el grupo… por Mimi?

Apretó los puños mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Por qué la castaña siempre tenía que ser mejor que ella? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba humillándola? ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir tan miserable?

Limpió con su dedo índice el camino que había dejado esa lágrima y cerró los ojos con pesadez. No era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Ella no permitiría que Mimi ocupara su lugar.

Eso no.

::

En las calles de la cuidad, Taichi llevaba ya más de quince minutos jalando a Mimi contra su voluntad, o bueno, la chica desde hace rato ya parecía haberse rendido y ahora solo caminaba sumamente molesta, siendo guiada por el castaño.

– ¿Sabes? – habló Mimi. – Podría denunciarte de secuestro por esto.

Taichi rió.

– ¿Ya tengo el honor de que me dirijas de nuevo la palabra?

Mimi giró los ojos. Realmente estaba enojada. No quería hablar con él y además tenía que volver con Yamato.

– Ya caminamos mucho, ¿a dónde piensas ir? – preguntó manteniendo su tono de voz serio.

– IREMOS a un lugar donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos. – dijo, remarcando la palabra en plural.

La chica ya no respondió y siguió caminando con pesadez, resignada a que no podía contra la fuerza de Taichi y ahora tenía que seguirlo. Iban pasando por un parque donde, por la hora, solo había unas cuantas personas, pero pudo escuchar a la perfección a un par de chicas hablando japonés.

– Estoy segura de que sí es Taichi Yagami, mis ojos no me fallan… – le susurró una a la otra.

– ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que esté en Roma! – exclamó su amiga. – ¿Pero… quien es esa chica?

– Ni idea, pero los medios pagan por esta clase de cosas. – replicó sacando su cámara y tomando descaradamente una foto con flash.

Taichi se detuvo al sentir el flashazo de la cámara y observo a ambas jóvenes, que ya se encontraban de pie y seguían tomando fotos sin pena alguna. Comenzó a tensarse, recordaba perfectamente el incidente que Mimi había tenido con sus fans, pero justo cuando pensó que la chica iba a recriminarle a él, esta comenzó a caminar en dirección a las portadoras de la cámara.

– Dame eso. – le ordenó a la pelinegra, quien traía el aparato.

– ¿Ah? Claro que no, es mía. – replicó esta.

Pero Mimi simplemente giró los ojos y con rapidez le arrebató la cámara de las manos. Ocasionando que la otra chica, una de cabello corto, la tomara del brazo para intentar quitársela.

– ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué me quitas la cámara? – bufó la pelinegra, ahora también luchando por su pertenencia.

– ¿Y todavía preguntas? – preguntó Mimi, alzando la voz. – ¡Tú eras la que me estaba tomando fotos sin descaro alguno!

– ¡No te las estábamos tomando a ti! – habló su acompañante. – ¡Devuélvela!

– ¿A no? – exclamó la castaña revisando la pantalla del objeto. – Llevas un poco más de cuatro fotografías y en todas salgo yo.

– ¡Devuélveme mi cámara! – gritó la pelinegra tomando fuerte el brazo de Mimi para comenzar a jalar de nuevo, pero alguien se acercó y con una facilidad impresionante retiró el aparato de las manos de la castaña.

– ¡Taichi! – exclamaron ambas jóvenes, emocionadas.

– Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó el moreno por parte de Mimi. – Tengan, esto es suyo. – dijo devolviéndoles la cámara.

– ¡Gracias, eres un amor! – chilló la pelinegra.

Mimi miró incrédula a Taichi y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse. ¡Ella no tendría por qué estar aguantando esas cosas! Iba caminando a paso rápido, pero justo cuando intento acelerar el paso, el fuerte agarre del moreno la detuvo.

La chica lo volteó a ver de inmediato, directo a los ojos, para que entendiera que realmente estaba enojada.

– ¡Suéltame ya! – exclamó. – ¡Es por cosas como estas que yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡No puedes obligarme a escucharte, así que déjame en paz!

La castaña trató de soltarse de nuevo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Taichi no la iba a dejar ir.

– Por favor Mimi, tan solo dame unos minutos, en verdad necesito que me escuches.

Y justo cuando acabó de decir eso, volvió a sentir tras él el flashazo de una cámara. Maldijo la situación en su mente. ¿Por qué siempre se le tenía que complicar todo? Pero no, esta vez nada ni nadie iba a impedir que hablara con Mimi.

Otro flash se disparó. Taichi dirigió la mirada hacia ambas jóvenes y, sin soltar de la mano a Mimi, caminó hacia ellas, arrastrando a la castaña con él, a lo que el dúo de chicas dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y la pelinegra guardó la cámara en su bolsa.

– Por favor… ayúdenme. – les dijo a ambas una vez que se situó frente a ellas. – Yo… ella... hay tantas cosas que necesitamos hablar… – trató de explicar.

Mimi lo miró de reojo, pero permaneció dándoles la espalda.

– Desde hace tiempo tengo muchísimas cosas que decirle, pero por situaciones complicadas, nunca pude acercarme a ella como debía hacerlo. – continuó, procurando ser lo más sincero posible.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada, algo apenada, al igual que su amiga.

– No saben lo difícil que fue poder reunirme con ella. – recordó todos sus intentos fallidos con una amarga sonrisa. – Es una persona muy, muy especial para mí y realmente no quiero perderla.

Mimi se había girado un poco, atenta a las palabras de Taichi. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Se supone que debía seguir molesta, mostrarse dura. Pero desde siempre lo había sabido, sabía que si el moreno lograba cruzar más de tres palabras con ella, terminaría cediendo, pues ese era un efecto que el chico tenía sobre ella.

– Así que por favor… – continuó Taichi. – Necesito de su ayuda para que ella no se vaya y escuche todo lo que tengo que decirle.

– Ya, ya entendimos… – habló la pelinegra con su cámara entre las manos. – Borraré las fotos.

– Y ya no tomaremos más. – completó la otra. – Ustedes continúen con su plática.

Dicho esto, la joven tomó del brazo a su amiga y ambas se perdieron rápidamente de la vista de Mimi y Taichi. Cuando la castaña sintió que el moreno bajó la guardia, con todas sus fuerzas retiró su brazo del agarre del chico y se le plantó en frente.

– Después de escuchar todo eso, de pronto me dio curiosidad. – habló, casi gritando. – ¡A ver, dime todo eso que necesito saber!

Mimi había tratado se sonar tranquila, pero era evidente que no lo logró. Ahora tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Tenía que aguantar si no quería lanzarse a llorar como una idiota. Y es que fue inevitable que una oleada de recuerdos la invadieran, recuerdos muy dolorosos que no quería revivir.

Pero tal vez, ya era hora.

– Mimi, es que todo esto que ha pasado fue un malentendido desde un comienzo, yo…

– ¿Un malentendido? ¡Ja! ¿Qué se supone que malentendí? – lo interrumpió, tratando de modular su voz. – ¡Tú fuiste quien me pidió que cantáramos juntos en el escenario y también fuiste tú quien rompió esa promesa! – sí, ahora estaba gritando.

– ¡Era la única manera! – replicó de inmediato, también alzando la voz.

– ¿La única manera DE QUÉ, Taichi? – exclamó Mimi, tratando de calmarse. Y es que en cuestión de segundos le había revelado al chico lo dolida que estaba.

– De que me pudiera quedar en Japón. – replicó, ahora también traía los ojos cristalinos.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó confundida. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

El castaño suspiró.

– Mi padre quería mandarme al extranjero a estudiar. Pasaron… muchas cosas, primero amenazó con mandar a Hikari, pero yo no iba a permitirlo…

Mimi se mantuvo en silencio, observando como Taichi también parecía luchar por no quebrarse.

– Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice… habría desaparecido. Desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara, sin que nadie supiera nada sobre mí… – dijo apretando los puños. – Incluso tú, tampoco hubieras sabido…

La castaña no terminaba de asimilar lo que Taichi le estaba diciendo. ¿Entonces no había roto la promesa solamente para participar en el _Showcase_ real y debutar? ¿No la había abandonado en el escenario por voluntad propia?

– Pero… – habló al fin, casi en un susurro. – ¿Por qué tu papá haría algo así?

– Por las elecciones, simplemente me quería lejos, estudiando algo que valiera la pena, según él. – dijo a la vez que comenzaba a recordar esos tiempos. – Yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, así que accedí a hacer lo que me pidió. Y por evitar cualquier escándalo con la prensa, nadie debía enterarse…

– Entonces… – habló Mimi, al fin comenzando a hilar todo.

– Cuando el presidente Min me llamó para preguntarme si quería debutar, no pude negarme. – continuó él. – Necesitaba que el mundo me conociera antes de que conociera a mi padre.

La castaña bajó la mirada, sintiendo que ya no podía sostenérsela al chico, por lo que este continuó.

– Ese era el único modo en el que, si yo desaparecía de pronto, todos se enterarían y armarían el escándalo que perjudicaría a mi padre en su campaña política. – explicó ya más calmado. – Era el único modo de no desaparecer…

Mimi levantó un poco la mirada, sin saber que hacer o decir, solamente sabía que su enojo estaba descendiendo gradualmente, era como si de pronto ya no estuviera todo ese rencor que se había formado a raíz de la traición de Taichi, ya todo estaba aclarado, por lo menos un poco...

– Sé que… mis métodos no fueron los mejores, pero realmente quería escapar de mi padre, quería vivir mi propia vida. – hizo una pausa. – Y… quería estar a tu lado. – ahora él fue quien desvió la mirada.

– Taichi… – soltó Mimi casi en un susurro. Tal vez enojo se había ido, pero aún sentía esas irreversibles ganas de llorar, y no sabía si era de tristeza, de alegría, de alivio, de añoro…

– Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos no podían irse a la basura… – dijo el moreno. – Dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin aclarar las cosas fue el error más tonto que he cometido en mi vida.

Silencio.

El ambiente se hundió en un silencio total, acompañado de una fresca brisa en la que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y supieron que las palabras estaban de más. Mimi de pronto se paró en la punta de sus pies y se acercó a Taichi para tomar el cuello doblado del abrigo del chico y levantarlo, cubriéndole así la mitad de la cara.

– Si hacemos esto, tal vez las personas no te reconozcan. – explicó la castaña, aún acomodándole el cuello. – Sabes que no me gustan tus fanáticas locas. – sinceró, dedicándole una muy leve sonrisa.

Taichi de inmediato respondió al gesto también sonriendo, aunque sabía que la chica no podría saberlo, pues tenía la boca cubierta con su abrigo. Pero Mimi pudo saber que el moreno sonreía por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos.

– Y bueno… – habló de nuevo. – ¿A dónde íbamos a ir?

Ya se disculparía después con Yamato y además buscaría una forma de compensarlo. Seguro que él entendería.

Taichi no cabía en toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿Entonces Mimi al fin lo había perdonado? Y no solamente lo había escuchado, si no que le permitiría pasar un rato con ella. Era más de lo que hubiera esperado.

¿Pero que mas daba eso? Estaba feliz.

Así que sin más, tomó la mano de la chica para guiarla a donde quería ir desde un inicio, a un sitio donde estaba seguro de que iban a estar solos.

::

En ese mismo momento, en el bar-karaoke _Alta Voce_, un recién aseado Yamato caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Y es que su ida a los sanitarios había tomado más tiempo del planeado, pues había tenido que lavarse la cara, sacudir su ropa, secar a como pudo su cabello y tratar de disimular esa hinchazón que traía en su labio inferior.

– Mala noche para pelear… – susurró para sus adentros.

Pero eso ya no importaba, pues ahora solamente estaba pensando en alguna excusa para Mimi, pues había tardado mucho más de lo esperado, y sí, tal vez le contaría después el incidente con ese idiota de Ryo, pero no esta noche.

Esta noche tenía que ser especial.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era definitivo, Mimi Tachikawa era la única con el poder de alegrarlo en momentos así. Y es que la expectativa de ir a cenar con ella a un hermoso restaurante en Roma lo hacía sentirse ansioso e incluso algo nervioso, pues al fin le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Llegó a la puerta del local y salió de inmediato buscando con la mirada a Mimi, pero no había rastro de la chica. Frunció levemente el ceño y caminó un poco más hacia fuera para revisar los alrededores, pero tampoco la encontró.

– ¿Habrá ido al tocador? – se preguntó internamente.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire y se recargó en la puerta del local. Si la chica había vuelto a entrar, no tardaría en salir de nuevo al no encontrarlo. Espero en silencio por un lapso de aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó un par de voces dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba.

– Hey. – lo saludó Ken. – Pensé que ya sólo nosotros estábamos aquí. – exclamó refiriéndose a Catalina, quien lo acompañaba.

– De hecho, pero ya vamos de vuelta al hotel. – dijo la rubia. – ¿Vienes?

– No, no, vayan ustedes, yo estoy esperando a Mimi. – replicó Yamato.

– ¿A Tachikawa? – preguntó Catalina. – Creo que ella ya se fue.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¿Sola?

Claro, tal vez se había ofendido por lo mucho que la hizo esperar y al ser tan ella, de digna y orgullosa, se había ido. ¡Pero estaba loca! Apenas conocía Roma y era de noche, ¡era muy peligroso! ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

– No, de hecho yo la vi con Taichi, al parecer tenían prisa, pues salieron a paso veloz. – informó Ken.

Yamato se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras del peliazul. ¿Mimi se había ido… con Taichi?

– ¿Es en serio? – exclamó Catalina, incrédula. – WOW, ¿habrán aprovechado Roma para tener una cita? – dirigió la mirada a su amigo. – ¿De verdad los viste juntos, Ken?

– Sí, no puedo equivocarme. – replicó el chico. – Se fueron juntos desde hace rato.

– Bueno, ya luego le exigiremos a Tai que nos cuente. – dijo la francesa. – Pero ya vámonos de aquí, está comenzando a hacer frío.

– ¿Seguro que no vienes, Yamato? – preguntó Ken, mirando al rubio.

– No. – replicó secamente. – Vayan ustedes.

Y sin más, el peliazul se encogió de hombros y se fue al lado de Catalina en busca de un taxi, pues la chica no pensaba caminar de vuelta al hotel.

Yamato los miró desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche y después alzó su rostro para observar el cielo. ¿Entonces Mimi se había ido con Taichi? ¿Por qué? Ella y él tenían una cita, no era posible que la castaña lo hubiera dejado plantado cuando ambos la habían planeado juntos…

Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir su pecho. ¿Era enojo? ¿Era decepción? ¿Tristeza? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía horrible. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, no eran unos simples celos, pues esos sabía identificarlos, era más que eso…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las palabras de Ken fueran ciertas, y aunque el chico era de los que no mentían, él había elegido no creerle. No le creería hasta hablar con Mimi primero. Aunque tampoco iba a negar que estaba molesto.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente dispuesto a volver al hotel, pero la voz de alguien lo llamó, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara hacia atrás, donde divisó a un hombre, el presidente Min Fujisaki, para ser exactos, corriendo hacia él.

– Tú eres Yamato Ishida, ¿cierto? – preguntó Fujisaki una vez que estuvo frente a él y recuperó el aire.

El rubio simplemente asintió, no tenía ganas de hablar.

– Te vi cantando hace rato sobre el escenario. – continuó el presidente. – ¿Sabes quién soy, chico?

– Min Fujisaki, de los JBS Records. – replicó casi robóticamente.

– Oh, tú si sabes. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Es una suerte que te haya visto hoy, pensaba buscarte hasta que volviéramos a Tokyo, necesito hablar contigo.

El rubio estuvo a punto de negarse, pues realmente estaba fastidiado, la noche había resultado ser un fiasco total. Pero Min Fujisaki se le adelantó.

– ¿No te interesaría debutar como solista en mi compañía?

Yamato se quedó sin habla ante tal proposición. ¿Debutar como solista? ¿Así de pronto? ¡Eso no lo veía venir! Y es que… realmente no creía haber escuchado bien. ¿Por qué de pronto venía el presidente de los JBS Records a ofrecerle tal cosa? Sí, está bien, lo había visto sobre el escenario hace un rato, pero no por eso podía asegurar que tenía madera de solista.

Aunque bueno, por Dios, las razones estaban de más, ¡le estaban preguntando si quería debutar! Si bien su mayor sueño era la música, esa oportunidad valía oro.

– ¿Yamato, me escuchaste? – preguntó el hombre al ver que el rubio no respondía.

– Claro, sí. – replicó de inmediato. – Es sólo que me sorprendió su proposición tan repentina.

– Oh, yo no suelo reclutar chicos sin antes analizarlos bien, pero contigo haré una excepción, basta saber con que eres un Ishida. – dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué cosa?_

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Yamato, quien ahora estaba completamente arrepentido de haberse detenido a escuchar a ese hombre.

Era el colmo.

– Los hijos de Hiroaki tienen que ser míos. – continuó Fujisaki. – No por nada Takeru es el más talentoso y popular en _Generation X_. Sé que si te tengo a ti, mi compañía llegará aún más lejos.

– ¿Entonces me está reclutando sin previo análisis sólo porque soy un Ishida? – preguntó alzando la voz, se podría decir que hasta con un deje de ironía.

– ¿Y te parece poco? ¡Eres hijo de una leyenda en esta industria, por supuesto que no necesitas ningún análisis! – exclamó el mayor, como si recalcara lo obvio. – Debes estar agradecido con tu padre, pues ese apellido te abrirá muchas puertas en este terreno.

Y de nuevo, recuerdos entremezclados azotaron la mente del rubio.

"_Anda, no seas envidioso, Ishisa. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú quieres ser el único que tenga facilidades en el camino hacia la fama?"_

"_¿Pensarán que tuviste el camino fácil y que te estás colgando de la fama de tu padre?"_

– Lo siento, pero voy a tener que rechazar su oferta. – dijo sin más, tratando de contener la rabia que nuevamente quería salir.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – exclamó Min Fujisaki, incrédulo.

– Oh, claro que hablo enserio, señor. – replicó Yamato sin molestarse en disimular su enojo. – No pienso usar mi apellido como una ventaja, yo quiero debutar por mí mismo, no por ser el hijo de ese hombre.

– No digas tonterías, chico. Yo soy el presidente de los JBS Records, una de las compañías disqueras más fuertes en el mercado musical de Asia, y te diré que para esta industria, lo más valioso que tienes es_ese_ apellido. – dijo el hombre. – Yo no entiendo porque te molesta, al contrario, deberías usar la fama que ya tiene tu padre a tu favor.

Yamato se tensó por completo al escuchar ese comentario. No, claro que no se iba a lanzar a golpearlo a él también, pero ganas no le faltaban, y es que realmente era el colmo. Ese, sin duda, era el único modo de terminar de arruinarle la noche. Fue como un remate a todo lo que había sucedido.

Sí, tenía planeado hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Ryo, pero ahora era otra persona, y no cualquiera, era Min Fujisaki quien le reiteraba lo que él ya sabía: en el mundo de la música no verían más allá de su apellido.

Y ya no le importaba que todos pensaran que se estaba colgando de la fama de su padre. No, desde que conoció a Mimi y entró a YG le quedó muy en claro que debía perseguir sus sueños sin importarle nada, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás. ¡Pero es que ahora él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de que sí, efectivamente estaba teniendo facilidades por ser el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida!

Todos sus temores, todo lo que alguna vez lo detuvo en el camino de sus sueños, todo eso había llegado y lo había golpeado sin piedad, lo había despertado y llevado de vuelta a la realidad.

"_Lástima por ti, la sombra de tu padre te va a perseguir siempre."_

– Escucha, Yamato, no sé en qué tanto estés pensando, pero te aviso que tengo prisa. – habló el presidente Min. – Contigo seré tolerante y dejaré que me des tu respuesta después. – dijo sacando una de sus tarjetas de su saco. – Toma.

El rubio tomó el papel sin muchas ganas, lo mejor sería no decir nada más, para que ese hombre se fuera de una vez.

– Y como dije, que no te disguste llevar ese apellido, mejor aprovéchalo, ¡ya es famoso por sí solo! – dijo el hombre. – Esperaré tu respuesta, nos vemos en Tokyo.

Dicho esto, el mayor dio la vuelta y se dirigió al estacionamiento del local, donde seguramente tenía su automóvil estacionado.

Yamato se quedó parado en el mismo sitio durante unos minutos, sintiendo como todo ese enojo contenido comenzaba a aflorar. En ese preciso momento quería lanzar todo por la borda, alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la tan aclamada "industria musical" y nunca más saber nada al respecto.

¿Por qué rayos había accedido entrar a esa estúpida Academia de artes cuando sabía que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano?

Siempre lo había sabido, toda su vida había estado seguro de que, si intentaba incursionar en el mundo de la música, todos lo tomarían en cuenta por el apellido y no por su talento. No se fijarían en él como Yamato, sino que lo verían como el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser su sombra.

Y si él ya lo sabía…

¿Por qué ahora estaba estudiando música?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y después alzó la tarjeta de Min Fujisaki para observarla con desdén, aún a sabiendas de que el papel no iba a sentir su mirada llena de ira. En cuestión de segundos, y sin poder evitarlo, rompió la tarjeta en mil pedazos, y antes de que los trozos de esta pudieran llegar al suelo, el viento se los llevó.

Pero el viento también trajo algo consigo, un pedazo de papel que chocó en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que lo tomara entre sus manos.

– Bella Vista… – leyó en voz queda.

El papel que había llegado a él era el anuncio publicitario de ese elegante restaurant al que se supone que hoy iría a cenar con Mimi.

Y de pronto la respuesta a su pregunta anterior fue más que clara.

De no haber sido por Mimi Tachikawa, él no se habría aventurado a arriesgarse con la música. No, claro que no, pues estaba muy cómodo estudiando arquitectura hasta que esa obstinada chica apareció a restregarle en la cara que era un cobarde, para después hipnotizarlo con su hermosa voz y para que al final…

– Terminara completamente enamorado de ella... – finalizó en voz alta.

Mimi había sido la razón por la que ahora le estaba pasando esto, pero por supuesto que, al poner todo sobre una balanza, valía la pena. Por su puesto,_ ella_ valía la pena y era por_ ella_ que estaba seguro de que no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión de seguir su sueño por más contraproducente que hubiera resultado.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios con el sólo hecho de recordar el rostro de la castaña, su voz, sus ojos, su forma de hablarle, de mirarlo…

Sí, estaba seguro de que por ella todo valía la pena.

Otra brisa de viento sopló, ocasionando que el rubio cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente, cosa que lo hizo relajarse un poco. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y volvió a mirar el papel que tenía en sus manos.

Bueno, las cosas no habían salido como hubiera querido, pero eso no significaba que su última noche en Roma tuviera que terminar así. Comenzó a caminar dispuesto a buscar un taxi, ya que había decidido ir a cenar a aquel restaurante.

Sin duda hubiera resultado mejor si Mimi estuviera con él, ya que se supone que esa noche le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por ella. Suspiró. No ganaría nada amargándose y lamentándose. Disfrutaría, a su modo, su noche en Roma e iría a cenar solo al _Bella Vist_a.

Ya encontraría otra ocasión para confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi.

::

Llevaban ya un largo rato tomados de la mano, ambos sin decir palabra alguna, solamente viviendo el momento. Ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado que terminarían esa noche dando un paseo por las iluminadas calles de Roma, juntos. Mimi tan sólo se dejaba guiar por Taichi mientras este apretaba su mano con delicadeza, sabiendo que ya no tenía que llevarla por la fuerza.

– Es aquí.

El castaño se detuvo justo frente a una enorme rueda de la fortuna. Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerla. Era la noria que había visto con Yamato el día anterior, solamente que de noche lucía completamente distinta, llena de luces, tan hermosa y radiante.

– Dos, por favor. – dijo el chico cuando estuvieron frente a la taquilla.

La encargada les sonrió y les entregó dos pequeños boletos para después guiarlos hacia uno de los vagones de la gran rueda, cerrando la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

Mimi tomó asiento de inmediato y Taichi se sentó frente a ella. El vagón era pequeño, cabrían si acaso cuatro personas como máximo, dos en cada uno de los asientos. En menos de un minuto, la rueda empezó a girar con lentitud, ocasionado que Mimi pegara ambas manos al vidrio y comenzara a observar el panorama.

Era grandioso. Majestuoso.

La novedad de esos vagones era que toda la cubierta de estos era transparente con algunos toques de metal, lo que le permitía poder disfrutar del paisaje en su totalidad, mirara para donde mirara, podía ver Roma en su máximo esplendor. Las luces, los edificios, la gente.

Hacia arriba podía ver el cielo nocturno, hacia abajo podía ver la altura a la que estaban y hacia ambos lados tenía la vista entera para poder deleitarse con tan hermosa ciudad. Parecía una niña pequeña volteando para todos lados emocionada, pero no le importaba, ya en esos momentos sentía una inusual dicha en su interior. Giró su cabeza de nuevo para mirar hacia el otro lado, pero se detuvo al pasarla por los ojos te Taichi, que la miraban profundamente, cosa que la hizo reaccionar.

– El paisaje es muy hermoso. – dijo sin más.

– Desde ayer que la vi, pensé en subirme contigo. – exclamó el chico, refiriéndose a la rueda. – Claro, nunca pensé que eso sería posible, y míranos ahora…

Mimi sonrió levemente.

– Nunca imaginé que Roma pudiera verse tan majestuoso…

– Es una ciudad increíble, no me había tocado venir. – confesó el moreno, ahora admirando el paisaje.

Hubo una pausa llena de silencio, en la que la castaña desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el horizonte, pero después la devolvió a Taichi.

– Jamás se me habría ocurrido que el lugar al que me traerías sería a este.

El chico sonrió con cierta melancolía.

– ¿Sabes? – exclamó él, quedamente. – Las ruedas de la fortuna me traen muy gratos recuerdos… – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Cuando era pequeño, eran escasos los días en los que veía a mi papá, pues siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos políticos. – lanzó un suspiro. – Recuerdo… que un fin de semana él llegó del trabajo temprano, con una sonrisa en su rostro y nos llevó a mamá, a Hikari y a mí a un parque de diversiones…

La sonrisa del moreno se hizo más grande y prosiguió con su relato con cierto pesar. El simple hecho de recordar ese paseo familiar lo llenaba de nostalgia, pues sabía que, a estas alturas, algo así no se repetiría.

– Él nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, por lo que mi hermana y yo no podíamos estar más felices. Y bueno, era un sábado por la tarde, y como era de esperarse, el parque estaba repleto de gente, por lo que solamente alcanzamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna. – soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Mimi se contagió por las risas del chico y sonrió con sinceridad.

– Yo siempre solía preguntarme por qué la gente se subiría a una atracción así, tan tediosa y carente de adrenalina, pero… desde ese día, todo cambió. – continuó el chico con su historia. – Fue tan agradable, todos platicábamos como nunca y no podíamos dejar de sonreír… realmente no quería que el paseo acabara, no quería bajar de la rueda.

De pronto sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al comenzar a recordar ese momento. Rayos, no quería mostrarse débil frente a Mimi, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que ese día fue uno de los pocos que había compartido con su padre, quien desde siempre había puesto a la política antes que a su familia.

– Taichi… – susurró Mimi al notar como el semblante del chico comenzaba a entristecerse.

– Yo sólo… quería quedarme en la rueda y que el paseo nunca acabara, que fuera eterno. – dijo el chico desviando la mirada, para observar el panorama. – Girando y girando, todo lo que yo deseaba era que ese preciso instante nunca acabara…

Mimi imitó la acción de Taichi y también posó sus ojos sobre la vista que el traslúcido vagón de la rueda les regalaba. En esos momentos se encontraban girando, girando con lentitud, tal y como el moreno lo había descrito en su relato. Ella abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió, puesto a que no encontró las palabras indicadas.

– Llevo algunos meses pensando en que… si no tuviera los recuerdos de ese día, todo hubiera sido fácil… – habló el chico de pronto, aún sin retirar su mirada de la ciudad envuelta en la magia nocturna.

Mimi lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

– Cuando mi papá trató de mandarme al extranjero, cuando me quiso alejar de todo, cuando quiso que desapareciera solamente para evitar escándalos… – posó sus ojos sobre los de la castaña. – Si no recordara lo que sentí ese día, en la rueda de la fortuna, hubiera sido muy fácil simplemente comenzar a odiarlo y ya.

La chica se entristeció por completo al escuchar las palabras de Taichi, ya que este le hablaba con tanto dolor impregnado en su voz, que hasta a ella comenzaba a pesarle.

– No… no debemos odiar a nuestros padres. – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Hubiera querido poder expresarse mejor, pero en esos momentos se sentía extrañamente abrumada.

– No podría odiarlo… sólo por eso. Por ese día, yo sé que mi papá en verdad me quiere, bueno, nos quiere. – corrigió, refiriéndose a toda su familia. – Y por eso no pude simplemente ignorar lo que me pedía y dejarlo de lado. – sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. – Supongo que el niño que hay en mí aún necesita sentir el respaldo de su padre, lo único que yo quería era que él pudiera sentirse orgulloso de mí.

Y Mimi de nuevo quiso responder, pero ahora tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Hoy comprendía mejor a Taichi, ahora entendía todo lo que el moreno había sufrido y hasta sentía que había sido injusta con él al nunca permitirle explicarse. Si ella no hubiera sido tan obstinada, las cosas actualmente serían muy diferentes…

Sí. Porque ella en el fondo sabía que si Taichi no se hubiera ausentado tanto tiempo de su vida, podría haberse llegado a enamorar de él.

O tal vez sí llegó a estarlo alguna vez.

Nunca estuvo segura de sus sentimientos hacia el chico, pero tenía claro uno de los momentos más dolorosos de toda su vida fue cuando el moreno la traicionó y después simplemente se fue, dejándola totalmente desconsolada y hundida en una especie de abismo en el que nunca había estado.

Siempre que recordaba todas esas noches de llanto que pasó por Taichi, en su cabeza rondaba la incógnita de que si alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él…

– ¿Sabes, Mimi?

La voz del chico la regresó a la realidad, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– A pesar de que ese día con mi familia fue muy especial, ahora lo maldigo. – exclamó con seriedad. – Nada de esto habría pasado si ese día no hubiera existido… – dijo bajando la mirada. – No te habría abandonado el día de nuestro concierto, no habría roto nuestra promesa y tampoco me habría perdido de tanto tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos…

Mimi sintió sus ojos arder y el nudo que tenía en su garganta comenzó a subir. No entendía la razón, pero estaba segura de que si no se controlaba, lágrimas empezarían a salir.

– No digas eso… tú disfrutaste ese día. – dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, aunque en realidad ni siquiera podía articular bien. – N-no es un recuerdo que debas maldecir o borrar de… tu mente…

Planeaba continuar con su oración, pero una lágrima bajando por su mejilla se lo impidió. Rápidamente giró su rostro y pasó su mano derecha por la comisura de sus ojos para evitar que salieran más. No quería que Taichi descubriera lo vulnerable que estaba.

Pero fue inevitable.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó el moreno.

Y cuando Mimi regresó su mirada cristalina hacia los ojos del chico, descubrió que él también lloraba. Sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas sin dejar de verla con añoranza y dolor reflejado, ocasionando que ella no pudiera contenerse más, soltándose en un llanto silencioso.

Se sentía como una tonta llorando así sin saber la razón. No tenía idea si lloraba de felicidad, por volver a tener a Taichi en su vida, o de tristeza, al saber todo lo que había sufrido el chico, o de pesar, al recordar todo el dolor que su ausencia le había causado…

Tal vez eran los tres, o incluso más sentimientos mezclados, el caso era que ahora lloraba sin reprimirse, mirando a Taichi fijamente a los ojos.

– Perdóname… – habló el chico, quien seguía llorando, pero era un llanto mucho más silencioso que el de ella. – No es la primera vez que te hago llorar, ¿cierto?

Mimi no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada y juntó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. No, esa no era la primera vez que lloraba por Taichi, pero el sentimiento de estos momentos no se comparaba con el de tiempo atrás, ahora su llanto era distinto…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la mano del chico acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la mirada y se encontrara con los ojos castaños de Taichi, mirándola de un modo inusual, tan distinto y profundo que sólo atinó a hacer su cabeza para atrás.

Era una situación extraña. Estaban en Roma, dentro de un vagón en la rueda de la fortuna, girando y girando lentamente, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, y ahora el chico se encontraba hincado frente a ella, aún sin retirar la mano de su rostro.

– Mimi, aún después de todo este tiempo, no te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos…

Las palabras de Taichi la hicieron estremecerse, pero no pudo decir nada, puesto a que el chico continuó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– Por favor, no vuelvas a apartarme de tu lado… – susurró él, pasando su dedo índice por la comisura de los ojos de la chica, para retirar una lágrima que acababa de salir.

– Taichi… – articuló Mimi de modo casi inaudible, pero él pudo escucharla perfectamente.

– Prometo que… nunca más te haré llorar.

Y dicho esto, el moreno posó su mano libre sobre la otra mejilla de Mimi y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Iba despacio, pero sin indicio alguno de duda…

La castaña por su parte se encontraba estática, simplemente paralizada. Veía el rostro de Taichi acercándose al de ella, cada segundo más y más cerca de sus labios. Ninguna extremidad del cuerpo le respondía, sabía que el chico estaba a punto de besarla y su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. Y, de pronto, sin saber porqué, al ver como él inclinaba su rostro y cerraba por completo sus ojos, ella también cerró los suyos, dejándose llevar por completo.

::

Un sereno Yamato Ishida había llegado hace rato al hermoso restaurante _Bella Vista_, donde el atractivo principal era precisamente el panorama que ofrecía, pues se encontraba en el doceavo piso de un elegante edificio, y todo el lugar estaba repleto de ventanales enormes que dejaban ver la imponente rueda de la fortuna en todo su esplendor. Y es que esta se encontraba a escasos cinco metros de distancia del ventanal.

Cuando recién llegó al lugar, un mesero le indicó que esperara un poco mientras preparaba su mesa, por lo que el rubio, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó tranquilamente hacia el inmenso vitral, quedando maravillado por la vista tan espléndida de la noria que este le brindaba.

Pero…

¿Qué pasa cuando la vida decide jugar contigo a su antojo y hacerte sentir como el ser más miserable del planeta?

¿Qué pasa cuando el destino decide ponerte, _por_ _coincidencia_, en el lugar menos indicado, justo en el momento menos indicado?

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron de par en par cuando, frente a él, pasando lentamente dentro de uno de los vagones de la rueda, observó como Taichi sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de Mimi mientras se acercaba despacio a ella, y como esta simplemente cerraba los ojos, inmóvil…

Inconscientemente alzó su mano derecha y la pegó en el vidrio, dando un paso al frente, como si quisiera evitar el contacto entre los labios de ambos a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, pues él estaba dentro de un edificio y ellos… ella…

_Ella…_

Mimi estaba justo frente a sus ojos, en la rueda de la fortuna.

Yamato dio otro paso al frente y, en ese preciso instante, Taichi acabó con la poca distancia que separaba sus labios con los de la castaña y los unió a los de ella en un beso.

Un beso.

El rubio notó con claridad cómo Mimi se estremecía al contacto, pero no se alejó, no retiró sus labios de los de Taichi.

Una insoportable punzada de dolor lo apuñaló en el pecho. Todo se nubló y el mundo se detuvo para él en ese momento, sintiendo como si todo el peso de este se fuera de lleno contra su cuerpo y quisiera aplastarlo, cayendo sobre él sin clemencia, con todas sus fuerzas, presionándolo, ahogándolo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, como por inercia, sin poder despegar los ojos de la escena que estaba presenciando. El vagón de la rueda de la fortuna subía lentamente, haciendo que él también elevara su rostro, como si esperara que de un momento a otro la chica se apartara de Taichi y lo alejara de ella.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Mientras el ventanal le permitió ver el vagón, que nunca dejó de subir con desquiciante lentitud, ninguno de los dos había roto aquel beso, beso que, para él, marcaba el final…

_Pues sin Mimi, ¿qué sentido tenía la música?_

Al fin el vagón se perdió de su vista y él se quedó inerte, mirando el horizonte, sin enfocar nada en específico, solamente la nada. De pronto sintió algo cálido bajar por su mejilla y de inmediato subió su mano para confirmar que sí, había sido una lágrima.

¿Entonces así se sentía un corazón roto?

Dolía, dolía mucho, pero no supo porqué ese sentimiento venía combinado con cólera, con rabia, con frustración, a la vez que varios recuerdos golpearon su mente, como su fueran flashes fugaces…

"_La rueda. Si quieres podemos subir."_

"_No me gusta, es para niños pequeños. Solamente la estaba viendo, ni loca me subiría."_

Él no tendría por qué haber presenciado ese momento.

"_Ya, tendremos toda la noche libre, recuerda que íbamos a ir a cenar. Eso en verdad me anima."_

"_A mí también."_

Pero no sólo eran recuerdos recientes los que llegaban a su cabeza como si quisieran acabar con él por completo, también estaban otros, que ahora veía mucho más lejanos que antes…

"_Soy Mimi Tachikawa, y vengo desde Tokyo para llevarte conmigo a la Academia YG."_

"_¿Tú que sabes?, no me conoces."_

Esa sonrisa...

"_Pero si vienes conmigo a la Academia YG podríamos conocernos."_

Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos ante el terrible dolor que empezó a sentir y sin meditarlo más, a paso acelerado, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del lugar sin siquiera considerar esperar al elevador, pues debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, antes de que esos ventanales terminaran por comprimirse y aplastarlo por completo.

Y es que todo había sucedido en una sola noche.

Esa misma noche se había dado cuenta de que sus suposiciones y más grandes temores eran ciertos. La razón por la que se había alejado de la música, y de la cual apenas se estaba olvidando, había llegado a abofetearlo de la nada y sin sutileza alguna, para recordarle que no podía simplemente hacer como si su apellido no le afectara.

Él era Yamato Ishida, hijo del gran Hiroaki Ishida, una leyenda de la cultura musical, y no podía escaparse de eso. Hoy le había quedado claro que, si alguien lo buscaba, no iba a ser por su talento, no iba a ser por sus méritos, iba a ser por la única y exclusiva razón de que llevaba el apellido Ishida.

_"Él… es mi padre."_

_"Sí, ya lo sabía."_

_"¿Lo sabías?"_

_"¿Tiene algo de malo que lo sepa?"_

_"No. No tiene nada de malo, pero es por eso que no puedo ir a la Academia YG."_

¿Y entonces porqué demonios ahora estaba en YG cuando siempre había tenido claro que NO debía?

Qué pregunta más estúpida.

_"¿Es por eso que estás dejando ir tu sueño? ¡Eres un cobarde!"_

¡Todo se resumía a una sola persona!

Mimi Tachikawa.

Ella, ella era la culpable de que ahora le estuviera pasando todo esto.

Si ella no hubiera llegado a su vida, él seguiría tranquilo, alejado de todo esto que ahora lo estaba matando. ¡Y esos insoportables recuerdos no dejaban de llegar!

"_Entonces… ¿vendrás a Tokyo conmigo?"_

Llegó al fin al primer piso y salió casi corriendo del edificio, respirando con rapidez todo el aire que podía, como si este le hubiera estado haciendo falta, y así era, pues se sentía completamente sofocado y el martilleo en su cabeza —y en su pecho— lo estaba matando.

Hace justo unos momentos había decidido que, por Mimi, valdría la pena aguantarlo todo pero…

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Volvió a su cabeza la imagen que acababa de presenciar, la de Taichi y Mimi besándose. Las manos de él sobre sus mejillas, los ojos de ella cerrándose, los labios de ambos haciendo contacto en un beso del cual ella no se apartó.

Era un estúpido.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar todo lo que Mimi había llorado y sufrido cuando Taichi se fue? ¡Idiota, él siempre lo había sabido! Era obvio que ella sentía algo por el moreno. Pero es que… con todo el tiempo que pasó, con todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, pensó que, tal vez, Mimi correspondería sus sentimientos.

Y ahora se sentía como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

¿Por qué tuvo que haberse enamorado de ella?

Y además...

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

La música, que era su sueño, ya no valía nada.

Y Mimi…

Sin ella ya no tenía sentido estar allí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**...**

**UY. Que dramático estuvo el asunto.**

**¡Buenos días solecitos! (?) :D! Yo aquí feliz de poder traerles este capítulo. Estas dos semanas de mi vida han sido un ASCO total, no he dormido nada, no he hecho otra cosa que no sean renders, y entre el trabajo y la escuela me están matando, peeero, estos últimos días pude darme una escapadita para escribir, y ya, esto salió. UHM, siento que todo me pudo haber quedado mejor, pero no me gusta dejarlos esperar más de dos semanas, así que me esmeré e hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque quedara decente.**

**Y es que este es un capítulo importantísimo.**

**Ahora le tocó sufrir a Yama. Hmm, como dije arriba, estuvo dramático, pero es que lo de su papá y la música era una subtrama que abrí desde el capítulo TRES ("Surgen Complicaciones") y no había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarla so, no quería dejarla sin seguimiento y aquí vi mi oportunidad de aprovechar. Pues sí, desde un inicio Yamato le dijo a Mimi que no podía estudiar música por evitarse situaciones como las que sucedieron en este capítulo, es por eso que me permití usar muchos fragmentos de recuerdos para ir complementando y añadirle más drama aún XD...**

**Y ya ven, al final terminó accediendo a estudiar en YG, todo gracias a Mimi, de quien se enamoró y ahora ella (sin darse cuenta) le rompió el corazón. UHM, ¿cómo creen que reaccione nuestro rubio? HAHAHA, no se asusten, les aviso que a partir de esto se viene el Mimato del bueno. Mimi necesitaba que esto sucediera para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Yamato. Aunque aclaro, eso no quiere decir que la tendrán fácil, dramadramadrama ~ ¿cuántas veces he mencionado esa palabra en estas notas xD?**

**Hablando de otras cosas también importantes que sucedieron en el cap: Pues Sora apenas comenzó a considerar hacer las paces con Mimi y BOOM, se entera de que la quieren reemplazar, KJJJ, a la pelirroja le espera un trago amargo (y Taiora, lo prometo). Y mencionando a nuestro moreno favorito, hahaha, ¡ay Taichi! ¿Por qué tenías que besarla D:? Créanme que yo sufrí al escribir esa escena, pero tenía que suceder. Y SI, de mala ese era "EL BESO" del que les venía hablando desde hace varios caps XD! PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, tengo planeado el beso Mimato, no tardará mucho y tendrá más acción que este insípido beso Michi.**

**EN FIN, ya me extendí de más, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS que me hacen tan feliz y dichosa :D! Les juro que por ustedes me doy un tiempo (que realmente no tengo) para escribir y no demorarme mucho. Tengan en cuenta que nunca los he dejado más de dos semanas esperando y eso es dificil de hacer ;A;! Pero ustedes lo valen! ~ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ya les contesté en privado :)!**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
>Atto. Rolling Girl<br>aka: Gravi ~**

**UY, les aviso que en tres semanas salgo de vacaciones y las actualizaciones semanales VOLVERÁN for sure! :D  
>¡Gracias por seguir la historia, los adoro!<br>****Dejen review ~**


	22. Súbito Despertar

_._

_A estas alturas estaba seguro de que todo había sido un fallido intento de vuelo._

_Como cuando hace muchos años el hombre se lanzaba desde un acantilado muy alto en su aeroplano, batiendo sus alas__. El muy iluso creía que estaba volando porque el viento le daba directo en la cara, pero lo que no sabía era que solamente iba en caída libre._

_Todo había sido como eso. _

_Se había lanzado desde un acantilado desconocido y se sintió volando por los cielos, pero en realidad estaba cayendo sin darse cuenta._

_¿Cómo no pudo deducirlo desde antes?_

_Siempre estuvo condenado a estrellarse._

. . .

**Súbito Despertar**

Había esperado un poco más de quince horas, pero al fin estaba de vuelta en Tokyo. Arribó ya entrada la noche y hacía un frío algo intenso comparado con los de días antes de que partiera a Roma, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. Agradeció no llegar al mismo tiempo que el resto de la banda, pues con unos lentes oscuros y un ridículo sombrero que compró en la tienda de recuerdos del aeropuerto nadie lo reconoció y pidió un taxi sin problema alguno.

Justo cuando el avión hizo su correspondiente escala en Heathrow, el aeropuerto de Londres, llamó a Taichi por teléfono para preguntarle, despistadamente, cual era el hospital donde estaba internada Hikari, y se sorprendió de saber que todo el grupo yacía en el aeropuerto esperando un vuelo, pues surgió un compromiso y debían volver a Japón de inmediato.

Y realmente nada de eso le interesaba, pero tenía que tener su cabeza ocupada en algo si no quería perderla. ¡Ya estaba harto de sólo pensar en Hikari! Y aún así, no podía evitar que la pequeña castaña se cruzara por su cabeza a cada instante.

– Llegamos. – la voz del taxista lo sacó de su laguna mental.

Takeru Takaishi rápidamente pagó su viaje y bajó a toda prisa para literalmente correr a la entrada del hospital, donde una enfermera lo detuvo al instante, interponiéndose en su camino.

– Disculpe, jovencito. – dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos. – No puede correr en un hospital.

– Ah, lo siento, es que tengo prisa, yo necesito…

– Además parece que va a un circo con ese sombrero, un hospital es un lugar serio. – lo interrumpió.

– Perdón, perdón, pero es que necesito ver a alguien. – replicó el chico quitándose el sombrero. – Es muy importante.

– Imposible, son las nueve de la noche. – exclamó la enfermera. – Justo acabó el horario de visitas.

– Rayos… – susurró Takeru desviando la mirada y quitándose los lentes de sol. No podía irse, tenía que verla. – Por favor, no tardaré mucho. – le insistió, mirándola a los ojos.

La enfermera pareció quedar en estado de shock al reconocer al rubio, pues dejó caer su quijada casi hasta el suelo del asombro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cosa que Takeru percibió de inmediato.

– Vamos, una mujer tan linda como usted seguramente es comprensiva. ¿Sería tan amable de informarme el número de habitación de la paciente Hikari Yagami? – preguntó de inmediato, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que derriten.

– ¿Y-Yagami? – preguntó apenas saliendo de su ensoñación. – ¿T-te refieres a la hija del político? ¿La que siempre está tocando la guitarra?

– ¿Guitarra? – exclamó. – Oh, sí, ¡es ella! – dijo al recordar que la chica no solamente tocaba el piano.

– A estas horas sale al jardín privado, creo que si te apresuras aún podrás encontrarla ahí. – dijo la mujer apuntando hacia una puerta.

– ¿Qué rayos hace en el jardín? – exclamó frunciendo el ceño, preocupado. ¿Por qué la chica salía con este frío si estaba tan delicada? – Bueno, ¡se lo agradezco!

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de emprender marcha, sintió la mano de la mujer apretando su brazo.

– ¿P-podrías… darme tu autógrafo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

::

Y era como la enfermera había dicho. Fuera del hospital, una muy abrigada Hikari Yagami saltaba la cuerda sin parar. La castaña había decidido comer los deliciosos alimentos que su madre preparaba, pero sí iba a hacer eso, tenía que ejercitarse a diario, pues no quería subir de peso.

Un preocupado Takeru cruzó el umbral de la salida mirando para todos lados, pero no había alma alguna, solamente una curiosa chica cubierta hasta la cabeza con una llamativa chaqueta amarilla que saltaba y saltaba la cuerda una y otra vez. Achicó los ojos para enfocar mejor y se fue acercando silenciosamente, y una vez que estuvo a un lado, pudo ver su rostro.

– ¿Hikari? – le preguntó, plantándosele en frente.

La chica dio dos saltos más y después paro, aún sin poder creer a quien tenía en frente. ¿Estaría alucinando por la fiebre? ¿O era solamente el cansancio causado por tanto ejercicio? A como pudo, trato de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, y habló.

– ¿Tú? – exclamó a duras penas. – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿No… estabas en el viaje escolar?

Takeru la miró de pies a cabeza, muy confundido. ¡Estaba enferma! ¿En que estaba pensando Hikari saliendo a hacer ejercicio con este frío y en su condición?

– ¿Estás loca? – le preguntó tratando de no alterarse. – ¡Tienes que estar en cama!

Hikari seguía tratando de recobrar el aire, pero por alguna extraña razón, se le estaba dificultando respirar.

– Sí… lo sé, pero quise salir un… rato. – replicó entrecortadamente.

– ¡Tienes Hepatitis B, eso es grave, no puedes salir! – exclamó alzando un poco la voz.

Hikari lo miró extrañada.

– No es B, es A. – lo corrigió.

Takeru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar, desvió la mirada y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. ¡Mimi Tachikawa le había visto la cara de idiota!

– Me las pagará… – susurró, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

– Pero no entiendo… – dijo la chica con gran esfuerzo a la vez que situaba su mano en su pecho para tratar de acompasar sus respiraciones, sin mucho éxito. – ¿Por qué... estás aquí? Pensé que tenías que grabar un video en Roma…

Eso último apenas lo pudo completar, pues ahora estaba segura de que le faltaba aire y estaba comenzando a perder el equilibrio.

– Olvídalo. – exclamó el chico volteándose para irse de ahí. – Ya me voy.

– Takeru… – lo llamó, ahora luchando por lograr enfocar.

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, mas no volteo.

– ¿No me digas que… de nuevo faltaste a tu compromiso?

El rubio lanzó una risa irónica, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hikari a preguntarle eso? Claro, él tampoco había olvidado la plática que tuvieron el día de la competencia de baile sobre su falta de compromiso y carencia de sueños y propósitos pero, ¡maldición! Había regresado a Japón solamente por ella y ahora le salía con esa estúpida pregunta.

Pero no, él no se iba a dejar. Resopló desganado y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la castaña, acercándose lo más que pudo.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? – exclamó alzando la voz. – ¡No es posible que aun cuando estas enferma te entrometas en mis cosas!

Hikari cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos del rubio.

– ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que causaste! – continuó, acercándose más. – Me regresé a Tokyo sólo por…

Pero ya no continuó, solamente apretó el puño y desvió la mirada. Tenía que controlarse si no quería hablar de más, y es que también notó que estaba asustando a la chica.

– En verdad, tú… – el rubio hizo una pausa y suspiró para calmarse. – Tú eres la única persona que puede ponerme los nervios de punta, no sé ni siquiera porqué vine.

Dicho esto, le dedicó una última mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir de inmediato del hospital.

Hikari trató de alzar la mano, queriendo decir algo, pero le fue imposible, pues ahora sí que ya no tenía aire y sus sentidos no le respondían. No supo como sucedió, pero de un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro y cayó directo al suelo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron pasos apresurados y la voz de Takeru llamando su nombre con insistencia.

::

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y espero a que estos se acostumbraran a la poca luz que había en la habitación. Miró hacia su lado derecho, donde yacía una lámpara encendida y estaba el reloj digital marcando la una de la madrugada. Lentamente se incorporó, y miró hacia el otro lado, donde casi se va para atrás al ver a Takeru sentado en la pequeña silla que solía ocupar su madre.

– ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó aún confundida.

– Te esforzaste de más. – replicó el rubio. – El doctor dijo que hiciste más actividad física de la permitida con tu enfermedad.

– No. – negó con la cabeza. – Me refiero a ti.

Takeru guardó silencio, no entendiendo del todo.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó la chica.

El rubio lanzó un cansado suspiró.

– No te preocupes, yo ya me iba.

Pero justo cuando iba a levantarse, la castaña habló.

– Fue por modales, ¿cierto? – le preguntó con timidez. – Me refiero al hecho de que vinieras hasta acá…

Dirigió sus ojos a los azules de Takeru y solamente atinó a retirar rápidamente la mirada. El rubio la contemplaba profundamente y en silencio, uno que se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos más, ocasionando que Hikari se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

– Sí, es obvio. – respondió ella misma para acabar con el momento incómodo. – Viniste por modales.

– No. – exclamó el rubio de inmediato. – No vine por modales.

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, pero el ver la reacción de Hikari, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y lo volteó a ver con incredulidad, lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

– Sí, no vine por modales, fue porque… porque… tu voz… – desvió la mirada a la vez que trataba de inventar una excusa creíble. – Quería escucharte cantar. Ya sabes, ya te había dicho antes que me gustaba tu voz.

Ni él mismo podía creer la estúpida excusa que había intentado, y a juzgar por el rostro de Hikari, ella tampoco. Aunque bueno, eso de que le gustaba su voz era muy cierto.

Hikari lo miró por unos segundos y después bajo el rostro, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada. En su interior había sentido una pequeña chispa encenderse al pensar que Takeru había regresado de Roma solamente porque estaba preocupado por ella, pero eso era esperar mucho, pues fuera cierto o no, él nunca lo admitiría. Se supone que ya tendría que haberse sacado al rubio del corazón, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía.

– Claro, fue por eso. – replicó ella al fin, fingiendo una sonrisa.

El chico permaneció callado por unos instantes y después se puso de pie rápidamente y miró hacia la puerta.

– Y no asumas nada. Regresé a Tokyo sólo porque ya terminé con todos mis _compromisos_. – remarcó esa última palabra. – Ya no tenía nada que hacer en el viaje. – la observó de reojo. – Ahora sí me voy.

– Cuídate. – replicó Hikari observando cómo salía de su habitación. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al saber que el chico sí había cumplido con lo que debía hacer en Roma.

Takeru al escucharla dudó en girar la perilla de la puerta, pero de inmediato recordó su postura y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más. Ya afuera, dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a salir del hospital, pero simplemente no pudo avanzar, por lo que se recargó en la puerta del cuarto de Hikari, pasando ambas manos por su cabello, entre fastidiado y molesto.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por ella? Fue muy tonto de su parte regresar antes de lo planeado por Hikari. Ella ya le había dejado claro que "lo mejor sería olvidar su trato". Por Dios, si lo recordaba con muchísima claridad.

"_¿Te refieres a la confesión de seis meses atrás?__"_

"_Creo que… lo mejor sería olvidarlo."_

El sólo hecho de acordarse le ocasionaba un malestar en el estómago. Bufó, separándose de la puerta completamente decidido a irse, pues él no era de los que se ponían a rogarle a las personas. ¿Entonces que hacía ahí? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que no podía sacar a Hikari de sus pensamientos desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Pero eso tenía que acabar.

Él no tenía porque pasar momentos así, pues sabía perfectamente que miles de chicas soñaban con estar con él, por lo que no tenía porque sufrir por una sola chica. Una chica que lo atormentaba desde hace meses.

Dio un paso adelante para al fin salir de ahí, pero de inmediato se detuvo al escuchar las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica sonando desde el interior de la habitación de Hikari. Era una melodía dulce y llena de melancolía. Dio otro paso hacia delante, pues no pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más.

Pero todas sus ideas de irse se esfumaron cuando escuchó la suave voz de Hikari acompañando los acordes de la guitarra. Ahora sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, y por más que lo intentara, no podía moverse.

_O no quería moverse._

La voz de Hikari inundó por completo sus oídos, haciéndolo perderse en ella. ¿La chica sabría que él estaba allí? ¿Acaso estaba cantando solamente porque él le dijo que vino a escuchar su voz?

Una tenue sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Por qué sonreía?

No lo sabía. O bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía.

Hikari no era como todas las demás chicas.

No, ella era simplemente _Hikari_, y eso la hacía especial.

Quizás, y solamente quizás… por ella sí valdría la pena cambiar.

La dulce voz de la castaña siguió desbordándose en sus oídos y él se dejó llevar. Se quedó ahí, fuera de la habitación, hasta que terminó la chica de cantar.

::

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando un grupo de chicos regresó desde Roma hasta Tokyo, específicamente a la Academia YG. Habían llegado al aeropuerto y un autobús escolar ya los esperaba para transportarlos al plantel. Había sido un vuelo raro, pues como surgió de improvisto, dividieron a los alumnos en tres aviones distintos.

Los chicos de _Generation X_ habían partido cuatro horas antes que los demás, en un avión privado. Luego siguió otro grupo de alumnos en el que a Yamato le tocó ir, y Mimi quedó en el tercer grupo junto con el profesor Kido.

La castaña llegó completamente desganada a su habitación y cuando entró, tiró la maleta en el suelo y se lanzó a su cama. Había sido un viaje muy largo, y lo peor de todo es que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío total.

Después de ese_ extraño beso_, porque así lo había bautizado, Taichi no había dicho nada más y solamente se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que el recorrido terminó. Recordaba remotamente el momento en el que bajaron de la rueda, pero no estaba muy claro.

"_Mimi, gracias."_

"_¿P-por qué?"_

"_Por todo y… espero no haberme equivocado."_

La verdad, no se acordaba muy bien, pues aún no salía de su estado de trance en esos momentos. Después habían vuelto al hotel, donde la mayoría ya estaba en el lobby con sus maletas y Taichi fue regañado por la profesora Fujioka, pues su avión estaba a punto de salir.

Luego había buscado a Yamato para disculparse por faltar a su cena, pero el profesor Kido le dijo que él y otro grupo de alumnos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, pues tenían que estar en la sala de espera por lo menos dos horas antes de que saliera su vuelo, por lo que sólo le quedó subir a hacer su maleta y esperar mientras sentía cómo su cabeza quería explotar.

Si antes no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Taichi, ¡ahora menos! Y es que sí, en verdad le alegraba que las cosas se hubieran aclarado y el hecho de volverlo a tener en su vida. Pero ese beso simplemente la había dejado en un estado de total confusión.

Y luego estaba ese:

"_Espero no haberme equivocado."_

¿Equivocado en qué? ¡No entendía nada! ¿Equivocado en besarla? Pues ni siquiera ella sabía cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera sabía si le había gustado ese beso.

Sí, lo había correspondido.

Sí, había estado lleno de sentimientos.

Pero, ¿qué clase de sentimientos eran?

– Basta, basta Mimi. – se regañó a ella misma y se incorporó, sin pararse de su cama.

Con la mirada examinó toda la habitación para confirmar lo que ya había notado desde que entró: Yamato no estaba. Incluso las luces del baño yacían apagadas, lo que la hizo ponerse a pensar.

– Salieron dos horas antes que nuestro grupo, ya tendría que haber llegado. – dijo en voz baja y después un largo bostezo la invadió.

En el avión no había dormido nada a causa de su calvario mental y al parecer el sueño al fin se había dignado a aparecerse. Y bueno, en todo caso era oportuno, pues el pesado del director Yano no les había querido dar el día libre, así que tendría que ir a clases dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Se talló los ojos y, sin importarle la ropa que llevaba, se volvió a dejar caer en su cama, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Lo mejor sería dormir, mañana hablaría con Yamato y además al fin los transferirían a la clase regular.

Se acurrucó en su almohada, dispuesta a dormir, y aunque no estaba del todo tranquila, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana cuando un peliazul con semblante sereno se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina del director de la Academia YG. Era el profesor Joe Kido, y aunque realmente parecía tranquilo, en su interior estaba algo preocupado, nervioso y triste.

En sus manos llevaba un sobre de papel que contenía su carta de renuncia. Suspiró. Ya era hora, pues él era un hombre de palabra y ahora tenía que cumplir, por sus alumnos.

"_No tiene que hacer eso… no los expulse. Usted no puede despedirme, pero yo sí puedo renunciar."_

Tocó la puerta una vez y de inmediato escuchó la voz del director indicándole que entrara. Cuando cruzó el umbral, observó como el mayor se levantaba del asiento de su escritorio y se dirigía a la entrada con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – lo saludó. – Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí tan temprano. Veo que no ha olvidado nuestro pequeño trato.

El aludido no respondió, simplemente le extendió el sobre a Yano, quien amplió su sonrisa notablemente y estiró su brazo para tomar el papel, pero justo cuando lo iba a agarrar, Joe lo retiró hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué cree que hace? – le preguntó, sintiéndose algo indignado. Con él nadie jugaba.

– Le entregaré mi carta de renuncia, pero antes debe recordar su parte del trato. – le dijo con decisión. – No expulsará ni castigará a los alumnos especiales. Además de que hoy mismo serán promovidos a la clase regular, y deberá respetarlos.

Yano giró los ojos disimuladamente y de nuevo mostró su extraña y retorcida sonrisa.

– Soy un hombre honrado, claro que cumpliré mi parte del trato. – replicó. – Usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Joe suspiró con pesadez y lentamente volvió a extender su mano para entregarle el sobre que contenía su carta de renuncia. Él no quería, realmente no quería abandonar la Academia YG y mucho menos a sus alumnos, pero eran ellos o él, y obviamente_ ellos_ eran más importantes. Así que sin pensarlo más, le ofreció el sobre.

Yano de inmediato se lo arrebató de las manos y lo miró con detenimiento, deleitándose. En cambio Joe luchaba por no quitárselo de vuelta y romperlo en mil pedazos, por lo que mejor decidió que debía irse ya.

– Creo que eso es todo. – se despidió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Por favor cuide bien de ellos.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Yano lo detuvo en seco.

– Kido, ya que este es el adiós, voy a ser honesto con usted. –

El aludido le dirigió la mirada y se volteó por completo para encararlo. El mayor estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de él, y también lo miraba a los ojos, muy seriamente.

– Yo sé que hasta el día de hoy le han tocado muchos obstáculos impuestos por mí y eso ha vuelto su camino muy difícil. – comenzó a hablar. – Pero tiene que saber que usted también ha hecho mi camino difícil.

Joe abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – no se esperaba tal declaración.

– En primer lugar está el hecho de que desafió mi autoridad al querer despedirlo ya que tenía a su favor el apoyo del señor Wada Kouji.

– Yo… yo no usé eso a mi favor, mis intenciones no eran desobedecer sus órdenes. – replicó algo dudoso.

El mayor asintió.

– Yo sé muy bien que esas no eran sus intenciones. Pero… ese fue sólo el comienzo, verá… – hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Hay personas cuya existencia es una simple molestia para uno. – lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Usted era eso para mí, pero eso quedó en el pasado.

Joe no supo como sentirse al escuchar las palabras del mayor, y justo cuando iba a responder algo, Yano continuó.

– Tiene buen potencial como profesor, pero carece de confianza en usted mismo, y eso hace que los estudiantes no lo respeten. – le dijo muy convencido. – Créame que si mejora esa parte, llegará a ser un gran maestro.

El peliazul medito las palabras del mayor y solamente atinó a asentir, no muy seguro.

– Claro, muchas gracias por el consejo. – replicó mostrando una muy leve sonrisa.

– Hoy será su último día aquí, así que debo darle las gracias por el trabajo que desempeñó en YG. – exclamó devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero la suya era mucho más notable.

Ante esto, Joe volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia, para lo que el director le extendió la mano como formalismo y este no dudo en estrecharla para después darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. Justo al dar su primer paso fuera de la oficina, se topó con la profesora Fujioka y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

– Ah, gracias, profesor Kido. – dijo la mujer entrando al lugar.

Joe simplemente sonrió y después se alejó a paso lento de ahí mientras la mujer lo miraba extrañada. ¿Por qué el peliazul lucía tan contrariado?

– ¡Profesora Fujioka! – la saludó Yano. – Le tengo excelentes noticias, cierre la puerta.

La aludida hizo lo que el mayor le pidió y después caminó para situarse justo frente a él.

– ¿Sucedió algo con el profesor Kido? – preguntó disimulando su interés.

– Veo que usted es muy perceptiva, mire que justo acabamos de despedirnos oficialmente. – le confesó triunfal.

– ¿Despedirse? – abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¡Véalo usted misma! – exclamó mostrándole el sobre que tenía como título "Carta de renuncia" – ¡Se rindió, al fin nosotros ganamos! – ahora su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja.

– ¿E-es eso lo que creo que es? – preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse.

– Exacto. Es la carta de renuncia de Joe Kido.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. – A-ahora vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la oficina del director en busca del peliazul, quien para su suerte se encontraba caminando cabizbajo muy lentamente por los pasillos justo afuera de la dirección.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – lo llamó.

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rae Fujioka y se volteó para quedar frente a ella, quien acababa de llegar corriendo.

– ¿Qué… fue lo que pasó exactamente? – ella fue la primera que habló. – ¿En verdad acaba de renunciar? ¿Qué planea hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Le ofrecieron trabajo en otra escuela o algo parecido? – preguntó sin siquiera tomar aire.

– Pues… no. – replicó mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

– ¡Entonces no debió renunciar! – exclamó la mujer de inmediato, alzando la voz. – ¿Cómo es que piensa irse si no tiene otras ofertas de trabajo? – pero calló al darse cuenta de que se estaba mostrando muy alterada. – Bu-bueno, es que en estos tiempos es muy difícil conseguir trabajo como profesor de planta, ¿sabe? – trató de disimular.

– Sí, ya lo sé. – respondió tranquilamente.

– Pues déjeme le digo que las posibilidades de conseguir trabajo a mitad de semestre son escasas, además su curriculum hasta ahora no es muy bueno. – de nuevo estaba hablando rápido y de un modo alterado. – Me hace pensar que su renuncia significa que abandonará la enseñanza por completo, ¡pero eso no tendría sentido!

– Podría tener más sentido del que usted cree. – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire de nostalgia.

– ¿Y qué hay de sus estudiantes? ¿De pronto dejaron de importarle? – preguntó sin bajar su tono de voz y cruzándose de brazos para no lanzarse a sacudirlo por los hombros.

Y con esa última pregunta la sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por unos ojos cristalinos.

– Claro que me importan, más que a nada. – replicó mirándola a los ojos. – Por eso es que los quiero dejar a su cuidado.

La profesora abrió grande sus ojos.

– ¿A… mi cuidado?

– Sí, de ahora en adelante estarán en su clase. – le informó, de nuevo sonriendo. – Usted podrá pensar que no tienen lo necesario, pero no es así. Ya verá que cuando los conozca mejor, su opinión sobre ellos cambiará.

La mujer simplemente lo miraba sin habla, pues no tenía idea de que decir.

– En verdad son buenos chicos. Mimi podrá parecer engreída, dura y hasta arrogante, pero cuando logre llegar a ella, se dará cuenta de que en realidad tiene un gran corazón, es despistada y sí, un poco obstinada, pero sabe aprender de sus errores. – dijo el peliazul recordando a la peculiar castaña.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y decidió proseguir.

– Yamato no suele expresarse muy abiertamente y puede ser algo temperamental, pero es un chico con buenos sentimientos, bastante brillante y talentoso. – continuó, describiendo orgulloso a sus chicos. – Y está Hikari, que es lo opuesto a Mimi. Muy alegre, risueña y optimista, nunca para de hablar, pero no se deje llevar por eso, en verdad es una chiquilla muy fuerte y decidida, solamente que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta de eso…

La profesora seguía como congelada mientras escuchaba hablar sin parar a Joe, realmente estaba asombrada y conmovida por la manera en la que se iluminaba el rostro del peliazul al describir a sus alumnos. No supo cuando fue que un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

– Oh, pero debe cuidar mucho de ella, como sabrá, sigue estando a dieta y a veces se lo toma muy enserio, entonces…

– Ya, lo entiendo. – lo interrumpió. – Y créame que sé que sus chicos tienen potencial pero… no hay mejor maestro para ellos que usted, es por eso que no debe renunciar. – insistió.

Y es que, por alguna extraña razón, realmente no quería que Joe Kido abandonara la Academia YG.

– Lamentablemente así tiene que ser. – replicó el peliazul. – Yo sé que usted será una buena profesora para ellos, así que se los encargo. – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Adiós, profesora Fujioka.

Y así, el hombre se dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su camino hacia el sótano de la academia, tenía que informarles a sus alumnos que ya no usarían ese salón, sino el de la clase regular.

::

En el aula de la clase especial ya se encontraban Hikari y Mimi. La primera había sido dado de alta justo en la mañana, con la indicación médica de cero ejercicio y buena alimentación, cosa que debía cumplir si no quería desmayarse como la noche anterior.

Ambas chicas parecían estar hablando de algo justo cuando Joe entró al lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Buenos días. – saludó el peliazul observando a sus alumnas. – Oh, ¿dónde está Yamato? – preguntó al notar que el rubio no estaba presente.

– Creo que se levantó temprano. – replicó Mimi. – Cuando yo me desperté no lo vi en la habitación, pero no me explico por qué no ha llegado al salón.

– Hmm, tal vez está cansado por el viaje. – dijo Hikari.

– Quería que estuvieran los tres para darles la noticia, pero tiene que ser ya mismo, pues sus clases están a punto de comenzar. – exclamó Joe.

– ¿Quiere decir qué…? – habló la menor con un deje de ilusión en su voz.

– Exactamente. Justo en este momento dejan la clase especial para irse a la clase regular, donde al fin tendrán la oportunidad de debutar. – les informó con una sonrisa. – Así que tomen sus mochilas y suban al salón de la profesora Fujioka.

– ¡Por fin tendremos clases de canto y baile! – chilló Hikari levantándose de su lugar.

– Oh, yo escuché que durante dos semanas dedicaremos todo nuestro tiempo a una clase especial de composición, ¿no? – dijo Mimi, también levantándose de su asiento y tomando su mochila.

– No sé mucho sobre eso, pero sí me enteré de que contrataron a un profesional para enseñarles todo sobre el arte de componer. – replicó el profesor.

– ¿Ah? ¡Qué mala suerte, yo moría de ganas por tomar mi primera clase de canto! – bufó Hikari.

– Aguanten, sólo tendrán que esperar un poco más. – dijo el peliazul.

– Ya que, si hemos podido esperar tanto, no pasa nada si lo hacemos un poco más, ¿verdad Mimi? – expresó la menor pegándose a Mimi para recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta a la vez que la rodeaba del brazo con su pequeña mano.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó la castaña retirando de inmediato su brazo del agarre de su amiga y haciéndose a un lado con brusquedad.

– ¿Q-qué te pasa? – preguntó Hikari completamente confundida.

– ¿Ya te curaste por completo de tu hepatitis? – cuestionó Mimi, alejándose un poco más. – Escuché que es contagiosa. – eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Hikari puso una cara de completa indignación.

– ¡Qué cruel eres! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Mimi tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de enojo fingido de la menor, pero Hikari actuó rápido y se le lanzó de lleno en una embestida para abrazarla, colgándosele del cuello.

– ¡No me he curado, sigo muy enferma! – exclamó la menor casi en gritos. – ¡Ya verás, te voy a contagiar, TE VOY A CONTAGIAR!

El profesor Kido simplemente sonreía al ver jugar así a sus alumnas. Recordaba como en un principio apenas y se hablaban. ¿Quién iba a pensar que serían tan buenas amigas?

– ¡Toma todos mis gérmenes infecciosos! – seguía chillando Hikari.

– ¡Basta! ¡Quítate, quítate! – gritó la pobre castaña corriendo a como podía por todo el salón, tratando de quitarse a su amiga de encima.

– ¡Nunca! – replicó la chica aferrándose más al agarre.

– ¡Espera, espera! – dijo Mimi deteniéndose y sacando su celular de su bolsillo del uniforme. – ¡Me están llamando, guarda silencio!

La menor de inmediato se soltó del cuello de su amiga y la miró aún con enojo fingido, esperando a que tomara la llamada.

– ¿Hola? – habló Mimi una vez que se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en los cuales los ojos de Mimi se fueron abriendo cada vez más.

– ¿A JBS Records? – preguntó algo incrédula. – ¿Ahora mismo?

::

La chica había pedido permiso para ausentarse de la academia debido a la llamada que recibió de JBS Records, la profesora Fujioka no se opuso, pues el compositor que habían contratado había avisado apenas que no asistiría ese día por lo que las clases comenzarían hasta el siguiente.

Bajó del taxi y pagó la cuota para después comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del imponente edificio. Era enorme y lujoso por fuera, y cuando entró por la puerta giratoria de cristal comprobó que por dentro era igual.

Lo primero que observó al dar un paso por el piso de mármol fue una gran pantalla detrás del escritorio de la recepción donde estaba la imagen del grupo del momento: _Generation X_.

Respiró hondo y continuó con su andar. Aún no tenía idea de porque la habían llamado de la oficina del presidente Fujisaki, pero estar en ese lugar la inquietaba. Decidió que lo más adecuado sería preguntar por él en la recepción, así que emprendió marcha hacia el elegante escritorio, donde había varias recepcionistas.

Saliendo de uno de los elevadores, una tranquila Sora charlaba amenamente con una chica del personal, pero lo primero que vio al cruzar las puertas metálicas la hizo palidecer. Ahí estaba Mimi Tachikawa merodeando por el lugar, lo cual la alarmó de sobremanera al recordar la plática que escuchó entre presidente y su socio.

La pelirroja de inmediato se excusó con su acompañante y a paso sumamente veloz se dirigió hacia la chica, plantándosele enfrente.

– Mimi. – la saludó con seriedad. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

– La verdad, no tengo idea. – replicó la castaña. – Me llamó la secretaria de Min Fujisaki, al parecer quiere verme.

El miedo de Sora aumentó al escuchar las palabras de Mimi. Lo que escuchó en Roma no podía ser cierto, ¡no podía ser cierto! Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada tratando de contener sus sentimientos, estaba completamente frustrada y podía sentir sus ojos arder.

– Uhm, ¿sabes en que piso está su oficina?

La voz de Mimi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Es… en el último piso. – replicó dudosa.

¿Qué es lo que el presidente tenía que decirle a Mimi?

::

Mimi llevaba apenas diez minutos en la oficina del presidente Min Fujisaki y ya no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Cuando tocó la puerta el hombre de inmediato le dijo que tomara asiento frente a él y desde ese momento no paró de parlotear sobre la noche del karaoke en Roma. Pero lo que vino después la dejo sin palabras, casi sin aire.

– ¿Firmar un contrato? – exclamó con sus ojos bien abiertos. – ¿Está hablando en serio?

– Claro que sí. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el presidente. – Yo creo que serías una gran adquisición para _Generation X_. Serás su nueva integrante.

– ¿Pero… por qué tan de repente? – cuestionó, aún sin poder creerlo.

– No es tan de repente, ya lo he pensado mucho. – replicó sonriente. – Recuerdo que desde la competencia_ "Dance of the Year"_ me llamaste la atención, luego te vi esa noche en el karaoke y me intrigaste aún más, y lo que terminó por convencerme fueron tus calificaciones en YG.

– Ah… ya veo. – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

– Bien, entonces toma el contrato. – dijo el hombre entregándole varios papeles a Mimi. – Puedes revisarlo cuando tengas tiempo, yo te citaré en algunos días para que vengas a firmar. Los términos son muy buenos y convenientes para una recién llegada, y es que la oportunidad de unirte a un grupo que ya tiene fama no se le da a cualquiera.

Mimi no había quitado sus ojos del contrato desde que lo tuvo en sus manos, tratando de leer rápido lo más que podía, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no podía concentrarse. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de debutar?

– Si quieres consúltalo con tus padres o algún profesor, pero ya eres mayor de edad, así que la decisión es meramente tuya, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el mayor.

– Eh, sí. – replicó Mimi, observando al presidente. – Gracias por considerarme.

– Oh, menos mal que tú si sabes agradecer lo bueno, no como ese amigo tuyo. – exclamó Min.

– ¿Amigo? – preguntó la castaña.

– Ese chico, Ishida. – replicó sin mostrar interés. – Pero creo que lo agarré de mal humor, después intentaré contactarlo de nuevo.

– ¿Habló con Yamato? – exclamó Mimi de inmediato, y es que no había sabido absolutamente nada de él desde la noche del karaoke y eso la tenía muy inquieta.

– Sí, lo quiero de solista, pero no se tomó muy bien mi propuesta. – dijo el hombre. – Si puedes trata de convencerlo.

– ¿De solista? – una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de la chica.

¡Era genial, sin duda una gran oportunidad para Yamato! Le daba muchísimo gusto por él, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué "no se lo había tomado bien". Si mal no recordaba, el rubio también quería debutar, ¿o no?

– Sí, pero bueno, por ahora tengo que ir a una junta importante, así que te contactaré después. – dijo el presidente levantándose de su asiento. – Un gusto tenerte aquí, Mimi Tachikawa. – exclamó ofreciéndole la mano en señal de despedida.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar y estrechó la mano del mayor.

– El… gusto es mío. Nos vemos después.

Y dicho esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina de Min Fujisaki, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el elevador, pero realmente sentía como si estuviera flotando.

¿Acaso todo esto era un sueño?

¡No podía ser cierto que le acababan de dar un contrato para JBS Records! Veía la realidad de debutar tan lejana que ahora simplemente no lo podía creer.

Posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y las pellizcó con fuerza para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.

– Rayos, no me duele. – susurró dejando de pellizcarse. – ¿Entonces sí es un sueño?

Volteó hacia su lado derecho y observó con detenimiento la pared. Suspiró, y sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó contra esta, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Auch! – gritó con fuerza cerrando los ojos del dolor y sobándose con su mano libre. – ¡Que estúpida! – se dijo a sí misma.

Pero de inmediato el sufrimiento fue reemplazado por una dulce carcajada.

– ¡Sí me dolió! – exclamó sonriente, sin poder evitar reír con ganas. – ¡Voy a debutar!

Dirigió su mirada hacia el contrato que tenía entre sus manos y lo apretó, observándolo con añoro para después continuar con su camino hacia el elevador, saltando de felicidad, y justo cuando iba oprimir el botón de bajada, las puertas metálicas se abrieron.

– ¿Mimi?

La aludida se quedó como paralizada por un momento al ver a Taichi salir del elevador, su única reacción fue dar un paso atrás.

No estaba lista para verlo.

– H-hola. – lo saludó con un ademán de mano.

– Hola. – replicó el chico, sonriente. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues… – dudó un poco antes de responder, pero después sonrió levemente. Tenía que actuar normal frente a él. – El presidente Fujisaki me citó y me dio un contrato.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa. – ¿Vas a debutar?

– Al parecer, y eso no es todo. – dijo la castaña. – Me quiere como nueva integrante en _Generation X._

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Taichi, y en menos de dos segundos ya había alzado a Mimi en el aire y había comenzado a dar vueltas con ella.

– ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo! – exclamó emocionado.

– ¡Bájame, Taichi! – le ordenó Mimi dejando escapar unas cuantas risas. En definitiva su amigo no había cambiado nada.

El moreno la obedeció y la bajó, posando sus manos en los hombros de esta.

– ¿Entonces estarás con nosotros? ¿Ya le dijiste que sí? ¿Cuándo empiezas? – preguntó sin tomar aire.

– Espera, espera. – exclamó la castaña levantando su mano, indicándole que parara. – No tengo idea, no he firmado nada, lo voy a pensar.

– ¡Pero no hay nada que pensar! – replicó el chico. – ¡Al fin debutarás y lo mejor de todo será que estaremos juntos!

Mimi dejó de reír al momento que escuchó esa última palabra. No sabía por qué, pero no se escuchaba del todo bien saliendo de la boca de Taichi.

– Le daré mi respuesta en unos días. – dijo, ignorando sus propios pensamientos. – Por ahora tengo que volver a la academia.

– Te acompañaría, pero el presidente citó a todo el grupo a una junta.

– Entonces nos veremos después. – dijo Mimi mostrándole una sonrisa cortés. – Hasta luego.

Pero justo cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso, Taichi la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola. Mimi se tensó de inmediato, eso se estaba haciendo una costumbre en el moreno.

– O-oye, cuando bajamos de la rueda de la fortuna no pudimos hablar y… – comenzó a decir el chico. – Yo quería saber sí…

– Taichi. – lo interrumpió. – Yo… aún no estoy lista para hablar sobre eso.

Y es que era cierto. El simple hecho de abordar el tema la ponía nerviosa hasta la médula. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía, no sabía si correspondía a los sentimientos del moreno y en estos momentos no podía darle una respuesta.

– Entiendo… – exclamó Taichi, un tanto decepcionado. – Esperaré pacientemente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió, quedándose en silencio.

– Oye, oye, pero no quiero nada de tensión entre nosotros, ¿está bien? – habló de nuevo él, cambiando completamente su semblante a uno sonriente. – Retomaremos esta conversación hasta que tú quieras, pero por mientras seamos los amigos que siempre hemos sido.

Eso le agradaba más a Mimi, por lo que le sonrió de vuelta.

– Me parece perfecto. – exclamó con sinceridad.

– Ya está. – dijo el moreno. – Entonces te veré luego, Mimi.

– Claro, suerte.

Y dicho esto, la castaña oprimió el botón del elevador y se introdujo en él cuando las puertas se abrieron, regalándole una última sonrisa a Taichi.

::

Era la hora de la comida en la Academia YG y Mimi se encontraba sentada en una banca con el profesor Kido, quien estaba leyendo el contrato de JBS Records.

– El presidente me dijo que los términos eran muy buenos para una recién llegada. – dijo Mimi, sonriente. – ¿Usted qué opina?

– De hecho, son muy buenos. – replicó el peliazul, sin dejar de leer.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mimi se hizo más grande.

– ¿De verdad? – exclamó emocionada. – ¡Increíble!

– No sabía que querías debutar con tantas ganas. – dijo Joe sonriendo, ahora mirando a su alumna.

– ¡Claro que quiero! – replicó Mimi animada. – ¡Si debuto al fin podré pagarle al señor Arukawa y a usted le devolveré la garantía de su casa!

El peliazul suspiró pesadamente y después le devolvió el contrato.

– Si esas son tus razones, entonces no debutes. – le dijo con decisión.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mimi se esfumó y fue suplantada por unos ojos interrogantes, a lo que el profesor se apresuró a explicar.

– Mi casa sigue siendo mía, a mi no me molesta tenerla como garantía y estoy seguro de que a Arukawa puede esperar un poco más. – aclaró. – Recuerda que debutar no significa que serás millonaria al instante, así que si solamente lo estás haciendo para pagar tus deudas, piénsalo una vez más.

Mimi de inmediato comenzó a analizar las palabras de su profesor. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus verdaderas razones para debutar, pero no podía negar que el peliazul tenía razón, ya que lo que más le entusiasmaba de la noticia era que podría devolverle su casa y pagar las deudas de su padre.

– Firmar un contrato así es algo serio. – continuó el profesor. – ¿Realmente quieres debutar porque así lo deseas, o solamente por saldar lo que debes?

– Yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues no tenía respuesta a eso. Sí deseaba debutar, pero no sabía si era por ella o por las deudas. Sí, había entrado a la Academia YG obligada y Arukawa prácticamente le había dicho que DEBÍA debutar pero, ¿ese era su sueño?

Si se ponía a recordar, su sueño no tenía mucho que ver con debutar en Japón. Ella quería ir a Juilliard para convertirse en una reconocida cantante clásica. Eso lo había deseado toda la vida.

¿Y entonces?

– Creo que… lo voy a pensar. – dijo la chica levantándose de la banca.

– Es tu decisión Mimi, y sea cual sea, tienes mi apoyo. – exclamó Joe, también levantándose.

– Oiga y… ¿ha visto a Yamato? – cuestionó mientras guardaba el contrato en su mochila. – También quisiera pedirle su opinión…

– No, y de hecho te iba a preguntar lo mismo. – respondió el peliazul. – Al parecer nadie lo ha visto.

Mimi frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del profesor. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Ahora realmente la estaba preocupando y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que estar por algún lado.

::

– ¡Rayos Yamato, contesta!

Era la décima vez que llamaba al rubio al celular sin obtener respuesta alguna. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Yamato no parecía estar en ningún lado?

¡Y es que ya había recorrido cada rincón de la academia preguntando por él! ¡Nadie lo había visto! Además de que ahora estaba casi segura de que no había llegado a dormir, pues su cama estaba intacta y su parte del armario también. Ya no podía ocultar lo desesperada que estaba, cada minuto que pasaba se preocupaba más. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

– Más te vale que estés bien. – susurró lanzándose en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Observó el reloj que estaba en su buró, este indicaba las seis de la tarde, lo cual significaba que el rubio llevaba ya más de doce horas en estado de desaparecido, y eso era muy, MUY inquietante.

Se levantó de su cama y como rayo se dirigió al armario para tomar uno de sus abrigos y ponérselo encima del uniforme. No quería parecer una loca paranoica, pero no podía con ella misma, tenía que saber donde estaba Yamato, así que lo iba a encontrar.

Salió de su dormitorio y posteriormente de la academia a paso veloz. Se le habían ocurrido un par de lugares en los que el chico podría estar, por lo que emprendió marcha primero hacia el cuartel de la clase especial, donde solían tomar sus clases secretas de canto y de baile.

– Yama, ¿estás aquí? – preguntó en voz alta, adentrándose lentamente al lugar.

Las luces estaban apagadas y todo intacto, no había señal alguna del rubio ni de que nadie más hubiera estado ahí. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía aún más inquieta? Estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa, intranquila, y sabía que esos sentimientos no se irían hasta que encontrara a Yamato.

Salió del cuartel y de inmediato tomó un taxi, no iba a perder tiempo buscando a pie, tenía que agilizar todo, pues además de que sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin saber de él, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Buscó en la cafetería en la que solían ir de vez en cuando a cenar y nada, también revisó el gran parque al que a veces iban a caminar en su tiempo libre, pero no estaba ahí. Se estaba quebrando la cabeza tratando de pensar en los posibles sitios donde el rubio pudiera encontrarse, ¡pero ya no se le ocurría nada, por Dios, si pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la academia!

De nueva cuenta pidió un taxi y le indicó que simplemente vagara por la ciudad, eran casi las nueve de la noche y no tenía idea alguna de donde podría estar el chico. Estaba cansada, inquieta, preocupada e incluso fastidiada de tanto buscar sin éxito.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó por enésima vez el número de Yamato, aunque de antemano sabía que el rubio no iba a contestar, pues no se había dignado a hacerlo en todo el día o bien, le pudo haber pasado algo y no podía contestarlo.

No, eso no.

El sólo pensarlo le aterraba.

– Me siento como una total acosadora… – bufó casi en un susurro, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su saco.

Observó el taxímetro y entró en estado de pánico al recordar que no le sobraba dinero precisamente. Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a la academia por hoy, ya que no quería saber que sucedería si le decía al señor taxista que no tenía para pagarle. Se sintió decepcionada de ella misma al verse derrotada en su búsqueda, pero que hoy no lo haya encontrado no significaba que se rendiría, es más, si no aparecía para mañana era capaz de reportar su desaparición a autoridades mayores. ¡Y es que estaba muy preocupada!

Miró hacia la ventana y justo cuando le iba a indicar al taxista que la llevara de vuelta a la academia, su rostro se iluminó al divisar cierto lugar.

– ¡Pare! – exclamó rápidamente.

Bajó del automóvil y pagó su cuota para después adentrarse al gran establecimiento. La librería de la cuidad, que era donde tenían un amplio departamento de mangas. No estaba muy segura de porqué se bajó ahí, pero es que no pudo evitar pensar en Yamato al ver el lugar. ¿Y cómo no? Si el rubio se había comprado hace poco la colección de Candy Candy.

_Por ella._

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al recordar ese momento que sucedió varios meses atrás. Y claro, ¿cómo olvidar el hermoso dibujo que hizo?

– Yama… ¿dónde estás? – susurró, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Genial, ¿ahora se iba a poner a llorar?

Negó con la cabeza y sin perder el tiempo se encaminó a los grandes pasillos llenos de libros y buscó la sección destinada a los mangas, la cual encontró al instante. Se sentía algo boba, claro que no esperaba encontrar al rubio por ahí, pero no había podido evitar pensar en él en cuanto vio la librería.

Caminó a paso lento y muy atenta por todos los pasillos en busca de una cabellera rubia y unos grandes y afilados ojos azules, pero, como era de esperarse, no se veía por ningún lado. La castaña sintió un rayo de esperanza al escuchar el sonido de su celular. ¡La estaban llamando! Lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo y miró de quien se trataba, pero al no leer el nombre esperado en la pantalla, simplemente suspiró y contestó desganada.

– Hola Hikari… – la saludó.

Se escuchó silencio.

– No te preocupes, solamente salí un rato. – le contestó.

De nuevo una pausa.

– No… tampoco he visto a Yamato. – replicó tratando de no escucharse tan afectada. – También me preocupa, pero él sabe cuidarse solo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la librería mientras escuchaba los parloteos de su amiga.

– Sí, ya voy de regreso a la academia. – le informó. – Hablamos luego.

Dicho esto, colgó la llamada y volvió a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo. Cruzó la puerta de salida de la librería y comenzó a caminar lentamente entre la gente, dispuesta a volver a la academia, sintiéndose frustrada y mucho más intranquila que antes, sin mencionar que estaba agotada y tenía el estómago vacío. Pero es que no podía simplemente quedarse sentada a esperar por noticias sobre él. Tenía que saber _dónde_ estaba y _cómo_ estaba.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada por alguien.

Y es que en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que tal vez por pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ya se había hecho dependiente a Yamato. Por más extraño que sonara, con cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que se sentía muy sola, incluso incompleta, sin él a su al rededor.

Necesitaba saber de él.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Necesitaba verlo.

Lo necesitaba a él.

::

Ya solamente le faltaba una calle para llegar a la Academia YG. Se había ido a pie puesto a que su dinero se había acabado con los taxis que tomó. Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche y en estos momentos solamente quería llegar a su dormitorio a lanzarse en su cama a pensar en otros posibles lugares en donde buscar a Yamato, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio. Mañana a primera hora le avisaría al profesor Kido que el chico no aparecía, y es que no lo había hecho porque no quería alarmar a nadie, además de que se supone que el chico podía cuidarse solo, pero no saber nada de él en un día entero no le dejaba otra opción.

Estaba sumamente desanimada. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban desérticas y solamente iluminadas por unos cuantos faroles de luz. Apresuró su andar cuando divisó el gran portón de la entrada principal de la academia y, estando a pocos pasos de entrar, sintió su corazón volcarse ante lo que veía. No lo podía creer...

¡Era Yamato!

Ahí estaba. El rubio se encontraba saliendo del campus cargando el estuche de su bajo en su espalda y además llevaba en mano, ¿una maleta?

Varias ideas que solamente la confundieron cruzaron por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta sus piernas ya habían corrido hacia donde estaba el chico, interceptándolo de frente.

– ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? – le dijo, respirando agitadamente. – ¡Te he estado buscando durante todo el día!

Bueno, eso había sonado más alterado de lo pensado.

Pero el rubio ni se inmutó, simplemente la miró por unos segundos y, esquivándola, continuó con su camino ante la mirada incrédula de Mimi. ¿Acaso simplemente la había ignorado?

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamó alzando la voz. – ¿A dónde vas?

Yamato siguió sin contestarle, solamente caminaba y caminaba a paso lento sin voltear atrás, pero la castaña lo alcanzó y se le volvió a plantar en frente.

– Oye, en verdad, ¿qué rayos te sucede? – dijo Mimi tratando de no exasperarse. – ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿A dónde vas con tu bajo y esa maleta?

El rubio le dedicó una inexpresiva mirada fría que la chica percibió al instante, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Yamato nunca antes la había mirado así.

– ¿E-estás bien? – atinó a preguntar. – ¿Te pasó algo? Yo… dime porqué traes esa maleta...

– Me voy de la academia. – le contestó al fin, con un tono seco.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal declaración.

– ¿Qué dices? – exclamó incrédula. – No lo entiendo...

– ¿No? Qué raro, según yo, hablé muy claramente. – replicó, sonando un poco sarcástico. – Dije que me voy de…

– ¡Sí, eso lo escuché perfectamente! – exclamó interrumpiéndolo. – ¡Pero es que me parece absurdo! ¿Por qué te irías de YG? – ahora sí estaba comenzando a exaltarse.

Yamato soltó una risotada mordaz.

– ¿Y por qué no me iría? – respondió sin dejar de sonar irónico. – Aunque bueno, la verdad no tengo porqué darte explicación alguna.

Mimi sintió un de pronto un latente dolor en el pecho. Las palabras y el modo de hablar del rubio la estaban hiriendo. Él jamás había sido así con ella.

– No puedes irte así... de la nada. – dijo en un hilo de voz. – Falta poco para que acabe el semestre, ya no es válido presentar solicitud de abandono.

– Lo sé, pero eso no me impide irme, simplemente dejaré de asistir a clases y ya.

La castaña apretó los puños, la actitud tan irónica y altiva de Yamato la estaba desesperando.

– ¿Y se puede saber a dónde piensas ir? – exclamó alzando la voz de nuevo.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Basta, Yamato! ¿No es de mi incumbencia? – bufó molesta. – A mi no me salgas con eso, ¡eres mi amigo, es obvio que me incumbe!

El rubio se tensó al escuchar esa última frase, pero permaneció impertérrito.

– Ya, si tanto te interesa saberlo, vuelvo a la universidad. – le informó. – Así que quítate de en frente, tengo prisa.

Mimi prefirió ignorar su último comentario.

– ¿A la universidad? ¿La de arquitectura?

– Ahí mismo, y ya tengo irme, el autobús sale en menos de una hora. – dijo dispuesto a comenzar a caminar, pero la chica extendió sus brazos para no dejarlo pasar. – Mimi. Muévete. – exclamó sin medir su tono.

La castaña flaqueó un poco al recibir esa mirada y esas palabras tan crueles por parte de Yamato, pero no pensaba dejarlo ir.

– No me voy a mover, es incoherente todo lo que me estás diciendo, no tiene sentido. – dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. – ¡Tú adoras la música, no puedes irte!

– Ah, claro, adoro la música y por eso no puedo irme. – respondió de nuevo con sarcasmo. – Escúchate Mimi, ese no es un buen argumento.

– Pues yo tampoco he escuchado tu maravilloso argumento. – replicó usando el mismo tono. – ¿Se puede saber por qué te vas?

– Porque quiero. – replicó de inmediato.

– No te creo, tiene que haber algo más.

– No lo hay.

– Pues no te voy a dejar ir, estás diciendo puras estupideces. – declaró la chica. – Entremos de una vez a la academia y ya mañana hablamos sobre esto, cuando ambos estemos descansados.

– No te estoy pidiendo permiso para irme.

– ¡Por Dios, Yamato! No sé qué demonios te pasó, pero no se vale que te desaparezcas todo el día y después simplemente quieras irte sin dar explicación alguna. – exclamó la castaña, realmente estaba dolida.

– Ya basta Mimi, no tengo tiempo para esto, realmente debo irme. – dijo dispuesto a esquivarla de nuevo.

– ¡No vas a irte, en este momento vamos a volver a la academia! – clamó tomándolo de la mano para comenzar a jalarlo hacia la entrada del lugar.

– ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO, ENTIÉNDELO! – gritó el chico zafándose bruscamente del agarre.

Mimi se quedó pasmada en su sitio observándolo, aún sin concebir lo que acababa de suceder. De pronto sintió como comenzaba a desmoronarse por dentro a la vez que una ola de emociones la inundaron. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle y su garganta a cerrársele. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el Yamato que ella conocía? _¿Dónde estaba su Yamato?_

El rubio se dio cuenta de que no se había medido y por unos segundos se arrepintió de haberle gritado así, pero no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que ser firme.

– No puedes aceptar un "no" como respuesta, ¿verdad? Nunca has podido. – habló, mirándola a los ojos. – Desde el día en que nos conocimos…

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó Mimi confundida.

– ¿Que no te das cuenta? – replicó. – De nuevo me estás exigiendo que vaya contigo, como cuando me trajiste aquí…

La castaña se quedó callada, analizando las palabras de Yamato. ¿Cuándo lo trajo _aquí_? ¿Se refería a la Academia YG? Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Había ido por él a su universidad para traerlo a Tokyo, pues si no estaban los tres alumnos especiales completos, el grupo quedaría disuelto automáticamente y ella habría acabado fuera de YG.

– ¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando durante todo este día? – habló de nuevo el rubio, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

La castaña negó algo temerosa con la cabeza, por lo que Yamato dio un paso hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos, fijamente.

– Me arrepiento de haber venido contigo a Tokyo. – dijo con firmeza, dando otro paso hacia la chica. – Y me arrepiento aún más de haberte conocido.

Mimi sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Yamato? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella? Fue inevitable que no sintiera ganas de llorar. Que le dijera que estaba arrepentido de haberla conocido fue como una puñalada directo al corazón. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! De pronto todo comenzó a volverse borroso e incluso confuso, y varios fragmentos de recuerdos empezaron a inundarla.

"_Soy Mimi Tachikawa, y vengo desde Tokyo para llevarte conmigo a la Academia YG."_

"_Entonces… ¿vendrás a Tokyo conmigo?__"_

– Y-Yama… – trató de decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

El rubio dio dos pasos más hacia la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. El verla así de afectada lo estaba matando, él nunca habría querido ser tan cruel con ella, pero así tenía que ser. Mimi era la culpable de todo su sufrimiento, de todas sus decepciones, y era verdad que si no la hubiera conocido, no estaría pasando por tanto dolor. Su sueño estaba completamente destrozado y ella... ella...

– ¿Por qué, Mimi? – exclamó a duras penas, pero ya no parecía tan frío, se podía ver el tormento que sentía en sus ojos azules.

La castaña lo miró confundida, no entendiendo la repentina pregunta del rubio.

– ¡No tenías derecho a arrebatarme mi tranquilidad por tus razones egoístas! – bramó exaltado, ignorando su propia pregunta.

– Basta… – dijo la chica retrocediendo un paso, ya no quería escucharlo.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida? – exclamó tomándola de los hombros. – ¿Por qué te seguí hasta Tokyo? ¿Por qué rayos subí al escenario contigo y dejé que me envolvieras? – el rubio alzaba más la voz con cada pregunta.

– Yamato, no sigas… – sentenció Mimi deseando con todas sus fuerzas que parara, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar.

– ¡Tú fuiste quien debió parar! – exclamó completamente alterado, apretándola más de los hombros. – ¿Porqué? ¡Dime porqué! – ahora sus ojos también estaban cristalinos y su voz amenazaba con quebrarse. – ¿Por qué tuve que escucharte cantar? ¿Por qué permití que entraras a mi mundo y me hicieras sentir que volaba? – exclamó con coraje. – ¡Nunca debí hacerte caso, nunca debí venir a Tokyo! Y por eso ahora… ahora…

Pero calló al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control y hablando de más. Rápidamente retiró sus manos de los hombros de la chica y desvió la mirada para tratar de serenarse un poco.

Mimi ahora se encontraba atónita y sin habla. Sus ojos ya no podían más con las lágrimas acumuladas y algo en su interior se había roto por completo con las palabras del rubio. Ya no podía verlo a los ojos, sabía que no lo resistiría.

– Esta conversación no debió ocurrir. – habló Yamato una vez que recuperó la compostura. – Pero antes de que me vaya, quiero pedirte algo, Mimi…

La chica dudó un poco antes de levantar la mirada lentamente y plantar sus ojos cristalinos en los del rubio, que de nuevo yacían fríos como el hielo y la veían fijamente, haciéndola sentir como si estos perforaran.

– No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. – sentenció el rubio casi con indiferencia. – Adiós.

Y dicho esto, el chico se hizo a un lado para esquivarla y continuar con su camino a paso rápido, alejándose de todo lo que representaba sufrimiento para él: la Academia YG, la música y Mimi Tachikawa.

La castaña se encontraba atónita, plantada en el suelo. Sentía sus pies pesados como plomo y había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras observaba a Yamato marchándose por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. ¿Realmente se estaba yendo? ¿Realmente le había dicho que no quería volver a verla? No era capaz de creerlo, pero era tan real como el agudo y punzante dolor que sentía en ese momento en el pecho.

Y en el momento en que el rubio dobló en la esquina de la calle y desapareció de su vista, Mimi pudo sentir como una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas seguida de inmediato por muchas otras. Repetidos espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para reprimir los sollozos, ahora incontrolables.

– Ya… Yama… – lo llamó a penas pudiendo articular palabra. – No… te vayas…

Había incluso comenzado a hipar, estaba llorando como nunca antes y no tenía control de su cuerpo. Su vista estaba nublada y apenas podía acompasar su respiración. Y para empeorarlo, sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

– ¡Yamato! – chilló en un grito ahogado, esperando que el chico la escuchara y volviera por ella.

Que volviera para decirle que no se iba a ir.

Para decirle que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

Más y más lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y sus sollozos eran cada vez más audibles. Aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder y no pensaba aceptarlo. ¿Por qué Yamato le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué la había mirado con esos ojos que ella nunca había visto? Los ojos azules del rubio siempre la veían de un modo especial, lleno de calidez. Él siempre la contemplaba con una mirada cuya magnitud era tan grande que la hacía no poder despegarse, pero ahora había sido tan distinto, completamente opuesto.

Y esas palabras, todo lo que le había dicho.

"_Me arrepiento de haber venido contigo a Tokyo."_

"_Y me arrepiento aún más de haberte conocido."_

Un chillido agudo salió de su boca acompañado de audibles y dolorosos sollozos. No podía soportar esas palabras viniendo de él. Simplemente no podía. Se sentía completamente destrozada, estaba segura de que nunca había experimentado un dolor similar, y eso aumentaba con los recuerdos de las hirientes palabras del rubio.

"_No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino."_

– N-no. – susurró apretando los puños. – ¡No, no, no!

Yamato no podía irse. No podía alejarse de ella. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, así que sacó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para comenzar a correr en dirección hacia donde se había ido el rubio, pero sus piernas flaquearon al instante, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Pudo sentir claramente como estas se rasparon con el impacto, pero no le importó, en estos momentos solamente él ocupaba sus pensamientos y todos sus sentidos.

Yamato Ishida.

Y ahora se había ido.

En toda su vida, Mimi nunca se había sentido más sola.

Y es que no era posible que apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que ya no podía concebir una vida sin Yamato. ¿Tuvo que haber pasado todo esto para que lo entendiera? Él siempre había estado ahí para ella, apoyándola en sus momentos más difíciles. Era él quien siempre la hacía sonreír, quien la escuchaba, la protegía, y quien sin importar qué, permanecía a su lado. Además estaba todo lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos, una combinación perfectamente equilibrada de sentimientos difíciles de explicar. Tranquilidad, seguridad, felicidad, dicha, confianza... todo. Y estaban esas ocasiones en las que la hacía sonrojar, en las que se perdía en sus ojos, en su voz al cantar, en el sonido de su bajo...

Al lado de Yamato podía ser ella misma por completo, podía dejarse llevar, se sentía protegida y... era enteramente feliz.

Lentamente posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ese agonizante dolor que sentía se acrecentaba con cada latido de su corazón. Cada latido era una desgarradora punzada más. Alzó su mirada hacia la luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras una estremecedora sensación se apoderaba de ella. Era desconocida, pero extrañamente la comenzó a tranquilizar poco a poco.

Era como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

¿Acaso sería posible?

Mientras más lo pensaba, su corazón le respondía latiendo con más intensidad.

Era algo que ya venía sintiendo desde hace tiempo.

Pero no había querido asimilarlo.

No había querido aceptarlo.

– Mimi Tachikawa, eres una idiota. – se dijo a ella misma mientras pasaba ambas manos por sus ojos, tratando inútilmente de parar sus lágrimas.

Y es que...

¿Qué caso tenía darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de Yamato cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Notitas felices:**

**Sí, bueno, no son tan felices. Hahaha ~ consideren un milagro que haya subido este capítulo, estoy con todas mis entregas finales encima, no he dormido nada y no tengo tiempo libre D':! Lo bueno es que sólo me queda una semana más, luego las cosas se tranquilizarán con los exámenes y después PODRÉ PUBLICAR DE NUEVO CADA VIERNES :D! En fin, hablemos del capítulo.**

**¿Les gustó? Hahaha, pues ha habido mucho sufrimiento, muchos corazones rotos, pero eso se arreglará y ustedes lo saben. Como les dije, Mimi necesitaba todo lo que pasó para darse cuenta de que está enamorada de Yama, y wah, él la trató muy feo, pero entiéndanlo ):! Necesitaba un desahogo y está muy cegado por el enojo. Puff, igual les adelanto que Mimi no se quedará de sufrida, llorando sin hacer nada, ¡NO! Ella no permitirá que las cosas se queden así (como nunca lo hizo con Taichi, ¿ven la diferencia?). Y mencionando a Taichi, ya vieron que la chica ni siquiera sabe qué pensar sobre el beso, hohoho, ¿que significará eso?**

**Sobre Hikari y Takeru. OW, pues en el capítulo pasado todos los extrañamos, pero ya volvieron ~ Hahaha, el rubio al fin decidió que valía la pena intentar cambiar por Hikari, así que ahora tiene que ponerse las pilas para demostrarle que va en serio, ojalá pueda dejar su orgullo de lado XD ~**

**OH, y la oferta de Min Fujisaki. ¡Mimi podría debutar con _Generation X_! ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Debería hacerlo ya? ¿O mejor que siga el consejo del profesor Kido? ~ Y mencionando al pobre peliazul, pff, ya "renunció" a la Academia YG, para victoria del director Yano. Hehe, ya planeé más o menos su regreso, sólo debo ponerlo en marcha :D! Lo malo es que escribo mucho y las hojas de Word no me alcanzan ):! No quiero aburrirlos con capítulos tan largos, si de por sí XD...**

**AHORA, la hora de disculparme. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. No pude contestar a la mayoría de sus reviews D':! Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa y me siento pésimo, yo no soy así, a mi me gusta platicar con todos y ASDF. Pero en serio, era terminar el capítulo o contestar los RR's, y creo que todos prefieren el cap. De todos modos ya saben que aprecio con toda mi alma cada comentario y les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme. Mil gracias a:**

**Hatsume Meems, Mimi Hyuga, Princessmalfoy, Athery, Sakura bonita, MimiSan, Moi Julie **(hahaha, sabes que amo tus reviews psicópatas XD)**, yul1smile, Ale Tachikawa, YamatoxDawn, Wielder 01, Roxa bella, Faty, Mareridt y Naty **(hahaha, te pasaste con tu RR, me morí de la risa XD, ¡el Michi fue para ti!)**, Mel **(ow, gracias linda, ¡el Mimato ya viene!).

**Y creo que no se me pasó nadie. En verdad prometo contestarles decentemente el próximo capítulo, ustedes se merecen eso y más. También les agradezco a mis lectores invisibles, ojalá se animen a escribirme pronto. Por ahora me despido :D! Deséenme suerte en mi semana intensa de entregas, la necesitaré! ~**

**Un abrazo.**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	23. Frente a ti

**Frente a ti**

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Tokyo, acababa de amanecer y una ojerosa Mimi Tachikawa justo terminaba de salir de la ducha y se preparaba, sin ánimo alguno, para asistir a clases. Si fuera por ella, se habría quedado tirada todo el día en la cama, pues no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero no lo haría por el simple hecho de que ya había llorado demasiado y no quería seguir lamentándose, cosa que sucedería si se quedaba encerrada en esas cuatro paredes donde todo le recordaba a él.

_A Yamato._

Lanzó un suspiro al aire y se ató su largo cabello color chocolate en una coleta. Caminó hacia el gran espejo para darse un vistazo y frunció el ceño. Se veía horrible. Cansada, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Y bueno, así había sido, sumándole que se la pasó llorando sin parar.

Aún no podía superar todo lo que el rubio le había dicho la noche anterior, y es que el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada, y peor aún, saber que él probablemente la odiaba, la tenía muy mal, completamente destrozada. Pero debía pensar en algo, ¿qué ganaría si se quedaba sin hacer nada?

Pues eso, absolutamente nada. Y no podía permitirlo, ya que por más que tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, sentía un enorme vacío en su interior sin Yamato. Tal y como en el dormitorio. Sin él, era solitario, frío y hasta deprimente.

Miró la hora en su reloj e hizo una mueca, ya iba a ser hora de su primera clase oficial como alumna regular y no iba a tener tiempo para desayunar.

– Ni hambre tengo… – susurró para sí misma a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Dicho esto, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación con una cara de pocos amigos que tendría que disimular si no quería que Hikari la abordara con preguntas. No tenía ni ganas de hablar, y mucho menos sobre el tema.

::

Una alegre y menuda castaña de cabello corto caminaba, casi saltando, por los pasillos de la Academia YG. Estaba feliz porque al fin estaría de vuelta en las clases regulares y además parecía que sus energías se habían triplicado al salir de esa horrible hepatitis que la atacó días atrás.

Llegó al área de los casilleros y se dirigió directo al de Takeru para sacar de su mochila una paleta. La observó dudosa unos instantes y después sonrió. Hacía mucho que no le pegaba una de esas al rubio en su casillero, pero se sentía tan feliz que le había nacido volver a hacerlo, sólo que esta vez no era un corazón de chocolate, ahora era redonda, en espiral, y de muchos colores, como un arco iris.

La pegó con entusiasmo y se quedó mirándola satisfecha para después caminar hacia su propio casillero, en el cual notó una hoja pegada en la puerta. Alzó una ceja y apresuró su paso hacia este para ver de qué se trataba.

– ¿Ah?

Clara fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era el resultado del examen teórico que la profesora Fujioka les había puesto personalmente a los chicos de _Generation X_ para comprobar que tuvieran frescos todos sus conocimientos sobre música y pudieran cursar el segundo semestre sin problema.

Pero más grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Takeru había obtenido el resultado más alto. ¡Calificación perfecta! Justo el día anterior había escuchado a esa rubia francesa quejándose de lo difícil que estuvo, alegando que había estudiado todo el día y ni así se le había facilitado.

¡Entonces Takeru tendría que haber estudiado el triple! Pero era extraño… pues el chico no era así. Y además, ¿porqué la hoja de reporte de las calificaciones estaba pegada en su casillero?

– Un momento… – susurró pensativa, mientras un recuerdo en particular invadió su mente.

"_No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices."_

"_¿No te das cuenta? Incluso hace unos minutos que dijiste que no te interesaba cursar segundo semestre este año..."_

"_Eres una persona que no se compromete, que no tiene ambiciones. Sólo haces las cosas si te parecen interesantes, y cuando te aburres o no se hacen como tú quieres, simplemente las dejas de lado."_

"_What? Are you trying to teach me some kind of lesson?"_

"_No. Te estoy diciendo esto porque es la realidad."_

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces… ¿El rubio había pegado eso en su casillero para demostrarle que se estaba esforzando por comprometerse?

– Takeru… – exclamó al aire, sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

La voz del rubio detrás de ella casi la mata de un susto, no se esperaba que estuviera ahí.

– N-no, nada. – replicó casi de inmediato.

– Oh, bueno, me voy a clases. – dijo el chico sonriéndole, para después continuar con su camino hacia las aulas.

– ¡Espera, Takeru! – exclamó animada Hikari arrancando la hoja de su casillero. – ¡Vi tu calificación, felicidades!

El aludido sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, pero decidió continuar con su camino sin voltear atrás. Poco a poco le iría demostrando a la menor que Takeru Takaishi sí tenía ambiciones y podía comprometerse.

::

La profesora Fujioka se dirigía presurosa hacia la sala de juntas. El director Yano había convocado a todos los maestros prácticamente de la nada y ya iba tarde, ojalá el señor no tardara mucho con su parloteo. Llegó al área de las oficinas, pero justo antes de que diera un paso más, alguien se le atravesó, ocasionando que se exaltara y por poco dejara caer los libros que llevaba.

– ¡Profesor Izumi, casi me mata del susto! – exclamó la mujer. – ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? ¡La junta ya empezó!

– Sí, lo sé, pero es que ando buscando a Kido. – replicó el pelirrojo. – ¿Lo ha visto?

– Ah… – no pudo evitar que su semblante denotara tristeza. – ¿No lo sabe? Lo que pasa es que… ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó asustada al ver a un horrible hombre mirándola desde la puerta.

– ¿Profesora? – preguntó Izzy confundido, por lo que volteó hacia atrás. – ¡Señor Arukawa! – exclamó más asustado que sorprendido. – ¿Q-qué lo trae por aquí?

– Tengo algo importante que hablar con el profesor Kido, ¿en qué aula lo puedo encontrar?

La profesora tardó un poco en reponerse del susto, pero suspiró, dispuesta a contestar, ya que hace unos segundos estuvo a punto de informarle lo mismo al profesor Izumi.

– Supongo que usted tampoco lo sabe. – habló la mujer. – Verá… el profesor Kido renunció.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, completamente sorprendidos.

– ¡Imposible! – continuó Izzy de inmediato. – ¿Por qué haría algo así?

– Uhm… no sé si ustedes sabían sobre el _Showcas_e falso que organizó. El director Yano se enteró y amenazó con expulsar a los alumnos especiales. – procedió a explicarles. – Y bueno, para protegerlos, él asumió toda la responsabilidad y… renunció. – finalizó, de pronto se sentía algo ansiosa. – Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo el mismo director.

– ¿El profesor Kido renunció?

La profesora de inmediato volteó a la dirección de la que había venido esa voz. Era Mimi Tachikawa, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y con esa cara que traía parecía una pequeña a la que le habían quitado su juguete. ¿Por qué de pronto todos los allegados de Joe estaban apareciendo místicamente en su camino?

– Mimi, espérame en el aula, iré en unos momentos. – replicó Fujioka.

– El profesor… ¿en verdad renunció por nosotros? – preguntó la castaña, ignorando a la mayor.

– Yo… bueno… – comenzó a hablar dudosa, pero después se repuso. – Dije que te fueras al aula, no puedes estar aquí, tenemos una junta con el director.

– ¿Fue él verdad? – exclamó Mimi comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de juntas. – ¡No lo voy a permitir!

– !N-no, espera, Tachikawa!

. . .

Dentro de la sala, la reunión de maestros ya había dado comienzo y el director Yano se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa explicando los asuntos por los que los había llamado. En primer lugar estaba el pase de _Generation X_ al segundo semestre, después comentó que los alumnos especiales formarían parte de la clase regular de ahora en adelante, además de los cursos de composición que comenzarían a impartirse ese mismo día.

– Creo que es todo. – finalizó con seriedad, pero recordó otro detalle. – Oh, también debo informarles que el profesor Joe Kido renunció el día de ayer, por lo que tenemos una vacante y hay que buscar un reemplazo.

– ¿Renunció? – preguntó Ari Suou, quien parecía no creerlo.

– Sí, y profesora, hágame el favor de poner el aviso de empleo en los periódicos y en internet, necesitamos conseguir rápido a alguien. – continuó el hombre. – Con mis conexiones resultaría fácil, pero yo soy un hombre honrado y quiero elegir a alguien completamente capacitado y…

– ¡Mimi, espera! – se escuchó la voz de Izzy desde afuera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la castaña ya había abierto la puerta de la sala y se había plantado frente al director, seguida por el pelirrojo y Rae Fujioka.

– Usted despidió a nuestro maestro, ¿verdad? – dijo sin más.

– ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esta? – exclamó Yano observándola con desdén, mientras el resto de los profesores miraban la escena completamente incrédulos. – Y además, yo no despedí a nadie. – dijo terminante.

– Mimi, vámonos de aquí. – dijo Izzy tomándola del brazo, pero la chica de inmediato se zafó del agarre.

– Él no renunciaría por su cuenta, sé que usted tuvo algo que ver. – continuó Mimi con seriedad. – ¿Qué le dijo a mi maestro?

– Yo no le dije nada, él reconoció sus límites y decidió irse por su propia cuenta. – mintió descaradamente, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos los presentes. – Y lo digo en voz alta para que no haya malentendidos de nada.

– El profesor Kido es un gran maestro, él no se rendiría nunca. – lo defendió la castaña.

– ¿Gran maestro? Déjame informarte que obtuvo el más bajo desempeño por tres años consecutivos. – de nuevo miró a los demás maestros. – Considerando su record, ¡debió haber sido despedido desde hace mucho tiempo!

– ¿Y qué hay de este año? – exclamó Mimi alzando un poco la voz. – Las calificaciones de la clase especial son muchísimo más altas que las de la clase regular, y sin el profesor Kido no lo habríamos logrado.

– Bueno, este año no cuenta porque… porque… – dijo algo dudoso, tratando de inventar algo convincente.

– De hecho, director, creo que Mimi tiene razón. – secundó Izzy. – Este año el profesor tuvo el más alto desempeño, de eso no hay duda.

– ¡No podemos ignorar su bajo desempeño de tres años sólo porque este año mejoró! – exclamó el director, comenzando a desesperarse. – Necesito más pruebas además de calificaciones para saber que es un buen maestro. – sí, una "buena" excusa.

– ¡No lo entiendo! – habló Mimi. – ¿Qué se supone que necesita?

– Necesitamos más. – interrumpió la profesora Fujioka, situándose entre los dos, pero solamente miró a Mimi, sonriéndole. – Creo haber entendido que puedes demostrar que los de la clase especial son mejores que el resto de los estudiantes, ¿verdad?

– Ya se los hemos demostrado. – replicó algo molesta. – ¿Qué otra cosa necesitamos hacer para probarlo?

– Hmm, déjame lo pienso. – hizo una corta pausa. – Oh, ya se me ocurrió algo. Ya sabes que hoy comienza un curso de composición que durará dos semanas, ¿cierto?

Mimi solamente asintió, por lo que la mayor continuó.

– ¿Qué tal si lo demuestran obteniendo una "A" en esa clase? – cuestionó sin perder su sonrisa.

– ¡Profesora Fujioka! – exclamó el director al darse cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo.

– Si los tres estudiantes del profesor Kido obtienen una calificación perfecta, nosotros reconoceremos que es un buen maestro. – expresó, ahora mirando al resto de los presentes. – Creo que es la única forma en la que reconsideraríamos las habilidades del profesor Kido, ¿no es así?

– Sí, creo que sería una prueba convincente. – replicó uno de los maestros.

– Yo opino lo mismo. – dijo otro.

– Pero obtener una "A" con ese instructor es casi imposible, yo misma lo contraté y sé lo duro que es. – intervino Ari Suou. – No creo que puedan…

– Lo haremos. – interrumpió Mimi, iba a demostrar que su profesor los había enseñado bien. – Los tres obtendremos una calificación perfecta y usted… – miró al director. – Contratará de nuevo al profesor Kido.

El mayor apretó los dientes del coraje, sintiéndose atrapado. ¿En qué momento se le había salido la situación de las manos? ¡Todo había sido culpa de esa mocosa! ¡Y luego tuvo que llegar Rae Fujioka a seguirle el jueguito!

– ¿Qué dice, director? – preguntó la mujer.

– Claro, sí. Después de todo, ni en un millón de años obtendrían los tres una "A". – dijo el mayor. – La junta ha finalizado, vuelvan todos a sus respectivas labores.

Mimi apretó los puños levemente, no iba a permitir que ese hombre se burlara nunca más de ellos. Iba a demostrarles a él y a TODOS de lo que eran capaces y traería a su profesor de regreso.

Rae Fujioka observó la decisión en los ojos de la castaña y su sonrisa se amplió. Confiaba plenamente en que esos tres chicos darían todo de su parte para traer al peliazul de vuelta.

::

– Buenos días, ¿quería verme?

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en el edificio de los JBS Records, su primera clase de segundo semestre estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no podía darse el lujo de no asistir a un llamado de su presidente, pues su carrera artística corría peligro.

– Sí, pasa. – dijo el mayor presionando el botón de pausa de su control, al parecer había estado viendo algo en la pantalla.

Sora miró de reojo el gran televisor de plasma y sintió que perdía el balance. ¡El presidente estaba viendo el video de una de las pruebas de canto de Mimi! ¿Tan interesado estaba en la castaña?

– Toma asiento. – le indicó Fujisaki.

– Claro… – replicó la chica sentándose frente al hombre.

– Escucha… – comenzó a hablar el hombre. – Es muy difícil lo que tengo que decirte pero…

– ¡Señor presidente! – lo interrumpió Sora. – Estaba pensando en renovar mi look, tal vez un nuevo corte o algo así, ¿usted qué opina?

– ¿Eh? – exclamó algo confundido. – Es que…

– Además, la profesora Fujioka nos puso un examen teórico y me fue muy bien, e incluso en el práctico dijo que mi rango vocal se ha extendido mucho. – continuó apresurada. – Creo que con más práctica yo…

– Sí, sí, no lo dudo. – ahora fue él quien la cortó. – Pero verás, lo he estado pensando y creo que _Generation X _tendrá un cambio de miembros.

Sora palideció por unos segundos, pero decidió hablar.

– Yo… daré lo mejor de mí. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida. – habló, nerviosa.

– Ese es el problema, que no tienes nada que hacer. – le mostró un legajo con varias hojas. – Los itinerarios de los otros chicos siempre están llenos con entrevistas de radio o televisión, sesiones de fotos o eventos públicos, pero el tuyo difícilmente tiene algo. – hizo una pausa. – Incluso me pidieron a los cuatro esta semana para unos comerciales, y aunque Takeru no aceptó porque dijo que tenía compromisos escolares, no quisieron que te llamara a ti como repuesto. ¿Eso no te dice que algo está mal contigo?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada.

– No sé qué hacer por ti, Sora. En un principio resaltabas, pero ahora eres el miembro que menos me piden. No sé cuando sucedió, pero dejaste de tener ese brillo que noté en ti. Desde hace unos meses te ves vacía y así no llamas la atención de nadie.

– Pero… ya verá que trataré…

– Yo no necesito a alguien que trate, necesito a alguien que consiga, que lo logre, que tenga éxito. – dijo el presidente. – Tus habilidades de canto y baile son opacadas por el resto de tus compañeros de grupo, y sí, tienes la belleza de tu lado, pero también está Catalina, y ella llama más la atención por ser extranjera.

– Señor presidente, yo puedo ser alguien que lo logre, yo puedo… tener ese éxito que busca. – exclamó Sora con la voz en un hilo, sentía que su sueño se le estaba yendo de las manos. – Podría tener habilidades que los demás no tienen…

– ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cual? – preguntó, mostrando algo de interés.

– Uhm… no lo sé, yo…

– Si no lo sabes, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti.

En ese momento sintió como todo el mundo comenzaba a pesarle. ¡No podía dejar ir por la borda todo lo que había luchado! Tenía que quedarse en _Generation X_ a como diera lugar.

– ¡Componer! – exclamó la chica. – Estas dos semanas tendremos un curso de composición y le probaré que soy buena componiendo con mis calificaciones. – estaba nerviosa, hablaba muy rápido. – Dicen que el instructor es muy duro, pero ya verá que obtendré notas altas. ¿No podría aplazar su decisión hasta que vea mis notas, por favor? – preguntó mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos y suplicantes.

Min Fujisaki la observó por unos segundos y después suspiró. Si lo miraba de ese modo no podía negarse. Y es que no quería despedir a Sora, en verdad le agradaba la pelirroja, pero él debía buscar lo que era mejor para su compañía. Aún así…

– Bien, pero quiero una calificación perfecta. ¿Me escuchaste? – dijo el presidente.

– Sí, sí señor. – replicó ella, sonriendo aliviada.

– Ahora retírate, tengo cosas que hacer.

– G-gracias, verá que no lo decepcionaré...

Dicho esto, Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió como rayo de la oficina de Fujisaki para introducirse en el elevador y dejar su mente volar. Su cuerpo aún temblaba y se sentía pesado, y es que había estado a punto de perder su sueño.

Bajó del elevador y se recargó en el muro para mirar hacia la nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto tan crítico? ¿Había dejado de brillar? ¿En qué momento? Sí, recordaba como en un principio todo lo hacía con sentimiento y con ganas de superarse a sí misma, pero eso cambió cuando encontró a alguien mejor a quien superar: Mimi Tachikawa, quien ahora quería robarle su puesto.

Apretó los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, había estado conteniendo sus lágrimas en la oficina de su jefe, pero ya no aguantaba. En estos momentos se sentía completamente desdichada, impotente y mal consigo misma. Sí, le habían dado una oportunidad, pero no era tonta, obviamente había notado que el presidente lo hizo muy a fuerzas, sólo porque se había puesto casi a rogarle.

– Creo que volví a ser de… tercera clase. – susurró derramando una lágrima, recordando cómo solía llamarle Mimi.

– ¡Sora!

Y de pronto, como si fuera un rayo de luz, escuchó la voz de la única persona que podría sacarle una sonrisa. Era Taichi.

– Tai… – replicó la chica limpiándose todo rastro de llanto. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– La profesora Fujioka mandó al chofer por ti, pero yo me ofrecí a venir. – dijo el moreno con su encantadora sonrisa. – Voy en camino al set de un comercial, pero antes voy a llevarte a la academia. – le informó, mostrándole las llaves de la Hummer del grupo.

Y efectivamente, el chico en poco tiempo le sacó una leve sonrisa. Con el simple hecho de que él se hubiera ofrecido a venir por ella.

– Oye… ¿estás bien? Traes los ojos rojos. – preguntó de pronto.

– Sí, no te preocupes…

Taichi frunció el ceño.

– Ese viejo amargado de Fujisaki te regañó, ¿verdad? – exclamó. – A mi siempre que me llama personalmente es sólo para eso, pero no le hagas caso, seguramente está muy estresado y por eso dice las cosas sin pensarlo.

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella, queriendo creerle, aunque el presidente no la había regañado exactamente. – Me… dijo muchas cosas.

– Y yo te digo que no le hagas caso, mejor olvídate de él y vámonos a clases. – le regaló otra sonrisa, pero la pelirroja esta vez no se la correspondió. – Hey, Sora, anímate, en serio, no me gusta verte triste.

Y es que recordaba perfectamente que hace meses, cuando habían salido de gira promocional por el país, él solía estar muy decaído por todos los problemas con su papá y con Mimi, y siempre había sido Sora quien invariablemente trataba de animarlo, nunca lo dejaba sólo hasta que se sintiera mejor. Además, gracias a la banda solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y la pelirroja se había vuelto una persona especial para él.

– Es que… es que… – y de nuevo ese sentimiento de opresión la invadió. – Me dijo que estaba perdiendo mi brillo y…

– Oye, te repito que no le hagas caso, está loco, no has pedido tu brillo. – dijo tratando de no dejar de sonreírle. – Después de todo, estás en _Generation X_ por algo, ¿no?

Y con eso último Sora ya no pudo más y se desbordó en lágrimas cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos para evitar que Taichi la viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso. ¡Pero es que no podía evitar pensar en su carencia de brillo o talento! Era por eso que querían sacarla de _Generation X_…

– ¡H-hey, Sora! – era oficial, estaba alarmado, ¿por qué la chica lloraba así? – Tranquila, no llores…

Pero el llanto de la pelirroja no parecía dar señales de acabar, pues sollozaba tan fuerte que la gente alrededor ya había comenzado a mirarlos, confundidos, a lo que Taichi la tomó del hombro y se dirigió con ella al único lugar en el edificio donde no solía haber nadie: las escaleras de emergencia.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo al lugar con Sora, quien al fin se estaba calmando, pero no había subido la cabeza y seguía llorando débilmente.

Taichi frunció el ceño, en verdad estaba preocupado, Sora no era de las que se ponían a llorar por cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso el idiota de Min Fujisaki había sido muy duro con ella? Ese hombre nunca le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

– Sora, calma, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, tú ignóralo o mejor aún, demuéstrale lo contrario.

La aludida al fin levantó un poco el rostro, aún sin dejar de llorar.

– ¿Crees que… pueda hacerlo? – preguntó casi en un susurró.

– Claro que sí. – replicó el chico tomándola de los hombros. – Tú eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas. Confía en mí, yo confío en ti.

Un intento de sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirroja ante las palabras de ánimo del moreno, y no pudo resistir el impulso de lanzarse a abrazarlo, dándole rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Realmente necesitaba llorarlo todo en ese momento.

Por su parte, Taichi parecía contrariado, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso en la mañana había visto muy normal a Sora, pero ahora ella estaba tan conmocionada y parecía tan frágil… como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Con algo de duda rodeó la cabeza de la chica con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad, para reconfortarla, para así indicarle que podía recargarse en él, que podía contar con él. Se sentía extraño estando en esa situación con Sora, era una sensación cálida y sobrecogedora, pero no pensaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sólo sabía que no iba a moverse hasta que la pelirroja dejara de llorar.

No la iba a soltar.

::

– ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – exclamó una preocupada Hikari situando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. – ¿Los tres tenemos que sacar una calificación perfecta para traer al profesor Kido de vuelta?

– Exactamente. – replicó Mimi, asintiendo levemente.

Ambas chicas ya se encontraban sentadas en uno de los salones principales de la Academia YG, Mimi delante de Hikari. Esta aula contaba con televisor de plasma, piano, teclado, guitarras, micrófonos, equipo de sonido y bastantes pupitres, lo cual era demasiado comparado con el sótano en el que solían tomar clases. Los demás alumnos apenas estaban llegando y el salón comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco. En escasos minutos comenzaría la clase de composición.

Un despreocupado Takeru entró al aula y lo primero que vio fue al par de chicas. Sonrió, pues le dio gusto que al fin tuvieran el derecho a tomar clases como es debido, y después se dirigió hacia el asiento de al lado de Hikari, procurando fingir que no la había visto, y se sentó a la vez que tarareaba una canción.

De todos modos, la menor no lo notó, pues estaba sumamente preocupada con lo que su amiga le acababa de informar.

– ¡P-pero esta será nuestra primera clase como alumnos regulares! – dijo nerviosa. – ¡Ni siquiera sabemos componer! Y además tampoco he sabido nada de Yamato, y ahora sí estoy preocupada…

Takeru la miró de reojo. Era cierto, él tampoco había visto a su hermano desde Roma. ¿Dónde se había metido? Aunque bueno, Yamato podía cuidarse solo.

– Él tuvo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. – inventó rápidamente. – No creo que pueda asistir a la academia en algunos días.

– Pues espero que resuelva sus asuntos pronto, porque en clases regulares hay un límite de tres faltas, y si falta un cuarto día, su calificación queda anulada. – informó Hikari. – Y como tú prometiste calificaciones perfectas…

– Hmm, pues cuando el profesor diga su nombre trata de imitar su voz… – sugirió la castaña.

– ¿Y-yo? ¡Oye no...!

Pero la chica tuvo que callar, pues la profesora Ari Suou entró junto a un alto hombre al salón de clases. Caminaron hacia el frente, captando la atención de todos los alumnos, y ahí la mujer habló.

– Buenos días. – saludó. – Les presento al señor Yiruma, un reconocido compositor proveniente de Corea, él será su instructor durante estas dos semanas de curso intensivo de composición.

– Es un gusto estar aquí, espero el curso les sea de provecho. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, ante lo que todos los estudiantes hicieron una pequeña reverencia desde sus lugares.

– Tendrá que serlo, pues les tengo una noticia. – habló la profesora de nuevo. – Al final de esta clase se evaluarán sus habilidades de composición. Solamente tres estudiantes podrán obtener una "A", y esos tres afortunados participarán en el próximo _Showcase._

– ¡WOW!

– ¡Increíble!

Pero para Mimi y Hikari esas no eran muy buenas noticias. ¿Sólo otorgaría tres calificaciones perfectas? ¡Entonces tendrían que ser ellos tres!

– Pero no se ilusionen, de hecho es algo difícil que el señor Yiruma otorgue una "A", así que no se sorprendan si sólo uno o dos alumnos terminan participando en el concierto, ¿verdad? – exclamó, mirando al compositor.

– Pues dicen que soy estricto, pero lo que pasa es que solamente doy la calificación que realmente merecen. – replicó el amable hombre. – Así que espero obtener buenos resultados.

Sora Takenouchi también era de las que no les había caído bien la noticia que les acababan de dar, pues ella DEBÍA obtener una "A" para conservar su puesto en _Generation X_.

– Bueno, yo me retiro y los dejo para que puedan comenzar las clases. – dijo la mujer. – Oh, y la profesora Fujioka mandó un permiso especial excusando a Taichi Yagami, Catalina Fiore y Ken Ichijouji, es una pena, pues apenas iban a comenzar con sus clases, pero les surgió un asunto con su agencia y unos comerciales…

– Parece que no les sirvió de nada que los obligaran a competir para ganar su lugar en segundo semestre… – le susurró Miyako a Daisuke.

La pequeña Yagami lo escuchó y frunció el ceño. La pelimorada tenía razón, ¡apenas se habían integrado a las clases y ya estaban faltando! Regañaría a su hermano en cuanto lo viera.

– Pero que desobligados son esos chicos…

La voz de alguien familiar a su lado llamó la atención de Hikari, quien al voltear abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Takeru observándola, sentado en su pupitre vecino, usando unos curiosos y enormes lentes de pasta negra, que lo hacían ver entre gracioso e intelectual.

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – susurró la menor.

– Es obvio, vengo a mis clases. – dijo el rubio, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa para después volver su vista hacia el frente.

– Ya déjense de parloteo muchachos, los dejo con su instructor. – habló Ari Suou en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón. – Suerte.

Una vez que la maestra salió del aula, el compositor caminó hacia el escritorio que había en la esquina del lugar y tomó asiento detrás de una computadora.

– Bueno, ya me presentaron, así que antes de que haga algo más, tomaré asistencia. – habló el hombre. – No los conozco aún, así que solamente diré sus apellidos rápidamente, para comenzar cuanto antes.

El mayor de inmediato comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos uno a uno, alfabéticamente, ante la mirada de pánico que Hikari le estaba dedicando a Mimi, quien la miraba de reojo, tratando de no contagiarse por los nervios de su pequeña amiga.

– Inoue.

– ¡Presente! – replicó la pelimorada.

– Ishida.

– A-ah… – trató de articular Hikari, aclarando su garganta para no arruinarlo todo, pero justo antes de que saliera otra cosa de su boca, alguien habló.

– Aquí. – habló una voz grave.

La chica de inmediato volteó a su lado, de donde había provenido la voz. ¡Había sido Takeru! ¡La había salvado! Bueno, a ella y a Yamato, y lo mejor era que el instructor no daba señales de despegar su vista de la computadora.

– Motomiya.

– Aquí estoy.

– Tachikawa.

– Eh, sí, aquí. – replicó Mimi, aún saliendo del asombro de que Takeru les hubiera ayudado.

– Takaishi.

– I'm here. – habló de nuevo el rubio, usando su tono normal de voz.

– Takenouchi.

– Presente.

– Yagami.

– A-aquí. – y es que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Takeru, quien estaba muy sonriente, aún viendo hacia el frente.

Y así, el instructor Yiruma continuó tomando asistencia de manera concisa, para después levantarse de donde estaba y dirigirse al centro del salón.

– Les aviso que para el final de esta semana, ustedes ya tendrán que haber compuesto una canción, ya que en el transcurso de la otra le estaremos haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que quede perfecta. – dijo el hombre. – Así que comenzaremos hoy mismo con sus lecciones intensivas, y la primera regla es: todos pueden componer.

Dicho esto, se acercó al teclado que estaba a un lado.

– No es difícil, lo difícil es lograr hacer una canción que llegue al corazón de las personas. Para componer tienen que elegir un instrumento, por ejemplo, yo siempre he preferido el piano, escuchen. – habló y después tocó tres armoniosos acordes. – ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuales acordes acabo de tocar?

– La menor, re menor y do mayor. – replicó Takeru levantando la mano, sin esperar a que le dieran la palabra.

– Sorprendente, muchacho, no todos tienen esa habilidad para distinguir las notas. – lo felicitó el instructor.

– Wow… – susurró Hikari sonriente y algo anonada. ¿Takeru siempre había sido tan brillante?

– Bien, continuando con la lección, estos tres acordes pueden parecer muy simples, pero haciendo el uso correcto de ellos, se pueden crear muchas melodías.

Y así, el instructor comenzó a tocar hermosas y muy distintas melodías en el teclado, asombrando a cada uno de los alumnos, quienes estaban tomando nota de la clase, ya que todos querían tener derecho a participar en el _Showcase_, pero había dos chicas en especial que el concierto no era su prioridad, sino traer de vuelta a su maestro.

Mimi suspiró, sumida en los acordes que Yiruma tocaba. ¿Cómo iban a hacerle para que el profesor volviera? Necesitaban a Yamato para eso y él se había ido, lo que la llevaba a necesitar un consejo del peliazul, quien tampoco estaba.

¿Por qué de pronto las personas en quien más se apoyaba la estaban abandonando?

::

Eran las siete de la noche y Mimi ya había vagado por toda la ciudad, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Cuando las clases acabaron no había querido comer por falta de apetito y subió directo a su habitación, de la cual quiso salir enseguida, ya que todo el lugar estaba impregnado de recuerdos, recuerdos de Yamato.

Estaba segura de que si se quedaba allí no tardaría en ponerse a llorar como la estúpida que era, así que decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar un pequeño paseo, el cual terminó siendo una larga salida. Y ahora se encontraba ahí…

Frente a la casa del profesor Kido.

Había llegado a ese lugar buscando alguna clase de consuelo, de apoyo, de consejo, ya que realmente se sentía perdida e inquieta. No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Caminó hacia la puerta y tocó varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, lo cual le extrañó puesto a que las luces se encontraban encendidas.

– ¿Profesor? – habló en voz alta.

Pero nada.

Con cautela tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera abierta. Dios, el peliazul era un descuidado. Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la sala, donde lo vio. Se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda, sumido en su computadora portátil, y además llevaba puestos unos audífonos, seguramente por eso no la había escuchado.

Se acercó a él lo suficiente para llamar su atención, pero sintió una horrenda molestia en su interior al ver lo que el mayor se encontraba haciendo, ¡estaba navegando en internet, buscando empleo! Frunció el ceño, sintiendo frustración y tristeza a la vez, ella no podía impedirle que buscara trabajo, pero le dolía ver que estuviera tan tranquilo buscando un nuevo empleo mientras ella había decidido luchar por traerlo de vuelta.

¿Por qué? ¿De pronto todos simplemente se iban a ir y ya? ¿Se iban a alejar de ella sin razón válida aparente? Apretó los puños, esa tristeza que sentía de pronto se transformó en algo de cólera, ocasionando que por impulso retirara bruscamente los audífonos del profesor, haciéndolo voltear, asustado.

– ¡Mimi! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó el peliazul, poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? – exclamó la chica, mirándolo dolida. – ¿Cómo pudo irse así, sin decirnos nada?

– Ah… e-eso… fue una decisión difícil, pero creo que será lo mejor para ustedes y… – comenzó a tratar de explicarse.

– Usted por lo general sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros, pero esta vez está equivocado, profesor. – lo interrumpió. – Sé… sé que lo hizo por nosotros pero, ¿por qué no nos preguntó? ¡No habríamos permitido que asumiera toda la culpa!

– Mimi, escucha…

– Siempre nos ha dicho que demos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, que no nos rindamos y que persigamos nuestros sueños, nuestros ideales. ¡Y también dijo que usted haría lo posible por estar con nosotros, por guiarnos en nuestro camino! – trataba de hablar sin mostrar sus sentimientos, pero le era imposible no exaltarse y sentir ganas de estallar en llanto.

– Y no por que deje de ser su maestro eso deja de ser cierto… – replicó el peliazul, algo consternado.

– ¡Si usted mismo no puede cumplir con sus palabras, entonces nunca debió decirlas! – exclamó Mimi, aún conteniéndose. – ¿Cree que abandonarnos y buscar otro empleo es dar lo mejor de usted y no darse por vencido?

Y esas palabras para Joe fueron como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer que fuera la chica quien ahora le estuviera dando una lección. Su alumna en verdad había crecido tanto...

– ¡Todo lo que he hecho, lo que he logrado, no lo habría podicdo alcanzar sin usted! – continuó la chica, quien ya sentía ese molesto nudo quemándole la garganta. – E incluso ahora… no tiene idea de lo mucho que me estoy esforzando… por usted…

El profesor seguía sin habla. No era común que su obstinada estudiante hablara con tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, en sus palabras. Sabía que seguramente a Mimi le estaba costando decirle todo eso, pero también sabía que ese era exactamente su sentir.

– No puede abandonarnos, profesor. No puede. – habló la chica mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

Y tan pronto sintió que una lágrima estaba por caer, de inmediato la limpió con su dedo índice y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la casa. No iba a permitirse volver a llorar, a mostrarse débil. Tenía que ser fuerte y continuar para alcanzar lo que se había propuesto.

– ¡Mimi, espera!

Escuchó la voz de Joe llamándola a lo lejos, pero no pensaba regresar. Sí, había ido en busca de apoyo y un posible consejo, pero ella sola se había dado cuenta de que no podía esperar un segundo más. No iba a quedarse sentada viendo como todos se alejaban y se rendían. No lo iba a permitir.

Y con ese último pensamiento, salió de la casa del profesor, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

Joe la había seguido y alcanzó a observar como la chica luchaba por no explotar en lágrimas, lo cual lo preocupó de sobremanera y lo hizo caer en cuenta de que no podía dejarla sola, ni a ella, ni a Yamato, ni a Hikari…

– ¿Cómo podría abandonarlos, chicos? – exclamó al aire, con tristeza.

.

.

La segunda clase de composición había pasado y con ello el día de clases llegó a su fin. En ese momento Mimi se encontraba bajando de un autobús en la central que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían sido dos horas de camino, pero no le importaba, ya estaba ahí y no se iría hasta encontrarlo.

Así es, había ido por Yamato.

La noche anterior, después de salir de la casa del profesor y al llegar a su habitación, había dejado su mente correr. Toda la vida había dejado que su orgullo y a lo que ella llamaba dignidad se antepusieran a sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ya no permitiría que eso sucediera, ya no más.

Era obstinada, sí, pero también era decidida y testaruda, así que tomaría ambas cualidades para poner las cosas en su lugar. Ya antes una persona muy especial se había ido de su vida y ella lo había permitido por culpa de su orgullo y lo único que había hecho al respecto fue llorar y dar lástima, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Quería al profesor de vuelta en la Academia YG.

Y para eso la clase especial necesitaba obtener una calificación perfecta.

Los tres.

Y ese _tres_ incluía a Yamato.

Lo cual la llevaba a _tener_ que traerlo de vuelta.

Esa situación le había servido de impulso, pero en su interior sabía que no solamente lo quería de vuelta por el profesor.

No.

Quería a Yamato de vuelta en su vida, _con ella_.

Pero eso era algo que acababa de aceptar y apenas estaba asimilando.

Además de que con esto último que había pasado y con todo lo que el rubio le había restregado en la cara, dudaba en ser correspondida. Más bien se sentía odiada por él.

De todos modos no había ido ahí a confesársele, sólo había ido por él, y con el sólo hecho de que volviera a su vida, estaría bien.

Toda la noche anterior se había preparado mentalmente para eso y aún así no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto lo viera, y es que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo sin verlo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Lo extrañaba y se sentía tonta, ya que él le había gritado que la quería fuera de su vida, lo cual dolía, dolía mucho, pues ella realmente lo necesitaba en la suya. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de una persona?

– Estúpido Yamato…

Y estúpido amor.

No importaba, lo iba a traer de vuelta.

::

La castaña bajó del taxi y después de pagar la cuota, se adentró al gran campus de arquitectura que extrañamente recordaba a la perfección, y es que nunca iba a olvidar la travesía que vivió al buscar a Yamato cuando no tenía idea ni de cómo era su rostro…

Caminaba lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando señales del rubio, pero hasta ahora no había visto nada, y es que realmente no tenía todos sus sentidos trabajando, pues sus piernas sólo caminaban y caminaban, pero su cerebro le decía que lo mejor sería regresar a Tokyo.

Conforme más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Yamato le recriminó esa noche… había ido por él para_ exigirle_ que volviera con ella a la academia. Una situación similar, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes, y por más temor que sintiera, no iba a volver sin antes hablar con Yamato.

– Este lugar es enorme, nunca lo voy a encontrar… – susurró al darse cuenta de que caminaba y caminaba sin dirección. – Supongo que podría preguntar…

Y justo cuando se volteó para dirigirse a la cafetería, chocó de frente con una persona que llevaba cargando varias cosas, las cuales salieron volando y cayeron de inmediato al piso cuando el hombre la sujetó del brazo a ella para que no cayera.

– ¿Estás bien?

Mimi observó a la persona con la que había chocado antes de responderle. Era un hombre de edad, pero no tan viejo, seguramente un maestro del lugar. Bien, a él le preguntaría por Yamato, pero primero lo ayudaría con todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

– Sí, lo siento, no estaba en todos mis sentidos. – replicó la chica. – Permítame ayudarle. – dijo agachándose y comenzando a recoger lo que parecían ser montones de planos, escuadras e instrumentos arquitectónicos cuyo nombre no sabía.

– Gracias, que amable. – replicó el hombre, también comenzando a recoger algunas cosas. – ¿Eres estudiante? No te había visto por aquí.

– No, vengo buscando a alguien, a un alumno. – dijo Mimi, pensando en que era su oportunidad perfecta.

– Oh, quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no soy maestro, mi nombre es Tadao Ando, soy arquitecto y vine a construir un edificio en el campus, de hecho justo ahora me dirigía a mi oficina. – dijo el mayor. – ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar todo esto?

Mimi frunció el ceño y simplemente asintió, sintiéndose algo decepcionada de que aquel señor no pudiera ayudarla. Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a un edificio color blanco, muy sofisticado y novedoso comparado con el resto. Entraron al lugar y luego a un elevador, que los llevó al noveno piso.

– Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, pero para que puedas irte ya, ve y dale mis cosas a mi nuevo ayudante, está en el cuarto de al fondo, trabajando en unos planos. – habló el arquitecto apuntando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. – Y gracias por la ayuda. – finalizó con una sonrisa.

– De nada. – replicó la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia dicho cuarto.

Traía demasiadas cosas en los brazos, por lo que tanto su movilidad como su visión estaban ligeramente obstruidos, pero para su suerte la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, así que con un pequeño empujón de su pie se abrió paso al cuarto.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con todo eso?

Mimi casi deja caer todo lo que llevaba cargando al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que reconocería donde fuera. No podía equivocarse, era él. Era Yamato. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus piernas dejaron de responder, no estaba mentalmente preparada para el encuentro, estaba paralizada, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Las manos del chico le quitaron con suavidad todo lo que llevaba cargando y justo en ese momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Por unos segundos pudo ver calidez en esos bellos ojos azules, segundos que bastaron para reiterarle lo fácil que era perderse en ellos, pero estos rápidamente se tornaron incrédulos y distantes.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – habló el rubio con esa voz fría de la última vez.

– ¿Tú eres el ayudante de ese arquitecto? – se sintió boba preguntando eso, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– Mimi, vete. – dijo el chico dejando las cosas en un amplio escritorio.

Eso le había dolido, pero no iba a permitirse flaquear. ¿El chico pensaba jugar a ignorar sus palabras? Ella también podía hacerlo.

– Pensé en buscarte en los salones de clases, nunca te habría encontrado aquí.

Pero ahora el rubio no contestó, más bien le dio la espalda y comenzó a acomodar los planos.

– Me supongo que no pudiste matricularte en pleno periodo escolar, al igual que como no pudiste darte de baja en YG.

– Por favor vete, tengo cosas que hacer. – repitió el chico, aún sin voltear a verla.

– Necesito hablar contigo, Yamato. ¿Podemos ir afuera? – preguntó, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde.

– Creo que te dejé claro que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – replicó sin más.

Mimi suspiró y trató de contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía que ser clara en sus intenciones.

– Tienes que volver a la academia, el profesor Kido renunció por nosotros y debemos ayudarlo. – habló con firmeza. – Fue por el _Showcase_ falso, tomó toda la responsabilidad y ahora está fuera de YG.

El rubio dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró sobre su hombro a Mimi, escuchando atento. ¿El profesor Kido había renunciado? Eso no se lo esperaba, y menos que hubieran descubierto lo del concierto.

– Yamato, para traerlo de vuelta te necesitamos. – continuó la chica. – Le dije al director Yano que los tres alumnos especiales obtendríamos una nota perfecta en el curso de composición, y esa es la condición para que el profesor vuelva.

– No debes hablar por los demás, yo ya no soy un estudiante en esa escuela, no puedo hacer nada.

– ¡Claro que lo eres, y Takeru te ha salvado con las asistencias estos dos días, pero no creo que el señor Yiruma tarde mucho en notar que falta alguien! – exclamó Mimi. – Tienes que volver conmigo a YG hoy mismo.

En ese instante el rubio se volteó por completo y caminó hacia la chica, quedando frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad, lo que ocasionó esa extraña molestia parecida a un revoloteo en el estómago de Mimi. Tenerlo tan cerca la iba a matar.

– ¿No sientes que esta situación ya se repitió demasiado? ¿No te parece ridículo? Porque a mí sólo me abruma, pero parece que necesitas que te lo repita. – dijo sin mostrar alguna clase de expresión, dando un paso más hacia ella. – No voy a ir contigo ni a Tokyo, ni a la academia, ni a ningún lado.

Y de nuevo esas terribles ganas de llorar la invadieron, ¡no podía soportar que Yamato le hablara así! Pero ya se había dicho a ella misma que no iba a mostrarse débil, así que simplemente sacó de su mochila varias hojas y extendió el brazo hacia él, para que las tomara.

– Son los apuntes que tomé para ti de la clase de composición. – le informó. – Estúdialos bien, porque necesitas escribir una canción merecedora de una "A".

Yamato achicó los ojos y le arrebató las hojas para después girarse y arrojarlas sin descaro al cesto de la basura, continuando con lo que hacía antes de que llegara la chica, revisar planos.

Mimi bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo para tratar de no perder la entereza. No iba a rendirse, Yamato tenía que volver a YG, y es que no se trataba solamente de ella y su egoísta necesidad de tenerlo cerca, también estaba involucrado el profesor Kido, y sabía que Yamato no era tan insensible como para dejarlo a la deriva.

– ¿No quieres leerlo? Pues te explico. – dijo la castaña acercándose a él y situándose a su lado mientras él hacía modificaciones a los pliegos de papel. – Lo básico para empezar a componer es asociarse con las raíces de la música y encontrarle un ritmo a tu canción, haciendo una melodía distinta partiendo de los mismos acordes, así que tienes que practicarlos bien…

Yamato le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y azotó ambas manos en el escritorio para después simplemente caminar hacia la salida del cuarto, dejándola sola, con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡Volveré mañana mismo con más apuntes! – exclamó la chica en voz alta, asegurándose de que la oyera. – No pienso rendirme… ni con el profesor, ni contigo… – y eso último lo dijo más para ella que para él.

Y realmente no pensaba hacerlo. No le importaba viajar dos horas diarias, iría cuantas veces fueran necesarias a ese estúpido campus de arquitectos y llevaría al rubio de vuelta a YG, a donde pertenecía, pues ella lo sabía, la música era parte de Yamato, y esa era otra razón por la cual no pensaba dejar de insistir…

Y sí, también sabía que algo debió haber pasado para que el chico simplemente decidiera lanzar todo por la borda, pero ya habría tiempo para pedir explicaciones lógicas después, pues si le preguntaba ahora, seguramente recibiría una horrible mirada fría como única respuesta.

En estos momentos debía concentrarse solamente en llevarlo de vuelta a la Academia YG, tendría que dejar sus sentimientos por él en segundo plano, pues si actuaba como tonta enamorada no conseguiría nada más que llorar cada vez que el rubio la mirara como si el simple hecho de verla le quemara, como ahora.

Se talló los ojos para evitar que eso sucediera y salió del pequeño cuarto, dispuesta a volver al día siguiente. Estaba decidida, tan decidida como nunca antes lo había estado.

Yamato volvería con ella a YG.

.

.

– En esta ocasión veremos las partes de una canción, puede parecer obvio, pero hay muchos famosos que ya no siguen este patrón, aunque es básico que lo sepan. – habló Yiruma mientras anotaba en el pizarrón. – Empiezas con varias estrofas para después llegar a la parte más importante, que es el coro, también llamado estribillo…

Mimi apuntaba rápidamente cada palabra del instructor, cuidando que no se le pasara un solo detalle. La clase sin duda era interesante, pues estaban aprendiendo mucho al lado de un profesional y ella se encargaría de que Yamato no se perdiera de nada.

– Es bueno probar iniciar con el coro, ya que hay ocasiones en las que las personas sólo escuchan la primera parte de una canción, y si no les gusta, la quitan. – continuó el instructor. – Así que, ¿por qué empezar con algo ligero cuando se puede ir directo al postre? Claro, esto no aplica en todos los casos, verán…

. . .

– Y por eso es que debes considerar tanto los cambios como la estabilidad a la hora de componer una canción. – hablaba una seria Mimi. – Si buscas mucha estabilidad, la melodía podría tornarse repetitiva y hasta aburrida, pero si por el contrario te enfocas sólo en los cambios, tendrás todo un embrollo de notas y el resultado podría ser desastroso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda a la vez que ordenaba unos papeles en la oficina del arquitecto al que ayudaba. Parecía decidido a ignorar su presencia por completo, por lo que la chica se le atravesó en frente.

– De todos modos te traje todos los apuntes. – le dijo mostrándole un legajo lleno de hojas. – Y volveré mañana.

Dicho esto, la castaña puso bruscamente sus apuntes sobre las hojas que ordenaba Yamato y salió del pequeño cuarto a prisa, topándose a la salida con el arquitecto Ando, a quien le dedicó una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento por dejarla pasar.

– Yamato, ¿quién es esa chica? – preguntó el mayor, acercándose al chico.

– Nadie importante. – mintió, respondiendo sin mostrar expresividad alguna, tomando los apuntes que Mimi le había dejado.

– ¿A no? Yo habría jurado que era tu novia o algo así. Es linda, ¿no lo crees?

Pero el rubio no respondió, simplemente arrugó con fuerza los papeles que llevaba en la mano al escuchar las palabras de Tadao Ando.

– Es solamente una compañera de mi antigua escuela.

– ¿La academia de artes que está en Tokyo? – preguntó algo asombrado. – Me sorprende que se tome la molestia de venir hasta acá, queda algo lejos.

– Ya terminé mi trabajo por hoy, ¿puedo retirarme? – exclamó Yamato, ignorando las palabras del hombre.

– Claro, muchacho, te veo mañana.

.

.

– Es importantísimo que decidan el enfoque que quieren para su canción desde antes de iniciar a componer, deben también saber si quieren irse a lo calmado y suave, o prefieren algo más rítmico y que se pueda bailar. – hablaba el instructor Yiruma en lo que sería ya su cuarta clase y la segunda a la que Yamato "oficialmente" no asistía.

– Mimi, ¿tú sabes donde rayos está mi hermano? – le preguntó Takeru casi en un susurro a la castaña.

– No puedo hablar ahora, estoy tomando apuntes. – replicó la chica.

– Sí, pero estás apuntando cada palabra que dice, no creo que eso sea neces…

– Shhh, pongan atención. – susurró Hikari con el dedo índice sobre su boca.

Takeru frunció el ceño ante la acción de la menor, quien simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa, contagiándolo inevitablemente. Claro, después le iba a preguntar de nuevo a Mimi por el paradero de su hermano, y tal vez también debería pedirle su celular, pues ni eso tenía de él.

. . .

– Y así es como debes empezar con tu canción, el instructor recomendó utilizar el instrumento con el que tengamos más familiaridad, tú eres bueno con el bajo y la guitarra, tal vez puedas hacer algo con eso. – decía Mimi, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras le explicaba la lección del día a Yamato. – También mencionó que la voz es un elemento importante y debe llevar impregnado todo el sentimiento que debería…

Y el rubio fingía no estarla escuchando, pero a la vez no podía creer que hubiera vuelto. Aunque bueno, la chica siempre había sido persistente, terca y decidida, él la conocía bien, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de hacer un viaje diario sólo para llevarlo de vuelta a YG. Y por más que no quisiera, le dolía pensar que solamente lo hacía por el profesor Kido y no por otra cosa.

Por eso debía permanecer frío y distante. Para ver si de ese modo podía olvidarse de ella.

– Ya no me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Y de nuevo la tenía frente a él, viéndolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

– Ten, aquí están los apuntes, repásalos. Vuelvo mañana. – dijo la chica dejándolos en la mesa. – Gracias, señor Ando. – exclamó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El mayor hizo lo mismo y la observó curioso mientras se alejaba y desaparecía de su vista.

– Y de nuevo vino, creo que en verdad le interesas. – dijo el arquitecto.

– No, ella sólo quiere ayudar a un profesor. – replicó el rubio sin mostrar interés.

– Hmmm, podré ser un simple arquitecto, pero también soy viejo, y he vivido mucho como para saber. – dijo el hombre. – Y lo sé, puedo sentirlo, le interesas más de lo que tú crees.

Yamato bufó y después arrojó los apuntes de la castaña al cesto de la basura.

– Iré a comer algo, muero de hambre. – exclamó desganado, para después salir del cuarto.

.

.

Era viernes por la mañana y los alumnos de segundo semestre de la Academia YG estaban punto de finalizar con su clase de composición, que sería la última lección, ya que ese fin de semana tenían como asignatura escribirla, pues el lunes se darían los resultados y comenzarían con los arreglos, cosa que tenía nervioso a más de uno, y a unos más que otros.

– Recuerden que el lunes no tienen que entregarme una simple letra, sino una obra de arte, su creación personal. – decía Yiruma caminando entre los pupitres. – No piensen en su canción como una calificación que los hará presentarse en el_ Showcase_, piensen en ella como algo completamente suyo.

– Pero… ¿en qué teorías podemos basarnos para comenzar a componerla? – preguntó Miyako. – Las bases que usted nos dio son muy buenas, sólo que aún me siento insegura.

– La música que mueve los corazones de las personas no es algo que se compone con teorías. – replicó Yiruma. – Deben usar solamente sus sentimientos, sus experiencias vividas, lo que están sintiendo en estos momentos, de ahí es de donde nace una obra de arte.

Mimi dejó de escribir para poner especial atención a ese comentario.

– Lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos… – susurró muy para sí misma.

– Todas sus emociones deben llevarlas a un extremo y saber impregnarlas en su canción, de ese modo llegarán fácilmente al corazón de las personas. Recuerden que todo debe salir de ustedes. – continuó el instructor. – Este lunes los espero con su asignatura terminada, sé que no me decepcionarán. Tengan un grandioso fin de semana.

. . .

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el noveno piso y Mimi enseguida se dirigió al cuarto de al fondo, donde el rubio solía estar. Esa era su última oportunidad para hacerlo regresar, pues ya tenía tres faltas y además el lunes se entregaba la canción, por lo que pensaba ejercer especial presión.

Se fue acercando a la puerta a la vez que su corazón latía más y más rápido, como en los últimos días había estado sucediendo cuando iba a su encuentro con él. Llegó al cuarto y sin tocar entró, pero Yamato no estaba ahí, solamente Tadao Ando, quien la miró sonriente.

– Hola, veo que hoy también viniste. – la saludó.

Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Sí, tengo que entregarle estos apuntes a Yamato. – replicó. – ¿Sabe dónde está?

– No, pero cuando salió no me dijo cuanto tardaría en volver, así que tal vez deberías volver mañana, aunque trabajaremos sólo hasta el medio día por ser sábado.

La castaña negó suavemente.

– Lo esperaré. Claro, si no le molesta.

– Adelante, toma asiento. – dijo el mayor. – Yo continuaré con mis planos.

La chica hizo lo que el mayor le indicó y comenzó a mirar impaciente a su alrededor. No le gustaba esperar, pero no se iría sin antes ver a Yamato. Y los que comenzaron siendo pocos minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas y horas en las que Mimi no dejó de pensar en todo, en Joe, en la "A" que necesitaba obtener, en convencer al rubio.

En él. En Yamato. En sus ojos azules…

En esos hermosos ojos azules…

– ¿Jovencita?

Mimi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del mayor llamándola y abrió los ojos de golpe para notar por la ventana que ya se había metido el sol. Rayos, ¿se había quedado dormida? Y de ser así, ¿cuánto había dormido?

– Creo que Yamato no regresará el día de hoy, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que vuelvas a Tokyo. – dijo el arquitecto, quien ya estaba listo para irse también.

– S-sí, claro. – replicó la chica levantándose, tratando de salir de su ensoñación. – Gracias por permitirme esperar…

– Te llamas Mimi, ¿cierto? – preguntó el mayor.

La chica simplemente asintió.

– Mimi. – la llamó por su nombre. – Si quieres que Yamato vuelva, ¿por qué no le hablas con sinceridad?

– ¿Ah? Pero… eso estoy haciendo. – replicó confundida. – Necesito que vuelva a YG porque sin él, nuestro maestro estará oficialmente despedido.

– ¿Y es sólo eso?

La chica abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

– Creo que a él le gustaría escuchar que lo quieres de vuelta no solamente por el asunto del profesor. – dijo el hombre. – Bueno, ese sólo es el consejo de un viejo…

Mimi seguía callada, tratando de procesar las palabras de Tadao Ando. Sí, claro que ella lo quería de vuelta independientemente de todo lo del profesor, pero no podía simplemente decirle eso, no después de todo lo que él le había dicho a ella.

– Será mejor que te vayas, y con cuidado, pues ya está muy oscuro. – dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del cuarto. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación de autobuses?

– No, gracias, caminaré. – replicó enseguida. – Gracias por todo.

Dicho esto, la chica salió a paso rápido del lugar, adentrándose en el elevador y desapareciendo de la vista del mayor, quien enseguida salió del pequeño cuarto y entró a otro que se encontraba algo oculto tras una pared, era la bodega.

– No puedo creer que realmente trabajaste aquí durante todo el día. – exclamó el arquitecto entrando al lugar. – Hace un frío espantoso y no hay ventanas, yo juré que saldrías en cualquier momento.

– ¿Ya se fue? – preguntó el rubio, quien parecía haber terminado con su trabajo hace rato, pues estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared.

– Se acaba de ir, te esperó por casi seis horas. – replicó el hombre. – No me gustó mentirle, realmente parecía tener ganas de verte.

– Le agradezco que no le dijera que estaba aquí.

– Sólo lo hice porque tú me lo pediste. – suspiró. – Pero hey, ya es muy tarde y se fue caminando sola a la estación, ¿no crees que es peligroso para una chica como ella?

– Pues nadie le pidió que esperara tanto. – exclamó Yamato, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa.

– ¿Y en verdad piensas dejarla a su suerte?

El rubio no respondió, simplemente tomó su mochila y salió a paso lento de la bodega.

– Nos vemos, señor Ando.

::

Sorprendentemente no tardó mucho en llegar a la estación, la cual por cierto estaba desierta, el señor de la cabina le había dicho que tendría que esperar un poco para que pasara el próximo autobús con destino a Tokyo, por lo que simplemente se sentó en una banca y se dispuso a esperar.

Miraba las luces del lugar como hipnotizada, sus ojos ya le pesaban y estaba agotada. Sin duda ese día había quedado oficialmente catalogado como malo. Mañana se volvería a dar una vuelta temprano, pero después tendría que concentrarse en su composición.

– Hey.

La voz de un hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear. No sólo era uno, sino dos. Y eran notablemente mayores que ella, tanto en edad como en tamaño, uno de ellos llevaba una gorra y sonreía de un modo extraño.

– ¿Qué hace una chica bonita como tú tan solita por aquí? – dijo el sujeto, acercándose.

Mimi fingió no haberlos escuchado y les volteo la cara, ignorándolos.

– Hmm, pues parece algo grosera, es eso o está muda. – habló su acompañante. – Hey niña, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿La suficiente para que te dejen entrar a un bar? – dijo plantándosele enfrente.

– No les incumbe, y de todos modos no iría a ningún lado con ustedes. – replicó Mimi mirándolos con cautela.

– Oh, veo que no es muda. – dijo el de la gorra. – ¡Pero pareces malhumorada, mejor ven con nosotros y entre los tres nos animamos! – exclamó tomándola del hombro.

Ante el contacto de aquel extraño, Mimi se levantó de la banca y dio tres brincos hacia atrás, pero el otro sujeto la tomó de la espalda y la apresó de inmediato, ante lo que su amigo lanzó una sonora carcajada y se acercó a ellos.

– ¡Suéltenme! – gritó Mimi tratando de zafarse.

– Hey, no somos malos, sólo te llevaremos a divertirte. – exclamó de nuevo el chico de la gorra tomándola de los brazos para que dejara de sacudirlos.

– ¡Cerdos! – chilló la castaña comenzando a patalear, pero era inútil.

– No te resistas niña, ya verás que…

Pero el individuo no pudo terminar con su oración, puesto a que ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, producto de un repentino puñetazo que le habían dado directo en la cara, haciendo que el otro chico que sostenía a Mimi se alejara de inmediato.

La castaña aún no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pues segundos antes estaba siendo arrastrada por esos desconocidos y ahora tenía frente a sus ojos a un enfurecido Yamato encima del chico de la gorra, quien yacía en el suelo y estaba siendo golpeado sin piedad, cosa que horrorizó a Mimi.

– ¡Yamato, basta! – exclamó la chica acercándose para tomarlo de los hombros y comenzar a tirar de él, pero el rubio seguía golpeándolo en silencio, se le podía ver rabia en sus ojos, pero a la vez lucía tan inexpresivo que parecía una máquina. – ¡Detente ya! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio la miró de reojo y después se levantó del suelo, mirando al sujeto con desdén, quien a como pudo huyó gateando del lugar, seguido de su acompañante, quien corría despavorido.

Después de eso tanto Mimi como Yamato se quedaron en silencio, la castaña observando al chico, quien tenía los nudillos de su puño ensangrentados, estaba segura de que por lo menos le había dejado el labio roto a ese pobre tipo. Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero el rubio le ganó la palabra.

– No puedes estar sola a estas horas de la noche. – dijo en tono severo.

– ¡Te estuve esperando por horas! ¡La composición se tiene que entregar este mismo lunes! – replicó ella, gritando. – Si no ibas a estar, por lo menos me hubieras avisado. – dijo molesta.

– Creo que no te ha quedado claro que no quiero verte. – exclamó él sin mirarla, tenía sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

– Y creo que a ti no te ha quedado claro que no me voy a rendir. – dijo con firmeza, plantándosele enfrente, para que la viera.

Yamato se quedó callado, ahora mirándola fijamente, como analizándola. Frío tal cual témpano. Mimi hesitó un poco antes de continuar, pero se armó de valor y decidió hacerlo.

– Cuando yo estaba a punto de hundirme, fueron tú y el profesor Kido quienes me ayudaron a salir del abismo. – dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Ahora es mí turno.

El rubio achicó la mirada ante las palabras de la castaña, pero de nuevo no dijo absolutamente nada.

– Yama, no tengo idea de que fue lo que te pasó, no sé porque te fuiste ni que fue lo que hice mal, pero ahora soy yo quien te ayudará a salir de esto. – continuó la chica, tratando de ser lo más sincera posible.

– No sé que hablas, no tienes que ayudarme a salir de nada, prefiero hacer las cosas solo. – al fin respondió, secamente.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

– Pero, ¿y la música? ¿Qué hay de tu sueño?

El rubio se tensó de inmediato.

– Cállate Mimi. Tú no sabes nada.

La chica sintió cómo esas palabras le desgarraban el corazón lentamente. ¡Era por eso que todos estos días había evitado hablar de sentimientos! Sabía que Yamato podría destrozarla con tan sólo una mirada o unas cuantas palabras. Y ahora sus ojos ardían y varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Patética, así se sentía.

¡Ella sólo quería a Yamato de vuelta!

¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Apretó los puños y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que acababa de escapar.

No-iba-a-llorar.

– Yamato, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu vida es la música. – habló de nuevo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. – ¡Cuando subes al escenario brillas, cada vez que cantas te vuelves inalcanzable, tienes un don! ¡No puedes dejar tu sueño de lado!

– A veces hay situaciones que nos impulsan a abandonarlo todo. – replicó de inmediato. – Y yo ya tomé mi decisión.

– Y yo la mía. – exclamó ella. – Tú puedes darte por vencido de ti mismo, pero yo no.

Yamato se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, pero se mantuvo impertérrito.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Mimi metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y posteriormente tomó la del rubio, depositando en esta lo que acababa de sacar de su prenda.

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que la chica había puesto en su mano.

Era ese valioso pendiente en forma de estrella.

Era el amuleto de la suerte.

– Es tu turno de tenerlo. – habló Mimi, dejándolo en su mano. – Te va a ayudar. Mientras lo tengas, verás que las cosas irán mejor para ti. – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas y sé que tú tampoco, pero confío en que este amuleto funcionará contigo.

Yamato apretó el pendiente entre sus dedos con fuerza y después dio dos pasos hacia Mimi, quedando totalmente de frente con ella, mirándola con intensidad. La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, pues el rubio con cada segundo se acercaba más.

Más y más.

Y no decía nada, solamente la miraba de un modo imposible de descifrar, con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

Y de pronto, Mimi sintió que todo su mundo se puso de cabeza cuando Yamato lentamente posó su mano sobre su mejilla. Era un contacto cálido, una sensación que podría volverla loca.

– Te he repetido más de una vez que te vayas, pero tú no haces caso. – habló el rubio sin dejar de mirarla de ese modo tan intenso. – Espero estés consciente de que fuiste tú quien decidió venir.

Mimi no supo porqué, pero tuvo algo de miedo al escuchar esas palabras que ni siquiera podía asimilar con claridad puesto a que sus descontrolados latidos eran demasiado ruidosos, por lo que sólo atinó a posar su mano sobre la de Yamato para tratar inútilmente de retirarla.

– Te vas a arrepentir de haber venido. – exclamó él.

Y dicho esto, el rubio tomó a la chica de ambas mejillas con algo de brusquedad y sin que Mimi pudiera razonar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la besó. La besó con arrebato y desesperación, con todo ese añoro contenido, con todos esos sentimientos que no se habían ido. Y en ese momento todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros desapareció, dejándolo libre por unos instantes, permitiéndole disfrutar lo que hace mucho había querido. Esos labios eran lo más dulce que había tenido el gusto de probar.

Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente presa del shock, descubriendo que su cuerpo parecía haber abandonado la tierra y no podía moverse, pero no era precisamente porque el rubio la estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza, era más bien que todo su ser literalmente le gritaba que no se alejara.

Era una sensación inigualable, como nada que hubiera sentido, pero aún no podía reaccionar, sentía que estaba volando y a la vez sabía que eso estaba mal, pues Yamato se le había lanzado de un modo agresivo, de un modo que ella no deseaba corresponder. Pero fue inevitable tratar de resistirse, pues los labios del chico sabían a miel, sabían a cielo, sabían a paraíso.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era inexplicable, aplastante, y ya no podía controlarse, por lo que en contra de toda su lógica, cerró los ojos dispuesta a corresponder aquel beso, pero justo en ese instante el rubio separó sus labios de los de ella con rudeza y le dedicó una mirada profunda, en la que Mimi pudo notar que había dolor.

– Yamato... tú... – trató de hablar, pero apenas podía, pues le costaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración y aún se encontraba totalmente abrumada y sobre todo muy confundida.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, como por obra del entrometido destino, el autobús con destino a Tokyo apareció tras ellos y sus puertas se abrieron de inmediato.

– Vete ya, Mimi.

Y esas secas palabras fueron lo último que escuchó por parte del rubio antes de que este se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la estación, como si nada hubiera pasado. La castaña no dejó de mirarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista y de pronto sintió cómo una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. ¿Qué era esto que acababa de ocurrir? Hace unos instantes había sentido que llegaba al cielo y ahora parecía que la habían bajado de golpe...

– Hey, ¿qué no piensas subir? – la llamó el chofer del autobús.

Mimi lo miró durante unos segundos y asintió con suavidad para después subir torpemente las escaleras del vehículo y tomar asiento al lado de una ventana, dispuesta a volver a Tokyo...

Sin él.

Después de todo no lo había logrado.

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**UH, ahm... pero que capítulo más largo, me pasé por un poco de lo que normalmente escribo, haha, aunque creo que eso no es lo principal que debía decir por aquí xD. ¡PASARON MUCHÍSIMAS COSAS! Si nos vamos por orden: Mimi se enteró de la renuncia de Joe y ahora los tres ex alumnos especiales deben sacar una "A" en el curso de composición para traerlo de vuelta, y Sora también debe obtener esa calificación si quiere permanecer en _Generation X_, lo malo es que solamente la podrán obtener TRES personas, shuruuun ~**

**Y oh, TK se está poniendo las pilas, y hubo un leve momento Taiora y luego... ah, luego Mimi habló con Joe y después decidió ir con Yamato todos los días a pasarle sus apuntes del curso de composición con la esperanza de llevarlo de vuelta a YG, pero ya vieron que al parecer no le salieron muy bien las cosas y pff... quién sabe que vaya a hacer el rubio y por lo tanto tampoco sabemos si Joe regresará. Bueno, yo si sé, o por lo menos tengo la idea base XD (?).**

**Y AHORA SÍ, lo que había estado posponiendo, oficialmente en el capítulo 23 de Dream High, ¡al fin hubo beso Mimato! (con ambos consientes). Y si esperaban un romántico primer beso, ¡no me maten! ¡Lo siento D:! Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es prometerles que si habrá de esos, pero este fue más como un arrebato y era necesario, ambos lo necesitaban y bueno, eso le dio intensidad al momento tan ya esperado por todos xD... espero les haya gustado, porque yo nunca estoy del todo conforme con lo que escribo.**

**EN FIN, Mimi le dio el amuleto de la suerte a Yama, haha, ese collar ha pasado por varias manos ya: empezó con Sora, quien se lo dio a Mimi, quien ahora se lo dio al rubio. ¿Ustedes creen que el pendiente funcione?**

**Dios, no saben que tantas cosas tengo que meter en los capítulos y les juro que no me alcanza, de este tuve que quitar una escena importante de Sora D:! Pero bueno, la pondré en el próximo, supongo. Y ya no quiero extenderme con las notas, este capítulo se excedió de palabras xD... perdónenme si los aburro, pero no podía quitarle más y además yo no paro de hablar (escribir en este caso).**

**En las buenas nuevas, la próxima semana oficialmente acaba mi calvario (osease las clases) y podré escribir, escribir y escribir ~ Además les cuento que tengo una nueva historia en puerta que me tiene toda emocionada, huhuhuhu, ya luego les hablaré sobre ella y tal vez publique pronto el primer capi :D!**

**AH ~ ¡Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Kukuku, esta vez sí pude contestarlos todos y estoy feliz. ¡Siganme escribiendo, ya saben que sin ustedes esto no seguiría! Los quiero mucho, chicos, en serio, gracias por el apoyo, ya son más de 400 y yo no lo creo :'D! Por ahora me despido no sin antes mandarles un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	24. Componer con el corazón

**Componer con el corazón**

Era sábado por la mañana y Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la academia, apoyando su cabeza de lado en la superficie de esta, mirando hacia la nada. La hora del desayuno ya había pasado y el lugar estaba desértico. Por lo general los fines de semana todos los estudiantes huían del campus, incluso ella lo habría hecho, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

La noche anterior no había cerrado los ojos un sólo segundo, pues se la pasó recordando el beso que Yamato le había robado en la estación de autobuses. No sabía si sentirse feliz, triste, enojada o usada, ¡no tenía idea ni de cómo interpretarlo! Y es que las acciones del rubio solamente la habían dejado demasiado confundida y dolida. Lo peor del caso era que no había conseguido que el chico regresara con ella a la academia y ahora no podrían traer al profesor Kido de vuelta.

Y básicamente alrededor de esos pensamientos se había ido su noche y ahora estaba a punto de volver a divagar sobre lo mismo, pero alguien sentándose a su lado se lo impidió, y antes de que levantara su cabeza para ver quién era, la recién llegada imitó su posición, también recargando su cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa, observándola fijamente.

Era Hikari. Y esa situación le parecía extrañamente familiar.

– ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó la menor.

– ¿Cómo voy con qué?

– ¿Ah? ¡Pues con la composición! – replicó Hikari, levantando su cabeza de la mesa. – ¿No has empezado?

Mimi la imitó y la miró desganada.

– Ayer no tuve tiempo… y la verdad no se me ha ocurrido sobre que escribirla…

– ¿Y eso que significa?

La castaña suspiró profundamente antes de responder y después apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza en su mano.

– Pues de todos modos no obtendremos las tres puntuaciones perfectas. Yamato ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir.

Hikari infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¡Tú eras la más decidida con todo esto!

Mimi bajó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose regañada.

– Ya, ya, fue un comentario tonto. Lo siento. – se disculpó. – Claro que pienso escribirla, pero es que Yamato…

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos.

– Tú dijiste que tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar. – habló la menor.

La castaña la miró y resopló pesadamente antes de continuar.

– Creo que… él ya no va a volver a YG. – confesó, sintiendo como a ella misma le dolía dicha noticia.

– ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Hikari, incrédula. – ¡P-pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿Le pasó algo?

– No lo sé. Solamente tomó sus cosas y se fue…

– ¿Y a dónde se fue?

– A su antigua universidad…

Hikari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero aún no podía computar bien la información que había recibido.

– Tenemos que convencerlo de que vuelva. – dijo al fin. – Yo creo que está confundido o algo, podríamos ir y…

– No. – la interrumpió Mimi. – Hikari, créeme que ya hice todo por tratar de hacer que vuelva, pero no creo que lo haga… él parecía realmente decidido… – finalizó con tristeza.

– ¿Y entonces que haremos? – preguntó la menor casi en un susurro. – No tendrá sentido que nos esforcemos si al final de cuentas no el profesor no estará de vuelta. – dijo con su semblante ensombrecido. – Además, me preocupa mucho Yama…

Mimi observó a su amiga y frunció el ceño. Hikari tenía derecho a saber que Yamato no iba a volver, pero no quería que se sintiera igual de desolada y decaída que ella. Por supuesto que no. Además de que sin darse cuenta le había contagiado su total falta de ánimo y ahora quería rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo, justo contra lo que ella había estado luchando.

– Hey, hey, ¿qué significa eso de que no tendrá sentido que nos esforcemos? – habló Mimi subiendo el tono de su voz. – Nada de eso, ¡hay que esforzarnos al triple si queremos demostrar de lo que los ex alumnos especiales estamos hechos!

Hikari miró a la castaña entre anonada y sorprendida. No se esperaba esas palabras de motivación por parte de Mimi, puesto a que hace unos segundos ella era la que hablaba con sumo pesimismo.

– Quita ya esa cara. – exclamó la mayor. – Quedaremos peor si no componemos nada, así que hay que empezar. ¿Entendido?

– C-claro, pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

– ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de actitud? – preguntó la menor. – Parecías muy decaída…

– Te lo debo a ti. – replicó con una leve sonrisa y prosiguió a explicarle. – Creo que me vi reflejada en ti cuando insinuaste que lo mejor sería rendirnos e hiciste que me diera cuenta de que esa no era una opción.

La menor analizó las palabras de Mimi y le devolvió la sonrisa. Su amiga tenía razón.

– Gracias… – dijo con sinceridad. – Sí, creo que por unos momentos pensé en la posibilidad de abandonar el curso de composición a último minuto. – soltó una pequeña risita.

– No, gracias a ti. – replicó la castaña. – Créeme que hubiera pasado todo el día con la cabeza pegada en la mesa si no llegabas tú…

– Oh, para eso estamos las amigas. – dijo Hikari sin dejar de sonreír. – Este fin de semana concentrémonos en componer, ya después nos ocuparemos de Yama.

– Y bueno, ¿cómo vas con tu canción? – exclamó Mimi, ignorando las últimas palabras de la chica, no quería hablar de él.

Y es que el sólo mencionar su nombre hacía que recordara TODO de nuevo y sintiera ganas de tirarse de nuevo en la mesa a deprimirse a gusto.

– Ehm… digamos que… no muy bien… – respondió Hikari, algo nerviosa.

– No has empezado siquiera, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la mayor, achicando los ojos.

– ¡Es que no me llega la inspiración! – aceptó derrotada.

– Debería darte vergüenza. – bufó Mimi. – Llegaste regañándome porque yo no había empezado y tú estás igual.

Hikari se hizo la ofendida.

– ¿Y dónde quedó eso de que sin mi te hubieras quedado pegada en la mesa?

Mimi giró los ojos.

– Ya, ya, tenemos que empezar. – exclamó decidida. – El instructor dijo que teníamos que hacer algo que llegue al corazón de las personas…

– Sí, dijo que compusiéramos con nuestros sentimientos. – recordó la menor. – Y yo me considero buena para eso, pero siento tanta presión que estoy bloqueada…

– Yo ni siquiera he comenzado a pensar y ya me siento bloqueada. – se quejó Mimi.

– Quisiera que el profesor Kido estuviera aquí. – dijo Hikari. – Él sabría aconsejarnos.

Mimi suspiró con pesadez, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no podían depender de Joe todo el tiempo, y menos ahora que él las necesitaba. Se estaba comenzando a dejar llevar por sus pensamientos de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida por una persona sentándose frente a ellas.

– ¿P-profesora Fujioka? – habló Hikari al reconocer a la mujer.

La mayor dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa, causando que ambas dieran un pequeño salto sobre su lugar, del susto.

– Escúchenme las dos. Es natural que se sientan bloqueadas al componer, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera. – susurró mirándolas fijamente.

– ¿Nos estaba espiando? – preguntó Mimi.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó la profesora alzando la voz, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y de nuevo volvió a los susurros. – Yo solamente pasaba por aquí y de pura casualidad las escuché.

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo y después devolvieron sus ojos al frente, mirando a la mayor.

– Les daré algunos consejos que podrían servirles para componer. – continuó Fujioka. – Verán, el instructor les dijo que tenían que escribir con sus sentimientos, y para hacer que la canción llegue al corazón de la gente, tienen que haber experimentado ese sentimiento de primera mano.

– ¿Primera mano? – indagó Hikari. – O sea que tenemos que haberlo vivido…

– Exacto, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes y no tienen mucha experiencia en… casi nada. – continuó la mujer. – Por lo que podrían probar componer con experiencias de segunda mano.

– ¿Y qué se supone que es eso de "segunda mano"? – ahora fue Mimi quien preguntó.

– Podrían leer un libro, ver una película, una obra de teatro… también podrían pedirle a los adultos que les cuenten sus vivencias. – respondió sonriente. – Todos esos sentimientos que se generan al ver o escuchar historias pueden plasmarse en una canción. – hizo una pausa y se puso seria. – Eso es lo que el profesor Kido les habría dicho.

Dicho esto, la mujer se levantó del lugar y se fue sin decir una sola palabra más, haciendo como si no las hubiera visto. Mimi y Hikari la observaron alejarse y se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos, hasta que la menor se giró hacia su amiga.

– Qué raro, ¿la profesora Fujioka está de nuestro lado?

– Ni idea… – fue la única respuesta de Mimi.

Y en eso, la mayor volvió a aparecerse frente a ellas, esta vez sin sentarse.

– Estoy de su lado en esta ocasión. – les informó. – Por favor, concéntrense en sacar esa "A".

– E-está bien. – replicó Hikari algo sorprendida.

La profesora les dedicó una leve sonrisa y después se retiró del lugar, esperando de todo corazón que pudieran traer el profesor Kido de vuelta.

::

Era ya medio día, Mimi y Hikari habían decidido separarse para dedicarse al cien por ciento con sus respectivas composiciones. La castaña mayor había optado por seguir el consejo de Fujioka y acudió con el profesor Izumi para que le relatara alguna de sus historias de amor, pero entendió que eso no le serviría justo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, con la mirada llena de ilusión.

"_Mi primer amor fue incluso antes de que conociera el mundo de la música. Todo comenzó una navidad, cuando mis padres me regalaron esa hermosa computadora del año, éramos inseparables…"_

Solamente se había quedado ahí por cortesía, pero lo único que obtuvo de esa gran historia de amor fue la total confirmación de que su profesor de baile estaba loco. Después de ese fiasco decidió irse al dormitorio a sentarse en su cama a pensar, cualquier cosa sería mejor que una canción sobre el romance de un hombre y su computadora nueva.

Por otro lado, Hikari había ido a la biblioteca de la academia en busca de algún libro que pudiera servirle, pero no encontró mucho, ya que la mayoría eran sobre música, así que había salido del lugar resignada y algo preocupada, ya que había perdido toda su mañana en vano.

Llegó al pasillo de los casilleros y se dirigió al suyo para tomar su cuaderno, dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto todo el fin de semana si era necesario, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse un boleto pegado en la puerta, el cual tomó de inmediato.

– ¿Amor sin barreras? – leyó el titular en voz alta y alzó una ceja, confundida. – Es un boleto para una obra de teatro… – susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Quién se lo habría dejado allí? Tal vez había sido Mimi o la profesora Fujioka, pues era una de las cosas que había recomendado. Leyó las letras pequeñas del boleto para revisar el lugar y la hora.

– ¡No puede ser, empieza en veinte minutos! – exclamó contrariada.

Guardó el boleto en el abrigo que llevaba puesto y salió disparada del lugar para pedir un taxi. Aún ni siquiera estaba segura de ir o no, ya que debía concentrarse en su composición, ¡pero es que amaba con todo su ser las historias de amor! Y además, la misma profesora le había dicho que sería bueno ver una obra para experimentar sentimientos de segunda mano.

– ¡Taxi! – exclamó levantando la mano.

::

Llegó al teatro de la cuidad un poco tarde, al parecer la obra acababa de comenzar, puesto a que las luces ya estaban apagadas. El lugar estaba repleto, así que la chica pidió ayuda a uno de los encargados para que la llevara al asiento que indicaba el boleto, el cual estaba en la tercera fila.

– Gracias. – susurró Hikari al joven que la ayudo y después se dirigió a su butaca.

Se disculpo con las personas que ya estaban sentadas y llegó a su lugar lo más rápido que pudo, tomando asiento de inmediato.

– Disculpe, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva de haber comenzado? – le preguntó a la persona que estaba a su lado.

– No mucho, unos cinco minutos. – replicó.

Hikari abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer esa voz y de inmediato se giró por completo para cerciorarse de que sus sentidos no la estuvieran engañando.

– ¿Takeru? – preguntó sin salir del asombro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ah, es que… estaba entrando a la cafetería cuando escuché a la profesora Fujioka hablar con ustedes, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacerle caso. – le contestó en voz baja, con sus ojos bien puestos en el escenario.

– ¿Entonces tú fuiste quién me compró el boleto? – cuestionó la chica.

– N-no lo malinterpretes, yo sólo vine porque necesitaba una experiencia de segunda mano. – dijo tratando de sonar seguro. – Y bueno, me sobró un boleto, así que quise ayudarte… sí, fue eso. – aseguró.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hikari al notar el leve nerviosismo del rubio. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por el hecho de que el chico había pensado en ella y le había comprado un boleto para ver la obra con él.

– Gracias. – le susurró.

– Es sólo para tener una experiencia de segunda mano, ¿entendido? – replicó el rubio.

– Sí, por su puesto. – contestó ella.

– Bien. – dijo él.

La chica giró su rostro con intención de mirar hacia el escenario, pero de inmediato se distrajo con la gente a su alrededor. Era extraño… todos, o por lo menos la gran mayoría de los que estaban ahí, parecían ser parejitas de novios. Unos veían la obra abrazados, otros tomados de la mano, incluso había algunos que se daban besos fugaces de cuando en cuando.

Miró de reojo a Takeru y un leve sonrojo la invadió al darse cuenta de que seguramente ellos también parecían una pareja de novios. Y es que era como una cita, pues sólo estaban ellos dos, así como cuando las parejitas enamoradas iban al cine.

Y ante ese pensamiento su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. ¿Por qué era que sentía magia cada vez que estaba a su lado?

Pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su vista al escenario. Por Dios, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose así con el rubio? ¿Por qué su fuerza de voluntad tenía que ser tan inestable? Ella había decidido que lo mejor sería olvidarse de ese apuesto chico que no sabía comprometerse ni tenía sueño alguno en la vida.

Aunque… últimamente le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Una abrumadora inquietud por mirarlo de nuevo se apoderó de ella, por lo que lentamente giró su cabeza, solamente para darse cuenta de que Takeru se encontraba observándola profundamente, como si estuviera perdido en ella.

Y en cuanto los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el rubio le sonrió con calidez, contagiándola de inmediato.

– Ponte a ver la obra. – dijo él.

Hikari no contestó, y sin dejar de sonreír, desvió su mirada hacia el escenario, donde al fin comenzó a prestarle atención a la obra, tratando de concentrarse por completo en eso, aunque ya no necesitaba ninguna experiencia de segunda mano...

De pronto tenía muy claro el sentimiento que quería plasmar en su composición.

::

Mimi se encontraba literalmente tirada en la cama de su dormitorio, mirando hacia el techo. Llevaba encerrada más de una hora y aún no le llegaba la inspiración para comenzar a escribir. Si seguía así, no iba a lograr componer absolutamente nada. ¡Pero es que tenía muchísimas otras cosas en que pensar!

¿Cómo podría concentrarse en sentimientos si ella estaba hecha un caos a causa de estos?

Bufó con fastidio levantándose de golpe de su cama y abrió el cajón de su buró para lanzar dentro su cuaderno, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, divisó algo que llamó su atención. Era una hoja, un papel con un dibujo, para ser exactos.

Con lentitud lo sacó del cajón y lo observó cuidadosamente. Era ese hermoso dibujo que Yamato había hecho de ella, el día del _Showcase_. Sin poder evitarlo una melancólica sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y las memorias de ese día la invadieron. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que sintió al cantar con el rubio. Todos esos sentimientos aún estaban ahí, a flor de piel. ¿Será que desde esa ocasión ya se estaba enamorando de Yamato sin darse cuenta?

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así por él?

De nuevo se sentó en su cama y su mente comenzó a volar, desde el día en que lo conoció, recordaba cómo se había quedado fascinada con su voz.

. . .

_– ¿Tú eres Yamato Ishida? – preguntó Mimi._

_– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó este. – Estoy algo ocupado y no tengo tiempo para… _

_– Soy Mimi Tachikawa, y vengo desde Tokyo para llevarte conmigo a la Academia YG. – lo interrumpió._

_. . ._

_– Oye... no deberías llorar. Las chicas suelen verse lindas cuando lloran, pero tú no. – exclamó el chico. – ...De hecho te vez algo fea. _

_El rubio se acercó a Mimi y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica._

_– Créeme que las lágrimas no te sientan bien, así que mejor no llores... _

_– ¿Qué clase de consolación es esa? – preguntó Mimi limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme._

_– Lo siento… me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo. _

. . .

Los ojos de Mimi comenzaron a humedecerse al estar reviviendo todas esas memorias. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Cuándo lo conoció, nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse de ese modo, nunca imaginó que llegaría necesitarlo con tanta magnitud…

Nunca imaginó que llegaría a enamorarse de él.

. . .

– _No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir… – exclamó el rubio al fin._

_La chica lo miró de nuevo, sin importarle que la viera llorar, y sonrió._

– _No tienes que entender. Yo… saldré de esto sola y… _

_Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el rubio la había sorprendido rodeándola suavemente por la espalda en un abrazo. Era extraño, pero estar en los brazos de Yamato la hizo sentir protegida y muy vulnerable a la vez, tanto, que ahora sus lágrimas fluían sin detenerse, no quería que el chico la soltara, no ahora. En esos momentos solamente se quería quedar allí, llorando en sus brazos._

– _Siempre eres así, Mimi. – susurró Yamato abrazándola con más fuerza. – Pero tienes que entender que no estás sola, ya no tienes que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta… _

. . .

– _¡1, 2, 3, 4 y ahora! _

_El rubio la tomó de la cintura para alzarla en el aire mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y daban varias vueltas hasta llegar a la pose final, justo cuando la canción terminó._

_Mimi suspiró cansada, mirando los ojos azules del rubio._

– _¿Nos salió? – preguntó incrédula._

– _Así parece. – replicó Yamato con una sonrisa._

_La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y por unos momentos pensó que se volvería a perder en la mirada del chico, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se separó de él._

– _De nuevo. – ordenó._

_. . ._

Tantos momentos que vivieron juntos, tantas cosas que compartieron, y ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentirse atraída hacia él. Hacia Yamato, quien siempre había estado ahí cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Y extrañamente ahora sentía que no necesitaba a nadie...

Sólo a él.

Y en ese momento fue como si el cielo le mandara toda la inspiración que necesitaba. La castaña de inmediato tomó de nuevo su cuaderno y el lápiz que tenía a un lado y comenzó a escribir, a escribir con rapidez, dejando todos sus sentimientos fluir sin impedimento alguno.

¿Quién lo diría?

Yamato la había vuelto a ayudar, a pesar de que no estaba ahí.

. . .

– _Somos unos ganadores. – dijo haciendo el signo de victoria con su mano derecha._

_Yamato no comprendió del todo las palabras de la chica, pero sí, habían ganado el tercer lugar después de todo y eso realmente era un gran logro._

– _Lo somos. – confirmó el rubio alzando la palma de su mano derecha, para chocar los cinco, como Mimi le había enseñado._

_La castaña se sorprendió un poco por el gesto del chico y negó con la cabeza, sonriente._

_No supo exactamente por qué, pero cuando alzó su mano, en vez de chocarla con la de Yamato, por un impulso la apartó y se lanzó a abrazarlo por encima de los hombros, quedando de puntillas por lo alto que era_ el rubio.

. . .

Y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tarareando la melodía de la canción que se encontraba escribiendo en ese mismo momento. Y era extraño, pues aunque en estos momentos el rubio no estaba a su lado y eso la hacía sentirse desolada, estaba escribiendo plasmando sentimientos de dicha y felicidad...

Su composición era una canción feliz.

Y es que su inspiración eran esos momentos felices que Yamato le hizo pasar.

No, más bien su inspiración era él, simplemente él.

Ya no podía parar de escribir, ahora realmente lo estaba haciendo con sus sentimientos, y estaba segura de que así era porque su corazón se lo indicaba.

Estaba componiendo para él.

Esa canción era para Yamato.

::

Mientras tanto, Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en uno de los estudios de la academia, sentada frente a un teclado, tratando de componer una melodía, escribiendo primero las notas. Ya había tratado de sacar alguna letra, pero la presión que sentía por poder quedar fuera de _Generation X_ la tenía en un estado permanente de pánico.

El cesto de basura que estaba a su lado ya se encontraba lleno, tanto que los papeles se habían comenzado a desbordar. Tenía frente a ella una hoja especial para partituras completamente limpia, y llevaba no menos de veinte minutos probando acordes en el teclado, pero nada salía de su cabeza.

– Si sigo así no podré componer nada… – susurró frustrada.

Lanzó un fuerte resoplido al aire y después golpeo las teclas del instrumento con fuerza, haciendo que se produjera un desafinado sonido, el cual la desesperó más, por lo que empezó a tocar las teclas al azar con un sentimiento parecido a rabia.

– ¡Basta ya, Sora! – se gritó a ella misma, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, recargando sus codos en el teclado, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de Min Fujisaki.

"_Yo no necesito a alguien que trate, necesito a alguien que consiga, que lo logre, que tenga éxito."_

Se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar en círculos, buscando alguna solución. Tal vez si cambiaba de instrumento lograría componer algo, miró a sus alrededores, lo bueno de los estudios de la Academia YG era que estaban completamente equipados, había guitarras, bajos, baterías y demás.

Y no sólo eso, también contaban con una extensa librería con partituras para poderlas tocar en cualquier instrumento. Se acercó al librero donde se encontraban las de piano y teclado, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de inspiración, pero un apartado del mueble llamó su atención.

– Composiciones… – leyó en voz alta.

Era el área donde se guardaban las partituras de las composiciones hechas por los ex alumnos de YG. Con algo de duda alzó la mano y tomó uno de los libretos que se encontraban ahí, perteneciente a un tal Kiriha Aonuma, de una generación de hace seis años.

Comenzó a hojearlo examinando las notas que estaban escritas en cada pentagrama. Caminó de nuevo hacia el teclado sin quitarle la vista a las composiciones de Kiriha y se sentó frente al instrumento, colocando el libreto sobre este.

– Comenzamos con un Re, seguido de un Sol… – dijo en voz baja.

Tomó aire y colocó sus dos manos sobre las teclas para de inmediato comenzar a tocar la melodía compuesta por ese ex alumno, quedando asombrada al instante. ¡Era una canción muy rítmica, moderna e hipnotizante! De sólo escucharla daban ánimos y ganas de bailar. ¿Por qué a ella no se le podía ocurrir algo así?

Dejó de tocar justo antes del coro y miró el reloj en la pared, ya era muy tarde y ella seguía en ceros. ¡Ya sólo le quedaba el domingo para componer, escribir las partituras y también pensar en una letra!

– No me va a alcanzar el tiempo…

De nuevo miró su hoja de partituras, cuyos pentagramas seguían vacíos, para después pasar su vista al cesto de basura, donde yacían todos sus intentos fallidos. Suspiró con pesadez y observó detenidamente las notas escritas en el libreto de Kiriha. Sin duda esa era una melodía excepcional, lástima que se haya quedado archivada en la academia, sin oportunidad de que nadie la conociera.

Que desperdicio.

Sora de nuevo colocó sus manos en el teclado y comenzó a tocar la melodía escrita en las partituras. Mientras más la escuchaba, más le gustaba. Y en ese lapso, de pronto, una idea le atravesó la mente.

¿Y si usaba esa melodía para su canción?

Después de todo, nadie la conocía, estaba empolvada y olvidada.

– No, Sora. – se dijo a ella misma, dejando de tocar. – Eso es plagio…

Aunque…

Si ella le inventaba su propia lírica a la canción, no habría problema, ¿o sí? No es como si alguien de esa generación estuviera aún en la academia. Miró a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que estaba sola. Y sí, efectivamente estaba solamente ella en el estudio. Así que sin más, arrancó la partitura del libreto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella no era así, pero en verdad necesitaba esa "A".

Además, si sólo ella lo sabía, no habría problema alguno.

.

.

El fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes de segundo semestre de YG se la pasaron concentrados en sus composiciones, puesto a que hoy sería la revisión por parte de Yiruma, y eso decidiría el destino de varias personas.

Mimi iba a toda prisa al salón de clases, ya que no quería llegar tarde, pues al instructor le molestaba mucho la impuntualidad. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado de su canción y estaba segura de que Hikari no lo había hecho mal, pues el día de ayer le había tocado la melodía en una guitarra acústica y sonaba demasiado bien, lo único que la tenía algo desilusionada era que Yamato no había regresado.

Todo el sábado estuvo alerta por si llegaba, incluso el domingo también mantuvo las esperanzas y estuvo al pendiente, pero no, simplemente no volvió. Se había visto tentada a marcarle al celular, pero había desistido antes de siquiera intentarlo, ya que recordaba lo último que sucedió entre ellos, ¡y es que no encontraba explicación para ese beso! Además de que las palabras del rubio no habían sido nada alentadoras...

"_Te vas a arrepentir de haber venido."_

Soltó un pesado suspiro de sólo recordarlo y de pronto ya se encontraba frente al salón, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, alguien se le atravesó en la puerta.

– Oh, Mimi.

– Sora… – replicó la castaña al ver a la chica.

La pelirroja le dedicó una confiada sonrisa.

– No puedo esperar para que Yiruma de los resultados. – dijo con altanería.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Igualmente, estoy muy ansiosa.

Dicho esto, la castaña abrió la puerta del salón y se fue directo a su pupitre, seguida por Sora. Todos los demás alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que el instructor se situó al frente del salón y comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Listos para lo que viene? – les dijo sonriente. – Pasaré por los lugares de cada uno, para que me entreguen su composición.

El hombre comenzó a recoger las hojas de los estudiantes, todas entregadas en un legajo. Iba fila por fila, asegurándose de que todos hubieran cumplido con la asignatura.

– Mis parámetros para calificar serán la melodía y la lírica, necesito ver como reflejaron sus sentimientos en ambas. – dijo Yiruma mientras seguía recogiendo las tareas de los chicos. – Después de esto me encargaré de ayudarles a pulir su obra de arte, pero hoy mismo tendrán su calificación, ya que me lo exigen en dirección por el asunto del _Showcase_.

Una vez que el instructor tuvo en sus manos todas las composiciones, volvió a su escritorio y tomó asiento, dejándolas en la superficie de este.

– Bien, me parece que son todos. – hizo una pausa. – Les pediré que salgan del aula durante dos horas, que es lo que calculo que me voy a tardar calificando. – les informó. – Vuelvan puntuales a las once, ¿entendieron?

– Espere.

Esa voz proveniente de la entrada del salón hizo que todos los sentidos de Mimi se crisparan de tan sólo escucharla. Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y volteó de inmediato hacia atrás. No lo podía creer… ahí estaba.

Era Yamato, y traía puesto el uniforme de la Academia YG.

El rubio se adentró al aula a paso rápido, dirigiéndose al escritorio del instructor seguido de las miradas de todos los presentes, especialmente de la de Mimi, quien no había podido evitar sonreír. Era una sonrisa grande, una sonrisa sincera, una llena de dicha. ¡Yamato había vuelto!

– Lamento llegar tarde, aquí está mi composición. – dijo el rubio una vez que estuvo frente a Yiruma, entregándole sus papeles.

– Chico, aquí no tolero impuntualidades, y menos al entregar una asignatura tan importante. – replicó sin tomarlos, mirándolo seriamente.

Yamato no respondió, solamente permanecía ahí, con su semblante completamente inexpresivo.

– Espero me comprendas, creo que sería injusto para tus compañeros, pues a todos les exijo puntualidad. – siguió explicando el mayor. – Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu trabajo.

Mimi abrió la boca queriendo decir algo. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Yamato sólo se había retrasado unos cuantos minutos, Yiruma estaba siendo demasiado estricto. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

– Ah… – comenzó a articular.

– Profesor, él llegó tarde por mi culpa. – habló Takeru, levantándose de su lugar. – Le pedí que me hiciera un favor muy grande, pero al parecer tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

Tanto Mimi como Hikari no cabían en su asombro, especialmente la segunda, quien miraba al rubio menor completamente anonada. Era como si estuviera viendo a un héroe.

– ¿En serio? – replicó Yiruma. – Pero, aún así… creo que sería injusto para los demás…

– Por supuesto que no. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa. – ¿Verdad? – preguntó a los demás presentes.

Sus compañeros de clase simplemente se miraron entre ellos con algo de duda, pero luego habló Miyako.

– Pues no nos molesta.

– Además sólo llegó un poquito tarde, a cualquiera podría pasarle. – agregó Daisuke.

Todos los demás estudiantes secundaron esas palabras, por lo que al instructor no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la composición del recién llegado.

– Está bien, pero seré muy estricto al calificar tu tarea, ¿entendido? – dijo el hombre tomando los papeles del rubio.

La sonrisa de Mimi se ensanchó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Entonces aún había oportunidad de traer al profesor de vuelta! Dios, amaba que Takeru fuera tan popular, todos siempre le seguían el juego.

Yamato simplemente asintió sin quitar su frío semblante, para después dar media vuelta y salir del salón de inmediato, después de todo, había escuchado perfectamente que el instructor les indicó que volvieran en dos horas.

– Bien, ahora sí me pondré a revisar. – dijo el mayor. – Los veo en un rato, y recuerden, sean puntuales.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de su pupitre con cierta pesadez y nerviosismo, pero Mimi lo hizo extremadamente rápido, con la única intención de ir tras Yamato. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, lo único que sabía era que quería verlo, quería cerciorarse de que en realidad había vuelto.

– ¡Yamato! – lo llamó en voz alta una vez que lo vio.

El rubio no contestó, por lo que la chica aceleró el paso y se le puso al frente.

– ¡Estás aquí! – dijo sonriente. – ¡De verdad volviste! No sabes lo feliz que…

– No podía quedarme sin hacer nada cuando el profesor Kido más nos necesita. – la interrumpió tajantemente.

– Yo sabía que no podías quedarte de brazos cruzados. – continuó la castaña. – Ya verás que las cosas mejoraran para nosotros aquí.

– Mimi, no vine para quedarme, solamente voy a terminar este semestre como se debe y después me iré. – contestó de manera inexpresiva.

La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y la sonrisa que llevaba desapareció.

– Yama, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó notablemente preocupada. – No entiendo porque te fuiste tan de repente, tampoco entiendo que pasó con todos tus sueños, con la música…

– No empieces con esas estupideces de nuevo, no tienes idea de absolutamente nada. – la cortó con dureza, mirando hacia otro lado.

– Si no me dices que sucedió, obviamente no tendré idea de nada. – dijo ella, tratando de soportar de la mejor manera la frialdad con la que el rubio la trataba.

– Es mejor así. – replicó secamente.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

– No te entiendo nada, ¿qué rayos te hice para que me trataras así? – dijo algo molesta, pero más bien estaba dolida. – Me gritas, te vas, me ignoras, me vuelves a gritar y luego… y luego… – quería mencionar el beso, pero simplemente no pudo. – ¡No puedo soportar que te comportes de ese modo conmigo!

Yamato de nuevo la miró. Ya no lucía inexpresivo, pero aún así, sus ojos le transmitían algo imposible de descifrar. Tal vez sería tristeza, impotencia, decepción… o…

– Si no soportas que te trate así, entonces simplemente no me hables, no me busques y nos evitaremos esta clase de situaciones. – replicó tratando de sonar frío, pero su voz ya no se percibía de ese modo.

– E-eso no…

Pero el rubio no le permitió terminar de hablar, puesto a que simplemente se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ella.

"_No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino."_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Mimi cuando perdió de vista al chico. ¿Yamato hablaba en serio cuando le dijo eso? ¿Cómo soportaría estar en la academia con él, si este no pensaba dirigirle la palabra?

Bajó la mirada para tratar de reprimir sus sollozos, repitiéndose que no iba a llorar. No era momento de pensar en eso. Por ahora tenía que concentrarse en el asunto del profesor, ya después arreglaría las cosas con el rubio, pues no pensaba quedarse así.

::

Las dos horas habían pasado con suma rapidez, por lo que los estudiantes ya se encontraban de vuelta en el aula, todos mirando al instructor Yiruma, expectantes. El hombre al parecer aún no terminaba de revisar, pues se encontraba tocando en el teclado una de las partituras a la vez que se detenía de momento en momento para revisar la lírica de esta.

Fuera del salón, mirando por la ventana, se encontraba el profesor Izumi, quien estaba igual de impaciente que los estudiantes. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué ese hombre tardaba tanto?

– Por favor, que esos tres saquen una "A" y traigan de vuelta a Kido… – susurraba como si estuviera rezándole al cielo.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Izzy se sobresaltó por completo al escuchar la voz del director Yano tras él, por lo que volteo de inmediato, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

– Ah, pues, nada, nada… sólo pasaba por aquí y me apeteció mirar… – replicó sonriente. – Oh, y hola, profesora Fujioka. – saludó a la mujer, quien venía tras el mayor.

El director le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Usted cree que esos alumnos especiales lo logren? – preguntó el hombre. – Veo difícil que los tres saquen una "A"…

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Por supuesto que no lo lograrán, esas son… tonterías. – mintió.

– Parece que está a punto de anunciar los resultados. – dijo la profesora acercándose al ventanal.

Ambos hombres de inmediato guardaron silencio y centraron toda su atención en Yiruma, quien ya se encontraba al centro del salón, a punto de hablar.

– Bueno, diré las calificaciones de todos en voz alta, pero primero anunciaré lo que han estado esperando. – dijo el instructor. – Esos tres estudiantes que obtuvieron una calificación perfecta y por lo tanto participarán en el _Showcase_.

Los alumnos no hacían sonido alguno, todos estaban sumamente nerviosos.

– Ahora sí, el primer estudiante que sacó "A" es… – hizo una pausa, para crear más suspenso en el ambiente.

Mimi no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras Sora no podía dejar de jugar con sus manos.

– La señorita Hikari Yagami. – reveló el hombre.

La primera reacción de la aludida fue abrir la boca grande, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo logré! – exclamó en voz alta con una sonrisa, aplaudiéndose a ella misma.

Takeru la miró y de inmediato sonrió. Realmente le daba muchísimo gusto escuchar eso. Al igual que Mimi, quien sonrió observando cómo su amiga daba saltitos sentada en su pupitre.

– ¡SÍ! – gritó Izzy desde afuera, levantando ambas manos.

El director lo miró extrañado.

– Ssss… quiero decir… sí que tiene suerte esa chica. – corrigió de inmediato, bajando los brazos.

– No crean que los dejaré sin explicación, verán… – continuó hablando Yiruma. – La melodía que Hikari compuso es completamente encantadora, tiene un toque de dulzura y de magia, se siente como si fuera una canción hecha para un cuento de hadas. – dijo el hombre. – Y luego, al leer la letra, pude percibir sentimientos inocentes, de amor. Quedé fascinado, muy buen trabajo.

La castaña menor no podía dejar de sonreír, las palabras del instructor realmente eran alentadoras para ella.

– El segundo estudiante que sacó una "A" es… – y de nuevo el suspenso.

Mimi juntó ambas manos y comenzó a suplicar en silencio, mientras que Sora apretó los puños, tenía que ser ella.

– La señorita Mimi Tachikawa. – informó.

Mimi se mantuvo en la misma posición durante dos segundos, hasta que procesó la información. ¡Había logrado obtener una calificación perfecta! Hikari de inmediato le sonrió, haciendo que Mimi sonriera de una manera inmensa. ¡No podía ser, dos de tres! Ahora sólo faltaba Yamato.

Sora observó a la castaña con incredulidad y resopló con pesadez, ¿cómo era posible que esa chica siempre obtenía lo que quería?

Fuera del salón, Izzy y la profesora Fujioka festejaban en silencio. ¡Lo estaban logrando, los alumnos del profesor Kido lo traerían de vuelta! Aunque el director Yano tenía un semblante fúnebre.

– Ahora les hablaré de la composición de Mimi. La verdad quedé sorprendido, primero porque la sentí muy bien hecha, de principio a fin. – comenzó a explicar el instructor. – La melodía es intrigante y muy hermosa, te da una sensación de felicidad. – continuó. – Y al leer la letra quedé sorprendido, es inspiradora y llega al corazón, casi como si la hubiera escrito estando enamorada. Felicitaciones.

Mimi seguía sonriente escuchando todo lo que Yiruma decía sobre su canción, aunque eso último la tomo desprevenida. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Bueno, de todos modos eso no era de importancia en ese preciso momento, ya que ahora sólo quedaba una "A"…

– ¿Qué pasará si los tres chicos especiales obtienen una calificación perfecta? – exclamó preocupado el director Yano. – Yo no tenía esto contemplado.

– L-lo sé, eso sería muy malo. – replicó la profesora Fujioka.

– Y ahora me corresponde anunciar a la última persona que obtuvo una "A". – continuó Yiruma, con seriedad. – Fue una decisión difícil, y si fuera posible poner cuatro calificaciones perfectas, lo haría, pero recibí estrictas indicaciones de que sólo iban a ser tres… así que…

Y de nuevo el suspenso.

– La tercera "A" es para…

Tanto Mimi como Hikari tenían sus manos juntas, rogando por que fuera Yamato, incluso Takeru esperaba que fuera su hermano, ya que era el único modo de traer al profesor Kido de vuelta y sabía lo que eso significaba para Hikari. Sora ya no podía con sus nervios, incluso se estaba tronando los dedos de las manos.

– La señorita Sora Takenouchi. – reveló sonriente el mayor.

Un sonoro suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, seguido por una auténtica sonrisa de alegría, a la vez que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, para contener su grito de euforia.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par ante el inesperado anuncio. Ella estaba casi segura de que lo lograrían, y en un segundo todas sus esperanzas se habían venido abajo. Hikari solamente dejó caer su cabeza al pupitre, sintiéndose derrotada. Pero Yamato permanecía impertérrito, sin expresar absolutamente nada.

Fuera del salón, tanto la profesora Fujioka como el profesor Izumi lucían completamente decepcionados. Ellos realmente esperaban que esos tres chicos lo lograran…

– Bueno, yo creo que el asunto de traer al profesor Kido de vuelta queda descartado. – habló Yano sin poder ocultar su alegría.

– La melodía que compuso Sora tiene un ritmo bastante fluido y pegajoso, créanme que no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. – comenzó a explicar Yiruma. – Hasta pareciera que la compuso alguien con muchísima experiencia en este campo, y aunque la letra es bastante inspiradora, lo que se llevó mi admiración fue la increíble melodía. La felicito.

Sora no había quitado su expresión de felicidad del rostro, pero en el fondo sí se sentía un poco culpable y vacía, ella realmente no hubiera querido obtener su "A" de este modo, pero no tuvo otra opción.

– Y antes de continuar, quiero mencionar otra composición que sobresalió de entre las del resto, fue la de Yamato Ishida. – continuó Yiruma, mirando al rubio mayor. – Estuve tentado en ponerte una "A", jovencito, pero al final se la ganó su compañera, ya que tú además de haber entregado tarde, llevas dos faltas en asistencia, en cambio ella ha cumplido con todo.

Yamato simplemente miraba al instructor sin expresar nada, pero escuchaba atentamente.

– Aunque no esté de acuerdo con la impuntualidad ni con las faltas, acepto las cosas como son, y tú tienes talento. – dijo el hombre, ahora mirando al resto de la clase. – Si escuchan la canción de Yamato, quedarán prendados al instante. Es una melodía distinta, pero muy profunda, de hecho trae más sentimiento que cualquier otra, y aunque la letra es algo triste, me pareció perfecta. Te felicito, chico.

Mimi observó a Yamato de reojo, ¿en verdad la canción del rubio era triste? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué después del viaje a Roma comenzó a comportarse así? Mientras más lo pensaba, más se preocupaba.

– Y bueno, puede que esta canción no haya sacado una "A", pero para mí fue como si la obtuviera, así que le comentaré al director que quiero que la interpretes en el _Showcase, _lo mereces. – finalizó Yiruma, mirando al rubio mayor.

Al escuchar ese comentario el director se llenó de pánico al instante. ¿La canción del tercer ex alumno especial también estaría en el _Showcase_? ¡Imposible! Aunque pensándolo bien, el trato había sido que obtuviera una "A", y el chico no lo había conseguido, así que de todos modos Joe Kido no podría volver.

Suspiró aliviado, menos mal.

El instructor continuó anunciando los resultados de los demás chicos, para todos tenía algo que decir, ya fueran cumplidos o críticas constructivas, y la clase escuchaba atentamente, a excepción de Mimi, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Yamato.

Le daba gusto que el rubio también fuera a participar en el Showcase, pero sabía perfectamente que no habían conseguido esas tres calificaciones perfectas, por lo tanto, no podrían traer al profesor de vuelta. Llegó a haber un momento en el que estuvo segura de que lo lograrían, pero ahora toda su ilusión se había ido por la borda.

Se sentía fatal.

::

La mañana siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad, especialmente para el director Yano, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, tarareando una canción, y es que no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de haberles ganado a esa clase especial que tantos problemas le causaba siempre. Estaba concentrado revisando unas cosas en su ordenador, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

– Adelante.

– Director, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió.

– ¡Ah, profesora Suou! Pase, siéntese. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

La mujer hizo lo que el mayor le pidió y puso unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

– Aquí están los datos de las cinco mejores opciones que aplicaron para el puesto del profesor Kido. – informó Ari Suou. – Llegaron más de treinta solicitudes, todas las analicé muy bien y fui descartando hasta quedar con los cinco mejores.

El mayor tomó las hojas de la mesa, aún sin revisarlas.

– Eso espero, aunque yo confío plenamente en usted, siempre ha sido excelente en su labor de reclutar profesores. – dijo Yano. – Aquí nos distinguimos por tener a los mejores docentes.

– Oh, y esta vez también le pedí su opinión a dos compañeros, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, realmente estas cinco personas valen la pena. – exclamó la mujer.

– Bueno, le pediré que los contacte hoy mismo, para que vengan mañana a su entrevista de trabajo. – dijo el mayor.

– Claro, director.

El hombre comenzó a hojear cuidadosamente los datos de los profesores que habían llegado hasta la última etapa de selección, todos parecían muy buenos candidatos, pero cuando llegó a la última hoja, su mandíbula casi cae hasta el suelo.

– ¿Q-qué significa esto? – preguntó incrédulo, alzando la voz.

– El profesor Kido aplicó para ocupar el puesto. – replicó la mujer, entre nerviosa y sonriente. – No es contra las reglas, además de que trae muy buenas referencias de este último año e incluyó un plan de estudios muy interesante. – finalizó.

– ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

– Director, usted sabe me tomo mi labor muy en serio, y no elegiría a alguien que no nos convenga, pero le aseguro que el Joe Kido es una de las mejores opciones para el puesto. – dijo la profesora.

El director seguía completamente boquiabierto. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? ¡Seguramente Kido ya tenía planeado hacer algo así, se le había hecho extraño que renunciara sin poner resistencia! ¡Pero ah, no! Él no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, mañana en la entrevista iba a ser muy duro con el peliazul.

::

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la profesora Rae Fujioka se encontraba haciendo revisión en los pasillos de los salones de práctica, pues le habían encargado que los cerrara temprano. Llegó al área de las aulas de baile y en una de las últimas del pasillo escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y ahí divisó a Sora de espaldas, hablando por celular muy animadamente.

– Sí, señor presidente, en verdad saqué una "A". – dijo la pelirroja al teléfono. – El instructor hasta dijo que parecía que la compuso alguien con mucha experiencia.

La profesora se adentró al salón a paso lento, situándose justo tras la chica, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

– Creo que esto prueba que sí puedo tener éxito, ¿no lo cree? – exclamó sonriente e hizo una pausa para escuchar las palabras de Min Fujisaki. – Sí, claro, entonces lo veo pronto, gracias. – se despidió, colgando la llamada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la profesora, con voz autoritaria.

Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pues ella habría jurado que estaba sola.

– Ah, profesora Fujioka. – exclamó una vez que volteó y la tuvo frente a ella. – Ya me iba, acabo de terminar de practicar una rutina.

La mayor la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, con un semblante serio, y después habló.

– Sora, te voy a hacer una pregunta. – afirmó dando un paso hacia la pelirroja. – ¿Tú… realmente compusiste esa canción?

La chica casi se va para atrás al escuchar la pregunta de su profesora, pero fingió hacerse la desentendida.

– Pues c-claro que sí… – replicó sin mirarla a los ojos.

La mayor soltó un pesado suspiro y negó con la cabeza, como decepcionada, para después avanzar dos pasos más hacia su alumna.

– He sido tu maestra por casi un año y puedo decir que te conozco muy bien. Sé mejor que nadie la clase de persona que eres y conozco todos tus talentos y habilidades. – comenzó a decirle la mujer, quién parecía algo molesta. – Los demás podrán no saberlo, pero yo sí lo sé. Esa no es tu canción. – finalizó con firmeza.

– ¿P-pero que dice? Claro que es mi canción… – se defendió la chica.

– Yo fui la profesora de Kiriha Aonuma hace varios años. Era un alumno excepcional y se dedicaba a componer, y aunque esa es una canción que nunca salió a la luz, yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando la tocó ante mí. – le informó a la pelirroja. – Después de que te dije esto, ¿aún vas a negarme que tú no compusiste esa canción?

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y sonrió con incredulidad. No podía creer que su profesora también hubiera sido maestra del autor de la canción. ¡Pero no iba a permitir que ni ella ni nadie arruinaran sus planes! No después de todo lo que le había costado estar donde estaba.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Sora volvió a mirar a su profesora de frente, con unos ojos que la mayor no supo descifrar, y aunque lo supo disimular muy bien, sintió miedo.

– ¿Y qué? – exclamó la pelirroja con seriedad. – ¿Qué tiene que yo no haya compuesto la canción? ¿Qué importa, si al final obtuve lo que quería?

La mujer no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿en serio Sora le estaba diciendo eso?

– ¿Cómo dices eso? – indagó la profesora. – ¡Por si no lo sabías, eso es hacer trampa! – exclamó casi en un grito, estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de su alumna.

– ¿Trampa? Claro. – replicó Sora de manera cínica. – Si mal no recuerdo, usted fue quien me enseñó sobre eso.

La mayor se sintió ofendida ante esa acusación, especialmente por el tono de voz utilizado por la pelirroja.

– Estás diciendo tonterías, yo no…

– Cuando Catalina mintió sobre su madre porque quería llevarse el _solo_ en la ceremonia de apertura, ¿no recuerda lo que usted me dijo? – exclamó interrumpiéndola.

La mujer guardó silencio mientras hacía memoria sobre ese día. Claro, se acordaba perfectamente de que la francesa había dicho que su madre estaba muerta y quería hacer el _solo_ para la ceremonia en su honor… y después de pensarlo durante varios segundos más, recordó lo que le dijo a Sora en aquella ocasión.

. . .

_– La madre de Catalina no está muerta. – soltó la mayor._

_Sora abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal declaración._

_– Simplemente está fuera del país por razones de trabajo desde hace más de dos años. – continuó la profesora._

_– Y si usted lo sabía… ¿por qué no dijo nada? – preguntó la pelirroja._

_– La verdad es que ella me parece una buena candidata para el solo. – explicó la mujer. – Mintió frente a todos con tal de conseguir lo que quería, eso es de admirarse. _

. . .

– Nunca olvidaré sus sabias palabras: "Mintió frente a todos con tal de conseguir lo que quería, eso es de admirarse." – citó la pelirroja, quien las recordaba al pie de la letra. – ¿No es admirable entonces lo que soy capaz de hacer por lo que quiero?

La mujer ahora estaba sin habla. Era cierto, en parte ella le había insinuado a Sora que estaba bien hacer trampa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

– Y tampoco se me olvida la vez que puse un clavo en el tennis de Catalina. – continuó la chica. – Usted lo sabía, y no dijo nada.

Y de pronto la profesora era quien se sentía acorralada por su alumna, quien comenzó a caminar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

– Eso no… – trató de decir.

– Ese fue mi primer paso. – la cortó Sora, mirándola fijamente. – ¡Desde ese día comencé a hacer trampa! – gritó sin modular su voz. – Y después de eso di dos pasos más, tres pasos más… y ahora ya no siento culpa alguna ni aunque avance diez pasos. ¡Incluso si no hubiera actuado así, nunca habría debutado!

La mayor la miraba incrédula. No podía creer lo que la pelirroja le estaba confesando, no podía creer el mal que le había hecho al darle semejante consejo, y tampoco podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta, que no la hubiera detenido a tiempo…

– Espero que le haya quedado claro que la que me dijo que podía hacer trampa fue usted, profesora Fujioka. – exclamó avanzando más, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

– Sora, basta. – dijo la mayor tratando de sonar firme.

– ¡Es que usted no lo entiende! ¡Mimi Tachikawa está tratando de humillarme otra vez! Quiere quitarme lo que es mío… – ahora estaba abrumada y sus ojos le ardían. – No se lo voy a permitir…

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡El presidente quiere sacarme de _Generation X_ y poner a Mimi en mi lugar! – gritó, tratando de contenerse. – Pero ni crea que me voy a dejar. NUNCA, nunca nadie me va a quitar lo que me pertenece. – finalizó con odio plasmado en sus palabras.

De lo que ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta, era que Mimi llevaba varios minutos fuera del salón y había escuchado toda la conversación, sin poder creerlo aún, estaba atónita. Esas confesiones hechas por Sora le parecían irreales, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue eso último que dijo. ¿Realmente iban a sacarla de _Generation X_ por meterla a ella? Bajó la mirada tratando de asimilarlo todo y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, alejándose de ahí, pero aún estando cerca pudo escuchar de nuevo a la pelirroja.

– ¡No importa lo que haga, jamás dejaré que ella me quite lo que es mío!

Mimi frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y aceleró el paso para alejarse más a prisa, casi corriendo.

No tenía idea de que pensar, sólo quería irse de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Notas de la autora.**

**ASDF, no tengo perdón de Dios (?). Sé que dije que como ya saldría de vacaciones, actualizaría pronto, pero es que en mi primer semana libre me dediqué a salir e ir a posadas y todo eso, por lo que casi no estuve en casa y por ende no escribí nada. WAH, que mala persona soy, lo sé, lo sé. Pero bueno, ya decidí ponerme las pilas y así fue como salió este capítulo, y prometo tratar de escribir como máquina para no volverme a atrasar! ~**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Mimi obtuvo su "A" escribiendo una canción pensando en Yamato, y casi no hubo Mimato, pero creo que comprenderán que aún no es tiempo (aunque siendo Mimato, en cualquier ocasión debería de ser tiempo XD), y es que no quiero que la reconciliación entre ambos se vea forzada, tengo algo bonito planeado, pero eso toma tiempo, espero que no mucho. HAHAHA, no, no será mucho, pero es que ya les he comentado que yo escribo y escribo y nunca acabo xD... en fin, la falta de Mimato la compensé con un momentito Takari, ow, tuvieron una cita en el teatro (?), cortesía de TK. Ejem, ese pequeño rubio será mi marido algún día :')!**

**Y oh, este capítulo estuvo algo centrado en Sora. ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de la pelirroja? Por lo que leí en sus RR's, creo que nadie se esperaba que hiciera trampa D: ...y wah, al final hasta yo me sentí mal con todo lo que le dijo a la profesora Fujioka, además Mimi escuchó. ¿Que creen que pase? Sólo les adelanto: toda acción, trae una reacción. ¡AH! Y también aplica: Karma is a bitch :D! ~**

**¿Qué más? Ohm, pues ya vieron que desde un inicio el profesor Kido no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tehehe, él ya tenía planeado volver a la Academia YG, ahora sólo falta que el director Yano no le ponga trabas en la entrevista. Y creo que ya (?). Este capítulo lo sentí un poco "de relleno", de esos que no impactan mucho, pero son sumamente necesarios XD! Prometo no tardarme con el que sigue, que será mejor, or so I think (?). **

**Y AH, muchos me preguntaron sobre el nuevo fic que estoy planeando, por ahora no adelantaré mucho, sólo les digo que sí, obviamente es Mimato, también tiene Taiora y Takari, y no, no es un triángulo amoroso. Es una historia algo compleja, con mucho trasfondo. Créanme que les gustará, tiene bastantes intrigas y misterios, oh, y sobre todo romance del intenso. Lo estoy escribiendo con mi hermana, así que es una experiencia muy enriquecedora :D ~**

**Por ahora me despido no sin antes agradecerles con todo mi corazón sus reviews. Ya les he dicho miles de veces que ustedes son mi motor para seguir con esta historia, muchas gracias por estarme acompañando en este viaje el cual espero esté siendo de su agrado. Sus palabras de aliento son muy importantes para mí. ¡Gracias! Ya saben, a todos ya les contesté en privado. Y oh, un saludo a todos mis lectores invisibles, también a los que desaparecieron y a los que sólo aparecen de vez en cuando. Tehehe, gracias por leerme :D!**

**Les mando un beso, ¡los quiero!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Un favor ~<strong>

**Oigan, nunca les he comentado, pero odio el summary del fic y yo sé que ustedes también XD! Les agradecería de todo corazón que en sus reviews me incluyeran algunas ideas de summary! Hahaha, no soy buena para ellos y quiero cambiar el actual, pero no se me ocurre nada. ¡Gracias de antemano!**

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta: (Wah, háganse cuenta y así me explayo en las contestaciones :D!)<strong>

**Judith-chan: **Qué bueno que te gusto la parte del beso y sí, Takeru al fin se puso las pilas. Perdona por la tardanza al actualizar, mil gracias por tu review :D!

**Mel: **¿En serio lo leíste dos veces? OW, que bella tú :'D! ASDF. Sé que Matt se está portando demasiado frío, pero el pobre también está sufriendo. Y AYYY, que hermosa con todo lo que me dices! Gracias por las felicitaciones, realmente me esfuerzo muchísimo en cada capítulo. Y wow, ¿escribir un libro? ¡Ya quisiera! Hahaha ~ y el pequeño adelanto del fic ya lo puse en las notitas. Te mando un abrazo, gracias por tu review!

**Ukime: **Wah, ¿entonces ya tienes cuenta? ¡Qué bien :D! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto mi fic, en serio, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Yo también amo el Mimato, haha, creo que aquí todos compartimos esa obsesión XD. ¿Qué página es esa que dices? Haha, es que para publicar fics yo sólo conozco esta. En fiiin, muchas gracias por tu RR :D!

**Rach: **¡WOW! ¿Acabas de leer los 23 capítulos? Haha, estoy sorprendida, están muy largos (?). Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, yo también ya quiero más Mimato y sí, Takeru tiene que hablar con Matt. ¡Te mando un abrazo, gracias por el review!

**Hatsune Meems:** Ya casi acabas, owww, mil gracias por siempre comentarme, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. ¡Te mando un beso!


	25. A punto de explotar

**A punto de explotar**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Tokyo, y a pesar de que el sol ya había salido y de que el cielo estaba despejado, el clima seguía tan fresco como siempre. En esos momentos Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba dentro del gran edificio de los JBS Records, puesto a que ya era hora de que le diera su respuesta al presidente Min Fujisaki.

Salió del elevador y caminó hacia la ostentosa oficina, pasando el escritorio de la secretaria, quien le indicó que ya la estaban esperando. Se plantó frente a la puerta y la miró dudosa, la verdad es que ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero ni modo, no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Tomó aire lentamente y después alzó su mano cerrada en puño para tocar la puerta, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, escuchó la alterada voz de Sora dentro del lugar, cosa que la hizo bajar la mano de nuevo, dudosa en entrar.

– ¡Eso no fue lo que usted prometió! – exclamó la pelirroja. – ¡Habíamos quedado en algo distinto!

– ¿A sí? – replicó el mayor. – ¿En qué se supone que quedamos?

– Usted dijo que si sacaba una "A" en mi composición, no me sacaría del grupo. – le explicó firmemente.

– ¿En serio dije eso? – preguntó desinteresado. – ¿Cuándo?

– ¡No puede ser que no lo recuerde!

– Sora, yo no prometí nada como eso, yo solamente dije que aplazaría mi decisión hasta que viera tus notas, y eso hice. – dijo con cierto cinismo. – Además, tu estadía en el grupo dependerá de la decisión de ella.

– ¿Ella?… – indagó un poco temerosa.

Min Fujisaki sonrió y miró hacia la puerta, que aún yacía cerrada.

– Mimi, ¿estás afuera? – preguntó.

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par y después frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando?

– Eh… sí… – replicó Mimi, algo dudosa.

– Entra ya, por favor. – pidió el hombre. – Y Sora, déjanos solos.

Mimi abrió la puerta con demasiada lentitud y primero asomó su cabeza, sin dirigir la mirada hacia ningún lado. El haber escuchado esa conversación la había hecho sentir mal, y ahora el tener que entrar en medio de esta la ponía muy incómoda. Se adentró por completo a la oficina y miró a la pelirroja, quien la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

– Buenos días… – saludó la castaña.

Sora, quién aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mimi, se levantó de donde estaba con suma pesadez y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse justo frente a la recién llegada, para dedicarle una mirada llena de odio y después salir, azotando la puerta.

Mimi se quedó parada en su sitio por unos segundos y después se dirigió al escritorio del presidente, donde tomó asiento frente a él.

– Al parecer ya lo escuchaste todo, así que iré directo al grano. – comenzó a hablar el mayor. – ¿Ya tomaste una decisión sobre tu debut?

La castaña asintió levemente, sin contestar nada.

– Y entonces, ¿qué dices? – preguntó Fujisaki.

::

Fuera de la oficina del presidente, Sora se encontraba sentada en la sala de esperas, sumamente nerviosa. Mimi llevaba ahí dentro un poco más de quince minutos. ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Ya habrían firmado el contrato? ¿Entonces si la iban a reemplazar por ella? ¡La intriga la estaba matando!

Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la Tachikawa con un semblante tranquilo. La pelirroja de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, interceptándola.

– ¿Por qué... sigues aquí? – preguntó Mimi confundida.

Sora bufó incrédula.

– ¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso? – exclamó con aires altaneros. – Sigo aquí porque necesito saber que va a ser de mí. Ya lo sabes, si tú entras al grupo, yo salgo. Mi futuro depende de tu respuesta. – informó, molesta.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente a la chica frente a ella.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú? – continuó Sora, quien ahora parecía que quería llorar. – Yo siempre doy mi máximo esfuerzo, no lo entiendo... ¿por qué siempre te eligen a ti y no a mí?

Mimi sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

– Qué extraño… – habló al fin.

– ¿Eh? – indagó Sora, confundida.

– Eso que me acabas de decir, yo también lo llegué a pensar. – explicó, recordando momentos del pasado. – ¿Por qué Wada Kouji te eligió a ti en vez de a mi? ¿Por qué tú debutaste y yo no? – hizo una pausa y se tornó seria. – ¿Por qué siempre te eligen a ti y no a mí? – repitió con exactitud la pregunta de la pelirroja.

Sora ahora fue quien permaneció en silencio, sin saber que responder.

– Creo que somos algo parecidas, ¿verdad? – dijo la castaña.

– Deja de cambiar el tema y respóndeme, ¿aceptaste debutar con _Generation X_ o no? – preguntó apresuradamente.

Mimi desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después le sonrió levemente.

– No. – replicó al fin. – No acepté.

Sora quedó completamente perpleja ante la respuesta de la chica. ¿Realmente había rechazado su oportunidad de debutar? ¡Imposible!

– ¿P-porqué no aceptaste? – exclamó, dudosa.

– No estoy segura, ¿por qué no acepté? – preguntó al aire. – A veces ni yo misma me entiendo. – bajó la mirada. – Pero bueno... ya me voy, nos vemos después.

Dicho esto, la castaña comenzó a caminar directo al ascensor, dejando a una confundida Sora tras ella, quien aún no podía creer que Mimi hubiera rechazado la oferta. Se suponía que debía sentirse feliz porque permanecería en _Generation X_, pero extrañamente… no podía sonreír.

. . .

Mimi continuó su camino sin mirar atrás y presionó el botón del elevador, teniendo que esperar casi un minuto a que las puertas de este se abrieran. Subió sin pensarlo y en su trayecto a la planta baja muchísimas cosas cruzaron por su cabeza, la mayoría referentes a todo el asunto de Sora Takenouchi…

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar la noche anterior, todo lo que la pelirroja se había atrevido a hacer para alcanzar sus objetivos. Trampa, todo el tiempo había estado haciendo trampa y lo peor del caso era que en esta ocasión el acto de la chica les había costado el regreso del profesor Kido.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ascensor ya había llegado a la planta baja, donde las puertas se abrieron al instante y ella salió completamente perdida en sus divagaciones, tan perdida que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado esperando.

– ¡Hey, Mimi!

La aludida se detuvo al instante y se dio la vuelta, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

– Hola Taichi. – lo saludó.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó sonriente. – ¿Ya eres parte de la banda? – estaba muy ansioso.

Mimi sonrió levemente y tomó aire para contestar.

– Al final decidí que…

– ¡Espera, espera! – la interrumpió mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. – ¡Es por tu debut, te felicito! – exclamó el moreno entregándole una cajita de color rojo con un moño dorado adornándola.

– ¿Eh? – articuló la chica, algo confundida. – ¿Qué es eso?

– ¡Tu regalo por debutar! – replicó animado. – Tómalo.

Mimi dejó de sonreír y miró a Taichi con algo de seriedad.

– No voy a debutar… aún. – le informó. – Rechacé la oferta.

El moreno tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras de la castaña, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su semblante sonriente literalmente se esfumó.

– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿P-por qué harías algo así? – preguntó, incrédulo.

– No estoy muy segura… – respondió con la verdad.

– Pero tú querías debutar, esta era una oportunidad para que ambos compartiéramos el escenario, como siempre hemos querido. – dijo el chico. – Además, los términos eran muy buenos, no lo entiendo…

Mimi volvió a sonreír.

– Yo tampoco, lo he pensado mucho y creo que eso mismo me hizo darme cuenta de que… aún no es mi momento. – expresó sinceramente. – Cuando sea el momento de mi debut, ni siquiera lo voy a tener que pensar, porque sabré que ya es hora.

– Pero Mimi, ¡tú no sabes lo mucho que yo quería…! – y calló de pronto, resoplando con pesadez. – Olvídalo…

– Lo siento… – dijo dejando de sonreír. – ¿Te enojaste?

Taichi negó con la cabeza.

– Es sólo que me hubiera gustado tenerte en el grupo, además… – hizo una pausa. – Siento que no me estás diciendo algo. Esa puede ser tu razón, pero estoy seguro de que hay más.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

– Hay una razón que no piensas decirme, ¿verdad? – continuó el moreno.

La chica dudó un poco antes de responder.

– No, no hay ninguna otra razón. – exclamó. – En serio.

Taichi sonrió con resignación.

– Está bien, te creeré. – dijo extendiendo su mano. – Pero toma tu regalo.

Mimi alzó una ceja.

– Pero si ya te dije que no voy a debutar…

– De todos modos te lo iba a dar. Lo compré desde hace meses, cuando hicimos la gira promocional de _Generation X_, les traje un pequeño obsequio a todos, y a ti nunca te lo pude dar. – explicó. – Ya sabes, dificultades técnicas.

Mimi sonrió ante ese último comentario y giró los ojos.

– Tramposo, me hiciste creer que compraste algo sólo por mi debut. – fingió quejarse.

– Pues me pareció una buena excusa, pero como siempre, eres impredecible. – replicó sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sonreírle. – En fin, es para ti.

En eso, el moreno tomó la mano de la castaña y depositó en esta la pequeña cajita roja, la cual Mimi se quedó observando, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

– ¿Qué esperas? Ábrela. – insistió él.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente retiró el moño dorado de la caja y posteriormente la abrió, para encontrarse con un delicado broche de plata, tenía la forma de una corona y llevaba pequeños cristales incrustados en toda la superficie. Era un hermoso detalle y ella estaba completamente impresionada.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el chico. – En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti.

Mimi lo miró directo a los ojos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, me encanta.

– Me alegra oír eso. – dijo Taichi. – Había muchas opciones, pero elegí la corona porque siempre te he visto como una especie de princesa… – bien, hasta a él le había dado vergüenza hacer ese comentario.

Pero Mimi ni se inmutó, simplemente lo miró con seriedad. Tal vez no era el lugar más adecuado, pero era un buen momento para aclararle a Taichi sus sentimientos. No habían hablado sobre el asunto desde que volvieron de Roma, pero el moreno tenía derecho a saber que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Y sí, claro que sentía algo por Taichi, claro que lo quería, pero no se comparaba con todo lo que cierto chico rubio despertaba en ella. Ni siquiera un poco, no se le acercaba.

– Escucha, Taichi… – comenzó a hablar.

El chico notó el repentino cambio de actitud de Mimi y eso lo asustó un poco. ¿Por qué de pronto se había puesto tan seria? ¿Le habría molestado último comentario?

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó temeroso.

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no estaba lista para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la rueda de la fortuna?

– Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

– Pues… – hizo una pausa. – Ya… tengo claros mis sentimientos y…

El moreno esperaba expectante. Tenía miedo de lo que Mimi le fuera a decir, pues a pesar de tener esperanzas con ella, una parte de él le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Con cada segundo que la chica tardaba, más nervios lo invadían y más ganas el daban de cambiar el tema abruptamente, pero no, él no era así. Estaba preparado para lo que viniera, le gustara o no.

– ¡Taichi, te buscamos por toda la academia y resulta que aquí estabas!

Tanto Mimi como el moreno quedaron momentáneamente paralizados al escuchar esa fastidiosa voz. Era Catalina Fiore, quien venía entrando al edificio seguida de Ken Ichijouji.

– ¿Por qué no contestas el celular? – preguntó la francesa una vez que llegó a ambos.

– Catalina, si me disculpas, estoy en medio de algo importante… – habló el moreno, entre molesto y aliviado.

– Tai, el presidente quiere vernos a los tres, tenemos que subir de inmediato. – esta vez intervino Ken.

El moreno suspiró sonoramente.

– Bien, bien… – replicó resignado y miró a Mimi. – Lo siento… creo que podremos hablar mejor en otra ocasión. ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña simplemente asintió, observando como Taichi seguía a sus dos compañeros de banda y se introducían en el ascensor. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que era lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Tenía muy claro que debía aclararle que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Pero no sabía cómo hacérselo saber sin herirlo ni alejarlo de ella, aunque eso último fuera egoísta de su parte.

¿Pero cómo decirle a una persona que quieres, que no es correspondido?

Suspiró con tristeza.

Aunque bueno, ella tampoco era muy correspondida que digamos.

::

En esos momentos, en la Academia YG se estaban efectuando las entrevistas de trabajo para ocupar el puesto de profesor vacante. Aunque para ser exactos, no era precisamente una entrevista, ya que la institución tenía una mecánica diferente y bastante efectiva para evaluar a los posibles futuros docentes.

Esta consistía en que el candidato debía dar una clase a un grupo de estudiantes de distintos semestres, elegidos al azar, y esta sería supervisada y obviamente evaluada por tres profesores veteranos, quienes fungirían como jueces y estarían presentes durante toda la clase, al igual que los demás candidatos al puesto de profesor.

Joe Kido estaba sentado en una de las bancas al final del salón, acompañado de otros tres hombres, observando como una joven mujer, que también aspiraba para el puesto, terminaba de dar su clase.

– Muchas gracias, señorita Ryuzaki. – exclamó Ari Suou, quien era una de las juezas.

La aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia las bancas del fondo, donde estaban los demás aspirantes.

– A continuación, la clase del profesor Joe Kido. – informó la mujer. – Pase al frente, por favor.

El peliazul asintió y se levantó de su lugar para situarse frente a todo el salón. Ya venía preparado mentalmente para la entrevista, pero siempre le sucedía que entraba en pánico a último momento.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, pero justo cuando iba comenzar a hablar, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un muy sonriente director Yano, seguido por casi todos los docentes de la academia e incluso una que otra persona de la mesa directiva.

– D-director, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó la profesora Suou, levantándose de su lugar.

– No es nada, es sólo que todos teníamos mucho tiempo libre. – sí, claro. – Y vinimos a ver las clases de los aspirantes. – dijo mirando hacia el frente. – Oh, profesor Kido, ¡qué sorpresa verlo por aquí DE NUEVO! Es una coincidencia que llegáramos justo a tiempo para escuchar la maravillosa clase que seguramente preparó. – exclamó con total cinismo.

Joe se encontraba completamente atónito. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Que el supiera, el director nunca antes se había parado en las entrevistas para futuros profesores.

Yano caminó hacia el frente, seguido por la fila de profesores que había traído, y se dirigió a los alumnos, que también estaban confundidos.

– Retírense, nosotros ocuparemos sus lugares. – dijo el mayor.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos al instante, era muy extraño que el director hubiera llegado de la nada, ¿qué no se supone que era un hombre ocupado?

– ¿Qué esperan? – exclamó Yano. – Retírense ahora mismo.

Todos los chicos de inmediato se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron casi corriendo del salón. La verdad es que el director Yano era de temerse.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – le susurró uno de los jueces a la profesora Suou.

– No estoy segura, pero creo que quiere hacerle las cosas más difíciles al profesor Kido, quiere intimidarlo para hacer que cometa algún error… – replicó la mujer. – Pero con su sola presencia bastaba, no tenía que traer a todo el personal…

Tanto el director como el resto de los maestros ya habían tomado asiento y ahora miraban expectantes a Joe, especialmente Yano, quien sonreía de un modo extraño.

– Buenos días… – saludó Joe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Espero que mi presencia no lo ponga nervioso, Kido. – habló el director. – Todos sabemos muy bien que carece de confianza en usted mismo, espero lo haya superado, porque en esta entrevista no toleraremos semejantes casos.

Sí. Pretendía poner un ambiente tenso y hacerlo caer. No iba a permitir que ese molesto peliazul volviera a YG.

– Espero que haya preparado una clase interesante, ya que los jueces y yo somos muy estrictos a la hora de tomar decisiones. – oh sí, se había autonombrado juez de las entrevistas. – Puede comenzar. – dijo más como una orden, sin quitar su desquiciada sonrisa.

Joe tragó saliva. Si el director había venido sólo para ponerlo más nervioso, lo había logrado, y es que la sola presencia de ese hombre siempre lo había intimidado. Pero en un momento tan crucial como este no podía dejarse vencer, no podía flaquear. Además… él estaba muy seguro de su capacidad para enseñar…

Hace un año era todo lo contrario, pero gracias a sus alumnos, gracias a la clase especial, logró superar esa etapa y por ende, superarse a sí mismo. Sus chicos le habían hecho ganar toda la confianza que le hacía falta y ahora estaba seguro de que realmente podía enseñar y quería enseñar, y no porque el director Yano estuviera ahí, eso iba a cambiar.

Ante ese pensamiento, le dedicó una mirada fugaz al mayor y después le sonrió, haciendo que la horrible sonrisa de este se borrara de inmediato.

– Muy buen, buenos días a todos. – exclamó Joe sin dejar de sonreír. – Esta clase tratará sobre los secretos ocultos entre los acordes en la música, y aunque muchos puedan pensar que tal cosa no existe, yo les demostraré lo contrario.

El profesor Kido hablaba con tanta seguridad, que literalmente tenía a todos sorprendidos, especialmente al director Yano. ¿Desde cuándo el inepto de Joe hablaba en público sin tartamudear? ¿De dónde había salido toda esa confianza? ¿Por qué había vuelto tan… cambiado?

– Pero antes de empezar con la teoría, les cantaré una canción muy graciosa que me ayudó con esto. – continuó el peliazul.

Dicho esto, Joe dio un paso al frente y alzo sus manos para comenzar a moverlas de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a cantar, haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de los presentes, los cuales parecían divertidos, ya que sin duda, eso quitaba la monotonía de una clase teórica común.

– ¡La, la, la, la! – finalizó con su inquebrantable sonrisa. – Y bien, pareció que canté una sola canción, ¿verdad? – preguntó al público. – Pero la verdad es que compilé y canté tres canciones distintas, ¿entonces porqué sonaron como una sola?

La clase del peliazul transcurrió sin falla alguna, todos los presentes estaban aprendiendo mucho a la vez que se divertían. Además, el profesor la estaba haciendo muy interactiva y todos estaban entendiendo bien su concepto. Todos, incluido el director Yano, cuyo semblante se ensombrecía conforme cada minuto pasaba.

::

Había transcurrido una hora desde que la clase del profesor Kido había terminado, y el director Yano aún se encontraba sentado en el asiento que ocupó para esta. Todos los presentes, incluidos los jueces, habían salido desde hace tiempo del aula, pero él simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, a la vez que tarareaba la canción que Joe había cantado al principio de su clase.

– La, la, la, la… – finalizó con pesadez.

Y es que literalmente había quedado boquiabierto con la lección de Joe Kido, y lo que más lo había dejado en shock es que su presencia no intimidó al peliazul en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el mundo? Él estaba perdiendo su toque y Joe Kido de pronto se convertía en el mejor profesor del mundo.

¡Era inaudito!

– Director Yano. – lo llamó la profesora Ari Suou, entrando al aula, seguida por los otros dos jueces. – Ya deliberamos y nuestra decisión fue unánime, sólo falta que usted la apruebe.

– Y como usted nos lo pidió, fuimos muy estrictos al decidir. – agregó uno de los jueces.

– Estamos muy seguros de que estará de acuerdo con nosotros. – dijo el otro.

La profesora Suou le entregó el legajo que tenía el veredicto final al director, quien lo tomó de inmediato y, con algo de duda lo abrió. Aunque ya sabía a la perfección cual había sido la decisión de los jueces, el ver el nombre de ese hombre en aquella hoja fue como una patada en su orgullo.

Y lo peor del caso es que no podía oponerse.

No tenía armas para hacerlo.

::

Taichi acababa de salir de la junta con el presidente de los JBS Records y ahora, junto a sus dos compañeros de banda, se dirigían a la academia en su camioneta conducida por un chofer. Llegaron al campus y al bajar los tres tomaron rumbos separados, pues cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos.

El moreno se encontraba totalmente sumido en su cabeza, ya que no había podido terminar de escuchar lo que Mimi debía decirle, y aunque una parte de él realmente no quería saberlo, la otra le indicaba que era necesario.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que sintió a alguien tomándolo por el brazo con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Hermano!

El castaño sonrió, era su pequeña hermana, una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

– Kari, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó. – ¿No deberías estar en clase?

La menor infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

– ¡Mira quién habla, acaban de darte el pase a segundo semestre y apenas asistes! – exclamó.

– Ya, ya me regañaste por eso, no tienes que recordármelo. – dijo el moreno. – ¿Pero que no es hora de clases?

– Lo es, pero el director Yano reclutó a todos los maestros para unas entrevistas de trabajo. – replicó la chica. – ¡Y te tengo una gran noticia con respecto a eso!

El rostro de la menor ahora denotaba alegría pura, incluso había comenzado a dar saltitos colgándose del brazo de su hermano, realmente estaba emocionada y notoriamente feliz.

– ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el moreno, sonriendo ante la actitud de Hikari.

La menuda castaña se soltó del brazo del mayor y se plantó frente a él, manteniendo su enorme sonrisa.

– Daisuke fue quien me informó sobre esto, ya ves que él anda en todo. – comenzó a explicar la chica.

– Ajá, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? – insistió Tai.

– Es una fuente muy confiable, pues escuchó a la profesora Ari Suou hablando con otros maestros. – continuó ella.

– ¿Y? – indagó, alzando una ceja.

– Y cuando se enteró me buscó para decírmelo, yo creo que él sabía que esa noticia me caería muy bien y…

– KARI, ¿cuál es la gran noticia? – la interrumpió.

La sonrisa de la menor se ensanchó.

– ¡A que no vas a creer esto! – exclamó completamente emocionada.

Taichi suspiró, realmente adoraba a su hermana.

– ¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer?

– ¡El profesor Kido volvió! – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

Esta vez una tercera voz los hizo voltear hacia atrás. Era Mimi Tachikawa, quien lucía entre confundida y feliz, tenía una expresión en el rostro difícil de describir. La castaña mayor de inmediato se acercó a ambos hermanos, completamente intrigada.

– Hikari, ¿dijiste que el profesor volvió? – preguntó ansiosa.

La menor asintió.

– ¡Sí, aplicó para el puesto vacante y se quedó! – explicó.

Mimi procesó lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo y no pudo evitar sonreír de sobremanera. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ella había perdido toda esperanza de tener al profesor de vuelta y ahora resultaba que él mismo había aplicado para volver a su puesto!

– Entonces está de vuelta… – dijo casi en un susurro.

Taichi también se encontraba sonriendo, y no sólo por el hecho de ver a esas dos chicas que tanto quería tan felices, sino porque a él mismo realmente le alegraba tener a su profesor de vuelta. Y es que a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la clase especial, siempre había considerado a Joe como su maestro y le había dolido bastante cuando Hikari le contó que había dejado YG.

– ¡Creo que en estos momentos se encuentra en la dirección terminando de llenar unos papeles! – habló la menor.

– Entonces deberíamos de ir para allá para felicitarlo por obtener el puesto. – sugirió el moreno.

– ¡Buena idea, vamos ya! – exclamó Hikari comenzando a caminar con rapidez hacia las oficinas de la academia.

::

Y así, en menos de una hora, el director Yano ya tenía a Joe Kido frente a su escritorio, y ambos estaban terminando de arreglar todos los papeleos y asuntos necesarios para que el profesor volviera a formar parte de la Academia YG. El mayor ya tenía el gafete del peliazul en sus manos y listo para entregárselo, pero simplemente no podía resignarse, ¿por qué su plan perfecto para deshacerse de él le había salido tan mal?

– Usted ya tenía esto planeado, ¿no es así? – preguntó el director, quien no se veía muy feliz.

– Eh… no exactamente. – replicó Kido. – En un principio no tenía ningún plan, pero después de lo que usted me dijo, decidí que debía intentarlo.

El director lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que yo le dije?

– Que tenía buen potencial como profesor, pero que debía trabajar en mi confianza para que me respetaran. – dijo el peliazul. – Le estoy muy agradecido por ese consejo.

– ¿Está insinuando que de no ser por lo que le dije, no habría vuelto? – preguntó incrédulo.

– Creo que de todos modos lo habría intentado, por mis alumnos… pero sin duda sus palabras me sirvieron muchísimo.

El director guardó silencio por unos segundos y después suspiró con pesadez.

– Ya, cualquiera que haya sido su impulso, le funcionó, pues está de vuelta. – hizo una pausa. – Lo que significa que… perdí la guerra… – admitió, derrotado.

Esas palabras por parte de Yano hicieron que el peliazul recordara la conversación que había tenido hace ya bastante tiempo con Wada Kouji, justo antes de que mandaran a la clase especial al sótano y les quitaran el derecho de tomar clases prácticas.

. . .

– _Será una dura y larga guerra para ustedes. – dijo Wada Kouji. __–__ Lo siento… _

– _¿Por qué dice que lo siente? Usted ya hizo mucho por ayudarnos y… _

– _Esta fue una batalla que yo inicié, y ahora usted es quien deberá pelearla. _

– _No quisiera pensar en esto como si fuera una guerra… _

– _El director Yano va a llenar su camino de obstáculos; pero yo en verdad creo que usted puede ganar. _

– _Usted no lo entiende, soy Joe Kido, el profesor con más bajo rendimiento por tres años consecutivos... _

_Wada Kouji sonrió ampliamente._

– _Claro que entiendo. – exclamó. – Y tengo la certeza de que lo logrará. _

. . .

El peliazul sonrió levemente. Había olvidado por completo lo que Wada Kouji le había dicho y ahora estaba muy sorprendido de que ese gran hombre siempre hubiera creído en él, aun cuando él mismo ni siquiera se tenía una pizca de confianza.

Definitivamente todo lo que había vivido desde que lo pusieron como profesor de los alumnos especiales, todos esos obstáculos, todas esas limitaciones e injusticias le habían hecho duro el camino, pero eran experiencias que no cambiaría por nada, pues había crecido, junto con sus chicos, gracias a estas.

– ¿Le picó algo? – habló Yano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Que haya admitido mi derrota no le da derecho a bajar la guardia, usted aún no termina de agradarme.

Joe lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

– Perder una guerra... es redundante.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó extrañado el mayor, sin entender las palabras del peliazul.

– Verá… yo solía tenerle mucho resentimiento, pues usted me humillaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad. – comenzó a explicar. – Y no sólo eso, también llenaba mi camino de obstáculos y trabas, haciéndome la vida imposible, tanto que yo siempre sentí que estaba en medio de una guerra con usted…

Ahora Yano lo escuchaba con interés.

– Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todos esos obstáculos fueron como una prueba para mis alumnos y para mí. – continuó el peliazul. – Y con cada prueba que superamos, nos volvimos más fuertes…

– ¿Y a que viene todo esto que me está diciendo? – preguntó el mayor, algo fastidiado.

– A que en realidad esto nunca fue una guerra, fue una prueba para superarme a mí mismo. – replicó con seguridad. – Además, una guerra siempre trae tristezas, enojos y perdición, es por eso que al entrar en una, ya perdiste.

El director abrió los ojos de par en par, las palabras de Joe al parecer le habían pegado.

– Perder una guerra es redundante… – susurró el mayor, repitiendo la frase del peliazul.

– Director, por favor siga poniéndome más y más pruebas. – dijo Kido sin dejar de sonreír. – De ese modo podré seguir creciendo y me volveré más fuerte.

El hombre ahora estaba sin habla. Realmente Joe Kido lo había dejado sin contestación.

– Por ahora me retiro, pero estaré esperando. – exclamó, refiriéndose a las pruebas.

Yano ahora se encontraba como en otro mundo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y en su cabeza no dejaba de martillarle todo lo que el peliazul le había dicho hace unos momentos. De pronto sintió como retiraban el gafete de sus manos y alzó la mirada, aún sin poder articular nada.

– Gracias por todo. – dijo Joe haciendo una reverencia, y posteriormente poniéndose su gafete.

Dicho esto, simplemente se dio vuelta y caminó a paso seguro a la puerta de salida de la oficina, y justo después de que la cerró tras de sí, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que ahí estaban tres de sus alumnos, recibiéndolo.

– ¡Profesor! – exclamó Hikari, emocionada. – ¡En verdad está de vuelta!

– ¿Es cierto? – intervino Taichi. – ¿Ya quedó decidido?

El peliazul asintió, apuntando su recién recuperado gafete.

– ¡Oh sí, bien hecho! – dijo el moreno, levantando la mano para chocar palmas con el mayor, quien de inmediato le devolvió el gesto.

– ¡Felicidades, profesor! – expresó la menor también chocando sus palmas con el peliazul.

Joe ahora posó su mirada en Mimi y acercó su mano hacia ella para también chocar los cinco, pero la chica lo miraba como si estuviera molesta, cosa que hizo que el hombre bajara el brazo, confundido.

– Debió avisarnos que iba a volver. – habló la castaña. – ¡Pero en cambio permitió que yo me quedara con la idea de que nos había abandonado y dejado a la deriva!

El peliazul sonrió.

– ¿Y cuando me diste oportunidad de decir algo? – replicó contento. – Tan pronto entraste a mi casa y me dijiste todo lo que pensabas, te fuiste sin dejarme explicarte nada.

Mimi desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que eso era cierto.

– P-pero eso no… – comenzó a argumentar.

– Ya, primero dale los cinco. – exclamó Taichi tomando el brazo de Mimi y levantándolo frente al profesor, quien de inmediato chocó las palmas con la chica.

– ¡HEY! – se quejó Mimi soltándose de inmediato.

– Profesor, perdónenos por sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre usted. – ahora fue Hikari quien habló, haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

Taichi imitó a su hermana y puso su mano en la cabeza de Mimi, haciendo presión para que ella también se disculpara haciendo una reverencia, como se acostumbra en Japón.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta! – bufó Mimi ejerciendo resistencia.

– ¿Tú qué haces? ¡Discúlpate! – replicó riendo y poniendo más fuerza en su acción.

– ¡N-no quiero! – exclamó con dificultad, pues luchaba por no dejarse vencer.

– Hey, sólo has una pequeña reverencia. – dijo Taichi observándola desde abajo, aún sin soltar la cabeza de la chica.

– ¡Que no!

– Que sí.

– Que no.

– Que sí.

– Hey chicos, ya, no tienen que disculparse. – intervino Joe. – Así está bien.

Los tres alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al profesor sonrientes, con excepción de Mimi, quien aún tenía esa cara de pocos amigos. Realmente le costaba expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– Escuché que ustedes dos participarán en el _Showcase_. – dijo el peliazul mirando a Mimi y a Hikari. – Realmente las felicito. ¿Ya comenzaron a prepararse?

– No, pero ya tenemos que empezar. – replicó la castaña mayor.

– Oye, dijiste que aún no era tiempo de tu debut, ¿para qué participas en el_ Showcase_ entonces? – preguntó Taichi.

Mimi lo miró ofendida.

– ¡Será mi primer Showcase real! ¡Es obvio que voy a participar! – replicó.

– Tiene razón, además mientras más experiencia ganes sobre el escenario, mejor. – dijo Joe.

– ¡Sí, al fin nos darán la oportunidad! – exclamó Hikari. – ¡Es muy emocionante!

– Les va a ir muy bien. – dijo el profesor, orgulloso de ambas. – Pero díganme, ¿qué hay de Yamato? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? – que él recordara, Mimi y el rubio eran inseparables.

El semblante de Mimi se ensombreció ante la mención del chico, cosa que Taichi notó al instante, sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Por qué el rostro de la castaña reflejaba tanto dolor?

– H-hey Tai, ahora que me acuerdo, mamá me dijo que quería hablar contigo. – habló la menor, inventándose algo rápido. – Vamos a mi dormitorio para que la puedas llamar, ahí dejé mi celular.

– ¿Eh? Pues… puedo llamarla aquí mismo, de mi celular.

Hikari tomó de la mano a su hermano y comenzó a jarlarlo.

– No, no, tiene que ser de mi celular. – insistió. – ¡Vamos!

– E-está bien, pero es que…

– ¡Nos veremos luego profesor, es muy bueno tenerlo de vuelta! – interrumpió la Yagami alejándose de ahí, llevándose al moreno con ella.

Y es que sabía perfectamente que Mimi no iba a poder explicarle nada al profesor si Tai estaba presente, y también sabía perfectamente que a Tai no le gustaría nada estar ahí, pues se daría cuenta de lo que Mimi sentía por Yamato, y ella no quería ver a su hermano sufrir.

– ¿Pasó algo con Yamato? – preguntó el peliazul una vez que ambos hermanos desaparecieron.

La castaña suspiró y tomó aire antes de contestar.

– Es sólo que… algo anda muy mal con él. – replicó con evidente tristeza en sus palabras. – Yo… no sé qué le pasa, no sé qué hacer por él…

– Pero… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

– Desde que volvimos de Roma no es el mismo, yo he intentado acercarme para entenderlo, pero él se rehúsa a hablarme…

Era extraño, ni ella misma podía creer lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con su profesor. A nadie le había dicho nada sobre la actitud del rubio.

– ¿En estos momentos donde está? – preguntó Kido, mostrándose preocupado.

– Desde temprano está encerrado en uno de los salones de práctica, y no creo que tenga pensado salir.

– Escucha, vamos a buscarlo y en el camino me cuentas lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia. – dijo el mayor. – Ya verás que sea cual sea el problema de Yamato, lo ayudaremos a salir de este.

Mimi guardó silencio por unos momentos y después asintió, sonriendo.

– Gracias… profesor. – exclamó con sinceridad. – Muchas gracias por volver.

::

Efectivamente, en esos momentos Yamato Ishida se encontraba solo en una de las aulas de práctica de la academia. Llevaba todo el día ahí, sentado en la pequeña banca del piano, dándole la espalda a este, tocando su bajo. Pero no parecía concentrado en ello, pues tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Mimi y Joe miraron la escena por fuera del salón durante unos segundos hasta que el mayor se decidió a entrar, mientras la castaña solamente asomó su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que al rubio no le agradaba su presencia.

– Es una muy buena canción… – dijo Joe refiriéndose a la que el chico tocaba en ese momento, plantándose frente él.

– Escuché que estaba de vuelta… bienvenido, profesor. – replicó Yamato con seriedad, dejando su bajo a un lado.

El peliazul sonrió.

– Es es la canción que compusiste, ¿verdad? – preguntó. – ¿Estás practicando para el _Showcase_?

– No pienso participar en el _Showcase._ – exclamó el rubio.

– ¿Ah? Y… ¿eso por qué? – indagó confundido el peliazul.

– No tengo una razón en específico, simplemente no participaré y ya.

En eso, Mimi apareció frente a él, y lucía completamente molesta.

– ¡Claro que tienes una razón, dinos cual es! – exclamó alterada. – ¿Por qué rayos estás actuando de este modo? ¡Si no nos dices que te pasó no vamos a poder ayudarte!

Y es que una cosa era que la ignorara y la tratara mal pero, ¿no participar en el Showcase? ¿Por qué tomaría una decisión así? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con Yamato, además su actitud tan inexpresiva y de pocas palabras la estaba sacando de quicio.

– Mimi, calma… – habló Joe.

– Yamato, contéstame. – dijo la chica.

Pero el rubio simplemente le dedicó una mirada despectiva y después tomó su bajo de nuevo y comenzó a tocar, ignorando ahora la presencia de ambos.

– ¡HEY! ¡No seas grosero! – exclamó Mimi alzando la voz.

– Basta, basta… – le susurró el profesor a su alumna. – Dejémoslo en paz por ahora, ya pensaremos en algo…

– ¡Pero…!

– Yamato, ya hablaremos del _Showcase_ después, ¿está bien? – la interrumpió el peliazul, mirando al rubio.

El aludido seguía haciendo como si ninguno de los dos estuviera ahí, cosa que terminó por colmarle la paciencia a Mimi, quien bufó molesta y se dio la vuelta para salir apresuradamente de aquel salón, seguida de su profesor.

. . .

En cuanto ambos se fueron, Yamato de nuevo dejó su bajo a un lado y suspiró pesadamente para después apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tapar su rostro con ambas manos, no lo soportaba más. Estar en YG no le estaba haciendo bien…

– Matt, ¿acaso escuché mal?

El mayor levantó el rostro y mió al recién llegado con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿A qué te refieres, TK?

– ¿No vas a participar en el _Showcase_? – preguntó acercándose a él.

– No. – replicó sin más, levantándose de la banca y parándose frente a la ventana, mirando al exterior.

– Creo que te volviste loco, sabes perfectamente que el _Showcase _te dará la oportunidad de debutar. – le informó.

– No me interesa.

Sus respuestas eran cortas, frías y simples.

– Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. – replicó el rubio menor. – Se nota a leguas lo mucho que te gustan los escenarios y la música, incluso siempre has demostrado más interés que yo. ¿Esperas que crea que no quieres debutar?

– No quiero hablar TK, lo siento. – dijo el mayor.

– ¿Y crees que yo quería hablar el día de la competencia de baile? – bufó, fastidiado. – Sólo accedí porque a pesar de todo, eres mi hermano y te portaste como tal en aquella ocasión. – hizo una pausa. – Por lo menos... déjame intentarlo.

Yamato giró su rostro levemente al escuchar lo que Takeru le estaba diciendo y después lo encaró por completo. En parte el menor tenía razón, pero él realmente no se sentía listo para abordar el tema, y tal vez no se sentiría listo nunca.

. . .

En el pasillo central de la academia, una molesta castaña seguía caminando apresuradamente, marcando con fuerza cada paso que daba. Realmente estaba preocupada por Yamato, pero la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades y la actitud tan reacia del rubio la iba a terminar matando.

Iba caminando sin rumbo, y a juzgar por cómo se alejaban las personas que la veían pasar, seguramente traía una cara que asustaba. Y bueno, quizás era que estaba un poco bipolar, ya que la actitud del rubio la hería y eso la hacía deprimirse, pero también la desesperaba y eso hacía que su "yo" interno malvado quisiera salir.

Tal vez Yamato la trataba así porque ella estaba siendo demasiado sutil, suave y comprensiva…

En eso, se frenó de golpe.

– Sí, eso es… – se dijo a sí misma. – Ah, ¡pero ahora me va a escuchar!

No iba a permitir que el rubio tirara sus sueños y todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos si quería lograr mirarlo a los ojos para enfrentarlo, pero estaba decidida, no iba a dejar que Yamato se perdiera en el abismo en el que estaba. Así que sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección al aula en donde se encontraba el rubio con el corazón latiéndole al máximo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y ya estando en el área de los salones de práctica bajó el paso y tomó aire. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta del aula en la que se encontraba Yamato, pero antes de que se le ocurriera dar un paso más, escuchó la voz de Takeru, quien parecía molesto.

Se acercó un poco más y se recargó en el muro. La verdad es que escuchar conversaciones privadas siempre le había traído problemas, y aunque sabía que lo correcto era irse de ahí, todo su ser parecía pensar lo contrario, especialmente sus pies y sus oídos, pues los primeros no se movían y los segundos hacían lo posible por escuchar.

– ¿Entonces no tienes nada que decir al respecto? – exclamó el fastidiado rubio menor. – Sabes lo mucho que me está costando esto, Matt, no estoy como para insistirte, pero sé que algo tuvo que haberte pasado, ¡faltaste a clases por una semana y vuelves con una actitud completamente insoportable!

Yamato suspiró, desviando la mirada.

– Tú no entenderías mis razones, TK… ambos pensamos de un modo muy diferente. – replicó mostrando al fin un poco de sentimientos, parecía muy afligido.

– Que tengamos ideas distintas no significa que no trataré de entenderte. – dijo Takeru. – Así que ya no le des más rodeos y dime, ¿qué sucedió para que de pronto decidieras abandonar todo esto?

El mayor medito las palabras de su hermano con detenimiento. Desde el doble incidente en Roma, no había hablado con nadie al respecto, así que tal vez ya era hora de hacerlo, lo malo era que nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y menos cuando se trataba de _ese_ hombre.

– Takeru… tú… ¿cómo le haces para que no te afecte?

El aludido alzó una ceja, dándole a entender a Yamato que debía ser más específico, por lo que decidió continuar, mirando de nuevo al menor a los ojos.

– Has tenido grandes logros en el mundo de la música, siempre has sobresalido y te has ganado tu propia fama pero… mucha gente sólo te conoce porque eres el... hijo de Ishida. – dijo eso último con bastante pesar.

– Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero… qué tiene de malo? – preguntó el menor.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te molesta que se fijen en ti solamente por ser su hijo? – preguntó reflejando cierto coraje en sus palabras. – ¿No te enoja que siempre estarás bajo su sombra?

– Matt, ¿todo esto se trata de papá? – exclamó curioso, entendiendo un poco al fin.

– No se responde una pregunta con otra.

El menor giró los ojos.

– Pues no, no me molesta. – replicó sin más. – Aunque creo que puedo entender un poco tus razones. Digo, viviste con él mucho tiempo… es normal que quieras independizarte, supongo… y más aún cuando nunca tuviste buena relación con él.

El rubio mayor suspiró de nuevo y regresó su mirada hacia la ventana. Realmente le costaba abrirse con ese tema.

– Pero oye, ¿sucedió algo con respecto a eso? – preguntó Takeru. – Todo este tiempo habías estado bien y de pronto te comenzó a atormentar de la nada.

– No fue así… supongo que en el interior siempre me he sentido de este modo, pero como no había pasado nada, me hacía el desentendido, después de todo la estaba pasando bien aquí, mejor que nunca…

– ¿Y entonces? – lo incitó a continuar.

– En Roma… sucedieron varias cosas… – trataba de abrirse con su hermano, pero no era tan sencillo.

Mimi, quien seguía atenta escuchando desde afuera, ahora estaba más que intrigada. Entonces sus suposiciones eran ciertas, algo le había pasado en Roma y ahora estaba a punto de saberlo. Se sentía un poco mal de enterarse de este modo tan bajo, pero estaba segura de que Yamato nunca se lo iba a contar. No le quedaba otra opción...

– La última noche que estuvimos allá, fuimos a cantar a un karaoke y nos topamos a esos chicos que compitieron con nosotros en el parque… – continuó el mayor.

El rubio menor asintió, pues obviamente recordaba a esos engreídos y el hecho de que les habían pateado el trasero.

– ¿Y qué con ellos? – preguntó al ver que su hermano se había quedado callado.

– Ellos... me hicieron abrir los ojos, me hicieron ver las cosas como realmente eran… – hizo una pausa, comenzando a recordar. – Para este mundo, nunca dejaré de ser un Ishida. Soy _el hijo_ que tiene facilidades gracias a su apellido, el que siempre vivirá bajo la sombra de su padre. – le dolía tener que aceptarlo. – Me confirmaron lo que yo ya sabía, que si triunfo no será por mí, sino por él, y eso no podría soportarlo... yo no...

– Matt... – susurró el menor. – ¿Tan mal están las cosas entre él y tú? – preguntó refiriéndose a Hiroaki. – Digo, él tampoco es mi persona favorita, pero tú... cada vez que lo mencionas tu mirada se ensombrece, hasta pareciera que es tu peor enemigo o algo así...

El mayor resopló. Tal vez eso era, quizás ese hombre sí era su peor enemigo. Nunca había sido un padre para él, se la vivían peleando e incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes. Por culpa de ese hombre se había sentido miserable por mucho tiempo y ahora que al fin se había alejado, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Le tenía tanto resentimiento, tanta rabia, tanto... odio.

Tanto miedo...

– Es como si me persiguiera... no quiero llegar a ser alguien solamente por mi apellido. – le dolía admitir esos sentimientos tan débiles que siempre había tenido muy guardados para él.

– No será así, esos chicos de Roma son unos ignorantes, no saben de lo que hablan.

El rubio rió irónicamente.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu presidente? – exclamó. _¿Y qué hay de mí mismo?_

– ¿El señor Fujisaki? – preguntó confundido.

– Él también tenía varias cosas que hablar conmigo...

Dicho esto, el rubio mayor comenzó a relatarle a Takeru todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, lo que esos cinco chicos le habían dicho con respecto a su padre, la pelea a golpes que tuvo con Ryo, y por último, su desagradable encuentro con Min Fujisaki, quien le había restregado en la cara que lo más valioso que tenía en la industria musical, era su apellido. Ser hijo de ese hombre.

– ¿En serio dijo eso? – preguntó el menor, incrédulo.

– Fue una de las tantas cosas que dijo…

– Matt, será el presidente de la compañía en la que estoy, pero es un idiota.

– Un idiota que sabe de lo que habla, pues su compañía disquera es la más grande en todo Japón. – replicó con desgano.

– No le hagas caso, yo lo ignoro siempre que empieza a hablar sobre papá. – dijo Takeru.

– Para mí no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? – replicó Yamato. – Yo incluso ya había dejado de pensar en la música para evitarme este tipo de situaciones y estaba muy a gusto estudiando arquitectura.

– ¿Y entonces... qué te trajo a YG?

Yamato de nuevo desvió la mirada, su rostro denotaba dolor. La pregunta correcta era: ¿_Quién_ lo trajo a YG?

– Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar. – sentenció fríamente.

Incluso Takeru no pudo insistir, pues el semblante de su hermano había cambiado drásticamente con su última pregunta.

Pero Mimi ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar y lo peor del caso es que se sentía totalmente culpable. Por haber dejado solo a Yamato en el karaoke era que ese estúpido de Ryo le había dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles. Y si no se hubiera ido con Taichi seguramente tampoco habría tenido que encontrarse con Min Fujisaki.

Y eso no era todo…

Había sido ella quien lo trajo a YG.

Y repentinamente, ahora todo tenía sentido…

"_Me arrepiento de haber venido contigo a Tokyo."_

"_¡No tenías derecho a arrebatarme mi tranquilidad por tus razones egoístas!"_

Eso...

– Lo que te haya traído a la academia no importa, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí y debes aprender a sobrellevar los obstáculos que se interpongan. Tienes que... luchar por alcanzar tus sueños. – exclamó el rubio menor.

¿Y ahora él estaba hablando de sueños? Por Dios, pensar tanto en Hikari lo terminaría por volver loco.

– No sé si valga la pena… puedo soportar que piensen que me aprovecho de su fama para darme a conocer, también podría intentar ignorar las comparaciones… – dijo el rubio mayor mostrándose humano de nuevo. – Pero no puedo con el hecho de que yo mismo me siento atrapado en su sombra. Siento que si permanezco aquí, no podré liberarme de ese pesar.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo todo lo contrario. – exclamó Takeru. – No vas a poder liberarte si escapas, eso sería como… evadir la realidad.

– No lo sé, TK… – replicó suspirando. – Con todo eso que pasó, creo que este no es mi lugar. Supongo que mi más grande temor se confirmó de golpe y realmente me pegó duro. – hizo una pausa. – Y estar aquí en YG... sólo está empeorándolo todo. Me siento atrapado, como si me estuviera ahogando.

Como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

– Pero es obvio que esta es tu vocación. Si no tuvieras talento, nadie te reclutaría para su compañía, llevaras el apellido que llevaras. – dijo el menor.

– Takeru, el mundo de la industria busca solamente dinero, ese idiota de Fujisaki habló de nosotros como su fuéramos objetos.

Y vaya que sí, nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

"_Los hijos de Hiroaki tienen que ser míos."_

– ¿Y qué? – replicó, algo molesto. – Te digo que yo lo ignoro, nunca me ha agradado. Además, yo confío en mi talento.

El mayor lanzó un pesado suspiro al aire y volvió a la banca en donde se encontraba sentado, tomando su bajo para comenzar a tocar de nuevo. No toleraría un segundo más hablando sobre eso.

– Supongo que aquí se acaba la plática, ¿verdad? – preguntó Takeru cruzándose de brazos.

– Muchas gracias TK, aprecio mucho que te hayas acercado, sé… que te costó trabajo. – replicó Yamato sin dejar de tocar. – Pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada y no cambiaré de parecer, no participaré en el _Showcase_ y cuando acabe este semestre me iré de YG.

El menor desvió la mirada. Extrañamente, le dolía mucho ver a su hermano tan mal. Podía sentirlo, estaba sufriendo. Realmente quería ayudarlo, pues sabía perfectamente que si Yamato renunciaba a la música, nunca estaría satisfecho consigo mismo.

– Trata de reconsiderar, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… – dijo Takeru. – Pero bueno, supongo que hablaremos después, tengo que ir a una clase.

Y al escuchar eso, Mimi se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados, buscando hacia donde debía correr para que el chico no la viera. Comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia las escaleras y conforme más avanzaba, más aceleraba el paso. Con suerte Takeru no la había visto. Llegó al patio de la academia después de toda una carrera y se colocó la mano en el pecho, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

– Yama… – susurró para sus adentros.

Ahora lo entendía. Al rubio le había tocado revivir su mayor temor y por eso era que había abandonado todo tan repentinamente. Y no, no era poca cosa, pues incluso desde un inicio él le había aclarado que no quería estudiar música por el asunto de su padre. Pero ella, por sus razones egoístas, como el mismo Yamato había dicho, literalmente le exigió que viniera a YG. ¡Era su culpa! Todo era su culpa y ahora se sentía pésimo, ya que esa persona estaba sufriendo, esa persona a quien quería tanto…

Y no sólo era querer, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Yamato era más fuerte, llegaba más lejos que eso, que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido jamás…

Y lo peor del caso es que lo había dejado solo cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Lo había plantado en su cita y seguramente si no se hubiera ido con Taichi, nada de eso habría pasado y él no tendría por qué sufrir… y no tendría que irse…

– Soy una persona horrible…

De nuevo estaba siendo egoísta. Incluso ahora que entendía el actuar del rubio, anteponía sus sentimientos ante los de él. No quería que él se fuera, no quería imaginárselo. ¿Pero ahora con qué cara podía siquiera hablarle? Yamato tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con ella.

Nunca se imaginó que sus razones fueran tan fuertes, nunca imaginó que todo fuera su culpa, y ahora que lo sabía, sentía que se moría.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en su edificio, justo frente a la puerta de su habitación. ¿En qué momento había caminado hacia allá? Seguramente parecía un zombie viviente, pues ni sentía el andar de sus pasos. Abrió la puerta con pesadez y sin pensarlo demasiado se metió al baño, quitándose los zapatos a medio camino para después abrir la llave de la ducha, metiéndose de inmediato, con todo y uniforme.

– Es mi culpa… – susurró, sintiendo como toda su ropa se hacía más pesada a causa del agua. – Lo lamento, lo lamento en verdad…

Dejó el agua correr y poco a poco se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar hecha un ovillo. Ya estaba toda mojada y estaba segura de que también había comenzado a llorar, pero las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua. ¿Por qué últimamente llorar se estaba volviendo un hábito para ella? ¿Por qué se tenía que sufrir tanto... por amor?

Lloraba por él. Lloraba por lo que él estaba viviendo, lloraba por ese sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba...

Lloraba porque cada vez se sentía más y más lejos de él...

Nunca se imaginó que un corazón hecho pedazos doliera tanto.

. . .

Después de unos minutos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Era Yamato, quien lucía completamente desganado y cansado. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar su bajo sobre su cama, pero después el sonido del agua cayendo le llamó la atención. Fijó su vista hacia el baño. Las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta entreabierta.

Se acercó dudoso a esta y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, tocó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solamente se escuchaba el intenso sonido del agua.

¿Acaso no había nadie?

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y ahí divisó unos zapatos tirados, seguramente eran de Mimi, ¿si no de quién? Lo extraño es que la castaña solía ser muy ordenada con sus cosas. Ignoró el detalle y fijó su atención en la ducha, la mampara de vidrio se encontraba empañada a causa del vapor, pero sus ojos lograron distinguir algo… era una silueta.

Se fue acercando poco a poco alzando la mano, dudoso en abrir la puerta corrediza, pero al escuchar unos sollozos mezclados con el caer del agua, sus sentidos despertaron, haciendo que la abriera de golpe para ahí ver una imagen que lo alarmó por completo.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó entrando de inmediato, mojándose por completo en el acto, para tomar a la chica de los brazos y sacarla de ahí.

La castaña era ligera como una pluma, por lo que el jalarla hacia fuera no fue problema, pero parecía que sus piernas no estaban respondiendo, pues al primer paso fuera de la ducha, se desmoronó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y cabizbaja. Estaba empapada, al igual que él. Sólo que ella temblaba como una hoja a la vez que sollozaba e hipaba sin parar, y lo que más le extrañó al rubio era que no parecía consiente de nada.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y seguidamente se hincó frente a ella, para quedar a su nivel, pero sin hacer cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó.

Por más que se había propuesto a tratarla con indiferencia, el verla así lo había hecho entrar en pánico.

– ¿Yama? – preguntó ella, parecía temerosa.

La chica alzó la cabeza poco a poco, y fue ahí cuando sus enormes ojos se toparon con los de Yamato, quien la miraba con auténtica preocupación. Y él, al chocar con la mirada de Mimi, sintió como si el piso debajo de él se moviera. Sus ojos color chocolate lo veían como suplicantes y brillaban de un modo diferente al habitual, incluso se veían más grandes y expresivos que nunca…

Sólo que... expresaban mucha tristeza y pesar. Cosa que le rompió el alma.

Pero tenía que mantenerse al margen.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacías? – exclamó tratando de recuperar la compostura y su tono frío. – Con toda la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar.

Al parecer la chica estaba bien, por lo menos no tenía daño físico, así que se dispuso a incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, buscando en ellos la razón por la que lo había detenido, pero la castaña no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba.

– Escucha Mimi, no tengo tiempo para esto. – le dolía tener que seguir portándose así con ella, pero era necesario.

– Perdóname… – susurró ella. – Yo… en verdad lo siento.

Yamato frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la castaña. ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Y… ¿por qué lo miraba de ese modo, con tanto dolor? ¿Acaso… era por él por quién estaba llorando?

Y de pronto, sintió cómo Mimi se lanzaba a él rodeándolo por el cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón al piso, que también estaba mojado.

La chica lloraba sin parar y repetía su nombre una y otra vez, pero Yamato permanecía inmóvil, con su vista perdida hacia el frente.

– Sé que… todo es mi culpa, c-cuanto lo siento, yo no quería… – continuó la castaña con dificultad. – Perdóname, escuché lo que hablaste con Takeru… nunca debí exigirte que vinieras…

El rubio se quedó atónito ante dicha confesión. ¿Entonces Mimi había escuchado todo? ¡No podía ser, por eso mismo no quería decirle nada al respecto! Sí, en un principio él también la culpaba de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero en su tiempo de soledad se había dado cuenta de que él no había hecho nada que no quisiera, no era culpa de Mimi. Y sabía que si ella se enteraba, se iba a sentir culpable, por Dios, la conocía muy bien…

– Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo por eso, pero necesito que me perdones… yo…

– No estoy molesto por eso. – la interrumpió. – Y no tienes que pedirme perdón. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me está pasando. – dijo con seriedad.

No, y si había decidido sacarla de su vida era principalmente porque no soportaría el hecho de estar cerca mientras ella estaba enamorada de otro. Era por eso que incluso eso último se lo había dicho con suma frialdad.

La chica entonces se separó con lentitud del rubio, quien en ningún momento había correspondido el abrazo, y lo miró de nuevo, directo a los ojos.

– ¿Entonces por qué? – preguntó ella. – ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Yamato guardó silencio durante unos minutos, sintiendo como las gotas de agua de su húmedo cabello bajaban por su rostro.

– Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Yo… no quiero que me busques, ni que te cruces en mi camino.

Extraño, sí, ya se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero nunca le había dolido tanto hacerlo. En estos momentos se sentía vulnerable. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mimi bajó la cabeza y después miró al rubio frente a ella, tratando de ser fuerte.

– Yo… lo único que quiero es que sigas tus sueños.

– Creo que te quedó claro que ya no me importan. – replicó. – Escuchaste todo lo que le dije a TK, así que no tengo nada que explicarte.

– Perdóname Yamato, perdóname por dejarte sólo esa noche en Roma, no sabes cuánto lo siento… no sabes…

Pero el sólo recordar la noche en Roma, en la cual Mimi se había ido con Taichi, dejándolo plantado, hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir.

– ¡No me pidas perdón, ya no quiero escucharte! – exclamó alzando la voz, levantándose del suelo y quedando de pie. – ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué volví! ¡Yo no quería esto, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que pasó! – hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse. – No necesito su lástima, ya tengo suficiente con la lástima que yo mismo me doy…

Y de pronto, sintió algo cálido y distinto a una gota de agua rodando por su mejilla izquierda y supo de inmediato que se trataba de una lágrima. ¿Estaba... llorando?

– N-nunca sentiría lástima o pena por ti… yo… entiendo que es difícil y sé que es mi culpa. – dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba. – Lo siento tanto, lo siento… – exclamó tomando la mano del rubio con fuerza e hincándose, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas de este.

Yamato no podía ver a Mimi así, no lo soportaba, pero por más que intentara zafarse del agarre, le era imposible, pues la chica no pensaba soltarlo, solamente lloraba más y más, y lo peor del caso es que ahora también él estaba derramando lágrimas.

Se sentía como un cero a la izquierda, completamente indefenso, como un niño que no tiene idea de qué hacer. El realmente amaba la música y la amaba a ella, y el tener que renunciar a ambas cosas le destrozaba el corazón. Nunca pensó… que sería tan difícil...

– Tú me dijiste… que me sacarías de esto… – habló el rubio, ahora mirando hacia abajo. Sus palabras denotaban dolor. – Que aunque yo me diera por vencido en mí mismo, tú no lo harías…

Mimi alzó un poco la cabeza ante las palabras del rubio, sin soltarlo, pero este al encontrarse con sus ojos desvió la mirada de inmediato.

– Sácame entonces, Mimi… – pidió con dificultad, tragándose su orgullo y evitando que la chica lo viera llorar. – Por favor… sácame de esto… yo… ya no lo soporto.

_Te lo suplico..._

El rubio apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir un sonoro sollozo. Mimi también cerró los ojos y dejó sus lágrimas fluir a rienda suelta. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación? No podía… no podía con todo esto, no aguantaba que Yamato estuviera en esta situación por su culpa.

– ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer? – exclamó repetidas veces.

Se sentía como una tonta, pues aunque ella le había dicho que lo sacaría de esto, ahora no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo y no sólo la culpa la estaba carcomiendo, sino el hecho de que el chico del cual estaba enamorada estuviera sufriendo tanto…

Fuera como fuera, tenía que ayudarlo.

Pero lo que ella ignoraba, era que Yamato no solamente estaba sufriendo por sus sueños y temores, sino que también por ella. Porqué ante la perspectiva de él, el corazón de Mimi nunca sería suyo.

¿Qué cosas, no?

Lo malo de la perspectiva es que se facilita de lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Notas de la autora.**

**:D**

**Oh sí, oh sí, Gravi ha vuelto a las andadas (?)! HAHA, creo que estas vacaciones sí que les traeré un capítulo cada viernes ;D! A pesar de que me distraigo en otras cosas fácilmente, me estoy esforzando por escribir, escribir y escribir, ya no quiero atrasarme nunca más :B (?). Pero bueno, punto entendido, ahora pasemos al capítulo, que espero les haya gustado.**

**Hmmm, ya tenía más o menos planeado en mi cabeza cómo quería que sucedieran los hechos, aunque conforme iba escribiendo salía más drama xD... y déjenme les digo que la parte de Mimi y Matt la iba a dejar para el próximo capítulo, pero osh, luego hasta yo los extraño. Y NO, que hayan aclarado un poco las cosas no significa que estén reconciliados, por lo menos no por completo XD, Yama aún se está guardando cosas y le esperan pruebas difíciles.**

**OH, y espero que ya haya quedado claro que Yamato NO dejó la academia por haber visto a Mimi y a Tai besándose XD! Creo que muchos se quedaron con la idea de que se fue porque tenía roto el corazón y no es así. Él dejo YG porque todo se le vino encima de golpe y no sabe que hacer con respecto a sus temores. Claro que el asunto de Mimi también influyó, pero él ya no la culpa de todo, solamente la quiere lejos para evitarse más sufrimiento. **

**¿Y qué más? AH, pues ya vieron cuál fue la decisión final de Mimi sobre su debut, después igual y explico su manera de pensar un poco más. También está el hecho de que Joe regresó a la Academia YG, dejando boquiabierto al director Yano (a quien tanto queremos ~). Uhm, y oh, Takeru habló con su Yama y bueno, eso es importante en su crecimiento como hermanos :)! Y ah, pudieron ver los últimos resquicios de Michi por ahí ~ huhuhu.**

**¡Para el próximo capítulo habrá Takari y un poquito de Taiora! Y obviamente sucederán más cosas XD... pero no spoilers (:**

**Y ASDF. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, créanme que ustedes me suben los ánimos con todas sus palabras de aliento y apoyo. OW, no tienen idea de cuantas sonrisas (y risas) me sacan, son un amorsh, gracias, GRACIAS. Ya les contesté a todos. Les mando un súper abrazo.**

**Y antes de irme, les quiero desear una MUY Feliz Navidad. Espero que se la pasen muy bonito con todos sus seres queridos y que Santa les traiga muchos regalitos :D! ¡Los quiero! Merry Christmas! ~ Por cierto, si lo acabo, mañana subo un OS navideño, para que le den una leída, es mi regalito de Navidad.**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta:<strong>

**Ukime: **Pues primero quisiera ver que página es esa, como dije, no conozco otra de fics y me gustaría ver, hehe. Agradezco muchísimo que quieras ayudarme, eres un amor :'D! Y muchas gracias también por escribirme. OH SÍ, arriba el Mimato.

**Rach: **HAHAHA, ya ves, al final Sora hizo trampa XD, no muchos lo esperaban. Y sí, Takeru es un hermoso, ya se está componiendo (?). Y OW, haha, yo siempre he sentido que mis capítulos son MUY largos, cuando publique mi nuevo fic serán más cortitos, pero en este ya no, ya que todos tienen el mismo promedio de palabras :D! Te agradezco todas tus bonitas palabras de apoyo, mil gracias por leerme y por tu RR! Un beso!


	26. Buscando Respuestas

**Buscando Respuestas**

Era un nuevo día en la capital de Japón y las actividades en la Academia YG eran las mismas de siempre, con la excepción de que tanto maestros como alumnos ya se estaban preparando para el _Showcase_, que sería en una semana, así que los ensayos se iban a poner intensivos.

Era la hora del descanso y una alegre Hikari Yagami se encontraba en el patio del lugar posando de manera tierna, teniendo como fondo el muro de ladrillos de uno de los edificios. ¿Pero… para que estaba posando la pequeña castaña?

– ¡Aquí va! – dijo un moreno en voz alta, sujetando un celular color amarillo pastel. – Uno, dos, tres… – exclamó presionando un botón que sacó una fotografía.

– ¿Salió bien, Daisuke? – preguntó la chica.

– Ehm… algo borrosa, te tomaré otra. – dijo alzando de nuevo el teléfono. – ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Pero justo cuando iba a presionar el botón, un grupo de estudiantes caminando se atravesó, por lo que el chico frunció el ceño y espero a que se fueran.

– Que oportunos. – se quejó, sarcástico. – ¿Lista, Hikari?

La menor asintió y de nuevo mostró su más dulce sonrisa para la foto.

– ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Y en eso, la cara de Takeru Takaishi se apoderó de la pantalla del celular, haciendo que Daisuke lo mirara con fastidio, pues el rubio se había atravesado de la nada.

– ¡Hey! – gritó el moreno, bajando el celular. – ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

– ¿Estamos? – preguntó confundido. – ¿Quiénes?

– Hikari y yo. – replicó. – Le estoy tomando su foto de perfil para el _Showcase_.

– ¿Hikari? – preguntó, mirando hacia atrás. – ¡Ah, ahí estás!

Claro que ya sabía que ahí estaba, sólo se había atravesado porque no le agradó para nada ver a Daisuke Motomiya fotografiándola mientras ella posaba inocentemente. Pero bueno, ellos no se tenían que enterar de que su intervención fue hecha apropósito.

– Sí, aquí estoy. – dijo la chica. – Hola Takeru. – lo saludó haciendo un ademán con su mano.

– Disculpen, no tenía idea de que ahí estaba ella. – mentira.

– No importa, pero si nos disculpas, necesitamos tomar la foto. – dijo Daisuke.

– Pero, ¿no se supone que la academia ya tiene nuestras fotos de perfil? – preguntó Takeru, dirigiéndose sólo al moreno.

– Sí las tiene. – replicó Hikari desde atrás, sin moverse de donde estaba. – Pero las mías eran de cuando estaba pasada de peso, así que la profesora Suou me pidió que me tomara unas nuevas.

El rubio miró a Hikari de reojo y después posó nuevamente su mirada en Daisuke, para después arrebatarle bruscamente el celular y darle la espalda para caminar hacia la chica, dejando al moreno detrás, algo indignado.

– Ya, ya lo entiendo pero… una foto de perfil no debe ser tomada con una cámara de celular. – dijo Takeru, devolviéndole el aparato a Hikari.

– Es lo único que tengo a la mano en estos momentos, y tengo que entregar las fotos mañana a más tardar. – le informó la chica.

El rubio sonrió de pronto y tomó la mano de la menor, comenzando a llevarla con él en dirección a la salida de la academia. La castaña tardó un poco en reaccionar puesto a que en cuanto sintió la cálida mano de Takeru tomar la suya, perdió el piso por unos segundos.

– ¡H-hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Hikari sin poner mucha resistencia.

– Tenemos dos horas libres, así que es tiempo suficiente para ir y venir. – replicó sin más.

– ¿Ir y venir? – exclamó la chica. – ¿Saldremos de la academia? – apenas captaba.

– Tú sólo sígueme.

Dicho esto, Hikari no volvió a hablar y simplemente se dejó llevar, literalmente, por la guía del rubio.

Y no, aún no sentía el piso.

Estaba volando.

::

En menos de veinte minutos, ya se encontraban en el estudio privado de un fotógrafo profesional, amigo de los chicos de _Generation X_. El lugar estaba muy cerca de la academia, incluso habrían llegado en la mitad del tiempo si no se hubieran topado con varias fans locas al bajar del taxi, y es que el chico rubio no había querido tomar la camioneta del grupo.

En cuanto llegaron al estudio los recibió el estilista del local, quien se emocionó al ver a la linda Hikari Yagami y de inmediato la llevó a los vestidores para comenzarle a probar atuendos para lo que él llamaba "El Photoshoot".

Takeru se encontraba recargado y de brazos cruzados en la puerta del probador vecino al de Hikari, quien ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí encerrada, cosa que comenzaba a impacientar al rubio.

– Hikari, ¿todo bien? – preguntó, notablemente aburrido.

– Eh… sí, todo bien. – replicó en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Y entonces por qué no sales?

– ¿De verdad es necesario que me tome las fotos así?

La castaña entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza para mirar al rubio. La chica estaba ruborizada y parecía incómoda, pero Takeru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pues ese excéntrico estilista la había maquillado sutilmente y además le había peinado su corto y liso cabello en suaves ondas. Se veía hermosa.

– ¿No te gusta? – atinó a preguntar. – Te… te ves bien. – sí, era lo más que su orgullo le iba a permitir.

– ¿Pero no crees que es exagerado? – exclamó la chica. – Las fotos de todos los demás seguramente son normales y con el uniforme de la academia…

– Pero llevar uniforme no es requisito. Además el Showcase es un concierto muy importante, todos los representantes de compañías disqueras verán tu foto de perfil. – dijo el rubio. – ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que sal ya!

Y dicho esto, Takeru tomó la perilla de la puerta y en un impulso la jaló, dejando a la vista a una cohibida Hikari, quien llevaba un entallado vestido color blanco con destellos plateados, amarrado al cuello con un lindo lazo y de espalda descubierta, que caía delicadamente y con vuelo a la mitad de sus muslos.

– Eh… está bien, gracias por ayudarme y… así. – dijo la castaña aún muy apenada para mirarlo, nunca en su vida había usado un vestido tan lindo y tan… revelador.

Takeru se había quedado sin habla con la imagen que tenía frente a él. ¿Ella era su Hikari? Por Dios, tuvo que girar su rostro, pues estaba seguro de que estaba completamente sonrojado. ¡Y es que la chica lucía… simplemente lucía increíble!

Solamente Hikari Yagami era capaz de transmitir inocencia a pesar de llevar ese vestido tan sensual.

Parecía… un ángel.

– N-no tienes nada que agradecer. – replicó el rubio al fin, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

– Takeru, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica acercándose a él. – Estás muy rojo…

Levantó la mano para tocar la frente del chico, pero este de inmediato reaccionó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Si Hikari se acercaba de más seguramente escucharía su acelerado corazón.

– Claro que estoy bien. – respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Hikari guardó silencio y después achicó los ojos, mirándolo divertida.

– Pareces nervioso, ¿es… mi culpa? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

– ¡N-no estoy nervioso! – exclamó alzando la voz.

– Oh, ya veo. – dijo sonriente.

El chico asintió y desvió la mirada, como buscando escapatoria. Nunca antes se había sentido así por una mujer.

– Pff, mentiroso. – bufó la castaña, sin dejar de sonreír.

– You know I heard that, right?

– Lo dije en voz alta para que escucharas. – replicó con descaro, lucía divertida.

El rubio achicó la mirada, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¡Era él quien tenía que ponerla nerviosa a ella, no al revés!

– Takeru, ¿a quién se supone que voy a fotografiar? – exclamó el fotógrafo entrando al área de los vestidores, acercándose a ambos chicos.

– Oh, es ella, mi amiga Hikari Yagami. – los presentó. – Necesita varias fotos para usarlas como perfil, ¿me harías el favor?

– Claro, te debo muchas. – replicó sonriente, posando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. – Y es una chica linda. – de pronto le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda. – Dios, eres todo un casanova, seguramente tienes mujeres de sobra. Dime, ¿quién esa otra chica que tienes como fondo de pantalla en tu celular?

– E-lla es… – replicó el rubio de inmediato, lo había tomado desprevenido. – ¡Eso no te incumbe, mejor ve por tu cámara ya!

Ante eso último, los sentidos de Hikari se avisparon y se puso alerta. ¿Takeru tenía a una chica como fondo de pantalla en su teléfono? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién podría ser? Una ola de sentimientos no muy gratos la invadió y de pronto le daba muchísima curiosidad saber quién era esa OTRA chica.

– Hey, linda. – la llamó el fotógrafo. – Ven acá, hay que empezar.

Hikari asintió sin ganas. Todo su ánimo literalmente había desaparecido y no podía evitar sentir pequeños pinchazos en su pecho. ¿Acaso… eran celos?

– Párate al lado del espejo y usa tu encanto natural, será una sesión espontanea. – habló el fotógrafo. – ¿Lista?

La chica hizo lo que el hombre le pidió y se posó dudosa a un lado del gran y ostentoso espejo, y si bien en un principio sus poses eran algo insípidas y sin mucha gracia, conforme pasaba el tiempo fue ganando confianza en sí misma, dando como resultado final fotos maravillosas, que irradiaban ternura y sensualidad a la vez.

Pero el más impresionado era Takeru, quien constantemente tenía que desviar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse. De pronto había lapsos en los que entre foto y foto la chica lo miraba fugazmente y le dedicaba una débil sonrisa, la cual él no dudaba en responder.

No cabía duda, lo que sentía por Hikari iba más allá de lo que él imaginó.

::

En ese mismo momento, en la Academia YG se encontraba Taichi Yagami en uno de los tantos salones de práctica. El moreno estaba sentado en una de las bancas, leyendo con atención la lírica de una canción mientras la interpretaba con sentimiento y en voz alta.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera de banda, Sora Takenouchi, llevaba ya unos minutos recargada en el marco de la puerta, escuchándolo cantar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La pelirroja lo había buscado porque tenía algo que decirle, pero en cuanto lo encontró tan metido en su mundo, no quiso interrumpirlo, por eso era que se había quedado ahí parada. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y entró con lentitud, acercándose. Realmente quería hablar con él sobre algo importante.

– Tai. – lo llamó, sonriente.

El chico de inmediato dejó de cantar y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Sora, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Hola Sora. – la saludó. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Nada en especial. – dijo sentándose a su lado, no quería abordar el asunto tan pronto. – Catalina me contó que el presidente decidió darte un tema completo para ti en el próximo álbum. Te felicito, lo mereces.

Sí. El éxito de Taichi Yagami le daba mucho gusto en verdad. Podría decirse que el moreno era la única persona que no despertaba ningún sentimiento negativo en ella.

– Oh, entonces ya lo sabes. Será lanzado como sencillo incluso antes que el álbum, supongo que estaré de solista durante las promociones. – replicó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. – Creo que la primera opción del presidente era Takeru, pero al parecer se negó. Es extraño…

– Ni tan extraño, lleva tiempo dedicándole todo su tiempo libre a los estudios, últimamente no ha aceptado ninguna proposición de trabajo extra. – comentó la pelirroja. – Catalina me dijo que este mes ha rechazado varios comerciales, entrevistas y demás.

– Pues está bien, supongo. – dijo Taichi. – Sigue cumpliendo con todo lo referente a la banda, así que no hay problema.

– De todos modos, Takeru no es el punto aquí, hablábamos de tu futuro sencillo. – le recordó. – Por lo que escuché, será como una balada. Eso es raro en ti, en nuestras canciones siempre te enfocas en las partes rítmicas o con más baile.

– Sí, es una balada, ¡eso es lo mejor de todo! – dijo un tanto eufórico. – Le voy a mostrar al público un lado de mí que no conocen.

Sora sonrió, el chico en verdad se veía muy entusiasmado con el asunto. Y aunque estaba feliz por él, era triste pensar que ella estaba sumamente lejos de ser considerada por Min Fujisaki para un sencillo como solista.

– Estás muy emocionado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

– ¿Para qué negarlo? Es una gran oportunidad y será una muy buena experiencia. – respondió. – También me entusiasma nuestro nuevo álbum, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Mimi debutara con nosotros, es... una lástima que no aceptó. – dijo bajando la mirada.

Sora palideció al escucharlo. ¿Por qué de la nada había nombrado a Mimi? ¿Por qué esa chica siempre tenía que estar en la mente de Taichi? Aunque bueno, el que la haya mencionado la ayudaba un poco, pues precisamente ese era el tema que había venido a tratar.

No quería que Tai se quedara con una mala impresión de ella.

– Y Mimi… ¿te contó por qué rechazó la oferta? – preguntó temerosa.

– Sí, me la topé justo cuando salía de hablar con el presidente y me explicó.

– Tai, espero que no hayas asumido cosas que no son. – exclamó de inmediato la pelirroja. – Yo en ningún momento le dije a Mimi que no aceptara.

Al escuchar eso último, los ojos del Yagami se clavaron en la chica, mirándola con una cara de total confusión, la cual Sora malinterpretó, pensando que no le creía.

– ¡Te lo juro! – dijo preocupada. – ¡Ella lo decidió por su cuenta!

– Pero Sora, ¿tú… que tienes que ver con la decisión de Mimi? – preguntó el moreno.

Diablos, ¿acaso Taichi no sabía nada? La pelirroja no había pensado en que tal vez ningún otro miembro de la banda tenía idea de que planeaban reemplazarla con Mimi Tachikawa. Había hablado de más.

– Ah, n-no, no es nada. – dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

– Sora, obviamente hay algo, por favor explícamelo.

La chica desvió la mirada y suspiró, conocía al moreno y sabía que si no se lo contaba, no iba a quedarse con la duda y era capaz de ir con el mismo Min Fujisaki a interrogarlo.

– Creí que ya lo sabías, uhm… el presidente planeaba sacarme del grupo y poner como reemplazo a Mimi. – confesó con algo de pena y pesar. – Mi estadía en _Generation X_ dependía de su decisión. Pero te aseguro que yo no le dije nada, no quiero que pienses que fue por mi culpa que terminara rechazando la oferta...

Taichi guardó silencio mientras analizaba las palabras de la pelirroja. Estaba completamente atónito. No podía creer que ese sin vergüenza de Fujisaki fuera a sacarla del grupo como si nada, él no tenía idea de que si Mimi entraba, Sora quedaría fuera.

Sabía desde un principio que Mimi le estaba ocultando algo en cuanto a su decisión de no debutar. Y era precisamente eso…

– Entonces… – habló, mirando a Sora. – ¿Mimi dejó ir su oportunidad de debutar… por ti?

– Yo... pensé que ella te lo había dicho, por eso vine a decirte que yo no le dije que… – hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo, juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. – Creo que sólo hablé de más…

El moreno dejó de mirar a la chica y se quedó callado durante varios segundos hasta que de pronto se levantó de la banca y tomó suavemente a Sora de la mano, para que también se pusiera de pie.

– Mimi se guarda muchas cosas para ella, no me sorprende que no me haya dicho nada al respecto. – exclamó el chico, mirándola de frente. – De haber sabido lo que planeaba hacer el presidente, no lo habría apoyado.

El semblante consternado de Sora cambió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Entonces Taichi prefería tenerla a ella en _Generation X_ que a Mimi?

– Fujisaki no tiene derecho a hacerte eso, y me parece muy injusto de su parte. – continuó el moreno. – Además, yo no hubiera querido que te reemplazaran. – dijo sonriente.

Un delicado color rosa apareció en las mejillas de Sora. Sin duda, cada día tenía más y más razones para que Taichi Yagami le gustara aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Pero de pronto, el rostro del moreno se tornó un tanto serio, sacándola de su ensoñación.

– ¿P-pasa algo? – se atrevió a preguntar, puesto a que el chico no decía nada, simplemente la miraba fijamente.

– Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Mimi cayó de las escaleras... tú me dijiste que necesitabas que yo te creyera y que estuviera de tu lado, pues pensabas que todos, incluso ella, te iban a culpar. – respondió Taichi. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa al instante.

– ¿Y… a qué viene eso? – preguntó, no quería ahondar en el tema. – Ya pasó hace mucho, no creo que nadie se acuerde…

– Me necesitabas porque sentías que no tenías a nadie más. – comenzó a explicarle. – Pero ahora… ahora es diferente, pues además de a mí, tienes a otra persona de tu lado.

Sora trataba de comprender las palabras del castaño, y aunque estaba casi segura de a quién se refería, la pregunta salió involuntariamente de su boca.

– ¿Quién… es esa persona?

– Mimi. – replicó al instante.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada. ¿Mimi de su lado?

Imposible.

– Desde que su sueño de ir a Juilliard para dedicarse a cantar música clásica fue truncado, ella ha luchado con todo lo que tiene para poder debutar… – continuó hablando el moreno. – Y que haya renunciado por ti a esta oportunidad de hacerlo, dice mucho…

– Pero en el pasado ella… me hizo mucho daño. – replicó Sora, mirando de nuevo a Tai.

– Yo no sé cual sea toda la historia entre ustedes, pero de algo estoy seguro. – dijo el chico, sonriéndole de nuevo. – En estos momentos, Mimi está de tu lado.

Sora bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Tenía ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Ella no podía acercarse a Mimi, no después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas. Incluso en Roma estuvo a punto de considerarlo, pero como si el destino quisiera impedirlo, se enteró de que por la castaña, peligraba su lugar en el grupo.

– Era por eso… por lo que estabas llorando el otro día, ¿no es así? – se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

La chica alzó la mirada, algo confundida. No se esperaba que el Taichi lo recordara.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, por lo que sólo atinó a asentir suavemente.

– Ahora todo tiene sentido. – dijo él, situando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. – Con más razón debemos demostrarle a ese idiota de Fujisaki que está equivocado.

¿Había escuchado bien?

– ¿Debemos? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El chico sonrió, asintiendo.

– No se te olvide que estoy contigo. – le dijo. – Tú siempre estás ahí para mí, así que no dudes que yo también lo estoy para ti.

En el rostro de Sora se dibujó una fina sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho, subió su mano hasta donde estaba la de Taichi, sobre su hombro, y la apretó con delicadeza, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. El moreno sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerlo en ese momento. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sin retirar su mano del agarre de la chica, la miró a los ojos. Era extraño, nunca había notado lo grandes y hermosos que estos eran, como dos rubíes.

La pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia el frente, quedando ahora a escasos centímetros del chico, quien no se movió ni un ápice. Y sin querer meditarlo mucho, cerró los ojos y colocó su otra mano en el pecho de Taichi, comenzando a pararse de puntillas con algo de duda, dispuesta a alcanzar esos labios que desde siempre había querido probar.

No sabía si era el momento, no sabía cómo es que el chico iba a reaccionar, pero no le importaba, pues sus impulsos imploraban sentir esos labios.

Para Taichi todo iba en cámara lenta y no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, ¿Sora… estaba a punto de besarlo?

Por más extraño que le pareciera, había algo dentro de él que le decía que acabara con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, algo que le pedía casi a gritos que consumara ese beso. Incluso ya podía sentir la respiración de Sora sobre sus labios…

¿Por qué la chica tenía que acercarse tan desquiciantemente lento?

No supo de donde salió esa urgencia, pero retiró su mano del hombro de la chica y la tomó del rostro para de una vez acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, sellando sus labios en un beso, en un impulso que no supo de donde vino. El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no abrió los ojos, simplemente se dejó llevar, inmersa en un mar de sensaciones que nunca había tenido la dicha de probar.

Y para Taichi era como si todo se hubiera desconectado. Nunca, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado besando a Sora. Pero no podía negarlo, lo que estaba sintiendo era embriagante, tan singular, tan distinto… completamente distinto a lo que sintió cuando besó a…

Y en cuanto llegó a ese razonamiento, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y retrocedió hacia atrás con brusquedad de manera involuntaria. Dejando a una desconcertada Sora mirándolo.

– Yo… perdón, no sé qué fue lo que pasó. – exclamó Taichi, exaltado. – Fue algo tonto de mi parte, no debió pasar, lo siento.

Y dicho esto, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue salir de inmediato del salón, y eso hizo. Sus piernas respondieron al instante y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Sora tomando su brazo le impidió continuar.

– Tai, espera, escucha… – dijo la pelirroja tratando de organizar las palabras que torpemente salían de su boca. – No fue… bueno… yo fui… yo siempre… tú…

Pero el chico se soltó de su agarre y sin siquiera mirar atrás salió del lugar, no estaba listo para lo que Sora fuera a decirle. No lo estaba, y ahora caminaba a paso sumamente veloz, alejándose de ahí.

¿Por qué rayos la había besado?

¡Eso no debió ocurrir, y menos cuando él estaba enamorado de otra persona!

¡No podía jugar con Sora, ella era demasiado especial para él como para hacerle eso!

Y además tampoco podía traicionar a Mimi…

– Soy un idiota… – dijo casi en un susurro, deteniéndose una vez que estuvo completamente lejos.

¿Y ahora qué?

Él sabía que a quién quería era a Mimi, pero entonces…

¿Por qué su corazón latía con tal intensidad que parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento?

Y al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de la pelirroja apareció su mente.

::

– ¿Y entonces… qué pasó?

En los pasillos de los casilleros se encontraban Hikari Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa, caminando sin rumbo fijo. La mayor le había contado un poco a su amiga de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, obviamente excluyendo bastantes detalles, como de todo lo que se había enterado, la parte de la ducha, el llanto, la lluvia de emociones, la desesperación…

Básicamente sólo le había contado que habló _un poco_ con Yamato.

– Pues nada… uhm, no lo recuerdo muy bien. – eso era verdad. – Él… me pidió que lo ayudara y después…

"_¿Qué… qué puedo hacer?__"_

…

"_Yo…"_

"_No."_

…

"_Olvida que escuchaste esto, lo siento."_

Le había dicho que lo olvidara y después se había soltado de su mano, saliendo del baño y posteriormente de la habitación. Dejándola sola de nuevo. Recordaba que después de quedarse casi una hora ahí mismo llorando como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, se levantó a cambiarse de ropa y después se tiró en su cama, donde siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por suerte al despertar había visto al rubio durmiendo plácidamente en el dormitorio, lo que la había tranquilizado por lo menos un poco.

– ¿Mimi? ¿Estás ahí? – exclamó Hikari pasando ambas manos frente a los ojos de la castaña, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

– S-sí. – replicó de inmediato.

– ¿Después que ocurrió? – insistió.

– Nada, me dijo que lo olvidara y se fue.

Hikari lanzó un suspiro al aire.

– Entonces… en resumen Yama se fue de la academia por problemas que ya traía desde antes y había decidido ignorarlos hasta que unos chicos en Roma los sacaron a flote. – dijo la menor. – ¿No te dijo nada más? ¿No te explicó la situación con un poco más de detalle?

– No.

Mentira. Pero no iba a contarle a nadie las razones personales del rubio. Y aunque confiaba en Hikari, no pensaba hacerlo, sabía bien que ni siquiera ella debió haberse enterado, por eso es que se había limitado a decirle que eran problemas personales que tenía desde antes de que entrara a YG, pero no le mencionó nunca a su papá, de hecho no le había mencionado casi nada. Y así era mejor.

– Pues así no podemos ayudarlo… – replicó Hikari, desanimada.

– No creo que podamos ayudarlo ni aunque supiéramos toda la historia. – dijo Mimi. – Son asuntos muy personales…

– Por más personales que sean, no debemos dejar que cargue con ellos él solo. – exclamó la menor. – Ya sabes cómo es Yama, se guarda muchas cosas, y para que te haya pedido ayuda, es porque no ha encontrado como salir de sus problemas.

– Pero luego me dijo que lo olvidara.

– Oh Mimi, sabes que no hablaba en serio. – dijo Hikari, dejando de caminar.

La castaña mayor la imitó y la miró a los ojos.

– Seguramente lo dijo porque se arrepintió de haberte dejado verlo vulnerable, él no muestra sus sentimientos con facilidad. – continuó la menor.

Mimi analizó las palabras de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, pues era obvio que Hikari tenía razón. ¿Por qué ella no podía pensar con lógica cuando se trataba de Yamato? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que bloquearse y enredar más de la cuenta sus pensamientos?

Claro, era porque estaba enamorada como estúpida y su corazón estaba empeñado en no dejar trabajar a su cerebro como era debido.

– Oye Mimi, ¿y nunca vas a decirle lo que sientes? – preguntó Hikari.

La castaña se exaltó al escuchar eso.

– ¿De… de qué hablas?

La menor achicó los ojos.

– Te gusta, ¿no?

Oh, por Dios…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡E-estás loca! – y estaba segura de que ahora se encontraba roja como un tomate.

– A mí no me lo puedes negar. ¡Yo conozco esa mirada de enamorada! – exclamó Hikari cruzándose de brazos.

Claro que la conocía, y de primera mano, pues solía mirar de ese modo a Takeru.

Mimi suspiró con resignación.

– Bueno, tal vez sienta algo… pero… – hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

¿Acaso era tan obvia?

– Veamos… creo que lo sé desde antes de la competencia de baile. – dijo pensativa.

– ¿La competencia en la que ganamos el tercer lugar? – preguntó incrédula.

– ¿Pues cuál otra? Esa, por supuesto.

Mimi se quedó callada, simplemente no podía creerlo. ¡Eso era antes de que incluso ella se hubiera dado cuenta! ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Yamato?

Dios, definitivamente era una lenta, por no decir idiota, en las cuestiones del corazón.

– Y bien, ¿piensas decirle algo? – insistió la menor.

Pero Mimi pensó en un contraataque.

– ¿Y tú cuando le vas a decir a Takeru?

Hikari la miró ofendida.

– A… a mí ya no me…

– Oh, por favor, nunca te ha dejado de gustar.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo… recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente en la cafetería. – balbuceó Hikari, comenzando a caminar.

– ¿Qué asunto podrías tener pendiente en la cafetería? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Uno con un sándwich de pavo!

Y dicho esto, la menor salió corriendo del pasillo en dirección a la cafetería ante la mirada inquisitiva de Mimi, quien en cuanto la perdió de vista, suspiró con pesadez, recargándose en uno de los casilleros a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre su frente.

– Yamato… – dejó salir en un susurro.

Aún se sentía muy afectada por todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y aunque tratara de actuar normal durante algunos segundos, todo se volvía a derrumbar rápidamente. Sentía un horrible malestar en su pecho y no podía tolerar verlo sufrir…

Definitivamente tenía que pensar en algo. Ya había llorado demasiado y así nada se iba a solucionar, tenía que serenarse y tomar fortaleza de donde fuera.

No podía dejarlo solo.

::

En la cafetería del lugar, Hikari Yagami refunfuñaba para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas con un sándwich de pavo entre sus manos.

– Mimi Tachikawa, eres una tramposa. – bufó, dándole una mordida a su comida.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina y volvió a morder su sándwich, pero entonces notó que justo frente a ella estaba un costoso celular, al parecer alguien lo había olvidado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y después miró a su alrededor, buscando al posible dueño.

– Ehm… ¿saben a quién se le quedó aquí su celular? – preguntó a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de al lado, mostrándoles el aparato.

– Oh, creo que es de Takeru. – respondió una morena.

– Sí, él estaba sentado justo ahí hace unos minutos. – secundó otra chica.

– Ah, ¿de Takeru? – dijo dejando de nuevo el aparato sobre la mesa. – En ese caso se lo entregaré en un rato, tenemos clase juntos.

Las chicas simplemente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y Hikari giró el rostro y tomó su sándwich de pavo para darle otro bocado. Miró el celular del rubio descansando frente a ella y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había dicho el fotógrafo esa mañana.

"_Dios, eres todo un casanova, seguramente tienes mujeres de sobra. Dime, ¿quién esa otra chica que tienes como fondo de pantalla en tu celular?"_

"_E-lla es…_

_¡Eso no te incumbe, mejor ve por tu cámara ya!"_

Dio otra mordida a su comida y desvió la mirada hacia el techo, comenzando a mover disimuladamente su mano hasta el celular.

¿Quién podría ser esa OTRA chica que Takeru tenía como fondo de pantalla?

Arrastró sus dedos hasta tomar el aparato y después posó sus ojos en lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¡No, no, no, Hikari! – se regañó, apartando su mano del teléfono. – No está bien hurgar en los celulares de los demás. ¡Eso es invasión de privacidad!

Otra mordida a su sándwich.

– Aunque… tal vez sólo una mirada… – sólo era cuestión de presionar "accidentalmente" un botón y la imagen se mostraría.

De nuevo estiró su brazo, tomando el celular con cuidado, como si quemara.

– ¡No! – se gritó, soltándolo de inmediato. – ¡N-ni siquiera me interesa saber sobre esa OTRA chica! – se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, tratando de convencerse.

Tomó de nueva cuenta su sándwich y justo antes de darle otra mordida, miró hacia el celular, que parecía llamarla a gritos.

– Oh, no tengo remedio. – claro que le interesaba.

Dejó su comida completamente de lado y se encorvó en la mesa, alzando sus dos manos para tomar de una buena vez por todas ese aparato y ver la dichosa fotografía de ESA OTRA chica. Pero justo antes de que la tomara, una mano más rápida se atravesó en su camino, haciendo que Hikari se exaltara y se hiciera a un lado, tomando de inmediato su sándwich y haciéndose la desentendida.

– Hola Takeru. – saludó con seriedad.

– ¿V-viste las fotos del celular? – fue la respuesta del rubio.

– Por supuesto que no. – replicó con desinterés.

– Ah… menos mal. – suspiró aliviado. – Bueno, me voy.

Dicho esto, el chico guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y salió a paso rápido de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Hikari. ¿Por qué el rubio se había portado tan raro?

– ¡E-espera! – exclamó siguiéndolo con la mirada. – ¿De q-q-quién son esas fotografías? – balbuceo torpemente.

Pero al parecer Takeru ya no la había escuchado o por lo menos había fingido no hacerlo, pues siguió con su camino directo hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

– Pff… – bufó Hikari apretando entre sus manos lo que quedaba de su sándwich, asesinándolo en el acto. – Es un tonto…

::

– ¿Para el _Showcase_? – preguntó un confundido peliazul.

– Así es. – replicó Ari Suou. – El concierto será en una semana y necesitamos a un maestro encargado en cada semestre, y como la responsable, he decidido que el de segundo grado sea usted.

– Pero… ¿qué no es la profesora Fujioka quien se encarga de prepararlos?

– En esta ocasión ella se encargará de los de primer y último grado, ya no puedo darle más trabajo. – le informó la mujer. – Es por eso que lo llamé a usted.

– Wow… es que… estoy impresionado. – dijo Joe. – Soy un maestro que enseña teoría, nunca imaginé que me permitirían preparar a los alumnos para un evento tan importante.

La mujer sonrió.

– He visto sus habilidades para enseñar, en la entrevista demostró lo capaz que es y además su clase especial ha obtenido los resultados más altos en estos dos últimos semestres.

– Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. – dijo sonriente.

Ari Suou asintió y después sacó unos papeles del legajo que llevaba, entregándoselos a Joe.

– Los alumnos que deberá preparar son Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi y Hikari Yagami. – le explicó. – Por la canción no se preocupe, interpretarán la que ellos mismos compusieron en el curso con Yiruma, ya si alguno necesita coreografía, puede buscar la ayuda de otro profesor. ¿Necesita que le asigne uno?

– No. – replicó de inmediato. – Ya tengo a alguien en mente.

– Bien, entonces mandaré a sus alumnos al auditorio dentro de media hora, ahí les dará una introducción hoy mismo y mañana deberán comenzar con los ensayos.

– Por supuesto.

::

La profesora Suou se había encargado de avisar por celular a los cuatro estudiantes que se reunieran con el profesor Kido en el auditorio. Yamato Ishida acababa de colgar la llamada y traía un semblante de pocos amigos mientras se dirigía a la salida del Academia YG. Él ya había decidido que definitivamente no participaría en ese concierto y, por ende, no tenía por qué ir a la clase de introducción.

Y mientras más lejos estuviera de ahí, mejor.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos del lugar obteniendo miradas curiosas de uno que otro alumno, y es que no llevaba el uniforme puesto, con sus jeans oscuros y saco negro era obvio que llamaba la atención, pero no le importaba. Lo único que él quería era alejarse ya de todo, y usar ese uniforme lo hacía sentir como parte de la escuela.

Estuvo a punto de doblar en la esquina que daba a la salida del edificio, cuando vio que las luces del auditorio estaban encendidas.

Y aunque en su mente sólo podía pensar en salir de ahí, sus pies estaban plantados en el suelo. Suspiró levemente y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia las puertas del auditorio, donde pudo ver que no había una sola alma, tan sólo estaba el imponente escenario.

Miró hacia ambos lados y al asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, se introdujo al lugar, donde caminó directo al centro de este y subió unas escaleras que daban a una especie de puente con barandal protector en ambos lados, donde colgaban y se podían controlar varios reflectores.

Había subido ahí con una sola intención, por lo que se dirigió exactamente a la mitad del puente y miró hacia abajo. Ahí tenía una visión completa y perfecta de ese majestuoso escenario. De ese al que pensaba renunciar…

– ¡Wow, cuando está completamente solo se ve más grande!

Y esa conocida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Hikari, quien entró corriendo al auditorio seguida del profesor Kido, Mimi y Sora Takenouchi.

Su semblante no cambió, simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás y no se movió de ahí. No creía que lo fueran a ver, se encontraba arriba y además todos estaban de espaldas y con la vista fija en el escenario, al cual subió Joe de inmediato.

– Chicos, suban aquí. – llamó a los alumnos.

Hikari fue la primera en correr hacia la tarima y subir por unas pequeñas escaleras, detrás de ella fue Sora y después Mimi, todas mirando expectantes al peliazul.

– Profesor, ¿no vamos a esperar a Yamato? – preguntó la menor.

Joe le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Él vendrá cuando esté listo, no podemos tenerlo aquí a la fuerza. – replicó tranquilamente.

– Pero…

– Hikari… – exclamó Mimi con pesadez, llamándole la atención.

La aludida frunció el ceño y asintió, mirando de nuevo al profesor.

– Esta será su primera presentación en solo, ¿verdad? – preguntó el peliazul, aunque la pregunta iba más para Sora, pues era la única con la que no estaba familiarizado.

– Sí. – respondió la pelirroja.

– El sólo estar aquí parada ya me puso nerviosa… – habló Hikari.

– Lo harás bien. – la tranquilizó Mimi, aunque en el fondo ella también se sentía igual que su amiga.

– Eso es lo que me digo a mi misma todo el tiempo, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo saber que soy capaz? ¿Cómo saber si tengo lo necesario y no soy un fracaso? – exclamó la menor.

– Hikari, no exageres, ya has hecho esto antes.

– Pero Mimi, ahora es… diferente. ¿No lo sientes? – replicó con seriedad. – ¿Cómo sabré que puedo hacerlo bien yo sola? ¿Cómo sabré… si pertenezco aquí?

– La respuesta a tus preguntas te las dará el escenario. – habló Joe mirando a su alumna.

Pero Yamato, desde arriba, sintió como si le estuviera hablando a él. Afiló la mirada, escuchando con atención.

– Podrá sonar extraño, pero si le preguntas algo, te responderá. – continuó el profesor. – Y es tan directo y acertado con sus respuestas, que hasta asusta.

Sora arqueo una ceja.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula.

– Claro. Si quieren saber si son capaces de hacerlo solos y ante todos… – hizo una pausa. – Si quieren saber si esto es lo suyo, o cualquier inquietud que tengan… pregúntenle al escenario. – replicó el peliazul sin dejar de sonreír.

Hikari de inmediato se arrodilló y pegó su oído al suelo, dando ligeros golpecitos, como si estuviera llamando a la puerta.

– ¿Soy capaz de hacerlo sola? – preguntó.

Mimi giró los ojos y se agachó para tomar a su amiga del brazo y ponerla de pie.

– No seas ridícula, Hikari.

El profesor soltó una suave carcajada.

– No obtendrás su respuesta en este momento, sino en el día del _Showcase_. – explicó el peliazul.

– Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que quiere darnos a entender… – dijo Sora, mostrando algo de interés.

Joe la miró y después comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual con las tres alumnas.

– El escenario lo sabe todo. – afirmó. – Sabe si están preparados, si tienen lo necesario, si pertenecen a él. Lo sabe y sabrá aplaudirles.

Yamato no había dejado de mirar fijamente al profesor, analizando cada una de las palabras que decía.

– Pero… – continuó el mayor. – Si no están preparados, si no pueden manejarlo o si se sienten inseguros y fracasan, el escenario también lo sabrá y se los hará saber de inmediato, ridiculizándolos. Y créanme que se convertirá en su peor enemigo, en un lugar que no querrán volver a pisar, pues se los comerá vivos.

– Es… aterrador… – susurró Hikari.

– No es así. – replicó el peliazul. – Den lo mejor de ustedes y todo estará bien. Para aquellos que sí están preparados y son capaces, el escenario será acogedor y los hará sentir como si fueran uno mismo.

Tanto las tres chicas como Yamato estaban inmersas en la explicación del profesor, cuidando de no olvidar una sola palabra, pues algo les decía que tenía la razón. El imponente escenario les daría las respuestas que necesitaran al momento de subir a él y cantar para el público.

– En el preciso momento en que se sientan uno con escenario, sabrán que lo han conquistado y que esto… la música, es parte de ustedes. – finalizó, sin dejar de sonreír.

– En resumen… el escenario responderá a nuestras preguntas cuando estemos sobre él, y… ¿ahí mismo nos hará saber si somos dignos de él? – preguntó Sora, tratando comprender.

– Hmmm… ¿será eso lo que acabo de decir? – replicó pensativo.

La pelirroja bufó.

– Necesito que me hable con claridad, yo no soy de metáforas. – se quejó. – Además, es ridículo pensar que eso sea cierto...

El peliazul rió divertido y se dirigió a las escaleras de la tarima para comenzar a bajar.

– Nos asignaron el aula B de prácticas, mañana los veo ahí a las nueve en punto, desayunen ligero.

Mimi sonrió levemente y bajó también, seguida por Hikari y Sora, y las tres salieron del auditorio dejando a un pensativo e inmóvil Yamato solo.

El rubio ahora no podía quitar sus ojos azules del escenario. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que el profesor dijo? Desde que volvió a YG se había empeñado en decirse a sí mismo que este no era su lugar, que la música no era lo suyo y que por eso abandonaría sus sueños, pero una pequeña parte dentro de él no dejaba de inquietarlo, no dejaba de decirle que lo intentara…

¿Sería capaz de pararse ahí solo y vencer sus miedos?

Desde lo que sucedió en Roma no había vuelto a cantar y la confianza en sus habilidades se había esfumado…

¿Sería capaz de brillar por sus propios méritos?

Enfocó aún más sus ojos en el escenario y estiró levemente su brazo derecho, como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

– ¿Puedo preguntar también? – susurró en voz baja._ ¿Me vas a responder?_

Sólo había un modo de saberlo, y era enfrentándolo.

Tal vez así podría saber si valía la pena luchar por sus sueños o lo mejor era dejarlos de lado. El escenario se lo diría, el día del _Showcase_.

.

.

Un nuevo día se hizo presente en Tokyo y eran justamente las nueve de la mañana cuando Joe Kido ya se encontraba en el aula B de prácticas con las tres chicas que debía preparar para el _Showcase._

– Me alegra que llegaran a tiempo, tenemos muy pocos días para ensayar, la ventaja es que todas ya saben de memoria su canción. – habló el peliazul. – Sólo es cuestión de practicar bastante, y si alguna de ustedes requiere una coreografía, el profesor Izumi les ayudará, no debe de tardar… le dije que llegara aquí puntual.

– Tal vez se quedó dormido, soñando con su computadora… – habló Mimi, aunque fue más para ella que para los demás.

– Escuché eso.

– ¡Profesor Izumi! – exclamó Hikari, sonriente. – Me dio mucho gusto saber que volvería a ayudarnos.

– ¡SHHH! ¿Y-yo? ¿Volver a ayudarlos? – exclamó algo nervioso. – Es la primera vez que los voy a ayudar. – dijo acercándose a Hikari para mirar a Sora de reojo.

– Oh… – la menor entendió. – Por supuesto… sí, primera vez.

– Y bien, ya que el profesor Izumi llegó, podemos empezar con la clase… – habló el peliazul.

– Sí, ¡ya tengo todo planeado! – dijo Izzy. – Ayer incluso hice una lista con los pros y contras de cada uno, podemos trabajar sobre ellos para obtener mejores resultados.

– ¿En serio hizo una lista? – preguntó Mimi.

– Sí, aquí la traigo. – dijo, sacándola del bolsillo de su saco y mostrándoselas.

_Joe Kido: Soñador sin remedio._  
><em>A favor: Nada.<em>  
><em>En contra: No tiene talentos.<em>

– Hey… – el peliazul lo miró, ofendido.

_Mimi Tachikawa: Salvaje._  
><em>A favor: Gran rango de voz.<em>  
><em>En contra: Difícil de tratar.<em>

Mimi achicó los ojos. Qué lista más absurda.

_Hikari Yagami: Infantil._  
><em>A favor: Gran rango emocional.<em>  
><em>En contra: Todo lo demás.<em>

Hikari se cruzó de brazos y lo miró incrédula.

_Sora Takenouchi: No la conozco._  
><em>A favor: No la conozco.<em>  
><em>En contra: No la conozco.<em>

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

– ¿Esa es su gran lista? – preguntó.

– Sí, bueno, obviamente está sujeta a cambios. – se defendió el pelirrojo, doblando la hoja para guardarla de nuevo. – También iba a hacer la de Yamato, pero tengo entendido que…

Y en eso, la puerta del aula se abrió.

– ¡Yamato! – exclamó Hikari, sonriente.

El rubio se introdujo al salón pasando de largo a las tres chicas, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el profesor Kido.

– Perdón por llegar tarde. – se disculpó.

– Oh, ¿eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó el peliazul, sonriente.

Yamato desvió la mirada, sin responder.

– ¿Decidiste participar en el _Showcase_?

– Sí. – replicó con simpleza.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al escuchar la afirmación de Yamato. Desde lo sucedido en la ducha lo había visto aún más distante y pensativo, y eso le había hecho más difícil abordarlo, pero ahora que por su propia cuenta había dado el primer paso, ella se encargaría de no dejarlo caer.

– Bueno, hay que comenzar antes de que se nos vaya el tiempo. – habló Izzy. – ¿Alguien va a necesitar coreografía?

Sora fue la única que dio un paso al frente.

– Entonces comenzaremos contigo. Tendremos disponible este salón cuatro horas diarias. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Se me ocurre que dediquemos una hora de cada día a un solo alumno, así no terminarán agotados y podremos enfocarnos al cien en cada uno, cuidando que no haya ningún solo error.

Joe analizó la oferta, pensativo.

– Podría funcionar, ¿qué opinan, chicos?

– Por mí está bien. – dijo Mimi.

– Sí, creo que de ese modo podremos pulir mejor nuestro acto para el _Showcase_. – secundó Hikari.

– Bien, entonces dentro de una hora te veremos aquí. – dijo mirando a la menor. – Después a ti Mimi, y por último a Yamato. Y así se repetirá durante toda la semana. ¿Entendido?

– Entendido.

.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con suma rapidez para los cuatro chicos, quienes dedicaron día y noche a perfeccionar sus_ solos_ con ayuda de ambos profesores, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gran día llegó. Era sábado, el reloj marcaba las siete y media de la noche y el_ Showcase_ estaba a punto de comenzar. El auditorio se encontraba lleno hasta reventar, había reporteros por doquier, padres de familia, alumnos de la academia y, obviamente, presidentes de las compañías disqueras más prestigiadas de Japón, en busca de nuevos talentos.

Joe Kido se encontraba en la entrada de afuera recibiendo a los últimos invitados, y clara fue su sorpresa al ver bajando de una limusina a un rostro sumamente familiar. Era nada más y nada menos que Matsui Arukawa, quien venía elegantemente vestido, acompañado de su inseparable guardaespaldas, Shiro.

– Señor Arukawa, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó confundido.

– Oh, veo que ya está de vuelta en la academia, me da gusto. – replicó el señor.

– ¿Supo de mi ausencia?

– Sí, me enteré un día que vine a buscarlo. – le informó. – De hecho, si ese día hubiera estado usted presente, ya sabría porqué estoy aquí.

– ¿En serio?

Arukawa lanzó una sonora carcajada y del bolsillo de su saco tomó una tarjeta de presentación y se la tendió a Joe.

– ¿Presidente de MA Records, Matsui Arukawa? – leyó el peliazul en voz alta. – ¿QUÉ? – exclamó incrédulo. – ¿Qué… se supone que…?

– Tal como lo lee. Con el dinero que he adquirido con mis negocios, decidí fundar mi propia compañía disquera. – le dijo, sonriente. – Es grandioso, ¿no le parece?

Joe aún no asimilaba lo que el mayor le estaba diciendo. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que un prestamista millonario como Arukawa de la nada decidiera fundar una compañía disquera?

– No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

– Creo que era mi destino, verá… – procedió a explicarle. – El enviar a Mimi Tachikawa aquí a la fuerza no pudo ser pura casualidad, ¡tuvo que haber una razón de por medio mucho más fuerte que el dinero! – exclamó. – Y después de ese _Showcase_ que presencié, me di cuenta de cuál era esa razón…

– ¿O… sea?

– ¡Nací para ser el presidente de mi propia compañía de música, y si no hubiera mandado a Tachikawa a YG, nunca me habría dado cuenta! – afirmó en voz alta. – Desde esa noche del concierto falso la idea rondó por mi cabeza, pero apenas hace unas semanas me decidí. Hice los papeleos correspondientes, compré un edificio, lo equipé y ¡listo!

Joe no podía creer la facilidad con la que ese hombre contaba todo lo que hizo.

– Y ahora vengo en busca de mis primeros artistas, así que pienso ser muy selectivo. – finalizó. – Y ya es tarde, ¿me puede indicar dónde está la mesa de los presidentes? – preguntó socarronamente.

El peliazul sonrió por cortesía. La primera sorpresa de la noche, sin duda iba a ser interesante.

::

Tras bambalinas, en los camerinos de YG se encontraba Yamato, quien ya había terminado de alistarse para su acto y ahora descansaba en una silla con su barbilla apoyada en ambas manos, lucía muy metido en sus pensamientos.

– Yama…

Fue la voz de Mimi llamándolo la que lo despertó.

La miró sin mostrar expresión alguna y se levantó, quedando de pie frente a ella.

– Toda la semana he intentado hablarte, pero hemos estado muy ocupados y… quería preguntarte… – la castaña suspiró, tomando aire. – Decidiste no darte por vencido con la música, ¿verdad?

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión? – le preguntó con seriedad.

Mimi guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, confundida.

– Pues… me imaginé que así era y por eso accediste a participar en el _Showcase._ – replicó con algo de duda.

– No he decidido nada.

La chica desvió la mirada por unos instantes, pero de inmediato volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

– Entonces, ¿por qué?

– Lo estoy haciendo porque busco una respuesta. – dijo el rubio. – El escenario me dirá si debo renunciar o no.

– ¿Te refieres a… lo que dijo el profesor? – preguntó la chica.

Yamato asintió levemente.

– Necesito saber si... pertenezco al escenario, quiero saber si soy capaz de manejarlo. Si mi acto me deja satisfecho a mí mismo, recibo aplausos y siento que brillé por mi propia cuenta… lo consideraré como un nuevo comienzo.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mimi.

– Verás que así será.

– No puedes saberlo, siempre debes contemplar el otro lado de la moneda. – dijo el rubio.

– ¿Y… cuál es ese otro lado? – preguntó temerosa.

– Si cuando esté sobre el escenario me siento inseguro y fuera de lugar, mi presentación resultará un completo desastre y el mismo escenario me lo hará saber. – hizo una pausa. – Yo aceptaré su respuesta por más dura que sea. Y si es así, renunciaré a la música.

Dicho esto, el rubio se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de los camerinos, pero fue detenido al instante por Mimi, quien lo miraba con determinación en sus ojos color chocolate.

– No. – dijo firmemente. – No será así, no te sentirás fuera de lugar ni mucho menos será un desastre. Yo no lo voy a permitir.

Yamato arqueó una ceja y se separó de la chica, dando un paso atrás.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó incrédulo. – ¿Y cómo se supone que no lo permitirás?

Mimi guardó silencio durante unos instantes y después, sin perder el contacto visual, tomó una de las manos de Yamato entre las suyas, sosteniéndola como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, y eso el rubio lo pudo sentir. Era una sensación asfixiantemente cálida, tan sofocante que... lo llenaba por completo.

– Mirame y escucha con atención... – dijo la castaña.

::

En otro de los camerinos se encontraba Hikari Yagami dándole los toques finales a su vestuario, que era parecido al de una princesa en un mundo fantasioso, ella misma lo había diseñado y la modista de la academia había hecho un excelente trabajo. Estaba nerviosa, pero aún así daría su mayor esfuerzo, pues toda su familia estaba presente, apoyándola.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Hikari miró hacia la puerta.

– ¡Tai! – exclamó feliz. – ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!

– Sí, me le pegué al presidente, según él que debo ensayar más para mi canción como solista, pero accedió a que lo acompañara. – le explicó. – ¿Ya estás lista?

La chica asintió.

– Aunque un poco nerviosa.

– Lo harás muy bien.

– Gracias. – dijo rodeándolo con ambos brazos, a lo que el moreno le respondió revolviendo sus cabellos.

– Debo ir a sentarme, ya está por empezar. – exclamó. – Mucha suerte, hermanita.

– ¡Espero mis flores al final del evento! – dijo la menor, despidiéndose con la mano.

Taichi sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana y salió del camerino, dispuesto a dirigirse al área del público, donde Catalina y Ken le habían guardado un puesto, pero en eso una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió, mostrando a una pelirroja que llevaba un ceñido mini vestido de color negro que era adornado con una pequeña chaqueta de piel que llegaba hasta la cintura.

– Sora… – susurró mirándola de arriba abajo, la chica lucía hermosa.

La aludida desvió la mirada.

– Hola, Tai…

El moreno se quedó pasmado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer. La verdad, le hubiera gustado que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante. Desde su último encuentro con la pelirroja no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir o cómo actuar.

– Escucha… sobre lo de la otra vez… – comenzó a tratar de explicarse.

– Descuida, creo que lo entendí todo cuando te fuiste sin decir nada. – dijo la chica, procurando no sonar herida.

Y eso era cierto, cuando Taichi rompió el beso y salió huyendo dejándola sola, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera hecho añicos. Claro que se arrepentía de haberlo besado prácticamente de la nada, ya que lo que menos quería era que el moreno se alejara de ella. Lo único que la confundía eran las acciones de él… porque si su mente no la engañaba, había sido Tai quien consumó el beso.

En todo caso, eso no importaba, pues al final se había ido.

– Lo siento Sora, tú sabes cómo me siento con respecto a Mimi y…

– Ya no digas nada. – sentenció la pelirroja. – Estoy bien.

– Pero es que…

– ¿Sora?

Oh, genial. Taichi estaba comenzando a pensar que el destino se empeñaba en nunca dejarlo terminar sus conversaciones.

– Profesora Fujioka. – exclamó la chica.

– ¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la mujer. – Detrás del escenario sólo deben estar los estudiantes que participarán en el _Showcase_.

– Lo sé, ya me iba, sólo pasé a saludar a Sora. – dijo el castaño. – Suerte…

Dicho esto, el Yagami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de inmediato al área del público, por su bien esperaba no toparse con nadie más. El haberse encontrado con Sora lo había dejado intranquilo, y lo peor fue que se notaba que le había hecho daño. Demonios, ¿por qué a ella? No quería perder a Sora por un error estúpido.

– ¿Un… error? – susurró para sí mismo. ¿Realmente había sido un error?

La pelirroja lo observó hasta que desapareció de los pasillos y después posó sus ojos en la profesora Rae Fujioka, quien le sonreía de manera fraternal.

– Espero que te vaya bien hoy. – dijo la mayor. – Da lo mejor de ti.

Sora la miró, confundida.

– No la entiendo, ¿por qué me dice esto si sabe que mi canción es un plagio? – le preguntó. – ¿Debo asumir entonces que… hacer trampa está bien?

– No. Claro que no está bien. – replicó la mujer, enseguida. – Pero no importa cuántas veces te lo diga, tú no me vas a escuchar, por lo menos no ahora.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada.

– Así que Sora, cuando estés sobre el escenario, escúchalo con atención.

La mujer puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica y la miró durante unos instantes, para después suspirar y salir de los pasillos, tenía que dirigirse al área designada para los maestros.

– ¿Escuchar al… escenario? – susurró Sora, aún mirando hacia abajo.

Esas eran patrañas. No le había creído al profesor Kido, y no porque la profesora Fujioka se lo dijera comenzaría a creer en esas cosas. Ella saldría al escenario y demostraría todo su talento, la canción plagiada era lo de menos, estaba preparada y lograría impresionar a todos.

::

Dieron las ocho de la noche en punto y el auditorio ya se encontraba repleto en su totalidad. El espectáculo debía comenzar. La profesora Ari Suou subió a la tarima y se situó en la esquina frontal derecha, donde un reflector la apuntó de lleno y ella comenzó a hablar.

– Es un honor darles la bienvenida al _Showcase_ de primavera de la Academia YG. – saludó la mujer. – En esta ocasión podremos presenciar los talentos individuales de nuestros alumnos, quienes se han preparado con todo lo que tienen, buscando su oportunidad de debutar.

En eso, los reflectores apuntaron a la mesa de los presidentes.

– Me es muy grato informarles que contamos con la presencia de cinco agencias disqueras del país. Los representantes de cada una de ellas han venido personalmente a reclutar a los mejores. – dijo la profesora. – Así que les pido un aplauso para ellos.

Una ola de aplausos se hizo presente mientras los cinco hombres saludaban sonrientes al mismo tiempo en que los reporteros los fotografiaban sin parar, cabe mencionar que entre esos cinco presidentes se encontraban Matsui Arukawa y Min Fujisaki.

– Oh, y no puede faltar la mención de los invitados especiales del evento, quienes están sentados en primera fila. – continuó Ari Suou. – Denle un caluroso aplauso de bienvenida a este fantástico trío de compositores.

Los reflectores ahora apuntaron hacia la primera fila.

– Lee Ru-Ma, mejor conocido como Yiruma. – presentó. – También está Kiriha Aonuma, uno de nuestros más exitosos ex alumnos. – hizo una pausa. – Y por último, tengo el honor de anunciarles que contamos por primera vez con la presencia del famosísimo Hiroaki Ishida.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, tanto el público como los reporteros estaban completamente eufóricos con los invitados de honor, para ser más específicos, con uno de ellos, y ese era nada más y nada menos que Hiroaki Ishida.

– Y sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten el espectáculo. – dijo la profesora. – ¡Comencemos!

Sin duda sería una noche llena de sorpresas.

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Últimas notas del 2011:**

**Ejem, ¡hola a todos! Wah, por un momento pensé que volvería a atrasarme monumentalmente, pues salí de viaje y no tenía acceso a internet para publicar, pero ya arreglé eso y puff, aquí les traigo el último capítulo del 2011 :D! Hahaha, creo que tuvo de todo, no quise hacerlo tan deprimente, ya hubieron muchas tristezas en el anterior y bueno, Mimi ya lloró demasiado (haha, pero tal vez no lo suficiente XD). ¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Disculpen cualquier error, ahora sí que no lo pude revisar.**

**Comentando sobre el capi, pues ya ven, prometí un momento Takari y lo tuvieron (ellos son especialistas en los momentos tiernos XD), y prometí un momento Taiora y lo tuvieron, hahaha, ese se fue escribiendo solo en mi cabeza, les juro que no me di cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron a besarse (?). Y uhm, pues sucedieron varias cosas importantes, como la plática de Joe con los chicos sobre los misterios del escenario y el hecho de que Yama decidiera darse una oportunidad, ya vieron que Mimi no piensa permitir que fracase, pero oops, no contaban con que Hiroaki Ishida sería un invitado especial XD! HAHA, que ironías de la vida D;! ¿Qué sucederá cuando Matt vea a su papá? Ah, y si lo notaron, también invité al _Showcase_ al autor de la canción que Sora copió XD... ahí va el karma, poco a poco (sí, porque la pelirroja aún necesita aprender varias lecciones). OH, y Arukawa volvió, el malvado al inicio de la historia ya no es tan malvado.**

**Pero bueno, por ahora es todo, yo espero que en verdad les haya gustado el capítulo :D! Y WAH! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews :'D! Me hicieron reventar de felicidad, hace mucho que no recibía tanto amor. Los quiero bastante, muchas gracias por escribirme y darme su valiosa opinión! Ya les contesté a todos por privado, como siempre. **

**Por cierto, creo que pronto podría publicar (tal vez) el primer capítulo de la otra historia que les he estado comentando :D! Creo que ya tomó forma y puede ser expuesta a la luz (?) XD! Esperamos (mi hermana y yo) que le den una oportunidad y pasen a decirnos que opinan! Les prometemos dejarlos intrigados desde el primer capítulo, o bueno, por lo menos los dejaremos con bastantitas dudas xD! Hehe, tenemos muchas expectativas con este nuevo fic, esperemos que todo salga bien (:! Wish us luck!**

**Palabras para finalizar el año:**  
><strong>Pues sí, no me voy de aquí sin antes agradecerles el apoyo que me han brindando durante el año :'D, realmente me alegro de haber decidido publicar mis historias, este año he conocido gente maravillosa en esta página y que me hayan dado su amistad es un honor. ASDF, espero de todo corazón que el próximo año sea excelente para ustedes, disfrútenlo mucho y persigan sus sueños, que para eso es la vida! ~ <strong>

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**  
><strong>Les mando un fuerte abrazo.<strong>  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl <strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

**Rach:** OW, a mi también me dio risa imaginarme a Yano tarareando la canción de Joe XD! Y que bueno que te gustó el avance en la relación de los hermanitos. Ya verás como el drama va disminuyendo poco a poco (?). HAHAHAHA XD! No pero, por lo menos Mimi y Matt se reconciliarán. Un beso, gracias por tu RR! Que tengas un bello año nuevo! ~

**Judith-chan:** ¡WOW! Pues gracias. Sí, la verdad mis capítulos me parecen largos, pero al leer la opinión de personitas como tú me animo mucho y me esfuerzo por que queden bien! La situación entre Yama y Mimi se aclarará pronto, don't worry. Muchísimas gracias por escribirme, bonita. ¡Que tengas un próspero 2012!

**Ukime:** HAHA, yo también quisiera ayudar al pobre de Yama, quiero abrazarlo y todo eso xD! Pero no te preocupes, Mimi ya se pondrá las pilas, obvio, Mimato forever :D! Y pff, ya quisiera escribir un libro :'D! Es un sueño frustrado, haha, siento que para eso aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer. Te mando un beso, gracias por tu review! Espero que pases un hermoso año nuevo :)


	27. La magia del escenario

**Nota: **Les recomiendo -masivamente- que carguen las canciones aquí indicadas y las escuchen cuando los chicos empiecen a cantar, si no lo hacen, el capítulo no tendrá el mismo impacto. ¡Escúchenlas mientras leen! ~

**Canciones utilizadas (en ese orden):**  
><strong>Valenti - Boa (English version)<strong>  
><strong>Let me be myself - 3 doors down<strong>  
><strong>True Colors - Glee cast version<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La magia del escenario**

Era un sábado por la noche normal para cualquier persona, pero no para los estudiantes de la Academia YG, pues justo en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo el evento más importante del semestre, el _Showcase_, donde los alumnos más talentosos tenían la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidades ante las disqueras del país y, si llamaban la atención de algún presidente, su futuro en el mundo del espectáculo daría comienzo.

El evento llevaba un poco más de veinte minutos y los alumnos de primer semestre ya habían concluido con sus presentaciones, por lo que ahora era el turno de los chicos de segundo, quienes todo el tiempo habían estado en sus camerinos, terminando de alistarse. La profesora Ari Suou subió a escena para dar anuncio al siguiente acto, que sería llevado a cabo por una pelirroja que ya se encontraba lista para salir, aunque lucía intranquila.

La verdad es que las palabras de la plática que había tenido hace apenas unos minutos con la profesora Fujioka no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza.

"_Hacer trampa no está bien, pero no importa cuántas veces te lo diga, tú no me vas a escuchar, por lo menos no ahora."_

"_Así que Sora, cuando estés sobre el escenario, escúchalo con atención."_

Bufó molesta. Ella había ensayado arduamente su presentación, todo iba a salir perfecto, sólo era cuestión de olvidarse de palabrerías absurdas y enfocarse en hacerlo bien. Sí, había hecho trampa, pero nadie más conocía esa canción, así que nada tendría porqué salir mal.

¿Cierto?

– Es el turno de nuestros estudiantes de segundo semestre. Es un orgullo informarles que estarán interpretando canciones que ellos mismos compusieron bajo la guía del aquí presente Yiruma. – dijo Ari Suou con una sonrisa. – ¡Denle un caluroso aplauso a Sora Takenouchi, quién seguro nos deleitará con su presentación!

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, el acto de la pelirroja era uno de los más anticipados del evento por ser ya famosa en el mundo del espectáculo como miembro de _Generation X_. Las luces del lugar se apagaron en su totalidad y la chica subió al escenario acompañada de dos estudiantes de primero que fungirían como bailarinas de fondo. Y así, varios reflectores con destellos morados y azules la apuntaron y la música comenzó a sonar.

– Cálmate, puedes hacerlo. – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de contener sus nervios.

La melodía que alguna vez fue hecha para piano ahora estaba llena de diversos instrumentos gracias al arreglo que el profesor Izumi les había hecho a los cuatro en el avanzado programa de audio de su computadora.

– **Oh, oh, oh, oh...**

Las bailarinas dieron varios pasos atrás y comenzaron con la rutina ensayada mientras Sora caminaba hacia el frente y comenzaba a cantar, inundando a la audiencia con su voz, que por alguna extraña razón estaba batallando para controlar, pero esperaba ser ella la única que lo notara.

– **I can feel it truly in my heart, catchin' my heart you're my destiny. Nothing gonna stop my love for you, so reaching your hand, hold on to me.**

Comenzó dando varios giros moviendo sus brazos y sus caderas, tratando de concentrarse en hacer bien la rutina de baile y sincronizar sus movimientos con el ritmo que su misma voz marcaba. Enfocó sus ojos hacia los presidentes de las disqueras, pues en la suya siempre le recordaban que tenía que mirar al público, ya que eso denotaba profesionalismo.

– **Shakin' my heart, you're my dreamy boy. You're the heat, my fireworks. Baby kiss me softly I need you. Oh, step in step in babe!**

Era extraño, seguía bailando sin parar, moviéndose sin pensar, se sentía como una muñeca siendo controlada por cuerdas, ¿pero porqué? Nunca en toda su carrera artística le había sucedido algo así.

– _Concéntrate._ – se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, pero le era imposible.

– **Wanna know how we met each other? How did we get the feelings we have? Boy, I fall in love with you. Remember the moment…**

Seguía tratando de no desviar sus ojos de su público principal mientras las palabras salían solas de su boca. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí moviéndose sin dar tregua, pero su mente estuviera en otro lado. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y de pronto, como si fuera obra de esas _casualidades_ que nos manda la vida, vio algo que la desbalanceó por completo.

– **Born to love you. Want to take you into paradise. Just fighting for love, never stop my body…**

Un joven de cabellos claros que se encontraba sentado en primera fila justo al lado de Yiruma la miraba entre furioso y confundido a la vez, y le estaba susurrando algo al oído al mayor. Un secreto que hizo que su maestro de composición frunciera el ceño y de inmediato se levantara de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados los presidentes de las disqueras.

– **Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms, keep your smile and I never let go. ****You are my dream…**

Ahora Yiruma le estaba susurrando al oído a Min Fujisaki, quien escuchaba atento, pero no la había dejado de observar. La pelirroja trató inútilmente de desviar su mirada, pero sus ojos insistían en hacerla ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto sus pasos se comenzaron a volver torpes y su voz salía atropelladamente de su garganta. Pero no iba a dejar de cantar.

– **Tell me tell me what I mean to you, let me keep you warm and dry. Do you do you miss me day and night? Ain't nothing gonna harm you.**

Pudo ver auténtica vergüenza en el rostro de su presidente. Observó como le asentía a Yiruma y éste le apuntaba al joven de cabello claro, quien lucía molesto y estaba de brazos cruzados. Fujisaki resopló y en cuanto hizo contacto visual con Sora, la mutiló con la mirada.

– **Makin' makin' our love happy end don't be shy, don't be so down. ****Baby let me show you how…**

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás y por poco se tropieza con su otro pie. Miró hacia abajo tratando de sostenerse y después pasó su vista al público, pero ya no veía nada, todo estaba borroso y la molesta luz de los reflectores la apuntaba directo a los ojos. Abrió la boca para continuar con la canción, pero de ésta ya no salió nada.

– ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – susurró Catalina, desde el público. – ¡Luce completamente perdida, el presidente la va a matar!

– ¿Estará bien? La veo muy pálida. – dijo Ken.

– Sora… – musitó un preocupado Taichi, poniéndose de pie.

Era verdad, parecía que la chica en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse.

Pero Sora no podía ver nada, era como si todos se hubieran ido y sólo hubiera quedado ella. Ella con el escenario, que de pronto se hizo más grande, inmenso. Infinito. Una abrumadora presión la invadió, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas y cayera de lleno al piso, deteniéndose con ambas manos antes del impacto.

– ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? – gritó una chica del público.

– ¡Boo! – abucheó un hombre. – ¡Bájate de ahí!

– ¡Fuera!

La música dejó de tocar de golpe y Sora no se había levantado del suelo; mantenía su vista fija en éste. Ahora sólo podía escuchar los gritos de todo el público exigiéndole que bajara de ahí, además de la avalancha de flashes por parte de los reporteros. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué de pronto todo se le había salido de control?

– ¡Boo! ¡Fuera!

– ¡Bájate!

La profesora Fujioka, quien lo había visto todo, tuvo que desviar la mirada, puesto a que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos. No tenía idea de lo doloroso que sería a ser ver a su alumna derrumbarse.

Y para Sora, era como si el escenario se hubiera rebelado en su contra. Como si el escenario supiera que hizo trampa y hubiera hecho lo posible por hacerla caer, por hacerla sentir insignificante ante su imponencia...

– ¡Boo!

– ¡Largo!

Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras del peliazul.

"_Pero… si no están preparados, si no pueden manejarlo o si se sienten inseguros y fracasan, el escenario también lo sabrá y se los hará saber de inmediato, ridiculizándolos. Y créanme que se convertirá en su peor enemigo, en un lugar que no querrán volver a pisar, pues se los comerá vivos."_

– ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

El gran escenario le había dado la respuesta que ella misma ya sabía, pero había preferido ignorar.

Y ahora el presidente estaba enterado de que había hecho trampa.

¿Qué sería de ella?

::

Aún en el área de los camerinos, Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba con los arreglos finales de su peinado para ya estar lista. Su acto sería el último de segundo semestre, pero quería estar presente en los de Yamato y Hikari. La castaña llevaba puesto un vestido de gala color rosa. La falda llegaba a medio muslo y caía como globo, contrastando con lo ceñida que era la parte de arriba, la cual estaba atada en su cuello dejando ver su espalda desnuda.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y suspiró. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero no por ella, sino por Yamato. La chica estaba segura de que el rubio brillaba por sí mismo, pero él estaba empeñado en creer que no era así, y esa clase de pensamientos negativos no eran nada buenos para un día como este.

– ¡Te ves hermosa!

Mimi giró su cabeza hacia la puerta para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga, quien también estaba lista.

– Tú también, Hikari. – replicó.

– Es el turno de Yama, hay que salir a apoyarlo. – dijo la menor. – Aunque hay un retraso, al parecer sucedió algo con la presentación de Sora.

Mimi arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó con interés.

– Los profesores están hablando con el presidente Fujisaki y con dos de los compositores, pero no dicen nada. – explicó. – Creo que es algo grave, a Sora se la llevó la profesora Fujioka, pero no tengo idea de que sucedió en realidad.

– Hmm… que raro. – susurró Mimi. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que todos se inquietaran tanto? Y es que podía escuchar desde ahí los gritos del público.

– Supongo que después nos enteraremos, pero yo venía por ti. – dijo la menor. – ¡Vamos a nuestros asientos, no podemos perdernos la presentación de Yama!

Mimi asintió y ambas chicas salieron del camerino, dirigiéndose al área pública del auditorio. El lugar era todo un caos. Los reporteros estaban tomando fotos sin parar mientras trataban de escuchar lo que Min Fujisaki hablaba con el director Yano. La audiencia se encontraba intranquila y se escuchaban sus constantes murmullos, además de que no todos estaban en sus lugares.

– Vamos a sentarnos de una vez, no hay que hacer más desorden del que ya hay. – dijo Mimi comenzando a caminar hacia los asientos.

– La profesora Suou subió a escena a pedir unos minutos, pero al parecer todos ya se impacientaron. – replicó Hikari. – Creo que nunca había pasado algo así en un _Showcase._

– Siempre hay una primera vez. – dijo la castaña.

Siguieron caminando hacia los que eran sus asientos, en la tercera fila, cuando en eso un trío de chicas pasó corriendo delante de ellas, gritando emocionadas. Lo curioso era que todas llevaban una libreta y un marcador. Y aún alejadas pudieron escuchar sus fuertes gritos.

– ¡Sí, ahí está! – exclamó una de ellas.

– ¡OH, por Dios, ya lo vi! – gritó una de anteojos.

– ¡Tenemos que conseguir su autógrafo! – chilló la otra. – ¡No puedo creer que el gran Hiroaki Ishida esté aquí!

Y al oír eso último, Mimi se congeló en donde estaba y miró aterrada hacia donde corrieron esas tres chicas. En primera fila, un hombre castaño, alto y corpulento descansaba desinteresadamente en su asiento, en su rostro se podía distinguir cansancio e incluso algo de pesar, lucía sombrío, y ese semblante no cambió cuando el trío de jóvenes lo rodeo.

– Mimi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hikari.

Pero la castaña no respondió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y estaba segura de que había comenzado a temblar. ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Hiroaki Ishida en YG? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?

– ¡Hey, reacciona! – insistió la menor, sacudiéndola de los hombros.

– Es… es… – trató de decir, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

– ¡Estás muy pálida, hay que sentarnos! – dijo Hikari.

Mimi posó su mano sobre su frente y bajó la mirada, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No tenía sentido que Hiroaki estuviera aquí, más bien parecía una terrible jugada del destino. ¡Era como si quisiera burlarse de Yamato! Y es que ahora solamente podía pensar en él. ¿Qué sucedería si el rubio veía a su padre? Por Dios, era obvio que lo iba a ver, ¡estaba sentado en primera fila!

– ¿Mimi? – habló de nuevo la menor, sin soltar sus hombros. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Es Hiroaki Ishida. – dijo al fin, afligida.

– Oh, sí, es uno de los invitados especiales. – replicó. – Es el padre de Yama y Takeru, ¿cierto?

Mimi asintió.

– Hmm, ¿me pregunto si ya se vieron? – cuestionó Hikari. – Aunque tampoco he visto a Takeru por aquí…

Pero Mimi ya había dejado de escuchar a su amiga. Estaba aterrada. Si Yamato veía a su papá no tenía idea de qué iba a suceder. Ella lo sabía, el rubio no estaba listo para enfrentar algo así. Y es que para superar a esos gigantes que más nos atormentan, se debe ir paso a paso. Se suponía que subir al escenario y bajar victorioso sería el primer paso, ¡pero con esto tendría que saltarse directo al último paso!

Todo de pronto se había tornado más difícil. Y si ella había reaccionado así, ¿cómo reaccionaría Yamato?

– Estimado público, lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero les informo que estamos listos para continuar. – habló Ari Suou, quien ya se encontraba sobre el escenario. – Les pido amablemente a todos que vuelvan a sus lugares y guarden silencio, el espectáculo debe seguir.

No tuvo que repetirlo, pues todos los presentes comenzaron a movilizarse y en cuestión de un par de minutos la gran mayoría ya se encontraba de vuelta en su respectivo asiento. Posteriormente las luces se apagaron y el gran reflector de luz blanca apuntó a la profesora.

– Mimi, hay que sentarnos ya. – susurró Hikari jalando a su amiga del brazo.

Pero la castaña no se movió de su sitió, seguía pasmada observando a Hiroaki Ishida, quien miraba con sumo desinterés hacia el frente.

– ¡Oye, basta de irte a la luna, hay que ir a nuestros lugares! – insistió la menor, volviendo a tirar de su brazo.

– Lo siento, ve a sentarte tú, por favor. – replicó Mimi soltándose del agarre. – Yo tengo algo que hacer.

Dicho esto, la chica se arrancó rápidamente, dejando a una Hikari completamente confundida.

Mimi corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro del auditorio y subió las escaleras que daban al puente de donde colgaban los reflectores. Ya sobre éste, se dirigió hasta el medio y miró hacia abajo. Yamato tocaría en vivo, así que el staff estaba acomodando una batería y un teclado al fondo del escenario.

– Hey, jovencita, no puede estar aquí. – exclamó el técnico encargado de las luces llamando su atención.

– Prometo no ocasionar problemas, pero no voy a bajar. – replicó terminante.

– Hey, aquí quien da las órdenes soy…

Pero ya no pudo continuar, pues la voz de la profesora Suou inundó el auditorio.

– Agradezco su cooperación. – exclamó sonriente la mujer. – Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la presentación de Yamato Ishida, ¡un aplauso para él!

La castaña se encontraba tensa. Ya habían dicho su nombre. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Hiroaki? Hubiera querido poder ver la expresión en su rostro, pero éste se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda, al igual que los demás. Lo único que tenía de frente era el escenario.

Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto el rubio subió a escena cargando una guitarra eléctrica y con un pequeño micrófono de oreja, seguido por dos estudiantes de grados superiores, quienes se sentaron detrás de su instrumento respectivamente.

Mimi observó la cara del rubio desde arriba. Lucía inexpresivo, como siempre, pero en sus bellos ojos azules podía percibir miedo e incluso incógnita.

La canción comenzaría con suaves acordes de guitarra, por lo que Yamato se colocó en posición y miró hacia el frente. Respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saber si realmente pertenecía a ese mundo. Necesitaba saber si realmente valía la pena luchar contra sus temores, contra él mismo.

Suspiró una vez más cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos, los posó exactamente en un punto.

Primera fila.

Justo al centro.

¿Acaso era…?

No… no podía ser cierto.

Mas sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Ese hombre que lo miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, lo estaba observando con una extraña combinación de sentimientos, como retándolo, pero también pudo percibir que en esas negras aceitunas había un ápice de sorpresa.

– ¡HEY! ¡Queremos música! – gritó un chico en el público.

– ¡Si no vas a hacer nada mejor baja de ahí!

El rubio pudo escuchar el eco de esas voces a lo lejos, pero sentía que ya no estaba en este mundo. ¿Por qué demonios ese hombre estaba ahí? ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? No podía moverse, pero tampoco paraba de temblar. Le tenía terror, y que estuviera ahí justo el día en que había decidido buscar respuestas, sólo podía significar algo..

¿Era esta la respuesta que el escenario le estaba dando?

Mimi desde arriba pudo notar como el rubio palidecía y supo que ya lo había visto. Sus ojos azules miraban directamente hacia un punto fijo en frente. Había visto a su padre. Lo había visto y ahora…

– ¡Empieza ya! – insistió la audiencia, quien acababa de experimentar algo así con la presentación anterior.

– ¡Queremos música!

Yamato entonces salió de su trance y miró a todo el público en general gritándole, exigiéndole que cantara de una vez. ¿Pero como hacerlo si sentía que se había quedado sin voz? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el imponente escenario se lo estaba comiendo?

Bajó sus manos de la guitarra y apretó los puños. La respuesta estaba más que clara, él no podía manejar algo de la magnitud de su sueño. Bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para bajar de ahí cuanto antes, pero la potente luz amarilla de un reflector le pegó de lleno, haciendo que por reflejo se cubriera los ojos con su mano.

Pero cuando el reflector dejó de apuntarlo directamente, bajó su brazo y miró hacia arriba, justo hacia el puente de donde colgaban todas esas luces, y ahí la vio. Era Mimi Tachikawa, quien lo estaba observando con sus enormes ojos que en este momento se encontraban cristalinos.

Las miradas de ambos hicieron contacto visual y Mimi se apresuró a mover sus labios para tratar de que el rubio la entendiera.

– Tú puedes. – repetía la chica sin hablar.

– ¡Bájate ya! – insistió el público.

– Hey, hay que empezar a tocar. – dijo el joven de la batería.

Pero Yamato ahora observaba atónito a Mimi, sin poder evitar recordar sus palabras de hace un rato.

. . .

_Mimi guardó silencio durante unos instantes y después, sin perder el contacto visual, tomó una de las manos de Yamato entre las suyas, sosteniéndola como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, y eso el rubio lo pudo sentir. Era una sensación asfixiantemente cálida, tan sofocante que... lo llenaba por completo._

– _Mírame y escucha con atención... – dijo la castaña. __– Yamato, tú no eres la sombra de nadie, tú eres tú, y ese escenario te pertenece tanto como tú a él._

_El rubio le dedicó una mirada incrédula._

– _No sabes de lo que estás hablando. _–_ replicó._

_Mimi apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico y negó con la cabeza._

– _Claro que lo sé, y estoy segura. ¡Y tú también, se que estás consciente de tus habilidades! – exclamó la chica. – ¡Que un puñado de idiotas venga a decirte que sólo vales por tu apellido no significa nada!_

_– No hables como si me entendieras. – bufó el ojiazul, retirando su mano de las de ella. – Tú no tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. _

_– Yamato, la única opinión que vale es la tuya. Tú eres quien debe saber si brillas por tu propio talento o por el de alguien más. – continuó Mimi, tratando de verse fuerte. – No importa si saben que eres el hijo de Ishida, si tú te sientes satisfecho contigo mismo, verás que nadie podrá compararte con él._

_El rubio guardó silencio, analizando las palabras de la chica. Podría ser cierto, podría tener razón, pero esa opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba en paz. Algo le decía que el escenario lo iba a rechazar._

_– Agradezco tus intenciones, Mimi, en serio, pero… ya ni siquiera sé si confío en mi propio talento. – dijo con sinceridad, desviando la mirada._

_– Pero yo sí confío en ti. – replicó ella de golpe._

_Los ojos del rubio volvieron a mirarla._

_– Cuando tú estas sobre el escenario… o más bien, cada vez que te escucho cantar, es como si fuera transportada a otro mundo. – exclamó Mimi dejando fluir sus sentimientos. – El efecto que tienes sobre mí es abrumador… y sé que los demás también lo van a percibir._

_Quería creerle..._

_– No puedes asegurarlo, tal vez mi misma inseguridad no me permita hacer nada._

_– Es por eso que te voy a pedir que… si sientes que ya no puedes, busca mis ojos y mírame sólo a mí. – dijo la castaña, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. – No apartes tu vista de mis ojos, pues yo te daré esa confianza que necesitas._

_El corazón del rubio dio un vuelvo al escuchar las palabras de Mimi. Ella nunca le había dicho algo así y jamás imaginó que podría suceder. El sólo verla ahí, frente a él, lo hacía querer confiar en ella y salir al escenario… pero es que…_

_– Siento que… estar ahí arriba me hará sentir... fuera de lugar. _– le costaba expresar todos sus miedos, pero a la vez tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.__

_Mimi sonrió levemente. _

_– Entonces mírame. _– dijo con decisión. _– __En mis ojos... no vas a estar fuera de lugar. _

_Y esa era una verdad definitiva._

. . .

– Yama… – susurró Mimi.

Estaba preocupada, si el rubio se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, la respuesta que iba a recibir no iba a ser nada grata. ¡No podía permitir que renunciara a la música! Bajó la mirada por unos segundos pensando en qué hacer, pero en cuanto la subió, se encontró con los hermosos zafiros de Yamato mirándola profundamente.

La estaba mirando sólo a ella.

Y ella le sonrió.

Los suaves acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar. Yamato había dado un paso al frente y sin dejar de verla, continuó tocando. Los dos estudiantes encargados de la batería y el teclado suspiraron aliviados y también se pusieron en posiciones. El rubio entonces tomó aire y se dispuso a cantar, a cantar para expresar todos esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban continuar.

_**– I guess I just got lost being someone else, I tried to kill the pain, nothing ever helped. **_

Mimi pudo notar desde arriba toda la sinceridad que Yamato expresaba en sus palabras y se tranquilizó al ver que el público ya no gritaba y escuchaba con atención.

_**– I left myself behind somewhere along the way, hoping to come back around to find myself someday. **_

Yamato posaba sus ojos en Mimi a cada segundo. Los ponía de pronto en el público en general, asegurándose de no mirar hacia donde estaba _ese hombre_, y después volvía a esos enormes ojos color chocolate de la castaña. El verla sólo a ella le daba confianza…

El verla sólo a ella…

_**– Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you. To say that it's okay… **_

Lo hacía sentir algo cálido en el pecho.

Lo hacía sentir que ahí era a donde pertenecía.

_**– But tell me please, would you one time just let me be myself? So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself. **_

Los ojos de Mimi comenzaron a arder al escuchar la letra de la canción del rubio. ¿Entonces eso era lo que él estaba sintiendo? No podía creer que Yamato hubiera podido plasmar sus sentimientos con tanta nitidez, con tanta profundidad.

_**– Would you let me be myself? **_

Y es que, ¿cómo era que de sólo escucharlo sentía ganas de llorar?

_**– I'll never find my heart behind someone else. I'll never see the light of day living in this cell… **_

Yamato no dejaba de mirar a la castaña mientras cantaba. Sus ojos azules también se estaban poniendo cristalinos al sentirse tan vulnerable. Él, que no acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos, ahora los estaba cantando a todo pulmón. Se estaba exponiendo ante todos tal y como era.

_**– It's time to make my way into the world I knew, and then take back all of these times that I gave into you. **_

Mimi trataba de contener esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero era como si en esos momentos estuviera conectada con el rubio y pudiera sentir a flor de piel todo lo que las emociones de éste estaban transmitiendo.

_**– But lately I'm so tired of waiting for you. To say that it's okay… **_

¿Acaso esa canción era para el padre de Yamato?

¿Acaso era para decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando?

_**– Tell me please, would you one time let me be myself? So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself! **_

No. Esa canción no era para su padre.

Era para el mismo Yamato.

Pues era él mismo quien no se permitía ser, quien dudaba y no se permitía brillar.

Y al parecer el rubio lo había sabido desde siempre.

_**– For a while, if you don't mind, let me be myself. So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself! **_

Yamato se acercó más al borde del escenario y tocó la guitarra con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que comenzaba a salir humo del escenario, haciéndole ambiente. Cerró los ojos para tomar aire y cuando los abrió miró de nuevo a Mimi.

La miró, preguntándole…

_**– That's all I've ever wanted from this world. **_

La castaña lo entendió sin necesidad de más.

Y asintió.

_**– Is to let me be me…**_

Era hora de enfrentar sus temores.

Pues si no lo hacía, nunca podría brillar por él mismo.

Yamato asintió de vuelta y ahora posó sus ojos directo en los de Hiroaki Ishida, y justo en ese momento, padre e hijo hicieron contacto visual.

_**– Please… would you one time let me be myself? So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself. **_

Papeles color plateado salieron disparados hacia arriba, inundando todo el escenario, y Mimi no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. Podría jurar que lo que ella estaba sintiendo en el pecho, Yamato también lo estaba sintiendo.

_**– Please would you one time, let me be myself. So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself...**_

El rubio ahora no despegaba los ojos de los de su padre, sintiendo como todas las cadenas que lo estaban atando se rompían poco a poco. Era una sensación aplastante, pero no podía definir si era buena o mala, solamente sabía que algo en su pecho había explotado.

_**– For a while, if you don't mind, let me be myself. So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself!**_

Y en ese momento, pudo sentirse parte del escenario. Era él mismo y estaba brillando por él y por nadie más. Y ese misterioso escenario ahora se lo estaba haciendo saber.

Después de todo, el profesor Kido tenía razón.

**– Would you one time, ooh, let me be myself and let me be me? **

Alzó la mano para tocar el último acorde, bajando la cabeza para tratar de soportar todo lo que se le había venido encima, pero fue imposible contenerse, pues ya estaba llorando.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Todo el público aplaudía emocionado y sin parar. Había sido una presentación grandiosa.

Y Mimi, aún arriba, reía dichosamente mientras dejaba fluir sus lágrimas a rienda suelta. Le dolía el pecho, pero sabía que era una buena señal. Sabía que lo habían logrado.

El rubio alzó el rostro y dirigió una primera mirada al público.

Hiroaki Ishida le estaba aplaudiendo de pie.

Un intento de sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yamato y tuvo que alzar por completo su rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas caer. Podía escuchar todavía los aplausos del público, pero en ese momento ninguna ovación valía más que la de_ él_.

Se pasó su brazo por los ojos en un intento de dejar de llorar y miró a Mimi, quien también lloraba y le sonreía de ese único modo en que ella lo hacía.

– ¿Por qué, Mimi? – susurró más para sí mismo que para ella. – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Desvió la mirada, pues no podía soportar contemplarla.

– Eres una… mala persona… – exclamó cabizbajo, apretando sus puños. – Yo pensé que… ya te estaba olvidando… y vienes a hacerme esto.

Se había prometido alejarse de ella y olvidarla, pensando vanamente en que lo lograría.

¿Pero como olvidarla cuando ella no se lo permitía?

Y una última lágrima salió de sus ojos.

– ¡Y ese fue Yamato Ishida! – exclamó Ari Suou subiendo al escenario. – Tiene bien merecidos sus aplausos, ¿no lo creen? ¡Eso sí que es talento!

El rubio se despidió del público haciendo una pequeña reverencia y después se giró para volver tras bambalinas, donde caminó por el extenso pasillo en dirección a los camerinos, pero se sorprendió al ver que en el umbral de la puerta del suyo, lo estaba esperando un sonriente Takeru, quien lo miraba cruzado de brazos.

– Lo hiciste bien, Matt. – exclamó.

El mayor caminó hacia él y se detuvo justo en frente.

– Gracias, hermano.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Y...? – exclamó Yamato arqueando una ceja.

Takeru suspiró.

– ¿Te pareció que la gente te aplaudió sólo por ser un Ishida?

El mayor tardó un poco en responder.

– Creo que... tardé en entenderlo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio menor se hizo más grande.

– Nah, sólo lo suficiente. Ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. – dijo satisfecho. – Aunque si no fueras tan cabeza dura, me habrías escuchado desde un inicio.

– Uno de mis más grandes defectos. – sinceró.

– Bueno, aunque sea lo admites. – exclamó Takeru. – Fue una buena decisión de tu parte acceder a participar en el _Showcase_.

Y en eso, ambos chicos escucharon unos pesados pasos acercándose. El pasillo estaba oscuro, por lo que sólo se podía ver la silueta, era la de un hombre alto, definitivamente, un hombre grande. Yamato afiló la mirada, comenzando a sentirse intranquilo.

No podía ser él.

_Oh..._

Pero sí lo era.

Hiroaki Ishida ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a ambos, y lucía igual de sorprendido que ellos. Takeru no tenía idea de que estuviera en la academia y por supuesto que el hombre tampoco lo sabía. Había ido atrás buscando a Yamato, pero terminó encontrándose con sus dos hijos.

– ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Takeru, quien fue el primero en salir de su asombro.

– Recibí… una invitación por parte de Wada Kouji y no pude negarme pero… – hizo una pausa. – Yo no… tenia idea de que ustedes estudiaran aquí.

– No me sorprende, nunca te has interesado por nuestros asuntos. – habló Yamato.

Rayos, no había querido sonar tan duro, pero las palabras le salieron directo del alma. Era como si sus mecanismos se hubieran puesto a la defensiva.

– Yamato, no digas eso… – replicó el mayor, mostrándose un poco afligido. – Sabes que… me cuesta mucho mostrar lo que siento.

Irónico, pues en sus composiciones era todo lo contrario.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que el mayor decidió continuar.

– Han crecido mucho… – hacía años que no los veía. – Especialmente tú, Takeru.

– Creo que es obvio que crecería en estos 10 años, papá. – soltó el menor, pronunciando esa última palabra golpeadamente, no acostumbraba a usarla.

– Sí, tienes razón.

Y se hizo silencio.

– Yo sólo… quería disculparme, con ambos. – musitó quedamente. – Creo que no he sido un buen padre.

Yamato ablandó un poco su mirada, más no dijo nada. Al fin se sentía completamente libre de su sombra pero…

¿Estaría listo para perdonarlo?

– Entiendo tu ausencia, pero no la justifico. – habló Takeru. – Si este encuentro hubiera ocurrido meses antes, lo más seguro es que te habría gritado o incluso ignorado. – sinceró. – Pero he aprendido que no puedo vivir con rencores, eres mi papá después de todo.

Así como Yamato era su hermano, y era gracias a él que podía decir esas palabras.

En ese momento una ola de aplausos se escuchó, anunciando que la siguiente presentación del_ Showcase_ daría inicio, cosa que alarmó a Takeru, pues seguía el acto de Hikari y él debía, no, más bien QUERÍA presenciarlo. Tenía a su padre frente a él después de muchísimo tiempo y cualquiera diría que era más importante quedarse, pero no para él. Le daba un poco de gusto volver a verlo, pero nunca convivió con él, nunca aprendió a extrañarlo. Ni aún cuando estuvo casado con su madre lo cuidó alguna vez, eso lo hacía Yamato, por lo que su papá era como una especie de mito en su vida. Era por eso que el encuentro con él no lo movía emocionalmente.

Pudo escuchar a la profesora Suou anunciando el acto de la Yagami, por lo que decidió hablar.

– Tengo que ir al área del público. – dijo el rubio menor comenzando a alejarse.

– ¡E-espera, Takeru! – habló el hombre, no quería que el chico se fuera, no sin haber hablado un poco más.

– ¡Lo siento, hablaremos en otra ocasión! – exclamó ya de espaldas, corriendo por el pasillo. – ¡Y no te preocupes, yo ya te había perdonado!

Y así, el menor de los Ishida desapareció de la vista de ambos, dejándolos solos en el ambiente más incómodo que alguien pudiera imaginar. Ninguno tenía idea de que decir. Él último día que se vieron la cara fue cuando Yamato se salió de casa sin avisar, pues habían peleado duro. Y después de eso fue como si hubieran desaparecido de la vida del otro.

– Yamato, en verdad lo siento. – dijo Hiroaki, rompiendo el silencio. No importaba cuantas veces tuviera que disculparse, quería el perdón de sus hijos.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? – exclamó el rubio de inmediato. – ¿Por nunca haber estado para mí? ¿Por haberme dejado sólo cuando apenas era un niño? ¿Por nunca comportarte como un padre? ¿Por no dejarme ser?

El mayor se había quedado helado al escuchar las fuertes palabras de su hijo, pero lo peor del caso es que tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle. Definitivamente nunca se había molestado en ser un padre, pues se encerraba en su mundo de la música, el cigarro y el alcohol. Nunca olvidaría la noche en la que golpeó a Yamato, lo había hecho estando ebrio, pero los ojos de incredulidad y odio con los que su hijo lo miró en ese momento se le habían quedado marcados para siempre.

– Lo siento por todo, por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice. – dijo con sinceridad. – Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a mi hijo de mi lado, hasta que te fuiste.

– ¿A tu lado? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja. – Eres... increíble. – no daba crédito a las palabras del mayor. – Creo que es tarde para que vengas a decirme algo como eso.

Pero no para perdonar, y eso lo sabía.

– Lo sé, y estoy arrepentido.

– ¿Y crees que eso basta?

– Sé que no tengo excusa. – exclamó el mayor, bajando un poco la mirada. – He cometido errores, Yamato. En verdad… lamento haberte causado tantas decepciones.

Y en ese momento, un _déja vu_ asaltó la mente del rubio. Él ya había tenido esa conversación antes…

"_En verdad... lo siento. No tengo excusa, pero estoy muy arrepentido…"_

"_Podrás estar arrepentido, pero no te das cuenta de cuanta falta me hiciste…"_

"_He cometido errores, TK. Lamento haberte decepcionado…"_

Y si su hermano menor lo había perdonado, ¿por qué él no podía perdonar a _su padre_? Podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos negros, pero el daño que le había hecho era muy grande. Incluso había llegado a pensar que era irreversible, pero justo hace unos momentos se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era así. Su padre nunca lo mantuvo atado a su sombra, era él mismo quien se mantenía ahí, ocultándose, pero para no sentirse como un cobarde, le echaba toda la culpa a su progenitor.

– Es… curioso. – habló Yamato, mostrándose pensativo. – Recuerdo muy bien que siempre admiré lo que hacías e incluso soñaba con ser como tú, pero con el paso de los años te fuiste alejando de mí, al grado que el rencor comenzó a apoderarse de todo mi ser, ocasionando que quisiera apartarme de ti y de todo lo relacionado contigo.

Hiroaki miró a su hijo a los ojos, escuchándolo con atención.

– Fue por eso que decidí alejarme de la música, que siempre ha sido mi sueño. – continuó el rubio. – Me fui a estudiar algo que no me llenaba y me hacía creer a mí mismo que así estaba bien… hasta que un día vino alguien a decirme las cosas a la cara.

_"¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Un padre nunca pensaría eso de su hijo! ¡Tú solamente estas huyendo!"_

_"¿Huyendo? Creo que estás confundida…"_

_"¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti mismo? ¡Si confías en el talento que tienes, la gente también lo hará!"_

_"Pero siempre van a haber comparaciones."_

_"¿Qué acaso eso no es cobardía?"_

Dejó salir una risa amarga, Mimi todo el tiempo había tenido razón. ¿Por qué él se empeñaba en culpar a los demás de sus propias decisiones?

– ¿Sabes? – prosiguió Yamato. – Creo que siempre te he visto muy grande, como un ser insuperable, y por eso es que yo mismo me hice a la idea de que no podría salir de tu sombra y me quedaría atrapado ahí para siempre si decidía seguir tus pasos en la música…

Hiroaki estaba mudo ante las confesiones de su hijo. ¿En verdad él había sido el causante de todos los temores de Yamato? Se sentía mal. Muy culpable, en especial porque no tenía idea de todo el daño que había causado.

– Sin embargo... me alegra que estés aquí. – soltó el rubio.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

– ¿En… serio? – atinó a preguntar.

Yamato asintió.

– No habría podido superar todo esto si no te enfrentaba. – hizo una pausa. – No tienes idea del terror que me causó verte en el público, por eso evité a toda costa encontrarme con tu mirada…

– Hijo…

– Hasta que me di cuenta de que no podría ser yo mismo si no afrontaba todo lo que me tenía atrapado. Mis propios temores me lo estaban impidiendo y prefería culparte a ti. – continuó. – Pero ya lo entendí y no volveré a desconfiar de mí mismo.

Hiroaki sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su primogénito. Yamato ya no era el pequeño niño que el recordaba. Había madurado mucho.

– Y ya no me importará lo que los demás digan. ¿Sabes por qué? – exclamó el rubio mirando a su padre directo a los ojos.

El mayor le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

– Porqué te voy a superar. – finalizó Yamato.

Hiroaki no podría estar más orgulloso de él.

– Claro que lo harás. – dijo el hombre. – Estoy seguro, vas por muy buen camino.

– ¡Señor Ishida, conque aquí estaba!

Una de las encargadas del evento venía corriendo, notándose sumamente apurada. Al llegar a donde estaban ambos hombres se detuvo y comenzó a tratar de recuperar el aire que le faltaba de tanto correr.

– La profesora Ari Suou me mandó a buscarlo. – informó la mujer. – ¿Todo bien? ¿Se le ofrece algo? Sea lo que sea, usted no tiene que levantarse de su lugar, sólo pídalo y…

– No, todo está bien. – habló Hiroaki. – Enseguida vuelvo para allá.

La encargada lo miró con confusión y después posó su vista en el rubio.

– Uhm, claro. – replicó algo inconforme. – Pero ya sabe, cualquier cosa que necesite, estamos para servirle.

– Que amable.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y después de lanzarle una última mirada a Yamato, salió corriendo de vuelta al área del público. Ser parte del staff de un evento sí que era estresante.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención que nos interrumpieran. – expresó Hiroaki una vez que la chica desapareció del pasillo.

– No te preocupes. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu lugar. – replicó Yamato.

El mayor se puso serio, la verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, pero sabía que probablemente ya no había mucho que decir, por lo que asintió.

– Sí, ¿verdad? – exclamó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Yo… ya me voy. Esta noche sale mi vuelo a San Francisco, pero… tal vez en mi próxima visita a Tokyo podríamos salir a comer o algo así… ya sabes, también con Takeru y…

Definitivamente no era bueno expresándose de ese modo. Necesitaba un papel para escribir todo lo que había en su interior y a veces ni él mismo se creía que fuera un compositor tan aclamado.

– Claro, suena bien. – fue la única respuesta de Yamato.

– Sí… bueno, yo… volveré al frente.

Dicho esto, Hiroaki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dispuesto a volver a su puesto, pero justo en ese momento, Yamato dijo dos simples palabras que lo hicieron detenerse.

– Gracias, papá.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron al entender, en el lenguaje de su hijo, que lo había perdonado. Una sonrisa se formó de nueva cuenta en su rostro a la vez que reanudaba su camino hacia su lugar. Yamato y él eran parecidos, por lo que estaba seguro de que el rubio no hubiera deseado que volteara a verlo.

Yamato observó a su padre perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras recapitulaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca se había sentido tan libre de ataduras. Era como si al fin hubiera encontrado la llave para abrir las puertas que encerraban a su verdadero yo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía sonreír… había algo en su pecho que aún le causaba dolor.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró, y en ese instante pudo escuchar las ovaciones y los aplausos que venían del público. Seguramente la presentación de Hikari había terminado, lo que significaba que seguía la de…

Se quedó estático por unos segundos sin saber que hacer, pero de pronto y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba avanzando a paso lento hacia allá.

Pero no era un paso firme, sino dudoso.

Y es que al ir a ella se estaba contradiciendo por completo, pues todo este tiempo había tratado de alejarla y borrarla de sus pensamientos para que ahora él mismo se estuviera encaminando directo hacia su perdición.

Hacia Mimi Tachikawa.

::

Las luces del auditorio estaban completamente apagadas y había silencio total. En el extremo izquierdo del escenario se encontraba un grupo de seis estudiantes de diversos semestres mientras una hermosa castaña caminaba justo hacia el centro, donde un reflector de luz blanca la apuntó.

Yamato Ishida, quien se encontraba al fondo del auditorio recargado en una columna, la miró por dos segundos y después desvió su vista hacia abajo. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Sí, él había venido por sus mismos pies y nadie lo había obligado.

_Pero…_

– Antes de comenzar, me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a alguien muy especial. – habló Mimi tomando el micrófono con sus dos manos.

_Simplemente… _

– No sé si estés presente en estos momentos pero… – buscó con la mirada rápidamente, pero no lo encontró. – Espero puedas escucharme.

_No podía… _

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia en frente por la orilla derecha del auditorio dispuesto a volver tras bambalinas, no sabía que pretendía al haber pensado en venir a escucharla, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo.

– Esta va para ti. – finalizó la castaña.

Y Yamato se detuvo.

La suave música en piano comenzó a sonar, acompañada de las voces a coro de los seis alumnos que estaban sobre el escenario. Mimi caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente y cerró los ojos, aguardando a que fuera su turno de cantar.

El rubio ahora estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia del escenario, observando a esa deslumbrante chica a punto de llenar el auditorio con su voz. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de él le decía que se quedara…

Como si en lo más hondo de su ser aún hubiera esperanza…

De que fuera para él.

_**– You with the sad eyes… don't be discouraged, oh! I realize it's hard to take courage… **_

Mimi abrió los ojos y sonrió a la vez que situaba una mano sobre su pecho y con la otra sostenía el micrófono. Su voz era delicada y llena de sentimientos, de todo lo que quería transmitir.

_**– In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, and darkness still inside you make you feel so small. **_

El público de inmediato quedó cautivado por la hermosa voz de la chica y ya habían comenzado a mover sus cabezas de un lado a otro con suavidad, al ritmo de la música.

_**– But I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors… and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors… true colors… are beautiful… **_

El rubio dio un paso al frente.

_**– Like a rainbow…**_

Yamato ahora la miraba boquiabierto y sin poder despegar sus ojos azules de ella. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de la castaña le pegaba directo en el corazón y lo hacía sentir un extraño regocijo que no se comparaba con nada.

_**– Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing…**_

"No recuerdo la última vez que te vi riendo..."

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ni él mismo recordaba con claridad lo que era reír…

_**– If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear, you call me up, because you know I'll be there. **_

De pronto esa opresión que había estado albergando se intensificó. El escuchar a Mimi estaba causando estragos en él.

_**– And I'll see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid, to let them show your true colors, true colors are beautiful… like a rainbow… **_

El coro siguió inundando el auditorio con sus armoniosas voces en conjunto y Yamato dio otro paso más hacia en frente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ella.

Y no tuvo que acercarse más, pues justo en ese instante, la mirada perdida de Mimi se topó con la suya y al instante le sonrió con una dulzura que podría jurar nunca antes había visto en ella. Y era una sonrisa sólo para él.

Cómo esa canción.

**– Can't remember when I last saw you laughing… **

Y Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**– If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. You call me up… because you know I'll be there. **_

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron al ver que el rubio le había regalado una sonrisa, y la suya se hizo más grande.

Y papeles de color rosa y blanco comenzaron a volar por el lugar.

_**– And I'll see your true colors shining through! I see your true colors and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid, to let them show your true colors… true colors… **_

El coro cantaba de fondo para la melodiosa voz de Mimi, que cómo por arte de magia se había vuelto más potente. Y es que en esos momentos no podía estar más feliz. Esa canción iba solamente para Yamato y él estaba ahí, escuchándola.

_**– See your true colors, shining through. YEAH! **_

Y para el rubio ya no existía nadie más que ellos dos. En el auditorio sólo estaban Mimi y él, mirándose a los ojos, permitiéndose ver en el interior de ambos.

_**– I can see your true colors and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors, true colors… **_

De pronto ya no le importaba que todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarla se fueran a la basura.

_**– Are beautiful like the rainbow…**_

Pues ahora no había verdad más grande que lo que estaba sintiendo.

Amaba a Mimi Tachikawa como nunca imaginó que pudiera amar a alguien.

La música finalizó y con ella todo el público comenzó a aplaudir. El auditorio entero había quedado fascinado con el hermoso acto que acababan de presenciar y ahora ovacionaban con fervor a Mimi, quien tenía una sonrisa que nada ni nadie podría borrar de su rostro. No había apartado los ojos de Yamato, ni él de ella. Ambos podían sentirse el uno al otro a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Y los corazones de los dos latían con todas sus fuerzas.

Definitivamente, había sido una gran noche, y seguramente ninguno de los dos la olvidaría jamás.

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**ASDF, sé que no actualicé en viernes, pero aww, no me tardé tanto, sólo dos días más. ¿Mi excusa? !Fue un capítulo endemoniadamente difícil de escribir y nunca terminaba de convencerme! Créanme que al final ya ni lo quise leer de nuevo, ya que conociéndome, era capaz de reescribirlo DE NUEVO. GRRR. Siento que con un poco más de tiempo podía haber quedado mejor, pero meh, creo que está bien así. Lo sé, fue un capítulo con muchísimo drama y sentimientos, pero ya era necesario algo así, pronto acabará el asunto de Yama depresivo y frío.**

**Hmm, el Showcase. Haha, será el último Showcase que verán en el fic xD! ¿Sí pusieron las canciones para ambientar? Porque si no, que mal D:! PERO BUENO, hablemos en orden, pues ya vieron que el escenario terminó destruyendo a Sora, y es que nunca se trató del escenario en sí, sino de todo en conjunto, lo que sientes al estar ahí, el público, la presión, todo. Y si creen que ese fue el karma del que tanto les hablé, están muy equivocados, se vienen cosas difíciles para la pelirroja. Ahora vamos con Matt, oh, I know, ¡su presentación fue todo un drama! Lo estaba escribiendo y era de pff, ¡que intenso xD! Pero en mi cabeza así lo imaginaba y así debió ser. Marca el momento en el que Yama entiende que era él mismo quien no se dejaba brillar y rompe esas ataduras, además de que Mimi lo ayudó bastante, fue una bonita conexión la que hubo entre ellos en ese momento.**

**Luego estuvo la plática con Hiroaki, que bueno, con eso finaliza todo el asunto de los miedos de Matt (al fin). Luego la presentación invisible de Hikari (?), haha, lo siento, pero no venía muy al caso que la pusiera, eso sí, ¡Takeru la vió y ustedes no :B! Y por último, la de nuestra querida Tachikawa. AH, batallé en escribir esa parte, pero creo (sí, creo) que me gustó el resultado final y pff, la lírica me pareció PERFECTA para la situación que Yamato estaba enfrentando. Y NO, si piensan que con eso ya se le declaró, están equivocados XD...**

**EJEM, básicamente eso resume el grandioso Showcase de primavera de la Academia YG. Espero, querido público, que haya sido de su agrado :D! Hahaha, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Esta vez me llegaron de muchas personitas que nunca me habían escrito y eso me sorprendió y me puso MUY feliz! ¡Gracias a todos! AH, no puedo creer que ya vaya para los 500 reviews :'D! Gracias por el apoyo. Saben que los amo, ¿verdad? Es que en serio, me hacen sentir muy bien con todas sus palabras. ¡Sin ustedes esta historia no sería la misma! ~**

**AH, y sobre el otro fic, el nuevo que voy a publicar... pues lo que sucedió es que mi hermana notó que me tardo muchísimo escribiendo cada capítulo de Dream High, y me dijo que no podíamos publicar el otro fic hasta que hubiera CINCO CAPÍTULOS escritos! XD! HAHAHA, oops. Lo bueno es que ya llevamos dos. (?)**

**Ahora sí me retiro, creo que mis notas son demasiado extensas pero ah... xD**  
><strong>No tienen que leerlas si no quieren.<strong>  
><strong>PERO YO A USTEDES SÍ LOS QUIERO! Les mando un abrazo! ~<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

**Rach: **¡OW, gracias por reiterarlo, me haces muy feliz :'D! Y ya sé, Hikari es una lenta en chismosear, pero no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, de eso yo me encargo xD! Y lo del Taiora, pues sí, el pobre moreno está confundido. Y WAH, ya viste lo que sucedió con los invitadYos especiales, claro que causaron un impacto tanto en Matt como en Sora. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme, bonita! Espero leerte de nuevo :D!

**Estefi: **Muy feliz año nuevo para ti también. ¡Tu pequeño review me sacó una sonrisa, gracias! Es un placer para mí que me leas.

**Ukime: **OW, mil gracias por el cumplido! ~ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y wah, ya quisiera que me sobrara tiempo para escribir xD! Pero bueno, haha ya viste lo que ocasionaron el papá de Yama y el chico de la canción de Sora, ahora a ver que será de la pobre pelirroja. ¡Un saludo, gracias por tu review! ~

**Sin nombre:** ASDF, gracias por comprender lo de los pocos momentos Mimato, haha, sí, ya sé, les debo un momento mega romántico xD, pero ahí van, los pobres son lentos, pero seguros (?). Y PFF, sí, lo de los invitados especiales me lo saqué de la manga al último momento xD. Me demoré un poquito en publicar, pero no pasó de la semana. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero volver a leerte!

**Estefania: **HAHAHA XD! Amé tu review tan loco, no importa que llegues con confianza, eso es bueno! Y claro que me halaga que me comentes, yo se que estar en el celular lo hace aún más difícil, así que enserio te agradezco que te animaras. Y HAHAHAHA, hablando de los capítulos anteriores XD! Pero ya vez que Yama sí volvió a la academia! Y no creo haber entendido lo que opinaste del beso Taiora XD, pero para mí tampoco era esperado. HAHAHA, y con TK y Kari, lo de la foto no se quedará así. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero seguir leyéndote! ~

**Sin nombre (2): **AAAH, lo siento D':! Trataré de no demorar tanto, no es mi intención.


	28. Un poco de perspectiva

**Un poco de perspectiva**

Era lunes por la mañana y una desanimada Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en la fila del buffet de la cafetería, sirviéndose su desayuno. Había pasado tan sólo un día desde el fallido _Showcase_ y de no haber sido porque odiaba estar encerrada, se habría quedado en su dormitorio, tirada en su cama. No tenía ánimos de nada.

Terminó de servir su comida en una bandeja y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una de las mesas. Todas estaban ocupadas, pero en una de ellas vio a un par de chicas de su mismo semestre, por lo que fue a sentarse con ellas.

– Buenos días. – las saludó la pelirroja una vez en la mesa.

Pero éstas le voltearon la cara, e ignorándola por completo, tomaron sus bandejas y se levantaron, sentándose en la mesa de al lado con un grupo de alumnos que la miraban sin disimular.

Sora estaba algo confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Si mal no recordaba, esas chicas solían llevarse bien con ella.

– Hey, ¿entonces los rumores son ciertos?

La pelirroja escuchó lo que una de las personas de la mesa de al lado preguntó en voz alta. Giró su cuerpo para darles la espalda y fingir que no los estaba oyendo, pero éstos solamente alzaron más la voz.

– Claro que lo son. – replicó una pelinegra. – Es un hecho, la canción que Sora había dicho que escribió no es de ella. La copió de un estudiante que ya se graduó, pero para su mala suerte, ¡éste fue uno de los invitados del_ Showcase_!

La aludida seguía de espaldas, pero en su rostro mostraba sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que se habían enterado? Aunque en parte no le sorprendía, en esa academia los chismes volaban.

– Ay, pobrecita, con razón su presentación le salió tan mal, seguramente lo vio y casi se infarta, jajaja. – se burló sin pena alguna.

– Yo no puedo creerlo. – exclamó otra de ellas. – ¡Fue muy bajo de su parte! ¿Qué creen que haga el presidente de su compañía?

La pelinegra miró a Sora de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

– No sé, probablemente la eche a patadas. – dijo sin más.

– Sería lo más lógico. – secundó su amiga.

– Dios, hasta me da un poco de lástima. – exclamó otra. – Mírala, se ve toda sola y sin amigos. Todos los chicos de _Generation X _en estos momentos se encuentran ocupados con los asuntos de la banda y ella aquí. Es triste.

Sora bajó la mirada, decidida a dejar de prestarles atención, no eran más que unas víboras vivientes del chisme, aunque no podía evitar sentirse realmente mal con sus hirientes palabras. Tomó uno de sus panes con mantequilla y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el primer bocado, notó que una bandeja era colocada en su mesa.

Alzó el rostro para ver quién era, y quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver a Mimi sentándose justo a su lado.

– ¿Qué…?

Pero Sora no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto a que la castaña se había retirado uno de los auriculares de sus audífonos y, sin mirarla, se lo había colocado en su oreja.

La pelirroja la miró expectante, pero Mimi no la observaba, simplemente comía tranquilamente su desayuno.

– Creo que está descompuesto. – exclamó Sora retirándose el auricular. – No se escucha.

Mimi la miró de reojo.

– No digas nada y déjatelo en la oreja. – replicó.

Sora la miró confundida, pero alcanzó a escuchar los murmullos de la mesa de al lado.

– ¿Desde cuando Tachikawa y Sora son amigas? – preguntó la pelinegra.

– No lo sé, que raro…

La pelirroja les dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro y después volvió la vista hacia su bandeja, colocándose el audífono en su oído.

– No ha terminado para mí. – exclamó quedamente, pero estaba segura de que Mimi la podía escuchar.

La castaña le dio otro bocado a su comida.

– Lo sé. – replicó.

– No me voy a rendir. – insistió, ahora mirando hacia el frente.

– Lo sé.

Sora miró a Mimi, quien seguía comiendo, con sus ojos plantados en su desayuno. Tomó de nuevo su trozo de pan y al fin le dio el primer bocado. Era extraño. Nunca se habría imaginado sentada en la misma mesa que la castaña, pues ambas se habían hecho mucho daño. Pero en ese momento, ante los ojos de los demás, lucían como un par de amigas desayunando juntas.

Dio otra mordida a su comida mientras recordaba las palabras que Taichi le había dicho.

"_Yo no sé cual sea toda la historia entre ustedes, pero de algo estoy seguro. En estos momentos, Mimi está de tu lado."_

¿Acaso... eso sería posible?

::

La primera clase del día había concluido hace un par de minutos, por lo que los estudiantes tenían algo de tiempo libre antes de que comenzara la siguiente. Mimi y Hikari se encontraban en la azotea de la academia, ambas estaban recargadas en el barandal, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

– Oye, Mimi… – la llamó la menor.

– ¿Hmm? – replicó ella.

– ¿Ya… hablaste con él? – preguntó con algo de duda.

La castaña mayor resopló.

– Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta. – replicó desganada.

Hikari giró su rostro y la miró.

– Yo pienso que realmente tienen que hablar.

– ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – exclamó, también mirándola. – Pero no se ha podido. Después del _Showcase _todos estuvimos muy ocupados y el domingo no estuvo en la academia en todo el día. Lo estuve buscando, pero cuando volví al dormitorio, ya se encontraba dormido.

Aunque sonaran como excusas, era verdad.

– ¿Y hoy en la mañana?

– Cuando me desperté él ya había salido. – explicó. – Además… ¿qué se supone que debo decirle?

Hikari lanzó un suspiro al aire.

– Sé que no tengo derecho a aconsejarte en esto del amor… – y ella lo sabía, pues las cosas con Takeru tampoco iban tan bien. – Pero Yama y tú parecen muy distantes últimamente, creo que es necesario que le digas como te sientes.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Hikari, dejando escapar una risita. – ¿Por qué pones cara de limón ácido?

– Jaja, que graciosa. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Es más complicado de lo que parece, las cosas entre él y yo no están nada bien. No puedo llegar de la nada y decirle quien sabe que tantas cosas cuando él me ha repetido más de una vez que...

Y guardó silencio.

Sí, Yamato le había dicho que la quería lejos de él y fuera de su vida, y aunque eso había sido porque estaba molesto con ella ya que le exigió venir a la Academia YG de manera egoísta y sin considerar sus sentimientos, algo en su interior le decía que no era solamente eso, intuía que el rubio se estaba guardando más cosas.

¿Pero cómo lo iba a averiguar si éste apenas le hablaba y parecía estar evitandola?

Habría jurado que después de que escuchó su canción, las cosas entre ambos se arreglarían, por lo menos un poco. Pero no, era todo lo contrario, pues Yamato se había asegurado de no aparecerse frente a ella desde la noche del_ Showcase. _

– Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? – la menor llevaba rato llamándola.

– Eh... – exclamó ésta saliendo de su laguna mental. – ¿Qué decías?

Hikari frunció el ceño de manera infantil.

– Lo siento, lo siento. – se disculpó la castaña mayor. – Pero es que no sé si sea prudente hablarle a Yamato sobre mis sentimientos cuando no sé si él esté bien, me parece más importante saber como se siente después de todo sucedido en el _Showcase_.

– Pero Mimi, es claro que tú no estás bien, últimamente te he visto muy deprimida y sé que es por él. – dijo expresando su preocupación. – Tienes qué decírselo...

Su amiga tenía razón, pero es que...

– Hikari, aprecio que quieras ayudar, es sólo que… simplemente no puedo. – esa era la verdad. – Sí quiero, pero no creo poder…

– ¿Y por qué? – preguntó la menor, volviéndose a poner seria.

– Es que… nunca he sido buena expresando mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar… – exclamó devolviendo su mirada al cielo azul.

– Puedes empezar diciéndole que te enamoraste de él. – replicó con simpleza.

Mimi guardó silencio por unos segundos.

– Es horrible...

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Estar enamorada.

Hikari no se esperaba esa respuesta.

– Eso no es verdad. – exclamó. Y es que para ella era el sentimiento más bello que pudiera existir. No importaba que Takeru la hubiera rechazado el día que se le declaró, nada podría opacar eso que sentía al estar enamorada.

– Es que no lo entiendes… – dijo la mayor. – Te hace vulnerable, hace que tu pecho y tu corazón se abran…

La Yagami simplemente la miraba, escuchando con atención.

– Yo... toda mi vida he construido defensas, una armadura para que nada ni nadie pueda hacerme daño… – continuó Mimi, hablando con suavidad. – Pero un día aparece él, una simple persona como todas las demás y se mete en mi vida… moviendo todo lo que me rodea, todo lo que siento. – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. – Y yo sin darme cuenta le di una parte de mí cuando él ni siquiera me la pidió.

Suspiró, posando sus ojos en su amiga.

– Y lo peor del caso es que tiene el poder de hacerme volar y perder el control de mí misma con sólo una mirada o una sonrisa suya. – exclamó sonriendo levemente. – Así como también es capaz de destruirme y hacerme caer con tan sólo unas frías palabras, con su indiferencia… – bajó el rostro, ocultando sus ojos cristalinos.

– Mimi… – susurró Hikari con tristeza, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la castaña.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que… – alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola directamente hacia el cielo. – Me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi vida ya no es completamente mía.

Una helada y agradable brisa de primavera acarició su rostro a la vez que jugaba con sus cabellos color chocolate. Mimi respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo sin saber por qué.

Sí, estar enamorada podía traer muchas consecuencias… pero…

– ¿Entonces… te arrepientes de estar enamorada de Yama? – preguntó Hikari.

La llenaba de una manera indescriptible.

– No. – replicó Mimi. – Por supuesto que no…

¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de estar enamorada de él si era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido jamás?

– Entonces habla con él. – dijo la menor.

– No sé si pueda, cuando lo tengo en frente no pienso con claridad… – suspiró con pesadez. – Me siento algo patética.

Hikari rió.

– No, créeme que sé de lo que hablas. Suele pasarme muy seguido.

– Quiero decírselo, pero primero quiero saber si ya está bien. – dijo Mimi. – Es ilógico, me importan mucho más sus sentimientos que los míos, creo que si él es feliz, incluso podría soportar que no me corresponda.

La menor alzó una ceja, incrédula.

– ¿Qué no te corresponda? – preguntó. ¿Acaso Mimi estaba ciega? – Creo que te hace falta un poco de perspectiva ajena. Lo repito, habla con él.

– Ya, lo voy a hacer, no te puedo asegurar cuando, pero lo haré. – exclamó apartándose del barandal y estirando sus brazos. – ¿Nos vamos?

La Yagami sonrió y asintió. Sabía que era difícil para Mimi expresarse, por lo que entendía que quisiera cortar el tema de conversación, sólo esperaba que hablara pronto con Yamato, ya que ambos tenían asumidas cosas que no eran. Ambas bajaron las escaleras de la azotea y tomaron caminos separados, pues la menor tenía algo que hacer.

Hikari ahora caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de los casilleros, tarareando en voz alta una alegre melodía mientras se dirigía a su destino. Todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar, hasta que dobló en una esquina y se topó con la persona que la hacía sentir todo, menos tranquila.

– Hola Takeru. – saludó fingiendo indiferencia.

– Uhm, ¿todo bien? – preguntó el rubio. – Estabas tarareando llena de felicidad y en cuanto me viste tu expresión cambió por completo.

– ¿Me estabas espiando? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Takeru bufó, imitando la posición de los brazos de la chica.

– Of course not. – replicó con fingida indignación. – Te escuché a lo lejos.

– ¿Ah sí? – exclamó ella. – Como digas. Pero si me disculpas, iba en camino al sótano. – dijo tratando de esquivarlo, pero Takeru se le atravesó, deteniéndola del brazo.

– Oye… el sábado ya no tuve tiempo de felicitarte, tu presentación en el _Showcase_ fue… – hizo una pausa, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Al sótano? ¿Para que vas al sótano?

– Al salón de la clase especial, quedé de verme con alguien. – le informó.

– ¿Con… alguien? – exclamó, retirando su mano del brazo de la chica. – ¿Pero para que irías hasta allá si ya no eres estudiante especial?

– Ya te dije, voy a verme con alguien.

– ¿Con quién? ¿Con Mimi? – preguntó tratando de no verse demasiado interesado.

– ¡Hey, Hikari!

Takeru de inmediato reconoció la voz que llamaba a la castaña y se giró para reiterar que sí, se trataba de Daisuke Motomiya.

– ¡Hola Davis! – lo saludó contenta. – ¿Estás listo?

El moreno asintió, acercándose a ambos.

– Sí, de hecho ya iba en camino al sótano. – le informó, sonriente.

Takeru frunció el ceño. ¿Hikari había quedado de verse con Daisuke?

¿Y que rayos había sido eso de "Davis"?

¿Desde cuando lo llamaba así?

– Yo también ya iba para allá, pero me topé con él. – dijo señalando al rubio, sin voltearlo a ver.

– Oh, si quieres te espero ahí entonces.

– No, vamos juntos de una vez. – exclamó la menor. – Adiós, Takeru. – dijo despidiéndose de él con su mano.

Pero el rubio aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Así que no pudo emitir sonido alguno mientras Hikari le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él, acompañada de Daisuke.

¿Qué rayos?

¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya los había visto juntos antes, cuando el moreno le estaba tomando sus fotos de perfil y él después se la llevó a un estudio.

Un conjunto de extraños sentimientos comenzó a invadirlo.

¿Y si los seguía?

– Por supuesto que no. – negó en voz alta, sacudiendo su cabeza.

No era un acosador ni nada por el estilo, no tenía porqué seguirlos. De todos modos Hikari podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¿O no?

¿Pero que estaría haciendo en el sótano de la academia con Daisuke?

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y de inmediato se puso sus audífonos, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario para alejarse de ahí. ¡Claro que no podía espiarlos! Él no era así. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa, como en que el cielo es azul o algo así. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por unos cinco minutos, pero de pronto se detuvo abruptamente, retirándose los audífonos.

– ¿Debería ir a revisar lo que están haciendo? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Suspiró.

– No, claro que no. – se repitió, poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo. – That would be so uncool…

Continuó caminando entre los pasillos, esta vez distrayéndose observando todos los salones de la academia. Sí, había muchísimos salones libres en el campus, ¿entonces porqué habrían elegido el alejado salón del sótano?

– ¡Es demasiado frustrante! – exclamó jalándose unos cuantos cabellos. – Iré.

Definitivamente.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un modo gracioso, marcando con fuerza cada paso que daba. Su sentido común le decía que no debía ir, pero todo lo demás le gritaba que tenía que ir. ¡Tal vez el malvado de Daisuke se quería aprovechar de Hikari! Sí, y si así era, él tenía que estar ahí para defenderla. Llegó con extrema rapidez al pasillo que daba a las escaleras del sótano, y cuando estuvo a punto de bajar el primer escalón, una voz lo llamó por atrás.

– ¿A qué se supone que vas para allá?

Takeru se giró por completo y la vio, era Mimi Tachikawa, quien lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

– Eh, es que… me dirigía a la biblioteca, pero me equivoqué de camino. – inventó rápidamente.

Mimi desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después sonrió.

– Oh, yo pensé que sabías que Hikari estaba en el salón de la clase especial. – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír. – Me dijo que se vería ahí con Daisuke, o algo así.

El rubio achicó los ojos. Tachikawa realmente sabía como sacarlo de quicio.

– No, pues… yo no tenía idea de que ella estuviera allí abajo. – le informó, aclarándose la garganta. – Como te decía, iba en camino a la biblioteca.

– De hecho, yo también voy para allá. – dijo la chica con algo de malicia. – Si quieres vamos juntos, así no te equivocas de camino.

– ¿Eh? P-pero es que…

– Nada, vamos ya. – exclamó comenzando a caminar, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella mientras trataba de no estallar en carcajadas.

– Sí, claro, me adelantaré.

Dicho esto, Takeru se soltó del agarre de la chica y salió disparado en dirección a la biblioteca.

Mimi se detuvo mientras lo observaba alejarse y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Dios, ese rubio no tenía remedio, era igualito a Hikari. No entendía como es que no se habían dado cuenta de que se gustan mutuamente desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Aunque algo le decía que lo sabían, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

Suspiró a la vez que se colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo con lentitud, tenía que encontrar a Yamato, si no hablaba con él pronto, estaba segura de que algo explotaría en su interior. No estaba muy segura de a donde quería llegar, lo único que quería era escuchar su voz, saber que ya estaba bien y que permanecería en la academia, que no se iría. Con eso era suficiente para ella. Aunque su insistente corazón le indicaba lo contrario.

::

En ese mismo momento, muy lejos de la Academia YG, específicamente en el Nikko, un lujoso y muy refinado hotel cerca de la bahía de Tokyo, se encontraban Taichi Yagami y el presidente de los JBS Records, Min Fujisaki. Ambos habían asistido a la conferencia de prensa que a la vez sería la celebración del lanzamiento del sencillo del moreno.

Dicho sencillo acababa de salir al mercado esta mañana y ya había obtenido miles de ventas. Y era por eso que ahora el Yagami se encontraba en una mesa alargada, siento interrogado y fotografiado por un montón de reporteros. Después de que terminó la sesión de preguntas, el moreno partió un enorme pastel, que se lo había enviado el mismo presidente por el éxito de su canción, que seguramente obtendría muchas más ventas en lo que quedaba de la semana, del mes y hasta del año.

El evento finalizó después de unas cuantas horas, por lo que el chico ahora se encontraba posando ante las últimas fotografías de los reporteros. Sí, estaba feliz por el éxito obtenido, pero nunca se esperó estar tan ocupado, incluso había trabajado durante todo el domingo, y eso no le habría molestado en circunstancias normales, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos quería ver a Sora. Después de su presentación en el _Showcase_ se había levantado de su asiento para ir con ella, pues realmente le había preocupado, pero ya no le permitieron pasar tras bambalinas.

Y de todos modos, ¿qué le habría dicho?

La última conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja no había sido precisamente amena, y ahora temía que al verla las cosas entre ambos se pusieran peor. ¡Es que no quería perderla! Pero el saber que la chica tenía sentimientos hacia él, cuando él estaba enamorado de Mimi, lo ponía en una situación difícil.

– ¡Felicidades, muchacho! – exclamó Fujisaki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Es tu primer día y ya encabezas todas las listas. Sabía que tendrías éxito, pero no imaginaba cuanto. – dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de Taichi.

– Gracias, presidente. – replicó el aludido. – La verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendido.

– Sí, y mañana tienes una presentación en Hello Japan, ¡perfecto para más publicidad! – dijo el mayor, muy sonriente. – Y mira, te han llegado regalos de todas partes. – exclamó señalando todas las grandes y ostentosas coronas de flores dirigidas al moreno.

Taichi se acercó a verlas y comenzó a leer los mensajes escritos en cada una, todos decían básicamente lo mismo, lo felicitaban y le deseaban suerte, pero hubo uno que para poder creérselo, tuvo que leerla dos veces.

"Felicidades por tu debut como solista. Yuuko Yagami."

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico una vez que se aseguró que, efectivamente, esa corona se la había mandado su padre. No podía dejar de observar el regalo. Sí, era casi igual a todas las demás, pero esa era la más especial.

No podía creerlo.

¡Su padre se la había mandado!

Desde que se había rebelado en su contra debutando para no irse al extranjero, el mayor había cortado todo contacto con él, y ahora éste lo estaba felicitando. ¿Será que ya no estaba molesto?

¿O tal vez… estaría orgulloso de él?

– ¿Qué sucede, Taichi? – preguntó Min Fujisaki, acercándose al moreno. – ¿Por qué esa cara?

El mayor leyó lo que decía la corona de flores que el chico estaba observando, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

– Oh, tu padre te la envió. – exclamó sonriente. – ¡Debemos hablarle a los medios sobre esto! ¡Imagínate algo como: "El amor paternal del político Yuuko Yagami hace que su hijo, el famoso Taichi Yagami, llore lágrimas de alegría."

El moreno lo volteo a ver, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos que dejó a Fujisaki sin habla durante unos segundos.

– Ya, ya entendí, no le hablaré a los medios sobre esto. – dijo soltando una carcajada algo nerviosa, para después retirarse a seguir conviviendo con los importantes invitados del evento.

Taichi lo observó alejarse y después volvió a mirar el regalo de su padre. Una sonrisa instantáneamente se volvió a formar en su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban.

Eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

::

En uno de los salones de práctica de la academia, Sora Takenouchi se encontraba sentada en el gran piano de cola, tocando con una mano desinteresadamente, con la vista fija en la nada. Tenía un semblante que denotaba tristeza, y estaba tan encerrada en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta de que la profesora Fujioka llevaba rato observándola.

La mayor se encontraba recargada en el umbral de la puerta. Le dolía mucho ver a su alumna así. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que necesitaba ayudarla, y es que en parte era la responsable de la situación de ésta.

Caminó hacia ella con lentitud, y para que la notara, palpó su hombro.

Sora de inmediato se giró, y sonrió levemente al verla.

– Buenas tardes, profesora. – la saludó.

– Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿qué no piensas ir a comer? – le preguntó sonriente.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

– No tengo nada de hambre. – replicó. – Y estaba pensando en muchas cosas…

– ¿En que pensabas? – preguntó a la vez que se recargaba en el piano.

Sora bajó la mirada.

– Primero… quisiera agradecerle por ayudarme el día del _Showcase_, de no haber sido por usted, creo que habría explotado.

Y es que, cuando todo se salió de control, había sido Rae Fujioka quien subió al escenario y se la llevó tras bambalinas. Y por si fuera poco, se había quedado consolándola mientras ella lloraba a rienda suelta. Se había quedado con ella por horas sin decir nada, sin darle sermones, sin reprocharle nada, solamente abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella dejaba salir todo el dolor, la impotencia y la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

– Realmente… estoy muy apenada con usted. – continuó la pelirroja.

La mujer sonrió, enternecida.

– No te preocupes, ya pasó.

– Quisiera pensar que así es, pero mientras más pienso, más me doy cuenta de que esto apenas está comenzando.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó la mayor.

– Yo… no sólo arruiné mi presentación del _Showcase_, sino que lo eché a perder todo. – comenzó a explicar, aún sin subir la cabeza. – Usted tenía razón, haciendo trampa… no llegaré a ningún lado.

La mayor escuchaba algo sorprendida las palabras de la pelirroja, haciendo silencio para dejarla continuar.

– Creo que todo este tiempo he estado cegada por la ambición, por conseguir mis objetivos sin importar las cosas que tuviera que hacer. – dijo apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. – No sabe… como me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho…

Sora levantó el rostro y miró a su profesora directamente a los ojos.

– Pero ya no será así. He decidido que voy a cambiar. – exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa sincera. – Hoy mismo iré a la compañía a pedirle al presidente Fujisaki otra oportunidad. Y si me la da… nunca más volveré a hacer trampa y daré lo mejor de mí misma.

– Pero… ¿Qué tal si no te la da? – preguntó la profesora, y es que tenía que ser realista.

Sora de nuevo desvió la mirada y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo gradualmente.

– Pues… si no me la da, supongo que tendré que empezar de cero. – suspiró con pesadez. – Pero estará bien, porque comenzaré sin trampas ni malos sentimientos…

La mujer sonrió. No podía creer que la misma Sora Takenouchi que ella conocía le estuviera diciendo eso. ¿Entonces, ya había aprendido la lección?

– Creo que será un camino difícil, ¿cierto? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Rae Fujioka asintió, situando su mano en el hombro de la chica, en señal de apoyo.

– Si eso sucede… espero que usted pueda ayudarme a hacerlo bien. – dijo Sora, mirándola a los ojos.

– Claro. Puedes estar segura de que te ayudaré. – exclamó la profesora bajando su rostro hasta el nivel de la chica, para después revolver sus cabellos delicadamente.

Sí, Sora estaba dispuesta a cambiar, y había tenido que asimilarlo de la manera más cruel para aprender que las cosas caen por su propio peso. Lo que le sucedió en el _Showcase_ fue el detonante y ahora lo entendía. Tan sólo esperaba que el presidente le diera otra oportunidad. Ella le demostraría de lo que era capaz y así saldría adelante.

::

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Taichi Yagami se encontraba fuera de la oficina de su padre. En un impulso había decidido ir a agradecerle por el presente, pero más que nada, simplemente tenía ganas de verlo. No se arrepentía de haberse rebelado ante él, pues gracias a eso había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaban la música y los escenarios, pero tampoco quería vivir sin saber de su padre nunca más. Y le sorprendía que el mayor hubiera dado el primer paso. Apenas iba a tocar la puerta, cuando Yuuko la abrió para salir, seguido de dos hombres que vestían de traje, al igual que él.

– ¿Taichi? – preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡Discúlpeme señor, traté de detenerlo! – exclamó la secretaria apareciendo por detrás.

– Ya le dije que sí pensaba llamar a la puerta. – dijo Taichi mirando a la preocupada mujer.

– ¡Pero su padre está muy ocupado!

– Ya, está bien. – intervino Yuuko. – Vuelva a su puesto, señorita Minami.

La mujer dudó por unos instantes, pero no tardó en hacer una reverencia para luego dirigirse a su escritorio, haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El hombre miró a su hijo frente a él, quien le estaba sonriendo sin ocultar la felicidad en su rostro. Había crecido bastante en estos meses, incluso ya lo sentía más alto que él.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Taichi? – le preguntó con cortesía. Quisiera poder hablarle de una manera más familiar, pero era tanto el distanciamiento, que no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo.

– Yo… sólo quería agradecerte por la corona de flores. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – De verdad, muchísimas gracias, papá.

El mayor desvió la mirada, algo contrariado, y después la posó en uno de los hombres que se encontraban tras él.

– Nakamura, ¿por qué haces cosas que yo no te pedí que hicieras? – le dijo con tono de reproche.

El aludido de inmediato se tensó, no entendiendo a su jefe.

– P-pero usted me dijo que la mandara esta mañana, señor… – replicó.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

– No puedo creer que seas tan incompetente… – exclamó.

– L-lo siento… – dijo Nakamura, apenado al darse cuenta de que lo había arruinado.

A Taichi le causó gracia la actitud de su padre, y su sonrisa se amplió. Sabía que para el mayor era muy difícil aceptar que lo apoyaba y que incluso podría sentirse orgulloso de él, pero lo importante era que se lo había demostrado con acciones, y estas hablaban más que mil palabras. Estaba demasiado feliz por eso.

– Papá, en estos momentos estoy dando lo mejor de mí mismo. – habló el moreno. – Prometo no decepcionarte.

Yuuko Yagami frunció el ceño.

– N-no hagas como si esto fuera la gran cosa, sólo fue un pequeño detalle y ya. – exclamó. – Y debo irme, tengo una junta importante.

Dicho esto, el hombre continuó con su camino, dirigiéndose al elevador del edificio, seguido por sus dos empleados. Presionó el botón de bajada del ascensor y comenzó a mover de arriba a abajo su pie, impaciente porque éste llegara pronto.

– Papá. – lo llamó Taichi sin haberse movido de su sitio.

El aludido lo miró sobre su hombro, sin voltear completamente.

– Leí que las elecciones para alcalde son la próxima semana. – continuó el moreno. – ¡Mucha suerte, estaré apoyándote! – finalizó sin dejar de sonreír.

En eso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el mayor entró de inmediato. Cuando éstas se cerraron y comenzó el descenso, suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello. No esperaba esa visita por parte de Taichi, pero realmente le alegraba muchísimo verlo tan bien…

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

Definitivamente, estaba orgulloso de él.

¿Y quién sabe?

Tal vez algún día tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo.

::

Mientras tanto, en sala de juntas de la Academia YG, se encontraba el director Yano sentado en la mesa redonda, acompañado de la profesora Ari Suou y el profesor Koushiro Izumi y el ahora presidente de la disquera MA Records, Matsui Arukawa. Ese día ya había atendido a los otros cuatro presidentes que habían asistido al _Showcase_ y éstos le habían dado a conocer a los alumnos que estaban interesados en reclutar, y en esta ocasión era el turno de Arukawa, quien justo acababa de dar los nombres de los jóvenes que quería para su compañía.

– ¿Ellos tres? – exclamó el director Yano, algo fastidiado. – No puede ser posible…

Arukawa alzó una ceja, extrañado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo con esos chicos?

– Es sólo que han sido muy requeridos. – intervino Ari Suou, quien tenía todos los datos en su computadora portátil. – A Mimi Tachikawa la quieren en tres compañías, a Hikari Yagami en dos, y a Yamato Ishida también en tres.

– ¿Y son los únicos? – preguntó Yano. – ¿No está interesado en algún otro estudiante?

– A decir verdad… no. – dijo con sinceridad.

– De todos modos, tengo que hacerle las advertencias que les hice a los otros presidentes, esos muchachos son algo… especiales. – dijo Yano.

Arukawa prefirió guardar silencio, aunque claro que sabía lo especiales que eran, ya había convivido con ellos en varias ocasiones como para conocerlos, aunque sea un poco. Nunca olvidaría que desde el primer_ Showcase_ que vio, con sólo ellos tres, quedó fascinado, como tampoco podría olvidarse de que arruinaron su amistad con el socio del socio de su socio mayoritario al estropear aquella importante boda en Roma.

Pero los había elegido principalmente porque… de no ser por ellos, nunca habría descubierto lo fascinante que era el mundo de la música. Y la noche del sábado le habían demostrado, una vez más, que valían la pena.

– Profesora Suou, ¿podría explicarle todo al presidente Arukawa? – exclamó Yano más como una orden que como una pregunta.

– Claro. – ya se las sabía de memoria. – En el caso de Hikari Yagami, lo que más nos preocupa es que sus fotos de cuando estaba pasada de peso salgan a la luz. – dijo a la vez que le mostraba algunas fotografías desde su laptop. – Los medios son muy duros, y la pobre de Hikari podría resultar muy herida. Después de todo, vivimos en un mundo donde las apariencias importan más que el talento.

Izzy ya estaba harto del mismo discurso de siempre. ¿Qué pretendía el director Yano? ¿Ahuyentar a las disqueras interesadas en los chicos?

– Pff. – bufó el pelirrojo. – ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso las apariencias son las que van a cantar? – preguntó alzando la voz. – ¡Además no le veo problema, ella ya no está pasada de peso, son fotos antiguas!

– ¡Profesor Izumi! – exclamó el director, mirándolo molesto. – Compórtese.

– A-ah… lo siento, continúen. – se disculpó algo apenado, y es que él no solía ser tan impulsivo.

– Profesora Suou, prosiga. – ordenó el mayor.

– Sí, ahora pasemos al caso de Mimi Tachikawa. – continuó la mujer. – El mayor problema que podría tener con ella es su personalidad. Tiene un muy mal temperamento, es impertinente y carece de modales.

Arukawa sonrió para sus adentros. Se habían olvidado en mencionar que además era orgullosa, gritona y muy terca. Él lo sabía de primera mano.

– Oh, y lo más remarcable es que ha tenido a toda la escuela en su contra por haberle robado a una de sus compañeras. – exclamó la profesora, mostrándose consternada. – Nos preocupa que al debutar, le de mala reputación a su disquera. Tal vez sea una buena adquisición, pero le recomendaríamos ampliamente que evite los conciertos en vivo, las entrevistas y todo eso.

– Hey, no exageren. – dijo Izzy, mostrándose sonriente y despreocupado. – La personalidad de Tachikawa no es tan horrible como la han estado describiendo…

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Yano. – ¿Qué parte de su personalidad no es tan horrible?

El pelirrojo se quedó en blanco. Él sólo había interferido para defenderla, pero la verdad es que tampoco le agradaba mucho la actitud de esa castaña que siempre lo sacaba de quicio.

– Eh… pues… uhm… – exclamó pensativo, tratando de recordar alguna buena cualidad de ella. – Esperen, había algo… sólo tengo que acordarme y…

– Profesor Izumi, basta. – dijo el director. – Sigamos con Yamato Ishida.

– Con él no creíamos tener problema. – dijo Ari Suou. – Pero en estos últimos días se ha vuelto algo irresponsable, falta mucho a clases y se pasea por la academia sin uniforme. Esas son claras señales de rebeldía. Además, nos preocupa el hecho de que podría tener un severo caso de pánico escénico, en este último _Showcase_ se le notaba muy nervioso cuando recién subió al escenario, casi parecía que iba a salir corriendo.

– Ay, eso le pasa a cualquiera y… – exclamó Izzy, pero la mirada asesina del director Yano lo calló.

Si quería conservar su empleo, más le valía cerrar la boca.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienen que decir? – preguntó Matsui Arukawa con seriedad.

– Es todo. – replicó la profesora. – Son advertencias para que lo piense bien. Los otros presidentes tienen más experiencia y con esta información dudaron en su decisión de reclutarlos, ya que son cosas que podrían dañar la reputación de sus compañías. Y creo que usted debe pensarlo más, tiene que cuidar cada paso que dé, ya que los que elija, serán los primeros artistas que debuten bajo el nombre de su disquera.

Arukawa junto ambas manos y puso su mentón sobre éstas, pensativo. La verdad, en un principio no había tenido duda alguna de su decisión, pero debía aceptar que los argumentos que la profesora le dio eran totalmente ciertos.

Aunque… él siempre se había considerado un hombre arriesgado.

– Por ahora esperaremos una semana más para ver si alguna compañía cambia de opinión, se arrepiente o se interesa en alguien más. – dijo el director Yano. – Y no me refiero sólo a esos tres chicos, sino a todos los posibles reclutados en general.

– Está bien, entonces me pondré en contacto con usted en una semana. – replicó Arukawa.

::

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y una agotada Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba ya en el edificio de su dormitorio. Estaba demasiado cansada y algo malhumorada, había recorrido toda la academia buscándolo, pero no estaba por ningún lado, en algún momento incluso había pasado por su cabeza la idea de llamarlo al celular, pero, como toda boba enamorada, no se atrevía.

Y aún no se explicaba la razón, puesto a que antes siempre lo llamaba sin problema alguno. Aunque bueno, ya tenía más que claro que cuando se trataba de Yamato, todo carecía de lógica común.

Siguió caminando a paso lento, y desde lejos, pudo ver la silueta de alguien, definitivamente un hombre, recargado en la puerta de su dormitorio. Achicó los ojos antes de acercarse, y gracias a su inconfundible cabello, pudo reconocerlo.

– Hola, Taichi. – lo saludó una vez que estuvo frente a él.

El moreno de inmediato se quitó los audífonos que llevaba puestos y le sonrió.

– Al fin llegas. – exclamó. – Aunque… por tu cara puedo decir que no has tenido un buen día.

– No exactamente, pero más que nada, estoy agotada. – dijo con sinceridad.

El chico se acercó a ella.

– Quería felicitarte por tu presentación en el _Showcase_, tuve que irme antes de la clausura y ya no pude saludarte, pero no podía quedarme sin decirte lo bien que lo hiciste. – su sonrisa se tornó un tanto apagada. – A quien sea que le hayas dedicado esa canción, seguramente le encantó.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia abajo, aún con su rostro denotando seriedad.

– Gracias. – replicó sin más.

Taichi suspiró.

– ¿Y no me merezco aunque sea una sonrisa? – dijo dando un paso más hacia ella. – Como premio por mi debut como solista.

– Oh, es cierto, eres el primer lugar de descarga en todos los sitios de internet. – dijo la castaña. – Te felicito, en verdad.

El chico rió quedamente.

– ¿Esta es la cara de una persona felicitando a alguien? – exclamó divertido.

Mimi asintió.

– Esta es mi cara cuando felicito a la gente.

– Por Dios, tú no cambias. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Aunque… seguramente es que estas celosa por todo el éxito que obtuve con mi canción como solista. – bromeó, desviando la mirada.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

– ¡No estoy celosa! – exclamó. – Es sólo… envidia de la buena. – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

– Ya, regálame una sonrisa y felicítame bien. – dijo el moreno. – Hasta mi papá me felicitó mejor que tú, me mandó una corona de flores. – eso era lo que había querido decirle desde un inicio.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Tu papá? – preguntó sorprendida.

El chico asintió.

– ¿Una corona de flores?

– Sip. – replicó orgulloso.

– ¿De verdad? – insistió, los indicios de una sonrisa comenzaron a formarse en su rostro.

– De verdad. Te lo quería contar antes que a nadie.

Mimi ya no pudo contener esa enorme y sincera sonrisa ahora dibujada en su rostro. ¡No podía creerlo! Aún recordaba todo lo que Taichi le había contado en aquella ocasión en la rueda de la fortuna, todo lo que había sufrido al sentir que su padre no lo apoyaba e incluso había querido mandarlo lejos. ¡Pero ahora le estaba diciendo que éste le había mandado un presente!

– Taichi… – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír, emocionada. – ¡Muchas felicidades! – y no pudo evitar darle un golpe en el brazo.

Ese sí era un gran motivo para felicitarlo.

– ¡Hey! – el chico no se esperaba ese impulso.

– ¡Felicidades! – repitió Mimi, golpeándolo de nuevo. Y es que no podía evitarlo, reamente estaba muy feliz por él. – ¡Felicidades!

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó sin molestarse en soltar una carcajada. – ¡Pero ya no me pegues!

El chico la tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas, pellizcándolas y estirándolas hacia los lados.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su voz sonaba graciosa.

– ¿Duele? ¡Es mi venganza por esos golpes! – exclamó divertido. – Además así te puedes dar cuenta si es que estás soñando o no.

– ¿A sí?

Mimi imitó al moreno, pellizcándole las mejillas con ambas manos y estirándolas con fuerza.

– ¡Para que así confirmes tu propio sueño! – exclamó la chica soltando una risilla.

– ¡Es trampa atacar con el mismo método, suéltame! – dijo un divertido Taichi.

– Suelta tú primero.

– Tú.

– Tú.

– No, tú.

– Ya, soltémonos al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de tres. – sugirió Mimi.

– Bien. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Uno, dos, TRES!

Taichi de inmediato la soltó, pero Mimi por el contrario se quedó ganchada de sus mejillas, estirándolas más y riéndose de lo ingenuo que su amigo había sido.

– ¡Tramposa! – exclamó tomando los brazos de la castaña para fingir que trataba de hacer que lo soltara. – ¡Suelta ya! – pero la verdad era que realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

Mimi rió divertida.

– ¡No lo haré!

Pero en eso, Taichi pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, y cuando miró por encima de Mimi, pudo ver a un serio Yamato Ishida, quien al parecer acababa de llegar y ahora los observaba con un semblante difícil de descifrar.

– Hey, hola Yamato. – saludó el moreno.

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Mimi desapareció instantáneamente y soltó las mejillas del moreno como si quemaran, cosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibida para Taichi, cuya sonrisa también se borró.

– Yama, ¿dónde has estado? – preguntó la castaña dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al recién llegado.

– Estaba fuera, salí a pensar en algunas cosas. – replicó acercándose, mirando al chico de cabellos alborotados. – Felicidades, escuché que tu debut como solista fue todo un éxito. – dijo con sinceridad.

– Sí… eh, gracias. – replicó el moreno. – También te felicito por tu presentación en el_ Showcase_, estuvo muy bien, aunque si quieres un consejo, no dejes que el pánico escénico se apodere de ti, puede causarte muchos problemas si no lo dominas.

Yamato arqueó una ceja. ¿Pánico escénico? ¿De qué estaba hablando Taichi?

Lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que hizo sentido en su mente.

Claro, la audiencia seguramente había pensado que su trance al subir al escenario fue por un ataque de nervios.

– Oh, sí… gracias por el consejo, trabajaré en ello. – replicó no muy convencido, aunque definitivamente era mejor que pensaran eso a que supieran sus verdaderas razones.

Su vida privada era sólo de él.

– Pero bueno, sigan hablando. – continuó el rubio. – Yo… ya voy adentro. – dijo pasando su llave eléctrica por el identificador y abriendo la puerta.

– ¡E-espera, Yama! – exclamó Mimi dando un paso hacia él.

Pero el ojiazul ya había cerrado la puerta.

– Oye, Mimi… – la llamó Taichi.

La chica se giró para verlo a la cara, lucía bastante apagado.

– Tal vez me arrepienta de preguntarte, pero… – comenzó a balbucear. – ¿Acaso… esto tiene algo que ver con lo que querías decirme la otra vez?

– ¿A… qué te refieres? – cuestionó algo dudosa. Creía entender a lo que se refería el moreno, pero quería asegurarse.

– ¿Te gusta Yamato? – exclamó sin rodeos, mirándola a los ojos.

Le dolía haber hecho esa pregunta.

Y aunque ya creía saber la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla de su propia boca.

La chica no se esperaba que Taichi fuera a ir directo al grano. Definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa y con ello la había dejado congelada en su sitio. No quería hacer sufrir al moreno, pero ya era hora de aclararle sus sentimientos de frente, y más cuando él mismo le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

– Yo…

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar, la escandalosa melodía del celular de Taichi comenzó a sonar, matando la pesada atmósfera que se había formado.

– Rayos, disculpa… – exclamó el chico sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Mimi simplemente asintió, desviando la mirada.

– ¿Diga? – contestó. – Sí, me acuerdo de usted, es del periódico de esta mañana.

El moreno frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que la persona en la otra línea le estaba diciendo.

– ¡No, ya le había dicho al presidente que no quería ningún artículo de ese tipo! – exclamó algo molesto.

De nuevo hizo una pausa.

– ¿Y no puede cancelarlo? – preguntó. – ¿El presidente debe hacerlo?

Giró los ojos y resopló desganado.

– Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él, pero no impriman ese artículo.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

– Uhm, ¿pasó algo malo? – preguntó Mimi.

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa para no preocuparla y negó con la cabeza.

– Es sólo que quieren publicar un absurdo artículo sobre mi papá y yo cuando ya les había dicho claramente que no.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Crees que tu papá se moleste?

– No, no voy a dejar que lo impriman, pero es el presidente quien debe cancelar el artículo, así que tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo si no quiero que salga mañana en primera plana. – miró su reloj de mano. – Nunca contesta su celular y la compañía cierra en media hora, así que... debo apresurarme.

– Oh, entiendo. – exclamó Mimi. – Vete con cuidado.

Taichi asintió.

– Hablamos luego.

Dicho esto, el moreno le dedicó una última sonrisa a la chica antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras del edificio. De nuevo los habían interrumpido, cosa que por una parte lo hacía sentir aliviado, pero la otra parte simplemente quería confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Lo extraño era que el ya saberlo no le dolía tanto como pensó que dolería…

¿Por qué sería?

Mimi se quedó en su sitio observándolo desaparecer gradualmente por el largo pasillo, y una vez que lo perdió de vista, resopló pesadamente y miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Yamato estaba ahí dentro, por lo que era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Lo malo era que su corazón de sólo pensar en la idea comenzaba a latir como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

– Tú puedes. – se animó a sí misma. – Sé valiente.

Tomó aire y sacó su llave electrónica, abriendo la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces. Asomó primero su cabeza, entrando con lentitud y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, aunque ni ella sabía por qué. Comenzó a caminar despacio hasta quedar frente a la cama del rubio. Yamato se encontraba recostado con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, por lo que esta decidió hacerse notar.

– Yama… – lo llamó con algo de duda.

El rubio la miró de reojo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y quedar sentado en el borde de la cama, observándola ahora directo a los ojos, sin decir nada.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos. El corazón de Mimi estaba latiendo desbocado y estaba segura de que no podría mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo más, así que se armó de valor para hablar.

– Te… he estado buscando durante todo el día.

Bien, por algo se empezaba.

– Como te dije hace unos momentos, me salí a pensar, no he estado durante todo el día en la academia. – replicó el chico.

– Uhm, ¿seguirás faltando a clases? – preguntó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

– Hoy fue el último día. – hizo una pausa. – Necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que haré a partir de ahora.

– ¿Sobre quedarte en la academia? – preguntó Mimi. – ¿Y ya decidiste?

Yamato desvió la mirada. La verdad es que había decidido quedarse en la academia desde el mismo día del _Showcase._ Más bien estos dos días había evitado a toda costa a la castaña para poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

No. Sus sentimientos los tenía más que claros.

Lo que quería aclarar era lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Y ya había tomado una decisión, pero el hecho de llegar y haber visto a Mimi tan feliz junto a Taichi, le había hecho recordarlo todo.

Estaba muy confundido y trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos de rabia y decepción. Una parte de él podría jurar que la castaña le correspondía, pero la otra le decía que no se hiciera el ciego, pues estaba claro que entre ella y Taichi ocurría algo.

– ¿Yama?

La voz de Mimi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Sí. – replicó por inercia. – Decidí quedarme.

La sonrisa en los labios de la chica no se hizo esperar.

– Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. – exclamó aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan nerviosa?

– Mejor de lo que imaginé. – dijo Yamato. – Pude hablar con mi papá.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Y… estás bien?

El rubio asintió.

– Creo que lo necesitaba. Pude enfrentarlo y con ello pude liberarme de todo lo que me estaba atormentando.

– Yo… estaba segura de que lo lograrías. – exclamó con sinceridad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Mimi divagaba en sus pensamientos, no estaba segura de sentirse preparada para decirle a Yamato lo que sentía, pero extrañamente el tenerlo frente a ella la llenaba de una urgencia por hacérselo saber. Y es que tampoco podría guardarse esa opresión en su pecho por mucho tiempo más. Suspiró quedamente, dispuesta a decir algo, pero el chico habló primero.

– Mimi, yo… no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí. – dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama para quedar de pie frente a ella. – Que yo esté aquí siguiendo mi sueño… es gracias a ti.

La castaña sentía que si abría la boca, su corazón se iba a escapar por ahí.

– Créeme que... aprecio mucho que hayas ido día tras día a buscarme aunque sólo fuera para pasarme las notas del curso. – continuó el ojiazul. – Si no hubieras sido tan persistente, yo no estaría aquí.

Esa era una de las tantas cualidades que más le gustaban de Mimi Tachikawa.

Era terca, decidida, testaruda, obstinada y nunca, nunca se rendía.

– No tienes que agradecerme. – atinó a decir. – Yo… lo hice con gusto.

Mimi quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué no podía ocurrírsele algo inteligente qué decir?

Yamato guardó silencio durante unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

– También… quiero pedirte perdón. – su voz repentinamente sonaba rota. – Yo nunca me voy a perdonar el haberte hecho derramar tantas lágrimas… pero… necesito que tú lo hagas… en verdad…

Y de nuevo dirigió sus intensos zafiros azules hacia los ojos chocolate de Mimi.

– Que hayas llorado tanto por mi culpa… por favor perdóname. – exclamó apretando los puños. – Todo lo que te dije… fue porque sentía que me estaba ahogando. El haberte conocido, el haber venido a Tokyo… son cosas de las que nunca me voy a arrepentir.

Mimi se encontraba atónita.

Que Yamato le estuviera diciendo eso la había hecho sentir menos pesada, casi como si estuviera volando. Estaba segura de que sus ojos ya se encontraban cristalinos, pues quería llorar de felicidad. Y era irónico, ya que se supone que ella era la que quería hablar con él y el rubio era quien había terminado haciéndolo, dejándola a ella sin una posible contestación racional.

– Yama… – habló con dificultad. – No sabes lo mucho que significa que me digas todo esto, yo… muchas gracias.

El ojiazul la miró extrañado.

– ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?

– Es sólo que… estoy muy feliz, yo… – quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, quería simplemente gritarlo, pero las palabras no salían. – Desde que volvimos de Roma, tu manera de tratarme cambió por completo… tanto que llegué a sentir que me odiabas, pero ahora…

Mimi avanzó un paso, pero el rubio retrocedió.

– Basta, por favor no seas así… – exclamó él mostrándose serio. – Si me sigues diciendo todas esas cosas, sólo terminarás confundiéndome más.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos sin entender nada.

– ¿Confundirte?

El rubio desvió la mirada, su semblante ahora se había ensombrecido.

– ¿Qué no estabas con Taichi? – exclamó con sequedad.

Mimi ahora entendía menos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

Una ola de cólera invadió el pecho del rubio. Pero tenía que contenerse, no quería volver a hacerla llorar nunca más.

– ¿No estabas con él? – insistió.

– Sí, pero no entiendo por qué de repente lo mencionaste, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

– ¿Que no tiene nada que ver? – exclamó ahora siendo él quien dio un paso hacia ella. – No me hagas reír.

Mimi estaba perdida. ¿Por qué de pronto la actitud de Yamato había cambiado tan drásticamente?

– No te entiendo.

– Ni yo te entiendo a ti, no se a que estés jugando, pero quiero que me dejes fuera de esto. – dijo Yamato de manera terminante. – Yo… ya no te pediré que te alejes de mí, sólo… no me confundas más. Tu canción en el _Showcase_… tus palabras… tu mirada… todo eso… ya no lo hagas más.

– Pero…

Mimi quería decir algo, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

– Ya no lo hagas. – repitió. – Me haces sentir una cosa, pero cada vez que te veo con Taichi me haces pensar en otra.

– Yamato, realmente quiero entenderte, pero no comprendo porqué mencionas a Taichi, yo…

El rubio la miró directo a los ojos, no soportaba que le estuviera viendo la cara.

– No soy un idiota, Mimi, desde hace tiempo sé que hay algo entre ustedes.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

– E-eso es absurdo.

– ¿Absurdo? – preguntó con algo de ironía en su tono de voz. – ¿Entonces porqué rayos me dejaste plantado en Roma para irte de paseo con él? Oh, y no olvidemos ese beso en la rueda de la fortuna. – el rubio no podía creer que realmente se lo hubiera dicho, él no era así, pero no había podido contenerse.

Mimi se quedó helada ante sus repentinas palabras.

¿Acaso… los había visto?

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cómo… sabes eso?

Sí, era lo peor que habría podido preguntar. Definitivamente se quería matar.

Yamato rió con incredulidad.

– ¿Realmente importa cómo lo sé? – exclamó desviando la mirada. – Eso es lo de menos, Mimi.

La chica bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños.

– Yo… no sé que decirte. – susurró con sinceridad. – Sé perfectamente que no debí irme con él, pero una parte de mí realmente quería aclararlo todo, quería darle la oportunidad a Taichi de explicarme la razón de todo lo que hizo.

Volvió a subir la mirada, pero el chico no la estaba viendo a los ojos.

– Y sí hubo un beso, pero no… es que…

¿Y cómo rayos le explicaba eso?

– Ya, Mimi. – la interrumpió. – Sinceramente, no necesito que me expliques algo obvio.

– ¡Pero es que las cosas no son como tú crees! – exclamó alzando la voz.

– ¿A no? ¿Y entonces cómo son? – exclamó acercándose a ella de manera intimidante, perforándola con esos zafiros azules.

Mimi retrocedió un paso, no podía con esa impenetrable mirada.

Se iba a volver loca.

– Te lo repito, no quieras verme la cara, ¿me vas a negar que sientes algo por él?

Siguió avanzando hacia ella, a lo que Mimi respondía retrocediendo torpemente.

– Yo…

Topó con la pared y Yamato apoyó ambas manos sobre ésta, quedando con los brazos extendidos entre la castaña, dejándola sin escape.

Quería que lo enfrentara, que le dijera las cosas a la cara.

Pero Mimi no podía ni siquiera pensar, su corazón estaba latiendo incluso más rápido que antes y por el gutural silencio que se había formado estaba segura de que incluso el rubio podía escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos y rápidamente trato de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Si seguía así, no lograría nada.

– Yamato, escúchame bien. – exclamó mirándolo de frente, luchando por no desmoronarse. – Olvídate de Taichi en estos momentos. Él… no tiene nada que ver.

El rubio no le quitó los ojos de encima, y aunque quería creer en esas palabras, no dejaría que sus sentimientos lo dominaran.

– Mimi, si estoy haciendo esto, es sólo porque quiero que me aclares las cosas de una maldita vez. – dijo firmemente. – ¡No soporto que me hagas creer que sientes algo por mí y después te vayas con él! – su voz se estaba alzando.

Ni él mismo podía creer que realmente estuviera gritando todo eso que lo atormentaba.

Pero para sorpresa de la misma Mimi, ella le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

– ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¿Crees que todo lo que hago por ti es solamente porque sí? – replicó sin quitarle la vista de encima. – ¡Todo, esas sonrisas y esas miradas que tú dices, la canción para el _Showcase_! Todo…

Yamato aflojó la fuerza en sus brazos, mas no movió ni un músculo.

– Y cuando te alejaste de mí yo… – quería decírselo, quería decírselo ya. – Cuando te fuiste de mi lado… estuve a punto de derrumbarme, pero no podía concebir que no quisieras verme, fue por eso que te busqué, te insistí… y después ese beso… no sabía si sólo jugabas conmigo ni tus razones, pero… – se le dificultaba hilar sus oraciones.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso último, y sin pensarlo retiró las manos de la pared. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada cuando él también la había hecho sentir miserable.

Los ojos chocolate de la chica se volvieron a poner cristalinos, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como hubiera querido. ¿Por qué rayos le costaba tanto expresarse?

¿Por qué no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas?

– Perdóname, Mimi. – dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que literalmente la había acorralado. – No tengo derecho a exigirte nada, y menos del modo en que lo hice. Y espero también puedas perdonarme por lo que sucedió esa noche, ese beso fue… algo que no pude controlar. – suavizó la mirada. – No era mi intención... hacerte sentir mal.

Esto se estaba saliendo del control de ambos.

Mimi pudo observar las claras intenciones de Yamato de darse la vuelta e irse. ¡Se iba a ir y ella no había podido decirle nada! Tenía que hablar, tenía que decírselo. Y cuando el rubio se dispuso a girar su cuerpo, ella dio un paso al frente.

Al diablo con las palabras.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo jaló hacia ella y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso.

Yamato todo lo había visto en cámara lenta. Primero la mano de Mimi posándose en su camisa y jalándola con fuerza, luego esos ojos que se cerraron y al instante esos labios chocando contra los suyos. Estaba demasiado pasmado como para si quiera reaccionar, todo su cuerpo de pronto se encontró entumido y la sensación que estaba invadiéndolo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Los labios de ella entonces se entreabrieron y se separaron de los suyos tan sólo unos milímetros y en ese instante una punzante necesidad se apoderó de él. El casi nulo espacio que quedaba de distancia entre ellos Yamato lo hizo desaparecer al instante. Tomó a la chica de las mejillas con ambas manos, atrapando de nuevo esa boca en un beso voraz, y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que ella le correspondía.

¿Acaso era un sueño?

Mimi aún se encontraba contra la pared y no pudo evitar pasar ambos brazos por el cuello de Yamato para atraerlo más hacia ella, si es que eso era posible. No sabía de donde había salido ese impulso, pero a estas alturas ya no importaba, lo único que había en su mente era Yamato, su aroma, su calor, sus labios, esos labios que la estaban besando de una manera embriagante.

Y para el rubio las cosas dentro de su cabeza no eran muy diferentes, todo estaba difuso y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón no lo dejaban escuchar sus pensamientos. Se encontraba explorando la boca de Mimi y ésta le respondía con el mismo fervor, con el mismo sentimiento. Era un beso un tanto desesperado, un beso que demostraba lo mucho que necesitaban el uno del otro.

Yamato estaba seguro, podría morir en ese momento.

Era como si ambos ya no estuvieran en este mundo, pero podían escuchar algo a lo lejos. Muy lejos. ¿Latidos, pasos? No. Eran golpes. Un golpeteo insistente… pero ellos no escuchaban con claridad, no querían escuchar, lo único que querían era ignorar todo a su alrededor y seguir con ese beso, hasta que…

– ¡Mimi, Yamato!

Y de nuevo ese molesto golpeteo.

– ¡Abran, por favor!

Esa voz…

En ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos abruptamente y se dieron cuenta de que aquellos golpes venían de la puerta del dormitorio. Llevaban tocando sin parar quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y no era cualquier persona, era Hikari.

Aún sin tener sus ideas en orden, Mimi desenredo sus brazos del cuello de Yamato y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se acomodaba el cabello. El rubio la siguió, manteniendo su distancia. La chica tomó la perilla y cerró los ojos para tratar de regular su respiración aun agitada, y sin más, abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose por completo ante la imagen de Hikari que tenía en frente.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó la menor dando un paso al frente y tomándola de los hombros.

La menor estaba temblando, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos y lucía nerviosa.

– ¡Hikari! ¿Q-qué pasa? – atinó a preguntar.

Yamato entonces se posó detrás de Mimi.

– ¡Es Taichi! – dijo la recién llegada con dificultad. – ¡Él… es que…!

– ¿Q-qué sucedió con él? – preguntó la castaña mayor, tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

– ¡Está detenido! – soltó con desesperación. – ¡E-en la televisión, sale en todos los canales, él… y yo no…!

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Taichi estaba detenido?

– Hikari, cálmate y explícanos que fue lo que pasó. – intervino Yamato, posando la mano sobre el hombro de la menor.

– ¡Es que tienen que verlo con sus propios ojos!

Dicho esto, Hikari tomó de la mano a Mimi y la sacó corriendo de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras del edificio con suma rapidez, seguidas por Yamato, y en cuanto estuvieron en la sala común de ambos dormitorios, lo primero que vieron fue a una multitud de alumnos en pijama rodeando el gran televisor de pantalla LCD, todos estaban murmurando entre ellos y lucían sorprendidos.

Los tres se acercaron y tanto Mimi como la menor comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes. Yamato permaneció atrás, pues por su altura podía mirar sin dificultad. Y cuando ambas al fin estuvieron frente al televisor, pudieron ver que estaba puesto un noticiero que se encontraba reproduciendo un video de Taichi sacando Min Fujisaki de su oficina en JBS Records a golpes.

Le propinaba golpe tras golpe sin parar y el presidente tan sólo se dejó caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero el moreno no se detuvo, más bien le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas y después se lanzó al suelo para seguirlo golpeando.

Mimi estaba estupefacta, nunca antes había visto así a Taichi.

De pronto el video se cortó, dejando ver a los titulares del noticiero, que al parecer acababan de recibir un informe de lo ocurrido.

– "Taichi Yagami, miembro del famoso grupo adolescente _Generation X_ e hijo del político en campaña Yuuko Yagami, atacó a su propio presidente en las mismísimas instalaciones de JBS Records, la disquera más popular del país. Hasta ahora nadie sabe las razones del ataque, lo único que está asegurado es que el cantante lo golpeó sin tregua hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Min Fujisaki en estos momentos se encuentra en urgencias del hospital privado de Tokyo, mientras el joven Yagami está detenido y en investigación. Los mantendremos informados."

Los comentarios de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, y la chica que tenía el control remoto cambiaba de canal en canal, sólo para comprobar que todos habían interrumpido su programación para hablar de la noticia.

Mimi no podía siquiera parpadear.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**OK. Ni sé por donde empezar. Uhm, es que en este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas xD, pero así salió y así tenía que ser. ¡Esta vez sí hice mi tarea (?) y actualicé a la semana :D! Lo malo es que ya voy a entrar a clases y pff, créanme que me inspiro con más facilidad en las madrugadas D:, y ya no podré desvelarme porque además debo comenzar a trabajar para cubrir unas horas de servicio en la universidad y ASDF. No se preocupen, trataré de ser puntual, de todos modos nunca he pasado de dos semanitas.**

**Sobre el capítulo (y por orden), bueno, primero espero que les haya gustado :D, luego empezamos con Sora, que ahora toda la academia está hablando de ella y no muy bien, pero la pelirroja no piensa rendirse, ya veremos cómo le va. Estuvo también la plática entre Mimi y Hikari, donde la menor anima a su amiga a que hable con Yama, lo que es irónico porque ella tampoco ha hablado con Takeru y prefiere hacerse la indiferente y de paso ponerlo celoso XD. Aquí vuelve a aplicar la frase de: "Lo malo de la perspectiva es que se facilita de lejos." Porque sí, Mimi está segura de que Hikari y Takeru se gustan pero no dicen nada, y Hikari esta segura de que Mimi y Yamato se gustan pero no dicen nada, lo que es más que obvio, pero ellas no lo ven. AY, QUE COSAS (?).**

**¿Qué más? OH pues, el asunto de Taichi y su papá, pero de eso hablaré al final. Está también nuestro amado director tratando de hacer que nadie quiera reclutar a nuestros niños (?), pero ya veremos que sucede con eso. Luego estuvo un momento medio Michi, el cual Yamato vio XD... y eso desató un momento Mimato. UHM. Pues no es que se hayan declarado realmente, pero con ese beso yo creo que ya no están tan confundidos (?). Espero les haya gustado porque lo escribí pensando en que ustedes merecían más Mimato, ¡por ser tan bellos conmigo :')!**

**Y ahora sí el final del capítulo. SEH, Hikari los interrumpió en plena acción, ¡pero es que sucedió algo grave D:! Tai golpeó al presidente Min Fujisaki y casi lo mata y ahora está detenido. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Dream High (?).**

**Para finalizar, sólo quiero gritar: GRACIAS. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! AW, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hicieron con sus reviews D':! Me dan mucho amor y confianza en mí misma y ASDF, no saben cuanto aprecio cada palabra que me dicen. Y lo repito, sin ustedes este fic no sería lo mismo, no sé como agradecerles todo el apoyo brindado y que en cada capítulo se tomen el tiempo de leer y mandarme un review. En serio, muchísimas gracias. Ya les contesté, as always. LOS AMO A TODOS.**

**Por ahora me retiro, les mando un abrazo enorme.**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encuesta:<strong>

**Ok, la verdad no estoy segura de qué es lo que esperan, así que preguntaré y espero me respondan en sus RR's, lo agradecería bastante :D!**

**¿Quieren lemon?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

**Carito: **OW, que linda que checas cada viernes, espero poder volver a publicar tan puntual como solía hacerlo. Gracias por mandarme un RR, lo aprecio como no tienes idea :D! Prometo apurarme con el romance de Mimi y Matt, un beso.

**Estefania: **HAHAHA, tu review de todos modos me pareció animado XD! Yo también llego de la escuela y me duermo, es lo más rico :'D! Y nada de lo que comentas es innecesario, yo lo leo gustosa xD! Ya sé, Yama es muy seco, espero se le pase pronto, hahaha ~ Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y la elección de canciones :D! ASDF, y ya sé que les debo mucho Mimato, prometo ponerme las pilas XD! Hahaha, y me dieron escalofríos con eso de que aparecerías en mi casa, literal me lo imaginé XD! Un beso, mil gracias por escribirme.

**Juan Diego: **Que bueno que te guste la historia :D!

**Mel: **Claro que me acuerdo de ti y te extrañaba! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta y me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos. PFF, yo también amo a Yiruma, con sus canciones puede hacerme llorar! Ya sé que Mimi y Yama han sufrido bastante, pero ya les tocarán sus momentos de amorsh. Con el papá de Matt quise hacerlo sencillo pues luego me quedaría muy atorada en ese lío y ya quería salir de él xD ~ haha! Te mando un abrazo, gracias por el RR! ~

**Daiana: **OW! Me alegra mucho que te animaras a escribirme :'D! Créeme que me sacaste una sonrisa, mil gracias por tu RR!

**Ukime: **ASDF D:! Haha, no quería hacerlas llorar (bueno, tal vez sí xD), haha, ow, pero no soy insensible! Y WAH, que lindo todo lo que dices del capítulo ;A;! Aprecio muchísimo tus palabras, realmente me llenan como no tienes idea! Y pff, pobre Sora, nadie le tiene lástima y ha sufrido mucho xD! Con el Mimato me iré apurando, oh sí ~ te mando un abrazo! Gracias por escribirme!

**Rach: **HAHA, gracias por disculparme por no publicar el viernes XD, a veces realmente se me dificulta! WAH, y me alegra que te haya parecido un capítulo intenso y que lo hayas leído escuchando las canciones debidas *A*! Sobre el cap, pues ya vez que Yama pudo afrontar sus miedos y en parte fue gracias a Mimi :'D! Y ya lo de Hiroaki quedó en el pasado ~ con perdones y todo. Y SI! Los protagonistas ahí van, poquito a poquito! AH, la nueva historia la publicaré pronto, no te preocupes :D! Un beso, gracias por el apoyo!

**Judith-chan: **OW, otra que no siente lástima por Sora XD... hahaha, pobre pelirroja. En fin, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, me alegra muchísimo :D! Hahaha, y ya sé que Matt no capta las cosas directas, pero nimodo, de todos modos ahí van xD... les debo mucho Mimato. Un beso!

**Mag: **YAY! Que bueno que te gustó :D! Gracias por tu RR!


	29. De rumores y verdades

**De rumores y verdades**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando Taichi Yagami fue liberado de la delegación acompañado del señor Nakamura, el asistente personal de su padre. Cuando el moreno salió, a pesar de ir cabizbajo y tapándose el rostro con su brazo, la horda de reporteros no se hizo esperar y lo rodeó por completo, bombardeándolo con preguntas mientras él y su acompañante trataban de abrirse paso entre tanta cámara, flashes y gente.

– ¡Taichi Yagami! ¿Es cierto que atacaste al presidente Min Fujisaki?

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Qué se sintió estar detenido por varias horas?

– ¿Cuál es la opinión de tu padre sobre esto?

– ¿Ya sabes si esto afectará tu carrera artística?

– ¿Tienes algo que declarar ante las cámaras?

El moreno tan sólo se cubría a como podía tratando de pasar. Eran demasiadas preguntas, las cuales la mayoría ni siquiera sabía cómo responder.

– ¿A dónde irás ahora? ¿Al departamento de _Generation X_? ¿O ya no tendrás acceso ahí por lo que hiciste?

– ¡Hey, voltea hacia acá para sacarte una foto!

Y así fue en el corto trayecto hacia la limusina que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento del lugar. Subió de inmediato a la parte trasera mientras en el asiento del conductor se subió el asistente de Yuuko Yagami.

– Chico, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pero puedo decirte que realmente metiste la pata. – dijo Nakamura una vez que pisó el acelerador. – Tu padre está muy molesto contigo.

Taichi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. No pensaba contestarle, sabía lo furioso que debía estar su padre sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera.

– Pudiste salir bajo fianza sólo porque Min Fujisaki ya está fuera de peligro, pero te tendrán bajo investigación. – le informó.

Después de eso, el silencio estuvo presente durante todo el trayecto. Nakamura condujo hasta residencia de sus padres, donde una muy preocupada Susumu ya lo esperaba en la entrada principal. El moreno bajó de la ostentosa limusina y aún con el mismo semblante perdido se dirigió a su madre, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo, lucía aliviada y preocupada a la vez.

– ¡Hijo! – exclamó al borde del llanto. – ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡No sabes el susto que me diste!

Taichi hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y ahí se quedo mientras la mujer lo seguía abrazando con fuerza. Se sentía completamente indefenso y pequeño en sus brazos. Sentía que si ella lo soltaba… podría quebrarse…

– ¿Por qué, Tai? – preguntó la mayor separándose un poco y tomándolo de los hombros. – Tú no eres así, nunca golpearías a nadie sin razón…

El moreno guardó silencio por unos momentos, y después bajó la cabeza.

– Lo siento, mamá… – fue lo único que atinó a decir. – ¿Dónde... está papá? – preguntó algo temeroso.

– Él no está en la ciudad, justo esta noche salió a Hokkaido a una junta importante, pero ya se enteró por la televisión. Fue él quien mandó a Nakamura para que te sacara de ese horrible lugar. – le informó. – Mañana cuando termine con sus pendientes regresará. Él… no está nada contento… – dijo bajando la voz. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste, hijo?

Taichi no había podido subir la cabeza. En estos momentos le importaba poco que su carrera artística corriera peligro, lo que más le dolía era que había decepcionado a su padre. Justo esa tarde le había prometido dar lo mejor de sí mismo para nunca más decepcionarlo, y ahora…

– Perdóname… – le susurró a su madre, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Susumu se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba su hijo, por lo que decidió volver a abrazarlo con cariño y no preguntar nada más, por lo menos por esta noche. Ella sabía que Taichi tendría que haber tenido una razón muy fuerte para haber llegado al extremo de golpear al presidente de su compañía, y por ahora lo único que le importaba era que no iba a pasar la noche detenido.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó de pronto, mostrándole una sonrisa a su hijo. – Vamos, entremos a la casa y llamemos a Kari, está muy preocupada.

Dicho esto, tomó de la mano a Taichi y lo guió dentro de la residencia, donde lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Hikari para avisarle que su hermano ya no estaba detenido y así tranquilizarla. Aunque seguramente aunque no le hubieran informado, mañana a primera hora se enteraría, pues la noticia estaría en todos los canales del país.

.

.

Y vaya que así fue. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando la multitud de estudiantes de la Academia YG ya se encontraba frente al televisor de la sala común de los dormitorios, y aunque la mayoría sólo estaba allí por morbo, había dos chicas que lucían auténticamente preocupadas. Eran Mimi Tachikawa y Hikari Yagami. La noche anterior la mayor se había quedado en el dormitorio de su amiga, tratando de consolarla, y un poco pasadas las dos de la mañana habían recibido la llamada que logró calmarlas a ambas: Taichi estaba libre.

Pero éste no había explicado nada, solamente le había dicho a su hermana que no se preocupara y que ya después hablarían, y ahora ambas se encontraban frente al gran televisor, esperando por lo que la prensa fuera a decir.

– "Taichi Yagami, miembro del grupo _Generation X_, en estos momentos se encuentra en investigación por atacar al presidente de su compañía, el señor Min Fujisaki, quien actualmente se está recuperando en la sala de cuidados intermedios del hospital privado de Tokyo."

Todos los presentes de la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos con excepción de ambas castañas, quienes estaban completamente serias mirando el televisor.

– "De acuerdo con los reportes de la policía, Yagami admitió su culpabilidad sin querer dar explicación al respecto, y fue liberado bajo fianza el día de hoy a las dos de la madrugada."

En ese momento las imágenes de Taichi tratando de cubrirse al pasar entre la multitud de reporteros aparecieron en el televisor. La prensa le tomaba fotos con descaro y lanzaban preguntas al mismo tiempo, dejando al moreno notablemente aturdido.

– "Nos acaban de informar que en estos momentos estamos en vivo con el presidente Min Fujisaki desde el hospital de Tokyo." – dijo la reportera de pronto, y después su imagen desapareció y fue reemplazada por la del dueño de los JBS Records.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre realmente lucía demacrado. Estaba reclinado en su cama del hospital, llevaba vendas alrededor de su cráneo y una férula en el cuello, además de que sus labios se encontraban hinchados y uno de sus ojos estaba tan morado e inflamado que ni siquiera podía abrirlo. ¿Taichi había hecho todo eso?

El presidente tosió antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Disculpen si no puedo articular muy bien… tengo la quijada lastimada. – fue lo primero que dijo. – Mi cuello y mis costillas también se encuentran en mal estado, así como todo mi rostro. Tendré que estarme moviendo en silla de ruedas por algunos días… – exclamó en tono lastimero.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Sí, el hombre se veía lastimado, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba exagerando. Hikari tan sólo miraba el televisor con un semblante de auténtica intranquilidad, mientras que el resto de los jóvenes al fin se habían dignado a callarse para escuchar con claridad lo que Fujisaki estaba diciendo, aunque fuera por puro morbo.

– Pero no son mis huesos rotos lo que en verdad me duele… – dijo el presidente mientras la voz comenzaba a quebrársele. – Mi corazón… esta hecho pedazos. – exclamó con fingido pesar. – Taichi era alguien muy importante para mí, en quien yo tenía depositada toda mi confianza, no puedo creer que me haya pagado de este modo… golpeándome sin razón…

Ahora Mimi estaba que no se la creía y esperaba no ser la única que notara lo falso del discurso de ese hombre a quien desde que lo conoció, nunca le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que vino a continuación la sorprendió aún más.

– A pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, yo no le deseo ningún mal, le sigo guardando mucho cariño… – hizo una pausa. – Es por eso que aquí, delante de todos los medios, quiero anunciar que retiro cualquier cargo en contra de Taichi Yagami.

Ante eso, los comentarios entre los estudiantes que estaban reunidos no se hicieron esperar. Mimi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y pasó a mirar a Hikari, quien sonreía, seguramente feliz de que su hermano ya no corriera ningún riesgo de ir a prisión. Pero para ella las cosas no cuadraban, ¿por qué ese señor había retirado los cargos? Estaba segura que no era por el supuesto cariño que según él le tenía al moreno.

En el noticiero ahora se encontraban repitiendo el video de ayer, donde Taichi sacaba violentamente a Fujisaki de su oficina y comenzaba a golpearlo sin parar. Mientras la voz de la titular se escuchaba de fondo.

– "En estos momentos nos encontramos buscando al político Yuuko Yagami, el padre del atacante, para que haga sus declaraciones al respecto. Es bien sabido que el señor Yagami es un reconocido político que actualmente se encuentra postulado para alcalde de la cuidad. Esperamos que el escándalo de su hijo no le arruine la campaña, aunque las probabilidades de que el político caiga de la gracia del pueblo son grandes."

Mimi no deseaba escuchar nada más sobre eso y estaba segura de que Hikari tampoco, por lo que tomó del brazo a su amiga y la sacó de toda la multitud, y una vez alejadas, pudieron ver a Yamato, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados. Al parecer él también había bajado a ver las noticias.

– Buenos días. – las saludó el rubio mostrando una leve sonrisa.

– Hola Yama. – replicó Hikari de inmediato. – Discúlpame por las molestias de ayer… oh, y por raptar a Mimi.

La castaña mayor se encontraba en silencio, de nuevo sin saber que decir delante de él. Dios, ¿por qué a ella? Con todo el asunto de Taichi ya no había tenido tiempo de analizar lo ocurrido ayer, justo antes de eso…

– No te disculpes. – exclamó Yamato. – Ayer estabas muy nerviosa, necesitabas apoyo. Es bueno verte más tranquila.

– ¡Sí! – dijo animada. – El saber que mi hermano está libre de todos los cargos me tranquiliza, el presidente Fujisaki fue muy bondadoso, habrá que agradecerle, ahora sólo esperemos que mi papá no esté demasiado enojado con Tai. Pero lo grave ya pasó…

– Me parecieron muy raras las declaraciones de ese señor, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado realmente? – musitó el rubio.

Mimi entonces lo miró, sorprendida de que pensara exactamente igual que ella.

– Ya le preguntaremos después a mi hermano, pero no creo que hoy vaya a venir a la escuela. – dijo Hikari, quien realmente lucía tranquila. – Hay que ir a desayunar ya, luego se nos hará tarde para la primera clase.

Y dicho esto, los tres salieron del edificio y emprendieron marcha hacia la cafetería, donde el televisor también estaba encendido y todos veían la noticia sobre el Yagami. Era el tema de hablar de toda la academia y seguramente lo sería durante un buen tiempo.

::

No muy lejos de la Academia YG, el resto de los integrantes de _Generation X_ acabañan de apagar el televisor de su apartamento, completamente sorprendidos ante la noticia de que su compañero de banda, Taichi Yagami, hubiera golpeado al presidente. Catalina se encontraba atónita en el sillón a un lado de Ken, quien lucía serio. Takeru estaba terminando su desayuno en la mesa, y había mirado todo de reojo. En cuanto a Sora, ella todavía no salía de la habitación que compartía con la francesa, pero había visto la noticia desde su televisor, y ahora estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida, escuchando desde ahí la conversación que estaban teniendo sus compañeros en la sala.

– Por Dios, yo me enteré ayer y no lo podía creer. – exclamó Catalina. – Pero el ver la grabación lo confirma, nunca habría imaginado que Taichi podría ser tan salvaje, aunque realmente no me sorprende...

Ken, quien tenía encendida su laptop, le mostró un artículo a la rubia.

– En internet los rumores no se han hecho esperar, dicen que en realidad la familia Yagami pertenece a la mafia japonesa y es por eso que Tai tiene esos impulsos violentos. – informó el peliazul. – Y otros ya le pusieron toda clase de apodos…

– Hmmm, ¿El Rey de la Violencia? ¿El gangster Yagami? Que falta de creatividad. – exclamó la rubia, leyendo en voz alta. – Sólo espero que no le de muy mala reputación a la banda, no es justo que por su culpa, todos caigamos.

Takeru seguía comiendo su desayuno. Había preferido mantenerse al margen y evitar comentar cualquier comentario, pero definitivamente las estúpidas palabras de Catalina le estaban colmando la paciencia.

– Escucha este… – dijo Ken, quien había entrado a otra página. – Dicen que Tai tiene un enorme tatuaje satánico en su espalda, de una calavera en llamas.

– ¿Será cierto? – replicó la francesa. – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto su espalda, ¿y tú?

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, aunque realmente no creía que su amigo tuviera dicho tatuaje, eran sólo rumores de internet.

– ¡Que miedo! – chilló la rubia. – ¡Imagínate que sí lo tenga! ¡En definitiva ya no quiero estar en la misma banda que él! No quiero que una noche simplemente se salga de control y me golpeé…

Al escuchar eso, Takeru no aguantó más y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa azotando sus manos con fuerza, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que hizo a Ken y a Catalina voltear.

– That's enough, shut up. – espetó el rubio, notablemente molesto.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera responder, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta del departamento y salió de ahí, azotándola, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando estupideces.

– Ay, ¿pero qué le pasa? – exclamó la francesa, algo ofendida.

– Uhm, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, las clases están por comenzar. – dijo Ken cerrando su laptop.

::

Eran ya las doce del medio día cuando Yuuko Yagami al fin arribó en el aeropuerto Tokyo. La primera acción del político, después de esquivar a los entrometidos reporteros que ya lo esperaban al bajar del avión, fue dirigirse a su residencia. Una vez ahí, saludó rápido a su esposa para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Taichi, lo cual era algo extraño sin duda, ya que el moreno llevaba casi dos años sin vivir ahí, pero ese detalle no importaba en estos momentos.

Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en su cabeza.

– Papá… – exclamó Taichi abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

El mayor no pidió permiso para pasar, simplemente entró en silencio. Lucía molesto, pero era difícil descifrar alguna otra emoción en su rostro, pues su semblante era en su mayoría inexpresivo.

– ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Taichi? – recriminó Yuuko, sentándose en la cama del moreno a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello. – ¿Tienes idea de en el problema que te metiste? Ah, y de paso te llevaste arrastrada a mi campaña política.

El moreno se encontraba de pie y simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos. Sabía que había decepcionado a su padre una vez más.

– Me parece un milagro que el presidente Fujisaki retirara los cargos en tu contra. – exclamó el mayor en tono severo. – Pero la prensa nos está haciendo pedazos a ambos, así que tenemos que ir al hospital a ofrecerle una disculpa pública.

Fue ese comentario el que hizo que el castaño mirara al mayor.

– No pienso disculparme con ese hombre. – dijo con firmeza.

Yuuko rió con ironía.

– No estas en posición de decir eso, así que no me salgas con estupideces.

– Papá, es que tú no lo entiendes…

– No, por supuesto que no entiendo por qué mi hijo se lanzó a golpear al presidente de su propia compañía disquera. ¿En qué estabas pensando Taichi? – exclamó levantándose de la cama para quedar frente a él. – En este momento me vas a decir porqué lo hiciste. Sé que tú no eres de los que pelean sin una razón, así que dime, ¿qué te hizo ese hombre?

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder.

– Él… no me hizo nada. – confesó. – Yo fui imprudente, lo golpeé por impulso.

– ¡TAICHI! – el mayor alzó la voz. – ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó en realidad! ¡Date cuenta, si esto continua así, la prensa terminará por acabarnos tanto a ti como a mí! ¡No entiendo como pudiste asumir toda la culpa ante la policía, sé que hay una buena razón detrás de todo esto y necesitamos aclarar todo ante los medios!

El moreno sintió sus ojos arder. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por haberle fallado así a su padre. Lo único que él quería era ser su orgullo, pero lo había echado a perder de la peor manera. ¿Ahora como podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos? Era un fiasco de hijo.

– Lo siento, papá… – fue lo único que atinó a decir. – Perdóname por haber vuelto a decepcionarte…

– ¿Esta es la clase de apoyo que dijiste que me ibas a dar? – preguntó el hombre casi a gritos. – Y a esto que llamabas tu sueño, por el cual me desafiaste… ¿dejarás que se vaya a la basura como si no valiera nada? – exclamó sin moderar su tono de voz. – ¡Si no quieres decepcionarme de nuevo, dime que fue lo que ocurrió!

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda del moreno, quien lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo y agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Necesitaba que su padre lo perdonara, no importaba si tenía que rogarle.

**– **Perdóname. – exclamó entre sollozos. – Por favor perdóname.

Yuuko Yagami se quedó sin habla al ver a su hijo suplicándole. Le dolía muchísimo ver a Taichi sufriendo, y estaba seguro que lo que éste menos quería era perjudicar su campaña política, pero por alguna extraña razón se estaba echando toda la culpa de lo sucedido y no quería hablar.

¿Sería que en verdad había golpeado a Min Fujisaki de la nada?

Sin aguantar más la situación, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Levántate. – dijo retomando su tono severo. – Y de una vez te aviso que mañana iremos a visitar a Fujisaki al hospital y a pedirle disculpas. Avisaré ahora mismo a la prensa, así que no intentes nada. ¿Entendido?

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

::

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando en la cafetería de la Academia YG se encontraba el trío de ex alumnos especiales acompañados del profesor Kido. Estaban en una mesa pegada a la ventana tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía alrededor, pero era imposible, pues todos los alumnos hablaban de lo mismo: el caso de Taichi Yagami, y lo peor es que cada vez se distorsionaban más las cosas.

En la mesa que estaba al lado de la de ellos, un grupo de alumnos de primer semestre se encontraba hecho bola detrás de la computadora portátil de una de las chicas, y se la estaban pasando de lo lindo riendo con las cosas que hallaban en internet. Y eran tan descarados que no se molestaban en moderar su voz.

– ¡Ay no, estos bloggers realmente tienen excelentes habilidades en Photoshop, jajaja! – rió una rubia.

– ¡Que miedo, las fotografías se ven demasiado reales! – chilló una de dos coletas.

– ¡Y miren esa! – exclamó un chico de gafas.

Al parecer rápidamente se habían puesto de moda los blogs con fotomontajes editados del castaño. Hikari las había visto hace rato y estaba que se moría de coraje. ¡Las imágenes eran absurdas! En una de ellas salía Tai con un hacha y todo ensangrentado, en otra tenía cuernos de diablo e incluso había una donde salía en un campo de guerra con cadáveres a su alrededor. ¡Una exageración!

– Creo que tendremos que cuidarnos de él, yo leí que desde pequeño ha tenido esos impulsos violentos. – dijo otra chica.

– ¡Y no saben de lo que me enteré! – exclamó la rubia. – ¿Recuerdan el concierto que dio_ Generation X_ en Osaka hace cuatro meses?

Todos en la mesa asintieron.

– Bueno, en ese concierto, Sora traía maquillada una estrella en su ojo derecho, se le veía muy bien, pero la verdad es que sólo se la pusieron para tapar su moretón. ¡Taichi le dejó el ojo morado!

– ¿Es en serio? ¡Oh Dios mío!

– ¡Eso es demasiado bajo, en verdad Yagami es más peligroso de lo que pensé!

Y en la mesa de al lado, Hikari ya había asesinado su envase de té de puro coraje. ¿Qué se creía esa estúpida inventando eso de su hermano? ¡Como si ella hubiera estado allí! ¡AH NO, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, ella iba a ir a decirle todas sus verdades a esa zorra desgraciada!

– Ya verá… – bufó en voz baja haciendo amago de levantarse, pero el profesor Kido, quien estaba a su lado, la detuvo situando una mano en su hombro.

– No los escuches, son sólo chismes, después de todo. – dijo el peliazul.

– ¡Pero es que no es justo! – exclamó mirando a la mesa de al lado de reojo, todos seguían realmente picados en la laptop, viendo más imágenes editadas de Taichi.

– Si vas y les gritas sólo ocasionarás que piensen que viene de familia. – esta vez fue Mimi quien habló.

Hikari hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

– Ya… – exclamó resignada. – Pero son realmente odiosos.

– ¿Pudiste hablar con él durante el día? – preguntó el profesor.

– Sí, aunque no mucho, pero dice que está bien, y eso es lo que importa para mi. – replicó la menor.

– ¿Y a ti tampoco te quiso decir porqué lo hizo? – indagó Yamato.

– Nop… no quiere decir nada, sólo se echa toda la culpa. – replicó suspirando después. – De todos modos ya no habrá problema, es un alivio que el presidente Fujisaki haya retirado los cargos… – cosa que realmente la tranquilizaba.

Y en eso, todo el murmullo que se escuchaba en la cafetería se esfumó en cuestión de un segundo. De pronto el lugar era silencio total y todas las personas presentes miraban con auténtico terror en una sola dirección, y es que Taichi Yagami acababa de entrar, e iba caminando tratando de ignorar las miradas que recibía, aunque cuando pasaba al lado de una mesa, los que se encontraban en ésta se volteaban y se hacían los desentendidos. Y en los pasillos no había sido muy diferente, pues los estudiantes que lo veían salían huyendo despavoridos.

Hikari se levantó de la banca y alzó la mano para que su hermano se dirigiera con ellos, cosa que el moreno hizo al instante. Realmente no se esperaba que ir a la academia resultaría tan incómodo.

– ¡Tai! – exclamó la menor colgándose de él cuando éste se sentó a su lado. – Pensé que no ibas a venir.

– Ya no quería estar en la casa, llevo tanto tiempo sin vivir ahí que no estoy a gusto. – replicó con sinceridad. – Oh, y hola a todos.

– Chico, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el peliazul. – Me da gusto verte por aquí, no dejes que esto te afecte.

Taichi simplemente asintió.

– ¿Ya cenaste? – preguntó Hikari.

– Sí. – replicó con simpleza, aunque la verdad es que no había comido nada en todo el día, se sentía fatal.

– ¿Y le dijiste a mamá que estarías acá? – exclamó la menor. – Creo que lo mejor es que duermas en casa, ¿o piensas regresar al departamento de _Generation X_?

Taichi frunció el ceño levemente. Por su puesto que no iba a regresar a ese lugar, no quería tener NADA que ver con Min Fujisaki o los JBS Records, y ese departamento pertenecía a ambos.

– Por tu cara veo que no te agrada la idea. – dedujo Hikari. – Sé que probablemente te esté aturdiendo con tantas preguntas, pero es que en verdad me preocupa lo que harás ahora…

Los demás presentes en la mesa se sentían completamente ajenos a la conversación, por lo que preferían mantenerse en silencio.

– Kari, realmente te lo agradezco, pero ya veré que hacer. – replicó Taichi. – Andaba pensando en dormir en mi antigua casa, ya saben, el cuartel de la clase especial. – lo dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

– Pero ese lugar ya no está en condiciones de que vivas ahí. – dijo la menor.

– No viviré ahí, sólo dormiré ahí… – aclaró.

– ¿Por qué dormir ahí cuando puedes dormir en casa, en una cama? – insistió. Y es que ella tenía muy buena relación con sus dos padres, por lo que realmente no comprendía porqué era que Tai no quería quedarse allí, en su hogar.

– No dormiré en casa, punto final. – sentenció pasando ahora su mirada al peliazul. – ¿Podría darme las llaves del cuartel, profesor?

– Claro. – replicó Joe con una sonrisa, introduciendo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar dichas llaves. – Oh…

– ¿Oh? – repitió Tai, arqueando una ceja.

– Acabo de recordar que el profesor Izumi es quien las tiene, pero a estas horas seguramente ya se fue a su casa.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro del moreno.

– Uhm, pues supongo que podría ir por ellas.

– ¡Tai, no seas chiflado! – intervino Hikari. – Ya está demasiado oscuro y sabes bien que la casa del profesor queda lejos.

– ¿Y entonces dónde sugieres que duerma? – exclamó comenzando a desesperarse. – Ya sabes que no iré a la casa.

Y en ese momento, Mimi, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación, abrió la boca. No estaba segura de lo que iba a decir y esperaba no arrepentirse…

– Podrías… dormir en nuestra habitación. – dijo con algo de duda. – Después de todo, antes solíamos compartirla los tres…

Y es que no iba negarlo, ella también estaba muy preocupada por él y quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Desde que lo vio en las noticias pudo notar dolor reflejado en el rostro del moreno, pero ahora que entró a la cafetería se dio cuenta de que su estado era realmente deplorable. Llevaba un semblante tan impropio de él, tan decaído… tan desdichado…

– Eh… ¿segura? – preguntó el castaño, sorprendido.

– Oh, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? – exclamó Hikari. – Sí, de hecho ahí sigue tu cama, la litera de arriba.

Mimi de nuevo guardó silencio y miró de reojo a Yamato tratando de ver alguna reacción en su rostro, pero no, lucía tan indiferente como siempre, era un experto en ocultar sus emociones.

– Pues… si a ustedes no les molesta… – dijo Taichi mirando exclusivamente al rubio, quien lo notó al instante.

– Por supuesto que no. – exclamó sonriendo levemente. – Como dice Hikari, tu cama sigue ahí, eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Entonces el moreno sonrió.

– Gracias chicos, les debo una.

::

En ese momento una muy pensativa Sora Takenouchi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se encontraba cabizbaja y cruzada de brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndose del frío. Las clases del día habían terminado y ahora iba en dirección al apartamento de_ Generation X_. Podría haberse ido desde hace ya una hora junto a los demás, pero realmente sentía que le hacía falta algo de aire fresco.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y le dolía de sobremanera, como si fuera a explotar, y es que en ésta vagaban un montón de cosas que la habían estado atormentado durante todo el día, especialmente lo que le estaba sucediendo a Taichi. Él era una de las personas más importantes para ella y toda esta situación la estaba matando. Como si el pobre no hubiera tenido suficiente con que se lo llevaran detenido. No, por supuesto que no. Los noticieros no dejaban de repetir el video donde golpeaba al presidente y en internet los rumores y los apodos cada vez eran más. Los medios lo estaban haciendo pedazos…

Llegó al edificio y subió de inmediato al elevador para dirigirse al apartamento. Una vez allí, metió la llave con pesadez y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que divisó fue un gran arreglo de flores en la mesa del recibidor, era hermoso y sobre todo muy ostentoso.

– ¡Sora! – exclamó Catalina acercándose, ya con su pijama puesta. – Al fin llegas, ¿ya viste tu arreglo de flores?

La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí, algo confundida.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me lo trajeron a mí? – preguntó acercándose al arreglo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma que todas las flores desprendían.

– Sí, te lo mandó el presidente Fujisaki. – le informó acercándose también, palpando algunas de las flores con sus dedos.

Sora al escuchar eso se tensó de inmediato, alejándose del regalo. ¿El presidente se las había mandado? ¿Qué rayos?

– Aunque no entiendo por qué te las mandó, yo pensé que estaría enojado contigo por lo que pasó en el _Showcase_. – dijo con suma sinceridad la rubia, sin tratar de ocultar el tono de envidia en su voz.

Pero la pelirroja realmente no la estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado pasmada e incluso consternada. Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contenerse, pues los ojos comenzaron a arderle y estaba segura de que había comenzado a temblar.

– Además conmigo no suele tener esta clase de detalles. ¿Le hiciste alguna especie de favor? – preguntó Catalina con un deje de cizaña en su voz.

Sora seguía sin prestarle atención, dentro de su ser un sentimiendo irreconocible de desesperación comenzó a invadirla, por lo que sólo atino a apretar sus puños para seguidamente arrojar el florero directo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡HEY! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – exclamó la francesa completamente shockeada por la repentina acción de su compañera. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¡No lo quiero, sácalo de aquí! – gritó Sora ya con los ojos cristalinos.

– ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si ya lo rompiste? ¡Estás loca!

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – exclamó Ken, quien había escuchado los vidrios romperse. – Oh… – susurró al ver el desastre que estaba en el suelo. – ¿Qué paso?

– ¡Ni me lo preguntes! – replicó Catalina. – ¡Sora lo lanzó al suelo de la nada!

El peliazul miró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Estás bien?

Pero Sora no respondió, simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza y se alejó de ambos a paso rápido, encerrándose de un portazo en su habitación.

::

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando Taichi terminó de instalarse en el que había sido su dormitorio antes de debutar. La verdad no llevaba muchas cosas, solamente unos cuantos cambios de ropa y una que otra pertenencia. Mimi y Yamato le habían dicho que se adelantara, pues al parecer iban a hacer otras cosas antes de subir, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo en el lugar, hablando por teléfono mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Sí, sí… – exclamó Taichi en el celular. – Adiós papá.

El moreno entonces cortó la llamada y apretó el teléfono en su puño para después lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo, ocasionando que éste se estrellara y la batería saliera volando. Pero realmente no le importaba, en estos momentos nada le importaba. Todo estaba mal, no solamente su carrera artística se había venido abajo, sino también la campaña política de su padre. Éste lo acababa de llamar diciéndole que había perdido a todos sus patrocinadores a causa del escándalo y que sus consejeros le estaban diciendo que se retirara de la candidatura, pues con todo lo que había ocurrido era seguro que iba a perder las elecciones.

Y es que, ¿quién votaría por alguien que no supo educar a su hijo?

Su papá siempre había tenido razón, debió haberle hecho caso cuando quiso mandarlo al extranjero, así le hubiera evitado semejante vergüenza y escándalo. Pero no, él solamente sabía decepcionarlo una y otra vez. Y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué de pronto la vida había decidido hacerlo sentir el ser más miserable del universo?

Era injusto, muy injusto.

Sí, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que el país entero estuviera hablando mal de él, pero le era imposible si toda la academia se disponía a recordárselo todo el tiempo. También haría caso omiso de los rumores sobre él si estos no le afectaran, pero era todo lo contrario, pues ahora todos los estudiantes lo miraban con auténtico terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Y aunque fuera lo que menos le importara en estos momentos, sabía que aunque dejaran de hablar del escándalo, su carrera estaba arruinada. Era definitivo que ya no pertenecía a los JBS Records, por lo tanto tampoco a _Generation X_, lo que significaba que tendría que empezar desde abajo, aunque dudaba que pudiera levantarse después de toda esa mala publicidad.

Y por si fuera poco, tenía que ir mañana a pedirle una disculpa pública al estúpido de Min Fujisaki. Apretó los puños con más fuerza, con tanta que comenzaron a dolerle. Le pediría perdón, pero solamente por su padre, pues ese desgraciado se merecía mucho más que la golpiza que le dio.

Sin poder evitarlo, alzó su puño derecho y le dio con todas sus fuerzas a la pared, pudiendo sentir como sus nudillos crujían al impacto.

– Hey, cálmate un poco. – exclamó Yamato, quien acababa de entrar al lugar.

Taichi se agarró su mano lastimada a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos al rubio. Definitivamente no estaba de humor y tampoco tenía ganas de calmarse, aunque debía hacerlo, lo que menos quería causar eran molestias. Así que suspiró con pesadez y después se recargó en la pared, dejándose caer al suelo.

Yamato pudo ver en los ojos de Taichi todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Él realmente no tenía idea de todo lo que estaba en la cabeza del moreno en estos momentos, pero era fácil deducir que no la estaba pasando nada bien. No pudo evitar recordar que hasta hace poco él también reflejó en su mirada sentimientos llenos de impotencia y desesperación, pero estaba seguro de que la habría pasado peor si la gente se hubiera enterado, como en el caso de Taichi. Todo el país lo sabía y nadie se molestaba en mostrar un poco de compasión, al contrario, lo usaban como chiste local e inventaban rumores estúpidos.

– ¿Qué tanto me estás viendo? – preguntó el castaño en tono severo, sin moverse de ahí.

Yamato entonces caminó hacia donde estaba y se recargó en la pared, mirando hacia el techo.

– Es que estaba pensando… – comenzó a hablar. – No serás competencia para mí si te quedas ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

Taichi le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Yamato?

– ¿Qué? – exclamó el rubio. – ¿Sientes que todo está arruinado? ¿Sientes que la vida está siendo injusta contigo?

– No te metas conmigo, Yamato, no estoy de humor.

– La vida es injusta con todos, y aunque en estos momentos sientas que contigo lo está siendo más, debes saber que todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles de superar.

– Ya cállate, realmente no sabes nada.

Yamato suspiró. No, no sabía nada, pero sí sabía lo que era sentirse desolado y sin esperanza, lo sabía de primera mano. Y estaba seguro de que si hace una semana alguien le hubiera dicho eso, también lo hubiera mandado al diablo, pero si Taichi simplemente se dejaba consumir por todo lo que le estaba pasando sin hacer nada, nunca podría acabar con su propio sufrimiento.

– Sí, tal vez no sepa nada, pero sé lo suficiente. – habló de nuevo. – Te sientes miserable, ¿cierto? Sientes que no hay salida, pero déjame decirte que sí la hay. La vida no es sencilla, y a veces necesitamos de alguien que nos haga darnos cuenta de que podemos salir adelante.

– Sí, pero tú no eres esa persona. – bufó el moreno con fastidio. – Alguien como tú nunca entendería por lo que estoy pasando.

Yamato sonrió con ironía.

– ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Crees que tu vida es más difícil que la mía? ¿Quieres apostar? – exclamó. – No eres el único que ha enfrentado cosas fuertes. Sé que la relación que tienes con tu padre es difícil, pero mínimo siempre has tenido a tu madre y a tu hermana contigo, en cambio yo no he visto a la mía en 10 años y apenas pude recuperar a mi hermano hace poco. – hizo una pausa. – Creo que desde ahí podemos partir.

Taichi lo miró desde donde estaba, mas no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué más? – prosiguió Yamato. – Oh, tú eres un cantante famoso e incluso te hiciste solista y tu canción se llevó los primeros lugares en todas partes. Yo ni siquiera he podido debutar. – lo miró también. – ¿Qué opinas? Yo podría pensar que es algo injusto, ¿no lo crees?

– No quiero seguirte escuchando. – exclamó Taichi levantándose al fin, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Pero Yamato no se quedó sin hacer nada, rápidamente lo siguió y lo tomó con fuerza del hombro, haciendo que lo encarara.

– No, ahora vas a escucharme hasta que acabe. – sentenció, clavando sus ojos azules en los del castaño. – ¿Qué? ¿No puedes soportar que te hayan etiquetado como un golpeador y que todos te tengan miedo? – lo estaba desafiando, pero era necesario.

– ¡Te dije que te callaras! – exclamó el moreno tomando a Yamato del cuello del uniforme.

– ¿Por qué? No eres al único a quien han etiquetado. – replicó el rubio tranquilamente, sin soltarse del agarre. – A mi toda la vida me ha perseguido la sombra de mi padre y más de una persona me catalogado como el hijo de Ishida, quien no podrá ser nadie sin su papá. Me han restregado en la cara que no valgo por mí, sino por mi apellido y también me han dicho que si llego a debutar será porque tuve facilidades por ser el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida. ¿Es injusto, no te parece?

Taichi suavizó un poco la mirada, sin saber qué decir, realmente no se esperaba nada de eso.

– ¿Y recuerdas mi supuesto pánico escénico durante el _Showcase_? – continuó Yamato. – No era eso. Lo que me pasó fue que me creí todo lo que esas personas dijeron y dejé de confiar en mi mismo. Dejé que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor me hiciera pedazos y por un momento pensé en abandonar la música.

El moreno entonces soltó la camisa de Yamato y bajó la mano… no podía creer que realmente se pudiera sentir un poco identificado con el rubio.

– Yo no quise escuchar a nadie, y vaya que muchas personas que trataron de ayudarme. – exclamó el ojiazul sin dejar de mirar a Taichi. – Sí, me sentía miserable, me sentía incomprendido y sobre todo muy molesto con la vida, pero al final pude entender que para salir de todo lo que me tenía atrapado, debía hacerle frente.

El moreno desvió la mirada, comprendiendo que Yamato solamente quería ayudarlo. Ayudarlo aunque sus métodos no fueran los más ortodoxos.

– La vida no es justa con nadie, pero supongo que eso la hace justa para todos. – habló Yamato de nuevo.

Frase peculiar, pero muy cierta.

– Yo también caí y sentí que tocaba fondo, pero pude reponerme. – continuó el rubio. – Y tal vez en estos momentos tenga ventaja sobre ti, es por eso que tienes que apurarte, ya que si no lo haces, voy a superarte.

Taichi volvió a mirarlo.

– ¿Superarme? – preguntó sin entenderlo del todo.

– Sí, hasta el momento tú ibas ganando, pero ya no me voy a dejar. – replicó con seguridad. – Perseguiré mi sueño, me voy a volver muy famoso y será por mí mismo. Seré tan espectacular que nadie va a poder dudar de mi talento. – hizo una pausa. – Así que más te vale salir de esto pronto, ya que si no lo haces, voy a opacarte por completo. Y créeme que no voy a esperarte.

Dicho esto, el rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del dormitorio, sabía que en estos momentos no obtendría respuesta por parte de Taichi, pero esperaba aunque sea haber hecho algún efecto. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró para abrirla, y justo antes de salir, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y miró hacia donde estaba el moreno.

– Y Taichi. – exclamó mostrándole una sonrisa. – Toma esto, a mi ya no me hace falta.

El rubio lanzó un objeto al aire y el moreno por reflejo alzó la mano para atraparlo. Yamato entonces volvió a darse la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Taichi se quedó observando en esa dirección durante unos segundos, y después posó su mirada en la mano con la que había atrapado lo que Yamato lanzó, aún la tenía cerrada, y cuando la abrió, quedó sorprendido por completo al ver que se trataba del medallón en forma de estrella.

El amuleto de la suerte.

No supo por qué, pero lo apretó entre sus dedos mientras lo miraba con insistencia, como pidiéndole que por favor lo ayudara a salir de esta. De pronto esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, no podía creer que había sido Yamato quien le había infundido fuerza, no la suficiente, pero era sin duda significativa. Ahora tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar...

Pero era definitivo, este no sería el fin para él.

::

El rubio salió de la habitación y, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, la verdad no tenía en mente a donde ir, solamente se había ido para darle a Taichi su espacio, pues sabía que en estos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba. Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. En el cielo nocturno pudo observar la luna en todo su esplendor, acompañada de unas cuantas estrellas que luchaban por brillar a pesar de todas las luces de la ciudad. Sonrió para sí mismo, las estrellas siempre le habían recordado a _ella_.

Entonces bajó la mirada y como si fuera una simple coincidencia, se topó con los ojos chocolate de Mimi, quien al parecer se dirigía al dormitorio, pero ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a él.

– Te tardaste. – exclamó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

– Es que estuve con Hikari un rato en su habitación. – replicó la chica.

Estaba inquieta y eso se le notaba, pero es que en todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en que tal vez había metido la pata con Yamato. ¡Y es que era una tonta! ¿Cómo no quería que el rubio se hiciera ideas extrañas sobre su relación con Taichi si había sido ella quien lo invitó de nuevo al dormitorio?

Definitivamente, quería darse un tiro.

Pero no, no iba a permitir que Yamato sacara sus propias conclusiones de nuevo, no estaba dispuesta a malentendidos por quedarse callada.

– Oye, sobre lo de Taichi… – comenzó a hablar.

– Ya terminó de acomodarse arriba. – se apresuró a contestar.

Mimi no se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque tampoco le ayudaba a entender lo que el rubio pensaba al respecto.

– Lo que quiero decir es… – hizo una pausa y miró de frente al ojiazul. – Le ofrecí quedarse con nosotros porque, bueno… el és…

Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa que casi la deja sin habla.

– Estás preocupada por él, no tienes que explicarme.

– Pero no quiero que pienses cosas que no son con Taichi, él sólo es… – no hallaba como terminar la frase. – Un gran amigo, yo sólo quiero que sepa que tiene mi apoyo y por eso…

– Ya lo sé, realmente lo entiendo. – la interrumpió.

Se suponía que Mimi debía sentirse aliviada al escuchar eso, pero por alguna extraña razón todavía no se sentía del todo cómoda con Yamato, aunque estaba segura de que eso tenía que ver con la terrible interrupción de la noche anterior. Si Hikari no hubiera llegado, ¿que habría pasado? ¿Habrían parado? ¿O tal vez habrían hablado al respecto?

– Hey, justo iba a salir a caminar. – dijo el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Quieres venir?

Mimi no respondió, simplemente asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa, a lo que Yamato metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la academia, seguido por la castaña. El recorrido por las calles de Tokyo fue callado, ninguno decía nada, pero ambos parecían muy sumidos en sus pensamientos. La noche estaba hermosa y un aire fresco volaba por el cielo, haciendo el paseo muy agradable, pero aún estaba el detalle de que realmente tenían que hablar.

Porqué con ese gran paso que habían dado ayer las cosas habían quedado más claras para ambos, pero no podían dejarlo pasar como si nada, en verdad tenían que sacarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un bello parque lleno de árboles y áreas verdes, los faroles de luz alumbraban la vereda que los dos siguieron hasta llegar a una colina donde el rubio tomó asiento en el pasto y posó sus orbes zafiro en el cielo estrellado. Mimi lo miró aún desde arriba, sin sentarse, dejando que la brisa la acariciara por unos segundos, aunque la realidad era que tanto silencio la iba a volver loca. Yamato era imposible de descifrar. Posó sus ojos también en el cielo, preguntándose qué tanto le veía el rubio, y decidió hablar.

– ¿Te gusta ver el cielo de noche? – pregunta algo tonta, pero ya no quería permanecer sin hablar.

– Las estrellas. – aclaró sin pensarlo. – Son raras las noches en las que brillan con tanta intensidad como hoy, por lo general las luces de la cuidad las opacan.

Un déjà vu recorrió a Mimi, recordaba una situación similar, una que sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo…

_"Hey, ¿qué estás mirando?"_

_"Las estrellas. De cierto modo… me recuerdan a ti. __Mimi, ya verás que tu momento de brillar llegará pronto. Así que esperemos juntos el momento de tu debut."_

_"Claro que sí. Sé que lograré debutar. Y esperaremos ese momento..."_

Sonrió con ironía y algo de melancolía, un recuerdo lejano sin duda, había pasado ya casi un año desde esa noche.

– Las estrellas… – dejó escapar en forma de susurro.

– Siguen recordándome a ti. – exclamó Yamato sonando como terciopelo, por lo menos ante los oídos de la castaña.

Mimi sintió su corazón reaccionar ante esas palabras, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde ese entonces. Y es que antes el rubio no tenía ese efecto tan aplastante sobre ella. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado con el paso de cada día a su lado, o tal vez no habían cambiado… quizás… siempre habían estado muy ocultos, pero con el tiempo fueron creciendo tanto que tuvieron que salir a flote…

Quién sabe, ni ella misma se comprendía del todo a veces, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Yamato más que a nadie más en el mundo, y quería decírselo, quería que él lo supiera.

Bajó la mirada y notó que el rubio seguía en la misma posición, observando embelesado el manto de estrellas, parecía fascinado ante su esplendor. Y el saber que las estrellas le recordaban a ella la hacía regocijarse por dentro por el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que él estuviera así de encantado con ella.

– ¿No vas a sentarte? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Mimi no respondió, tan sólo se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos. Era extraño que el estar simplemente así la hiciera sentir tan tranquila y dichosa. Con sólo tenerlo a su lado…

– Luces muy pensativa… – dijo Yamato sin dejar de mirarla.

– Sí, muchas cosas están pasando por mi cabeza. – replicó sonriendo levemente. – Recuerdo... el día en que me dijiste que las estrellas te recordaban a mí, mencionaste que esperaríamos mi momento de debutar y es gracioso darme cuenta de que han pasado muchísimas cosas, pero sigo aquí… aún sin debutar.

– ¿Y eso te pone mal? – preguntó él.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

– Mi tiempo llegará, de eso estoy segura, sólo es cuestión de esperar.

– Por supuesto, y aún podemos esperarlo juntos.

Mimi no supo por qué esta vez esa misma frase le había sonado tan diferente…

– Juntos… – repitió la chica _esa_ última palabra.

Esa era...

El rubio tampoco la pasó por desapercibida, y una chispa de euforia se apoderó de él. Viniendo de los labios de Mimi, y dirigida a él, a ambos… sonaba tan bien.

– Mimi, ya que estamos solos… quería disculparme por todo, incluso ayer que lo hice… creo que fui injusto contigo de nuevo. – exclamó sin dejar de mirarla. – Literalmente te exigí explicaciones y fui impulsivo, lo que menos quiero es volver a hacerte sentir mal.

La chica se sorprendió ante las repentinas palabras, pero no se quedó callada.

– Creo que ambos lo fuimos, no… tienes que pedirme perdón. Yo comprendo de donde vinieron tus deducciones, pero a Taichi yo sólo lo veo como un amigo, y lo que sucedió en Roma fue sólo… algo del momento… y creo que me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no puedo verlo como algo más. – al fin se lo había dicho.

Yamato sonrió levemente. Mimi no tenía que darle explicaciones ya. Sí, se había tardado a pesar de todas las señales de la chica. Y es que conociéndola, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Mimi Tachikawa, quien era testaruda y siempre ponía su orgullo delante de todo lo demás, le había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que él le importaba mucho más que eso. La hizo llorar, la ignoró, la pisoteó con miradas frías y palabras de resentimiento… y aun así… ella nunca se apartó. No, lo había seguido y lo había traído de vuelta a pesar de todo…

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Y en el _Showcase _también se lo había demostrado, no solamente con la canción que escribió para él, sino con todo. Si ella no hubiera estado allí arriba, mirándolo a los ojos, él no habría podido cantar y todo se habría acabado. Y puede que Mimi no se lo hubiera dicho aún con claridad y que él se había tardado en notarlo, pero con ese beso de la noche anterior ya no tenía ninguna duda. Y es que él lo había sentido, estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación, y ahora debía tomar las riendas, no podía dejárselo a ella sola…

– ¿Yama? – pregunto la castaña a falta de respuesta. Aún estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de en qué tanto estuviera pensando el chico.

– ¿Sabes? – exclamó el rubio, posando de nuevo su mirada en el cielo. – La última noche que estuvimos en Roma, yo tenía pensado decirte cómo me sentía… y aunque después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas, ya no puedo callarlo ni un segundo más…

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿decirle como se sentía? ¿Acaso Yamato se refería a…? Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder serenarse, pero en cuanto la subió casi se va para atrás, pues el rubio la estaba mirando con una intensidad que superaba cualquier barrera, era inevitable no perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio en ese océano tan profundo…

– No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pues nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir de este modo… – prosiguió el chico. – Pero quiero que sepas que… – tomó aire y sintió como su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. – He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Mimi.

El corazón de la castaña en ese momento se saltó un latido y después su cuerpo dejó de sentir el suelo y abandonó la realidad. ¿Realmente Yamato le estaba diciendo eso? ¡Y es que todo indicaba que era un sueño! Estaba segura de que incluso había dejado de respirar, ¿cómo era que seguía viva entonces?

Pero en eso la mano del rubio se posó sobre la suya y la corriente eléctrica que ese contacto desprendió la hizo darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, todo era real y al fin pudo sentir como su corazón saltaba y saltaba sin parar a la vez que el calor se iba apoderando de todo su ser…

Por Dios, y ahora sus ojos estaban cristalinos. ¿Así se sentía la felicidad absoluta?

– No sé en que momento sucedió con exactitud… no sé qué me hiciste y tampoco soy muy bueno con las palabras pero… – dijo Yamato apretando la pequeña mano de Mimi entre la suya. – Necesito que sepas todo lo que significas para mí… necesito que sepas que no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, que no hay nadie más importante para mí…

Mimi lo escuchaba y con cada palabra del rubio su corazón se aceleraba y le costaba asimilar que realmente estuviera ocurriendo, sabía que Yamato sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero nunca imaginó que llegara a tal extremo. Podía notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, pero por todo el calor que ella estaba sintiendo sabía que estaba mucho más roja que él. Y era curioso, pues su idea era ser ella quien le confesara sus sentimientos, pero había sido al revés y eso literalmente la había dejado sin habla y al borde de un colapso emocional. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en la comisura de sus ojos y como sus labios lentamente se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa la cual Yamato de inmediato correspondió.

El rubio entonces alzó con suavidad su mano y con delicadeza pasó uno de los mechones del cabello de Mimi detrás de la oreja de ésta, para después dejarla posada en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

– Yamato, yo… – habló con dificultad. – No sabes la felicidad que… – no podía creer cuánto se le dificultaba completar sus frases. – Ah, ni siquiera sé que decir… – de nuevo se sentía como una boba enamorada carente de lógica común.

Y sí sabía que decir, sólo que no lograba ponerlo en palabras.

– No tienes que decir nada. – replicó él, y es que él podía sentirlo sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, y más en estos momentos en los que la castaña estaba tan transparente, podía ver por la ventana de sus ojos todos esos sentimientos…

– Pero quiero decírtelo. – exclamó Mimi posando su mano sobre la que el rubio tenía en su mejilla. – Yo también… siento todo eso, y no tengo idea desde cuando, lo único que sé es que… ya no puedo estar sin ti. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como esas ataduras se iban rompiendo con cada palabra. – Y el saber que me correspondes es mucho más mágico de lo que alguna vez imaginé… y lo veía tan imposible… que incluso ahora me resulta difícil de creer que esto… esté pasando.

Yamato ahora era quien se encontraba completamente pasmado. Era verdad que ya no necesitaba palabras para saber que era correspondido, pero que Mimi le hubiera dicho todo eso lo llenó de una dicha completamente abrumadora y envolvente, tanto que de pronto se sentía en la cima del mundo.

– Sin embargo, está pasando… – atinó a decir el rubio.

Mimi soltó una risita acompañada de varias lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. No podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad en su estado más puro. Y era extraño, no recordaba haber llorado de felicidad… nunca.

Se sentía muy bien.

Yamato pasó sutilmente su dedo índice por las mejillas de la chica para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas. La castaña lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, cerró los ojos para comenzar a acercarte lentamente a sus labios y unirlos con los de él en un beso.

Un beso muy distinto a cualquier otro, no era desesperado ni mucho menos agresivo, era un beso dulce y transparente, que transmitía con claridad todos esos sentimientos y confirmaba lo que ambos se habían dicho justo hace unos momentos, era uno que sellaba con broche de oro ese mágico momento. El rubio pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la chica mientras ella se apoyaba con ambas manos en el pasto, para así poder inclinarse más hacia él y disfrutar de ese beso que ambos llevaban añorando muchísimo tiempo.

Se separaron con lentitud y se miraron a los ojos apoyando su frente en la del otro, sin poder dejar de sonreír. No supieron cuanto tiempo más se quedaron allí, ella recostada en el hombro de él, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, simplemente gozando de la presencia del otro, observando el manto de estrellas.

.

.

Era ya un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo, y una alegre Hikari Yagami se encontraba llenando su bandeja de comida en la cafetería de la escuela. Una vez que terminó, se dispuso a ir en busca de una mesa para sentarse, pero al pasar cerca de una, pudo notar a Takeru de espaldas, hablando por su celular con alguien, y al acercarse un poco, la conversación le llamó la atención.

¿En inglés?

– I got to go now. – exclamó el rubio, sonriente. – Yeah, I miss you too.

Hikari frunció el ceño. ¿Con quien hablaba? ¿A quién extrañaba?

– Bye, I love you. – se despidió cortando la llamada.

La castaña ahora estaba completamente incrédula. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿I love you?

Y no pudo evitar volver a recordar lo ocurrido en el estudio de fotografía.

"_Dios, eres todo un casanova, seguramente tienes mujeres de sobra. Dime, ¿quién esa otra chica que tienes como fondo de pantalla en tu celular?"_

Caminó hacia una de las mesas solas y dejó caer su bandeja con pesadez, sentándose de inmediato, con la mirada perdida. El hambre se le había ido por completo. Ahora más que nunca quería saber quien era esa mujer.

¡NO!

No quería saber.

Es más, ni siquiera le interesaba saber.

¡Takeru se podía ir muy a la…!

– Hola Hikari.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y vio como el rubio se sentaba en su mesa, justo frente a ella. ¿Quién rayos se creía ESE? ¿Quién le había dicho que se podía sentar con ella? Arrugó la nariz. Diablos, ¿y porqué era que hoy se veía incluso más perfecto que ayer?

Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar en eso.

Y no, no le iba a responder.

Pero el Takeru habló.

– Ayer me enteré de lo de Taichi. – exclamó mostrando preocupación. – Tú… ¿estás bien?

Hikari se limitó a asentir.

– Ya verás que Tai saldrá de esta. Es un chico fuerte. – continuó. – Sólo hay que darle nuestro apoyo.

La chica asintió de nuevo.

Takeru entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente no parecía que ésta fuera a responder. Además se notaba distante y extraña, ¿acaso tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba pasando más tiempo con el idiota de Daisuke y ahora lo prefería por encima de él?

– Uhm… ¿pasa algo? – el rubio se atrevió a preguntar.

Hikari suspiró.

– No, no pasa nada. – replicó al fin. – Gracias por preocuparte. – cortante y concisa.

El chico entonces desvió la mirada, pensativo, y después posó un codo sobre la mesa para recargar su mentón sobre su mano y mirarla directo a los ojos procurando verse lo más desinteresado posible.

– Y cambiando de tema… ¿cómo te fue en eso que tenías que hacer con Daisuke?

Sí, no había dejado de pensar en eso y lo admitía, aunque sólo para él mismo.

– Nos fue bien. – replicó con simpleza. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Uhm, bueno… es sólo que te quería dar un consejo.

La castaña achicó los ojos.

– Uhm, ¿y cuál podría ser?

– Debes abstenerte de ir a lugares desolados con tipos como él. Por supuesto que yo no lo malinterpretaría, pero si alguien más los viera, pensaría que fueron a hacer… tú sabes… esas cosas. – exclamó el rubio. – Lo digo también para cuando debutes, podrías meterte en escándalos o malentendidos si no cuidas esos detalles.

Hikari rió con ironía.

– Hablando de consejos y malentendidos, tú también debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices en voz alta cuando hablas por teléfono. – soltó con reproche. – Decir cosas como "I love you" y "I miss you" podría ocasionar que las personas lo malinterpreten y te metan en un escándalo.

Takeru alzó una ceja, sonriente.

– ¿Las personas… o tú?

La chica frunció el ceño, ofendida.

– Por supuesto que yo no lo malinterpretaría. – bufó. – Es sólo que te estoy aconsejando, tal y como tú a mi.

– Ah, ¿es un consejo? – preguntó, apoyándose más en la mesa para así quedar más cerca de ella. – ¿O son… celos?

Hikari casi se atraganta con el puro aire del ambiente, pero se compuso con rapidez.

– Es lo mismo que yo quería preguntarte. – exclamó haciéndose la digna. – ¿Lo que me diste fue un consejo o es que estás celoso?

La sonrisa confiada en el rostro de Takeru desapareció.

– Yo te pregunté primero, así que tú me respondes primero.

– No quiero, respóndeme tú primero.

– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ambos lo hacemos a la cuenta de tres. – sugirió el chico, apoyándose incluso más en la mesa.

– Bien. – replicó Hikari apoyándose también en la superficie de la mesa.

Ahora los dos se miraban fijamente, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

– Uno… – comenzó a contar. – Dos… – tomó aire. – ¡TRES!

Y ambos se quedaron callados.

– ¡HEY! ¿Por qué no respondiste? – exclamó el ojiazul alzando la voz.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – replicó ella utilizando el mismo tono. – ¿Por qué no respondiste, Takeru?

El chico desvió la mirada, completamente sacado de sus casillas.

– Cómo sea, ya olvídalo. – dijo levantándose. – De todos modos ni me importaba.

– A mí tampoco. – exclamó Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio giró los ojos y después salió de la vista de la chica como rayo. Hikari de inmediato comenzó con su berrinche mental, tomando su baguette para darle una fuerte mordida, enfurecida. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero debía desquitar su ira aunque fuera comiendo. ¡Takeru era un idiota! ¿Quién rayos se creía al venir a darle sus consejitos?

¡Y lo peor de todo es que ella se había dejado a volver a engatusar por él, pensando en que cambió por ella! Pero no, pues era evidente que ya tenía a alguien más. A esa estúpida chica de fondo de pantalla en su celular a la cual extrañaba tanto.

¡Y ella que se estaba volviendo a ilusionar con él!

Una ilusa sin remedio, eso era.

Pero de pronto una mano sobre su hombro derecho la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su rostro hacia ese lado para darse cuenta de que Takeru había vuelto y ahora estaba sentado justo junto a ella, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Y lo que dijo, hizo que su corazón por poco y se detuviera.

– Sí. – admitió el rubio. – Estoy celoso.

Hikari no le pudo sostener la mirada. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

– ¿Y… tú? – preguntó algo dudoso.

– Yo… también. – replicó en voz baja, mirándolo nuevamente. – Estoy celosa.

Y en ese instante la sonrisa que Takeru le dedicó casi hace que se desmaye, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto todo se había vuelto de color rosa y escuchaba música de fondo?

Rayos.

No tenía sentido negarlo.

Seguía enamorada de él, incluso más que antes.

::

Mientras tanto, Mimi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos dispuesta a ir en busca de algún refrigerio a la cafetería, pero al doblar en una esquina pudo ver a lo lejos a Sora sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, y le llamó la atención que la pelirroja lucía como si estuviera muerta en vida. Completamente pálida, con ojeras, despeinada y con el uniforme todo desfajado, una imagen no muy común en ella…

Y lo que confirmó el extraño estado de Sora fue que al sacar sus libretas de apuntes todas se le cayeron al suelo y ésta ni se inmutó, simplemente las miró con pesadez y después soltó su mochila para recargarse en los casilleros y mirar hacia arriba cerrando los ojos.

Realmente lucía muy mal… parecía que en cuestión de segundos se desplomaría en el suelo.

Y en eso, la pelirroja miró hacia las escaleras y a paso sumamente lento se dirigió a éstas, arrastrando los pies al caminar. Comenzó a subirlas apoyándose del barandal, pues se tambaleaba, y Mimi no supo por qué, pero la siguió.

Sora entonces llegó al último piso y abrió la puerta de la azotea, sintiendo como el fresco aire primaveral golpeaba de lleno en su cara. Se dejó acariciar por éste durante unos segundos, pero de inmediato reanudó su pesado caminar hasta llegar al barandal. Miró hacia abajo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y posó sus dos manos sobre la barandilla, apretándolas con fuerza.

Respiró hondo a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y con algo de duda levantó su pie derecho y lo subió al primer tubo del barandal, y estuvo a punto de subir el otro, cuando una voz tras ella la interrumpió.

– ¡Sora! – exclamó Mimi desde la puerta. ¿Qué se supone que la pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso…?

La pelirroja bajó su pie de la baranda y se giró para quedar frente a Mimi, mas no dijo nada. La castaña entonces caminó presurosa hacia a ella, deteniéndose justo a unos cuantos centímetros, para comenzar a sacudirle las mangas del uniforme, dando suaves palmadas sobre la tela.

– No debes de venir a la academia tan desaliñada, no es tu estilo. – le dijo mientras pasaba a sacudir la parte de abajo del saco, abrochando después los botones que no lo estaban. – Imagínate si algún reportero toma una foto de ti, en poco tiempo estaría en internet y titularán el artículo con un nombre como: "Sora Takenouchi acude tan aturdida a sus clases que no cuida su arreglo personal."

Cuando terminó de arreglar el saco de la chica, al fin alzó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al toparse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la pelirroja.

– Sora… – exclamó con notable preocupación.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?

– Mimi… – replicó ella en un hilo de voz, aunque por su tono pareciera que estuviera pidiendo auxilio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo temerosa. Algo grave le tuvo que haberle ocurrido para que hace unos momentos hubiera intentado saltar de la azotea.

Pero antes de decir algo más, Sora se lanzó a abrazar a Mimi con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, dejando a ésta sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – exclamó la pelirroja entre lágrimas. – ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Mimi comenzando a asustarse. – Dímelo…

– Es que… todo es mi culpa… – replicó sin poder dejar de sollozar. – Todo… lo que le está pasando a Tai. Todo es mi culpa…

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Culpa… de Sora?

– ¿Qué…? – musitó aún sin comprender.

La pelirroja entonces rompió el abrazo para verla a los ojos y decir lo que ya no podía guardarse ningún segundo más.

– Tai… él atacó al presidente Fujisaki para salvarme… – dijo Sora derramando aún más lágrimas.

Mimi aún no procesaba lo que la chica la estaba diciendo. ¿Salvarla? ¿Pero de qué? Un sinfín de ideas comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, pero por más que tratara de atar cabos, no quería llegar a la conclusión que temía… y es que…

– Pero… ¿de qué? – se atrevió a preguntar, aunque presentía que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

– Yo... no sabía que él quería llegar tan lejos… y cuando me negué ya no quiso escucharme…

La castaña tragó saliva.

– ¿Qué... quieres decir?

Sora entonces bajó la cabeza y armándose de valor volvió a mirar directo a los ojos a Mimi, ya no aguantaba más.

– Min Fujisaki trató de abusar de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**ASDF, en serio que cada capítulo que escribo me resulta más difícil de lograr, y es que estoy segura de que tengo alguna especie de déficit de atención, porque de plano me distraigo con CUALQUIER cosa XD! Y bueno, no sólo es eso, sino que ya estamos entrando en los últimos capítulos y tengo que resolver aún bastantes cositas, no quiero dejar ningún hueco y wah, siento que yo solita me metí en mucho embrollo xD... pero no se preocupen, de que sale, sale, sólo espero no decepcionarlos. Realmente me gustaría revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos, pero hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para eso ): ...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, pasaron muchas cosas. Me llamó la atención que fueron muy pocas las personas que dedujeron correctamente la razón de lo que pasó entre Tai y el presidente de su compañía, aunque lo acepto, estaba difícil, pero hay gente tan observadora que hasta me asusta XD! Hahaha, en fin, en este capítulo se reveló el porqué Tai golpeó a Fujisaki, pero en el próximo explicaré como sucedieron las cosas y porqué el moreno no dice nada ante los medios ni la policía, aunque muchos ya deben tener una idea, es lógica simple (?). Eso sí, les dije que lo del karma apenas estaba comenzando D:**

**¿Qué más? OH, un pequeño momento Takari hahaha, ambos admitieron sus celos y ya falta poco para que den el paso final, sólo sean pacientes. Con Mimi y Matt... ¿pues que puedo decir? ¡Se tardaron 29 capítulos :D! PERO, no crean que todo será de color rosa para ellos XD. UH, y hubo momentos de amistad (?) entre Tai y Yama, el rubio quiso ayudarlo de un modo raro, pero es que el verlo tan mal le recordó a él mismo, y al final le pasó el amuleto de la suerte, ¿se dan cuenta? **

**Primero fue de Wada Kouji, él se lo pasó a Sora, ella a Mimi, ella a Yamato, y él a Tai. Al final, ¿en manos de quién terminará? XD...**

**ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, hahaha xD... pero sin duda de algo a de servir, es un amuleto con buena vibra (?).**

**EJEM, por ahora sería todo de mi parte y ya saben que no me voy sin antes agradecerles sus reviews! ASDF, ya les he dicho mil veces lo feliz que me hacen con todas sus palabras de apoyo :')... este fic no sería nada sin ustedes, los quiero demasiado chicos, gracias por comentarme y principalmente por darse el tiempo de leer. Gracias por todas las alertas, los favoritos y demás, no tienen idea de cuanto aprecio cada detalle. Nunca pensé que recibiría tanto amorsh C': ...me hacen dichosa, en serio. Y ya les contesté a todos, como siempre ~ **

**Por cierto, el lunes entro a clases y el jueves cumplo años, OMG. Que horror, haha, quiero más vacaciones XD, espero no tener que volver a la rutina de un capítulo cada dos semanas D:! OH, y de una vez les digo que en la encuesta ganó el "sí lemon" hahaha XD! Ya ando planeando cómo, cuándo, porqué y dónde (?). Pero bueno, ya me despido ~**

**Un besho para todos!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta:<strong>

**Mel:** ¡Pude darte más Mimato :D! Hahaha, espero te haya gustado y wah, para el lemon sólo es cuestión de esperar. También lo de Tai se aclaró ya, bueno, unas cuantas cosas, en el próximo capítulo me explayo más XD... ¡También te mando un saludo! Gracias por escribirme :'D

**Daiana: **Hahaha, que bueno que te diviertas con TK y Kari, yo también me divierto escribiéndolos XD! Y me alegra que te gustara el Mimato. Lo que pasó con Tai ya lo aclaré un poco en este cap, pero aún falta. UN BESO ~ gracias por tu review :'D!

**Rach: **¡Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Y sip, Sora aprendió a la mala y al final el karma no la dejó en paz, ojalá la pelirroja pueda superar todos los obstáculos. Y SI! Takeru es un amor con sus excusas malas XD! Obvio ni él se la cree hahaha, pero ya ves, ¡admitió que está celoso! ASDF, me alegra que te gustara el Mimato, ya era hora de que esos dos hicieran algo al respecto XD! Haha, un abrazo, mil gracias por tu review C':!

**Dani-de-Ishida:** ¡OMG! ¿En serio te la leíste en un día? Que extrema, los caps están bien largos XD, hahaha pero me alegro que te haya gustado (':! Aunque creo que eres de las pocas que disfruta el triángulo amoroso, todos quieren asesinar a Taichi por los "problemas" que ha causado XD hahaha. Sobre el lemon, no te preocupes, cuando suceda será con fundamentos y aún falta (:! ¡Espero poder seguir contando con tus reviews! Un beso!

**Ukime: **Ow, me hiciste sentir muy bonito con tus palabras :')! Me alegra poder sacarte sonrisas y transportarte a ese mundo del que me platicas, yo al escribir trato de plasmar los sentimientos de la manera más real que puedo. Sobre el favor que me pides de Rozen Maiden, pues se me dificultaría escribir de eso porque no he visto ese anime y no sabría como son realmente, aunque podría intentar verlo si encuentro un tiempo libre y así escribir el one-shot, pero no te garantizo nada, ya que apenas tengo tiempo para mi )':! En fin, un beso, gracias por tus palabras!


	30. Hacer lo correcto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción Utilizada: Get it Right - Rachel Berry **

De nuevo recomendándoles que realmente la pongan :) ~

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Una nerviosa pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos del último piso del edificio de los JBS Records. Ya iban a dar las ocho de la noche, por lo que el lugar estaba casi desierto. Por suerte ella había avisado que iría, así que pudo entrar sin problema. Estaba decidida, hablaría con Min Fujisaki para pedirle una oportunidad más. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer en lo mismo, iba a cambiar y para eso necesitaba dar este primer paso._

_De ahora en adelante sería una nueva Sora Takenouchi._

_– Ya me voy, señorita Sora. __– exclamó la secretaria de Fujisaki caminando hacia el elevador. – El presidente ya está enterado de que llegó, así que sólo llame a la puerta._

_– Sí, gracias. – replicó la pelirroja._

_Justo después de eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la joven secretaria se introdujo a éste, abandonando el piso. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Sora tomó aire y armándose de valor comenzó a acercarse a la oficina del presidente._

_– ¿Señor presidente? __– exclamó la chica, tocando la puerta._

_– ¿Eres tú, Sora? – replicó él desde adentro. – Pasa._

"_No sabe… como me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho…"_

"_He decidido que voy a cambiar."_

"_Hoy mismo iré a la compañía a pedirle al presidente Fujisaki otra oportunidad."_

_Un apresurado moreno venía llegando al edificio de la compañía JBS Records, el guardia por poco y no lo deja pasar, puesto a que ya estaban cerrando, pero en cuanto lo reconoció, de inmediato se hizo a un lado._

_– ¿El presidente sigue en su oficina? __– le preguntó ya entrando al lugar._

_– Creo que sí, no lo he visto salir, joven Taichi. – replicó el guarda._

_– ¡Gracias! _

_Dicho esto, el chico entró como rayo y de inmediato se dirigió al elevador, debía alcanzar a Min Fujisaki para decirle que tenía que cancelar la impresión de ese absurdo artículo sobre su padre y él. Sabía que éste era demasiado reservado con sus cosas y no le agradaría en lo más mínimo que eso fuera publicado. No quería tener problemas con él, y mucho menos después del avance que habían tenido justo hoy…_

"_Papá, en estos momentos estoy dando lo mejor de mí mismo. Prometo no decepcionarte."_

"_Leí que las elecciones para alcalde son la próxima semana. ¡Mucha suerte, estaré apoyándote!"_

_– S-señor… ¿pero que está…? – exclamó Sora retrocediendo unos cuantos paso hacia atrás, completamente aterrada._

_– Vamos, quieres otra oportunidad. ¿No es así? – dijo Fujisaki casi en un susurro, acercándose a la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_La pelirroja se quedó muda mientras en su mente trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace unos minutos se encontraba de pie pidiéndole al presidente esa valiosa oportunidad y ahora estaba literalmente acorralada en el escritorio del mayor. _

_Min Fujisaki entonces acarició el muslo de la chica con delicadeza mientras se acercaba a su oído y le empezaba a susurrar toda clase de palabras, pero ella ya se encontraba bloqueada, no podía escuchar nada. __Se exaltó por completo cuando el hombre la levantó y con un brazo tiró todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio para sentarla a ella sobre éste y rodearla con fuerza por la cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello._

_– ¡N-no! – exclamó Sora tratando de alejarlo con ambas manos._

_– Si no pones resistencia será más rápido. – dijo Fujisaki apegando más su cuerpo al de la chica. – Piénsalo, realmente necesitas que te de esa oportunidad._

_La pelirroja se quedó sin habla, estremeciéndose._

_El presidente entonces volvió a besar el cuello de la chica a la vez que frotaba sus manos en el cuerpo de Sora. En su cintura, su espalda, sus piernas…_

_Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirroja, quien ahora parecía una simple marioneta dejándose hacer. Sentía como Fujisaki pasaba sus asquerosas manos por su cuerpo aún sobre el uniforme, y por la agitada respiración del hombre, era fácil de saber que lo estaba disfrutando._

_Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?_

_Realmente necesitaba esa oportunidad._

_Sus sueños dependían de eso…_

_Y su futuro…_

_Min Fujisaki se deshizo del saco del uniforme de Sora, arrogándolo al suelo, para después de un solo movimiento abrir la blusa de la chica, llevándose los botones de arriba de encuentro. Y en el momento en que la pelirroja sintió el contacto de esas sucias manos tocando su piel, reaccionó. _

_– ¡S-señor presidente, aléjese! – exclamó tratando de hacer su cuerpo para atrás mientras lo empujaba inútilmente._

_Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a los gritos de la pelirroja, y aprovechó que ésta había echado su cuerpo hacia atrás para tomarla de las muñecas y aprisionarla contra el escritorio, deleitándose con la visión que tenía. Y sin dudarlo más, volvió al cuello de la chica con desesperación._

_– ¡Por favor, déjeme! – gritó Sora sin poder contener su fuerte llanto, comenzando a dar patadas en el aire, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, ese hombre estaba encima de ella._

_¿Y ahora que iba a suceder?_

_Min Fujisaki no iba a parar, no iba a parar…_

_¡Esto no era lo que ella quería!_

_¡Solamente deseaba una oportunidad!_

_¿Pero a costa de perder algo aún más valioso?_

_¿En que momento todo se le había salido de las manos?_

_Ahora sólo escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Fujisaki, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror cuando éste separó sus piernas y se posicionó entre ambas, ahora tratando de arrancarle la falda del uniforme._

_– ¡D-deténgase! – exclamó Sora lanzándole una patada en el rostro que casi lo hace caer. _

_El mayor de inmediato llevó sus manos al labio que la chica había pateado y descubrió que ahora caía un hilo de sangre de su boca. Sora en ese momento bajó del escritorio y lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta, pero el hombre la atrapó, acorralándola ahora contra la pared._

_– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – gritó el mayor, aprisionando sus muñecas contra el muro. – ¡Conmigo no se juega!_

"_No ha terminado para mí."_

"_Lo sé."_

"_No me voy a rendir."_

"_Lo sé."_

_Taichi acababa de bajar del ascensor y ahora caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del último piso del edificio. Se acercó entonces a la oficina cerrada de Min Fujisaki y antes de abrir la puerta pudo oír el grito agudo de una mujer. Se escuchaba desesperada… y no sólo eso… él conocía esa voz…_

_Esa voz era de…_

_Sin pensarlo mucho más, giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla, sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo. _

_Sora._

_Ese hombre… estaba…_

_Se quedó paralizado por unos instantes sintiendo toda su sangre arder. Apretó los puños al escuchar que la chica lloraba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía defenderse. Y de pronto no supo como, pero en cuestión de segundos ya había agarrado a Min Fujisaki del cuello para encararlo y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro._

_Sora abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando ahora. _

_¿Taichi?_

_– ¡DESGRACIADO! __– gritó el moreno dándole otro fuerte golpe, esta vez haciéndolo caer al suelo._

"_Hasta mi papá me felicitó mejor que tú, me mandó una corona de flores."_

"_¿Tu papá?"_

"_Sip."_

"_Taichi… ¡Muchas felicidades!"_

_Estaba cegado por el coraje, ¡ese miserable había intentado abusar de Sora! ¡Eso no se lo iba a perdonar! Iba a matarlo en este mismo momento. El moreno tomó a Fujisaki del cuello de su saco y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina, donde a golpes lo acorraló contra la pared._

_– ¡Taichi, detente ya si no quieres que los hunda a ambos, a Sora y a ti! – exclamó el hombre sosteniendo su mejilla, donde acababa de recibir un golpe._

_– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres una basura! – replicó el moreno hecho una furia._

_Solamente podía ver a ese desgraciado con auténtico asco reflejado y cada vez que éste se movía el enojo crecía más en su ser, ocasionando que le propinara más y más puñetazos sin parar. De pronto el hombre se dejó caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y Taichi sin pensarlo le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas, pudiendo escuchar unos crujidos._

_Pero no le importó._

_Se arrojó al suelo sin considerar que el mayor ya se encontraba casi inconsciente y lo siguió golpeando sin parar, hasta que los brazos de dos hombres lo tomaron y lo alejaron del malherido presidente. Eran los guardias que vigilaban el edificio durante las noches. Seguramente habían visto la escena en los monitores del lugar y habían venido al "rescate" del indefenso presidente Min Fujisaki._

_– ¡SUÉLTENME! – exclamó el moreno tratando de liberarse, pero esos dos gorilas lo tenían muy bien agarrado. – ¡Voy a matarlo!_

_– La policía viene en camino, chico. Más vale que te calmes._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Hacer lo correcto

* * *

><p>Mimi aún no digería lo que la pelirroja acababa de contarle. Estaba completamente pasmada y renuente a creer que ese miserable de Min Fujisaki había sido capaz de intentar algo tan bajo y ruin. No podía imaginárselo ya que su cerebro inmediatamente bloqueaba cualquier imagen. Y es que… desde un principio supo que ese hombre no estaba siendo sincero ante las cámaras… pero enterarse de lo que en realidad había sucedido…<p>

De esa fuerte y cruda realidad…

Posó lentamente sus ojos en los de Sora. La pelirroja seguía llorando y ahora estaba cabizbaja. Lucía muy mal, abatida, desconsolada, destrozada, pero sobre todo... frágil. Mimi sintió ganas de llorar también, algo comenzó a quemarle en el pecho. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho… y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Todo lo que sucedió no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero no podía dejar sola a Sora…

Ni tampoco a Taichi…

Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, y al abrirlos lo primero que hizo fue tomar la mano de Sora con fuerza con la suya, tratando así de hacerla entender que la apoyaría, y entonces la pelirroja habló entre sollozos.

– N-necesito decirlo, no… no puedo quedarme callada… Tai… él es quien la está pasando mal... – exclamó apretando la mano de Mimi. – Pero tengo tanto miedo. Si lo digo sería el final para mí… sé que ese hombre pondrá todo a su favor… – no podía subir la mirada. – Tengo miedo de que no pueda volver a levantarme.

– Entonces… era por eso que Taichi no decía nada. – dijo la castaña casi en un susurro. – Para protegerte…

– Mimi... ¿q-qué puedo hacer? – preguntó la pelirroja. – ¿Qué debería hacer? No puedo soportar que Tai pase por todo esto por mi culpa.

La castaña miró a la chica que tenía frente a ella. Esa no era la Sora Takenouchi que ella conocía. En estos momentos estaba indefensa, temerosa, temblaba y sollozaba sin parar. Además podía saber con facilidad que realmente se encontraba muy confundida. Entre la espada y la pared. Lo peor era que no solamente tenía que lidiar con lo que le había sucedido con Fujisaki, sino también por la culpa que llevaba encima…

Y de pronto se puso a pensar en todo lo que anteriormente había ocurrido entre ellas. Desde que entraron a YG se habían declarado rivales públicamente, pero ahora ya no la veía de ese modo, llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla como una rival. Y aunque tampoco podía considerarla como una amiga en toda la extensión de la palabra, no podía evitar sentir mucho cariño por ella. Antes de las audiciones para la academia, Sora siempre había sido un gran apoyo, pero ella nunca la apreció, todo lo contrario, vivía menospreciándola.

Pero ahora era su turno de apoyarla.

Y quería hacerlo.

Así que sin más, dio un paso al frente y rodeó a Sora en un abrazo, que la pelirroja de inmediato correspondió, quebrándose aún más, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Mimi. La castaña entonces comenzó a tratar de consolarla, acariciando su espalda. El dolor de Sora estaba causando estragos en ella, podía sentirlo y por eso compartía su sufrimiento.

En ese momento, la puerta de la azotea se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver a un abatido Taichi Yagami, quien se sorprendió por completo al encontrarse con dicha escena. Ahí estaban Mimi y Sora, la primera abrazando a la segunda, quien parecía estar llorando desconsoladamente.

Optó por retroceder y cerrar la puerta para no incomodar, pero justo en ese instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi, a quien tenía de frente. Ella lo observaba fijamente. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, tan sólo mantuvieron el contacto visual, expresando todo y a la vez absolutamente nada.

– Y-ya no puedo seguir así… – exclamó Sora en un hilo de voz. – Tengo que hacer las cosas bien… tengo que hablar…

– No. Tú... no digas nada. – replicó Mimi, aún con los ojos clavados en los de Taichi. – Quédate callada… y no digas nada…

Ni siquiera ella sabía de donde le habían salido esas palabras. Tampoco entendía por qué anteponía a Sora sobre Taichi, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estarían mejor así. Estaba segura de que la prensa haría pedazos a la pelirroja si se enteraban de lo que sucedió en realidad. Y aunque el moreno era quien la estaba pagando… si él había decidido quedarse callado, era porque realmente no quería exponer a la chica…

Quería protegerla.

Taichi entonces comprendió que la pelirroja le había contado todo a Mimi. No pudo evitar que una maraña de sentimientos difíciles de definir lo invadieran. Todo en su vida estaba mal en estos momentos, pero con sólo recordar la razón por la que había atacado a ese miserable y por la que no pensaba hablar, se llenaba de fuerza.

– Pero es que yo no… – balbuceó Sora. – Yo no…

– Estoy segura de que Taichi quiere eso. Quiere que las cosas se queden así. – la interrumpió.

– Es que... no es justo para él...

– Ya verás… que las cosas van a mejorar. – continuó Mimi aun tratando de contener sus lágrimas, con la mirada fija en Taichi. – Pasará un día, y eso será lo que sucedió ayer. Y luego pasará otro día, y será lo que sucedió hace dos días… y así pasará un año, y ya nadie hablará de eso.

Eso iba dirigido hacia los dos.

Y el moreno asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

Mimi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Sora.

Taichi entonces dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido, y al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, metió su mano al bolsillo del saco del uniforme, tomando de éste el amuleto de la suerte, el cual apretó entre sus dedos con añoranza.

Iban a salir de ésta.

Tanto él como Sora.

::

En la cafetería de la escuela estaba reunida una multitud de alumnos observando el televisor. Como era obvio, estaban viendo el noticiero del medio día que se encontraba hablando sobre el caso de Taichi Yagami, además de que se estaba expandiendo el rumor de que posiblemente Yuuko y su hijo irían hoy a ver a Fujisaki al hospital a pedirle disculpas públicamente.

Cuando el programa acabó, todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas para dirigirse a realizar sus respectivas actividades. Un grupo de estudiantes de segundo semestre ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a los salones de práctica para bailar un rato, pero justo antes de doblar en la esquina que daba al aula, observaron un gran poster pegado en la pared.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Miyako, leyendo el titular.

"Sony Music Entertaiment busca nuevas estrellas internacionales."

– ¿Es en serio? – exclamó Catalina con ambas manos en su cadera. – ¿La renombrada compañía Sony Music está buscando nuevos talentos? ¡Que increíble! – dijo ahora juntando sus manos, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

– Hmm, me sorprende que una compañía tan grande haga este tipo de audiciones… – intervino Ken, quién lucía más pensativo que los demás.

– No seas aguafiestas, ¡la industria musical está creciendo en todo el mundo! – dijo Miyako. – Yo creo que es natural que quieran buscar nuevas caras y voces.

– ¡Es una gran oportunidad! – esta vez habló Daisuke. – ¿Cómo nos inscribimos a la audición?

– Ahí dice la fecha en la que estarán en la cuidad, pero necesitas mandar una pre-inscripción en video. – dijo Ken, quien leía atento el poster.

– ¡Pues entonces tengo que apurarme a grabar el video! – exclamó Miyako sonriente. – ¿Se imaginan ser una estrella internacional como Lady Gaga?

– Ay, no es justo, yo también quiero… – dijo Catalina.

– Según dice, también podemos aplicar. No importa si pertenecemos a otra compañía disquera. – exclamó Ken, ya más animado.

Los ojos de la rubia entonces brillaron.

– ¡Es mi oportunidad para salir del país y triunfar en todo el mundo!

Ken terminó de leer el contenido del poster y entonces bajó su rostro para mirar un pequeño estante que se encontraba bajo éste. En el mueble había una pila de hojas que contenían los requisitos para mandar la pre-inscripción a las audiciones.

– Miren esto… – exclamó tomando una hoja entre sus manos.

Los otros tres rápidamente tomaron una propia.

– ¿QUÉ QUÉ? – bufó Miyako, incrédula. – ¡Son muchísimos requisitos!

– Un video introductorio de ti mismo, un video musical que muestre tus talentos, así como las partituras de cinco canciones compuestas por ti y todo debe estar subtitulado en inglés. Además debes haber ganado mínimo 10 competencias de canto o de baile, y saber hablar… tres idiomas… – leyó Daisuke, lamentándose más con cada requisito.

– ¡Es como si nos estuvieran diciendo que mejor ni lo intentemos! – exclamó Catalina, sin despegar sus ojos del papel. – Destruyeron mis ilusiones en cuestión de segundos…

– Además hay millones de cláusulas, es exagerado. – dijo Ken.

– Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… – susurró Miyako con decepción. – No creo que en toda la academia haya alguien que cumpla tanto requisito absurdo.

– Ya vámonos, olvidémonos de que vimos esto. – dijo el moreno.

– Tienes razón, ir a esa audición es imposible con su dichosa pre-inscripción. – secundó la pelimorada.

Los otros dos simplemente comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases, tirando los papeles de requisitos en la basura. Daisuke y Miyako hicieron lo mismo, algo decepcionados.

Cuando todos entraron al aula, una curiosa Hikari Yagami asomó su cabeza para ver si no había nadie más en el pasillo, y al corroborarlo, dio dos pasos hacia el poster pegado en la pared, el cual leyó detalladamente. Había escuchado toda la conversación de sus compañeros, la cual hizo que su interés brotara. Terminó de leer y se quedó pensativa unos segundos, entonces bajó su mirada y tomó dos hojas con los requisitos, analizándolas también.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios a la vez que se encogía de hombros, y justo cuando iba a moverse hacia las escaleras, Takeru se le atravesó.

– H-hola. – saludó la castaña, repentinamente nerviosa.

Por Dios, sólo había sido cuestión de que el rubio actuara lindo con ella para que volviera a caer. Definitivamente no tenía remedio.

– ¿También piensas intentar la audición imposible? – preguntó el ojiazul, sonriente.

La chica abrió más los ojos.

– ¿También? ¿Tú la intentarás? – exclamó.

– Pues eso creo, aunque no cumplo con todos esos requisitos. – dijo Takeru de manera desinteresada.

– Yo tampoco, pero como es tan imposible, me dieron más ganas de intentarlo. – replicó Hikari. – No pierdo nada haciéndolo.

– Opino lo mismo, creo que será divertido. – dijo el rubio, tomando dos hojas de la pila.

Hikari no pasó ese detalle por desapercibido.

– ¿Por qué… tomaste dos hojas? – preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿A quién le llevaría esa otra inscripción? De sólo recordar a esa _otra_ tipa, sus ánimos peligraban con caer hasta el suelo y en su cuerpo podía sentir la sangre hervir, presa de los celos. ¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntaba al chico lo que se traía entre manos con ella y con _la otra_?

Takeru la observó del mismo modo.

– Tú también tienes dos. – le dijo, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta. ¿Sería para su _gran amigo Davis?_

– Oh, es que yo le llevaré una a mi hermano. – informó Hikari. – Con todo esto que le está pasando, creo que le haría bien intentarlo…

El rubio alzó las cejas.

– Yo también tomé una segunda para Tai. – dijo sonriente. – Al parecer pensamos igual.

Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír entre aliviada y sorprendida. Le daba gusto saber que el rubio también se preocupaba por su hermano, aunque era algo obvio, pues desde que debutaron juntos en _Generation X_ se habían vuelto compañeros de habitación y grandes amigos. Y ahora que Taichi seguramente iba a ser expulsado de los JBS Records, buscar nuevas oportunidades le haría mucho bien.

Pero de todos modos…

La menor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, el ponerse a pensar en todo el asunto de su hermano solamente la preocupaba más y más.

– He's gonna make it through. – exclamó Takeru al notarla abatida.

La chica asintió.

– I believe him too. – replicó mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio entonces le dedicó una sonrisa la cual podría derretir a cualquiera, especialmente a Hikari Yagami, quien no sabía si estaba sonroja, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que seguramente lucía como una boba.

– Oye y, ¿estás libre en estos momentos? – le preguntó de pronto.

La chica tardó un poco en responder.

– Uhm, sí. ¿Sucede algo? – devolvió sus ojos a los de él.

– No es nada importante, es sólo que... te he visto algo desanimada últimamente y no sé, pensé que podríamos salir un rato.

Hikari pudo sentir como su corazón dio un brinco.

– ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

– Estaba pensando en el karaoke. La primera y última vez que fuimos fue... bastante divertido. – replicó pasando una mano por su nuca, haciendo movimientos algo torpes mientras hablaba.

Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento muy cálido al saber que el rubio realmente estaba preocupado por ella y no sólo eso, sino que lucía sumamente nervioso invitándola a salir. Recordaba que esa vez que fueron, el chico simplemente se lo dijo y ya, pero ahora se notaba que le estaba costando, y eso sólo podía significar algo bueno. ¿O no?

– Pero si no quieres o no te sientes con animos, podemos ir a otro lado o incluso dejarlo para después. – exclamó Takeru al verla tan callada.

Ella negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

– ¡No! Hoy está bien, y el karaoke me parece... perfecto.

Entonces Takeru volvió a sonreír.

– Perfecto. – replicó utilizando la misma palabra que la chica.

Y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano de Hikari, asegurándose de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, acción que hizo que la castaña se sorprendiera, sin poder evitar sonrojarse mientras caminaba de ese modo a su lado. Era gracioso ver cómo las chicas de la academia le lanzaban miradas asesinas al verla agarrada de la mano con Takeru. Seguramente parecían novios o algo así...

Y eso no le molestaba. En lo absoluto.

En ese momento apretó el agarre que tenía con Takeru y comenzó a caminar con firmeza, pegándose un poco más al hombro del rubio, sintiéndose entre las nubes. Y para el chico no era diferente, el más mínimo contacto con la suave piel de la castaña lo hacía estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ya no podía negarlo, lo que sentía por Hikari Yagami iba más allá de todo, incluso que de su orgullo.

Tal vez... ¿así se sentía estar enamorado?

Entonces la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande.

– Increíble. – pensó para sí mismo.

::

En la sala de maestros, algunos de los docentes se encontraban frente al ordenador principal, leyendo unas cuantas noticias en internet. El asunto de Taichi Yagami había puesto en juego la reputación de la Academia YG, y aunque eso les inquietaba, lo que más les preocupaba era el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. El altercado se había convertido en un monstruo enorme.

– Es que no lo puedo creer. – exclamó una consternada Ari Suou. – ¡Está en toda la red! Es la noticia más hablada en el país…

– Así son las cosas… – intervino Izzy, quien estaba cruzado de brazos. – Todo el mundo ahora considera que Taichi es de lo peor…

– Los medios lo están exagerando todo y eso confunde al público. – esta vez fue Fujioka quien habló. – En las encuestas consideran a Yagami como un criminal peor que el político que hizo un fraude por millones de dólares…

En ese momento, la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a un notablemente alterado Joe Kido, quien buscaba con la mirada a alguien.

– ¡Profesora Fujioka! – la llamó al verla. – ¿Puede acompañarme afuera?

La mujer lo miró extrañada.

– ¿Pasó algo?

– Necesito que hablemos en otro lado.

Tanto Izzy como Ari Suou simplemente se observaron entre ellos, después pasando sus miradas curiosas hacia los otros dos. La profesora Fujioka se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de la silla en donde estaba, saliendo de la sala de maestros haciendo sonar sus tacones con cada paso que daba, seguida por Joe, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

– ¿Ha visto a Sora el día de hoy? – indagó el peliazul.

– Uhm… no. – replicó de inmediato. – ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

– Estaba en el área de oficinas cuando sonó el teléfono, la policía la está buscando.

La profesora abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que Joe le contó después, y en poco tiempo los dos ya se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de la Academia YG en busca de la pelirroja. Si el guardia de la entrada del edificio de los JBS Records dijo la verdad, entonces Sora podría salvar a Taichi. No tardaron mucho en hallarla. La chica se encontraba en el salón de práctica de al final del pasillo, sentada en el gran piano de cola, recargando su cabeza con pesadez sobre éste mientras tocaba desganada las teclas al azar.

– Sora. – exclamó la mayor entrando de inmediato, acercándose a su alumna.

La chica reaccionó ante la voz de ésta y se levantó del banco del piano, mirándola algo confundida, la expresión de Rae Fujioka no anunciaba nada bueno, lucía muy consternada.

– Recibimos una llamada de la policía, te quieren de testigo. – ésta vez habló el peliazul. – El guardia de la entrada de JBS dijo que tú saliste del edificio poco después de que se llevaron a Taichi a la delegación.

Sora se quedó helada al escuchar eso e involuntariamente las ganas de ponerse a llorar la invadieron de nuevo.

– Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? – prosiguió Joe. – Tú sabes porqué fue que Taichi atacó al presidente Fujisaki.

La pelirroja estaba sin habla. Quería decirlo todo, pero no pudo evitar que la vista se le nublara y que de pronto sus piernas perdieran la fuerza para sostenerla en pie. Se tomó la frente rápidamente y se dejó caer con brusquedad en el banco del piano, respirando agitadamente.

– ¡Sora! – exclamó la profesora hincándose a un lado de la chica, situando ambas manos en los hombros de ésta. – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

– No… – respondió con sinceridad a la vez que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. – No estoy bien… na-nada está bien…

La mayor ahora se encontraba genuinamente preocupada. Desde siempre había sentido un cariño especial por la pelirroja y éste había ido aumentando con el tiempo. Cada vez que la veía llorar, se le destrozaba el corazón.

– Cuéntanos, dinos que fue lo que pasó. – dijo con voz maternal, acariciando la espalda de la chica.

– Profesora… – exclamó Sora entre sollozos, mirando a la mayor.

Ya no podía seguírselo guardando, y sabía que ambos profesores solamente querían lo mejor para ella y también para Taichi. Podía contárselos, estaba segura… pero era tan difícil. Bajó la cabeza y tomó aire, y con algo de duda, comenzó a relatarles lo mismo que le había contado a Mimi hace rato. La mandíbula de Rae Fujioka se iba abriendo más ante cada palabra de Sora, no podía creerlo. En cuanto a Joe, él ya tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza y se había alejado un poco, dando pequeños pasos en el aula mientras escuchaba lo que la pelirroja les estaba contando.

Era algo demasiado fuerte.

Algo que nunca habrían imaginado.

::

– ¡Yo sabía que Taichi lo había hecho por una buena razón! – exclamó Joe, golpeado fuertemente la mesa de la sala de maestros.

Los únicos ahí en ese momento eran la profesora Fujioka y él. Después de haber calmado un poco a la pelirroja, habían buscado un lugar que estuviera solo para poder hablar al respecto. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, o por lo menos eso pensaba el peliazul, quien lucía entre desesperado y muy molesto, era raro verlo así.

– ¡Fue para salvar a Sora! – prosiguió el hombre. – Vamos en este mismo instante a la delegación a declarar, tenemos que limpiar el nombre de Taichi y presentar una demanda contra el presidente Fujisaki.

El peliazul ni siquiera aguardó por respuesta, tan sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz a la puerta, pero fue detenido de inmediato por la profesora Fujioka, quien se le puso en frente.

– ¿Y cómo es que vamos a probar que Taichi lo hizo para salvar a Sora? – preguntó, tratando de no ponerse histérica. – En la oficina de Fujisaki no hay cámaras, la única prueba es el video del pasillo. Nadie nos creerá que el _respetable_ presidente intentó abusar de una de sus artistas.

– ¡La policía sabe que Sora estuvo ahí, ella dará su testimonio! – replicó Joe.

– ¡Ya quedamos en que ella dirá que no vio nada! – exclamó la mujer.

– ¡Pero ese sujeto no se puede salir con la suya! ¡Sora tiene que decir la verdad!

Rae Fujioka entonces rió incrédula, cruzándose de brazos.

– Profesor, ¿y no se ha puesto a pensar en la pobre de Sora? – indagó. – ¡Que ella diga la verdad significa que tendrá que confesar por su propia boca que estuvieron a punto de abusar de ella!

Joe entonces desvió la mirada. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en que eso sería muy difícil para la chica.

– ¿Y qué cree que pasará después con ella? – prosiguió Fujioka. – La prensa no la dejará en paz, la hará pedazos. ¡Todo el país va a enterarse!

– Ya, entiendo… – hizo una pausa, volviendo a mirar a la mujer. – ¿Pero entonces qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Qué nos quedemos sin hacer nada? ¡Todos los sueños de Taichi se están viniendo abajo por este escándalo! – hizo una pausa, tratando de serenarse. – ¿Le parece justo sacrificar el sueño de una persona por proteger el de otra?

– Taichi puede recuperarse de este golpe. – replicó Rae de inmediato. – Para él esta es una herida de la cual podrá sanar, pero para Sora será una cicatriz que llevará por el resto de su vida. ¡El mismo Taichi lo sabe, es por eso que permanece en silencio, para protegerla!

Joe se quedó callado y apretó los puños. Sabía perfectamente que la profesora tenía la razón, pero no podía evitar querer proteger a su alumno. Él había hecho un acto heroico y estaba siendo acusado injustamente…

– Profesor, ya han sucedido casos así antes… – continuó la mujer. – ¿Y cuándo ha visto que la prensa muestre compasión por la víctima? Van a partir a Sora en mil pedazos, acabarán con ella. – tenía los ojos nublados, pero luchaba por mantener la compostura. – Y no podemos olvidar que Min Fujisaki es muy poderoso en la industria, él saldrá inocente de esto. Su palabra vale mucho más que la de Sora, y sabemos perfectamente que él dirá que ella se le ofreció para que le diera otra oportunidad.

– ¡Es que no podemos hacer como si nada! – replicó Kido, totalmente frustrado. – ¡Somos adultos, nosotros tenemos que…!

– ¡No! – lo interrumpió. – ¡Yo no voy a permitir que esto se sepa! Pienso proteger a Sora hasta el final. – dijo con desición.

Una abatida pelirroja se encontraba recargada en la puerta, y lo había escuchado todo. Tenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro y estaba cabizbaja. Todo este asunto iba terminar por acabar con ella… y sabía que lo que la profesora decía era verdad. Sabía muy bien que si hablaba, sería su fin, pero no podía con la culpa que estaba sintiendo…

Sus sentimientos por Taichi no le permitían estar tranquila.

Ella también quería protegerlo.

::

En ese momento, en los dormitorios de la academia se encontraba Taichi, terminando de vestirse lo suficientemente formal y decente para hacer su visita al hospital. Terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y se dirigió a su buró para tomar su celular, pero cuando lo hizo, una hoja de papel sobre el mueble llamó su atención. La tomó con curiosidad y le dio una leída rápida al contenido, y después el ruido de la perilla lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta, Yamato venía entrando, cargando con su bajo en la espalda.

– ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó el moreno refiriéndose al papel. Después de todo, usaban el mismo buró.

El rubio dejó su bajo sobre la cama.

– Oh, no. Tomé dos por error, entonces te dejé uno a ti. – replicó sentándose en el colchón, tratando de sonar desinteresado. – Sony Music está haciendo audiciones internacionales, deberías echarle un vistazo a la inscripción.

– Ya tengo la mía, la tomé hace rato. – dijo Taichi, agarrando su mochila del suelo y sacando su propia hoja de inscripción. – ¿Ves?

Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

– Entonces ya estás mejor. – exclamó sonriendo levemente.

– Ah, ya entendí. Me la trajiste porque estabas preocupado por mí, ¿cierto? – dijo el moreno alzando una ceja, sonriendo divertido y con la pura intención de molestar.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

– Claro que no, ya te dije que tomé dos por error, te dejé la que me sobraba. – se excusó de inmediato. – Así que quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

Pero el castaño no lo hizo, tan sólo giró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, saliendo sin siquiera despedirse del ojiazul. Era extraño saber que Yamato estaba preocupado por él, pero internamente le agradecía, pues de no ser por esa dura conversación de la noche anterior, seguiría hundido en sus problemas, sin ganas de salir.

Una vez fuera de la habitación y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se topó de frente con Mimi, quien al parecer tenía intenciones de entrar, o así era hasta que lo vio.

– Taichi… – exclamó en forma de saludo. – El profesor Kido me dijo que te avisara que tu papá se encuentra afuera... te está esperando.

– Sí, ya lo sé. – replicó aun sonriendo. – ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco un estudiante respetable con esta ropa? – preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, para que la chica lo observara. – Hmm, aunque quizás debería ponerme anteojos, me harían ver más intelectual y serio. ¿No lo crees?

Mimi esbozó una muy leve sonrisa forzada.

– Te ves… algo viejo. – dijo con sinceridad.

Taichi frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero sólo le duró unos segundos, ya que después volvió a sonreír.

– Vuelvo en un rato. – se despidió, dispuesto a comenzar a caminar.

– Lo siento. – exclamó Mimi de inmediato.

El moreno la miró confundido. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

– Sé que esto es difícil para ti. – prosiguió la castaña. – Y también sé que debí ponerme de tu lado en vez del de Sora. Pero… no puedo hacerlo. – bajó la mirada. – Lo siento en verdad.

Taichi no se esperaba esas palabras, por lo que tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo, tomó la muñeca de Mimi y la subió hasta posar la mano de la ella sobre su hombro.

– Si realmente lo sientes tanto, haz esto por mí. – exclamó dándose palmadas con la mano de la chica. – Así podré sentir que me apoyas. – y le soltó la muñeca.

– Sé fuerte… – dijo la castaña, dándole unas cuantas palmadas por su cuenta. – Tú lo sabes… sabes que tienes mi apoyo, Taichi.

– Claro que lo sé. – respondió sonriente. – Nos vemos luego.

Dicho esto, el moreno se despidió con un ademán de mano y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a paso rápido a las escaleras del edificio. Pronto desapareció de la vista de Mimi, quien estaba sumida por completo en sus pensamientos, sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, ni tampoco por Sora, pero no podía evitar sentir esa tristeza embargándola al verlos en esa situación tan difícil. Bajó el rostro y se quedó así por unos segundos, y cuando al fin se dio la vuelta para entrar al dormitorio, la puerta de éste se abrió antes.

– Él estará bien.

Era Yamato, quien la miraba desde adentro.

Tan sólo bastó con verlo para que Mimi se sintiera muchísimo mejor. No podía evitarlo, tenerlo ahí frente a ella la llenaba de un sentimiento que le indicaba que así sería...

Que él estaría bien.

Que _todo_ estaría bien.

Y estaba tan enamorada, que si Yamato le decía que tierra es cuadrada, seguramente le creería.

Si él lo decía, entonces tenía que ser verdad.

Y a pesar de que en estos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en la situación de Sora y Taichi, ella... era feliz. ¿Eso no la hacía una persona egoísta? Ser feliz cuando sus seres queridos realmente estaban sufriendo más que nunca. Esas dos personas que en su momento la apoyaron y estuvieron con ella...

– Hey, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó el rubio al verla tan pensativa, acercándose.

– No. – replicó mirándolo a los ojos. – Es sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme…

– Ya verás que saldrá de esta. – exclamó pasando con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja.

Mimi no pudo evitar estremecerse con el roce.

– Luces muy decaída. – esta vez lo dijo algo preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? – y es que la noche anterior fueron tantas risas compartidas, que el verla con un semblante tan distinto no le gustaba para nada.

La castaña pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de Yamato, por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

– Sí, no me pasa nada. – replicó no muy segura de sus palabras. – Es todo este asunto, me es difícil simplemente sonreír como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

– A veces nos tenemos que forzar a sonreír. – dijo sin dejar de mirarla. – Incluso Taichi lo está haciendo en estos momentos. – hizo una pausa. – Y si él puede, ¿no crees que tú también?

– Como eres tú quien me lo está diciendo, suena como algo muy sencillo de hacer. – exclamó Mimi, dándose media vuelta para acercarse al barandal del pasillo, fijando su vista en la nada, tan sólo en el cielo azul en general.

Yamato entonces caminó hacia la chica y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

– Esto nos está afectando a todos. – dijo también mirando hacia el cielo. – Pero si algo he aprendido de ti... es que no debo dejarme caer. Tú siempre te levantas, y en estos momentos debes mantenerte así, ya que esas dos personas necesitan muchísimo apoyo.

Mimi entonces giró el rostro para observarlo, algo confundida. ¿Acaso él sabía...?

– Hace rato el profesor Kido estaba buscando a Sora. Me dijo que le informaron que la vieron salir de los JBS Records después de que se llevaron a Taichi. – le explicó de inmediato. – Así todo tiene más sentido. El silencio de él y Fujisaki liberándolo de los cargos, debí suponer que se trataba de algo así...

– Entonces... ya lo sabes... – sonó como una pregunta, pero era más una afirmación.

– No exactamente, pero puedo imaginarlo. – replicó el rubio. – Yo en lugar de Taichi lo habría matado.

Mimi sintió escalofríos ante esas palabras, pero decidió no fijarse mucho.

– Es más terrible de lo que yo llegué a imaginar. – dijo bajando la cabeza. – Y no sé porque me siento tan mal al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos. Yo de verdad quisiera, pero no sé que puedo hacer... no tengo idea...

– Créeme, con estar ahí para ellos es más que suficiente.

Entonces el silencio se hizo presente, y aunque sólo fueron unos pocos instantes, Mimi los sintió eternos.

– Yama... – exclamó en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose de pronto muy vulnerable.

El rubio en vez de responderle, tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo hacia su pecho, donde ella se acomodó de inmediato y él la rodeó con sus brazos. El contacto con el calor de Yamato la hizo olvidarse por unos cuantos segundos de todo lo que la inquietaba, ya que ahora lo único que quería era permanecer ahí. Incluso podría quedarse así por horas y no se cansaría.

– Aún no puedo creerlo. – habló Mimi en un susurro.

– ¿Lo que hizo Min Fujisaki? – preguntó el chico, recargando suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña.

– Me refiero a esto... – exclamó cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio entonces entendió.

– Y después de todo aquí estamos... – replicó sonriendo. – Juntos.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mimi al escuchar esa última palabra. Y con ello llegó a la conclusión de que cuando se tratara de Yamato, nunca tendría que forzarse a sonreír. Con tan sólo estar en sus brazos podía sentirse segura, tranquila, dichosa, sabiendo que todo estaría bien. Y sí, aún no podía creer que el rubio le correspondiera con la misma intensidad, pero con momentos así se daba cuenta de que era real.

Era tan real como todo lo que sentía por él.

::

Fuera de la Academia YG, justo frente al portón de la entrada principal, se encontraba Yuuko Yagami fuera de su limusina, esperando por su hijo. Observó cómo un hombre peliazul abría la reja y salía, dirigiéndose a él. Lo había visto antes, era el profesor de sus dos hijos, ese tal Joe Kido.

– Buenas tardes. – saludó el recién llegado. – Taichi viene en camino.

– Sí, gracias. – replicó con cortesía.

Joe entonces desvió la mirada. Tenía algo que decir, pero debía cuidar sus palabras.

– Uhm, disculpe, ¿me permite decirle algo? – preguntó el peliazul dudoso.

– Oh, adelante. – replicó el Yagami.

– Sólo quería que supiera que… si Taichi no quiere hablar sobre lo ocurrido, es porque tiene una muy buena razón para no hacerlo.

El mayor entonces lo miró con interés.

– ¿Usted conoce esa razón, profesor?

– Ah… – de nuevo desvió la mirada, pero al instante lo volvió a observar a los ojos. – Más que conocer la razón, yo… conozco a su hijo. Y le puedo asegurar que si no habla es porque quiere proteger algo con todas sus fuerzas. – hizo una pausa. – Así que protéjalo usted a él, por favor.

Yuuko Yagami no entendió del todo la última frase del profesor, pero no pudo analizarla porque observó a su hijo atravesando el portón y acercándose a ambos.

– Hola, papá. – saludó algo serio.

– Cuando estemos allá, asegúrate de que todos escuchen tu disculpa y que sepan que estás arrepentido y que sabes que hiciste mal. – sentenció el hombre. – Sube al auto.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y subió a la parte trasera del ostentoso vehículo, esperando por Taichi.

– Volveré pronto, profesor. – dijo el moreno.

Joe lo miró y no pudo evitar recordar todo de lo que se acababa de enterar. Definitivamente el chico que tenía frente a él era un héroe. Un héroe que tendría que pagar por los errores de otros. Pero él mismo lo había decidido así. Él mismo había decidido proteger a esa joven.

– Suerte, chico. – exclamó sonriendo levemente, revolviendo el cabello del castaño con su mano.

– ¡Hey, me acabo de peinar! – se quejó Taichi, divertido.

Joe alzó una ceja.

– Es broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó. – Que yo sepa, tú nunca te peinas.

– No puedo creer que usted me esté diciendo eso. – exclamó sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mayor se extendió, y pasó a darle unas cuantas palmadas en el brazo, mostrándole su apoyo.

– Anda, sube al auto, tu padre te espera.

::

Llegaron al hospital en poco tiempo, y tan pronto bajaron de la limusina, la avalancha de reporteros y flashes no se hizo esperar. Rodearon a Taichi y a su padre por completo mientras éstos luchaban por abrirse paso a la entrada del lugar, donde los esperaban aún más reporteros. Definitivamente el plan de Yuuko Yagami de avisar a la prensa sobre su visita había funcionado, ahora sólo era cuestión de que el moreno se disculpara para así limpiar un poco la reputación de ambos.

Cuando llegaron al último piso y bajaron del elevador, otra ola de reporteros ya los esperaba.

– ¡Señor Yagami! ¿Usted apoya la actitud de su hijo?

– ¡Por favor, díganos que opina sobre todo este asunto!

– ¿Es cierto que la familia Yagami pertenece a la mafia japonesa?

– ¡Volteen hacia acá, por favor!

– ¿Cuál es su postura, señor?

– ¿Qué opina de que su campaña política esté tan mal a causa de todo esto?

– ¿Es verdad que vinieron a disculparse con el presidente?

Esas y muchas otras eran las preguntas apresuradas que la prensa les gritó durante todo el camino hasta el elevador y después a la habitación de Fujisaki, quien ya los esperaba recargado en el respaldo de la cama del hospital. Dentro del cuarto se encontraba el presidente junto a una enfermera y solamente tres reporteros que habían pagado por la exclusiva de la noticia, todos los demás se quedaron afuera después de que los Yagami entraron. Nakamura, el asistente del político, era quien cuidaba la puerta desde adentro.

Min Fujisaki los miró con cierto recelo mientras se acercaban a su cama, y una vez al lado, lo primero que hicieron padre e hijo fue una respetuosa reverencia.

– Venimos a ofrecerle nuestras más sinceras disculpas. – exclamó Yuuko. – Mi hijo actuó sin pensarlo. Espero usted sea misericordioso y pueda perdonarlo.

Dicho esto, ambos se incorporaron por completo y miraron al hombre, expectantes.

– Yo ya lo había perdonado a pesar... de que él no me haya pedido disculpas. – dijo el presidente. – Pero me duele un poco que incluso frente a mí, usted sea quien me pida perdón y no su hijo, quien es el único culpable de mi lamentable estado. – finalizó, procurando enfatizar sus últimas palabras.

Los reporteros tras ellos no dejaban de filmar lo ocurrido, y dos de ellos lo estaban transmitiendo en vivo.

– Mi hijo se disculpará. Pero yo quise hablar primero. – dijo Yuuko.

– Usted no tiene que hacerlo, ¡es una víctima como yo! – exclamó Min Fujisaki. – Su hijo no cuida sus actos y de ese modo le paga de manera ingrata a las personas que le brindan apoyo, como usted y yo. – hizo una pausa y miró al moreno de reojo, aun dirigiéndose al mayor. – Me es difícil de creer que me haya atacado de ese modo sabiendo que yo fui quien lo hizo conocido ante el mundo. Como dije, ya lo perdoné, pero no puedo dejar de verlo como un malagradecido.

Taichi frunció el ceño disimuladamente. Tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes de nuevo, el sólo ver su cínico rostro lo enfermaba. Pero por su padre aguantaría, debía guardar la compostura.

– En verdad lo siento, señor presidente. – dijo bajando la cabeza. – Lo siento, papá. – y nunca dejaría de pedirle perdón a su padre.

– Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que te disculparas de manera correcta. – espetó Fujisaki con voz estricta.

El moreno miró hacia ambos lados algo dudoso. Lo que menos quería era inclinarse ante ese miserable, pero en la atmósfera se podía sentir la presión. Su padre esperaba, también los reporteros, incluso la enfermera que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Apretó los puños antes de moverse, y con todo el pesar del mundo, se arrodillo a un lado de la cama de ese hombre, bajando su cabeza para terminar pronto con la situación.

– Lo siento. – repitió a duras penas.

Fujisaki posó su mano en el hombro del castaño y comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas.

– ¿Por qué hiciste algo de lo que sabías que tendrías que disculparte? ¿Eh? – exclamó alzando la voz. – ¿Qué no piensas antes de actuar? – esta vez subió su mano y comenzó a darle palmadas en la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

El presidente alzó su mano para volver a darle un leve golpecito en la cabeza, pero Taichi levantó el rostro y, lanzándole una mirada llena de desprecio, lo sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza. No podía soportar que ese sujeto lo siguiera humillando, ni mucho menos tocando.

Dicho acto hizo que los presentes se quedaran sorprendidos, y en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos los reporteros que estaban afuera entraron al ahora concurrido cuarto empujando a Nakamura, el moreno se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había sido impulsivo.

Fujisaki tenía todas las intenciones de gritarle, pero en cuanto vio a la prensa tomando fotografías descontroladamente, cambió su semblante por completo, volviéndose a hacer la víctima. Taichi entonces suavizó su agarre y después lo soltó, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

– No volverá a pasar, otra vez le pido disculpas. – exclamó.

El presidente soltó un sonoro suspiro.

– Bien… – dijo a la vez que situaba su mano sobre los cabellos del chico, dando ahora suaves palmadas.

Yuuko Yagami, quien se había mantenido al margen, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la clase de hombre que era Min Fujisaki. A leguas se le notaba toda la hipocresía y se veía que disfrutaba de humillar a Taichi. Un creciente sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a invadirlo… no podía seguir observando a su hijo arrodillado ante ese sujeto.

– Ya te haz dado cuenta de que hiciste mal, así que está bien… – continuó el presidente sin dejar de palmar la cabeza del moreno. – Quedas disculpado, chico… aunque muchos piensan que no te mereces mi perdón, pero como yo de verdad te aprecio, quiero que aprendas que...

Y esta vez fue Yuuko quien lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, apartando la mano de Fujisaki de su hijo. Tanto Taichi como el presidente levantaron el rostro incrédulos ante la repentina acción del político. Y los reporteros no dejaban de disparar flashazos.

– Taichi… levántate. – dijo el mayor, casi como una orden.

El moreno abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero estaba tan estupefacto que no podía hablar. Dudó unos instantes, pero terminó por levantarse, sacudiendo un poco sus rodillas, sin despegar la mirada de su padre, quien soltó la muñeca de Fujisaki con brusquedad, ocasionando escandalosas reacciones entre todos los presentes.

– Usted no es nadie para juzgar de ese modo a mi hijo. – exclamó Yuuko en tono severo, clavando sus ojos en el paciente. – No tiene derecho a decirme que soy su víctima cuando él siempre me ha respetado como su padre, a mí... que nunca he sabido serlo. Yo he sido muy duro con él, le exijo demasiado cuando ni siquiera puedo cumplirle y olvido hasta su cumpleaños. – continuó con firmeza. – Y a pesar de eso, él siempre me manda un regalo en mi cumpleaños y busca tenerme contento aunque yo no lo merezca. Mi hijo tiene tan buen corazón que hasta podría decirse que es muy ingenuo.

Taichi aún no se creía todo lo que su padre estaba diciendo. ¿En verdad eso estaba ocurriendo? ¿Lo… estaba defendiendo?

Min Fujisaki resopló, sonriendo con evidente incredulidad.

– No entiendo su repentino discurso de paternidad, no viene al caso.

– Si mi hijo lo atacó, señor Fujisaki, la única razón de por medio tuvo que haber sido usted. – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarlo. – Seguramente se tenía bien merecida esa paliza.

Los murmullos de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, estaban alterados y no se perdían ningún detalle.

Taichi notó el indiscreto escándalo que estaba sucediendo tras ellos. Lo más probable era que la estúpida prensa iba a usar las palabras de su padre en contra de ambos. Y aunque se sintiera tan bien ser apoyado por él, no podía permitir que su reputación y su campaña política se dañaran más de lo que ya estaban…

– Papá, no tienes que hacer esto… – atinó a decir.

– No sé por qué Taichi no quiere hablar, pero estoy seguro de que usted hizo algo muy malo. – continuó el mayor, ignorando a su hijo.

El presidente soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Señor Yagami, ¿se da cuenta de que usted solo se está hundiendo? – exclamó mirándolo. – ¿Por qué hace esto? Hay millones de ojos viéndolo y las elecciones serán en unos cuantos días…

– Eso no es algo de lo que usted debería preocuparse. – replicó de inmediato. – Y déjeme le digo que para alguien que según esto tiene la mandíbula dislocada y requiere cinco semanas de tratamiento médico, habla con muchísima claridad. Debe ser un milagro. – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

El presidente de los JBS Records abrió los ojos como platos y sólo atinó a aclararse la garganta, quedándose callado.

Fue entonces cuando Yuuko Yagami dejó de mirarlo y posó sus ojos en los de su hijo, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Vámonos de aquí. – exclamó.

Taichi no respondió, pero el mayor tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la salida, donde los reporteros les abrieron paso, sin dejar de grabarlos ni de tomarles fotografías.

– ¡Señor Yagami! ¿Se retirará de las elecciones?

– ¡Por favor concédanos una entrevista rápida!

– ¿Por qué defendió a su hijo a pesar de sus actos de brutalidad?

– ¿Acaso apoya la violencia?

Entonces Nakamura corrió hacia un elevador para que los Yagami pudieran entrar, y una vez que las puertas se abrieron, ambos se introdujeron seguidos por el asistente, quien mantuvo los brazos extendidos para impedir el paso a la molesta prensa hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

– Señor, debería volver y retirar todo lo que dijo. – exclamó un alterado Nakamura a la vez que presionaba un botón del ascensor.

– Sí papá, él tiene razón. Hay que volver. – secundó Taichi, quien apenas estaba digiriendo lo sucedido. – Puedo volver a pedir perdón, después de todo fue mi culpa y…

– Pero sabes que nada de lo que yo dije es falso. – interrumpió el mayor. – ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El moreno dudó un poco antes de responder.

– Sí… – dijo finalmente.

– Yo... ya no te voy a exigir que me digas la razón. Ese sujeto hizo algo terrible, ¿verdad?

Taichi se tensó un poco. De sólo recordarlo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

– Sí. – replicó sin más.

Yuuko posó sus ojos en los de su hijo y después situó su mano en el hombro de éste.

– Eso es suficiente para mí. – dijo con sinceridad.

El menor entonces bajó un poco el rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas que había estado acumulando. No podía creer lo que si padre acababa de hacer por él. Lo había defendido y eso significaba el mundo y mucho más que eso. Lo que los demás pensaran de él le tenía sin cuidado si sabía que su padre estaba de su lado.

– Muchas gracias, papá… – replicó en un hilo de voz.

El Yagami mayor no pudo evitar sonreír y rodear a su hijo en un abrazo fraternal, el cual el moreno correspondió de inmediato. No era algo que soliera suceder entre ellos, era por eso que el momento era tan especial, y tanto Yuuko como Taichi nunca lo olvidarían.

.

.

"La campaña política de Yuuko Yagami quedó en las ruinas después de apoyar la actitud barbárica de su hijo, Taichi Yagami."

Ese era el titular del periódico que Sora Takenouchi se encontraba leyendo esa mañana. El día anterior había visto en las noticias lo ocurrido, y le había dado gusto que el padre de Tai se pusiera de su lado, pero en su interior sabía que eso los terminaría perjudicando a ambos. ¿Y qué mejor prueba que el título del periódico? No podía creer todo lo que sus actos habían ocasionado... había dañado a terceras personas...

Arrugó el gran papel con sus manos, llena de impotencia, y después apartó la mirada del artículo.

Desde lo ocurrido no había podido dormir ni un segundo, y es que solamente podía pensar en Taichi. Él desde un inicio estuvo de su lado, apoyándola y dedicándole esa gran sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse... ¿el moreno la habría tratado igual de saber todo lo que hizo?

_"Taichi, hay algunas personas que piensan que yo empujé a Mimi de las escaleras. Quiero pedirte que… aunque todos piensen que yo fui…"_

_"¿Podrías creer en mí?"_

_"¿Podrías estar de mi lado? Por favor… te pido que me creas. Sólo necesito que tú me creas…"_

_"Yo no creo que hayas sido tú, no llores…"_

¿Cómo había podido ser tan descarada? Lo peor del caso es que ella misma terminaba por creerse todas sus mentiras para poder sentirse en paz consigo misma. Y ahora que la vida se lo había regresado y la había hecho pagar caro todas sus acciones... se sentía una basura. No se merecía que todos se preocuparan por ella, no se merecía que todos intentaran protegerla mientras ella se quedaba sin mover un sólo dedo...

_"No. Tú... no digas nada. Quédate callada… y no digas nada."_

_"Estoy segura de que Taichi quiere eso. Quiere que las cosas se queden así."_

Taichi, Mimi, la profesora Fujioka...

Todos ellos sabían las consecuencias que habrían si confesaba la verdad, hasta ella misma las sabía y no podía negarlo, estaba aterrada.

_"Van a partir a Sora en mil pedazos, acabarán con ella."_

_"¡Yo no voy a permitir que esto se sepa! Pienso protegerla hasta el final."_

Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, dejándose acariciar un poco por la fresca brisa primaveral, respirando hondo. Entonces con decisión se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida de la Academia YG. Si seguía así, la culpa iba a terminar consumiéndola por completo. Si realmente quería un nuevo comienzo, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. No más mentiras, no más cobardía. Estaba decidida, no pensaba detenerse.

Era hora de partir rumbo a la delegación.

::

En ese momento, Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la academia con la mirada fija en un gran poster que estaba pegado en la pared. Era esa tal audición imposible de la que todos estaban hablando. Bajó su vista hacia la pila de hojas con los requisitos para la pre-inscripción y los leyó sin poder evitar pensar que eran exagerados e incluso algo ridículos. Sin meditarlo mucho, se encogió de hombros y guardó uno en su mochila, pero cuando iba a dar un paso adelante, se devolvió a la pila y tomó otras dos.

Una para Taichi y otra para Sora.

Las guardó también en su mochila y entonces sacó su celular. No había visto a la pelirroja desde ayer y quería saber cómo estaba, ya que realmente le preocupaba. Sora estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil, y se encontraba tan mal que incluso había intentado saltar de la azotea. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la escena. Lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje de texto, por lo que tecleó rápidamente algo corto y lo envió.

"¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?"

Pasó un poco más de un minuto hasta que escuchó el sonido que indicaba que le habían respondido. Abrió el mensaje tranquilamente, pero cuando leyó lo que decía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Estoy esperando un taxi. Iré a la delegación. Voy confesar toda la verdad."

Mimi se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer por unos cuantos segundos, pero tan pronto reaccionó, tomó aire y emprendió marcha a la salida de la academia. Iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, esquivando a cada estudiante que se le atravesaba. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Sora? ¡No podía contar la verdad! ¡No podía exponerse de ese modo!

Al fin cruzó las puertas de salida del lugar y el aire pegó de lleno contra su rostro, pero no se detuvo. Corrió en dirección al portón principal y ahí a lo lejos pudo divisar a la pelirroja de pie en la banqueta, haciendo señas para que un taxi se detuviera.

– ¡SORA! – la llamó a gritos, pero la chica no volteó. – ¡Sora, espera!

La aludida pudo escuchar una voz llamándola, y en cuanto volteó hacia atrás, divisó a Mimi, quien venía corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Sora!

Y entonces como si se tratara de una mágica obra del destino, un taxi al fin se detuvo frente a ella. Por lo que desvió su mirada de la castaña y lo más rápido que pudo subió a la parte trasera del auto, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

– A la Delegación de Tokyo, por favor. – le indicó al taxista.

En cuanto el vehículo comenzó a moverse, Mimi llegó a éste y comenzó a golpear el vidrio de la puerta donde se encontraba Sora, llamando la atención de la chica, quien sólo se despidió de ella con un ademán de mano mientras el auto seguía moviéndose. Cuando tomó más velocidad, la castaña se despegó del vidrio y empezó a correr tras el taxi, sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría.

Se detuvo en una esquina y trató de recuperar todo el aire perdido, y entonces sacó su celular de la mochila y de inmediato presionó el botón de contacto de la pelirroja.

– _Mimi. –_ saludó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Sora! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájate del taxi ahora mismo! – exclamó en voz alta.

Pudo escuchar a la pelirroja suspirar.

– _No te preocupes, esto es lo mejor. Me aseguraré de decirles que Taichi solamente lo hizo para salvarme._

– ¿Estás loca? ¡No tiene caso que lo hagas! – dijo Mimi sin poder serenarse. – ¿Para que sacar de nuevo el tema a flote? ¡Déjalos que se queden con sus ideas!

– _Mimi._ – susurró con calma. – _Ya no puedo seguir así. He cometido muchos errores y si me quedo callada, sé que me van a pesar por siempre. Odio este sentimiento._

La castaña se quedó sin habla durante unos momentos.

– Pero... es que no tienes que hacerlo...

–_ Hubo una vez... en la que traté de hacerte daño._ – confesó la pelirroja con la misma voz tranquila, pero sus ojos habían comenzado a nublarse. – _Cuando caíste de las escaleras... fui yo quien te empujó._

Mimi casi suelta el teléfono ante las palabras de Sora. ¿Que rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Y por qué se lo decía en este momento? No sabía ni que sentir ante tal declaración y simplemente... no podía creerlo.

– ¿Qué... estás diciendo? – preguntó temerosa.

–_ Desde ese día ya no pude parar..._ – replicó la pelirroja mientras se le iba quebrando la voz. – _Estaba viviendo un infierno. Siempre... tenía miedo, era una sensación fría y... de muchísima soledad. Pero quiero salir... _– hizo una pausa, sollozando. – _Perdóname, Mimi._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de la castaña, quien no estaba segura de porque se había puesto a llorar.

– Sora... – exclamó en un hilo de voz.

– _Hasta hoy me di cuenta de que hay más personas de mi lado de las que yo imaginé._ – dijo con una leve sonrisa. – _Es por eso... que sé que voy a estar bien. Ya no me siento sola, ni tampoco tengo miedo..._ – calló por unos segundos. –_ Bueno, justo ahora sí tengo algo de miedo._ – apretó el celular con su mano.

La castaña no podía hablar, estaba llorando como una tonta, sin poder detenerse. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando?

– _Mimi..._ – la llamó. – _¿Podrías... cantar para mí?_

– ¿Eh? ¿Cantar? – preguntó entre sollozos.

–_ Realmente quiero escucharte. ¿Recuerdas cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa?_ – replicó aún manteniendo su sonrisa. – _Siempre que ensayábamos alguna canción yo dejaba de cantar para poder escucharte a ti._

Mimi entonces trató de secarse inútilmente sus lágrimas y asintió a pesar de que la pelirroja no podía verla.

– ¿Qué quieres que cante?

– _La canción que la profesora Ai Maeda nos enseñó cuando nos graduamos. – _respondió sin duda alguna.

– ¿Quieres que cante eso aquí? – preguntó un tanto incrédula.

La pelirroja ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que apenas pudo hacer un ruido de afirmación.

– Bien. La... cantaré para ti. – dijo Mimi, echando un vistazo a los alrededores. Se encontraba en una concurrida esquina llena de gente. – Aunque las personas van a pensar que me volví loca. – exclamó tratando de sonreír, recordando repentinamente las palabras de Yamato.

_"A veces nos tenemos que forzar a sonreír. Incluso Taichi lo está haciendo en estos momentos."_

Sora dejó escapar una risita a modo de respuesta.

– Espera un segundo... – dijo la castaña tratando de serenarse. Aún sentía su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas, pero Sora quería escucharla cantar, y si eso era lo único que ella podía hacer en estos momentos para brindarle apoyo, lo haría.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, y entonces comenzó...

**_– What have I done? I wish I could run... away from this ship going under..._**

Su voz no sonaba como siempre, tenía dificultades para entonar entre tanto sollozo, pero no importaba. Seguía cantando de memoria esa bella canción que le traía tantos recuerdos, seguía interpretándola mientras su voz se quebraba más y más.

**_– Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders..._**

Y Sora, al otro lado de la línea, ya no estaba conteniendo su llanto, ahora era ella quien lloraba a lágrima viva, apegando a su oído el teléfono lo más que podía. Claro que tenía miedo, claro que se sentía desconsolada, pero era lo correcto... era lo que tenía que hacer.

_**– What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down?**_

La voz de Mimi sonaba apagada y se notaba que estaba luchando por no desarmarse con cada estrofa. Y aunque la gente a sus alrededores pasaba y se le quedaba mirando, ella no los tomaba en cuenta, pues estaba sumamente metida en lo que estaba haciendo.

_**– Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just want to fix it somehow...**_

Y entonces alzó su tono ya sin ataduras, liberando su potente voz a la vez que abría los ojos y sonreía con tristeza y una chispa de esperanza al mismo tiempo. Esperaba que Sora en verdad estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

_**– But how many times will it take?**_

La pelirroja ahora se había abrazado a sí misma con su mano libre a causa de los pequeños espasmos que el llanto había provocado en su cuerpo, pero no hacía nada por dejar de llorar.

_**– Oh, how many times will it take for me?**_

En ese momento el vehículo se estacionó frente a la delegación. Había llegado la hora. Y aunque en verdad estaba aterrada, la voz de Mimi estaba infundiéndole el valor que necesitaba...

**_– To get it right..._**

Bajó del vehículo tomando aire y sin soltar su teléfono, y sin pensarlo mucho se introdujo en el edificio.

**_– To get it right..._**

Ya era tiempo.

Esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

::

"Sora Takenouchi de Generation X estuvo a punto de ser abusada sexualmente por el presidente de los JBS Records."

Y en menos de media hora, la noticia ya se había difundido por todo el país.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sip, volver a clases es un mal presagio (?). Sabía internamente que tardaría en actualizar, pero rezaba porque no fuera así ):, lo siento ~ Realmente no fue mi intención, estas dos primeras semanas han sido exhaustivas, no me he acostumbrado a mi horario y mi tiempo libre lo uso para dormir. Así que aprovecho para informarles que yo seguiré tratando de subir por semana, pero si eso no sucede, les prometo que no pasa de dos semanas sin que actualice. Espero comprendan.**

**Son ya las cinco y media de la mañana y yo apenas terminé de escribir, así que perdonen cualquier notorio error (?), luego trataré de revisar el capítulo. Pero ahora hablaré de él. Hmmm, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo tan centrado en Sora y Taichi, pero así salió y pues... creo que así tenía que ser, ya que los problemas de estos dos son los principales en esta parte específica del fic. Por suerte eso "acaba" en el próximo capítulo (o eso creo yo, no lo he escrito XD), y hahaha, es que metí este gran problema con la pura intención de concretar el Taiora y de arreglar las cosas entre Mimi y Sora, y por el final del cap, creo que ya logré eso último :)...**

**Uhm, fuera de Tai y Sora. Pues ya vieron que el papá del moreno terminó apoyando a su hijo. Y hubo minúsculos momentos Mimato y Takari que irónicamente también se centraron en la trama Taiora (?) xD. Ya, prometo ponerme las pilas con esas parejitas, haha, de todos modos ya les he dado bastantito de eso, y sé que nunca es suficiente, PERO era el turno de los otros dos. ¿Qué más? OH, están esas audiciones de Sony Music, que seguirán siendo nombradas en próximos capítulos. Y no crean que me olvidé de que Arukawa quería reclutar a Mimi, Yama y Hikari, eso también ya viene XD... ¡ASDLFDFKG! Y tampoco se me olvida que debo aclarar bien la relación actual de Mimi y Yamato. EJEM, ¿y ya notaron como es que todos se están volviendo amigos... o por lo menos algo parecido? XD**

**Por ahora me despido porque muero de sueño, ASDF. ¡Les quiero agradecer a todos por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños :)! Además y obviamente darles las gracias INTENSAS por todos sus hermosos reviews :'), cada vez que los leo (oh sí, porque los leo más de una vez) me lleno de un sentimiento todo bonito. OW, lo sé, soy bien cursi (?). Nunca terminaré de agradecerles el apoyo brindado, y repito que esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. Ya les contesté a todos, si alguien se me escapó, lo siento, no fue mi intención D': ~**

**Por cierto, escribir escenas de "abuso sexual" no es lo mío D: ...me hubieran visto, me estaba muriendo de asco y gritaba yo sola con lo que escribía XD... lo bueno es que llegó Taichi a salvarme de eso :) (?)! Bueno, y a Sora también XD...**

**¡Les mando un abrazo!  
>Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, tengo varias sorpresas preparadas ~<br>Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	31. Apreciando los cambios

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>"Sora Takenouchi de <em>Generation X estuvo a punto de ser abusada sexualmente por el presidente de los JBS Records."<em>

Rae Fujioka se encontraba en la sala de maestros frente a la computadora de escritorio, leyendo el artículo que acababa de salir hace unos minutos. En éste venían varias imágenes de la pelirroja llorando en la delegación, así como toda la historia relatada por boca propia de la chica, a la que ahora apodaban "_Miss X_".

La mujer se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras trataba de no romper en llanto al leer los comentarios de la prensa y del público en general. Todo lo que había supuesto... todo estaba allí. _Miss X_ se había convertido oficialmente en una _ofrecida,_ eran pocos los que la consideraban como víctima. Y es que Min Fujisaki no se había tardado en abrir la boca para poner todo convenientemente a su favor. Se sentía mal, llena de coraje e impotencia, tanto que hasta había comenzado a temblar.

En ese momento una mano se posó en su espalda con suavidad; y en cuanto volteó para ver de quien se trataba, divisó al profesor Kido, quien la miraba con unos ojos llenos de pesar y comprensión. La mujer entonces bajó el rostro y el peliazul de inmediato pasó su brazo por los hombros de ésta mientras ella dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. No le importaba verse débil, necesitaba desahogarse, tenía que sacar todo para que en el momento en el que viera a Sora, pudiera mostrarse fuerte para ella.

. . .

– ¿Es cierto que _Miss X_ le ofreció esa clase de favor a cambio de una oportunidad?

– ¿Porqué no habían dicho nada?

– ¡Concédanos una entrevista, señor Fujisaki!

Una ola de reporteros tenían rodeado al presidente de los JBS Records mientras este luchaba por abrirse paso en su silla de ruedas, acompañado de unos cuantos guardaespaldas que apartaban a la multitud. Y es que ya lo habían dado de alta en el hospital.

Min Fujisaki no podía creer que esa chiquilla había abierto la boca, pero él no era un idiota y por eso había actuado con rapidez al convocar una rueda de prensa esa misma tarde. Era irritante que los estúpidos reporteros lo siguieran molestando cuando ya había hecho las declaraciones necesarias. Definitivamente esos dos mocosos iban a pagarla por haber intentado darle mala fama.

Se iban a arrepentir.

Y con todos los contactos que tenía en la industria, no sería nada difícil.

. . .

Un completamente serio Taichi Yagami se encontraba viendo la televisión de pie, en la sala común de los dormitorios de la Academia YG. A esas horas el lugar se encontraba vacío, por lo que estaba solo. Apretó los puños al ver la conmoción que se estaba causando por la noticia recién sacada a la luz, cuya "estrella" principal era nada más y nada menos que _Miss X._ Qué nombre más absurdo.

En un principio pensó que era mentira que Sora había confesado, pero mientras más imágenes pasaban, más confirmaba que era cierto.

Ella había dicho toda la verdad.

Su mandíbula se tensó a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos.

Así no era como se suponía que debían salir las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Apreciando los cambios

* * *

><p>El horario de clases terminó y ya toda la Academia YG estaba enterada de lo sucedido, aunque eso era algo obvio, pues no sólo los alumnos de dicha institución lo sabían, sino el país entero. Y lo peor del caso es que nadie trataba de ser discreto y los rumores mal intencionados sobre Sora Takenouchi no habían tardado en surgir.<p>

La pelirroja era la nueva comidilla de todos.

En ese momento los profesores se encontraban en una reunión de urgencia con el director Yano, quien los había citado para hablar sobre el asunto y además tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

– Hace unas horas recibí una llamada del representante de Min Fujisaki. – dijo Yano con un tono de voz severo. – JBS Records acaba de cancelar los contratos que tenían con los chicos de _Generation X, _sin excepción, por lo que la banda queda oficialmente disuelta. – informó pasando sus ojos por los de todos los profesores. – Solamente les interesa conservar a Takeru Takaishi.

Los docentes guardaron silencio, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que dijeran, no influiría en nada, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada.

– Oh, y al parecer las noticias corren rápido, ya que minutos atrás recibí otra llamada, esta vez de Cube Records. Ellos están interesados en tomar a Ken Ichijouji y a Catalina Fiore. – informó. – Desafortunadamente Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi no fueron incluidos en la propuesta de dicha disquera.

Joe desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mal al no poder hacer nada. La profesora Fujioka estaba igual, no podía evitar sentir pesar por esos dos chicos, especialmente por su alumna, ¿qué iba a ser de Sora ahora? Izzy también se encontraba ahí, y tan sólo miraba al director con ojos inexpresivos. Los demás maestros tampoco decían palabra alguna.

La primera que se atrevió a hablar fue Ari Suou.

– Uhm, entiendo que no hayan considerado a Sora, pero... ¿qué hay de Taichi? – preguntó. – Él sólo reaccionó de la manera correcta, fue para defender a alguien.

– Es por el poder que tienen los JBS Records. Ninguna disquera quiere estar en malos términos con Min Fujisaki. – replicó Koushiro tratando de sonar neutro. – Creo que será muy difícil para esos dos ser considerados por alguna compañía…

– Es una pena. – dijo el director Yano sin sentirlo mucho. – Profesora Fujioka, por favor busque a ambos jóvenes para informarles sobre la situación.

A la mujer no pareció agradarle esa orden.

– Sora en estos momentos se encuentra en su casa, con su madre. – replicó de inmediato. – Y además… – le lanzó una mirada feroz. – ¿Qué se supone que les voy a decir? ¿Qué quedaron fuera de su compañía y que probablemente ninguna otra quiera contratarlos? ¡Eso es una crueldad! ¡Yo no voy a...!

– ¡Profesora, cálmese! – espetó Yano. – Esos jóvenes tienen que cargar con su culpa. El país no olvidará este escándalo, por lo menos no pronto. Tienen que afrontar la realidad, sus carreras artísticas terminan aquí.

– ¡No diga eso, ambos tienen mucho camino por recorrer! – exclamó la mujer tratando de calmarse en vano.

– No podemos alimentar sueños que no se van a cumplir. – replicó el director. – Lo mejor para ellos es encontrar otro camino en la vida, y como sus guías, es nuestro deber hacérselos saber.

– Si me permite. – esta vez habló Joe. – Eso no sería hacer nuestro deber, más bien sería deslindarnos de nuestro deber.

Todos los profesores presentes posaron sus ojos en el peliazul, sorprendidos por sus palabras.

– Como la profesora Fujioka dijo, Sora y Taichi apenas están comenzando. – prosiguió. – Nosotros debemos apoyarlos y no permitir que se rindan. Hay que hacerles saber que aún tienen mucho que dar.

– ¡Profesor Kido, no diga tonterías! – exclamó Yano alzando la voz. – ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que por culpa de esos dos, la Academia YG está quedando mal ante todo el país?

– La reputación no es todo lo que importa, nuestro trabajo es sacar adelante a los alumnos. – replicó Kido, conservando su actitud centrada.

– El profesor tiene razón. – secundó Fujioka. – Ellos son dos chicos que han luchado mucho por alcanzar sus sueños, no es justo que por culpa de una mala persona, todo se les venga abajo. – exclamó con decisión. – Tenemos que ayudarlos a levantarse. Ese es nuestro verdadero deber como maestros que somos.

Joe sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer. Rae Fujioka en verdad había cambiando muchísimo en este último año. Antes nunca la habría imaginado diciendo semejantes palabras, ni mucho menos apoyándolo delante de todos los profesores.

– Pueden creer lo que quieran. – dijo Yano, quien lucía algo molesto. – Pero insisto en que esos jóvenes deben afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. No sólo se perjudicaron a ellos, sino a sus demás compañeros. La mayoría de las disqueras que estaban interesadas en contratar a los alumnos que participaron en el_ Showcase _llamaron para cancelar, ¿no es así, profesora Suou?

La aludida se aclaró la garganta.

– Sí, muchas disqueras quieren dejar pasar el escándalo antes de hacer algún movimiento. – corroboró. – Pero por más cruel que suene la realidad, no creo que ni aunque pase el tiempo alguna quiera contratar a Yagami o a Takenouchi…

– Está más que claro que la carrera artística de esos dos chicos ha llegado a su fin. – sentenció el director.

– No será así.

La firmeza en la voz de Joe llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

– Yo me encargaré de que los recluten. – habló el peliazul de manera decidida. – Ya lo verán. Esos dos volverán a los escenarios.

.

.

Ese oscuro día pasó y el sol se asomó de nuevo en la ciudad de Tokyo esa mañana. Taichi Yagami se había levantado temprano y literalmente ya había recorrido cada rincón de la academia en busca de Sora, pero no había rastro de ella, también le había llamado millones de veces al celular, pero al parecer lo traía apagado. En otro momento habría pensado que lo estaba evitando, pero dadas las circunstancias, entendía que la pelirroja no quisiera aparecerse por el campus, no cuando era el nuevo tema de conversación de cada estudiante.

– Idiotas… – susurró molesto, entrando a la cafetería.

Caminó sin prestarle atención a las miradas que recibía y tomó asiento en una de las mesas al fondo. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Sora, ayer estaba muy molesto con ella por haber revelado todo, y de hecho aún lo estaba, pero lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir peor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué decirle en cuanto la viera, y es que… desde lo ocurrido ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra.

Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y después tomó del bolsillo de su saco el amuleto de la suerte. Miró ese pendiente plateado y simplemente dejó que su vista se perdiera en éste. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se aferraba tanto a un objeto sin vida, pero la verdad es que en su interior le gustaba creer que ese collar le estaba dando la fortaleza para mantenerse centrado.

En eso, una mano apareció en su campo de visión y le quitó el pendiente con rapidez, haciendo que el moreno levantara la mirada algo desconcertado, pero sus ojos se relajaron al ver que era Mimi quien se lo había quitado, y ahora ésta se estaba sentando a la mesa, justo frente a él.

– ¿Por qué tienes esto? – preguntó la chica casualmente, mostrándole el amuleto.

– Yamato me lo dio hace poco. – respondió con simpleza.

Mimi pareció sorprenderse ante su respuesta.

– ¿Yamato te lo dio? ¿En verdad?

– Sí. Me dijo que debía apresurarme en salir de esta situación, y después me dio el collar. – explicó, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

– Ya veo… – exclamó Mimi fijando su vista en el amuleto, comenzando a jugar con éste entre sus manos. – ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Crees que realmente funcione?

– Quién sabe. – dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero extrañamente, el tenerlo conmigo me hace sentir que no voy a caer.

– Hmm… – susurró comenzando a girar la cadena del collar en círculos, con ayuda de su dedo índice y movimientos circulares de su muñeca.

– Oye y, ¿has… visto a Sora? – preguntó de pronto el moreno.

La castaña alzó la vista, sin dejar de girar el collar.

– No, pero hablé con ella, hoy tampoco vendrá a clases, está en casa con su mamá. – informó.

Taichi suspiró, algo aliviado. Realmente le había hecho bien escuchar eso, le quitaba un peso de encima, ya que el no saber dónde se encontraba lo estaba matando por dentro. Lo inquietante era que aún después de saberlo, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Quería saber como estaba, quería hablar con ella, y más que eso, _quería verla_.

– Todo va a estar bien. – exclamó Mimi al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

Él entonces la miró a los ojos, sin responder.

– Bueno, eso es lo que Yamato dice. – continuó ella. – Fue decisión de Sora hablar, entonces sólo nos queda apoyarla en esto. ¿No crees? – esas también habían sido palabras del rubio. Últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo con él, y estaba segura de que si no lo tuviera a su lado, estaría completamente agobiada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Taichi sólo atinó a asentir.

– Claro que le daré mi apoyo. – exclamó. – Aunque no debió decir la verdad. Nadie iba a hablar… todo estaba bien así. – sus ojos expresaban algo de enojo y dolor.

– Para ella no estaban bien así. – replicó Mimi, aún sin dejar de girar el collar. – Sora necesitaba sacar todo lo que estaba guardando.

El moreno alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Todo eso te lo dijo Yamato? – inquirió.

Mimi reaccionó sobresaltada, pues no se esperaba tal comentario, y eso se vio reflejado en que giró con tal brusquedad su muñeca, que el preciado amuleto salió volando a considerables metros de distancia, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

– ¡HEY! – exclamó Taichi levantándose de la mesa, mirando con reproche a Mimi.

– Tu culpa. – se defendió ella de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Mía? ¡Tú eras la que estaba girando el collar como maniática!

– ¿Maniática? – exclamó Mimi entre ofendida y divertida. – Mejor calla y ve a recogerlo antes de que alguien más lo tome.

– ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo lanzó!

– ¡No fue apropósito! – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Además fue a causa de tu comentario fuera de lugar.

Pero Taichi ya no contestó, simplemente rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Mimi y tomarla del brazo para que se levantara, arrastrándola hacia donde estaba el collar.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta! – exclamó ella poniendo resistencia.

– ¡Tienes que recogerlo! – replicó el, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Que sí! – dijo jalándola insistentemente.

– ¡No! – exclamó Mimi luchando por no ser arrastrada y dejando escapar unas cuantas risas alegres.

– ¡Sí!

Los estudiantes presentes miraban la escena discretamente, o por lo menos eso creían ellos. En un principio se habían asustado al ver la reacción brusca del Yagami, pero las carcajadas provenientes de Mimi y Taichi los habían confundido, ¿acaso el chico no iba a golpearla? ¿No iba a atacarla? ¿Acaso… tan sólo estaban jugando?

– ¡Ya, piedra, papel o tijeras! – dijo el moreno soltando a Mimi. – Sólo una oportunidad, el que pierda va por el collar.

– Bien. – replicó la castaña, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Lista? – dijo escondiendo su mano en su espalda, la chica hizo lo mismo. – ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Ambos mostraron su mano. Taichi piedra, Mimi papel.

– ¡Ja! – exclamó victoriosa. – ¡Gané!

– ¡Hiciste trampa! – bufó.

– Ya, ve a recogerlo. – dijo dándole un fuerte empujoncito en la espalda.

Taichi aprovechó el impulso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el amuleto, sin dejar de sonreír. De nuevo Mimi Tachikawa lo había logrado. Hacerlo sonreír en los momentos difíciles, hacerlo olvidarse de sus problemas por un instante…

Se agachó para tomar el collar entre sus manos y de ahí miró a la castaña por encima de su hombro. La chica también estaba sonriendo y lo esperaba allí, de brazos cruzados. Definitivamente la relación que tenía con ella era muy especial. Habían pasado muchísimas cosas y ambos habían cambiado, o más bien madurado, y a pesar de eso, con Mimi podía ser él mismo, siempre había sido así.

Se levantó del suelo y observó a la castaña, quien ahora tenía la vista fija en su celular y parecía estar mandando un mensaje de texto. Guardó el amuleto en el bolsillo de su saco y se quedó ahí parado, mirándola.

Sí, ambos habían cambiado… y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo o siquiera pensarlo…

Su relación también había cambiado.

Quería a Mimi, y mucho, pero desde hace un tiempo se encontraba a él mismo dudando de sus propios sentimientos. Y extrañamente eso había comenzado cuando Sora lo besó, en ese momento juraría que sintió algo despertar en su interior, algo cálido, y eso solamente lo confundía más.

– Oye. – lo llamó Mimi, quien se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo extrañada. – ¿Todo bien? – exclamó tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Sabía que Taichi se estaba haciendo el fuerte y lo hacía muy bien, incluso mejor que ella, que realmente se estaba esforzando por aparentar tranquilidad.

– Eh, sí. – replicó de inmediato, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. – No te preocupes.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Debo irme, tengo clase en cinco minutos.

– Está bien, nos veremos al rato en el dormitorio. – replicó él.

Mimi asintió y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, pero cuando apenas estuvo unos seis pasos alejada, se volteó y miró al moreno a los ojos.

– Espero puedas hablar con Sora, le hará bien escucharte. – exclamó manteniendo su sonrisa. – Y no seas muy duro con ella, ¿sí?

Taichi no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la chica ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora caminaba, casi corriendo, hacia la salida, la cual cruzó en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró profundamente a la vez que tomaba su celular. Se quedó mirando en la pantalla el número de Sora, el cual estaba a punto de volver a marcar. Ya había intentado localizarla por ese medio un sinfín de veces, pero ésta no respondía. Si para el día de mañana no volvía a la academia, era capaz de ir a buscarla a su casa.

Se iba a volver loco si no la veía pronto.

::

En ese momento, un nervioso Takeru Takaishi se encontraba en el pasillo de los casilleros, parado frente a uno en específico. El chico traía algo entre sus manos, y estaba en un debate mental consigo mismo.

– I need to do this… – se dijo en voz muy baja.

Miró hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, y en cuanto lo comprobó, devolvió su vista hacia el casillero.

El de Hikari Yagami.

Lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo, pero se había terminado por convencer en la tarde del karaoke. Nunca antes había estado enamorado, por lo que no habría imaginado que llegaría a ser un sentimiento tan… abrumador.

¡Y es que no lo dejaba en paz!

Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, la soñaba, la imaginaba.

_La anhelaba._

Y todo eso iba contra su orgullo. Hikari ya lo había rechazado una vez, el día de la competencia de baile. Y él ni siquiera se le había declarado, pero con todo lo que ella le dijo, entendió perfectamente que ya no quería nada con él. Aunque bueno, tenía que tener en cuenta que él la había rechazado primero…

Oh, ¿quién iba a pensar que eso terminaría pesándole tanto?

Tal vez en más de una ocasión pensó en realmente olvidarse de la castaña, pero eso era imposible. Ya no la podía sacar de su sistema.

Respiró hondo, tenía que hacerlo.

Ella ya había dado el primer paso antes.

Ahora era su turno.

::

– Agradezca que de todos modos ya tenía pensado venir antes de que me llamara. – exclamó Matsui Arukawa, quien lucía entre serio y desinteresado. – Si no, realmente me habría molestado por la absurda razón de su cita. ¿En serio sólo me pidió que viniera para pedirme eso?

El peliazul simplemente asintió.

– Esos dos chicos tienen mucho talento y en estos momentos tienen todo en su contra, si usted tan sólo considerara…

– No. – lo interrumpió tajantemente. – En estos momentos la reputación de la Academia YG anda muy mal entre las disqueras por asunto con el presidente de los JBS Records, de gracias que aún estoy considerando reclutar a Tachikawa, a Ishida y a la chica Yagami.

– Sí, claro que se lo agradezco. Cuando me enteré nadie podía borrarme la sonrisa del rostro. – replicó con sinceridad el profesor.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en una de las mesitas de la sala de maestros, que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Joe Kido sabía que Arukawa a veces era un cabeza dura y por lo general actuaba solamente cuando le convenía, pero con el tiempo de conocerlo había aprendido que el empresario tenía un gran corazón. Era por eso que se le había ocurrido acudir a él para que le hiciera ese favor…

– Mis tres alumnos demostraron lo que pueden hacer y ya merecían su oportunidad de debutar. – prosiguió el peliazul. – Pero ahora quienes enfrentan una situación difícil son Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, y me atreví a recomendarlos porque sé que está buscando jóvenes para reclutar.

– Sí, necesito más talentos para mi disquera, pero en estos momentos esos dos están en boca de todos, y déjeme decirle que no para bien. – replicó Arukawa. – Mi compañía es nueva, no puedo contratar jóvenes con antecedentes tan escandalosos.

– Pero señor Arukawa, ellos…

– Profesor Kido, hasta ahora, yo siempre he hecho lo que usted me pide. – lo interrumpió de nuevo. – Y también aunque no me lo pida trato de ayudar. Pagué los gastos del S_howcase_ falso y fungí como presidente de una disquera, no les cobré el viaje a Roma a pesar de que la boda fue un desastre, desde hace mucho que deje de presionar a Tachikawa y...

– Lo sé, lo sé. – exclamó bajando el rostro repetidas veces, haciendo leves reverencias de agradecimiento. – Le estoy muy agradecido por todo eso.

– ¿Agradecido? – espetó el mayor. – Si está tan agradecido, no use mis sueños para limpiar el desastre que hicieron esos dos. Esta disquera significa mucho para mí. Los MA Records comenzaron como un sueño totalmente sincero.

El peliazul asintió.

– Es por eso que le insisto tanto. Los sueños de esos jóvenes son tan sinceros como el de usted, y si los dejamos estancarse, nunca se verán realizados. – exclamó con determinación. – Si MA Records los acepta, tal vez esos sueños puedan cobrar vida, y así usted también estará realizando el suyo, pues reclutará a dos maravillosos talentos.

Matsui Arukawa entonces comenzó a analizar las palabras del profesor que yacía frente a él.

– Los sueños de ellos y el mío… – susurró más para sí mismo que para Joe, pero éste lo escuchó y decidió proseguir.

– Exactamente, los sueños de ellos, sus propios sueños, y también los míos. – dijo sin perder su firmeza. – Todos se pueden hacer realidad.

El mayor entonces lo miró a los ojos, realmente considerando la posibilidad de hacerle caso al peliazul. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez así estaría haciendo lo correcto al ayudar a realizar los sueños de dos personas inocentes que tan sólo eran víctimas de los medios. Y es que, ¿qué era esta vida sin sueños?

Absolutamente nada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante se abofeteó mentalmente.

– ¡No, no voy a caer en sus redes de nuevo! – exclamó alzando la voz. – ¡Siempre tiene las palabras exactas para convencerme, pero esta vez no me voy a dejar!

– Pero es que…

En ese momento la profesora Rae Fujioka entró a la sala de maestros cargando unos cuantos papeles, y en cuanto Matsui Arukawa la vio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella, atravesándosele enfrente.

– ¡Profesora, yo sé que usted conoce a todos los alumnos de esta academia! – exclamó esperanzado. – Dígame, si tuviera que recomendarme a alguno, ¿quién sería?

La mujer lo meditó por unos instantes, y después una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

– Hmm… sólo se me vienen a la mente unos chicos… – exclamó dejando las hojas que llevaba en su escritorio. – Tienen buenas calificaciones, además de excelentes habilidades de canto y baile, y no se diga de su talento.

Matsui Arukawa sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Me puede decir los nombres de esos espléndidos estudiantes?

– Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami.

Arukawa entonces miró a Joe de inmediato, quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Después devolvió su mirada a la profesora, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso le querían tomar el pelo?

– ¿De casualidad ambos se pusieron de acuerdo? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

– No, en verdad ellos dos son…

Pero en ese momento entró Izzy a la sala de maestros cargando su computadora portátil. Al ver a los tres presentes los saludó educadamente, y antes de que pudiera continuar con su camino hacia su escritorio, el mayor lo detuvo.

– Le quitaré tan sólo unos segundos de su tiempo. Dígame, si tuviera que recomendarme a algún estudiante de la academia. ¿Quién sería? – le hizo la misma pregunta, esperanzándose de nuevo.

Koushiro no lo dudó ni un segundo.

– Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami. – dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Un marcado tic se apoderó del ojo derecho de Arukawa.

– ¿Qué no hay otros estudiantes aquí que no sean ellos dos? – exclamó alterado.

– Claro que los hay, pero cuando se trata de empeño y dedicación, nadie se les comprara. – replicó Izzy muy convencido de sus palabras.

– No, no, no y no. – dijo Arukawa revolviéndose bruscamente su poco cabello. – ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy considerando más alumnos de YG! ¡Todo es SU culpa! – exclamó apuntando a Joe.

– ¿Ah? – cuestionó el aludido, haciéndose el desentendido.

– ¡Usted quiere aprovecharse de que estoy en periodo de reclutamiento! – y casi lograba embarrarle a esos dos. – ¡Me largo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Dicho esto, Matsui Arukawa salió casi hecho una furia de la sala de maestros. ¡Lo que esos tres estaban haciendo era un boicot! ¡No era un santo para andar contratando gente por mera ayuda! En este mismo momento iría a preparar los contratos de Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami, y solamente esos tres.

Ni uno más, ni mucho menos dos.

::

Hikari Yagami acababa de salir de sus lecciones de canto y en aproximadamente una hora tenía su clase de baile junto con Mimi, por lo que en este momento se dirigía a su casillero para tomar sus tennis de práctica. Se adentró al pasillo mientras tarareaba tranquilamente una canción y en cuanto llegó al suyo, una nota pegada en la puerta llamó su atención.

La leyó en su mente y alzó una ceja, despegándola sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you."<em>

Entonces miró a sus alredores, tal vez quien se la había dejado seguía por ahí. Pero en lugar de eso divisó otra nota igual, pegada en la pared al lado de los casilleros.

Caminó hacia ésta y la despegó, leyéndola.

_"You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_,  
><em>and I just got to know…"<em>

Hikari entonces miró hacia delante y pudo ver en el pasillo más notas iguales. Un extraño _déjà vu_ la invadió. Ella ya había vivido una situación similar antes, pero no precisamente de esa forma. Continuó con el camino y se detuvo frente a la que seguía, que se encontraba pegada en una ventana.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>all that we can be, where this thing can go?"<em>

Apretó la pequeña nota entre sus manos a la vez que sentía su corazón comenzando a acelerarse. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Realmente esas palabras eran para ella? Bueno, era de suponerse que sí, ya que la primera nota estaba pegada en su casillero. Entonces caminó hacia la siguiente.

_"Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
><em>Is it really just another crush?"<em>

Se había tardado, pero al fin reconoció la letra, era una canción. Oh, definitivamente ya había vivido esa situación anteriormente, y ahora una extraña sensación de esperanza combinada con evidente nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

– No… es imposible… – se dijo a sí misma.

Y es que por más que ella lo deseara y que su corazón saltara con añoranza, no creía que esas notas fueran de _él_.

Esta vez corrió hasta el siguiente mensaje, despegándolo con rapidez.

_"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?"<em>

Su corazón ahora latía a mil por hora y en su pecho la estaban embargando distintas emociones que solamente la ponían más ansiosa. Aún se negaba a creer que esas notas eran de él, pero dadas las circunstancias no había otra persona…

Quería sonreír ante la posibilidad, pero sus nervios se lo impedían.

Corrió hacia la que parecía ser la última nota, que curiosamente estaba pegada en la puerta abierta del salón que ella había utilizado cuando hizo lo mismo. La tomó con sumo cuidado y leyó en voz baja el contenido…

– Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this feeling is not going away.

Alzó la mirada y suspiró hondamente antes de empujar con suavidad la puerta del salón, a donde se introdujo cuidando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en el pizarrón, y los abrió como platos al ver lo que se encontraba pegado en éste.

Se acercó con lentitud y entonces lo confirmó.

Era una hoja color rosa en forma de corazón, estaba un poco arrugada y tenía algo escrito... con su letra. Algo que ella había escrito ya hace mucho tiempo.

_"I wish you loved me,_  
><em>let me hear you say yes."<em>

– La he guardado desde ese día.

A Hikari casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho esa voz detrás de ella. Comenzó a sentir como un abrumador calor se apoderaba de su ser y subía hasta sus mejillas, y entonces, completamente nerviosa, se giró por completo.

Y ahí estaba él.

Era Takeru Takaishi, quien la miraba profundamente, con una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios. Y tal vez sus ojos la estaban engañando, pero parecía que el rubio también se encontraba sonrojado.

– ¿Tú… las escribiste? – fue lo único que Hikari atinó a preguntar, mostrándole el montón de notas que tenía en sus manos.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

– Curioso, eso fue lo primero que yo dije aquella vez… – replicó.

– Y esa otra nota… – continuó ella, apuntando a la de la pizarra.

– Las demás me las quitaste y las arrojaste a la basura, sólo quedó esa. – explicó.

Hikari entonces abrió los ojos aún más, si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Realmente la has guardado todo este tiempo? – preguntó entre incrédula y sorprendida.

El rubio nuevamente asintió como respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó dando un paso hacia él.

– Uhm… no me lo preguntes, no lo sé, yo… – el chico pasó una mano por su cabello. – Simplemente quise conservarla.

Hikari tardó un poco en responder.

– Uhm, ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

Takeru frunció en ceño.

– Me lo estás haciendo muy difícil, no soy bueno para estas cosas… – replicó desviando la mirada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio total.

– No sabía que yo… te gustara tanto. – dijo ella.

¿Otra coincidencia? El rubio también había dicho eso mismo en aquella ocasión. Se estaba desesperando, había pensado mucho en la forma de declarársele, pero nunca había planeado lo que sucedería cuando ella llegara al salón. En su mente él imaginaba que no se iba a poner nervioso, que actuaría de forma _cool_ y que todo se daría naturalmente, pero parecía ser que tenía mucha imaginación…

La miró de nuevo.

Diablos, era hermosa. Tenía que dejar su estúpido orgullo de lado y armarse de valor.

– Hikari, no sé exactamente en que momento sucedió, pero… no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. – confesó sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. – En un principio pensé en ignorar lo que sentía, pero con cada día que pasaba el sentimiento iba creciendo, y ahora llegó al punto en el que... me es insoportable estar sin ti.

La castaña apenas podía procesar lo que Takeru le estaba diciendo. Ni en sus fantasías más locas se imaginó que este momento podría llegar. Sí, sabía que no le era indiferente al rubio, pero también sabía que el chico era demasiado obstinado y nunca se atrevería a dar un paso si ella no lo daba primero.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocada.

– Sé que el día de la competencia de baile me dijiste que… una persona como yo no valía la pena… – continuó el rubio.

A Hikari le dolió un poco recordar eso. ¿En verdad había sido tan dura?

– Takeru, yo no…

– Espera, déjame terminar. – la interrumpió. – Desde esa vez yo… decidí cambiar. Y trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que sólo lo hacía para demostrarte lo contrario y que terminaras tragándote tus palabras. Pero la verdad siempre ha sido que me he esforzado por cambiar… por ti. – exclamó sonriendo levemente. – Para que tú lo notaras y yo volviera a gustarte de nuevo… quería que volvieras a mí.

La chica estaba atónita. Takeru nunca antes había sido tan sincero con ella.

– Tú me has hecho una mejor persona. – dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. – No tienes idea de lo que me está costando decir esto, pero quiero que lo sepas. – hizo una pausa. – Gracias a ti me he vuelto más responsable, más dedicado y decidido. Gracias a ti… soy quien soy ahora. – suspiró profundamente. Valor, eso necesitaba. – Quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos, no solamente como amigos… porque yo... estoy enamorado de ti.

Hikari por poco y pierde el equilibrio. Esa última frase la hizo abandonar la tierra. Su corazón ahora parecía una bomba a punto de estallar y en su estómago podía sentir mariposas revoloteando de pura alegría.

– No… sé que decir… – replicó con dificultad, sintiéndose la tonta más grande del mundo, pero es que era la verdad. Tenía miles de cosas que quería gritar, pero no se encontraban ordenadas y seguramente carecerían de sentido. ¡Y es que estaba demasiado pasmada! ¡Nunca en su vida imaginó que eso podría llegar a ocurrir!

Lo malo era que si se quedaba callada más tiempo Takeru podría malinterpretar las cosas y no podía permitir eso. ¡Tenía que decirle que con esto la acababa de hacer la chica más feliz de todo el universo! ¡Tenía que decirle que nunca había dejado de quererlo!

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, el rubio caminó hacia el pizarrón y despegó la pequeña nota en forma de corazón, tomó la mano de Hikari y se la entregó, cerrando suavemente el puño de la chica con sus manos.

– En esta ocasión yo te la doy a ti. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

_De sonreírle a ella._

– No tienes que contestarme en este momento. Créeme que estoy dispuesto a esperarte. – continuó el chico. La verdad es que trataba de actuar calmado y confiado, pero nunca había estado más nervioso en toda su vida. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de escuchar una respuesta.

Estaba casi completamente convencido de que Hikari le correspondía, podía verlo en su mirada, en esos hermosos ojos que cada vez lo hipnotizaban más… Pero en estos momentos estaba comenzando a bloquearse, ya que la más mínima posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara lo asustaba.

– Uhm, tengo que ir a clases ahora. – exclamó el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. – ¡Hablamos después! – oh, definitivamente era más cobarde de lo que pensó.

– ¡E-espera Takeru!

Pero ese grito sólo se escuchó en su propia mente, pues no había podido sacarlo de su garganta y el chico ya había salido del salón.

Hikari entonces sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearse duro contra el pizarrón, pero en vez de eso abrió el puño de su mano y observó la nota en forma de corazón como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

_"I wish you loved me,_  
><em>let me hear you say yes."<em>

Una muy boba sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¡No podía creerlo! Takeru, el amor de su vida, su amor imposible, ¡le correspondía! Y no sólo eso, ¡le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos! Estaba segura de que si daba un paso, no caminaría, sino que saltaría de felicidad por todo el campus, derrochando dicha y alegría en cada rincón que pisara. ¡Ahora todo a su alrededor era color rosa!

Y si ya antes estaba enamorada de Takeru, ahora ese amor se había multiplicado hasta el infinito.

Su corazón no paraba de latir desbocadamente y ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Sí, no había podido responderle por su culpa del estúpido estado de shock en el que entró, ¡pero por ahora eso era lo de menos! ¡Estaba feliz!

La próxima vez que viera a Takeru se aseguraría de decírselo.

Le diría que seguía muy, muy enamorada de él.

::

Estaba anocheciendo y un muy concentrado Taichi Yagami se encontraba sentado en la banca de uno de los salones de práctica. Traía una hoja de papel en las manos y la estaba leyendo en silencio. La mueca en su rostro mostraba algo de disgusto o tal vez fastidio, pero no despegaba sus ojos de dicho papel.

– ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Mimi lo sacó de su lectura, y en cuanto subió la mirada para observarla, vio que Yamato venía a su lado, y no sólo ellos dos, sino que también el profesor Kido estaba entrando al aula, justo detrás de ambos.

– Uhm, estaba leyendo los requisitos de la audición de Sony Music. – replicó el moreno recorriéndose en la banca, para hacerle lugar a los recién llegados.

Mimi tomó asiento a su lado y Yamato al lado de ella, quedando la castaña en medio de los dos.

– Entonces decidiste participar. – exclamó la chica como afirmación, mostrando una sonrisa. – Me da mucho gusto.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

– No pienso detenerme, aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad que se me presente. – replicó.

– Haces bien, chico. – lo felicitó Joe, quien se encontraba parado frente a los tres.

Mimi entonces tomó la hoja de Taichi, casi arrebatándosela, y clavó sus ojos en todos los absurdos requisitos que la compañía internacional pedía. Empezó a aclarar sus ideas mentalmente, había muchos puntos que ninguno de los tres cumplía, pero podían empezar con lo que sí era factible.

– Hmm, hay que grabar un video mostrándoles nuestro potencial. – exclamó la chica. – ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo?

– Yo también he estado pensando en eso. – replicó Yamato, fijando sus ojos en el papel de inscripción que traía Mimi en sus manos. – Creo que tenemos que demostrarles lo que sabemos hacer y además hacerles saber que tan lejos podemos llegar.

– ¿Pero cómo les haremos saber eso si ni siquiera sabemos lo que ocurrirá el día de mañana? – preguntó Taichi. – Aún no sabemos hasta donde podemos llegar, el futuro es muy incierto. – y lo decía por experiencia propia.

– Entonces no les muestren que tan lejos podrán llegar en un futuro, ya que eso nadie lo sabe con certeza. – intervino Joe. – Necesitan mostrarles su pasado.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y eso de que servirá? – cuestionó Mimi, alzando una ceja.

– Es una manera de hacerlos ver de lo que son capaces. Muéstrenles todo lo que han cambiado durante este último año. – dijo sonriente el peliazul. – Todos han crecido muchísimo, y estoy seguro de que así los dejarán con la incertidumbre de que tanto cambiarán y seguirán creciendo en un futuro.

– Interesante forma de verlo… – exclamó Yamato, quien ahora lucía pensativo.

– Por ahora los dejo, tengo que alcanzar a Izzy antes de que se vaya. – dijo el profesor. – Sigan pensando chicos, estoy seguro de que les irá bien en esa audición.

Dicho esto, el peliazul dio la vuelta y salió del salón tranquilamente, contento de ver a esos tres jóvenes tan repuestos. Todos habían pasado por muchísimos obstáculos, y el saberlos tan deseosos de salir adelante lo llenaba de alegría.

– Me parece una buena idea… – dijo Taichi unos segundos después de que el profesor salió del lugar. – Es verdad que todos hemos cambiado mucho. – hizo una pausa, recordando. – Antes de entrar a YG me la pasaba de vago, peleaba muchísimo con mi papá y no tenía nada claro en la vida.

– Yo ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era mi vida hace un año… – exclamó Yamato casi en un susurro.

– Ah, cierto, señor arquitecto. – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. – Mira que estabas más perdido que yo…

Yamato sonrió asintiendo, vaya que era cierto.

– Hmm… pues yo creo que yo sigo igual que hace un año. – habló Mimi, pensativa. – Sí, creo que no he cambiado mucho. – finalizó sonriendo levemente, convencida de sus palabras.

Yamato alzó una ceja, mirándola incrédulo, mientras Taichi no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó la castaña, molesta. – ¿De que rayos de ríes?

– Vamos Mimi, ni tú misma te crees eso que acabas de decir. – replicó sin poder dejar de reír. – ¡Me acuerdo de esa vez que estábamos practicando para la prueba del mes y el tema era transmitir sentimientos, parecías un robot sin alma!

– ¡Grosero! – bufó Mimi fingiendo estar ofendida.

– Taichi tiene razón, han pasado muchísimas cosas, es obvio que has cambiado. – habló Yamato, sonriente. – Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos no dejabas de gritarme. Luego fingiste que te lastimaste el tobillo para hacer que te escuchara... – dijo dejando escapar una risotada.

Mimi pareció sorpenderse.

– ¿Sabías que estaba fingiendo? – preguntó.

– Pues no eres muy buena actriz que digamos… – replicó el rubio.

– Ah, ¿y entonces por qué me cargaste? ¡Aprovechado! – exclamó sin poder evitar reírse al recordar el momento.

– Y yo me acuerdo que, cuando aún no nos admitían en la academia e hicimos el ridículo en la ceremonia de apertura, tú estabas hecha una furia y luego tu zapato se rompió y quise ayudarte, ¡pero me gritaste y me empujaste al suelo! – dijo Taichi.

Mimi lo miró, sin dejar de reírse.

– ¿En serio hice eso?

– ¡Ahora resulta que lo olvidaste! – rió el moreno.

– De hecho Mimi, antes eras más temperamental… – apoyó el rubio.

La castaña seguía riendo. La situación era extraña, pues no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que los tres en la misma habitación hubieran compartido un ambiente tan ameno.

– ¿Y que hay de ti, Yama? – exclamó divertida. – Te recuerdo que hace tiempo compraste la colección entera de Candy Candy.

– ¿QUÉ? – cuestionó Taichi, incrédulo. – ¿Es en serio?

– ¡Hey, pero eso fue tu culpa, Mimi! – se defendió el rubio. – ¡Tú hablaste sobre Candy y Eliza, yo sólo quería saber quienes eran!

– ¡Con solo un volumen habría bastado! – replicó la chica entre risas. – Oh, y no se me olvidará nunca el día del _Showcase_ falso, ni siquiera sabías lo que eran los cinco, ¡no podía creerlo!

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo.

– ¿Y qué me dices de la competencia de baile? – exclamó el rubio. – ¡El profesor Izumi tenía razón al decirte que parecías gallina aleteando los brazos de ese modo!

– ¡Te recuerdo que no me lo dijo solamente a mí! – replicó Mimi. – ¿Y te acuerdas de la boda de los mafiosos en Roma? – preguntó animada.

– ¡Y el tal Biagio persiguiéndonos con su manada de guaruras! – continuó él. – Terminamos perdidos en la cuidad, sin dinero.

– Sí, me acuerdo de esas tipas coqueteándote e invitándote a comer, ¡desvergonzadas! – exclamó Mimi, riendo al recordar que en ese entonces se había puesto celosa.

– Pero gracias a ellas supimos la dirección del hotel.

– ¡No las defiendas! – dijo la castaña. – De todos modos nos volvimos a perder y terminamos cantando en el parque, gracias a tu _maravillosa_ idea de conseguir dinero. – agregó con algo de sarcasmo.

– Bien que lo disfrutaste. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Ves? Desde ese entonces ya habías cambiado un poco, no creo que cuando nos acabábamos de conocer hubieras accedido a hacerlo. – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

Eran muy buenos recuerdos.

– ¡No quería acceder a hacerlo de todos modos! – replicó ella. – Pero sí, lo admito, fue divertido. – aceptó soltando una pequeña risita.

Taichi ahora los miraba sin hacer ruido alguno. De pronto, y sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta, lo habían sacado de la conversación. Vaya, realmente Mimi y Yamato habían pasado momentos muy gratos en su ausencia, y no podía evitar sentirse completamente excluido. Como un extraño.

Pero extrañamente no le molestaba, y tampoco se sentía celoso. Era como si con sólo verlos hablar y reír, mirándose de ese modo, comprendiera que… ambos eran el uno para el otro.

– Oigan… – se atrevió a interrumpirlos.

Mimi y Yamato dejaron de hablar, para posar sus ojos en los del moreno.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña al notal al chico tan serio.

Taichi tomó aire.

Ya lo sabía, pero era hora de enfrentarlo.

– Ustedes dos… – hizo una pausa, mirándolos fijamente. – ¿Están juntos?

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Yamato miró a Mimi, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pero se podía ver algo de miedo en sus ojos. Miedo porque no quería herir a Taichi, menos justo en estos momentos en los que el moreno estaba atravesando por una situación tan difícil.

La comprendía, y no pensaba presionarla.

– Nosotros no… – habló Yamato, pero Mimi alzó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

– Sí, estamos juntos. – dijo con firmeza. – Desde hace unos cuantos días.

Taichi asintió levemente y después desvió la mirada. Escucharlo de los labios de Mimi era lo que necesitaba para aterrizarse por completo.

Y ahora se sentía… raro.

Y es que no le había dolido escucharlo. Estaba algo sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Desde cuando le había dejado de gustar Mimi? No tenía idea, por lo menos no con exactitud, pero él no había querido darse cuenta por mantenerse aferrado a ese amor que juraba tenerle. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, desde hace tiempo quien estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza no era la castaña.

La quería sí, era su mejor amiga.

Y tal vez siempre estuvieron destinados a ser solamente eso.

– ¿Taichi? – preguntó la chica mirándolo con preocupación, puesto a que el moreno parecía estar inmerso en una especie de transe.

– Ah, perdona, me quedé pensando. – replicó de inmediato, mostrando una sonrisa. – ¿Dices que apenas llevan unos cuantos días? ¡Yo juraba que estaban juntos desde hace tiempo! Deberían verse, es la imagen que les dan a todos los demás.

Mimi y Yamato se miraron de reojo.

El moreno se levantó de la banca, estirándose los brazos.

– Pues… los felicito. – dijo con una sinceridad que ni él mismo supo de donde vino. – Los veo al rato en el dormitorio, pero creo que ahora me sentiré como un completo mal tercio. – río divertido. – Si quieres quédate con esa hoja de inscripción Mimi, de igual modo tengo la que me diste tú, la de Yamato, la de Kari y la de Takeru.

Dicho esto, el chico ni siquiera les dio tiempo de contestar, pues con rapidez salió del salón. No había dejado de sonreír, tenía un peso menos encima. Era como si desde hace mucho estuviera esperando que ella se lo confirmara, y ahora se sentía un idiota por haberse hecho el desentendido durante tanto tiempo.

Y es que desde hace tiempo, quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos era Sora Takenouchi.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó Yamato, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

La chica asintió.

– Eso parece, lo sentí muy sincero. – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– Igual yo. – replicó, ahora posando sus ojos en los de ella, quien ya lo estaba mirando.

– Realmente me alegro. – exclamó Mimi, soltando un suspiro. – Desde hace mucho quería decirle que eras tú de quien estaba enamorada, pero simplemente no podía, y ahora siento que puedo estar en paz…

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja. Le gustaba que la mirada de ese modo, pero tampoco podía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo sin ponerse nerviosa. Sí, algo patética, pero ese era el poder que tenían esos zafiros sobre ella.

– No lo sé, cuando dices que estas enamorada de mí… no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota. – confesó el rubio.

Mimi ahora lo miró incrédula. ¿Sonrisa idiota? Por Dios, Yamato tenía que verse en un espejo, su sonrisa era… era… capaz de derretirla. Ella era la que solía sonreír como boba.

– Además, creo que me sorprendí más que Taichi con tu confesión. – continuó el chico. – Es decir, yo sé que estamos juntos, pero estos días ha rondado por mi cabeza el hecho de que ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo habíamos aclarado.

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Mimi. Y es que para ella desde la noche en la que se confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro, ya tenía las cosas claras. ¿Será que había dado todo por hecho muy rápido? – ¿Y entonces cual ha sido nuestro estado de relación en estos últimos días?

– Buena pregunta… – replicó el rubio, sin poder evitar reír levemente. – Tal parece no hacía falta que te lo pidiera.

La chica entonces volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Quieres que yo me arrodille y te lo pida? – exclamó, divertida.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada incrédula, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta.

– No será necesario, con saberlo me basta.

Después pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él. Mimi ante el contacto se estremeció, tal y como siempre sucedía cuando estaba tan cerca del rubio. Se recargó en su hombro, disfrutando de su aroma y su calidez, pero entonces sintió como la mano de Yamato se posaba en su barbilla y la alzaba con suavidad.

Apenas los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto visual, el chico acabó con la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó. El gesto tomó a Mimi por sorpresa, pero rápidamente relajó su cuerpo y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Yamato para así hacer el beso más profundo y dejarse llevar por todo ese amor que sentía por él y que cada día se desbordaba más. Era demasiado.

Yamato entonces bajó sus manos para posarlas en la pequeña cintura de la castaña. Realmente no podía creer que cada vez que probaba esos labios, le gustaban más. Más y más. Y nunca sería suficiente cuando se tratara de ella.

Se separaron al momento en el que escucharon unos pasos provenientes de unos zapatos de tacón. Probablemente era la profesora Rae Fujioka cerrando los salones, pues ya era tarde.

– Uhm, será mejor que salgamos de aquí. – sugirió la castaña, quien estaba segura de que seguía algo roja a causa del beso.

Yamato se levantó de la banca, tomándola de la mano para que lo imitara.

– Deberíamos ir a cenar fuera. – sugirió el rubio. – La comida de la cafetería no se me antoja esta noche.

– ¿Y cómo que se te antoja? – preguntó Mimi.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

– Hmm, pues acaban de abrir un restaurante italiano a unas calles de aquí. – exclamó, mirándola a los ojos. – Y si mal no recuerdo, me debes una cena italiana. – dijo con simpleza.

Mimi sonrió al darse cuenta de que Yamato ya era capaz de recordar ese momento sin que le afectara, y mejor aún, con una sonrisa. No cabía duda de que, ahora que estaban juntos, las cosas malas del pasado habían quedado superadas.

– Aún tengo guardado el dinero que ganamos. – dijo la castaña, siguiéndole el juego. – Te tardaste mucho en reclamar esa cita.

– Más vale tarde que nunca. – replicó. – Además… nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Ambos salieron del salón cuanto antes, felices. Esa noche al fin tuvieron esa cena italiana que no había podido realizarse en Roma. Y claro, no era lo mismo comerla en Tokyo que en una ciudad de Italia, pero a ellos no les importó, pues la disfrutaron como nunca.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó, y una aparentemente tranquila pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un auto. Había pensando en ausentarse por lo menos una semana en la academia, pero con solamente dos días sin hacer nada se sentía desesperada. La noche anterior lo había decidido, no iba a esconderse, mientras más pronto afrontara la realidad, mejor, ya que así acabaría más rápido.

El automóvil se estacionó en la entrada de la Academia YG, y en ese momento Sora miró el campus prolongadamente antes de dejar salir un pesado suspiro. Era ahora o nunca.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, hija?

La pelirroja giró el rostro y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su madre, Toshiko Takenouchi.

– Todo está muy reciente, tus profesores entenderán si te ausentas un par de días más. – continuó la mujer, posando la mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

– No quiero seguirme escondiendo. Yo… no hice nada malo… – dijo en un susurro.

– Lo sé, pero ese miserable puso todo a su favor. – replicó su madre, entre molesta y consternada. – No quiero que nadie te haga sentir mal y…

– Mamá, estaré bien. – la interrumpió, forzando una sonrisa. – Y si no, te llamaré para que vengas a recogerme. No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja bajó del auto sin dejar que su madre le respondiera, pues sabía perfectamente que seguiría insistiendo en que no fuera. Le había sorprendido mucho todo el apoyo y comprensión que ésta le había brindado en cuanto se enteró. Nunca antes había recibido tanto cariño por parte de su mamá, y eso la había ayudado bastante.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la calle, y notó que su progenitora seguía ahí, esperando a que entrara al edificio principal. Sora entonces dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y apretó un poco los puños. De pronto ya se encontraba caminando decidida hacia la entrada, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, pudo sentir un cambio de aire.

Todos la miraban, y lo hacían sin disimulo alguno.

– Oh por Dios, mira quien se apareció. – le susurró una chica a otra. – La famosa _Miss X_.

– No entiendo cómo es que tiene cara para venir… a mi me daría muchísima vergüenza…

Sora se adentró a los pasillos, tratando de ignorar todos esos murmullos de los estudiantes, que cuando la veían pasar, la observaban con desdén e incluso otros parecían mirarla con lástima. Lo peor del caso es que ella no sabía cual dolía más.

– Pobrecita, luce demacrada…

Más murmullos.

– Me da algo de pena, pero ella se lo buscó…

– Sí, hay personas que harían cualquier cosa por fama…

Y más murmullos.

– ¿Crees que desde un principio la hayan reclutado en JBS Records por hacer esa clase de favorcitos?

– No lo dudes, las mujeres como ella son unas ofrecidas.

– Yo pensé que la iban a expulsar de la academia…

Sora ya no aguantó más, entrecerró los ojos y aceleró el paso, tenía que buscar un lugar alejado de todas esas personas que solamente buscaban hacer daño, y es que no lo entendía, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan crueles? Atravesó como rayo los pasillos del lugar hasta que llegó al área de los salones de canto, que se encontraban desiertos. Se encerraría ahí hasta que fuera la hora de su primera clase de la mañana.

Llegó al salón del fondo y rápidamente abrió la puerta, introduciéndose en el lugar. Se recargó sobre ésta con intenciones de cerrarla, pero sintió como alguien empujaba desde afuera, impidiendo que la puerta lograra cerrarse.

Se asustó un poco y se dio la vuelta para ejercer presión con ambas manos. ¿Acaso la habían seguido solamente para molestarla?

– Sora, deja eso. Soy yo.

Entonces el corazón de la pelirroja se paralizó. Esa voz…

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando espacio para que el chico pudiera entrar al aula, cosa que éste hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Tai… – susurró en forma de saludo, bajando el rostro. No sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente.

El moreno caminó hacia ella y la miró de pies a cabeza. No la había visto desde el día que ocurrió todo, y en estos momentos una maraña de sentimientos lo estaba invadiendo. Cuando la vió entrar por la puerta principal iba a acercarse a saludar calmadamente, pero al escuchar todo lo que esos estúpidos que tenían por compañeros estaban diciendo, comenzó a hervirle la sangre.

¡Odiaba ver como juzgaban a Sora injustamente!

Podía soportar que hablaran mal de él, pero el ver el rostro de dolor de la pelirroja al escuchar todos esos comentarios llenos de cizaña lo ponía de muy mal humor. Si por él fuera, simplemente golpearía a todos para callarles la boca. Claro, en estos momentos era lo que menos debía hacer, pues si ya lo tachaban de asesino en serie, no quería ganarse más títulos absurdos.

Y volvía a lo mismo, ¡si hablaban pestes de él, ya no le importaba! Pero en cambio Sora... podía ver que la chica estaba por quebrarse. Si tan sólo ella no hubiera abierto la boca...

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – exclamó Taichi al fin, sonando molesto. – ¿Qué no viste que yo no dije nada? ¡Tenías que haberte quedado callada! – su voz se estaba alzando, aunque no era su intención.

– Yo… lo siento. – replicó ella en voz baja, subiendo el rostro para mirarlo tímidamente a los ojos. – Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. Puedo soportarlo.

– ¿Crees que puedes soportarlo? – dijo sin modular su tono. – ¡Esto es sólo el principio, Sora! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡No entiendo por qué tuviste que hablar, ya todo estaba bien!

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados y con cada palabra sentía que se encogía más y más. Que Taichi le estuviera hablando así le dolía un poco, aunque sabía perfectamente que le gritaba de ese modo porque estaba muy preocupado por ella, y sí, también un poco molesto. La cosa era que, si ya tenía ganas de llorar desde que cruzó los pasillos rodeada de los murmullos de sus compañeros, ahora éstas se habían multiplicado.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que decirle a Taichi todo…

Todo lo que quería que él escuchara.

– Tai… – exclamó mirándolo aún con ese deje de timidez, tratando de mostrar una leve sonrisa. – Tú sabes que me gustas mucho, ¿verdad?

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par ante las inesperadas palabras de Sora. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿La chica en verdad le acababa de decir eso? ¿Y en un momento como este?

Él sabía sobre los sentimientos de Sora, no era tan despistado como todos creían. Él lo sabía, tal y como sabía sobre los sentimientos de Mimi hacia Yamato desde hace tiempo.

Incluso antes de que Sora lo besara repentinamente en aquella ocasión, él ya lo sospechaba. Y es que la pelirroja siempre lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de inmenso cariño y hasta admiración, además de esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, y todos esos gestos, sus acciones, no era un tonto. Claro que lo sabía, otra cosa es que prefiriera fingir ignorancia.

Por cobarde.

Pero ahora ella se lo había confesado de frente, por lo que no podía simplemente hacer como si no hubiera escuchado. Además la chica no se lo había preguntado, más bien se lo había afirmado.

– Sora… – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

La chica ladeó la mirada.

– Sé que lo sabes, pero también sé que… tú sólo tienes ojos para Mimi. – admitió con tristeza. – Intenté acercarme a ti de _esa forma_ en más de una ocasión, pero conmigo siempre pones límites. – hizo una pausa y sonrió amargamente. – Creo que esa era una de las tantas razones por las que la consideraba mi enemiga…

Taichi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Sora estaba asumiendo cosas sin antes saber su opinión?

– Siempre me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? – continuó la pelirroja. – ¿Por qué Mimi obtiene todo lo que yo quiero?

– No tienes porqué meter a Mimi en esto. Estamos hablando de ti, no de ella. – habló al fin.

La chica asintió débilmente, aun sonriendo de esa manera tan triste.

– A lo que voy es a que lo que hiciste por mí… es suficiente. – prosiguió Sora, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. – Todas las personas actúan siempre en su propio beneficio, es la naturaleza humana. Si van a proteger a alguien más, primero buscan protegerse a sí mismos. Pero tú… fuiste la excepción…

Taichi la escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba en una especie de trance. Y es que… nada salía de su boca.

La chica entonces subió el rostro, encarándolo a la vez que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Tú hiciste todo por protegerme. Te expusiste a ti mismo para que yo no saliera lastimada, y eso es suficiente para mí. Ya no necesito que correspondas mis sentimientos. – dijo con algo de dificultad. – Es por eso que me conformo con tener tu amistad. Si yo esperara algo más de ti, estaría siendo muy egoísta…

– Ya no sigas. – sentenció Taichi.

Pero la pelirroja extendió su mano, esperando que él la estrechara.

– Gracias. – exclamó con pesar. – Gracias por mantener tu promesa de permanecer a mi lado hasta el final.

La mano de Taichi torpemente tomó la de Sora, correspondiendo así el gesto. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¡Todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho no tenía sentido alguno! ¿Hasta el final? ¿Quién dijo que ya era el final?

Además, ¿su amistad era suficiente para ella?

¿Y que tal si para él no?

En eso, Sora soltó la mano de Taichi y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro a la vez que se daba la vuelta para que el chico no la viera más en tan penoso estado.

– Y-yo… iré a buscar a la profesora Fujioka, nos vemos después.

Y en el momento en que la chica se atrevió a dar un paso, Taichi reaccionó y la tomó de la muñeca con más fuerza de la que él hubiera deseado, haciendo que Sora lo encarara de nuevo, aunque al ver el semblante aterrado de la pelirroja, aflojó un poco el agarre.

Pero no iba a dejarla ir, ya no más.

– Tai, ¿q-qué sucede? – preguntó aún sorprendida por el brusco impulso del moreno.

– Sora, todo eso que dijiste no tiene sentido, ¡no lo tiene! – exclamó tratando de no alterarse. – ¡Yo no buscaba protegerte para que simplemente me dieras las gracias! ¡Ni mucho menos para que con eso te conformaras! – lo malo era que nunca había sido bueno controlando su temperamento. – ¿Dices que eso fue suficiente para ti? ¿En verdad?

La chica estaba atónita, apenas pudiendo digerir lo que escuchaba.

– Y-yo… no quiero que te sientas forzado a nada, y prefiero esto a perderte a ti. Aunque sólo tenga tu amistad… yo no…

– ¿Prefieres simplemente rendirte y fingir que estarás bien? – interrogó, lucía algo colérico. – ¿Y cómo sabes que yo estoy de acuerdo con eso? ¡Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste!

Sora entonces se soltó abruptamente del agarre del moreno, mirándolo con sus ojos color rubí llenos de dolor.

– No juegues conmigo, Taichi.

Esa fue una ligera punzada en el pecho del chico. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Sora lo llamó por su nombre, y mucho menos de ese modo…

– ¡No soy estúpida! ¿Crees que no noto como miras a Mimi? – continuó, alterada. – ¡Y yo sé que no tengo cara para reclamarte, pero tú tampoco puedes venir a decirme que no me rinda en una batalla que tengo perdida desde un inicio! – soltó entre sollozos. – ¡Lo estás haciendo más difícil, más doloroso, más…!

Pero la chica ya no pudo continuar, pues fue callada por los labios de Taichi posándose en los de ella impulsivamente. El moreno la había tomado de ambas mejillas y se había acercado a ella tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Intentó torpemente golpearlo en el pecho para que se alejara, pero fue inútil, y no porque los golpes fueran débiles, sino porque en cuestión de segundos sus manos se aferraron al saco del chico, correspondiéndole por completo.

A simple vista parecía un beso desesperado e incluso algo brusco, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban experimentando una explosión de emociones inigualable. Sora había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban ante toda la euforia que la estaba invadiendo; y Taichi solamente deseaba seguir probándola, sus labios, su boca_, a ella_. A esa chica que tan precipitadamente se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

Y él no se hubiera detenido, de no ser porque la pelirroja repentinamente dejó de corresponderle, quedándose inmóvil. Se separó lentamente de sus labios, soltando también sus mejillas y casi se le detiene el corazón al ver que Sora estaba llorando desconsolada.

No entendía, ¿estaba así por el beso?

– ¿Q-qué fue eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, hecha un mar de lágrimas. – Te dije que… no jugaras conmigo. No te aproveches de mis sentimientos, no lo hagas… – era una tonta al haber caído tan fácilmente.

Pero habría sido imposible no caer, después de todo… se trataba de Taichi.

– Sora, escúchame bien. – exclamó el moreno, clavando sus ojos en ella. – Sé que piensas que soy el más grande de los imbéciles al pedirte que no te rindas cuando yo nunca puse de mi parte, probablemente también creas que lo soy por besarte de esa manera y sin explicación alguna. – hizo una pausa. – Pero soy aún más imbécil porque… tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta…

La chica, quien no lo había estado mirando, entonces posó sus ojos los de él.

– Desde hace mucho lo estoy sintiendo, pero no lo había querido asimilar. – continuó el chico. – Tienes razón, estaba… cegado por Mimi. A ella… siempre la voy a querer, pero tú… despiertas algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido. Es… difícil de explicar…

El corazón de Sora entonces empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿No estaba en una especie de sueño imposible? ¿Acaso Tai…?

– Aún no sé como ponerlo en palabras, es tan singular que no podría expresarlo del modo en que lo siento… – dijo el moreno, quien repentinamente lucía nervioso. – La cosa es que… puede que para ti sea suficiente mi amistad. Pero tienes que saber que para mí no lo es.

– Tai… – ahora ella era quien estaba sin habla.

– No puedo conformarme con tu amistad, no quiero hacerlo. – exclamó sin titubeo. – Te quiero a ti.

Esas palabras causaron un fuerte impacto Sora, quien tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Toda esta situación le resultaba difícil de creer.

– ¿Estás… hablando en serio? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El moreno asintió.

– Es por eso que… te pido que retires lo dicho. No quiero que mi amistad sea suficiente para ti, no quiero que te conformes con eso. – exclamó dando un paso hacia ella. – Y aún no es el final, nos queda mucho camino por delante, y yo voy seguir a tu lado, nunca voy a romper esa promesa.

La pelirroja entonces no aguantó más y se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a Taichi, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste. Estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, pero no sabía exactamente porqué. Tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz, sorprendida, incrédula, extasiada, vulnerable y sentía que su mundo comenzaba a tener color de nuevo.

El moreno tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero tan pronto sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándolo fuertemente, él paso una mano por su espalda y con la otra comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rojizos con suavidad. Podía sentirla sollozando y temblando entre sus brazos, pero sabía que era para bien. Podía sentirlo…

Todo iba a estar bien.

::

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sora Takenouchi se encontraba con los audífonos de Taichi en sus orejas. Había estado todo el día con él, pero el chico había tenido que irse a una clase hace rato, por lo que ahora se encontraba en la cafetería tratando de ignorar todas esas miradas dirigidas hacia ella. Sabía que todos estaban hablando sobre su caso, y no de la mejor manera, pero el fingir que no los estaba escuchando la hacía sentir tranquila, por lo menos un poco.

Tomó su bandeja de comida y se dirigió a una de las mesas que se encontraban solas, sentándose con pesadez, y apenas iba a probar bocado, cuando alguien agarró el audífono derecho y se lo retiró de la oreja.

Era Mimi, quien ya se encontraba sentada a su lado, y por el otro lado apareció Hikari, retirándole el audífono izquierdo.

– Ten. – exclamó la castaña mayor, mostrándole una hoja de papel.

– Uhm, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Sora, tomándola.

– Son los requisitos y la inscripción para la audición de Sony Music. – esta vez habló Hikari. – ¡Vamos a revisarlos juntas!

– Ah, sí, ya los había leído. – replicó la pelirroja. – Pero no he ganado tantas competencias, ni tampoco hablo tres idiomas. Creo que ni siquiera cumplo con la mitad de los requisitos.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

– Yo tampoco. Y si yo no los cumplo, entonces nadie en todo Japón lo hará. – dijo con simpleza. – Así que vamos a hacernos las desentendidas y pretendamos que nos volvimos locas.

En ese momento, Takeru y Yamato se aparecieron frente a ellas, sentándose en la banca al otro lado de la mesa.

– Creo que yo pretenderé que me volví loco también. – exclamó el rubio menor, sacando su hoja de inscripción.

Hikari se sonrojó un poco con el recién llegado, no lo había visto desde que éste le confesó sus sentimientos.

– Me lo topé en el pasillo y me dijo que pensaba participar. – explicó Yamato sonriente, apuntando a su hermano. – Tal parece que no éramos los únicos que pensábamos fingir demencia.

– Hey, no planeaban revisarlas sin mí, ¿o sí? – esta vez habló Taichi, quien se apareció de pronto y tomó asiento de un salto. – No se olviden de que tengo cuatro hojas de inscripción para mí solo. – dijo divertido.

Sora entonces sonrió animada. La verdad es que nunca pensó en la posibilidad de participar, pero el hecho de tener a todos ellos rodeándola, tan positivos, la hizo cambiar de parecer y de pronto esa audición imposible ya no parecía ser tan inalcanzable.

– ¿Y por donde hay que empezar? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Creo que hay que hacer el video introductorio y luego el de nuestros talentos. – replicó Taichi. – Lo demás no es tan importante.

– Entonces hay que planear el concepto que utilizaremos para los videos. – dijo Yamato.

Hikari alzó la mano, muy sonriente.

– ¡Yo, yo puedo ayudarlos con eso! – exclamó.

– Olvídenlo. – bufó Mimi sin dejar de sonreír. – Ya me imagino como saldrán nuestros vídeos si Hikari usa sus ideas. Ella puede convertir hasta la más grande tragedia en una empalagosa historia de amor.

La aludida hizo un fingido puchero.

– ¡Hey, cualquier tragedia tiene su parte empalagosa de amor! – exclamó Takeru frunciendo el ceño, defendiendo a Hikari.

La menor lo miró y asintió.

– ¡Exactamente! – secundó.

Mimi giró los ojos, esos dos eran todo un caso.

– Yo creo que entre los seis podríamos ayudarnos con nuestros videos, así todo sale más rápido. – sugirió Yamato. – Hay que intentar esa audición.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – exclamó Hikari estirando su brazo para situar su mano en medio de la mesa.

– Yo también. – dijo Mimi poniendo su mano sobre la de la menor.

– Y yo. – habló Taichi, haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces Yamato puso también su mano, seguido por Takeru.

Sora apreció la escena por unos segundos, y después su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– Yo también. – dijo al fin, poniendo su mano hasta arriba.

– ¡Bien! – exclamó Hikari celebrando, alzando su mano al mismo tiempo que los demás. – ¡Hay que ponernos a pensar antes de que llegue la fecha límite!

– De hecho, no queda mucho tiempo. – dijo Taichi.

– ¿Quién tiene una buena cámara de video?

Los seis chicos continuaron hablando sobre el tema amenamente, mientras eran observados a lo lejos por un muy sonriente Joe Kido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos jóvenes, que en un principio tenían tantas diferencias, terminarían apoyándose entre todos? No podía estar más orgulloso de ellos, realmente habían cambiado, habían crecido como personas y eso se notaba a leguas.

Sabía que las cosas para Sora y para Taichi no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero si ambos continuaban en ese grupo de amigos recién formado y se ayudaban entre todos, saldrían adelante.

Sólo era cuestión de seguir soñando.

::

En ese mismo momento, muy lejos de la ciudad de Tokyo, y de hecho, muy lejos del país en sí. Se encontraba un hombre adulto sentado en la cama de la habitación de un hotel. Llevaba ya un rato pegado al teléfono, y por el movimiento insistente de su pierna se podía deducir que estaba ansioso.

– Sí, quiero un vuelo en la fecha más próxima que tengan. – dijo el hombre, hablando por el auricular.

–_ Con destino a Tokyo, Japón. ¿Verdad?_ – preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

– Exactamente. – replicó.

_– ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre, señor? _

– Keisuke Tachikawa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Yo ya había escrito mi testamento y se borró D:! ¡AISH! Aquí voy de nuevo, pero no quedará como el otro ): ~ Nada como la esencia original (?). Aunque hahaha, en estos momentos estoy de mejor humor que cuando lo había escrito, así que kukuku, supongo que será más feliz, en el otro andaba bien amargosa XD... en fin, tengo mucho de que quejarme, en verdad, ¡mi tiempo libre se ha reducido MUCHO! La universidad se está poniendo bien bitchy este octavo semestre y pff, los profesores abusan. Además ya les había comentado que me inspiro sólo en las madrugadas y wah, mi horario está de la patada, entro a las 7 am y ando bien zombie todo el día, yo sólo quiero dormir cuando llego a casa. RAWR ~ ¡Exijo que llegue semana santa!**

**En fin, hablando del capítulo. Cuando lo comencé a escribir no sabía que iban a pasar tantas cosas, uhm, o sea, sí tenía la idea base, pero terminé con más de lo que pensé. A ver, hubo Mimato, ya se aclaró para ustedes (y para Tai) la relación de Mimi y Yama, y al fin tuvieron esa cena italiana que se debían, hahaha. Luego el Takari, en un principio no iba a cortar "el momento", pero para esos dos tengo otra cosa planeada, entonces hay que esperar. Pero oww, Takeru es un coso, haha, se le declaró usando notitas, como ella :) ~ Y luego el Taiora, muchos ya lo esperaban porque ya era demasiado obvio, y pues al fin pudo concretarse, esos dos necesitaban esa plática :) ~**

**Lo demás, pues ya ven que en YG todos los estudiantes son unos malditos descarados y viven del chisme, ahora le tocó a la pelirroja. Luego está el hecho de que al parecer ninguna compañía querrá reclutar a Sora y a Taichi por culpa de Fujisaki, y luego estuvo Joe tratando de convencer a Arukawa, quien se negó, pero en el lado positivo, ¡ya prepara los contratos para los otros tres :D! ¿Qué más? ¡Oh! Me gustó mucho escribir la parte en la que Mimi, Yama y Tai están juntos y recuerdan amenamente, estuvo bonito. Y también la parte final estuvo toda animosa y cursi (?), hasta a mi me sorprende que esos seis hayan quedado juntos como amigos XD ~**

**OH, pero el final del capítulo ya marca otra cosa. ¡El papá de Mimi pronto hará aparición! UWAAA, me da miedo, ¡de verdad le falta poco al fic D:!**

**Ahora sigue la parte en la que me arrodillo ante ustedes y les pido una disculpa. ASDF, estaba tratando de contestar sus reviews, pero ahora sí que era responderles o terminar el capítulo, y es que si no lo subía hoy ya no iba a poder hacerlo hasta dentro de cuatro días, así que supongo que prefieren la actualización, ¿no? D: ...Igual yo no estoy a gusto, realmente sufro cuando no respondo sus RR's, y pff, a algunos si les contesté, pero les digo que no alcancé a hacerlo con todos D': ~ ¡LO SIENTO EN VERDAD!**

**De igual modo, ya saben que los leí más de una vez y que amé cada uno de ellos. Ow chicos, en serio mil gracias por darle su apoyo a esta historia. Me he encariñado mucho con ustedes, que ponen su granito de arena en cada capítulo :'D. Y para mi dicha intensa, llegamos a los 600 reviews, OMG, no me lo puedo creer, ASDF, se siente bien bonito. ¡Gracias a todos! Y wah, mención especial a los que me escribieron en el cap. pasado, perdonen si no alcancé a contestarles :( ~**

_**0809m, Eri-sshi, Agridulce, rach, Mareridt, Sakura bonita, Natylucha, Faty, Mel, Ukime, MimiSan 89, Natsuki Aiko, Tity, Daiana, Pixie, Lauchita, Roxa, Blueflower21, LESLIE93, Athery, Estefania, Perla, Arashi, Wielder, Yuly.**_

**¡De verdad, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar! ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, son lo que me anima a escribir!**  
><strong>Los quiero chicos, a todos :'D ~<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canción utilizada en la declaración de Takeru: Crush - David Archuletta<br>**


	32. La oportunidad regresa

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: Loving you - IU**

Copien y peguen este link en youtube: /watch?v=ARDEAVy56DY&feature=fvwrel

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

La oportunidad regresa

* * *

><p>Una concentrada Sora Takenouchi se encontraba con la música a todo volumen en uno de los salones de práctica de la Academia YG, mientras bailaba con fuerza y empeño de más. Se miraba al espejo fijamente con el fin de apreciar cada movimiento que marcaba. Era ya de noche y apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que decidió participar en la audición imposible de Sony Music con sus amigos.<p>

_Amigos._

Esa palabra sonaba algo… extraña.

Inusual…

Y mucho más si era aplicada en esos cinco chicos que prácticamente de la nada le habían tendido la mano y la habían sacado del hoyo antes de que hubiera caído por completo. Sí, podría considerarse extraño e incluso inusual, pero se sentía bien… muy bien.

No los iba a defraudar. Definitivamente iba a demostrarles que era una nueva Sora y tampoco pensaba decepcionarse a sí misma, por lo que ahora practicaba como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Estaba cansada y ya le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo, pero no pararía, no pensaba parar, hasta que…

– Sora.

Esa voz.

Ya era hora de cerrar los salones.

– Profesora Fujioka. – en ese instante dejó de bailar y apagó la música para dedicar su atención por completo a la recién llegada. – La estuve buscando durante el día, pero siempre estaba en clases y…

– Sí, me enteré que llevas todo el día en la academia. – la interrumpió la mayor. – ¿Por qué no asististe a ninguna de tus clases?

Sora desvió la mirada.

– Uhm, simplemente… no tenía ganas.

– ¿Seguirás faltando? – la voz de la profesora no sonaba autoritaria, al contrario, podía percibirse un deje maternal en su tono.

– No lo sé. – replicó con sinceridad. – Sé que no debería… pero me da un poco de vergüenza con demás alumnos… – y no sólo eso, también estaba el hecho de que la miraban descaradamente y hablaban de ella todo el tiempo.

Rae Fujioka dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces caminó hacia Sora, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

– Entonces, ¿te parece bien este horario para tomar clases? – preguntó la mayor, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó la pelirroja, confundida.

– A esta hora ya no hay alumnos en los salones. – explicó. – Y… yo podría venir a darte clases, para que no sigas perdiéndotelas. ¿Qué dices? – su voz sonaba algo quebrada ahora, como si en verdad le doliera la situación de Sora.

Y es que le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

La pelirroja en primera instancia pensó en negarse, pues no quería causar molestias, pero en cuestión de segundos lo pensó bien y asintió, cabizbaja. Realmente aún no reunía suficiente valor para enfrentar las despectivas palabras de sus supuestos compañeros. Y ahora no podía creer que habían tantas personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por ella. Nunca antes lo había notado, y ahora… ahora se sentía mucho más completa.

– A partir de hoy nos veremos en este mismo salón a las ocho de la noche. ¿Entendido? – exclamó la profesora. – Tus clases serán aquí, no llegues tarde. Veremos un poco de baile, canto, teoría y demás, así que ven con muchas ganas. – hizo una pausa. – Si quieres ponerte al corriente con los demás alumnos, deberás trabajar duro.

Sora levantó un poco el rostro, algo apenada. Estaba tan conmovida por lo que su maestra estaba haciendo por ella, que no podía evitar tener los ojos nublados. Trató de hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, por lo que de nuevo tuvo que conformarse con asentir.

– Bien. – dijo la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Empezamos ya?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se dirigió al estante para dejar las llaves de los salones y poder comenzar, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, Sora la atrapó por la espalda en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. La mayor quedó paralizada por unos instantes, sintiendo como las ganas de llorar la invadían mientras la pelirroja tenía hundida su cabeza en la espalda de ésta.

– Gracias. – susurró bajito. – De verdad, muchísimas gracias. – repitió entre leves sollozos.

Rae Fujioka tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire para poder contestar sin soltar esas inquietas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

– Sora… – le dijo en el mismo tono de voz bajo. – Ya verás que todo esto va a pasar.

Entonces se soltó del agarre de su alumna y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente y ahora ser ella quien la abrazara con firmeza.

– No te preocupes, va a pasar. – volvió a decirle. – Saldrás adelante.

La pelirroja entonces dejó que su llanto fuera audible y se aferró a la profesora con fuerza, contagiándole las lágrimas a la mayor, quien ya no había podido aguantarse. Sora sabía que esto tenía que acabar algún día e incluso gracias a sus amigos se sentía protegida y muy capaz de luchar por sus sueños, pero no podía evitar seguir vulnerable. Había momentos en los que simplemente quería desahogar todo su pesar…

Y este era uno de ellos.

.

.

Llegó un nuevo día y una muy alegre Hikari caminaba, no, más bien saltaba por los pasillos de la Academia YG con singular felicidad que desbordaba con cada paso. ¡Hoy iba a ser un gran día! Aunque dudaba que pudiera superar el momento en que Takeru le confesó sus sentimientos. Ese había sido el mejor de su vida.

Una sonrisa muy boba se posó en sus labios.

– Takeru... – susurró para sí misma.

Llegó a su casillero y rápidamente metió los libros que llevaba. Estaba tan inmersa en su mundo color rosa lleno de pasteles y algodones de azúcar que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, así que cuando cerró la pequeña puerta, casi muere de un infarto al ver a Mimi recargada en el casillero de al lado, mirándola de una manera… ¿Graciosa? ¿Sádica? ¿Acusadora?

– C-casi me matas de un susto. – exclamó situando una mano en su pecho para tratar de calmarse. – ¡Saliste de la nada!

– Hmm, ¿por qué andas tan feliz? – preguntó Mimi sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo andar feliz y ya? – replicó a la defensiva, aunque no fue su intención.

La castaña mayor achicó los ojos y dio un paso hacia Hikari, el cual ella retrocedió.

– No te hagas del rogar y dime la verdad. – dijo sonriente. – ¿Qué pasó entre Takeru y tú?

Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hikari a la vez que el calor subía a sus mejillas. Había estado esperando a que su amiga le preguntara, aunque de todos modos ella no iba a aguantar un día más sin contarle.

– Tienes una sonrisa muy sospechosa. – continuó Mimi. – ¿Qué pasó?

Hikari desvió la mirada por un momento y después estrelló la palma de su mano contra la puerta del casillero.

– Esto… fue lo que pasó. – dijo tímidamente.

Mimi entonces vio una pequeña nota color rosa en forma de corazón, la cual decía, traducido: _Desearía que me amaras. Déjame escucharte decir que sí._

– ¿Se te declaró? – preguntó sonriente, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Hikari simplemente asintió, dejando ver ese brillo de enamorada en sus ojos.

– ¿Y entonces ya…?

– No. – se apresuró a contestar. – Aún no le digo que sí.

Mimi alzó una ceja, mirándola extrañada.

– ¡Ay, no me veas así, cuando me lo dijo quedé en shock! – explicó haciendo un puchero. – ¡No podía si quiera hablar!

La mayor soltó una sonora risita.

– No tienes remedio.

Pero Hikari se defendió.

– Y tú no tienes derecho. – exclamó. – Te recuerdo que Yama y tú estaban igual. ¡Era tan obvio que se gustaban desde SIEMPRE y se tardaron casi un año en aceptarlo!

– ¡Hey! ¡El caso de Takeru y tú no fue muy diferente!

– ¡Fue MUY diferente! – se cruzó de brazos. – Yo le confesé mis sentimientos en un principio y él no me correspondió, después fui yo quien no cumplió con su parte del trato y eso hizo que todo se diera más lento. – explicó. – Además ya conoces a Takeru. Es demasiado terco, orgulloso, obstinado, algo bobo, incluso un poco superficial… – hizo una pausa, y esa sonrisa de enamorada volvió a aparecer. – Y tan hermoso…

Mimi giró los ojos y de nuevo sonrió.

– ¿Tanto te gusta Takeru? – preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Hikari asintió con seguridad.

– Creo que lo amo.

La mayor no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, y no solamente fueron las palabras, sino la firmeza con la que lo dijo. Esas eran palabras que no se soltaban tan fácil, pero viniendo de Hikari sonaban tan... verdaderas, tan reales. Ese pensamiento la hizo preguntarse... Cuando ella se lo dijera a Yamato, porque tenía muy claro que lo amaba con todo su ser, ¿sonaría igual de firme y sincera?

– Hoy pienso decirle que sí. – confesó la menor, emocionada.

Mimi entonces reaccionó, volviendo a su usual actitud.

– Sólo esperemos que no vuelvas a entrar en estado vegetal. – dijo en tono de broma.

– Grosera. – exclamó Hikari, fingiendo estar ofendida. – Dije estado de shock, no vegetal. – y remató con un codazo.

– ¡Hey, eso dolió! – se quejó, sobándose su brazo recién golpeado.

– Era la intención. – afirmó con total sinceridad. – Pero hablando de otra cosa, hay que buscar a los chicos, hoy quedamos en comenzar a grabar los videos.

– Oh, de hecho Yama me dijo que estaría con su_ lindo hermanito_ en el tercer salón de música. – dijo Mimi, refiriéndose de ese modo a Takeru sólo para seguir molestando a su amiga. – ¿Vamos?

Pero Hikari no contestó, más bien abrió ambos ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendida, como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante.

– Ehm… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la mayor.

– Es que… – comenzó a hablar. – ¡Yamato y Takeru son hermanos! – exclamó emocionada.

Mimi entonces alzó una ceja y la miró como si observara a un bicho raro.

– Creo que esas son noticias viejas, ¿te sientes bien?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

– ¡No lo entiendes, son hermanos! – dijo alzando la voz, tomando la mano de Mimi entre las suyas. – ¡Eso significa que nosotras seremos cuñadas!

La mayor no sabía si explotar en carcajadas o simplemente ignorar a su pequeña amiga y hacer como si no la conociera. ¡Por Dios, Hikari definitivamente llegaba a las conclusiones más absurdas y TAN obvias a la vez!

– Lo repito, no tienes remedio. – exclamó sonando resignada, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

Esa visión del futuro no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

_Todo lo contrario._

::

Y ahí estaban.

Definitivamente los seis juntos hacían un gran equipo, cosa que ninguno imaginó que sería posible. Cuando acababan de entrar a YG no se conocían, no se hablaban y no esperaron hacerlo nunca, pues más de uno tenía diferencias con alguno otro, pero ahora todo y todos estaban tan cambiados y eso los llenaba de una vibra distinta y única. Una vibra llena de paz.

Claro, sin olvidar la diversión.

Y vaya que grabar los videos para la audición estaba resultando más divertido de lo que pensaron.

La primera locación fue la moderna cancha de basquetbol de YG, donde Takeru Takaishi presumió a todos sus mejores pasos de baile, mientras era filmado por una anonada Hikari. Los movimientos del cuerpo del rubio eran tan fluidos y se veían tan naturales que parecía todo un profesional. No, incluso lucía y lo hacía mejor que cualquier profesional ante los ilusionados ojos de la pequeña castaña.

– ¡Corte y queda! – exclamó emocionada cuando terminó la canción.

Después todos comenzaron a alternarse para filmar, cantar, bailar, tocar algún instrumento o lo que sea que fueran a hacer. Taichi había optado por interpretar la canción de su sencillo, la cual tan sólo había tenido la oportunidad de cantar en vivo una vez; y en la parte instrumental de la canción aprovechó para mostrar sus habilidades de baile.

Yamato eligió el auditorio de la academia para su video, y en el escenario comenzó a cantar completamente inspirado, acompañado por una pista de fondo que tenía sonidos de piano y guitarra que él mismo había tocado y arreglado, mientras tocaba su bajo en vivo. Para todos fue una presentación impresionante, especialmente para Mimi, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pues en definitiva, Yamato era la perfección para ella, con todo y sus defectos… era perfecto.

La castaña mayor prefirió hacer primero su video introductorio mientras Sora practicaba unos pasos de baile para su video de habilidades, asesorada por Taichi y Takeru. Por lo tanto, Hikari era su camarógrafa y Yamato un espectador. Se encontraban en la azotea, y el fresco aire de primavera le daba un toque especial a la escena.

– Animada Mimi, recuerda. – exclamó Hikari por enésima vez.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – replicó tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

– ¡Acción! – dijo la menor.

Mimi tomó aire antes de hablar y forzó una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Hola, soy Mimi Tachikawa, estudio en la Academia YG y espero que puedan conocerme un poco a través de este video! – exclamó con fingida voz dulce, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. – Hace un año mi vida era completamente diferente y no deseaba que eso cambiara, ¡pero en el transcurso de mi camino he aprendido muchísimo y ahora veo las cosas de un modo diferente! ¡YAY! – alzó las manos en el aire. – ¡Les explicaré, yo… NO PUEDO! – explotó desesperada, jalándose el cabello en el acto. – ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO! ¡Ya me cansé!

Hikari sonrió nerviosamente.

– Eh… v-vas bien. – mintió. – ¿De nuevo?

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedo! – bufó al borde de la frustración. – ¡Lo he intentado unas mil veces!

– En realidad sólo llevas ocho intentos. – intervino Yamato, divertido.

– ¿Es esa mueca torcida en tu rostro una sonrisa burlona? – exclamó Mimi, indignada.

– Tal vez deberías optar primero por tu video musical, esto no está funcionando. – sugirió Hikari.

– NO. – se negó. – Yo puedo y lo haré. – oh, contradicciones.

El atardecer llegó y el profesor Izumi se les había unido, trayendo consigo otra cámara de video, lo que les sirvió para agilizar las cosas, lo más probable es que no terminaran hoy, pero también tenían el día de mañana para hacerlo. Se habían mudado de locación, ahora se encontraban a unas cuantas calles de la academia, cerca de un parque y una cadena de televisión.

En ese momento Taichi se encontraba grabando el video de habilidades de Sora, quien bailaba sensualmente, como sólo ella sabía, con pasos complejos y muy atractivos a la vista, definitivamente un deleite para el camarógrafo. Por mientras Koshiro estaba hablando de alguna cosa con Yamato y Mimi se encontraba a su lado sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación, pues intercalaba miradas entre el pintoresco callejón donde Sora bailaba y la pequeña casita que parecía de muñecas, a donde Hikari había entrado para grabar su video.

Takeru era el camarógrafo, por lo que había preferido no entrar.

Así ambos podrían estar a solas.

. . .

Dentro de la pequeña casa, Hikari había tomado asiento en un pequeño buró de cajones color blanco que contrastaba con la pared rosa pastel de fondo, ideal para lo que ella quería como concepto en su video. Llevaba con ella a su fiel compañera, su guitarra color magenta, y se preparaba mental y emocionalmente para cantar.

Por su parte, Takeru se encontraba en silencio, un tanto ansioso y ocultando las ganas que tenía de preguntarle a la castaña por su respuesta, pero él le había dicho que esperaría, así que no iba a presionarla. Lo único que le inquietaba era… ¿realmente Hikari tenía que pensarlo TANTO?

Él había tenido esperanza de que le dijera que sí de inmediato.

– Estoy lista. – exclamó la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio reaccionó al instante y simplemente asintió, tomando la cámara de video en sus manos y situándose frente a ella, para comenzar a grabar.

– Acció…

– ¡Espera! – lo detuvo la menor. – Pon la cámara en el tripie, no quiero que te distraigas.

El chico alzó una ceja, confundido.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó.

Hikari le dedicó una sonrisita.

– Quiero que me pongas atención mientras canto, eso es todo. – le explicó.

– Eh, está bien. – replicó dudoso, poniendo la cámara de video en el tripie y situando éste frente a la castaña, quien lucía impaciente. – Ahora sí, acción.

La chica asintió y con calma y delicadeza comenzó a tocar suaves acordes con su guitarra. Eso relajó a Takeru de inmediato, pues era un sonido completamente dulce y hermoso, tal y como ella. Podría quedarse viéndola tocar la guitarra todo el día, y no se diga de escucharla cantar… eso era como el cielo para él.

Y entonces comenzó, con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

**– Loving you… Is easy because you're beautiful. Making love with you, is all I want to do…**

Su voz era la gloria, tan calmada y expresiva. Takeru estaba poniendo atención a la escena frente a él. La chica lucía angelical y él en estos instantes era su más grande admirador.

En ese momento la chica hizo un gesto muy sutil, casi inexistente. Apuntó al rubio con su dedo índice durante un segundo y después prosiguió con los suyo, dejándolo un tanto confundido, pues fue una acción que fácilmente pudo haber dejado pasar desapercibida.

**– Loving you… Is more than just a dream come true. And everything that I do, is out of loving you…**

Y eso lo cantó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cosa que causó escalofríos en Takeru. ¿Entonces esas palabras iban dirigidas para él? Trató de preguntárselo con la mirada, pero la castaña sólo le sonrió dulcemente y se hizo la desentendida cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

**– Lalalalala lalalalala, lalalalala lalalalala. Dumdum duru…**

Y si antes la veía ensimismado, ahora estaba hipnotizado por esa chica dueña de una voz que fácilmente podría volverlo loco.

**– No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in spring time.**

El corazón de Takeru dio un brinco al escuchar eso último, pues Hikari había vuelto a posar sus ojos color caramelo sobre los azules de él, afirmándole sin necesidad de aclaraciones, que esa canción iba para él. Sólo para él.

¿Ese era el modo de Hikari de decirle que le correspondía? ¿Qué seguía enamorada de él?

**– Because loving you, has made my life so beautiful. And every day of my life is filled with loving you.**

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir aliviado y emocionado a la vez. Definitivamente era muy de Hikari confesar sus sentimientos por medio de canciones, antes ya lo había hecho así.

**– Loving you… I see your soul come shining through. And every time that we, OOH... I'm more in love with you.**

El contacto visual no se había roto en ningún momento. La castaña le cantaba sin dejar de sonreírle sólo a él, y con su voz y sus ojos le expresaba todo lo que quería transmitirle, y el ver el rostro iluminado de Takeru solamente hacía que sonriera mucho más ampliamente.

**– Lalalalala lalalalala, lalalalala lalalalala. Dumdum duru…**

Cantó las últimas notas volviendo a cerrar los ojos, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro al compás de los acordes de la guitarra.

Y al finalizar, abrió los ojos tímidamente.

– Corte y queda. – exclamó Takeru sonriente, apagando la cámara.

– ¿Salió bien? – preguntó la chica.

– Perfecto. – respondió él, acercándose a ella.

Hikari entonces se recorrió aún sentada sobre la mesa para hacerle lugar al rubio a un lado de ella. Takeru ante la acción de la chica de inmediato avanzó hacia el buró y se sentó, sintiendo la necesidad de hablar.

– ¿Y... qué fue eso? – cuestionó.

La menor tardó un poco en contestar.

– ¿La canción? – exclamó confundida. ¿No se supone que el rubio había captado la intención? Según ella, había sido indirecta siendo demasiado directa.

El chico le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– No, entendí perfectamente lo que querías expresar con la canción. – aclaró. – Pero no sabía que sintieras todas eso por mí. – dijo en tono dulce. – Ya sabes, eso de: "Making love with you, is all I want to do".

Y a pesar de que eso último lo dijo en tono de broma, casi estalla en carcajadas al ver la reacción de Hikari. La castaña estaba roja de pies a cabeza y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, además estaba balbuceando palabras inentendibles, notablemente nerviosa.

– ¡N-no es como piensas! – al fin pudo decir algo con un poco de claridad. – ¡Yo no escribí la canción, solamente me pareció adecuada para decirte lo que siento! – estaba muerta de la vergüenza. – ¡Te juro que no me fijé en esa frase cuando…!

– Ya. – la interrumpió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. – Entiendo.

Hikari calló de inmediato, mirando primero sus manos unidas y después los ojos de Takeru, quien le sonreía de una manera tan cálida y hermosa, de una manera que la hizo tranquilizarse al instante.

– Perdón por… no haberte respondido ese día. – atinó a decir la chica, casi en un susurro. – Es sólo que entré en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tú sabes que yo… – respiró profundo, sonrojada. – Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, fue casi como… amor a primera vista.

Los latidos de los corazones de ambos podían escucharse. Era un momento tan perfecto. Tan de ellos.

– Está bien, creo que me lo merecía por idiota. – dijo con sinceridad, recordando que él la había rechazado en un principio. – Pero Hikari, aunque me di cuenta algo tarde, quiero que estés segura de lo que siento. Por ti me he vuelto una mejor persona y quiero seguir creciendo de ese modo, contigo. – hizo una pausa. – Sé que… junto a ti, podré poner en claro mis metas y sueños.

Hikari se sentía dichosa. Le costaba creer que el Takeru que ella conocía, su Takeru, le estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas. Sabía que para él era difícil expresarse así, y sin embargo, por ella lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces la chica metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y de ahí sacó la pequeña nota color rosa en forma de corazón, y con su mano libre se la mostró al rubio.

– I wish you loved me, let me hear you say yes. – leyó con voz cantarina. – Y pensar que… yo fui quien te la dio. No sabes lo bonito que sentí al saber que la habías guardado todo este tiempo.

El rubio sonrió con algo de timidez. Una sonrisa muy poco característica en él.

– Ahora soy yo quien espera una respuesta. – dijo apretando el agarre de sus manos, tomando la nota color rosa y leyendo en voz alta. – Let me hear you say yes...

Hikari soltó una risita graciosa. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, su corazón no dejaba de golpetear y sus mejillas parecían teñirse más de rojo a cada segundo.

– ¿Qué no fue suficiente con la canción? – exclamó entre broma y verdad. Y suspiró. – Pues para que te quede claro, escúchame bien, T.K. Takaishi. – hizo una pausa y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del chico. – Sí.

Takeru quería sonreír, pero la cercanía del rostro de Hikari lo había dejado pasmado, y sin darse cuenta bajó su mirada a los labios de ésta, que estaban demasiado próximos a los suyos.

La menor en un principio no lo había notado, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que se diera cuenta de que tan cerca estaban sus rostros. Pensó en retroceder, pero la mirada profunda del rubio la tenía inmóvil, y al ver como éste se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos, sintiendo las mariposas en su estómago revolotear como nunca.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones cálidas y la anticipación de algo maravilloso que les prometía el cielo.

Tan sólo un poco más cerca...

– ¡Hey, apúrense, ya vamos de regreso a la academia!

Casi habían podido sentir el roce.

– ¿Tai? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – exclamó Hikari, volteando hacia la entrada.

– Lo que escuchaste. – replicó con simpleza. – Vine a avisarles que ya nos vamos, así que apresúrense.

– E-está bien.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y salió con un semblante muy serio de la casita de muñecas en la que su pequeña hermana había insistido en grabar. Realmente era cierto que había ido a decirles que se apuraran, pero estaba seguro, por lo que vio, de que no ya no estaban grabando ningún video.

– Lo hiciste apropósito. – dijo una sonriente pelirroja, que lo esperaba afuera de la casita. – Eres un hermano celoso, no me sabía esa faceta tuya.

– Es que mi hermana es muy romántica, estoy acostumbrado a sus amores platónicos y pasajeros, por eso siempre estaba tranquilo, pero ahora…

– Ahora es distinto. – finalizó Sora. – Creo que de verdad se quieren.

Taichi suspiró.

– Sí, yo también.

Afirmado esto, el moreno pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y la apegó a su cuerpo para dirigirse junto a ella hacia donde se encontraban los demás, ya listos para volver a la academia. La verdad es que sabía lo mucho que Takeru quería a su hermana, lo había notado desde hace meses, pero nunca pensó que algo se fuera a concretar. Dejó escapar otro suspiro y miró de reojo a Sora, quien caminaba junto a él con una alegre sonrisa, la cual le contagió al instante.

Las cosas iban tomando su rumbo poco a poco.

.

.

Al día siguiente amanecieron grabando los pocos videos que faltaban. Primero el video de habilidades de Mimi, quien interpretó magníficamente las estrofas de varias canciones, enfocándose en mostrar su extenso rango vocal, alcanzando notas tan altas, que dejó con la boca abierta a toda la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Después se enfocaron en las introducciones de Takeru, Yamato, Taichi y Hikari, quienes no tardaron mucho en expresar lo que querían decir.

Ahora era el turno del video introductorio de Sora, y la estaban ayudando Mimi y Taichi. Los tres chicos se encontraban en uno de los salones de baile de la academia y ahora ajustaban los contrastes y el enfoque de la cámara de video para poder comenzar.

– ¿Lista? – le preguntó Taichi.

Sora asintió, acomodándose el cabello rápidamente.

– Acción. – exclamó Mimi, quien presionó el botón de grabar.

– Hola, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y en este video no hablaré de mis gustos, mis pasatiempos o mis talentos, ya escribí bastante sobre eso en la hoja de inscripción, además podrán ver mis habilidades en el otro video. – sonrió levemente. – Aprovecharé este espacio introductorio para contarles un poco de lo que yo considero importante en estos momentos de mi vida.

Se hizo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la pelirroja suspiró y continuó.

– Creo que puedo empezar con mi nuevo apodo: "Miss X". – dijo con algo de amargura, pero sin dejar su sonrisa. – Diría que me lo pusieron porque solía formar parte de una banda llamada _Generation X_, pero ese no fue el único factor. – hizo una pausa de nuevo, le costaba un poco hablar del tema. – Me pusieron _Miss X_ por que me vi involucrada en un escándalo reciente.

Al escuchar eso, un preocupado Taichi quiso atravesarse para detener a la chica, pero Mimi lo tomó del brazo y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Ese video era de Sora y sólo de ella, y si sentía la necesidad hablar de eso, no iban a detenerla.

– Gracias a eso, mi reputación no quedó nada bien y ahora tengo esforzarme al triple si quiero reponerme. – continuó la pelirroja, sincerándose. – Quiero que las personas puedan volver a creer en mí, pero más importante, yo misma necesito volver a creer en mí.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante esas palabras. Sora se veía tan fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, su sonrisa era tan sincera, sus palabras, todo. Parecía también que en cualquier momento se podría quebrar, pero en sus ojos podía ver que no se iba a dejar. En definitiva, adoraba a esa chica, y de no ser porque de hacerlo arruinaría su video, ya se habría lanzado a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ganas no le faltaban.

– Y aunque el día de hoy todo apunte en mi contra y las personas me vean a mí solamente como_ Miss X_, trabajaré duro para superarlo todo y convertir a esa_ Miss X_ en un ejemplo a seguir. – exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, mirando directo a la cámara. – Así que esperen ver mucho sobre mí en un futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por escuchar!

::

En la sala de mestros, Matsui Arukawa se encontraba frente al monitor de una computadora portátil, observando con atención el video de Sora Takenouchi a la par que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Estaba seguro, si parpadeaba, una lágrima iba a salir.

Pero no lloraría. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya que tenía a Joe Kido frente a él.

– ¿Qué fueron todos estos videos? – exclamó Arukawa, cerrando la computadora.

– Son los que esos seis chicos prepararon para mandarlos a la audición de Sony Music. – informó con simpleza.

– ¿Y para qué me los enseña a mí?

El peliazul sonrió.

– Esos seis prepararon estos videos juntos, y son los únicos estudiantes de la Academia YG que decidieron participar en esa audición.

Eso pareció sorprender al mayor, y Joe al notarlo, continuó.

– Verá, los requisitos de esa audición son muy estrictos y podría decirse que imposibles para un estudiante. Pedían cosas como un video mostrando sus talentos, otro introductorio, poder hablar tres idiomas, escribir sus propias canciones, haber ganado diez competencias y…

– Esos requisitos no son estrictos, ¡son ridículos! – bufó Arukawa, interrumpiéndolo.

– Exacto. – le dio la razón. – Es por eso que todos los alumnos se rindieron sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero estos seis chicos no… ellos aceptaron el desafío. – hizo una pausa. – Una decisión algo insensata y alocada, ¿no lo cree?

El mayor no contestó, pero le indicó con la mirada que prosiguiera.

– Creo que cualquiera pensaría eso, pues los requisitos la convierten en una audición imposible. – expresó el peliazul. – Y por aceptar podrían parecer simplemente unos jóvenes ilusos, pero también significa que los seis califican como los mejores en esta academia, pues creen en sí mismos y no se rinden ante nada.

Matsui Arukawa ya no hablaba, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, y no dejaba de mirar a Joe fijamente a los ojos.

– Ambos sabemos que estos chicos no son perfectos, así como también sabemos lo talentosos que son y lo mucho que pueden llegar a crecer si los encaminamos correctamente. – continuó el profesor. – Y hablando exclusivamente de Taichi y de Sora, ellos dos se esforzarán mucho más que cualquiera para poder levantarse de sus tropiezos, así como usted y yo lo hicimos, presidente Arukawa.

Después de eso un silencio prolongado invadió la habitación. Entonces Matsui Arukawa, presidente de los MA Records, se cruzó de brazos, y antes de hablar, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– De nuevo. – dijo sin más. – De nuevo encontró las palabras exactas para convencerme. He caído en sus redes_, de nuevo_.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Joe se hizo más grande. ¿Entonces… Arukawa iba a aceptar? ¡No podía creerlo! O bueno, sí. Sí podía.

– ¿O sea que…?

– Hoy mismo imprimiré los tres contratos faltantes. – dijo convencido.

Joe alzó una ceja.

– ¿Tres?

– Pues sí, usted también me mostro los videos de Takeru Takaishi, lo quiero en mi compañía. – explicó Arukawa. – ¿Hay algún problema con eso? De todos modos el grupo en el que estaba ya no existe.

– Uhm, pues con la disolución de_ Generation X_ su contrato quedó anuldado, pero JBS Records quiere conservarlo y renovar el contrato. De todos modos, esa ya es decisión del muchacho.

– Pues que decida. – exclamó el mayor. – ¡Estoy ansioso por comenzar a trabajar con esos seis!

El peliazul asintió.

– No se arrepentirá de esto, ya verá. – dijo muy seguro.

Arukawa suspiró con pesadez y giró los ojos.

– Ya no tiene que convencerme de nada, así que no siga.

– Taichi y Sora se lo agradecerán. – exclamó ignorando el último comentario del empresario.

– Pues espero ser yo quien les agradezca a ellos al final. – replicó Arukawa. – Formarán parte del primer grupo lanzado por MA Records.

::

Aproximadamente había pasado una hora después de ese suceso, y una abatida profesora Fujioka se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la academia. Esa mañana se había levantado con una migraña espantosa e incluso había faltado a su primera clase. Todo se lo atribuía al estrés, pero sabía que mucho tenía que ver la inquietante preocupación por Sora.

La noche anterior en las noticias habían pasado un especial de _Miss X_ y su carrera destruida.

Bufó desganada, y por no andar fijándose en el camino, chocó hombro con hombro con el profesor Koushiro Izumi, quien llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Lo siento, iba distraída. – se disculpó Fujioka.

– No hay problema. – exclamó el pelirrojo. – ¿Ya le avisó a Sora?

La mujer lo miró extrañada, sin comprender la pregunta.

– ¿Avisarle qué?

A Izzy pareció sorprenderle un poco que no lo supiera, pero le dio gusto en parte, ya que entonces sería él quien le diera la noticia.

– Que mañana mismo firma su contrato con MA Records, al igual que Taichi. – informó con simpleza, sin dejar de sonreír.

La profesora abrió los ojos de par en par cuando digirió las palabras de Koushiro.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó entre ilusionada e incrédula. – ¿Cómo?

– Joe pudo convencer a Matsui Arukawa, cosa que no me sorprende. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a elegir sabiamente sus palabras. – respondió manteniéndose calmo.

Pero el caso de la mujer era distinto, pues calma era lo que menos podía sentir en estos momentos. Una ola de sentimientos la estaba invadiendo, sentimientos de felicidad inmensa que estaban a punto de explotar.

– ¿De verdad? – exclamó sonriente. – ¿De verdad, de verdad? – repitió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– Sí, el mismo Joe me lo confirmó hace unos minutos.

La sonrisa en los labios de la profesora se expandió. ¡Ella sabía que el peliazul lo lograría! ¡Ella sabía que él no se iba a rendir hasta haber levantado a los chicos! ¡Ella lo sabía y ahora tenía que agradecérselo!

– ¿Dónde está él? – cuestionó mirando a su alrededor, por si lo veía.

– En el pasillo central, si se apura tal vez lo alcance.

Rae Fujioka ya ni siquiera contestó, pues emprendió marcha hacia ese destino. Estaba corriendo, corriendo y llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes a causa del ruido que sus tacones hacían con cada paso que daba, y no sólo por eso, también por el hecho de que nunca la habían visto correr, y menos con tanta euforia. Dobló en una esquina y entonces llegó a dicho pasillo, donde pudo divisar al final a Joe Kido, quien hablaba por teléfono muy sonriente. Ella no dudó en continuar corriendo hacia él a la vez que su corazón latía con rapidez, aunque no sabía si era por toda la adrenalina del momento u por otra cosa.

– Si, presidente Arukawa. – lo escuchó decir al teléfono. – Ya revisé los contratos, están perfectos. Además ya hablé con Takeru, aceptó encantado. Hoy mismo piensa arreglarlo todo para quedar fuera de JBS.

Con cada paso que daba, el pasillo parecía hacerse más largo, pero ella siguió corriendo.

– Bien, entonces lo veremos pronto. – continuó Joe. – Hasta pronto.

Y cuando colgó el teléfono, pudo escuchar tras él el fuerte sonido de unos tacones acercándose con rapidez.

– ¡Profesor Kido!

El escuchar la agitada voz de Rae Fujioka lo hizo voltear, y clara fue su sorpresa al verla corriendo con prisa en su dirección, pero esa sorpresa creció aún más cundo la mujer se abalanzó hacia él para rodearlo efusivamente en un abrazo, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban allí.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tratando de contener toda su dicha. – ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

El peliazul aún no salía de su asombro, pero no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo de una manera algo torpe. Esa acción desató un grito coqueto y alborotado por parte de los estudiantes, especialmente de las chicas, quienes ahora se encontraban aplaudiendo emocionadas a causa de esa escena.

Eso era algo nunca antes visto en la historia de la Academia YG.

::

Mimi venía de regreso a su dormitorio después de –al fin– haber acabado de ayudar a los demás con sus videos para la audición de Sony Music. Se había topado al profesor Kido y éste le había dicho que mañana mismo firmarían sus contratos con los MA Records, la compañía disquera de Matsui Arukawa, la cual a pesar de aún no haber debutado algún grupo, ya estaba generando comentarios por parte de los medios y de la industria.

– Increíble. – susurró felizmente.

¿Quién lo diría?

El que en un inicio era el malvado empresario que la había obligado a renunciar a su más grande sueño, ahora era una especie de héroe o algo así. Y pensar que sin ese señor no habría conocido a esas personas que ahora le alegraban cada día de su vida. Estaba el profesor Kido, el profesor Izumi, también Taichi y Hikari, Sora, a quien antes no conocía realmente, y hasta el tarado de Takaishi le caía bien.

Y Yamato.

Ese chico que con su sola presencia la hacía sonreír.

Ante ese pensamiento apresuró su paso al dormitorio. Él le había dicho que estaría allí durante toda la tarde. Subió las escaleras del edificio y corrió hasta la habitación, pero bajó su velocidad ya estando cerca, pues una peculiar y suave melodía llenó sus oídos.

Y venía de su dormitorio.

Ahora daba pasos lentos y sigilosos, como si no quisiera hacer ruido con sus pies por no arruinar esa hermosa melodía. Ya frente a la puerta lo confirmó, definitivamente la música venía de adentro. Pasó su llave electrónica para abrir y empujó la puerta con cuidado, asomando primero su cabeza. El sonido se hizo más intenso, pero no era el de siempre, no provenía del bajo de Yamato. Se adentró un poco más caminando casi de puntas y entonces lo vio.

Ahí estaba el rubio muy metido en su mundo, sentado en su cama tocando unos cuantos acordes y haciendo pausas para escribir las notas en una hoja de partituras.

Mimi de inmediato supo que Yamato ni siquiera la había notado, en verdad estaba inmerso en esa canción que, por lo que veía, él mismo estaba componiendo. Por Dios, realmente era talentoso y tenía un don natural para la música. Además… se veía endemoniadamente sensual tocando esa guitarra acústica.

Quería hablarle, pero en su interior eran más las ganas de seguir escuchando esa bella canción. Lo malo fue que Yamato entonces sintió la mirada penetrante de Mimi y dejó de tocar para voltear a verla, regalándole de inmediato una sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – le preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado e indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

La chica tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la cama, donde se sentó con el rubio.

– No llevo mucho tiempo. – replicó. – No quería hacer ruido para no interrumpirte.

Yamato pasó un mechón de la castaña por detrás de su oreja con delicadeza, y antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Mimi volvió a hablar.

– ¿Tú la estás componiendo?

– ¿Uh? – alzó una ceja, pero comprendió de inmediato. – Ah, la canción. Sí, de hecho llevo unos cuantos días haciendo la música en mi cabeza, pero hasta hoy me decidí a plasmarla, aunque aún le hacen falta bastantes arreglos.

– A mi me gustó mucho. – exclamó ella de inmediato, incluso con algo de urgencia. – No sé por qué dices que le hacen falta arreglos, suena perfecta. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Será una canción increíble. Cuando la acabes, tienes que mostrármela.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se hizo más grande.

– De hecho, iba a pedirte que escribieras la letra conmigo. – replicó.

Mimi se sorprendió un poco ante la petición del rubio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Le agradaba muchísimo la idea de involucrarse en algo creado por Yamato.

– ¡Claro! – exclamó sin poder ocultar su emoción. – ¿Y de qué tratará la letra?

– Hmm… eso depende de lo que la melodía te inspire... – dijo pensativo.

– La parte del inicio suena muy poderosa, como que hace que me den ganas de nunca rendirme y volar alto…

– Exactamente eso siento yo. – exclamó él. – Pero antes de escribir la letra, quiero terminarla.

– Vas muy bien.

El rubio asintió quedamente, dándole la razón a la chica, la verdad es que él mismo estaba muy satisfecho con lo que llevaba compuesto y esperaba con ansias poder acabarla pronto.

– ¿Y ya terminaron con los últimos videos? – preguntó el rubio al acordarse de que eso había estado haciendo Mimi desde temprano. – ¿No necesitaron más ayuda?

– Sí, acabamos. Y no, recuerda que cuando te fuiste solamente faltaba el video introductorio de Sora, y de hecho ni siquiera Taichi y yo fuimos muy útiles, usamos un tripie para la cámara. – soltó una risita al final.

– ¿Eso significa que ya estamos inscritos?

– Casi, profesor Izumi estaba terminando de editar los videos y luego Hikari y Takeru irán a entregarlos. – informó.

– Ya lo que pase después no depende de nosotros, lo importante es que lo hicimos. – exclamó el rubio recargando sus manos sobre el colchón, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

– Sí, fingir demencia es más sencillo de lo que creí. – dijo Mimi en tono relajado. – Oh, y traigo buenas noticias, al parecer mañana mismo firmamos nuestros contratos con MA Records.

Yamato entonces alzó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña al ver la reacción de su novio.

– Nada, es sólo que… me parece increíble. – replicó. – Nunca imaginé que debutaríamos juntos…

Mimi sonrió dulcemente.

– Eso es lo mejor de todo. – exclamó feliz. – Al fin, Yama. – suspiró. – Y en estos momentos no tengo duda alguna, sé que ya es nuestro turno. Al fin… – repitió. – Cumpliremos nuestro sueño.

La chica entonces dejó caer suavemente su cabeza, recostándose en el hombro de Yamato. Realmente se sentía bien. Quería debutar, quería debutar y cumplir ese nuevo sueño que fue naciendo y creciendo poco a poco y ahora al fin se iba a realizar.

Las cosas sí habían cambiado después de todo. Nunca imaginó que en YG encontraría un nuevo sueño que alcanzar. Antes quería debutar sólo para pagar la deuda de la familia, pero ahora estaba segura de que el poder pagarla sería sólo un _bonus_ que obtendría, ya que debutar y subir al escenario junto a sus seres queridos iba a ser maravilloso.

Yamato miraba desde arriba el rostro de su novia. Los ojos color chocolate de Mimi brillaban con un anhelo único, distinto a cualquier otro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír a la vez que aspiraba el delicioso aroma a fresas de la chica.

– No puedo creer que de verdad vayamos a debutar… – dejó salir la castaña en un susurro.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Eh? Hace menos de un minuto hablabas del debut muy convencida.

– Es que mientras más lo pienso, menos puedo creer que ya estemos a tan sólo un paso. – replicó.

– Estás muy feliz, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yamato usando un tono de voz muy suave, que solamente le dedicaría a ella.

Sintió los dedos de la castaña entrelazarse con los suyos y apretar su mano fuerte.

– Muchísimo. – respondió con simpleza.

Mimi entonces levantó su cabeza del hombro del rubio y procedió a mirarlo a los ojos, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, atrapó sus labios con los de ella, dejando a Yamato completamente sorprendido en el acto. Fue un impulso, pero quería demostrarle que gran parte –más bien la mayor parte– de su felicidad era él.

La chica se separó a los pocos segundos y antes de siquiera dejarlo reaccionar, y con una sonrisita en los labios, estiró los brazos y, suspirando, se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando recostada en la cama.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, relajándose en el acto y aun pudiendo sentir el sabor de los labios de Yamato en su boca. Entonces abrió con lentitud sus orbes color chocolate y la visión que tuvo la hizo sentir electricidad recorriendo cada entraña de su cuerpo. Yamato la observaba fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y con sus bellos zafiros azules traspasando cualquier barrera de su alma. Estaba segura, el rubio nunca le había dedicado semejante mirada. En ella podía percibir desconcierto, amor y… ¿deseo?

El chico tragó saliva y permaneció inmóvil. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por completo y solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos acelerados de los corazones de ambos. Y es que ese gesto repentino de Mimi, seguido por la chica recostada sobre su cama con sus grandes ojos abiertos, contemplándolo directamente y con su sedoso cabello de princesa disperso en el colchón…

Tan hermosa…

– Yama… – sonó como una pregunta, pero no lo fue.

Tan perfecta…

– Mimi… – dijo él a modo de respuesta.

Y ya no pudo hacer nada.

Se inclinó hacia los labios de la chica y la besó. La besó intrépidamente y despacio. La besó con intensidad desbordándose y con dulzura. La besó profundo, caliente, con los labios más suaves del mundo y con el deseo de nunca separarse de ella. De nunca terminar con ese beso.

Mimi enredó sus brazos entre el cuello y el cabello del rubio, ocasionando que ambos cuerpos hicieran contacto por completo y con ello que se erizara cada parte de su ser. De pronto el beso se había vuelto mucho más profundo y apasionado, y ninguno de los dos daba señales de querer detenerse.

Todo el ambiente empezó a tornarse mucho más cálido con cada agitada respiración, y ahora eran miles de besos. Besos anhelantes, delirantes, desquiciantes.

Ya ni siquiera estaban pensando con claridad. El rubio entonces abandonó los labios de la chica y bajó hasta su cuello, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la piel de porcelana de Mimi, un sabor que hasta ahora no había tenido el gusto de probar, y estaba seguro de que podría volverse adicto.

La castaña se estremeció al sentir los labios de Yamato besando su cuello y sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, bajando sus pequeñas manos a la espalda del chico y apretando fuerte el saco del uniforme de éste. Necesitaba sostenerse de algo si no quería desvanecerse en ese preciso instante.

– Yamato… – un susurro suave se escapó involuntariamente de sus labios.

Ese sonido fue glorioso ante los oídos del rubio, quien dejó lo que hacía y procedió a mirar a la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Mimi tenía los ojos entreabiertos y cristalinos, y sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, haciéndola lucir tan adorable y sensual a la vez. Posó sus ojos en los labios rosados de la castaña, que aclamaban por más, y no lo dudó.

Mimi no pudo evitar regocijarse en su interior al volver a sentir esos intoxicartes labios sobre los suyos. Todo lo que ambos estaban sintiendo era completamente nuevo, no estaban seguros de hacia donde querían llegar, lo único que sabían era que no podían detenerse. Se necesitaban.

Se amaban.

De un momento a otro al rubio le pareció que el saco de su uniforme lo estaba sofocando de calor y sin dejar de besar a la chica se lo quitó con destreza, dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Mimi entonces pudo sentir a la perfección la fuerte espalda del rubio, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la fina tela de la camisa, ocasionando algunos profundos suspiros por parte de él.

Era un momento imposible de describir, ambos estaban dejando que sus sentimientos y pasiones se desbordaran por completo, disfrutándose el uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho en un acto impulsivo y desenfrenado.

Era perfecto…

Era…

– ¡OH POR DIOS!

Al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona, Yamato y Mimi salieron de esa burbuja en la que estaban inmersos, el primero levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie de inmediato, aclarándose la garganta exageradamente, mientras la chica aún no reaccionaba por completo, se encontraba en un estado de delirio y tardó un poco en incorporarse, y al hacerlo, quedó paralizada al instante.

– ¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? – gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto, cubriéndose con los brazos a pesar de que llevaba toda su ropa puesta.

– ¡No grites! – replicó el recién llegado. – ¡Vine acompañando a Hikari!

– ¿A Hikari? – claro, ella había sido quien gritó al verlos.

La pequeña castaña estaba recargada en la pared cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, completamente ruborizada, para el colmo de Mimi.

– ¿QUÉ NO LES ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA? – exclamó la mayor, alternando miradas entre los dos jóvenes.

– ¡Lo hicimos, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes dos estuvieran tan ocupados y no escucharan! – replicó Takeru alzando la voz.

– Hey, en serio… no tienen por qué gritar. – intervino Yamato, quien ya parecía un poco más calmado y además tenía su saco puesto de nuevo.

– L-lo sentimos Mimi. – exclamó Hikari acercándose, aún sonrojada. – En verdad no era mi intención entrar en un momento tan…

– BASTA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO. – sentenció la aludida, dejándose caer de sentón en la cama, posando su mano derecha sobre su frente.

Estaba notablemente avergonzada y MUY molesta, y lo pero del caso es que no sabía si lo estaba por que los habían interrumpido o por el hecho de que los habían visto.

– E-es que vinimos para avisarles… – continuó hablando la menor. – Esta noche todos nos reuniremos en casa del profesor Kido a celebrar nuestra firma de contrato con MA Records.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. ¿Realmente habían interrumpido su momento tan perfecto para eso? ¿Qué acaso no podían esperar para avisarles?

– ¿Todos? – preguntó Yamato.

– Sí, irá también el profesor Izumi. – informó Hikari. – Tai y Sora de hecho ya fueron a comprar la cena y un pastel.

Mimi ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en poner atención. Estaba frustrada y muerta de la vergüenza, sentía que había perdido parte de su dignidad al haber sido encontrada en medio de tal acto, y eso no ayudaba mucho a su temperamento.

– ¿Entonces tenemos que irnos ya? – exclamó el Ishida.

– Sí, pero tengo algo más que decir. – miró a su amiga. – Mimi, el señor Arukawa salió a una junta de negocios y vuelve mañana, pero nos arregló una entrevista en la radio a ti y a mi. – dijo sin poder contener su emoción. – ¡Empieza en una hora, tenemos que apurarnos, ya está un auto esperándonos afuera!

Ahora la castaña mayor la miró con incredulidad. ¡En estos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era ir a una entrevista en la radio!

– ¿Por qué nos van a entrevistar? – preguntó sonando molesta. – Ni siquiera hemos debutado.

– Que humorcito… – exclamó Takeru, quien ya estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

– Tú no hables. – lo calló Mimi. – Ahora, Hikari, ¿por qué nos entrevistarán? – repitió la pregunta.

– Es estrategia publicitaria, en la radio están promocionando a MA Records. – informó la menor.

– ¿Y no puedes ir con Takeru o algo así? – ella realmente no tenía ganas de ir en estos momentos.

– No. – respondió el aludido. – Yo tengo cita en JBS Records para anular por completo mi contrato.

Mimi resopló con pesadez y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su buró para tomar su cepillo y comenzar a arreglar un poco su cabello.

– Si quieres baja de una vez al auto, te alcanzo en cinco minutos. – le dijo a Hikari.

– Eh… está bien. – replicó la aludida. – Yama, el profesor Kido te está esperando abajo, necesita que alguien lo ayude a poner la mesa y, como ya no hay nadie disponible, te tocó a ti. – finalizó divertida.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

– Bajo enseguida.

La castaña menor asintió sonriendo levemente y tomó de la muñeca a Takeru para arrastrarlo fuera del dormitorio, la verdad es que ella misma también estaba muerta de la pena, ¡realmente habían sido inoportunos! Pero a Takeru no pareció incomodarle en ningún momento, era como si disfrutara ver a Mimi tan fuera de sí. Vaya que esos dos se llevaban bien, o eso le gustaba pensar a Hikari.

::

– !89.1 FM MBLAQ Kiss the Radio! – exclamó la voz de un hombre. – ¡Aquí sus DJ's, Thunder y Lee Joon! Esta noche de viernes tenemos a dos invitadas muy especiales, ¿no es así, Joon?

– ¡Así es! – replicó el aludido. – Ellas son unas lindas chicas que están a punto de debutar en MA Records, una compañía totalmente nueva y que promete mucho. ¡Saluden!

Tanto Mimi como Hikari, quienes se encontraban sentadas con grandes audífonos en las orejas y un micrófono en frente, se acercaron a éste para hablar.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – exclamó la menor, animada. – ¡Aquí están Kari y…!

Dejó de hablar para que continuara la castaña.

– Mi. – habló, algo aburrida. Desde un inicio le había parecido absurdo que tuviera que usar un sobrenombre.

– ¡Exacto, ellas son Kari y Mi! – corroboró Thunder, sonriente. – Y antes de comenzar con la pequeña entrevista, ¡nuestras lindas invitadas atenderán algunas llamadas telefónicas!

– Y ya tenemos la primera. – dijo el DJ Joon, presionando el botón para poner la llamada al aire. – Adelante. ¿Con quien tenemos el gusto?

_– ¡Hola! Soy Cat… uhm, Catrina. ¡Y no lo puedo creer!_ – exclamó una voz chillona. – _¡Voy en la misma academia que Kari y Mi, hoy me enteré que estarían en la radio y me apresuré a llamar! ¡Adoro como cantan, chicas!_

– ¡Muchas gracias! – replicó Hikari muy sonriente.

– Sí, gracias. – secundó Mimi.

– Entonces veo que conoces en persona a Kari y a Mi. – intervino Thunder.

_– ¡Sí, no creo que ellas me hayan visto a mí, pero yo siempre las he admirado mucho!_

– Oh, cuéntanos la razón de tu admiración. – la animó Lee Joon.

_– Uhm, es que son unas grandiosas personas, además de que han sido capaces de superar todas las dificultades e impedimentos que se les han presentado._

Hikari y Mimi tan sólo escuchaban atentamente, la menor sintiéndose halagada de lo que la chica decía y la otra simplemente con su semblante inexpresivo. Ya quería acabar con eso, el mal humor todavía no desaparecía por completo.

– Interesante, ¿de qué clase de impedimentos hablas? – preguntó un curioso Thunder.

_– Bueno, yo soy nueva en la academia, así que solamente diré lo que escuché por ahí._ – respondió. – _Hasta donde yo sé, una de ellas solía pesar 82 kilos._

Ante ese comentario, los sentidos de Mimi despertaron y de inmediato miró a Hikari, quien lucía desconcertada, pero la chica al teléfono no se detuvo.

_– ¡De todos modos eso ya no importa, pues ahora está muy cambiada! –_ continuó. – _Es una chica muy valiente, y claro, ¡tienes que tener valor para someterte a una liposucción de esa magnitud!_

La castaña menor entonces se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

– No puede ser… – susurró angustiada, dejando caer su cabeza a la mesa.

Thunder notó dicha reacción, así que decidió intervenir.

– Ese comentario fue un poco inapropiado. – exclamó soltando una risita amigable al final, para aligerar el ambiente.

Pero ya era tarde, pues si de por sí Mimi ya se encontraba molesta, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Así que sin importarle estar en vivo, tomó fuertemente el micrófono con ambas manos y lo apuntó directo hacia su boca.

– ¡HEY! ¿Acaso te crees muy graciosa? – habló sin preocuparse por su tono de voz. – Sé que eres tú, Catalina.

Hikari entonces alzó su rostro y miró a Mimi.

_– E-eh… yo no soy…_ – exclamó la voz al teléfono.

– ¡Eres una cobarde! – la interrumpió la castaña. – ¡Si vas a decir cosas sobre Hikari, hazlo de frente! ¡Decirlo al aire sólo lo harían personas envidiosas como tú! ¿Quién rayos te crees?

– Eh, Mimi, espera… – susurró Hikari, tomando a su amiga del brazo.

– ¡Detenla, detenla! – dijo Lee Joon en voz baja, empujando a Thunder.

Éste se levantó y se dirigió a Mimi cuidadosamente, la verdad es que el semblante de la chica daba un poco de miedo.

_– Ay, pero yo no estaba hablando de Hikari._ – bufó la insoportable vocecita en el teléfono.

Mimi resopló con fastidio y se puso de pie, asustando más al pobre DJ, quien retrocedió ante el acto.

– ¡No seas mentirosa! A ver, ¿entonces hablabas de mí? – exclamó la castaña, algo colérica. – ¡Y para tu información, ella no se hizo ninguna clase de operación! ¡Mi amiga sí conoce lo que es el esfuerzo, y gracias a su dedicación perdió todo ese peso! – la defendió. – ¿Verdad, Hikari?

La aludida simplemente asintió repetidas veces.

_– ¡Pero que desagradable eres, Mi!_ – exclamó "Catrina". _– ¡Y yo que te admiraba!_

– ¿Admirarme? ¡Por Dios, reconocería tu falso acento francés donde fuera! – replicó. – ¿Quieres problemas? ¡Si sigues molestando a Hikari no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados!

– Mimi, ¡basta! – susurró la menor. – ¡Recuerda que seguimos al aire!

En ese momento, el DJ Joon tan sólo rio nerviosamente y con un solo clic, colgó la llamada telefónica.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? – exclamó la castaña mayor, desconcertada. – ¡Vuelve a conectarme con ella, la pondré en su lugar de una buena vez!

– Ay, pero que graciosa eres, Mi. – exclamó Thunder, soltando una carcajada. – ¡Además una gran actriz! ¡El sketch salió a la perfección!

La aludida alzó una ceja, mirándolo extrañada.

– ¡Esto no…!

– ¡Y ahora una pausa con "Scream", la nueva canción de 2NE1! – la interrumpió Lee Joon. – ¡Regresaremos en unos minutos!

En ese instante, salieron del aire.

– ¡Mimi! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – exclamó Hikari levantándose para quedar a la altura de su amiga.

– ¡Esa francesita no se volverá a meter contigo! – replicó aún molesta. – ¿Quién se cree? ¿Liposucción? ¡Lo dice porque es el único método que ella conoce!

– P-pero no tenías que ponerte así. – dijo la menor, quien realmente agradecía que la había defendido, pero habría preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias.

– ¡Es que no la soporto!

– Eh… – intervino Thunder, algo temeroso. – Esas conductas no son lo más recomendable en un programa en vivo, de favor te pedimos que te tranquilices antes de que volvamos al aire…

– Sí, y ya no más llamadas, pasaremos directo a la entrevista. – declaró Joon. – Esperemos que lo ocurrido no afecte la…

– ¡Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar! – exclamó una mujer, abriendo la puerta de la cabina. – ¡Adoraron el sketch de Mi y Kari!

– ¿Ah? – exclamaron Thunder y Joon a coro, incrédulos.

– Chicas, ¿no les interesaría tener un segmento en el programa? – preguntó la recién llegada.

Hikari no podía digerir las palabras de la mujer y Mimi aún lucía fastidiada, pero de pronto, el sonido de su teléfono celular invadió el lugar.

– Disculpen. – exclamó la castaña mayor tomando su teléfono y mirando a la pantalla. Una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en sus labios. Era una llamada de Yamato. – ¿Hola?

_– Mimi, ¿interrumpí el programa? –_ preguntó el chico.

– Uhm, no. Acaban de hacer una pausa. – replicó. – ¿Qué no lo iban a escuchar en casa del profesor?

_– Se supone, pero…_

Y el rubio calló, cosa que extrañó a Mimi.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó algo dudosa.

Y lo que escuchó, casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

_– Tu papá está aquí._

::

En esos momentos, en la casa de Joe Kido el ambiente no había dejado de ser tenso desde que Keisuke Tachikawa, el padre de Mimi, llegó de la nada. Lo había invitado a pasar a la sala mientras esperaban a su hija, y ahora tanto Koushiro como Yamato se encontraban sentados en el mismo sillón, sin poder dejar de mirar al hombre.

– Es… bueno que esté de regreso. – habló el peliazul. – A Mimi le hará bien verlo.

El pelinegro, quién se había mantenido serio en todo momento, se sentó en el sofá individual antes de responder.

– Quiero agradecerle enormemente por hacerse cargo de mi hija durante todo este tiempo. – exclamó inexpresivo. – Este año me sirvió para recuperar ganancias, aún me queda un largo camino, pero todo está marchando bien, así que quiero darle esto como compensación por su ayuda. – dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre y depositándolo en la mesa central.

Joe no lo tomó.

– Uhm, ¿qué es? – preguntó.

– Es la muestra de mi gratitud. Osea, su paga, tómela. – dijo casi como una orden.

– Hmm, ¿esa es la cara de una persona agradecida con alguien? – intervino Izzy, cruzado de brazos. La actitud de ese hombre desde un inicio le había desagradado.

Keisuke asintió.

– Esta es mi cara cuando agradezco a la gente. – replicó seguro.

– Eh… está bien, acepto su gratitud, pero no aceptaré ese dinero. – dijo Joe, sin tomar el sobre.

– Vamos, yo creo que es suficiente, ¿o acaso quiere más? – exclamó, sacando su chequera. – En ese caso podría…

– No, me refiero a que no necesita pagarme nada. – lo interrumpió. – Su hija no me ha causado molestias, ha sido un placer hacerme cargo de ella durante este último año.

Keisuke lo miró analíticamente y después guardó su chequera, no pensaba insistirle al hombre que tantos problemas le había causado en el pasado. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia el otro sillón, donde estaban sentados Koushiro y Yamato.

– ¿Y ustedes son…?

El más joven se puso de pie de inmediato.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida. – exclamó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Y yo soy Koushiro Izumi, profesor de Mimi en la Academia YG.

La cara del Tachikawa mostró un completo desagrado.

– Ah, la Academia YG… – espetó con desprecio. – Había olvidado que mi hija está estudiando en esa academia incompetente y mediocre.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, sin tener idea de que decir. Pero ahora se daban cuenta de que, definitivamente, Mimi solía estar muy influenciada por la actitud de su padre.

Al notar el silencio repentino que se produjo, el peliazul se aclaró la garganta.

– Sí, bueno…

– ¡Papá!

Todos respiraron aliviados al escuchar la voz de Mimi a lo lejos. También se pudo oír el sonido de la puerta y los pasos apresurados hacia la sala.

– ¡Papá!

Y de nuevo lo llamó.

Los presentes miraron a la recién llegada. Mimi Tachikawa lucía desconcertada y a la vez se podía notar un deje de gran felicidad en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se podía apreciar algo de reproche en ellos, y en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa, una sonrisa de auténtica dicha y añoranza.

– ¡Mimi! – exclamó Keisuke levantándose del sofá, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hija, sonriendo ampliamente.

La aludida entonces corrió a los brazos de su padre, pero en vez de abrazarlo, comenzó a propinarle pequeños golpecitos a modo de berrinche.

– ¡H-hey! ¿Qué ocurre, tesoro? – preguntó el mayor cubriéndose de los golpes con su brazo. – ¿E-estás llorando?

Así era. Mimi no dejaba de lanzarle débiles golpes con su puño cerrado, y lloraba a lágrima viva. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo la rabieta de su vida. Esos eran golpes de reclamo y enojo, pero a la vez no podía hacer que sus labios dejaran de sonreír. ¡Era su papá! ¡En verdad había vuelto!

– ¡Papá! – chilló sin importarle parecer una infante y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, rodeándolo con fuerza.

– Princesa… – exclamó él ya más tranquilo al tener a su hija en sus brazos, correspondiendo el gesto de inmediato.

En verdad la había extrañado muchísimo.

Entonces Mimi se separó delicadamente de su padre y lo miró a los ojos, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – reprochó al fin. – ¡Dijiste que tardarías un mes o dos! ¿Acaso esto te pareció un mes? – su voz se quebraba más con cada palabra que decía. – ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti, llevaba poco más de cuatro meses sin señales tuyas, papá!

A Keisuke le dolió el corazón. Podía ver dolor e incluso algo de decepción en los ojos de su hija, y eso le partía el alma.

– Lo siento, tesoro, en verdad lo siento. – dijo casi en un susurro, volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza. – No volveré a desaparecer.

Mimi se dejó abrazar por unos segundos y después su papá comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. La castaña desvió la mirada fingiendo enojo; la verdad es que tenía miles de cosas más que reprocharle, pero por más que quisiera, no podía permanecer molesta con su papá. Sus ojos, que aún se negaban a mirar a su progenitor, entonces se posaron en los de Yamato, quien la miraba como si quisiera acercársele, pero se mantenía al margen.

Oh…

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola con su papá.

– Mimi. – su padre llamó su atención.

La chica entonces devolvió sus ojos a los del mayor.

– Ya se acabó. Toda esa época de escasez acabó y vine a sacarte del hoyo. – le dijo. – Mañana en la mañana te ayudaré a empacar tus cosas.

La castaña no comprendía, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Yamato tan sólo se mantenía callado, pero ante esas palabras un mal presentimiento lo invadió. En cuanto a ambos profesores, ellos se sentían completamente ajenos a la conversación.

– ¿Empacar? – se atrevió a preguntar, algo temerosa.

Keisuke la tomó por ambos hombros y le sonrió.

– Estoy muy recuperado. – le informó. – Si sigo así, pronto volveremos a ser los de antes.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Si bien había aprendido a vivir sin todos los lujos y comodidades que el dinero puede ofrecer, le daba mucho gusto saber que su padre había cumplido su promesa y ahora estuviera frente a ella, tan repuesto.

– He hecho muy buenos tratos y negocios durante este periodo de tiempo. – continuó explicando. – Solamente vine a Tokyo por ti, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, las fechas de inscripción se acercan y si no nos apuramos…

Pero Mimi ya no estaba escuchando, se había quedado pasmada al escuchar la palabra "irnos".

– ¿D-de que estás hablando? – lo interrumpió.

Yamato frunció el ceño. También quería, no, más bien necesitaba saber de qué rayos estaba hablando el señor Tachikawa, pero una parte de él le decía que realmente no quería saberlo. Le decía que no soportaría saber a lo que se refería ese hombre que acababa de conocer, y que, para su dicha o desdicha, era el padre de su Mimi.

– Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Debió ser la emoción. – dijo Keisuke. – ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! ¡Irás a Juilliard, princesa!

Juilliard…

Esa palabra causó un impacto diferente en cada uno de los presentes, en lo único que coincidieron fue en que se habían quedado sin habla.

Juilliard.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notitas de la autora:**

**OK, sí, tienen derecho a lanzarme tomates (?). WAH, nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar, digo, aún no se cumplen las tres semanas, pero ya iba para allá D:! Shame on me! Y no, no tengo excusas, tengo LA CRUEL REALIDAD. La verdad es que desde que empecé con mis prácticas profesionales no he tenido tiempo de nada! Estudio en las mañanas, trabajo en las tardes, llego a cenar, a hacer mi tarea y a dormir ):! En serio, esta semana solamente he dormido 16 horas ;A;! ESO ES LO QUE SE DEBE DORMIR EN DOS DÍAS, me ando muriendo de cansancio y tengo unas ojeras de panda bajo mis ojos ):! No saben lo pesado que se está poniendo todo el asunto, necesito siestas en la tarde )': ~**

**En fin, hablando del capítulo, de nuevo tuvo como que un poco de todo (?). Hehe, la primer escena no era tan necesaria, pero llevaba tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla. Ya después comenzamos con la plática entre Mimi y Hikari, luego los videos de Sony Music, y hubo Takari (L), ow, mis pequeñines están creciendo. También estuvo Joe con sus actos heroicos, wah, ¡logró convencer a Arukawa! Huhu, y se ganó un abrazo de la profesora Fujioka (no puedo creer que muchos me dicen que les encanta esa parejita XD!). OH, y hubo un momento Mimato intenso, y no, no me he olvidado de que les debo un lemon (aunque les aviso que quiero hacerlo sutil y más emocional que físico, ya veré como sale la cosa XD...) ~**

**HAHAHA, ¿vieron como me encanta interrumpir momentos cruciales? WAH, es tan cliché, pero tan inevitable a la vez XD... además suele suceder en la vida real! Y BUENO, ¿qué más? OH, me divertí escribiendo el momento de la radio, no me he olvidado de que "Catrina" tiene que tener su merecido. Y PFF, después el momento crucial (?), el papá de Mimi volvió y dijo la palabra clave: Juilliard.**

**Shurun, ahora a esperar a ver que pasa, yo tengo que escribirlo XD! Hahaha, ya saben que no me puedo ir sin antes comérmelos a besos (?) y darles las GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews. Ya lo saben, ustedes son el motor de este fic, me inspiran con sus palabras a seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, así que, de todo corazón, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y escribirme. Y también a ustedes, los lectores invisibles, y a los que la ponen en favoritos o en alerta :')! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! Y sí, esta vez sí respondí todos los RR's! *proud of myself XD* ~**

**Ahora sí me despido, haha, ¿sabían que mis notas le aumentan como 1000 palabras a cada capítulo? XD ¡HABLO MUCHO!**

**¡Les mando un beso y mucho amor!**  
><strong>Atto: Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	33. Tener que elegir

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Tener que elegir

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Debió ser la emoción. ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! ¡Irás a Juilliard, princesa!"<em>

Juilliard.

Ante la repentina confesión de su padre todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos, especialmente una asombrada Mimi Tachikawa, quien realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. No tenía idea de que decir y miraba hacia todos lados como buscando respuesta, mas no se atrevía a ver a nadie a los ojos, y no sabía porqué.

El silencio de pronto se comenzó a tornar incómodo y abrumador, pero parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a romperlo, cosa que puso nervioso al recién llegado, puesto a que no se esperaba esas reacciones casi nulas por parte de nadie, y mucho menos por parte de su hija.

Antes de hablar, se aclaró la garganta.

– Princesa. – exclamó, llamando la atención de todos. – Escuchaste bien, ¿cierto? – preguntó para asegurarse. – ¡Al fin podrás cumplir tu sueño de toda la vida!

Mimi se vio forzada a sonreír. Estaba sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no era como lo imaginaba, no era tan maravilloso como siempre lo había pensado.

– S-sí. – respondió a duras penas. – Es… grandioso.

Y de nuevo el silencio amenazó con apoderarse del lugar, por lo que Keisuke se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.

– Bueno, sólo vine para acá a buscarte, así que ya podemos irnos. – dijo con simpleza. – Debemos pasar a la Academia YG a empacar tus cosas para llevarlas al hotel y…

– ¿Al… hotel? – preguntó la chica, con cada novedad que decía su padre terminaba más confundida.

– Pues aún no busco alguno, pero debe haber de sobra. Ahí dormiremos lo que resta de la semana mientras preparo todo para irnos a los Estados Unidos. – explicó.

– ¡P-pero no me puedo ir de la nada! – exclamó Mimi como reflejo. – Yo… yo…

Su padre la miró extrañado.

– Uhm, no me puedo ir porque... porque tengo algunas cosas aquí, en la casa del profesor. – ni siquiera ella sabía porque había dicho eso. No había querido referirse a la casa de Kido, sino a Tokyo en general.

– ¿Pero qué no esa academia de cuarta tiene sus propios dormitorios? – preguntó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

– Cuando nos dan vacaciones en la academia duermo aquí, arriba. – terminó con su explicación, apuntando hacia las escaleras.

– Entonces subamos y te ayudo a empacar. – dijo Keisuke sin pensarlo dos veces.

La castaña posó sus ojos en el profesor, pidiéndole de ese modo permiso para hacerlo, a lo que el peliazul asintió. Lo gracioso fue que al comenzar Mimi a subir seguida de su padre; tanto Izzy, como Joe y Yamato fueron detrás de ellos. Llegaron al piso de arriba y la chica de inmediato abrió la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación cuando no dormía en YG, dejando entrar a su padre primero y ella siguiéndolo. Los demás se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, observando.

– ¿Dormías en esta pocilga? – exclamó Keisuke, indignado. – Mi pobre pequeña… – susurró posando su mano en el hombro de su hija, en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

– N-no está tan mal, papá. – dijo Mimi, tratando de defender a Joe un poco. – Además sólo lo uso en vacaciones, el profesor ha sido muy amable al darnos hospedaje a Yamato y a mí sin cobrarnos un centavo y…

– ¿A Yamato? – miró hacia la puerta, posando sus ojos en el rubio y después en Kido. – ¿Este jovencito también duerme aquí? – preguntó en tono acusador.

– Eh… – el peliazul dudó un poco en contestar.

– Duermo en el sofá de la estancia. – intervino Yamato, apuntando el sofá de tres plazas que se podía ver desde la habitación de Mimi.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó el Tachikawa con terror reflejado en su rostro. – ¿Este rebelde duerme bajo el _mismo_ techo, en el _mismo_ piso que mi pequeña hija? ¡Qué inadecuado! ¡Además es un varón! ¡Qué desfachatez!

Los presentes se quedaron mudos. Si el padre de Mimi se había alterado con eso, ¿qué sucedería si se enteraba de que en la Academia YG su adorada princesa compartía dormitorio con ese jovencito rebelde, quien por cierto es un varón?

– No te preocupes… no es para tanto. – habló la castaña. – Y es sólo en vacaciones. – repitió.

– Ya, ya no quiero saber nada. – bufó Keisuke. – Vamos tesoro, a empacar. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Mimi podría jurarlo, si su padre hubiera llegado hace un año y le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, ella habría sido la chica más feliz del mundo y habría aceptado encantada. Pero ahora todo era diferente… las cosas ya no eran como antes.

– ¿No le parece muy apresurado? – exclamó Izzy, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. – Creo que incluso es algo imprudente de su parte llegar tan repentinamente y hacer su voluntad…

El mayor lo miró ofendido.

– ¿Y usted quien es para decirme eso? Yo…

– No papá, el profesor Izumi tiene razón. – intervino Mimi. – No puedo irme así, primero necesito hacer los trámites necesarios para darme de baja en la academia, no sé cuanto tiempo me vaya a tomar… – sólo buscaba excusas. – Lo mejor sería que usaras mi habitación mientras yo me hago cargo de eso, para que no gastes en un hotel.

– Sí, eso me parece adecuado. – habló Joe, apoyando la moción. – Además desde aquí puede hacer lo necesario para separar los vuelos y todo eso…

Pero para Keisuke nada de eso tenía sentido.

– No me pasará nada si pago unas cuantas noches de hotel. – replicó. – No entiendo por qué quieren que me quede aquí.

– Vamos papá, te lo pido. – exclamó Mimi tomando la mano de su padre entre las suyas. – No quiero irme a un hotel.

Y para el señor Tachikawa, su adorada hija era su mayor debilidad, y más cuando lo miraba de ese modo.

– Eh… está bien. – aceptó de mala gana. – Pero no quiero que pases una sola noche más en esa academia de tercera clase. Te quedarás aquí, conmigo. Y nos iremos de Tokyo lo más pronto posible. – lo dijo como una orden.

Mimi entonces posó sus ojos en Yamato, quien ya ni siquiera estaba observando la escena. El rubio se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, cruzado de brazos.

¿Estaría molesto?

– ¡Llegamos!

Desde abajo se pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz de Hikari seguida de risas provenientes de Sora, Taichi y Takeru. Seguramente se habían topado en el camino o en la entrada de la casa. ¡Claro, casi olvidaba que se iban a reunir para celebrar la firma de contrato!

– ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Taichi.

– Uhm, nosotros bajaremos a explicarles. – dijo Joe, mirando a Keisuke. – Ustedes quédense aquí, seguramente necesitan hablar en privado. – exclamó posando sus manos en los hombros de Yamato e Izzy, para que lo siguieran.

– Eh… en un momento bajo con ustedes. – exclamó Mimi observando como los tres comenzaban a caminar hacia las escaleras.

::

Como era de esperarse, la gran celebración había quedado arruinada, pues Joe les contó lo sucedido a los recién llegados y les pidió que no mencionaran el tema de los contratos por ahora, ya que eso era algo que Mimi debía hablar con su padre con detenimiento para que ambos pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Eso desanimó a los jóvenes, pero a petición de Taichi, la cena no se suspendió, por lo que ahora todos se encontraban sentados en el modesto comedor del peliazul, y a falta de sillas, las chicas optaron por sentarse a cenar en la sala, mientras los demás se quedaron en la mesa.

La incomodidad de todos era evidente, pero extrañamente Keisuke parecía muy a gusto comiendo su cena, saboreando cada bocado y haciendo repentinas pausas para hacer algunas de preguntas "rutinarias".

– Entonces ustedes tres son compañeros de Mimi, ¿cierto? – indagó mirando a los jóvenes.

– Uh, sí. – replicó Taichi.

– Oh. – fue la única respuesta del mayor.

De nuevo fueron minutos eternos en los cuales todos comían en silencio. Koushiro y Joe parecían especialmente distraídos. El Tachikawa terminó de ingerir su segunda porción de arroz y comenzó a servirse una tercera, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

– ¿Han escuchado cantar a mi hija? – cuestionó, aunque no esperó respuesta. – Tiene una voz maravillosa, está destinada a Juilliard.

Pero nadie contestó.

– ¿No me digan que no han oído hablar de Juilliard? ¿No saben qué es? – exclamó consternado. – Que pena…

Takeru giró los ojos. Mimi era algo insoportable, pero aun así le caía bien. Su padre era otro caso.

– Claro que sabemos que es. – replicó con desinterés.

– Ya empecé con el papeleo para las inscripciones, pero me faltan algunos detalles. – continuó el hombre. – Tengo que apresurarme si quiero que Mimi alcance este semestre que viene.

Yamato permanecía serio. Escuchar hablar al padre de la castaña estaba comenzando a marearlo, y no porque le desagradara, sino por sus claras intenciones de llevarse lejos a Mimi.

– Hmm… esta comida está algo rancia, ¿no lo creen? – siguió hablando Keisuke. – Espero que no la hayan comprado en cualquier restaurante de la esquina, tengo un estómago muy sensible.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Por Dios, si el hombre era quien más había comido.

– Oh, de tal palo, tal astilla. – le susurró muy bajito Takeru a Yamato. – En este caso, de tal padre, tal hija.

El rubio mayor le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar reír levemente ante tal comentario. Después de todo, tenía algo de razón.

. . .

Por otro lado, en la sala de Kido se encontraban las tres chicas también algo calladas, y no era que estuvieran incómodas, más bien era el hecho de que ninguna sabía que decir ante el repentino suceso. Lucían contrariadas, especialmente la Tachikawa, quien no había probado bocado alguno.

– Uhm, entonces… – habló Hikari, algo dudosa. – ¿Piensas... irte?

Mimi tardó un poco en responder, y antes de hacerlo, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Pues… mi papá solamente vino hasta Tokyo por mí. Yo… no puedo negarme, ¿cierto? – exclamó. – Además, Juilliard siempre ha sido mi sueño.

De toda la vida.

_¿No es así?_

Hikari hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar, y Sora simplemente asintió.

– Si lo que quieres es ir a Juilliard, entonces hazlo. – la trató de animar.

– S-sí, sí quiero. – o eso creía. – Pero me preocupa todo lo que dejaré pendiente aquí, justo íbamos a firmar contrato con MA Records y… bueno…

También estaba Yamato.

– El presidente Arukawa tendrá que comprender, son causas de fuerza mayor. – dijo Sora.

– Eso creo. – susurró Mimi, tratando de sonar alegre.

– ¿Entonces vas a retomar la música clásica? – preguntó Hikari. Ella habría jurado que a su amiga ya le estaba agradando más la idea de debutar con un grupo o como solista.

La castaña mayor asintió.

– Pero llevo mucho sin practicar, no sé si podré alcanzar esos agudos mortales de nuevo. – rió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. – Tendré que empezar de nuevo.

– Siempre has sido muy buena, eras la mejor del colegio y la favorita de la profesora Maeda. – dijo la pelirroja. – No tendrás problema alguno.

Mimi sonrió al recordar aquella época en el Colegio de Música Clásica, definitivamente habían sido muy buenos tiempos. Cada vez que cantaba alguna pieza demostrando su talento vocal se sentía plena y se llenaba de una muy cálida sensación al ver a todos maravillados por su rango tan alto de voz. Desde que era tan sólo una niña y durante toda su adolescencia, siempre soñó con cantar música de ese tipo… siempre soñó con ir a Juilliard.

Lo anhelaba tanto, y se lo habían arrebatado.

Pero ahora su padre, a quien adoraba y había extrañado demasiado, volvió con la espléndida noticia de que podría ir a Juilliard a realizar su sueño.

Entonces tenía que aceptar, ¿cierto?

Tenía que ir.

– ¿Y ya estás segura, Mimi? – habló Hikari, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Iras a Juilliard? – insistió con la pregunta, pues su amiga no le había dado una respuesta clara.

– Creo que eso haré. – pero no sonaba segura.

Hikari sonrió con tristeza, pero se esforzó por no reflejarlo.

– Supongo que entonces debo felicitarte, ¿verdad?

_Uhm…_

– Claro, sí, sí. – replicó con rapidez. – Felicítame. Esto es MUY, MUY bueno para mí. – dijo tratando de auto convencerse, sonriendo.

Pero estaba también su nuevo sueño._ Su sueño de debutar._

Y Yamato.

Yamato.

_Yamato._

– Felicidades. – exclamó Hikari levantándose del sofá, palmando el hombro de su amiga. – Te irá muy bien allá.

– Exacto, Mimi. – secundó Sora. – Muchas felicidades.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí te vas a ir? – exclamó Taichi entrando a la sala. Venía seguido de los dos rubios.

La castaña posó sus ojos en el moreno durante unos segundos, pero en cuanto vio los de Yamato desvió la mirada al instante. Simplemente no podía mirarlo, no tenía las fuerzas, y es que estaba segura de que con sólo darle un vistazo a esos hermosos ojos azules, flaquearía.

– Uhm, creo que sí. – replicó dudosa, sin poder levantar el rostro.

No quería ni imaginar la expresión en los zafiros del rubio. ¿Estaría enojado con ella? ¿Estaría confundido? ¿Triste? ¿Estaría sufriendo? Ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba.

Y antes de que algún chico pudiera responder algo, Keisuke apareció en escena.

– Princesa, ¿puedes subir y dejarme algunas mantas y una almohada en el sofá? – exclamó. – Muero de sueño.

– Claro, papá. – replicó Mimi levantándose de su lugar.

Caminó de manera acelerada hacia las escaleras aún sin levantar el rostro, pasando a todos de largo. Subió hasta el segundo piso y rápido entró a su habitación, en donde cerró la puerta tras de sí y después lanzó un prolongado suspiro. Definitivamente había sido un día sumamente agotador, y ahora el cansancio estaba haciendo de las suyas con ella.

Aunque podría jurar que era más fatiga emocional que física.

Con pesadez se acercó al pequeño closet y de ahí tomó una manta gruesa. Se giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a su cama, de donde pensaba tomar la almohada para su padre, pero en vez de eso, no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre el colchón, abrazando la manta, mirando hacia el techo. Su cabeza le dolía, si seguía así, se iba a conseguir una migraña. ¡Pero es que tenía tanto en que pensar!

¡JUILLIARD!

Sonaba tan fácil, tan obvio. Debía ir a Juilliard, eso le gritaba su mente.

Pero al parecer su corazón estaba en otro lado. Al parecer sus sentidos también.

¿En qué momento su sueño de debutar se había vuelto tan importante como el de cantar música clásica?

Tenía que decidir, y debía hacerlo ya, pues al parecer su padre tenía mucha prisa. Cerró los ojos y trató de acomodar sus ideas en vano, pues todo le daba vueltas y un pensamiento se entrelazaba con otro y simplemente terminaba más confundida, si es que eso era posible. No se dio cuenta, pero lo que ella pensó que habían sido unos pocos minutos, había sido casi media hora.

Y de pronto, escuchó leves golpecitos en la puerta.

– Mimi, ¿estás ahí? – se escuchó. – Ya nos vamos a la academia, sólo… vine a avisarte.

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe. Era Yamato.

Trató de articular algo para contestarle, pero la opresión en su pecho no se lo permitió.

Alcanzó a ver cómo la perilla de la puerta giró y ésta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos de nuevo para fingir que estaba dormida. Oh, ¿quién diría que Mimi Tachikawa era tan cobarde?

– ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó Yamato, y al no obtener respuesta, asumió que obviamente no lo estaba.

El rubio se acercó hasta la cama y ahí la observó tendida, durmiendo pacíficamente. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, contemplándola, y tampoco supo en que momento ya se encontraba con la mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo su tersa piel, apenas tocándola. _Apenas rozándola._

Y con ese leve roce, la castaña ya se sentía en las nubes.

– Mimi… – dejó escapar Yamato, como un susurro. – No debería pedirte que te quedes, ¿cierto? – preguntó, ahora jugando con los cabellos sueltos de la chica.

A la aludida casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

– Sería muy egoísta de mi parte. – prosiguió el rubio, pensando que la chica estaba profundamente dormida. – Aunque creo que entonces realmente soy egoísta. – hizo una pausa prolongada. – ¿No podrías… quedarte aquí?

_Conmigo._

Mimi había podido escuchar como la voz de Yamato se iba quebrando más con cada palabra, y no pudo evitar sentir un enorme vacío en su corazón. Sin abrir los ojos podía imaginar el rostro lleno de dolor del rubio, y no quería verlo. No lo soportaría. Se descolocó un poco al sentir como la manta que tenía en sus brazos era suavemente retirada de éstos y posteriormente era extendida sobre su cuerpo, arropándola por completo. Después pudo sentir como Yamato levantaba con sumo cuidado su cabeza para pasar una almohada por detrás.

Y luego… la respiración del rubio sobre su rostro. Su aroma, su calor, podía sentirlo. Sabía que su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. ¿La estaría mirando fijamente con esos ojos tan hermosos? El sólo pensarlo le erizó la piel y agradeció tener los ojos cerrados, sino, estaba segura de que no podría controlarse.

– ¡Matt, apúrate! – se escuchó la voz de Takeru en la planta baja.

El aludido giró un poco su rostro en dirección a la puerta y suspiró.

– Supongo que… hablaremos mañana. – exclamó, aún pensando que la chica dormía. – Descansa.

Dicho esto, depositó un corto y tierno beso en los labios de la castaña a modo de despedida antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Había sido sin duda un contacto diferente, demasiado rápido, demasiado apresurado, demasiado… triste.

Mimi tan sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al fin abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban.

Se incorporó sobre la cama e inconscientemente posó su mano derecha sobre sus labios. Ahora tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto? Ahora tenía a su papá y a su oportunidad de oro de vuelta, y realmente deseaba tomarla. Tenía que aprovechar que la vida le había vuelto a poner en el camino la posibilidad de realizar su sueño, pero es que…

Ahora tenía una vida en Tokyo que no quería dejar.

Ahora tenía un nuevo sueño que realizar.

Ahora tenía a Yamato.

Mas sin embargo, su lógica le decía que no había mucho que pensar, y no es como si tuviera alguna otra opción cuando su padre había venido solamente por ella y se había esforzado durante todo este tiempo, _por ella_, para que pudiera ir a Juilliard.

Tenía que ir.

Y en ese instante, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

– Diablos, Mimi Tachikawa. – se dijo a ella misma.

Ya no estaba segura de que es lo que debía hacer. Ya no estaba segura de cual era su sueño.

Ya no estaba segura, y eso le causaba miedo, muchísimo miedo.

.

.

El sol se posó de nuevo en el cielo nublado de la ciudad de Tokyo. Era una mañana agradable, pero algo gris. En estos momentos la sala de juntas de la Academia YG se encontraba llena. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba el director Yano, quien lucía más serio que de costumbre. A su lado derecho se encontraba Rae Fujioka y al izquierdo Matsui Arukawa, las sillas restantes las ocupaban Ari Suou, Koushiro Izumi y por supuesto, los motivos principales de la reunión…

Sora Takenouchi, Hikari y Taichi Yagami, Takeru Takaishi y Yamato Ishida.

Todos estaban en silencio, pues se encontraban muy concentrados leyendo sus contratos, igual los profesores, quienes tenían una copia de los mismos.

– Pues, todo parece en orden. – habló Fujioka una vez que concluyó con su lectura. – ¿No le parece, director?

El mayor asintió de mala gana.

– Excelente. – replicó Arukawa. – Ahora, con el poder de nuestras firmas formaremos una alianza, una alianza realizadora de sueños. Los míos, los de estos jóvenes, los de la industria musical…

Takeru no pudo evitar soltar una disimulada risita.

– ¿Dónde rayos aprendió a decir esas cursilerías? – le susurró a Hikari.

La chica rió ante tal comentario.

– Obviamente lo aprendió del profesor Kido. – respondió segura, y hablando bajo. – Que por cierto, ¿por qué no han llegado?

Ni Mimi ni el Joe se habían aparecido en la sala de juntas esa mañana a pesar de que sabían que sería la firma de contratos, lo cual era muy extraño, pues por lo menos el peliazul solía ser extremadamente puntual, especialmente en casos tan formales como lo era este.

– Bien, usemos el "poder de nuestras firmas" para acabar con esto de una buena vez. – dijo el director Yano, fastidiado y sintiéndose extrañamente derrotado.

– Hay que esperar a Kido. – exclamó Arukawa. – Después de todo, esto está sucediendo gracias a él. – hizo una pausa. – Bueno, y a mí. Oh, y a los muchachos también.

– ¿Pero dónde estará? – habló Ari Suou. – ¿Ya intentaron llamarlo de nuevo?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, la puerta del lugar se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a un apurado y consternado Joe Kido. El peliazul parecía haber llegado corriendo y con prisa. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que en su rostro tenía preocupación reflejada.

– ¡Profesor Kido! – exclamó Fujioka. – ¿Qué sucedió? – originalmente iba a cuestionarlo sobre su notorio retraso, pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

El recién llegado apoyó su brazo en la puerta y comenzó a respirar pausadamente antes de hablar. Necesitaba tomar aire, correr no era lo suyo.

– Mimi… – fue lo primero que logró articular, llamando especialmente la atención de Yamato.

– ¿Qué pasó con Mimi? – exclamó Hikari, ahora también preocupada.

– Ella y su padre… – de nuevo tomó aire. – Hoy en la mañana que desperté y… ya no estaban.

– ¿Cómo que ya no estaban? – habló el rubio mayor levantándose de golpe de la mesa, caminando hacia el profesor.

– ¡No lo sé! Creo que desde la noche se fueron, ¡no hay rastro de ellos en toda la casa! – replicó alterado. – Y Mimi no contesta el celular, pensé que tal vez podría estar aquí, por eso llegué corriendo, pero ya veo que no es así…

De pronto todo en el lugar fue silencio. Se podía ver el terror reflejado en los ojos del rubio, quien de inmediato salió corriendo de ahí sin importar abandonar la sesión de firma de contratos. Los demás tan sólo se miraban en silencio, confundidos y contrariados.

– Uhm, no entiendo bien. – habló un muy serio Matsui Arukawa. – ¿Keisuke Tachikawa está en el país?

Oh…

Esa era otra cuestión.

::

Se tenía que ser muy hábil para correr a toda velocidad a la vez que se miraba la pantalla del celular con insistencia. Yamato Ishida en menos de media hora ya había recorrido casi todo el campus en busca de Mimi. Cada salón, cada área, cada rincón, pero ella no estaba. ¿Llamadas al celular? Más de veinte, pero nada.

Nada.

Subió al último lugar que le faltaba por revisar y que le daba un poco de esperanza: la azotea de la academia. Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por una fresca brisa de aire que lo hizo cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, y cuando los abrió…

Ella tampoco estaba allí.

Ya no tenía idea de que pensar. ¿Dónde estaba Mimi? ¿Su padre se la habría llevado a Nueva York sin avisar? ¿Se había ido así nada más? Imposible, se rehusaba a creerlo, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? Se acercó al barandal del lugar y recargó sus brazos sobre éste para pensar, mirando al horizonte. De algún modo u otro tenía que encontrarla. Inconscientemente volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular para ver si la chica se había reportado, pero no.

– Demonios, Mimi… – dejó escapar en forma de susurro.

– ¿Aún no has sabido nada?

Esa voz a sus espaldas ni siquiera lo hizo inmutarse. La reconocía a la perfección y también sabía que en cuestión de segundos esa persona lo acompañaría a recargarse sobre el barandal, y así fue. Taichi Yagami ahora se encontraba justo al lado de Yamato, mirando hacia donde mismo, hacia un punto no definido en el cielo.

– A nosotros tampoco nos contesta el teléfono. – dijo el moreno.

Yamato no respondió.

– Sólo espero que no se haya ido de la nada… – continuó Taichi.

– No se ha ido. – replicó el rubio, aunque en su fuero interno no estaba seguro de eso.

El Yagami suspiró.

– No sabemos que esperar de su papá. Si ya se fueron, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. – exclamó. También estaba muy preocupado, pero definitivamente menos que Yamato.

El rubio simplemente bufó a modo de respuesta, después se separó del barandal y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la puerta, pero la voz del moreno lo detuvo.

– Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

– Voy a encontrarla. – dijo con decisión.

– Bien. La encontrarás, ¿y después qué? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

– La encontraré y… – no, no iba a pedirle que se quedara. – Tan sólo… necesito saber de ella.

– Ayer escuchamos su conversación con Kari y Sora. – prosiguió el moreno. – Mimi dijo que se iría a Juilliard, va perseguir su sueño. ¿La piensas detener? ¿Qué razones le darás para que se quede?

La actitud de Taichi lo estaba desesperando más de lo que ya estaba. No necesitaba escuchar eso, él ya lo sabía. Sabía que no podía detenerla, sabía que el moreno tenía razón; sabía que él también quería lo mejor para Mimi y por eso le estaba diciendo todo esto.

– Razones… – suspiró girándose, para mirar de frente a su amigo. – Si ella quiere irse, no habrá razón alguna para que se quede. – contestó Yamato. – No voy a detenerla.

– Entonces cálmate un poco y esperemos por noticias de ella. – dijo Taichi, dando un paso hacia el rubio.

– Lo siento, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. – replicó de inmediato. – Siento que no voy a poder respirar hasta que la encuentre.

Dicho esto, Yamato nuevamente se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de la azotea como alma que lleva el diablo. Taichi tan sólo escuchó los pasos del rubio bajando las escaleras y, después de girar los ojos, resopló con pesadez. Ni modo, al parecer después de todo, él tampoco podría quedarse tranquilo y sin hacer nada.

Ante ese pensamiento salió corriendo también, en busca de la castaña.

Tenían que encontrarla.

::

En ese preciso momento, en un lugar en las afueras de Tokyo, específicamente en un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, se encontraba Keisuke Tachikawa sentado en un largo sillón, pegado el teléfono desde hace algunas horas, haciendo todos los arreglos pertinentes para salir del país y volar a Nueva York lo más pronto posible. Mimi entonces salió de la ducha con el uniforme de la Academia YG puesto bajo uno de sus largos y hermosos abrigos, para que su papá no se diera cuenta. Su cabello seguía húmedo y estaba recién cepillado, caminó hacia el gran peinador que yacía ahí para darse un vistazo mientras su padre terminaba con sus llamadas.

– Sí, a más tardar para mañana escaneo los pasaportes y todos los papeles. – decía el hombre. – Quiero que el vuelo salga lo más pronto posible. ¿Le parece en dos días?

La castaña escuchó eso y frunció el ceño.

– Sólo dos personas, Keisuke Tachikawa y Mimi Tachikawa. – continuó su padre. – Claro, esperaré la confirmación. Gracias. – y colgó el teléfono.

Mimi esperó tan sólo cinco segundos y se acercó al mayor, situándose frente a él.

– Papá, ¿podrías darme ya mi celular? – exclamó, extendiendo la mano.

El aludido la miró con reproche.

– Hijita, ya te dije que no quiero que estés en contacto con esa gente. Lo mejor es irnos rápido y sin hacer mucho escándalo. – replicó.

Un suspiró de resignación salió de la boca de la chica, quien tomó asiento al lado de su padre.

– No entiendo porque tuvimos que huir de la casa del profesor en medio de la noche. – exclamó recargándose y cruzándose de brazos.

– Ya te lo había explicado. Ayer todos esos sujetos estaban ejerciendo presión en ti, princesa. – dijo el hombre. – Te conozco, era muy obvio que querías irte de esa casa, pero con todos diciéndote que te quedaras, no pudiste ser sincera.

– No es así papá, yo… no estoy segura de…

– Mira, sé muy bien que te llevaste una gran decepción de mi cuando me fui y te dejé aquí. – la interrumpió. – Pero es por eso que este año me esforcé como nunca para hacer tu sueño de Juilliard posible. No podía permitir que por mi culpa perdieras todas tus oportunidades… – exclamó situando una mano sobre el hombro de Mimi.

– Papá… – susurró la castaña, quien podía ver que su papá estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que él había sufrido durante este último año.

– No te lo había dicho, pero hace tres meses me topé en Los Ángeles a tu profesora, Ai Maeda. – le sonrió. – Ella no podía creer que en estos momentos no estuvieras estudiando en Juilliard y que incluso habías abandonado momentáneamente la música clásica.

A Mimi le sorprendió escuchar el nombre de su maestra, pero se mantuvo callada para dejar que su padre terminara de hablar.

– Ella fue quien me dijo que te conseguiría personalmente una beca para que pudieras comenzar ahí a partir del próximo semestre. – le informó, animado. – Además mencionó que debía ser pronto, porque sabes muy bien que ese tipo de canto es muy difícil de retomar si lo dejas durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

– Lo sé, pero en YG no he dejado de tomar lecciones de canto y...

Keisuke soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Que graciosa eres, princesa. – le dio una palmada en la espalda. – En esa academia de cuarta no dan clases para un canto tan refinado como el tuyo.

En ese momento, el hombre se levantó del asiento.

– Ahora es mi turno de ducharme, en cuanto termine podemos salir a comer a donde tú quieras. – exclamó. – Por cierto, ¿hace frío afuera?

Mimi no entendió la repentina pregunta de su progenitor en un inicio, pero luego observó como la miraba de pies a cabeza. Claro, traía un abrigo puesto.

– Uh, pues el clima por aquí siempre es fresco… – se excusó. – Ya me acostumbre a usar ropa cálida todo el tiempo.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

– Está bien, no tardo. – dijo antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto Mimi escuchó la corriente de agua salir, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la salida de la habitación. No pensaba quedarse ahí sin que nadie supiera de ella, en este mismo momento iría a la Academia YG.

::

Las calles de la cuidad se encontraban más transitadas que de costumbre, pero eso no era impedimento para que Yamato corriera entre los autos sin importarle nada. No tenía rumbo fijo ni ideas claras, sólo pensaba en ella, en buscarla hasta el fin del mundo. Ya había ido a todos los lugares que solían frecuentar, pero simplemente no habría rastro de Mimi. Ni en el cuartel de prácticas, ni en el bello parque al que a veces iban a caminar, ni en los cafés o restaurantes en los que comían de vez en cuando…

Ni en ningún lado.

– ¿Dónde estás? – susurró en un hilo de voz, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Si no la encontraba, lo siguiente que haría iba a ser llamar a hoteles e incluso al aeropuerto para ver que información podría obtener. Podría sonar descabellado, pero la verdad era que el sentimiento de desesperación no lo abandonaba.

Se sentía algo idiota al estar dando vueltas por la ciudad sin saber exactamente a donde ir y con el pensamiento interno de que de ese modo era obvio que no la iba a encontrar. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Esperar quién sabe cuanto tiempo a tener noticias de ella? ¿Qué tal si su papá sí se la había llevado? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el asunto! Ni siquiera… se habían despedido…

Se pasó una mano por el cabello sin saber que hacer mientras se detenía lentamente en la acera, mirando en dirección a la calle, observando como los carros pasaban a toda velocidad. Sus ojos de pronto ya no enfocaban nada y su mente tampoco, y aunque podía sentir una lágrima de impotencia amenazando con salir, no podía darse ese lujo.

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, tratando de respirar pausadamente para reprimir sus ganas de gritar y volverse loco. Esta situación estaba causando estragos en él, y eso que apenas había comenzado.

::

Mimi Tachikawa acababa de pagarle al taxi que la había dejado justo en la entrada de la Academia YG. Se bajó a paso lento y ahora se encontraba plantada en el gran portón, observando el lugar con cierta melancolía. ¿De verdad se iría de ahí así sin más?

Suponía que sí.

Y ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer en estos momentos, pero por lo menos debía encontrar al profesor Kido y darle explicaciones, también tenía que disculparse con Arukawa por su falta de profesionalismo justo a punto de firmar contrato, luego tenía que despedirse de sus amigos, y… de Yamato.

¿Despedirse?

Si ni siquiera habían hablado…

De pronto sentía sus pies como si fueran de plomo y le daba algo de miedo entrar.

– ¡Mimi!

Esa voz la hizo reaccionar, especialmente cuando la persona a la que le pertenecía se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Todos te estamos buscando como locos!

– Sora… – exclamó la castaña.

La pelirroja rompió el abrazo.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó. – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Uhm… ¿ya volviste a las clases matutinas? – preguntó en cambio.

Sora notó la evasiva, pero decidió contestarle.

– No, aún no, aunque planeo hacerlo pronto. No puedo vivir como búho toda la vida. – lanzó una pequeña risita. – Estoy aquí porque, por si no lo recuerdas, hoy hace unas horas era la cita para firmar los contratos con MA Records.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó la castaña. – ¡Es verdad, que pena! – pero realmente lo había olvidado.

– No te preocupes, en este momento el profesor Kido le está explicando al presidente Arukawa que tu papá volvió y toda la situación. – dijo Sora.

– Oh por Dios… – volvió a exclamar. Ese podría ser otro problema.

– Vamos con Hikari, la pobre está a punto de un colapso nervioso, necesita saber que sigues aquí.

No esperó respuesta, sólo tomó a la castaña de la mano y la introdujo a la academia, y Mimi tan sólo se dejó hacer, como muñeca de trapo. En definitiva, las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de su control, y por si fuera poco, ahora tenía migraña.

::

– Entonces está diciendo que... Mimi Tachikawa quiere retomar la música clásica y por eso va a abandonar al equipo. – exclamó un serio y notablemente molesto Matsui Arukawa.

El hombre se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con Joe Kido, Koushiro Izumi y Rae Fujioka frente a él. El peliazul le acababa de explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior y ahora iban a hablar al respecto.

– Sí… o bueno, eso parece. – replicó Kido. – Su papá no le está dando otra opción. Además, ese era su sueño inicial después de todo, ¿no?

– Pero el señor Tachikawa no puede llegar de la nada a hacer lo que le plazca. – intervino Fujioka, quien también acababa de enterarse. – Primero tiene que haber un diálogo entre todos los involucrados. ¿Mimi ya está segura sobre lo que hará?

– No lo sé… ayer dijo que sí se iría. – replicó el peliazul.

– Pero hay algo que todos estamos olvidando, profesor. – dijo Arukawa en tono severo. – Y es que, aunque ya no es mi prioridad, tengo muy presente la deuda de los Tachikawa. Su padre aún me debe mucho dinero y se suponía que Mimi iba a pagarlo a partir de su debut.

– No, créame que no lo he olvidado, es por eso que…

– ¡JOE KIDO!

Todos los presentes voltearon a la entrada de la cafetería, donde las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un enfurecido Keisuke Tachikawa con sus ojos clavados en el peliazul. El hombre caminó a paso rápido hasta la mesa y, sin mirar a nadie más, tomó a Joe de la solapa de su saco y lo levantó del asiento.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó alzando la voz. – ¡Sé que usted la tiene!

Matsui Arukawa tardó un poco en reconocer al recién llegado, pero tan pronto lo hizo, una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro. Oh, justo a tiempo.

– ¡S-señor, cálmese! – exclamó Rae Fujioka levantándose, tratando de separar a Keisuke de Joe.

– ¡Aquí no está permitida la violencia! – secundó Izzy, también parándose de la banca para tratar de intervenir.

Pero el Tachikawa no escuchaba, tenía sus ojos llenos de furia clavados en Kido.

– ¡Es usted un desvergonzado! – continuó Keisuke. – ¡Quiere robarme a mi hija y forzarla a que sea una cantante de tercera clase! ¡No le bastó con seducir a mi esposa y apartarla de mi lado!

– ¿Q-qué acaba de decir?

Rae Fujioka entonces dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Había escuchado bien? El Joe Kido que ella conocía… ¿Se había involucrado con una mujer casada? ¿Con... la madre de Mimi?

– ¡Papá!

En ese instante Mimi entró a la cafetería corriendo, acercándose rápidamente hacia su progenitor y su maestro. Había escuchado todo lo que su padre había gritado y eso le removió sentimientos internos, pero no podía permitir que las cosas se descontrolaran aún más.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó de nuevo, tomando al aludido de los hombros, tratando de apartarlo de Joe. – ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

– Princesa… – dijo Keisuke al ver a su hija, mas no soltó a Joe.

– ¡Deja ya al profesor, él es una buena persona! – defendió la castaña.

– ¡Hija, tú no sabes nada! – respondió su padre. – ¡Este hombre…!

– Cálmese ya, Keisuke Tachikawa.

– ¡Usted no es nadie para meterse en nuestros asunt...! – y en ese momento, Keisuke miró al dueño de aquella voz.

Fue como si las manos del Tachikawa se volvieran de gelatina, pues en ese instante soltó a Joe Kido y palideció al reconocer a aquel hombre.

– Ma-Matsui Arukawa… – exclamó en un hilo de voz.

Sólo fue cuestión de que Arukawa hablara para que todo el ambiente se tensara por completo, y de un momento a otro, los presentes ya se encontraban callados y sin moverse un ápice, sentados en la mesa como debe de ser. Joe y el presidente de los MA Records en la misma banca, y Mimi y su padre justo frente a ellos.

El peliazul fue el primero y de hecho el único que habló, y procedió a explicarle a Keisuke la situación. Resulta que el Tachikawa no sabía absolutamente nada de nada. Claro, estaba enterado de que su hija estudiaba en la Academia YG, pero la explicación que Mimi le había dado hace ya un año fue que iba a estar allí momentáneamente porque el profesor Kido era maestro del lugar y le habían facilitado una beca.

La verdad es que la castaña nunca quiso preocupar a su padre, y ahora que éste se había enterado de todo, se sentía pésima, pues podía ver toda la sorpresa, tristeza e impotencia en los ojos de su progenitor.

– Así que entonces… la compañía disquera de Matsui Arukawa te reclutó, y ahora… vas a debutar como cantante en un grupo musical. – exclamó Keisuke, recitando lo que entendió de lo que le acababan de informar.

Mimi prefirió no hablar, tampoco quiso mirarlo, así que solamente asintió quedamente.

El Tachikawa posó su mano derecha en su frente, removiéndose un poco los cabellos en clara señal de frustración.

– ¿Y lo vas a hacer… para pagar mi deuda? – se atrevió a preguntar, con miedo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

La castaña giró bruscamente el rostro para, ahora sí, encarar al mayor.

– ¡N-no! – se apresuró a contestar. – Es decir… antes así era, pero ahora…

– Ya… – la interrumpió. – No tienes nada que explicarme. – y posó sus ojos en los del empresario. – Arukawa, sé que le debo muchísimo dinero y que huir estuvo mal, pero ya me estoy recuperando y prometo pagarle todo cuanto antes, si quiere le doy la mitad hoy mismo. Pero deje libre de cualquier trato a Mimi. – le dijo en tono serio y suplicante a la vez.

– No, papá, está bien… – exclamó la castaña antes de que alguien más respondiera. – Yo… ya me había hecho a la idea de debutar…

– Hijita, sí lo estás diciendo por puro compromiso lo entiendo, pero tienes que ser sincera. Ya estoy aquí y nadie te podrá obligar a hacer nada que no quieras… – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

– Nadie me está obligando. – replicó, por primera vez, con un poco de seguridad.

– Bien. – decidió ceder en cuanto a esa cuestión. – ¿Pero que hay de la música clásica? Toda tu vida trabajaste tu voz para eso, ¿y ahora piensas dejarla ir?

Mimi se quedó callada por unos segundos, de nuevo las palabras de su padre estaban haciendo un efecto de gran magnitud en ella, pero no podía permitir que eso la controlara, tenía que hablar claro y hacerse responsable de sus actos, no quería abandonar la música clásica, pero tampoco podía dejar todo lo que construyó en este último año.

– Sí. – respondió sin más.

Keisuke parecía exasperado.

– ¿Sí qué? – preguntó.

– Sí, voy... a dejar la música clásica. – replicó muy a su pesar. No le había gustado como sonó eso.

El Tachikawa entonces recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– Uhm, Mimi… – habló Joe. – Mira, no te preocupes por las deudas. Si estás tomando tu decisión en base a eso, estás cometiendo un grave error. – hizo una pausa. – Y además… si tu sueño es la música clásica, no lo abandones. Estoy seguro de que el presidente Arukawa lo entenderá.

– Usted no puede hablar por mí, profesor Kido. – exclamó el aludido, algo molesto.

Joe lo volteó a ver.

– Mimi ha estado perfeccionando su voz para ese tipo de música por más de diez años… – le explicó. – ¿No cree que sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte retenerla aquí por cuestiones tan banales como el dinero?

Arukawa no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Joe Kido de nuevo envolviéndolo en sus redes de sabiduría y bondad de cuento de hadas. ¡Sabía que el peliazul tenía razón! Pero… pero…

– Pero es que… – trató de articular.

– Si de verdad le preocupa la deuda, recuerde que tiene mi casa como garantía, así que no habrá problema, de algún modo u otro quedará saldada. – prosiguió Joe.

Keisuke Tachikawa abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar dicha aclaración. ¿Había oído bien? El Joe Kido que había destruido su matrimonio… ¿puso su casa como garantía para ayudar a su hija?

– Y te lo repito, Mimi. – el peliazul volvió su vista hacia la chica. – No tienes que forzarte a debutar para pagar la deuda, es mejor que lo pienses bien y con detenimiento.

Mimi bajó la mirada, sintiendo unas inminentes ganas de llorar. No podía con esta situación, no sabía que hacer y mucho menos estaba segura de qué decisión tomar. Era demasiada presión para ella, pero el profesor tenía razón, tenía que pensarlo aún más.

– Está bien… – replicó al fin.

– Y señor Tachikawa, recuerde que se pueden quedar en mi casa sin problema alguno. Ahórrese el gasto del hotel… – insistió.

– N-no, gracias. – replicó. – Nosotros estamos bien en el hotel.

– De hecho, papá… – habló Mimi. – Yo realmente quisiera quedarme en mi dormitorio, aquí en la academia.

::

En ese mismo momento, Rae Fujioka y Koushiro Izumi se encontraban en una de las bancas del patio de YG, esperando a que los que estaban en la cafetería terminaran de hablar de todo el asunto de Mimi y su papá. Ellos se habían salido porque sabían que sobraban en dicha conversación, y no quisieron incomodar. Pero en la cabeza de ambos no había otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Keisuke Tachikawa.

– Es que… ¡no puedo creer que el profesor Kido haya seducido a una mujer casada! – exclamó Fujioka, completamente frustrada.

– De hecho, yo tampoco… – replicó Izzy. – No pensé que tuviera esa clase de… talentos… – susurró pensativo.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– N-no me refería a que fuera algo de admirarse. – agregó el pelirrojo. – Si no a que… me es difícil pensar en una mujer que pudiera fijarse en Joe, ¿me explico?

Rae Fujioka casi se atraganta con el puro aire.

– E-eh… p-pues a mí no me parecería extraño. Es decir… el profesor Kido tiene lo suyo… – exclamó tratando de no ponerse roja al decirlo.

Ahora fue Izzy quien la miró, extrañado.

– ¡El punto es que en verdad me rehúso a creer que él haya arruinado un matrimonio! – continuó la profesora. – Tal vez el papá de Mimi era muy malo con la pobre mujer y él profesor Kido la salvó, ¿no le parece factible?

– Uhm…

– Es que si no fue así, entonces no tiene sentido. – dijo la mujer sin dejarlo responder. – El profesor Kido siempre piensa en los demás antes que en él, estoy segura de que no era su intención interferir en un matrimonio. – decía todo eso para convencerse a sí misma. – ¿Verdad?

– Esperemos que así haya sido, lo mejor sería preguntarle. – replicó Koushiro, calmado.

– ¿C-cómo cree que le voy a preguntar? – exclamó Fujioka. – Yo… yo…

Estaba frustrada. ¡Justo hace unos días había comenzado a pensar en que Joe Kido era el hombre ideal! Pues era apuesto, un caballero, soñador, trabajador, bondadoso, sabio, buen maestro, gracioso… y tenía mil virtudes más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que soltarle una bomba tan grande cuando el peliazul cada día le gustaba más?

– Nunca me voy a casar… – susurró bajito, agachando la cabeza.

Izzy arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Disculpe?

Pero la mujer lo ignoró, levantándose de la banca para comenzar a alejarse arrastrando los pies.

– Me quedaré solterona para siempre…

Y así se fue deambulando.

::

El sol se fue metiendo poco a poco y dio paso a la luna, que como siempre, alumbraba maravillosamente el cielo nocturno. Mimi acababa de bajar de un taxi que la dejó a unas cuadras de la Academia YG. Le habría pedido que la dejara en la entrada, pero tenía muchas ganas de caminar. Su padre le había concedido el permiso de quedarse en la academia mientras pensaba en la dedición a tomar. De hecho, en un principio se había negado rotundamente y se la había llevado de vuelta al hotel, pero al verla tan apagada, al final le dio un abrazo y la dejó ir.

"_Te adoro, princesa."_

Eso le había dicho, y después se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella le comentó que le gustaría estar sola para despejarse, era por eso que ahora caminaba lentamente hacia YG, disfrutando del aire fresco que jugaba con sus cabellos.

Decidió tomar el camino del parque para hacer más tiempo, pues realmente sentía que si llegaba a la academia y lo veía a _él_, se iba a desmoronar por completo. Andando por la vereda sumida en su propio mundo, notó que los mosaicos del pavimento eran grandes y de distintos tonos, unos marrones y otros color arena; y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba saltando en un pie sobre éstos.

– Ir a Juilliard.

Y pisó un mosaico arena.

– Quedarme.

Ahora saltó sobre uno marrón.

– Ir a Juilliard. – arena. – Quedarme. – Marrón.

Y así se fue, saltando sobre los mosaicos como si de ello dependiera enteramente su decisión. Continuó por la vereda y, cuando divisó el final del camino, sus saltos perdieron algo de fuerza y se tornaron menos marcados.

– Quedarme…

Marrón.

– Ir a Juilliard.

Arena.

Ahora solamente quedaba un mosaico, el cual era color marrón.

– ¡Quedarme! – exclamó saltando sobre este con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Pero dicha sonrisa le duró poco, pues rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que con un jueguito tan absurdo e infantil como ese no podía tomar la decisión de su vida. ¡Estaba cayendo en lo patético! Pero es que ya no se le ocurría nada. Y por Dios, ¿por qué rayos tomaba caminos tan largos para llegar a la academia? ¿Era necesario tanto rodeo?

¿Realmente le daba miedo hablar con Yamato?

No, no era eso, era más bien que no soportaría la idea de verlo y saber que tendría que separarse de él.

Y de pronto, alguien se le atravesó directamente de frente, cosa que por un momento asustó a la castaña y la hizo retroceder un paso, pero en cuanto reconoció a la persona, se calmó al instante.

– Taichi… – dijo casi en un susurro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno le sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Así recibes a un querido amigo que estuvo TODO el día buscándote? – exclamó en tono sufrido.

– ¿Me estuviste buscando? – preguntó, levemente sorprendida.

– Sí, Yamato y yo recorrimos casi toda la ciudad en tiempo record. – soltó una risita. – Pero hace rato el profesor Kido nos llamó y nos dijo que estabas en un hotel con tu papá, y eso nos tranquilizó. – le explicó. – ¡Pensamos que ya te había llevado a Nueva York!

– Pero si ya estabas enterado de donde me encontraba, ¿por qué sigues fuera de la academia? – insistió la castaña, ignorando el último comentario del moreno.

– Oh, es que me dirigía a mi casa, hoy dormiré allí. Cumple años mi mamá, así que Hikari insistió en que debíamos festejarla con una gran cena y blablablá. – exclamó sin dejar de sonreir. – ¿Tú ibas para YG?

Mimi simplemente asintió.

– Te acompaño en el camino, ya que te deje en la puerta yo me voy para mi casa. – se ofreció, aunque no era como si le estuviera dando opción a la chica. – Es peligroso que andes sola de noche.

La castaña no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a caminar, seguida al instante por el moreno. Ambos iban callados y al mismo ritmo, y Taichi no pudo evitar notar lo deprimida y abatida que lucía la Tachikawa. Él no quería ser quien hablara del tema con ella, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, después de todo, Mimi era una de las personas más importantes para él.

– Escuché tu dilema con los mosaicos. – comenzó a hablar. – ¿Aún no decides que hacer?

– No… es más difícil de lo que creí. Las dos oportunidades son sólo de una vez en la vida. No es como si la profesora Maeda me vaya a ofrecer otra beca cuando a mí se me de la gana, y tampoco Arukawa me guardará un contrato para MA Records mientras yo estoy metida en otra cosa. – explicó la chica. – ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar? – le preguntó, sin dejar de caminar.

– Hmm… eso no es algo que yo deba responder. – dijo Taichi. – Sonará cliché, pero lo mejor es escuchar a tu corazón. Ya después resultará sencillo decidir.

– ¿Cómo va a ser sencillo? – exclamó desganada. – Quiero ir a Juilliard a continuar con la música clásica, pero también quiero quedarme aquí y debutar. Ninguno de los lados me convence al cien por ciento…

– Cincuenta y cincuenta. – dijo el moreno. – Debes elegir, por más difícil que sea la decisión. Digo, de todos modos al final tendrás que quedarte con una opción, así que cuando la elijas, no des vuelta atrás y convierte ese cincuenta en un cien por ciento.

– Uhm… – se mantuvo en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo.

– Y ya que estés segura, deberás probarte a ti misma que tomaste la decisión correcta.

– Hmm, por un momento pensé que me dirías que me quedara… – confesó Mimi, mirándolo de reojo.

Taichi rió ante tal comentario.

– Tú nunca has sido una persona que escuche a los demás. – le dijo.

Mimi sonrió.

– En eso tienes razón.

– Y mira, estábamos más cerca de lo que recordaba. – exclamó el moreno. – Ya llegamos.

La castaña y el chico se detuvieron al mismo tiempo en la entrada principal de la Academia YG, y en ese instante, los nervios volvieron a invadirla. Seguramente Yamato se encontraba en el dormitorio esperándola, ya era tiempo de que hablaran.

Y ahora que tenía esa extraña sensación en su máxima potencia recorriéndole el cuerpo, se daba cuenta de que no era miedo lo que la embargaba, sino… algo parecido a pérdida. Lo pensaba y le dolía el corazón. No quería irse, y una fuerte razón era Yamato. Pero en su interior sabía que debía tomar su decisión sin dejar que eso la influenciara demasiado, pues eran sus sueños los que estaban en juego.

Pero es que... lo amaba tanto.

¿Cómo se supone que se apartaría de él?

No podría. No iba a poder si quiera despedirse de él. El sólo pensarlo la hacía sentirse vacía, y eso que aún no decidía si irse o no.

– ¿Mimi? – la llamó Taichi. – Luces perdida. ¿Todo bien?

La chica le sonrió con tristeza antes de responder.

– Quiero decirte que sí, pero la verdad… no me siento nada bien. – se sinceró.

– Hey, no veas esto como algo malo, es una oportunidad para definir lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. – sonrió el moreno.

– Suena muy prometedor si lo dices de esa manera… – dijo Mimi, soltando un pesado suspiro.

– Sea lo que sea que decidas, todo va a estar bien. – exclamó Taichi metiendo la mano al bolsillo del saco de su uniforme, sacando de ahí un muy familiar objeto. – Lo creas o no, a mí me ayudó muchísimo en los momentos difíciles.

Mimi observó lo que Taichi tendió frente a sus ojos.

Era el pendiente en forma de estrella, el amuleto de la suerte que ya había pasado por varias manos, incluso por las de ella misma.

– Supongo que es tu destino tenerlo, pues volvió a ti. – continuó el moreno, tomando la mano de la castaña para entregárselo.

La chica, al recibirlo, lo apretó con fuerza, aferrándose al valioso pendiente.

– Ya verás como sales bien de esta, Mimi. – situó su mano en el hombro de su amiga. – Y no te preocupes por Yamato, él también va a estar perfectamente. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante todas esas palabras de ánimo. En verdad adoraba a Taichi Yagami, no había nadie como él en el mundo y le agradecía a la vida el haberlo puesto en su camino.

– Muchas gracias, Taichi… – exclamó sinceramente.

– De nada, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. – dijo abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda, siendo correspondido por Mimi al instante, quien lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

El abrazo duró poco, pero lo suficiente como para transmitirse todo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

– Por cierto, será mejor que subas ya, seguramente Yamato está a punto de colapsar al no haberte visto en todo el día. – exclamó riéndose de su propio comentario.

– Eso haré. – replicó, guardando el amuleto de la suerte en el bolsillo de su abrigo. – Nos vemos después.

– Hasta luego, ¡no vuelvas a desaparecerte así!

Dicho esto, Mimi se despidió con la mano antes de darse la vuelta y caminar directo hacia los dormitorios de la Academia YG. Pasó por los amplios jardines, que a esas horas de la noche ya se encontraban desiertos, y en poco tiempo llegó a su edificio. Sin pensarlo mucho se adentró hasta las escaleras y las subió con esfuerzo, pues se encontraba realmente cansada. Ya una vez en su piso, sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, y cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de su habitación, pudo divisar una silueta recargada en la puerta de ésta. Una silueta que se fue aclarando más ante sus ojos con cada paso.

Era Yamato, quien la esperaba fuera del cuarto.

– Yama… – lo llamó inconscientemente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

En ese instante el rubio volteó en su dirección y los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto. Mimi sintió que todo el piso se le movía y la desbalanceaba, ¿cómo es que esos ojos tenían tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Cómo es que con tan sólo una mirada todos sus sentidos quedaban tan vulnerables?

– Mimi…

Ya no pudo escuchar nada más, tan sólo vio en cámara lenta como el chico caminó apresuradamente hacia ella y la tomó del brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras hundía su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Se quedó paralizada por unos instantes, sintiendo sus extremidades como derretidas. El aroma de Yamato la estaba intoxicando de una manera exquisita, la respiración de éste sobre su cuello la estaba haciendo perderse en un universo desconocido.

Y el contacto, sus brazos, él…

Con tan sólo ese abrazo pudo sentir que todos y cada uno de sus pesares se esfumaron. Debió haberlo sabido desde antes, eso era lo que había necesitado durante todo el día. A Yamato.

– No sabes como me alegra… que sigas aquí… – susurró el rubio aún hundido en su cuello.

Mimi tembló al escuchar esas palabras y no supo en qué momento dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima que muy pronto fue seguida por muchas más. Pasó sus brazos torpemente por la cintura de Yamato y hundió su rostro en el pecho de éste, dejándose llevar libremente por su llanto silencioso.

No era un llanto de tristeza, ni tampoco de felicidad. La verdad es que ni ella misma podía definirlo. Pero era un llanto que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día y que al fin pudo dejar salir.

Un sentimiento cálido estaba invadiendo su pecho con cada lágrima que brotaba, y a pesar de todo, en estos momentos se sentía aliviada.

En estos momentos sentía que todo iba a estar bien...

En estos momentos... estaba en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas mías de mí (?):**

**¿Sonaría muy repetitiva si les digo que tienen derecho a matarme? ¡WAH! Estoy realmente apenada con ustedes, nunca pensé llegaría al punto de tardarme tanto en actualizar, pff. Y diría, ¡ya viene Semana Santa! Pero como ahora trabajo, ni siquiera tendré el lujo de pasármela de vacaciones ):, todo se complica cuando uno va creciendo, ASDF, quiero mis vacaciones, renunciaré al trabajo (?). Hahaha, ¿excusas? Las de siempre, mi tiempo para mí misma es casi nulo, y cuando llego a mi casa me gusta sonsear y/o dormir. Además para que yo me ponga a escribir ocupo inspiración y mucha concentración, y el cansancio me lo impide D: ...osh, en fin. Para el próximo capi trataré de no tardar mucho, ya verán, mis próximas notas de autora serán victoriosas (?) XD...**

**Ahora el capítulo. WAO PUES, no sé, me gustó escribirlo. Hahaha, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ni siquiera Mimi sabe lo que quiere, en un principio dice que sí se irá a Juilliard y luego dice que mejor dejará la música clásica, y luego se hace bolas ella sola y pff. ¿Ustedes que creen que decidirá? Creo que dejé claro que ella aún quiere ir a Juilliard a cumplir con su sueño de toda la vida, pero ahora también tiene otro sueño muy importante, que es el de debutar, oh, y también tiene un Yama :D ~**

**Este capítulo estuvo muy centrado en ella, aunque claro, con algunos detalles, como que el papá de Mimi no es malo, sino... es muy como Mimi era antes, y es evidente que ama a su hijita. También se toparon Arukawa y Keisuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo y wah, volvió a salir a flote el tema de la mamá de la castaña, lo cual nos lleva a la inminente conclusión de que Rae Fujioka nunca va a casarse (?).**

**OH, OH, OH, y algo importante, ¡el amuleto de la suerte fue cedido nuevamente! ¿Creen que se quedará con Mimi :D? ~  
>Línea del tiempo del amuleto (actualizada): Wada Kouji - Sora - Mimi - Yamato - Taichi - Mimi ~ <strong>

**EN FIN, muchísimas gracias por sus bellos y hermosos y divinos reviews :'D ~ Según yo, esta vez sí pude contestarlos a pesar de que no tenía el tiempo, ASDF, pero ya saben que ustedes son una de mis prioridades, incluso hay ocasiones en las que me rehúso a subir el capítulo si no he contestado sus reviews. Así que lo repetiré forever and always: ¡Gracias! Aprecio muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de leer el fic y de comentar, hacen que mi esfuerzo de frutos y que sienta todo bonito.**

**Por ahora huyo (?) a dormir. Tengo muchísimo sueñito XD...**  
><strong>¡Los amo a todos!<strong>  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>UPDATE 3003/2012: ¿Sus alertas están funcionando? ¡Las mías no! Y me estoy volviendo loca D:! La página ya no me avisa los reviews ni tampoco cuando suben un fic al que estoy suscrita y ASDF. Creo que es falla general porque en el foro todos se están quejando en el foro :( ...¿a ustedes les pasó? De hecho iba a esperarme a que se arreglara lo de las alertas para subir el capítulo, pero no se si vaya para largo, así que me rendí (?). ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**RR's sin cuenta.**

**Tity:** Ya sé, cuando las cosas mejoraban para todos, tuvo que llegar el papá de Mimi. Pero hablando por orden, que bueno que te gustara el capi pasado :D! Espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Hahaha, y pff, todos sabemos que Hikari no tiene remedio XD, ya sabes, sus grandes descubrimientos de hermandad (?). HAHAHA, es lindo que a todos les guste la amistad entre Hikari y Mimi, en un principio ni yo me imaginaba que llegaría a ser tan bonita :)! Y que genial que pudiste imaginar todo en las grabaciones hahaha, ya sé, la castaña bien desesperada XD... y pff, no hablemos de las interrupciones en los peores momentos, a Mimi y a Matt siempre les pasa XD... ¡Y claro que no te excediste escribiendo, adoré por completo tu review! Mil gracias por escribirme, un beso!

**Anon:** ¡Hola Faty :D! HAHAHAHA XD ~

**Daiana:** ¿En serio te encanta cuando los interrumpen? HAHAHA, creo que eres la única, todos me quieren colgar porque siempre corto los momentos más intensos xD! En fin, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado :D! Y SÍ, pobre de Yama, como que todo apenas estaba tomando orden y ahora se quieren llevar a Mimi. PFF ~ ¿qué decidirá la castaña? LALALA, eso sólo yo lo sé (?). Haha, un abrazo, gracias por tu review!

**Ukime:** WOW, pues te admiro por comentarme desde tu celular. ¡Yo también amo leer en celular, pero comentar es otra cosa, mis dedos chocan y no puedo ni escribir bien XD! Hahaha, eres grande por eso, Ukime, alabada seas (?). Y WAH, con cada cosa que dices del fic mi sonrisa se hace más grande, es que en verdad siento bonito al saber que la historia causa todo eso en ti :'D! Huhu, y sí, a todos les sorprendió lo del papá de Mimi, ¡pero no me odies ni lo odies! Todo pasa por una razón. ¡Y claro que me puedes llamar Gravi, yo encantada! Haha, y perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto entre cada actualización, pero sí, los profes del mal me dejan mucha tarea y llego bien tarde a mi casa y ASDF, lloro por falta de tiempo. Eso sí, te prometo que nunca te dejaré esperando hasta el próximo año XD! Haha, no me permitiría tardarme tanto. ¿Tú me agradeces por el fanfic? ¡Yo te agradezco por tus reviews tan bonitos y por tus palabras de apoyo! Gracias también por compartir esa bonita frase conmigo (:! ¡Te mando un beso, cuídate mucho!


	34. Abrir los ojos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Nota:** Métanse a Google y busquen: "Arpakasso Alpaca" ~  
>Aparece en el capítulo (?).<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Dream High<strong>

Abrir los ojos

* * *

><p>El sol salió muy temprano en la mañana, como usualmente lo hacía, alumbrando con sus rayos cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokyo. Sin duda apuntaba para ser un día mucho más brillante y cálido que el anterior, en el que las nubes se habían dedicado a pintar el cielo de gris.<p>

Fueron esos mismos rayos de sol los que se colaron por la ventana de uno de los dormitorios de YG, ocasionando que una semi dormida castaña comenzara a tallarse los ojos, para después abrirlos lentamente. En un principio todo lo vio borroso. Podía distinguir esas paredes por su color, estaba segura, se encontraba en su habitación en la academia. Pero… había algo distinto.

No, de hecho muchas cosas distintas.

Primero estaba ese embriagante aroma, definitivamente su favorito sobre la faz de la tierra.

También esa calidez, que ni la más abrigadora de las mantas le podía dar, por lo menos no de esa manera. Ni con esa magnitud.

Y esos brazos. Sus brazos protectores que en estos momentos la estaban rodeando. La sensación era tan mágica y relajante que lo que menos quería era moverse. Podía sentir su suave respiración detrás de ella. Extraño, según sus borrosos recuerdos, se había quedado dormida acurrucada en su pecho, mas ahora se encontraba de espaldas hacia él. No era que tuviera protesta alguna al respecto, así se sentía sumamente bien. Así estaba perfecto.

Permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos, más que nada para no despertarlo, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, también estaba el hecho de que, si fuera por ella, se quedaría ahí, y así, para toda la vida. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y se dispuso a dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y pensamientos.

Aún recordaba la noche anterior, no con exacta claridad, pues había llorado como si no fuera a existir un mañana. Pero podía ver en sus memorias a Yamato sentado en el borde de su cama y a ella recostada sobre su hombro... y su pecho... y sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos, tratando de calmarla.

Y su voz… su voz hablándole, reconfortándola, haciéndola sentir paz por primera vez en el día.

_"No quiero separarme de ti..."_

"_Si yo soy la razón por la que piensas quedarte, piénsalo de nuevo, Mimi."_

"_Yama… no sé que hacer.__"_

"_Yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti, ni mucho menos la causa por la que no pudiste ir a perseguir tu verdadero sueño. Eso… no me lo perdonaría nunca."_

Ah, en verdad había llorado sin ataduras.

Tenía claro que no sabía que hacer, pero se había dado cuenta de que si él estaba con ella, nada más importaba en el mundo. Con Yamato se sentía bien, pero_ bien_ de una manera que sobrepasaba el contexto de la palabra. Toda la presión e impotencia habían ido con el sólo contacto del rubio rozándola, consolándola, acariciándola… Y sí, no pudo dejar de llorar, pero es que ahí, en sus brazos, fue el único lugar donde sintió que podía sacarlo todo. Nunca, con nadie, se había desahogado así antes. Por lo general lloraba sus penas y dolores ella sola, pero esta vez fue diferente. Un millón de veces menos amargo. Ya no estaba sola.

_Oh, Yamato..._

"_Sé que es difícil, pero debes ver dentro de ti, poner ambos caminos en una balanza. ¿Cuál sueño pesa más, Mimi?"_

"_Yo... no estoy segura..."_

"_Sólo recuerda que nadie debe interferir en tu elección. Tiene que ser tuya y sólo tuya…"_

¿Sólo de ella? ¿Y qué había de su padre? Claro, él no era quien tenía que tomar la decisión que podría cambiar su vida, pero es que ni ella misma entendía porque le costaba tanto serle sincera. ¿Será que siempre había sido la hija perfecta con él y no quería decepcionarlo? Gracias a la extensa plática con Yamato se había dado cuenta de eso y de muchas otras cosas más. Y de hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo se habían quedado hablando anoche? Tal vez hasta que amaneció, no lo recordaba del todo.

Tenía muy presente el momento en el que ella ya se encontraba más dormida que despierta y el rubio le dijo que se iría a su cama para dejarla descansar…

"_No…"_

"_Mimi…"_

"_Quédate aquí. No quiero que te alejes de mí…"_

Yamato se había recostado a su lado y fue cuando ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y éste la abrazó contra sí, recargando su cabeza con la de ella. Y después de eso, habrían pasado tal vez unos diez minutos para cuando se quedó profundamente dormida, en los brazos del chico que tanto amaba.

Sonrió melancólica. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer sin él si es que decidía irse a Juilliard?

"_Siento que si me voy, me arrepentiré, pero si me quedo, también."_

"_Es curioso… estoy igual. Siento que si te dejo ir me voy a arrepentir, pero si te retengo aquí, también."_

– Mimi, ¿estás despierta?

Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Algo así… – contestó, sonando más somnolienta de lo que planeó.

Sin decir nada más, la castaña decidió girarse para contemplar por primera vez en el día a su novio, y la visión que encontró la dejó anonada. Él le estaba sonriendo y la miraba con esos zafiros que ella tanto adoraba y eso la dejó sin habla. ¿Era posible estar tan perdida e idiotamente enamorada?

Seguro que sí, y ella era la viva prueba de eso.

– ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó.

La chica asintió sin dudarlo.

– Bastante. – lo aclaró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

– Eso quería escuchar...

Yamato abrazó con fuerza a su novia y hundió su rostro en sus cabellos color chocolate, aspirando ese delicioso aroma a fresas que lo volvía loco. Mimi tan sólo se dejó hacer, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él, acurrucándose. Definitivamente estaba considerando quedarse en cama todo el día, y el rubio no pensaba muy diferente.

¿Cuanto tiempo fue que permanecieron así? Ni idea, pero su plan de quedarse tumbados en cama se vio truncado por el sonido de la llave electrónica y posteriormente unas risas, unas conocidas risas. Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe y al alzar un poco su cabeza pudo ver como la perilla de la puerta era girada lentamente. Entonces todo transcurrió en cámara rápida y de pronto ambos ya se encontraban sentados cada uno a un extremo de la cama, mirando estáticos a Taichi y a Sora, quienes habían entrado tomados de la mano y también los observaban, algo confundidos.

El moreno fue el primero en hablar.

– Uhm, ¿buenos días? – el creyó que no, pero sonó como pregunta.

– E-eh... hola a los dos. – saludó de manera incómoda la castaña. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – fue lo único que atinó a articular.

Taichi arqueó una ceja.

– Este también es mi dormitorio desde hace un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas? Tú me invitaste. – dijo mirando la cama de Mimi hecha un desastre, y después vió de reojo la impecable cama del rubio. – Oh...

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sora, quien realmente no entendía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Taichi estaba mirando y al volver a posarlos sobre la cama de Mimi, comprendió. – Oh...

– Hey, hey, ¡no asuman cosas en sus cabezas! – exclamó Mimi sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

– ¿Asumir? – el moreno rió. – Los hechos hablan por sí solos.

– Vaya que sí... – secundó la pelirroja.

– Oigan, Mimi habla en serio. – esta vez intervino Yamato, quien trataba de no perder la compostura. – ¡No imaginen cosas que no son!

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

– Ya, no diremos nada... por ahora. – exclamó sonriente. – De hecho creo que lo que vengo a decirles les caerá como anillo al dedo. – y les guiñó el ojo, causándole escalofríos tanto a Mimi como a Yamato. – En lo que resta del semestre estaré durmiendo en mi casa.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Tu madre te convenció al fin?

– No, yo lo decidí. – replicó con sinceridad. – Mi relación con mis papás está mejor que nunca y le prometí a mi padre que lo ayudaría con algunos proyectos que tiene. – explicó. – De todos modos falta muy poco para que acabe este semestre, y para el que viene al fin abrirán los nuevos dormitorios, así que esperaré.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Mimi, y sus ojos brillaron.

– ¡Me alegro muchísimo, Taichi! – exclamó, levantándose de la cama.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los voy a dejar solos para que hagan_ sus cosas_? – dijo lo último en claro doble sentido.

– ¡Tai! – lo regañó Sora.

Y Mimi lucía realmente indignada.

– ¡Eres un sucio, ya te dije que no pasó nada! – aclaró, frunciendo el ceño. – Y no, no me alegro por eso, tú bien sabes a lo que me refiero...

El moreno suavizó la mirada y le sonrió.

– Ya lo sé. – replicó.

La castaña suspiró para calmarse, y luego le volvió a sonreír.

– Ya verás que de ahora en adelante todo marchará perfecto con tu papá.

– Ya lo sé. – repitió, y después de una pausa prosiguió. – Pero bueno, vine por mis cosas, Kari quiere que comamos en familia y debo estar allí pronto.

– Si tienes prisa podemos ayudarte a empacar tus cosas. – ofreció Yamato a la vez que se levantaba de la cama.

– No es necesario, Sora me ayudará y aun hay tiempo. Incluso después iremos a comprar unas cuantas cosas para cocinar. – exclamó contento. – Así que pueden volver a lo suyo ¡Hagan como si no estuvieramos aquí!

– ¡Y sigues con eso! – refunfuñó Mimi. – ¿Sabes qué? Que bueno que te vas. Es más, yo le ayudo a Sora a empacar tus cosas y así agilizamos el proceso.

El moreno la miró fingiendo estar muy ofendido.

– Eres cruel, Mimi Tachikawa.

– Tú te lo buscaste. – habló Sora, sonriendo divertida y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su novio.

Los ojos _muy ofendidos_ de Taichi ahora se posaron en la pelirroja.

– Claro, la apoyas a ella.

– Tengo derecho de antigüedad. – afirmó Mimi, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Ese argumento no aplica en estas circunstancias! – se quejó el moreno.

– ¿Ah, no? Pregúntale a Sora... – lo retó la castaña.

La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros.

– Yo voy a comenzar a empacar. – se excusó y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario de la habitación.

– ¡Pero Sora...! – exclamó Taichi siguiéndola, sin parar de hablar.

Mimi entonces giró los ojos y suspiró resignada, dejando escapar una leve carcajada que había estado reprimiendo. La escena era divertida. Sora ignoraba monumentalmente al moreno mientras este se quejaba en voz alta y con exageración. Bueno, su mañana hasta ahora había pasado de maravillosa a divertida, y todo gracias a las personas que la rodeaban. A esas personas que había tenido la dicha de conocer en YG.

Desvió la mirada de la singular parejita para buscar los ojos de Yamato, y al encontrarlos se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya la había estado mirando desde antes. Él le regaló una cálida sonrisa, y ella le respondió con una igual.

Ah, que buena mañana había tenido.

::

– ¡Acción!

– ¡Hola! Aquí Takeru Takaishi. Muchísimas felicidades a "_Pops in Japan!"_ por su programa número 300. – habló el rubio ojiazul, muy sonriente. – Espero que la emisión siga trayéndonos las noticias más actuales sobre nuestras estrellas favoritas y que dure muchísimo tiempo al aire. ¡Ya verán que más pronto de lo que todos imaginamos estará por su programa número 1000! – hizo una pausa. – Congratulations!

– ¡Corte y queda! – exclamó un hombre de aspecto moderno. – Muchísimas gracias, chico.

– De nada, productor Young. – replicó Takeru, acercándose. – Aunque todo fue muy improvisado, creo que lo del programa número mil sonó algo cursi, ¿no quiere que lo vuelva a hacer?

– No, a mí me pareció que te salió bien y muy natural. – dijo el productor, mostrando una sonrisa. – No por nada eres de los favoritos del show. El público te pide mucho, ¡tienes bastante carisma! Por eso te hemos invitado ya seis veces…

– Siete. – lo corrigió.

– Siete, sí. – soltó una risita. – Te decía, estamos grabando mensajes de felicitaciones de ídolos famosos para pasarlas en el programa trecientos, ¡y tu tenías que formar parte de ello sí o sí!

– Ah, algo así me comentó su agente.

– Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a pesar de tus circunstancias, acabas de cancelar tu contrato con JBS Records… – dijo el productor Young. – Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, necesitamos a un invitado para el programa 299… – hizo una pausa. – ¿No querrías venir tú a hablarnos sobre eso?

Takeru decidió pensar su respuesta antes de contestar. Podría aceptar para aprovechar y hacerle publicidad al nuevo grupo que formaría con MA Records, sin duda sería una noticia interesante. Y aunque Arukawa les había prohibido dar detalles al respecto, ¡necesitaban darse a conocer poco a poco y esa era una buena oportunidad! Pero… de hecho primero tenían que dar a conocer a los rostros nuevos para el mundo del espectáculo, que en este caso eran Mimi, Yamato y Hikari. El problema era que los primeros dos estaban atravesando por situaciones personales difíciles como para querer venir a hablar a un show de este tipo…

Oh Dios, todo lo que se puede procesar en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Qué dices? – insistió el hombre.

– Productor, de hecho tengo una mejor idea. – habló el rubio. – Es obvio que ya sabe sobre la nueva compañía disquera, MA Records…

– Claro, hace cuatro programas hablamos sobre eso. Esa disquera está levantando mucho interés, sabemos que ya tiene formado a su primer grupo, pero no hay nada de información al respecto.

El Takaishi sonrió, se lo habían puesto más fácil de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Qué me diría si le digo que conozco a una integrante de ese grupo y puedo hacer que se presente en su programa número 299?

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – exclamó el productor, emocionado. – ¡Sería grandioso! ¿Dijiste _una_ integrante? ¡Entonces es una chica! ¿Cómo se llama?

– Su nombre es Hikari Yagami. – le informó.

El mayor abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

– ¿Yagami? ¿Cómo Taichi Yagami?

Takeru maldijo por lo bajo. Rayos, había olvidado que todo el asunto entre Min Fujisaki, Taichi y Sora aún no quedaba en el olvido, pues seguía bastante reciente. Los noticieros y programas de variedades parecían no querer soltarlos y cada vez inventaban más cosas para seguir teniendo de que hablar. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle que Hikari y Taichi no tenían parentesco alguno, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Estaba hablando con el productor de un programa de farándula! Era obvio que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, y estaba seguro de que sería más temprano que tarde.

– Eh... sí, es su hermana menor. – dijo algo dudoso, y se apresuró en continuar. – ¡Pero tiene que prometerme que no mencionarán absolutamente nada sobre Taichi o asuntos que tengan que ver con él!

– E-ey, chico, esto es un programa de chismes, esa noticia es demasiado jugosa como para dejarla pasar y...

– Y nada. ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo. – no quería que nadie hiciera a Hikari pasar un mal momento.

– ¡Espera, no te precipites! – habló rápido el productor. – ¡Será como tu quieres! No mencionaré nada sobre Taichi... – dijo con resignación.

El rubio lo miró, dudoso.

– No sé porqué no le creo nada...

– Te lo prometo, ni una sola palabra. – reiteró firme.

– Más le vale, si no olvídese de que yo vuelva a venir a su programa.

::

El sol ya se estaba metiendo, dándole al cielo un aspecto cálido en tonalidades de rojos y naranjas. Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba su padre. Éste había pasado por ella a la academia justo al medio día y se la había llevado para que pudieran pasar el día juntos. La primera hora no la disfrutó en lo absoluto, pues tuvo que escuchar a su papá hablando por teléfono para arreglar los detalles del vuelo de ambos a Nueva York.

"_Papá, pensé que habías entendido que lo iba a pensar…"_

"_Claro, princesa, pero necesito separar los boletos de avión de todos modos. Tú sabes, por prevenir."_

Ya después de eso las cosas cambiaron, pues había sido un día agradable al lado de su progenitor. Fueron a comer al restaurante al que solían hacerlo antes de que él se fuera y después la llevó al cine a ver una película de su elección que había disfrutado bastante. Y lo mejor de todo es que el tema de Juilliard no se había tocado en toda la velada.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sillón de la habitación del hotel aguardando por su novio, quien había quedado en pasar por ella. Su padre en estos momentos estaba en el baño y por eso el silencio reinaba en en lugar. Un poco ansiosa, se puso de pie para distraerse mientras esperaba, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia en frente, pudo escuchar la voz de su papá.

¿Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono?

– Sí, claro que sí. – dijo Keisuke. – Es obvio que estoy agradecido con Joe Kido por haberla cuidado por todo un año, pero ese hombre nunca me va a agradar.

Mimi no se caracterizaba por fisgonear en conversaciones ajenas. O por lo menos no muy a menudo, pero no pudo evitar acercarse más.

– ¡Es imposible que me olvide de lo que hizo! ¡Ese desgraciado me arrebató a Satoe! – suspiró. – Navega con bandera blanca, pero es un cínico. ¿Puedes creer que le metió ideas raras a Mimi en la cabeza? ¡La quiere alejar de su sueño de toda la vida!

La castaña frunció el ceño. Le molestaba un poco la manera en la que su padre se expresaba del peliazul y que sacara sus propias conclusiones sobre éste. ¡El profesor nunca haría algo por alejarla de su sueño! Mas sin embargo, lo de su madre era otra historia. Historia que dejaba al profesor como un hombre que destruyó una familia, _a SU familia_. Sintió como en su pecho comenzaba a expandirse un sofocante ardor que subió hasta su garganta. Quemaba. La intriga ardía tanto que ya no era tan sencillo dejarla de lado. Sí, había pasado todo un año haciendo como si el tema estuviera completamente enterrado, ¡pero ya no podía dejarlo así! Y menos cuando su padre se había encargado de sacarlo a flote.

Y es que... bien podría conformarse con lo que ya sabía y su papá le había contado: Joe Kido había seducido a su madre y la había separado de su familia. Hace tiempo eso sonaba convincente, pero ahora simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Su profesor no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, ¿entonces por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad?

En eso, la voz de su progenitor volvió a sonar.

– Conozco a mi hija, claro que irá a Juilliard. – continuó Keisuke. – Es lo que más quiere en el mundo, desde que era una niña pequeña sueña con ser una profesional en la música clásica. – hizo una pausa. – Exacto, y ahora que estoy aquí no pienso fallarle de nuevo, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger su sueño.

Otro tipo de ardor la invadió. Una punzada directo al corazón de Mimi. Su papá realmente quería lo mejor para ella. ¿Pero como él iba a saber que era lo mejor si ni ella misma lo sabía? Rayos, comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba aire. Sentía que si se quedaba allí, terminaría asfixiándose. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?

– Estoy seguro, ella retomará la música clásica, sólo que no quiero abrumarla, todo le llegó muy de golpe. – de nuevo una pausa. – Claro, mi niña es inteligente y sabe que Juilliard es la oportunidad de su vida.

Justo en ese instante, el sonido de su celular la desconcentró por completo. Le había llegado un mensaje. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y al ver quién se lo había mandado sonrió al instante. Era de Yamato, ya había llegado y estaba abajo, esperándola. ¡No podía haber llegado en mejor momento! Quería verlo_. Quería verlo ya._

– Hey, ¿qué fue ese ruido? – exclamó Keisuke saliendo del baño, aún con teléfono en mano.

– Llegaron por mí, papá. – dijo la castaña.

– ¿Entonces ya te vas?

– Sí. – replicó ella, acercándose para abrazarlo. – Nos vemos mañana.

– Claro, princesa. – le devolvió el abrazo. – Y cuídate mucho, ya sabes que odio ese lugar. – dijo, refiriéndose a la Academia YG.

– ¡No te preocupes!

Dicho esto, la castaña dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí. No quiso esperar al elevador, por lo que tomó las escaleras de emergencia, dando cada paso a la velocidad que los latidos de su corazón marcaban. Estaba muy ansiosa y no sabía si era por la presión de su decisión o por todo el asunto del profesor y su madre. ¡Ambas cosas terminarían por sacarle canas antes de tiempo si no dejaba de pensar en ellas! Corría con una urgencia no parecida a nada que hubiera sentido jamás y no estaba segura de la razón, pero la sensación de quererlo ver crecía con cada paso. Necesitaba ver a Yamato ya mismo.

– ¡Yama! – exclamó alzando su brazo para ser notada, sin preocuparse por las miradas discretas e indiscretas que recibió de los huéspedes del hotel.

El rubio enseguida volteó hacia donde escuchó la voz de su novia, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la chica ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, el cual desapareció en el momento en que ella posó sus labios en los de él y lo rodeo por el cuello, cerrando los ojos. Yamato pudo escuchar los murmullos de la gente alrededor, pero no les dio importancia. Una parte de él estaba algo desconcertada, pues Mimi no solía ser así, pero la otra simplemente se dejó llevar, rodeándola por la cintura, _suave_, y correspondiendo ese beso, _dulce _–_o no tanto_–.

– ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó una vez que la castaña rompió el contacto.

Ella asintió antes de responder.

– La pasamos bien, pero tenía la urgencia de irme. – y de verlo, pero no lo dijo. – Ya, salgamos de aquí. – exclamó al darse cuenta de las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

El ojiazul asintió y ambos salieron del lugar a paso tranquilo y sin hablar. No fue hasta que estuvieron una cuadra alejados que Yamato decidió articular palabra. Mimi realmente parecía extraña, y en estos momentos lucía especialmente pensativa.

– ¿Segura que todo está en orden? – volvió a preguntar, algo temeroso.

Y obtuvo como respuesta otra pregunta.

– ¿Por qué el profesor Kido se metió con mi mamá?

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yamato, la castaña se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Entonces frenó su caminar de inmediato.

– Es decir... – habló algo avergonzada. – ¡Es que yo…!

– Hey… – exclamó el rubio en tono suave, deteniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos. – No pasa nada, es normal que esas dudas ronden por tu cabeza, especialmente ahora, que tu padre volvió y trajo el tema a flote. – y es que Mimi le había contado sobre el incidente en la cafetería.

– Yo... no quiero pensar mal del profesor… – exclamó después de soltar un largo suspiro. – Antes de conocerlo me conformaba con pensar que era una mala persona… – hizo una pausa. – Pero ambos sabemos que no lo es. Él… nunca haría algo así, yo… no lo sé. Estoy confundida… – realmente confundida.

Yamato tomó la mano de Mimi con la suya y la apretó con fuerza, cosa que reconfortó un poco a la castaña.

– No me gusta verte tan angustiada… – expresó. – En verdad quisiera poder ser de ayuda, pero es un asunto en el que no debo meterme, lo único que puedo decirte es que yo tampoco creo al profesor capaz de hacer algo como eso…

– Pero no lo niega…

– A como tú me contaste, tampoco lo ha admitido abiertamente…

– El que calla, otorga. – sentenció ella. Esas eran palabras de su padre.

El rubio suspiró.

– A veces hay cosas que es mejor guardarlas para evitar problemas mayores. Entendería que el profesor no quisiera hablar al respecto, es un tema delicado. – hizo una pausa. – Pero creo que lo único que podrá calmarte es saber a fondo lo que pasó…

– Pero mi papá ya me contó lo que sucedió.

– La perspectiva de la persona siempre es diferente. – replicó él. – Mi consejo es que vayas a hablar con el profesor Kido.

Mimi pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos antes de responder.

– ¿Crees que me lo quiera contar?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. – le sonrió. – Mañana búscalo antes de que inicien las clases.

Mimi no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa que su novio le estaba dedicando, era imposible no hacerlo, especialmente cuando la miraba de ese modo tan de él. Con Yamato a su lado no solamente nunca se sentía sola, sino que tampoco se sentía desprotegida, y aunque él dijera que no era de mucha ayuda, para ella era todo lo contrario.

De pronto el embrollo del pasado de su madre y el profesor quedó en segundo plano, y ella en un impulso avanzó los pocos pasos que restaban y recostó su frente en el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda. Yamato no tardó en responder aquel gesto y recargó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su novia, rodeándola con sus brazos.

– Yama… – lo llamó, bajito.

– ¿Hmm? – replicó él.

– ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo también esta noche?

Una pregunta sutil, pero sabía de antemano que el rubio entendería.

.

.

Y así, un día más pasó. Era de mañana y Mimi había decidido levantarse más temprano para interceptar al profesor Kido cuando éste llegara a la academia. A pesar de las insistencias de su novio, se había negado a desayunar, pues tenía un gran nudo en el estómago que seguramente le impediría probar bocado. Eso y además no tenía apetito.

Estaba nerviosa.

Siempre había tenido la duda de como sucedieron los hechos entre su madre y el peliazul, pero nunca se imaginó que lo tendría que enfrentar para poder alcanzar su propia paz interna. Quería muchísimo al profesor, y estaba casi segura de que él tendría una razón fuerte para haber hecho lo que hizo.

_"Tu madre se fue de la casa."_

Recordaba esas palabras con claridad a pesar de que era tan sólo una niña cuando ocurrió. Las recordaba y también recordaba a la perfección el odio con el que su padre hablaba del mal hombre que se la llevó, Joe Kido.

– ¿Mimi?

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del peliazul, y esbozó una forzosa sonrisa.

– H-hola, profesor… – lo saludó desganada.

– Pensé que apenas estarías preparándote para bajar a desayunar… – miró su reloj de mano. – ¿Te levantaste más temprano?

La chica simplemente asintió. En ese momento Joe notó la evidente tensión que cada parte de Mimi transmitía, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Con eso de Juilliard y su padre, la pobre había estado muy estresada.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó. – Espero que no estés muy presionada con respecto a tu decisión, creo que tu padre entendió que necesitas tiempo y…

– No es eso. – se apresuró a intervenir y tomó aire, armándose de valor. – Profesor, necesito que me diga la verdad.

Pero el peliazul realmente no comprendió.

– ¿Qué verdad?

– Sobre mi mamá. – replicó de golpe.

Ahí. No podía creer que lo había dicho.

Joe Kido se quedó helado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Mimi quería saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con su madre, con Satoe. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía decirle nada. No podía…

– Mimi, es mejor que dejemos eso en el pasado… – dijo con algo de pesar.

La castaña tuvo que bajar la mirada por unos instantes para ganar fortaleza de nuevo, y al subirla y encarar a su maestro, sus ojos chocolate ya se encontraban nublados.

– Necesito saber. – exclamó. – De verdad necesito saber… – pasó una mano por la comisura de su ojos para limpiar cualquier indicio de lágrima. – Profesor, usted sabe muy bien que yo lo odié durante toda mi vida, y por eso estaba bien pensar que era un mal hombre, una persona despreciable. ¡Pero no es así! – hizo una pausa. – Este año tuve la fortuna de conocerlo, y puedo decir que usted ha formado gran parte de lo que yo soy ahora…

El peliazul escuchaba atónito cada palabra de la chica, mirándola a los ojos. Podía notar que Mimi estaba sufriendo, y no le gustaba para nada verla así.

– Desde que mi papá volvió no he podido dejar de pensar en el asunto y yo… yo ya no tolero la incertidumbre. – continuó la castaña. – No quiero que quede ningún malentendido en mi forma de verlo a usted…

– Yo… es que… no hay malentendido alguno. – replicó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. – Yo en verdad seduje a tu madre…

– No mienta. – dijo Mimi con una seguridad que ni ella misma supo de donde salió. – Pero tal vez… no lo sé… – su voz comenzó a quebrársele. – Tal vez fue mi madre… quien decidió irse con usted en primera instancia, ¿fue así?

– N-no, claro que no. – respondió de inmediato.

Joe pudo ver en los ojos de Mimi que la chica iba en serio y no le quedó más que suspirar con pesadez antes de tomar su decisión.

– Te lo voy a contar. – exclamó. – Pero aquí no, vamos adentro.

Mimi asintió y acto seguido, ambos entraron a la academia sin emitir palabra alguna. El profesor caminaba a paso lento sabiendo directamente hacia donde ir. Al auditorio de YG. Por esas épocas del año estaba desierto, pues no había ningún evento que se aproximara, y era el lugar perfecto ya que podía cerrar la puerta por dentro y nadie los interrumpiría.

Entraron a dicha sala y el mayor de inmediato se dirigió a los asientos de primera fila, tomando uno de ellos y haciéndole a su alumna un ademán con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo justo en el lugar de al lado.

Mimi no supo cuantos minutos de sepulcral silencio pasaron antes de escuchar al peliazul tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

– Tu madre… – comenzó a hablar. – Ella era una gran persona. Y antes de decirte cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que ella solamente amó a un hombre durante toda su vida.

La castaña se encontraba cabizbaja, prestando su completa atención.

– Yo la conocí en la universidad. Era definitivamente la chica más hermosa del campus, y no importaba cuantos ilusos se le acercaran y le coquetearan, ella sólo tenía ojos para una persona. – prosiguió el peliazul en tono de voz calmo y suave – Y después de graduarse, se casó él, con la persona que amaba.

Mimi suponía que el profesor se refería a su padre, y quería preguntarle solamente para aclararlo, pero se descubrió a si misma con la garganta cerrada, por lo que permaneció callada.

– Después de la graduación pasaron diez años, y uno de los pobres ilusos que trató de coquetear con ella en la universidad volvió a encontrársela... – hizo una pausa y dudó antes de continuar, pero sabía que no era momento de detenerse. – Él simplemente iba de paso a recoger unos exámenes de sangre, y entonces la vio ahí. En el hospital.

La chica entonces alzó de inmediato la cabeza y miró al profesor entre incrédula, confusa y sorprendida.

– ¿En... el hospital? – pudo articular.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Joe pudiera juntar el valor para seguir hablando. Emitió de nuevo un suspiro y seguidamente miró a su alumna a los ojos.

– Tu mamá era la clase de persona que… en vez de contar los días que le quedaban de vida, se preocupaba por no querer ser una carga y la razón del sufrimiento de sus seres queridos…

En la mente de Mimi había un caos de ideas chocando. ¿De qué estaba hablando el profesor Kido? ¿Días de vida? No era tonta, claramente lo había entendido, pero… ¿Por qué su madre nunca dijo nada? ¿Por no ser una carga? ¿Qué…? Es que…

– Y un poco después… cuando la operación falló… – prosiguió el peliazul haciendo las necesarias pausas. – Ella le pidió un favor a ese pobre iluso…

"_Te lo suplico…"_

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Mimi seguía escuchando atenta, pero ahora sus oídos zumbaban y ya sus ojos no podían contener sus lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y luchaba por no dejar escapar sollozos. Ya sabía por donde iba la cosa, y no le gustaba para nada.

– Satoe quería convertirse en una mala esposa para que así tu padre pudiera olvidarla pronto y salir adelante en la vida… – continuó Joe, batallando para decir cada una de esas palabras.

– Mamá… – no pudo evitar soltar entre lágrimas.

¿En qué estaba pensando su madre? ¡Ella no habría sido una carga! ¿Por qué nunca les dijo que estaba enferma? ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir sus últimos días sin la compañía de su familia? ¿Qué no sabía que de todos modos iban a sufrir con su abandono?

– Y bueno… como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ese chico iluso hizo lo que tu madre le pidió… – el peliazul sonrió con triste melancolía.

Joe recordaba aquella vez que Satoe se fue de la casa de los Tachikawa. Él la estaba esperando afuera, en el auto, y la iba a llevar al hospital para que la internaran. Claro que se acordaba. Había recibido una paliza por parte de Keisuke, pero ni eso lo hizo decir la verdad.

Ante los ojos de Keisuke, Joe Kido había venido a llevarse a Satoe a vivir con él, y ella había aceptado irse.

– Al final, tu mamá le hizo prometer que nunca diría nada. – continuó el mayor. – Si tu padre se llegara a enterar de la verdad, sería una agonía terrible para él…

Mimi entendía, entendía la posición de su madre, pero no la comprendía. Tan sólo podía imaginarla en una cama de hospital sufriendo en soledad para evitarles un dolor más fuerte a su padre y a ella. Claro, cuando se enteraron de su muerte fue un golpe duro, pero al parecer el plan de su mamá había funcionado cuando menos un poco. Ambos ya estaban algo acostumbrados a su ausencia y además su papá se había obligado a salir adelante con rapidez, pues ya había lidiado antes con superar su abandono…

– Cuando uno no es capaz de proteger al ser amado… ese sentimiento de impotencia se queda grabado para siempre de una manera tan aplastante que es difícil de sobrellevar… – exclamó Joe. – Tu mamá quería evitarle eso a su familia… por eso recurrió a pedir la ayuda de ese chico iluso que no pudo negarse…

– Y usted era ese chico… – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Joe sonrió levemente, algo avergonzado.

– Creo que acabo de romper la promesa que le hice a tu madre… – replicó.

– Pero… ¿por qué aceptó hacerle ese favor? – preguntó la chica. – No entiendo…

– Yo tampoco estoy seguro de la razón por la que acepté… – dijo el peliazul con sinceridad. – Me lo pidió como una súplica… se veía en sus ojos que realmente estaba sufriendo, y yo sentí que era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Creo que... en el fondo siempre le guardé mucho cariño...

Joe de nuevo había desviado la mirada, no sabía que hacer ahora que había terminado de contarle la verdad a Mimi. La castaña seguía llorando y él ya no podía verla a los ojos. Sabía que todo había sido un repentino golpe para la chica, y aunque una parte de él estaba aliviada por haberlo contado, la otra se sentía algo culpable…

Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir algo más.

– En conclusión… – habló en voz quebrada. – Yo soy un mal hombre que sedujo a tu madre. ¿Está claro?

Otra lágrima cayó de los ojos de Mimi y la chica se mantuvo callada, negando con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Con su mano buscó la del profesor y la estrechó con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarlo a él y también a ella misma. Joe sonrió ante dicho gesto y se guardó un sollozo, apretando la mano de su alumna con la suya.

– Lo siento… – se disculpó el mayor.

– No tiene porque… – replicó Mimi. – Gracias, profesor…

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en esa posición durante un tiempo. Joe mirando hacia las manos de los dos y Mimi con los ojos perdidos en la nada, en silencio. La castaña ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Le aliviaba confirmar que el profesor no había hecho nada malo, ni tampoco su padre, ni mucho menos su madre. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho al saber que su mamá había sufrido en soledad durante sus últimos días, pero también podía percibir ese estado de paz que había estado buscando, y con ello, un peso menos de encima.

Y Mimi Tachikawa no era la única que no sabía que sentir, pues ahí mismo, escondida tras las cortinas del escenario, se encontraba Rae Fujioka. Y lo había escuchado todo. Esa mañana había ido a los camerinos a recoger unos zapatos de baile que había dejado ahí, y justo cuando iba saliendo pudo escuchar la voz de Joe Kido.

En un inicio pensó en interrumpir y salir rápido de ahí, pero tan pronto y entendió de lo que hablaban, no pudo evitar quedarse tras bambalinas para escuchar. Sabía que no era un tema de su incumbencia. Sabía que era un asunto muy delicado. Pero también sabía que –tal vez– estaba enamorada de Joe Kido y una parte de ella necesitaba conocer la verdad.

Y ahora se sentía algo patética, pues se estaba cubriendo la boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar escapar sus fuertes sollozos que amenazaban con salir. No tenía idea desde cuando se había vuelto tan blanda y sensible, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué parte del relato había comenzado a llorar.

Pero ahora estaba segura.

Joe Kido era el ser más bondadoso que había conocido en su vida. Era el hombre más admirable que pudiera existir. Y también era el dueño de todos sus pensamientos y, aunque no estaba lista para admitirlo abiertamente, de su corazón.

::

– ¡Todo está en orden! – exclamó el productor de "_Pops in Japan!"._

– ¿Lista? – le preguntó la conductora a una pequeña y sonriente castaña.

La aludida asintió como respuesta.

El set era un lugar muy agradable. La conductora del programa, una hermosa y joven pelinegra llamada Goo Hara, se encontraba en un cómodo sillón color amarillo mirando hacia la cámara con una flamante sonrisa, mientras que Hikari estaba en un sillón algo más pequeño, color rosa.

– Estamos al aire en tres, dos, uno…

La chica entonces posó rápidamente sus ojos en los de Takeru, quien se encontraba justo detrás de los camarógrafos, junto a todo el staff. El rubio al observarla alzó su pulgar y le sonrió, deseándole suerte con el movimiento de sus labios.

– ¡Bienvenidos a _Pops in Japan!_ – exclamó Hara. – El día de hoy les tenemos planeadas muchas sorpresas, y la primera es una invitada muy especial. Como saben, la nueva disquera MA Records está sonando mucho desde que abrió y no ha querido revelar absolutamente nada sobre el primer grupo que debutará bajo su nombre. – hizo una pausa. – ¡Pero aquí, en exclusiva, tenemos a una integrante oficial de este grupo! Bienvenida, Hikari Yagami, ¡un gusto tenerte en el show!

Entonces la cámara se enfocó en la castaña.

– ¡El gusto es mío! – replicó sonriente. – Gracias por recibirme.

– Ah, gracias a ti. – dijo la pelinegra. – Escuché que es tu primera vez al aire, ¿es eso cierto?

– ¡Sí! – exclamó de inmediato. – Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que incluso estoy temblando… – sinceró sin dejar de sonreír.

– No te preocupes, lo harás bien. – la animó la anfitriona. – Y ahora, eres la primer y única integrante del grupo de MA Records que ha sido revelada. ¿Será una banda sólo de chicas?

– No tengo permitido decir mucho, pero les puedo anticipar que no será así, más bien es un grupo mixto y lleno de talento. – respondió. – ¡Estén muy al pendiente de nuestro debut!

– Ah, definitivamente el presidente Matsui Arukawa sabe de negocios, es muy buena estrategia mantener la expectativa, ¿no lo crees?

– Uhm, sí, el presidente es muy inteligente.

– Claro, como estamos en televisión nacional, lo elogias. – exclamó Goo Hara en tono de broma.

Y milagrosamente, Hikari lo captó.

– Por supuesto. – soltó una risita y miró directo a la cámara principal. – ¡Presidente, es usted el mejor!

El público presente comenzó a reír ante el comentario de la chica, pues lucía sumamente inocente y con sus comentarios se mostraba aún más simpática de lo que ya se veía. Takeru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, sintiéndose orgulloso.

– Y bien, Hikari. – continuó la anfitriona. – Escuché que eres sumamente talentosa. Cantas maravillosamente, posees mucha emoción en la voz y en tu rostro, y además tocas varios instrumentos, entre ellos la guitarra y el piano.

– W-wow… – exclamó, sorprendida. – S-sí, creo que hago todo eso… – rió nerviosamente. – Vaya que han investigado.

– Por algo somos el programa más informativo de la industria musical en el país. – replicó Hara. – También sé que nos preparaste una canción para tocar en vivo. ¿Es tuya esa guitarra color rosa?

Una de las cámaras se posó en la guitarra que descansaba recargada en el asiento de la castaña.

– ¡Sí! Preparé una canción pequeñita... – dijo emocionada, tomando su instrumento rosa para mostrarles lo que había ensayado el día anterior.

– ¡Espera, espera! – la anfitriona la detuvo. – Antes de que comiences a tocar, tenemos que darle a conocer al mundo tu más grande talento…

– ¿Ah? – Takeru, quien miraba de cerca, arqueó una ceja. – ¿A qué se refiere? – le susurró al productor, quien observaba atento, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Ya lo verás… – respondió.

– ¡Redoble de tambores, por favor! – pidió Goo Hara.

La pista de los tambores se hizo presente y una persona del staff entró al set, cargando una enorme mampara y entregándosela a la anfitriona. Ante el público y las cámaras, era solamente un trozo grande de cartón, pero del otro lado era distinto. Había una imagen impresa en la mampara.

– ¡Tu mayor talento es la transformación! – reveló la conductora.

Y en ese momento, Hara le dio la vuelta a la mampara y expuso ante el mundo la imagen a escala real de una enorme Hikari Yagami, con bastantes kilos de más.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par y sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante. Para Takeru la impresión fue algo diferente, tanto sus puños como su mandíbula se tensaron y el cólera comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

Sin medir sus impulsos, dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a entrar en el set para sacar a la chica de ahí y después gritarle unas cuantas verdades al guionista, pero fue detenido rápidamente por el productor, quien lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

– Estamos al aire, no puedes salir. – le dijo.

Takeru le dedicó una mirada llena de coraje.

– ¡Usted no me dijo nada de esto cuando…!

– Shh, baja la voz. – pidió. – Yo cumplí con mi parte de no mencionar al hermano, esto es otra cosa completamente distinta.

El rubio usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para moderarse.

– No me dijo que le harían esto. – exclamó. – ¡Pensé que era un programa decente!

– Lo es, el público nos prefiere por nuestras notas interesantes. – replicó con simpleza. – Y chico, sabes que te aprecio, pero si no quieres que te saquen del set, compórtate.

El rubio se tuvo que tragar sus ganas de golpearlo y patear las cámaras de video. Armar un escándalo en un show tan visto como ese no era lo mejor y seguramente terminaría perjudicando a Hikari, e incluso a él mismo.

Posó sus ojos azules en la chica, quien lucía pálida como un fantasma y aún no había hecho comentario alguno.

– ¡Tierra llamando a Hikari! – habló Goo Hara.

– Uh… ah… s-sí. – balbuceó la aludida.

– Pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones. – rió. – Y bien, ¿que nos dices sobre esta imagen? – ambas miraron la mampara que se encontraba de pie, al lado de la conductora. – Dicen por ahí que así te veías hace un año. ¿Eso es cierto?

– Eh… – la castaña desvió la mirada, muda.

– ¡Es que me parece imposible de creer! – continuó Hara. – ¡Definitivamente son tus ojos, pero de no ser por éstos, juraría que es otra persona!

Muchas cosas estaban pasando por la mente de Hikari en esos segundos. Parte de ella quería que simplemente desaparecer para no tener que vivir esa humillación pública, y la otra parte...

Un momento, ¿humillación?

¿Desde cuando se suponía que su antiguo yo era humillante? ¡Ella nunca lo consideró así! Y si no actuaba ahora, todo el país se iba a quedar con la errónea idea de que Hikari Yagami se avergüenza de su pasado.

No, no pensaba permitirlo, por lo que suspiró y tomó aire para después mostrar su más encantadora sonrisa.

– Pues créelo, sí soy yo, hace un año. – exclamó haciendo lo posible por sonar calmada y segura. – Aunque esa no es mi mejor foto. – soltó una risita.

– ¡Entonces lo afirmas! – continuó la anfitriona.

– Sí, pero realmente me sorprende que hayan encontrado eso, ¿de donde la sacaron? – preguntó sonriente.

– Nuestro equipo investigó muchísimo. – replicó Hara. – Pero hablemos de ti, cuéntanos más sobre esto.

– Uhm, pues sí, en la imagen soy yo cuando pesaba un poco más de ochenta kilos. – dijo despreocupadamente, mirando la mampara.

– ¿Más de ochenta? – exclamó asombrada.

– ¡Sip! – ahora miró a las cámaras. – Realmente estaba enorme… como de este tamaño. – continuó extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, inflando los cachetes.

Takeru miraba la escena sorprendido, nunca esperó que la chica lo tomaría de ese modo. En parte eso lo hacía sentir sumamente aliviado y, si es que era posible, mucho más enamorado de ella.

– ¿Tan grande? – dijo Goo Hara. – ¿No es exageración?

– ¡No! – replicó animadamente. – De hecho, en las bancas de piano de donde estudio suelen caber tres personas, ¡pero yo la ocupaba toda! – se rió al recordarlo.

– No puedo imaginarlo… – ahora la anfitriona lucía realmente interesada. – Lo bueno es que perdiste peso, ¿usaste algún método especial?

– ¡Muchísimo ejercicio! Oh, y una dieta intensa. – confesó sin dejar de sonreír. – Lo que me impulsó fue que tenía un objetivo a alcanzar, además de que una profesora me tenía vigilada. ¡Disciplina ante todo! – exclamó risueña.

– Pues mis felicitaciones. – sinceró Hara. – Y aunque haya sido hace apenas un año, esta imagen ya es historia antigua. ¡Hay que borrar este horrible pasado! ¿Verdad?

Y sin darle tiempo de responder a la castaña, Goo Hara se levantó de su asiento, tomó la mampara con brusquedad, y despiadadamente la estrelló contra su rodilla, doblándola a la mitad. Después la tiró al suelo y de inmediato la pateó para después pararse encima y comenzar a pisotearla.

Hikari se exaltó en un inicio al ver su propia imagen siendo doblada a la mitad, pero al ver el resto de las acciones de la conductora, tuvo que desviar la mirada. Extrañamente, sentía como si fuera en verdad ella la que estaba recibiendo cada golpe.

– ¡Levántate y ven! – la llamó la anfitriona. – ¡Tenemos que borrar la imagen de tu pasado y que mejor que tú misma lo hagas!

– Eh… – realmente no se iba a sentir bien haciéndolo, pero… – ¡C-claro!

¿Qué más daba? Era tan sólo un pedazo de papel.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar pequeños y algo torpes brinquitos sombre la mampara, nada comparados con los intensos saltos de Goo Hara.

– ¡Así, buen trabajo! – continuó la pelinegra.

– ¡Y-YAY! – exclamó Hikari, siguiéndole la corriente, aunque debía aceptar que no era tan malo como pensó.

Takeru ahora tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro, contemplando a su novia, a quien realmente admiraba. Cuando la conductora mostró esa imagen, él se imaginó lo peor, pero Hikari, siendo tan solo _ella_, transformó de manera increíble lo que pudo haber resultado muy malo. Ahora la audiencia reía divertida y estaba seguro, gracias a la actitud de la castaña, pronto todos olvidarían el supuesto "horrible pasado".

– Me sorprende, sabe lo que hace. – le dijo de pronto el productor, sonriente. – Supo manejar todo a su favor. Es realmente buena.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

– Pues claro. – replicó. – Es Hikari Yagami.

::

El resto del show había fluido de manera espectacular, el tema pronto quedó enterrado y la castaña se había encargado de deleitar a todos con su melodiosa voz. Incluso al concluir el show le habían obsequiado un peluche gigante en forma de alpaca, llamado Arpakasso, que justo en estos momentos llevaba en sus brazos, aferrándose al animal de felpa.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo con Takeru, ambos iban algo callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Hikari llevaba de un brazo a su adorada alpaca y con su mano libre tenía tomada la del rubio, con los dedos de ambos entrelazados. Él por su parte llevaba la guitarra color rosa de la chica colgada en la espalda, para que ella no tuviera que cargarla.

Llegaron entonces a una plaza al aire libre que se encontraba desierta. En medio del lugar estaba una hermosa fuente muy artesanal y todo estaba adornado por ostentosos faroles de luz, sin duda formaba un ambiente único.

– ¿Aquí querías venir? – le preguntó el ojiazul.

– Sí, este lugar me recuerda a México. – exclamó admirando la fuente. – Siempre he querido ir.

– ¿México? – arqueó una ceja.

– Sí. – replicó con simpleza.

Continuaron paseando por la plaza tomados de la mano, andando lentamente sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A diferencia de la castaña, Takeru estaba intranquilo, con ganas de decir algo, y aunque en un inicio pensó en guardárselo, ya no pudo más.

– Oye… – habló, sin dejar de caminar. – Durante el programa, el productor me dijo que encontró esa fotografía en tu blog personal. Ya tenían el guión hecho, pero al ver la foto, decidieron reescribirlo…

– Oh, así que eso fue lo que pasó. – respondió sin dejar su semblante calmado.

– Y por eso estaba pensando... – se detuvo, haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera y lo mirara a los ojos. – ¿Por qué no borras de tu blog todas esas fotos antiguas? Digo, así ya no estarán más en la red y te evitarás situaciones así.

Hikari bajó un poco el rostro, pensativa, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su alpaca.

– Debería borrarlas, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

El chico suspiró antes de responder.

– Eso creo…

– Lo haría pero… – volvió a posar sus ojos en él. – Creo que me pondría algo triste... – confesó con una leve sonrisa. – No me gusta tener que estar avergonzada de mi pasado, no quiero estarlo, y tampoco quiero llegar al grado de borrar mis viejas fotos sólo por lo que los demás puedan llegar a pensar…

Takeru la miraba atento, sin decir palabra alguna.

– Y es que… aunque en ese tiempo estuviera muy pasada de peso… – continuó. – Yo era muy feliz.

La chica entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la fuente. Takeru no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió, escuchándola muy atento.

– Estando gordita me aceptaron en la Academia YG, también canté sobre el escenario por primera vez. – prosiguió Hikari. – Conocí a mis mejores amigos y… también te conocí a ti.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

– Y aunque cuando las personas vean esas fotos probablemente sientan pena por mí y me apunten sin descaro… – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de caminar. – Para mí fue una época muy importante de mi vida, en la que fui muy feliz y pasé grandes momentos. Definitivamente no me gustaría borrar nada...

– Hikari… – dejó escapar el chico.

Entonces la castaña se detuvo frente a la fuente, y de nuevo lo miró.

– Parece que a nadie le gustaba mi antiguo yo. Y siento que… si borro esas fotos, yo misma podría comenzar a odiarlo. – hizo una mueca con sus labios. – Eso de verdad me asusta…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

– De hecho… hay una persona a la que le gustaba mucho tu antiguo yo. – exclamó Takeru tímidamente.

– ¿Eh? – la chica lo miró, confundida.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sacó su teléfono celular y de un solo clic lo desbloqueó, entregándoselo.

La castaña lo tomó y abrió los ojos de par en par ante la imagen que veían sus ojos.

– E-esto es…

¡Era ella! De hecho, era una bonita foto de ella tocando la guitarra, muy sonriente y metida en su mundo. Y sí, efectivamente era una fotografía de hace mucho tiempo, de cuando aún estaba bastante pasada de peso.

– ¡Yo soy la chica de tu celular! – concluyó, aún sin creérselo. ¿Cuándo fue que Takeru le había tomado esa foto?

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

– Pues, ¿quién pensabas que era? – preguntó, divertido.

– Uh… es que, es que… – balbuceó. – ¡Yo te escuché decirle a alguien "I love you" y "I miss you" en el teléfono! – lo acusó.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada.

– Estaba hablando con mi mamá, boba. – confesó, dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice en la frente.

Hikari no supo exactamente porqué, pero una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios, sin importarle que el rubio literalmente se lo hubiera ocultado durante tanto tiempo sólo para causarle celos.

– Entonces era tu mamá… – exclamó y después le lanzó un golpe en el pecho, soltándose a reír. ¡Estaba realmente feliz de saber eso! – ¡Eres malo!

– No tanto. – corrigió. – Y no puedo creer que hubieras pensado en la posibilidad de que existiera alguna otra chica…

La castaña entonces dejó de reírse.

– Eh… pues… es que…

– Hikari. – habló, mirándola fijamente. – El trato de los seis meses… yo… – hizo una pausa. – Cuando me fui de gira con _Generation X_, veía tu foto todos los días, y desde el segundo mes había decidido que… sin importar que tú cumplieras tu parte del trato, yo te iba a responder que sí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, pero tenía muy claro que para mí, tú no eras como las demás, y eso ya te hacía especial. Por eso me decía, ¿y por qué no intentarlo?

La chica estaba atónita. Nunca, literalmente nunca imaginó siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de algo así.

– ¿P-porqué me dices esto ahora? – preguntó, su corazón estaba completamente desbocado.

– Pensé que, como estamos juntos, tenías que saberlo. – respondió. – De hecho, no habría aceptado que bajaras de peso por mí de no ser por Catalina.

Hikari lo miró, extrañado.

– Ella se aprovechaba de eso para quitarte oportunidades y se burlaba de ti. – continuó. – Y pensé que si lograbas bajar de peso, le callarías la boca. Y vaya que estaba en lo cierto, ahora siempre te mira con ojos de envidia… – soltó una risita.

Pero la chica seguía sin habla, asombrándose más y más con cada palabra del rubio.

– Cuando volví, lo primero que hice fue buscarte y esperaba que me recordaras enseguida sobre el trato para yo poder decirte que sí. Claro, no sin antes hacerme un poco del rogar. – sinceró Takeru, sonriendo levemente. – Pero luego me dijiste que lo mejor era olvidarlo. Me heriste el orgullo y me dejaste completamente atormentado en la búsqueda de un sueño...

– Takeru… yo…

– También quiero hablarte de eso... – hizo una prolongada pausa. – Subir a los escenarios siempre va a ser algo que hago sólo por diversión, pero no es mi sueño. Me agobié mucho pensando en eso, todo por tus duras palabras. Yo quería tener claras mis metas para impresionarte y hacer que te comieras todo lo que dijiste. – rió suavemente. – Pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que el pasar tiempo contigo me llenaba de una sensación incomparable de felicidad. – la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Por lo que ahora sé que mi sueño es… simplemente ser feliz cada día de mi vida. – confesó, sonriéndole a su novia. – Sólo eso. – suspiró. – ¿Cumple con tus expectativas?

La menor tenía ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo y llorar a rienda suelta. Cada día Takeru la sorprendía más. Definitivamente su rubio era impredecible, ¡ni en un millón de años se imaginó algo como eso! No podía creer que ella, tan sólo siendo ella, había tenido tanto impacto en él, al grado de hacer que el chico pensara en sus sueños, en sus metas, cumpliera con sus compromisos, se esforzara por obtener lo que quiere…

Todo había sido por ella.

Y como si eso fuera poco, ahora le estaba diciendo que ella era su felicidad y quería estar con ella cada día de su vida.

Bajó el rostro y apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico, aferrándose con los brazos a su alpaca, que le había servido en todo momento, pues de no ser porque la apretaba con fuerza cada vez más, estaba segura de que ya estaría llorando.

– ¿Hikari?

– Superaste todas mis expectativas, Takaishi. – exclamó, levantando el rostro para mostrarle su sincera sonrisa.

El rubio le respondió con otra sonrisa, y antes de que se contaran cinco segundos, ambos ya se encontraban perdidos en los ojos del otro, que tenían un brillo especial esa noche. Takeru entonces posó suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de Hikari, quien al sentir el contacto, como reflejo cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía.

Al rubio le causó gracia la reacción de su novia, quien incluso había alzado más el rostro y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó un poco, pero se desvió del camino y depositó un cortó beso en la cabeza de la alpaca.

Hikari de inmediato abrió los ojos y lo miró indignada, empujándolo levemente.

– ¡De verdad eres malo! – le dijo en un puchero.

– Lo siento… – se disculpó. – Tu alpaca es demasiado linda, no pude resistirme. – bromeó.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la castaña fue un bufido.

– Oye pero, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos? – le preguntó, divertido. – ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?

– ¡No lo sé! – replicó ofendida. – ¡No esperaba nada!

En eso, la chica dio media vuelta para alejarse y darse tiempo para que sus mejillas dejaran de arder, pero fue detenida por el rubio, quien la tomó con determinación por ambos hombros y la giró hacia sí, para tenerla de frente nuevamente. Todo rastro de risas había desaparecido y ahora solamente quedaba la intensidad de sus ojos azules como el cielo. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Takeru se acercó a ella despacio y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, para después mirarla a los ojos.

Hikari se estremeció ante ese gesto y ya no pudo esperar más. Pasó ambas manos por el cuello de su novio y, parándose de puntas y sin ningún ápice de duda en sus movimientos, alcanzó los labios de Takeru. El chico se soprendió un poco ante el acto, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y rodear la cintura de la castaña, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando duró ese primer beso que había sido lo más hermoso que hubieran sentido jamás. Un contacto tan dulce y exquisito, tan lleno de amor y sensaciones cálidas y difíciles de explicar con palabras. Defectivamente el probar los labios del otro había sido lo más maravilloso del mundo, y estaban seguros de que, en ese momento, sus corazones, latiendo al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad, habían alcanzado el estado más puro de felicidad.

::

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba recostada en la cama de su dormitorio, con los ojos cerrados. No es que estuviera tratando de dormir, más bien seguía pensando en lo mismo, por no decir atormentándose. Decisiones, decisiones, y ahora se sumaba lo de su mamá. Habían pasado tantos años desde su partida que ya no tenía sentido llorar, pero no podía evitar esas pequeñas punzadas de tristeza.

Yamato había salido de la academia para traer algo de cenar para ambos, y había ido solo ya que ella no tenía ganas de salir de ahí. ¿Sería que ya había llegado al punto de deprimirse?

Se levantó de golpe de la cama. No podía dejarse.

– Yama, más vale que no tardes… – susurró, sabiendo que si él estaba presente, le sería imposible caer en depresión.

Desvió la mirada hacia su buró y llamó su atención una computadora portátil color amarillo pastel. Era de Hikari, se la había dado esa mañana para que pudiera ver el resultado final de los videos que fueron enviados a las audiciones Sony Music.

"_¡Los videos para Sony Music quedaron increíbles, tienes que verlos! Te dejo mi computadora, igual así te entretienes un rato y no piensas todo el tiempo en lo mismo."_

En un principio no tenía intención alguna de mirarlos, pero justo en este momento le parecía una buena idea, por lo que no dudó en tomarla y ponerla sobre sus piernas para encenderla y esperar a que ésta procesara. Una vez todo listo, encontró los videos en una carpeta en el escritorio, y al abrirla, el primero que le dio curiosidad fue su video de introducción, pues nunca olvidaría que le tomó unos diez intentos, sino es que más, lograrlo. Tal vez reírse de ella misma le haría bien.

Dio doble clic, y el video comenzó.

– _"¡Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, estudio en la Academia YG y espero que puedan conocerme un poco a través de este video!"_

Lo recordaba, la introducción del mal.

– _"¿Por donde debería empezar?"_ – hizo una pausa. – _"Creo que, si esta convocatoria hubiera sido lanzada hace justo un año, yo no estaría participando. Verán... mi mundo en ese tiempo era completamente diferente al de ahora. Mi vida era la música clásica y para mi no había algo más allá…"_

¿En serio había hablado sobre eso en su video introductorio? Seguramente con tanto ajetreo mental lo había olvidado o incluso bloqueado.

–_ "Entrenaba mi voz todos los días y me iba muy bien, llegué a compartir escenario con la talentosísima soprano, Ai Maeda". _– sonrió. –_ "Y siendo honesta, la razón por la que cambie de dirección fue por cuestiones... podría decirse que económicas. Si me hubieran dado la opción de elegir, definitivamente me habría quedado con mi música clásica…"_

De inmediato los recuerdos comenzaron a azotar la mente de la castaña.

"_¿Es una broma? Esa escuela de tercera clase no es digna de mi talento."_

"_Lamentablemente es tu única opción."_

_– "De hecho, solía pensar que la música pop y cualquier tipo de música que se le pareciera simplemente era basura y no merecía ser llamada como tal"._ – cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo antes de abrirlos de nuevo. – _"Pero estaba muy equivocada, pues ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad y hablaba prejuiciosamente"._

"_¿Por qué dices que es una academia mediocre? Es la mejor escuela de artes en todo Japón. Todos los cantantes famosos de la actualidad salieron de esa academia."_

"_Son patéticos, comerciales y sin talento. Es por eso que yo solamente escucho música clásica."_

– _"Durante este último año he aprendido muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que la música popular puede estar cargada de sentimientos muy profundos y alegrar a las personas que la escuchan…"_

"_No se trata de qué canción quieres cantar, se trata de qué canción quieres que las personas escuchen."_

En ese momento sonrió, recordando como había batallado para lograr transmitir emociones a través de su canto y como había podido agradecerle a Yamato el día de la prueba. Era imposible olvidar la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio cuando ella estaba cantando esa canción para él…

– _"También aprendí que, tal y como se puede alegrar a la gente, también se le puede reconfortar. Y si alguien me hubiera dicho que eso era posible hace un año, lo más probable es que yo no le hubiera creído…"_

_"Mimi. ¿Podrías... cantar para mí?"_

Recordó el momento en el que Sora iba a ir a declarar a la estación de policías, y como ambas habían llorado en el teléfono mientras ella le cantaba una canción para tratar de infundirle fuerza…

–_ "Ahora que lo pienso, recordando aquellos tiempos… me doy cuenta de que yo era una persona llena de prejuicios, alguien que se rehusaba a dar oportunidades a lo desconocido y por eso lo rechazaba"._ – sonrió con melancolía. – _"Creo que yo era a lo que podríamos llamar… una persona de tercera clase"._

Mimi observaba el video atónita. Cuando dijo esas palabras, a pesar de que vinieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, nunca imaginó el impacto que causarían en ella. Era como si su propio yo le estuviera dando la conversación de su vida. Cada palabra que salía de su boca le pegaba duro.

– _"Pero ahora ha pasado un año lleno de vivencias nuevas y enriquecedoras para mí, y mi manera de apreciar las cosas ha cambiado mucho. Le agradezco a la vida el haberme puesto en el lugar correcto, ya que, aunque en un principio fue contra mi voluntad, con cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que ahora soy más feliz que antes"._

Estaba analizando sus propias palabras. Todo era cierto. En la Academia YG había aprendido muchísimo, y no sólo hablando de música, sino… de la vida, de ella, de Mimi Tachikawa. Se había podido abrir ante el mundo y ante ella misma. Había aprendido a transmitir sentimientos, a esforzarse por conseguir sus objetivos, a luchar por alcanzar sus metas, a hacer amigos, a querer… a amar.

– _"La Mimi Tachikawa que ven ahora es una joven renovada y que aspira a ser una persona de primera clase en todos los aspectos"._ – la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó. – _"Independientemente de los resultados de esta audición, debutaré y pronto me verán sobre los escenarios haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer, cantar. Y voy a hacerlo con el corazón"._

Escucharse decir eso le sacó una leve, pero sincera sonrisa. Se veía muy segura de lo que decía en el video, y bueno, eso era porque estaba segura de querer debutar y poder disfrutar de ese escenario que tan buenos momentos le había hecho pasar.

¿Entonces porqué dudaba?

– _"¡Eso es todo lo que sabrán de mi, por ahora!"_ – exclamó, guiñando un ojo. –_ "Fue una pequeña introducción del potencial de Mimi Tachikawa. ¡Gracias por su atención!"_

El video terminó y la castaña ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el monitor. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de presenciar? Fue una especie de viaje en el tiempo, un viaje por sus emociones. Y acababa de abrir los ojos. Escucharse a ella misma decir todas esas cosas realmente le había ayudado a fijarse en ciertos detalles que estaba dejando escapar… y había uno en especial que era muy cierto.

A comparación de hace un año, ahora… era más feliz.

Cerró la laptop de Hikari sin importarle no haber visto los demás videos y la dejó sobre la cama. Después abrió el cajón de su buró, tomando de ahí el amuleto de la suerte, sacándolo con sumo cuidado para observarlo fijamente.

No tenía idea de lo que ese pendiente en forma de estrella le hacía sentir, pero al sostenerlo en su mano se dio cuenta de algo.

Sus dos opciones ya no estaban divididas en cincuenta y cincuenta.

No…

Y era tan claro como el agua.

– Mimi.

La voz de Yamato la hizo voltear a la entrada.

– Traje tu favorito. – dijo el rubio, sonriéndole. – ¿Cenamos ya?

– Yama… – exclamó ella en un tono que dejaba claro que ahí no acababa lo que iba a decir.

La castaña lucía seria, por lo que el chico se tensó un poco. No le gustaba verla tan inmersa en sus pensamientos en una situación así. Temía que le fuera a dar malas noticias, temía que le dijera lo que no quería escuchar. De hecho, ambos habían estado evitando que ese fuera el tema central en sus pláticas para no agobiarse y pasar un rato agradable juntos, pero por el aspecto del rostro de Mimi, sabía que estaba a punto de hablar de aquello.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó lo inevitable, dejando las bolsas de comida en la entrada para acercarse a ella.

Lo que fuera que su novia tuviera decirle, él lo afrontaría y por supuesto que la apoyaría.

– Ya tomé mi decisión. – dijo con seguridad.

Y es que dentro del corazón de Mimi, una de sus opciones se acababa de transformar en un cien por ciento completo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**FIN.**

**Sí, ese fue el capítulo final.**

**HAHAHAHA. OK, no, ¡pésima broma xD! Holi a todos, bienvenidos a mis largas notas de autora :) ~ Como podrán ver, no salí victoriosa como lo dije en mis notas pasadas, haha, según yo, quería una pronta actualización y NADA que ver. Fallé épicamente. Es que, es que, es que... no, cada día estoy más y más ocupada, no imaginan cuanto. Ya no quiero crecer :( ...de pronto me siento como una adulta y no es bonito. Me la vivo cansada y con sueño, estresada y sin tiempo. Pero bueno, no hablemos de mis miserias :V ~ Hablemos del capítulo (y perdonen cualquier error, no pude revisarlo).**

**Uhm... pues a ver, aclaro que Mimi y Yama solamente durmieron juntos, aún no ocurre nada indecoroso XD, tendrán que esperar, será en uno de los últimos capítulos. OH, pues hubo una leve aparición de Taichi y Sora :), como verán, el moreno y su papá ya limaron cualquier aspereza. Luego Mimi escuchó hablar a su señor padre y sintió que debía aclarar las cosas, por lo que al fin se supo la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Satoe y Joe. I know, puede ser algo cliché, pero era la idea original y me agrada así (: ~**

**Luego estuvo el programa de farándula (osease chismes) en el que expusieron a Hikari. ¿No están orgullosos de ella :'D? Supo enfrentarlo de la mejor manera y además demostró que no siente vergüenza de su antiguo yo. Después Takeru, Hikari y la alpaca (la amo XD) dieron un paseo por México (?) y aww, fue momento tierno de confesiones, ¡ya salió a luz la famosa chica del celular! ¿Pensaron que lo había olvidado? XD ~ Hehe, y ya al final del capítulo Mimi tuvo una conversación con ella misma (o algo así). Pues sí, básicamente escuchar sus propias palabras la hizo abrir los ojos y ya tomó su decisión. Estoy segura de que ya la saben, pero dejé el capítulo ahí porque después lo iba a alargar (más, para variar XD). **

**UY, ¡pues eso vendría siendo todo por hoy :D! Sus RR's ya los contesté, estoy orgullosa de mi misma porque la gran mayoría los contesté con tiempo XD ~ Por cierto, un dato curioso es que el fic estuvo con 666 reviews por bastantes días, me dio miedito (?), hahaha. OSH, ¿saben que los amo? ¡Mil gracias por escribirme! Este fic no estaría tan lejos de no ser por ustedes, y nunca me cansaré de repetírselos. **

**Pff, espero que la historia les siga gustando, en serio. He tenido muy poco tiempo para escribirla y en ese lapso me entra la duda. ¿Les seguirá gustando? ¿Se habrán hartado? ¿El cielo es azul? (?). No ya, de verdad que ya son los últimos capítulos. No quiero alargarla demasiado, en un inicio tenía contemplado que sería una historia larga, pero no me quiero pasar de 40 capítulos, y mucho menos quiero aburrirlos D: ~**

**EN FIN; es todo por ahora solecitos. Los quiero mucho.**  
><strong>Píquenle al botoncito de abajo y dejen RR ~ ¡No les cuesta nada y me harían bien feliz!<strong>  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE.<strong>

A todos los lectores de mi querida amiga "tefy.1202", les comunico que ella no ha podido actualizar su fic "Mi lamentable vida junto a ti" ya que tiene su muñeca lastimada y eso le impide escribir a causa del dolor. Ella me pidió que les ofreciera una disculpa de parte suya, ya que está muy apenada. ¡A nosotros sólo nos queda ser pacientes y comprensivos :)! Será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella mejore y nos vuelva a traer los capítulos de su historia ~ Y Tefy, mejórate pronto, te extrañamos por acá.

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta:<strong>

**Ukime: **¡WAH, bonita! En verdad me da mucha pena hacerte esperar tanto, ¡lo siento! De verdad quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero me es imposible. Pff, pero ya contestando el review, ¡me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Y uy, ¿ya tenías pensado como será el final? ¡Pero si aún falta para el final! Bueno, no tanto, pero falta el debut y otras cosas que no puedo dejar así xD. Haha, que lindo que te gustó lo del mosaico, ¡sí! Yo también hacía eso de pequeña, debería retomarlo, es muy efectivo (?). Y sí, el amuleto ahora lo tiene Mimi, pero como tú dices, el círculo vicioso del collar aun no acaba. Yo ya sé en manos de quién terminará. JUM. Y claro que puedes llamarme como tu prefieras ^^, ¡eres todo un amor! Que Dios te bendiga a ti también, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capi y, como siempre, gracias por escribirme! ¡UN BESO!

**Tity: **¡YAY! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. UY, este no terminó con tanto suspenso, pero algo es algo, hahaha (?). Y sí, Keisuke se preocupa mucho por Mimi, pero no puede llegar a hacer su santa voluntad D:! Y haha, cierto, aún falta que Mimi le diga que Yama es su novio y duermen en el mismo cuarto XD! Pff, y ya sé, es una lástima que los mosaicos no sean suficiente para tomar decisiones, mero mínimo ayudan a pasar el rato hahaha. Yo también quiero que la profesora Rae se case, no me gustaría dejarla solterona xD! ¡Y SÍ! AY, QUE EMOCIÓN. Mimi es una BOBA enamorada de Yama y él también! Lo sé, es un sentimiento de pertenencia y ellos lo sienten a flor de piel BECAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, HAHAHA, me emociono, sorry XD. En fin, gracias por escribirme y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Te mando un abrazou!

**Daiana: **Creo que eres de las pocas que disfrutan de las interrupciones XD, pero sí, es divertido escribir (e imaginar) las caras que ponen, hahaha. Y pues, con este capítulo ya sabes más o menos que decisión tomará Mimi. ¡Gracias por escribirme! Espero que el capi te haya gustado. ¡Un besho :D! ~

**Rach: **¡A ti te extrañé un montón! Sentí bonito cuando te reportaste XD, pero no te preocupes, comprendo lo de la falta de tiempo, es horrible, yo ni mi semana santa pude tenerla tranquila, así que ya te imaginarás. En fin, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que bueno que te gustó la parte de los videos introductorios, fue lo que escribí al último, no sé porqué, pero se me dificultó un poco que quedara bien XD. ¡Y sí, al fin Hikari le dio el sí a Takeru, hehe! La parte del radio fue de mis favoritas, Mimi dejó que su temperamento se apoderara de ella XD ~ Pff, sobre el papá de Mimi, pues ya sé que es medio insoportable, pero en el fondo sólo quiere lo mejor para su hija. Lo que pasó entre Joe y la mamá de Mimi al fin lo aclaré, entonces ya no debe quedar duda alguna (:! Y HAHAHA, Pedro Picapiedra dice así: Yabadabadu, ¡te salvas tú! ¡Sí! ¡Mi infancia! HAHAHA XD. Pero bueno, mil gracias por tu RR, nos leemos pronto. ¡Abrazos!


	35. Juntos o nada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Recordatorios del capítulo anterior: <strong>

- Taichi se fue a vivir con sus padres.  
>- Keisuke quiere en llevarse a Mimi a Nueva York, pero le está dando tiempo para que ella decida.<br>- El profesor Kido le contó a Mimi lo que sucedió entre Satoe y él en el pasado.  
>- Hikari afrontó triunfalmente el asunto de su antiguo sobrepeso.<br>- Takeru y Hikari al fin tuvieron su primer beso y él se abrió por completo.  
>- Mimi ya tomó su decisión, y sabrán cual es en este capítulo.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Juntos o nada

* * *

><p>Estaba furioso. No, esa palabra era poco comparada con lo que estaba sintiendo, ¡y es que no lo podía creer! Se rehusaba por completo. No iba a permitir que ese idiota se saliera con la suya, no otra vez. ¿Qué no se cansaba de fastidiarle la vida? La respuesta era más que obvia, por supuesto que no. Ah, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, ese sin vergüenza se las iba a pagar ahora mismo.<p>

El taxi se estacionó justo frente al destino pedido por el pasajero y éste salió tan pronto pagó la cuenta. Pudo escuchar al vehículo marcharse tras de sí a la par que él avanzaba hacia la puerta de la modesta casa, decidido a tocar y a hacer escándalo. Timbró como loco y tocó estrepitosamente sin pausa alguna, sin importarle que seguramente estaría llamando la atención de todos los vecinos, ya que, sumándole al ruido que estaba haciendo con su golpeteo, no paraba de gritar.

– ¡Ábrame en este mismo instante! – exclamó. – ¡Sé que está ahí!

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

– ¿S-señor Tachikawa? – preguntó un confundido peliazul. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está tan alterado?

El aludido soltó un sonoro bufido.

– Es usted un cínico, Joe Kido. – lo acusó. – ¡Pero hasta aquí acaba todo su cuento de "buena persona"! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que se deje de jueguitos y se muestre tal cual es!

– No sé de qué me habla, en verdad… pero cualquier cosa que le moleste podemos hablar en calma. – trató de tranquilizarlo con su tono de voz pasivo. – Lo invito a pasar y…

– ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le dijo a Mimi? – lo interrumpió.

Joe sintió miedo por unos segundos, ¿acaso la castaña le había contado todo a su papá?

– ¿S-sobre qué? – balbuceó.

– No se haga el inocente, ¡algo le tuvo que haber dicho para que decidiera abandonar su sueño de toda la vida! – exclamó alzando la voz.

Alivio. Eso fue lo que Joe sintió al escuchar al señor Tachikawa. No habría tenido idea de qué decir si Mimi le hubiera contado lo que en verdad pasó con su madre y…

Un segundo… ¿qué?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó. – ¿Mimi decidió no ir a Juilliard?

– De nuevo haciéndose el ingenuo, no me sorprende. – farfulló, apretando los puños para contenerse. – Quiero que me diga en este mismo instante que rayos le metió en la cabeza a mi hija para que la pobre decidiera quedarse en esa horrible academia de gente mediocre.

– Señor, yo no le dije nada. – exclamó con sinceridad. – Esa era una decisión que ella debía tomar sola, y así lo hizo.

– ¡Me tiene harto! – bramó Keisuke tomando a Joe por la solapa de su saco. – ¡Déjese de estupideces, conmigo no tiene que actuar como un hombre ejemplar! No sé que tanto le hizo a Mimi para que le creyera toda su farsa, ¡pero yo no permitiré que tire su sueño a la basura!

– ¿No se ha puesto a pensar en que tal vez ella ahora tenga otro sueño que perseguir? – replicó el peliazul, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, sin molestarse en soltarse del agarre.

– ¡Eso fue de lo que usted la convenció! – espetó. – ¡Pero ni crea que esto se va a quedar así, yo no voy a permitir que mi hija arruine su futuro! ¡Ella se irá conmigo a Nueva York y punto final!

– ¡Papá!

En ese instante, Mimi y Yamato bajaron del taxi en el que venían y corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los mayores. La castaña se sentía fatal, nunca se esperó que el decirle su decisión a su padre lo fuera a hacer enojar tanto como para salir como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la casa del profesor.

"_Voy a matarlo, ¡voy a matar a Joe Kido!"_

Dios, y pensar que según ella, lo más difícil ya había pasado. Al parecer no era así. Esa mañana justo al despertar lo primero que hizo fue alistarse para salir de la Academia YG junto con Yamato para ir a hablar con su padre. Había decidido quedarse en Tokyo, en YG. Quedarse y debutar. Quedarse para disfrutar los escenarios como le habían enseñado a hacerlo en este último año, y estaba feliz. De hecho estaba _muy _feliz y _muy_ segura de su decisión, pero jamás imaginó que su papá se fuera a enfadar tanto al enterarse. ¡Se había puesto histérico y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo a "matar" al peliazul.

– ¡Suelta al profesor! – exclamó Mimi una vez en medio de ambos. – ¡Papá, él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

– ¡Mimi, apártate, esto es una pelea de hombres! – replicó el aludido.

– E-eh, señor Tachikawa, yo no pienso pelear… – dijo Joe.

– Papá, suéltalo ya. – repitió la castaña.

El aludido miró a su hija a los ojos y después suspiró resignado, soltando lentamente la solapa del saco de Joe.

– No puedo creer que hasta mi propia hija me de la contra… – susurró para sí mismo en voz alta.

La aludida frunció el ceño, afligida. Odiaba que su papá pensara de ese modo. La hacía sentir mal.

– Señor, Mimi no le está dando la contra, es sólo que una pelea no va a solucionar nada. – intervino Yamato, posándose al lado de la chica.

– ¡Tú no hables! – le recriminó. – ¡Y no te acerques a MI princesa!

– ¡Papá! – exclamó Mimi, de nuevo.

Y es que esa era otra cosa. Ambos habían llegado al hotel tomados de la mano, y sin importar la mirada recriminatoria de Keisuke, Mimi se armó de valor y le confesó que Yamato era su novio. Claro que su padre no lo tomó nada bien, pero trató de disimularlo un poco cambiando de tema.

"_Y dime princesa, ¿a que has venido?"_

Le había preguntado y ella le había respondido. Y bueno, por eso era que ahora los tres estaban parados en la puerta de la casa del profesor Kido.

– Tesoro, sé que te dije que te dejaría decidir… – habló Keisuke bajando su tono de voz, mirando ahora sólo a su hija. – Pero no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, no cuando yo sé que no es lo correcto. – hizo una pausa y situó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. – Así que espero me comprendas. Mañana mismo compro los boletos de avión, ya no pienso dejar nada para después.

Mimi sintió que se encogía ante las palabras de su padre. Y es que si le hablaba de ese modo tan dulce y con un tono tan suave, ¿cómo podía contradecirlo? Ya se sentía bastante mal al verlo tan contrariado y frustrado. Lo malo es que ella no quería irse, no quería, y no tenía idea de que decir o hacer para que su papá lo entendiera y estuviera tranquilo.

Y entonces Yamato volvió a hablar.

– Señor… – dijo firme, y no continuó hasta que los ojos del mayor se posaron en él. – ¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad a Mimi?

– ¿Oportunidad? – bufó. – No me hagas reír. La música popular es basura para la sociedad, no quiero ver a mi hija haciendo música tan corriente.

Pero el rubio no flaqueó.

– Estamos a punto de debutar. – insistió. – Sólo haga un esfuerzo por escucharnos. Vea nuestra primera presentación y tome su decisión después de eso. – entonces miró de reojo a su novia y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. – Sobre el escenario le vamos a mostrar la razón por la que Mimi eligió este camino.

Keisuke no pasó por desapercibido el agarre de ambos chicos, pero se tragó sus comentarios al respecto.

Algo había en ese rubio que no le permitía alzarle la voz.

– No digas tonterías… – dijo después de unos segundos. – Mostrarme la razón, ¿sobre el escenario? Primero que nada, ¿crees que subir a un escenario es fácil? ¡Hay millones de personas que debutan y nunca tienen la oportunidad de pisar uno!

– Yo te probaré que puedo. – esta vez fue la firme voz de Mimi la que se escuchó. – Que podemos.

El Tachikawa mayor miró a su hija incrédulo, de nuevo había sacado esa actitud desconocida para él, esa actitud en la que se rebelaba por completo. Entonces posó sus ojos en Yamato y después en Joe.

– Ustedes dos engatusaron a mi pobre Mimi… – farfulló en voz baja y después volvió a alzarla, devolviendo la mirada a su hija. – A ver, ¿dime cuándo? Yo ya no quiero estar en Japón por mucho tiempo y les va a tomar siglos poder presentarse en un escenario.

– Un mes. – replicó precipitadamente. – Dame sólo un mes y te mostraré que podemos hacerlo.

– ¿U-un mes? – exclamó Joe sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Mimi?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Un mes? – preguntó Keisuke. ¿Acaso su hija se había vuelto loca? – ¡Ni siquiera has firmado contrato! ¡Es ilógico pensar que en un mes estarán sobre el escenario!

– Al menos puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme durante un mes, ¿no? – dijo la castaña. – Si no puedo subir a un escenario en un mes, entonces… – hizo una pausa. – Entonces te daré la razón y me iré a Nueva York sin protestar.

– Por Dios, Mimi… – exclamó Keisuke, contrariado. – ¿Realmente piensas intentarlo? ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido común?

– Papá, sólo déjame tratar… – pidió la chica. – En estos momentos pareces el villano malvado del cuento…

– N-no, tú no entiendes, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, princesa…

– Señor. – Yamato se permitió intervenir de nuevo. – Tan sólo déjela intentarlo. Mimi le está diciendo que le probará que puede hacerlo en un mes, y si no lo logra, aceptará irse a Juilliard… – dijo eso muy a su pesar, pero prefería confiar.

La castaña sonrió ante las palabras de su novio y miró a su padre, expectante. Los ojos de Joe también se posaron en el señor Tachikawa, quien lucía realmente perdido, como si no tuviera salida, y es que realmente no había muchas opciones. Era cierto, tenía que dejarla intentar, por lo menos eso. No quería llevarse a Mimi a la fuerza y sus instintos le aseguraban que en un mes no lograrían nada al ser un grupo nuevo.

– Dijiste un mes, ¿cierto? – al fin habló.

Entonces una enorme sonrisa se posó en los labios de Mimi.

– Sí, un mes. – replicó contenta, asintiendo.

Esa sonrisa de inmediato fue contagiada a los otros dos presentes. Yamato miraba a la castaña sin poder ocultar la felicidad que le producía verla sonreír, y Joe simplemente observaba a su alumna, muy orgulloso de ella.

Había llegado al punto en el que realmente admiraba a Mimi Tachikawa. Tan sólo esperaba que Matsui Arukawa supiera moverse rápido, pues lo necesitarían.

::

Estaba atardeciendo. Habían pasado ya bastantes horas desde el acontecimiento de la mañana, y a pesar de las circunstancias en las que ella misma se había puesto, en estos momentos se encontraba tranquila, pero sobre todo feliz. Si algo había aprendido en la Academia YG, era a creer en sus sueños, y eso estaba haciendo. Tenía mucha fe en que todo saldría bien.

– ¿Te gusta como suena esta parte? – la voz de Yamato la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Tú has escrito más de la mitad de la letra, no sé si esta frase se mezcle bien con todas las demás… – añadió, pensativo.

Mimi entonces dirigió su mirada a la libreta que el rubio sostenía con sus piernas y leyó con voz cantarina.

– I can soar high like clouds in the sky…

_Puedo elevarme tan alto como las nubes en el cielo._

Entonces sonrió.

– Suena perfecto, Yama. – replicó. – Y hey, hemos estado todo el día escribiéndola entre los dos, no me quieras dar el crédito sólo a mi. – soltó una risita. – Además, tú la compusiste, eso es lo más difícil.

Se encontraban en uno de los salones de música. Yamato sentado en una de las bancas con una guitarra a su lado y varias libretas desparramadas por ahí, y Mimi había tomado la silla del piano.

– Cada parte del proceso tiene lo suyo. – dijo él. – Creo que la letra le dará ese toque final que buscamos… ahora, para la frase que sigue…

La castaña desvió la mirada, pensando en la melodía de la canción que su novio había compuesto hace no mucho tiempo y le había pedido que escribiera la letra con él. De hecho fue justo antes de que su padre reapareciera en su vida, y con todo lo que eso conllevó, no habían tenido oportunidad de concentrarse en la canción. Pero ahora que estaban un poco más tranquilos, habían decidido meterse de lleno con la letra mientras esperaban a que el profesor les trajera noticias de Arukawa. Ojalá éste accediera a acelerar el proceso de debut…

Negó con la cabeza varias veces. No debía ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía que continuar con la letra de esa canción que cada minuto le estaba gustando más, pues se sentía sumamente identificada, y no dudaba que tanto Yamato, como Taichi, Sora, Hikari y hasta Takeru también. Después de todo era una canción que hablaba de nunca rendirse, de soñar y llegar hasta el cielo…

Y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

– I will spread my wings and fly above… – cantó la castaña con el ritmo de la canción. – Eso podría funcionar, ¿no?

Yamato lo analizó por unos segundos y en seguida lo anotó.

– Ya casi está completo el coro. – dijo sonriente.

– ¡Hay que checar como está quedando! – exclamó Mimi juntando ambas manos, emocionada. – Vamos, toma la guitarra y yo canto.

El rubio asintió y dejó sus apuntes de lado para agarrar la guitarra que descansaba junto a él. Le fascinaba ver a Mimi así, tan tranquila y feliz. Y por si eso fuera poco, notaba como la castaña día a día se iba abriendo más y más con él, al grado de ya no guardarse sus emociones, sus alegrías, sus tristezas…

Y vamos, eso no era muy común en ella.

– ¿Listo? – habló la chica, quien ya se encontraba sentada a su lado.

¿Cuándo lo hizo que él no se dio cuenta?

– Listo. – repitió.

Entonces sus dedos se movieron por inercia y comenzaron a tocar esa melodía con la que ambos ya estaban muy familiarizados. Mimi cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por lo que ésta le transmitía y tomó aire para comenzar a cantar.

–**_ I dream high, I'm dreaming so high…_**

Y después de esa primera línea, continuó de memoria con la canción. Claro que se sabía la letra, todo el día la habían estado pensando y ahora disfrutaba de interpretarla con todo el sentimiento posible. Después de todo, la canción le transmitía toda la fuerza que necesitaba…

Y así, en lo que parecieron tres segundos, cantó la última línea que habían escrito.

**_– I will spread my wings and fly above…_**

Yamato tocó un poco más y se fue deteniendo gradualmente hasta que el coro finalizó, dejando de nuevo la guitarra de lado.

– Una línea más y el coro quedará listo. – anunció. – Está sonando mejor de lo que imaginé.

– Está sonando increíble, ¿ustedes compusieron la canción?

La voz de un tercero los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Era Joe Kido, quien miraba asombrado a ambos chicos.

– Yama la compuso. – dijo Mimi muy orgullosa.

– Y entre los dos estamos escribiendo la letra. – agregó él.

– Chicos… de no ser porque los conozco, no les creería nada. – aseguró. – Venía en el pasillo y escuché que alguien empezó a tocar, pero conforme me fui acercando al salón pude identificar la voz de Mimi y entonces los vi, ¡y déjenme les digo que la canción es maravillosa!

– Gracias, profesor. – dijo Yamato, complacido. – Aún no está terminada, pero falta poco.

– Me alegra que usen su tiempo libre en cosas como esta. Realmente tienen muchísimo talento.

En ese momento Mimi notó que el profesor llevaba varios papeles en sus brazos, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

– Uhm, supongo que viene de ver al presidente Arukawa, ¿no? – exclamó. – ¿Esos papeles son lo que creo que son?

Joe le dedicó una sonrisa a su alumna.

– Exactamente, son los contratos de ambos. Ya solamente faltaban ustedes de firmar. – le informó. – El tuyo es un contrato temporal por un mes, Mimi. Batallé un poco para convencer a Arukawa, pero al final aceptó, creo que está igual de loco que nosotros. También cree que podremos lograrlo en ese plazo…

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso.

– Mañana mismo tengo una junta con él en el edificio de MA Records, y pasado mañana comenzamos con todas las actividades, hay que ensayar coreografía, aprenderse la canción para practicarla, grabarla en el estudio, hacer la sesión de fotos… – comenzó a explicar. – Y como sólo tenemos un mes, enfocaremos toda nuestra energía en un sencillo, ya que pase esta etapa nos meteremos de lleno en el álbum…

– Creo que es lo más sensato, en treinta días no terminaríamos un álbum entero… – dijo Yamato.

– ¡Pues hay que trabajar duro para que ese sencillo llegue hasta el tope de todas las listas de música! – exclamó la castaña levantándose de la banca. – Tenemos que lograrlo.

– Esperemos que las cosas salgan sin contratiempos. – dijo Joe. – Por ahora comiencen firmando sus contratos chicos, ya es hora de que oficialmente formen parte de MA Records.

Mimi podía sentirlo y a la vez no lo creía. Al fin estaba firmando con una disquera para su debut. Después de un largo año de dificultades y miles de momentos gratos y otros no tanto… al fin. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la persona que la metió en todo esto fuera la misma que le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir su sueño. Ese sueño que había crecido con el tiempo y que ahora era muy importante para ella.

Quería debutar, realmente lo añoraba.

Y era su momento.

Tomó la pluma que el profesor le ofrecía y sintió su brazo temblar justo cuando se dispuso a plasmar su nombre sobre el papel. Tomó aire. Jamás esperó que fuera a sentirse tan feliz, pero lo estaba. Y sin dudarlo más, firmó el contrato.

Ahora era parte de una compañía disquera y pronto estaría cantando sobre los escenarios.

Tenía que ser así, pues la cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

.

.

El día siguiente llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eran las nueve de la mañana con veinticinco minutos y Joe Kido ya se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del ostentoso edificio de los MA Records. Miraba a su alrededor, algo impaciente. Se suponía que ese día planearían todo lo relacionado con el grupo y en la tarde tenían que reunirse con los chicos para explicarles como iban a estar las cosas.

– ¿Seguro que dijo que lo viéramos a esta hora?

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, Izzy, y dijo que nos quería aquí puntuales. – replicó el peliazul.

– Ya va para media hora tarde. – exclamó el pelirrojo, recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

– Lo sé… – farfulló poniéndose de pie. – Iré a la recepción a preguntar por él, si quieres espera aquí.

Koushiro no contestó, simplemente lo miró y asintió, luciendo realmente aburrido.

Joe suspiró y presionó el botón del ascensor, al cual se introdujo tan pronto como sus puertas se abrieron. Ahora bajaba hacia el primer piso, donde estaba la entrada principal del lugar. Realmente Matsui Arukawa era un hombre que sabía trabajar con dinero. Su modo de vida lo demostraba, y ni hablar del edificio de MA Records, era moderno, lujoso y muy alto, seguramente había pisos que jamás iban a usarse. O bueno, uno nunca sabe.

Las puertas se abrieron, indicando que había llegado a su destino. Dio un paso al frente para salir de ahí, y al subir la mirada lo primero que vio fue a Rae Fujioka, quien lo observaba sorprendida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lo raro es que su rostro se notaba algo rojo, ¿estaría enferma?

– Buenos días, profesora. – la saludó.

– H-hola. – respondió ella, nerviosa. – Vine porque el presidente Arukawa dijo que requería mi presencia y… – pero calló al darse cuenta de que se estaba excusando con el peliazul. ¿Desde cuando ella hacía eso? ¿Y porqué rayos le temblaban las piernas? Estaba segura que ese efecto era nuevo.

– Sí, me dijo que vendría, de hecho, ¿no lo ha visto? – preguntó ahora mirando a los alrededores.

– No, al entrar la recepcionista me dijo que ya venía en camino.

– Oh, claro…

Y el silencio los invadió. La mujer bajó un poco la mirada, pensando en algún tema de conversación. Por Dios, tenía que esforzarse si quería acercarse a Joe Kido. ¡Y es que aún recordaba lo dura, ruda y malvada que solía ser antes con el peliazul! Seguramente pensaba que era una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, ¡una bruja horrible!

No, no, no. Tenía que reivindicarse, mostrarle lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

– Me enteré de que Tachikawa decidió quedarse. – dijo de pronto, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. – Me da gusto.

– Sí, la iba a apoyar sin importar su qué, pero en verdad me alegra mucho que haya decidido quedarse. – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Ahora sólo tenemos que lograr el objetivo de un mes…

– Ah, el presidente Arukawa también me contó sobre eso. Y bueno, para serle sincera, mi lado racional me dice que es una locura… – hizo una pausa. – Pero he descubierto un nuevo lado mío un tanto más… – estúpido, quería decir. – Uhm… ¿soñador?

A Joe le sorprendió un poco escuchar eso último, pero no dudó en sonreírle de manera más amplia.

– En ese caso… bienvenida a bordo. – dijo ofreciéndole la mano. – Me da gusto tener su apoyo, la vamos a necesitar.

Rae Fujioka se quedó viendo la mano extendida del peliazul y después lo miró a los ojos, estaba segura de que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Calma, calma, eso necesitaba. Sólo debía estrechar su mano y listo, pero… un momento, ¿acaso Joe había dicho que la necesitaba? ¡Oh por Dios!

Acercó lentamente su mano a la del profesor, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer contacto, sintió una profunda respiración cerca de su cuello, seguida por unas palmadas en su hombro. Entonces detuvo su acto y giró levemente la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y…

– ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser. – ¡No se ponga tan cerca!

Casi le da un infarto al ver a escasos centímetros de su rostro la cara de Matsui Arukawa mirándola fijamente. Lo primero que sus impulsos atinaron a hacer fue apartarse. Pero por tratar de alejarse rápido, tropezó con sus mismos tacones, y para no caer al suelo se sostuvo de lo primero que pudo.

Y para su desgracia o suerte, ese era Joe Kido, quien ahora la sostenía fuertemente.

Arukawa entonces se enderezó, pues se había agachado un poco para quedar al nivel de la profesora, y miró la escena frente a él con ojos curiosos.

– ¿Quién lo diría? – exclamó sonriente. – Se ven muy bien juntos.

A la Fujioka casi le da otro infarto al notar su cercanía con Joe, y fue cuestión de segundos para que de un leve empujón lo apartara y comenzara a sacudir su ropa como si nada hubiera pasado, carraspeando su garganta.

– P-por favor no diga disparates. – exclamó la mujer. – Sólo me tropecé, ¿verdad profesor?

Pero Joe no entendía nada.

– Eh… ajá, sí. – replicó.

– Sí, fue un accidente. – continuó ella, apresuradamente. – Como un choque de autos, ¿cierto?

– Ah, claro, sí, hasta me dolió un poco. – le siguió la corriente, sobándose el brazo. – Eh… p-pero bueno, que bueno que llega, lo estábamos esperando.

– Sí, se me hizo un poco tarde porque…

Pero Rae Fujioka ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba perdida en su propio limbo personal. ¿Acaso era una idiota? ¡Completamente idiota! ¿Un accidente de autos? Por Dios, no podía ser más patética, ¿y así como lograría que Joe se fijara en ella?

– ¿Profesora?

La voz de Arukawa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿M-mande?

– Subamos al estudio, quiero mostrarles donde grabaremos. – exclamó. – Kido, usted avísele al profesor Izumi y nos vemos en el octavo piso.

– En seguida.

::

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los cuatro se encontraran reunidos en el gran estudio de grabación de los MA Records. Estaba completamente intacto y tenía equipos sofisticados con lo más avanzado en tecnología de la industria musical. Los profesores estaban asombrados, y Arukawa simplemente sonreía de una manera un tanto arrogante.

– Bonito lugar, ¿no? – preguntó.

– No tengo palabras… – replicó Izzy, quien era el más anonado con tanta tecnología. – ¡Y esos instrumentos son lo más nuevo en el mercado! – apuntó a un extremo del salón, donde había un teclado, varias guitarras, un bajo, y muchos instrumentos más.

– Yo sólo busco lo mejor, y hablando de mejor… – dijo a la vez que metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una memoria USB. – ¡El compositor me acaba de entregar el primer sencillo para el grupo!

– ¿Ya lo tiene? – preguntó Rae, emocionada.

– Sí, les dije que me movería rápido. Tenemos que sacar esto en menos de un mes. – replicó con suficiencia, acercándose a una de las computadoras para introducirlo.

– ¡Esto es genial! – exclamó Joe, siguiendo al mayor. – Los chicos se pondrán felices.

– ¡Guarda silencio! – dijo Koushiro. – Hay que escuchar.

Entonces Arukawa presionó el botón de reproducción y una tonada muy electrónica comenzó a salir por las bocinas de todo el cuarto. Era un ritmo como para bailar, algo techno con un toque de pop. Podría funcionar para un antro o algo así ya que era repetitivo y con ese toque juvenil, que era esencial para el grupo.

– Esta canción la compuso Taeyang para _Generation X_, pero como la banda se desintegró, nunca salió a la luz. – explicó el presidente, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces estamos usando material reciclado? – preguntó Izzy, alzando una ceja.

– Yo no lo vería de ese modo. – replicó Arukawa. – Es una canción que nadie conoce.

– ¡Pero fue hecha para otro grupo! – exclamó el pelirrojo. – ¿Por qué el compositor no se tomó la molestia de crear algo nuevo y fresco para nuestros chicos?

– Profesor Izumi, creo que está exagerando, la canción sigue siendo nueva. – habló Fujioka. – Aunque… ciertamente no me convence del todo.

– Hmm, aún le hacen falta algunas modificaciones, supongo… – dijo el mayor con algo de duda.

Y entonces Joe, quien hasta el momento había estado callado y pensativo, se movió de donde estaba y se dirigió a paso veloz al área de instrumentos, llamando la atención de todos.

– Detengan la música un momento y escuchen esto… – exclamó el peliazul.

Matsui Arukawa hizo lo que se le pidió y de inmediato Joe se inclinó un poco hacia el teclado y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre él, haciendo que sonara una melodía llena de fuerza e intensidad. Todos escuchaban atentos, sorprendiéndose a cada segundo, pues la canción que el profesor estaba tocando era simplemente asombrosa, tanto que había llenado el salón de un extraño sentimiento de añoranza y felicidad…

– Hey, eso suena realmente bien. – habló Koushiro sin poder esperar más, estaba completamente asombrado. ¿Acaso Joe era un genio musical? – ¿Tú la compusiste?

El peliazul sonrió victorioso, dejando de tocar.

– Yamato la compuso. – replicó con orgullo. – Ayer en la tarde lo escuché con Mimi, practicándola.

– Impresionante… – dejó escapar Rae Fujioka.

– ¡Ese chico es un genio! – exclamó Izzy.

– De hecho, no sabía que el rubiecito mayor tuviera tanto talento. – dijo Arukawa, soltando una de sus típicas y macabras carcajadas. – ¡Esa canción será perfecta como primer sencillo!

– Eh… pero primero tenemos que pedírsela a él. – advirtió Joe, alejándose del teclado.

– Claro, claro. – replicó el presidente con simpleza. – No creo que se oponga. ¡Ya elegimos el sencillo, ahora nos hace falta pensar en un nombre para el grupo!

– Eso se podría discutir con los chicos. – propuso Fujioka.

– O tal vez no. – agregó Izzy, para la sorpresa de todos. Y cuando el pelirrojo notó las miradas confundidas que le estaban dirigiendo, optó por proseguir. – E-es que ya había pensado en algunos nombres que creo que son vanguardistas y muy originales.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Matsui Arukawa. – Creo que Kido también me había mencionado algo sobre un nombre.

Y ahora las miradas se volvieron al peliazul.

– No es que tenga pensado un nombre en concreto… – se apresuró a decir. – Pero creo que a los chicos les iría bien algo que tenga que ver con los sueños...

– Pff, eso es demasiado anticuado. – exclamó Koushiro soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Escuchen, traigo en mi smartphone los nombres que preparé. – dijo sacando su teléfono. – ¡Este es perfecto!

Todos lo miraron, expectantes.

– ¡Albatross! – dijo orgulloso. – Es el nombre de un pájaro muy grande, pero creo que suena bien para ellos y…

– Uhm, creo que eso de los sueños podría funcionar. – habló la profesora Fujioka, ignorando a Izzy.

– ¡Hey! ¡Esa no era mi única opción! – se quejó el pelirrojo. – Sabía que algo así podría suceder, así que vine preparado. – les explicó, volviendo a revisar la pantalla de su teléfono. – Oh, este suena genial… – hizo una pausa. – ¡R2D2! Como el robot de Star Wars.

– Este… definitivamente tenemos que irnos por la opción de los sueños. – dijo Arukawa dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, para mirar a Joe. – Yo creo que los chicos podrán pensar en un buen nombre.

– Por supuesto. – exclamó el peliazul, sonriente.

Izzy simplemente resopló y bufó algo molesto. ¿Para que lo habían llamado ahí si ni siquiera pensaban tomarlo en cuenta? ¿Creían que tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo? ¡Pues no! Y además, él ni siquiera estaba interesado en el grupo de esos chicos. No. Para nada. Entonces hacía mucho sentido no ayudarlos. Sí, eso haría, no ayudar e irse.

– Profesor Izumi. – Arukawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Le molestaría ayudar a Yamato con los arreglos finales de la canción? Escuché que es muy bueno con los programas de computadora…

– ¿E-eh? – el pelirrojo no se esperaba esa petición. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que emocionante! Y lo mejor era que acababa de comprar el nuevo software de edición de audio 3000, ¡perfecto para la ocasión! – ¡Sí! Es decir, NO. No puedo ayudarle, verá, no tengo tiempo libre en mi agenda…

Claro, primero estaba su orgullo. Hacerse un poco del rogar no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí?

– Oh, está bien. – replicó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. – De igual modo ya tengo personal que se encargue de eso, así que…

– ¿Qué dice? N-no, no es necesario. Creo que confundí mi agenda de la próxima semana con la de esta. – dijo apresurado. – Después de todo, creo que sí podré ayudar.

Una sonrisa triunfal se posó en el rostro del presidente de los MA Records.

– Bien. – exclamó alegre. – ¡El proyecto de un mes oficialmente comienza hoy!

.

.

A partir de ese día los preparativos empezaron. Esa misma tarde los tres profesores habían regresado a la Academia YG y en la sala de juntas discutieron algunos puntos con los seis chicos. Los contratos ya estaban firmados, las fechas ya estaban estipuladas y sólo era cuestión de ponerse las pilas para cumplir bien con los tiempos y lograr el objetivo.

Debutar oficialmente en un mes.

En un mes tendría que llegar el momento en el que ese grupo recién formado pisara los escenarios y contagiara a todos con su música. Todos lo sabían, era un camino difícil y aún más cuando había una limitante tan grande como lo era eso de tener los días contados. La ventaja era que tenían todos los medios para hacerlo, y no pensaban desperdiciar nada. Debían lograrlo.

No fue difícil convencer a Yamato de utilizar su canción como primer sencillo oficial. Tanto Mimi como el rubio aceptaron encantados, y claro, la decisión final fue de él. Lo primero que hicieron fue mostrarle la canción al resto del equipo para ver si era del agrado de todos, y así fue, pues en seguida accedieron a usarla.

– Día tres. – suspiró Mimi, tachando dicho recuadro de su calendario. Hikari le había recomendado contar los días de ese modo, para así estar al pendiente en todo momento. – Profesor, ¿cómo va con los arreglos?

– Suena genial. – contestó Sora. – No pensé que pudiera mejorar…

– Me faltan unos cuantos toques más y quedará lista. – ahora sí replicó Izzy. – Claro, también hace falta que Yamato termine de grabar las partes que van con bajo.

Tanto Mimi como Sora voltearon hacia la cabina de audio dentro de la cual estaba el rubio muy concentrado tocando el bajo, siendo supervisado por dos profesionales que controlaban el sonido y la maquinaria.

– Creo que ya casi queda. – inquirió Mimi sin apartar la mirada de su novio. – ¿Ya es el único instrumento que falta? – exclamó después, ahora mirando al pelirrojo.

– Así es. – informó Izzy. – ¡No puedo esperar por escucharla en la radio!

– Profesor, ni siquiera la hemos grabado… – dijo Takeru, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, observando las computadoras donde el pelirrojo trabajaba.

– De hecho, acabo de hacer la división de partes a cantar. – habló Rae Fujioka, quien se encontraba sentada, escribiendo en otra computadora. – Los coros estarán a cargo de las chicas, mientras que todo lo demás lo cantarán Yamato y Takeru. – hizo una pausa. – Taichi, tú serás quien interprete el rap.

– Me parece bien. – dijo el moreno.

– ¿Te parece bien? – exclamó Hikari. – ¡Eres el único que no se ha aprendido la canción y el rap es la parte más difícil! – lo regañó.

– ¡Pues ustedes de intensos que se la pasaron trabajando todo el día de ayer! – se defendió.

– ¡Pues tenemos prisa! – recalcó la menor.

– Calma, chicos. – intervino Joe. – Vamos muy bien con el itinerario de esta semana, si seguimos así no habrá problema.

La profesora Fujioka entonces se levantó de su lugar.

– ¿Listos para comenzar a practicar? – preguntó sonriente, con ambas manos posadas en sus caderas. – Les advierto que soy muy exigente cuando quiero que algo salga bien.

– Creo que eso nos vendría bien. – replicó Sora, riendo.

– ¿Y que esperan? – habló Mimi. – ¡Levántense y a trabajar!

Los días siguieron pasando y los chicos dedicaban todo su tiempo a los ensayos. Después de cinco días –y noches– de ardua práctica y dedicación, al fin pudieron grabar el audio en el grandioso estudio de los MA Records. Se llevaron toda la mañana, la tarde y por poco toda la noche, pero al fin quedó listo el primer sencillo del grupo, esa canción que entre Yamato y Mimi habían compuesto. Todos le habían puesto mucho empeño a la grabación, por lo que el resultado los dejó muy satisfechos, especialmente a Matsui Arukawa, quien cada día tenía más fe en sus muchachos.

– Día ocho. – susurró Mimi, tachando dicho número de su calendario.

– Vamos bien de tiempo, ¿no? – exclamó Hikari, quien estaba sentada a su lado, terminando de abrocharse sus tennis de práctica.

– Eso creo, pero si queremos presentarnos en un escenario en veinte días, tenemos que practicar muchísimo más… – dijo algo cansada, pero no sonaba como queja.

– Ya no tardan Sora y la profesora Fujioka. – aseguró la menor. – Takeru me dijo que la coreografía estaba quedando increíble.

Mimi giró los ojos, sonriente.

– A él le encanta alabarse a sí mismo, sólo lo dice porque él tuvo mucho que ver con ella. – bufó.

– ¡E-eso no es cierto! – dijo en su defensa. – Bueno, sí lo es. ¡Pero no sólo él se encarga de la coreografía! Recuerda que Sora y la profesora Fujioka están con él en eso.

Y en ese momento, la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a todos los que faltaban en el lugar. Primero entró la profesora, quien venía más que dispuesta para enseñar. Le siguió Sora junto a Taichi, y por último entraron Takeru y Yamato, quienes venían charlando de manera amena, como últimamente era común verles. Eso le daba muchísimo gusto a Mimi, y que decir de Hikari, quien estaba encantada.

– ¿Estaban todos juntos? – preguntó Mimi levantándose de su asiento.

– No, Taichi y yo veníamos de una clase en la academia y en la entrada del edificio nos topamos con todos. – replicó Yamato.

Esa era otra. Al parecer Taichi y Yamato realmente habían dejado cualquier atisbo de rencor o resentimiento atrás, y ahora eran buenos amigos. Otra razón más para la felicidad de Mimi, quien no podía creer lo bien que estaban resultando las cosas. Metió la mano al bolsillo de sus shorts y apretó con fuerza el amuleto de la suerte. En su interior no le atribuía todo lo bueno que estaba sucediendo al pendiente, pero sin duda le infundía fuerzas.

– No se queden ahí parados. – habló Fujioka preparando el sonido para poder comenzar. – ¡Hay que empezar con la coreografía ya! Takeru y Sora les harán la demostración, después nos enfocaremos en que se aprendan paso por paso.

– ¿Sí terminaron? – preguntó Taichi.

– Claro, no perdimos un solo segundo. – replicó Sora, caminando hacia en frente para situarse a un lado del rubio menor, quien ya estaba más que listo.

Y entonces la música inundó el lugar.

– ¡Y 1, 2, 3, 4! – la profesora alzó la voz a la vez que contaba aplaudiendo sus palmas.

En ese instante ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, dando así un espectáculo a los presentes, quienes miraban con ojos analíticos, tratando de descifrar cada movimiento para prepararse mentalmente. Era una coreografía única y muy acorde a la melodía, con unos pasos más complicados que otros, pero sin duda todo en conjunto brillaba.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla. Y al paso de unos cuantos días, los seis chicos ya tenían la coreografía dominada y ahora se estaban enfocando en practicar día con día tanto el canto como el baile, pues obviamente su presentación de debut iba a ser el vivo. Practicaban en todas partes, estuvieran en los estudios de los MA Records, en la Academia YG, en los dormitorios, lo único que habitaba su mente era la canción.

– Ya estamos en el día doce, ¿no es así? – preguntó de manera severa un muy serio Keisuke Tachikawa a Yamato, quien yacía sentado frente a él.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar, Taichi le ganó la palabra.

– Sip. – replicó sin dejar de moverse levemente al ritmo de la música que sus audífonos producían en sus oídos. – _Dream high, a chance to fly high. Gonna let go off the pain and say bye bye…_ – y continuó cantando su parte del sencillo, el rap.

Ese era el modo favorito de ensayar del moreno.

– Chiquillo maleducado. – farfulló el Tachikawa, resoplando y después pasando de nuevo su atención a Yamato, el _rubio_ _roba hijas_. – Así que, quedan solamente dieciocho días…

Se encontraban en el comedor de los MA Records. Ocasionalmente Keisuke Tachikawa iba al medio día para reunirse a comer con su hija y pasar un rato agradable, pero ese día la castaña aún no terminaba con sus prácticas diarias y lo había dejado solo, con esos dos rebeldes sin causa.

– Así es, señor. – respondió el ojiazul, quien trataba de ser lo más educado posible.

– ¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo para debutar? – preguntó con algo de cizaña.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó Mimi, sentándose en la mesa. – ¿De nuevo molestándolos?

– No te preocupes, no molesta. – replicó Taichi. – _Destiny, your destiny. __Even you can't stop it from happening. It's now invading the reality… _– y continuó con lo suyo.

– ¿Puedes dejar de cantar esa molesta canción? – exclamó Keisuke con evidente fastidio. – ¡Ya tuve suficiente de escucharla todo el tiempo cada vez que vengo!

– Tan sencillo como dejar de venir. – dijo el moreno sin nada de tacto y continuó en su mundo, ahora tarareando el coro de la canción.

– ¡Sabes perfectamente que sólo vengo por mi hija, pandillero!

Mimi giró los ojos con algo de fastidio, pues siempre era lo mismo. Ya no le afectaban las críticas de su padre, pues sabía que no eran sinceras. Él lo único que quería era llevársela a Nueva York y ella lo entendía, pero tenía que demostrarle que sus sueños aquí en Japón también valían la pena.

Y a la par que los chicos practicaban sin descanso, Matsui Arukawa y sus productores se estaban encargando de sacar el CD promocional, que sería enviado primero a las cadenas de radio y televisión más famosas del país para que así comenzara a difundirse y les permitieran debutar en algún programa pronto. Ya habían hecho la sesión de fotos para el sencillo y justo acababan de tener la prueba de vestuario para los escenarios. Todo había sido hecho prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz, y para sorpresa de la mayoría, los resultados eran más que satisfactorios.

– ¡Más les vale que sean un éxito! – exclamó Arukawa observando la fotografía que sería la portada del CD.

– Lo serán, señor. – le aseguró Izzy, quien era el encargado principal de producción. – Y el sencillo está a punto de quedar listo.

El mayor sonrió triunfalmente.

– ¿Para cuando? – preguntó.

– Hoy mismo.

La noticia no les pudo caer mejor. En cuestión de dos horas, los seis chicos, Joe, Izzy y Rae ya se encontraban en la sala de conferencias de MA Records, esperando ansiosos a que Arukawa les mostrara la primer copia del sencillo. El mayor tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo estaba marchando muy bien. Y claro, con sus recursos y el talento de los chicos, no debería haber problema alguno. Esa canción era oro puro. Sólo era cuestión de que comenzara a difundirla por televisoras y emisoras de radio, y estaba seguro de que en pocos días los llamarían para una presentación.

– Me complace anunciarles que en un corto lapso de catorce días, el primer sencillo está completamente producido. – habló el presidente. – Y aquí tengo el CD. – exclamó mostrando la pequeña caja, sacándole una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

– No puedo creerlo… – susurró Mimi, emocionada. Nunca pensó lo bien que se sentiría ver todo su esfuerzo dar frutos tan gratificantes.

– ¡Lo logramos! – chilló Hikari.

– Aún falta el debut, recuerden chicos. – exclamó Fujioka. – Pero sin duda este es un paso importantísimo. – sonrió.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Taichi, haciendo ademán de que quería tomar la caja del disco.

– Claro, pásenselo de uno por uno. – replicó Arukawa.

Primero se lo pasó a Mimi, quien se encontraba a su lado. La chica tardó unos segundos en tomarlo, y cuando lo tuvo entre ambas manos, sonrió con suma felicidad. No podía despegar sus ojos del disco. Era maravilloso ver como sus sueños se iban materializando, como todo iba tomando forma…

– Dream High… – susurró, leyendo el título del sencillo.

Definitivamente, esa canción no podría tener un mejor nombre.

.

.

– ¡Es excelente! – exclamó un afamado productor de la emisora de radio más escuchada del país. – Es una melodía única, a los jóvenes radioescuchas les va a fascinar. – dijo a la vez que seguía moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

– ¿Entonces le gusta? – preguntó Arukawa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

– Oh, a mí me encanta. – replicó sin dudarlo. – Será un éxito, su compañía está causando mucha expectativa, y con este sencillo no decepcionarán a nadie.

– Eso esperamos, los chicos necesitan promocionar bastante para debutar lo más pronto posible.

– No entiendo por qué la prisa, pero no se preocupe, con este material es cuestión de días para que los llamen. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Cómo dice que se llama el grupo?

– _Diam S_. – respondió orgulloso. – Aquí está la caja del CD, le regalo una copia.

El productor la tomó gustoso, pero al examinar la portada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Qué estos dos no son los chicos del escándalo con el presidente Min Fujisaki? – preguntó contrariado.

– Uhm, sí… – dijo Arukawa, confundido. – Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, están en el grupo.

– Hmm… entonces me temo que no puedo poner su canción en mi emisora. – exclamó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – No es por mí, es por Fujisaki, no me puedo permitir quedar en malos términos con él…

Arukawa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo responder. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿No iban a pasar la canción en la estación por culpa de ese presidente sin vergüenza? ¡No tenía sentido! Bueno, sí lo tenía si lo veía desde la perspectiva de los negocios, pero es que era injusto…

– O-oiga, pero hay que ser un poco flexibles, estos chicos no tienen la culpa… – habló cuando recobró la voz.

Pero el productor negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento, pero no debió incluir a Takenouchi y a Yagami en su proyecto. – sinceró.

– ¿Disculpe? – por Dios, ¿en serio estaba escuchando bien?

– Lo digo porque no somos la única emisora que va a rechazar su canción. Estoy seguro de que todos saben la magnitud que tiene Min Fujisaki en los medios. – hizo una pausa. – Ni siquiera las televisoras querrán arriesgar su pellejo. En Japón los JBS Records dominan la industria.

El mundo de la farándula era muy cruel.

– Eso lo sé, pero hay que darle oportunidad a otras compañías, no es bueno que por culpa de una de las grandes, no se pueda apreciar el esfuerzo de otras más pequeñas. – dijo tratando de guardar la compostura.

– Puede ser, pero independientemente de eso, el país tiene una muy mala imagen de esos dos. – replicó. – Ya sabe, con eso de la paliza y el intento de violación…

– Yagami atacó a ese hombre en defensa de Takenouchi. – explicó Arukawa. – Creo que eso es digno de admirarse. En el caso de la chica, ella fue la víctima…

El productor se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

– Hay rumores fuertes de que ella se le insinuaba constantemente a Fujisaki. Fuentes muy confiables aseguran que ella lo provocó ese día.

El presidente de los MA Records tuvo que respirar hondo para no gritar.

– Esos son sólo rumores, como usted lo ha dicho. – exclamó.

– Lo siento, pero puedo hacer nada.

Y esa fue su palabra final.

Pero Matsui Arukawa no se rindió. Ese día fue de emisora en emisora sin parar. A todos les encantaba la canción, pero tan pronto se enteraban que Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi estaban en el grupo, ponían cara de auténtico terror y se negaban a promocionar la canción. Y no sólo en la radio, también en las televisoras, que peor aún, afirmaban que era cuestión de respeto y fidelidad al honorable presidente Min Fujisaki.

Al llegar la noche las esperanzas de Arukawa estaban por los suelos. Aún le quedaban algunas emisoras por visitar el día de mañana, pero algo le decía que todas le iban a decir exactamente lo mismo.

Demonios.

¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer ahora?

.

.

– Hablo en serio, y les estoy diciendo esto porque no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar por mi cuenta. – Y claro que podía, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo.

Sólo había pasado un día desde el evidente fracaso de Matsui Arukawa por lograr que promocionaran "Dream High" en el país, y ahora se encontraba en la ex casa de Taichi, la que solía ser el cuartel de prácticas de la clase especial, parado frente a los chicos, quienes llevaban ya una semana juntándose ahí por las tardes para descansar un rato y charlar a gusto.

– P-pero es que no puede ser verdad. – exclamó Hikari, quien lucía realmente contrariada, al igual que los demás.

Arukawa soltó un sonoro suspiro y después dirigió su mirada exclusivamente a Sora y a Taichi, que yacían sentados juntos, en el sillón.

– Yagami, Takenouchi… – comenzó a hablar. – Ustedes no han hecho nada malo, pero todas las emisoras insisten en que no pueden hacer aparición pública hasta dentro de un prolongado periodo de tiempo.

– ¿Todo por culpa de ese idiota de Fujisaki? – bufó Takeru, cruzando los brazos. – ¿Y exactamente cuánto es "un prolongado periodo de tiempo"?

– No estoy seguro de cuánto. – replicó. – Realmente insistí bastante y toqué muchas puertas, pero todos le tienen mucho respeto y me atrevería a decir que hasta miedo a los JBS Records…

– Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… – esta vez fue Yamato quien habló.

– Ellos sólo me dan dos alternativas. – informó Arukawa. – Una de ellas es esperar a que pase el tiempo y volver a intentarlo, y la otra es… – hizo una pausa, y su voz salió con pesar. – Que los dos salgan del grupo…

Entonces el silencio invadió la habitación. Todos estaban cabizbajos y sus rostros denotaban preocupación y frustración. Mimi no había hablado desde que Arukawa llegó al cuartel, las malas noticias le pegaron duro. Posó su mirada en Taichi y en Sora, quienes trataban de aparentar fortaleza, pero ella podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que les había afectado lo que el presidente acababa de comunicarles.

– Pff, esto ya no es divertido. – bufó Takeru de pronto, para romper el silencio.

– Uhm, pues... por mi no hay problema. – habló Sora con voz clara. – Digo, no quiero que por mi culpa todo esto se arruine… – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Pueden continuar sin nosotros, ¿verdad, Tai? – exclamó, mirando a su novio.

– Sí, Sora tiene razón. – afirmó el moreno, sin dudar. – Ustedes deben seguir con esto. Debuten y tal vez después nosotros podamos unirnos o algo así…

– No. Todos empezamos esto juntos, así que subiremos al escenario del mismo modo. – dijo Yamato con determinación.

– Es cierto. – Mimi habló al fin. – Hay que hacer esto juntos. Yo no pienso seguir sin ustedes.

Sora miró a la castaña entre sorprendida y conmovida. No podía evitarlo. Que Mimi estuviera diciendo eso significaba muchísimo para ella. Y es que, aunque realmente ya no existía ningún rencor en su corazón, aún recordaba. Esta situación era parecida a la de hace un año, cuando ambas audicionaron para YG. Pero en esa ocasión, su amiga se había portado muy diferente…

"_Yo no tengo intención alguna de reprobar esta audición, si ella no pasó, no es mi problema.__"_

Y ahora estaba asegurando que no pensaba seguir sin ellos. No pudo contener una leve sonrisa. Mimi sin duda había cambiado. Claro, aún conservaba su carácter temperamental y a veces podía ser algo obstinada, pero nada como antes. Y si lo pensaba, ella misma también había cambiado. Estaba segura de que si esta situación se hubiera presentado hace algunos meses, ella misma habría propuesto que los esperaran el tiempo que fuera necesario para que le permitieran debutar también. Pero ahora no.

Por supuesto que no.

– Escuchen, no hay mucho más que pensar. – dijo la pelirroja. – Tienen que hacerlo, no importa si es sin nosotros...

– No digas tonterías... – bufó Mimi. – No podemos ni queremos debutar sin ustedes.

– La que está diciendo tonterías eres tú. – habló Taichi, dirigiéndose a la castaña. – Tienes una fecha límite, tu papá no va a permitir que esto se prolongue…

La Tachikawa apretó los labios en una mueca, mirando al chico con pesar. Él tenía razón, pero aun así…

– Sé que es duro para ti, para mí, para todos. – continuó el moreno, ahora mirando a los presentes. – Pero no deben basar esta decisión en sus sentimientos. Yo no voy a permitir...

– ¿Qué? – soltó Yamato, sonando cínico. – ¿Qué es lo que no vas a permitir? ¿Qué nos detengamos por ustedes?

Todos centraron su atención en el rubio mayor, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Taichi tan sólo afiló la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Ya, no lo vas a permitir, y supongo que Sora tampoco. – continuó el ojiazul. – Pero nosotros no permitiremos que ustedes abandonen esto, y me temo informarles que somos mayoría.

– Eso es cierto. – secundó Hikari, sonriendo levemente.

Sora y Taichi tan sólo miraron a sus compañeros sin decir nada. Tenían sentimientos divididos. Claro que se alegraban por el apoyo que estaban recibiendo y en el fondo agradecían muchísimo que no quisieran echarlos del grupo, pero no se sentía nada bien el saber que por su culpa, probablemente no lograrían debutar pronto…

– Bien, supongo que aquí acaba esta plática, ¿no? – exclamó Takeru, posando sus manos detrás de su nuca de manera relajada. – Los dos se quedan en el grupo.

– Exactamente. – finalizó Yamato.

Mimi tan sólo asintió, sonriente.

– ¡Hay que esforzarnos al triple! – dijo Hikari con alegría. – Lograremos debutar a tiempo sin importar qué.

Arukawa había permanecido callado durante casi toda la conversación, observando muy intrigado la manera en la que esos seis chiquillos trataban de resolver sus problemas. No pudo evitar contagiarse de las sonrisas de todos. Escucharlos hablar así le hacía creer que todo saldría bien. Le infundía esperanza.

Y rayos, cada uno de ellos le recordaba a Joe Kido. No cabía duda que lo cursi, sensible y anticuado se pega con facilidad.

Ahora sólo esperaba que no se estuvieran haciendo falsas ilusiones.

::

Era de noche y una muy apagada Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba tirada en su cama, viendo hacia el techo. Su novio se había metido a duchar y ella estaba aprovechando esos minutos de soledad para dejar salir su pesar a flote. Toda la tarde había tratado de mantener un semblante calmado, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Yamato ya se había dado cuenta, pero ella se empeñaba en negarlo, más que nada para no preocuparlo más de lo que probablemente ya estaba. Y bueno, no lo culpaba. La suerte no los acompañaba, todo se había complicado. Eso sí, estaba muy segura de que habían hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, pues realmente no quería debutar sin Taichi ni Sora, pero...

– Sólo queda medio mes... – susurró en tono casi inaudible.

Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y quedó en posición de ovillo, cerrando los ojos. Tal vez si se dormía, mañana todo estaría mejor. Pero sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Y lo peor era la llamada que había recibido de su padre hace apenas unos minutos. Quién sabe como se había enterado, pero ya lo sabía todo, incluyendo lo del altercado con Min Fujisaki.

_"Algo me decía que ese muchachito Yagami era un pandillero, soy muy intuitivo. Y de una vez te digo que tu noviecito tiene toda la pinta de un rockero rebelde, ¿no tendrá tatuajes por ahí?" _

Como siempre, desviándose del punto y diciendo incoherencias. Ya después le explicaría la verdad sobre el asunto de Sora y Taichi, pero en ese momento no había tenido ganas de hacerlo. De hecho, ella casi no participó en la conversación, tan sólo se dedicó a escuchar el discurso de su padre.

_"Lo siento, tesoro, pero yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Debutar no es fácil y ambos sabemos que tú perteneces a otro entorno con más clase"._

Y básicamente así se había ido toda la llamada. Con su padre repitiéndole lo mucho que lo sentía, pero que era lo mejor, y no se qué tanto y no se qué más. Al final, la conclusión había sido que la pasarían de maravilla en Nueva York y que le fascinaría Juilliard. Luego comenzó a hablar sobre las instalaciones nuevas y renovadas, todo digno de gente fina y elegante, los mejores profesores de canto, y más cosas así. El punto es que su papá hablaba como si ya fuera un hecho que se iban a ir de Japón.

_"Arriba esos ánimos. Después de todo, Juilliard siempre ha sido tu sueño"._

Sí, su sueño de ir a Juilliard aún lo tenía presente y si es que llegara a tener oportunidad, le encantaría realizarlo algún día. Pero no ahora. Su sueño en estos momentos, en su presente, era debutar en Japón. Debutar y cantar sobre los escenarios al lado de sus seres queridos. Eso era lo que ella quería _ahora_ en su vida. Pero claro, por obra mística del destino cruel, _siempre_ le llovían obstáculos en el momento menos oportuno. Tomando como ejemplo hace un año cuando añoraba ir a Juilliard y de la nada todo se puso en su contra y tuvo que tomar otro camino. Su camino actual, de hecho. Éste desde un inicio había estado lleno de muchísimas trabas, y ahora que sentía la realización de su sueño tan cerca, se volvía a alejar.

– ¿Será una señal? – preguntó vagamente, volviéndose a recostar de frente, abriendo los ojos con pesadez.

– ¿Una señal de qué?

Mimi levantó un poco la cabeza para observar a Yamato, quien recién salía de ducharse. Llevaba puesta su ropa para dormir, unos pants grises y una camisa negra que entornaba muy bien su cuerpo. No importaba lo que se pusiera, siempre lucía endemoniadamente perfecto. Oh, y ese cabello mojado que dejaba caer gotas de agua por su cuello. Por Dios, ¿por qué nunca podía controlar su mente cuando se trataba de él? Hace unos momentos estaba encerrada en ella misma pensando en sus sueños frustrados y tan sólo aparecía el rubio y todo se le nublaba.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para despabilarse, y entonces se sentó en el borde de su cama.

– Creo que al destino le gusta jugarme sucio... – exclamó, respondiendo la pregunta inicial de Yamato.

El chico tomó asiento a su lado.

– Sabía que eso te tenía mal. No debes empeñarte en guardarlo para ti sola... – dijo esto posando su mano sobre la de la castaña. Indicándole así que ahí estaba él. Para ella y con ella.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el contacto, pero la frustración seguía presente.

– Oh, sé que tú no estás mucho mejor... – exclamó un poco a la defensiva. – Tampoco te agrada la situación.

– A nadie.

Ella suspiró.

– Además, no hubiera sido de ayuda mi cara de limón ácido frente a Taichi y Sora. – continuó la castaña. – Aún tengo esperanza, pero... es que no lo sé.

Y el silencio reinó.

Se quedaron así, tomados de la mano sin decir palabra alguna durante varios minutos. Ambos pensativos, mirando hacia la nada. Yamato entonces resopló y al girar la cabeza, su vista se posó en el buró de Mimi, y no pudo evitar notar que ahí yacía el afamado pendiente plateado en forma de estrella. ¿En qué momento había vuelto a la chica?

La castaña siguió la mirada de su novio y se topó con la visión del amuleto, el cual tomó despacio entre sus manos, apretándolo entre ellas.

– Veo que sigues aferrándote a él... – dijo Yamato.

– Siento que de alguna manera... nos ha ayudado. A todos. – confesó.

El rubio guardó silencio, mirando el pendiente en las manos de su novia.

– No digo que gracias a esto hayamos salido adelante, pero ha pasado por muchas manos en los tiempos más difíciles. – continuó Mimi. – Creo que el amuleto tiene el poder que nosotros mismos queramos darle. – sonrió levemente.

– Tiene mucho sentido si lo dices así. – replicó el ojiazul. – Y no negaré que de algún modo me ayudó en su momento, pero creo que fue más porque yo quería creer en tus palabras.

_"Te va a ayudar. Mientras lo tengas, verás que las cosas irán mejor para ti."_

– Sea lo que sea, se siente bien tenerlo de vuelta. – exclamó, guardándolo en el cajón de su buró. – Sé que probablemente sueno tonta hablando así de un simple pendiente... – soltó una risita que pronto se perdió en el aire.

Yamato negó con la cabeza; y fue inevitable no notar que la castaña se estaba conteniendo para no romperse. Podía ver claramente que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y que luchaba por no dejar salir sus lágrimas. Él entendía ese sentimiento. Impotencia pura. No podían hacer nada más que esforzarse y hacer lo posible para debutar en el poco tiempo que quedaba.

De todos modos, no soportaba verla así. Tan frágil...

– ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó al fin.

La chica entonces dejó de sonreír y un sonoro suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de los mismos pensamientos de hace unos minutos. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba intranquila y tenía miedo de que no lograran debutar, pero no quería preocupar de más al rubio...

– Eso creo... – replicó en voz baja. – Es sólo que las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Yo... en verdad quería demostrarle a mi papá, no... – hizo una pausa. – Quería demostrarme a mí misma que pertenezco aquí, a los escenarios.

– No necesitas debutar para saberlo. – aseguró Yamato. – Desde la primera vez que pisaste uno se notaba a leguas.

– Supongo que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta... – exclamó. – No quiero irme, pero ese fue el trato que hice con mi papá. Tal vez lo de Taichi y Sora es una señal de que mi destino está en Juilliard.

El semblante del rubio se tensó. No le había gustado nada escuchar eso.

– Tu destino está donde tú lo decidas, Mimi. – dijo sonando un poco más duro de lo que deseaba.

La castaña notó el cambio en el tono de voz de su novio. Sus ojos chocolate subieron y se toparon con los zafiros que la miraban profunda e intensamente.

– Lo siento... – susurró Yamato de pronto, al ver la expresión confundida de la chica. No quiso sonar como si estuviera enojado. Tal vez esta situación le estaba afectando también a él más de lo que imaginó. – Entiendo que estés dudando, pero no es el momento de flaquear. Tú misma me enseñaste a no rendirme en los momentos difíciles.

Mimi sintió algo removerse en su interior al escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto. Y eso lo había aprendido con duros golpes durante este último año. Lo había aprendido en YG, gracias al profesor Kido, a sus amigos, a Yamato.

– ¿Crees que lo vayamos a lograr? – fue lo único que la chica atinó a preguntar.

– Tenemos qué. – respondió él, sin dudarlo.

Entonces sintió esperanza.

Y es que siempre sería así. Si Yamato le decía que la luna es cuadrada, ella le creería.

– ¿Sabes? – exclamó Mimi, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. – Estos días he estado preguntándome muchas cosas sobre mis sueños, sobre mí misma, cuestionando cada una de mis decisiones, dudando sobre qué es lo que quiero hacer. Dudando de todo lo que soy y lo que me rodea...

El rubio la escuchaba con atención.

– Pero dentro de toda esa incertidumbre, había algo que tenía seguro. Algo tan claro como el agua. – hizo una pausa, había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos. – Y eso... eras tú.

Yamato se sorprendió por la declaración de la chica. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a que ésta le mostrara sus sentimientos sin restricción alguna. Lo tomaba desprevenido, y ahora su corazón latía como si quisiera salir disparado de su pecho. Era una sensación sumamente cálida y aplastante. El saber todo lo que él era en la vida de Mimi.

– Yama... no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Y eso fue suficiente...

Pasara lo que pasara, él ya no iba a poder dejarla ir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas penosas mías de mí:**

AY.

Ahora sí pueden matarme, me lo merezco. Ya ni para que decirles mi sarta de excusas, sólo que sepan que entré en una etapa difícil y llena de muchísimas cosas, afortunadamente ya estoy saliendo y me siento más alivianada, espero que eso sirva para escribir más a menudo. Heh, realmente estoy que se me cae la cara de la vergüenza con ustedes, sé que tardé horrores (primera vez que es más de un mes), pero les prometo que esto NO volverá a pasar. No me gusta, sentí feo y wah, discúlpenme por la tardanza. Por cierto, puse ese mini-resumen del capítulo anterior al principio por lo mismo de que tardé bastante en actualizar, seguro ya se les había olvidado todo, haha, en serio, perdónenme.

Sobre el capítulo. WAH, pues fue importante. Primero, no hubo demasiado romance, pero... ciertamente no era tan necesario (ya les he dado bastante XD, y vendrá más). En fin, Keisuke no aprueba la decisión de Mimi y fue a matar a Joe, pero la loca de nuestra castaña (y su bello novio) lo convencieron de esperar un mes, y él accedió confiando en que no lograrían debutar en ese lapso. Después pasamos a la escena de Mimi y Yama componiendo, la tenía que poner para lo que vino después, que fue cuando los profesores y Arukawa la eligieron como sencillo del grupo, y obviamente tenía que llamarse "Dream High" (: ~ ¡es muy significativo para el fic!

Luego estuvo un poco de todo el proceso, y al final lograron sacarlo en catorce días, WAO. Ellos son poderosos. Hahaha, y todo iba saliendo muy bien hasta que el fantasma de Min Fujisaki volvió a frustrarles la existencia a los chicos. Nadie quiere promocionar la canción por el asunto de Tai y Sora :/ ~ Lo sé, exagerado, pero sepan que en Japón se toman muy a pecho ese tipo de escándalos. Y hmm, tenía pensada otra escena para el final del capítulo, pero luego pensé en lo que venía, y esa me pareció adecuada.

Sobre el nombre del grupo. Ay, pff, no me asesinen, soy malísima para eso XD. Andaba combinando "Dream" con "I am" y "Sky" (Diam-S), y eso sonaba bien (según mi cerebro XD)...

Y PUES WAH, ya estamos en la recta final, según mis cálculos quedarían unos tres o cuatro capítulos (sea lo que sea, no pasa de 40), y pff, estoy emocionada por escribir el final :'D ~ Ya lo tengo más o menos en mi cabecita, pero tengo que plasmarlo. Y no, no quisiera que este proyecto acabara porque ha sido un largo camino junto a ustedes y me he encariñado mucho con cada uno (': ~ Espero que si vuelvo a escribir un fic largo los siga teniendo a mi lado en el proceso, no tienen idea de lo preciados que son para mí, sus comentarios me llenan de fuerza. ¡Muchísimas gracias por escribirme! Lo digo siempre y sé que parezco disco rayado, pero no me canso de agradecerles por el apoyo a este fic :'D... ya contesté sus reviews.

**POR CIERTO**, ¿ya leyeron eso de que podemos ponerle portada a nuestras historias? HMM, quería usar un fan art que me encanta, pero debo tener permiso del autor para eso y no sé ni quien es XD. Tal vez después dibuje algo, por mientras edité una imagen con screencaps de la serie.

Y por ahora eso es todo mis pecesitos :'D, ya les prometí que no volvería a tardar tanto, hehehe, lo malo es que en el trabajo no me darán vacaciones, pero bueno, mínimo no tendré que lidiar con la universidad en lo que queda de Junio (yay). ¡Un beso!  
>Atto. Rolling Girl<br>aka: Gravi ~

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta:<strong>

**TiffanySawyer:** Glad you like my story! It is an honor to have someone that doesn't speak spanish as native language reading my story. Thanks for your review!

**Anahiihana:** ¡Tu review me hizo sentir bonito :'D! Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia y que te sientas inspirada gracias a ella. Espero puedas seguir con tu verdadero sueño y cantar para llenar tu corazón y tu alma ^^ ¡Mil gracias por escribirme! Y claro que me levantaste el ánimo, crecer es inevitable, pero vivir sufriendo por ello es opcional :D, y hay que sonreírle a la vida. ¡Gracias!

**Estefanía:** ¿Ahora soy una remalaya? XD Ni siquiera sé que es eso. HAHAHA, claro, tenía que actualizar sí o sí, disculpa mucho la tardanza, no volverá a pasar. Huhuhu, y claro que tus reviews se extrañan, me dio gusto que tuvieras tiempo de escribirme :D! Un besho! ~

**Daiana:** HAHAHA, que bueno que Tai te haga reír, igual creo que la situación era bastante mal-interpretable XD. Y wah, es lindo saber que muevo tus sentimientos con la historia ;v; ~ OW! Y sí, el Takari siempre será amor XD, amo escribir sobre esos dos. En fin, gracias por escribirme y me alegra que te gustara tanto el capi. Te mando un abrazote :D.

**Anitha:** ¡WAH! Tu review casi me saca la lagrimita :'D, que bella eres con todo lo que me dices, en serio, me trajiste sonriendo mientras lo leía, gracias. Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia ;v; ~ Es un honor para mí el saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir y redactar, en serio, que linda. Hehe, a mí también me gustaría ser Forever Young xD, volver a la época en la que tenía tiempo libre ilimitado, hahaha. Y SÍ ~ las parejitas del fic son el uno para el otro *v*, y vaya que fue difícil unirlos a todos, pero al final hasta Tai y Sora lo lograron. Y no me agradezcas por la historia, yo te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un review. ¡Un beso!

**Tity:** ¡Ow! Hahaha, tus mensajitos se han vuelto indispensables para mí :'D. Haha, que genial lo que me cuentas, ¿de qué te disfrazaste xD? ¡Y no importa si no ganaron, lo que importa es divertirse y así lo hiciste! Huhu, hablando del fic, pues ya en este capítulo se sabe la decisión de Mimi, sólo que hay nuevas trabas, ¿ahora cómo lo resolverán. WAH, ¡te mando un abrazo grande!

**Rach:** YAY, que bueno que te gustó el capi. Huhuhu, sí, el Mimato siempre es bello, aunque wah, en este último capi no hubo tanto, pero no importa, habrá de sobra en los próximos, I promise. Y sí, la parte de Hikari me gustó mucho también, afrontó a todo el mundo con respecto a su antiguo yo y luego el Takari fue bonito :'D! Y WAH, amemos juntas a Arpakasso! HAHAHA, un saludo, bonita, ¡gracias por siempre escribirme!

**Ukime:** WAH, con todos esos adjetivos calificativos tan bonitos me vas a matar :') ~ Mil gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que siempre me dices, en serio me sacas más sonrisas de las que te imaginas, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias :'D! PERO EJEM, Yama no es sólo tuyo, es de Mimi D: (y mío, mío XD), no puedes quedártelo para ti sola, eso es trampa! OH, y sobre la decisión de Mimi, pues ya en este capítulo quedó más que claro, y del collar... nop, aún no ha dejado su ciclo, tengo un plan para ese pendiente, ya lo verás ^^. Huhu, y te mando por correo (?) la lista de la gente que me quita tiempo XD, espero tengan una muerte dolorosa (NO, no es cierto XD). Hahaha, ¡un besho para ti!

* * *

><p><strong>UUUH, y miren lo que aprendí a hacer *A* (?)<strong>

**¿Me dejan review? (el botón les hace ojitos xD) ~**

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	36. Entre altas y bajas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: **Es importante que la escuchen cuando el capítulo lo indique.

**Dream High OST English Version (en youtube):** /watch?v=uYKeyEYY9C8

* * *

><p><strong>Recordatorios del capítulo anterior:<strong>

Mimi decidió no ir a Juilliard para debutar en Japón. Su papá no lo aprobó y fue a recriminarle a Joe, dispuesto a llevarse a su hija, pero entonces llegaron Mimi y Yamato, y entre todos convencieron a Keisuke de esperar un poco para que la castaña pudiera demostrarle que es capaz de lograr su sueño y debutar. Pero para demostrarlo sólo tienen el lapso de un mes. Los chicos pusieron todo su esfuerzo y en aproximadamente quince días ya tenían grabada la canción y ensayada la coreografía, listos para su debut. ¿El problema? Ninguna televisora quiere promocionarlos por el escándalo de Sora y Taichi con Min Fujisaki. Los días siguen corriendo y de su debut depende la estadía de Mimi en Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Entre altas y bajas

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había llegado a Tokyo y éste era muy importante para la Academia YG. Más específicamente para el director Yano, pues una vez cada dos años se efectuaban las denominadas<em> clases públicas<em>, en donde se les permitía la entrada a los reporteros de varios medios de comunicación para ver el desempeño de los alumnos del último semestre que estaban próximos a graduarse. Esto con el fin de mostrar al país el potencial de la institución, y por supuesto, aprovechar para adular a conveniencia y, ¿por qué no? También alardear. O por lo menos esa era la idea principal del director.

Dichas clases públicas duraban una semana entera, y esta mañana oficialmente iniciaría la jornada. La recepción de YG estaba repleta de reporteros y Yano personalmente se encontraba recibiéndolos a todos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias por venir, reportero Hyun! – dijo el director estrechando la mano del hombre. – Escuché que está próximo a casarse, felicidades.

– Gracias. – replicó Hyun, el encargado de la revista_ Pop Teen_. – Estoy ansioso por ver a los alumnos.

Siguieron llegando más y más reporteros y Yano no cabía en su felicidad. A todos los recibía con halagos y muy buenos modales, cosa rara en él. Sabía lo que le convenía. Él podría ser de todo, pero no era idiota. Estar en buenos términos con personas importantes le había abierto caminos toda su vida.

– Oh, señorita Narsha, ¿entonces sí escribirá esa columna sobre mi papel como director? – preguntó el hombre, estrechando la mano de una distinguida mujer.

– Claro, comenzaré hablando sobre su labor en el artículo que escriba de YG. – afirmó ella amablemente.

– Es usted un encanto. – exclamó. – Ah, y veo un rostro nuevo por aquí. – dijo al notar a un hombre que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. – Bienvenido a la Academia YG, yo soy el director Yano, ¿y usted es?

– Buenos días, soy Kippei Yamaguchi, reportero de_ Stars Today_. – se presentó.

– ¡OH! ¡Que bueno que esta vez nos concedió el privilegio de venir! – exclamó Yano, estrechando su mano. – ¡Ahora que están todos, es hora de empezar! Primero nos dirigiremos a…

– ¡E-espere! – dijo un hombre saliendo de entre la multitud de reporteros. – Y-yo también vengo de una revista.

Yano alzó una ceja, mirando extrañado a ese pobre sujeto. Venía cabizbajo y caminando torpemente, y lo peor del caso es que tartamudeaba. No parecía tener porte de reportero y le desagradaba a simple vista. Lo único que lo delataba como tal era su cámara profesional y el gafete que colgaba de su cuello. Sin embargo, le recordaba a alguien...

– Uhm… ¿y de que revista viene? – preguntó, dejando de sonreír por primera vez en la mañana.

– Ah… y-yo… espere… – dijo comenzando a hurgar en los bolsillos de su traje, tratando de encontrar algo.

– Si lo que busca es su gafete, permítame decirle que lo trae colgado. – aclaró el mayor.

– ¡S-sí! Eso. – dijo tomándolo y mostrándoselo.

Definitivamente, le recordaba al antiguo Joe Kido.

– Reportero Hirai, ¿su revista es "_Fishing Time United_"? – exclamó incrédulo y con socarronería. – ¿Por qué una revista de pesca vendría a hacer un reportaje a mi escuela?

– E-es que últimamente se han unido muchos jóvenes al hobbie d-de la pesca. – explicó el reportero. – Q-queremos hacer una sección para ellos con recomendaciones de música p-para escuchar mientras pescan y c-cosas afines. Escuché que aquí los estudiantes componen música y por eso m-me pareció adecuado hacer un artículo. – finalizó, extendiendo su mano. – M-mucho gusto.

El director Yano no pudo evitar poner cara de repulsión y total disgusto. Decidió no responder, puso los ojos en blanco, y después se giró y le dio la espalda por completo, ignorando así su saludo de mano para fijar su atención en los reporteros que, según él, sí valían la pena.

– Cómo decía, primero iremos a las aulas de canto, donde veremos...

Todos los presentes comenzaron a seguir al director mientras éste caminaba explicando el recorrido que darían durante toda la semana. El único que se quedó inmóvil en la entrada fue el encargado de _Fishing Time_, quien aún tenía su mano extendida, sin poder creer lo grosero que había sido ese hombre. Prácticamente había hecho como si no existiera.

El reportero al fin bajó su mano y tomó su cámara con firmeza. El director podía haberlo ignorado, pero él había venido desde muy lejos y no pensaba irse. Pasaría la semana de clases públicas en la Academia YG, merodeando por su cuenta.

::

Era horrible. Las malas noticias para _Diam S_ seguían llegando y no parecía haber salida del túnel oscuro en el que estaban en estos momentos. Nadie quería promocionarlos. Y sin publicidad, nunca iban a debutar. Los seis chicos se encontraban en el cuartel de la clase especial como normalmente lo hacían en las tardes después de los ensayos. Aunque ahí tampoco dejaban de ensayar.

Yamato tocaba unos cuantos acordes en su bajo mientras Takeru le enseñaba algunos pasos complicados de la coreografía a Taichi. Por el lado de las chicas, las tres se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, con Hikari al centro. La menor llevaba consigo su laptop y estaba esperando a que un video se terminara de cargar.

– ¿Qué es lo que nos querías enseñar? – preguntó algo impaciente Sora. – Estás extrañamente sonriente…

– ¡Espera y verás!

– A Hikari le gusta hacerse la misteriosa. – aclaró Mimi, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, hundida en su nube gris personal.

– ¡Pronto quitarás esa cara de perro triste y me vas a amar! – aseguró la pequeña.

La Tachikawa alzó una ceja. Y ese simple gesto bastó para que Hikari prosiguiera.

– Se me ocurrió una gran idea de publicidad. – confesó emocionada. – ¡Y justo se acaba de terminar de cargar el video! ¡Pongan atención! – hizo una pausa y miró a los chicos. – ¡Niños! Ustedes también vengan acá. – los llamó.

Los tres jóvenes primero la miraron extrañados, pero decidieron no preguntar y todos se acercaron al sillón, situándose en lugares donde pudieran ver la pantalla de la laptop de la Yagami.

– Observen… – dijo la menor, poniendo el video a reproducir.

Comenzó con un chico normal que caminaba por una plaza muy concurrida. Éste entonces se situó en medio del lugar y de pronto una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo y él a moverse rítmicamente, llamando la atención de la gente al rededor. El chico continuó bailando por unos segundos más, y de repente se le unieron otras tres personas, bailando los mismos pasos. Después fueron viniendo más, más y más, hasta que terminó siendo un gran grupo de personas bailando en la plaza, siendo filmados y aplaudidos por todos los que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Y... qué fue eso? – preguntó Taichi una vez que el video acabó.

– ¡Un flasmob! – replicó su hermana.

Por la cara de confusión que puso el moreno, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más explicación.

– Verás…

Pero Takeru la interrumpió.

– Flasmob es significa "multitud instantánea", bobo. – aclaró el rubio. – Como viste en el video, es cuando se organiza un gran grupo de personas y se reúnen en un lugar público para comenzar a bailar espontáneamente, sorprendiendo a todos los que están ahí.

– Sí, e incluso las personas que participan están infiltradas en el público, así que la gente que no sabe nada siempre se asombra. – continuó Sora. – De hecho están de moda, recientemente la actividad ha sido utilizada como parte de campañas publicitarias de algunas marcas…

– ¡Exacto! – dijo Hikari sonriente. – Ese es mi plan. ¡Hacernos publicidad nosotros mismos! Sé que no es mucho, pero mínimo podríamos darnos a conocer localmente y si hacemos mucha promoción por internet, tal vez alcancemos popularidad. – explicó. – No hay que dejarle todo el trabajo al presidente Arukawa.

– Pues… es mejor que nada. – exclamó Taichi, tratando de convencerse.

– De hecho, no es una mala idea. – apoyó Yamato.

– Hmm… ¿pero no necesitamos a muchas personas que nos ayuden para hacer algo de tal magnitud? – habló Mimi, acompañada de su nube negra. – Sólo somos seis…

– Tienes razón… – dijo Hikari algo desanimada. – Y además de reunirlos, necesitaríamos ensayarlos para que se aprendan la coreografía.

Se escucharon suspiros de decepción.

– Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensábamos… – exclamó Sora.

– Exacto, no hay modo de que consigamos a tanta gente. – dijo Taichi. – Están nuestros compañeros de YG, pero no creo que quieran ayudar. Ahí tenemos más enemigos que amigos…

– Lo sé. – replicó la castaña menor. – No habría forma de convencerlos…

Pero entonces, Mimi se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa tan maquiavélica que causó escalofríos en todos los presentes. ¿Por qué la chica sonreía de ese modo tan… extrañamente aterrador? Además, hace tan sólo unos segundos lucía hundida en depresión.

– ¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa? – exclamó Takeru, algo asustado.

– Tal vez no tengamos que convencerlos. – dijo la Tachikawa, manteniendo su sonrisa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yamato.

La chica le lanzó una mirada dulce.

– Siempre hay otros modos. – finalizó fingiendo una voz inocente.

::

Acababa de terminar el receso y una tranquila chica de cabellos color azabache se dirigía a su casillero a paso campante para recoger los libros que pertenecían a su siguiente clase. Llegó al lugar y abrió la puerta para tomar rápidamente lo que necesitaba y al cerrarla, claro fue el susto que se llevó al observar a Mimi Tachikawa recargada justo a su lado, mirándola de una manera extraña.

– ¡Tachikawa! ¿E-en qué momento apareciste? – exclamó la pelinegra, asustada. Estaba segura de que cuando llegó al casillero, ella no estaba ahí.

– Verás, es que… sucedió algo gracioso. – dijo Mimi sonriente, sin responder la pregunta de la chica.

– ¿Q-qué cosa? – la mueca en su rostro la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

– Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero a la profesora Fujioka no le importa. – continuó la castaña. – Ella dice que quiere saber quienes fueron los que nos arrojaron huevos a mí y a Taichi cuando aún pertenecíamos a la clase especial…

La chica de cabellos azabache se tensó.

– Me dijo que todos los que participaron en ese acto barbárico merecían una sanción. – inventó Mimi, manteniendo su tono dulce de voz. – Y bueno, recuerdo bien que tú eras quien los encabezaba, ¿o me equivoco? – hizo una pausa. – Y lo bueno es que Taichi cuenta con memoria fotográfica, porque los recuerda a cada uno…

– P-por favor, no le digas a la profesora… – pidió preocupada la pelinegra. – ¡Ya tengo varias sanciones y podrían expulsarme!

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

– Le dije que iba a tratar de recordar. Aunque siempre puedo fingir Alzheimer… – dijo guiñando un ojo.

– ¡Gracias Tachikawa! – suspiró aliviada. – ¡Eres muy buena persona!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mimi desapareció.

– Oh, me temo que no soy tan buena como crees. – dijo con voz fúnebre.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelinegra.

– Uhm, ¿q-qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – preguntó, entendiendo de antemano que el silencio de la castaña no sería gratis.

. . .

En la sala de computadoras de la Academia YG, se encontraba muy concentrado Ken Ichijouji jugando con algunos programas de audio para entretenerse mientras empezaba su próxima clase. Estaba tan metido en lo suyo, que ni siquiera percibió que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Fue cuestión de segundos para que esa persona retirara un auricular de la oreja del peliazul, captando así su atención.

– Tai… – dijo desconcertado. Ciertamente no había hablado con el moreno desde el insidente con Fujisaki. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pareciera que viste a un fantasma, Ichijouji. – exclamó en tono burlón. – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Nada, sólo vine a saludar a mi gran amigo Ken… – dejó ver su sonrisa.

El peliazul lo miró extrañado, alzando una ceja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya no somos amigos? – cuestionó el moreno.

– No es eso, es sólo que…

– Bien, me alegra que sigamos siendo amigos, pues tengo que advertirte. – lo interrumpió. – Verás, escuché que en la sala de profesores ya se enteraron de que alguien les hackea la red y por eso su sistema siempre está lento…

La mirada de Ichijouji se afiló.

– Sé perfectamente que eres tú, en el apartamento que compartíamos siempre estabas conectado desde la red de la academia… – informó Taichi. – Ya están investigando. Te aviso porque es cuestión de tiempo para que te descubran. Si lo hacen, eso podría costarte tu contrato recién firmado…

– No habrá problema, puedo modificar los datos ahora mismo. – exclamó Ken comenzando a teclear la información en su ordenador. Pero para su sorpresa, el sistema era completamente nuevo y avanzado. Al parecer lo habían cambiado esa mañana. Taichi decía la verdad. – Demonios… me tomará más tiempo del que pensé…

– Y déjame te digo que el encargado de la investigación es muy bueno con las máquinas, le tomará menos de veinte minutos descubrirte. – continuó el moreno con tono relajado. – Por suerte me llevo muy bien con él.

El peliazul suspiró.

– Es el profesor Izumi, ¿verdad? – preguntó, ya sabiendo a donde iba la cosa.

– Exacto, y me debe varios favores…

– Bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Taichi.

. . .

En la cafetería de la escuela se encontraba Miyako Inoue repasando unos apuntes para un mini examen teórico que su profesora de artes le iba a poner dentro de una hora. Le quedaba poco tiempo y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ella la hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato. Cualquier cosa la distraía.

– ¿Ocupada, Miyako? – preguntó una sonriente Sora, sentándose a su lado.

– Sora… – exclamó algo confundida. – N-no estoy tan ocupada, ¿qué ocurre?

La pelirroja fingió una mirada acongojada.

– Nada, es sólo que... quiero hablar contigo...

Pudo notar la repentina inquietud en el rostro de Miyako.

– ¿S-sobre qué?

Sora bajó el rostro y suspiró antes de hablar.

– Yo... me es difícil decirte esto pero... – hizo una dramática pausa. – Pensé que tú no eras como los demás. Pensé… que aún eras mi amiga y no te dejabas guiar por los chismes… – dijo con tristeza.

A la pelimorada casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión.

– ¡Es verdad, yo no soy como los demás! – se defendió, tomando las manos de Sora. – Claro que sigo siendo tu amiga. Ya sé que no me he portado como tal últimamente, pero es por… por… los exámenes y todo eso.

– No tienes que mentir, me enteré de que tú eres la misteriosa _Chica Cuatro Ojos_ que entrevistaron en esa revista de chismes y dijo todo sobre mí…

Miyako se alarmó por completo.

– ¡N-no! Es decir, sí soy _Chica Cuatro Ojos__, _¡pero yo no fui quien dijo todas esas atrocidades de ti! – exclamó exaltada. – ¡Hablo en serio!

– No lo sé, Miya… de verdad me siento muy herida…

La aludida se veía realmente afectada por las palabras de la pelirroja.

– Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. – se disculpó. – Por favor Sora, déjame demostrarte que sigo siendo tu amiga y estoy para ayudarte en lo que sea.

La chica de ojos rojizos sonrió con dulzura.

– ¿En… lo que sea?

. . .

Dos chicos de apariencia descuidada y con el uniforme de la Academia YG desfajado y bastante sucio se encontraban en el área trasera de la academia, pateando una lata vacía de aerosol. Lucían aburridos e impasibles, regresándose la pequeña lata con los pies mientras charlaban entre ellos. El juego continuó durante algunos minutos hasta que el chico con un tono de rubio oxigenado en el cabello la pateó bastante lejos, causando el fastidio de su amigo.

– Eres un inepto, Kawamura… ve por la lata… – dijo con pereza.

– Deberías ir tú, Sanada, siempre que la pierdes de todos modos me mandas a mí… – se quejó el oxigenado.

– Sí, bueno, el que manda soy yo y…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues la lata de aerosol se estampó directo en su rostro, causando un crujido en su nariz.

– ¡AGH! – gritó situando ambas manos sobre su adolorida nariz. – ¿Quién fue el imbécil que pateó esa maldita lata? – exclamó enfurecido.

Ambos chicos situaron sus ojos en la dirección en la que había salido volando el objeto, y enseguida reconocieron a un muy serio Yamato Ishida, que venía caminando con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico.

– Hey, Ishida, ¿qué demonios te sucede? – bramó Sanada quitándose ambas manos de la cara, dejando a la vista su morada nariz. – ¡La pateaste directo en mi cara! ¿Lo sabías?

El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado, deteniendo su andar justo frente a ellos.

– Apunté directo a tu cara, idiota.

Ambos chicos se crisparon al escuchar esa declaración.

– ¿Quién rayos te crees? – esta vez preguntó Kawamura, dando un paso al frente. – Vienes con ganas de pleito, ¿no?

– Oh, no es así. – dijo Yamato con su mismo tono calmado. – Sólo quiero decirles que desde hace mucho vengo sospechando de ustedes y hoy en la mañana que abrí sus casilleros encontré esto…

El rubio entonces lanzó al suelo la bolsa de plástico que traía en sus manos, y esta al impactar dejó salir lo que llevaba dentro, que para sorpresa de nadie, eran bastantes botellas de aerosol.

– ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Kawamura fingiendo tranquilidad.

– Ustedes son los que rayan las paredes de la academia. – no preguntó, era una declaración. – Incluso fueron ustedes los que hicieron ese espantoso mural de Mimi hace un año. – dijo dando varios pasos hacia ellos, con la mirada más fría que ambos hubieran visto jamás.

Y debió ser terrorífica, pues los dos chicos retrocedían cada paso que Yamato daba.

– ¿Y q-qué piensas hacer? – exclamó Sanada notoriamente nervioso. – N-no nos da miedo ser acusados con el director, t-te lo aviso…

El Ishida afiló aún más sus ojos azules.

– Me malinterpretan. Yo no pensaba meter a nadie más en este asunto. – dijo sonando un tanto irónico. – Lo que le hicieron a Mimi fue el peor error de su vida. – dio dos pasos más. – Esto lo vamos a arreglar ahora mismo.

Los dos chicos terminaron de espaldas contra la pared. Ahora Yamato los miraba por debajo, pues había quedado a pocos centímetros de ambos y fácil les sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. Los pobres lucían como ratas asustadas.

– V-vamos Ishida… – habló el oxigenado. – N-no exageres, sucedió hace mucho, en ese entonces Tachikawa no era tu novia…

– ¡E-exacto! – secundó el otro. – ¡No te pongas así! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

. . .

Era la hora de las clases de danza clásica avanzada para un grupo de unas cuantas chicas que habían calificado como bailarinas. Éstas se encontraban haciendo estiramiento de piernas, brazos y demás mientras esperaban a su profesora, quien les había dicho que llegaría algo tarde.

En la clase de danza nunca ocurría nada fuera de lo común. En la clase de danza nunca pasaba nada emocionante.

– Hey, girls.

Hasta hoy. En la clase de danza amaban a Takeru Takaishi.

– ¡Takeru! – gritaron las chicas a coro, acercándose a él.

– ¡Hace muchísimo que no venias a vernos! – dijo una de cabello corto. – We really miss you!

– I'm sorry. – se disculpó, sonriente. – He estado algo ocupado.

– ¡Mentira! – bufó una de ellas. – ¡No vienes desde que Yagami es tu novia!

– Oh, ¿y están molestas conmigo? – preguntó él, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito triste. – Yo que venía a pedirles ayuda en algo muy importante para mí…

Las chicas no tardaron en alborotarse.

– ¡Nunca podríamos enojarnos contigo! – dijo una. – You are our favorite person in the whole world!

– ¡Ya sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti! – secundó otra. – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El chico les dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

– En seguida les explico, pero antes... – miró hacia la puerta, donde alguien aguardaba. – ¿Ya les presenté a mi _gran amigo_ Daisuke Motomiya?

El moreno entró al aula, emocionado. Takeru tenía razón, ¡eran hermosas!

– Te debo una, Takaishi.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros. _Excelente_. Ahora tenía en la bolsa a todo el grupo de danza clásica y al iluso de Motomiya. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Definitivamente, a algunas personas se les daba mejor eso de reclutar gente, ¿no?

. . .

Una muy relajada Catalina venía bajando de la azotea de la academia. Había pasado un rato ahí sola, despejándose, lo cual era bastante raro en ella. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del último piso, que a esas horas de la tarde ya se encontraba prácticamente vacío, así que el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus pasos.

Y así fue, hasta que comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a un susurro al fondo del pasillo.

– _Sí tú lo deseas, si tú me llamas…_

Catalina se detuvo en seco, algo asustada.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó.

Pero la respuesta que obtuvo, fue un apagón de luces.

– ¡E-esto no es gracioso! – gritó, mirando hacia todos lados.

Y ese susurro se escuchó más cerca.

– _Yo llegaré a ti más pronto que cualquiera…_

Era una canción, y no cualquier canción. Ella conocía esa melodía y por su puesto, esa voz.

_Esa voz._

– _Sabes que te quiero, te quiero conmigo, y no te dejaré..._

Se escuchaba más y más cerca. Esa dulce y diabólica vocecita se acercaba y ella se sentía en medio de una película de terror. ¿Por qué se habían apagado las luces? ¿Acaso era coincidencia que estuviera completamente sola y desolada en el pasillo?

Trató de guardar la calma y decidió correr rápido a las escaleras para bajar a un nivel donde hubiera más gente, pero ni siquiera pudo aproximarse, pues divisó una silueta caminando hacia ella entre la oscuridad. Venía lento, como arrastrándose. Y cantaba.

– _Es por eso que con nuestro teléfono celular del nuevo milenio nunca nos separaremos… hasta el final de los tiempos…_

¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

– E-eh, ¿Hikari, e-eres tú? – achicó los ojos para tratar de ver entre la oscuridad.

Y entonces la vio. Sí. Era Hikari Yagami, pero estaba totalmente seria, mirándola con unos ojos que juraría podrían matarla. Traía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sus cabellos despeinados sobre su rostro. ¡Era el vivo retrato de la chica de _El Aro_!

– Tú… robaste… mi voz. – dijo la castaña mirándola fijamente, con voz lúgubre.

– ¿Q-qué significa esto? – exclamó Catalina, retrocediendo. – ¡No es gracioso! ¡A-además lo de tu voz no lo decidí yo, fue el productor!

– Tú… robaste… mi voz… – repitió, arrastrando cada sílaba, acercándose cada vez más a la francesa. – Y yo… voy a cobrar mi venganza…

Catalina casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso último, por la cara que Hikari se cargaba, parecía estar hablando muy en serio. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¿Acaso la iba a acuchillar? ¿La iba a ahorcar? ¿La iba a matar a patadas? ¿O sería una muerte misteriosa como en las películas de horror? Por Dios, no iba a negarlo. Tenía miedo.

– ¡B-basta! ¡Ya no juegues! – exclamó la rubia.

– _Sí tú lo deseas… si tú me llamas… yo llegaré a ti más pronto que cualquiera…_ – canturreó dulcemente la Yagami, acercándose paso a paso.

– ¡N-no por favor! ¡No me hagas nada! – rogó Catalina. – ¡H-haré lo que sea que me pidas! ¡Pero por favor, no me mates!

Hikari detuvo su andar y le dedicó a la francesa la sonrisa más diabólica que ella hubiera visto jamás.

.

.

El sol salió de nuevo para los habitantes de Tokyo y hoy era un día muy especial para los chicos de _Diam S_. Y cómo no, si era el día oficial en el que iniciaría lo que habían llamado "Dream High Project". Que al parecer iba a transcurrir de maravilla, pues eran las diez de la mañana y todos los alumnos que habían reclutado, sobornado, obligado y amenazado ayer, estaban ahí muy puntuales, en uno de los salones de prácticas que la profesora Fujioka les había prestado. En total eran unos cuarenta chicos. La mayoría había traído consigo a sus amigos, claro, a petición _amable_ de los encargados del proyecto.

– ¡Será dentro de dos días, en el Centro Comercial de Tokyo a las seis de la tarde! – anunció Mimi con un megáfono. – ¡Así que tienen que poner de su parte para aprenderse la coreografía! ¿Entendido?

– Sí… – corearon todos con resignación, unos más animados que otros.

La verdad es que, aunque la mayoría estaba ahí contra su voluntad, ya les habían explicado el proyecto y sonaba interesante y hasta eso, divertido.

– ¡Los hombres vayan con Takeru y las mujeres conmigo! – exclamó Sora en voz alta. – Comenzaremos ahora mismo.

– ¡El proyecto Dream High comienza ya! – dijo Hikari animada.

La música comenzó a sonar y todo el lugar se puso activo al instante. Entre los mismos grupos de chicos y chicas se habían dividido en tres secciones y se repartieron la coreografía entre los seis para enseñarla lo más rápido posible. Y aunque en un principio no todos estaban convencidos, para cuando dio la hora ya no era así, pues los alumnos ponían de su parte y bailaban con ánimos.

Todos los chicos estaban concentrados en lo suyo y nunca se percataron de que el pobre reportero de la revista de pesca extranjera llevaba ahí un buen rato sacando fotografías y video. El hombre lucía una sonrisa y estaba muy entretenido observando a los jóvenes. A estas alturas ya no le importaba que el altanero director lo hubiera tratado mal y lo hubiera sacado a casi a patadas de la clase pública. Él había encontrado algo mejor.

El ensayo continuó durante dos horas más y todos se fueron despidiendo bastante satisfechos con los resultados logrados en tan sólo un día. Mañana sería el segundo y último ensayo y habían quedado en verse a la misma hora. Al final los últimos que quedaron fueron obviamente Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Hikari y Takeru, quienes estaban agotados, pero bastante felices.

– ¡Creo que el flashmob funcionará después de todo! – exclamó contento el moreno.

– Y a pesar de los métodos que usamos para reclutar, la respuesta de nuestros compañeros fue increíble. – dijo Sora, sonriente.

– ¡Dream High Project será un éxito! – festejó Hikari.

– No lo dudo. – exclamó el reportero saliendo de su supuesto escondite, en una esquina del salón. – ¡Sonrían para una foto para la revista _Fishing Time_! – dijo el hombre, alzando la cámara y preparándose para sacar la fotografía.

Los chicos ni se dieron tiempo para pensar y en unos segundos todos se acomodaron juntos y sonrieron para el lente de la cámara. El flash salió disparado al instante y el hombre les agradeció, diciéndoles que revisaran la revista el próximo mes porque haría un artículo sobre ellos.

– ¡Esto salió mejor de lo que esperábamos! – dijo Hikari. – ¡Ahora tendremos publicidad en una revista!

– Ehm, será un tipo de publicidad algo raro, ¿no? – exclamó Yamato.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la Yagami.

– Saldremos en una revista de pesca. – aclaró.

Oh…

– Ow… – Hikari se quedó callada un momento. – Bueno, de todos modos es una buena señal.

– Esperemos que sí. – habló Mimi. – Después de todo, _Diam S_ no ha hecho nada del modo habitual…

– ¡Y eso es lo que nos va a diferenciar de los demás! – dijo Taichi, aún contagiado por toda la buena vibra de los ensayos.

Y realmente eso esperaban, pues la cuenta regresiva seguía en pie, y les quedaban exactamente 10 días para que el plazo se venciera. No parecía mucho tiempo, pero la esperanza es lo último que debían perder.

::

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando un taxi se paró en la entrada de la Academia YG y de la puerta del vehículo salió un muy alegre Keisuke Tachikawa. Esa tarde había quedado de llevar a su adorada hija a comer y justo venía por ella. Había llegado un poco más temprano de lo acordado, pero estaba de buen humor, así que no le molestaba esperar a que Mimi saliera de clases.

¿Y por qué estaba de buen humor?

La respuesta era simple. Ya casi se acababa el mes que tenían los chicos para debutar sobre un escenario y las cosas no parecían estar yendo nada bien. Claro que le dolía un poco por su hija, pero se consolaba a él mismo repitiéndose que pronto se repondría de eso en Nueva York.

De hecho, estaba tan contento que había comenzado a tararear una melodía, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de salir de su boca.

– _I dream high, I'm dreaming so high! When it gets tough I'm closing my eyes! _– cantaba a todo pulmón. – _Thinking all the memories, now I can see…_

Y en ese momento, se detuvo en seco, dejando de cantar como si las palabras le quemaran en la garganta. No pudo evitar plantarse una leve bofetada en ambas mejillas.

– ¡Debo estar volviéndome loco! – se dijo a sí mismo. – ¡Es culpa de esos vándalos que no dejan de cantarla! ¡Han contaminado mi cerebro! – exclamó en voz alta.

– Vamos, no creo que la canción sea tan mala.

La voz de una mujer llamó su atención.

– Oh, profesora Fujioka. – saludó. – Vine a recoger a Mimi.

– Lo supuse. – respondió. – ¿Y pensaba quedarse afuera? Si quiere puede pasar.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

– Sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de esta academia. – aclaró. – Mientras menos esté dentro de ella, mejor para mí.

Rae Fujioka alzó una ceja, extrañada.

– ¿Sabe? Con todo respeto, siento que esa actitud despectiva que muestra es tan sólo una máscara, pues en el transcurso de estas semanas he convivido lo suficiente con usted como para saber que no es así en realidad.

El Tachikawa se encogió de hombros.

– Bah, en todo caso yo no soy el único con máscaras por aquí.

– ¿De que habla? – Rae se cruzó de brazos.

– De Kido, por supuesto. – dijo al instante. – Es un experto en engañar a la gente con su farsa de buen hombre, pero yo no me la creo.

La profesora se tensó un poco. No le gustaba como ese hombre hablaba de Joe.

– Señor Tachikawa, no me quiero meter en su vida, pero le puedo asegurar que el profesor Kido es un hombre ejemplar. – lo defendió.

– A usted también la tiene engañada. – aseguró. – Pero cuando me escuche cambiará de idea.

El hombre miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Por fortuna, así era.

– Verá, primero está el hecho de que puso su casa como garantía de que Mimi pagaría mi deuda. – comenzó a explicar. – Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué hizo algo así? ¿Por ayudar a mi hija? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo hizo para engancharla! ¡Era parte de su plan tener atada a Mimi usando su casa como excusa!

La mujer lo miró indignada.

– ¡No sé como puede pensar eso! – exclamó alzando un poco la voz. – ¡Él lo hizo con toda la buena intención del mundo y usted solamente busca el modo de ensuciar su acto!

Keisuke giró los ojos.

– Bien, no me crea. Pero también está el hecho de que puso a mi propia hija en mi contra. – continuó. – ¿Cómo explica que Mimi prefiera defenderlo a él que a mí? ¡Ella solía adorarme! ¡Ese hombre seguramente le habló horrores de mí mientras yo no estaba aquí!

– Señor, su hija aún lo adora, pero defiende al profesor porque sabe que él no merece el trato que usted le da. – dijo la Fujioka tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¿Qué no se lo merece? – exclamó Keisuke exaltado. – ¡Profesora, ese hombre es una escoria!

Rae Fujioka apretó los puños. Realmente le estaba afectando que ese hombre hablara así de Joe, y más cuando sabía que el peliazul era inocente. Pero tenía que guardar la calma, ella no podía meterse los asuntos de la familia Tachikawa.

– Y-yo creo que debería investigar mejor las cosas antes de culparlo de todo… – se atrevió a decir en el tono más sutil posible.

El mayor rió con ironía.

– No hay nada que investigar. Ese imbécil destruyó mi vida y la de mi hijita. – exclamó. – ¡Me quitó a mi esposa! ¡La sedujo y se la llevó de mi lado!

La profesora quería objetar. Se contenía, pero algo en ella flaqueaba.

– ¡No sé que clase de engaños usó con Mimi y con mi pobre Satoe, pero a yo no voy a caer! – continuó el Tachikawa. – ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

La sangre de la Fujioka comenzaba a hervir.

– Señor… – dijo como advertencia.

– ¡Lo que hizo no tiene perdón!

– Señor… – repitió.

– ¡Algún día me las va a pagar! – siguió gritando. – ¡Es un hijo de la…!

– ¡Señor Tachikawa! – ahora ella fue quien gritó, completamente enfurecida. – ¡Ya no puedo soportar escucharlo! ¡Joe no tiene la culpa de que su esposa le haya pedido ese favor antes de morir!

Los ojos de Keisuke se abrieron de par en par. ¿Favor? ¿Antes de... morir?

– ¿Qué?

Oh, no…

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Fujioka, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. – N-no, yo no quise decir eso… es que…

Demonios, había metido la pata.

– Profesora, creo que usted sabe algo que yo no. Y ahora mismo me lo va a contar. – exigió. – Sígame, busquemos un lugar más privado.

Y la había metido en serio.

::

¿En que momento se había ocultado el sol y había abierto paso a la luna llena? No tenía idea. Apenas hace unas cuantas horas la profesora Fujioka le había contado lo que sabía sobre la historia de Joe Kido con Satoe y juraría que desde ese instante ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Ya no tenía noción de nada.

Tampoco tenía idea de como rayos fue que llegó a la casa del peliazul. Lo cierto era que se encontraba ahí, sentado en el pórtico del Kido, completamente cabizbajo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. ¿Qué si las había estado conteniendo todo el día? Por supuesto que no. Recordaba que después de enterarse de la verdad, le dijo a la Fujioka que lo excusara con Mimi, pues él tenía que estar solo.

Había llorado, había llorado mucho y apenas estaba recuperándose un poco del shock.

"_Su esposa… ella no quería hacerles las cosas más difíciles a usted ni a Mimi, por eso cuando se enteró de su enfermedad… acudió a Joe"._

Sí. Así era Satoe, pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. Por eso él nunca se enteró de que la persona que más amó en el mundo estaba enferma. Ella nunca permitió que lo supiera por no hacerlo sufrir. Ella lo protegió hasta el final. A él y a Mimi. Ella era una mujer admirable…

"_Su última voluntad fue que Joe la convirtiera en una mala esposa para que ustedes pudieran olvidarse de ella y continuar…"_

¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácil? Definitivamente la ira lo había cegado. La decepción, la impotencia. Pero en el fondo nunca quiso culpar a Satoe, siempre culpó de todo a Joe Kido… a ese hombre que se había ganado la confianza de las dos chicas de su vida…

– Uhm, señor Tachikawa, ¿ocurrió algo?

El aludido alzó la cabeza, limpiándose rápidamente cualquier rastro de lágrimas, y miró al recién llegado. No iba a andarse con rodeos, así que prefirió ir al grano.

– Ya lo sé todo, Kido. – dijo sin más.

El peliazul tan sólo lo miró, confundido.

– ¿De… qué habla? – preguntó.

– Sé lo que pasó entre Satoe y usted. La verdadera historia. – exclamó Keisuke con firmeza.

Joe tragó saliva y se quedó estático en donde estaba. ¿La verdadera historia? Eso era imposible, ¿cómo se podría haber enterado? Estaba seguro de que Mimi no pensaba decírselo, ¿pero entonces quién? Esa pregunta rápidamente dejó de parecerle importante, pues realmente lo más trascendente no era eso, sino que el señor Tachikawa ya sabía lo que pasó.

– Entremos. – fue lo único que atinó a decir el peliazul.

Una vez dentro del lugar, ambos se sentaron en la sala y Keisuke procedió a contarle al profesor todo lo que sabía, todo eso de lo que apenas se había enterado hoy. A veces se le cortaba la voz y tardaba un poco en continuar, pero Joe no lo interrumpía, tan sólo lo miraba, manteniéndose al margen…

– Al final… creo que el problema siempre he sido yo… – continuó el Tachikawa. – Mi esposa escondió su enfermedad por querer protegerme... – hizo una pausa, suspirando. – Y mi hija está haciendo lo mismo con su sueño por querer protegerme. No tengo derecho a ser parte de una familia…

– Señor Tachikawa… – habló el profesor.

– Le ofrezco una disculpa por haber sacado conclusiones sobre usted sin siquiera averiguar. – lo interrumpió. – En verdad lo siento. – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Estaba realmente avergonzado.

– N-no tiene que disculparse, realmente no lo culpo, lo más lógico era que pensara esas cosas sobre mí…

El Tachikawa quiso sonreír irónico. Era cierto que Joe Kido era un buen hombre.

– Quiero pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija. – habló de nuevo. – Cuando estemos en Nueva York le mandaré mensualidades para liberar su casa de la garantía…

– Ya le he dicho que no es necesario...

El mayor suspiró con pesadez.

– Por favor, no se niegue, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – aseguró.

– Señor, si quiere hacer algo por mi, escuche a su hija. – dijo el peliazul con todo el respeto del mundo.

– Profesor, yo sé que Mimi dice que quiere quedarse… – exclamó Keisuke en tono afligido. – Pero es sólo porque es idéntica a Satoe. Quiere protegerme de mis deudas con Matsui Arukawa, sacrificando sus sueños en Juilliard…

Joe guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Al parecer sería imposible convencer al Tachikawa de que los sueños de Mimi habían cambiado, y tan sólo quedaban diez días para que la fecha límite se cumpliera. Claro que tenía esperanzas con el flashmob que se efectuaría, pero…

Hey…

En ese momento, una idea iluminó su camino.

– Señor Tachikawa, ¿tiene algo que hacer este viernes a las seis de la tarde? – preguntó.

El mayor lo miró extrañado por la repentina pregunta totalmente fuera de tema.

– Uhm, no. – replicó dudoso. – ¿Por qué?

Joe sonrió.

– Necesito que vea algo importante.

.

.

Y en menos de lo que esperaban, el gran día había llegado.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde en el centro comercial más popular de la ciudad de Tokyo. El lugar era específicamente al centro, en donde había una espaciosa área con bastantes tiendas alrededor. Siendo un viernes a una hora muy concurrida, era lógico que estuviera lleno de gente. Lo cual era perfecto, pues así podían dar comienzo con su plan de publicidad.

Todos estaban dispersos en distintos puntos del lugar camuflagéandose con la demás gente, esperando a que todo diera comienzo. Y así a las seis en punto, una castaña salió de la tienda en la que estaba cargando con ella un cartel el cual dejó ver hasta que se situó al centro del lugar. Alzó ambas manos levantando dicho letrero para que los presentes pudieran leer lo que decía.

_"Be sure to Dream High"_

Y justo en ese momento, lo lanzó a un lado y haciendo una señal con su dedo pulgar, inició la música de fondo y ella sacó un micrófono inalámbrico de su bolso. No hubo presentaciones ni explicaciones. Mimi tan sólo sonrió para sí misma y espero a que la melodía inundara el lugar para empezar a cantar.

_**I dream high, I'm dreaming so high  
>When it gets tough I'm closing my eyes<strong>_

Entonces la gente que iba pasando se fue deteniendo para observar a la chica que había comenzado a cantar prácticamente de la nada. Algunos otros se salieron de la tienda que atendían y hasta las personas que estaban en el segundo piso ahora miraban por encima del barandal, entre expectantes y asombrados. Incluido un muy serio Keisuke Tachikawa, quien no apartaba los ojos de su hija.

_**Thinking all the memories, now I can see  
>This ain't no fantasy, it's reality<strong>_

En ese instante dos rubios, jóvenes y apuestos ejecutivos que iban con su maletín de trabajo caminando, observaron a la chica al centro y al mismo tiempo abrieron sus maletines para de ahí sacar un micrófono cada uno, por supuesto. Entonces ambos corrieron al centro y el rubio ejecutivo mayor comenzó con su parte de la canción. Ahora Mimi, Yamato y Takeru estaban en la pista.

_**I'm on the edge of fear today, feeling I can't go on  
>I'm like a bird that's doubting of leaping up, because<br>I'm afraid to fall**_

Para ese momento ya habían comenzado con la coreografía, llamando ahora la atención de todas y cada una de las personas que pasaban. Incluso ya se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos y las personas del segundo piso ya tenían rodeado todo el barandal para ver el espectáculo que estaba comenzando. Ahora Takeru comenzó a cantar.

_**Can I make it through it? I keep asking this on my mind.  
>For each step I take, my fear keeps on coming back<br>How would I deal with these all?**_

Entonces dos de las vendedoras de una tienda que se encontraba ahí, dejaron su trabajo con micrófono en mano para correr al centro de la pista, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Y muy sonrientes se incorporaron a la coreografía con facilidad. Las supuestas vendedoras eran Sora y Hikari. Y la menor entonces alzó su voz.

_**I dream high, I'm dreaming so high  
>When it get's tough I 'm closing my eyes<br>Thinking all the memories now I can see  
>This ain't no fantasy, it's reality<strong>_

Ahora fue Sora quien siguió con la canción mientras sus cuatro amigos bailaban al ritmo de la música. La gente alrededor del círculo ya había comenzado a aplaudir y muchos habían sacado sus cámaras y celulares para grabar el momento.

_**I can fly high, I know it someday  
>I can soar high like clouds in the sky<br>I will spread my wings and fly above  
>Like no one else can be, higher than me before.<strong>_

Y para sorpresa de muchos, algunas de las personas que observaban la presentación de pronto corrieron al centro del lugar y se posaron tras los cinco chicos para también ponerse a bailar. Ahora eran un grupo de unos veinte jóvenes efectuando la coreografía a perfecta sincronía, y todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces fue el turno de Yamato de cantar de nuevo.

_**I need the strength to pull me up and get me back on my feet  
>Courage I need to shake off all my fears and jump back to the beat<strong>_

Después, varias personas de las que estaban en el segundo piso bajaron las escaleras eléctricas corriendo y también se unieron al espectáculo sin demora, formando así un grupo muy grande de gente bailando animadamente al ritmo de la pegajosa melodía. Ahora fue Takeru quien alzó su voz, desempeñando algunos pasos y vueltas complicadas al mismo tiempo que cantaba.

_**Need to have faith in destiny and heat it up one more time  
>I'm risking it all, I'm giving it all I've got just to jump above this wall<strong>_

El coro volvió a comenzar a cargo de Mimi, quien cantaba sumamente sonriente a la vez que marcaba cada paso. En ese momento se unieron al flash mob el resto de las personas que faltaban, formando así una enorme masa de talentosos jóvenes bailando esa melódica canción que todos los presentes estaban escuchando por primera vez.

_**I dream high, I'm dreaming so high  
>When it gets tough I 'm closing my eyes<br>Thinking all the memories now I can see  
>This ain't no fantasy, it's reality<strong>_

Joe y Rae Fujioka observaban orgullosos desde el segundo piso. Era la primera vez en la historia de la Academia YG que tantos estudiantes hacían algo así. Juntos.

También Hirai, el reportero de _Fishing Time United_ se encontraba ahí, tomando fotos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Desde que había visto a esos chicos ensayando en la Academia YG, sintió que eran jóvenes muy especiales y llenos de lo que hoy muchos carecen, sueños. Definitivamente agradecía haber sido ignorado por Yano, pues de no haber sido así, él no estaría ahí en estos momentos, disfrutando como nunca de un espectáculo lleno de vida.

_**I can fly high, I know it someday  
>I can soar high like clouds in the sky<br>I will spread my wings and fly above  
>Like no one else can be, higher than me before<strong>_

En ese instante se comenzó a escuchar el pillido de un silbato, llamando la atención de los espectadores, pero no de los estudiantes, que seguían bailando. Tras ese ruido se abrió paso entre la multitud un peculiar guardia de centro comercial. De hecho, no parecía un guardia o policía. Tenía el uniforme, sí. Pero su extraño y despeinado cabello lo delataba.

El supuesto guardia entonces se acercó a los chicos indicándoles con ambas manos que pararan de bailar, pero Hikari y Mimi lo tomaron de ambos brazos y entonces el chico arrojó el silbato para unirse a cantar su parte.

_**Dream high a chance to fly high  
>Gonna let go off the pain and say bye bye<br>Gotta try, gonna fly so high  
>Reaching out all of the stars in the sky<br>Watch your dreams come to life time for you to shine  
>Right now starts, now gotta make them mine<br>Never gonna giving up till your future's shaping up  
>Drop the fear, go, walk with confidence<strong>_

Taichi cantaba con intensidad su parte escandalizando mucho más al público que los rodeaba, mientras los demás chicos continuaban con la rutina de la coreografía con muchos ánimos. Y Mimi, quien había estado decaída toda la semana, ahora sonreía con suma sinceridad. Podría jurar que esta clase de diversión nunca la había experimentado. Y ahí, en el escenario imaginario que había creado junto a sus amigos y compañeros, era feliz. Plenamente feliz.

_**Destiny, your destiny  
>Even you can't stop it from happening<br>It's now invading the reality  
>Emerging like a whole new fantasy<br>Go with me take my hand We're going on the same path  
>On our way to our dreams that's where we're heading at<br>No giving up no more turning back  
>To all the young and to everyone DREAM HIGH!<strong>_

Y ahí seguía Keisuke Tachikawa, observando. Esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hija jamás la había visto en su vida. ¿Por qué Mimi sonreía cual niña pequeña? ¿Realmente lo estaba disfrutando? Por Dios, qué preguntas. Se notaba a leguas que estaba disfrutando el momento con toda su alma. Toda ella irradiaba felicidad.

– Es bueno verlo por acá. – habló una voz por su espalda.

El Tachikawa miró de reojo a Joe Kido posándose a su lado, recargando sus brazos en el barandal, sin dejar de ver el espectáculo de los chicos.

– Si me permite decirlo, a su hija le sienta muy bien esa sonrisa. – continúo el peliazul.

– Eso no lo voy a negar… – respondió el mayor mirando a Mimi, no pudiendo evitar contagiarse un poco de esa felicidad que desprendía.

– Sé que usted cree que éste no es el sueño de Mimi. Y sí, en un inicio no lo era y sólo siguió este camino para protegerlo a usted… – expresó Joe, viendo a la castaña. – Pero eso ha cambiado, ¿puede verlo?

_**I dream high, I'm dreaming so high  
>When it gets tough I 'm closing my eyes<br>Thinking all the memories now I can see  
>This ain't no fantasy, it's reality<strong>_

– Yo… no lo sé… – y es que en el fondo, él no se sentía nada bien consigo mismo. – Mimi abandonó Juilliard por mí, para que Matsui Arukawa no metiera una demanda en mi contra. – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo. – No quiero que mi hija deje ir su sueño por mi culpa…

Joe observó al mayor antes de hablar.

– Pero sólo es cuestión de mirarla. – habló. – Su sonrisa, la expresión en su rostro… ¿la tendría alguien que abandonó su sueño?

Keisuke detuvo sus ojos en su hija. Era cierto. Ella lucía radiante, lucía hermosa. Lucía feliz y eso nadie podía negarlo, pues su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos y cada movimiento que hacía la delataban.

– Señor, no sea duro con usted mismo… – continuó Kido. – Si no pudo protegerlo antes, puede comenzar haciéndolo ahora…

– ¿Protegerlo? – preguntó el Tachikawa.

– Me refiero al sueño de Mimi. – dijo sonriente. – Al sueño que su hija tiene en este momento.

_**I can fly high, I know it someday  
>I can soar high like clouds in the sky<br>I will spread my wings and fly above  
>Like no one else can be, higher than me before<strong>_

Keisuke Tachikawa escuchó atento al profesor Kido sin despegar ni un solo minuto la mirada de su hija, quien seguía igual de sonriente bailando los últimos segundos de la canción mientras todos alrededor animaban el ambiente aplaudiendo y lanzando gritos de ovación.

Un extraño sentimiento de culpa comenzó a arremolinarse en su pecho. ¿De verdad era tan mal padre? Esta era la prueba de que conocía a Mimi menos de lo que él mismo aseguraba. También se sentía mal de haber pensado todo este tiempo que esos seis chicos no iban a lograr nada en un mes. Sí, estaba claro que no habían logrado el cometido aún, pero esto que tenía frente a sus ojos ya era algo grande.

Suspiró.

– Hizo bien en hacerme venir, Kido. Ahora... puedo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. – dijo el hombre. – Pero debe saber que el trato de un mes sigue en pie, y ahora más fuerte que nunca.

A Joe le sorprendió un poco tal afirmación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

– No podría ser de otra manera. – respondió. – Su hija y sus amigos se han esforzado mucho. Van a lograrlo.

– Ahora lo creo. – admitió.

Cuando la música terminó, la multitud alrededor de ellos se llenó de euforia y les aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas. No era exageración, todas las personas en la plaza se encontraban ahí, hasta los vendedores habían abandonado sus tiendas para poder ver el espectáculo.

Este no era el tipo de ambiente, ni mucho menos de música, para Keisuke Tachikawa, y aún así, se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija. Tanto que... ya no tenía cara para verla a los ojos. Se sentía como un cero a la izquierda, no estaba a la altura de su princesa, como tampoco nunca lo estuvo a la de Satoe.

– Por favor, no le diga a Mimi que vine hoy. – pidió de pronto. – Y dígale que... esta semana no podré visitarla tan a menudo por unos asuntos que tengo pendientes...

Joe lo miró, extrañado.

– Pero señor...

– No le va a hacer bien verme tan decaído, y menos ahora que debe esforzarse al máximo. Yo... necesito unos días para reponerme. – se apresuró a explicar. – Antes de verla... necesito estar bien conmigo mismo.

Necesitaba volver a sentirse digno de ser su padre.

– Lo entiendo. – respondió el peliazul. – Pero por favor, no se aleje mucho.

– Por supuesto que no. – aseguró, sonriendo levemente. – No puedo alejarme cuando ya sólo queda una semana.

Una semana para que se acabara el tiempo.

.

.

Un solo día había pasado desde el flashmob y los chicos tenían movilizada a toda la Academia YG. El trato que habían tenido con ellos era que los ayudaran hasta el final del Dream High Project, y este acabaría cuando ellos lograran pisar un escenario. En estos momentos estaban en la etapa de publicidad.

Hikari se había encargado de subir el video grabado por el profesor Izumi en su cámara profesional directamente al canal oficial de Youtube de los MA Records, y ahora lo estaban difundiendo. Era el tema del día en el campus. El video estaba siendo pasado de celular en celular, de mensaje en mensaje. Todos ya lo habían visto y al parecer les gustaba, pues entre los mismos alumnos lo mostraban a personas fuera de la academia.

Podría decirse que los resultados estaban siendo excelentes, pues los chicos podían ver como varios de sus compañeros que no habían participado en el evento ya se sabían la coreografía y cantaban la canción a todo momento. Era impresionante. Incluso al día siguiente, el video ya tenía varias respuestas de gente bailándolo en sus habitaciones. Y era extraño, pues muchas personas les firmaban palabras de apoyo y ánimo. No era un secreto para los medios que el grupo _Diam S_ de los MA Records no había comenzado sus promociones oficiales porque las emisoras más importantes del país no los apoyaban.

– Definitivamente, MA Records será exitosa. – exclamó una elegante mujer de cabello rubio, sentada frente a su escritorio, viendo atenta el video del flashmob. – Con talentos así, no tardará en hacerse una agencia de renombre.

– _I can fly high, I know it someday. __I can soar high like clouds in the sky…_– canturreaba su compañera de al lado. – Lo sé, no me puedo sacar esa canción de la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que están viendo en sus supuestas horas de trabajo? – exclamó un hombre, situándose tras de ellas, mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Y al ver lo que era, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. – ¿Son los chicos de Arukawa?

Ese hombre era el productor de Tokyo TV, la cadena más vista en todo el país. Ese hombre, de hecho, era el primero que había rechazado a los chicos de Matsui Arukawa.

– Sí, ellos mismos. – replicó una de las mujeres.

– Veo que son perseverantes. – afirmó el productor, sin dejar de mirar el video. – Están poniéndole mucho esfuerzo…

– Sí, a mi me parece una gran idea esto del flashmob. – dijo la otra. – ¡Y adoro la canción!

– De hecho, yo también. – secundó la rubia. – ¿No cree que deberíamos darles una oportunidad? Podríamos traerlos a la televisora y…

– No vamos a traerlos sólo porque hicieron algo como esto… – la interrumpió, aún atento al video. – Aunque… no voy a negar que tienen muchísimo talento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo logren.

– Insisto, deberíamos traerlos.

El hombre bufó.

– No diga ridiculeces, Keigo. – replicó. – Eso no va a ocurrir.

Ayudar a esos chicos significaba estar en contra de Min Fujisaki, y eso no le convenía a ninguna emisora del país.

::

Por otro lado, en la sala de maestros de la Academia YG se encontraba Joe Kido sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del centro, haciendo movimientos en su computadora. Llevaba ahí ya varias horas puesto a que había terminado con sus clases programadas para ese día, y de todos modos, en este momento su prioridad eran sus chicos.

Escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, y sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de Rae Fujioka.

– Buenos días, profesora. – la saludó.

La mujer se puso nerviosa al instante. Ya le había pedido disculpas al peliazul más de mil veces por haber abierto la boca de más, ¡pero aun así no podía estar tranquila! Él le había dicho que estaba bien, que no era culpa suya y que gracias a eso las cosas ahora estaban más tranquilas. Incluso no le había preguntado como fue que se enteró, pero ella de igual modo le contó que había escuchado su plática con Mimi en el auditorio.

Sí, se lo había contado todo y ya se esperaba que la reacción de Joe fuera catastrófica. Pero no. Todo lo contrario. Él había actuado con comprensión y en ningún momento había dejado de sonreírle diciéndole que ya no importaba, que ya había pasado y que no se preocupara.

"_Sé que usted no lo hizo con mala intención"._

Eso había dicho, ¡y al final hasta le había dado las gracias!

Eso sólo la hacía estar aún más enamorada de Joe Kido. Y era por eso que aún se sentía nerviosa por todo el asunto y por el simple hecho de estar sola en la misma habitación que él. ¡Dios! Se iba a volver loca, su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y…

– Profesora, ¿está bien? – el peliazul la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al parecer ya llevaba un rato perdida.

– Uhm, sí, sí. – respondió acercándose, mirando directo hacia la computadora. – ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó para poner un tema rápidamente.

– Estoy compartiendo el link del video de _Diam S_ en todas partes. – explicó el profesor. – Espero que esta clase de publicidad les ayude.

La mujer lo pensó durante unos segundos y decidió tomar asiento a su lado, acercando un poco la silla para ver la computadora –y de paso estar cerca de él–, aunque eso era sólo un plus.

– Yo también lo espero, aunque no estoy muy segura… – dijo ella con sinceridad. – Los voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidan, pero la verdad es que la publicidad por internet no ayuda mucho…

– Pues ya tienen bastantes _views_ en el video.

– Sea el número que sea, no creo que… – pero en cuanto lo vio, su mandíbula casi llega al suelo. – ¡Son muchísimos _views_! – exclamó asombrada y muy sonriente.

– ¡Lo sé! – dijo Joe también sonriendo. – ¡Es increíble!

Entonces el peliazul giró su rostro para ver a Fujioka, y clara fue su sorpresa al toparse con el de la mujer demasiado cerca. Las sonrisas de ambos se desvanecieron al instante y para ella fue como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. ¿Estaría soñando? ¡Sus labios estaban tan sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de los de Joe!

– L-lo siento, yo… – comenzó a hablar el peliazul, bastante sonrojado.

– No, Joe, escucha… – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Era su oportunidad. ¡Tenía que decírselo!

El hombre sintió algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrerlo al contacto con la piel de Rae Fujioka. El tacto era suave y cálido. Y sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo que nunca había visto en ella. Y su aroma, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y ahora sentía ese exquisito olor impregnado en su piel y… un momento, ¿la profesora lo había llamado por su nombre?

– Tengo algo que decirte… – continuó Fujioka.

Y ahora le estaba hablando de tú.

Él simplemente no podía hablar, tan sólo la miraba expectante, sin apartarse un solo centímetro de ella. Quería saber que era lo que le quería decir, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que saberlo. Pero entonces...

– ¡JOE KIDO! – la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. – ¡Aléjese en este mismo instante de mi sobrina!

Al parecer hoy no lo sabría. Ya que ahora el director Yano los miraba, hecho una furia.

.

.

Era de noche, aproximadamente las ocho y cuarto. Exactamente tres días habían transcurrido desde que el video de _Diam S_ llegó a la red, y con cada minuto que pasaba, éste se difundía más. Mimi, Yamato y Sora se encontraban en el cuartel de prácticas, ya a punto de regresar a la Academia YG. Esa tarde había sido distinta a las que se habían habituado en estos últimos días, pues fue la primera vez que no la dedicaron al trabajo. Pasaron el día entero en el cuartel con sus amigos charlando y haciendo nada y todo a la vez, pero nunca ensayaron. Los ánimos no daban para eso.

La verdad... no había sido un gran día. Esperaban que, siendo su video del flashmob muy popular en internet, las televisoras se dignaran a promocionarlos. Pero no. Acababan de recibir la noticia de que Arukawa había seguido insistiendo en algunas emisoras y nada. Éstas seguían renuentes a cualquier opción alegando que la _popularidad en internet no significa nada._ Que desastre.

¿El resultado?

Esperanza rota y ánimos por los suelos. Especialmente si hablamos de Mimi Tachikawa, quien todo el día había traído una cara de pocos amigos. Y para el colmo, su papá estaba muy raro, casi no hablaba y se veía más serio de lo habitual, lo cual le daba mala espina. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Los demás se habían ido ya, y en estos momentos Sora estaba tomando sus cosas para irse también.

– ¿Se van a quedar aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja ya en la puerta.

Mimi y Yamato aún estaban sentados en el sillón, sin muchas intenciones de moverse.

– No, en unos cuantos minutos volveremos a YG. – replicó Mimi. – ¿Taichi te dejó las llaves?

Sora asintió, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y lanzándolas en dirección a los chicos. Yamato en seguida alzó su mano, atrapándolas con destreza.

– Cierren bien. – dijo la pelirroja, sonriente.

– Sí, sí. – exclamó Mimi. – Anda, apresúrate, que seguro te está esperando impaciente.

La Takenouchi ya no dijo nada más y salió del lugar. Era cierto, había quedado de verse con Tai esa noche y ya no podía esperar. El moreno había tenido que irse antes durante la tarde por algunos asuntos con su papá, pero nada serio.

En cuanto dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Sora, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. La castaña permanecía sentada al lado de su novio, pero no lucía relajada. Y él tampoco. Tenía su brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica, alternando miradas entre el televisor apagado y Mimi. Durante toda tarde había estado más intranquila y decaída, y estaba seguro de la razón, aunque ella no se la hubiera dicho. De hecho, este día casi ni había hablado en general.

– ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó de pronto.

_No._

– Sólo... estoy pensativa. – replicó Mimi sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. – Al video del flashmob le está yendo mejor de lo que esperábamos, y aún así... no está dando los resultados que necesitamos...

– Hmm… – lanzó un suspiro. – Creo que es por el hecho de que ese tipo de video es algo que todo el mundo puede hacer. Pero tenemos la ventaja de que los medios saben quienes somos. MA Records ya ha dado mucho de qué hablar…

La chica resopló con desgane.

– Entonces… es cuestión de esperar aún más, supongo.

_Esperar._

– Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho más... – sinceró él.

– El tiempo no nos favorece… – la chica suspiró por milésima vez en el día. – Sólo quedan cuatro días. – anunció. – Ya ni siquiera el optimismo constante de Hikari me anima.

El rubio miró a Mimi. Esta situación le estaba haciendo mal, incluso se veía más delgada que hace unas semanas y siempre llevaba ese semblante de preocupación e impasibilidad. Además, cuando sonreía parecía que lo hacía por mero compromiso. Podía engañarlos a todos, pero a él no. La única sonrisa libre de pesar que había visto en ella durante los últimos días, fue cuando hicieron el flashmob.

Por parte de la castaña, en estos momentos tenía su mente tan saturada, que ya estaba casi en blanco. No quería pensar. El día de ayer no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y hoy amaneció fatal. No tenía ganas de nada. Lo único bueno que había ocurrido era que, cuando les propuso a sus amigos no ensayar, todos accedieron. Y qué bueno que fue así, porque ella de todos modos no hubiera movido ni un sólo músculo. Estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo esto. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, y esta vez había llegado a un grado en el que ya no lo soportaba. Quería gritar. Quería anzar todo por la borda y dejar a su papá hacer lo que le plazca. Pero no podía. _Realmente no quería_.

– Mimi, hey...

Pudo escuchar que Yamato la llamaba, pero ni ganas tenía de contestar. Se sentía débil y frustrada. Sentía que tan sólo faltaba una pequeña gota para que se derramara ese vaso que ya estaba a tope. Se colocó una mano en la cabeza, ya le estaba dando sueño, lo cual era algo que había estado esperando desde la noche anterior, literalmente. Bien. Ya era hora de volver al dormitorio a tirarse en su cama para descansar. Tal vez así su humor de perros desaparecería al fin y se sentiría medianamente mejor. Quien sabe, lo único que quería ahora era dormir.

No dijo nada, tan sólo se removió un poco en el sillón y se puso de pie, estirándose con pereza.

– Ya vámonos. – exclamó con sequedad. – Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Al rubio le extrañó el tono empleado por la chica. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba hablar como si estuviera dando una orden.

– Hey… primero trata de relajarte, estás muy tensa. – dijo con suavidad.

Mimi entonces se giró para mirarlo con genuina incredulidad. Yamato no tenía porqué señalarle lo obvio. Y la palabra tensa se quedaba corta comparada con cómo estaba en este momento.

– ¿Relajarme? – bufó. – No empieces con eso, ya tengo suficiente de lo mismo. – exclamó con altivez.

El chico podría jurar que se podía ver un atisbo de la Mimi de hace un año en esa mirada y en ese tono de voz.

Se levantó del sillón, acercándose a ella.

– Es que debes calmarte un poco, no vas a lograr nada si te pones así. – insistió.

– Y tampoco voy a lograr nada forzando una sonrisa más falsa que todo. – sentenció terminante, volteándole la cara al rubio y comenzando a ponerse su abrigo, que tomó del brazo del sillón.

Yamato se molestó un poco con ese gesto. Hacía mucho que no veía así a la chica y quería darle su apoyo, estaba preocupado, pero si ella se ponía en ese plan, realmente iba a ser difícil. Suspiró. Normalmente, cuando alguien le hablaba así y le volteaba la cara, él le contestaba de peor manera y después le ignoraba, pues no estaba para soportar esas actitudes. Pero en este caso simplemente no podía hacerlo. _No quería hacerlo._ Se trataba de Mimi. Tenía que contenerse.

– Sé que el panorama no es el mejor, pero tienes que aguantar. Lo que sigue ya no está en nuestras manos, todos están haciendo lo que pueden por ayudar... – dijo el rubio posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña, para llamar su atención.

Pero el contacto duró poco, pues Mimi se giró bruscamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

– Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no? – exclamó, notablemente agitada. – ¿Y qué pasa si ya me harté de aguantar? ¿No tengo otra opción? – estaba alzando la voz. – Ya basta, Yamato. Mejor ahórrate tus consejos, por favor.

_Palabras incorrectas._

Y al parecer, el vaso de Mimi no era el único que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

– Claro, ahora resulta que todo lo que hago está mal. – replicó irónico.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué momento dije eso? – exclamó la chica a la defensiva. – ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

– ¡Y tú no grites! – ahora él alzó la voz. – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te quieran llevar a la fuerza! ¡Deberías aprender a controlarte y no descargar tu ira contra los demás!

– ¡Sí, por supuesto! – bramó al borde de la histeria. – ¡Tú no eres quien tiene el tiempo contado! ¡No eres tú quien la está pasando mal!

– ¿Que no la estoy pasando mal? – exclamó, sintiéndose ofendido. – ¡Escúchate, Mimi! ¡Estás diciendo estupideces!

_Palabras que lastiman._

– ¡Pues ya no tendrás que escucharme! ¿Contento? – sus ojos ardían. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. – ¡Me largo de aquí!

La chica se iba a dar la vuelta, pero Yamato la sostuvo con brusquedad del brazo y la hizo encararlo.

– No, no puedes irte así. Tenemos que hablar. – dijo en tono severo.

– Suéltame, me estás lastimando. – espetó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio de inmediato dejó libre el brazo de Mimi, preocupado. No había medido su fuerza.

– Mimi, escucha...

– ¡No! ¡Ya basta, Yamato! – exclamó ella gritando. – ¡Sé que quieres ayudar, pero tan sólo lo estás empeorando!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ambos se habían desbordado.

El rubio tuvo que guardar silencio por unos segundos para verificar que escuchó bien lo que Mimi acababa de decir. ¿Empeorando? ¡Por Dios, él sólo quería brindarle su apoyo! ¡Quería verla bien! ¡Quería que todo esto acabara de una buena vez! Cerró la boca con fuerza, pues sabía que si la abría, nada bueno saldría de ahí. ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de gritarse? Probablemente era la primera vez desde que habían comenzado su relación en la que discutían así. Situó ambas manos en su cabeza, desesperado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda, aún incrédulo por las palabras de la chica.

– Ya, haz lo que quieras. – sentenció él, dejándose caer en el sillón con pesadez. – No puedo hacer mucho si te pones en esa actitud de mil demonios.

La castaña se quedó en su sitio, inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha, luchando por no ponerse a llorar. Estaba algo arrepentida de sus palabras. Yamato tenía razón, él no tenía la culpa de nada y sabía perfectamente que la estaba pasando igual de mal que ella. Pero es que no había podido evitar ese desplante, toda la impotencia que había estado acumulando explotó y la hizo gritar cosas sin sentido. Pensó en disculparse, pero aún estaba molesta y necesitaba calmarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Tomó aire para después girarse y hablar en un tono más calmado.

– Bien, como sea. – respondió a lo que el rubio le había dicho. – Tan sólo tomo mi bolso y me voy… – hizo una pausa. – ¿Dónde lo dejé?

– T.K. puso algunas cosas arriba de la estantería, revisa ahí. – respondió el rubio con simpleza, sin levantarse.

La chica miró hacia el gran estante situado al lado del sillón, en la esquina del lugar.

– Sí, ya lo veo. – dijo caminando hacia allá.

Yamato no dijo nada más, tan sólo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, completamente frustrado.

Mimi se paró frente al estante y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el bolso estaba en la parte más alta y ella definitivamente no alcanzaba ni parándose de puntas. Por supuesto, tenía que ser el gen Ishida del crecimiento sobrehumano. Dejó salir un bufido, seguramente el tarado de Takaishi lo había dejado ahí a propósito. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba la maldita escalera?

Miró a su alrededor buscándola con la vista, pero al no encontrarla con facilidad se resignó. Saltaría o algo para alcanzar su bolso. Suspiró y dio un brinco alzando su mano lo más que pudo, pero apenas se acercaba. Pegó un par de saltos más probando su suerte, pero era inútil. Apretó los puños, realmente no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de batallar con cosas tan absurdas. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, trepó su pie derecho al primer nivel de la estantería, tomándose con sus manos de uno de los niveles superiores para equilibrarse.

Bien, en cuanto trepara su otro pie, tendría el bolso.

– Mimi, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

Escuchó la voz de su novio a lo lejos.

– Nada. – replicó sin voltear. – Ya casi lo alcan…

Pero en cuanto subió su pie izquierdo, sintió como todo el mueble comenzaba a venirse para delante. Como reflejo cerró los ojos, aguardando lo peor. Pudo apreciar todo el momento en cámara lenta. Desde como la estantería se inclinaba hacia ella y como comenzaba a caer directo al suelo. Directo al suelo para aplastarla. Todo sucedió tan rápido y fue percibido tan despacio, que apenas pudo sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban bruscamente y la apartaban de ahí.

Y entonces fue como si la cámara lenta se desactivara. Escuchó el sonido de varios objetos de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo así como el estruendoso golpe de algunos aparatos electrónicos que probablemente ya no iban a servir. Y sí, también sintió el impacto de la caída, pero nunca fue aplastada. Y entonces abrió los ojos para dar un vistazo a la escena.

La estantería yacía en el suelo y todos los objetos que anteriormente estuvieron en ella ahora se encontraban regados por el piso. Algunos rotos, algunos intactos, pero todos formando parte del evidente desastre. Giró su rostro hacia todos lados antes de bajarlo, y en cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver debajo de ella a Yamato, quién aún la sostenía firmemente con sus brazos, mas no se movía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

– ¿Yama? – preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

Su corazón se saltó un latido del alivio que sintió al ver como el rubio abría lentamente los ojos. Claro, lucía notablemente adolorido, pero al parecer no había pasado nada grave.

– ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás loco? – exclamó Mimi, tomándolo de la cara para examinar que realmente no tuviera nada. – ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

– ¡Tú eres la que casi me mata a mí! – respondió él. – Podías haberme pedido el bolso y evitarte todo esto, ¿sabes? – le recriminó.

La chica frunció el ceño y quiso apartarse de encima del rubio, pero tenía parte de su abrigo atascado en algo, y eso le impidió moverse.

– ¡Podía haberlo hecho sola! – bufó.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Escalando la estantería? ¡Demonios, Mimi! – exclamó. – ¡Sabes que ese mueble es muy inestable! ¡No sé en qué estabas pensando! – estaba alzando la voz, tratando de incorporarse con ayuda de sus codos, pero le era difícil con la chica encima, no que pesara mucho, pero algo estaba ejerciendo presión.

– ¡No estaba pensando en nada! – replicó exasperada. – ¡Tan sólo quería mi bolso para irme de aquí! ¡Ya no soporto esta situación! – dejó escapar. – ¡Estoy frustrada y me siento mal! ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Yo… yo… – estaba desesperada, respirando agitadamente.

El rubio entonces cayó en cuenta de que ambos estaban alzando de nuevo la voz. Pudo ver como Mimi iba cediendo y la expresión molesta en su rostro comenzaba a ser reemplazada por una que no le gustaba nada.

– No quiero irme… no quiero irme… – continuó la chica, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. – Ya no quiero seguir así, ¿por qué es tan difícil? – exclamó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yamato, sollozando.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Era lo único que cruzaba la mente del rubio. ¿Cómo era que se había desatado todo esto? Él nunca quiso hacerla llorar, nunca quiso levantarle la voz. Y aunque en su interior sabía que Mimi no lloraba por su culpa, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

– Calma… – susurró, mientras dejaba caer lentamente su cabeza al suelo, acariciando los cabellos de Mimi. – Vamos a salir de esta…

Pudo sentir como la espalda de Mimi se contraía y no tardó en escuchar el ya inevitable llanto de la chica. Las manos de ella se arremolinaban en su pecho y podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas cayendo sobre su ropa. Ahora se sentía fatal. La que peor lo estaba pasando era Mimi y él había dejado que sus impulsos le ganaran.

– Lo siento. – dijo él, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos. – Fui un idiota.

Mimi alzó su rostro lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano derecha.

– N-no, yo lo siento. – se disculpó. – Todo lo que dije... no era mi intención... – hizo una pausa. – Tú no tienes que disculparte, comprendo que reaccionaras así. Es normal que te hayas hartado de mí, me puse insoportable...

¿Hartado?

– No es así. – se apresuró a decir él. – Nunca va a ser así.

Ni en un millón de años se hartaría de ella.

Una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Mimi al escuchar esa afirmación. Molestas lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero esa opresión que sentía en su interior se desvanecía poco a poco. Gracias a Yamato. Si ella seguía en pie y con fuerzas, era gracias a él. Aún estaban en la misma posición, él recostado en el suelo y ella sobre él, y ahora los ojos de ambos estaban inmersos en los del otro.

Y con eso bastó.

Ese momento de crisis se había convertido en el momento perfecto. Ahí, sin decir nada, ambos transmitiéndose con el sólo poder de sus miradas todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y de pronto, lo discutido minutos atrás quedó desplazado, completamente en el olvido. Mimi se preguntaba, ¿cómo había podido decirle todas esas cosas a él? A él, quien lo único que hacía era amarla. Entonces sintió como si algo que venía guardando desde hace mucho le quemara su garganta y quisiera salir. Lo sentía en todo el cuerpo y no creía poder retenerlo.

¿Y cuál era el caso de hacerlo?

– Yama… – dijo en un susurro.

Si esa era la verdad más grande del universo.

– Te amo tanto… – soltó cada palabra como si estas fueran lo más preciado para ella.

Y pudo sonreír.

Por primera vez en el día... pudo sonreír.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par ante la declaración de Mimi y lo que sintió justo en ese instante no podía ser comparado a nada. ¿Cómo era que esas palabras que ella acababa de decir podían tener un efecto tan arrollador? No pudo evitar esa sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro a la vez que una sola pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que él no se lo había dicho antes?

La respuesta era simple. Y es que a veces las palabras estaban de más cuando algo era tan claro como el agua.

– Y yo a ti… – dijo con voz ronca. – Te amo, Mimi.

La amaba con una intensidad irreal.

Y Mimi, al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Yamato, sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho que la llevó hasta las nubes. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan hermoso, y de pronto el regocijo que sentía exigió ser demostrado, a lo que ella no puso objeción.

Y comenzó a reír.

Esas suaves risillas pronto fueron transformándose en cantarinas carcajadas y la chica no pudo hacer más que lanzarse de nuevo al pecho de su novio, riendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba feliz, y esa palabra se quedaba corta. La sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato se hacía más grande con el sonido de las risas de Mimi, que lo llenaban de algo muy cálido por dentro. Cerró los ojos y rodeo con fuerza a su novia, sintiendo de nuevo como la espalda de ésta se contraía, pero ahora a causa de sus risas.

Y entonces, pudieron escuchar el sonido del celular de la chica inundando el lugar. Las carcajadas de Mimi se fueron apagando y ella alzó su rostro lentamente tratando de encontrar su bolso con la mirada, pues ahí tenía su teléfono.

– Ahí está. – dijo Yamato, estirando su brazo tan sólo un poco para tomarlo y pasárselo a la castaña.

Que suerte, el bolso había caído justo al lado de ellos.

– Gracias. – exclamó Mimi sacando su celular. – Es un mensaje de Hikari.

_"¡Mimi! ¡Enciende el televisor en el canal 534 ahora!"_

La castaña entonces volvió a girar su cabeza buscando el control remoto. Sabía de antemano que éste yacía en el estante que ahora estaba en el suelo, por lo que el aparato tenía que estar por ahí tirado. Y de verdad andaban de suerte, pues el control había caído justo a un lado de la cabeza de Yamato. Sonrió y ahora sí se incorporó, apartándose de encima del chico y jalando la parte de su abrigo que estaba atascada en el pesado y viejo estéreo, para después dirigirse en cuatro hacia el objeto.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio mirando a la pantalla, incorporándose lentamente, quedando sentado al lado de Mimi.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y encendió el televisor, sintonizándolo en el canal que Hikari había indicado.

Era el noticiero de la noche y una reportera se encontraba afuera de una renombrada tienda de música de Tokyo. La cámara entonces enfocó a un grupo de gente fuera del establecimiento haciendo escándalo, pero no se entendía muy bien lo que decían. Entonces la reportera habló.

– "Como pueden ver, fuera de Muzic Plaza se encuentra este grupo de más de cien jóvenes exigiendo que se venda el sencillo de _Diam S_, el grupo de la nueva compañía disquera, MA Records".

Mimi sintió su mandíbula caer al suelo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer?

– "Y no sólo hay conmoción en Muzic Plaza. Mis compañeros me reportan que en más de treinta tiendas de la ciudad han ido grupos de jóvenes exigiendo el sencillo del grupo, el cual por cierto, ni siquiera ha debutado". – continuó la reportera. – "La popularidad que estos chicos han alcanzado se debe a su flashmob publicitario en internet, un método sin resultados garantizados, pero bastante ingenioso". – hizo una pausa. – "Por si no lo han visto, aquí les damos una probadita de lo que se están perdiendo".

Entonces el video del flashmob se apoderó de la pantalla, para sorpresa de ambos. ¡Estaban televisándolo en el noticiero más visto del horario nocturno! No lo pasaron completo, pero dejaron el nombre del enlace para que la gente pudiera verlo en internet. Yamato y Mimi no habían hecho sonido alguno, tan sólo veían atentos.

– "Contra todo pronóstico, estos chicos están saliendo adelante". – continuó la reportera. – "Luego de que numerosas compañías televisoras los rechazaran por el pasado escándalo de Miss X y Taichi Yagami con el presidente Min Fujisaki, el grupo novato _Diam S_ está alcanzando popularidad local entre los jóvenes, quienes exigen adquirir el sencillo en las tiendas de música".

Increíble.

– "Sin más que agregar por ahora, los invito a que vean el flashmob por internet y ustedes mismos decidan, ¿merecen una oportunidad?" – preguntó al aire. – "Según los jóvenes de Tokyo, sí, la merecen". – dijo sonriendo. – "Ahora, una pausa comercial y volveremos con la sección de deportes".

La imagen se fue y fue suplantada por los típicos comerciales de siempre, y a pesar de eso, Yamato y Mimi no podían despegar su vista del televisor. Nadie supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero salieron de su transe cuando el celular de la castaña volvió a pillar. Un nuevo mensaje de Hikari.

_"¿Viste cuantas personas quieren nuestro sencillo? ¡Vamos a lograrlo!"_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dio unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas, para despertarse de la ensoñación en la que había entrado. De inmediato dirigió sus ojos al rubio, quien para su sorpresa, también la estaba mirando, y sonreía. Al parecer él ya había asimilado la noticia.

Siguió mirando a su novio durante unos segundos más hasta que una sonrisa igual o más grande que la de él se plantó en su rostro. ¡Era realmente increíble! Aún no se lo creía del todo, pero sin duda sus esperanzas acababan de renacer, y esta vez reforzadas. Y entonces, ese mismo regocijo de antes se apoderó de ella y en un impulso extendió los brazos y se lanzó a rodear a Yamato con fuerza, casi embistiéndolo, y provocando que éste volviera a caer al suelo.

El rubio la rodeo por la espalda como respuesta y ahora fue él quien no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas, contagiándoselas rápidamente a Mimi, quien de nuevo reía sin control, presa de toda la felicidad que sentía.

– Puedo sentirlo, falta poco para nuestro debut. – dijo Yamato una vez que sus risas se fueron apagando. – Ya verás que...

Pero no pudo acabar de hablar, pues Mimi literalmente lo había callado posando sus labios sobre los de él. El gesto en un inicio tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para hacerlo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Cerró los ojos y bajó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como Mimi sonreía sobre sus labios y él no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

Se separaron tan sólo unos centímetros para contemplarse, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos volvieran a unir sus labios. Ese no era un beso como cualquiera. No lo era. Ese era un beso lleno de sentimientos confesados. Ese era un beso que significaba felicidad. Ese era un beso con el que reafirmaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ese era un beso lleno de esperanza.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de Rolly Polly (?):**

**Sí, esa soy yo.**

**Ay, pues, ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a disculparme, así que lo haré rápido: LO SIENTO. Les prometí que tardaría menos del mes y salí tardando más, ASDF, odio romper promesas, aunque sexy Andrew Garfield (aka: Peter Parker) dice que las promesas que no se pueden cumplir son las mejores ;D. HAHAHAHA, ya, ya, mejor me dejo de tonterías. Realmente siento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo. Y es que el trabajo está absorbiéndome mucho, ¡se lleva toda mi inspiración al caño! Abro el documento en blanco y me quedo mirándolo como lela sin escribir nada. No saben lo difícil que fue sacar este capítulo. Pero ahí lo tienen, espero que les guste. Y porque me tarde, les traje como compensación el capi mega enorme xD.**

**Ahora, sobre el capítulo. Pues sí, tuvo altas y bajas, espero que más altas que bajas XD. Surgió el denominado "Dream High Project" y con ayuda de algunos sobornos y unas cuantas amenazas (?) lograron reunir a bastantes compañeros para que les ayudaran. Haha, me causó gracia escribir esas partes (: ~ Y pues, básicamente todo el capítulo trató sobre el flashmob, así que no tengo mucho que decir. OH NO, esperen, sí que tengo algo importante que decir: Las voces de la canción en inglés NUNCA terminaron de convencerme, digo, no están mal, ya quisiera yo cantar así XD, pero hubiera prefiero poner la original. Ahora, ¿por qué no usé la original? Por el simple hecho de que está en coreano y NADA que ver xD, estos chicos viven en Japón, así que algo en coreano habría estado fuera de lugar. Busqué miles de covers en inglés, y el que utilicé fue el mejor que encontré. Insisto, no está mal, pero las voces originales me llenan más. That's all.**

**¿Qué más? ¡AH! Pues ya ven que la profesora Fujioka tiene un pariente muy querido por todos nosotros (?). Oh, también está Keisuke, que se está componiendo un poco y se siente como una basura. OH, y al final hubo un momento Mimato algo inestable al inicio. La verdad, desde que están juntos nunca habían discutido, así que quise mostrar un lado más "humano" de ambos. Es normal que la presión haga estragos con la gente, y en este cap, Mimi explotó. Todos tenemos límites de paciencia y pues sí (?). Igual siento que el capi terminó bien. Ya les quedan sólo cuatro días y las cosas pintan mejor que antes.**

**Y pues, no tengo mucho que comentar hoy salvo que, ¡me voy a Disney este sábado! WUWUWUWUW. Hahahaha, ya me urge salir de la ciudad y descansar del trabajo, ¿y qué mejor lugar que Disney? ~ Lalalalala, ahora, en noticias Dream Highosas (?), ya sólo quedan dos (si acaso tres) capítulos y FIN. Estoy que no me la creo D:, pero a la vez siento que ya es hora. Hehehehe, de todos modos, terminando este fic comienzo a subir el otro del que les había hablado ^^, espero contar con su apoyo en él.**

**AHORA SUS REVIEWS. Bellos, hermosos, sensuales y apasionados reviews. Hahaha, realmente les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para escribirme. En serio, cada vez que en mi correo aparece una alerta de nuevo review, me sale una sonrisa boba en el rostro XD. Bien dicen que los RR's no lo son todo en una historia, ¡y es cierto! Pero no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, ¡su apoyo es una pieza importante del fic! Y es que lo repito, sin ustedes esta historia no sería lo que es ahora ^^. Muchas gracias. También agradezco a los invisibles, a los desaparecidos y a los flojos como yo xD, el hecho de que lean esta historia me llena el corazoncito de felicidad (: ~**

**Como siempre, ya los contesté todos por privado, excepto los que no tienen cuenta, esos los contesto abajito. ¡Cuídense mucho! Les mando un abrazo y esta vez trataré de no tardar tanto, hahaha, sólo espero reunir la inspiración necesaria para escribir. Y no me he olvidado del lemon prometido, ¿eh? ;D  
>¡Bye bye mis solecitos!<br>Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan review? (ahora la cajita les hace ojitos xD) ~<strong>

**Por cierto, si no tienen cuenta, firmen al final con su nombre de usuario para que sepa quienes son ;v; ~**

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	37. Rebasando la Felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada: **De nuevo...

**Dream High OST English Version (en youtube):** /watch?v=uYKeyEYY9C8

* * *

><p><em>Alguna vez escuché que hay dos tipos de felicidad en el mundo…<em>

_La primera es el tipo de felicidad en la que te das cuenta de que fue un momento feliz cuando éste ya pasó…_

_Y la segunda…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Rebasando la felicidad

* * *

><p>Tres días. Quedaban tan sólo tres días para que el plazo final se cumpliera y aunque desde siempre el panorama se había visto mayormente oscuro, hoy era distinto. El presidente Matsui Arukawa había llamado a junta urgente a los chicos de <em>Diam S<em>, así como a los profesores Kido, Fujioka e Izumi. Estaban en la sala de conferencias del lujoso edificio de los MA Records y el mayor les acababa de dar las buenas nuevas.

– ¿Habla en serio? – exclamó una ilusionada Hikari. – ¿T-todo eso ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo?

El presidente asintió.

– Ayer, al igual que todos ustedes, estaba viendo las noticias, y en cuanto me enteré de la demanda del sencillo, no lo dudé. – comenzó a explicar. – Subí _Dream High_ a todas las tiendas de música online y con tan sólo catorce horas en la red, se colocó en el Top 10 de canciones más compradas. – finalizó con una de sus aterradoras sonrisas.

– That's amazing… – exclamó Takeru.

– ¡Más que eso! – habló Sora. – Es que… simplemente no lo puedo creer…

– Pues ya va siendo hora de que recuperen la confianza, chicos. – esta vez intervino Joe. – No hemos tenido nada de apoyo por parte de los medios, pero el cariño de la gente se siente. – dijo sonriente. – ¿Quién iba a decir que en internet iban a acoger tan bien al grupo?

– Todo gracias a la idea de Hikari. – agregó Izzy.

Una boba sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la menor.

– No es para tanto, ¡el flashmob fue sólo el inicio! – exclamó contenta. – ¡Es increíble que de un día para otro las cosas estén mejorando!

– No sólo están mejorando, dieron un giro completo. – dijo Taichi.

– Exactamente. – completó Arukawa. – Y hoy mismo voy a comenzar a distribuir el sencillo de manera física por las tiendas de la ciudad.

– Pero, ¿y si lo vuelven a rechazar? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Ya hay suficiente demanda, no creo que se nieguen a venderlo. – habló Yamato.

– Iba a decir lo mismo que Ishida. – exclamó Rae Fujioka. – Con todo el ruido que _Diam S_ está haciendo entre los jóvenes, las tiendas tienen que aceptar vender su sencillo. Es cuestión de mercadotecnia, sacarán mucho beneficio al ser de los pocos lugares en dónde se puede conseguir el disco.

– ¡Ya puedo sentir cerca los escenarios! – chilló Hikari con su imborrable sonrisa. – ¡Vamos a lograrlo! ¡Te lo dije, Mimi!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la castaña, quien no había abierto la boca.

– Estás extrañamente seria hoy. – dijo Matsui Arukawa, alzando una ceja. – ¿Qué no te alegran las noticias?

La Tachikawa se apresuró a contestar.

– No es así. – negó con la cabeza. – Esta es mi cara cuando una noticia me alegra.

– Oh God… – bufó Takeru. – Pero que gran mentirosa eres. Deja tú la cara, lo que me sorprende es que estés tan callada cuando siempre estás dando tu opinión aunque nadie te la pida.

Mimi quiso fruncir el ceño y decirle –de nuevo– todas sus verdades a Takaishi, pero no pudo, pues la sonrisa que había estado suprimiendo se apoderó de su rostro. Ese impertinente rubio no iba a cambiar. Esa extraña amistad que llevaban entre ambos no iba a cambiar. Tampoco iba a cambiar la entrañable y cálida sensación que la embargaba al estar con ellos, con sus amigos. Y no iba a cambiar el hecho de que no se arrepentía del camino que había decidido tomar. Lo que si iba a cambiar era el resultado. Ahora las probabilidades eran las de ganar. Era como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estuviera tomando su lugar.

– Y mírala, ahora sonríe como psicópata… no nos vaya a hacer amenazar de nuevo a nuestros compañeros… – continuó el rubio menor.

– La verdad Mimi, es que pareces un poco bipolar hoy… – apoyó Taichi.

– Cállense los dos. – exclamó ella sin dejar de sonreír. – Sólo… estaba digiriendo las noticias… – sinceró. – De verdad es increíble.

– Bueno, esa sí parece tu cara cuando una noticia te alegra. – dijo Sora pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mimi.

La sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más amplia.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ya no hay tiempo que perder! – habló Arukawa, entusiasta. – ¡Comenzaré con la distribución e insistiré con las televisoras! – dijo apresurado. – ¡Y ustedes pónganse a ensayar, tienen un performance que dar en tres días!

– ¡Oh por Dios! – chilló Hikari también levantándose. – ¡Suena a muy poco tiempo!

– Es porque es muy poco tiempo. – dijo la profesora Fujioka, sonriente. – Hay que ponernos las pilas y pensar positivo, ya verán como consiguen esa presentación en tres días.

Silencio sepulcral fue lo que hubo después de ese comentario. A todos los presentes les sorprendía la actitud optimista de la mujer, ella antes no era así. Lo único que podían pensar era que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Joe. Más de lo normal. Aunque bueno, eso no era malo, ¿o sí?

– ¿Por qué me miran así? – indagó Rae al notar las miradas de todos clavadas en ella.

El incómodo silencio se extendió tan sólo unos segundos más.

– Chicos, la profesora tiene razón. – apoyó Joe, quien también sonreía. – Si las cosas siguen así, es muy probable que consigan subir a un escenario antes de la fecha límite.

La Fujioka sonrió embobada al ver que el peliazul la había salvado de las acusadoras miradas y todos los demás asintieron. Era cierto, podían sentir el momento. Estaba muy cerca.

– Bien. Entonces, manos a la obra. – exclamó Arukawa, levantándose de su asiento.

::

Nunca antes habían tenido un día tan lleno de actividades por hacer. Matsui Arukawa había mandado varios camiones llenos de discos para que fueran distribuidos de inmediato en todas las tiendas en las que habían sido solicitados. Las chicas no habían querido quedarse sin ayudar, por lo que elaboraron un plan para ir a las plazas más concurridas de la zona a promocionar el sencillo.

– Tengo un megáfono, ¡no necesitamos nada más! – aseguró Hikari.

Y efectivamente, con el megáfono y el permiso del personal de las plazas y centros comerciales, pudieron pasearse por todos lados con los discos en mano, promocionando la canción con una enorme sonrisa. Grata fue la sensación al ver que había personas que las reconocían y hasta pedían tomarse foto con ellas. Muchos ya ni siquiera veían mal a Sora, al contrario, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado o le daban algunas palabras de apoyo.

– Eras mi favorita de _Generation X_.

– ¡Yo nunca le creí a ese Fujisaki! Tenía cara de viejo pedófilo y pervertido. No te dejes vencer.

– ¡Es bueno saber que no te rendiste!

La pelirroja estaba que no se la creía. Un mes antes lo único que escuchaba eran críticas contra su persona y ahora no daba crédito a todas esas bonitas palabras. Sí, aún había gente que al verla le sacaba la vuelta, pero para ella, era suficiente el saber que tenía el apoyo aunque sea de algunos. Por algo se empezaba. Al fin sentía que la cicatriz emocional que todo eso le dejó comenzaba a desvanecerse.

– ¡_Dream High_ de _Diam S_ ya está a la venta! – gritaba Hikari animadamente. – ¡Vayan a comprarlo o se van a arrepentir!

Y al parecer la menor tenía un encanto natural, pues la mayoría de la gente escuchaba sus palabras y curiosamente se dirigían a las tiendas de música. Mimi tan sólo se limitaba a entregar volantes, ni en sueños se pondría a gritar como la loca de su amiga.

– ¡El amable señor de la tienda me dio otro megáfono! – exclamó la Yagami cuando andaban recorriendo ya el tercer centro comercial del día. – ¡Anda Mimi, es tu turno!

– Estás enferma, no me voy a poner a gritar. – replicó de inmediato.

– ¡Vamos Mimi! – la animó Sora. – Yo ya lo hice hace rato y fue divertido, sólo faltas tú.

– No, no lo voy a hacer. – sentenció.

– Ow, no seas aburrida, ¡te va a encantar! – insistió Hikari. – Es muy liberador y anti estrés.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

– No estoy estresada. – aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

– Oh, vamos. Hazlo una vez y prometo no molestarte más. – dijo, tendiéndole el megáfono.

La castaña giró los ojos y, con resignación, le arrebató el megáfono bruscamente. Bien, lo iba a hacer una vez, pero sólo una vez. Tal vez así la dejarían repartir volantes en paz. Tomó aire y se colocó el aparato cerca de la boca. Sólo una vez y ya.

– ¡Hey, escuchen todos! ¡Irán ahora mismo a comprar _Dream High_ de _Diam S_! – exclamó contundente. – ¡No es pregunta!

Wow, inesperadamente gratificante.

Toda la gente del lugar había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar entre confundidos y asustados a Mimi, quien yacía sobre una tarima con sus dos amigas.

– Mimi, ¡cálmate! – la riñó la pelirroja. – Los vas a asustar…

– E-eh, de hecho, ya lo hiciste una vez, si quieres pásale el megáfono a Sora. – dijo Hikari, extendiendo la mano para quitarle el objeto.

– No. – exclamó la castaña apartando el megáfono del alcance de la menor. – Es divertido, tenías razón. – dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hikari.

– B-bien Sora, entonces tú encárgate de los volantes… – dijo resignada.

– Entendido. – replicó la pelirroja, suspirando.

Y así, ese día se la habían pasado ocupadas asegurándose de que se corriera la voz. Los chicos tampoco habían descansado. Al contrario, estuvieron acompañando a Arukawa a las emisoras de radio más escuchadas de la ciudad para tratar de convencerlos –de nuevo– de que pasaran _Dream High_ en sus estaciones. Algunas volvieron a negarse rotundamente, pero para sorpresa de todos, en otras hasta les pidieron disculpas por haber sido tan cerrados y se alegraban de que les dieran el _privilegio_ de promocionar una canción tan popular entre las masas.

– Su éxito en internet es impactante, seguramente más gente sintonizará la estación si la transmitimos de cuando en cuando. – aseguró un DJ.

Era algo asombroso. Llevaban toda la tarde de compañía en compañía y la aceptación que recibían los llenaba de esperanza.

– Ya nadie puede detener al fenómeno viral que es _Dream High_. Si siguen sacando material así, no dudo que pronto todas las televisoras pasen de Min Fujisaki sin importar las influencias que tenga en la industria musical. Creo que tendrá que resignarse. – exclamó un productor en otra emisora.

– That won't be a problem. – respondió Takeru muy seguro.

Y así se fueron, logrando su cometido en la mayoría de los lugares en los que se presentaban. Arukawa estaba encantado. Ahora pensaba que, tal vez si hubiera llevado a los chicos antes, no habría batallado tanto. Siempre que la encargada era mujer, ésta se quedaba embobada viendo a los tres jóvenes y ninguna les podía decir que no. Y cuando era un hombre, Taichi y su humor relajado los hacía olvidarse de los formalismos.

Aunque bueno, algunos al parecer no iban a olvidar tan fácilmente su reputación.

– No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de querer debutar después de todo lo que hizo, joven Yagami. – espetó uno de los productores. – Y si intenta golpearme a mí por no aceptar promocionarlos, ¡déjeme le aviso que mi equipo de seguridad está armado!

– Qué estupidez… – siseó Yamato.

– Ah, y veo que sus amiguitos son iguales… – continuó el hombre.

Si se tratara de seguir sus impulsos, Taichi ya lo habría golpeado. Pero si algo había aprendido en estos últimos meses, era a pensar antes de actuar. O por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, aunque no era su fuerte.

Fuera de los comentarios absurdos que llegaban a hacer en algunas emisoras, todo había salido muy bien. Y se sintieron victoriosos cuando iban en la camioneta de Matsui Arukawa y de pronto comenzó a sonar _Dream High_ en la radio. ¡Increíble! ¡Eso era rapidez en todo el sentido de la palabra!

– **_I dream high, I'm dreaming so high!_ **– canturreaba un alegre Arukawa sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

¿Quién lo diría?

Las cosas realmente se habían compuesto de un momento para otro.

Y todo gracias a que nunca se dieron por vencidos. ¿Qué habría pasado si ese flashmob no se hubiera hecho? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubieran rendido por que "_la publicidad por internet no sirve_"? ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieran trabajado unidos para sacar adelante su sueño?

Nada. _Eso._ Absolutamente nada de lo que estaban logrando ahora habría sido posible.

Matsui Arukawa estaba muy orgulloso de esos seis chicos y no se arrepentía para nada de haberlos reclutado. Esta noche los iba a invitar a cenar a un lujoso restaurante con motivo de celebración. Sí, aún no debutaban sobre un escenario, pero todos esos avances que habían tenido lo llenaban de satisfacción.

Faltaba poco, podía sentirlo. Y lo sabía, _Diam S_ iba a llegar lejos.

Soñando alto, ellos iban a sobrepasar los límites.

.

.

El día siguiente consistió prácticamente en lo mismo, aunque con diferencias. En la mañana se habían dedicado a visitar las plazas y centros comerciales faltantes, así como las emisoras que se encontraban más alejadas del centro de la cuidad. Tal vez no habían podido ir a todas, pero definitivamente cubrieron la mayoría. En la tarde decidieron que tenían que ensayar, pues llevaban algunos días sin hacerlo y necesitaban reforzar cada paso y secuencia de la coreografía.

Había sido un día pesado, pero todos parecían mucho más calmados de lo que solían estarlo antes. Y cómo no, si las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla.

Justo ahora eran las ocho de la noche y se encontraban Yamato, Taichi y Mimi cenando en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la Academia YG con una compañía muy agradable, _nótese el sarcasmo._ Keisuke Tachikawa había venido de visita por primera vez después de casi una semana y fue extraño, pues en cuanto Mimi le dijo que ya estaba lista para irse a cenar con él, éste le respondió que si ella lo prefería, podían cenar ahí, en la academia, con sus amigos.

Raro, muy raro. Pero ella no quiso ni preguntar, tan sólo aceptó la oferta y era por eso que ahora se encontraban ahí.

El lugar estaba repleto, tan sólo unas dos o tres mesas estaban desocupadas a los alrededores y cada grupo de estudiantes se encontraba muy inmerso en su plática. Cosa que Mimi envidiaba. Sí, porque eran los únicos en el lugar que estaban en total silencio. Total e incómodo silencio.

– Y dígame, señor Tachikawa… – de pronto Taichi habló. – ¿Ya compró el sencillo de _Diam S_? Quedan pocos en existencia y podrían agotarse pronto…

El mayor le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

– Tengo entendido que ya se están encargando de producir más, ¿no? – le contestó. – Matsui Arukawa no permitiría que se agotaran.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Eso no contestaba su pregunta. Yamato tan sólo comía en silencio, observándolos a ambos, y Mimi no podía probar bocado. El no haber visto a su padre en días la tenía nerviosa, hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo.

– Y ya se aprendió la letra, ¿verdad? – insistió el Yagami. – No crea que no lo escuché tarareándola la semana pasada.

– Yo también lo oí. – dejó escapar el rubio, para sorpresa de todos. Él no solía provocar al padre de la castaña.

Y, al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad… – reiteró.

– Bueno, si Yamato lo dice, ya no puede negarlo. – secundó Taichi, feliz por el apoyo.

– En ningún momento lo negué. – dijo Keisuke.

_Touché._

– Hmmm… – susurró el moreno antes de volver a su comida. Así no se podía tener una charla amena.

Pasaron si acaso diez minutos que parecieron horas para Mimi. Apenas había probado su cena, que por cierto ya estaba fría, y no podía evitar sentir ese horrible nudo en el estómago. En su mente ya se había montado veinte mil maneras de tener una conversación como la gente, pero simplemente no podía. Qué horror, todo este asunto había hecho estragos con la relación con su papá. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Tomó aire dispuesta a hablar, pero le ganaron la palabra.

– Mimi, escucha… – habló Keisuke. – Sé que estos últimos días me he comportado como todo, menos como un padre. – su voz sonaba dolida, pero sobre todo, cargada de arrepentimiento. – Probablemente estás muy molesta conmigo, y no te culpo...

La chica casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esas palabras soltadas de la nada y tan rápido. O bueno, ella lo sintió así. Yamato y Taichi observaban sintiendo que ahora sobraban ahí. El rubio entonces le dio una leve patada al moreno en la pierna, indicándole así que lo mejor sería salir de ahí. Una conversación padre-hija se aproximaba.

– N-no papá, no digas eso… – contestó la castaña una vez que encontró las palabras. – Sé que tú sólo quieres lo mejor para mí, y es mi deber demostrarte que esto es lo que es mejor para mí. – hizo una pausa, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. – Y no te preocupes, si el plazo se cumple, yo voy a mantener mi palabra.

Yamato y Taichi ya se encontraban levantándose de la mesa sigilosamente.

– Mimi, sobre eso… – dijo Keisuke. – La verdad es que…

– ¡Lo lograron, lo lograron!

La voz del profesor Kido resonó en toda la cafetería, seguido del azote de las puertas de ésta. El peliazul entró corriendo a toda prisa, sin importarle todas las miradas que se posaron en él en ese momento. Traía buenas nuevas, y no podía esperar por compartirlas con quienes las esperaban con tantas ansias. Con tanto anhelo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa en donde se encontraban los chicos, se apoyó con ambas manos en la superficie, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había costado esa carrera.

– Lo… lograron… – dijo a duras penas.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – fue Yamato el primero que se atrevió a preguntar.

La sonrisa del profesor no se hizo esperar.

– Acabo de colgar con Matsui Arukawa. Y bueno… ya saben del concierto masivo que ofrece Tokyo TV al final de cada mes, ¿cierto?

Los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo de asentir cuando Joe volvió a hablar.

– ¡Están invitados! – reveló con euforia. – ¡_Diam S_ será el grupo número siete en presentarse!

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y también su boca, pero de ésta no salió nada productivo.

– A-ah… – estaba pasmada.

– ¿Habla en serio, profesor? – preguntó Yamato, levantándose de la mesa para quedar al nivel del peliazul.

– ¡Muy en serio! – exclamó. – ¡Es mañana mismo! Suena a muy poco tiempo, pero yo sé que están listos, chicos, ¡no me cabe la menor duda!

– ¡Increíble! – esta vez fue Taichi quien habló, también levantándose de su lugar. – ¡Nos vamos a presentar en _Tokyo Music_! – recordaba perfectamente que con _Generation X_ se había presentado varias veces.

– ¡Dios mío! – chilló Mimi levantándose también, aunque más estrepitosamente. – ¡Lo logramos en verdad!

Dicho esto, la castaña corrió de donde estaba en dirección a sus amigos y al profesor, y sin pensar realmente en sus acciones, simplemente extendió sus brazos y saltó hacia ellos para rodearlos efusivamente y comenzar a saltar, contagiando a los otros tres de inmediato. Todos lanzaban gritos de júbilo y dicha. Podían sentir la adrenalina en sus venas.

Pero después de unos segundos de abrazos y saltos infantiles muy impropios en Mimi, su parte racional le hizo recordar. _Espera_. ¡Su papá seguía ahí! Y no sólo eso, si no que había escuchado todo. Y tampoco era sólo eso, se había olvidado de su presencia y probablemente ahora el pobre se sentía completamente ignorado.

Rompió el abrazo sin explicación alguna y se giró para ver a su padre, quien ya se encontraba de pie, mirándolos. Los otros tres al parecer también se habían olvidado del Tachikawa, pues al verlo ahí, le sonrieron y se irguieron, algo nerviosos ante la posible reacción del mayor.

– Papá. – canturreó Mimi, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Lo logré, ¡tal y como te dije que lo iba a hacer! – dijo victoriosa. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos. – No voy a ir a Nueva York. – anunció contundente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas palabras causaron reacciones de alegría tanto a Yamato, Taichi y Joe Kido, pero Keisuke Tachikawa lucía taciturno y analizador, observándolos a todos fijamente.

– Señor, las entradas al concierto ya se agotaron, pero los familiares de los cantantes tienen derecho al área VIP, así que podrá ir a ver la presentación de _Diam S_. – habló el peliazul para romper el silencio.

El Tachikawa lo miró.

– Entonces, ¿es mañana? – fue su única pregunta.

– Comienza a las nueve de la noche. – replicó asintiendo.

– Bien. – exclamó completamente serio, posando los ojos en su hija. – Efectivamente, no irás a Nueva York.

Dicho esto, se abrió paso hacia la salida de la cafetería de YG, dejando atrás a todos, sin decir una sola palabra más.

– Papá… – dejó escapar la chica en susurros.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una oleada de gritos y aplausos rodeo por completo el lugar. Mimi no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, pero en cuanto dirigió sus ojos a sus amigos notó que veían a los alrededores, y al hacer ella lo mismo, sintió un escalofrío –de los buenos– recorrerle la espalda.

¡Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería les estaban aplaudiendo!

Sonreían y les aplaudían sin cesar. _Felicidades_. Eran ovaciones sinceras. _¡Lo lograron!_ Era extraño, pues antes, ellos habrían jurado que nadie en la Academia YG los apoyaba. Pero al parecer eso había cambiado, y presentía que todo era gracias al _Dream High Project_.

.

.

Aunque la noche anterior todos habían tenido dificultades para dormir, en la mañana al despertar se sentían más llenos de vida que nunca. Decir que habían dormido seis horas era exagerar, pero, muy al contrario de estar cansados, sus energías llegaban hasta las nubes. Y es que no podían esperar más.

El gran día había llegado.

Al fin. Y no era un sueño. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasaron en el gran edificio de los MA Records, practicando la canción y ensayando la coreografía para perfeccionarla –aún más– en la medida de lo posible. Arukawa los había mandado de vuelta al a Academia YG dos horas antes del concierto para que tuvieran tiempo de descansar, asearse y prepararse mentalmente para lo que sucedería esta noche.

Eran las ocho en punto. Faltaba exactamente una hora para que el gran evento diera comienzo y los seis chicos ya se encontraban ahí. El novedoso de su presidente había mandado una limusina por ellos y desde adentro pudieron ver la enorme fila que ya estaba formada fuera del auditorio.

Justo ahora, Mimi y Sora se encontraban en su camerino. Obviamente no les habían dado uno privado. Estaban compartiéndolo con chicas de otros grupos también principiantes, pues a los más famosos sí les habían dado camerino personal.

– Luces muy seria, ¿son los nervios? – le preguntó la pelirroja a Mimi, sentándose a su lado en uno de los sillones. – ¿Estás bien?

– Uhm, no estoy nerviosa... – replicó la castaña, sonriendo levemente. – Y sí, estoy bien, Sora. No te preocupes.

– ¿Segura? – insistió. – Pensé que estarías más animada. Ni siquiera te has puesto tu atuendo. – dijo señalando el corto vestido plateado de la castaña, que seguía intacto, aún colgado.

– Me lo pondré en seguida. – aseguró. – ¡Y claro que estoy animada! Sólo…

_Sólo…_

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos, preocupada.

– Es por tu papá, ¿cierto? – inquirió. – Te hubiera gustado que viniera a verte.

Mimi la miró durante unos segundos y después bajó la cabeza, meditando esas palabras. Sí, estaba así por su papá. Durante todo el día se había distraído ensayando arduamente, pero ahora que ya casi era hora, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Claro que le habría gustado que viniera a verla, pero habría bastado con que la apoyara…

– Hey, no pasa nada… – habló Sora de nuevo, situando un brazo en la espalda de su amiga. – Tiene que asimilarlo, ya verás que lo entenderá un día de estos…

La castaña soltó un suspiro.

– Eso espero… – sinceró.

Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo más, entraron al camerino dos chicas pertenecientes a _Secret_, un grupo coreano que se encontraba promocionando en Japón durante algunos meses.

Sora saltó de su asiento como resorte y de inmediato hizo una educada reverencia.

– Buenas noches, ¡somos _Diam S_! – dijo animadamente.

Ambas recién llegadas sonrieron y le devolvieron una pequeña reverencia, para después dirigirse al área de los peinadores a recoger lo que parecía ser su maquillaje y después salir del camerino, despidiéndose educadamente con la mano.

– ¡Mimi, que grosera! – la regañó la pelirroja una vez que se aseguró de que estuvieran solas.

La castaña arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Grosera? – preguntó extrañada.

– ¡Tienes que hacer una reverencia y saludar!

– Uhm, pero… no las conozco. – dijo en su defensa.

– ¿Qué no lo sabes? Los grupos novatos siempre deben saludar y presentarse ante los veteranos. – le informó. – Es por tradición, son nuestros superiores, tiene que haber respeto.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

– Pues yo no tenía idea.

Sora le dio un leve codazo.

– Pues ahora lo sabes. Es un modo de hacerlos saber que aunque apenas estemos debutando, somos educados.

La castaña se sobó el brazo, dejando escapar una leve risita.

– ¿Sabes? Diciendo todas esas cosas, realmente pareces mi superior. – dijo, mirándola divertida. – Toda una veterana, Takenouchi. – agregó algo de sarcasmo.

– Es cierto, en teoría, debuté antes que tú. Soy tu superior. – exclamó, sonriente. – Hmm… de ahora en adelante deberías hablarme con más respeto y llamarme Superiora Takenouchi. – dijo juguetona.

Mimi soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

– Pff, ni en sueños. – respondió y después tuvo que apretar fuerte sus labios para no soltar una carcajada. – Aunque tal vez pueda llamarte mini Tachikawa... – añadió cantarinamente, girando los ojos con inocencia.

La pelirroja abrió la boca y arrugó el ceño, fingiendo estar muy ofendida.

– ¡Superiora Takenouchi! – insistió, abalanzándose sobre Mimi. – ¡Tienes que llamarme así! – y explotó en carcajadas.

– ¡Que no! – replicó Mimi, también en un repentino ataque de risa. Estar así con Sora le daba gusto. Demostraba que realmente habían superado todo lo pasado. Ambas.

De pronto, entró por la puerta una de las encargadas de la televisora.

– Señorita, ¿aún no está vestida? – preguntó al ver a la castaña, mas no la dejó responder. – ¡Apúrese, que el concierto comenzará pronto!

– Sí, ya voy. – exclamó Mimi levantándose del sillón, dirigiéndose a donde estaba colgado su vestido.

– Dentro de cuarenta minutos tienen que estar tras bambalinas, ¿entendido?

Dicho esto, la mujer se marchó.

– Mimi, saldré a buscar a Tai y de paso te dejo sola para que te cambies a gusto. – dijo la pelirroja levantándose también. – Nos vemos dentro de un rato, ¿sí?

– Claro, gracias.

Sora asintió sonriente y después salió a paso apresurado del camerino, ansiando por ver a su novio. Mimi se quedó mirando en su dirección durante algunos segundos y después centró la atención en su vestido. Suspiró. Sí, tenía que empezar ya mismo a arreglarse. Se sacó la blusa color melón que llevaba y la dejó tendida en una silla, acto seguido se quitó ambas botas, sus medias y por último, la falda.

Tomó el hermoso mini vestido plateado que usaría en la presentación. Era strapless y muy ceñido, con toques de negros en satín, bastante llamativo. Todas las chicas vestirían de plateado con negro. Hikari con un pequeño vestido con falda de globo y Sora una blusa ombliguera con una falda que hacía maravillas con sus piernas. Adoraba cada uno de los atuendos. La diseñadora de MA Records era excelente, ya tenía el vestuario de todos preparado desde un principio. Siempre había creído en ellos.

– Ya es hora… – dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que pronto estaría cantando sobre el escenario. Una boba sonrisa se posó en su rostro. A pesar de que su papá no estaría ahí, estaba feliz y bastante ansiosa. Todo iba a salir bien…

Se dispuso a ponerse el vestido por abajo, por lo que alzó su pierna derecha para meterla y justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ocurrió algo que la dejó helada. O todo lo contrario.

– Mimi, me topé con Hikari, te está busc…

Era Yamato, quien se había quedado sin habla al entrar.

– E-eh...

Y ahí estaban. El rubio ya completamente listo para salir a escena, en el marco de la puerta, mirando paralizado a Mimi, quien se encontraba frente a él, sosteniendo su vestido, tan sólo en ropa interior.

La mente de la chica estaba en blanco. ¿Cómo era que eso nunca les había pasado en el dormitorio y repentinamente sucedía en el lugar con menos probabilidades? Habían transcurrido si acaso dos segundos, pero fueron años luz para Mimi. Yamato la estaba mirando descaradamente, con la boca abierta, presa de la sorpresa_, tal vez_. Y ella simplemente no podía moverse. Ni para taparse, ni para hablar, ni para nada. ¡Sus reflejos no estaban funcionando!

¿Y porqué rayos de pronto tenía calor?

– Lo siento, Mimi. Yo… – habló Yamato desviando la mirada una vez que recuperó el control. – Es que, ah, demonios… – exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

– N-no te preocupes…

¿En serio había dicho eso? ¡En una situación como esa debía gritar y lanzarle cualquier objeto peligroso que tuviera a la mano para hacerlo salir corriendo! O bueno, eso si el intruso fuera cualquier chico, pero no lo era. Era Yamato Ishida. Su novio. Y ese _no te preocupes_ era lo que realmente había querido decirle. La cosa era que no tenía idea de porqué. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y con el pasar de cada segundo todo se sentía más caliente. Electrizante incluso.

Y… esperen un minuto. ¡Seguía paradota ahí sin cubrirse! Entonces sus completamente inútiles reflejos despertaron, y de inmediato metió sus piernas al vestido, subiéndolo con facilidad hasta arriba.

– No, en serio, discúlpame. – respondió Yamato, mirando al piso. – No sabía que te estabas cambiando…

Luchaba por no volver a subir la mirada. Era extraño. Nunca había visto a Mimi _así _y ahora no sabía como reaccionar. Dios, era endemoniadamente hermosa. Toda ella. Esperaba no haberse visto tan descarado cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo. ¿Ah? ¿En su… cuerpo? Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que sentía _eso_ tan intensamente. Eso. _Deseo._

Definitivamente, necesitaba un balde de agua fría. Ya.

Se atrevió a subir la mirada despistadamente y pudo ver como Mimi trataba de manera presurosa de subirse el cierre del vestido, que al parecer estaba atorado. La chica estaba completamente enrojecida de las mejillas y el pequeño vestido le caía sensualmente por el cuerpo. Era demasiado. Demasiado para él.

– ¡Estúpido cierre! – masculló ella en voz baja, jalando hacia arriba con fuerza.

¡Exacto, estúpido cierre! Si la chica no se lo subía ahora mismo, él iba a terminar de caer en el abismo. Tal vez... podría ayudarla, ¿no?

No, no, no. Sí.

Entonces Yamato obedeció sus impulsos y dio un paso al frente, con algo de duda. El sonido de inmediato alertó a Mimi, quien alzó la cabeza para ver como el rubio ahora estaba más cerca. Ah, esto era demasiado vergonzoso para ella. ¡Seguro su novio iba a pensar que estaba gorda y que por eso el zipper no subía!

– E-está atorado, en serio. – se apresuró a aclarar.

Él no dijo nada. Tenía que hacer algo ya si no quería seguir inmerso en ese incómodo ambiente lleno de calor. Además, no quería imaginar que alguien más entrara y viera a Mimi así. Peor aún, que alguien más se ofreciera a ayudarla con ese diminuto vestido que la hacía lucir tan… _así._

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó, aún con cautela.

Demonios, demonios, demonios.

Mimi tragó saliva y asintió débilmente. Seguía muerta de la pena, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado al escuchar la pregunta del rubio.

Yamato pareció meditarlo un poco antes de avanzar lentamente hacia ella y situarse en su espalda. La castaña entonces soltó el zipper y dejó que el vestido cayera libremente, sosteniéndose tan sólo de sus caderas. _Oh, eso lo había hecho apropósito_. Se regañó mentalmente.

Sintió las cálidas manos de su novio tomando el cierre del vestido y todo su cuerpo se tensó al contacto.

El rubio también estaba tenso, subiendo lentamente el zipper que ahora parecía más amigable, pues no tardó nada en deslizarlo por la curva de la espada de Mimi. Esa delicada y tentadora curva que parecía llamarlo a gritos.

Ya antes se había sentido atraído _de ese modo_ a su novia. Pero nunca como hoy, como justo ahora. ¿Serían las circunstancias acaso?

– Gracias… – dijo Mimi en un hilo de voz.

La chica ya lo miraba de frente. ¿En qué momento se había girado?

Bien. Había dicho gracias, lo que significaba que él ya podía salir de ahí. _De nada_. Tenía que ir con los chicos. Sí, eso haría. Claro que eso haría. ¡Si tan sólo su cuerpo se lo permitiera! ¡Pero no se movía! Era como si Mimi tuviera un imán. Uno muy poderoso. Tenía que controlarse. Control. Control.

– ¿Yama? – preguntó Mimi al verlo tan contrariado.

Y de pronto, la electrizante atmósfera se cargó de un extraño sentimiento de anticipación. Los ojos azules de Yamato la miraban fijamente y eso ocasionó que su respiración se acelerara. Oh, ¿cómo una mirada podía ser tan sensual? ¡_Demonios, Mimi_! Volvió a regañarse mentalmente mientras se mordía el labio.

Y el rubio no pudo más.

– Al demonio con el control. – bramó en voz alta.

Mimi apenas pudo si quiera intentar comprender esa exclamación, pues Yamato ya se había abalanzado contra ella, empujándola hacia la pared del camerino, y pegando sus ardientes labios con los suyos. _Wow._ Movimiento inesperado. La chica no tardó ni un segundo en digerirlo, y rápidamente enredó sus manos en la suave melena rubia de él. _Oh, Dios mío_. Este beso era distinto a cualquier otro. Era una lenta y desquiciante danza de roces y sensaciones. Estaba cargado de deseo, y no por eso dejaba de ser romántico.

De hecho, para Mimi era algo más intenso que eso.

– Princesa, ¿estás aquí?

Y si algo podía ser mata pasiones, era la voz de Keisuke Tachikawa justo afuera del camerino, acercándose.

Yamato y Mimi se separaron de golpe. La chica apenas podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía en la que había entrado hace pocos segundos. Estaba roja y le faltaba aire. Miró al rubio, quien estaba ya un poco alejado de ella, también luchando por recuperar la compostura.

Diablos, una incorregible sensación de vacío la había invadido. Era como si su cuerpo clamara por lo que había dejado inconcluso. De nuevo y, como siempre, los habían interrumpido. Se puso una mano en la frente. Quería maldecir a todo el mundo, pero a la vez agradecía que los hubieran frenado, pues este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para desatar sus más oscuros y contenidos deseos.

– ¿Hija?

Y… ¿eh? ¿Acaso esa había sido la voz de su papá?

La había reconocido al instante, pero no la había procesado a causa del frenesí. ¡Dios mío! ¡Su padre estaba aquí!

– S-sí, estoy aquí… – su voz salió temblorosa.

Entonces su progenitor asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Mimi no lo podía creer. Su papá realmente estaba allí. ¿Por qué? _¿En serio?_ ¿Querría llevársela a la fuerza? ¿Habría venido para despedirse? Ouch. Le dolía de tan sólo pensarlo. Las ansias de apoderaron de ella y lo peor de todo es que aún se sentía desnuda y no terminaba de salir de su letargo de pasión desenfrenada.

¡Reacciona!

– P-papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Princesa, yo…

Iba a responder, pero en cuanto entró al camerino por completo, notó a Yamato de pie a unos cuantos metros de su hija. Lucía más despeinado que de costumbre y algo descolocado, ¿serían los nervios del debut? Se encogió de hombros, no podía importarle menos.

– Si me disculpas, quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija. – dijo en su típico tono de superioridad, mas de inmediato pareció arrepentirse. – Por favor.

El rubio tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras y después asintió. Miró a Mimi antes de comenzar a caminar y le sonrió. _Suerte_. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa de forma débil y vio como su novio salía del camerino a paso lento.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos? – preguntó el mayor, apuntando el sillón.

Mimi asintió y se encaminó al mueble, dejándose caer en él sin dejar de mirar a su papá. Keisuke hizo lo mismo, aunque no se dejó caer, más bien se sentó elegantemente. Pero él no la miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en sus rodillas.

– Mimi, escucha…

Oh, ¿cómo es que hasta con su hija le costaba dejar ir su estúpido orgullo?

– Yo vine a… uhm… – ya. Tomó aire, se armó de valor y se giró, para mirarla a los ojos. – Vine a desearte suerte, tesoro.

Y eso sí que tomó de sorpresa a la castaña, quien estaba atónita. ¿Suerte? ¿Había venido a desearle suerte y no a llevársela? ¿No a regañarla o a darle un sermón? Tal vez era que aún no salía del mundo de fantasías en el que se había metido con Yamato.

– Por Dios, hija, tu cara de sorpresa me ofende… – continuó el mayor. – Es de lo que quería hablarte ayer en la cafetería. Yo... ¿tan mal padre he sido?

¿Qué?

– ¡No! – respondió ella de inmediato. – ¿Mal padre? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Yo sé que tú sólo quieres lo mejor para mí…

Keisuke sonrió con ironía.

– Todas estas semanas he demostrado lo contrario. – sinceró, apretando sus manos en sus rodillas. – Al grado de que no has descansado y te has mal pasado por proteger tus sueños y yo simplemente hacía como si no me diera cuenta…

Mimi escuchaba atenta a su padre sin dar mérito a sus palabras.

– No tengo derecho a ser el padre de una chica tan maravillosa como tú…

– Papá… – exclamó la castaña, apoyando su mano sobre la de él. – No digas tonterías, tú no hiciste nada de eso apropósito. Tan sólo te apegabas a tus ideales…

– Exacto, a los míos. ¿Y que hay de los tuyos? – espetó con amargura. – Si tan sólo hubiera puesto un poco de atención, me habría dado cuenta mucho antes de lo cegado que estaba…

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Todo esto significaba que su padre al fin lo había comprendido? ¿No era simple resignación? No. Era algo mucho más fuerte, era… aceptación.

– Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, princesa... – continuó el hombre. – No quería ver la realidad y te he hecho pasar momentos horribles…

– N-no, papá, eso no…

Le dolía que hablara así. Ella nunca, nunca lo culpó de nada.

– Estos últimos días me alejé para reflexionar, y he caído en cuenta de todo lo que he hecho mal. – estaba dejando salir todo lo que lo mataba por dentro. – He sido un idiota…

– Basta. – exclamó Mimi con dureza. – No eres nada de eso, papá. Lo único que te pasó fue que te negabas a ver la realidad, créeme, yo sé lo que se siente que te quiten la venda de los ojos…

Y vaya que durante este año le habían quitado un par de vendas.

El Tachikawa miró intrigado a su hija, por lo que ésta continuó.

– Sé que nunca harías algo para dañarme, tan sólo hiciste lo que tú pensabas que era lo mejor para mí. – exclamó. – Puede que haya sido un obstáculo más, pero papá, de no haber sido por ti, hoy no estaría aquí, en este camerino. A punto de debutar.

Y de eso, ella también se acababa de dar cuenta.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del mayor.

– Si tú no hubieras aparecido, a estas alturas no estaría segura de cual es mi verdadero sueño. – dijo a la vez que su voz se dulcificaba. – Y si tú no hubieras ejercido tanta presión, ni en broma habríamos debutando en menos de un mes. Lo repito, hoy no estaría aquí.

– Mimi… – él estaba sin habla. Su hija realmente le estaba dando una lección de vida.

– Hoy es el día en que mis sueño comienza. Y en parte, te lo debo a ti. Y te lo agradezco. – finalizó con una sonrisa y un nudo en la garganta. Bien, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a llorar. Con su papá siempre terminaba sintiéndose como una niñita.

Keisuke alzó su mano y con delicadeza la posó sobre la cabeza de su hija, acariciándola con suavidad.

– Tu madre estaría muy, muy orgullosa de ti.

Oh, demonios. _Adiós rímel_.

– Y yo, hija… – hizo una pausa. – Quiero que sepas que en estos momentos me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y… no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

– Papá… – exclamó reprimiendo un sollozo, y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

El mayor correspondió el abrazo enseguida.

– Perdóname, por todo. – dijo él, dando palmadas en la espalda de Mimi.

– No tengo n-nada que perdonarte… – replicó.

Dios, la paz que sentía en estos momentos era inigualable. Adoraba a su papá y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado estar bien con él. En sus brazos, feliz.

– No llores. Quiero que subas a ese escenario y me demuestres que éste es tu sueño. – exclamó Keisuke separándose y tomando a su hija por los hombros. – Demuéstramelo y déjame sin habla.

Mimi asintió a la vez que sonreía bobamente y se limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dedo índice.

– Dalo por hecho. – respondió sin más.

::

El concierto había comenzado sin problema alguno y estaba siendo un éxito. Los anfitriones reían y hacían reír. El público ovacionaba y no paraba de gritar. Todo estaba escandalosamente perfecto. Y de pronto, en menos de lo que hubiera parecido eterno, era su turno. Era su turno y estaban ahí, con las luces apagadas, saliendo al imponente escenario para tomar su lugar. Era enorme. No veían nada, pero podían sentirlo. Todo. El ambiente tenía un aire mágico que sólo una noche como esa podía brindar.

¿Cuántos espectadores dijeron que había reunidos ahí?

Diez mil personas. Era el evento de música más popular del país, auspiciado obviamente por la televisora más grande de Japón. Oh, y no hacía falta mencionar que estaba siendo televisado a nivel nacional.

Los nervios estaban presentes, pero podía más la adrenalina, la euforia y la dicha en su nivel más alto.

Podían escucharse los murmullos expectantes de la audiencia. Aguardando. Y de pronto, la centellante luz de los reflectores inundó el lugar y la armoniosa melodía de_ Dream High_ dio comienzo. Mimi suspiró y tomó aire, dando un paso al frente. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su pulso no dejaba de correr. La sonrisa en su rostro era inquebrantable. Esta noche al fin subiría un escalón hacia su sueño. Al fin. Al fin. ¡Al fin!

Era su turno de brillar.

_**– I dream high, I'm dreaming so high, when it gets tough I'm closing my eyes. Thinking all the memories, now I can see. This ain't no fantasy, its reality…**_

Entonces estallaron luces de todos los colores a la vez que la castaña le abrió paso a Yamato y todos comenzaron con la coreografía de la canción. A perfecta sincronía y con todas las energías del mundo. Esta noche era de ellos y nadie se las iba a quitar.

_**– I'm on the edge of fear today, feeling I can't go on. I'm like a bird that's doubting of leaping up coz I'm afraid to fall…**_

Era curioso ver desde ahí como el público se movía junto a ellos. Algunos aplaudiendo a coro y otros canturreando y bailando de memoria cada paso de la coreografía. El apoyo de la audiencia se sentía en el ambiente.

_**– Can I make it through it I keep asking this on my mind. For each step I take my fear keeps on coming back. **__**How would I deal with these all?**_ – cantó Takeru a la vez que realizaba sus perfectas piruetas.

Las tres chicas se abrieron paso al frente y esta vez fue Hikari quien comenzó con su parte de la canción, sonriendo hasta con los ojos, que brillaban llenos de anhelo y alegría.

_**– I dream high, i'm dreaming so high. When it get's tough I 'm closing my eyes! Thinking all the memories now I can see, this ain't no fantasy, it's reality…**_

Sora se le unió de inmediato, también sonriendo. Sonriendo con toda sinceridad. Ni siquiera ella imaginó que, después de todo el escándalo con Min Fujisaki, sería capaz de volver a subir a un escenario. Se sentía muy bien, era como si sus pesares se hubieran esfumado. De pronto ya no se sentía como una _Miss X_ repudiada por todos. No. Hoy estaba resplandeciendo.

_**– I can fly high, I know it someday. I can soar high like clouds in the sky. I will spread my wings and fly above. Like no one else can be, higher than me before. **_

La música continuó y también la coreografía. Podían escuchar los aplausos a ritmo y algunos gritos de ánimo que se combinaban con sus voces. Era increíble. Increíble y sobre todo muy real. Sus sueños se estaban materializando y ahora volaban.

_**– I need the strength to pull me up, and get me back on my feet. Courage I need to shake off all my fears and jump back to the beat.**_ – armonizó Yamato el lugar, derritiendo a la audiencia con su aterciopelada voz.

Mimi se estaba quedando sin aliento, la adrenalina que sentía en sus venas se lo estaba quitando. Pero no le importaba. En estos momentos se sentía como si fuera una sola con el escenario. Era aplastante. Intenso. Inexplicable.

"_Alguna vez escuché que hay dos tipos de felicidad en el mundo…_

_La primera es el tipo de felicidad en la que te das cuenta de que fue un momento feliz cuando éste ya pasó…"_

_**– Need to have faith in destiny and heat it up one more time. I'm risking it all, I'm giving it all I've got just to jump above this wall! **_

"_Y la segunda es la clase de felicidad en la que te das cuenta _de que estás feliz _en ese mismo momento"._

Como justo ahora.

_**_**– **_I dream high, I'm dreaming so high. When it gets tough I 'm closing my eyes. Thinking all the memories now I can see. This ain't no fantasy, it's reality… **_

"_Esa felicidad es difícil de encontrar. Esos momentos en los que eres consciente de que estás feliz son más escasos que comunes"._

_**_**– **_I can fly high, I know it someday. I can soar high like clouds in the sky. I will spread my wings and fly above. Like no one else can be, higher than me before!**_

"_Es por eso que la segunda clase de felicidad es muy rara. Pero si la llegas a sentir, da por hecho que ese momento va a ser uno de los más felices de tu vida"._

_**_**– **_Dream high a chance to fly high. Gonna let go off the pain and say bye bye. Gotta try, gonna fly so high. Reaching out all of the stars in the sky.**_

Taichi sonreía triunfal al frente del escenario, pues al fin había llegado su parte favorita de la canción. Esa parte que, cada vez que la interpretaba, se sentía liberado de todas las cadenas que lo ataban. Cuando cantaba se sentía libre. Sentía que el mundo entero le estaba dando otra oportunidad.

_**_**– **_Watch your dreams come to life time for you to shine. Right now starts, now gotta make them mine. Never gonna giving up till your future's shaping up. Drop the fear, go, walk with confidence! **_

"_Ese momento en el que sepas con todo tu ser que estás feliz, podrás atesorarlo para siempre"._

_**_**– **_Destiny, your destiny. Even you can't stop it from happening. It's now invading the reality. Emerging like a whole new fantasy. Go with me take my hand, we're going on the same path. On our way to our dreams that's where we're heading at. No giving up no more turning back. To all the young and to everyone DREAM HIGH!**_

"_Puedo asegurar que todos vamos a recordar el día de hoy como ese tipo de momento feliz… __"_

_**_**– **_I dream high, I'm dreaming so high. When it gets tough I 'm closing my eyes. Thinking all the memories now I can see. This ain't no fantasy, it's reality… **_

Brillaban. Brillaban enteros. Sus rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, cada movimiento que hacían, y sus voces unidas eran una armonía perfecta y contagiosa. Cantaban, bailaban y no podían dejar de sonreír. Estaban cumpliendo su sueño. Al fin estaban juntos sobre el escenario.

_**_**– **_I can fly high, I know it someday. I can soar high like clouds in the sky. I will spread my wings and fly above. Like no one else can be, higher than me before. **_

"..._Recordaremos este día como uno de los más felices de nuestras vidas"._

Este día sería el primero de todos los que les esperaban.

::

Tal vez eran las dos de la madrugada, tal vez las tres o cuatro. No lo sabían a ciencia cierta. Y bueno, tampoco era que les importara demasiado. Mimi y Yamato llevaban hablando toda la noche. El concierto había terminado a las doce y todo parecía un sueño. Había salido de maravilla. Y ellos, ellos aún tenían una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

Se encontraban recargados en el barandal del pasillo del edificio hablando sin parar, riéndose hasta del comentario más absurdo. No podían evitarlo, estaban felices. Plenamente felices, llenos de dicha. De euforia. La brisa nocturna jugaba con los cabellos de ambos y el ambiente que se había formado era cálido e inquebrantable.

– ¡Hablo en serio! Y luego vi como se fueron juntos cuando acabó el concierto. – dijo Mmi con voz cantarina. – Sé que algo se traen.

Yamato alzó una ceja, divertido.

– ¿El profesor Kido con Rae Fujioka? – preguntó incrédulo. – Puede ser, aunque yo no lo había notado…

– Eso es porque eres hombre, ustedes no notan nada. – exclamó con aires de grandeza bastante fingidos.

– A mí no me engañas, estoy seguro de que no habías notado nada tú tampoco, hasta que Hikari te lo dijo. – le respondió.

Mimi le dio un codazo en el brazo.

– Hey… – se quejó el rubio, aun sonriendo.

– Te lo mereces. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque te confieso que estás en lo correcto. – y soltó una risita.

Yamato giró los ojos ante la respuesta de su novia y aprovechó para pasar su brazo por los hombros de ésta y atraerla hacia él. Mimi no opuso resistencia alguna, todo lo contrario, cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él.

La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos.

– Sí. – respondió. – Aún no creo que ya hayamos debutado y que el lunes tengamos nuestra primera entrevista en televisión.

– Será la primera de muchas. ¿Viste todos los reporteros que estaban rodeando al presidente Arukawa?

– ¡Y cómo no los voy a haber visto! – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír. – Eran demasiados.

– Ya sólo hay que esperar la confirmación. Es cuestión de días para que al fin comencemos a promocionar el sencillo como es debido. – dijo el rubio. – Nos fue mejor de lo que todos esperaban.

Y Mimi volvió a suspirar.

– No podría haber noche más perfecta que esta. – habló casi en un susurro, separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico no respondió, no había necesidad de hacerlo cuando las palabras sobraban. Y sin decir nada, de pronto llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Mimi, acariciándole las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos. Por supuesto que no podía haber noche más perfecta. No cuando sus sueños estaban más cerca que nunca. No cuando estaban los dos juntos. No cuando se amaban con toda la intensidad con la que lo hacían.

Mimi dejó escapar una risita cantarina ante el cosquilleo tanto interno como externo que estaba experimentando, y ante ese sonido, Yamato no pudo hacer más que reducir la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y aprisionar sus labios con los de ella en un beso. La castaña volvió a reírse ante tal acción, pero no se separó ni un milímetro. En vez de eso, se paró de puntas para rodear el cuello de su novio y así dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Ambos podrían quedarse así para siempre. Nunca se iban a cansar de esa sensación, de esos labios, de esa calidez.

El rubio entonces bajó su mano del rostro de la chica para posar ambas sobre su cintura, pegándola más hacia él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mimi y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, abriendo un poco la boca sin separar sus labios de los de él, oportunidad perfecta para Yamato de profundizar el beso. Cosa que hizo de inmediato y ella no dudó en responder con el mismo frenesí.

De un segundo a otro todo iba tomando más calor y el beso se iba tornando más apasionado e intenso. Ambos podían sentir como sus respiraciones luchaban por hacerse espacio y sus latidos cada vez se hacían más rápidos. Acababan de entrar a una especie de agujero negro del que no pensaban salir. Por lo menos no ahora.

Pero tuvieron que volver de golpe a la realidad, pues a lo lejos, exactamente en las escaleras que daban a ese piso, escucharon las fuertes risotadas acompañadas de pasos subiendo. Eran sin dudar los mismos chicos que siempre se iban de fiesta los viernes y llegaban tardísimo, haciendo escándalo.

Mimi y Yamato no dijeron nada. La chica tenía una mano en su pecho, tratando de recuperar su respiración, cuando el rubio la tomó de la mano para abrir la puerta del dormitorio para que ambos pudieran meterse. Menos mal que habían escuchado el alboroto, no habría sido nada bueno que los vieran montado tal espectáculo en pleno pasillo del edificio. En pleno pasillo de los dormitorios de una academia privada.

– Estuvo cerca… – suspiró el rubio cerrando suavemente la puerta. – Aunque con semejante borrachera dudo que…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues en cuanto se giró para ver a su novia, la imagen lo dejó mudo.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y era lo único que iluminaba el rostro de la chica. Tragó saliva. Mimi lo observaba con unos ojos que él nunca había visto en ella. Brillaban. Y lo miraban fijamente, como nunca antes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y respiraba a destiempo, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Recordó el beso de hace unos instantes. Había sido tan intenso como...

Y entonces su mente lo transportó justo a unas cuantas horas atrás. En los camerinos. _Oh, Dios_. Ese cierre que no subía. Ese pequeño vestido cayendo delicadamente sobre sus caderas. Esa tentadora curva de su espalda. Y su mirada. Ah, todo un _déjà vu_. Aún tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel y era evidente que ella estaba igual. De hecho, si esos chicos no hubieran llegado, tal vez ellos seguirían perdidos en su propio universo alterno. Los maldijo por dentro, por arruinarles el momento.

Aunque… ¿quién dijo que estaba arruinado?

No pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a adrenalina, y en menos de lo que él siquiera imagino, ya había tomado a Mimi del rostro, entre sus manos. Rozó sus labios contra los de ella, dando castos y cortos besos al comienzo, para después continuar tomando el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos, dando suaves tirones a la vez que iba presionando sobre su boca, con ansiedad por seguir.

Mimi rió bajito, victoriosa, y entreabrió la fina línea que eran sus labios, incitándole a incrementar la intensidad de sus cautivadores movimientos. Y ahí estaban. Se besaban. Se besaban como si fuera el primero. Como si fuera el último. Él la besaba con todo lo que sentía por ella. Y ella, por supuesto, le correspondía.

Era tan mágico. Tan mágico y poderoso. Tan fuerte, tan abrasador, tan intenso. Tanto, que la castaña ya no sentía sus piernas y estaba segura de que si no estuviera abrazándose del cuello de su novio, caería al suelo desparramada. Ya no podía estar de pie un segundo más, por lo que a pasos torpes y llenos de pequeños tropezones, fue encaminándose hacia su cama sin cortar el beso.

Yamato la seguía con más destreza, y al llegar al borde de la cama de Mimi, ésta se tumbó hacia atrás, jalándolo a él de la camisa, haciendo que quedara encima de ella.

Al parecer el rubio no esperaba ese movimiento, pues abrió los ojos de golpe y la observó bajo él, con los cabellos tendidos sobre la cama y la luz de la luna enmarcándola a toda ella. Ahora fue él quien dejó escapar una suave risita. Entonces besó la frente de la castaña para después recargar la suya contra la de ella.

Mimi sonrió, plena.

– Yamato… – dejó salir su nombre en un suspiro, cosa que erizó la piel del rubio.

Lo amaba demasiado. Él era todo lo que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos y ahora fue ella quien llevó su mano al rostro del chico, rozándole la sien con suavidad, descendiendo por sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus labios. Dentro de su cuerpo estaba estallando un mar de nuevas sensaciones. Y una de ellas era totalmente desconocida, pero extrañamente, estaba ansiosa por conocerla. Ahora. Necesitaba sentir de manera palpable que él estaba ahí. Ahí con ella. Que la amaba y que era sólo para ella y ella sólo para él. _Por Dios, Mimi._ Lo presentía, su cordura estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Yamato cerró los ojos empezando a sentir lo que era un prematuro éxtasis. Su respiración se estaba tornando irregular y sus latidos estaban desbocados. Todo provocado por el simple tacto de la mano de Mimi. La mano de Mimi que seguía en descenso.

Bajó por su barbilla, acarició su cuello, redondeó su pecho sobre la camisa de botones, notando que la respiración del rubio se volvía cada vez más pesada. Y ella, ella simplemente no tenía el control de sus movimientos. De hecho, no tenía idea de en qué momento había desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa del chico, acción que causó un ahogado suspiro de parte de él.

– Espera… – habló Yamato con dificultad.

Si Mimi continuaba, él no podría actuar racionalmente.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja y algo entrecortada.

El rubio se quedó callado momentáneamente. ¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Que si seguía probablemente él iba a perder el control y se iba a dejar llevar por completo? No. Bueno. Sí. Era verdad, pero no pensaba decirlo.

– Yo… no quiero parar. – fue casi un susurro salido de la boca de ella. Pero lo había dicho. No sabía que tan lejos iban a llegar esta noche. Lo único que sabía era que no podía detenerse. No quería detenerse. Estar ahí, así, con él, era la gloria.

Y para Yamato, esa confesión de Mimi sólo ocasionó que su mente se nublara por completo. La cordura estaba huyendo de él y cada segundo estaba más lejos. Tan sólo eran unos simples roces, pero podía sentir como la temperatura subía y estaba seguro de que no iba a disminuir. No entendía del todo lo que las palabras de la castaña implicaban. _Yo no quiero parar_. Pero, ¿ella sabía a dónde podrían llegar si no paraban? ¿O sólo era él quien de verdad no iba a poder parar? _Ah._ Era demasiado. La luz de la luna, ambos tumbados en la cama. Mimi contemplándolo con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus manos rozándolo. No, no iba a poder detenerse.

Pero la pregunta martillaba en su mente y no dejaba de repetirse como si de una grabadora se tratase. ¿Y si sólo era él quien pensaba así?

Tal vez la castaña tan sólo quería permanecer así y él estaba dejando que su mente volara y rebasara los límites.

– Mimi, si continuamos… yo… – comenzó a decir, contrariado.

Pero la chica lo interrumpió enseguida.

– Lo sé. – dijo en un susurro. – Yo… también…

Eso hizo que el corazón del rubio saliera disparado.

– ¿Estás… segura? – se atrevió a preguntar antes de hacer cualquier cosa. – No pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras…

– Yamato. – habló Mimi con voz firme. – Te quiero a ti.

Y para él, esas palabras fueron el detonante.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, volvió a besarla. Lento, despacio, desquiciante. Suave, tierno, caliente. Ahora era él quien delineaba el rostro de ella, pero no con las manos, sino con los labios, deleitándose por completo al abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada de Mimi entornada entre el amor y el deseo. Entre la devoción y la pasión.

– Te amo… – dijo él, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Mimi dejó escapar una risita, presa del sentimiento de anticipación, y esta vez fue ella quien lo rodeo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, probando ese exquisito sabor del que nunca, nunca se iba a cansar. Su cuerpo seguía experimentando sensaciones que jamás había sentido y no iba a negarlo, estaba nerviosa, pero los nervios no se comparaban con todo lo que sentía por el hombre que amaba. Todo su cuerpo le demandaba por él. Lo deseaba, y él saber que él también la deseaba a ella le hacía estremecer.

Los labios de Yamato de pronto se retiraron de los suyos y se dirigieron a su cuello. Besando. Sintiendo. Probando ese sabor que lo embriagaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Mimi dejaba salir ahogados suspiros y su cuerpo se arqueaba por si sólo hacia el de él. Y del cuello, los besos del rubio fueron bajando con desquiciante lentitud, ocasionando que cada músculo de Mimi se tensara de infinito gozo. Era pasión. Era deseo. Era el estado más puro de placer.

– Ah… – fue casi un susurro lo que escapó de los labios de la castaña.

La sensación era intensa y aguda. Tanto, que la chica quería simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, pero no podía. No podía porque ahora los ojos de él la miraban ardientes. Como nunca antes. La hipnotizaban. Él subió de nuevo a su boca, atreviéndose a pasar sus manos por las largas piernas de la chica, contorneándolas. Eran como de terciopelo.

Una sacudida de sensaciones se arremolinó en el cuerpo de Mimi ante ese contacto. _Increíble_. Eso. Tenerlo tan cerca. Tan de ella. No controló cuando sus manos bajaron a la espalda del rubio por debajo de su camisa. _Dios mío_. Sentir su piel era todo un universo nuevo para ella. Un maravilloso universo.

Yamato ahora lo sabía. Si al principio hubo algún indicio de duda, ya no había forma de parar. Podía sentirlo, Mimi deseaba tanto este momento como él mismo. Bajó la mano hacia la blusa que traía la chica y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba para retirarla, besándole ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca.

La blusa cayó al suelo y después de eso se sumergieron en una utópica realidad que ambos habían creado en ese mismo momento. La ropa caía, se desvanecía y desaparecía. Y de pronto, ya no era más un absurdo impedimento. Se habían abierto paso al delirio, a los suspiros incesables, al éxtasis en su máxima potencia. Vivían, sentían y revivían. Cada vez que el rubio deslizaba sus dedos sobre la piel de Mimi, las caricias resonaban con fuerza por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Estaban rebasando esa línea que nunca antes se habían atrevido a cruzar. Y de un segundo a otro, era como si la proximidad de ambos cuerpos no fuera suficiente.

Yamato la recorría lentamente, a toda ella. Sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas. Toda. Sus manos eran suaves, delicadas, ansiosas, cálidas y estimulantes. La estaban haciendo recorrer el camino de las maravillas. Se sentía dichosa. Se sentía osada. Plena. Y era delirante. Las mariposas en su estómago habían viajado hasta su vientre y veía borroso. Estaba borde de un abismo del que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse_. _

Al sentir las manos de Yamato sobre sus pechos, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás. Si antes ya estaba delirando, ahora estaba perdida. Era exquisito y no quería que parara. _Oh, sigue, por favor_. La sensación se multiplicó hasta el infinito cuando él retiró una de sus manos y las suplantó con sus labios. Con su boca sobre sus pechos. Mimi ahogó un gemido y su cuerpo se arqueó por debajo del de él. provocando así que la última pizca de autocontrol que les quedaba desapareciera por completo. Ahora sólo había fuego. Calor que quemaba y reclamaba unión.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. No había necesidad de palabras. Mimi tan sólo asintió, siendo capaz de leer las preguntas en el profundo azul que eran los ojos de él. Un azul que hoy estaba más vivo que nunca. El rubio se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. La contemplaba con amor, con deseo, con todo lo que le quería transmitir en esos momentos. Ella le sonrió, y él la beso con ternura en la frente. Era el preámbulo, el prefacio, la anticipación. Estaban listos. Estaban deseosos. Estaban amándose_._

Y entonces, después de tomar fuerte la mano de Mimi entre la suya, lentamente entró en ella.

Se escuchó un suspiro ahogado, acallado por labios. La besó, la besó y la volvió a besar hasta que pudo sentir como los músculos de Mimi se relajaban en cuestión de minutos. Y entonces comenzó. Una embestida. Salía. Entraba. _Lento. Desquiciante. Perfecto._

Mimi se estaba volviendo loca, y en esa delirante locura, ahora fue ella quien atrapó la boca del rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente, moviendo las caderas hacia él, contra él, aumentando el ritmo. Con cada embestida se llenaba de vida y las llamas de fuego que antes quemaban ahora la abrasaban de manera desgarradora y gratificante. No sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba temblando de pasión. Estaba subiendo a la cima y no era capaz de pensar en nada.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente era él. Sólo él. Lo único que reclamaba su cuerpo era a él. A Yamato. _Lo deseaba_. El único sonido que salía de sus labios era su nombre. _Ah, Yamato_. Entremezclado de alguno que otro suspiro lleno de intensidad. _Lo amaba._

– Mimi, ah… – soltó el rubio entrecortadamente, con voz ronca, al oído de la chica.

Estaba muerto de éxtasis. Y ella, al escucharlo suspirar de ese modo, sintió como su vientre comenzaba a contraerse.

En estos momentos sólo estaban ellos. Ajenos al mundo. Dos cuerpos entregados, sólo conscientes el uno del otro, haciendo el amor. Morían y nacían a cada instante. Sintiéndose y conociéndose. Era un vaivén insaciable. Carnal y emocional.

Los besos no cesaban. Tampoco las embestidas. Con cada movimiento de caderas podían sentir descargas que llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Estaban alcanzando el cielo. Ya podían rozarlo. Ya podían palparlo. Faltaba poco, faltaba muy poco. _Otra embestida. _Hasta lo más profundo y faltaba poco.

Mimi ya no podía más. Sentirlo tan dentro, más y más cada vez, la estaba desquiciando. La estaba haciendo perder la consciencia. El calor también aumentaba con cada movimiento y de pronto fue como si las fronteras del cielo hubieran sido rebasadas. Ambos eran ahora pura pasión. Puro calor. Estaban llegando hasta el sol.

– ¡Ah!

Un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo del interior de la castaña, quien arqueó todo su cuerpo al sentir que la presión en su vientre se volvía inaguantable. Insoportablemente exquisita. Y, ahí, justo en ese momento, una intensa sensación desconocida para ella se arremolinó en la zona de su cuerpo que estaba en el más puro contacto con él.

Al sentir Mimi contraerse bajo él, trató inútilmente de sofocar ese ronco suspiro que salió de su garganta. Estaba a punto de llegar. Ya casi.

– ¡Ah, Yamato!

Eso fue lo último que salió de la boca de Mimi antes de que se dejara ir. Estalló de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él. Y él, al mismo tiempo, fue catapultado a un lugar lejos de toda realidad. Ambos se dejaron ir tocando el sol y quemándose. Desplomándose. Cayendo. Cayendo de vuelta a la resplandeciente cima en el cielo. En su propio paraíso personal.

Éxtasis en llamas comenzando a ceder. Respiraciones agitadas tratando de recuperarse. Cordura perdida abriéndose paso en sus mentes.

Y poco a poco, ambos volvieron a materializarse en la tierra.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Buff. Terminé de escribir el capítulo. Y sí, sí, sí, volví a tardar horrores, pero mínimo soy constante (?), y esta vez no pasé del mes. Merezco aunque sea una felicitación, por más mísera que sea, ¿no? ¿No? No XD. Bueno ya, mis excusas son las mismas. Tengo poco tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo, el ocio inminente me consume xD. El ocio y la flojera, de hecho, y es una combinación peligrosa. ¡Además cuando estoy cansada la inspiración no me llega! Y créanme que la necesitaba para escribir este lemon. Y ya que lo mencioné, hablaré de él.**

**Primero, lo prometido es deuda y aquí se los traje. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, a mí me dejó satisfecha, creo. Y digo creo porque sé que si lo vuelvo a leer me van a dar ganas de cambiar unas veinte mil cosas, hahaha. En fin, les confieso que desde SIEMPRE pensé en hacerlo así. ¿Cómo así? O sea, enfocándome en las sensaciones más que en la descripción gráfica del acto. Sí, claro que hubo descripción, pero todo quise hacerlo muy sutil para que se pudiera apreciar bien la magnitud de lo que Mimi y Yamato estaban sintiendo. Creo que por eso me gustó este lemon. Me parece que quedó intenso sin necesidad de describir cada cosa que hacían. Y bueno, lamento si esperaban algo más extremo, pero para este fic, sentía que no quedaba. E insisto, a mí me gustó.**

**Ahora, el capítulo en sí. Pues WAH. Al fin, ¿no? Después de toda una vida, nuestros niños pudieron debutar XD. Fue un largo camino lleno de aprendizajes distintos para cada uno de ellos. Si se ponen a pensar... Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Takeru y Hikari, TODOS ellos aprendieron lecciones valiosas y vivieron experiencias que los hicieron madurar. Además, si se fijan, la mayoría ha cambiado mucho desde el capítulo uno a este. Siento que es una historia en la que he trabajado mucho en los personajes y hasta yo me siento orgullosa de sus logros :'). Soy toda una mamá osa (?). **

**En fin, ahora sí, hablando del capítulo, ¡al fin las emisoras dieron su brazo a torcer! El disco se vendió como pan caliente (?) y todos ayudaron en su promoción para, ¡shururun! Lograr el objetivo de un mes en un corto plazo de tres días. ¡YAY! Luego antes del concierto les di una probadita caliente (?) de lo que venía, y de hecho, siento que el momento en los camerinos estuvo más "cachondo" que el lemon en sí XD, y siendo sincera, ambos me gustaron. Después vino el concierto, el debut. ¡Lo lograron! Y ah, ¡el papá de Mimi al fin comprendió!**

**Hohoho, fue un capítulo importante y LLENO de Mimato para todos ustedes, mis amores XD. Se los dedico con toda mi pasión desenfrenada. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Gracias por todo! En serio, sus reviews me hicieron sonreír como idiota :'). Los amé y los amo a todos por tomarse un tiempecito para mí. Sé que a veces la flojera nos gana (lo digo por experiencia), y el que se dediquen unos minutitos para escribirme me hace sentir bien bonito en el pecho (cursi yo). También agradezco a mis lectores invisibles, ¡aparezcan aunque sea para presentarse! Especialmente en este capítulo, realmente me interesa saber lo que piensan. BTW, respondí a todos sus RR's, como siempre ^^.**

**Y bueno, calculo que quedan dos capítulos. PERO, quisiera dejarlo en 40 cerrados, así que veré si ese lo hago epílogo o a ver qué. Falta poquito y ya siento el vacío en el pecho. PERO BUENO, aún no acaba y me tendrán por aquí un rato más. OH, además de que ya tengo tres capítulos de mi nuevo proyecto ^^, espero contar con su apoyo.**

**¡Los quiero!**  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan review? (sí, la cajita aún les hace ojitos sensuales) ~<strong>

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	38. Segunda Etapa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando el capítulo anterior en tres puntos.<strong>

1. Los chicos al fin debutaron sobre el escenario, bajo el nombre de _Diam S_.  
>2. Mimi y su papá al fin hablaron. Él aceptó apoyar a su hija.<br>3. Mimi y Yamato consumaron su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Segunda Etapa

* * *

><p>Éxtasis. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida en el más puro y profundo estado de éxtasis, y ahora le sorprendía despertarse y seguir sintiéndolo. Claro, no era con la misma intensidad. No con la misma <em>necesidad<em>. Pero ahí estaba, recordándole lo feliz que era. Sonrió para sí misma, aún sin abrir los ojos, y respiró hondo, reconociendo su aroma favorito en el universo… el de Yamato.

Se quedó un rato así, recostada al lado de él, sintiéndolo y amándolo. ¿Qué hora era? Abrió los ojos con lentitud dispuesta a mirar el reloj, pero se quedó sin aliento al toparse con el rostro del rubio frente a ella. Aún estaba profundamente dormido. La sonrisa en su labios se ensanchó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Dios, ella nunca habría imaginado todo lo que era hacer... _eso_. Todo lo que significaba. Lo hermoso que se sentía hacer el amor con la persona que más amas en el mundo. Imposible de describir con palabras. No había suficientes letras que pudieran expresar lo perfecto que había sido. Y despertar en sus brazos solamente lo hacía más irreal... pero al mismo tiempo...

Enteramente real.

Era tanta la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, que le asustaba no ser merecedora de ella. ¿Y si se la arrebataban? ¿Cómo podía todo estar TAN perfecto de un momento para otro? Las cosas con su padre, su debut, su relación con Yamato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era como si su vida se hubiera arreglado mágicamente.

Su subconsciente la golpeó. No, no se había arreglado por arte de magia. Había sido ella quien había luchado contra los obstáculos y había conseguido alcanzar sus sueños. Sí. Entonces _claro_ que se merecía esa felicidad. Tenía que pensar positivo.

Un profundo suspiro salió de su garganta y, sin moverse mucho, levantó un poco la cabeza, con cuidado de no despertar al rubio. Se veía tan relajado así dormido. Tan absolutamente bello. A veces no podía creer que ese hombre tan hermoso fuera suyo. Todo suyo. Sin pensarlo mucho alargó la mano y le acarició el torso con suavidad, deslizando los dedos entre finos trazos de su piel.

Anoche había sido simplemente maravilloso. Lo más maravilloso.

Se acurrucó de nuevo, pegándose a él, y le depositó un beso casto en el pecho. Ante ese contacto, Yamato abrió los ojos con lentitud, topándose al instante con los miel de ella, quien ahora lo miraba con una sonrisita culpable.

– Hola… – dijo él, sonriéndole.

– Hola. – respondió. – Buenos días…

De verdad, que bonito era amanecer así.

– ¿Llevas mucho despierta? – preguntó el rubio.

– Hmm, algo…

Él arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? – hablaba de forma suave.

– Estaba entretenida.

– ¿Qué hacías?

– Mirarte. – hasta a ella le sorprendía lo sincera que estaba siendo.

¿Sería que ya no había barrera alguna entre ellos?

La sutil sonrisa en los labios del rubio se convirtió en una más pronunciada. Por Dios, cómo amaba a esa chica. Adoraba a Mimi Tachikawa. Y era suya, era toda suya, ahora más que nunca. Alzó su mano para pasar un mechón del cabello de la castaña detrás de su oreja, y después la bajó lentamente, acariciando sus mejillas.

– Mimi, ¿tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces?

Oh, eso la había tomado desprevenida, por lo que un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al instante. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar responderle con todo su corazón.

– Sí… lo sé perfectamente, porqué tú me haces inmensamente feliz. – respondió, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. – Así que creo que estamos igual.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, aspirando el aroma que su cabello desprendía. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, situando ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de su novio. Ambos sentían que ya no había inhibiciones entre ellos. No después de haberse entregado el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.Y se preguntaban...

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

– Te amo tanto... – susurró ella.

– Yo también te amo, Mimi.

No. Simplemente no se podía.

::

El lunes llegó sin prisas, pero muy anticipado por todos. Había sido un día de clases normal para los alumnos de la Academia YG, excepto para seis chicos. Seis chicos que ese mismo día iban a tener su primera entrevista televisada. Era en un show vespertino semanal que estaba alcanzando popularidad. El rating era bueno, pero no el mejor de su horario. Sin embargo, lo importante era que ya se les estaban abriendo las puertas que antes pareciera que estarían cerradas bajo llave por siempre.

El programa estaba siendo grabado en vivo, y la verdad, les estaba yendo bastante bien. Los más platicadores eran Taichi, Sora y Takeru, pues estaban algo más acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, los demás también comenzaron a involucrarse, y terminó volviéndose casi como una plática casual entre el anfitrión y los chicos de _Diam S_.

– Vaya, pues no tenía idea… – exclamó el entrevistador, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello negro. – Entonces si no hubieras tomado el camino de la música, ¿habrías sido educadora? – le preguntó a Hikari, quien justo acababa de contarle sobre ese hecho.

La castaña menor asintió.

– Sí, adoro a los niños. Definitivamente habría sido maestra de kínder. – dijo, risueña. – Pero cantar es mi sueño más grande. Quien sabe, tal vez, cuando termine esta etapa en mi vida, pueda dedicarme a la educación infantil… – confesó con ilusión.

– ¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes? – preguntó el hombre, mirando a los demás. – ¿Qué sería de ustedes si no hubieran elegido el camino de la música? ¿Taichi?

– Supongo que yo me habría ido por los deportes, siempre he sido bueno en el fútbol – habló el moreno. – Cuando decidí irme por la música, lo hice sin estar convencido, fue un impulso. No tenía idea de todas las satisfacciones que me traería.

El entrevistador asintió.

– ¿Y qué me dices tú, Yamato?

– Hmm, la música siempre ha sido mi sueño. No exactamente ser un ídolo, siempre me imaginé más en una banda de rock, tocando instrumentos, así que esto es nuevo para mí, pero lo estoy disfrutando, porque estoy con mis amigos. – sinceró. – Antes estaba perdido estudiando arquitectura, una carrera que no me llenaba en lo absoluto.

– ¿Y porqué tan perdido?

El rubio sonrió, melancólico.

– Digamos que… hacía falta que alguien me abriera los ojos. – exclamó, mirando de reojo a Mimi, quien al darse cuenta, desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojada. Él rió para sus adentros, y después prosiguió. – Y algo que a nadie le he dicho, es que hace unos cuantos años, incluso pensé en ser astronauta.

– ¿Astronauta tú? – habló Takeru. – You've gotta be kidding.

El público soltó una carcajada ante tal comentario.

– No, en serio. – respondió Yamato, riendo. – No se en qué estaba pensando en ese entonces.

– Yama, creo que no estabas pensando. – esta vez fue Mimi la que habló. Podía imaginar a Yamato de todo, menos de astronauta. Eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Tanto como si de pronto le dijera que le gustaba Sora o algo así. Por Dios, que ridiculez. Se rió ante sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose de pronto muy graciosa.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Mimi?

La voz del entrevistador la sacó de sus absurdas divagaciones.

– Yo siempre he sabido lo que quiero. – contestó de inmediato. – La música ha sido mi único sueño. En estos momentos estoy concentrada con _Diam S_, pero en un futuro me gustaría retomar la música clásica. – confesó. – Hasta hace poco pensaba que tenía que dejar ir una cosa para poder alcanzar la otra, pero luego me di cuenta de que no es así. Aún tengo mucha vida por delante, y tengo la certeza de que en un futuro podré dedicarle su tiempo a lo que ahora dejé de lado.

– ¿A la música clásica? – preguntó el pelinegro. – Vaya, todos ustedes son como una caja llena de sorpresas. A ver, Sora y Takeru, ¿qué me dicen de ustedes?

La pelirroja fue la primera en responder, y todos escucharon atentos como narraba sobre cuando conoció a Mimi y gracias a ella comenzó a interesarle la música. Después habló Takeru y así la entrevista prosiguió, tomando temas diversos. Al final del programa les pidieron que presentaran _Dream High_ al centro del foro, y ellos lo hicieron gustosos. Se ganaron una ronda de fuertes aplausos y una invitación para volver al programa dentro de algunos meses.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando salieron del edificio, todos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Iban acompañados por Joe, quien iba hablando por teléfono con Matsui Arukawa. Éste había visto el programa y había quedado muy satisfecho con el desempeño de los chicos. De hecho, si no fuera lunes, los habría invitado a celebrar, pero como al día siguiente había clases, no era lo más recomendable. Así que después de la entrevista, los chicos se dirigieron a la Academia YG. Tal vez no podían salir a celebrar, pero por lo menos cenarían en la cafetería y la pasarían juntos.

::

Un nervioso Joe Kido iba caminando por los pasillos que daban a la dirección. El director Yano lo había llamado justo cuando volvió de la entrevista y, a juzgar por lo que dijo la profesora Ari Suou, estaba furioso. Si bien ya no le intimidaba el hombre, todavía no era inmune a sus gritos. Suspiró. ¿Qué querría ahora? Sabía perfectamente que no iba a felicitar a sus chicos por su debut. ¿Entonces? No podía quitarles los permisos para entrevistas o sesiones de foto. Era una regla de la Academia YG impuesta por él mismo. Sería contradecirse. Aunque pensándolo bien, no le sorprendería mucho que Yano se sacara algo sucio de la manga.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta tres veces, un tanto dudoso.

– ¿Director? ¿Quería verme? – preguntó en voz alta, para que el hombre pudiera escucharlo.

– Adelante.

Fue lo único que escuchó desde adentro.

Tomando aire, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró al recinto del director. Éste se encontraba sentado en la silla de piel de su escritorio, dándole la espalda. No podía ver su cara, pero todo en el aire indicaba tensión. Sí. El hombre estaba enojado. Tragó saliva. Lo mejor sería terminar con esto de una buena vez. Caminó hacia el escritorio, y justo cuando estuvo a dos pasos de éste, Yano giró bruscamente la silla, encarándolo.

Como diría su pequeña alumna Yagami. El hombre traía cara de limón ácido.

– Esto llegó para usted.

Entonces Yano metió la mano a uno de sus cajones y sacó un gran sobre blanco de ahí. Después, sin darle tiempo a Joe de digerirlo, se lo lanzó directo a la cara.

El peliazul reaccionó rápido y lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Qué no sabe leer? – bramó. – Viene de Sony Music. Al parecer uno de sus alumnos pasó a la siguiente etapa de las audiciones. – le anunció con un tono bastante desdeñoso.

– ¡Wow! ¿U-uno de mis chicos pasó a la segunda ronda? – preguntó, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. – ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Me pregunto quien habrá sido? ¡Tengo que darles la noticia a los chicos cuanto antes y…!

Pero su alegría fue cortada por las manos del director Yano estampándose con fuerza contra la superficie del escritorio. Joe dio un brinco en su sitio. El mayor lucía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar sobre él.

– ¿Y eso lo hace sentirse superior? – exclamó Yano, luciendo afligido. – Ahora que sus estudiantes están triunfando, usted cree que puede pisotear a los demás… – finalizó, soltando un bufido.

Joe arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – preguntó, realmente intrigado. ¿De dónde había sacado el director esas absurdas conclusiones?

Pero al parecer había hecho las preguntas equivocadas, pues Yano lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de su escritorio, caminando amenazadoramente hacia él.

– ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres, Kido? – gritó el hombre, conteniéndose de tomarlo de las solapas de su saco. – ¡Te la vives haciéndote el tonto! ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de mi adorada sobrina?

Joe miró hacia ambos lados, confundido.

– S-se refiere a la profesora Fujioka, ¿cierto? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

Sabía que se refería a ella. Pero el tema de Rae Fujioka siempre lo ponía nervioso. Él no era nada bueno con las mujeres. Y la profesora a veces le resultaba tan intimidante… Igual que su tío. Definitivamente eran familia. Sólo que… ella había cambiado. Desde hacía varios meses era más femenina, más dulce, más compasiva, más… soñadora. Y bueno, siempre había sido muy bella. Claro que sabía que algo pasaba entre los dos. Eran muchas miradas, muchas señales, más sin embargo… con ella no podía asegurar nada. No podía leerla. No podía saber lo que pensaba.

– No hagas preguntas sin sentido, Joe Kido. – sentenció Yano. – Sabes perfectamente que mi única sobrina es Rae. La quiero como la hija que nunca tuve. – espetó, acercándose más. – ¡No me gusta nada ver como ella se muere por ti y tú simplemente la ignoras! ¡La haces sufrir porque te crees un ser superior a ella!

– ¡O-oiga! Yo no sabía que la profesora era su única sobrina y a… – se detuvo al analizar bien las palabras del mayor. Su mandíbula casi llega al suelo de la impresión. – ¿E-está diciendo que le gusto a la profesora Fujioka? ¿Le gusto… de verdad? – preguntó, incrédulo.

– ¡SÍ! – respondió gritando, con la cara roja del coraje.

– N-no lo puedo creer… – fue lo único que pudo decir.

¡Ciertamente no lo podía creer! ¿Entonces sí le gustaba? ¿A ella? ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan perfecta como Rae se había podido fijar en él? ¡Pensaba que sólo se habían vuelto buenos amigos! Pero… ¿gustar? ¡Eso era otra cosa! No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se fue formando en sus labios. Definitivamente, hoy el director Yano le había dado dos muy buenas noticias.

Lo miró, y pudo ver como éste lo observaba con incredulidad.

– Profesor Kido… está diciendo que… – le estaba volviendo a hablar de usted. – ¿No lo sabía?

Joe negó con la cabeza.

– No. Realmente no lo sabía. – aceptó con sinceridad. – Soy algo lento para esas cosas, pero… ¿entonces de verdad le gusto? – preguntó. Yano asintió dos veces. La sonrisa del peliazul se hizo más grande. – ¡Es increíble! – exclamó, girándose sobre sus talones. – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a hablar con mis alumnos y después… oh… ¿qué haré después?

El profesor siguió murmurando mientras atravesaba la oficina de un atónito director Yano. El mayor se quedó estático en su sitio durante unos segundos. Oh, demonios. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Su pequeña Rae lo iba a matar si se enteraba que le había dicho todo a Kido! ¡Rayos! ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

– ¡Kido! ¡E-espere!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo tras el peliazul.

Ah, ¿cómo es que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos?

::

En el aula principal de prácticas, se encontraban los seis miembros de _Diam S_ sentados en una misma banca, algo apretujados. La escena de lejos era un poco cómica, pero la verdad, querían estar lo más unidos posible para escuchar las noticias que estaban a punto de darles. En el salón también se encontraban Joe Kido al frente, y Rae Fujioka, parada a un lado de la banca donde estaban los chicos. Todo alrededor era silencio sepulcral. El peliazul les había informado que habían llegado los resultados de las audiciones de Sony Music y, a causa de eso, todos estaban expectantes y muy nerviosos. Ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a abrir el sobre. Quería enterarse al mismo tiempo que sus alumnos.

Y ya era hora de saberlo.

– ¡Ay! ¡Ya no puedo más! – chilló Hikari, apretando con su mano la de Takeru.

– Calm down… – exclamó el rubio para calmarla, pero la verdad es que él también lucía impasible.

– No. Ya. Es cierto, ¡apúrese y abra ese sobre! – gritó Taichi, tratando de no levantarse de la banca a arrebatarle el papel al profesor.

– ¡Tai! – lo regañó Sora, dándole un codazo.

– Tenían que ser hermanos… – exclamó Mimi, girando los ojos ante la actitud de los Yagami.

– Ya, ya… – habló Fujioka. – Dejen de hablar para que su profesor pueda abrir el sobre de una buena vez.

Y ante ese comentario, como por arte de magia de nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación. El peliazul rompió la parte superior del sobre y lanzó la tira al cesto de basura. Después, con un movimiento visto en cámara lenta, introdujo su mano al sobre y tomó el único papel dentro de éste, comenzando a deslizarlo hacia arriba…

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad?

La voz de Izzy retumbó por los pasillos, escuchándose cada vez más cercana. Eso rompió la concentración de Joe, quien le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos al recién llegado, que ahora estaba a su lado, respirando con dificultad.

– ¿Es verdad que uno de los alumnos calificó para la segunda etapa de las audiciones de Sony? – preguntó, tomando a Joe de los hombros y agitándolo.

– Sí, sí, y no me desconcentres. Estoy a punto de anunciar quién quedó elegido.

– ¡Pues hazlo ya! – respondió el pelirrojo.

Joe suspiró, y volvió a introducir su mano al sobre.

– Chicos, quien quiera que sea el que haya pasado, hay que darle nuestras felicitaciones y todo nuestro apoyo. – dijo Sora, sin dejar de mirar el sobre.

– Ajá, lo que sea. – exclamó Mimi, mostrándose aburrida. – Sinceramente, no es la gran cosa, a mí ya hasta se me había olvidado que participamos en esa competencia.

– No seas amargada... – bufó Takeru, incrédulo. – Eres la única que no está emocionada al respecto.

– Basta ya, T.K. – habló Yamato. – Dejen al profesor continuar.

Joe le dio las gracias silenciosamente, asintiendo. Entonces tomó aire y cerró los ojos para comenzar a sacar el papel que anunciaba el tan esperado resultado. Hikari apretó con fuerza la mano de Takeru y él hizo lo mismo. Sora se afianzó del brazo de Taichi y éste mantuvo sus manos firmes sobre sus rodillas. Yamato alzó la cabeza, expectante. Y Mimi… ella seguía mirando hacia adelante con aburrimiento, de piernas cruzadas y manos sosteniendo su barbilla.

El peliazul apenas había sacado una cuarta parte de la hoja cuando decidió abrir uno de sus ojos para ver si ya se alcanzaba a ver el nombre de la persona elegida. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ahí estaba! Soltó un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa de orgullo se posó en sus labios.

Todo seguía siendo silencio.

– ¡Aquí dice Mimi Tachikawa! – gritó Joe, emocionado y apuntando hacia la castaña. – ¡Mimi! ¡Pasaste a la segunda etapa!

Y para sorpresa de todos, la aludida soltó un grito de dicha que seguramente se escuchó en cada rincón de la Academia YG.

– ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Pasé! ¡Pasé! – exclamó Mimi, levantándose de la banca de un salto y comenzando a aplaudir como loca. – ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoci…!

Pero al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban observando con la boca completamente abierta, de inmediato dejó de aplaudir y, lo más dignamente que pudo, pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello y lo lanzó para un lado, volviendo a sentarse en la banca como toda una dama.

– Insisto, no es la gran cosa. – dijo, una vez en su lugar.

– ¡Mimi, es grandioso! – exclamó Yamato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – De verdad, es una gran oportunidad, felicidades.

El rubio tomó a su novia de las mejillas y la atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios con los de ella. Mimi estaba completamente roja, pero no pudo apartarse, no cuando sus propios labios aclamaban los de Yamato con tanto anhelo.

Todos en la habitación los miraban en completo estado de shock. Primero por la gran noticia. Y segundo, por la muestra pública de afecto que ambos estaban dando. No era propio de Yamato hacer eso. Tampoco era propio de Mimi. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con el mundo? ¿Eran esos dos los mismos chicos que conocían? ¿O eran unos clones? Tenía que haber una explicación razonable…

La profesora Fujioka se aclaró la garganta.

– Está bien que estén felices y quieran demostrarlo, pero este es un instituto. Ante todo, respeto. – sentenció la mujer.

Entonces Mimi empujó a Yamato al instante, ahora más roja que nunca. Demonios. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de él? Y sin embargo, a Yamato parecía no haberle afectado nada. Tan sólo la había soltado y se había vuelto a sentar derecho y muy fresco.

– Lo sentimos, profesora. – dijo el rubio.

Mimi cerró los ojos. Oh, si Rae Fujioka supiera lo que habían hecho en los dormitorios. Ese inocente beso no era nada en comparación.

– Pues, ¡felicidades Mimi! – exclamó Hikari antes de que el silencio incómodo invadiera la habitación.

– Sí, muchísimas felicidades. – secundó Sora.

– Te lo mereces, _niña arrogante_. Te felicito. – dijo Taichi, utilizando el apodo con el que solía llamarla hace ya un año.

Y al ver que Takeru seguía callado, Hikari le dio un pisotón y le dedico una mirada de asesina serial.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio, pero al ver los ojos endemoniados de su novia, forzó una sonrisa y miró a Mimi. – Yeah, good job… – dijo, alzando el pulgar.

– ¡Es grandioso, Tachikawa! ¡Sólo deberás controlar tu mal genio y todo saldrá bien! – exclamó un sonriente Koushiro. – ¡Sabía que lo lograrías y…!

– ¡Esperen! – lo cortó Joe.

Todos lo miraron, expectantes.

El peliazul entonces sacó el resto de la hoja del sobre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veía y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, si es que eso era posible.

– ¡No me lo van a creer! – exclamó con un tono de alegría e incredulidad.

Eso llamó la atención de todos en el aula.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hikari.

– Sí, ¿qué? – la siguió Takeru.

Joe se tomó cinco largos segundos de suspenso.

– ¡Los seis pasaron a la segunda etapa! – anunció, completamente emocionado.

Pero no obtuvo la reacción esperada. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, algo dudosos y completamente confundidos.

– Eso no es posible… – dijo Yamato.

– Sí, no juegue con nuestros magullados corazones… – dramatizó Hikari.

– Hey, ¡pero es cierto! Mírenlo ustedes mismos.

El peliazul alzó la hoja y se la mostró a los presentes. Abajo del nombre de Mimi Tachikawa, venían algunos nombres más en lista. Seis, para ser exactos.

Un sonido de asombro salió de las bocas de todos al unísono. Y en menos de un segundo, los chicos ya se habían levantado de la banca para acercarse a la hoja y leer más de cerca. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era cierto! Ahí, en la lista, venían sus nombres. Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami y Hikari Yagami.

– ¡ES CIERTO! – chilló Hikari. – ¡Todos pasamos!

Y en ese momento todo se hizo gritos y saltos y aplausos. Los seis chicos se abrazaron entre ellos y siguieron saltando, llenos de felicidad. ¿Podrían las cosas estar saliendo mejor? Con haber pasado a la segunda etapa de una prestigiada compañía de índole internacional como lo era Sony Music, ya era bastante. ¡Eso saldría en los periódicos del país y le daría buena publicidad a _Diam S_!

– ¡Oigan! – la voz de Sora los hizo dejar de gritar. – Esto me hace pensar, ¿no se les hace raro que hayamos pasado todos? Siento que con el solo hecho de habernos atrevido mandar la audición, el pase era automático.

– Hmm, puede ser… – respondió Yamato, comenzando a pensar.

– ¡Amor, no pienses en pequeñeces! – dijo Taichi, tomando en sus brazos a su novia. – ¡Lo importante es que pasamos!

– Sí, ya pasamos. Pero creo que Sora tiene razón, hermano. – secundó Hikari. – Ninguno de nosotros, salvo Takeru, habla tres idiomas. Además, es seguro que tampoco hemos ganado más de diez competencias, ni hemos escrito veinte mil canciones… – explicó. – No cumplíamos con los requisitos y aun así pasamos a la siguiente ronda.

– Interesante deducción. – habló Fujioka. – En parte podrían tener razón, pero como ha dicho Taichi, lo importante es que pasaron. Y ahora no sólo tienen que concentrarse en la grabación de su álbum completo, sino también en ensayar para la segunda etapa. – miró a Joe. – ¿Cuándo y dónde tienen que presentarse?

El peliazul dirigió su vista al papel.

– Es dentro de un mes, en el Auditorio Nacional. Vendrán los finalistas de toda Asia. Wow… – exclamó, sin despegar sus ojos del texto de la hoja.

– Wow… – replicaron todos a coro.

– Será un evento grande. – dijo Izzy. – ¿Y después que sigue?

Joe continuó leyendo.

– Según dice aquí, elegirán a sólo un ganador de cada continente y la gran final se realizará en Londres. – informó. – De ahí, el ganador grabará su disco con ellos, en los Estados Unidos. – hizo una pausa, atónito. – Es… asombroso, ¿no lo creen?

– ¿Asombroso? Esa palabra se queda corta. – exclamó Taichi. – Esto es grande, grande de verdad.

– Exacto, pero recuerden que su prioridad en estos momentos es _Diam S_. – dijo Rae Fujioka. – Lo de Sony sigue siendo sólo una competencia, y claro que deben esforzarse e impresionar a los jueces. Pero lo más recomendable será hacer un itinerario y alternar prácticas. Por ejemplo, les daré permiso de usar este salón para que practiquen lo que sea que vayan a mostrar en la competencia, pero sólo será dos veces por semana. Los demás días, tienen que ocuparse de sus entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas, grabaciones, y promociones, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, impresionados por lo competente que era la mujer.

– ¡Es una buena idea, profesora! – apoyó Izzy. – Y chicos, saben que si me necesitan, sólo tienen que decirlo. Pero por ahora, si me disculpan, iré a postear en la página de internet de la academia las noticias. ¡Felicidades de nuevo!

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo salió a paso veloz del aula, ansioso por encender su computadora.

– ¿Y cómo nos organizaremos para usar el salón? Las presentaciones son individuales, aquí no podemos ensayar todos… – habló Mimi, cruzándose de brazos.

– Ustedes decidan. Elijan el horario que más les convenga a cada uno y listo. – dijo Fujioka.

– A mí se me facilita a las dos de la tarde. – exclamó Taichi.

Takeru bufó.

– A todos se nos facilita a esa hora, no puedes elegirla, es trampa.

– ¡Pues alguien tiene que usarla! No pasa nada si soy yo.

– No, no, no, hermano, hay que ser justos. – dijo Hikari, haciendo un puchero.

El moreno frunció el ceño con indignación.

– ¡Hey! Sólo porque es tu novio no tienes que apoyarlo en todo. ¡Yo soy tu hermano, el único que tienes! – se quejó.

– Oigan, no tenemos que decidir esto ya, aún falta un mes… – dijo Sora.

– ¡Pero hay que empezar a ensayar pronto! ¡Sí que hay que decidirlo ya! – respondió Takeru.

– Pues… sólo hay una forma de arreglarlo. – intervino Mimi.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

– Hagamos papelitos numerados. El que saque el número uno elige primero su hora. Luego el número dos, y así hasta el número seis. – dijo con simpleza.

– Are you serious? Eso es de jardín de niños. – exclamó el rubio menor con incredulidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Así nos evitamos pleitos. ¿Qué dicen?

– A mí me parece bien. – dijo Yamato.

– ¡Bien! Pero no se vale hacer equipos, esto es individual. – espetó Taichi, mirando a su hermanita y a su rubio noviecito. – Lo digo especialmente por ustedes dos.

– Está bien, ¿alguien trajo una libreta? Yo haré los papelitos. – dijo Sora.

– ¡Sí! Está en mi mochila… – exclamó Hikari.

– ¡Esperen! ¡Iré a ver que no hagan trampa! – las siguió el moreno.

De pronto las risas inundaron el ambiente a la vez que todos comenzaban a discutir –amistosamente– sobre el orden en el que harían las cosas. Rae Fujioka y Joe Kido se habían alejado un poco de los alumnos para dejarlos hacer todo a su manera. Ambos estaban en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con unas sonrisas satisfactorias en sus rostros. En sus ojos se podía ver lo orgullosos que estaban de esos seis chicos que tanto habían luchado para salir adelante.

– Podrá sonar absurdo, pero creo que estoy celosa. – dijo de pronto la Fujioka, cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

Joe la miró.

– ¿De qué?

– De ellos. – respondió con simpleza. – Mírelos. Siempre brillan, sin importar lo que hagan. Aun cuando están discutiendo, se siente la felicidad en el aire. – hizo una pausa. – Quisiera regresar a esa época, donde los sueños eran la más grande ilusión… – finalizó, enternecida.

– Sí, creo que en parte, yo también añoro todo eso… – comenzó a decir el peliazul. – Pero uno de mis sueños era verlos así. Brillando en todo su esplendor. Y ahora que lo veo realizado, no puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz.

La profesora lo miró, admirando aun más a ese hombre del que estaba tan enamorada. ¿Cómo era que siempre sabía que palabras usar para deslumbrarla?

– Siéntase afortunada, profesora. – continuó Joe.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Porque usted los ha visto crecer. Y ahora puede formar parte de su dicha y brillar con ellos. – respondió el hombre. – Claro, ellos aún no saben de todo lo que son capaces, pero nosotros sí. No sólo han pasado a la segunda etapa de unas audiciones, en estos momentos también están en la segunda etapa con _Diam S_... y estoy seguro de que pronto pasarán al a siguiente, y a la siguiente, y nunca van a detenerse.

La mujer sonrió ante esas palabras.

– Van a llegar muy lejos. – dijo, muy segura de ese hecho.

En ese momento, el grito enérgico de Takeru los hizo voltear hacia el frente de nuevo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Me tocó el número uno! – exclamó el rubio menor. – ¡Me quedo con el horario de las dos!

– ¡Ah! – chilló Hikari. – ¡No puede ser, me tocó el número seis!

Takeru miró a su novia, y en menos de un segundo ya la había tomado de las manos.

– No importa, tú y yo practicaremos juntos. – le dijo, pegando su frente con la de ella.

Un apresurado moreno se interpuso entre ellos.

– ¡Hey! ¡A eso me refería con que esto es INDIVIDUAL! – bramó Taichi. – ¿Ustedes dos están pegados o qué?

– ¡Hermano! ¡No seas envidioso! – exclamó Hikari, dándole un codazo.

– De hecho, T.K. – habló Yamato. – Yo soy tu hermano, deberías dejarme usar el salón al mismo tiempo que tú.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ishida, no lo puedo creer de ti! – se quejó el moreno.

– Nada más no se pasen de su hora, porque a mí me tocó el número dos y quiero el horario de las tres. No pienso tolerar retrasos. – dijo Mimi con simpleza.

– ¡A mí me tocó el cinco! – bufó Sora, haciendo un puchero. – ¡Hagamos el sorteo de nuevo! ¡Que sean dos rondas de tres!

– ¡Ni en sueños!

La profesora Fujioka negó con la cabeza ante dicha escena. Si no fuera porque tenía que guardar su compostura y feminidad frente a Joe, ya se habría soltado a carcajadas. Esos chicos realmente eran imposibles. Estaban haciendo un caos de algo que se podía arreglar de un modo muy simple. Pero esa era parte de su encanto. De su esencia. Estaban emocionados y dispuestos a trabajar el doble con tal de lograr hacer bien las cosas. Ahora tenían dos fuertes compromisos. _Diam S_ y Sony Music. Pero no se preocupaba, estaba segura de que ellos podrían con la carga. Siempre le habían demostrado que podían.

– Uhm, y dígame, profesora… ¿ya cenó?

La voz de Joe la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué dice? Son casi las diez de la noche, por supuesto que ya… – pero calló en seguida al analizar bien la pregunta del hombre. OH-POR-DIOS. ¿Podría ser que…? – P-por supuesto que… no he cenado. – se apresuró a decir. – No he cenado nada, absolutamente nada, de hecho.

El peliazul sonrió con timidez.

– Ah, ehm… bueno, entonces me preguntaba si querría ir a cenar conmigo. Yo invito. – dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

¡Por Dios! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Joe Kido la había invitado a cenar? ¡Esto era mejor que el aventón a casa que le había ofrecido después del concierto de debut de los chicos! De hecho, esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. ¡Hasta podía ver fuegos artificiales imaginarios de la emoción! Podía sentir su corazón queriéndosele escapar por la garganta. Si fuera por ella, se habría puesto ya a dar brincos de alegría. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin iba a salir con él! Aunque por supuesto, ante todo estaba su porte y elegancia de mujer.

– Claro, eso suena bien. – respondió como si nada.

– ¿Le parece si nos vemos en la entrada en veinte minutos? Iré por mis cosas. – dijo el peliazul.

– Adelante, vaya.

Joe asintió y sin dejar de sonreír bobaliconamente, se giró sobre sus talones y salió del aula de prácticas. Rae Fujioka no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que éste finalmente se perdió entre los pasillos. Entonces se abrazó fuerte a sí misma y dio sus merecidos saltitos de victoria. Miró a los chicos, que seguían inmersos en su mundo, y les dio la espalda, sacando de su bolso un pequeño espejo de mano.

– No he cenado. No he cenado. – se dijo a sí misma, para convencerse. – No me comí ese filete de pescado. No me lo comí.

Se arregló un poco el cabello, se puso un poco de gloss y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para una noche inolvidable. Tenía que verse perfecta. Perfecta para él.

.

.

El sol salió de nuevo para la ciudad de Tokyo. Era una mañana fresca, como casi todas, y el aire que se respiraba era puro, limpio. Un aire nuevo. Las clases en la Academia YG ya habían comenzado para todos y el lugar estaba bastante activo. Eran las diez de la mañana y Joe Kido se encontraba en la desierta cafetería del lugar, sentado frente a Matsui Arukawa, quien había decidido ir personalmente a comunicarles al profesor y a los chicos algunas cosas sobre _Diam S_ y sus promociones.

– …Y en la entrevista les fue tan bien, que ya los pidieron en otros dos programas. Oh, y los chicos de _MBLAQ Kiss the Radio_ quieren de regreso a las simpáticas Kari y Mi. – decía Arukawa, hablando lleno de orgullo. – Tenemos pendientes tres sesiones fotográficas también, pero esperaré a que los chicos salgan de sus clases para discutir los horarios con ellos. ¿Qué más? – hizo una pausa, pensativo. – ¡OH! Ya cuatro compositores se han ofrecido a ayudar con el álbum, les interesa que _Diam S_ cante sus canciones. Claro que quiero que Yamato se encargue de unas cuantas… ¿usted que opina?

Joe había estado callado, completamente maravillado por lo que el presidente de los MA Records le estaba diciendo. Es que sencillamente las cosas habían dado un giro total. Hace unas semanas, nadie quería saber de _Diam S_, y ahora eran de lo más popular en todo el país. El single _Dream High_ seguía siento el número uno en todas las listas de descarga.

– Creo que Yamato estará encantado de componer algunas canciones. – respondió el peliazul, sonriente. – Los chicos se van a emocionar mucho cuando les comente todos los planes que hay.

El mayor asintió.

– Y si seguimos así, creo que en unos dos o tres meses podremos salir de tour por el país, todo dependerá de las fechas en las que salga el álbum. No sería un tour demasiado largo, pero sí recorreríamos puntos importantes como Yokohama, Osaka, Hiroshima, Sapporo, Nagoya y obviamente Tokyo. – explicó. – Tal vez al final se añadan más ciudades… después con un segundo álbum podríamos pensar en un tour por todo Asia. ¡Tengo grandes planes para estos chicos! Realmente, me tienen muy sorprendido…

Oh, hablando de sorpresas…

– Presidente Arukawa, de hecho, ayer nos llegaron unas muy buenas noticias que usted debería de saber. – dijo Joe.

El aludido arqueo una ceja, intrigado.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Pues… ¿recuerda las audiciones de Sony Music a las que los chicos se inscribieron? – preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano que el mayor sí que se acordaba. Esas audiciones fueron las que lo habían convencido de reclutar a los seis.

– Ciertamente. – respondió, pero al analizar la pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. – ¿Está a punto de decirme que uno de mis chicos pasó a la segunda etapa?

El peliazul asintió.

– Algo así. Verá… – hizo una pausa. – Los seis pasaron a la segunda etapa.

La mandíbula de Arukawa casi llega hasta el suelo ante la impresión.

– ¿E-está diciendo que TODOS mis chicos pasaron a la segunda etapa? – exclamó, incrédulo.

– Eso dije. – contestó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

– ¡Increíble! – bramó. – ¡Es Sony Music! ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador? – preguntó emocionado.

– Uhm, tengo entendido que un único ganador en todo el mundo va a grabar un disco producido por ellos y se ira de gira internacional. – dijo Joe.

– ¡Madre santa! – exclamó el mayor. – ¡Un disco producido por Sony Music!

Arukawa desvió la mirada mientras una gran sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Entonces juntó las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas. Su cerebro ahora trabajaba a mil por hora. ¡Ja! Si uno de sus chicos quedaba en la final, la reputación de MA Records subiría hasta los cielos. Y no sólo eso, ¡los ingresos incrementarían de sobremanera!

– Hmm… ¿cuánto dinero cree que podré ganar a raíz de eso? – se le escapó en voz alta. – ¡Seré más rico que ahora! – y dejó salir una de sus risas malévolas y escandalosas.

Joe le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

– ¿Dinero?

La risa maquiavélica de Matsui Arukawa cesó, y pasó a aclararse la garganta.

– Err… quiero decir. Estoy muy feliz de que los sueños de mis chicos sigan realizándose. – se corrigió. – ¿Cuándo es la competencia de la segunda etapa?

– Dentro de un mes, ya comenzaron a prepararse. Creo que Asia es la primera parada, por lo que la final será hasta dentro de unos tres meses, tienen que hacer audiciones en cada continente.

– Bien, bien. – respondió, y su semblante volvió a tornarse pensativo. – Habrá que alternar prácticas de las audiciones con las del grupo. Trabajaremos duro para sacar ambas cosas adelante. Estoy seguro de que si le echamos ganas, el álbum de _Diam S_ quedará listo muy pronto.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo. – dijo el peliazul.

Era definitivo que se venían tiempos ocupados para los seis chicos, pero, después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a dónde estaban, era seguro que iban a lograrlo Entrevistas, grabaciones, ensayos, sesiones fotográficas, programas de televisión y de radio, prácticas, todo. Si había un grupo de personas capaz de hacer todo eso, era _Diam S_.

::

¿Qué son los días? ¿Qué son las semanas? Dicen que el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando uno no piensa mucho en él. El tiempo pasa, siempre acaba pasando, es sólo una _cuestión de tiempo_. Dicen que el tiempo se pasa lento mientras más deseamos que se apresure. Y sin embargo, no hay día que no llegue.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había pasado un mes. Un mes en el que se habían dedicado de lleno a trabajar para continuar forjando el camino hacia sus más grandes sueños. Y hoy, justo hoy era un día importantísimo en la vida de los seis chicos de _Diam S_. Era un día para el que se habían estado preparando sin tregua. Un día que habían estado esperando con ilusión. Hoy era el día en el que se celebraría la segunda etapa de las audiciones de Sony Music.

Las audiciones serían privadas, por lo que sólo podían pasar los participantes junto a un acompañante. A Mimi la acompañaba su papá, Sora iba feliz con su madre, lo mismo para Taichi y Hikari, quienes llevaban a sus padres. Takeru y Yamato llevaron al profesor Kido y al profesor Izumi. La primer opción de Takeru había sido Rae Fujioka, pero ella hoy tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar, por lo que sólo les deseó la mejor de las suertes. Había en total treinta y siete participantes de toda Asia, lo cual significaba que el jurado había sido muy selectivo o que de verdad nadie se había atrevido a audicionar con los requerimientos absurdos e imposibles de cumplir.

Los invitados de los participantes estaban en el área del público general, mientras que los participantes se encontraban sentados en el área VIP, que eran los asientos que quedaban más cerca del escenario. Delante de esta zona había una mesa alargada, con cinco sillas, la cual estaba asignada al jurado. Ya habían ahí cuatro personas sentadas –ninguna asiática, por cierto–, y la única silla vacía era la del centro.

– ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Hikari, apretando fuerte la mano de Takeru.

– Se supone que ya es hora. – le contestó Yamato.

– Y cálmate ya, me vas a poner nerviosa. – intervino Mimi.

– ¿P-pero no estás nerviosa ya? – indagó la menor, mirándola con incredulidad.

La Tachikawa se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

– Oh, no le hagas caso, Kari. Ya sabes que de repente tiene sus ataques de grandeza… – dijo Takeru, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¿Quieres morir, Takaishi? – lo retó.

– Oigan, parecen niños chiquitos peleando. Incluso se están portando más inmaduros que yo. – rió Taichi. – Y eso ya es demasiado.

– Por primera vez en mi vida, le daré la razón a Tai. Compórtense. – habló Sora, riendo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mentira! – bufó el moreno. – ¡Ya antes me has dado la razón!

– A ver, ¿dime cuándo?

Pero en ese instante, las luces se atenuaron y la pantalla gigante sobre el escenario se encendió, mostrando un breve video de Sony Music y todos sus artistas. Eso los hizo callar de inmediato. Los cuatro jueces entonces se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, por lo que ellos y todos los presentes los imitaron. Entró al escenario una mujer joven y castaña, vestida con un traje bastante elegante, de corte ejecutivo. Llevaba un micrófono en mano, y con una sonrisa radiante, hizo una pequeña reverencia al público.

– Bienvenidos a la segunda etapa de las audiciones para encontrar a la nueva estrella de Sony Music. – exclamó la mujer. – Mi nombre es Tiffany y seré la maestra de ceremonias del evento. Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, quiero que le demos un fuerte aplauso al presidente de Sony Music Asia, el señor Hirai Ken.

Todos los presentes volvieron a aplaudir.

Subió al escenario un señor de mediana edad y aspecto joven. Con un traje negro de marca, puesto de manera impecable. Tenía un porte elegante y lleno de confianza. Su cabello estaba perfectamente bien peinado y sonreía mostrando su alineada y blanca dentadura. Un digno representante de Sony en Japón.

Pero… había algo más…

– Oigan, ¿no se les hace familiar ese hombre? – susurró bajito Hikari.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo he visto antes… – dijo Sora.

– ¿En serio? Yo creo que lo soñaron o algo así. ¿Cómo es que ya habrían visto al director de Sony? – preguntó Taichi.

Hikari iba a responder, pero el hombre en el escenario comenzó a hablar.

– Bienvenidos sean todos. – dijo él, con una dicción envidiable. – Quiero felicitar a los treinta y siete jóvenes que están aquí presentes, a punto de audicionar. Los requisitos de la primera etapa fueron algo intensos, ¿no es así? – rió.

El público imitó su risa. Vaya, el sujeto era carismático.

– E independientemente de que fueran requerimientos ridículos y casi imposibles de cumplir, ustedes decidieron arriesgarse y aceptar el desafío. Y eso ya habla de lo que son como personas. – continuó el presidente de Sony. – Nos desafiaron y con estar aquí, ya ganaron. Su espíritu soñador fue el que los trajo aquí el día de hoy. La estrella que nosotros buscamos tiene que tener esos aspectos, debe ser arriesgado y luchador. Debe mostrar pasión…

Toda la sala escuchaba en silencio. Hirai Ken decidió proseguir.

– Digamos que, por el hecho de atreverse, ya estaban un cuarenta por ciento dentro de la segunda etapa. Un veinte por ciento fueron los videos que mandaron. Y el cuarenta por ciento restante fue del estudio personal que realicé durante estas últimas semanas.

¿Estudio personal? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

– Viendo sus caras, me doy cuenta de que no me están siguiendo. Veamos… – exclamó el hombre, y después se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Y q-qué tal si hablo a-así? ¿Tan p-poco memorable es el pobre reportero de _Fishing Time United_?

¿Qué demonios…?

– No puede estar hablando en serio… – susurró Takeru, con la boca abierta de la incredulidad.

– ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que su rostro me era conocido. – exclamó Hikari, también en voz baja. – ¡Es el señor que nos vio ensayar para el flashmob y nos tomó una fotografía para su revista de pesca!

– Creo que estoy en shock… – habló Mimi, completamente atónita.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Sí que sabe disfrazarse! – dijo Taichi, apenas digiriendo la información. – Vaya que la ropa hace mucha diferencia. Ese pobre reportero se veía desaliñado y torpe… nunca habría imaginado que fuera… bueno… el director de Sony Music Asia…

– El día del flashmob también nos tomó fotos, yo lo vi entre el público… – confesó Yamato, sin poder ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Tampoco terminaba de creérselo.

– Por Dios. ¿Entonces nos estuvo calificando todo el tiempo que nos vio ensayar? ¿También el día del flashmob? – exclamó Sora, con cara de horror.

– Así parece. – respondió el rubio mayor, comenzando a sonreír. – Pues… mis respetos para él. Sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo.

La risa de Ken Hirai hizo a la audiencia callar. De pronto los seis chicos se dieron cuenta de que no habían sido los únicos engañados por el director de Sony Music. Y es que, a juzgar por las caras de los otros treinta y un participantes, ellos también habían caído por completo.

– Me alegra saber que no se lo esperaban. Vaya sorpresa, ¿no? – continuó el hombre. – Siendo aquel reportero de la revista de pesca, pude conocer como eran en su vida diaria. Pude verlos ensayar, pude verlos esforzarse, pude ver lo mucho que deseaban superarse. Y por eso y todo lo demás, hoy están aquí, a punto de demostrarnos en vivo lo que son capaces de hacer. – hizo una pausa. – Yo ya los conocí un poco como personas, y me encantaron. Pero ahora es momento que me muestren a la estrella que llevan dentro. Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

Entonces hizo una reverencia ante el público y éste estalló en aplausos y ovaciones. Hirai bajó del escenario no sin antes devolverle el micrófono a Tiffany. Llegó hacia la mesa de jueces y tomó su lugar al centro. Las audiciones estaban a punto de empezar. La anfitriona dijo unas cuantas palabras de cortesía antes de dar por comenzado el evento, otra horda de aplausos inundó el salón, y así dio inicio lo que sería la segunda etapa de uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de los chicos.

Habían recorrido un largo camino, y en un día como hoy, era cuando se daban cuenta de todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas…

"_No puedo estudiar música porque todo el mundo pensará que me estoy colgando de la fama de mi padre, incluyéndolo a él"._

"_¿Es una broma? Esa escuela de tercera clase no es digna de mi talento"._

"_No creo que tener un sueño sea importante"._

"_No sé si realmente me interese cantar. Yo sólo… quiero llegar a ser grande. Quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí"._

"_Yo siempre he sentido que soy el segundo lugar en todo… y me preguntaba… Me eligieron porque tengo talento, ¿verdad?"_

"_Dejaré la academia. __Dudo que mi ausencia les afecte. Además... no creo poder bajar de peso"._

Esos pensamientos se habían transformado. Esos pensamientos ya no existían. Ahora veían las cosas de un modo distinto. Ahora eran más fuertes. Ahora tenían claras sus metas. Y era seguro que a partir de ahora, no dejarían que nadie los alejara de sus sueños. En ese camino lleno de obstáculos habían aprendido. Habían luchado. Y sobre todo… habían superado.

::

– Madre mía… – bufó Hikari, golpeando su cabeza levemente contra la pared. – Estoy más nerviosa que el día que audicioné para la Academia YG…

Las audiciones de la segunda etapa de Sony Music habían acabado oficialmente hace diez minutos. El jurado había dado un descanso de media hora para todos, mientras ellos deliberaban quién sería la persona que pasaría a la final internacional. Los padres y maestros de los jóvenes ya los habían felicitado y yacían en sus lugares, platicando entre ellos. En cambio, todo era tensión para los treinta y siete participantes, que habían decidido tomar el consejo que Ken Hirai les había dado al final: Salgan de esta sala y relájense un poco.

Los seis chicos de _Diam S_ no fueron la excepción, y ahora se encontraban en la gran recepción del lugar, matando el tiempo.

– Calma, lo hiciste bien… – exclamó Takeru, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia. – De hecho, debo admitir que todos lo hicieron bien. Hasta tú, Tachikawa.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada de odio.

– Quisiera decir lo contrario de ti, pero eso sería mentir. Buenos pasos de baile, Takaishi. – respondió, sonriendo al final.

– Oigan, ¿y qué pasará con la persona que escojan? – preguntó Sora.

– Tengo entendido que deberá a ir a la final en Londres, que será dentro de unos cuantos meses. – dijo Yamato.

– Es grandioso, pero no me había puesto a analizarlo… – exclamó Hikari. – Imagínense que uno de nosotros va a la final, y después gana…

Todos la miraron sin decir nada, por lo que la menor continuó.

– Eso significaría que tendría que irse a vivir a otro país. Tendría que dejar _Diam S_ y bueno… se separaría de nosotros. – dijo con tristeza.

– Pues eso sería lo único malo de ganar. – habló Taichi. – ¿O qué? ¿Entonces si ganas no te irías?

Hikari frunció el ceño.

– Claro que me iría. Es una oportunidad única en la vida. – contestó, abrazándose de Takeru y recargando la cabeza en su hombro. – A lo que me refiero es a que… los extrañaría demasiado y me sentiría muy sola.

– Pues es una cosa por la otra. – dijo Sora. – Siempre se tienen que hacer sacrificios. Y supongo que dejar tu vida atrás es parte de convertirte en una gran estrella. Si te comprometes, incluso podrías a llegar a ser la mejor. La más grade…

– Hmm, ¿qué se sentirá ser el mejor? – soltó Taichi, pensativo.

– Qué preguntas… – exclamó Takeru. – Es obvio que se sentiría increíble. Ser el mejor en algo te hace sentir invencible, inalcanzable. Es una sensación que te llena.

Yamato sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

– Podrías tener razón, pero yo no pienso así… – habló, algo abstraído – Creo que ser el mejor implica elegir un camino solitario e inestable. Podrás tener tus momentos de felicidad, pero una vez que bajes del escenario, ¿no te sentirías solo?

Mimi observó a su novio, repentinamente inquieta. Y es que el tenía razón. La verdad, todos tenían algo de razón. Ser una gran estrella, ser "el mejor", implicaba muchísimas cosas. Sí, habría momentos felices y muchísimos éxitos. Pero el camino sería solitario. Se harían sacrificios. Dejar atrás toda una vida. Dejar atrás a los seres queridos. _Una cosa por la otra_. Tal y como había dicho Sora.

– Yama, haces que quiera retirarme de la audición… – chilló Hikari, haciendo un puchero.

– Ay, Kari, todos sabemos que no lo harás. – exclamó Taichi.

– Sí... es cierto. – admitió la menor. – Pero Yama tiene mucha razón. Es a lo que yo me refería cuando dije que no querría separarme de ustedes.

– Pero no por eso nos vamos a frenar. ¿O sí? – contestó el moreno, y después posó sus ojos exclusivamente sobre Yamato. – ¿No quieres llegar a convertirte en el mejor?

El rubio esbozó una tenue sonrisa antes de responderle.

– Por supuesto que quiero. – dijo al fin.

Taichi soltó un bufido.

– Entonces déjate de dramas, Ishida. – exclamó, riendo.

En ese momento, las bocinas del auditorio resonaron en todo el lugar. La voz de Tiffany se escuchó al otro lado, anunciando que los jueces ya habían deliberado y la decisión estaba hecha. Habían elegido a una persona de las treinta y siete. Y era hora de que todos volvieran a sus lugares para que el señor Hirai Ken anunciara el tan esperado resultado.

En menos de cinco minutos todos ya estaban reunidos en el auditorio y el director de Sony Music se encontraba parado arriba del escenario, con los otros cuatro jueces tras él. Todos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecían muy satisfechos con su elección. Tiffany entonces le pasó el micrófono al hombre y éste dio un paso al frente.

– Me complace anunciar que ya hemos elegido a la persona que representará a Asia en la final de Londres y tendrá la posibilidad de convertirse en la nueva estrella de Sony Music. – comenzó a hablar. – Fue una decisión bastante difícil de tomar, pero al final, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el resultado.

Todo era silencio en la habitación. Cada par de ojos estaba posado en el sobre que sostenía Hirai en sus manos.

– Y bueno, no pienso alargar la agonía. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Sin más preámbulos, anunciaré ahora mismo a la persona que ganó en esta segunda etapa de audiciones... – exclamó.

Ese era el momento que todos habían estado esperando. El hombre arriba del escenario comenzó a abrir el sobre con una lentitud dolorosa. Hasta parecía se había activado una especie de cámara lenta. Sacó un pequeño papel de dicho sobre y sonrió, leyendo mentalmente y sólo para sí mismo el nombre que estaba escrito ahí. Él ya sabía de antemano quien era la persona elegida, pero el ver ese nombre plasmado en papel, le causaba una sensación de enorme satisfacción.

Dejó de mirar el sobre y alzó la vista.

Ya era hora.

"_Y esa persona es…"_

Después, el nombre que se escuchó en el auditorio resonó como un eco en los oídos de todos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la apenadísima autora:**

**He. Ahora sí que me da vergüenza. Casi me tardé dos meses en actualizar. La palabra clave es "casi" XD, o sea que no fueron dos meses, lalala. Merezco ser perdonada. Tengo excusas, uy, sí. Está la universidad, el trabajo, la maldita tesis, mi vida social, blablabla. Pero la principal razón de mi tardanza es que... vilmente reemplacé el mundo de los fics por el mundo de los libros D: ~ Sip. Estos casi dos meses me he leído fácil diez libros, todos de romance adolescente, haha. **

**Esos libros me inspiraron tanto, que mi nuevo fic ya tiene siete capítulos listos. También quiero hacer la adaptación del último libro que leí. Ya luego les contaré. Es una historia que aún no ha sido traducida al español, pero que vale la pena compartir, obvio en versión Mimato. Entonces, tengo dos proyectos en puerta. Bueno, tres con el fic que haré con mi hermana, pero ella anda peor de ocupada que yo, así que eso tendrá que esperar. EN FIN, sí, estuve escribiendo siete capítulos de un fic nuevo y tenía Dream High en _stand by_. ¡Pero he vuelto! Faltan dos capítulos y no pienso hacerlos esperar demasiado. No puedo empezar a publicar una nueva historia sin haber terminado esta, que es de mis mayores orgullos :').**

**Ahora, el capítulo... hmm, pues yo quería meterle más romance, pero siento que se hubiera visto algo forzado XD. Además pues, lo más romántico ya pasó (?). Aunque en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de eso y oh, un poco de drama, pero sólo un poquitito. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡AH! El capítulo. Pues sí, los chicos al fin están probando las mieles del éxito y WAH, todos quedaron en la segunda etapa de las audiciones de Sony Music. Claro que al final sólo uno (o una) pasará a la final. Y claaaro que esa personita es de _Diam S_, si no, no habría dejado el capítulo ahí. UFF, hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién es la persona ganadora? **

**Y OOOH. ¿Ya vieron que el señor de la revista de pesca sí era relevante? ¡Estaba en una misión de espionaje! (Haha, ando algo chiflada). Y es que estudiando personalmente a todos los chicos, pudo ver quiénes realmente valían la pena como personas. YAY. ¿Qué más? OH. Hice mención "disimulada" del horroroso epílogo de Digimon 02, hahaha. Mimi no puede imaginar a Yamato como astronauta ni tampoco enamorado de Sora, haha, es tan poco realista (?). Uh, y también utilicé seis frases que nuestros seis chicos dijeron alguna vez, hace ya muchos capítulos. ¿Pudieron identificar quién dijo cada una de las frases? :P ~**

**Y pues, pues, pues, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No me convence del todo, pero siento que logré lo que quería ^^. Hehe, quiero agradecerles muchísimo por todo el apoyo brindado y por sus hermosos reviews. A todos. A los que ponen la historia en alertas, en favoritos, a los que me escriben siempre, a los que lo hacen a veces, a los que aun no lo han hecho. ¡Gracias! Realmente, sin ustedes, mis actualizaciones serían una vez cada seis meses, hahaha. ¡Pero los amo! No los haría esperar tanto. Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles. Y como siempre, ya les contesté :'D, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. **

**Por ahora me retiro, prometiendo solemnemente traer los próximos capítulos sin tardar. Tal vez también traiga pronto el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, hehehe. Sólo les aviso, está algo sexoso, pero ah, culpen a todos los libros que me leí XD.**  
><strong>Laters babies,<strong>  
><strong>Atto. Rolling Girl<strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR's sin cuenta:<strong>

****Anahiihana: ****ASDF. Te iba a responder por privado, pero tienes desactivada la mensajería, así que te contesto por aquí. Kukuku. Qué bueno que te gustara el capi. ¿Lo ves? Yo sí cumplo cuando digo que les daré Mimato XD, uff, y sí que lo tuvieron. ¡Y WAH! ¿Fan de mis fics? ¿En serio :'D? Hahaha, que hermosa. De verdad, me has sacado una sonrisa. Espero que mis próximos proyectos te gusten tanto como este. ¡Saluditos!

**Rach:** ASDF. Tú me tienes chiflada :'D. ¿Soy tu escritora de fics favorita? ¿Tienes idea de lo bonito que se siente saberlo? Huhuhu, quiero perdirte perdón por mi obscena tardanza, ¡pero más vale tarde que nunca! Ahora, contestando el RR, ¡yay! ¡Yo les mando a los muchachos tu porra XD! Sí, los pobres ya tenían merecido ese debut. Han sufrido mucho y nunca les daban tregua, ya les tocaba un poquito de felicidad. Claro que para Mimi y Yama la felicidad se desbordó XD. Y haha, ya sé, los de las televisoras se van a terminar tragando sus palabras con respecto a Tai y a Sora. Como tú dices, que coman popó XD. ¡Y sí! Al fin Keisuke comprendió lo que debutar significa para Mimi, y hubo momento padre-hija enternecedor XD. Y HAHAHAHA, exacto, el pobre hombre iluso entró al camerino interrumpiendo una escena HOT y él ni idea de que Yamato estaba apunto de "darle" a su hijita XD. Oh, y sí, haha, era el punto dejarlos en shock con eso de que Rae es sobrina de Yano, hahaha. ¡Y PUFF! Espero verte por ahí en mi nueva historia *3*. Amo tus reviews y platicar contigo. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, bonita. ¡Un beso!

**Tity:** ¡YEAH! Haha, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sí, fue de cumplidera de sueños. Después de veinte mil años (?), lo lograron. Haha, ya sé, yo me reí bastante escribiendo la forma en que promocionaron su disco XD, claro, hablar por megáfono es liberador. ¡Y yo también habría sido de las que le creyó a Sora! Pero en el mundo de la farándula hay gente muy fea, y sólo quieren chisme. Hooo, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo la parte "calurosa" de Mimi y Yama en los vestidores XD, lo bueno es que llegó el papi de Meems. Sí, tienes razón, si no llegaba, capaz y estos dos calenturientos (?) no habrían estado listos para el concierto. WAH. Me alegra que te gustara el lemon, sí, yo también creo que así es como se refleja el acto de hacer el amor. En mi próximo fic no será así, será más "sexo" y ya XD. Si no te molesta eso, espero que me sigas acompañando ^^. ¡Te mando un beso, hermosa!

**Danpurple:** ¡YAY! ¡Hola! WAH. Me encantan las primeras veces :D. Huhu, gracias por dejarme un review, me alegra muchísimo ver gente nueva por aquí. ¡Y WOW! Que halagador saber que te tuve leyendo como desquiciada XD. ¡Y sí! Hice el fic porqué ADORO ese dorama, Dream High me dejó con un trauma y sólo pude desquitarme esta adaptación. Y PFF, ¡Takari tenía que ser la Milky Couple! No podía haber sido de otra manera XD. El único personaje que me preocupaba que no encajara era Sora, pero al final creo que la manejé más o menos bien (?). A Mimi la disfruté mucho como Hye Mi, y a Yama le quité mucho de Sam Dong XD. Y WOW de nuevo. ¿Leíste los 37 capítulos mega largos en dos días y medio? ¡Eso tiene que ser un record! Me encanta que te gustara tanto :'D. Espero volver a leerte en los últimos capis, ha sido un placer. Te mando un abrazo.

**Ofelia de Ishida:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Y sí, al fin rebasaron la felicidad consumando su amor y debutando :'D. Fue un día de puras alegrías para ellos. Y haha, claro, que bueno que la cajita de ojitos sensuales te animó a dejarme un RR, es un encanto esa cajita, ¿a que sí? XD. ¡Y OMG! ¿Tienes dibujos de Dream High? ¡Pásamelos! Pásamelos y me harás muy feliz :'D. Y pff, te pido una disculpa enorme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¡Yo también te mando un abrazo de oso a distancia! ¡Eres un amorsh!

**ILoveMimato4Ever:** ¡WOW! ¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte :'D. Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme. ¡Y vaya review! Me trajiste sonriendo como boba todo el tiempo. Me alegra saber que te guste tanto la historia. ¡En serio! Sentí bien bonito leyendo tu review. ¡GRACIAS! Oww, me hiciste viajar en el tiempo con todo lo que mencionas. Sí, haha, Mimi de grosera, como conoció a Yama, a Tai, los alumnos especiales, la actitud de Sora, las injusticias, la bruja de Catalina. ¡Ha sido toda una travesía! Huhuhu, que lindo que te hayan gustado tantos detallitos que pensé que nadie se fijaba en ellos :'D. AWWWN. ¡El primer beso de Yama y Mimi! Aún lo recuerdo. Y HAHA, ya sé, estuvieron varias veces a punto de hacer ESO, y siempre los interrumpían de la manera más ridícula posible XD. Por cierto, me alegra saber que el lemon te haya dejado satisfecha y fuera lo que esperabas. No quería decepcionar a nadie. Y sí, el punto era representar todo de una manera intensa y pasional, con muchas sensaciones. Y WAH. También me hiciste recordar todos los problemas, literal, era traba sobre traba. Sí, el papá de Mimi de terco, lo de Miss X, Taichi y la cárcel... todo. ¡Y JUM! El capítulo del Showcase con Yama y su papá también es de mis favoritos. Cuando lo escribí, estaba muy orgullosa de mí misma (bien humilde yo XD). ¡Y hahaha! Hablando ya del capítulo pasado, sí, obviamente los iban a interrumpir en los camerinos, no era el momento XD, pero no pude resistirme a la escena hot. Siempre pongo a Mimi y a Yama tan buenos, que se me olvida que tienen hormonas, y con esa escena quedó demostrado ;D. Huhuhu, y ya ves, al final Keisuke terminó aceptando el sueño de su hijita. El día de Mimi no habría sido perfecto si su papá no la apoyaba en ese momento tan importante. ¡Diam S debutó! Kukuku. Y haha, ya en este capítulo quedó claro que Joe y Rae no fueron a ningún sitio indecoroso después del concierto XD, él sólo la llevó a su casa, haha, ese peliazul es un LENTO. Y oh, volvemos en el tiempo, haha, con Mimi y Sora también ha sido todo un viaje. Antes su relación de amistad era falsa, después fue de odio, y ahora son amigas de verdad. Haha, en serio, me encantó tu review :'D. ¡Gracias por escribirme! Me hiciste muy feliz. Y OOOH, sobre tu pregunta final, ¡claro que las audiciones de Sony Music no se iban a quedar ahí! Ya en este capítulo puedes verlo. No quiero dejar nada inconcluso en la historia. En fin, perdón por la mega tardanza en actualizar. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto. ¡Saludos para ti también!

**Mag:** ¡YAY! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Hehe, te agradezco mucho el review. Aunque sea pequeñito, lo aprecio igual que los demás. ¡Te mando un beso, linda!

**Ukime:** Aw mujer, claro que me preocupo por ti. Me asustaste mucho con tu review de la vez pasada y el no saber de ti me hizo pensar en cosas feas. Realmente sentí miedo, y fue un alivio verte por aquí de nuevo. No sé que decir ante todo lo que me cuentas. Mucho ánimo, la vida sigue a pesar de todo. A veces sentimos que nadie nos valora, pero no es así. En serio, piensa un poquito, siempre hay personas que nos quieren. No te rindas. Keep moving forward. ¡Y nunca dejes de leer! Leer es mágico. Nos transporta a otro mundo. Te mando un abrazo, be happy. En serio, no te dejes de nada ni de nadie.

**Lilith:** ¡Qué genial que amaras el capítulo! WAH, ¿casi te hice llorar con la presentación? Que bonito es saberlo, significa que me quedó decente :'D. AINS. Gracias por todas tus lindas palabras. Y haha, ¿la escena hot? Sí, sí. Traté de hacerla lo más metafórica y especial posible. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Fue difícil centrarme sólo en emociones y sensaciones y no poner obcenidades XD, quería que todo fuera muy light y apasionado a la vez. Intenso. ¡Y sí! Mi próxima historia será Mimato, espero tener tu apoyo en esa, que le tengo ya mucho cariño :'D. Eso sí, aviso que está un poco más sexosa, pero no demasiado, sólo que Mimi y Matt ya serán más maduros y más... hormonales (?). Y HAHAHA, me gusta Vampire Knight, pero no sé si pueda inspirarme para hacer un fic. Eso sí, Kaname es la sensualidad en dibujo XD. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí :D. ~

**Anitha:** ¡AAAAHHH! ASDFDKFGKH. Hahaha, ¿moriste con el capi? Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? XD. ¡WAH! Eso de que te pareció uno de los mejores me sube los ánimos *v* ~ Sí, era el punto, hacer un capítulo memorable. También me alegra haberte levantado el animo con la actualización :'D. Y OSISHSH, ¿en serio te parece que escribo buenos lemons? WAH, haces que me de pena XD, ¡gracias! Realmente me esfuerzo por hacerlos bien. Y puff, siento bien bonito cuando me dices que la historia es perfecta para ti, en serio, gracias. Y hahaha, no te apures, yo también estoy forever alone XD, no ha llegado mi Yamato en su caballo blanco (?). ¡Y me fue excelente en Disney! Gracias por preguntar. HOHOHO, y aunque no tenga tiempo, claro que seguiré escribiendo, espero verte por ahí en mis nuevos proyectos. ¡Un besote!

**Daiana:** ¡Hola hermosa! ¡Sí! Los chicos debutaron y ahí van más o menos abriéndose camino en el mundo del espectáculo. Hahaha, ¿te pareció graciosa la interrupción del papá de Mimi? XD ~ Puff, ¡pero si les arruinó el momento HOT a esos dos! Igual fue lo mejor, luego no llegaban al escenario XD. Y pff, ¡que ya no te gane la flojera para escribirme ;v;! Se te extraña, mujer, luego me siento abandonada XD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Te mando un abasho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan review? (sí, la cajita les sigue haciendo ojitos sensuales) ~<strong>

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	39. Traspasando los cielos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>"<em>Entre nosotros no existe el adiós…"<em>

¿No?

Y entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Traspasando los cielos

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la noche, ya entrada la madrugada y, contrario a todo lo cotidiano, ningún sólo alumno de la Academia YG estaba en su dormitorio. No, hoy no era un día para dormir. Hoy se iba a celebrar. La tarde del día anterior habían ido muchísimos reporteros a la academia a preguntar, entrevistar y hasta acosar. ¿Y quién era el más encantado al respecto? Sin lugar a dudas y <em>por supuesto que sí<em>, el director Yano.

Él mismo había organizado la gran fiesta a la que todos los alumnos de YG habían sido invitados. Los alumnos y también los medios. Había usado los fondos de la academia –que eran bastante extensos– para reservar un bar en una zona muy exclusiva del distrito de Odaiba. Todos los profesores también estaban ahí, vigilando que los pocos menores de edad en el lugar no ingirieran una sola gota de alcohol.

¿Y la razón de la fiesta?

Aparentemente, el director Yano siempre había confiado en que la persona que ganó la segunda etapa de las audiciones de Sony Music llegaría lejos. O por lo menos, eso era lo que él decía en todas las entrevistas. _Siempre_ supo que sería una estrella. _Siempre_ le dio su apoyo. _Siempre todo._ Nadie se molestó en contradecirlo. A estas alturas, ¿qué importaba ya?

Todos estaban felices. Todos estaban celebrando. Incluso _Diam S_ acababa de dar un mini concierto en el karaoke del bar, y ahora otros grupos que se estaban formando en la academia se encontraban cantando sin parar. Al centro del lugar había una pista de baile que parecía que nunca se iba a vaciar. La música corría por las venas de todos los presentes, haciéndolos moverse sin parar. Sería una noche sin dormir para nadie. Y es que eran pocas las veces que podían permitirse celebrar hasta el cansancio. Y es que quién sabe cuando volvería a ocurrir un acontecimiento tan grande como este que hoy se encontraba en cada primera plana, en cada noticiero, en cada rincón del país.

"_¡Estudiante de la Academia YG pasa a la final internacional de la competencia de Sony Music!"_

Era algo grande. Después de todo, Sony Music era nada más y nada menos que la compañía de música más influyente y poderosa en todo el mundo. Gracias a eso, ahora la Academia YG tendría más prestigio. Ahora MA Records se haría más famoso. Ahora _Diam S_ tendría más oportunidades.

– ¡Estoy oficialmente muerta! – exclamó en voz muy alta una exhausta pelirroja.

– ¿Ya? ¡Pero si la noche es joven! – respondió una menuda y risueña castaña de cabello corto.

– Será joven, pero yo también ya me cansé, apoyo a Sora.

– ¿Tú también Mimi? ¡Son unas aburridas!

Hikari, Sora y Mimi llevaban un poco más de una hora bailando al centro de la pista de baile. Sus respectivos novios habían comenzado con ellas, pero hacía rato que se habían retirado a una de las mesas, por lo que ahora estaban pasando un "tiempo de calidad entre chicas". Incluso en algún momento de la noche se les habían unido Miyako y otras de sus compañeras. Todo el mundo parecía estar gozando al máximo. Todos. Todas.

Excepto ella. Mimi Tachikawa.

Claro que se estaba divirtiendo. Claro que estaba feliz. De hecho, más que feliz._ Claro que sí_. Pero en lo más profundo de su pecho, podía sentir _algo_. Algo que no la dejaba estar completamente en paz y que picaba. Picaba y picaba cada vez más. ¿Dónde estaba Yamato? Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa a dónde se habían ido los chicos y ahí sólo vio a Taichi y a Takeru. Hizo una mueca de disgusto._ ¿Dónde estaba Yamato?_ En ese momento dejó de bailar y se disculpó con sus amigas para comenzar a salir de la pista de baile. Picaba. Era eso. ¿Dónde se había metido Yamato?

Caminó hacia sus amigos, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Quién sabe cuál sería su cara en esos momentos, porque en cuanto los ojos de Taichi encontraron los suyos, él frunció el ceño. Mimi tan sólo alzó las manos, preguntándole por medio de señas sobre el paradero del rubio. Su moreno amigo no tardó mucho en entender, y en seguida apuntó a las puertas que daban hacia el balcón.

La castaña asintió, mostrándole una leve sonrisa en agradecimiento, y se dirigió a donde éste le había indicado. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando dio un paso afuera. El aire estaba fresco y le pegó de lleno. Pero fuera de eso, era una noche agradable en la que la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor. No tuvo que buscar más, pues efectivamente, Yamato se encontraba ahí.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, recargado en el barandal del balcón, mirando hacia el cielo. No podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba, pero en el ambiente se podía sentir algo parecido a nostalgia o melancolía. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia él, pequeños y lentos, y cuando al fin estuvo a su lado, tuvo que posar una mano sobre el hombro de éste para que la notara.

– Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, mirándola.

La aludida alzó una ceja.

– Vine a verte. – respondió con simpleza. – ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con los chicos…

El rubio suspiró y desvió la mirada, de nuevo hacia el cielo nocturno. Mimi no le quitó la vista de encima. Estaba serio y pensativo. Y no se había equivocado en cuanto a la melancolía. Esos zafiros azules ya no podían esconderle nada. ¿Pero por qué se había puesto así? Si hace algunas horas, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bajo sus ojos un poco y los enfocó en las manos de su novio, notando que éste tenía entre ellas su celular.

– ¿Hablabas por teléfono? – cuestionó.

Yamato asintió, sin mirarla.

– Por eso salí. El ruido no me dejaba escuchar. – aclaró.

– Oh… – fue la única respuesta de la chica.

Ella dejó de mirarlo y procedió contemplar la luna, al igual que Yamato. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no quería presionarlo. Él se lo diría eventualmente.

Y a veces,_ eventualmente_ llega aún más pronto de lo que se espera.

– Mi papá me llamó. – dijo el rubio, de la nada.

Mimi de inmediato giró su rostro para ver el del chico, que ahora sí la miraba. ¡Por Dios! ¿Su papá? ¿Hiroaki Ishida? Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que Yamato supo de él fue el día del _Showcase_. Y, hasta donde ella tenía entendido, todo había quedado bien entre ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, posando ambas manos en los brazos de su novio, mostrándole su apoyo. En sus ojos amielados podía verse la preocupación que sentía.

– Estoy bien. Sólo… necesitaba pensar. – exclamó, dejando salir un suspiro. – Está aquí en Tokyo. Quiere verme. Bueno, a Takeru y a mí.

La castaña no estaba segura de como interpretar eso. A ella le daba mucho gusto que el padre de Yamato quisiera acercarse. Pero el rostro del rubio lucía confuso. Perdido.

– ¿Ya se enteró? – inquirió ella, aunque suponía que sí.

Todo Japón ya estaba enterado. Era noticia nacional.

No, más bien, era noticia internacional.

– Sí, de hecho lo primero que escuché al contestarle fueron sus felicitaciones. – informó el rubio.

Mimi sonrió levemente.

– Yama, es evidente que está muy orgulloso de ti. – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. – Oh, y yo también, por si no te lo había dicho. Todo Japón está orgullosísimo de ti. – finalizó, soltando una risita.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su novia.

– Sí, creo que ya lo estoy digiriendo. – hizo una pausa. – Todo me parecía muy irreal, pero la llamada de mi padre me hizo despertar. En verdad… esto está pasando.

Mimi le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

– ¡Claro que está pasando! Ya si no te entró en la cabeza cuando lo revelaron, mínimo podrías mirar los anuncios en el periódico o en la televisión. Estás en todas partes.

El rubio soltó otro pesado suspiro.

– Sí, lo sé. Aun con todas las felicitaciones, me parecía algo lejano. Tal vez sea porque aún faltan tres meses para la final. Pero… – miró hacia su teléfono. – Hablar con él me hizo darme cuenta de que esto que está pasando es mi presente. Es… el camino que yo elegí…

Mimi no contestó, pues notó que Yamato tenía intensiones de proseguir. Estaba atenta, escuchando y pensando. Era increíble lo que los padres podían causar en sus hijos. El rubio no estaba consciente de cuánto necesitaba el apoyo de su papá.

– Me dijo que estos logros eran míos y sólo míos. – continuó, sin despegar sus ojos de su celular. – Me dijo… que yo había nacido para brillar mucho más que él. – resopló, ahora mirándola a ella. – ¿Puedes creerlo?

La castaña no lo dudó ni un segundo.

– Sí. – respondió. – ¿Y tú?

El rubio sonrió.

– Sí. Es increíble, pero… sí.

Realmente lo creía.

– Hablar con tu papá te hace mucho bien. – dijo Mimi.

Se sentía extraño. La llamada de su padre lo había tomado desprevenido. Hiroaki Ishida no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero curiosamente, con lo poco que le había dicho, le había infundado una seguridad que él mismo ya creía tener y al parecer, no tenía. Sí, ya desde hace tiempo había superado sus miedos. Desde hace tiempo que no se sentía atrapado en la sombra de su padre. Desde hace tiempo había decidido que no le importarían las comparaciones. Desde hace tiempo… había decidido brillar por sí mismo y superarlo_ a él._

No podía decir que ya lo había hecho. Y para ser sinceros, superarlo ya no era su prioridad. El tiempo le había enseñado muchas cosas. Y ahora lo único que quería era llegar lo más lejos que sus sueños se lo permitieran. Sus miedos estaban superados. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y esa llamada tan sólo había hecho que sus fuerzas se recargaran. Hablar con su padre le había traído paz.

– ¿Vas a ir a verlo o él te buscará? – preguntó la castaña.

– No lo sé, me pondré de acuerdo con T.K. y después decidiremos dónde nos vamos a ver. – respondió.

– Oh, no sabes el gusto que me da, Yama. – exclamó, pegando su cuerpo al de él y recostando la cabeza en su pecho. – Has recorrido un largo camino…

Definitivamente.

_– Hemos_ recorrido un largo camino, Mimi… – corrigió, rodeándola con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. – Sin ti, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

La chica rió suavemente.

– No seas dramático… – dijo, sin romper el abrazo.

Yamato le respondió riendo también. La castaña podría tratar de restarle importancia, pero ambos en el fondo sabían que, sin la presencia del otro en sus vidas, todo sería muy diferente. Estaba seguro de que si Mimi no hubiera luchado por traerlo de vuelta, él no habría regresado. Nunca se habría presentado en el _Showcase_, nunca habría hablado con su padre, nunca habría superado sus miedos, nunca habría debutado. Y nunca habría conocido el amor.

Oh, Dios… la amaba tanto.

– Oye, deberíamos ir adentro. Los chicos podrían preocuparse por nuestra desaparición. – dijo él, susurrándole al oído.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mimi al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

– Hmm, Taichi ya sabe que estamos aquí.

La castaña se despegó del cuerpo de su novio y lo miró, sonriendo juguetonamente. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y, parándose con la punta de sus pies, rozó sus labios.

– Creo que podrán arreglárselas sin nosotros.

Y ante eso, Yamato ya no pudo resistirse, acabó con el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas y selló sus labios con los de ella, tomándola firmemente de la cintura. Mimi cerró los ojos y sus manos subieron directamente al cabello de su novio, aferrándose a él.

Era sábado por la noche, ya entrada la madrugada y, contrario a todo lo cotidiano y _a la vez no_, Mimi y Yamato se besaron en el balcón, con la luna como testigo, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

.

.

Así, el lunes llegó inevitablemente. Todos los alumnos tuvieron que olvidarse de las fiestas para volver a su jornada laboral en la Academia YG, la cual estaba llena de reporteros queriendo entrevistar a Yamato Ishida, el finalista de Asia para la competencia de Sony Music. El director Yano prácticamente había obligado a Ishida a responder todas las preguntas que le hicieran, y Matsui Arukawa no pensaba despegarse de su chico en ningún momento.

– Yamato, ¿qué sentiste cuándo te dijeron que pasaste a la final?

– ¿Fue una competencia difícil?

– ¿Cómo te vas a preparar para la gran final?

Las preguntas brotaban a montones y el rubio apenas y podía concentrarse en procesarlas. Eran muchísimas para él solo, y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco sofocado, ¿qué no podían ser civilizados? Arukawa constantemente le repetía que pronto organizarían una rueda de prensa oficial en donde el orden sería lo primordial. Mientras tanto, sólo debía responder todo lo que pudiera y sonreír para las cámaras.

– Matsui Arukawa, ¿qué se siente tener a un chico tan talentoso dentro de su compañía?

Oh, pero al presidente de los MA Records no se le escapaba ninguna pregunta.

– Todos mis chicos son talentosos y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. En estos momentos el que tiene el reflector encima es Yamato, pero ya llegará el tiempo de cada uno. – respondió, sincero. – Además, tienen que verlos presentarse como grupo, _Diam S_ traerá mucho material en estos meses.

– Sí, nos enteramos de que ya comenzaron con la grabación de su primer álbum. Estamos seguros de que con publicidad como esta, las ventas serán grandiosas. – dijo otra reportera. – ¿Nos puede contar un poco sobre el material? Supimos que _Dream High_ la compuso Yamato, ¿él también participó en la creación de canciones del álbum?

– Ya vamos a la mitad del proceso. Y sí, Yamato compuso cuatro de las canciones del álbum. Hay una muy especial en la que todos participaron para crear la letra. Por otro lado, muchos compositores famosos nos han ayudado bastante. – explicó Arukawa. – Los vamos a sorprender.

– ¿Y el viaje a Londres de Ishida no interferirá con las grabaciones o las giras? – agregó un joven reportero.

– No lo creo. Según los directivos de Sony, el viaje tan sólo durará cuatro días. Se efectuará la final del concurso y después lo tendremos de vuelta. – respondió. – Y faltan aún tres meses para que eso suceda, así que habrá que concentrarse en el álbum para que salga cuanto antes.

– Claro, pero, ¿y si gana esa final? Tendrá que irse a los Estados Unidos. – exclamó una pelinegra bajita, alzando su micrófono.

Arukawa sonrió triunfalmente.

– Si gana, ya veremos que hacer. Por ahora, hay que vivir el presente.

Yamato apenas y había podido escuchar las respuestas del presidente de su compañía, pues estaba muy ocupado respondiendo las preguntas que a él le hacían. Por Dios, ya hasta tenía un séquito de fanáticas intensas como las que Taichi tuvo cuando estaba en _Generation X_. Sólo esperaba que no le hicieran nunca un himno. No podría responder tan amablemente como su amigo.

Básicamente, toda la mañana del lunes se perdió entre reporteros, fotografías y entrevistas. Al medio día, cuando las clases acabaron, _Diam S_ apareció en escena y las personas que aún estaban allí aprovecharon para hacer un par de preguntas más y tomar fotografías. Incluso hubo firma de autógrafos improvisada con los fans que se habían reunido alrededor.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Sora, Mimi, Kari, ¡tómense una foto conmigo!

– ¿Me podrían firmar esto? ¡Los amo!

– ¡No puedo dejar de cantar su sencillo! ¿Me pueden firmar el disco?

– ¡Son más guapos en persona!

Matsui Arukawa no podía dejar de sonreír. Los chicos estaban subiendo y subiendo en la cumbre del éxito. El ver el cariño que la gente les tenía lo hacía sentirse cada vez más seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta al contratar a esos seis. Claro que el hecho de que Yamato ganara la semifinal iba a ayudar a abrir más puertas, pero sabía que eran el talento y esfuerzo de sus chicos lo que los iba a llevar lejos.

Oh, y podría apostar su vida en ello.

.

.

Bien es sabido que cuando se hace lo que más te gusta, el tiempo se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las semanas transcurrían para los chicos sin que tuvieran oportunidad de procesarlas y todo estaba marchando de maravilla. Más que de maravilla, de hecho. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya tenían su futuro álbum casi completo y varias fechas apartadas para entrevistas y sesiones de fotos. Claro, los días eran largos e intensivos en las sesiones de grabación, pero ellos más que nadie sabían que sin esfuerzo y dedicación no lograrían nada.

–**_ Baby, I'm in love with you…_** – cantó Mimi, cerrando los ojos para enfocarse en la entonación de su voz.

–_** Baby, I'm in love with you…** _– repitieron a coro Sora y Hikari. Sus voces se mezclaron a la perfección y dieron el toque final a la canción.

La melodía dejó de sonar y las tres chicas dentro de la cabina de audio miraron por el ventanal a Yang Hyun Suk, su productor. Él era el encargado de básicamente todo el material del álbum. Un profesional, y les estaba ayudando bastante. El hombre alzó sus dos manos y les mostró sus pulgares, en señal de que había salido bien.

– Uff, al fin. – exclamó Hikari, retirándose los audífonos de la cabeza. – ¡Era el intento número mil!

La puerta del lugar se abrió.

– No exageres, Hikari, sólo fueron seis intentos. Verificaré que no hayan errores y mañana les digo si tienen que volver a grabarlo o no. – informó Hyun Suk, sonriente.

– ¡No, por favor! – chilló la menor, horrorizada. – Otra más no. Llevamos toda la semana encerrados aquí…

– Eso es por la canción extra que se agregó. – dijo Sora. – Nos tocó más trabajo, pero creo que fue una buena decisión que la cantáramos sólo las chicas.

– Exacto, además, mañana les tocará a los muchachos estar todo el día. – agregó Hyun Suk.

Mimi suspiró, comenzando a encaminarse a la salida.

– ¿Ya cuantas canciones nos faltan? – preguntó.

– Hmm… llevamos siete canciones terminadas. Si esta sale bien, ya serán ocho. – dijo el hombre. – Sólo recuerden que la próxima semana no grabaremos nada, por que nos vamos a enfocar en filmar el video musical de _Dream High_.

Hikari comenzó a aplaudir.

– ¡Muero de ganas por hacerlo! ¡Nuestro primer video!

– Sí, yo también muero por hacer el video musical. – dijo Sora.

– Suenas como si nunca hubieras hecho uno, ¿ya olvidaste el fiasco en Italia? – exclamó Mimi, algo burlona.

La pelirroja fingió indignación.

– ¿Fiasco dices?

Hikari soltó una risita.

– A mí me gustó ese video, Sora, no le hagas caso a Mimi. ¡Nunca olvidaré cómo las lágrimas de mi hermano te revivieron!

– Oh Dios... – suspiró con resignación. – No quiero volver a verle la cara al director Giordano.

– Pues si nos invitan a Italia, por mi no hay problema. – dijo la menor.

Mimi frunció un poco el ceño_. Oh, Italia._ Nunca olvidaría todos los problemas que ocurrieron en el poco tiempo en el que estuvieron ahí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer volver a ir. Aunque bueno, ciertamente, era un lugar hermoso y no todo lo que había pasado ahí había sido horrible. De hecho, había sido una gran experiencia.

– ¿Hablan de Giordano, el famoso director musical? – preguntó Hyun Suk.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Ese mismo. – replicó. – Me alegra que vaya ser usted quien dirija el video, señor Yang. Tiene más estilo y mejor gusto.

El mayor sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del lugar se abrió. Los cuatro presentes miraron al recién llegado. Era Arukawa, que venía con unos papeles en mano y una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. Oh no, _esa sonrisa_. Con Matsui Arukawa era difícil saber si sus sonrisas significaban algo bueno o algo sólo bueno _para él_.

– ¡Les traigo excelentes noticias! – bramó el hombre.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, temerosas de preguntar. Yang Hyuk Suk permaneció callado.

– Bueno, aunque no pregunten, ¡les diré! – exclamó, demasiado animado. – ¡Me acaban de confirmar la fecha de su primer concierto exclusivo!

– ¡Oh por Dios! – chilló Hikari.

Y sin pensarlo, lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sus amigas para abrazarlas. Mimi y Sora correspondieron al gesto, aún sin digerir bien las palabras del mayor. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Su primer concierto _para ellos solos_? ¿El primer concierto de _Diam S_? ¡Eso era demasiado grande! Para cualquier grupo con tan poco tiempo de haber debutado, eso era realmente difícil. ¿Cómo es que Arukawa lo había conseguido? Y bueno, esa era una pregunta irrelevante, pues lo importante era _el hecho_. _¡El primer concierto de Diam S!_ En cuestión de segundos, la gran sonrisa del presidente de los MA Records fue contagiada a todos los presentes.

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó la castaña mayor.

– De aquí a dos meses. – informó. – De hecho, justo una semana antes de que Yamato se vaya a la final de Sony Music. ¡Los tiempos se acomodaron a la perfección!

– ¡Genial! – exclamó Sora.

– Sí. Y será en el Auditorio Nacional, ¡treinta mil espectadores! – celebró el hombre.

– ¡Amo ese lugar! – clamó Hikari. – ¡Nunca creí que yo algún día podría pisar ese escenario! ¡Era como un sueño imposible!

– Oh, pero _Diam S_ es experto en alcanzar esos, ¿verdad? – dijo Arukawa.

Ciertamente, eran expertos en alcanzar sueños imposibles. Claro que al final no resultaban ser _tan imposibles, c_omprobado.

– ¿Ya lo saben los chicos? – preguntó Sora.

– No, vine a decirles primero a ustedes. Si quieren, pueden tener el honor de avisa...

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, pues las tres jóvenes ya habían salido corriendo de ahí. Ni siquiera se molestaron en tomar el ascensor, volaron directo hacia las escaleras. Arukawa negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Sólo esperaba que, de tanta adrenalina, no se fueran a ir rodando por éstas.

Y más les valía no caerse, pues estos dos meses serían intensivos.

.

.

.

Dos meses, ocho semanas, sesenta días, aproximadamente mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos y una exorbitante cantidad de segundos. Desde que _Diam S_ debutó, cada semana se había pasado a la velocidad de la luz, pero nada se comparaba a lo que habían sido estos últimos_ dos meses._ ¿Tiempo libre? Sólo existía los domingos, y a veces. Y no era que Matsui Arukawa los obligara, no. Eran ellos. Ellos y sus ganas de hacerlo bien, de hacerlo como se debe. Sus itinerarios habían estado atascados, pero nunca hubo quejas, siempre hacían las cosas con todas las ganas del mundo.

El álbum lo habían terminado de grabar hace ya más de un mes, y las ventas habían sido de lo más exitosas. De hecho, hasta esta semana, seguía en número uno en la mayoría de las listas. Su video musical había sido grabado y producido en tiempo récord. Llevaba al aire apenas dos semanas y ya contaba con millones de visitas en la red y bastantes peticiones en televisión. Habían dejado de dar entrevistas temporalmente, ya que todo su tiempo se lo estaban dedicando a los ensayos del concierto. Estos eran bastante exigentes, pero con cada día que pasaba, iban perfeccionando lo que en un principio se les dificultaba.

En estos dos meses, los seis se habían hecho como una familia. Conviviendo a diario a todas horas, y conociéndose más y más, si es que eso era posible. _Diam S_ era, según las revistas japonesas, el grupo con más unidad entre sus miembros. Y es que el cariño que se tenían entre ellos se notaba a leguas.

Habían sido dos rigurosos meses, y hoy por hoy, sólo faltaba una semana. Faltaba una semana para el día de su concierto. Los ensayos no habían cesado y cada vez se sentía más la presión. Lo que habían estado ensayando en el último mes se materializaba con más y más definición. No estaban soñando. Más bien, estaban_ viviendo_ sus más grandes sueños. Parecía irreal, pero con la fecha tan cercana, ya podían sentirlo. El día estaba llegando.

Llevaban ya dos horas practicando la tarde de hoy y no tenían intenciones de parar. Incluso la profesora Fujioka había ido a ayudarles al salir de clases y ahora estaban enfocándose en las coreografías. Sería un espectáculo que dudaría un poco más de una hora, y tenían que lograr que cada minuto valiera la pena. Estas serían sus últimas tardes ensayando en el salón de prácticas del edificio de los MA Records, pues los tres días previos al concierto ensayarían sobre el escenario de la arena.

– ¡Y 5, 6, 7, 8! – exclamó Fujioka, aplaudiendo para marcar el compás de los pasos. – No se detengan, van muy bien.

No había quejas por parte nadie. Todos estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo. _Diam S_ estaba escalando rápidamente en las listas de música de toda Asia y si lograban dar un concierto exitoso, probablemente lo que seguiría sería un tour por todo el continente.

Con la música resonando por todo el salón y los seis chicos concentrados en los pasos de baile, casi no se escucharon las voces que se aproximaban desde afuera. La puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a Matsui Arukawa, que les indicó con un gesto que siguieran con lo suyo, y se dirigió expresamente con Rae Fujioka. Hablaban, parecían secretivos, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de los chicos, pero siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó.

– Is everything alright? – preguntó Takeru, cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos mayores lucían algo serios.

– Uh, sí. Todo bien. – dijo Fujioka. – Es sólo que buscan a Yamato.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio mayor.

– ¿A mí? – preguntó.

– Sí, muchacho. – exclamó Arukawa. – El señor Hirai vino a verte, te está esperando en la sala de juntas.

– ¿El sujeto de Sony Music? – preguntó Taichi.

– Ese mismo. – aseguró el mayor, sin dejar de mirar al Ishida. – Acompáñame, chico.

– Eh, claro… – respondió Yamato, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

– Los demás, pueden tomarse un descanso si desean.

Dicho esto, Arukawa salió del salón con Yamato y la profesora Fujioka detrás de él. Mimi no les quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento. ¿A qué habría venido Hirai Ken? Se supone que no lo volverían a ver hasta dentro de dos semanas. Le parecía extraño que se hubiera aparecido de pronto. Además, a juzgar por las caras largas de la profesora Fujioka y del presidente Arukawa, algo no estaba bien.

– Ya que hay descanso, aprovechemos para bajar al comedor, seguro la cocinera nos da algo aunque no sea hora de comer. – dijo Taichi.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

– Dios mío, sólo puedes pensar en comida. – exclamó.

– Sí. En comida y en ti. – aseguró el moreno, guiñándole el ojo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Ah, realmente adoraba a su novio.

– Uff, Sora, yo no sé cómo lo aguantas. – dijo Takeru, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

– Y yo no sé como Kari te aguanta a ti. – contraatacó el moreno, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sora.

– Para mí no es difícil aguantarlo, ¡lo amo demasiado! – exclamó la castaña menor, lanzándose al cuello del rubio.

– ¿Ah? ¡Kari! Eres demasiado joven para decir esas cosas. – la regañó su hermano. – Además, ¿qué tal si se lo cree?

Mimi tan sólo miraba la escena sintiéndose algo excluida. Sí, quería mucho a sus amigos y adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos. Sí, aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Hikari declaraba sus sentimientos ante el mundo. Sí, le causaba mucha gracia que Taichi tratara de portarse como un hermano protector. _Sí, sí y sí._ Todo eso y más, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda entre ellos en estos momentos. Tal vez era porque su novio no estaba ahí y eso la volvía el mal tercio, o en este caso, ¿_el mal quinto_? Instantáneamente borró esa posibilidad. Ya había estado sola con esos cuatro muchas veces y nunca se había sentido fuera de lugar.

Ella sabía que lo que le pasaba era que tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba ansiosa e inquieta por Yamato. Hirai Ken había venido a hablar personalmente con él quién sabe para qué, y ella no estaría tranquila hasta saberlo.

– Mimi, ¿no vienes? – preguntó Sora.

Y entonces la castaña mayor se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya estaban cruzando la puerta, todos mirándola expectantes.

– Uhm, no. Quiero ensayar un paso que no me sale. – se excusó. – Si acabo, los alcanzo abajo.

– Bien, como quieras. – dijo Sora algo extrañada. Sabía que a Mimi ya le salía bien la coreografía, pero prefirió no presionar. – Te guardaré una porción de lo que pidamos.

– Claro, gracias.

La castaña esperó a perder de vista sus amigos y después se quedó allí un rato, pensando en sus opciones, que la verdad no eran muchas. Lo más razonable sería esperar a Yamato fuera de la sala de juntas y preguntarle personalmente lo que el director de Sony Music había venido a decirle. No sabía cuánto tardarían, pero prefería esperarlo ahí que aquí. Salió del salón de prácticas y de inmediato abordó el ascensor y se dirigió al piso en el cual estaba dicha sala.

Una vez allí, pudo ver a Yamato gracias a las paredes de cristal. Estaba sentado en la gran mesa de juntas. Frente a él estaba Hirai Ken junto con otras dos personas desconocidas, y a un lado se encontraba Matsui Arukawa. Todos lucían muy serios, pero lo que terminó por sacarle el aire fue el rostro de su novio. Lucía pálido, como si acabaran de darle una mala noticia.

¿Qué sería? Por Dios. Tenía ganas de derribar la puerta y exigir información. Pero no lo iba a hacer, así que mejor optó por tomar asiento en la recepción y esperar. Esperar y mirar.

Después de unos veinte minutos, que parecieron horas para Mimi, al fin vio como los directivos de Sony Music se levantaban de sus sillas. Arukawa y Yamato los imitaron, y comenzaron las despedidas formales. Entonces los tres hombres de Sony salieron de la sala, con el presidente de los MA Records tras ellos.

– Fue muy amable de su parte haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá. – dijo Arukawa.

– Oh, no. Teníamos que hacerlo, no se preocupe. – respondió Hirai Ken.

– Muchas gracias. Los escoltaré hasta la salida personalmente.

Los cuatro hombres pasaron frente a la castaña sin notarla, entrando directamente al ascensor. Ella por su parte ni siquiera se enteró si se habían ido ya o no, pues tenía sus ojos clavados en Yamato, quien se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio. Lucía pensativo y bastante serio. Algo no estaba bien.

Caminó dudosa hacia la sala de juntas y al entrar, Yamato alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de verla allí.

– Mimi, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó, desconcertado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

El rubio de inmediato entendió a lo que su novia se refería, y su semblante se tensó. Obviamente, Mimi no lo pasó por desapercibido y eso sólo la puso más nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos le había venido a decir Hirai Ken?

– Acompáñame a la azotea, ¿sí? – dijo él. – Necesito algo de aire.

Mimi asintió sin pensarlo. Yamato la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a los ascensores sin decir palabra alguna. El corto viaje a la azotea del edificio lo hicieron en silencio, y una vez arriba, la brisa fresca del aire los rodeó. Se encaminaron al barandal del lugar, Yamato recargó sus codos en este y no despegó la vista del horizonte, en cambio, la castaña se abrazó a sí misma y lo miró a él. Se estaba ahogando de tantos nervios que sentía.

¿Por qué Yamato no decía nada? Eso sólo hacía que su mal presentimiento pareciera más real.

Ya no iba a aguantar sin saber.

– Yama… qué…

Pero no pudo terminar, pues el rubio la interrumpió.

– Se adelantó la fecha del viaje a Londres. – soltó, sin mirarla.

La castaña dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. ¿Se adelantaron las fechas? ¿Eso era todo? No sonaba tan mal…

Entonces Yamato continuó.

– Tengo que estar allá en una semana. Uhm, los demás finalistas se reunirán ahí el próximo sábado.

Oh, no. Mimi ya veía para dónde iba la cosa.

– ¿E-el sábado? Ese… es el día de nuestro concierto. – exclamó, incrédula.

– Sí, el señor Hirai lo sabe, y por eso arregló todo para que yo pudiera presentarme. – prosiguió. – Me acaba de dar mi boleto de avión. Salgo rumbo a Londres justo una hora después de que termine el concierto. Una camioneta me estará esperando y me iré directo al aeropuerto.

– Oh… pues… entonces está bien, ¿no? – exclamó la castaña. – Es decir, podrás dar el concierto sin problema y después te vas a Londres. Es algo precipitado y no podrás asistir al _Meet & Greet_ con los fans después del espectáculo, pero no creo que eso sea lo que te tiene con esa cara.

Había algo más. Ella lo sabía.

Yamato la miró, sorprendido por lo bien que lo conocía. No podía ocultarle nada. Ya no. _No a ella._

– Creo que… me voy a retirar de la final. – confesó, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Mimi abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió. Esas palabras la habían tomado en curva y la habían dejado en estado de shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yamato estaba pensando en retirarse de la final de Sony Music? ¿Por qué? No comprendía. Quería bombardearlo con preguntas, pero literalmente no encontraba las palabras.

– ¿P-por qué? – al fin logró articular. Pero ya no salió nada más.

Yamato suspiró. Lucía realmente abatido.

– Las razones no importan. – respondió. – Me dieron hasta el día del concierto para tomar una decisión final y prácticamente me obligaron a quedarme con el boleto por más que lo rechazara…

– ¿Que las razones no importan? – espetó Mimi, incrédula. – ¡Claro que sí! Antes de esa plática estabas bastante entusiasmado con la final. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Acaso Hirai Ken se portó grosero?

– No, el señor Hirai ha sido de lo más amable y comprensivo. Soy yo el que está haciendo las cosas más difíciles. – exclamó, volviendo a posar sus ojos en el cielo azul.

– Yama, ¿me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la chica, llevando su mano al brazo de su novio.

– No quiero hablar de eso. – respondió de inmediato.

– Y sin embargo, vas a hablarlo conmigo, ¿cierto? – insistió.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula. Sí. Iba a hablarlo con ella. Ni sabía para qué prolongaba el asunto. No es como si eventualmente no se iba a enterar. Además, Mimi era la persona más importante en su vida. Si a alguien tenía a decirle, era a ella.

– El boleto no tiene fecha de regreso. – comenzó a explicar.

Mimi tardó un poco en procesar aquella información. Y lo que creyó entender no le gustó nada. El aire incluso se había tornado más pesado de la nada.

– ¿C-cómo? – exteriorizó, sonando aterrada.

– Hubo un cambio de planes con respecto a la final. Sony Music quiere entrenarnos personalmente en sus corporativos de Londres. Nos prepararán para una serie de competencias y ya después se realizará la final. – prosiguió. – No tienen un tiempo exacto, pero calculan que dicho entrenamiento durará un año, aproximadamente.

La castaña escuchaba esas palabras como si se las estuvieran diciendo en un idioma desconocido. Todo le estaba dando vueltas y, si no estuviera agarrada del brazo de Yamato, ya se habría desplomado en el suelo. ¿Un año? Yamato, _un año_, en Londres. ¡Un año! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmarse, pero ya hasta su respiración se había tornado agitada.

– P-pero se supone que sólo irías cuatro días y luego estarías de vuelta. – espetó rápidamente, sin poder controlar su tono alterado de voz.

Yamato posó su vista en ella, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Ella lo miraba aterrada, con sus orbes color miel dilatadas y con indicios de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Estaba pálida y temblando. Lucía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

– Por Dios, Mimi, ¡mírate! – exclamó, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos. – Necesitas sentarte, vamos adentro…

– ¡No! – lo detuvo en seco. – No quiero ir adentro. Quiero que me aclares todo esto.

Él la miró con desaprobación, pero sabía lo testaruda que era, por lo que decidió no insistir.

– Ya te lo expliqué. Básicamente, quieren que me vaya a Londres por un periodo aproximado de un año. El señor Hirai vino a pedir el permiso de Arukawa y mi aprobación. – resumió. – Convenció fácilmente a Arukawa, habrán muchos beneficios para MA Records si yo acepto el reto. Pero…

Pero…

– Tú dijiste que no. – finalizó Mimi, comprendiendo todo de pronto.

Yamato asintió débilmente.

– Lo malo es que Hirai Ken es muy persistente. No acepta un _no_ como respuesta. Me dijo que lo pensara, pues es una decisión que podría cambiarme la vida.

Mimi apretó los labios, sintiendo como todo el peso del universo le caía encima. Yamato había dicho que no a la oportunidad más grande que le habían dado en la vida. Y si su corazón no le fallaba, estaba segura de que había rechazado ir a Londres… por ella.

Y eso, más que conmoverla, le dolió.

Ella no podía ser un obstáculo en el camino hacia los sueños del rubio.

– Yamato…

– No, Mimi. – la paró en seco. – Por un momento pensé en aceptar, pero luego... yo… – hizo una pausa, maldiciendo por lo bajo. – Cuando la junta acabó, te vi ahí y no tuve dudas… yo… no puedo aceptar. _No tengo_ que aceptar, puedo decir que no y…

– Detente. – exclamó la castaña. – Yamato, este es tu sueño. Y esta podría ser_ la_ oportunidad. Tu oportunidad. Si la dejas pasar, puede que nunca te vuelva a tocar nada igual. ¡Tienes que ir! – su voz se estaba alzando, y decir eso último le había dolido en el alma. – ¿Qué no quieres superarlo? ¿Qué no quieres _superarte_?

El rubio se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado. ¿Por qué Mimi tenía que hacerle esto? Sí, tenía razón en todo. ¡Pero era un año o incluso más tiempo! No podía irse. No podía si quiera pensar en pasar tanto tiempo separado de ella. En un año pueden suceder muchas cosas. En un año pueden _cambiar_ muchas cosas. Por Dios, ambos lo sabían de primera mano, sus vidas en la actualidad comparadas con sus vidas hace un año eran _completamente_ distintas. Habían dado un giro de 180°. Entonces, ¿quién les aseguraba que en un año todo seguiría igual? ¿Quién les aseguraba que las cosas entre ellos no iban a cambiar si él se marchaba?

– No iré. Estoy bien como estoy aquí. – dijo él. – En _Diam S_. Contigo...

Mimi sintió como su corazón se encogía y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus mejillas. ¡Demonios! Si se ponía a llorar, ¿cómo iba a convencer a Yamato de que estaba bien que se fuera? Tenía que mantenerse firme.

– No pierdas tu oportunidad por mí. – le insistió, tomando sus manos entre las de ella. – Yama, yo voy a estar aquí, esperándote.

– Mimi… – dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia abajo. – ¿Te das cuenta de que si llego a ganar posiblemente no vuelva a Japón? – exclamó. – Hay probabilidades de que eso suceda, y me iría directo a los Estados Unidos a grabar un disco como solista, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. – hizo una pausa, tomando aire. – No estoy diciendo que vaya a ganar pero… la posibilidad ahí está…

Y le aterraba. Recordaba la plática que tuvo con sus amigos el día de las audiciones. Claro que quería convertirse en el mejor. ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿Una vida sin sus amigos? ¿Una vida lejos de todo y todos? ¿Una vida que no era junto a Mimi?

Y la castaña cada vez luchaba más contra sus ganas de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella sabía que Yamato tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Era talentosísimo, atractivo, con presencia escénica, lo tenía todo. Eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa y realmente feliz. Pero… él tenía razón. Si ganaba, se iba a ir. Se iba a ir lejos de ella. Aún no sucedía nada, y ella ya sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su corazón. Quería gritarle que no la dejara, que se quedara con ella, pero eso sólo la haría la persona más egoísta del mundo. Y Yamato no se merecía esto. Ella no iba a ser la persona que lo mantuviera atado.

– Tienes que ir a Londres y dar lo mejor de ti en todo momento. – dijo, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. – Y Yamato, tienes que ganar esa competencia.

El rubio la miró incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Mimi? ¿Acaso _quería_ que se fuera? ¿Por qué le insistía tanto? Un año era muchísimo tiempo, ¿qué no se daba cuenta? ¡Demonios! No podía pensar con claridad, su cabeza lo estaba matando. Esta situación ya no le estaba gustando absolutamente nada.

– Yama, escúchame bien…

– No, Mimi. – exclamó, apartándose de ella. – No voy a ir. Simplemente no.

Y dicho esto, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al edificio. Ya no podía estar ahí. Ya no podía mirarla, pues iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dividido. Por un lado estaban sus sueños. Por otro lado estaba ella.

Si las ponía en una balanza, ¿qué pesaba más?

Antes de cruzar el umbral hacia dentro del lugar, pudo escuchar la débil voz de Mimi tras de él.

– Tan sólo… prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

Y él no respondió.

.

.

Había sido una de las semanas más espantosas de la existencia de Yamato Ishida. Después de esa plática que tuvo con Mimi, ambos habían comenzado a distanciarse. No es que estuvieran peleados, ni tampoco que no se hablaran. No. Se seguían hablando, seguían conviviendo, seguían ahí… pero realmente no estaban _ahí_. No tenía idea de cómo la situación se había descontrolado al grado de que estaba afectando su relación con ella. Se suponía que él había decidido quedarse para estar a su lado. ¿Por qué Mimi no podía aceptarlo?

Toda esta semana habían evitado el tema, hablando de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia. Habían continuado con la rutina, la cual consistía en ensayar para el concierto y, en su caso particular, prepararse para esa maldita final de la competencia de Sony Music. A pesar de que él seguía negado a ir, Arukawa no le había permitido dejar de practicar. De hecho, tampoco le había dejado de insistir.

Estaba fastidiado.

Y no se supone que debería de sentirse así. No hoy, la noche del primer concierto de_ Diam S_.

Así era. La semana se había pasado tan lenta y agonizante, que no podía creer que el día hubiera llegado. Y ahí estaba, parado frente al espejo de su camerino, viendo fijamente su reflejo, desconociéndose. Esto le estaba afectando a un nivel que nunca imaginó. Bajó la mirada y en la mesa del tocador divisó su boleto de avión.

Ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo. No sabía por qué lo había llevado consigo. Se supone que no iba a irse a Londres, y sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del maldito boleto. No lo había roto, y ni siquiera había intentado perderlo apropósito. Diablos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él quería quedarse con Mimi. Su oportunidad podía estar en Londres, pero… ¿qué el amor no era más importante?

– ¿Puedo pasar?

En primera instancia, Yamato no reconoció la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, pero cuando volteó, pudo ver a un sonriente profesor Kido, mirándolo como un padre mira a un hijo.

– Claro, profesor. – respondió de inmediato.

– Veo que ya estás listo. – dijo, observándolo de cuerpo completo. – ¿Es el conjunto que diseñó Sora?

El rubio asintió, sin ganas de agregar nada más.

– Vengo de la zona VIP. Tu padre ya esta ahí. – continuó el mayor. – Me dio gusto que lo invitaras.

– Eh... sí. Takeru y yo lo acordamos. – aclaró el rubio. – El día que salimos con él le dimos su boleto.

Joe guardó silencio por unos momentos. Estaba muy orgulloso de Yamato. Era evidente que ya estaba superando todos sus temores. Si no, Hiroaki Ishida no estaría aquí. En definitiva, todos sus chicos habían madurado muchísimo. Si fuera otra ocasión, le habría gustado ahondar un poco en el tema, pero hoy venía a hablarle exclusivamente de otra cosa. De_ otra cosa_ que sabía que estaba molestando su alumno.

– Ya pasé a ver a los demás. Todos están muy emocionados por esta noche. Creo que las únicas caras largas que he visto hoy son la tuya y la de Mimi. – habló el peliazul. – ¿Siguen sin hablarse?

Yamato frunció el ceño.

– No nos hemos dejado de hablar. – aclaró.

– Claro. – aseguró el profesor. – Quiero decir… he notado que esta semana han estado algo… indiferentes el uno con el otro. – hizo una pausa. – Hace algunos días hablé con Mimi y ella me contó que tuvieron una especie de discusión por lo de la extensión de la final de Sony Music.

La revelación del mayor no le causó sorpresa a Yamato. Ya todo el país –y el mundo también– sabía que la duración de la final se había extendido aproximadamente a un año. Por Dios, había sido el tema de la semana. Y tampoco le sorprendía que Mimi le hubiera contado a Joe sobre su "discusión". Ella era quien más confianza la tenía al profesor.

Meditó sus únicas dos opciones. Hablar o no hablar. A Yamato no le gustaba demasiado que se metieran en sus asuntos, pero siendo Joe Kido la persona en cuestión, la cosa cambiaba un poco. Sabía que le peliazul sólo quería ayudarlo. Sabía que él estaba genuinamente preocupado. Sabía que podía confiar en él. Y además, Mimi ya le había contado.

No tenía ganas de hablar de aquello, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, iba a explotar.

– Ha sido una semana pesada. – dijo el rubio, suspirando. – Los ensayos para el concierto y las prácticas para la final me distraen un poco de todo lo que tengo que pensar… – hizo una pausa. – Al final de cada día termino exhausto y me quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos. Sí. No he hablado mucho con Mimi al respecto. – de hecho, no había hablado al respecto con nadie.

Joe sonrió levemente. Que su alumno se abriera era algo difícil de lograr.

– Ella quiere que cumplas tus sueños, Yamato.

El aludido guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

– Mis sueños están aquí. – aseguró.

– Lo dices y suenas muy contundente, pero entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto tomar una decisión final? – lo cuestionó.

– Pero ya tomé mi decisión.

El peliazul miró el boleto descansando en el tocador frene a ellos.

– Si realmente hubieras elegido, este boleto no estaría aquí. – exclamó. – Tu semana no habría sido tan tormentosa si fuera verdad que ya tomaste tu decisión. Es el debate interno lo que te tiene tan cansado.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que el profesor tenía razón. Quería quedarse, pero también quería irse. La cabeza ya estaba martilleándole de sólo volver a pensar en eso. Todo el mundo le decía que se fuera y aprovechara esa oportunidad única en la vida. _Todos_. Taichi, Takeru, Sora, Hikari, Matsui Arukawa, sus profesores… hasta su padre. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras que éste le había dicho hace unos cuantos días, cuando se vieron para cenar.

"_Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. Hijo… vas a llegar muy lejos."_

¿Y cuál era esa dichosa decisión correcta?

– Yamato. – la voz del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Mimi no quiere que te detengas por ella.

– ¡Y no es así! – exclamó, alzando la voz.

– Ponte a pensar. Imagina que Mimi no estuviera, es un caso hipotético. – continuó el peliazul. – Lo que no es hipotético es que estás en _Diam S_ y de pronto te llega la oportunidad de ir a Londres a participar en la competencia más esperada por la industria musical internacionalmente, con un año de preparación a cargo de los mejores entrenadores en todo el mundo, ¿no te parece algo bastante grande?

El rubio se quedó callado, dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

– Como decía, hipotéticamente, si Mimi no estuviera de por medio, ¿te resultaría más fácil elegir?

_No._

Oh, Dios...

_Sí. Sí, sí, sí._

– Pero ella _sí_ está, profesor. – contestó. – Ella _sí_ está…

Era por ella.

– Chico, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a una consternada Mimi ya lista para salir al escenario, pero con su inseparable abrigo beige encima. En sus ojos color miel se podía reflejar un sentimiento de tristeza inmensa. Los miraba a los dos sin decir nada. Y para Yamato fue evidente que ella lo había escuchado todo.

– Los dejaré solos. – exclamó Joe. – Pero recuerden que salen a escena en media hora.

El mayor entonces salió del lugar, deseando de corazón que ambos pudieran arreglar las cosas antes de dar el concierto. Mimi se quedó unos segundos parada en el marco de la puerta y después la cerró tras de sí, recargándose. La castaña tampoco había tenido una buena semana. Odiaba la tensión que se había formado entre Yamato y ella a raíz de aquella discusión. Odiaba sentirse incómoda estando sola con él. Odiaba que estuvieran en esta situación.

No quería que se fuera. No quería que se alejara de ella. Y sin embargo…

– Tienes que ir…

Fue lo primero y lo último que salió de su boca antes de tener a un desesperado Yamato sobre sus labios. Literalmente, el rubio la había acorralado contra la puerta y había tomado posesión de su boca sin reservas. Mimi dejó escapar un suspiro ante la sorpresa y la sensación, y rápidamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. _Dios._ Cómo había extrañado sus labios. Una semana había sido demasiado tiempo.

Y Yamato estaba igual. Cada día que pasaba sin besarla, sin tocarla, sin sentirla, lo hacía miserable. Toda esa semana había querido probar sus suaves labios y ahora se estaba desquitando. No había meditado sus acciones, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba besando a Mimi, y después se desconectó del mundo. _Añoranza._ Era un beso lleno de sed. Pasión desbordándose. Un beso por todos los que no se habían dado en siete días. Intenso y salvaje y desenfrenado. Disparando sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de ambos.

Cuando al fin se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y su vista nublada. Estuvieron mirándose directamente durante un minuto entero a la vez que trataban de tomar aire. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas, y el cabello de él estaba alborotado a causa de las manos de Mimi, que habían subido y se habían enredado entre sus hebras.

– Tú dijiste… que querías ser el mejor… – exclamó Mimi, aun con algo de dificultad. Cerró sus ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello, luchando por reponerse por completo de aquel arrebato que acababan de tener.

Y cuando los abrió y se topó con el azul de los ojos de él, sintió esa seguridad que necesitaba.

– Tienes que ir allá y hacerlo. – continuó. – Pruébate a ti mismo que eres el mejor, Yamato.

– Mimi, yo no necesito probarme nada. Ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Sabes que debes hacerlo, para superar todo y darle un cierre definitivo.

El rubio frunció el ceño, odiando que Mimi tuviera razón. En el fondo, él aún no creía que pudiera llegar a ser el mejor. Y sin embargo, una parte de él quería, con todas sus fuerzas, lograrlo. Antes lo único que deseaba era superar a su padre y demostrarle que era mejor que él. Pero ahora era distinto. Tenía que ponerse a prueba a sí mismo para poder dejar toda inseguridad atrás y sí, darle cierre a esa etapa llena de miedos.

No quería dar crédito. ¿Entonces iba a terminar yéndose?

– Yama, debes hacerlo. – agregó la castaña al ver que él no decía nada. – Es tu sueño…

_Ja..._

– ¿Mi sueño? – exclamó él, mirándola directo a los ojos. – Oh, Mimi, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Lo único que ella podía percibir de esos hermosos zafiros, en estos momentos, era seguridad. Seguridad que no había visto en él durante esta última semana.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? – preguntó, ensimismada en sus orbes azules.

El rubio alzó su mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con dulzura.

– Eres tú, Mimi. Siempre has sido tú. – respondió, pegando su frente con la de ella. – La música es mi sueño, y para mí… tú eres la música. Tú eres mi sueño.

Mimi pudo sentir como su corazón explotaba en su interior y llenaba cada parte de su ser. Podría jurar que nunca en la vida le habían dicho algo tan hermoso como eso. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

– Yamato… – quiso hablar, pero esa sensación sobrecogedora que la embargaba no se lo permitió.

– Tú siempre has sido mi música. Por ti estoy aquí. A ti fue a quien seguí a Tokyo... Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí… – continuó el rubio, separándose un poco para verla a los ojos. – Un lugar sin ti… no tiene música.

Una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Mimi. Yamato pasó su dedo índice por su rostro para secarla. La chica subió la mirada y pudo darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía los ojos tan vidriosos como ella. Él también lo sentía. El adiós estaba cerca. El peso de aquel hecho la golpeó como nunca, y no pudo evitar dejar salir todas las lágrimas que había estado acumulando en la semana. Ni siquiera intentó reprimir sus incontrolables sollozos. Dejó escapar un agudo chillido y su llanto se hizo audible.

Yamato de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad. La castaña apoyó la frente en el pecho de su novio y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de éste, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran a rienda suelta. Así permanecieron durante unos minutos, en silencio, consolándose con la cercanía del otro.

– No sé por qué te empeñas en poner los sentimientos de los demás antes que los tuyos… – susurró él. – Tú no quieres que me vaya a Londres... lo estás haciendo por mí.

_¿No es así?_

Mimi alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Las lágrimas aún no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, pero el llanto ya era más controlable. Alzó la mano para ahora ser ella quien acariciara su mejilla, y se sorprendió al sentirla húmeda. Entonces pudo verlo. Él también estaba llorando. Había lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Yamato. Subió su otra mano y gentilmente las secó.

– Te equivocas. Yo de verdad quiero que te vayas a Londres… – aseguró. – Yama, no podría estar más feliz de que tengas esta oportunidad. Estoy muy, muy feliz.

Y a pesar de que sus lágrimas no dejaran de caer, pudo esbozar una tenue sonrisa sincera.

– No mientas… – exclamó Yamato, sin poder contener sus lágrimas. – ¿Esa es la cara de una persona feliz?

Mimi asintió.

– Esta es mi cara cuando estoy muy feliz.

Y sin embargo, los sollozos volvieron a atacarla. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ella no quería que se fuera, pero era más grande la parte que estaba feliz por él. Yamato estaba destinado a llegar muy lejos, y quería verlo lograr todos sus sueños. Todos. Ella siempre lo iba a estar esperando.

– Ve allá. – dijo, sonriéndole con el corazón, sin dejar de llorar. – Ve allá y conviértete en el mejor.

– No sé si pueda estar sin ti… – dijo Yamato, rodeándola con fuerza.

Mimi correspondió al abrazo, disfrutando cada segundo con él. Se iba a ir al aeropuerto justo al finalizar el concierto. Este era uno de los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos, por lo menos hasta dentro de un largo año.

Con delicadeza retrocedió dos pasos para librarse de los brazos de su novio. Yamato miró curioso como la chica introducía la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacaba algo de ahí. Era ese collar con el pendiente en forma de estrella. _El amuleto de la suerte_. Mimi lo apretó entre sus manos y después se acercó al rubio, parándose de puntas para pasar la cadena por encima de la cabeza de éste.

Yamato tuvo que agacharse un poco para que la castaña pudiera ponerle el collar, y cuando lo tuvo colgando del cuello, ella posó su mano sobre el pendiente.

– Siempre voy a estar contigo. – le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Y entonces señaló el colgante. – Mientras lo tengas, verás que todo irá bien. Dicen que es de la suerte, tal vez en Londres sea aún más efectivo. – exclamó, soltando una risita.

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse ante esas palabras. Dios. No podía creer que realmente se iba a ir. Tomó entre sus manos la de Mimi, que aún sostenía el pendiente, y besó con dulzura sus nudillos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luchando por que las lágrimas dejaran de salir.

– Te voy a extrañar… cada segundo. – exclamó él, hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de Mimi.

La chica sintió una punzada de dolor directo en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras y realizar lo que estaba por suceder. Yamato se iba a ir a Londres, por lo menos durante un año, y si ganaba las audiciones, quién sabe en cuánto tiempo lo volvería a ver. Por más que eso le doliera, realmente estaba feliz por él. Era una sensación agridulce. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Le recordaba a la ocasión en la que ella tuvo que elegir…

¿Quién diría que al final él resultó ser quien debía irse?

Oh, demonios. Realmente le iba a hacer falta.

– Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé. – dijo ella casi en un susurro. No quería que Yamato tuviera más dudas._ Ella misma_ no quería tener más dudas. Pero dolía. – Después del concierto… nos diremos adiós.

_Adiós, Yamato._

– No, Mimi. – exclamó él, tomándola nuevamente de las mejillas. – Entre nosotros no existe el adiós.

Y a pesar de que ella sabía que él tenía razón, volvió a romper en llanto. No quería llorar más, pero no podía evitarlo. El saber que no estaría a su lado durante tanto tiempo la rompía por dentro. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sabía que esto era lo correcto.

El rubio acercó su rostro al de ella y con ternura posó sus labios contra los suyos. Mimi cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por la sensación. Iba a extrañar muchísimo sus besos, su compañía, sus caricias, a todo él. El beso se mantuvo dulce y suave todo el tiempo. No era desesperado ni agresivo. Era el beso más bonito del mundo. Ambos podían saborear las lágrimas del otro, pero no importaba. Se estaban disfrutando en este momento.

Y en este momento, sólo eran ellos dos.

::

Treinta mil espectadores llenaban la arena en donde se celebraría el primer concierto de_ Diam S_. No había luz alguna y el cielo nocturno actuaba como manto para todos, acompañado de unas cuantas estrellas. Los fanáticos no paraban de gritar los nombres de los chicos, impacientes por que salieran a escena. Las voces de la audiencia se mezclaban y formaban una especie de rugido que tan sólo aumentaba la adrenalina de quienes aguardaban tras bambalinas.

Estaban listos.

Esta noche era_ la noche_. Lo sentían en cada entraña de su cuerpo. Sus corazones latían y amenazaban con salir disparados. El éxtasis los estaba llenando en su más puro estado. Estaban eufóricos. Estaban ansiosos. Estaban_ ahí._ Esperando por la señal. Siempre lo habían deseado. Siempre lo habían soñado. _Siempre._ Pero nunca habían imaginado que el momento llegaría de esta manera. Todos plenos. Todos felices. Todos listos. Todos_ juntos_. Estaban preparados para volar hasta el cielo y alcanzar la cima. Este concierto definitivamente no iba a ser el último, pero sí era el primero, y el escenario sería sólo de ellos. Un escenario exclusivamente para ellos, que habían luchado tanto por estar ahí.

Justo_ ahí_.

El escenario les pertenecía y ellos pertenecían a él. Los nervios eran opacados por las ganas. Ganas de salir y brillar. Habían sufrido y llorado. Habían luchado y habían perdido. Se habían caído y habían llegado al fondo. Pero también se habían levantado y, gracias a ello, ahora podían sonreír y tener sus rostros en alto. Este era su concierto. Este era su sueño...

Este era tan sólo_ el comienzo_.

Los reflectores de pronto se encendieron e iluminaron directo al escenario, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores. Una pantalla gigante salió desde abajo y se elevó en lo alto para enseguida proyectar lo que sería el conteo para que el concierto empezara.

_Diez segundos._

Y la audiencia, ya más que lista, comenzó a corear los números.

**¡Diez!**

Esperando, los latidos de sus corazones eran más fuertes que cualquier ruido. Resonaban con impetu. Con anhelo. Los seis integrantes de_ Diam S_ estaban alineados, mirando hacia el frente, en donde aún había dos enormes mamparas ocultándolos. Hikari, que estaba en el extremo derecho de la línea, tomó la mano de Takeru y la apretó con la suya, dedicándole una mirada llena de emoción y expectativa. Sus ojos acaramelados brillaban con fascinación. Su novio le sonrió y afianzó el agarre. La castaña posó sus ojos en Mimi, que estaba al lado del rubio, y asintió una sola vez, mirando exclusivamente la mano de su amiga.

**¡Nueve!**

Takeru miró a Hikari y después a Mimi, y suspiró al entender lo que su novia quería que hiciera. Así que, sin dejar de sonreír, con su mano libre tomó rápidamente la de la castaña mayor. Ésta, algo sorprendida, lo miró arqueando una ceja. Notó que tanto Hikari como el rubio menor le sonreían con cariño, y ella no pudo evitar devolverles el gesto.

**¡Ocho!**

Fue sencillo para ella comprender lo que la menor quería que hicieran. Y enseguida, continuando con la cadena, tomó la mano de Yamato y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. El rubio la miró y se dio cuenta de que Hikari, Takeru y Mimi lo observaban y le sonreían. Y estaban tomados de las manos. Así que sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Sora con la suya.

**¡Siete!**

La pelirroja reaccionó al tacto y alzó el rostro, buscando con sus ojos los del rubio, y al ver de qué se trataba, sonrió con dulzura y de inmediato tomó la mano de Taichi. El moreno primero miró a su novia y después a los demás. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sora. Después, con su mano libre, alzó el pulgar._ Todo saldrá de maravilla. _

**¡Seis!**

Y una vez todos unidos, posaron sus ojos al frente, aguardando. No se soltaron de las manos. Entre ellos se infundían el valor que necesitaban. Entre ellos se contagiaban las ganas. Entre ellos se transmitían todo el apoyo del mundo. Ellos seis conformaban _Diam S_, y el lazo de amistad que los unía era más fuerte que cualquier otro. Inquebrantable. La vida los había unido de una manera muy peculiar, y estaban seguros de que esa unión nunca se rompería. Era una unión que, justo esta noche, estaba más fuerte que nunca. Iban a pisar ese escenario juntos. Iban a entrar juntos. Iban a apoderarse de la audiencia juntos._ Iban a cumplir su sueño juntos._

**¡Cinco!**

Mimi cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Recordando en cuestión de milisegundos todo lo que había ocurrido desde que pisó la Academia YG por primera vez. Esa academia de_ tercera clase_ que ahora era como su hogar. Había sido un largo y sinuoso camino. Nunca olvidaría todos los obstáculos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse. Su rechazo en las audiciones, las burlas y los malos tratos de sus compañeros, la imposibilidad de tomar clases prácticas, las injusticias, el llanto, cuando Yamato se fue...

**¡Cuatro!**

Pero también había sido un camino lleno de alegrías y cosas buenas. _Cosas más que buenas_. Vivencias y aprendizajes que siempre iba a atesorar en su corazón. Experiencias que jamás imaginó que podría llegar a tener. La prueba de canto, su primer _Showcase_, haber ganado en la competencia de baile, el extraño viaje a Roma. Y aún más importante, esas personas que ahora formaban parte de su vida y que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. _Claro_ que había sido un camino lleno de alegrías y cosas buenas, tales como el profesor Kido, las sonrisas de Hikari, el pésimo carácter de Takeru, las bromas de Taichi, la calidez de Sora, el amor de Yamato…

**¡Tres!**

Nunca imaginó que, lo que comenzó siendo su peor pesadilla, terminaría convirtiéndose en lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida. En la Academia YG se había encontrado a sí misma. Había aprendido el valor del esfuerzo. Había entendido lo que es luchar por tus sueños. Había conocido a las personas que sabía que iban a estar con ella por el resto de su vida. No le quedaba duda alguna, ir a la Academia YG siempre había sido su destino. Y en este momento, no podía imaginarse en otro lugar.

**¡Dos!**

Abrió los ojos y miró a Yamato. Él sólo verlo podía hacerla sentir por los cielos. Esa persona a su lado era lo más hermoso que pudo haberle pasado. Él le había terminado de dar sentido a su vida. Gracias a él se encontraba aquí, de pie, a punto de salir al escenario. Lo amaba con todo su ser y tenía certeza de que la distancia no cambiaría ese sentimiento. No importaba si era un año, o dos, o tres, ella jamás iba a dejar de amarlo con la misma intensidad. Nunca había estado más segura de algo en la vida. Y estaba feliz. Feliz por ella, feliz por él, feliz por _ambos. _Todo iba a estar bien. Todo.

**¡Uno!**

Volvió a suspirar y, apretando el agarre con la mano de Yamato, miró hacia el frente y su sonrisa se ensanchó. La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz y una intensa dicha la llenaba por completo.

Y ya era hora.

Las mamparas que los ocultaban se abrieron delante de ellos y una escandalosa ovación les dio la bienvenida al imponente escenario. El ambiente era todo euforia y ellos se contagiaron al instante. La melodía de su primer sencillo comenzó a inundar la arena a la vez que ellos caminaban hacia el frente. Y cuando llegaron, un cohete salió disparado hacia arriba, estallando en mil pedazos en el cielo para dar paso a fuegos artificiales llenos de colores. El más grande y vistoso de ellos tenía una leyenda.

Ésta decía "Dream High".

Soñando alto habían llegado hasta donde estaban.

Y así, soñando alto, iban seguir traspasando los cielos.

* * *

><p><em>Si hay un muro, destrúyelo.<em>

_Si no hay camino, hazlo tú mismo._

_Apunta al cielo y llega más allá de lo imposible._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora.**

**Unos segundos de silencio. Por Dios. No puedo creer que esto ya vaya a llegar a su fin. ¿Lo sintieron? Este capítulo deja un sentimiento de cierre que me caló en el pecho. Se siente que el final está más que cerca, ¿verdad? Supongo que eso es bueno porque, pues sí, ya sólo queda una entrega de Dream High. Cuarenta capítulos y cerramos. Para el próximo capítulo mi meta es dar por concluida la historia de manera que nos deje a todos (a ustedes y a mí), con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Tengo la idea base, y espero lograr que quede algo bonito.**

**¿Vieron que no empecé mis notitas con mi speech de disculpa por el atraso? Hahaha, es que ya, ya me harté de siempre decir lo mismo XD, sinceramente, el tiempo nunca estará conmigo, me odia. Y yo odio crecer, cada vez que me pongo a pensar, me doy cuenta de que tengo más y más responsabilidades. Hmm, y tengo mis prioridades bien volteadas D: ~ A mi edad debería enfocarme mucho en mis estudios universitarios y mi tesis, pero ASDF, prefiero hacer otras cosas que me divierten/gustan más. Igual no es como que pueda dejar de lado la uni xD, sólo que ya me fastidié, haha.**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Transcurrieron los meses muy rápido, lo sé, pero no tiene sentido que siga alargando la historia con pequeñeces y detalles que no aportan mucho a la trama. Como siempre, agregué un poquito de romance, yay. También se pudo ver como van las cosas con Diam S, al fin están dando frutos todos los esfuerzos de los chicos. Y pues... estuvo el problema central del capítulo: la final de Sony Music y el cambio de planes de ésta. ¿Qué les parece? Digo, en un año pueden pasar MUCHAS cosas, oh, que si yo lo sé :P. Yama y Mimi volvieron a tener sus roces, pero al final pudieron hablar. Y PUES, ¡el concierto! ¡Su concierto! AL FIN. Hasta yo me siento orgullosa de ellos :'D.**

**POR CIERTO. ¿Ya vieron quien tiene ahora el amuleto de la suerte? Huhuhu, entonces la cadenita va así: Wada Kouji - Sora - Mimi - Yamato - Taichi - Mimi - Yamato.**

**Y bueno, agradezco, como siempre, a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de mandarme review. No tienen idea de cuanto lo aprecio, ustedes hacen que sepa que la historia gusta y quieren que la siga :'). También agradezco a mis lectores invisibles, a quienes animo a escribirme, ¡ya se va a acabar el fic! Y por supuesto, a las personitas que siguen la historia y la han puesto en sus favoritos. ¡GRACIAS! Millones de gracias. Todas sus palabras las tomo muy en cuenta y me llegan al alma. Me he encariñado con la mayoría de ustedes y por ustedes sigo aquí. Ya contesté cada uno de sus RR's. **

**Bueno pues, ya me voy despidiendo, espero DE VERDAD no tardar mucho en subir el último capítulo. OH, eso sí, les aviso que con el último capítulo viene la publicación del primer capítulo de uno de mis nuevos fics :D. ¡Estén al pendiente!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

**Laters, babies.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE<strong>

**Por cierto, necesito que me ayuden con una encuesta. En uno de mis nuevos proyectos, Mimi comenzará siendo novia de** **_alguien_. Quiero que me ayuden a decidir quién será ese _alguien_. Mis dos opciones son Michael y Taichi. Este noviecito será todo un encanto, lo van a amar. Claro que al final, la historia termina en Mimato. ¿A quién prefieren? Después de todo, ustedes son los lectores, en esta ocasión les toca elegir. Sólo tienen qu****e ir a mi perfil y, hasta abajo, hay un link que los llevará a una encuesta. ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de contestarla? ¡Se los agradeceré hasta el infinito!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

**Rach: **OW mosha, haha, imagínate, ¡100 reviews! Para eso deberás dejarme unos 250 RR's tu solita XD, hahaha, pero nah, no es necesario, con los que me llegan, yo soy la más feliz :'). Y pues sí, faltaban dos capítulos, ya con este sólo falta uno. Y OW, sí, esta historia se despide pero vengo recargada con otras dos ^^, ¡espero tenerte ahí! Y HAHA, yo le digo al señor de Sony Music que nos de clases de espionaje ultra secreto con especialidad en infiltración recurrente (?) XD, hahahaha, ¡qué bueno que te sorprendió! Ese era el punto ;D. Y sí, Joe es un tontito, pero gracias a nuestro querido (?) Yano, ¡invitó a salir a la profesora Fujioka! HELL YEAH. Y UH, pues ya en este capítulo se sabe quién ganó en la segunda etapa de las audiciones, espero no decepcionarte con los resultados. ¡Gracias por siempre escribirme, hermosa! Te quiero mucho.

**Anitha:** AAAAAAH, hahaha, toda tu emoción :'D. ¿Perfección en letras? GOSH ~ ¡Me matas! En serio, qué linda. Es genial saber que te guste tanto como escribo :'D. Perdona por siempre tardar horrores en actualizar, pero bueno, ya en este capítulo se sabe quién ganó y pasó a la final de la competencia. Hohoho, y puff, si antes me había leído 10, ya son 14 XD, y sí, te recomiendo pues... los últimos que leí: Easy de Tamara Webber, Avoiding Commitment y Avoiding Responsability de K.A. Linde, y Slammed de Colleen Hoover, ahorita me ando leyendo la segunda parte de ese, que se llama Point of Retreat. Y WUUU, es bueno saber que te tendré leyendo mis nuevos fics *v*, ¡gracias! Te mando un beso y un abrazote.

**Uu: **¡Hola! Haha, nueva personita :D, que bueno que te animaras a dar tu opinión. Y pues, la persona que ganó la segunda etapa de las audiciones ya estaba predestinada a hacerlo desde que comencé con este fic XD, espero no decepcionarte. ¡Te mando un beso!

**Tity:** ¡YAY! Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo, y huhuhu, pues sí, faltó romance en ese capítulo pero en este me esmeré un poco más. Y YEAH, que genial que te sorprendió que el hombre de la revista de pesca fuera el presidente de Sony Music Asia ;D. Imagínate la cara del director Yano cuando se entere. HOHOHO. Y WAH, ¡gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Me encanta saber que leerás mis otras historias, son dos :), espero de corazón que te gusten mucho, ¡y puff! La pregunta es: ¿Qué libros NO estoy leyendo? XD, ya me agarré de todo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Danpurple: **WUUU, ¡qué bueno que continuarás dejando RR's! Y haha, ¿te hizo llorar The Last Revolver :'D? OW, pues... ese era el punto, creo yo. Que bueno que te gustara ese fic, fue mi primera creación :). Y bueno, ya hablando de este fic, SÍ, yo también amo cada día más a Mimi y a Matt juntitos, el creador nos trolleó bien feo con el Sorato D':, pobrecito Tai, AGH. Hahaha, por eso hice mi referencia del epílogo de 02 en la entrevista XD, sí, Yamato como astronauta y amando a Sora es RIDÍCULO. Y HAHAHA, con Joe y Rae, ya sé, la profesora en DH era lo mejor, estaba bien tonta con su ganchito para el cabello XD. ASDF, yo también quería que Baek Hee y Jin Gook se quedaran juntos en el dorama, osh, estuvo triste que se quedaran solillos. Y pues el ganador, sí, según el dorama, pero ya yo le metí de mi propia "cuchara" XD, estos capítulos finales están muy distintos a los del dorama. Y HAHAHA, ¿escena Taito? MFF, ya quisiera, amo esa pareja XD, yo también adoro que se peleen. AND I KNOW, Yama es opuesto a Sam Dong y batallé para adaptarlo, ¡me alegra que me digas que lo logré! Eres un amor :'D. ¡Gracias!

**Sasusakulove: **YAY, mi historia es SDFLDFLGFLHL, hahaha, yo sé que eso significa algo bueno XD, me alegra que te guste tanto :'D. Perdona por haber tardado horrores en actualizar, la vida me está dando más y más responsabilidades cada día XD. En fin, ya en este capítulo se sabe quién es la persona que ganó en la segunda etapa de las audiciones, ¡espero no haberte decepcionado! Un beso.

**Daiana: **¡Hola hermosa! WAH, a mí también me gustó la parte de hacer los horarios XD, se nota lo mucho que se quieren y me agradó escribirla, que bueno que fue tu parte favorita, casi nadie la mencionó ^^. Hahaha, y pues sí, uno se irá a Londres y estará solito, pero pues, así es el camino hacia la fama. Igual ya veremos que es lo que pasa al final. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Eriana: **HAHAHA, estás bien mensa XD, por eso te amo. ¿Cómo que olvidaste tu cuenta? AWW Eri, ojalá la recuperes, que ser "GUEST" no está cool XD. ¡Oye! Ya nunca terminaste de mandarme los RR's, los estuve esperando, malvada :C ~ Haha, igual entiendo que la escuela nos quiere comer vivas, pff, ¡ni modo! Hay que darle duro :D. Espero verte por aquí en este capi y en el último XD, ¡te quiero!

**Ofelia de Ishida: **¡Hola Ofelia! Hahaha, ya sé, lo dejé en todo el suspenso masivo XD, pero lo hice apropósito, así se quedan siempre las novelas o los capítulos de series televisivas (?). ¡Pero bueno! Ya en este capítulo se sabe quien ganó :D. Y SÍII, le atinaste a las frases, ow, eso significa que conoces bien a los personajes y cómo se han ido desarrollando :'D, que orgullo. Y WAH, sí... ya se va a terminar este fic, ¡pero vuelvo de lleno con otros dos! Qué bueno que quieras leerlos :'D, te esperaré ahí para que me des tu opinión sobre ellos. OW, ¿fan mía? ¡Qué hermosa eres! Mil gracias por escribirme. ¡Un beso!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan review? (sí, la cajita les sigue haciendo ojitos sensuales) ~<strong>

l  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	40. Epílogo: Nunca dejes de soñar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Canción utilizada:** Only Hope - Mandy Moore (Recomiendo altamente que la escuchen cuando sea la hora).

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High<strong>

Epílogo: Nunca dejes de soñar

* * *

><p><em>"Todas las personas tienen sueños... pero nunca son los mismos...<em>

_Se dice que los sueños que parecen más imposibles o incluso inalcanzables,__  
><em>

_son los que, cuando los llegues a hacer realidad, te harán sentir que eres capaz de volar._

_Por eso debes soñar alto. Siempre"._

* * *

><p>En una sala algo pequeña y de cuatro paredes llenas de colores, se encontraba una hermosa y sonriente castaña. Estaba sentada en una silla de madera, contemplando con amor a un grupo de niños de aproximadamente cinco años de edad tendidos en el suelo, dormidos. Ella tocaba armoniosamente su guitarra color rosa al tiempo que tarareaba una melodía con su dulce voz. Esa era su manera de lograr que los niños tomaran la siesta a la hora debida. Cantándoles lograba sumergirlos en el pacífico mundo de los sueños.<p>

Todo era silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la melodía producida por ella, y eso la llenaba de una tranquilidad indescriptible. Estar ahí, todos los días de la semana, era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

– ¿Profesora?

La voz de una chica la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta del lugar y reconoció a la recién llegada. Le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó su guitarra de lado, levantándose de la silla.

– Rox, ¿qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó, ahora mirándola con curiosidad.

La aludida arqueó una ceja.

– Usted me pidió que viniera a tomar su lugar a esta hora el día de hoy. – respondió.

– ¿Qué día es hoy?

– Lunes.

– No, pero...

– Dijo que era muy importante que fuera puntual. – la interrumpió la chica de cabellera oscura. – Y debe ser importante, porque su novio la está esperando afuera.

Entonces, los sentidos de la castaña se alertaron y todo cobró sentido de un segundo a otro.

– Oh Dios mío, ¡es cierto! – dijo susurrando, pues no quería despertar a los niños. – ¡Tengo que apresurarme!

Y eso estaba haciendo ahora, corrió hacia el perchero del lugar y tomó su abrigo, poniéndoselo de inmediato. Después se dirigió al escritorio para tomar su bolso y por último volvió a la puerta, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

– ¡Gracias Roxy! No sé en donde tengo la cabeza. – se excusó. – Los niños despertarán en una hora. No creo que haya problema alguno, les agradas mucho, y si llegara a suceder algo…

– Lo sé, lo sé. Me dio una lista, profesora. – la interrumpió, de nuevo. – ¿Sabe? Debería comprarse esa agenda electrónica del comercial para el que prestó su voz. Según la canción del anuncio, tiene una opción para recordatorios...

La castaña sonrió algo nerviosa. Era obvio que tenía una, por lo general le regalaban los productos de los comerciales que hacía. La cosa era que la había dejado olvidada en casa. Oh, qué ironías..

– Claro, sí, me sé esa canción. – dijo sólo por decir algo, saliendo al fin del salón. – Y bueno, ¡te los encargo!

La profesora corrió por los pasillos del Jardín de Niños hasta llegar a la salida, donde de inmediato buscó con la mirada el coche de su novio, que vio estacionado justo en la esquina del edificio. Lo extraño era que él no estaba dentro. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarse en dónde podría estar, fue sorprendida por unos brazos que la levantaron del suelo, rodeándola por la espalda y dándole vueltas en el aire.

– ¡Takeru, bájame, bájame! – exclamó, pataleando.

El chico hizo lo que le pidieron, depositándola en el suelo y situándose frente a ella, para saludarla con un beso en la boca.

– ¿Ya empezó? – preguntó la castaña.

– No, pero tenemos que apurarnos. – respondió el rubio.

– ¡Sí, vámonos ya! Aunque seguramente llegaremos antes que Tai y Sora. – dijo ella. – Después de todo, sabemos que la puntualidad no es una cualidad que mi hermano posea.

– I couldn't have said it better. – le concedió.

– Además, si no salimos de aquí rápido, tal vez llega una fanática loca a embestirte, y no queremos eso. – dijo ella, recordando el fatídico día de ayer. Takeru la había invitado a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad y resultó que la hija del dueño era la "fan número uno" de T.K. Takaishi. Por lo que al final, la cena había sido de tres.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

– Oh, no te puedes poner celosa de una fan, amor…

Hikari frunció el ceño.

– No son celos. Aún estoy molesta contigo. – exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. – Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan famoso entre las adolescentes hormonales…

– ¿Sólo famoso? – rió. – Te olvidaste de decir que soy sumamente atractivo y sensual. – dijo juguetonamente.

– Ja, muy gracioso. – replicó con sarcasmo. – Bien que te encantan tus fans chillonas.

– ¿Sabes? Claramente, esos son celos. – dijo, arqueando una ceja, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

– ¡No lo son! – espetó.

– Kari… – exclamó con reproche.

– No.

– Kari… – insistió, arrastrando cada letra de su nombre.

– No.

– Oye…

– ¿Qué?

– Te amo, ¿lo sabías? – dijo, colocando su dedo índice sobre la nariz de la chica.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír como boba, como lo hacía cada vez que Takeru le decía esas palabras. Su rubio sabía hacerla volar por los cielos. Oh Dios, y ella cada día lo amaba más.

– Eres un idiota. – susurró, abrazándolo por la espalda y recostado su rostro en el pecho de éste.

Él le correspondió el abrazo.

– Kari… – repitió con el mismo tono reprochador.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

– Te amo, tonto.

::

Una apresurada pelirroja corría a través de los pasillos de la prestigiosa Academia YG. El sonar de sus tacones retumbaba por cada paso que daba, y es que ya se le había hecho tarde. Llegó al área de la Dirección Académica y tocó la puerta, aguardando por una respuesta.

– Adelante, Sora.

La aludida abrió la puerta de inmediato, saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa de disculpas.

– Lo siento, profesora Rae, acabo de terminar con las lecciones de hoy… – susurró, recuperando el aire que le faltaba.

– Está bien, Joe también se acaba de desocupar.

– Uff, menos mal. – suspiró la pelirroja, y después giró su rostro en dirección al escritorio. – ¡Hola, director Kido!

El peliazul, que se encontraba sentado en la silla de piel tras el escritorio, negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

– Te he dicho que no me llames director, Sora... – exclamó, levantándose del lugar para acercarse a las dos mujeres.

– Oh, Joe, pero si eso eres, el director de la Academia YG. – intervino Rae, acercándose a él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Listas para irnos? – preguntó.

– Yo estoy más que lista. – dijo Rae. – Sora, ¿a Taichi lo veremos ahí?

La pelirroja asintió.

– Sí, aún no aterriza su vuelo, por lo que tal vez ni siquiera llegue a tiempo. – respondió. – Pero no importa, él ya sabe que lo estaremos esperando.

– Especialmente la pequeña Yume, adora a Taichi. – aseguró la mayor.

– Oh sí, y él la adora a ella. – dijo Sora. – Aunque ciertamente, todos adoramos a su hija, profesora.

– Hmm… por un lado es bueno que Tai vaya a llegar tarde. – exclamó Joe. – Así tengo la atención de Yume por más tiempo.

– No seas un papá celoso, cariño. – espetó Rae. – Ya sabes que eres su hombre favorito en el mundo.

El peliazul fingió una mueca de disgusto.

– A veces me hace dudar.

La profesora Fujioka ahora fue quien puso los ojos en blanco.

– Bueno, ya vámonos, que tengo que terminar de preparar la comida para antes de que el programa comience.

– Sí, vámonos ya. – dijo el hombre.

Los tres salieron de la oficina de la dirección y Joe cerró la puerta con llave. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar charlando y saludando a los alumnos que se topaban. Llegaron a la salida y el peliazul les dijo a las dos mujeres que esperaran ahí mientras iba por el auto, cosa que hicieron, recargándose en la pared del edificio.

– ¿Y cómo te fue con el grupo de primer semestre, Sora? – preguntó Fujioka, mirándola.

La pelirroja sonrió.

– Bastante bien, creo que todos los chicos tienen mucho talento. – contestó. – Ya tengo varios candidatos para la Ceremonia de Apertura. Bailan increíble.

– Sé qué harás un gran trabajo como profesora. – aseguró la mayor. – Tienes muy buenas bases y bastante experiencia.

– Y una gran maestra. – completó ella, mirando con cariño a su profesora. – Gracias por darme la oportunidad.

– Oh, no me lo agradezcas. Con Joe como director, era obvio que ibas a ser aceptada. – respondió. – Ya sabes que el los adora y confía ciegamente en ustedes.

Sora sabía que ese "ustedes" incluía a sus cinco amigos.

– De todos modos, les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí. – insistió.

– Ya sabes que puedes quedarte con el puesto el tiempo que quieras.

– Sólo mientras dure mi descanso artístico.

– ¿Y ya sabes cuándo piensas volver a los escenarios?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

– No, y no tengo prisa. – replicó. – Estaba algo cansada de lo mismo, quiero respirar nuevos aires.

Entonces, vieron como un grupo de tres chicos se acercaba a ellas.

– P-profesora Takenouchi… – tartamudeó uno de ellos.

– ¿Sí? – respondió la aludida.

– ¿P-podría darnos su autógrafo? – preguntó.

– ¡Somos sus más grandes fans! – agregó otro, sacando su libreta y un bolígrafo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

– Claro, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Los tres jóvenes, emocionados, comenzaron a charlar con Sora mientras ella respondía amablemente sus preguntas a la vez que escribía la dedicatoria para cada uno. La profesora Fujioka miraba la escena enternecida y muy orgullosa de Sora, a quien siempre consideraría como una hija. Esa chica había pasado por muchísimas dificultades, y le daba gusto verla completamente recuperada. Tal vez alguna vez pensó que la cicatriz de sus errores quedaría marcada en su vida por siempre. Pero ahora la tenía ahí, frente a ella, totalmente curada de cualquier mal. Ah, definitivamente, los años no pasaban en vano.

Vio entonces como el auto de su esposo se acercaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto, indicándole a Sora con señas de mano que la esperarían allí adentro. La aludida asintió, comenzando a apresurarse con los tres jóvenes, pues lo cierto era que tenían que llegar a la casa de los profesores cuanto antes.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Joe justo cuando Rae entró al auto.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos.

– Esos alumnos son fans de la nueva profesora. Le pidieron su autógrafo. – dijo, notablemente feliz.

– Ya veo. – respondió el hombre, mirando la escena.

– Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, cariño… – la mujer llamó su atención. – Ayer querías decirme algo y una llamada interrumpió la plática. ¿Qué era?

El peliazul se tensó al instante, apretando sus manos en el volante. La Fujioka alzó una ceja, intrigada ante tal reacción.

– Eh… – articuló el hombre. – Pues… es que…

Rae afiló la mirada y lo miró acusatoriamente.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – exclamó. – ¿No me digas que volviste a…?

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el peliazul. – Es que siete chicos no podían pagar el uniforme escolar y yo… no pude evitarlo…

– ¡Joe! No puedes estar pagando las cosas de cada alumno con problemas económicos. – le regañó. – ¡El semestre pasado pagaste el viaje escolar de cuatro chicos!

– ¡Es que no quería que se perdieran la experiencia en Alemania!

– ¡Los que nos perderemos de experiencias si sigues así seremos nosotros!

– Ya, no te enojes. – dijo Joe, robándole un beso rápido en la boca.

La mujer, sintiéndose derrotada, se cruzó de brazos.

– Es usted incorregible, director Kido. – dijo, fingiendo enfado.

– Y usted es hermosa, profesora Fujioka.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su esposo. No podía permanecer ni dos segundos enojada con un hombre tan bueno como él. Sí, a veces era _demasiado _bondadoso, pero lo amaba, y amaba que fuera el padre de su hija y el director de la Academia YG. Ah, cómo habían cambiado las cosas en estos seis años. Y pensar que pronto sería su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio.

– Listo, perdonen la tardanza. – exclamó Sora, subiendo al auto.

– No pasa nada, pero hay que apurarnos, no debemos hacer esperar a los invitados.

::

Caminar por el aeropuerto nunca era una tarea sencilla para Taichi Yagami. Su vuelo acababa de aterrizar en Tokyo hace apenas unos minutos, y él ya podía escuchar los gritos de las fans esperándole fuera del área de abordaje. Si fuera por él, se detendría a tomarse fotografías y a firmar los autógrafos de toda chica que se lo pidiera, pero especialmente _hoy_ no podía. Hoy tenía un compromiso. Hoy tenía prisa. Y hoy, precisamente hoy, el vuelo había aterrizado dos horas tarde.

Dos horas._ Tarde._

Sora iba a matarlo. No. ¡Todos iban a matarlo! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo dijo que llegaría a tiempo? ¿Qué no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con los muy usuales retrasos en los aeropuertos?

– Quita esa cara, muchacho. – exclamó el hombre que caminaba a su lado. – Por lo menos alcanzarás a ir al recital de esta tarde.

El moreno lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

– Pues sí, pero el plan era reunirnos desde el medio día para poder ver la entrega en casa de los Kido… – replicó el castaño. – A estas horas ya debe haber acabado, presidente Arukawa…

– Creo que sí. En unos momentos nos enteraremos de los resultados.

– Hmm… – suspiró. – Bueno, ahora a lidiar rápido con las fans… – dijo, disponiéndose a salir de la sala de abordaje.

– Si te pones los audífonos y los lentes de sol, ellas entenderán tu mensaje. – exclamó el hombre. – Estás indispuesto.

– No quiero verme grosero... – respondió.

– Vamos chico, siempre eres el más amable, por una vez que lo hagas, no pasará nada. – le dijo. – Además, yo les diré que tenemos prisa.

– ¿Y los reporteros?

– Oh, a esos hay que tratar de esquivarlos.

Taichi tomó aire, poniéndose los lentes de sol y sus grandes y ostentosos audífonos.

– Pues vamos, aunque no sé qué me espere al llegar, Sora me va a matar…

Los dos guardaespaldas que los escoltaban abrieron las puertas de la sala de abordaje, y de inmediato una oleada de flashes y gritos estalló en el lugar. Había cintas de seguridad en el pasillo para apartar a las fans, pero éstas parecían querer derribarlas de la emoción. Los reporteros, en cambio, no estaban detrás de dichas cintas, y corrieron hacia el Yagami sin dudarlo.

– ¿Cuándo sacarás tu nuevo sencillo, Taichi? – preguntó una reportera.

– Hay rumores de que en tu próximo álbum cantarás junto a BoA, ¿es eso cierto? – exclamó otra.

– ¿Para cuándo el tan ansiado tour por Asia? – cuestionó otro.

– En una entrevista reciente, "_**Y**_" dijo que tú fuiste su más grande rival. ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto? – habló otro.

Taichi siguió caminando junto con Matsui Arukawa y los dos guardaespaldas, más los reporteros no dejaron de perseguirlo, insistiéndole con micrófonos que contestara aunque sea una pregunta o que se dejara fotografiar sin los lentes oscuros. Al llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, el Yagami sonrió de medio lado y se detuvo, permitiendo que los reporteros volvieran a rodearlo.

– ¿Así que el gran "_**Y**"_ dijo eso? – exclamó, divertido. – Díganle que no hable en tiempo pasado. Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba.

– Bueno, eso es todo, Taichi tiene un compromiso. – intervino Arukawa. – Tenemos mucha prisa.

Ambos hombres subieron a la gran camioneta negra que los esperaba, y sus guardaespaldas cerraron las puertas de inmediato, entrando después a un automóvil que se encontraba atrás. Dentro de la camioneta, Taichi se quitó los lentes de sol y echó su cabeza para atrás. Bah, fuera toda preocupación. Amaba estar de vuelta en Tokyo y moría de ganas de ver a Sora, aunque ella probablemente lo regañaría por llegar tarde.

– Señor Yagami. – dijo el chofer del auto. – Tiene una llamada en espera del alcalde. – finalizó, pasándole el celular al moreno.

El chico lo tomó de inmediato.

– Hola, papá. – saludó. – ¿Qué tal va todo?

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más ancha.

– Yo también, todo perfecto. – hizo una pausa. – Hoy no puedo, pero mañana le digo a Kari y nos vamos a algún lado a cenar. – de nuevo una pausa. – Claro, también llevaré a Sora, e imagino que T.K. no se negará...

La llamada con su padre duró tan sólo unos cuantos minutos. Después de colgar, se dio cuenta de que el auto ya había emprendido marcha. Se iba a disponer a mirar por las calles, pero la televisión de la camioneta llamó su atención.

– ¿Ese es…? – preguntó. – ¿Entonces él…?

Arukawa miraba la televisión, sonriendo orgulloso.

– Sí, todo indica que lo logró. – respondió.

Ambos fijaron sus ojos en la pantalla.

"_El Staples Center en Los Ángeles es ahora el punto focal en nuestra nación. Nuestro querido cantante Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como "__**Y**"__, acaba de obtener el Grammy de Artist of the Year, siendo así el primer artista japonés en lograrlo"._

– Ese idiota… – susurró Taichi, sonriente y orgulloso de su amigo.

::

El chofer de Matsui Arukawa se distinguía por encontrar siempre la manera de llegar rápidamente a un lugar determinado, claro que, no era de los que solían respetar los límites de velocidad. Ni tampoco las reglas de tránsito. Pero gracias a él, en veinte minutos Taichi ya se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia de los Kido.

– Muchacho, aquí te dejamos. – dijo Arukawa, desde el vehículo. – No olvides que mañana tienes una entrevista importante a las nueve.

– No lo olvido. – respondió, girando los ojos. – Hasta luego.

La camioneta emprendió marcha y rápidamente desapareció de la vista del moreno, y cuándo giró su rostro de nuevo hacia la puerta, se encontró con ésta abierta y una molesta pelirroja de brazos cruzados, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Taichi Yagami, ¿qué te dije sobre…?

Pero antes de que Sora pudiera continuar, el castaño la tomó de ambas mejillas y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que no tardó en volverse apasionado. Dios, la había extrañado demasiado, aunque sólo se había ido durante dos semanas. El verla así, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos rubíes y el ceño fruncido, tan sólo lo hizo desear probar sus labios justo ahí, en ese momento. Sora lucía muy sexy cuando se enojaba. Y la pelirroja ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba tan molesta con él. Incluso ya había rodeado el cuello de su novio con sus brazos para hacer el delicioso beso aún más profundo. Podría derretirse con el calor de Taichi. Siempre que la besaba, sus pensamientos se nublaban y todo era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando al fin se separaron, después de recuperar la respiración, el moreno le sonrió.

– Perdón por llegar tarde, el vuelo se retrasó.

Sora negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

– Sabes que no puedo regañarte si usas tus encantos conmigo.

La sonrisa de Taichi se hizo más amplia.

– Oh, vaya que lo sé. – dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

– Ya se terminó la entrega de Grammys. Yamato ganó en Artista del Año. – anunció, feliz. – ¡Lo logró!

– Sí, lo vi en televisión. ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

– Estoy segura de que sí. – respondió. – Pero vamos adentro, están haciendo entrevistas, en un momento entrevistarán a Yama.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de su novio y lo guió a la gran sala del lugar. En un sillón de una plaza se encontraban Hikari y Takeru, ésta arriba de las piernas del rubio, y lucían muy cómodos mirando hacia la enorme pantalla LED. En un extremo del sillón de escuadra se encontraban Joe y Rae. El peliazul tenía un brazo apoyado en el hombro de su mujer, y ella estaba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él. Yume, la pequeña hija de ambos, se encontraba completamente dormida en la alfombra, abrazando a su peluche favorito.

Sora atrajo a Taichi al extremo vacío del sillón de escuadra y ambos se sentaron de inmediato. El moreno saludó con la mano, puesto a que si hablaba, interrumpiría, y todos parecían muy concentrados en la televisión. Fijó entonces sus ojos en la pantalla y de nuevo una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Estaban a punto de entrevistar a Wada Kouji. Ver a ese hombre ejemplar siempre lo alegraba.

– _Señor Wada Kouji, es un placer que accediera a charlar con nosotros sobre los logros del cantante "**Y**". – _comenzó una reportera._ – Justo acaba de ganar el premio al Artista del Año en los Grammys número 60. Más de 50 millones de personas votaron por él. ¿Qué se siente haber influido en formar a tal estrella de calibre internacional?_

El aludido sonrió antes de responder. Su típica sonrisa tranquila y segura.

_– Oh, no, yo no creo haber influido mucho. Lo único que hice fue elegirlo, porque sabía que era un chico con potencial._

– _¿Y por qué lo eligió? ¿Acaso fue por la fama del padre de "**Y**"?_

– _Para nada. Pero sí tuvo que ver que yo soy muy amigo de Hiroaki, por eso conocía a sus dos hijos._ – explicó. –_ Desde que vi a Yamato, supe que tenía potencial. Y desde ese entonces han pasado ya muchos años. _

– _¡Vaya! Usted sí que sabe reconocer el talento._ – exclamó la mujer. –_ El cantante "**Y**" ha superado a su padre en todos los aspectos._

–_ Hacen buen equipo cuando trabajan juntos, ¿no le parece?_ – preguntó Wada Kouji.

Ella asintió.

__– ___Prefiero las canciones que nuestro "**Y**" ha compuesto, tienen algo que las hace únicas... _– __contestó._ – Pero es cierto que l_as composiciones que Hiroaki Ishida le ha dado a "**Y**" son excelentes_._

– _Verlos trabajando juntos, como padre e hijo, es muy gratificante._ – dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír. – _Yamato y Hiroaki han aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Le aseguro que, si hace siete años me hubieran dicho que esto sucedería, me habría sido difícil de creer._

_– ¿Por qué lo dice, señor?_

__– _Yamato ha madurado muchísimo._ – fue su única respuesta.

La reportera lo miró, algo confundida.

__– _Supongo que sí, aunque esta entrevista no es para hablar del padre del chico, sino de "**Y**" y sus logros._ – prosiguió la mujer. – _Yamato Ishida ha logrado más que cualquier otro artista asiático. Es la estrella más querida de todo el continente, y bueno, los Grammys indican que también es el favorito en el mundo. Vuelvo al inicio. ¿Cuándo usted conoció a "**Y**" imaginó que esto sucedería? Es decir, acaba de ganar el premio más importante en la industria musical internacional._

__– _Siempre creí en él._ – contestó con auténtica sinceridad. – _Pero como dije, yo no cree lo que "**Y**" es en la actualidad. ¿Ha oído hablar del término "Break Shot"?_

__– _¿Ah? ¿Cómo en el billar?_ – preguntó la mujer.

Wada Kouji asintió.

__–_ Sí, se refiere al primer lanzamiento. El golpe que define todo._ – respondió él. –_ Es el tiro que pone el juego en marcha. Y aunque parezca que es el tiro más sencillo, cada bola de billar saldrá disparada en una dirección diferente, sin importar que se use el mismo golpe inicial en todas._

__– _Eso es… interesante. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con "**Y**"?_

__–_ Todo. Yamato fue quien decidió en qué dirección ir. Se arriesgó y tomó un camino distinto al de los demás, y eso fue lo que hizo al cantante "**Y**". – _explicó. _– El mismo Yamato._

::

En ese mismo instante, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con el gran océano de por medio, se encontraba el cantante "_**Y**_". En Los Ángeles eran las diez de la noche del domingo, y apenas hace una hora, acababa de ser premiado como el Artista del Año. Justo ahora se encontraba en el concierto organizado por los mismos Grammys. Siendo que había ganado el premio mayor, sería la presentación de cierre del evento, y faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que saliera a escena.

A lo lejos podía escucharlo perfectamente.

_**¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y!**_

Coros de fanáticos clamando su nombre a gritos. Justo ahora se encontraba en una plataforma debajo del escenario, ya que iba a salir por ahí. Tenía su bajo en ambas manos y un micrófono de oreja. Su baterista y guitarrista ya lo esperaban sobre el escenario.

__– __Are you ready? – le preguntó el técnico que se encontraba con él.

Yamato le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

__– __I always am.

La plataforma comenzó a subir y la emoción empezó a recorrer sus venas. No importaba cuántos conciertos había dado ya, siempre era el mismo sentimiento intenso y lleno de pasión. La adrenalina le salía por los poros y su corazón latía con frenesí. Eso nunca iba a cambiar. Estaba cumpliendo sus sueños cada vez que pisaba un escenario.

Colocó su mano en su pecho y tomó de ahí su posesión material más preciada. El amuleto en forma de estrella que Mimi le había dado. Apretó el pendiente con su puño y lo acercó a su corazón, cerrando los ojos. Nunca supo si ese pequeño objeto traía suerte, pero _ella_ se lo había dado, y desde que eso ocurrió, nunca se había separado de éste.

Sí, era su amuleto de la suerte personal.

**_¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y!_**

Y no sólo eso…

Un espectáculo pirotécnico fue lo que acompañó la gloriosa entrada de "_**Y**_" al escenario. Los fanáticos, en su mayoría mujeres, gritaban eufóricos y como si el corazón se les fuera a salir por la boca. Y, como era habitual en cada presentación del cantante, tomaron de sus cuellos sus réplicas del amuleto en forma de estrella y los alzaron al aire, saludándolo.

Ese amuleto era era el sello oficial del cantante, y todo fanático de corazón tenía el suyo.

Yamato se retiró el collar del cuello para también alzarlo al aire, devolviéndole el saludo a sus fans. Sí, ese enigmático objeto se había vuelto la imagen de "_**Y**_", y por eso se habían lanzado millones de réplicas en el mercado. Era común ver el pendiente de estrella prácticamente en todo el mundo. Ese amuleto era muy especial, pues llevaba consigo un mensaje para las personas. "_**Y**_" siempre lo mencionaba en sus entrevistas...

"_Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas de la suerte, pero mientras tengan esto, todo irá mejor para ustedes. Este amuleto representa los sueños, y cada vez que lo vean, quiero que se digan a si mismos que van a alcanzarlos. Sueñen alto, siempre"._

Yamato Ishida era un ídolo en todo el mundo.

__– __Are you all ready? – preguntó el rubio, poniéndose el collar de vuelta en el cuello.

Una horda de gritos respondió su pregunta.

__– __Well, that's what I wanted to hear. – exclamó, acomodando su bajo, alistándose para comenzar a tocar. – But first of all, I want to dedicate this night to the most important person in my life…

Otra ovación aún más fuerte lo animó a continuar.

__– __Yeah, you all know who she is. She can't see me tonight, but this is for her. – dijo sonriendo, con amor reflejado en sus ojos.

Siempre era para _ella_. Para su amada Mimi.

Sabía perfectamente que la castaña no podría ver el espectáculo, pero no importaba, iba a cantar con todo el corazón para ella y por ella. Y esperaba que en este mismo momento, ella estuviera gozando tanto como él. Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro antes de comenzar. Al abrirlos, dio varios pasos al frente y tocó con fuerza la primera nota de la canción.

__– __We are gonna rock tonight!

::

En ese mismo momento, pero con muchísimas horas de diferencia, en Tokyo, Japón, eran las tres de la tarde. Hoy era un día muy especial para las personas que se encontraban reunidas en el Conservatorio de Música principal de la ciudad, pues se estaba festejando el primer año de trayectoria de la brillante cantante de música clásica, Mimi Tachikawa.

En el área VIP se encontraban Joe, Rae, Izzy, Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru y por supuesto, Keisuke Tachikawa. Todos esperando pacientemente por que el espectáculo diera comienzo. Justo después de que terminaron de ver la entrevista con Wada Kouji, se fueron directo al Conservatorio, pues no podían –ni querían– faltar al recital de Mimi.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, las luces al fin se atenuaron y una ola de aplausos dio la bienvenida a la anfitriona del evento, la famosísima Ai Maeda. Una mujer caracterizada por su porte y elegancia, y cómo no, por su voz celestial y exitosa trayectoria como cantante vocal. Ella, quien había sido profesora de Mimi ya hace más de siete años, antes de que ésta entrara a la Academia YG, ahora era su mentora y consejera de carrera.

Una vez que los aplausos cesaron, la mujer comenzó a hablar a través del micrófono.

__– __Bienvenidos al recital conmemorativo del primer año de trayectoria de nuestra querida Mimi Tachikawa. – saludó, disponiéndose a dar una breve introducción. – Esta joven, a su corta edad de 25 años, ha tenido más logros que los que muchos tienen en toda una vida. Comenzó su carrera en el exitoso grupo de ídolos _Diam S_, con el cual tuvo giras por todo el país. Grabaron cinco álbumes completos, y los cinco ganaron discos de platino y numerosos premios. Esa etapa duró tres años en los cuales no hubo descanso. Después, los miembros decidieron tomar caminos separados para perseguir sus sueños personales. Así fue como Mimi Tachikawa voló a Nueva York para matricularse en Juilliard.

El público escuchaba con atención y admiración las palabras de Maeda, quien sin duda se sentía sumamente orgullosa de la Tachikawa, pues se le veía en los ojos y en su manera de hablar.

__– __Con un curso intensivo de seis días a la semana y ocho horas diarias, en un año y medio salió con honores y un_ Artist Diploma in Voice_, el cual le abrió muchas puertas en el camino. Vivió en Nueva York durante ese año y medio, y después volvió a Japón para reunirse conmigo. – prosiguió. – Desde ese día, ella ha forjado su carrera como solista y ahora es muy querida en todo el continente asiático.

__– __Ah… estoy tan orgullosa de ella. – susurró Sora a su novio.

__– __Sí, realmente lo ha logrado. – respondió él en voz baja.

__– __Oigan, guarden silencio. – exclamó Fujioka, mirándolos de reojo.

Ambos chicos hicieron caso de inmediato, casi como reflejo. Aunque Rae Fujioka ya no era su profesora, la costumbre estaba más que presente.

__– __Ahora, en su corto año de trayectoria como solista, ha tenido diversos y muy gratificantes logros. Su disco fue de los más vendidos de la temporada y ya es de oro, a punto de convertirse en platino. También ha hecho duetos con famosos solistas y ha dado dieciséis recitales y dos conciertos. – hizo una pausa, sonriendo con dulzura. – Y bueno, ustedes ya la conocen. Sin más que agregar por ahora, démosle un caluroso aplauso a Mimi Tachikawa.

Y la ovación no se hizo esperar. Todo el público aplaudió con euforia cuando vieron a Mimi saliendo tras bambalinas con micrófono en mano, luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, largo hasta el suelo, con una vaporosa capa de chiffon en la falda, que caía con gracia. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje muy natural, y se veía simplemente hermosa.

__– __Gracias por haber venido a mi concierto de aniversario, aprecio mucho que estén aquí y espero que pasen una maravillosa velada. – saludó, sonriendo suavemente. – El día de hoy tengo preparado un espectáculo de dos horas, en el cual habrá muchas novedades. Ustedes serán los primeros en escuchar mi nueva canción, además, al final haré un dueto con un gran solista y uno de mis amigos más queridos, Takeru Takaishi.

Hikari le dio un leve codazo a Takeru ante dicha mención, a lo que el rubio sólo la miró inquisitivamente, sobándose el brazo recién golpeado. Después, devolvió su mirada al frente e hizo contacto visual con Mimi durante cortos tres segundos, y ambos se dedicaron una cariñosa sonrisa.

__– __De paso, quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos y profesores aquí presentes. Sin ellos, no sería la persona que ustedes ven sobre el escenario. __– __hizo una pausa.__ __– ____Un simple agradecimiento no es suficiente, pero espero sepan que siempre los llevo en mi corazón. Significa mucho para mí que hoy estén aquí a mi lado.

Entonces, cerró los ojos, y después de un largo suspiro, volvió a mirar a su público, buscando entre todos esos rostros uno en específico. El rostro de la persona más importante en toda su vida. El rostro de _él._ Y no entendía para qué lo buscaba, pues no estaba allí, y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía, incluso lo _entendía_, y aun así dolía. Dolía, pero no era ni la hora ni el lugar para lamentarse.

__– __La profesora Maeda me recomendó traer escrito un discurso para leerlo frente a ustedes en señal de aprecio por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de mi carrera. – exclamó, fijando sus ojos en el público. – Me pareció una gran idea, ¿pero saben algo? No preparé nada de eso.

Su audiencia soltó una leve risita al unísono, pues la Tachikawa había dicho eso último con gracia.

__– __Esta noche quisiera hablarles con el corazón, y no siento que necesite de ningún escrito para hacerlo. En lugar de decir las típicas palabras de agradecimiento, me gustaría que hoy pudieran conocer una parte de mí. – dijo, situando su mano libre encima de su pecho.__ __– ____No de Mimi Tachikawa la cantante, sino de Mimi Tachikawa la persona.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente para quedar más cerca del público y poder mirarlos al hablar.

__– __Quisiera comenzar con unas simples preguntas…

Su semblante era tranquilo, pero en su interior su corazón latía a un ritmo más rápido que el habitual. Eran latidos cálidos, de esos que te llenan de una sensación de paz.

__– __¿Alguna vez... han esperado a alguien? ¿Alguna vez han soñado con alguien? ¿Se han sentido cálidos en los brazos de alguien sin importar la frialdad del mundo? ¿Alguna vez… se han enamorado? – cuestionó al aire. – Si esas preguntas me las estuvieran haciendo a mí, mis respuestas serían, sí, sí, sí y sí. Claro que sí. Estoy completamente enamorada, y nunca pensé que eso tomaría el control de mi vida. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido perdidos cuando ese alguien está lejos?

_Sí…_

* * *

><p><strong>5 años atrás<br>(****Tokyo, Japón)**

___– __Yama… y-ya no puedo esperar más… simplemente ya no puedo… – soltó Mimi al teléfono, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. – Tú dijiste que podría verte esta Navidad, ¡lo prometiste!_

_Escuchó a su novio suspirar al otro lado de la línea._

___– __Lo sé, pero esto se salió de mis manos, no puedo salir de Londres sino hasta nuevo aviso, la compañía tiene muchos planes… – respondió, lamentándose. _– Créeme que sé cómo te sientes...__

___– __¡No, no lo sabes! Yamato, no te he visto en meses, c-cada segundo que pasa me siento más sola… – exclamó, sollozando. _

___– __Mimi, ¿crees que no me siento igual? Ya no quiero necesitar este estúpido teléfono para poder escucharte, para oír tu respiración, tus risas, tu voz… – dijo con impotencia, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos. – Desde el momento en el que subí al avión te extraño. Incluso estos días he pensado en retirarme de la competencia…_

_La castaña tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no rogarle que lo hiciera. Que dejara la competencia y volviera a Japón, con ella. No, no iba a decirle eso. Por más que ella misma se quejara de su ausencia, por más que llorara, por más que lo extrañara… simplemente no podía alejarlo de sus sueños. _

_Es sólo que… dolía tanto._

___– __¿Mimi? – preguntó Yamato, preocupado por la falta de respuesta de su novia._

_La chica sollozó antes de hablar._

___– __No, Yama… no dejes la competencia. Eres de los favoritos y tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar… – susurró, tratando de que las palabras no le fallaran. – Perdóname por ponerme así, no sé qué me pasa. Es sólo que… te extraño tanto. – hizo una pausa. _

___– __Pero…_

___– __Nada de peros, tienes que prometerme que vas a ganar. – exclamó, hablando con más firmeza que antes. – Haz que todo esto valga la pena. Gánales a todos y conviértete en el mejor. – sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. – Yo… siempre te voy a estar esperando._

* * *

><p><em><em>.<em>_

__– __Cuando era una adolescente, nunca creí que podría llegar a amar con tanta intensidad. No pensé que podría llegar a anteponer a una persona sobre mis sueños. Pero vaya que no sabía lo que la vida me tenía preparado. – continuó, mirando hacia su público. – Enamorarme ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, pero también he llegado a pensar que es lo más horrible que pudo ocurrirme. ¿Por qué? Por qué me hice dependiente, me hice vulnerable… y lloré. Lloré muchísimo…

La audiencia la escuchaba sin hacer ruido alguno. Podían percibir que la Tachikawa estaba hablando con la voz del corazón. En primera fila, sus amigos la miraban enternecidos. Sabían que Mimi no era mucho de exponerse ante los demás, y eso hacía la ocasión aún más especial de lo que ya era por si sola.

__– __¿Pero saben qué? Estoy agradecida con la vida por haberme permitido conocer el amor. Me ha dado momentos difíciles, pero también me ha dado los mejores instantes de mi vida. Y es que, cuando estoy con él, toco el cielo. ¿Lo han sentido? Esa hermosa sensación de que vuelas… y eres plenamente feliz. Yo, personalmente, les puedo decir que sí.

_La más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra._

* * *

><p><strong>3 años atrás<br>****(Nueva York, USA)**

___– __Oh por Dios… – exclamó Mimi, soltando sus maletas para poder correr. Correr lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieran._

___– __¡Mimi! _

_Yamato también corrió. Ambos cruzaron toda la terminal del Aeropuerto __JFK __de Nueva York corriendo. El rubio sólo se detuvo una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Y ahí, extendiendo sus brazos, la sujetó con fuerza, hundiendo de inmediato su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo su calor._

_Mimi cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato, rodeándolo con sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía. Dios, lo había extrañado como nunca. Esto de sólo verse tres veces al año la estaba matando, y no podía creer que de ahora en adelante ya no sería así._

___– __Oye, ¿estás llorando? – preguntó Yamato, acariciando su cabello castaño con una mano, sin romper el abrazo. Podía sentir a la chica hipando y sollozando._

___– __E-es que estoy demasiado feliz de estar aquí… – susurró, apretando sus brazos con más fuerza. – Te he extrañado mucho, Yama._

_Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica._

___– __Ya no tendremos que extrañarnos. Volveremos a vernos a diario, como en los tiempos de la Academia YG… – dijo él. – Por cierto, felicidades de nuevo por haber sido aceptada en Juilliard._

_Ella sonrió, aún sollozando, y alzó el rostro, para mirarlo._

___– __Gracias. Y felicidades a usted por su exitosa gira mundial, mister "**Y**". – exclamó, risueña. – Y pensar que hace apenas dos años ganaste la competencia de Sony Music. Ahora soy la novia de la estrella más popular del momento._

_El rió con ella, adorándola con todo su ser. _

___– __Bienvenida a casa, Mimi. – exclamó, dándole un corto beso en los labios._

_Pero la castaña no iba a permitir que el contacto durara tan poco, no cuando llevaba más de tres meses sin verlo, así que lo rodeó por el cuello con firmeza y lo atrajo a sus labios, besándolo con todo el anhelo del mundo. Se sentía plena. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida. Mudarse con Yamato a Nueva York había sido la mejor decisión. Y por si fuera poco, al fin podría retomar uno de sus más grandes sueños, Juilliard._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír. De no ser porque su publico la esperaba, se habría quedado perdida acordándose de ese día tan bonito. Ah, cómo había pasado el tiempo.

__– __Sí, he tenido momentos muy, muy felices en mi vida, ¿pero les digo algo? Siempre he sido una persona que piensa mucho las cosas antes de tomar una decisión. Analizo cada una de las opciones hasta que la cabeza me martillea de tanto pensar. ¿Y saben algo? Hay veces en las que pienso que tomé la decisión correcta, pero al final termino tropezando tan estrepitosamente, que el golpe es muy, muy duro. – sonrió para sí misma. – Claro, me he caído muchas veces, pero me he levantado y aquí estoy. Y no me arrepiento de ninguna sola decisión que he tomado, por más que haya sufrido a causa de éstas.

_Y vaya que hubo sufrimiento..._

__– __Ha sido un camino lleno de dificultades, pero en días como hoy, puedo sentir que realmente todo ha valido la pena. Cada obstáculo, cada batalla, cada lágrima. Deben saber que, para ser capaz de sonreír y decir esto a todos ustedes, he llorado, por lo menos, un litro de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>2 años atrás<br>****(Nueva York, USA)**

___– __Ya llegué… – exclamó una derrotada Mimi, soltando sus llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Estaba cansadísima. Era sábado y se la había pasado desde las siete de la mañana en Juilliard, practicando para el recital de fin de mes. _

_Yamato apagó el televisor de la sala del penthouse y se levantó del sillón. Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso, agarrando de paso las llaves de su Bentley._

___– __¿Vas a salir a esta hora? – preguntó la castaña sin ganas, demasiado cansada como para alzar la voz._

_El rubio soltó un bufido._

___– __Es media noche y tú vienes llegando apenas, no veo nada de malo en que yo salga. – respondió sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin mirarla._

___– __Estaba practicando, Yamato. ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender? – exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Yo no te reniego cuando grabas hasta la madrugada, o cuando tienes que irte durante algunos días por tus conciertos._

_El rubio se giró, para darle la cara. _

___– __Por favor, Mimi, no seas cínica. Claro que has renegado, ¿sino de donde salen tantas peleas por lo mismo? – espetó. – Es mi trabajo, entiéndelo._

___– __¡Y es mi carrera! ¡Me pides que entienda y tú no puedes entenderme! – ahora sí estaba alzando la voz. – ¿Crees que llego a esta hora por gusto?_

___– __¡Es que siempre es así! Cuando yo tengo tiempo libre, tú estás en pruebas o con un maldito recital, y cuando tú tienes tiempo libre, yo me ocupo. – exclamó, exasperado. – Estoy cansado de lo mismo, estoy harto. ¡Pareciera que no vivimos juntos! ¡Apenas y nos vemos en la noche!_

___– __¡Yo tampoco estoy contenta con la situación, Yamato! – respondió ella, lanzando sus manos al aire en señal de desesperación. – ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¿Es mucho pedir que me comprendas? En días como este sólo quiero llegar a casa y estar en paz. _

___– __Concedido, me largo de aquí. – dijo, girándose para tomar la perilla de la puerta. – Te veo en la mañana._

_Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, cerrándola de inmediato tras de sí de manera brusca. Una sola lágrima cayó por el rostro de Mimi._

___– __¡Eres un estúpido inmaduro, Ishida! – gritó ella con fuerza, para asegurarse de que la oyera._

* * *

><p>.<p>

El público no había despegado sus ojos de ella. Escuchando. Realmente escuchando cada palabra que les decía.

__– __Si pienso en retrospectiva, mis elecciones son las que han hecho que pueda sonreír ahora. No sé bien la razón por la que quería decirles esto. Tómenlo como un aprendizaje o como una manera de ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Esto va para ustedes… – sonrió. – Nunca se rindan. Persigan sus sueños y confíen en sus instintos… y sobre todo, siempre tengan sus corazones abiertos al amor.

Sus ojos se estaban nublando, pero no sentía ganar de llorar. Era más bien la intensidad del momento.

__– __La vida me ha enseñado que siempre, después de la tormenta, sale el arco iris. No importa si no es inmediato, el sol a veces puede tardar en hacer su trabajo, pero eventualmente, la lluvia cesará.

_Claro que sí._

* * *

><p><strong>1 año y medio años atrás<br>****(Miami, USA)**

_Estaba amaneciendo, las cortinas abiertas de la Suite Presidencial del hotel permitían que los suaves colores del cielo se asomaran por la ventana mientras dos cuerpos yacían unidos, recostados en la gran cama, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro. Mimi tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su ahora prometido, y él acariciaba los cabellos castaños de ella con amor._

___– __Yama… – exclamó Mimi, sin dejar de sonreír. – Gracias por esto, ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida._

_Él rió con suavidad._

___– __No me des todo el crédito. Tú tuviste la idea de escaparnos durante un par de días de la presión de Nueva York. – respondió. – Realmente lo necesitábamos._

_Ella asintió, alzando su mano y mirando en su dedo anular el hermoso anillo de platino con diamantes incrustados alrededor. Era la joya más exquisita que hubiera visto jamás, y se la había dado el amor de su vida. Yamato Ishida le había propuesto matrimonio y con eso la había hecho la mujer más feliz._

___– __¿Te gusta? – preguntó él, observando como la chica miraba el anillo._

_Ella alzó su rostro y se acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio para poder verlo a los ojos._

___– __Me gustas más tú. – exclamó, besándolo con dulzura en los labios. – Y te amo, ¿lo sabes?_

___– __Lo sé, y adoro cada vez que me lo dices. – respondió, rodeándola por su pequeña cintura desnuda. _

___– __Uff, no sé cómo voy a hacer para volver a acostumbrarme a no verte todos los días… – renegó la chica. – No estoy segura de querer regresar a Japón._

_Él depositó un beso en su frente._

___– __La señora Maeda te espera, ya sabes que tiene grandes planes para ti. Ahora soy yo el que no te va a impedir que cumplas tus sueños. – dijo, decidido. – Además, dentro de seis meses me mudaré para allá, contigo. _

_La chica soltó una risita._

___– __Uy, mister "**Y**" se muda de La Gran Manzana. ¿Ya lo saben los medios? Será una catástrofe. – exclamó juguetonamente._

___– __Lo superarán. No es como si voy a dejar mi carrera. Estarán los tours y cuando tenga que grabar un disco, viajaré y ya._

_Ella suspiró, volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos. Así querían estar para toda la eternidad. _

___– __Yama… – susurró ella. – Mi estancia en Nueva York durante este año y medio ha sido una de las experiencias más bonitas de mi vida…_

_Él abrió los ojos, algo confundido._

___– __¿Y eso a qué viene?_

___– __Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Solemos pelear seguido, como un par de adolescentes descarriados, pero nunca me he arrepentido de haber venido a vivir contigo. – confesó. – Quiero estar a tu lado para toda la vida._

_Yamato sonrió, inhalando el delicioso aroma de su prometida._

___– __Y así será, Mimi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dio un vistazo a todo su público, posando sus ojos en cada rincón del auditorio, para que ellos pudieran sentir sus palabras. Quería transmitirles lo que ella había aprendido en estos últimos años de su vida. Desde que entró a la Academia YG hasta el día de hoy.

__–__ Siempre recuerden que aunque se sientan perdidos o desviados del camino, si se lo proponen, van a llegar alto. Si se caen, levántense y sigan. Sueñen alto y verán que un día lograrán traspasar el cielo. Los sueños son el motor que impulsa nuestra vida, y el amor es el más maravilloso regalo que ésta nos dio. Dejen que su corazón sienta, dejen que experimente, que duela y que ame, que ame mucho. Y lo más importante... nunca dejen de soñar. – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Gracias por dejarme compartirles un poco de mí.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Llenaron el auditorio de una manera total y contundente. Las palabras de Mimi habían hecho eco en sus corazones. La sonrisa de la castaña se hizo aún más amplia y esperó en su sitio a que la ovación cesara. Una vez que ésto sucedió, antes de volver a hablar miró durante unos segundos su anillo.

__– __Ya no hablaré más, sé que vinieron a escuchar un recital, no un discurso de graduación. __– __rió. ____– ____Sólo una cosa. Quisiera dedicar este concierto a la persona que se ha encargado de traer tormentas a mi vida, al igual que los más hermosos arco iris, Yamato Ishida. – exclamó. – Especialmente la primera canción, que fue la que canté el día en que todo comenzó. Fue la canción que lo hizo seguir sus sueños.

_Fue la canción que lo hizo seguirla a ella._

__– __Yama, esto es para ti. – dijo, tomando el micrófono con ambas manos. – Felicidades por tus logros, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que no fue posible que estuvieras aquí, pero yo te veo en todas partes. En las estrellas, en el océano, en cada rincón. Para mí… tú eres todo lo que existe.

Entonces, las luces del lugar se apagaron en su totalidad y un reflector apuntó a la Tachikawa mientras la melodía del piano comenzaba a sonar como pista de fondo. Sabía que él no la escucharía, pero quería hacérsela llegar con todo su corazón.

_**__– __There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. **_

Recordaba perfectamente ese día en que lo vio por primera vez. En ese momento ella no lo sabía, pero ese era el día en el que el resto de su vida había comenzado.

"_Entonces… ¿vendrás a Tokyo conmigo?__"_

_**__– __I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

Yamato había entrado a su corazón muy a su manera. No olvidaría que los primeros días de clases no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para dejarla confundida y por ende, ya no tan molesta. Oh, y es que solía vivir molesta.

"_Créeme que las lágrimas no te sientan bien, así que mejor no llores...__"_

"_Lo siento… Me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo__"._

"_Conmigo no juegues. Tú no eres así"._

_**__– __So, I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. **_

Él la había sacado de la oscuridad en los momentos en los que más lo necesitó. Él siempre había estado con ella. Y a pesar de que tardó en darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, en el fondo siempre supo que ese hermoso chico rubio se había vuelto parte importante de su vida.

"_Mimi, ya verás que tu momento de brillar llegará pronto. Así que... Esperemos juntos el momento de tu debut"._

"_Siempre eres así, Mimi. Pero tienes que entender que no estás sola, ya no tienes que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta…"_

_**__– __Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. **_

A veces pensaba en lo mucho que había tardado en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y lo que eso casi le cuesta. Estaba infinitamente agradecida con la vida por haber sido correspondida por él. Lo mejor que le había pasado era eso, que Yamato la amara tanto como ella a él.

"_No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pues nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir de este modo. Pero quiero que sepas que he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Mimi"._

"_Eres tú, Mimi. Siempre has sido tú. La música es mi sueño, y para mí… tú eres la música. __Tú eres mi sueño"._

_"_Te amo…"__

_**__– __When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. **_

Su primer año en la Academia YG había sido el mejor gracias a él. Estuvo otros dos años ahí, hasta graduarse, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de otra de sus pasiones: _Diam S_. Esos tres años que vivió al lado de sus amigos fueron maravillosos, pero siempre tuvo ese hueco en el pecho. Lo veía muy poco, pasaban meses para que ambos pudieran siquiera compartir una caricia.

"_Te he extrañado como no tienes una idea… moría de ganas de verte"._

"_Esto es demasiado, Mimi. No me pidas que no sufra cuando sabes que es imposible"._

"_Necesito verte. Realmente lo necesito. Te necesito"._

_**__– __So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours. **__**I know now, you're my only hope. **_

Después estuvo su etapa en Nueva York, cuando vivió con él. Había sido simplemente maravilloso. Claro que peleaban, la convivencia diaria hace eso con cualquier ser humano. Por lo general eran peleas rutinarias y absurdas… pero vaya que ambos conocieron esa parte del otro que no habían visto, y que era completamente real.

"_¡A ver quién aguanta tus berrinches! ¡A veces pareces una niñita malcriada!"_

"_¿Sabes qué? Por mí puedes quedarte encerrada en tu preciado campus toda la semana. No me importa"._

"_Oh, vaya, lo siento, pero no siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú me digas, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo, Mimi?"_

_**__– __I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me…**_

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba quedarse callado y ambos siempre deseaban tener la última palabra. Pero los días de dicha siempre opacaban esas peleas sin sentido. Y además… las reconciliaciones siempre valían la pena.

"_Perdóname por faltar a tu recital… estaba molesto. Soy un idiota"._

_"Todo lo que dije esa noche... lo siento, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me importas, ¿verdad?"_

"_Este soy yo, Mimi. Y soy todo tuyo. ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser un completo imbécil?"_

_**__– __I want your symphony, singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back…**_

Ahora llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos en Tokyo, y la vida nunca había sido tan hermosa. Los dos habían madurado y entendían bien las ocupaciones de cada uno. Entendían que, aunque a veces tuvieran que perderse los momentos más especiales del otro, lo que al final importaba era el amor que se tenían. Y tenían que apoyarse. Así sería siempre.

Yamato era el amor de su vida, y definitivamente, era la culminación más perfecta de todos sus sueños. De todo su mundo.

**__– _So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours…_**

"_Mimi Tachikawa, te amo. Y quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. __Sé mía. Siempre..."_

**__– _I know now you're my only hope…._**

"…_Cásate conmigo"._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Escuchó un ruido lejano en su subconsciente, pero decidió ignorarlo. Aún era hora de dormir, ¿cierto? Giró su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo en la espaciosa y solitaria cama king size, tratando de volver a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños. Estaba teniendo uno feliz, en donde Yamato estaba con ella y dormían juntos, como solían hacerlo siempre que él estaba en casa.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, pero desapareció al instante que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sueño. ¿Qué la había despertado? Podría jurar que había escuchado ruidos, pero estaba segura de que eran producto de su imaginación aún adormilada. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y pudo ver que el cielo todavía estaba oscuro. Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y miró la hora.

– Seis de la mañana… – dijo en un susurro, girándose de nuevo para quedar boca arriba, poniendo su ante brazo sobre sus ojos.

Y entonces, escuchó una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

– Vaya, llegué más temprano de lo esperado...

Todo rastro de sueño se esfumó de Mimi Tachikawa, quien en un segundo ya había dado un salto y se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta del balcón de la habitación. Lo que sus ojos le regalaban era una completa visión. ¿Estaría soñando? Se talló la cara una vez. Pero él seguía ahí. Ahí, frente a ella. Recargado en el marco de la puerta. Ésta se encontraba abierta y el aire que se colaba por el balcón ocasionaba que las vaporosas cortinas se mecieran de un lado a otro, haciendo toda la imagen aún más irreal. Era él. Él, con esos ojos llenos de amor con los que siempre la miraba. Era su Yamato. ¡Ahí! ¡En casa!

No trató siquiera de ahogar el grito de dicha que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había rodeado con fuerza. Él tardo apenas unos instantes en corresponderle, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos castaños de ella.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que Mimi se separó un poco y alzó la mirada, para hablarle.

– ¿Cómo entraste por el balcón? – preguntó, riendo.

– Escalando. Esa enredadera que tanto insististe en plantar sí fue útil, después de todo.

– Oh por Dios, ¡estás loco! – afirmó. – La altura es bastante, pudiste haberte lastimado. ¿Por qué no usaste la puerta de la entrada como una persona normal?

– Quería sorprenderte.

– Me habrías sorprendido aunque hubieras hecho la entrada más aburrida del mundo. – dijo con sinceridad, pasando sus manos por el cuello del rubio y colgando un poco su peso de ahí. – No puedo creer que estés aquí... – esas palabras sonaron llenas de anhelo.

Yamato le respondió con un corto beso en los labios.

– Sorpresa...

Ella soltó una risita y le devolvió el beso.

– Oye pero... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó, confundida.

Él sonrió.

– El concierto terminó a las once de la noche del domingo. En una hora ya estaba a bordo del jet privado, con destino a Tokyo. ¿Acá serían las cinco de la tarde del lunes? Contando las horas de vuelo, tiene sentido que ya esté aquí a tempranas horas del martes. – explicó.

Mimi arqueó una ceja. Se habría cruzado de brazos incluso, pero no quería soltarlo.

– Yama, no necesitas explicarme las diferencias horarias, ni mucho menos las horas de vuelo. Creo que ambos ya nos las sabemos de memoria. – suspiró. – A lo que me refiero es a que...

– Lo sé. – la interrumpió. – Digamos que... pospuse la gira.

_¿Qué?_

– ¿Qué...? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó sin pensarlo.

Yamato suspiró.

– Hace años que no nos damos un tiempo para los dos. – exclamó, rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola de la mano, guiándola junto a él hacia el barandal del balcón. – Creo que la última vez fue cuando nos escapamos de Nueva York...

Mimi lo pensó durante unos segundos.

– Vaya, tendrás a más de una chica decepcionada con esa noticia. El gran "**_Y_**" nunca antes había retrasado una gira. – dijo ella, en tono un tanto juguetón.

– Pues resulta que a él sólo le importa una chica. – contestó, abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su frente a la de ella. – Todas las demás pueden esperar.

La castaña cerró los ojos, sonriendo no sólo con sus labios, sino también con todo su ser.

– Creo que voy a llorar... – atinó a decir, sintiendo que si abría los ojos, lágrimas de alegría saldrían de ellos.

Yamato pasó una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola.

– Es verdad, Mimi... – le aseguró. – Eres lo más importante en mi vida, aún más que mi carrera. Tú eres mi sueño, ya te lo he dicho.

Ella asintió, abriendo los ojos.

– Lo sé, lo sé. – contestó en un hilo de voz. – Y mi parte egoísta que siempre tengo encerrada está más que feliz en estos momentos. Gracias por eso. Sé que la gira era importante para ti... y más ahora que eres el artista del año. – hizo una pausa. – Por cierto, muchísimas felicidades por el logro... estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Yama.

– Te dediqué el concierto.

La castaña sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible.

– Y yo el recital.

Como siempre solían hacerlo.

– La gira vendrá después, no te preocupes por eso. – continuó él. – Es la primera vez que me tomo un descanso en seis años, no será el fin del mundo.

Mimi lo rodeó por la espalda y él la acercó más a su cuerpo, deshaciendo toda distancia entre ellos.

– Bienvenido a casa.

Y sin pensarlo un segundo más, se paró de puntas para alcanzar los labios del rubio y tomarlos con los suyos, dejándose llevar por las mil sensaciones que ese beso le transmitía en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, Yamato le había correspondido al instante, ahogando un suspiro mientras cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera _ella_ desaparecía de su cabeza. Era un beso de bienvenida. Un beso de esos que se dan dos enamorados que se extrañan, que se añoran. Un beso como los de _ellos_. Tan dulce y tan cargado de pasión. Tan perfecto.

La chica rió por lo bajo.

– Te extrañaba, Yama... – dijo en un susurro. – Estos dos meses sin ti se me estaban haciendo eternos...

Él volvió a besarla, transmitiéndole con eso todo lo que él la había echado de menos. Mimi era su todo. La amaba más que a su propia vida y su sola sonrisa lo hacía el hombre más feliz. Era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, y era suya. Solamente suya. Y quería que así fuera siempre.

– Deberíamos fijar una fecha...

Tomó con su mano la de ella y la alzó ante la vista de ambos, rozando con su dedo índice el dedo anular de Mimi, en el cuál yacía ese anillo que le había dado hace tiempo. Ese anillo que guardaba la promesa más bonita de todas.

– ¿Eh...? ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó ella, aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

– Cuando te di este anillo, decidimos que íbamos a esperar para poder enfocarnos en nuestras carreras... – dijo él. – Ya ha pasado más de un año de eso, y ahora quiero concentrarme en ti. Quiero que, por primera vez en seis años, nos concentremos en nosotros.

Mimi escuchaba, pero no lo digería por completo. En serio, ¿no estaba soñando?

– Pero... tú has luchado mucho por todo lo que has logrado, y...

– Ambos hemos luchado mucho por nuestros sueños, Mimi. – habló él, sin dejarla terminar. – Y esto no significa que vayamos a abandonar nuestras carreras. Por supuesto que no. La música forma parte de nuestra vida y nunca nos desharemos de ella. Es sólo que llegó el momento en el que quiero reorganizar mis prioridades. Tú vas primero que todo lo demás.

La castaña sonrió.

– Ay, de verdad me vas a hacer llorar...

– Quiero dar este paso. Sé que con nuestras ocupaciones el panorama podrá tornarse difícil de vez en cuándo. Ambos lo sabemos por experiencia. – continuó. – Pero te prometo, Mimi Tachikawa, que voy a hacerte la más feliz del mundo.

– Eso no lo dudo, Yama. Siempre me haz hecho la más feliz... – contestó. – Y apostaría nuestro primer hijo a que siempre será así.

El rubio sonrió ante la declaración de su prometida.

– ¿Nuestro primer hijo? – exclamó. – ¿Tanto así?

Ella asintió.

– Tanto así. – repitió. – Estoy segura.

Escuchar eso lo llenó de una abrasadora sensación en el pecho. No sólo por la seguridad con la que hablaba su futura esposa, sino por todo lo que implicaban sus palabras. Ella veía su futuro con él y nada más importaba. Sí, aún habría espacio para sus carreras profesionales, pero después de seis años sin descanso, éstas podrían pasar a segundo plano. Era cierto, la música siempre iba a formar para de la vida de ambos, pero más que eso, eran ellos dos los que por siempre iban a estar ahí, el uno para el otro.

Entonces no pudo hacer más que tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volver a besarla. Besarla con dulzura, demostrándole que él sentía lo mismo. Sabía que Mimi lo iba a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Jamás en la vida se iba a cansar de esos labios.

Al separarse, ambos recargaron su frente en la del otro.

Mimi dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose plena y dichosa. Justo en estos instantes estaba completa y todo era gracias a la sola presencia de él. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan feliz. Y es que, ¿cuánto le había costado poder llegar a este estado de dicha total en su vida? Lágrimas, tropiezos, golpes duros, decepciones, y un sin fin de cosas más. Había sido un largo camino, pero al final lo había logrado._ Lo habían logrado_. Todos esos años de esfuerzo habían dado frutos y ambos habían cumplido sus más grandes sueños.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que sin Yamato en su vida, habría sido imposible alcanzarlos. Siempre iba a estar agradecida por haberlo encontrado. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez era él quien la había encontrado a ella. Era Yamato quien le había infundido fuerzas en los tiempos más difíciles. Era él el que la había impulsado a seguir soñando alto. Muy alto. Era él. Siempre había sido él. Sus sueños ahora eran una realidad y el más grande tenía un nombre: Yamato Ishida.

– Yama, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – dijo, sonriente.

El rubio le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de contestar.

– Eso nunca lo vas a averiguar, Mimi.

Ella rió. Él rió. Ambas risas mezclándose tan sólo para hacer más memorable el momento. Se amaban y serían para siempre. Después de todo, dicen que el tiempo es eterno para los que aman, ¿no es así? Juntos, todo lo demás no importaba. Juntos eran infinitos.

Juntos eran la consumación de todos sus sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>- FIN - <strong>

_"La vida te va a romper, eso es seguro. Nadie puede protegerte de eso, y vivir en en soledad tampoco te protegerá. Tienes que amar. Tienes que sentir. Tienes que soñar. Esa es la razón por la que estamos vivos. Estás aquí para arriesgar tu corazón y tus anhelos. Estás aquí para ser tragado y aplastado. Y cuando eso pase, cuando estés hecho pedazos, te sientas traicionado, abandonado o herido, siéntate bajo un árbol de manzanas y escúchalas caer a tu alrededor a montones, desperdiciando su dulce sabor. _Es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando debes asegurarte de poder decirte a ti mismo que has probado todas las que pudiste".__

_(The Painted Drum - Louise Erdrich)_

No desperdicies las oportunidades que la vida te da. No las dejes simplemente pasar frente a tus ojos. Arriésgate y sueña. No importa cuántas veces caigas. No importa cuántas veces sientas que no puedes más. Debes seguir. Debes intentarlo, tratar, caer, volver a tratar, y lograrlo. Prueba todas esas _manzanas_, no las dejes tiradas, pues podrías arrepentirte después. No abandones nunca tus sueños, cree en ti mismo y **hazlos realidad**. Puedo asegurarte que esa es una de las satisfacciones más grandes que tendrás en la vida.

Recuérdalo, los que soñamos somos los más felices del mundo.

. . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas finales de la autora:**

**BUFF. No puedo creer que terminé Dream High, y menos puedo creer que el proyecto me duró casi dos años. WOW. ¡Y lo terminé! Si me permiten decirlo y sin afán de sonar ególatra, ¡me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma! Es la historia más larga que he escrito y vaya, pues no pensé que llegaría este momento en el que la vería completa. O sea, bueno, sí lo pensé, pero me parece que es muy pronto. AH, ni yo me entiendo. Ahora, claro que me quiero disculpar por haber tardado más de tres meses en actualizar, eso nunca me había pasado. ¡No sé porqué lo hice! No pensé que fuera a tardarme tanto, pero la verdad batallé mucho para que el final me convenciera. Incluso siento que aún puedo mejorarlo, pero no sería justo hacerlos esperar aún más, pues ahora sí que me pasé. ¡Lo siento en verdad! Y bueno, hablando de cosas más interesantes...**

**Como lo pudieron notar, este fue un epílogo, y transcurrieron seis años desde el último capítulo que publiqué, o sea, seis años pasaron desde el primer concierto de Diam S, y vaya que muchas cosas sucedieron. Traté de no dejar ningún hueco y bueno, aunque cada personaje siguió su propio camino después de Diam S, todos cumplieron sus sueños, superaron los obstáculos y lo más importante: dejaron atrás sus miedos e inseguridades. Me pondría a repetir aquí todo lo que logró cada uno, pero creo que lo dejé bastante claro en el capítulo.**

**Ahora, entre otras notas. Primero, mi querida amiga y lectora de siempre, _Roxa-XIII_, tuvo un cameo. La simpática Roxy que ayuda a Hikari en el Jardín de Niños. ¡Rox, gracias por darme tu apoyo desde el inicio de esta historia! En todos los capítulos recibí comentario tuyo sin falta, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio eso. ¡Gracias!**

**¿Momentos importantes del episodio? Bueno, creo que aquí todo fue importante, pero mencionaré algunos. Estuvo la escena de la canción del recital de Mimi. Espero que la hayan oído mientras leían. ¿Recuerdan? Only Hope fue la canción que ella cantó el día que fue por Yamato a la Universidad de Arquitectura, el día que se conocieron. La elegí porque creo que tiene un significado especial, y bueno, me gustó como quedó esa parte. OH, y espero que con ayuda de los flashbacks durante el discurso de Mimi, hayan podido entender por todo lo que han pasado esos dos. POR CIERTO, fue un _pain in the ass_ (?) buscar las diferencias horarias entre Los Ángeles y Japón y hacer cálculos XD, GOD. ¡Son tantas horas de diferencia en el otro lado del mundo que van un día adelantados! UFF ~**

**También quería comentar sobre el amuleto, a mí me pareció un buen toque el hecho de que se hiciera el sello personal de Yamato. Ese pendiente en forma de estrella pasó por muchas manos y sí, representa los sueños y esfuerzos de todos. La gente podrá tener réplicas, pero el efecto es el mismo, ese amuleto da fuerzas (y tal vez, suerte :9 ~). **

**Si tenían preguntas sobre Rae y Joe. Pues sólo puedo decir lo que ya vieron, están casados y tienen una hijita. Además de que él se hizo director de la Academia YG (no se preocupen, está en buenos términos con Yano, después de todo, ahora son familia, lalala) y sigue pagándole viajes a sus alumnos, hahaha, el buen Joe Kido no ha cambiado nada. Y bueno, además de esos dos, ¿se fijaron que ninguna de las parejitas jóvenes se ha casado? Es el precio de la fama. Cuando tienes una carrera artística, es muy difícil mantener una relación, y ni que decir de un matrimonio. El camino de la fama suele ser muy solitario. Claro, nuestros chicos siguen juntos, pero el matrimonio tendrá que esperar. Aunque bueno, Yamato y Mimi ya decidieron que, a partir de ahora, ellos serían su prioridad.**

**Al final les dejé una frase muy bonita de un libro _(The Painted Drum)_, que espero la tomen en cuenta. Esta historia, Dream High, es de sueños y de amor. Es de esforzarse y nunca rendirse. Estos chicos pasaron por muchísimos obstáculos para poder llegar a dónde están. Nosotros los vimos, todos sufrieron, lloraron y lucharon, y al final lo lograron. Sé que son personajes ficticios, pero espero puedan servir de ejemplo para algunos. De verdad, se los digo a ustedes mis lectores, sueñen y no se dejen de nada ni de nadie.**

**Y bueno, después de mi discurso (que wow, gracias si leyeron hasta acá), paso a despedirme. No de ustedes, porque seguiré aquí, con mis nuevas historias que tanto me entusiasman. Me despido de esta historia, que es una parte importante de mí. Gracias a _Dream High_ conocí a muchas personitas especiales y de hecho, pude conocerme mejor a mí misma. Ha sido un largo camino y siento un vacío por verla llegar a su fin, pero a la vez siento una enorme satisfacción, pues es un proyecto al que le puse mucho cariño, amor y dedicación, y finalmente pude terminarlo.**

**Les agradezco a TODOS por acompañarme en este camino. Sin ustedes, no sé si hubiera terminado. Su apoyo es incondicional para mí y sus palabras siempre me motivaron a seguir. ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo! Les agradezco que se hayan tomado el momento de leer la historia, y les agradezco aún más que se hayan tomado el tiempo de escribirme un comentario, una opinión, una crítica constructiva. En serio, no tienen idea de lo mucho que se los agradezco. Decir "Gracias" nunca va a ser suficiente con ustedes. Contesté sus RR's por privado, pero lamentablemente no me dará tiempo de contestar los que no tienen cuenta, sin embargo, agradezco públicamente a: **_Darae, Anitha, Tity, Ofelia de Ishida, Jossi Redfield, Rach y Mag_**. Y bueno, a mis queridos: **_Roxa, Wielder, Faty, Natylucha, Caty, Mariano, Kuchiki-Chappy, Anahiihana, Marily, Lau, Pixie, Blue, Nela, Black, Love-Girl2015, Daiana, Ukime, Athery, Sakura bonita, Eri, Kokoro-chan, Tefy, Caintlin, PetiteBlossom, Natsuki, PrincessMalfoy, Darky, Ale'm Tachikawa, MizukiSmile, Estefanía, Perla, Mimisan89, Mel, 0809m, Agridulce, Mimi Hyuga, Dani-de-Ishida, LilyAngel, Lilith, ILoveMimato4Ever, Cissy Black, Mega_**, y a TODOS los que alguna vez me han mandado RR, ¡gracias! No saben lo que sus palabras significan para mí.**

**Espero tener su opinión sobre esta última entrega de Dream High. También le hago un llamado a mis lectores invisibles. Realmente me gustaría saber que les pareció. No sólo el epílogo, sino toda la historia. ¿Les dejó alguna enseñanza? ¿Los ayudó en algún momento? ¿Los hizo reír, llorar o gritar? Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero saber qué les ha parecido Dream High.**

**Sin más que decir, cierro con broche de oro.**  
><strong>Los quiero, los quiero muchísimo. Gracias por todo.<strong>  
><strong>Atte. Rolling Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RINCÓN DE PUBLICIDAD...<strong>

¡Pasen a leer mi nueva historia! Se llama "Evermore" y ya he publicado el primer capítulo. Será una historia diferente a cualquiera que haya hecho y tendrá de todo. Me llegó la inspiración de esta historia gracias a autoras como E.L. James, S.C. Stephens, K.A. Linde, Jamie McGuire, Sivlia Day, etc. La pareja principal es Mimato y habrá menciones de otras parejitas. Ya saben cuáles son las que me gustan. No será universo alterno, y a diferencia de mis otras historias, estará narrada en primera persona, por Mimi. Habrá escenas de sexo, y probablemente después tenga que cambiarle el rating a "M", pero quién sabe. Ya tengo siete capítulos escritos, así que prometo no hacerlos esperar con las actualizaciones. Aquí les dejo el summary:

**_Evermore_**

_**En mi regreso a Japón he aprendido tres lecciones. Lección uno: Investiga quién será tu jefe antes de aceptar un trabajo. Lección dos: No hagas apuestas con tu —extremadamente atractivo— jefe. Lección tres: La lección dos es más importante de recordar que la uno. ¿Pero qué más da? Ya es tarde. Yamato Ishida se metió bajo mi piel, y estoy segura de que será mi perdición.**_


End file.
